Máscara de Odio
by lady Evelyne
Summary: El doctor Li, en un acto de compasión, lega a una bebé que no conoce parte de sus posesiones. Muere en un accidente. Su hijo Shaoran debe encontrarla. Avaro y codicioso la seducirá para hacerse con la herencia de la ahora mujer. Adaptación de MaraGaunt.
1. Prefacio

**Este es, oficialmente, mi primer fic. Es una adaptación de ''Máscara de Odio'' de Mara Gaunt, que, por cierto, podrían leer alguna de sus otras historias, que son muy buenas también.**

**En fin, Card Captor Sakura pertenece a CLAMP y la trama pertenece a Mara Gaunt, yo sólo hago la adaptación... bla, bla, bla.**

…...

Prefacio

**Sakura Kinomoto**

**05 de Junio de 2008**

''La que escribe hoy este diario es un compendio de varios pedazos de lo que fue una mujer. Hoy entiendo que mi vida no es más que un ciclo donde la tragedia se me repite de una manera más cruel, es como si no hubiera aprendido de mis dolores, de mis muertes pasadas.''

''No tengo alientos para resucitar, no vale la pena, y no sólo porque el hombre de mis sueños se convirtió nuevamente en mi verdugo y me condenó otra vez a la soledad y al dolor. Y no es solamente por mi historia con Akio y su apuesta, ni la de Shaoran Li y sus engaños por apoderarse de mi herencia. Es la historia que se me repite desde que nací.''

''No puedo contar conmigo misma, ni cuento con nadie a mi alrededor, solo puedo contar con el deseo de muerte que en este momento gobierna mi corazón. Mis dos bebés han muerto, mi madre y mi padre han muerto, Shaoran Li me ha destruido.''

''Siempre creí que había aprendido a ser de goma, pero hoy me doy cuenta de lo poco que sé de mí misma y de lo mucho que los demás saben de mí. Me quiero morir, quiero ir con mis gemelos, quiero alejarme del mundo en el que mi vida no ha sido más que el sumidero de la basura de los demás. Lo siento tanto, Izumi e Ian, siento no haber sido mejor madre, siento haber sido la culpable de sus muertes, siento no haber sido el recipiente apto para que ustedes crecieran bien, y siento no haber sido lo suficiente mujer para que Shaoran se quedara a mi lado."

Firmé por última vez el diario que me había animado a llenar hace un año. Aquel en donde está consignada mi vida desde que lo conocí. Hace un año no podría haber llegado a imaginar que mi vida cambiaría de esta manera. Si antes había sido una mierda ahora era mucho peor que eso, era basura, basura utilizada y rota, así es como me sentía yo.

–No quiero volver a verte.

–No…entiendo.

–Me aburres, no quiero estar cerca de ti un segundo más, ya tengo lo que quería de ti, el maldito dinero que mi padre te heredó, ya no me sirves para nada. Te quiero fuera de mi casa, de mi vida y de este despacho en este momento.

Los ecos de la última conversación que había tenido con Shaoran ocho meses atrás estaba en mi conciencia, sus sucias palabras silenciaron la noticia que había ido a darle ese día. Que estaba embarazada de él.

Eso no importaba ahora. Nada lo hacía.

Mire el frasco de pastillas que acababa de tomar. Trazodone. Todo el frasco de 50 pastillas. El pulso había empezado a temblarme y el mundo ya se estaba cerrando sobre mí en esa pequeña habitación que fue mi hogar durante los seis meses que duró mi embarazo. La bañera estaba llena. Mi cuerpo iba a dejar de funcionar limpio. Para dejar que las llamas del infierno quemaran con menos dolor sobre mí. Mis ojos estaban inflamados. El cuchillo en mi mano palpitaba al mismo lento ritmo de mi corazón.

Izumi e Ian. No los dos fetos. Eran mis hijos. Muertos por un aborto natural. Por culpa de él. No, no era su culpa, era la mía, jamás debía haber caído en su trampa pero él supo conquistarme. Destruirme. Aniquilarme.

El frío de la hoja perforó la frágil y azul piel de mi vena y arteria radial derecha y luego la izquierda.

–_Llévame rápido_ –pensé.

Con parsimonia mis pasos me llevaron a la bañera. Con el camisón me metí allí, el agua caliente me dio la bienvenida, un poco de comodidad antes de que mis venas y mi cuerpo se drenaran por completo. La voz de Shaoran perforó mi cabeza.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Creo que cuando no hay más razones para permanecer en este mundo, la vida simplemente debería dejar de existir.

–No comprendo.

–Si no tuviera razones para vivir, yo misma terminaría con mi vida.

–Estás hablando de matarte.

–Sí, es la manera más fácil de acabar con el sufrimiento.

Cuando confesé esa verdad a Shaoran después de nuestra segunda noche de amor nunca imaginé que la iba a llevar a cabo en ese momento.

Un pitido seguido de un sordo adormecimiento se apodero de mí, el momento estaba llegando y aparté a Shaoran de mi cabeza, sólo quería pensar en mis hijos y en el mundo que jamás llegaron a visitar vivos.

Mi cabeza, sin fuerza en el cuello para ser sostenida cayó y se hundió en el agua. No me importaba, ya que hacía casi dos minutos que había dejado de respirar. La hora de mi muerte había llegado.

Lo último que registró mi cabeza fue el sordo sonido de la puerta del piso de abajo al chocar contra la pared y luego mi nombre en un angustiado grito. Pronunciado por la voz que no quería oír pero que ni siquiera en mis últimos momentos de vida era capaz de sacar de mi cerebro.

La voz de mi propio infierno personal. Mi ejecutor. Mi verdugo...

...mi muerte.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Aquí tenéis el segundo cap. ¿Voy muy rápido? Es que quiero ir a la par que la Mara Gaunt.**

**En fin, Card Captor Sakura pertenece a CLAMP y la trama pertenece a Mara Gaunt, yo sólo hago la adaptación... bla, bla, bla.**

…...

Capítulo I

**Hien Li **

**Septiembre 13 de 1988**

Shaoran…

Enfermo otra vez…como cosa rara. A sus diez años, era la segunda vez en el año que le daba gastroenteritis.

Claro, si no se la pasara comiendo lo primero que veía por ahí seguramente evitaría estas visitas a la sala de urgencias con Ieran.

Entraron y me localizaron.

Caminé hacia ellos, él estaba verde, mi pobre pequeño.

–Ha vomitado dos veces, pero de resto esta bien- dijo ella dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Shaoran se inclinó hacia mí para que lo alzara.

–¿Qué haremos contigo joven? –le pregunté mirándolo con severidad juguetona.

–Arreglarme… –dijo él inocentemente.

Sonreí y lo llevé hacia la sala de observación, mientras solicitaba a una enfermera que le pusiera líquidos endovenosos para hidratarlo.

Pedí al Dr. Takamura que se hiciera cargo de él mientras atendía al resto de la gente de urgencias.

Shaoran se recostó en la cama, pero sabía yo bien que en menos de dos minutos sus gritos serían los que más se escucharan en la sala de urgencias en el momento en que la enfermera lo pinchara.

Antes de escuchar los gritos de mi hijo otros se escucharon

–¡AUXILIO, AUXILIO!

Me puse el tapabocas rápidamente y salí al ver que sucedía. Era un hombre, un indigente para ser sincero. Tenia en sus manos una mantita y en ella lo que parecía ser un bebé demasiado pequeño, no lloraba, no se movía.

Se la quité de los brazos rápidamente y entré a la sala de reanimación haciéndole preguntas mientras pedía a la jefa de enfermeras que alistara todo lo necesario para intubar al bebé recién nacido.

–¿Qué pasó? –pregunte mientras la terapista respiratoria despejaba la vía respiratoria del bebé.

–No lo sé, señor…yo estaba ahí, recogiendo basura…y me encontré con esa mantita. Estaba llorando, tosiendo…

–Tubo... –pedí.

La terapista me lo dio ya esterilizado. El pulso en el neonato no era normal.

–Siga –le dije al indigente.

–La traje aquí, señor. Me pareció que estaba demasiado morada…- dijo el hombre, frotándose la mano nervioso

–Añádele dos ampollas más de adrenalina –dije mientras el tubo finalmente entraba en la vía respiratoria.

Entró en paro dos veces, pero luego logramos estabilizarla…cuando estuvo lista decidieron llevarla para tomar una serie de exámenes y de ahí trasladarla a la unidad de cuidado intensivo.

Me quité el tapabocas y luego me dispuse a hablar más tranquilamente con el hombre, pero su versión no cambió. Estaba diciendo la verdad.

¿Quién podría abandonar a su bebé en un basurero?

Me di la vuelta y me encaminé hacia el área pediátrica a fin de preguntar a Ieran por Shaoran.

Ahora dormía y ella estaba sentada en una de las sillas al lado de él. Ella se me acercó y me abrazó.

–¿Pasó algo grave? –me preguntó. Seguramente estaba inquieta por los gritos que había escuchado fuera. Suspiré. El pronóstico de vida de esa niña no era muy bueno.

–Encontraron a un neonato en un basurero. Estaba bastante crítica.

–¿Pudiste hacer algo? –me preguntó ella amorosamente.

–Logramos estabilizarla, ahora depende de ella.

–Papá… –escuché la voz de mi hijo en sueños–, te quiero…

Besé a Shaoran en la frente y me volví para buscar al otro pediatra a fin de que me dijera que había encontrado en los exámenes de Shaoran.

Al final del día siguiente, Shaoran fue capaz de tolerar la vía oral

Trabajo social había indagado nuevamente al indigente y se había dedicado a buscar información alrededor del sitio donde la niña había sido encontrada para ver si daba con el paradero de la diabólica madre. Por la información que pude obtener no habían descubierto nada. Si la cosa seguía así la neonato iría a parar a un orfanato.

Noviembre

Pasaron dos meses, Shaoran no había vuelto a enfermarse y la ahora bebé, de dos meses, quien aún persistía con los problemas respiratorios toleraba respirar sin ayuda del aparato. Decidieron llamarla Sakura Kinomoto. NN era demasiado burdo.

Sentía lástima de esa bebé como no la sentí por los otros. Al menos todos los que estaban en la unidad pediátrica tenían madre.

Subí a verla. Cuando me asomé a la gran ventana del cristal que daba a la unidad la identifiqué al lado del niño de los Ogawa.

Estaba llorando desmedidamente. Seguramente tenía hambre.

Esperé a ver alguna enfermera que anduviera cerca pero la sala estaba sola, la jefa debía estar haciendo ronda. Abrí la puerta y entré. En dos pasos llegue a la cunita, la levanté en mis brazos, apenas pesaba y por su peso precisamente dedujimos que la edad gestacional al nacer debía ser de al menos 7 u 8 meses.

En cuanto la levanté dejó de llorar. Destapé un poco la manta y vi que tenía los ojos abiertos, estaba chupándose el puño y tomando la mantita, pero no lloraba, parecía que solo quería compañía. Sonreí cuando sus grades ojos se posaron sobre los míos y soltó un estridente gorjeo que interprete como su risa. La ternura me abrumó, y también la compasión por el destino de esta niña. Qué odioso era saber que la pobre iría a pasar su infancia a un orfanato donde no tendría más amigos que los que diariamente se llevaría alguien. Sin nadie que la ayudara, sin poder estudiar. Era un bebé muy bonito para un destino tan funesto. Miré sus ojos más atentamente asombrándome su almendrada forma y el color esmeralda de ellos, la miré tan fijamente que percibí la línea azul que se fundía con sus ojos verdes y el iris de ellos. Eran unos ojos que expresaban temor.

Cuando se quedó dormida la dejé con cuidado sobre la cuna y me di la vuelta para salir. Iría a visitar a mi notario, después de todo tenia demasiadas cosas para no poder compartirlas con alguien desamparado.

En el almuerzo me encontré con Ieran, y le pedí que me acompañara a donde el abogado. Le conté mis planes y no me contradijo, por eso la amaba.

Consigné en una cláusula anexa a mi testamento, aunque no sabía porqué dado que supuse que viviría mucho tiempo.

Cuando Sakura cumpliera 18 años la cuarta parte de las acciones del hospital, de las que era accionista mayoritario, serían para ella, más una parte del dinero. Era lo único medianamente útil que podía hacer. Por un momento pensé que sería mejor adoptarla, pero me lo replanteé, ya era suficiente que Ieran me autorizara a darle parte de nuestro dinero.

Cuando la labor estuvo concluida salimos del notariado y nos subimos al auto.

En el camino le conté a Ieran los progresos de Sakura y ella me contó acerca de Shaoran y sus estudios.

Pero esa fue la última vez que la escuché hablar y escuché cualquier otro sonido. En medio del pánico por Ieran y por mi derrape cuando el auto fue envestido con una fuerza severa por un camión de carga. Sus ojos…llenos de lágrimas fueron la última cosa que vi antes de que la oscuridad se apoderara de mí.

**Shaoran Li**

**14 de mayo de 2007**

–Tienes que estar bromeando –le dije al abogado que tenía frente a mi, aquel saco de pelos blancos a punto de jubilarse.

–Lo siento, Shaoran, pero es así. No eres el propietario total de las acciones de Hien, así que no puedes vender –dijo él, casi creí que sonreía con placer amarillista.

–Mi padre me dejó todo en su testamento, yo lo leí –insistí aún sin creérmelo.

–Sí, pero hay una cláusula eventual. No eres el propietario total.

Maldije en entredicho cuando me dijo eso otra vez. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que todo fuera mío que esa noticia me cayó como un cubo de agua fría.

Mi padre me había dejado junto con mi madre cuando tenía 10 años. Habían muerto ambos en el accidente de coche, sus posesiones y todo lo demás había sido dejado a cargo de mi tío hasta que cumplí la edad de 18 años y pude administrarlo todo.

No despilfarré, obviamente, la carrera que había escogido estudiar me dio la gran satisfacción de aprender cómo administrar mis bienes heredados y hacer los míos propios.

Ahora era propietario de una empresa. Y tenía un gran proyecto en mente, pero necesitaba un poco más de dinero y vendiendo las acciones del hospital lo tendría, y mi proyecto podría llevarse a cabo.

Esas acciones me reportaban beneficios, pero era algo de lo que podía prescindir si tenía en cuenta la cantidad de dinero que ganaría invirtiéndolas en otro proyecto.

–¿Y quién es el otro propietario? Mi padre nunca lo menciona en el testamento.

–Una chica… que está desaparecida, y está mencionada en la copia de la cláusula eventual que tienes ahí –le señaló la carpeta.

–Encuéntrela –le dije rápidamente–. Le compraré las acciones.

–Desapareció cuando tenía trece años –explicó lleno de paciencia, como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un retrasado y no a un hombre de casi 30 años–. Se escapó del orfanato donde vivía entonces.

Maldije por lo bajini otra vez, eso implicaba un problema mayor. Tendría que hacerme con un detective.

–Hasta que ella no firme y haga acto de presencia no puedes vender las acciones- dijo el abogado antes de ponerse de pie.

Otro improperio salió de mi boca pero el abogado ya se estaba yendo.

–Te sugiero que si quieres seguir con el proyecto la encuentres y la hagas firmar, de lo contrario, no podrás hacer nada.

Sabía que los bancos podían proveerme de un préstamo y podía prescindir de buscar a la tal señorita, cuya información tenía frente a mí.

Pero mi vena de avaricia, que no sabía de quién había heredado hizo mella en ese momento. ¿Por qué una desconocida tenía acciones del hospital? ¿Era acaso una Li?

No, por lo que decía el informe que tenía frente a mí, se trataba de una huerfanita que pasó trece años encerrada en un orfanato.

¡Maldita sea! Si se trataba de una niña pobre seguramente querría hacerse con el dinero que le correspondía que con el paso de los años se había incrementado.

Llame por el conmutador a Hiromi, mi secretaria y le dije que me hiciera cita con alguna empresa de detectives privados. Quería ver quién era la tal Sakura Kinomoto a la que mi padre había dejado parte de su dinero. Tenía que saber dónde estaba ahora, y tenía que quitar de sus garras el dinero de mi familia.

**Sakura Kinomoto**

**08 de Junio de 2007 **

Alargué la cuchara esperando pacientemente que Rika bebiera el contenido.

–¿Está bien? –pregunté refiriéndome a la sopa cuando ella la saboreó y la pasó con repugnancia–. ¿Prefieres otra cosa?

– Preferiría morirme… –dijo Rika, contrariada, respirando pesadamente.

Negué con la cabeza y seguí dándole del caldo.

Ésa era yo…la cuidadora de Rika Sasaki.

Mi vida no era de lejos la de ella, pero tampoco la agradecía. Después de vivir trece de los mas horribles años que una persona puede vivir, cualquier cosa buena, como mi amistad con ella, era bienvenida.

Cuando escapé, vagué durante mucho tiempo, casi pensé que mi vida terminaría en las calles, pero no me rendí, aún tenía razones para vivir, aún tenía una vida delante. Aún creía que tenía una vida.

A pesar de todo mi sufrimiento, había aprendido a amar lo que tenía, tal vez porque me esperaba un destino mejor, había logrado escapar de ese sitio infernal.

Lamenté haber dejado a mis niños, pero no aguantaba un día más de violaciones, de golpes, de tantas cosas que había tenido que vivir en ese sitio.

Y luego encontré a los Sasaki. Un par de esposos arrogantes y desmedidos que milagrosamente vieron en mi manera de rogar a una enfermera para su hija Rika. Su única hija que tenía leucemia y estaba pronta a morir.

Ella y yo nos hicimos amigas desde el principio. Crecimos juntas, yo jugaba con sus muñecas y ella con mis harapos, decía que le parecían chistosos.

Ahora, ella había crecido y con ella la leucemia. El pronóstico era reservado pero yo sabía que cuando los médicos decían eso querían decir que era mejor irse despidiendo.

Aún me costaba trabajo creer que ella se fuera a morir. Y aún más me costaba creer la indiferencia con la que sus padres acogían la noticia.

Una lágrima rebelde se deslizó por mi mejilla.

–¿Llorando…otra vez…Sakura? –me dijo ella con dificultad, hablaba asÍ desde hacia más o menos una semana, cuando inexplicablemente contrajo la neumonía que ahora corroía sus pulmones al no tener las suficientes defensas para combatirla.

–Lo siento... –dije enjugándome la lágrima e intentando inútilmente tentarla con el caldo. Sus pálidos labios se apretaban para no recibirlo.

–Ya te…dije…que no quiero tu…s lágrimas…

"No me quiero ir viéndote llorar" me dijo cuando aún podía hablar de corrido.

–Lo sé…. –''perdóname'' pensé, pero la sola idea de que ella se fuera me causaba demasiada tristeza, era lo único bueno que me había pasado en la vida.

Gracias a ella aprendí a leer, a escribir y a cocinar. Su madre la inscribía a cualquier clase casera que se le presentara para poder mantenerla dentro de la casa sin que se pudiera enfermar. Aprendí repostería y un poco de piano. Su madre estaba loca.

Moví la cuchara sobre sus labios pero ella negó con la cabeza

– No me….obligues… por favor… –dijo débilmente.

Asentí. Lo que menos quería hacer era atormentarla.

– No te va a hacer bien –dije adivinando casi la respuesta que recibiría.

–Nada puede…. –cerró los ojos y arrugó los párpados, su seca piel me volvió a dar ganas de llorar, pero me contuve recordando que no le gustaba que lo hiciera.

–Sakura… –me llamó después de unos minutos.

–¿Qué necesitas? –le dije ansiosa al ver que levantaba su mirada lentamente y su tembloroso brazo también.

–En…el…guardarropa…maleta…una maleta verde…

Fui hasta allí y saqué lo que me pedía. Se lo llevé al lado y ella me miró.

–Es…tuyo…

Cuando la abrí el contenido me asombró, era parte de su ropa y en el fondo unos fajos de billetes cuidadosamente enrollados.

–Pero Rika… –comencé la frase de rechazo.

–Te…lo regalo… –dijo ella sonriendo levemente, yo negué con la cabeza pero ella me interrumpió–. Haz algo…por mi…ahora…mismo…

Aparté el maletín y me arrodillé a su lado incapaz de negarle nada.

–No lo…rechaces… –respiró pausada y dificultosamente tres veces–, quiero…que te vayas…ya –había un poco de su anterior decisión en el ya del final.

Retrocedí sin comprender…

–Rika… ¿qué… –me estaba temblando el labio, estaba a punto de echarme a llorar.

–Quiero que… tomes ese… maletín... y te vayas de esta casa en este momento… –dijo ella con la voz llorosa y los ojos cerrados.

–Pero… –yo quería que me mirara, quería que no me pidiera que la dejara sola.

Sus ojos se abrieron uniformes después de un tiempo y me recordaron a las niñas que una vez fuimos…

–Me… muero… y quiero que te vayas… quiero que me rec.… cuerdes… cuando… éramos niñas… –dijo.

–Debo llamar al médico –dije al ver el estridor y el enorme esfuerzo que ahora hacía para respirar.

–Llá… ma… lo… y despu... és… vete.

Quería que me fuera y la dejara morir sola.

Estrujé su mano y ella apretó débilmente la mía. Comprendí que era su deseo, quería que me fuera para no me quedara a cargo de sus padres cuando muriera, sus odiosos padres. Lloré sin poder evitarlo a pesar de que ella me había pedido que no lo hiciera.

–Vete… Sakura… ya –dijo ella, parecía estar sufriendo una inmensa agonía, sus pulmones parecían un extraño tractor.

Asentí y tomé el maletín, me di la vuelta y le di un abrazo demasiado fuerte, pero ella no me dijo nada.

–Buena… suerte… hermanita –pudo pronunciar esa palabra de corrido.

Cerré mis ojos húmedos ante esa alusión de ella y me volví para salir, yo tenía pocas cosas así que el resto de lo que era mío paró en la maleta también, no dejé nada salvo a mi amiga muriendo, porque así lo había dispuesto el destino…

Tomé el inalámbrico y llamé al médico

-Dr. Mamoto… está muy mal –dije sencillamente ya que la voz me falló en ese momento.

Él entendió y dijo que en seguida se presentaría.

No escuché más sonidos, sino el silencio de la casa mortuoria.

–Perdóname, Rika –dije para mis adentros.

Abrí la puerta y me alejé corriendo de allí y de mí misma.

Con el dinero que me dio pagué un autobús al primer destino donde me llevara. A donde Dios quisiera que fuera, a la vida que ahora se abría paso frente a mí.

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Capítulo 2

**No tengo nada que decir, excepto... lo de siempre:**

**Card Captor Sakura pertenece a CLAMP y la trama a Mara Gaunt, yo sólo hago la adaptación, bla, bla, bla...**

…...

Capítulo II

**15 de julio de 2007**

**Shaoran Li**

–¿Y bien? –afirmé cuando enfoqué mi mirada sobre el temible operario de la abogacía, quien se había dedicado a recabar información sobre aquella persona, a la que mi padre había dejado parte de las acciones, desde hacía un mes.

–Sakura Kinomoto. 18 años, hasta los trece años estuvo recluida en un orfanato del sur de la ciudad, escapó, nadie supo de ella desde ese momento –dijo rápidamente, hasta parecía demasiado rápido para un hombre de su edad.

Eso no me beneficiaba dado que necesitaba encontrarla, lo más pronto posible, mi proyecto se estaba retrasando.

–¿Algo más? –pregunté lleno de ira renovada.

–Sí... sorprendentemente, mi asignado logró seguirle la pista hasta la casa de la familia Sasaki. Muy cerca de acá por cierto... –anunció, entonces no todo estaba perdido, admiraba un poco la habilidad de el asignado de ese abogaducho mío, no era fácil seguir la pista de las personas–. Y ahora, desde hace cerca de un mes trabaja de mesera en el café París.

Había pasado ocasionalmente por ese sitio. A tomar café. De hecho, había allí una ardiente pelirroja que siempre se ofrecía y a la que hasta hace muy poco tiempo había decidido poner atención, pensé que sería bastante más fácil si la caliente esa resultaba ser la chica. Y al mismo tiempo pensé que si había caído en ese local debía ser demasiada coincidencia, beneficiosa para mí por cierto.

–¿Tienes fotos? –pregunté luego de un momento de pensar en lo mucho que disfrutaría del manojo de fuego ése antes de quitarle el dinero que tan ávidamente buscaba. Me estaba adelantando, ya que no tenía la seguridad de si era o no la elegida por Hien.

–Por fortuna, sí, es una chica... bastante... fuera de lo común... –comentó él sacando un portafolio–. Aunque no es una reciente. Era la última foto que le tomaron cuando tenía trece años y la ofrecían como empleada del servicio para cualquier casa que quisiera acogerla.

Me sobrecogí un poco. Pero la sensación se fue tan rápido como llego. A mí no me importaba lo más mínimo la vida de esa chica, menos si, como yo creía, se trataba de esa golfa barata que atendía el café.

Pero me llevé una gran decepción cuando miré la foto y el color de su cabello fue claro para mi. Incluso la foto en sí me dio algo de miedo.

Los pómulos sobresalían, la piel de sus mejillas se estiraba con fuerza sobre sus huesos. Profundas ojeras circundaban los casi infantiles ojos, de color negro según la foto. Y el cabello raído parecía recogido con tan poco esmero como se veía su uniforme. Dios. Era...daba demasiada lástima.

Si así era cuando tenía trece años no podía imaginarme como, al momento de que le llegara la pubertad, sería ahora. Iba a ser más complicado de lo que creí.

Si este saco de huesos estaba así de desnutrido ahora las acciones caerían en su vida como anillo al dedo y no las soltaría fácilmente.

Debía hacer algo.

La idea llego a mí tan rápido como el afán que tuve de desecharla en el mismo instante en que la pensé. Yo era un libertino consagrado y tal vez... sólo tal vez podría seducir a la anoréxica para que firmara los papeles.

–Hay algo mas que debes saber... –dijo el abogado súbitamente.

–¿Qué pasa? –pregunté saliendo de el plan que se estaba formando en mi cabeza en ese momento.

–Aún tiene 17 años... si se hace mayor de edad nada, ni siquiera tú, podrá quitarle las acciones, porque estará en la capacidad de manejarlas por el poder que le otorga su adultez.

Solté un taco con verdadero fervor, debió ser ya que él se quedo mirándome como un idiota.

-¿Qué mierda sugieres? –pregunté acorralado, las opciones y posibilidades de que esas acciones llegaran a mi nombre cada vez se me hacían más remotas. Sentí una especie de leve resentimiento con mi padre por mostrarse tan caritativo con desconocidos, lo mismo podría haber heredado las acciones a un narcotraficante sólo porque lo considero inocente e inofensivo.

Sin poder evitarlo pensé en que Hien había conocido a esa muchacha cuando era un bebé, había dado parte de su dinero a una criatura desconocido, sin familia.

Yo no me consideraba muy caritativo y menos tan bondadoso, es cierto que donaba al mes ciertas cantidades para fundaciones, pero esta mujer... esa niñita... Hien no contaba con que el pasar del tiempo daría a esas acciones un valor adicional. Por todos los demonios, era la dueña del 40 % del maldito hospital.

Otro taco lleno de ira se escupió de mi boca, y para colmo él siguió hablando.

–La única manera es que te cases con ella antes de que se vuelva mayor de edad, las licencias para eso son posibles y si ella firma el acuerdo prematrimonial se le puede engañar para que firme a la vez el traspaso de nombre en el contrato de las acciones.

–No... –la sola idea de casarme me daba náuseas–. No voy a casarme con ella, debe haber otra manera.

Miré horrorizado la vieja foto. Si algún día me quisiera casar, lo cual nunca pasaría, por lo menos en los 30 años que pensaba que continuaría mi soltería, la ultima persona que escogería sería a esa chica, solo imaginármelo me dio rabia. Bien podía mandarla a matar y alegar que como único superviviente de la familia de mi padre estaba en derecho de reclamar las acciones.

Por muy tentadora que la idea pudiera resultar había un gran problema y era que yo no me consideraba un asesino. No lo era y nunca había utilizado ese tipo de "modelos".

Otro taco, menos sonoro. No podía creer que estuviera pensando en el tiempo que me tendría que estar atado al hueso.

–¿Por cuánto tiempo debe durar? –pregunté asqueado.

–Dos o tres meses, si ella no firma acuerdo prematrimonial puede firmar los papeles después, le puedes decir e inventar cualquier excusa –explicó el insensible, tanto como yo.

–¿Tres meses? –privarme mi libertad por ese tiempo era algo definitivamente imposible. Estaba acostumbrado a las mujeres elegantes, a las que no les importaba los rollos de una noche, ¿y debía abstenerme y serle fiel a una desconocida por tres meses?

–¿Estás seguro de que no hay otra opción? –pregunté aterrorizado.

–No hay nada más en lo que pueda pensar –manifestó con tono de resignación.

Hice una nota mental para mí mismo de intentar buscar mil maneras más para conseguir una herencia no heredada aparte de la de casarse.

Me puse de pie y miré hacia la ventana. Me esperaba una ardua lucha. Un camino largo. Todas las empresas en las que me había embarcado eran un reto, pero debía admitir que algo de esta magnitud nunca había sido planteado antes para mi.

Si era sincero conmigo mismo debía admitir que tenia algún sadismo en mi sangre ya que este nuevo reto, el que evidentemente iba a ganar, aportaba esa excitación ante lo desconocido que corría por mi sangre. Sería bastante divertido ver como la mujercita sucumbía a mi, seguramente caería desmadejada a mis pies, una oportunidad de casarse con un magnate de los negocios como yo nunca se presentaría. La vida, por lo que podía apreciar, la había tratado demasiado duro como para rechazar lo que llegaría a ofrecer.

Entraría lentamente en la conquista, hasta que delirara por mí y no se pudiera negar a casarnos, con melosería y toda esa parafernalia la engatusaría. Y después de cumplir el tiempo estipulado bien podría darle algún tipo de indemnización para que no regresara.

Sí, el plan estaba trazado. Intrínseco pero estaba.

–Sí no hay opción... –comenté duramente mirando lo expectante de la posición del abogado.

La aventura por recuperar todo lo que pertenecía a mi padre había comenzado.

**16 de Julio de 2007**

**Sakura Kinomoto**

Escurrí el pedazo de tela que me estaba sirviendo para sacar brillo a la estrafalaria cafetera. Frente a mí y apoyada despreocupadamente sobre la barra estaba Naomi. Mirándose las uñas y silbando una melodía irritante.

Después de un mes no podía esperar algo mejor de mi compañera de turno. En el café París, donde caí a trabajar en un día de los pocos en los que había contado con suerte. Aquel animal de ruedas me había traído a esta maravillosa ciudad en donde la oportunidad de conseguir un trabajo saltó a mis ojos después de dos días de arribar.

Me había alojado en una pensión bastante pequeña pero económica. No iba a malgastar lo que Rika me había dado.

Fue un golpe de suerte. Caminaba mirando hacia todos lados, esperando que un letrero indicara algo que me sirviera, buscaba la palabra "mucama", "mesera" o ''empleada domestica". Estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera. Después de todo trabajar nunca había sido un tabú para mí. Más bien había sido el lema monosílabo con el que me bautizaron.

Cuando encontré el anuncio "Se solicita cocinera o mesera experimentada" vi la oportunidad de obtenerlo. No era experimentada pero sabía cocinar y aprendía rápido, una de mis pocas habilidades.

Conseguí la entrevista con la señora Kamiya, ella pareció compadecerse de mi y darme una oportunidad, Cuando habló de Nakuru me advirtió de su envidia y de su odio a cualquier camarera que compartiera con ella el turno, pero por esa nimiedad no me iba a retractar. Esto lo necesitaba y si bien no me gustaba caerle mal a la gente lo soportaría, había soportado demasiado en aquel lugar como para rendirme ahora ante el rencor injustificado de otra persona.

Dije a la señora Kamiya que no se preocupara, y que confiara en mí para el trabajo.

No la decepcioné, y aunque conocí de antemano el rencor de Nakuru me pareció tan estúpido como imposible: una mujer como ella, voluptuosa, pelirroja, no podía sentir rencor ante el palo de escoba que era yo. Si veía alguna amenaza en mí seguramente debía visitar a su oftalmólogo más a menudo.

Y, como dije antes, no decepcioné a mi jefe. En este lugar decidí poner a disposición todo lo que había aprendido en materia de repostería de los cursos que tomaba Rika, el favorito de ella era la tartaleta de manzana, y lo hice una vez para probar, para rendirle honor, con tan buenos resultados de que la clientela se incrementó, lo mismo de los demás. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me adapté a algo, alguien disfrutaba de lo que yo hacía y eso era algo de lo que me sentía orgullosa.

Los clientes alababan las manos mágicas de la cocinera del turno de la mañana, todo el mundo a los alrededores desayunaba aquí y mi jefa me adoraba ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida?

Bueno sonaría egoísta, pero si la vida me pudiera dar algo más seria que me quitara de encima a este karma por cargar que era Nakuru Akizuki.

De espaldas a la puerta escuche el sonido de un auto estacionándose en uno de los lugares, eran las 11:00 AM, un poco tarde para desayunar, la verdad. El local había dejado de estar superpoblado desde las 10:00 hora en la que todo el mundo trabajaba. Continué mi labor y escuché como la puerta y el chasquido de las campanitas sonaban al abrirse.

El silbido de Nakuru se interrumpió al instante seguido de una risita de satisfacción.

Yo negué un poco con la cabeza esperando que ella no notara mi mal humor. Seguramente un cliente no esperaba que la camarera se le abalanzara encima ofreciendo sus servicios al mismo tiempo que sus pechos. Pero eso era lo que este fosforito parecía pensar y a juzgar por los sonidos que emitía quien entraba debía ser alguien muy atractivo.

Por los pasos que escuché sobre el frote que hacia a la piel de la cafetera supuse que el cliente había tomado mesa. Escuché la voz de Nakuru a lo lejos, aquel "¿qué puedo hacer por usted?" que a cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podía sonar a "le ofrezco lo que sea que quiera, lo que sea". Eso demostraba la poca sutileza de mi compañera de turno a la hora de escoger a su presa.

Escuché el taconeo de sus pasos sobre el piso y su voz llamándome.

–¡Oye! –me dijo transformando su ''ronca y seductora'' voz en un ladrido estridente, como si quisiera demostrar a alguien que ella mandaba.

–¿que? –le dije sin darme la vuelta.

–Dame una taza de café capuchino y una porción de pastel de cereza –dijo.

Era el pedido del cliente, sonreí al pensar en la tarta de cereza que apenas había sacado del horno, la más fresca.

Manipulé la cafetera consciente del martilleante taconeo de Nakuru sobre el piso, impaciente. Me dieron ganas de coger el manguillo mezclador y lanzárselo a la cabeza. Pero me contuve y respiré hondo, el café también se había vuelto famoso por la que, según escuchaba, era la mejor magia en las manos de una mujer. Cuando estuvo listo lo dejé sobre la barra y ella lo tomó en su bandeja, antes de llevarlo vi que, apresuradamente, anotaba su número de telefóno en el raspado del servilletero. Negué con la cabeza y ella me sacó la lengua. Por un instante me permití imaginarla como aquel basilisco de leyendas antiguas, pero cuando la cara infernal se lleno de cabellos rojos y rizados casi me atraganto de la risa con mi propia saliva.

Antes de darme la vuelta mis ojos enfocaron la mesa del cliente. Mi cuerpo se congeló.

Aún sentado irradiaba algo que era desconocido pero poderoso, tenía sobre los ojos unos lentes oscuros que parecían especialmente diseñados para su cara. Por ellos no podía ver hacia donde estaba enfocada su mirada pero algo me decía que no estaba mirando a la cafetera tras de mí.

Nakuru puso el plato y la taza de café en la mesa y retrocedió sonriendo abiertamente. Me di la vuelta con el fin de no sentirme avergonzada y regañándome a mí misma al pensar que me estaba mirando a mí.

Mi vida amorosa...el amor no estaba en mi vida, mi vida amorosa sonaba a flores y yo no tenía de esas. Mi vida violenta sonaba más a lo que concordaba conmigo. Mi pulso tembló un poco cuando inevitables e inolvidables imágenes de mi pasado cruzaron sobre mis ojos. Aferré con fuerza el borde de la barra y traté de calmarme.

Era algo que había intentado dejar atrás pero era demasiado difícil de asimilar como para olvidar. Basta. Respiré hondo y por fin me calmé.

Pero nunca supe el porqué mi reacción si desde hacía un mes que no tenía pesadillas ni recuerdos sobre mis años en el orfanato.

Lavé los platos sucios que quedaban en espera de lo que el cliente iba a desocupar y me dediqué a llenar de más servilletas los servilleteros.

No miré al cliente más. Había algo en el que me daba miedo. Demasiado miedo.

Me agaché para recoger el acomodador que se había escapado de mis manos. Cuando me erguí casi me caigo sobre el trasero. Apoyado en la barra el extraño me miraba fijamente, no había confusión posible a pesar de que aún seguía con los lentes oscuros puestos, la dirección de su nariz apuntaba hacia mi persona.

Con trabajo me puse de pie y lo miré tragando saliva indecisa.

–¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? –pregunté un poco contrariada cuando mi mirada rozó a Nakuru quien detrás de él se cortó la garganta con el dedo índice. La ignoré y sonreí un poco.

–Quiero cancelar mi cuenta –dijo apaciblemente.

Su voz oscura, ronca, suave y seductora penetró por mi conciencia, luego vi que movía la mano derecha y con una lentitud exasperante se sacaba los lentes de la cara y revelaba para mí el par de ojos mas intensos que jamás había mirado.

No era que fuera una experta en el tema de mirar a los ojos, pero nunca, nadie, había permitido que analizara unos ojos como este cliente estaba haciendo en ese momento. No podía apartar la vista de ellos, menos cuando una lenta mirada evaluadora se deslizó sobre mi palo de escoba.

Le di el valor de la cuenta y me pasó un billete de los grandes, cuando manipulé la caja pude sentir su mirada en todos mis movimientos, le devolví el cambio ya sin mirarlo y extendí la mano para que recogiera el resto.

El calor de la suya traspasó mi carne y una fuerza retuvo mi mano en sus dedos, fuerza hecha por el. Mis ojos volaron a su cara que me observaba impasible.

–Guarda el cambio –dijo otra vez con su voz.

Yo me había olvidado de Nakuru y su sorda amenaza, pero nunca, desde hace tres años, desde ese horrible hecho, una persona del sexo opuesto había rozado mi piel. Sentí desde distintos ángulos como si miles de hormigas recorrieran mi epidermis. El ámbar de sus ojos parecía destellar con una luz abrasadora. Retiré mi mano y el dinero cayó sobre la barra. Ambos nos miramos por varios segundos antes de que yo hablara en una voz que no parecía en absoluto la mía

–Es demasiado... –dije negando.

Una sonrisa ladeada trepó por su cara, y otra mirada lenta se deslizó por mi pecho y mis caderas.

–No para la dueña de esas manos mágicas.

Había escuchado de la magia de mis manos, pero que ese personaje, a todas luces rico y distinguido lo dijera era una absoluta novedad. Me pregunté si el era consciente de que su mirada me estaba estrujando el cuerpo en un sinfín de estremecimientos. Le dio la vuelta a mi mano tomándola y sin ningún miramiento se la llevó a los labios y la beso. Guiñando un ojo se apartó y se puso los lentes otra vez.

–No vemos...

Ese nos vemos me sonó a que no sería la última vez que lo vería. Nunca había tenido un encuentro así de extraño, si no lo hubiera visto salir a la luz del sol prevaleciente habría podido jurar que el alma del conde Drácula, de aquella somática versión protagonizada por Gary Oldman, se había apoderado de este seductor hombre, pero yo no era ni de lejos parecida a Winnona y no tendría porqué estar pensando en hombres seductores.

Tomé el dinero y lo acomodé en la caja a pesar de que él me había dicho que lo tomara.

Durante un instante quise saber su nombre. A pesar de que en un principio lo había pensado diferente alguien como él solo entraba en locales como el café París de pasada.

–¡Oye! –me llamó otra vez Nakuru esta vez con el odio saliendo de cada poro de su cara –. Ten mucho cuidado con ese... es mío.

La ley que permitía a las personas adueñarse de otras había sido abolida hacía mucho tiempo, pero supuse que la inteligencia de Nakuru aún no había llegado lo suficientemente lejos para esos estudios. Sí, ella podía permitirse un tipo así, y no, no estaba interesada en reclamarle como mío.

Negué con la cabeza, contrariada y me volví a lavar, mi turno terminaba en una hora.

Los ojos de ese hombre fue la única cosa que no me pude quitar de la cabeza en el resto del día y la noche.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Card Captor Sakura pertenece a CLAMP y la trama a Mara Gaunt, yo sólo hago la adaptación, bla, bla, bla...**

**Una pequeña nota: en el cap donde aparece por primera vez Sakura en el Café París, dice que que Sakura estaba mirando al mostrador donde estaba Naomi mirándose las uñas. Más tarde, el nombre de Naomi es sustituido por el de Nakuru. Ese fue un pequeño fallo mío. Tened en cuenta que es Nakuru ¿Ok? Si hay más errores de ese tipo, no dudéis en avisarme. Hago lo que puedo, pero es inevitable que a veces se me cuelen algunos nombres.**

…...

**Capítulo III**

**16 de julio 2007**

**Shaoran Li**

Bueno ahí estaba. El agua caía sobre mi cuerpo y yo metódicamente me bañaba pensando en lo que tenía propuesto el día de hoy. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Lo que debía hacerse debía hacerse y no me iba a detener por nada. En cierto modo, y debía admitir que lo había pensado desde antes, era una clase de excitante juego no tirarse a una mujer hermosa. Una experiencia nueva siempre era bien recibida, no tenía idea de si esa experiencia iba a ser placentera pero si no lo iba a ser al menos tenía el consuelo de que me iba a reportar beneficios a la larga.

Aún era temprano así que me terminé de lavar, salí de la ducha envuelto en una toalla y me enfrenté a mi imagen en el espejo, no era que fuera afeminadamente vanidoso, solo me constataba de que mi apariencia fuera la de siempre, porque esa apariencia me había reportado bastantes benéficos en el campo de las féminas.

Me afeité y aplaqué la loción y luego escogí mi ropa de trabajo, la que según Sawako, mi última amante, me hacía ver irremediablemente atractivo. Entre otras cosas, según ella, decía que verme vestido de ejecutivo era asombrosamente estimulante para ella y si hacía memoria todas mis amantes habían dicho algo similar acerca de mi decencia, limpieza y que siempre lucía como un caballero. Era cosa de los primero 10 años de mi vida y los que siguieron, los cuales fueron estrictamente educados en una escuela privada, de ahí fue en crecimiento hasta ser lo que era hoy, uno de mis mayores atractivos. Apunté la camisa blanca de cuello y procure aplicarme loción también, la cosa era impresionarla. Ese era el plan trazado la noche anterior en medio de la realización de informes y la actualización de cuentas bancarias y alargo en los créditos económicos, debía impresionarla la primera vez así que mi acción de ataque consistía en verla y pretender estar interesado, volvería de vez en cuando para seguirla cortejando y que ella se enamorara de mí. No. No que se enamorara, el amor no existía, que se encaprichara como cualquier jovencita de las que creían que los hombres éramos algo así como príncipes azules, caballerescos, que solo pertenecían a una mujer.

Cuando estuve correctamente vestido bajé a la entrada de la casa-mansión y me encontré con el chófer, le pedí que me dejara en la esquina del Café París y que volviera por mí al cabo de cierto tiempo. Él dijo que me iba a esperar, dado que todos mis mensajes habían sido entregados en su totalidad el día anterior, encogí los hombros e ignorando su despedida di los pocos pasos que hacían falta para entrar en el sitio… el lugar donde tendría lugar la ridículamente idílica conquista.

El local, debía admitirlo, tenía cierto aire hogareño y el ambiente en el olía cálidamente a pastel… inspiré intentando reconocer el olor, tarta de cereza. Sentí que inevitablemente mi memoria retrocedía a la época cuando mi madre aún vivía y yo me atiborraba de todos esos pasteles que ella preparaba, el olor era tan asombrosamente familiar, lo curioso era que las pocas contadas veces que había entrado en ese café, meses antes, jamás había olido de esa manera tan natural y deliciosa.

Mis ojos se conectaron con unos azules de la chica pelirroja que había visto esporádicamente, ella entreabrió los labios pintarrajeados de rojo intentado que me fijara en ella, mis propios ojos la recorrieron con deseo, a pesar de que la necesidad se notaba en sus pupilas era el tipo de mujer que me atraía, la típica zorra para pasar un buen rato y recompensar al día siguiente con dinero para nunca volver a verla. Pensé que bien podría aprovecharme pero los pensamientos retrocedieron después de un momento… si quería hacer esto bien debía comportarme y si eso implicaba renunciar a mi activa vida sexual por un tiempo pues… que así fuera. No tenía opción.

El único consuelo que esta apestosa situación ofrecía era que no iba a durar para siempre.

La mujer bamboleó las caderas y caminó hacia mí acortando la distancia que nos separaba. Llevaba los brazos al frente lo cual hacia empujar sus senos hacia adelante a modo de ofrenda, era una vista tentadora, la piel de sus senos era suave y tenía un tatuaje en una de las protuberancias enfundadas en un provocativo sostén de encaje negro. Era partidario de cuerpos como ese, mas ahora mi gusto debía dar la impresión de haber cambiado bastante con la anoréxica chica a la que debía enfrentarme.

–¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? –me preguntó la pelirroja frunciendo los labios provocativamente

–Por favor, tráigame un café capuchino y, tal vez, una porción de esa tarta o lo que sea que haga que el aire huela tan bien.

La sonrisa de ella vaciló un poco, como si lo que le preguntara no le gustara en absoluto, pero su expresión se compuso rápidamente y se dio media vuelta anotando en una pasta de libreta lo que había ordenado.

Aún a la distancia que impuso, y gracias a que el local estaba vacío, a excepción de mí, escuché que interpelaba a su compañera en la barra de manera ordinaria.

–¡Oye! –y también escuché el murmullo inseguro y falto de fuerza de la muchacha de cabellos castaños de espaldas a ella.

–¿Qué?

Vagamente me estaba preguntando a qué hora haría Sakura Kinomoto su aparición, tal vez con una escoba o con un trapero, esto era deprimente.

Perezosamente me volví un poco para analizar al personaje de la barra, y al mirar detenidamente sus huesudas curvas casi me caigo de la silla. Sí, ahí, en la barra y alistándose para atender mi pedido se hallaba ella. Su cabello ralo y falto de vida caía sobre su delgado cuello y parte de la espalda recogido en una cola de caballo, su aspecto en la espalda era sencillo, demasiado, y deplorablemente débil, esperaba que se diera la vuelta pronto para verificar si algún aspecto de su físico era rescatable.

Observé sus movimientos a través de la lente oscura de mis gafas, los cuales no tenían nada que ver con la inseguridad de su voz, se movía con habilidad precisa sobre los ítems de la cafetera, tenía los dedos blancos y delgados por lo que pude vislumbrar. Segundos después, al delicioso olor de la tarta se mezclo el olor del café fresco, inhalé consciente de lo que hacía y me pregunté brevemente si era ella quien cocinaba en ese lugar. Si no era así me llevaría a la cocinera para que sirviera en mi casa, si las habilidades eran la mitad de lo que era ese olor delicioso.

Ella se dio la vuelta sin levantar la mirada y agudizando mi vista me fijé en su rostro ceniciento y de facciones salientes. Su piel era pálida y blanquecina, aún sin verlos sus ojos eran grandes y marcadas ojeras circulaban por la parte inferior, sus pómulos estiraban la blanca piel y su mentón era puntiagudo. Sirvió la tarta en un plato y puso la taza de café delicadamente sobre la bandeja, en el momento en que dejaba una servilleta de recambio sus ojos, por fin, se volvieron hacia mí.

Ella no podía saber que yo la estaba mirando ya que los lentes me ofrecían protección, sus clavículas se marcaban sobre el vestido de camarera marcándose también en él sus huesudos y estrechos hombros.

Se volvió tan rápido que no me di cuenta lo suficientemente rápido para dejar de analizar su cuerpo tan desprovisto de carne como de curvas, pude ver a través de la tela de su ropa, y tal vez porque en mi amplia experiencia había aprendido a leer el lenguaje del cuerpo femenino, que tenia la columna vertebral en tensión, como si tuviera miedo de mí lo cual era absurdo ya que ni siquiera me conocía, no era un buen comienzo así que debía empezar a actuar con prontitud.

La pelirroja puso la bandeja en la mesa y dejó la apetecible comida en la mesa, el olor era simplemente el paraíso, ella me sonrió provocativamente antes de retirarse. Alargué la cuchara y tomé un trozo de la esponjosa y tibia pasta. La crema primorosamente preparada hizo contacto con mi lengua que, cató la sabrosa preparación con verdadero deleite, algo que definitivamente no pensé encontrar ahí. El estímulo de ese sencillo trozo en mí fue casi sexual. La cocinera de ese local iba a ser mía, le pagaría el doble de lo que le pagaban acá. Después de que el café estuvo tibio lo probé y fue otro placer para mis sentidos, tenía algo… un ingrediente especial que no tenían los otros miles de cafés que había probado a lo largo de mi vida. Volviéndome un poco más inteligente y asociando ideas caí en cuenta de una cosa, las manos autoras de esas preparaciones eran las mismas y caí cuando supe quién era esa persona, quién era la cocinera que iba a robar. Ella era la de la exquisita habilidad, por un fugaz momento me pregunté como una huérfana como ella había logrado desarrollar ese tipo de habilidades. Lo averiguaría después, por el momento seguí disfrutando de mi desayuno, que comí con un apetito absolutamente voraz, tanto así que me tentaron a pedir una segunda porción pero me contuve con dejar que el sabor quedara grabado en mi lengua para poder repetirlo otra vez, lo cual era seguro que pasaría pronto.

No debía perder más tiempo, que en mi caso, valía oro. Aparté la vajilla vacía y me puse de pie rápidamente con el firme propósito de evitar cualquier contacto con la pelirroja que pudiera entorpecer mis planes iniciales al entrar a este café.

Me acerqué con paso sigiloso al mostrador al lado de la barra en donde ella estaba ahora inclinada recogiendo algo de el suelo. Al mirarla desde arriba pude ver una porción de su pequeño seno izquierdo cubierto por una virginal copa de satén blanco, aquella que la gran camisa no podía ocultar al menos desde mi posición, era un seno demasiado pequeño, casi de niña, aunque según los cálculos contaba con más o menos 18 o 19 años. Su cuello y el hundimiento de su garganta tenían cierto porte artístico o tal vez sólo se trataba de mí intentando hallar belleza donde no la había. Ella levantó la mirada al mismo tiempo que se erguía cuando encontró lo que buscaba, era por lo menos una cabeza y media más baja que yo, sus rasgos aún eran difusos a través de las gafas pero pude ver que parte de su pequeña y respingada nariz estaba cubierta de leves pecas. Cuando se irguió en su totalidad pude mirarla a los ojos por primera vez, aun a través del lente podía ver que eran una extraña mezcla de azul y verde que hacía pensar en un color esmeralda. Al instante que la mire ella me pregunto tartamudeante, fijando por cerca de dos segundos su mirada a dos centímetros de mi hombro para después volverla hacia mi

–¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? –el tono de ella era marcadamente diferente que el de su compañera dado que en él no había nada del sutil matiz de ofrecimiento canino que tenía el de la pelirroja. Aunque claro, ésta no tendría mucho que ofrecer, vi que esbozaba una sonrisa socarrona por unos segundos.

–Quiero cancelar mi cuenta –dije.

Aquí se daba todo, iniciaba la lucha, me daría cuenta si este saco de huesos tenía la suficiente pasión en la sangre para encontrarme atractivo. Retiré con lentitud los lentes de mis ojos y los conecté a los desnudos de ella, claros y brillantes como esmeraldas, tuve la satisfacción de comprobar que había aprendido a mentir con la mirada, podía mirar su cuerpo sin ningún interés interior y ella podía pensar que evaluaba cada inexistente pedazo de atractivo en ella, con una mirada podía mentir informándole sin palabras que realmente podía llegar a desearla.

Como si eso fuera posible.

Saqué la billetera y escogí cualquiera de los billetes al azar para entregárselo sin dejar de mirarla. Tomó el billete con lo que pude observar como pulso tembloroso y sacó el cambio absorta en los números y no en mí, antes de que dejara caer el cambio sobre mi mano le cogí la muñeca y disimuladamente palpé el pulso en su radio, palpitaba saltón. Con la mano de ella en casi la mía pude ver que sus dedos eran tan delgados y pequeños como los había supuesto desde la distancia, era una mano algo callosa pero que aún conservaba algún dechado de la niñez que una vez había debido tener. Sus ojos me miraron otra vez y pude ver que a pesar de ser del color de las esmeraldas, la mitad del iris hacia afuera era de color ligeramente azulado en vez de totalmente verde.

–Guarda el cambio –mi técnica para ganarla: los detalles, debía sentirse halagada

Súbitamente, como si mi contacto le hubiera quemado, o no lo soportara, arrancó su mano de la mía con excesiva fuerza para como yo la estaba sosteniendo, las monedas resonaron al caer contra los billetes.

–Es demasiado –dijo tragando y negando levemente con la cabeza, como si yo padeciera de locura. Tácticas de conquista al ataque.

–No para la dueña de estas manos mágicas.

Acerqué mi mano otra vez y, a riesgo de que me abofeteara, me escupiera o algo peor, tomé su mano en la mía y la acerqué con suavidad a mis labios, la piel olía a cerezas maduras y me sorprendió disfrutar de ese aroma un poco, tuve el impulso de pasarle la lengua a ver si encontraba algún rastro seco del jugo de las cerezas que tan bien aderezo el pastel que hizo antes, pero sólo posé mis labios y le besé la mano. El calor de su piel quemó un poco mis labios lo cual fue sorprendente ya que para tratarse de alguien tan delgado suponía que debía estar fría todo el tiempo. Me puse mis anteojos otra vez y mirándola por última vez, como la ética de conquista ordenaba le dije:

–Nos vemos.

Salí y me direccioné hacia el conductor, me esperaba medio largo día en la oficina.

De camino allí me puse a hacer un recuento de mis logros del día. A cambio de tal vez correr con una perra obsesiva pelirroja calenturienta debía ir a verla días seguidos, hacer que se acostumbrara a mi presencia y a mis elogios, después pedirle salir, después matrimonio y después divorcio con alguna cantidad en una cuenta bancaria.

Mi acto de galantería debió haber tenido algún efecto en ella porque aún a través de la exigua seriedad de su cara sus ojos me habían dicho algo más, mas allá del miedo que parecía tener.

Bueno por lo menos le había dado un poco de caña para que pensara en mí, ya había dicho antes que para las mujeres resultaba irresistible y Sakura Kinomoto no iba a ser la excepción.

En la noche salí tarde de la oficina pero tenía ganas de irme caminando hacia alguno de los parques para planear mi siguiente paso e incursión a la normal e insípida vida de Sakura. Tomé el paraguas y salí de la oficina dando instrucciones al conductor de que no iría con él.

**16 e Julio de 2007 **

**Sakura Kinomoto**

Cuando el turno acabó y entregué la caja a mi jefe ella se extrañó de que sobrara tanto dinero. Sin que Nakuru se enterara de nada le conté que uno de los clientes de la mañana me había halagado y que había dicho que podía tomar el cambio pero le expliqué qué pensaba que era demasiado y que él había dicho que no para mí. Ella se sonrió y sacó la cantidad de dinero sobrante.

–¿Y qué hace aquí y no en tu bolsillo que es donde debe estar? –reía bondadosamente y yo abrí mucho los ojos, podía comprarme una joya barata que había visto en la feria artesanal de los viernes.

Se lo agradecí y salí de la pequeña oficina con la profunda desgracia de ver a Nakuru frente a mí.

Me preguntó, como si se tratara de su propiedad por el breve intercambio de palabras que había mantenido con el extraño ángel que me había dado el dinero pero no le dije nada, tenía muchos problemas con ella y los tendría más si se enteraba de que el extraño que parecía gustarle tanto había dado una considerable cantidad de dinero a su peor enemiga.

–¿Qué tanto hablabas con ese hombre? –me preguntó con ese tonito que me hacían dar ganas de calzar el cuádruple de lo que calzaba ahora y poder pisarla como el pequeño escorpión que era.

–Sólo me felicitaba por mi café –expliqué otra vez yo.

–Pero cualquiera sabe hacer un café –protestó ella destilando odio por los ojos.

–Déjame en paz por favor –le dije haciéndome a un lado para pasarla sin ser maleducada.

Volví hacia la barra pensando en que tal vez la aparición de ese hombre debía ser como de ángel o algo así, porque el dinero que me había dado bien me servía para cubrir la mensualidad del departamento donde me hospedaba y me sobraba para algo más, la joya barata que me había llamado la atención.

Horas más tarde, ya de noche y después de haber recorrido la feria y los parques decidí regresar a casa. Cuando miré el reloj y vi la hora que era pensé que debía darme prisa, así que tomé el camino más corto pero el mas solitario de los alrededores. No tenia opción así que decidí caminar rápido, aferrando entre mis manos la cadena de baño de plata con el dije de un cuarzo rosado del que me enamoré la primera vez que lo vi. Debajo del colchón de mi cama tenía el dinero que ahorraba para tenerlo algún día, la cantidad era una nada con la valiosa propina recibida .

Cuando di la vuelta por la segunda esquina menos iluminada del resto escuché los pasos de alguien que me seguía. Intente respirar con normalidad y ajusté el paso con tan mala suerte que la persona que me seguía también lo hizo y cuando habló me di cuenta de lo tonto e inútil de mi situación.

–Ven aquí hermosura... –dijo la voz tras de mí, mientras yo seguía avanzando y el acercándose mas.

Sabía que de nada iba a servir correr pero aun así lo intente y sólo me di cuenta de lo vano de mi fracaso cuando una mano callosa y nada delicada me cogió del brazo y me haló hacia la sombra de un callejón sin salida. Intenté gritar pero una mano con olor a pegamento y otra cosa narcótica se posó en mi boca. El hombre tras de mí me empujó hacia la pared y quedó detrás mío haciendo fuerza. Sentí que las nauseas por miedo y por su olor me hacían querer perder el conocimiento.

"Dios, ayúdame" pensé. Las manos de el hombre se deslizaron sobre mis piernas y caderas pero su fuerza me impidió moverme para evitarlo, quise gritar pero el pánico había hecho que me quedara petrificada y con la convicción de que si lo hacía nadie iba a hacer nada por impedir que esto volviera a repetirse, como si presintiera algo como eso, me puso una hoja de afilado cuchillo sobre la mejilla y me dijo:

–Ssshhh, amorcito, no querrás hacer eso mientras yo estoy aquí.

No sabía que más hacer aparte de echarme a llorar, ese hombre era diez veces más fuerte que yo, estaba segura de que me iba a matar, en cuanto hiciera lo que yo sabía que haría, había vivido situaciones similares en el orfanato donde viví, ellos eran la escoria… la lardad… la deshumanización en físico.

La presión en mi espalda y trasero dejó de existir súbitamente cuando el tipo fue arrancado de allí por alguien más, tenía los ojos y los puños cerrados con fuerza pero tuve que abrirlos cuando escuché que alguien, un hombre decía:

–Oh no… no lo harás, malnacido –los tuve que abrir porque no había podido dejar de pensar en esa voz desde que la había escuchado por primera vez.

Escuché golpes y más, pero lo único que quería hacer era salir de allí, encerrarme en mi casa y morirme de una buena vez. Aferré mi ropa que el desgraciado había alcanzado a desgarrar y apreté el collar comprado que según la vendedora traía suerte.

Intenté dar dos pasos pero las piernas me temblaban terriblemente perdí el equilibrio

Pero jamás llegué a tocar el charco destinado a recibir mi cuerpo de frente por que un par de brazos se aferraron a mi cintura antes de que cayera, pero cuando esos brazos me levantaron del piso como tal pensé que me había desmayado del miedo y que estaba delirando con un absurdo y nada posible héroe salvador.

Pero el miedo tuvo más poder, él, quienquiera que fuera me había ayudado y yo estaba a punto de rajarme así que sin saber ni siquiera de quién se trataba, abracé el cuello del desconocido y en mudo agradecimiento me apreté de su cuello como un salvavidas.

Sólo fui consciente de mí cuando me vi sentada en la silla de detrás de un taxi. Cuando me volví a mirar a mi salvador casi salgo corriendo del auto en movimiento por qué se trataba de él… del hombre que había visto en la mañana en el Café París.

–Gracias –dije lo primero que se me ocurrió en mi ensoñación.

–¿Estás bien? –pregunto él mientras avanzábamos y él me alargaba el bolso que cargaba antes de que todo pasara.

–No… –dije amargada–, no estoy bien… pero no importa.

–No deberías andar sola por las calles a esta hora –me reprendió él como un hermano, yo quería mirarlo para así poder contestarle pero me sentía débil e inútil.

–¿cómo te llamas? –le pregunté después de unos segundos, durante los cuales comencé a plantearme la situación.

–Shaoran Li –me dijo con su varonil timbre de voz, apenas parecía un milagro que él y precisamente él fuera quien me librara de ese matón.

–Yo soy Sakura… gracias por ayudarme.

No me sentí de más palabras así que después de otro tiempo le dije que por favor me llevara a mi casa. Temí por algún descuido que tal vez él me estuviera secuestrando pero algo me decía, algo en el interior de mi cuerpo me decía que debía confiar en él.

Le di a él y al taxista las indicaciones de mi apartamento.

Cuando llegamos allí aferré mis ropas y me bajé del auto despidiéndome de la mano de él, pero él se bajó conmigo y le dijo al taxista que esperara.

No podía creer que él me estuviera acompañando a la puerta de mi apartamento de pordiosera. Me volví para despedirme y él me volvió a tomar la mano para besármela y sin decir nada más, tan pronto como había aparecido para ayudarme ahora se volvía a ir.

Dio media vuelta y se metió en el taxi. Y se fue… y yo me quedé mirando el taxi con la sensación de que había perdido algo mío, sacudí la cabeza intentando olvidarme de todo, toda aquella horrible experiencia.

Al menos algo bueno había salido del extraño día, pensé cuando me recosté en la cama. Algo raro estaba pasando pero no era nada intuitiva así que repasé una y mil veces todo lo que había pasado en ese día.

** Mirase por donde lo mirase sentía que algo iba a cambiar muy pronto pero no sabía si para bien o para mal.**

**…...**

**Lo primero de todo: muchísimas gracias a las que dejaron reviews y a las que me incluyeron entre sus favoritos. Espero que les haya gustado este cuarto cap también y... no sé qué más decir (lady se enjuga unas lágrimas indiscretas y se suena la nariz). Muchas gracias... aunque yo sólo hago la adaptación y toda la trama es fruto de la genialidad de MaraGaunt.**

**Saludos,**

**lady Evelyne**

**P.D.: ¿Me diría alguien qué demonios quiere decir que me tengan a la lista de Alerta del Fic? (creo que traducido al español es así, pero el original es Story Alert)**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Card Captor Sakura pertenece a CLAMP y la trama a MaraGaunt, yo sólo hago la adaptación, bla, bla, bla...**

...

**Capítulo IV**

**Shaoran Li**

**16 de Julio de 2007**

Durante lo que quedaba del resto de la noche seguí caminando, debía decir que disfrutaba de andar en la noche, ya que proveía la oportunidad de pasar desapercibido y de que nadie se acercara a molestar con algún asunto de negocios así que este paseo era bastante beneficioso para mi salud mental y física, aunque se tratara de algo así como gimnasia pasiva, de todas maneras me daba la excusa para serenarme un poco.

Así duré hasta casi mitad de noche pero después decidí que siendo suficiente debía regresar a casa. Miré la dirección en donde me encontraba, si seguía por el callejón de la izquierda seguramente llegaría más rápido, así que lo opté.

No me importaba ser asaltado por un desconocido porque, entre la tutoría de mi tío y la mía propia, había adquirido conocimientos de defensa personal y si alguien se atrevía a intentar quitarme por la fuerza lo que no habían ganado con esfuerzo la paliza estaba lista en el paraguas de mi mano y mis puños.

Entré decidido, pero cuando llevaba menos de 40 pasos escuché la voz de un hombre:

–Ven aquí, hermosura.

Era la típica voz de matón y parecía a punto de entrar en acción así que siguiendo mis instintos de ranger, los cuales implicaban que si una persona más vulnerable estaba en peligro yo debía haber uso de mi fuerza para ayudar, me hicieron acercarme hacia el sitio en donde se estaba desarrollando el evento.

Escuché unos pasos minúsculos seguidos por otros más pesados junto a la voz ahogada de un grito cuando es aprisionado por la piel. Mi oído agudo también era producto de mis entrenamientos de joven así que me bastaron esos pocos sonidos para darme cuenta de que la mujer, si mi instinto no me fallaba, estaba en peligro.

–Ssshhh, amorcito –escuché a través del sonido de zapatos contra la grava del piso y el de ropa siendo forzada a desgarrarse, me estaba acercando cada vez más–, no querrás hacer eso mientras yo estoy aquí.

Cuando estuvieron bajo mi campo de visión comprobé lo desagradable de la situación y mi voluntad me obligó a actuar para ahorrarle a esa jovencita el trauma de ser violada en un callejón oscuro sin nadie para ayudar. Cuando vi que el tipo estaba desnudando su sexo para violarla me adelanté haciendo uso de mis manos lo aparté violentamente de la figura temblorosa.

–Oh no, no lo harás malnacido –dije en medio de mi furia. No estaba en contra de hacer un poco de daño a las mujeres, pero no podía tolerar una violación.

Lo estampé contra la pared de piedra de uno de los edificios en sus lados posteriores y terminé en dos golpes con sus intenciones sadomasoquistas.

Luego me volví hacia la mujercita que estaba agazapada en una esquina y que inexorablemente se estaba cayendo, seguramente presa de la conmoción.

Cuando me adelanté a levantarla me sorprendió mucho descubrir de quién se trataba. La persona a la que había prestado mis servicios protectores era nada menos que Sakura Kinomoto.

Adelanté los brazos para recibir su raquítica figura y ella se desplomó en ellos sin control. Había sucumbido.

Cuando me erguí con ella entre mis brazos, los suyos se aferraron a mi cuello instintivamente, como un chiquillo desprotegido. Así era como quería que ella se sintiera, para así aprovecharme de una situación que no había pedido, pero que sin embargo me estaba ayudando a saltar gran parte del proceso que tenía planeado.

Aún con ella prendida de mí, tomé su pequeño bolso, mi paraguas y caminé con ella fuera del callejón trucando así mis planes de regresar a mi casa caminando, cuando estuvimos en vía pública paré un taxi. El hombre me miró como si ella fuera mi esposa y yo la llevara inexorablemente al lecho más cercano, pero seguramente cuando miró más de cerca y se dio cuenta de su absoluto estado de palidez, pensó mejor y dejó que su mente se fuera a un lado con la fantasías moteleras. Con la ayuda del personaje subí con ella. De manera que quedó casi sentada sobre mi regazo. Eso no habría supuesto incomodidad pues era consciente de su débil y demasiado ligero cuerpo.

Después de unos minutos de avanzar finalmente debió mejorar de su conmoción ya que comenzó a removerse, la miré atentamente decidido a interpretar sus reacciones y ver cuál de todas ellas me beneficiaba más, cuando ella enfocó su mirada de mi pecho a mis ojos y se dio cuenta de quién era yo, lo que seguramente no había podido deducir debido a la oscuridad del callejón, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, a mi consuelo decidí asociar la expresión que vi en ellos como reconocimiento sorpresivo y no como miedo ya que no me convenía para nada que ella me tuviera miedo. Debía ser positivo y no pensar en que ella definitivamente había enloquecido por la conmoción del hecho de un violador atacándola. Sabía de personas que habían perdido la razón súbitamente debido a la conmoción.

–Gracias –dijo en bajo, con su mirada aún posada en mí, sólo se me ocurrió preguntarle, para comprobar su nivel de estabilidad.

–¿Estás bien?

Aunque no la conocía pensé que seguramente no dudaría en hacerse la fuerte y decirme que sí estaba bien cuando en realidad no lo estaba. Mintiendo, como la mayoría de las personas de las que me rodeaba, pero esta vez me sorprendió un poco admitiendo, con una sinceridad poco común:

–No, no estoy nada bien… pero no importa.

Pensé en que debería importarle ya que no podría hacer, relativamente, uso de ella si se encontraba en condiciones desfavorables tanto física como mentalmente. La necesitaba saludable y en perfecto estado emocional, la idea de cargar con una enferma encima de ese matrimonio forzado me llenaba de rabia.

–No deberías andar sola por las calles a esta hora –le reprendí por hacerme enojar.

Ella se apartó y se retrajo aún más y sentí una picadilla de lástima, debía admitir que se veía asquerosamente vulnerable, como un borrego recién nacido, aunque nunca hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ver uno. En fin, ahora que estaba despierta podía aprovechar un poco pero ella se adelantó antes de que empezara a hechizarla.

–¿Cómo te llamas? –me preguntó todavía con esa voz baja y poco forzada.

–Shaoran Li –contesté automáticamente.

–Yo soy Sakura… –me dijo–. Gracias por ayudarme –continuó.

Yo la miré. De perfil hasta podría pasar por bonita, la nariz era pequeña y graciosa y las pecas que alcancé a distinguir en ella la primera vez, y que ahora alcanzaba a distinguir un poco de reojo, la hacían parecer casi una niña, aunque sus ojos mostraban que había vivido más que la mayoría de jóvenes a su edad, su barbilla era puntiaguda y delicada y hasta parecía ser voluntariosa, su piel tenía un matiz de palidez pero era nívea y limpia en apariencia y suave… su cabello por otro lado…

–¿Podrías, por favor, llevarme a casa? –pregunto repentinamente como si milagrosamente se hubiera dado cuenta que la miraba de reojo y quisiera reprochármelo.

–¿Por dónde se llega? –le pregunté un poco contrariado.

Ella me dio los nombres de las calles y yo se los transmití al conductor público. Me alegré que la dirección fuera cerca de un sitio que conocía bien y no algún albergue al sur y enterrado en los barrios bajos de la ciudad.

Finalmente el taxi dio la vuelta en la esquina de la calle en donde estaba situado el edificio donde, según ella, vivía. Era modesto pero tampoco era una pocilga y algo me decía que estaba bastante ordenado para tratarse de algo tan pequeño como se veía. Cuando se detuvo salí por mi lado de la puerta y caminé rápidamente hacia la de ella preparado para hacer uso de mi estrategia, extendí la mano y ella me dio la suya tan pequeña y a la vez fuerte, miré esa mano consciente, súbitamente, de que yo había comido lo que ella había preparado. Tenía un talento natural, supuse que uno de los pocos.

Salió y se tambaleó un poco pero después logró mantenerse en pie, caminé con ella hacia la puerta y cuando llegue allí ella pronunció:

–Bueno… –supe que había llegado el momento de la despedida.

Intentando dejarla en el suspenso del amante, nombre que se me había ocurrido recién, y antes de que apartara su mano de la mía me la lleve a los labios y se la besé. Otra vez ese olor a cerezas penetró mi nariz, adjudiqué las sensaciones que me producía a algún juego de mi mente que me hacía buscar el olor que me agradaba y en el que inexplicablemente no había podido dejar de pensar desde que lo probé y olí la primera vez.

Otra vez casi cedí al impulso de mordisquearle y lamerle la mano, cosa que nunca antes me había pasado. Mis usuales novias, amantes o cualquier otro apelativo con el que se me ocurría llamarlas de vez en cuando, sabían a suavizante y a crema para manos, pero esta niña parecía no necesitar de ellos.

Me di la vuelta y le solté la mano antes de asustarla un poco más y me fui hacia el taxi para que me llevara a mi casa.

Después, cuando iba en el taxi, intentaba ver qué era lo que tenía Sakura Kinomoto que me hacía añorar a mi madre. Yo, que casi nunca pensaba en ella ni en mi padre por el dolor que me causaba recordarlos y saber que no los había tenido ahí, súbitamente me veía acorralado de los pocos recuerdos de niño que tenía de mis dos seres más queridos, los que conservaba de ellos. Tampoco podía evitar recordar los momentos cruciales de mi vida cuando más los había necesitado: mi primera vez con una chica, cómo debía ir vestido, qué profesión hubiera escogido de seguir vivo mi padre, o cómo habría sido mi educación de seguir viva mi madre. Cuánta falta me hizo mi padre para no convertirme en el libertino que era ahora, buscando en cada mujer que conocía la ternura que nunca había tenido, algo del calor maternal que había sido arrebatado de mí a tan temprana edad, pero en todas y cada una de las zorras que encontraba había encontrado solo dos cosas y ninguna estaba relacionada con el amor o la ternura, en ninguna había visto lo maternal que quería ver. Sí que era un idiota, pensaba constantemente.

Era algo infantil, pero por un momento pensé que hasta podía inducirme en el mundo de la bigamia si podía tener a esa niña del lado maternal y a cualquier otra zorra aprovechada en el lado sexual.

Suspiré, más bien gruñí exasperado ante la dirección que estaban tomando mis estúpidos pensamientos, decidí dejarlo de lado e irme a casa a dormir, no fuera que la falta de sueño fuera la causante de esas estupideces.

Cuando subí el ascensor y abrí la puerta me quité la chaqueta y me fui directo al baño, me sentía un poco sudoroso y sucio de personaje de la calle.

Esa noche me acosté con el firme propósito de llamarla después de un poco de tiempo, tres días a lo sumo, la estrategia era mostrarse interesado. Qué mejor que una llamada y una invitación a cenar para florecer la "pasión".

Por la noche tuve un sueño de lo más extraño, especialmente porque Sakura Kinomoto estaba involucrada en él. Estaba de pie, de espaldas a mí inclinada sobre un barandal y con nada más que mar delante de ella. Yo la observaba desde atrás y mentalmente le decía que se volviera.

Y ella lo hizo. Pero cuando intenté ver sus ojos otra imagen se coló, y en esta yo estaba en el cuerpo de ella, miraba todo como si yo fuera ella y en mi campo de visión se hallaba el cuadrado perfecto de un ataúd y encima de mí estaba yo, con una sonrisa macabra y sosteniendo una rosa espinosa en mis manos. Mi otro yo arrojó la rosa sobre el ataúd y después un palazo de tierra fue arrojado sobre mí. Me sentí ahogado y me desperté súbitamente y sudando profusamente. Después me volví a dormir aún inconsciente.

Cuando me desperté en la mañana no recordaba nada.

**16 de julio de 2007**

**Sakura Kinomoto**

Cuando entré al departamento cerré la puerta y me apoyé contra ella aún hecha un mar de confusión. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo dejé que una lenta sonrisa trepara por mi cara. Por algún extraño motivo sentía esa misma cara arder y la piel caliente allí donde él me la había besado. Si lo pensaba con cuidado solamente una vez en mi vida había "mirado" un personaje del sexo opuesto y la experiencia no había sido nada buena. De hecho había sido una de las más terribles que había tenido que soportar y que siempre tendría en mente así hiciera lo que hiciera, pero ahora que era un poco mayor, la tentación de volver a "mirar" se hacía irresistible con este hombre al que había conocido hoy. Era demasiado atractivo y exudaba sensualidad por cada poro de su piel. Me miraba como, eso si podía decirlo, nunca nadie me había mirado hasta entonces, ni siquiera Akio había sabido disfrazar sus sentimientos hacia mí con esa mirada penetrante y llena de profundos y apasionados secretos. Sabía que estaba metida en un terreno peligroso, detestaba el contacto con él, pero curiosamente, era algo diferente, y debía admitir que era por su mirada, había algo veraz en ella que me hacia confiar en él y después de lo de hoy no podía menos que confiar.

Era como si de repente lo viera como mi héroe personal por haberme rescatado de casi vivir esa experiencia otra vez.

Por unos segundos me dediqué a pensar que sería de mí si, como Nakuru, decidía empezar a buscar un hombre con el que compartir mi vida. Me obligué a callarme mentalmente antes de pensar en hacer realidad estupideces, aún tenía muchos traumas que superar.

"La apuesta consiste en acostarte con Kinomoto antes de que acabe el año y traernos una prueba de que la desvirgaste."

Los recuerdos comenzaron a inundar mi cabeza y de repente me vi mentalmente transportada a mi doloroso pasado, al último año en que estuve en el orfanato, cuando tenía solo trece años y uno de los chicos mayores decidió hacerme su siguiente pieza. Eran la pandilla de chicos atractivos y todas las chicas de mi curso estaban embelesadas con ellos.

Pero ellos habían puesto sus ojos en mí. La condenada virgen, como me enteré que me llamaban cuando toda la verdad salió a la luz a mis ojos.

Pero no fue así al principio, uno de ellos había empezado a fijarse en mí, a hacerme regalos y a decirme palabras hermosas, era una niña en plena pubertad así que le creí como una idiota. Hasta que un día los escuché en su salón, escuché que querían apostar por mi virginidad. Y la que siguió después fue lo peor…

Cerré los ojos y aparté mis pensamientos de eso… no valía la pena y no valía la pena seguir despierta cuando al otro día tendría que ir a trabajar.

Me puse el pijama y me acosté en la cama pero no tenía sueño, porque en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ese hombre. En Shaoran Li.

_**Dos días después**_

Lavé el apestoso trapo con el que Nakuru había limpiado un desaguisado y no había tenido la sutileza de lavar, ahora estaba limpio otra vez y olía a jabón para limpiar mesas. Lo puse en su sitio cuando escuché que el teléfono general sonaba. Nakuru adjudicando que era para ella corrió hacia él y contestó:

–Café París, buenos días, en que puedo servirle...

Negué con la cabeza. ¿Acaso tenía que poner voz de estar promocionando una línea caliente en vez de un servicio a domicilio? Definitivamente parecía estar siempre con fuego entre las piernas.

En algún momento la había envidiado por su libertad, tanto de cuerpo como de mente, si yo fuera así, si mi vida hubiera sido la de ella… claro que lo único que cambiaría seria dejar de estar ofreciendo mi cuerpo a cualquiera como una cualquiera.

Vi que cuando la persona al otro lado habló, la expresión de ella cambió a desconcierto y por último a rencor antes de volverse hacia mí y mirarme como si yo tuviera la culpa de todo lo malo que le pasaba a ella.

–¿A nombre de quién? –preguntó intentando sonar no interesada y por cómo, quién quiera que fuera, le contestó tampoco estaba muy contenta.

–¡Oye! –gritó en mi dirección, la miré intentando que mi odio por ella no se dejara translucir ante mis ojos–. Te llaman… –dejó el teléfono allí y comenzó a darle la vuelta a las sillas para empezar a ordenarlas para el desayuno.

Yo miré extrañada el auricular. En cuanto llegué allí ya que era la primera vez en los casi dos meses que llevaba allí que recibía una llamada.

–¿Hola? –contesté dudosa aún, y más completamente segura de que se trataba de una equivocación.

–¿Sakura? –preguntó la otra voz al lado de la línea, casi suelto el auricular en cuando la reconocí, como si se hubiera quedado grabada en mi memoria con fuego. Me puse la mano en el pecho cuando mi corazón quiso saltar de su cavidad. Intenté disimular ya que Nakuru me estaba mirando.

–¿Sha... Shaoran? –pregunté, aunque sabía que no tenía necesidad de hacerlo, hubiera reconocido esa voz donde fuera–. ¿Pero que…? –oh, Dios era una estúpida–. ¿Por qué me estás llamando?

–Creí que habías captado mi intención, quise hacerte saber que no sería la última vez que nos veríamos.

Así que si había identificado correctamente su expresión al mirarme, el latido de mi corazón no se minó pero el pecho se me lleno con un extraño calor que nada tenía que ver con que el sol acabara de asomar por las visibles y lejanas montañas.

–Ss... sí –deja de tartamudear como una idiota, pensé–, pero pensé que…

–Bueno… aquí estoy y… –se paró como si algo mas allá de él le impidiera decirlo pero al fin lo hizo– quiero verte… necesito verte.

–¿Verme? –no debí repetirlo, no debí repetirlo, no debía mostrarme hambrienta del cariño que nunca había recibido y la intención de él bien podía ser sólo de amistad y no del cariño que me estaba imaginando.

En ese momento Nakuru me dirigió una significativa mirada, la cual identifiqué como envidia, supuse que se trataba de que ella no había concertado una cita sino una vez desde el tiempo que llevaba allí y que otra persona lo hiciera debía molestarle. Un momento, ¿acaso dije una cita? Ella se dio media vuelta y yo aferré el teléfono, si este hubiera tenido vida habría soltado un quejido.

–¿Estás hablando en serio? –debía asegurarme y no dejar que mi tonta y ya muerta imaginación echara a volar otra vez.

–Más que nunca –dijo él con esa voz profunda y por algún extraño motivo le creí inmediatamente–. ¿Qué tal hoy en la noche?

Intenté moderar mi respiración y que mi nerviosismo no se notara tanto, nunca, a excepción de esa vez en el orfanato, nadie me había invitado a nada, cerré los ojos intentando calmarme. Era una soberana reina del miedo y sabía que tarde o temprano debía superarlo si seguía con mi anhelado sueño de tener hijos y familia.

–No lo sé… no creo que tenga –iba a decir ropa adecuada pero él me interrumpió.

–Di que sí –me pidió con seriedad–. No es que quiera sonar chantajista pero me lo debes.

Tenía razón, después de todo había salvado mi integridad y mi cordura de ser aplastadas por un insensible patán.

"Me debes esto… después de todo lo que he hecho por ti…me lo debes."

"No… por favor… "

Sacudí la cabeza antes de trasladarme otra vez y me dije que esta vez sería diferente. No lo conocía de nada pero inexplicablemente confiaba en él. No todo podía salir mal.

–Está bien… –¿de veras había pronunciado esas palabras?–, pero no puedes llevarme a un sitio elegante –advertí de antemano, no tenía ropa como había intentado decirle antes, lo único decente era lo que me había heredado Rika. Algo que, si era sincera, no había explorado a fondo.

–Sólo debes estar lista a las siete y treinta, del resto me encargo yo.

Antes de que pudiera agregar palabra y negarme él cortó la comunicación, solté el teléfono y sentí mi corazón aun palpitando fuertemente, quería sonreír, no sabía cómo evitar hacerlo frente Nakuru pero no podía contenerme, nunca antes me había pasado algo así. Dejé que mi respiración se acompasara y me dediqué a trabajar, con doble ahínco debía admitir, consciente de que al menos por ese día tenía un motivo para ser que simplemente existir vacía y tristemente.

…...

**¡Hola, ya estoy aquí! Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews. Aunque me han enviado un review (que creo que es anónimo) de una tal lala – chan, que me dice que en el segundo cap, cuando Shaoran enferma y va al hospital, aparece el supuesto dato que notifica que Shaoran tiene 4 años. Eso no es del todo cierto. Aquí tenéis (a las que les hayan entrado la misma duda) una frase enclarecedora:**

**''Enfermo otra vez…como cosa rara. A sus diez años y era la segunda vez en el año que le daba gastroenteritis.'' **

**Es decir que Shaoran tiene diez años en ese momento y que le saca a Sakura diez años. Hay otra cosa que me dicen que no puedo negar. Al principio de la primera reunión de Shaoran con su abogado, se dice que Sakura tiene 17 años. Más tarde, Sakura dice que tiene 18 años. Eso es algo que salía ya en el original y yo lo dejé tal y como está, porque no es algo irrelevante. Que quede claro que yo sólo cambio datos de los nombres y sobre el físico (aunque también suelo hacer correcciones sobre la ortografía). Para las que se quedaron con la duda de todas maneras: Shaoran tiene 28 años y Sakura 18.**

**Saludos,**

**lady Evelyne**

**P.D.: Recuerden → pinchen al goblito y dejen reviewsitos.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Card Captor Sakura pertenece a CLAMP y la trama a MaraGaunt, yo sólo hago la adaptación, bla, bla, bla...**

...

**Capítulo V**

**Shaoran Li**

**18 de Julio 2007**

Mis ojos se abrieron ante la belleza del lugar que estaba contemplando, el patio frondoso de la casa de mi padre. Me había sentado en una silla plegable y cómodamente amoblada, era una de las cuatro que estaba equipada para observar el amplio jardín del fondo que, por su magnificencia y esplendor, parecía más un pequeño bosque incrustado.

Estaba mirando hacia la nada, pendiente de cada paloma, cada canto de pájaro que escuchaba, pensando en que estaba bastante relajado para lo que era mi vida en ese momento.

Escuché que la puerta a unos pocos metros atrás de mí, en la casa, se abría y luego se cerraba con la suavidad característica de alguien que cree que está solo. Por alguna extraña razón no podía o no quería volverme para ver de quién se trataba aunque sabia que era una mujer. Pude deducirlo en el momento en que pasó cerca de mí y pude ver su cabello y su espalda, más específicamente toda su parte trasera la cual estaba enfundada en una de mis camisas, la azul, mi favorita.

Solo enfoqué totalmente su espalda cuando ella, quién quiera que fuese, se apoyó contra una de las rejas y se inclinó hacia adelante inocentemente aspirando el aroma límpido que tanto contraste hacía con ella.

La brisa agitó su cabello que pude admirar por primera vez desde que saliera, era castaño claro, como el color de la miel, y medio rizado, ondulado, en apariencia, suave al tacto y con miras a dejarme antojado de deslizar mis dedos por el, algo que ansiaba profundamente.

Lo curioso es que siempre me había relacionado con mujeres de cabellos más bien rubios la mayoría de todos ellos de bote. Mas este cabello, a todas luces natural, era casi estimulante. Este personaje, de hecho, hacía refutar todos mis gustos y su propietaria, quién sin saber por que se me hacía endiabladamente conocida también partía en dos todas mis convicciones sobre el género femenino, la miré por mucho más tiempo mientras la brisa seguía agitándole los cabellos.

Aún contra mi voluntad mi cuerpo se endureció de deseo ante la forma frágil y delicada de su delgado cuerpo, sus piernas, largas esbeltas y delgadas me parecían lo suficientemente tentadoras para dejar que mis caderas fueran envueltas con ellas encima de una cama.

Pero no sabía quién era ella puesto que nunca había visto a alguien medianamente parecido que me acordara, ni mucho menos había deseado a alguien con la intensidad que estaba deseando a la desconocida.

"Date la vuelta" le rogué en silencio, en medio de mi agonía por poder mirarle el rostro esperando que mi cuerpo dejara de reaccionar a ella.

Como si de repente se hubiera percatado de mi presencia o hubiera sido presa de mi ruego silencioso, ella comenzó a darse la vuelta cuando un imperceptible miedo le hizo estremecerse, o tal vez se tratara de la brisa súbitamente fría que había enredado un poco su gloriosa melena. Ese viento siguió agitando su cabello castaño que se me antojo más a oro que a miel por la manera en que los rayos el sol pegaban contra el. En el momento en que alcancé a observar parte de su apetecible oído y puntiaguda barbilla el sueño, del que me había prendado por completo, terminó.

Parpadeé muchas veces para intentar aclarar mi mente y recordar el rostro que había creído ver pero que en realidad había quedado vedado por mi súbito despertar. Sólo borrosas imágenes acudían a mis recuerdos sin ofrecerme claridad, hasta casi podía saborear el tono de su piel contra mi lengua el sabor de sus piernas, de su... todo.

Me di vuelta en la cama dándome cuenta de que el sentido erótico de mi sueño se había trasmitido a la realidad en forma de sueño húmedo. Qué estúpido.

Pero, a la vez, qué extraño. Miré hacia el reloj y vi que eran las tres de la mañana. Cada vez más frecuentemente mis sueños se estaban haciendo más raros.

Recordé sucesivamente, como las pocas veces que ocurría, un episodio particular de mi vida infantil. Un momento en el que mi padre estaba regalando a Ieran, mi madre, un collar de perlas. Hien había dicho que todos los hombres de la familia habían soñado con las mujeres de sus vidas en algún momento antes de conocerlas verdaderamente. Aún siendo niño me imaginé que cuando fuera adulto mis sueños iban a estar plagados de mujeres hermosamente decoradas, de diosas y de sirenas preciosas. Pero esta era la primera noche con esa extraña y encima de todo me despertaba letalmente duro y con ganas de llevármela a la cama ya fuera en sueño o en realidad.

Me puse de pie y me fui hacia el baño.

En algún momento miré hacia el espejo, en el me vi de frente y de hecho vi a mi frente sudorosa y la sangre arremolinándose internamente en mis mejillas y en el resto de mi cuerpo, en mi ingle, en mis ijadas y en mi cerebro.

Si todo esto se trataba de mi locura en proceso de fomentación debía encontrar un psicólogo y un sexólogo inmediatamente a ver que era lo que esa extraña situación entraba trayendo a mi vida. Decían que cuando la persona comenzaba a asociar los sueños con la realidad empezaba a perder la razón por no poder diferirlos. Volví hacia la cama y me acosté con parsimonia con la piel aún más caliente como el resto de mi cuerpo y en igual estado de frustración.

En la mañana llegue cuando llegue a la oficina decidí trazar un plan para citarme con Sakura. De nuestro encuentro hacia dos días y, a pesar de que mi yo interno presentía que había causado la impresión correcta, no debía descuidarme, no me convenía perderla.

Tomé mi Palm y marqué el numero de teléfono del Café París el cual había guardado correctamente, en segundos estuvo marcando, timbró en tres oportunidades.

–Café París, buenos días, ¿En qué puedo servirle?

Para ofrecer solo café y delicias de harina la voz sonaba demasiado cargada de fingido erotismo. Casi reí ante el pensamiento de mi añeja secretaria llamando de vuelta, seguramente pensaría que definitivamente me había vuelto loco o que sencillamente no había pasado de mi etapa de pubertad hormonal.

–Pon a Sakura al teléfono –dije inmediatamente sin perder el tiempo y sin pedir el favor. No tenía tiempo para perder para mantener una relación frívola telefónicamente con esa perra, aún a través del teléfono escuché un bufido indignado.

–¿A nombre de quién? –"¿Y a ti que te importa?" quise preguntarle.

–Sólo ponla al auricular –debía sonar grosero pero como aclaré antes no tenía tiempo que perder.

–¡Oye! –escuché que llamaba duramente–. Te llaman.

Pasaron cerca de dos minutos antes de que pasos se escucharan y después el sonido de una mano levantando el auricular.

–¿Hola? –saludó una voz débil.

–¿Sakura? –pregunté realmente sin necesidad, dado que ese susurro que era su voz era inconfundible.

Escuché una especie de gemido o quejido tan bajo que no podía estar, pero me hizo sentir complacido, debía deberse al bienestar de saber que todo lo estaba haciendo bien, bueno casi todo.

–¿Sha... Shaoran...? –se escuchaba agitada–, ¿pero qué...? ¿Por qué me estás llamando?

Dudé un instante, no sonaba como si le molestara sino más bien como si no lo pudiera creer.

–Creí que habías captado mi intención. Creí hacerte saber que no sería la última vez que nos veríamos –usé mi voz más seductora y ronca, lo cual funcionaba con cada una de las mujeres con las que había estado.

–Sí... pero pensé que...

Seguramente pensó que me olvidaría de ella, si se tratara de un caso normal eso sería exactamente lo que habría pasado, pero no era así. Ella era importante, tal vez los motivos que toda mujer pensaba, ella me iba a reportar un gran beneficio monetario y debía andarme con cuidado.

–Bueno, aquí estoy –dije, luego pensé en lo que le diría para convencerla–. Quiero verte... necesito verte.

–¿Verme? –repitió ella incrédula y el silencio que siguió casi me hizo pensar que se había desmayado o que algo la había obligado a separarse de el teléfono, pero luego ella volvió a hablar con su voz susurrante la cual, en un momento de incrédula locura, me pareció bastante seductora–. ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Debía tener algún tipo de trauma o su autoestima debía estar por los suelos, de todas formas no era que fuera tan desagradable...

–Más que nunca –me apresuré a decir antes de seguir perdiéndola– ¿Qué tal esta noche? –aventuré.

–No lo sé... –dijo ella después de un rato–, no creo que tenga –seguramente debía referirse a la ropa, si confiara más en mí la llevaría a comprar ropa fina o por lo menos mandaría a alguno de mis empleados a que fueran con ella, pero algo me decía que ella sería un personaje difícil de convencer, al menos en ese aspecto.

–Di que sí –dije seriamente y antes de darle la oportunidad o de tan siquiera percatarme de lo que estaba diciendo agregué–. No es que quiera sonar chantajista pero me lo debes.

Bien, eso no había sido muy decente y sí más bien ruin, pero en mi situación debía aferrarme a lo que pudiera. Casi esperaba que soltara en teléfono reclamándome y después cortando la llamada pero una vez mas ella volvió a sorprenderme cuando, después de un tiempo dijo:

–Está bien, pero no puedes llevarme a un sitio elegante –ya que había vivido en ellos la mayoría de mi tiempo esa sugerencia se me hizo un tanto graciosa.

–Sólo debes estar lista a las 07:30pm, del resto me encargo yo.

Corté la llamada sin darle tiempo de arrepentirse y empecé, una vez mas, a fraguar mi estrategia y mi plan de ataque de esa noche.

Durante el día permanecí ocupado haciendo más y más negocios y tratando de postergar por más tiempo la espera de mi proyecto con resultados exitosos hasta el momento.

Ya en la tarde decidí irme a la casa y ordenar un poco mi apariencia con el fin de dar la buena impresión de estar interesado, conocía muchos restaurantes y sabía de uno moderadamente elegante en el cual servían una buena comida y el ambiente de allí podría ayudar a relajarme. Sabía que la apariencia del restaurante no la incomodaría.

A las 06:30 decidí prescindir de mi conductor nuevamente a fin de llevar el auto yo para dar la imagen de cita al encuentro pronto a producirse, conduciendo me direccioné hacia el apartamento de ella.

Faltaban cinco minutos para las 07:30 cuando llegué allí, me baje del auto y me acerqué a la puerta y a los timbre a su derecha. Marqué el número de ella y esperé.

–¿Sí...? –preguntó ella del otro lado, su tono era educado y por esta vez vivo.

–Sakura... soy Shaoran.

–¡Ah!... ya... en un segundo –cortó la comunicación y yo me volví hacia mi auto a esperarla allí. Como a toda mujer, decidí esperarla pacientemente.

Cuando ella salió sólo pude pensar en cuán más sencilla y a la vez decente podía parecer una mujer, las casi prostitutas a las que estaban acostumbrado se dejarían quitar un seno antes de ser vistas como yo estaba viendo a Sakura. Sin una sola gota de maquillaje sobre su rostro, libre de cualquier impureza, no había ni polvo ni rubor artificial, sólo la palidez nívea y las pecas en su nariz y parte de sus mejillas, tenía una triste sonrisa plasmada en su rostro pálido y anguloso, sus mejillas a pesar de delgadas revelaban claramente la formación típica de los hoyuelos. Vestía una camisa sencilla de lana blanca apuntada adelante la cual curiosamente le ajustaba a la perfección formas que antes no había visto pero que sin embargo no me resultaban muy tentadoras. Pude adivinar la estrechez de su cintura y la pronunciación moderada de su busto, la cintura se unía a las caderas delgadas y a la vez redondeadas envueltas en un jean de color azul oscuro, tenía unos zapatos bajos de punta limpios como toda ella. Parecía vestida para un encuentro de amigos, su apariencia me devolvió la mirada cuando evalué desde la punta de su castaño cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, hasta la punta de los zapatos, sí, encajaría en el sitio perfectamente.

Justo cuando la estaba mirando pensé en si alguna vez. Lograría verla con el cabello suelto y deseché el pensamiento tan pronto como surgió dado que si me iba a acostar con ella y si íbamos a vivir un poco de tiempo juntos en alguna ocasión tendría que verla con el cabello suelto.

Ella se acomodó un rebelde mechón que aún se resistía a su limpia sencillez y me miró a los ojos diciendo.:

–Te dije que no te prepararas para llevarme a un sitio elegante –dijo después mirando mi auto.

Dio unos pasos hacia mí y una bifurcación de brisa me trajo de ella una esencia que hizo que la fingida sonrisa que estaba a punto de soltar para ella muriera antes de siquiera cruzar mi cara. Era un olor casero, de vainillas y galletas, circundo por el aire levemente pero lo bastante suficiente como para que mi cabeza comenzara a dar vueltas de la impresión reconocida. Mi madre...

"No, no otra vez" pensé para mis adentros.

–No lo hice –contesté intentando pensar serenamente e intentando también que los recuerdos no decidieran emerger en banda de guerra.

Abrí la puerta del pasajero y ella se deslizó dentro como si el auto mismo fuera de cristal y ella demasiado pesada, al hacerlo con esa lentitud solo pudo darme tiempo para adaptarme al cálido olor de su piel, olor que nunca creí posible volver a olfatear desde la ultima vez que mi madre hizo una de sus inconfundibles bandejas extra grandes de galletas de vainilla. Me perdí en él unos segundos, los que me permití, dejándome amilanar por recuerdos olvidados.

Cuando me sentí en disposición para hacerlo caminé hasta abordar el auto en el asiento del conductor. Cuando abrí la puerta la poca de esa esencia se había mezclado impregnando el auto de el agradable aroma, pero el auto también estaba impregnado de otras cosas, de su tensión y sus nervios.

Enfilé el auto hacia el restaurante que había escogido como destino de esa noche preguntándome como era que iba a terminar.

Después de diez minutos de camino me aventuré a abrir una charla con el fin de abrir la brecha de la confianza fomentando la conversación, cuando durante un segundo enfoqué mi mirada hacia la de ella. Me di cuenta de que retiraba sus ojos velozmente en un intento de disimular que me estaba mirando de reojo. Por sorprendente que pareciera un leve rubor coloreó sus mejillas y no sé ni siquiera porqué fui consciente de ello.

–¿Qué tal tu día? –le pregunté impersonalmente.

En el momento en que hablé ella casi saltó de la silla, como si hubiera esperado el momento en que yo pronunciara palabra para respirar y poder moverse.

–Ah... eehh... ah... bien, un poco relleno pero bien.

Un paso al frente, sin dejar de conducir o de mirar hacia la vía le dije sabiendo que en el fondo estaba sintiendo lo que estaba diciendo:

–Espero que hayas sabido entretenerlos con aquellas manos tuyas.

Para mi sorpresa vi que una lenta sonrisa ladeada se extendió por su cara, luego respiró hondo como si temiera hablarme y dijo:

–¿A dónde me llevas?

Sabía que tarde o temprano me iba a preguntar eso, fue mi turno de sonreír.

–Es una sorpresa.

–¿Una sorpresa? –preguntó ella.

El temblor de su voz me confirmó lo poco que, en el momento, confiaba en mí me obligué a tranquilizarla por el bien de mis propósitos.

–No tienes por qué temerme, no quiero ni tengo por que hacerte daño.

Ella me miró inquisitivamente por unos segundos luego como si estuviera meditándolo y rápidamente llevándolo al habla dijo:

–Ni siquiera me conoces y repentinamente me llamas y quieres llevarme a sitios... –se callo como si de repente hubiera interpretado algo.

Paré el auto y decidí dejarme mis intenciones claras desde el principio en esencia porque no tenía tiempo para hacerme su amigo, pero si la palabra la hacía sentirse más cómoda empezaría un poco por ahí.

–Quiero ser tu amigo –dije fijando mi mirada en ella a fin de que me creyera.

–Ni siguieras me conoces –dijo ella negando con la cabeza y retorciéndose las manos. Alargué mi propia mano para detenerla y la toqué en el empeine.

–Que no te conozca no quiere decir que no quiera serlo –ella movió su mano para quitarla de mi toque pero no se lo permití–. ¿De verdad crees que quiero hacerte daño? – pregunté nuevamente no muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

– No... No... Lo sé –su voz sonó baja otra vez, como si el solo hecho de hablar conmigo le costara trabajo o un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano.

Sonreí un poco ante su tímida reacción, el tono de voz que elegí usar, era el que normalmente usaba cuando quería hacer impacto el alguien, particularmente con mis tácticas de seducción, la voz oscura y lúgubre era una de las armas mas poderosas que poseía. A veces pensaba que las mujeres eran muy tontas por eso y supe que Sakura Kinomoto no era una excepción.

–Confía en mí, sé que te va a gustar –afirmé esperando que de verdad fuera así y que las cosas se dieran en la manera correcta.

Ella apartó su vista hacia la ventaba y miró hacia afuera tal vez dominada por unos segundos por el impulso de abrir la puerta y saltar.

"El Gato Rojo" era uno de los restaurantes de la zona, bastante bien educado, me parecía especial el olor, que tenía cierto aire hogareño y acogedor. Había cojines en el piso y las mesas eran de madera pulida, solía parecerme un restaurante étnico por la cantidad de barritados alimentos rechinales y típicos Otis de países que solían servir.

Bajé del auto y di la vuelta para abrirle la puerta a ella. Tomé su pequeña mano y cuando bajo aspiré más por reflejo. Estaba aún su esencia, que me provocaba recuerdos, debía sentirme contrariado pero curiosamente no era así. Con su mano asida por la mía entramos al restaurante.

**Sakura Kinomoto**

**18 de Julio 2007**

Cuando el café París cambió de turno a las 17:00 casi corrí hacia mi residencia. Cuando llegué allí abrí la puerta con manos temblorosas. En cuanto entré arrojé todo sobre el sencillo mueble que había adquirido tiempo atrás

Aún sentía, como había pensado anotes, el pulso tembloroso debido a la agitación que me había dejado la llamada de ese señor Shaoran. Aún no podía creerme que en verdad hubiese llamado ni mucho menos que me hubiese invitado a salir, pero aun estaba su voz en mi cabeza diciendo todas esas cosas que había dicho.

Sacudí la cabeza y decidí ir en busca de la ropa adecuada que debía usar. La experiencia no era mi fuerte en cuanto a citas y la elección de ropa que ésta conllevaba. Decidí que debía escoger algo normal para usar ya que él había prometido, o más bien yo le había sugerido, esperaba entonces que no se hubiera decidido finalmente por lo formal. Aunque entre las prendas que había heredado de mi querida Rika había un vestido de noche negro, jamás me había sentido partidaria de las elegancias porque creía que no se veían bien en mí. De todas maneras esperaba no causarle problemas con las prendas que había escogido.

En ese momento sonó el pequeño teléfono que había adquirido 15 días antes.

–¿Diga?

–¿Señorita Kinomoto? –preguntó lo que reconocí como la voz de mi vecina.

–Sí, señora Yamato...

–Ay, querida, gracias a Dios que te encuentro, necesito ayuda y sólo tú me la puedes prestar.

Sonreí contra el auricular cuando reconocí el tipo de ayuda que quería que le prestara. Era una de mis más fervientes admiradoras en cuanto a comida y culinaria se trataba, le gustaba que cocinara platillos especiales para ella y me los pagaba generosamente de vez en cuando, siempre que los contrataba. En esta ocasión, según me informó, necesitaba unas galletas y una masilla para compartir una tarde con sus amigas, aquellos lindos vejestorios, que en más de una ocasión me habían dicho que era una adorable muchachita que merecía todo lo bueno de la vida.

–Tus manos tienen la magia, por eso pensé en ti –sonreí cuando le escuché decir eso. Y dale con lo de la magia.

Accedí a prepararle las galletas. Era una receta fácil y rápida de hacer así que me decidí por hacerlas en ese momento para así salir de eso y, si la reunión con Shaoran se demoraba más de lo previsto (cosa que no creía que pudiera ocurrir) podía descansar para hacer el turno de la mañana en la cafetería. Ella quedó de pasar el día siguiente por la preparación así lo convenimos.

Cuando estuvieron listas las saqué del horno y dejé que se enfriaran, las empaqueté y las dejé listas sobre una mesa. En esa ocasión había elegido la vainilla para el sabor ya que a la señora Yamato le gustaba demasiado.

Abrí el guardarropa en donde había depositado lo que tenía para vestir, saqué uno de los jeans azul oscuro más cuidados que tenía, y lo adjunté a la camisa de lana blanca que había adquirido tiempo atrás con el fin de usarla para las entrevistas. Me puse las dos prendas y después de humedecí el cabello para recogérmelo, cuando me rocé, me di cuenta de que parte de el, en algún loco momento se había impregnado de sustancia de vainilla.

Cuando estuve lista me peiné el cabello y me lo recogí, aunque era largo y ondulado no me gustaba llevarlo suelto por razones de autoestima, no me parecía mi mayor atractivo. Miré hacia la ventana y vi que no estaba tardando en oscurecer. Aín a esa hora de entrada a la noche me pregunte si todo no se había tratado más que de una ilusión. Si realmente no había conocido al primer hombre que no me había causado repulsión, si sólo se trataba de una ilusión divina, una aparición breve de un ángel enviado a protegerme únicamente una vez.

Me apreté las manos, gesto que adquirí para evitar que me temblaran cuando me sentía nerviosa. Cerré la cortina y me senté en el mueble, miré el reloj el cual marcaba las 19:20. Cerré los ojos y escondí la cara en las manos. Sólo pude preguntarme: ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo?, ¿acaso había dejado atrás las experiencias en el orfanato donde viví trece años?, ¿acaso ya había olvidado mi doloroso pasado? En el momento en que el citófono timbro casi me caigo del mueble donde me encontraba sentada por la impresión que me causó.

Con la mano temblorosa oprimí el botón para contestar.

–¿Si...? –pregunté no muy segura de mí misma. La respiración se me cortó cuando efectivamente escuché su voz.

–¿Sakura?... soy Shaoran.

–Ah... –''habla, estúpida, di algo pero habla...''–, ya... en un segundo –apreté el botón para cortar y respiré después de un momento o dos. Ahí estaba, a pesar de lo increíble que pareciera ahí estaba.

Caminé pesadamente sobre mi pequeña sala meditando un poco antes de salir, no sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones, no tenia idea de que era lo que me pasaba esta noche, todo se abría a mi como un nuevo camino en el que confiar era la clave, la vida me había hecho vulnerable y era algo que odiaba de mi con todas las fuerzas de mi ser, pero por un instante me dedique a pensar si esta seria la oportunidad de mi vida o si por el contrario seria otra de las decepciones de las que siempre era parte.

Deseé tener una guía o alguien que me dijera que era lo que me esperaba o por lo menos que me ayudara a discernir sobre lo que tenía que hacer, la conducta que debería seguir.

Tomé el pequeño bolso donde eché algo de dinero por si acaso y bajé las escaleras esperando, sinceramente, con todo mi ser que nada de esto se fuera a ir al traste y menos por culpa mía.

Di los últimos pasos armándome de valor, cuando sentí sus ojos sobre mi cuerpo creí que iba a retroceder a huir hacia la seguridad de mi pequeño apartamento en vez de salir con el desconocido. Sentí que me recorría con la mirada detenidamente y me hizo intimidar, nadie nunca me había detallado de esa manera. Cuando cesó su lento examen de mí, en un intento por volver a calmar el temblor de mis manos, acomodé un pedazo de mi cabello que se resistió a la goma. Luego, armándome de un valor que en realidad no sentía, lo miré a los hermosos ojos que tenía esperando no perderme en ellos.

–Te dije que no te prepararas para llevarme a un sitio elegante.

Esperaba que hiciera caso de mi estúpida advertencia, decidiera que no era lo suficientemente buena y me dejara seguir con mi vida sin preguntarme que hubiese pasado después de esa primera salida. Él no hizo nada así que di unos cuantos pasos, sin poder pasar desapercibido el excelente y elegante modelo de su auto

–No lo hice –dijo él con la voz sumamente seria. Intenté pensar que solo me había imaginado el increíble tono triste que capté en esa sencilla frase.

Se adelantó a mí y abrió la puerta del pasajero. Esperó a un lado a que yo subiera, pensé en lo caballeroso que se veía con sus ropas finas y me sentí una mosca a su lado. Crucé el umbral de mis temores y en vez de eso entré en el auto aspirando la esencia fina, como todo él, que emanaba de la cojinería y me quedé tiesa cuando sentí que él se subió a mi lado y su presencia se hizo más que patente, en toda su extensa y completamente perceptible masculinidad. Disimuladamente, todo lo que se podía esperar de mí, miré su austero perfil mirando la forma de su aristocrática nariz y sus rasgos viriles y sensuales. Yo, que nunca había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo, me vi de repente atrapada en la necesidad de poder mirarlo sin ningún miedo de frente, pero reaccioné rápidamente cuando él enfocó sus propios ojos en mí y casi me descubrí mirándole, por disimular puse mi vista en la acera que pasaba rápidamente a mis ojos intentando aplaca el latido de mi órgano vital.

–¿Qué tal tu día? –escuché que preguntó en mi oído izquierdo, me removí incómoda luego de que sus palabras súbitamente pronunciadas alteraran mi supuesta tranquilidad.

–Ah... ah... eehh... –parecía que mi vocabulario se limitaba a monosílabos cuando estaba cerca de él. ¿Por qué un desconocido me producía esas sensaciones desconocidas?– Ah... bien, un poco relleno pero bien.

–Espero que hayas sabido entretenerlos con aquellas manos tuyas –soltó el después de un momento, sentí como la sangre fluía hacia mis mejillas, pero un frío presentimiento, que nunca supe de donde salió hizo retroceder mis emociones. ¿Qué estaba haciendo sola en un auto con un desconocido?

–¿A dónde me llevas? –le pregunté en un ataque de miedo.

–Es una sorpresa –dijo él sonriendo.

–¿Una sorpresa? –pregunté en esta ocasión incapaz de disimular el temblor de mi voz.

Él pareció darse cuenta lo cual me sorprendió bastante, dado que estaba reparado en mi mucho más de lo que yo me imaginaba.

–No tienes por qué temerme, no quiero ni tengo porqué hacerte daño.

Decidí hincar trabajo en mi mente, hasta el momento sólo me había tratado bien, si se podía denominar bien a que me produjera taquicardia y diaforesis nada más verle de cerca. No había intentado propasarse ni nada que supusiera herir mi psicología, bastante cicatrizada de golpes y traumas. Suspiré, luego intenté explicarme para que entendiera mi punto de vista.

–Ni siquiera me conoces y repentinamente me llamas y quieres llevarme a sitios... –me callé.

Tal vez había interpretado mal sus intenciones, tal vez él no tenía ningún tipo de interés en congeniar conmigo para más que una amistad.

–Quiero ser tu amigo –confirmó él.

Amigo... yo solamente había tenido de amiga a Rika, nada más que ella, era la única persona que realmente había apreciado y la conocí por años. Ahora venía él... salido de la nada... el ángel salvador de ojos ambarinos.

–Ni siquiera me conoces –repetí tercamente, moví mi cabeza negativamente y mezclé mis temblorosos dedos entre sí.

–Que no te conozca no quiere decir que no quiera serlo –dijo él en una voz baja gutural y extremadamente íntima para la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

Alargó su mano y con sus dedos tibios y masculinos acarició la parte superior. Incapaz de soportar el calor que subió por todo mi brazo intenté apartar la mano pero la de él hizo fuerza haciendo que mi esfuerzo por alejarme fuera inútil.

–¿De verdad crees que quiero hacerte daño? –me preguntó otra vez haciendo uso de su seductora voz.

–No... no... lo sé –dije con la voz estrangulada.

No lo sabía pero no quería saber que pasaría si dejaba mis sentimientos correr y más adelante se demostraba si yo creía o no que él quería hacerme daño.

–Confía en mí –dijo otra vez. La seguridad que él transmitía de repente intentaba hacer fuerza en mí, como si quisiera brindármela lentamente–, sé que te va a gustar.

Quise abrir la puerta del auto y huir de su intimidad pero en el momento eso era imposible con el auto moviéndose, a menos que quisiera cargar con una lesión cervical de por vida, cosa que no era nada buena para mí en ese momento.

Cuando él disminuyó la velocidad pude entrever la fachada de un restaurante muy elegante, al menos para mi vista. Él no podía esperar en serio que enterara ahí, seguramente me echarían por mi ropa. Quise decírselo pero en el momento en que me di la vuelta él ya se había bajado después de estacionarlo y me estaba ofreciendo su mano después de abrir mi puerta. El aire frío de la noche penetró por mi piel, me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad y tomé su mano para bajar aunque lo que más quería era huir de allí. Miré asombrada la gran entrada que se dibujaba a pocos pasos de nosotros. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Me pregunté por enésima vez en el día.

…...

**Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews. Hasta ahora he ido actualizando muy deprisa (casi cada día), pero dentro de poco voy a tener que bajar el ritmo de las actualizaciones. Los cap se están volviendo más largos (ya ven cómo ha sido éste) y me cuesta más adaptar el capítulo entero. En fin, sigan dejando reviews.**

**Saludos,**

**lady Evelyne**

**P.D.: Recuerden → pinchen al goblito y dejen reviewsitos.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Card Captor Sakura pertenece a CLAMP y la trama a MaraGaunt, yo sólo hago la adaptación, bla, bla, bla...**

...

**Capítulo VI**

**Shaoran Li**

**18 de Julio de 2007**

Cruzamos el umbral de entrada del acogedor restaurante. Intenté tomarle la mano al fin de darle algo de intimidad al encuentro e intentando hacer que ella se adaptara a mi presencia.

Pero ella permanecía alejada a unos pasos de mí. En el momento en que intentaba que la dejara atrás no se lo permití, su mirada permanecía enterrada en sus pies como si temiera rompérselos a cada paso. Si no estuviera seguro de que intentaba no hacerse notar en esa actitud, habría jurado que su intención era admirar el movimiento en su manera de caminar.

Cuando entramos no tuvo más remedio que levantar la mirada. Seguramente lo más cerca que había estado de un sitio como este era en el Café París y, a su pesar, curiosidad reticente se dejaba ver en su rostro. Esto me beneficiaba enormemente ya que necesitaba toda la ayuda posible y si este sitio hacia que se sintiera cómoda en mi presencia, tanto mejor para mi.

Una mesera se nos acercó y cuando la miré, y ella me devolvió la mirada se estableció esa conexión típicamente sexual que solía darse entre las mujeres que yo deseaba y ellas a mí.

Su mirada estaba poblada de profundas y sensuales promesas que, de no hallarme en esta misión, habría respondido gustoso.

Pero no era el tiempo y debía guardarme mis impulsos sexuales para cuando Sakura no estuviera presente. Podía prescindir de esta clara invitación por el momento.

–¿En qué puedo servirle, señor? –preguntó ella, ignorando olímpicamente la presencia de Sakura Kinomoto a mi lado.

En otra ocasión hubiera podido decirle exactamente en que me hubiera podido servir, pero supe que su actitud estaba afectando negativamente a la niña que estaba a mi lado. Eso me enfureció, ya que estaba desbaratando lo poco que había podido lograr.

Antes de que a ella le diera tiempo de pararse le pasé un brazo sobre los hombros y la acerqué a mí hasta casi sentir la tibia temperatura de su delgado cuerpo.

–Queremos una mesa para dos –enfaticé bastante en la última palabra para que fuera claro para las dos mujeres de la situación.

–Sigan por acá por favor –dijo ella mirando Sakura de arriba a abajo.

Detecté cierto matiz de decepción en su voz, como si no pudiera creer que estuviera gastando mi tiempo con algo tan insignificante.

Nos condujo a un rincón que se veía bastante romántico y, en secreto, lo agradecí, cuanto antes se afianzara la relación.

Moví la silla cuando la mesera se retiró, a manera de caballerosidad, para que ella se sentara. Ella me miró y luego posó su bolso en una de las sillas y se sentó en la silla que le ofrecí.

Aun a distancia pude ver que su tensión en el cuerpo era evidente. La verdad no entendía por que estaba tan nerviosa.

–¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunté. No tenía la esperanza de que me contestara con sinceridad.

–Na... nada –mentira. Pero ya lo había visto venir. Abarcó la mesa con sus ojos esquivando los míos que la buscaban pero ella me ocultó su mirada con tenacidad.

La evalué durante unos segundos. Ella inspiró inconscientemente, sin saber que la estaba observando. Supuse que sus fuertes inhalaciones de aire se debían a un vano intento de obtener seguridad. Señaló, totalizando, la mesa con su mano pequeña y dijo:

–Gracias por invitarme... este lugar es... –lo abarcó después con la vista– es hermoso.

Estaba intentando conversar. No sabía si seguirle la corriente o quedarme callado a fin de que hallara su seguro. De hecho, esta era la primera vez que no tenía idea alguna de como actuar frente a una mujer, en una cita.

Era un poco confuso.

Seguí observándola intentando que, inútilmente, me mirara, a cambio de eso obtuve una panorámica del nervioso movimiento de sus manos. Como no lo soporte más decidí hablar con dirección, no me parecía que de otra manera fuera mejor.

–¿Te sientes nerviosa por mi presencia?

Ella dejó de mover las manos unos segundos, como si mi pregunta la hubiera alterado y supe que era así.

–No... claro que no... –otra mentira. Estaba resultando tan mentirosa como yo con la gran diferencia de que yo sí sabía cómo hacerlo.

–En ese caso, ¿puedo decirte algo?

Otra vez se quedó paralizada, como si a cambio de lo que le iba a decir pensara que iba a decretar su sentencia de muerte.

–Por supuesto –respondió.

–No será la última vez que nos veamos y lo sabes, ¿verdad? –ignorando sus manos ella me miró rápidamente y como pude atrapé sus ojos verdes en los míos. Por unos segundos lo pude hacer pero ella se retrajo rápidamente.

No hizo nada . "¿Qué es lo que eso significa?" luego ella hablo, pero me preguntó algo que no esperaba y que para la situación estaba un poco fuera de contexto.

–¿Tienes una novia?

Apenas esas palabras brotaron de su boca ella se sacudió un poco como si se arrepintiera enormemente de lo que había dicho. Probablemente pensaba que yo era un libertino incorregible, y, aunque tenía razón, no me beneficiaba que lo sospechara.

–No –dije fulminantemente, arrepintiéndome un poco de mi tono cuando vi su estado de retracción. Era una tonta, y yo era un tonto también.

–Lo siento... no debí preguntarte eso –su voz sonaba ansiosa y sumisa, y a disculpa también–. Sólo quería...

No quería saber de sus deseos y preguntas inoportunas así que hable:

–No importa... no tengo a nadie... todavía –esperaba que captara el doble sentido de la frase– ¿Y tú?- le devolví la pregunta tan seguro de que me la iba a contestar como que las vacas volaban– ¿Tienes novio?

Hice un repaso breve del informe que había leído sobre ella; durante su estancia en el orfanato había tenido poco contacto con el entorno masculino.

–No –negó ella–, no tengo.

Se hizo silencio y supe que las cosas no estaban evolucionando tan bien como yo creía, algo en su expresión facial cambió súbitamente, como si estuviera acordándose de algo que no quería, como si recordarlo le produjera un hondo dolor. Me sorprendió interpretar su reservada y extraña actitud de esa manera en que lo estaba haciendo.

Cuando pude verla bien me di cuenta de que puro y físico terror teñía las facciones de su cara. En la poca distancia en la que nos encontrábamos pude ver también como su cuerpo temblaba, lo que no sabía era por qué demonios lo hacía.

Repentinamente como su cambio de actitud ella se puso de pie pero no me miró directamente como si temiera hacerlo.

Por el rabillo del ojo me di cuenta de que una o varias personas nos estaban mirando. Algo no andaba nada bien.

–Lo siento mucho –dijo ella atropelladamente–, pero creo que debo irme.

Tomó su bolso y apartando la silla con un movimiento brusco caminó casi corriendo hacia la salida del restaurante.

Me puse de pie rápidamente y la seguí antes de que ella pudiera escapar preguntándome una y otra vez que era lo que había dicho para que ella reaccionara de esa manera.

Cuando la pude entrever me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de abordar un taxi. Corrí rápidamente y, antes de que ella abriera la puerta, la cerré y le impedí subirse. Hice una señal al conductor quien de inmediato se retiró y luego la tomé a ella del brazo.

Para lo que no estaba preparado era para la fuerza con la que se zafó de mi agarre.

–No me toques... –dijo ella en un susurro pero con la voz, al mismo tiempo, firme.

Había mucha más vehemencia en su tono de la que creí que poseía. Aparté mi mano levantándola lentamente en vista de que entendiera que no quería hacerle daño.

–¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –le pregunté intentando imprimir confidencia en mi tono esperando de antemano la decepción; era demasiado cerrada.

Todo se había dado cuando mencione la palabra novio y hasta este momento me percaté, definitivamente iba a tener que leer con mayor detenimiento el informe sobre ella que había hecho el abogado. A ver si podía captar detalles de ella que había pasado por alto.

–No te acerques... –suplicó ella cuando di medio paso para tomarle la mano–, por favor... sólo déjame ir.

Su modo de suplicar casi me hace ceder, parecía una posesa.

–¿Qué es lo que pasa? –volví a preguntar con más ahínco con la intención de verme preocupado y, a la vez, a pesar mío, sintiendo una grave curiosidad por todo eso.

Las manos de ella volaron a su cara y pensé que iba a estallar en llanto, pero a cambio de ello se paso las manos por la frente y se detuvo en sus sienes, las cuales comenzó a frotar con fuerza y lentamente. La miré por los minutos que pasaron sin que nada se moviera entre nosotros más que sus propias manos. Luego ella inspiró profundamente y yo veía como lentamente salía de su súbita crisis existencial.

–Perdóname –dijo ella abriendo los ojos pero mirando a la nada.

Apartó sus dedos de sus sienes. Allí donde estos habían estado la piel se hallaba roja y medianamente irritada

–No sé que me pasó.

Ni yo tampoco, pero sabía que estaba mintiendo, había gato encerrado en todo este show emocional y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. La palm ya me picaba en el bolsillo del pantalón esperando lista para llamar al abogado y pedirle referencias más extensas del orfanato en cuestión.

Era imprescindible pedirle más información sobre "la heredera".

–¿Qué es lo que debo hacer para convencerte de que no te haré daño? –le pregunté cuando sus ojos, ahora normales, volvieron a cruzarse fugazmente con los míos, por un momento no pude dejar de verla como una niña muy crecida y lastimada. Como siempre no sentí nada.

–No eres tú... –dijo ella–, soy yo... pero... –pude ver como tragaba saliva para dar claridad a su voz pero aun así sonaba como una voz a la que alguien no ha usado en mucho tiempo– ya no importa...

Por última vez se pasó las manos por la cara. Luego se acomodó los cabellos en un gesto inconsciente.

–Lo siento –volvió disculparse–. Volvamos adentro... y olvidémonos... de esto...

Me sorprendió un poco la entereza con la que asumió ese humillante momento de debilidad. No sabía qué situación la había llevado allí, pero no se trataba de histeria convencional, no era como las cientos de amantes que tuve antes que gritaban en el momento en que decidía prescindir de ellas.

Si ella quería volver dentro era porque quería confiar, pero aún no se atrevía. Me esperaba un largo camino por delante.

Ella caminó decidida hacia la puerta, pero en esta ocasión la cogí de la muñeca. Ella se volvió un poco. Aunque no estaba prestándole demasiada atención mis dedos no pudieron dejar de notar que tenía una tez mucho más suave que la mayoría de las mujeres con las que había estado. Su muñeca se estremeció un poco y se volvió a mirarme, sólo que no me miraba a mí sino a algún punto situado por encima de mi cabeza.

–No quiero que te hagas una imagen equivocada de qué es lo que quiero contigo, Sakura –bajé mi voz hasta cierto punto para darle algo de sensualidad a la situación y tratar de escaparla de lo que había sucedido antes.

Ella intentó apartar su mano con menos notoriedad pero sin éxito alguno, no quería asustarla pero que estuviéramos cerca en el momento de mi actuación era vital para darle credibilidad.

–No entiendo –dijo ella, pero algo me decía que sí lo entendía, al menos lo básico, me parecía algo extraño que no entendiera de frases ni indirectas relacionadas con el sexo o las relaciones, así que tendría que explicárselo, esto de la instrucción iba a resultar bastante aburrido.

–Vamos adentro y comamos, necesitamos hablar, esta es la razón por la que estamos aquí.

Tenía planeado actuar de un modo poco menos sutil pero en vista de lo sucedido debía intentar abordar nuestra relación con más lentitud, al menos a la lentitud normal que esperaba dirigir, tampoco me iba a andar como las tortugas, no tenía demasiado tiempo.

Aún con mi mano sujetando su muñeca volvimos a acomodarnos en nuestro sitio. La gente volvió las cabezas para mirarnos y vernos entrar, seguramente pensaban que se trataba de una pareja común que arreglaba los problemas después de un ardoroso beso.

Un mesero, esta vez hombre para satisfacción de mis propósitos, se acercó a tomarnos la orden en cuanto recuperamos la mesa. Nos ofreció a ambos la carta y ella la ojeó algo nerviosa. Aún tenía el pulso temblando y me pude dar cuenta por la carta. Entonces me pregunté que tan atento a ella debía haber estado para darme cuenta de ese particular detalle.

Ella señaló con el dedo lo que quería y para mi agrado personal se inclino hacia mí un poco para mostrarme lo que había elegido, un pavo a la naranja.

–¿pavo a la naranja? –la animé–. Es un buen plato.

–Lo sé –dijo ella en voz baja–. Lo preparaba mucho cuando... –se calló antes de revelarme más detalles, no la presioné, no lo necesitaba.

–Está bien. Tomaré lo mismo –indiqué al mesero que anotó en su libretilla de cuero.

Adjunté al pedido una botella de vino blanco.

–Excelente elección, señor –dijo el mesero antes de retirarse.

Suspirando apoyé mi espalda en la silla y sin que ella se percatara observé nuevamente el juego nervioso de sus manos, que se movían nerviosas una con otra, era toda una actitud que parecía algo exasperante. Ocultando mi humor nuevamente abrí mi boca para hablar.

–Ponen una música excelente –comenté, y era cierto.

Ella se demoró en contestar pero luego dijo:

–¿Vienes con frecuencia? –me pareció captar un sentido oculto en su pregunta y pensé que aún dudaba de mi "inocencia".

–Sólo cuando quiero estar solo –dije. Para mi sorpresa ella se rio un poco.

–¿Entonces cuál es el sentido de que yo esté aquí ? –sus ojos estaba pegados a la mesa como si esta contuviera encima dibujos espectaculares a los cuales resultara imposible quitarles la vista.

–Sólo cuando quiero estar solo... con alguien –la sonrisa desapareció de su boca, luego añadí antes de que ella pudiera hablar– ¿Por qué casi nunca me miras cuando te hablo?

Ella soltó un respingo pero no conseguí hacer que me mirara.

–No lo sé... –aceptó.

–No importa –dije yo, un poco contrariado– al menos yo si puedo mirarte... –bajé mi voz para que sólo ella me pudiera escuchar.

Pero luego continuamos en silencio hasta que el humeante platillo estuvo frente a nosotros con el frío vino .

Sin pedirle permiso el mesero descorchó la botella y sirvió un poco en la copa de cada uno. La insté con un gesto de la mano a que lo probara aunque no sabía que experiencia debía tener con los vinos. Para mi consternación tomó la copa con toda la clase y distinción de las perras frígidas a las que estaba acostumbrado a tratar. Sabía como tomar una copa, dio un ligero sorbito. Pareció gustarle. No le iba a preguntar, al menos no ahora.

–Es... delicioso –dijo ella sonriendo, debía admitir que tenía una bonita dentadura.

Bebí un poco del mío y luego nos dedicamos a comer. Me fijé, sin esperar que ella se diera cuenta, en su manera de manejar los alimentos y los cubiertos. Lo hacía bien, supe que me iba a ahorrar muchas más clases de ética.

No sabía que posibilidades de educación en la mesa ofrecía un orfanato pero estaba bastante complacido.

Antes de terminar realmente, aparté los cubiertos a un lado del plato y la miré una vez más buscando sus ojos.

–Hay algo que debo decirte.

El poco de vino que estaba probando en el momento en que dije esto se le fue por el lado incorrecto de la garganta. Tosió sonoramente por unos momentos.

–Amistad no es lo único que quiero contigo y lo sabes... –continué atacándola de frente.

Se limpió la boca con la servilleta y dijo:

–Sí...

–Te diré algo –continué, la perorata del invento estaba a punto de salir a chorros de mi boca. Paradójicamente le iba a decir a ella lo que nunca le había dicho ni a mi más preciadas amantes. Sabía como convencer a una mujer de que la deseaba, pero no sabía como reaccionaría esta extraña– no fue coincidencia por la que entré al Café París –ella se removió en la silla un poco pero no se levantó– era por ti... te había visto con anterioridad en medio de la calle, entré allí a buscarte por que me gustaste desde el mismo momento en que tu cruzaste por mi vista. Quiero conocerte y necesito que me lo permitas.

Tragó en seco según pude ver en su garganta, no me miró pero aun así, a lo que fuera que estuviera mirando tenía los ojos fijos e inmóviles.

Tenía una mano abandonada a un lado de la copa y se la agarré antes de que tuviera oportunidad de retirarla. Como era de esperar eso fue lo primero que intentó pero no la solté, la haló dos, tres veces pero seguí aferrándosela con toda la suavidad que sus movimientos me permitían.

–Suéltame... –dijo ella mirándome a los ojos por fin. Pero esta vez no iba a ceder a su crisis.

–No quiero asustarte pero no te voy a soltar... nunca –añadí con decisión–. Quiero una respuesta –exigí después.

Los ojos de ella se cerraron y para sorpresa mía esta vez una carcajada histérica salió de su boca.

No me esperaba eso y menos que saliera con lo que dijo a continuación

–Si esto se trata de alguna especie de broma la verdad es de muy mal gusto –su histeria despareció tan rápido como llegó, apartando su mirada me dijo–. Por favor... me conoces tan solo hace 4 días. Sólo mírate... mírate... y mírame... yo... no te gusto y no veo la gracia a todo esto –otra vez quiso levantarse salvo que esta vez había un brillo perlado en sus ojos que asocié con las lágrimas. Muchas de las amantes que tenía solían reaccionar de esa manera en un intento por que me quedara con ellas por lástima, pero las de ellas jamás me parecieron tan sinceras como las de esta niña.

–Esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte –dijo ella, salió otra vez, esta vez más suavemente de manera que nadie se volvió a vernos.

A mi vista y a la de cualquiera que en serio hubiera decidido mirarnos parecíamos una patética novela romántica. Dejé dinero suficiente para cubrir la mesa y la propina y salí en su búsqueda nuevamente.

Sólo que esta vez estaba parada en medio de la acera mirando hacia el cielo como si hubiera allí algo interesante. Debía percibir mis pasos pesados pero no se dio la vuelta, la cogí del brazo y se la di yo mismo, sus ojos estaban en los pies nuevamente.

–¡Mírame, maldita sea! –le dije fuera de mis casillas, estaba siendo truhán y lo sabía pero esto estaba fluyendo más despacio de lo que estaba planeando. Negó con la cabeza y trató de irse.

–Sólo quiero irme de aquí... –confirmó mi suposición.

–Quiero que me mires –le dije cuando dejó de retorcerse.

Estaba intentando que no la mirara a la cara para no ver sus lágrimas pero era imposible, ya que la luz que se filtraba por entre nuestras figuras no ayudaba a su propósito y le brillaban en la cara.

–Sakura, por favor... –le dije.

Dioses, nunca había tenido que pedirle algo a alguien con tanta insistencia, nadie nunca había intentando huir de mí en tantas oportunidades. Algo me decía que quería ceder, pero había otro algo mucho más profundo que los propios deseos de ella que se lo impedían.

–Nunca me llames mentiroso... no cuando hablo de lo que siento –una carcajada mental brotó de mi conciencia, me estaba burlando de mí mismo ante mi propia falsedad–. Eres adulta y lo entiendes bien, puedes entender que para un hombre eres atractiva, en este caso ese hombre soy yo –halé su brazo de manera que quedara más cerca de mí. Iba entablar el primer contacto, ella no se resistió–. No creo que tenga explicación y no creo que la tengas tú tampoco de por qué no he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde que te cruzaste en mi camino –di un paso más hacia ella hasta que mi estatura la sobrepasó fuertemente–, ni de desear verte de nuevo –aquí venía la prueba final, dejé su muñeca y a cambio sujeté su mentón con más fuerza de la necesaria, sin importarme si alguien estaba viendo o no clavé la mirada en su boca y le dije más cosas para conquistarla–, ni de desear besarte hasta que no te quede boca más que para mí...

Sus pupilas se dilataron cuando dije esto y sus ojos me miraron anonadados finalmente.

–Yo... –¡atrapada! El temblor de voz me indicaba que mis palabras habían surtido efecto.

Reaccionando más por instinto que porque realmente lo hubiera planeado sujeté su mentón y apreté su boca contra la mía, me sorprendió la textura de casi almohadilla que tenían. El labio inferior era carnoso y sensual. Era, relativamente, una boca pequeña. Ella permaneció tan estática y tan en tensión que por un momento pensé que se iba quebrar de la fuerza con que estaba conteniendo su cuerpo. Dudé si apartarme o no, seguramente me iba a abofetear y tendría que empezar de cero.

Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando sentí su boca moverse, cuando menos lo pensé ella me estaba devolviendo el beso, me aparté sin poder soportarlo más.

No era por rechazarla. Se trataba de mí; por encima de mi venganza y de todo lo demás yo era un hombre con instintos, y estos, contrario a mi voluntad se estaban despertando voluminosamente.

Mirá su boca roja de la presión que había ejercido sobre ella, era el beso más extraño que jamás había recibido.

Normalmente todas las mujeres a las que había besado tenían experiencia para ello. Debía admitir que era algo fuera de la rutina besar a una inexperta. Seguí mirándole la boca pensando que lo mejor sería que me acostumbrara, iba a pasar 3 o 4 de los siguientes meses besándola.

Ella se arregló un poco los cabellos y me pidió sin mirarme.

–¿Podrías, por favor, llevarme a casa? no dijo nada relacionado con el beso, pero no esperaba más, ya tendría tiempo para adaptarla.

Cuando caminamos hacia el parqueadero donde había estacionado mi auto, mientras nos acercábamos me toque brevemente los labios. Si, contrario a lo que había creído antes, iba a ser interesante.

El camino del vuelta transcurrió exactamente como el de ida, en el silencio total.

Cuando nos detuvimos frente a la puerta del edificio de departamento, ella hizo ademán de bajarse desabrochándose el cinturón, pero cuando se iba a dar la vuelta le cogí el brazo, su codo se me clavó suavemente en la palma de la mano. Esta vez no hubo halones ni movimientos convulsos, sólo se quedó mirando mi mano fijamente.

– Quiero disculparme por... –comencé; debía congraciarme para tenerla en la palma de la mano, tal como a su codo.

Pero ella me detuvo negando con la cabeza y sonriendo levemente.

–No tienes que disculparte... yo soy el problema...

Ahora el que la detuvo fui yo.

–Escúchame... dije que me gustas y mucho, lo siento si estoy siendo muy directo pero aprecio la sinceridad –era un poco loco que esa frase no se aplicara realmente a lo que yo era en realidad–, quiero ser algo más que tu amigo... sabes de lo que hablo.

No quería decir realmente la palabra novio, aunque en unos meses sería prometido, había tenido queridas, mozas, amantes, affaires, sexo de una noche y más pero nunca había tenido una "novia".

–No lo sé... –dijo ella tristemente, como si la sola idea le causara gran pesar, me sentí un poco insulso.

–Quiero enseñarte a besar –le solté repentinamente. Ella volvió a sonreír como a vuelo de mariposa.

–No creo que quieras hacer tal cosa.

–Pero sí quiero –insistí–. Quiero besarte y quiero que seas mi... –maldición– novia.

–No nos conocemos –replicó con su patética excusa.

–No sé tú pero yo sí quiero conocerte –por supuesto– a fondo...

Me acerqué dentro del auto a la silla del copiloto.

Ella se retiró hacia la puerta cerrada en tanto yo me acercaba hasta que ella no pudo retroceder más y me encontré casi encima de su silla. Me miraba la boca como si dudara de su labios se entreabrieron en súplica silenciosa, pero yo tenía que actuar. De una manera u otra debía hacerlo aun a riesgo de perder el poco terreno que había ganado, debía seducirla con la ilusión de todas las mujeres, el enamoramiento.

–Bésame... –le dije susurrando mi aliento sobre sus labios.

Ella cerró los ojos pero yo dejé los míos abiertos a fin de poder ver las expresiones que cruzaran por su rostro. Posé mi boca otra vez sobre la de ella. Sus labios lo dudaron, pero tras de unos segundos aceptaron mis movimientos. Es más, se intensificaron en medio de el calor que comencé a hacer dentro del auto. Recordaba perfectamente cómo hacerlo y debía admitir que sus habilidades como aprendiz eran bastante avanzadas.

Succioné su labio inferior con más atrevimiento instándola a que abriera la boca más, pero en ningún momento hizo algo para detenerme, sólo siguió el ritmo que yo imponía, como las ratas que seguían al flautista de Hamelin. Mi lengua rozó suavemente el reborde de el labio que antes había chupado y finalmente conseguí que abriera la boca, mi lengua rozó la punta de la suya. Se estremeció un poco, un sonido curioso salió de su garganta junto con el aire de sus pulmones que atrapé en mi boca, le di el mío mientras llevaba mi mano hacia su mejilla y después la sumergía en sus cabellos recogidos sorprendiéndome de pronto por su suavidad palpable. No, no podía estar pensando que esto no iba a resultar tan desagradable después de todo. No podía. El olor de su piel conservaba aquella tonalidad dulce que me hacía dar ganas de deslizar la lengua por esa piel a cambio de sus labios. El sentimentalismo se estaba apoderando de mí otra vez.

Con furia conmigo mismo me aparté de su boca y de ella lentamente. Ella tenía los párpados cerrados y respiraba con agitación. Me senté y miré hacia el frente esperando que reaccionara. Lo hizo minutos después.

–Lo siento... –dijo en un susurro.

–¿Por qué te disculpas? –le pregunté aferrándome al volante para no sacarla del auto de una vez. Necesitaba pensar y ella se disculpaba.

–No creo que haya sido lo que esperabas.

Pensaba que iba a decir algo como que quería que termináramos esto de una vez o algo por el estilo, pero salió con eso, verdaderamente se tenía en baja estima.

–Fuiste eso y más –adulé para no hacerla sentir mal.

No había sido tan aburrido después de todo.

–No tenemos por lo que preocuparnos, tendremos tiempo de sobra para perfecciónar nuestras técnica.

Ella pareció asimilar la frase y me agradaba que lo hiciera.

–Espero verte nuevamente –añadí cuando me pareció que había trascurrido el tiempo suficiente.

–Sí... claro... –dijo ella como si deseara todo menos lo que estaba afirmando.

Me molestaba un poco ver la gran expresión de resignación que ella tenía en su rostro, no tenía por qué importarme pero me molestaba, mucho.

Lo más naturalmente posible que pude me incliné hacia ella y le besé la frente, el olor a vainillas que emanaba de su cabello entró por mi nariz, debía esfumarme ya.

–Te llamaré mañana entonces –en cuanto rocé su piel ella se apartó rápidamente y abrió la puerta del auto para salir sin esperar que actuara de caballero.

–Gracias por todo –se dio la vuelta y caminó rápidamente hacia la entrada del edificio.

"Maldita sea" pensé, era demasiado inocente hasta para su propio, bien. Y también demasiado ciega, una mujer con experiencia sabría que habría un motivo oculto para buscarla, pero ella parecía haberlo aceptado, con esfuerzo pero lo había hecho.

Demasiado sensibilismo para que yo pudiera tolerarlo.

Pisé a fondo el acelerador del auto y me perdí en la noche rumbo a la mansión.

Cuando llegué allí me quité la camisa y rápidamente me metí en la ducha, dejando el pantalón y el cinturón sobre una de las sillas de mi habitación.

El agua fría me golpeó como un puño pero dejé a mi cuerpo acostumbrarse aunque no quisiera. Cerré los ojos, así sentía el agua por triturando mi piel, la dejé correr por tiempo indefinido, porque no lo calculé, debió ser una hora o máximo dos.

Salí de la ducha y me sequé con una de las toallas, me la anudé al cuello y la otra me la até a la cintura.

Como si siguiera un ritual ignoré la parte superior de mi pijama y sólo puse sobre mí el pantalón. Quité los cojines de la cama perfectamente tendida que dejaba todos los días la mujer del servicio. Aparté las cobijas y me eché cual perro, como primero caí.

Cerré los ojos y el sueño me llevó con rapidez.

Súbitamente una imagen que no pedí se dibujo en mi inconsciente.

Una mujer vestida con mi camisa, la verde, rodeándola, la inclinación de su frágil columna, su cuello, su cabellos, sus piernas...

Aun en mi sueño sentí que la sangre fluía con rapidez a mi entrepierna. Otra vez esa estupidez del sueño.

Todo cambió con la rapidez de un flash.

_Sus manos en mis manos y a ambos lados de su cabeza. La sombra rodeando su rostro evitando así que pudiera conocer su identidad. Aunque de poco hubiera valido, hubiera sabido a quien deseaba a metros de distancia, era la misma mujer del sueño. Sus dedos entrelazaron los míos mientras su suave cuerpo atrapaba al mío en toda su humedad y calidez. Besé su cuello maravillándome ante la suave textura de su piel que me dieron ganas de morder. Un suave olor brotaba de el, demasiado deseable... demasiado apetecible. Sus movimientos se acoplaban a los míos mientras diminutas partículas de placer se extendían más y más rápido por toda mi columna vertebral. Necesitaba llegar, pero quería que ella lo hiciera conmigo. _

_Empujé más fuerte y más rápido mientras apretaba sus manos con más fuerza como si hacer eso me fuera a impedir disfrutar mucho más de todo esto. _

–_Shaoran... –susurró ella mi nombre. No sabía como era su voz hablando normalmente ya que el deseo hacía que fuera breve, oculta y casi ronca. _

_Pero oírla trajo una nueva oleada de placer a todo mi cuerpo que me obligo a ir más rápido y más rápido, a moverme más como un animal que como un hombre. Pero animal o hombre deseaba a esta mujer más que a anda en el mundo, con gusto viviría haciéndole el amor todo el día, en cualquier parte y en cualquier posición que se me ocurriera. _

–_Shaoran... –volvió a llamarme, era el coro de los ángeles, que poco faltaba para que ambos alcanzáramos la cima del placer, no había claridad alguna pero aun así deslicé mis manos de las de ella y le abarqué la espalda, la levanté contra mí haciendo que la fricción de nuestros cuerpos se volviera casi dolorosamente placentera. Sus suaves brazos se deslizaron por mi cuello y me apretó contra ella al mismo tiempo que sus músculos interiores apretaban mi sexo. _

–_¿Por qué... ? _

_"¿Por qué que?" quise preguntarle. Sus pechos rozaron el mío produciéndome más calor aún, que poco..._

–_¿Por qué me mataste... ?_

Todo se volvió negro y ella desapareció cuando desperté, pero lo que no desapareció fue la presión en el pecho que me avisaba algo, como si tarde o temprano fuera a ser el responsable de algo terrible.

Sakura Kinomoto vino a mi mente sin claridad. La aparté rápidamente tratando de concentrarme en recordar el sueño y saber de quién se trataba, con quién estaba teniendo sexo y por qué esas extrañas palabras habían sido pronunciadas en el momento de culminación.

Locura o no sospechaba que se me iba a salir pronto de las manos.

**Sakura Kinomoto**

**18 de Julio 2007**

El restaurante era un sitio muy cálido, el aroma que llenaba la estancia me hacia recordar las tardes que gastaba con Rika, cuando sus padres no estaban, aprendiendo a cocinar delicias para las dos. El aroma era igual de cálido y hacía pensar en cosa buenas como familias, parejas, cosas de ese tipo. Estaba mirando mis pasos porque no me sentía con la fuerza necesaria para mirar al hombre que caminaba a mi lado. Era como si se tratara de un sueño, pero la verdad no me moría por ser la protagonista, como había sospechado tiempo antes. Había algo en él que no me gustaba, algo que me decía que debía permanecer alerta, lo cual era a la vez ridículo ya que no lo conocía de nada. Era una extraña situación.

No sé como lo logré pero conseguí que él no me tomara la mano. Pude ver que esa era su intención en cuanto entramos, pero no tenía la confianza necesaria para ese tipo de contacto, tal vez no la tuviera nunca, tal vez...

Ante el sonido de una suave música no tuve más remedio que levantar la mirada de mis horrorosos pies para fijarme mejor en el lugar en el que estábamos entrando. Estaba pulcramente iluminado y las mesas estaban distribuidas en un orden particular. Cuadros de distintas imágenes colgaban de las paredes impecablemente pintadas. Debían ser alguno de esos restaurantes en donde se cocinaba comida de otros países. Esperaba encajar, y tal vez descifrar las recetas de algunos de los platos que escribían en la carta.

Cuando dimos unos pasos más camino hacia nosotros una de esas meseras divas que solían gustarles a la mayoría de los hombres, estaba segura de que el señor Li no iba a ser la excepción y, contrario a mis propósitos del la noche, los cuales consistían en no mirarlo más de lo prudente, visualicé su cara en mis ojos, por unos segundos se había quedado mirando a la beldad. Profundos y predominantes celos envolvieron mi alma sin proponérmelo, celos de ella y de él. De ella por ser tan hermosa que no tenía necesidad de atraer a la gente por intereses ocultos, y de él por mirarla a ella cuando se suponía que me estaba llevando a mí, tuve deseos de irme de vuelta y esperé no trasmitir mis emociones en la cara, no tenía por qué tener celos de ellos, no eran nada mío ni yo de ellos.

–¿En qué puedo servirle, señor? –hizo presión en los labios en esa última palabra con lo cual me dio muy claro a entender a quien se dirigía, y me daba más y más la convicción de que yo no debería estar acá. Quise darme la vuelta y estaba empezando a acomodar el pie sin importarme lo que él me dijera cuando sentí su poderoso brazo sobre mis hombros. Lo miré disimuladamente y la expresión que había visto antes en sus ojos había desaparecido. Ahora parecía estar de mal humor.

–Queremos una mesa para dos –ahora la presión en la expresión final estaba en la boca de él. Me sentí estúpidamente orgullosa de que me defendiera, aunque a eso no podía llamársele de esa manera, y él ya me había defendido antes.

–Por aquí –indicó señorita piernas largas. Me entraron unas agudas ganas de cortárselas.

La seguimos, evité mirar al hombre tal vez porque temía que en cuanto lo hiciera lo pillara mirando las piernas o el atrevido contoneo de caderas con el que ella, que me recordaba tanto a Nakuru, estaba tratando de llamar su atención. Cuando nos detuvimos en la mesa que ella indicó me fijé que la intimidad del acogedor rincón, esperaba que no se dieran situaciones románticas de las que tuviera que escapar. Él no podía estar interesado en mí en ese campo.

Evitando su mirada sólo quedó en mi campo de visión su mano que se movió con presteza para correr la silla cuando señorita piernas largas se fue. Nunca nadie, ni siquiera Akio, se había preocupado por ser caballeroso conmigo, aun cuando se lo rogué en ese momento...

No era el tiempo apto para acordarme de esas cosas, aunque nunca era el tiempo apto de todas maneras. Debía sacar esos amargos recuerdos para siempre de mi memoria, si hubiera alguna medicina para hacer olvidar la hubiera comprado así costara todo el oro del mundo.

Me senté agradecida evitando el contacto visual. La razón era que mirarlo a los ojos me parecía grosero, eso por un lado y por otro sentía que mi voluntad flaquecería cuando volviera a fijar mi mirada en los ojos ámbar que recordaba bastante para mi propio bienestar mental.

Aun así me sentía fuera del lugar en este sitio, la edificación invitaba a la comodidad y a sentirse confortable, y de haberse tratado sólo de mí hasta lo hubiera disfrutado. Él me alteraba, era él y su presencia que sentía como si me estuviera respirando en el cuello en vez de estar a unos centímetros de mí.

Pero no deba ser una buena actriz ya que escuché su voz cuando preguntó.

–¿Qué te pasa?

Seguramente se había dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal en mi actitud. Era una idiota, debía decirle que no quería volverlo a ver y no estar acá intentando parecer cómoda cuando no lo estaba, nunca había tenido una cita real y no sabía que postura tomar, jamás debí haber aceptado esta invitación; aun cuando me sintiera en deuda moral con este hombre.

–Na... nada –dije rápidamente, pero si a mí me parecía que mi tono había sido poco veraz seguramente a él peor, si estaba tan atento de mí como parecía. Esperaba que no se hubiera percatado de la manera convulsamente nerviosa en que mis manos se movían unas con otras. Era algo que no podía evitar, desgraciadamente, cuando me sentía demasiado tensionada.

La sensación me producía un escozor extraño en el pecho, al mismo tiempo que parecía dejarme sin aire. Esperando que él no oyera lo pesado de mi respiración, inspiré con fuerza para intentar apartar eso, a cambio debía mostrarme agradecida, pasé la mano por el aire y le dije:

–Gracias por invitarme... este lugar es... es hermoso –y no lo decía por salvar la situación, era lo que realmente pensaba.

Pero debía admitir que mi motivo oculto para hablar sí tenía la intención de salvar la situación. Lo mismo parecía pensar él ya que me dijo sin avisar:

–¿Te sientes nerviosa por mi presencia? –"Dios, como lo supiste", quise contestar, pero que estuviera nerviosa seguramente no era el pago que él debía esperar después de haberme librado de la penosa situación de días anteriores. Intenté que mis manos no se movieran, no me paré a pensar ni a mirar con cuanto éxito lo estaba consiguiendo.

–No... claro que no...

–En ese caso, ¿puedo decirte algo?

"Depende de qué sea ese algo" quise responder pero la voz no me salió. Yo no era tan audaz como mi conciencia a veces me hacía pensar.

–Por supuesto –y me arrepentí profundamente de lo que dije, ya que el, por supuesto, daba cabida a cualquier guarrada o cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera decirme. Aún no estaba preparada psicológicamente para enfrentarlo.

–No será la última vez que nos veamos y lo sabes, ¿verdad? –ese fue el momento que mis manos eligieron para quedarse quietas.

Aparté mis ojos de ellas y, a pesar mío, fue como si mis ojos tuvieran voluntad propia. Viajaron por la cara de él hasta los suyos. Aunque los miré por unos segundos aparté los míos rápidamente, el fuego de sus ojos, ámbares en ese momento, quemó mi poca fortaleza. Él era demasiado atractivo para estar sentado aquí conmigo.

Por un momento me pregunté si no estaría buscando conmigo alguna experiencia nueva para luego...

Akio cruzó otra vez por mi cabeza. Esta noche parecía haberse propuesto entrar en ella así yo lo quisiera o no. Antes de que pudiera impedírselo a mi bocaza la pregunta se escupió sola:

–¿Tienes una novia? –quise levantarme y salir corriendo, ya que tenía miedo y a la vez ganas de que dijera que sí a la primera y no a la segunda. La postura de su cuerpo me dijo que le había molestado mi pregunta pero no identifiqué por qué. Si realmente este señor quería _algo_ conmigo acababa de estropearlo estrepitosamente, lo supe así cuando me contestó.

–No –secamente, como un desierto, así sonaba su masculina voz. Quise excusarme, mejor quedar como amigos que como enemigos.

–Lo siento... no debí preguntarte eso, sólo quería... –él me interrumpió antes de que la verborrea, de la que nunca había sido partidaria, siguiera saliendo de mi boca.

–No importa... no tengo a nadie... todavía –volvió a hacer presión en la última frase. Él todavía me hacia pensar en mí... y en él... no, por supuesto que no–. ¿Y tú? –preguntó después de unos momentos. "¿Yo que?", luego caí en cuenta de el tema que estábamos hablando, de los novios y...

Me estaba preguntando si yo tenía novio... por un momento me sentí tentada de decirle que si a fin de si tenía algún interés en mí más allá de lo normal, se le pasara en cuanto lo supiera. Pero los recuerdos hicieron mella en mí en ese momento sin pedirlo siquiera. Akio y su apuesta... el día maldito, del que nunca me recuperé...

–No –respondí no muy segura de mi voz–, no tengo.

Pero súbitamente mis palabras dieron paso a una serie de bombardeos en mi cabeza, en los que sólo podía ver imágenes del pasado que había intentado dejar atrás. De sus manos en mi cara, de su voz ahogándome con palabras horribles, de su fuerza superior...

Si este hombre quería... no... por favor, Dios, apártalo de mí... no hagas que lo abrume con mi maldita vida.

Más y más imágenes que no pedí ver me atrofiaron el pensamiento. Sólo pensé en salir de allí ya que me estaba sofocando. Esto solo me había pasado en una ocasión y había entrado en depresión durante casi un mes, con resultados desastrosos para mi vida.

"Ni para eso sirves" escuché la voz de Akio en el momento en que me dejaba ahí, abandonada... golpeada tanto verbal como físicamente... Me estaba ahogando y si no me iba a mandar al diablo todo. Intentando no dejarlo en ridículo me levanté y no lo miré.

–Lo siento mucho –expresé rogando a Dios sin voz que hiciera que él me comprendiera–, pero creo que debo irme –tomé mi pobre bolso, archivé mi pobre vida y salí caminando rápidamente antes de que las fuerzas abandonaran aún más mi cuerpo.

Cuando estuve fuera, dado la experiencia de noches anteriores, decidí irme en un taxi. Que me llevara rápidamente para encerrarme en mi propio dolor y dejar de lado lo que intentaba olvidar.

Vi a lo lejos el color representativo de uno de ellos, y alargué la mano para pararlo. En el momento en que mi mano tocó el picaporte de la puerta del automóvil una mano se posó sobre el vidrio y la volvió a cerrar con fuerza. No tenía que tener dedos en la espalda para no reconocer esa viril mano. Cuando dejó el taxi me sujetó el brazo con mucha fuerza. Eso era lo último que yo necesitaba porque en ese momento escuché la voz de Akio en mi cerebro, y la mía también.

"Suéltame."

"No quieres que lo haga, tú quieres esto."

"No... por favor."

Sacudí la cabeza y el resto de mi cuerpo junto con mi brazo, al cual quería de vuelta. Lo halé con una fuerza que ni yo sabía que poseía y repetí esa palabra con la cual una vez rogué:

–No me toques –dije con calma mesurada, la cual no sentía en ninguna parte de mi cuerpo. Él se apartó, tal vez previendo el peligro de colapsar en el que me encontraba en ese momento.

–¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –preguntó él, pero no me sentía preparada y dudaba que me sintiera nunca.

Para decirle qué era lo que me pasaba, hacía mucho tiempo que había aceptado que ese trauma que había dejado secuelas psicológicas demasiado fuertes. Él dio un paso de vuelta, casi del mismo tamaño del que uso para retroceder.

–No te acerques... –le advertí no muy segura de cómo reaccionaría si él daba un paso más hacia mí en ese momento.

No quería sucumbir al pánico, pero tal como Akio, Shaoran Li pertenecía al género msculino. Alargó su mano con la clara intención de tomar la mía; la enganché con la otra para rechazarlo sin palabras y le dije otras más que merecían atención:

–Por favor... sólo déjame ir.

–¿Qué es lo que pasa? –volvió a preguntar él, insistiendo en algo que no tenía sentido.

Debería dejarme sola, si seguía así probablemente le vomitaría encima sin resuello. Por mi modo de respirar empecé a sentir el cosquilleo de adormecimiento en toda la cara. Intenté calmarme, esta crisis de ansiedad nada podía hacer para ayudarme. Me puse las manos en toda la cara y después las dejé descansar en las sienes masajeándolas con fuerza en un intento de ayudar que la sangre fluyera a mi cerebro con rapidez, cerré los ojos intentando olvidarme de que tenía un público de una persona, la persona que menos jamás hubiera deseado que me viera en este estado...

–Perdóname –dije cuando pude respirar mejor. Aparté los dedos de mi cara, todo esto no tenía sentido, me dije de repente.

Después de todo lo que había sufrido aún seguía aquí de pie. Esa conclusión me llegó tan rápidamente como nada, y, asombrosamente, me sirvió para obtener resuello temporal. El aire penetró a mis pulmones como se lo ordené y con esfuerzo aparté todos los recuerdos dolorosos al rincón de recuerdos dolorosos de mi cerebrito. Pide disculpas, me dije, y sólo espera que él te diga el momento en que era mejor marcharte y terminar con la gran farsa

–No sé qué me pasó.

Lo sabía demasiado bien, no había recibido atención psicológica y tuve que recuperarme sola. Lo había conseguido a medias, ahora me daba cuenta, y nunca me iba a curar. Esperaba que esa dolorosa experiencia jamás se repitiera en mi vida, y, aunque no andaba con la cautela pegada al hombro, esperaba tener los ojos bien abiertos para cuando ese dolor decidiera aparecer y dañar mi vida para siempre.

No, eso nunca iba a pasar de nuevo. No lo iba a permitir, aunque fuera alguna cosa buena debía estarme esperando en alguna de las esquinas del destino.

–¿Qué es lo que debo hacer para convencerte de que no te haré daño? –me preguntó él después de unos segundos Lo miré rápidamente y el corazón se me calentó cuando capté, por unos instantes, el fuego de esos ojos impresionantes.

–No eres tú... –dije tratando de solventarlo de la culpa, si es que la sentía– soy yo... pero... –tenía un sabor amargo en mi boca que no me ayudaba a hablar demasiado– ya no importa...

Me toqué la cara pero la ambulatoria espasticidad que había comenzado a sentir remitió cuando pude respirar mejor.

debía lucir como un topo con mucho pelo. Me acomodé los míos intentando no imaginar cómo se veían ante los ojos de otros.

–Lo siento –dije cuando capté su mirada sobre mí por el rabillo de ojo–. Volvamos adentro... y olvidémonos... de esto... –sugerí esperando siquiera conservar lo poco de este buen hombre que aún me quedaba.

Caminé de vuelta hacia la decorada puerta. Él estaba a mi lado, alargó su mano y casi la entrelaza con la mía, pero solo se quedo con mi huesuda muñeca. Sus dedos me quemaron, literalmente, la piel, era un calor que no había sentido nunca, un calor casi reconfortante. Lo miré por unos segundos, mi cuerpo inconscientemente se volvió un poco en búsqueda de ese calor. Él movió un poco los dedos sobre mi lechosa piel como tanteándola. Lo mire o no lo mire realmente para no caer en sus cálidos ojos, el habló:

–No quiero que te hagas una imagen equivocada de que es lo que quiero contigo, Sakura –su voz baja y llena de confidencia me hizo terminar de olvidarme de lo que había pasado, pero también me trajo un poco de convicción acerca de que la noche aún no había terminado.

El calor de su mano traspasó mis entrañas. Por instinto traté de apartarme de tan extraña sensación, pero esta vez él me tenía correctamente sujeta, de manera que no me hacía daño pero tampoco me liberaba, él estaba demasiado cerca para mi salud mental

–Vamos adentro y comamos, necesitamos hablar. Ésta es la razón por la que estamos aquí.

Lo cual nos llevaba al principal propósito y que era lo que él tenía planeado para esta noche antes de que me poseyera el demonio de los recuerdos.

Me llevó dentro con el calor de sus dedos quemándome la que, hasta el día de hoy, había sido una piel insensible a quemaduras.

Mucha gente en el restaurante nos volvió a ver. No sabía que tipo de conclusiones estaban sacando y la verdad también me importaba poco, la vida privada lo era. Ubicó la mesa otra vez y nos sentamos en nuestros mismos puestos de antes.

Un ejemplar del sexo masculino, esta vez, se acercó a tomar la orden de Shaoran. Nos alcanzó educadamente las cartas a pedir, renovando así mi propósito de disfrutar, al menos domésticamente, la visita a este elegante restaurante. La carta negra estaba adornada de dorado y los platos que leí, los que estaban en idiomas reconocibles, como el alemán o el francés, llevaban ingredientes deliciosos. Combinados con las salsas y los saborizantes adecuados crearían el doble de platos de los que allí mostraban.

No lo iba a sugerir, si algún día abriría un restaurante propio, con la cantidad de cualidades para la cocina que la gente decía que poseía, no podía andar por ahí ventilando recetas y mezclas de mi invención.

Vi un platillo que Rika apreciaba mucho y en el cual se nos iban las casi millonarias cantidades de pavo que sus padres solían comprar, para placer de ella, como si temieran que fuera a morir pronto, y así había sido. Miré inconscientemente mis manos, las cuales temblaban transmitiendo esa nerviosa energía a la carta que estaba sosteniendo. Hice un intento vano por sosegar mi pulso, ya pasaría, pero por el momento aun seguía allí. De todas maneras, esto si lo podía ocultar moviendo un poco más las manos para que el pálpito tembloroso no se notara.

Pavo a la naranja, ese era el platillo que iba a comer en honor a Rika. Como no quería que la voz me saliera temblorosa me incliné un poco hacia él y le señalé lo que quería.

–¿Pavo a la naranja? –dijo sonriendo–. Es un buen plato –si lo era, uno de los más deliciosos que alguna vez probé. Me explayé un poco en la explicación de mi selección.

–Lo sé, lo preparaba mucho cuando... –recordarla a ella fue casi o igualmente doloroso que acordarme del orfanato, así que cerré mi boca y no dije nada más.

–Está bien –dijo él asintiendo y para mi deleite interior dijo–. Tomaré lo mismo. Tráiganos dos pavos a la naranja... y, tal vez, un vino blanco italiano, muy añejo.

–Excelente elección, señor –alabó el mesero el gusto de él en cuanto al vino.

Cuando se hubo marchado se llevo con él la posibilidad de usar mi voz de nuevo. Vi que Shaoran se apoyaba en la silla evidentemente más cómodo que yo en esta situación. Mis manos volvían a estar en contacto.

–Ponen una música excelente –soltó él de repente.

Debía admitir que el juego suave de flautas y piano hacían el ambiente bastante agradable.

–¿Vienes con frecuencia? –le pregunté. Otra vez quise darme de patadas ante mi estupidez, podía asociar mi pregunta a lo que fuera si antes yo no le hubiese preguntado si tenía novia, error tras error.

–Sólo cuando quiero estar solo –respondió él.

Sonreí un poco ya que no veía entonces el propósito de estar interrumpiendo su soledad.

–Entonces, ¿cuál es el sentido de que yo esté aquí ? –le pregunté abiertamente pero mirando a la mesa.

–Sólo cuando quiero estar solo... con alguien –aclaró.

En este casi acabó conmigo. Me pregunté por qué hacía esto. No me atrevía confrontarlo con los ojos, ni con la boca. Dejé de sonreír al pensar en las intenciones, cuales quiera que fueran, que él tenía para conmigo.

–¿Por qué casi nunca me miras cuando te hablo? –soltó de repente. Retrocedí ante su pregunta directa pero porque me lo preguntara tampoco le di mis ojos.

–No lo sé... –pero sí lo sabía y lo había pensado anteriormente: porque me daba miedo mirarlo a los ojos y caer en un juego desconocido.

–No importa, al menos yo sí puedo mirarte... –"¡Glup!", tragué, su voz baja me dio un cosquilleo en todo el cuello. Más cuando me reveló que si había estado mirándome. No sabía qué decir así que permanecí en silencio.

15 minutos transcurrieron antes de que nuestro plato estuviera listo, dos meseros, uno con las dos bandejas con los platos, y otro con la botella de vino se acercaron a la mesa

En silencio cada uno deposito su carga. Miré el vino recordando lo que me decía siempre Rika acerca de comportarse en una mesa. Había una manera especial de tomar la copa, ella y yo, muchas veces habíamos intentado probar el vino de sus padres, pero por algún extraño motivo ellos siempre nos descubrían. Cuando me marché no vi la necesidad de siquiera probar el alcohol así que, en resumidas cuentas, jamás había probado el vino.

El mesero del vino descorchó la adornada botella y deposito cierta cantidad en la mi copa y en la de él. Shaoran movió la suya y lo olfateó un poco. Le miré el mentón a riesgo de que me viera y vi que hacía un gesto con la copa para que yo lo probara. Acerqué la copa a mis labios tomándola de la manera en que ella, Rika, me había enseñado. Dejé que una mínima cantidad del vino probara la punta de mi lengua, hacía ligeras cosquillas y era amargo y dulce a la vez. Fruncí un poco el ceño ante la primera impresión, pero al dejarlo deslizar por el resto de mi lengua dejaba un sabor agradable.

–Es...delicioso –admití con una sonrisa cuando lo deslicé por mi garganta y me calentó el pecho y el estómago.

Él bebió y después atacamos prudentemente los platos frente a nosotros.

Íbamos casi terminando cuando él volvió a hablar. Yo estaba bebiendo un poco más del agradable vino cuando escuché si voz y había estado tan al pendiente que hablara que inspiré al mismo tiempo que tragué.

–Hay algo que debo decirte.

Tosí bastante intentando que el resto de la comida no siguiera el mismo camino de el sorbo que bebí antes. Todo por algo que él quería que yo conociera. Tragué una última vez y esperé que dijera lo que quería decir.

–Amistad no es lo único que quiero contigo y lo sabes... –no, no lo sabía, pero lo sospechaba, que no era lo mismo.

–Sí... –seguramente mi sí debió sonar demasiado bajo ya que él continuó.

–Te diré algo, no fue por coincidencia que entré al Café París –oh no, él no debería estar diciendo esto. Sentí que las piernas me picaban por salir de ahí de una vez por todas–. Era por ti... –continuó él–. Te había visto con anterioridad en medio de la calle, entré allí a buscarte porque me gustaste desde el mismo momento en que tu cruzaste por mi vista –se paró unos segundos, como si dudara decir lo que iba a decir a continuación–. Quiero conocerte y necesito que me lo permitas.

Ahí estaba, el asunto era... ¿de qué manera quería conocerme? Observé todo alrededor mío esperando tal vez que un cuadro o algo me diera la respuesta que necesitaba o que fuera apta para ese momento.

Se movió más rápido que un león al acecho y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta tenía mi mano entre la de él. Halé inconscientemente pero la firmeza de su agarre me impidió tener mi mano de vuelta.

–Suéltame –Akio y su mano agarrándome. Busqué que el rostro de Shaoran Li no se convirtiera en el de él. Tuve que mirarlo de frente, pero tal como Akio, tampoco me soltó.

–No quiero asustarte pero no te voy a soltar –movió su mano un poco– nunca... Quiero una respuesta –habló en tono exigente pero no me sentí bien para responderle. Cerré los ojos intentando, por todos los medios, no verme bombardeada de recuerdos de antes.

Pero fue inútil.

"Se mía, Sakura, y estaremos juntos para siempre, tú sabes que yo te amo."

Y nada era cierto, nada. Él mismo se había encargado de decírmelo el desastroso día en que intenté que me dijera la verdad, el día de mi desgracia que se sumó a esa petición.

"No te quiero, apenas puedo tolerar tocarte, besarte, será mejor que te apartes de mí, soy demasiado para ti, más de lo que te puedas imaginar."

Tenía razón. Él era demasiado, lo mismo que este hombre. Intenté hacer que lo entendiera, era hasta casi cómico ver como no encajábamos bajo ninguna circunstancia. Tanto era así que solté una carcajada sin sentir verdadero humor. Abrí los ojos y haciendo uso de mi voluntad para no caer en el brillo de sus ojos le dije:

–Si esto se trata de alguna especie de broma la verdad es de muy mal gusto, por favor... me conoces tan sólo hace 4 días, sólo mírate... –me quedé sin palabras intentando que con esas pocas asimilara lo que estaba tratando de decirle, pero después volvió el resto de la explicación, estaba usando casi los mismos argumentos que Akio había usado conmigo, sólo que para hacerle entender a él y no a mí, yo ya lo tenía lo suficientemente claro – mírate... y mírame... yo... no te gusto y no veo la gracia a todo esto –a pesar de mis propósitos, humillantes lágrimas intentaron brotar de mis ojos, yo solo había llorado el día que Rika murió, ni siquiera cuando Akio me había hecho lo que me había hecho, habían salido lágrimas de mis ojos, porque más que triste me sentía ultrajada, usada y enfadada. esperaba que él no las viera. Me puse de pie más suavemente que la vez anterior, rogando que él no intentara detenerme.

–Esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte –hubiera sido hermoso de no ser como esto, de no tener este sucio pasado que me vedaba a todo lo demás.

Caminé hacia la salida con bolso en mano y lo más despacio que pude. Lamentaba que él tuviera que pagar toda la cuenta, pero de todas maneras no nos íbamos a ver más después de eso.

Él me gustaba, y debía admitirlo, pero yo a él no podía gustarle, o bien podía gustarle ahora. Pero más adelante, cuando todos mis traumas y lo demás salieran a la luz, iba a dejarme y no me sentía nada preparada para otra lección de esas.

Cuando salí el aire de la noche me pegó en la cara, dándome algo de frescura. Me paré en medio de la acera con el sólo propósito de mirar las estrellas y preguntándome cuando sería que estaría entre ellas, debería morirme de una vez y dejar de incomodar a los demás.

Para mi tortura escuché pasos detrás de mí, era el, ya había aprendido en poco tiempo a identificarlo.

Sus dedos de hierro se cerraron en torno a mi muñeca _otra vez._

Sólo que esta vez me hicieron dar la vuelta con cierto dejo de brusquedad.

–¡Mírame, maldita sea! –gruñó él cuando miré hacia su pecho aterrada de tenerlo tan cerca.

Negué con la cabeza, me negué sentir nada , me negué quedarme ahí con el, y me negué a seguir viviendo de recuerdos malditos, traté de zafarme otra vez sin éxito.

–Sólo quiero irme de aquí...- le pedí completamente ajena a que se lo estaba rogando de veras.

–Quiero que me mires –dijo él a cambio de mi ruego.

Me quedé quieta. Si quería una mirada para que me soltara, pues bien, se la daría. Lo intenté pero mis ojos no siguieron a mi cerebro.

–Sakura, por favor... –pidió él más lentamente, por experiencia personal sabía de pedir y que no se concediera–, nunca me llames mentiroso... no cuando hablo de lo que siento –no por favor, que no siga–. Eres adulta y lo entiendes bien, puedes entender que para un hombre eres atractiva, en este caso ese hombre soy yo –movió su mano de manera que mi cuerpo se vio atraído hacia el de él inexorablemente, pero eso no fue suficiente para que no pudiera escuchar con exactitud qué era lo que estaba diciendo, me había hipnotizado–. No creo que tenga explicación y no creo que la tengas tú tampoco de por qué no he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde que te cruzaste en mi camino –pensaba en mí como Akio... no, Shaoran era demasiado distinguido, demasiado... demasiado para tener las formás y la educación de un tarado como Akio. Estaba aún más cerca que antes–, ni de desear verte de nuevo - continuó lisonjeándome y yo me bebía cada una de sus palabras como si estas fueran agua y yo hubiera pasado 40 años sin ella. Sus dedos palparon mi carne con suavidad y se movieron hacia mi cara, me estaba tocando la cara...–, ni de desear besarte hasta que no te quede boca más que para mi...

Un beso.

Los besos de Akio no se podían considerar tal, un ligero roce de labios de vez en cuando... lo miré, finalmente ¿qué tipo de beso podía recibir alguien como yo de él? ¿Estaba en realidad pensando que me iba a besar y que yo lo iba a dejar?

–Yo...

–No te voy a dejar...

Tanto mis pensamientos como mis palabras retrocedieron de avance cuando vi que se inclinaba hacia mí. El olor de su caro perfume entró por mi nariz instándome a dar conciencia de qué era lo que iba a pasar. Sus dedos estaban apresando mi mentón para que no me apartara, pero a conciencia debía admitir que estaba paralizada al tener tan cerca la perfección de su rostro.

Sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos, que me parecieron cuartados y secos a comparación de los suyos, estaban calientes y eran...

Estaba paralizada, no sabía que hacer más que mantener los ojos cerrados para no avergonzarme de mí misma. No sabía que hacer o como actuar. Él estaba casi succionando mi labio inferior así que supuse que... sí, le iba a responder. Copiando la misma suavidad con que su boca estaba tocando la mía, abrí un poco mis labios y atrapé el superior de él, hice una ligera presión antes de probarlo suavemente con mis labios...

Súbitamente él se apartó y yo caí a la realidad tan rápido como me había apartado de ella. Abrí los ojos esperando ver decepción en los de él, pero esos ojos que había temido ver estaban mirando mi boca, mi maldita boca.

Shaoran dio un paso hacia atrás y yo hice lo mismo. Sentí el frío de la noche pegar contra el calor de mi piel La brisa me agitó el cabello y traté de acomodarlo evitando mirarlo, estaba más que claro que había sido una completa decepción para él, no había más excusa para quedarse.

–¿Podrías, por favor, llevarme a mi departamento? –le pedí, no tenía más ánimos para seguir soportando lo que él estaba fingiendo.

Asintió aún con la mirada perdida y lo seguí hacia el parqueadero hacia donde recordaba que él había estacionado.

Subí cuando él me abrió la puerta y en cuando estuve acomodada abroché el cinturón de seguridad.

Sentí cuando él subió al otro lado pero me quede mirando nada más que todos los edificios y calles que íbamos dejando atrás a medida que nos acercábamos a donde yo vivía. No dijimos una palabra pero no hacia falta, todo estaba dolorosamente claro.

Me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado cuando él se detuvo, sin mirar hacia nada más que mis manos. Desabroché el cinturón de seguridad con cierta dificultad por el temblor. Qué decepcionante debió haber sido para él una mujer que no supiera como responder a un beso. Me di la vuelta para salir, pero me petrifiqué cuando sentí su mano en la curva de mi brazo. Me volví para mirar su mano, no estaba preparada tampoco para su lástima.

–Quiero disculparme por... –el beso, ''adelante'', lo alenté mentalmente, ''dilo... no, no lo digas.''

Negué con la cabeza antes de que él dijera palabra. Sonreí tristemente adelantándome a lo que él me iba a decir.

–No tienes que disculparte... yo soy el problema...

Iba a continuar diciéndole cuál era mi problema pero él me interrumpió:

–Escúchame... dije que me gustas y mucho, lo siento si estoy siendo muy directo pero aprecio la sinceridad –conjugó los versos en presente, aún le gustaba...–. Quiero ser algo más que tu amigo... sabes de lo que hablo.

Más que mi amigo quería decir lo que yo temía, sonaba infantil y aunque no era demasiado mayor no me apetecía usar la palabra novio, de ella había tenido bastante.

–No lo sé... –dije intentando ganar tiempo. No sabía cual era la expresión de mi cara pero debía tratarse de una de indecisión.

–Quiero enseñarte a besar –dijo tan repentinamente como respirar, como un grito. Lecciones de besos no era lo que yo esperaba. Sin embargo la idea de agradarle penetró por mi conciencia gustándome más de lo necesario. Sonreí intentando que recapacitara.

–No creo que quieras hacer tal cosa –refuté.

–Pero sí quiero –insistió él–. Quiero besarte y quiero que seas mi... –no lo digas– novia – ''¡Augh!'', lo dijo.

Ser su novia se abría ante mí como la posibilidad más remota jamás contemplada.

–No nos conocemos –supliqué que lo entendiera aunque él ya parecía cansado de esa excusa

–No sé tú pero yo sí quiero conocerte... a fondo...

Un beso, un abrazo, una caricia...

Sentí su calor acercándose a mí.

Pero era demasiado calor... demasiada virilidad para mí... retrocedí a medida que él siguió acercándose. Supuse que tomándose en serio su propósito de enseñarme a besar. Sentí el picaporte de la puerta y supe que no podía recular más, y él no se detuvo hasta que no estuvo sino a escasos centímetros de mí. Miré sus labios recordándolos sobre los míos y lo que habían hecho. Hice un repaso mental pero no podía recordar más allá de los labios entrelazados unos encima de otros.

–Bésame... –susurró él.

Sonaba como si de verdad lo deseara, como si estuviera dispuesto a rogar por ello, aspiré el olor a nueces de su boca. Sin poder tolerarlo más cerré los ojos y dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera.

El calor de su boca tocó el mío otra vez, sólo que en esta ocasión él atrapó mi labio superior, otra vez comenzó a degustarlo y yo hice lo mismo con el de él. Su cara se acercó más a la mía al mismo tiempo que sus labios tomaban más y más terreno del mio, sentí que casi lo tragaba en algún momento, abrí mi boca para hacer lo mismo con el.

Sentí el contacto de su lengua en el labio escogido, una marea de desconocidas sensaciones se apoderó de mi boca, de mi cara y de ahí al resto de mi cuerpo. Sólo me quedo el instinto que me obligo a aceptar de lleno el beso que él estaba ofreciendo. Sentí otra vez ese tenue contacto pero contra mi propia lengua. ¿Qué pasaría si yo la degustaba como el había hecho con mi labio? Un sonido jamás emitido brotó de mi boca, me sentía demasiado bien haciendo esto, no estaba pensando en él... ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Su lengua se volvió persistente y moví la mía hacia la de él. Hicieron contacto, luego él apartó su boca. Aún con los ojos cerrados podía percibir su respiración a pocos centímetros de la mía. Hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de que tan mal había respirado concentrándome sólo en él.

Se apartó de mí y se sentó bien en su silla. Tampoco esta vez pude dicernir si había sido tan agradable para él como lo había sido para mí.

–Lo siento... –dije antes de que empezara él.

–¿Por qué te disculpas? –preguntó él ajeno a todo lo que estaba dando lucha en mi interior.

–No creo que haya sido lo que esperabas –confesé mi miedo antes de que pudiera pensarlo bien, pero él me dijo:

–Fuiste eso y más –había demasiada sinceridad en sus palabras, quede prácticamente embelesada por ello, la voz de... Akio jamás había sonado así–. No tenemos por lo que preocuparnos, tendremos tiempo de sobra para perfeccionar nuestra técnica.

Si todos los besos eran así me vería en la obligación de pedir lecciones más seguido.

De pronto caí en cuenta de que había aceptado ser su novia, aunque no tenía verdadera idea de que era lo que debía hacer al respecto. Había dejado prejuicios de lado en el momento en que me besó, había dejado de lado años de duda... no sabía a dónde me iba a llevar todo eso.

–Espero verte nuevamente –dijo después de unos momentos.

–Sí... claro... –dije.

¿Qué pasaba si no llamaba? ¿Y si solo era una excusa para que abandonara el auto rápidamente y no dejarse ver de mí nunca más? Debía aceptar que algo como eso estaba más que presto a pasar, no confiaba demasiado.

Él se volvió hacia mí y me besó en la frente, como si se tratara de una promesa.

–Te llamaré mañana entonces –dijo.

Su aliento calentó mi frente y me aparté instintivamente. Salí rápidamente concediéndole lo que yo suponía que deseaba.

–Gracias por todo –dije antes de volverme y escapar hacia la soledad de mi departamento.

Escuché tras de mí como arrancaba rápidamente. "Ojalá lo vuelva a ver" pensé para mis adentros mientras subía las escaleras.

Cuando entré al departamento, cerré la puerta con el pasador y me solté el cabello. Las galletas de la vecina me devolvieron la mirada.

Suspirando, entré a la habitación y me cambié de ropa.

Tendría que madrugar al día siguiente.

...

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció la ''primera cita''? ¿Y el primer beso? Fue un cap largo, pero valió la pena ¿A que sí?**

**Por cierto, hice un pequeño lío con las teclas, y el cap de 20 págs se convirtió en uno de 21 págs. Si detectan algún error: ¡avísenme y edito el cap!**

**Gracias por todos los reviews y a los que me incluyeron entre sus favoritos. También a los que se suscribieron a la alerta (por fin entiendo lo que es ¡gracias!:D). No esperen un cap en los próximos... dos días. Tengo que hacer todavía los deberes de Navidad y el próximo cap es casi tan largo como este. ¡Las quiero a todas! ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**(Ya con la cabeza en su sitio) Saludos,**

**lady Evelyne**

**P.D. → Recuerden: pinchen el goblito y dejen reviewsitos... =P **


	8. Capítulo 7

**Sakura Card Captor pertenece a CLAMP y la trama pertenece a MaraGaunt (cuyos fics, por cierto, sobre Twilight le gustarán mucho a las que les guste la saga). Yo sólo hago la adaptación, bla, bla, bla...**

…...

**Capítulo VII**

**Sakura Kinomoto **

**20 de julio de 2007 **

Estaba terminando de amasar la harina para el lecho de la tarta de moras cuando escuché que Nakuru limpiaba con demasiada fuerza la mesa, como si se encontrara enfadada con alguien, o con algo; con ella nunca se sabía.

Sonreí olvidándola, mi vida en este momento era un poco mejor de lo que había sido desde que se murió Rika. Acordarme de Shaoran Li no debería arrancarme sonrisas pero lo hacía, aunque no había llamado en dos días me sentía muy bien recordándolo.

–Hoy se te ve muy contenta... –dijo Nakuru. Paré de amasar la harina y la miré, evidentemente ella sí que no estaba muy contenta–. Será que al fin conseguiste quien te hiciera... ''el favor"... –refutó venenosa como siempre. Sentí que la ira me bullía al cerebro, pero traté de ignorarla, para pelear se necesitaban dos y en ese momento sólo estaba ella.

–No tengo por qué escucharte decir tanta basura –dije volviendo a mi tarea y acomodando la galleta en forma de masa en la refractaría correspondiente.

–Sólo tengo curiosidad –continuó fastidiando–, después de todo, debe ser un poco deprimente ser virgen aún.

Sí, era virgen, pero mi inocencia estaba perdida hacía demasiado tiempo.

–No me agrada parecer un animal en celo cada vez que alguien del sexo opuesto se cruza en mi camino –le devolví en comentario llena de rabia, ella no tenía derecho a especular sobre otra vida que no fuera la de ella misma.

Desde que llegué intenté entablar amistad con ella pero me odiaba y no conocía el motivo, pero después de soportarla por tanto tiempo había desistido, ahora la soportaba porque no tenía manera de evitarla y porque necesitaba trabajar para vivir.

–Así que seguiré trabajando –le dije y seguí con mi masa, sin importarme nada más. Cuando la acomodé me dediqué al relleno de moras que estaba terminando de entibiarse en una de las ollas. Su aroma dulce llenaba la cocina.

Las campanillas que anunciaban la llegada de clientes sonaron en ese momento, era de tarde, así que pronto cerraríamos. A mí no me importaba pero estaba segura de que a ella sí, odiaba servir cuando ya todo estaba listo para irse. Sonreí por lo bajini, un motivo más para que estuviera de mal genio. Agradecía que no fuera por mi culpa.

Me volví hacia el relleno y cuando estaba poniendo la primera cucharada sobre el lecho de galletas escucha la voz de Nakuru.

–¿Qué le traigo? –tenía esa voz de ensueño que ponía cuando se ofrecía a alguien, había puesto, de hecho, una voz muy similar cuando... un momento.

–Estoy esperando a Sakura –dijo cortantemente el nuevo cliente.

Me petrifiqué y casi derramé la cucharada para cubrir la tarta al escuchar ese tono de voz, lo recordaba demasiado bien en mi cabeza porque, a pesar de intentarlo, no había podido dejar de pensar en él.

–¿Sakura?... Sa... ¿Sakura? –preguntó ella como si no pudiera acabar de creérselo. Él usó esa connotación, que hacía que mi nombre pareciera demasiado apasionado para tratarse de mí. Solté el cucharón lentamente y me asomé por la puerta de la cocina, por la rendija en realidad y lo enfoqué con mi vista sin que él me viera. Ahí estaba él.

Sólo que esta vez no estaba usando las gafas y su porte era la mismo de la última vez que lo vi. Volver a verlo a la luz del día con sus poderosos ojos al descubierto era mucho más de lo que yo esperaba. El corazón no tenía por qué estarme latiendo de esa manera en que lo hacía, mis manos no tenían por que estar temblando como lo hacían y yo no tenía por que estarme estremeciendo como lo hacía.

Él se dio la vuelta ignorando a Nakuru y miró directamente hacia la ventana cerrada de la cocina, como si supiera extrañamente que yo estaba allí, esto no era normal.

Me aparte rápidamente y en mis prisas tumbe uno de los vasos de la malteada que estaba en una esquina, rompiéndolo.

Seguramente él escuchó el ruido, debía pensar que era una tonta.

Me lavé las manos e intentando actuar normal tomé la tarta que había terminado y salí con ella hacia el mostrador en donde había acomodado el resto de las delicias que había hecho ese día para el siguiente.

No lo miré mientras me dirigía hacia allí, pero luego no pude ignorarlo cuando me desinqué. Su mirada, poderosa y ambarina como era me aquietó en mi sitio. Dio los pasos que habían sido necesarios para acercarse a la barra y quedarse mirándome demasiado fijamente.

Estaba muy cerca pero, por alguna extraña razón, yo no podía apartar la mirada de él, como si me tuviera atrapada. Respiré entrecortadamente y luego, él habló:

–¿A qué hora sales?

No sabía que responder porque aún estaba demasiado sorprendida de verlo otra vez. Aceptaba que muy dentro de mí había esperado que él no volviera, pero todas mis esperanzas, por muy locas que fueran, se hacían realidad con él ahí en frente preguntándome a qué hora salía.

–Eehh... –no sabía qué decir por el motivo de su pregunta.

Entonces sentí el calor de su dedo índice acariciando los nudillos de mi mano que tenía apoyada en forma de puño sobre el mostrador. La fuerza de mis dedos cesó en el momento en que nuestras pieles hicieron contacto; momento que él aprovechó para tomarme la mano de lleno .

–En una hora –le respondí rápidamente. Él sonrió de lado y me dijo:

–Espero que no te moleste que mientras espero pida uno de esos maravillosos cafés que haces.

–Claro –dije anonadada, otra vez, de que apreciara mis aptitudes culinarias.

Me besó los nudillos y se dio la vuelta para sentarse en una de las mesas. Me volví algo eufórica hacia la cafetera y comencé a prepararle el café.

Algo de masa de la tarta había quedado libre debido a que no cabía más en el molde, así que destiné ese pedazo de tarta extra que había preparado para él. Sonreí al pensar en cuanto le agradaría, era la favorita de los clientes.

Nakuru me estaba mirando consternada. Permanecía con la boca entreabierta como si no pudiera acabar de creérselo, quieta ante el mostrador, había observado todos nuestros movimientos.

–¿Qué le hiciste? –me preguntó iracunda.

Estaba sirviendo con la pala la tarta cuando me volví a mirarla.

– ¿Disculpa?

–¿Hiciste algún tipo de... brujería?

Zorra resentida, si por mí fuera él no estaría ahí, se habría alejado rápidamente, pero por algún extraño motivo él quería tener una relación conmigo. Estaba más dispuesto que yo, lamentablemente, así que esta golfa no tenía por qué decir semejantes barbaridades.

Me volví con el plato y la taza y le dije:

–Solamente no me ofrecí, y lo rechacé en dos oportunidades.

Ella se quedó mirándome boquiabierta y yo seguí mi camino hacia la mesa en la que el se había sentado.

Puse la taza y la tarta en silencio y le dije:

–La casa invita.

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás un poco para mirarme. Aun sentado era más alto que la mayoría de clientes con los que había tropezado.

–"Tu novia invita" –me corrigió–. Gracias, esperare aquí a que termines.

Me volví un poco perturbada por sus palabras, no estaba acostumbrada de ninguna manera a ser interpelada como "novia".

Un solitario cliente entró también antes de que cerráramos, así que Nakuru tuvo que apartar sus ojos incrédulos de nosotros e ir a atenderlo.

Cuando la hora transcurrió, Shaoran había terminado, al igual que el otro cliente. Lavé los platos rápidamente y tomé las llaves de la caja. Nakuru había desaparecido misteriosamente media hora antes del cierre, lo cual siempre hacía. No la delataba, no me importaba y tampoco quería darle un motivo más para hacerme imposible la vida.

Cerré la puerta de la cocina y me di la vuelta.

Él estaba al otro lado de la barra apoyado con un porte despreocupado demasiado sensual. Dejé todo listo y después me reuní con él para salir.

Él esperó pacientemente a que cerrara todos los candados que tenía la puerta.

–¿Qué tal tu día? –me preguntó mientras nos dirigíamos a ese auto suyo.

Curiosamente, me sentía menos desconfiada en su presencia ahora que una hora antes.

–Leve... no hubo mucho movimiento –era mi novio, así que debía preguntar–. ¿Y tú? No me has dicho en qué trabajas.

No pareció enfadado ante mi pregunta, sólo un poco sorprendido. Pude concluir que era porque mostraba interés en sus actividades

–Administro una empresa de negocios internacionales, de construcciones de oficinas y conjuntos residenciales. También tengo una empresa propia que maneja capital de inversión, cotizamos en bolsa todos los días, y tenemos un proyecto de financiamiento que producirá a la larga...

Se detuvo de repente como si no quisiera revelar nada más, pero para mí era suficiente: era un millonario. Otra vez me cohibí deseando leerle el pensamiento a ver que era lo que quería conmigo, yo debía estar unos diez peldaños debajo de la superioridad monetaria de él. Me vi arrepintiéndome de esto, tal vez se tratara de esos ricos que les gustaba la novedad en las pobres y que creían que por dinero éramos capaces de todo. Ya sabíamos a que me refería, iba a decirle, completamente fuera de mí, qué era lo que quería hacer cuando volvió a hablar.

–De hecho mañana en la noche tenemos un evento de vital importancia para mí, desearía que fueras conmigo.

Me removí incómoda en la silla de mi lado, un poco más calmada pero no menos preocupada y cautelosa. No era la típica visitante de eventos de gente millonaria ni mucho menos. No quería saber que lo poco podía combinar con sitios de esa categoría que únicamente visitaban gente como él, elegante y distinguida.

–¿Un evento? –me puse a preguntar para ganar tiempo–. ¿Y sobre qué?

–Una cena de beneficencia, encabezada por el alcalde de la ciudad.

¿Quería llevarme con el alcalde? Bueno, no estaba diciendo que era precisamente con él, pero iba a verlo y aunque no estaba de acuerdo con sus políticas, que alguna vez había observado brevemente en la tv del apartamento, me sentiría igual de cohibida.

Forcé a mi imaginación a representarse una escena como tal: yo, completamente invisible a los ojos de los demás, y todos los demás vestidos con sus galas y emperifollados, un ambiente en el que me sentiría como una mosca en un muro blanco, un punto negro en tanta... tanta...

–¿Vendrás conmigo? –volvió a preguntarme él, yo no sabía, como había aclarado antes, de las actividades de las novias pero estaba segura de una cosa: iban con los novios a donde ellos propusieran la mayoría de las veces–. Eres imprescindible... –dijo con lo que pude ver fue un amago de sonrisa bondadosa en sus aristocráticos labios, que curiosamente no había dejado de mirar.

–¿Por qué? –quise saber sin comprender, pero nada me hubiera preparado para lo que oí a continuación:

–Para presentarte a mis allegados como mi novia oficial –eso puso de cabeza todas mis dudas.

Fue ahí cuando me convencí de que su intención conmigo iba más allá de lo convencional de un típico noviazgo de una semana. Una cosa era ser novios entre nosotros pero otra muy diferente era que los demás se enteraran, en especial cuando esos demás incluían amigos esnobs y alcaldes de ciudades. Sentí que el aire comenzaba a abandonar en grandes cantidades mis pulmones. Él iba en serio, no sé por qué tenía ahora esa convicción pero algo me lo decía.

–S...sí –dije aún dudando de si estaba haciendo las cosas correctamente.

–¿Tienes algo que usar para la ocasión? –siguió preguntando mientras conducía, aparentemente sin nada que lo preocupara y sin tener conocimiento de que la persona a su lado sentía que podía estallar en cualquier momento, o que de tanto desearlo esa persona iba finalmente a desaparecer. Cuando rogaba por todos los santos para hacerlo, dejar de existir en ese momento.

Sí, tenía algo para la ocasión, para ocasiones especiales, era el vestido negro de Rika, aunque no sabía que tanto podía entallar yo en él.

Aparte de esas cosas ella me había legado. En el bolso verde, sus grandes cantidades de maquillaje escondidos en una prenda de ropa y que yo no había usado nunca porque no me gustaba.

–Sí... pero... no sé.

–Puedo llevarte a un salón a arreglar todo aquello que ustedes las mujeres arreglan. Si dices que tienes el vestido, yo pongo el resto. Considéralo un regalo de novio, el primero de muchos.

Si estos eran sus regalos no podía dejar de imaginar que me depararía en el futuro en la primera ocasión que tuviera un encontronazo con él.

–¿Estás seguro de esto? –le volví a preguntar.

La insegura era yo, aún me costaba trabajo creerlo, de repente me había vuelto del lado de Nakuru en eso de la credulidad.

–Por supuesto –dijo él, con una seguridad que me abrumó.

Sin darme cuenta cuando tiempo había pasado ya habíamos llegado a mi domicilio.

–Pasaré a recogerte a las ocho. El chófer te recogerá a las 4 para ir al salón. Déjalo en las manos de él, sabe lo que hace.

Estaba en manos de alguien, sí, pero se trataba de este hombre al lado mío. Estábamos yendo muy rápido pero a la parte perversa de mí le gustaba eso, le gustaba este hombre y le gustaba que tuviera intenciones sería conmigo a pesar de la edad que yo sabía que nos separaba. A pesar de su porte y gallardía debía rozar la treintena mientras que yo rozaba la veintena, iba a cumplir 18 en dos meses.

Tendría que preguntarle su edad, según lo mucho que había leído con Rika los novios de los libros conocían muy bien a sus parejas, pero por algo se empezaba, yo conocería a Shaoran si él quería continuar más lejos.

Aquello de conocerlo no se pudo dar en ese momento ya que era hora de que él se fuera. Sólo se había presentado en el café para llevarme a casa. No debía sentirme maravillosamente cortejada por ese sencillo aventón. Él se quedo quieto como esperando que yo hiciera algo.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensarlo, de rechazarme o incluso pedir algo más que eso. Me incliné hacia él y le di un rápido beso en la boca, un roce de mariposa pero no me sentía con más valor. Él se volvió en el momento en que separé nuestros labios y me miró fijamente.

–Adiós, hasta entonces –me refería al encuentro del otro día, en donde esperaba conocerlo mejor y esperaba ser algo suficiente para ese todo que era el entorno de riqueza que parecía envolverlo.

Bajé del auto y subí a mi apartamento. Durante toda la noche no pude dormir por estar pensando en él.

**21 de Julio**

Ese día transcurrió más rápido que cualquiera que hubiera vivido. Tal vez se debía a la incertidumbre que tenía en mi cuerpo. A la una se acabó el turno así que me fui hacia mi domicilio.

Para pasar el tiempo hice unas galletas de vainilla para tenerlas para mí. Luego me decidí esperar, deseando muy dentro de mí que algo sucediera ese día que me impidiera ir a hacer el ridículo con este hombre.

Estaba confiando, y eso me asustaba, pero en algún momento de mi vida tendría que aprender que confiar en la gente, era una de las ciencias de la vida, al confiar me arriesgaba tanto a tener lo que siempre deseé, como a sufrir más y más.

Esperaba que la balanza de mi destino se inclinara hacia la primera opción.

El desvencijado citófono sonó.

–¿Si...? –pregunté oprimiendo el botón.

–Busco a la señorita Sakura Kinomoto, me manda el señor Shaoran Li.

Ya estaba ahí, la hora cada vez se acercaba más, mi corazón redobló su ritmo pero no podía permitirme llenarme de nervios, no desde ahora. Esperaba que las pocas fuerzas que había recuperado en la noche no me fueran a hacer falta más adelante, sentía que la noche no iba a ser del todo cómoda. Por el momento sólo me quedaba vivir la tarde, dejé el vestido negro en la silla y saqué las llaves de mi casa junto con el bolso a juego en donde había puesto algo de dinero en caso de una huida rápida y...creo que no se me quedaba nada más.

El auto que el hombre que me llamó portaba era incluso más elegante que el de Shaoran, aunque de alguna manera sabía que este ejemplar también le pertenecía. El hombre permanecía serio como si tuviera una máscara, ni un solo músculo parecía tener vida en su cara. Me abrió la puerta de la parte de atrás y subí a este auto, igual de cómodo y aromatizado que el que ya conocía.

Me condujo por casi media hora, pero por lo que podía ir viendo a la ventana estábamos muy ubicados en la parte elegante de la ciudad, había almacenes de diseños y en el mismo ambiente se notaba la cantidad de dinero que poseían las personas que residían en el.

Nos apeamos y me condujo hacia dentro de la fachada de un salón de belleza a todas luces caro.

"France Marie's" ponía la entrada. Me pregunté quién sería Marie. Podía tratarse de la propietaria del lugar, no lo sabía, pero se notaba que era un sitio costoso, demasiado costoso.

Unas sonoras campanillas anunciaron nuestra presencia en la lujosa entrada.

–Un momento, "_pog favog_" –dijo una voz claramente francesa.

A los pocos segundos apareció en uno de los tres umbrales que había en la estancia una mujer de mediana edad. Tenía el cabello cuidadosamente tinturado que parecía real, y perfectamente recogido en un elaborado peinado. Tenía anillos en casi todos los dedos, y las manos cuidadas aferraban un cepillo para peinar cabello como si se tratara de un arma de ataque.

–"_Señog _Yamazaki" –dijo dirigiéndose al chófer, el cual, durante nuestro viaje no había pronunciado palabra alguna.

–Madame Marie –dijo él acercándose y, tomándole una mano, se la besó.

–"_Espego_" que el "_señog_" Li se "_encuentge_" en buen estado, hablé con él justo anoche.

–Está bien, con asuntos de la empresa –dijo él soltando la mano–. Ha estado bastante ocupado.

–Entiendo, "_pog_" "_favog_", "_tgansmítale_" mi saludo.

–Será un placer... pero ahora... –dijo él volviéndose hacia mí y señalándome ceremoniosamente.

Madame Marie se volvió hacia mí y me dirigió una mirada evaluadora. Nunca supe por qué pero había admiración en su rostro.

–Así que ésta es la "_petite_" –dijo deteniendo su mirada en la parte de mi busto y mis piernas.

–Es la novia del señor Li.

Él me introdujo como la novia con lo cual deduje que el chofer conocía la breve historia que la que él y yo estábamos siendo parte.

La mirada de ella volvió a mi cuerpo, casi podía pensar que ella estaba diciéndose para si que yo era demasiada poca cosa como para que Shaoran Li tuviera una relación conmigo.

–"_C__uidagué" _bien de su "_belle amour_".

–Tiene un evento de beneficencia con el alcalde y alguno de los magnates que usted ya conoce.

Esas fueron como palabras clave para la mujer, los ojos le brillaron y dijo

–"O_ui, oui_" **(n/ad: para las que no sepan francés, significa ''sí, sí'')** ya sabía, no tiene que "_decig_" nada más, "_señog_", en dos "_hogas_" "_estagá_" lista.

Dos horas me parecían demasiado tiempo para un poco de maquillaje, pero ella lucía como la experta, y parecía como una persona a la que no estaba permitido cuestionar.

Extendió su mano libre hacia mí sonriendo con premura, se notaba también que era una persona que no necesitaba de muchas explicaciones. Parecía que hasta el serio señor Yamazaki le respetaba.

–Ven, "_ma petite_", es "_hoga_" de "_pgepagagnos_".

Su mano me tomó con firmeza, como si por algún extraño motivo me apreciara.

Me condujo por el recibidor de la derecha de donde emanaba un agradable olor a champú de gardenias.

Se escuchaba el sonido de tres o cuatro secadores a la vez, muchas mujeres hablando, sonoros coros de "ouis" respondiendo a cada demanda de las clientas a las cuales estaban atendiendo. Ella me condujo a través de ellas y entramos por unas puertas labradas, el olor ahí era un poco más concentrado, pero no por ello desagradable.

–"A_hoga_" estás en mis manos, "_cherie_" –dijo haciéndome sentar en un tocador que había a la derecha, tenía unas lamparas finas a ambos lados y había un surtido completo de maquillaje y de cepillos en el, múltiples perfumes y lazos, cintas, moños y extensiones para el cabello.

–Yo... –dije retrocediendo ante tantas cosas que me eran completamente desconocidas.

–¿Cómo te llamas "_ma petite_"? –interrumpió ella antes de que pudiera rechazar sus avances.

–Sa... Sakura –dije, no era que mi nombre completo me inspirara mucho a revelarlo.

–¿''_Sakuga''_? –dijo ella con ese acento francés que no podía esconder.

Asentí mientras ella me ponía una especie de babero tejido y plástico alrededor del cuello.

–Sí... –dije sin ánimo. No me sentía expresamente emocionada pero la mujer sí que lo parecía.

–Me complace "_sabeg_" que "_mosieur Li_" ha sentado cabeza "_pog_" fin. Es la "_pgimega_" vez que le oigo a su "_chofeg_" "_guefeguigse_" a una "_mujeg_" como novia.

Si a mí también me sorprendía, tal vez no por los mismos razonamientos de madame Marie.

–"A_hoga_" "_ciegue_" los ojos y "_guelajese_", está en buenas manos.

Durante el tiempo que estuve ahí sentí que ella manipulaba mi cabello y mi cara sin un orden específico, sólo pude escuchar la voz de ella, lo que me confirmó que ella y solo ella se estaba haciendo cargo de mí. Como si lo considerara una tarea lo suficientemente digna. Ella tarareaba alguna balada de su país, yo solo podía pensar en que aunque los monas se vistieran de seda, monas se quedaban. Sentía que con cada capa de maquillaje que ella aplicaba sobre mí se iba desvaneciendo la poca e insignificante esencia de Sakura Kinomoto y se daba a conocer a una desconocida.

Me puso rulos y cantidades moderadas de laca, pero no me tiró del cabello en ningún momento.

Luego todo terminó.

–Está "_estgaogdinaggia_". "_Mosieur_" "_estagá_" complacido al "_vegla_".

Cuando pude mirarme al espejo una desconocida me devolvió la mirada. Casi me parecía a Rika el día de sus 15 años en donde todo el mundo comento lo hermosa que estaba. Miré mis ojos, que estaban rodeados por una sombra dramáticamente oscura, pero que aclaraban el iris hasta casi hacerlo parecer claro. Tenía un poco de rubor artificial en las mejillas y los labios tenían color. Ella había trenzado hermosamente una parte de mi largo cabello y luego lo había usado de manera de diadema, el resto lo había dejado suelto y lo había rizado con los rulos dándole un aspecto suave y simétrico que no conocía que tuviera.

Estaba consciente de que era yo, pero aun no podía acabar de creérmelo. Era demasiado díficil.

–Está muy bien, _''Sakuga''_ - dijo madame detrás de mí.

Cuando me volví vi ante mí la cantidad de maquillaje variado que había usado preguntándome cual habría usado ella.

–Si no me equivoco, eso que suena allá es el coche del señor Li.

Pero no era él, se trataba de su chófer.

Sin poder detenerme a pensarlo abracé a la mujer por el espléndido regalo de transformación que me había dado.

Ella me lo devolvió algo sorprendida según pude apreciar y salí. Para mi perturbación vi que el chófer se quedaba mirándome por más tiempo

–"_E__spego vegte pgonto, ma petite'' –s_e despedía madame desde la entrada.

Era una desconocida, otra más, pero ya sentía aprecio por ella.

Subí al auto y el chofer me condujo de nuevo hacia mi casa, eran casi las seis de la tarde. En dos horas más o menos Shaoran vendría y sería testigo de este cambio. Pregunté una vez más que le parecería.

Cuando llegué a mi casa tome el vestido negro de la silla donde lo había dejado. Dejé la ropa que vestía a un lado, con cuidado de no estropear el peinado ni el maquillaje. Luego me fui al espejo del baño y "ella" me devolvió la mirada.

El vestido era de hombros descubiertos y ajustado en la cintura. Desde las caderas se desprendía libremente en varios pliegues hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas en donde el ruedo terminaba, artísticamente en diferentes alturas

Casi había olvidado que Rika decía que era uno de sus favoritos, y también lo había sido mío pero nunca me había atrevido a pedírselo para ponérmelo. Ella me lo había dado en el momento de su muerte, le iba a dar el mejor uso, tal como yo sabía que ella hubiera querido.

Cuando estuve lista me miré nuevamente en el espejo. El vestido combinado con el maquillaje había hecho maravillas de mí. Hasta yo, que pensaba que no era nada más que una gran insignificante, me complacía al ver lo bien que me veía. Esperaba que él pensara lo mismo.

Una noche desconocida me aguardaba, otra a decir verdad.

El citófono sonó por segunda vez en el día anunciándome la presencia de él. Perdí la respiración: él estaba ahí, la hora se estaba acercando.

–¿Hola...? –pregunté con voz débil.

–Baja –respondió él, no se escuchaba impaciente pero eso no tenía por qué dolerme.

–Un momento –dije.

Tomé el chal negro con el que me iba a cubrir los hombros durante lo que quedaba de la noche. Me lo eché como Rika me había enseñado y tomé la cartera. No había retirado el dinero de ahí tampoco, no me convenía que la calle me tomara desprevenida.

Cada escalón que bajé me pareció como si acortara la distancia hacia mi propio infierno personal.

La puerta oscura cerrada que me separaba de Shaoran Li. Mi mano vaciló sobre el picaporte asegurado. "Cálmate, aquí te darás cuenta de lo tan decepcionante eres para él como mujer" no sólo para él.

Cruzar el umbral se me hizo la cosa más difícil del mundo en la que me había embarcado hasta ahora.

Lo primero que visualicé fue su espalda. Estaba mirando hacia su auto cuando mis pasos montados en tacones resonaron en el concreto o al menos eso me pareció a mí. Él se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

Tragué convulsamente cuando su mirada se deslizó sobre mí como una caricia lenta y provocadora. Un desconocido calor se apoderó de mi vientre y después de mi estómago cuando sin poder evitarlo seguí el recorrido que hacían sus ojos sobre mí. No sabía que estaría pensando, aunque lo deseara enormemente. Sus ojos seguían recorriéndome sin expresión alguna, hasta que se detuvieron en mi rostro y en mi cabello. Lo recorrió con la mirada. Luego, sin decir más palabras, una de sus grandes manos tomó entre los dedos un mechón ondulado de la punta y lo palpo como si estuviera comprobando su textura cosa que me parecía de lo más imposible. Acercándose a mí, haciendo que el aliento abandonara mi pecho, se inclinó y para mi consternación inhaló del mechón de cabello.

–Madame usó su fijador especial –dijo afirmando más que preguntando.

Yo no sabía que contestar ya que no conocía que productos químicos había usado madame Marie en mi cabello. Y no tenía idea alguna de por qué él estaba haciendo una observación tan extraña, ni mucho menos por qué estaba estableciendo ese contacto tan íntimo como lo era tocar y oler mi cabello.

Tal vez por que estaba tan consternada no me di cuenta del momento en que su cara se movió hacia la mía, cuando pude darme cuenta tenía nuevamente sus labios sobre los míos. Estaban fríos y parecían algo... coléricos mientras se aplastaban con fuerza contra mis labios.

Algo no estaba bien, pero por alguna extraña razón no quería apartarlo; mis manos cobraron como vida propia y se enredaron en su cabeza como pidiéndole que se acercara más. En esos momentos, por extraño que pareciera, no recordaba nada de la violencia de mi pasado a pesar de que las manos de él, antes lejos de mí ahora se enroscaban con fuerza en mi cintura, me estaba apretando demasiado. Si alguien que no hubiera sido él hubiera hecho algo como eso lo habría mandando al diablo en un santiamén, pero había algo en su violencia lasciva que me atraía poderosamente, como todo él.

Súbitamente toda la presión cedió y sus brazos se apartaron de mí. Lo último que él separó de mi cuerpo fueron sus labios que ahora estaban cálidos y húmedos por el apasionado beso.

–Perdón... –se disculpó él arreglándose el cuello de la camisa que yo había desordenado–. Creo que me dejé llevar... por cierto, estás muy hermosa.

El cumplido que había esperado de él al inicio de nuestro encuentro fue dado en ese momento, pero no me podía importar menos, había demostrado con ese beso lo que pensaba de mi en ese momento. Lo miré por largos segundos y luego le dije:

–Gracias...

Definitivamente lo poco que solía dialogar con la gente se veía reflejado acá. Su mirada se conectó con la mía unos momentos y luego me ofreció la puerta de su coche.

Había vuelto al propósito principal, llevarme a una fiesta de esnobs.

Una en la que no sabía qué demonios me esperaba.

**Shaoran Li**

**19 de Julio 2007**

Ella y su cabello, no tenía idea alguna de por qué estaba pensando en ella en ese momento, en la dueña de mis sueños y pesadillas que había alterado la tranquilidad de mi inconsciencia la noche anterior. Ahora me hallaba en mi despacho dejando que eso que estaba apoderándose de mi invadiera mis pensamientos conscientes interrumpiendome de trabajar en lo que se me venía encima.

Alguien tocó la puerta en ese momento.

–Adelante –dije esperando que la distracción de mis pensamientos no se me notara demasiado.

El abogado notario entró en ese momento.

–Buenas tardes señor Li.

–Siéntese –dije señalando la silla al otro lado del escritorio.

–No tengo mucho tiempo así que seré breve –extendió sobre el escritorio su maletín de trabajo dentro del cual extrajo unos documentos en apariencia inofensivos–. Me pidió que averiguara sobre la vida de Sakura Kinomoto en el orfanato del oeste y esto es lo que pude averiguar. Está todo consignado aquí. En cuanto a esto, son los papeles que ella debe firmar para dejar de tener derecho sobre las acciones del Dr Li, y estos –señaló los últimos–, son los papeles civiles del matrimonio que pensamos efectuar para lograr que ella firme.

Miré los documentos aparentemente interesado en los últimos, pero en mi interior me interesaba más ver que era lo que había sido la vida de ella en el orfanato donde creció.

–Gracias, espero poder convencerla lo más pronto posible –dije tomando la carpeta en donde estaban todos.

-Y, ¿cómo van sus progresos?

–Pienso invitarla a la cena de beneficencia del alcalde –revelé.

Esa idea se había formado la misma noche en que soñé con la desconocida. Será una prueba para ella de que aparentemente me interesaba en serio. Sabía que mis conocidos iban a armar alboroto dado que ella no era ni la mitad de las mujeres con las que solía estar acompañado. Aún me estremecía al pensar en su figura ese día. Con la sencillez con que solía vestirse seguramente daría el doble de que hablar. Pero era por lo que debía pasar, a la gente le gustaban las historias románticas y sería muy entretenido y a la vez útiles mantenerles con el cuento de que me había enamorado perdidamente de la jovencita.

–¿Qué cree que dirán ellos? –preguntó el abogado intuyendo desde ya, como yo, que iba a ser un poco el hazmerreír de la sociedad que me rodeaba por unos meses, mientras durara la farsa.

–No sé lo que dirán pero ellos no están al corriente ni tan desesperados por conseguir el maldito dinero para el proyecto como yo.

–¿Y qué cree que dirá ella? –dijo el abogado haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

¿Qué diría ella? Por lo poco que la conocía pensaba que se sentiría cohibida al estar rodeada de este tipo de gente. Algo me decía que no estaba para nada equivocado. No más había tenido que ver su actitud el día anterior cuando entramos al gato negro, que era un restaurante de clase media. Igual yo iba a estar todo el tiempo con ella, no tendría por qué sentirse nerviosa y acomplejada por las críticas de mis allegados. Ellos no eran importantes, lo era mi proyecto.

Cerré los programas en donde tenía las bases de datos de los cimientos y dejé todo listo para continuar al día siguiente. Iría recoger a Sakura en su trabajo y le propondría lo de la cena de beneficencia esperando que dijera que sí. Y si no completamente preparado para convencerla a cualquier costo.

Esa noche busqué durante mis sueños a la mujer que se había apoderado de ellos pero al parecer la voluntad de que entrara en ellos era sólo de ella. Lo cual no me agradaba en absoluto, del alguna manera esos dos sueños habían llenado el vacío sexual de mi vida en esos momentos, pero no tendría por que estar preso por ellos como un adolescente frustrado. Podría tener a la mujer que quisiera, por todos los diablos, pero de todas maneras ahí estaba. Me pregunté brevemente si algún día la tendría frente a frente. Si continuaba así eso algún día pasaba seguramente me lanzaría a ella como un animal en celo.

Durante el resto de la noche solamente oscuridad transcurrió en mi sueño

**20 de Julio 2007 **

El día transcurrió sin la mayor novedad. Firmé documentos importantes, cerré dos negocios proliferativos, despedí a un par de inversionistas nada comprometidos y comí lo que debía comer.

Dejé la oficina en la hora correcta y me dirigí a mi auto. Los escoltas que normalmente me rodeaban, en esta ocasión como en las otras veces que me había visto con ella, estaban apostados en la entrada. Negué con la cabeza cuando los vi, y el líder de ellos entendió. Entré al auto y me dirigí hacia ella.

Aparqué frente a la entrada. Por fuera se parecía vacío así que probablemente estaban cerca de la hora de cerrar. Apagué el auto y me dirigí hacia la entrada.

Unas campanillas suaves anunciaron mi entrada, mejor.

Eché una rápida ojeada al rededor del lugar, solo una hambrienta mirada me devolvió la mía.

Sólo que esta vez no sentí el acceso de deseo que había tenido cuando la vi por primera vez. Sospechaba que mis sueños tenían mucho que ver con ello.

–¿Qué le traigo? –dijo ella comiéndome con sus ojos.

Decidí ir al grano, no me sentía cómodo en presencia de esa lagarta

–Estoy esperando a Sakura –dije.

–¿Sakura?... Sa... ¿Sakura? –dijo ella como si solo el nombre le sorprendiera.

Del lugar en donde antes había escuchado ciertos ruiditos leves y por entre la ventana ligeramente entreabierta de la cocina vi un par de ojos que me miraban a punto de colapsar, con lo que pude identificar como sorpresa. Intenté hacer como que no la veía pero ya sabía que estaba ahí. Identificaría su mirada desprovista de nada a cualquier distancia. Esos ojos se esfumaron rápidamente desde donde estaban, el factor sorpresa era bueno y me sorprendí un poco ante el bienestar que me produjo el atolondramiento de ella. Escuché la caída de un vaso cuando apartó la mirada, era un poco torpe. A los pocos minutos escuché que la puerta se abría y ella salia por ahí con una apetecible torta en sus manos. No me miró en una sola ocasión mientras caminaba a la vitrina en donde había otras cosas a la vista igualmente deliciosa. Se agachó y después de ponerla en su sitio se irguió completamente.

En esos segundos aproveché para acercarme lo suficiente para que pudiera dejar de fingir ignorarme, era tal como la recordaba, delgada, blanca y amedrentada, pero esta vez con el valor para mirarme abiertamente, no a los ojos pero si a mi persona. Sus ojos, un poco más abiertos de lo normal estudiaban mi frente como si no pudiera acabar de creerse que estaba ahí.

–Eehh... –balbuceó.

Alargué mi mano hasta tocar con un dedo la de ella. Nuevamente me sorprendió encontrar la piel frágilmente suave cuando no debía ser así, los huesos de sus nudillos acariciaron la punta de mi dedo, como si mi dedo fuera el del rey Midas. La tensión en su empuñada mano cesó cuando la toqué, aprovechándome de la situación atrapé su mano entre la mía, temblaba sin control.

–¿A qué hora sales? –le pregunté mirándola a los ojos de lleno.

–En una hora –dijo ella velozmente, como si temiera incluso hablarme, tenía un poco de hambre así que le dije:

–Espero que no te moleste que mientras espero pida uno de esos maravillosos cafés que haces –seguramente con lo sabroso que era me quitaría el hambre de una sola vez.

–Claro –dijo ella aun sorprendida.

¿De qué? No lo sabía. Cuando asintió le besé la palma de la mano llenándome de su olor a preparaciones y colaciones deliciosas. Di la vuelta y me senté en la primera mesa que vi, recordé a la otra mujer. Cuando la miré brevemente me di cuenta de que había pasado a segundo plano en todo cuando hablé con Sakura, estaba clavada en su sitio y parecía haberse quedado estática.

Desde mi mesa vi que ella se movía con seguridad en la cafetera, haciendo cada cosa con el mismo ahínco que había visto la primera vez que la vi frente a una.

Escuché un siseo por parte de la mesera. Estaba hablándole, pero no alcancé a distinguir lo que le estaba diciendo.

Escuché a Sakura sisear con fuerza, como si estuviera poniéndola en su sitio. Entonces salió de detrás de la barra trayendo con ella una taza de café, que humeaba trayéndome el agradable olor, y un pedazo de pastel en la otra. Había pensado en mí, seguramente recordaba la casi avidez con la que había comido algo que ella había preparado la última vez

Cuando llegó hasta mi mesa posó la taza y el pastel suavemente sobre la mesa.

–La casa invita –dijo tímidamente refiriéndose a la torta y posiblemente también al café.

–Tu novia invita –dije imitando su frase pero con otras connotaciones

Esperaba que ya se hubiera hecho a la idea de que eso era lo que era, mi novia. Ridículo.

–Gracias, esperare aquí a que termines –dije tomando la cucharilla para atacar a aquello que tenía en frente.

Después que se dio la vuelta probé lo que me había dado deleitándome en lo que ya había supuesto, el sabor mágico de eso y de como inevitablemente me llenaba de recuerdos infantiles. Al no ser consciente de nada más me dediqué a dejar que me llenaran la cabeza tanto como la comida llenaba mi estómago.

Cuando terminé habían trascurrido quince minutos, tuve que esperar 45 minutos más antes de que ella dejara de hacer sus cosas. En ese lapso de tiempo pude ver que la mesera salía sin decir adiós y antes de salir me dirigía una mirada taimada. Inconscientemente me pregunté por su salida y por qué todos mis empleados salían a la misma hora y ella salía antes de Sakura. Quién sabe, tal vez las reglas en otros sitios no eran como las otras.

Cuando la espera terminó escuché que Sakura tomaba unas llaves y, cuando la miré, vi que las estaba descolgando de un anaquel en donde había otras llaves.

Me puse de pie y caminé para esperarla al lado de la barra. Ella se volvió hacia mí cuando cerró la cocina. Salió de detrás de la barra y juntos caminamos hacia la puerta. Cuando salimos cerró todo asegurándolo de ladrones ocasionales, luego en el mismo silencio nos dirigimos hacia mi coche. Cuando estuvimos dentro del auto decidí romper el silencio.

–¿Qué tal tu día?- le pregunte con lo que esperaba que sonara como tono de curiosidad. El cuerpo de ella no estaba tan tenso como solía estarlo cuando estaba cerca de mí.

–Leve... –dijo ella. Interpreté ese leve como que no había sido un día muy pesado– ¿Y tú? No me has dicho en que trabajas –añadió después de la primera pregunta.

Sentía curiosidad por mi trabajo, hice un repaso mental acerca de las muchas mujeres con las que había estado, sin saber por qué y me di cuenta de que ninguna de ellas jamás había preguntado acerca de mis actividades, de las actividades que no las incluían a ellas. En ese caso mi trabajo y me sorprendí a mí mismo contestándole con un poco de orgullo.

–Administro una empresa de negocios internacionales, de construcciones de oficinas y conjuntos residenciales. También tengo una empresa propia que maneja capital de inversión, cotizamos en bolsa todos los días, y tenemos un proyecto de financiamiento que producirá a la larga... –el proyecto del que estaba hablando era con el que ella estaba relacionada, monetariamente hablando, así que preferí callármelo, así ella no entendiera nada. Acudí a la agilidad mental y de mi lengua para hacerle la pregunta por la que había venido, esperando que el factor sorpresa también influyera positivamente esta vez–. De hecho en la noche tenemos un evento de vital importancia para mí, desearía que fueras conmigo.

Vi como la tensión regresaba a su cuerpo, el cuero del asiento sonó cuando ella cambio de posición claramente incómoda.

–¿Un evento? –preguntó–. ¿Y sobre que? –sabía que su pregunta no era real, sino una manera de desviar la respuesta que yo estaba esperando a no sabía donde.

–Una cena de beneficencia, encabezada por el alcalde de la ciudad –dije previéndola.

Al mencionar la palabra alcalde, ella se removió aún más. Ahora sabría si me diría sí o no.

–¿Vendrás conmigo? –le insistí, luego acudió a mi mente un argumento que podría convencerla, como lo había logrado hasta ahora–. Eres imprescindible... –sonreí.

Para mis adentros me imaginé lo imprescindible que era. Tal vez para la cena no lo era tanto, era imprescindible para mi futuro económico. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que ella estaba mirándome

–¿Por qué? –preguntó intempestivamente.

Yo estaba esperando su afirmación o negación, no que me preguntara el por qué de mis acciones, que las cuestionara o no era lo que no tenía demasiado claro. Más argumentos, eso era lo que necesitaba.

–Para presentarte a mis allegados como mi novia oficial –súbitamente se quedó quieta y por razones que no entendía supuse que si mis cálculos eran correctos, la había convencido con este último argumento.

–S...sí –dijo confirmando mi suposición. Un rugido de aprobación resonó en mi conciencia.

–¿Tienes algo que usar para la ocasión? –iré pregunte un poco insensiblemente, pero debía empezar a pulirse en mi entorno. Debía adaptarse a mí lo suficiente, debía adaptarse a mi vida para vivir en ella por tres meses, por nada más.

–Sí... pero... no sé –me sentí un poco enfadado.

No sabía qué iba a usar ella, esperaba que tuviera razón en eso de que tenía lo adecuado. A mí no me importaría, pero a la sociedad podrida de la que me rodeaba sí podía importarle.

–Puedo llevarte a un salón a arreglar todo aquello que ustedes las mujeres arreglan, si dices que tienes el vestido, yo pongo el resto. Considéralo un regalo de novio, el primero de muchos –le dije pensando en la peluquera a la que solía acudir mi madre y a la que acudía yo cuando solía verme demasiado desordenado, al menos en el cabello.

Ella me conocía desde que era pequeño, a ella había llevado a más de una de mis mujeres para arreglarlas para una ocasión especial, era una experta y tenía su propio y acaudalado establecimiento. Ella sería la cuarta o quinta que llevaría, debía avisarle, le gustaba que lo hiciera, y debía avisarle que no se trataba de la fémina convencional con la que solía estar.

–¿Estás seguro de esto? –preguntó ella después de unos momentos.

Si estaba seguro. Seguro de que necesitaba que firmara los malditos poderes que me acreditaban como dueño de sus acciones, seguro de que estaba preparado para fingir durante un tiempo que le tenía alguna estima. La verdadera pregunta de ella debía ser si estaba seguro de que quería estar con ella.

–Por supuesto –admití para mí mismo y para ella. Di la vuelta al volante cuando llegamos a la esquina de la calle donde ella vivía–. Pasaré a recogerte a las ocho. El chófer te recogerá a las 4 para ir al salón. Déjalo en las manos de él, sabe lo que hace –dije metódicamente. Ella pareció comprender.

Cuando me detuve ella se desabrochó el cinturón y antes de que yo pudiera hacer nada ella se acerco a mí y me dio un corto beso en los labios. Aun a pesar del corto contacto el sabor desconocidamente dulce de ellos me quemo los míos. Fue un pequeño beso cargado con ternura escondida. El olor mismo que ella desprendía me envolvió aun en esos escasos segundos. Entonces ella se apartó como si esperara que yo dijera algo contra lo que había hecho.

–Adiós, hasta entonces –dijo.

Se pasó la lengua por la boca humedeciéndola. Me sorprendió el poco de velocidad que mi corazón adquirió en el momento en que me di me sentí en disposición de decirle nada.

Ella bajo del auto segundos después. Arranqué el auto intentando olvidarme de lo que estaba pasando, con tan poco éxito que lo dejé.

Llegué a mi casa y con la parsimonia de siempre me desvestí; sólo que esta vez tomé el teléfono y marqué el número de Marie, madame Marie, pensé recordando que de niño solía decirle Marie y ella siempre decía que era una madame.

–_Bon_? **(n/ad: no es un error, en Francia sólo ponen un signo de interrogación. Mis conocimientos de francés son limitados, pero supongo que **_**bon**_** significa algo como ''¿diga?)** –preguntó una voz femenina cuando contestó.

–Necesito hablar con madame, dígale que es Li –dije sin preámbulos.

La voz al otro lado dejó el auricular. Pasaron unos segundos luego la voz más suave de madame se dejó escuchar.

–_Señoguito_ Li –dijo con voz burlona–, _cgeí_ que había olvidado a su vieja amiga –continuó.

–He estado ocupado –me excusé sabiendo que era de las pocas allegadas sinceras de las que me rodeaban.

–Sí, eso pensé, es lo que suele _pasag_ con usted, en fin. ¿Qué puedo _haceg_ por usted?

–Llevaré mañana a... una mujer para que se encargue de ella.

–¿Una _mujeg_? ¿Y quién es, si puedo _sabeg?_

Me sentí un poco mal mintiéndole pero no podía arriesgarme a decirle de mis planes. El instinto femenino y la solidaridad que yo sabía que se apoderaría de ella si le contara lo que tenía en mente, podrían arruinarlo todo.

–Es mi novia.

La línea se quedo en silencio cuando dije esa palabra. Seguramente le sorprendía ya que nunca había mencionado que tuviera algún tipo de relación más cercana que sexo de una noche con más mujeres a las que había ido allí.

Luego sonrió lentamente, una casi carcajada que escuché claramente.

–Bueno... _espego podeg segle ú_til, _tendge_ todo listo entonces.

–Perfecto, estará allí alrededor de las cuatro.

–Lo felicito, _señoguito_ Li –dijo ella después de un momento.

–¿Por qué?

–_P__og habeg _sentado cabeza.

Ella pensaba que esto iba para largo. De alguna manera sabía que esta mujer era especial. Sakura... no debía congeniar mucho con madame Marie, me ganaría el odio de una amiga de mi madre, algo que sin saber por qué, no tenía ningún deseo de ganar.

Ella fue quien cortó la línea. Me recliné en la cama pensando en el otro día, veríamos que tan diferente podía lucir Sakura Kinomoto frente a las hábiles manos de Marie.

**21 de Julio de 2007**

No fui a trabajar ese día, así que me dediqué a elaborar algunas cosas en casa relacionadas con esta. Adelante un poco más del proyecto y me dediqué luego a leer sobre la adquisición de un bien de trabajo social para una construcción de oficina.

Una llamada entró.

–¿Sí? –contesté aún ojeando los preliminares del escrito de la construcción.

–Por favor, quisiera hablar con Shaoran Li.

–Adelante –no conocía la voz de quien estaba hablando.

–Me llamo Yoshinori Takamura y soy el gerente del hospital central.

Era el hospital donde mi padre había trabajado, era el hospital del cual Sakura Kinomoto era la accionista mayoritaria.

–¿Qué... puedo hacer por usted?

–Tuvimos una junta médica acerca de las acciones que su padre tenía en este hospital, unas que están a nombre de una desconocida y no de los Li. Si bien es cierto que tenerlas bajo nuestra propiedad ha mantenido el hospital a flote... es necesario que la mujer se presente, ella debe decidir si sus acciones pueden ser donadas en pos del beneficio del crecimiento de este hospital –tosió un poco–. Sé que su padre quería esto tanto como nosotros, y la junta quería saber si tiene usted contacto con la dueña de esa cantidad de acciones.

Si yo me hacía con las acciones del hospital este cerraría. Si las vendía en pequeñas partes mi padre obtendría lo que había deseado, la ampliación del hospital, así que ese establecimiento no se vería afectado por mí.

–Sí... tengo contacto... –dije–. Me casaré con ella en dos meses.

El gerente del hospital se escuchaba bastante sorprendido.

–Según los informes que nos trajo el abogado público que contratamos para manejar el caso, se trata de una huérfana que murió trece años después de que su padre le diera las acciones, no debe tratarse...

Él no tenía los contactos que el abogado privado que me servía a mí tenía, así que lo que más les convenía para que el hospital siguiera a flote era decir que la desaparecida huérfana había muerto cuando había escapado del orfanato.

–Yo la encontré, es mi prometida –era evidente que al gerente del hospital no le gustaba nada la idea de que las millonarias acciones estuvieran en manos del el hijo de los Li, pero no me importaba, él parecía tan avaro como yo así que continué:

–Al casarnos ella accederá a firmar el traspaso de esas acciones para mí. Venderé las acciones en partes a los otros propietarios del hospital. Usted se beneficiará, yo me beneficiaré y todos quedaremos en excelente estado.

El silencio de la otra línea me dijo que el gerente estaba pensando en esas posibilidades. Al parecer fueron de su agrado porque dijo:

–Me mantendré en contacto entonces con su abogado, es necesario que nos avise en cuanto la venta de las acciones comience.

–Así lo haré. Buenas tardes.

–Buenas... –no lo dejé terminar y corté la línea cuando terminé de hablar.

Una persona más que conocía de mis planes pero no de la totalidad de ellos. Al informarle de lo que estaba haciendo y lo que tenía planeado hacer me estaba asegurando de que él no la buscara por sus propios medios y la convenciera de vender las acciones a alguna bagatela o algo.

Yo, a diferencia del gerente, sabía como hacer que algo pequeño se convirtiera en grande. Ella, en medio de su ingenuidad no podía saber que tenía en sus manos una fortuna con la que seguramente jamás se había atrevido a soñar, y las vendería sin sacarles el provecho que merecían, de eso me iba a encargar yo. Y ella... se podía ir al infernal hoyo en donde había estado: el orfanato, la calle, el café, en donde fuera que se refugiara.

Tenía furia pero no sabía de su procedencia.

**22 de Julio 2007**

Nada nuevo ocurrió ese día. Pensaba sin emoción en lo que me esperaba por la noche, pero no me sentía especialmente animado. En fin.

Bajé rápidamente hacia el auto y entré en el. Había escogido el esmoquin apropiado para la celebración. Madame Marie me había llamado antes de salir y me había dicho que "_la petite_" había quedado "_ce magnifique, charmante_". Ya lo veríamos.

Llegué con media hora de anticipación. Bajé del auto y me encaminé hacia la puerta. Toqué el timbre correspondiente.

Sonó dos o tres veces, luego escuché la voz de ella:

–¿Hola...?

–Baja –respondí a pesar de tener la media hora no quería llegar cuando todo el mundo pudiera estar pendiente de mí.

–Un momento –respondió después de unos segundos de duda.

Me volví hacia el auto y miré hacia la calle esperando que unos pasos detrás de mí, el típico sonido de zapatos de tacón. Cuando me di la vuelta, debía admitir que no estaba preparado para lo que vi, ni para la terrible oleada de ansiedad sexual que se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Francamente reaccioné como un animal y brevemente me pregunté si se trataba de la misma persona que había visto un día atrás. Una brisa de viento eligió ese momento para pasar sobre ella trayéndome el olor que había olfateado en muchas mujeres, el del fijador especial de madame Marie pero había algo más ahí: el olor natural de ella y con el que había aprendido a identificarla se combinaba con el fijador haciendo la mezcla más seductora que había entrado por mi nariz. Su cabello, rizado especialmente, osciló en medio de su cara. a pesar de estar un poco echado hacia atrás por un poco de su propio pelo, haciendo que el contraste fuera devastador. Sus ojos estaban maquillados con una sombra oscura que hacía que los ojos se vieran increíblemente claros. Deslicé la mirada por sus piernas que se veían asombrosamente largas a causa de los tacones. Debía admitir que el vestido sí que era apropiado para la ocasión pero no imaginé que lo fuera tanto. La piel que dejaba al descubierto era increíblemente blanca en comparación y veía los músculos de su delicada garganta rígidos como si estuviera esperando mi bendición. El cabello que estaba sobre su frente parecía asombrosamente suave y me fue imposible no querer tocarlo. Apelando a mi voluntad alargué una mano y lo tomé entre mis dedos, comprobando que era tan suave como parecía y no tenía nada que ver con el fijador utilizado en el salón. Un atisbo de su olor penetró por mi nariz recordándome lo que ya conocía. Parecía sorprendida y más cuando sin poder evitarlo me acerqué más y olí el mechón de cabello, una oleada de calor se deslizó por todo mi cuerpo. Súbitamente recordé a la mujer de mis sueños y mi deseo se despertó. Sabía que no era ella, aunque inexplicablemente me la recordaba.

–Madame usó su fijador especial –dije, comprendiendo que mi vocabulario se había esfumado unos segundos de mi cabeza.

Probar el olor era algo que debía hacer. Sin más me incliné hasta encontrar sus labios y la bese ansiosamente, odiándome por ser tan débil en cuanto a lujuria se trataba y dejando que esa simple muchacha la despertara. Lo que no me esperaba era sentir sus manos en mi cabello ni mucho menos que respondiera a él tan ansiosamente como me sentía yo. Mis propios deseos hicieron mella en mis brazos que por instinto la aferraron de la cintura. Al entrar en contacto con el vestido me di cuenta de la fragilidad de la tela y de la fragilidad del propio cuerpo. Y también de la suavidad de toda ella. Maldita fuera. Esto no estaba siendo incómodo en absoluto. No tenía por que estarme sintiendo endemoniadamente bien. Me aparté antes de reaccionar como un animal y tocarla en partes menos inocentes que su cintura.

–Perdón... –pensé que debía disculparme por mi comportamiento animal, recordaba perfectamente su reticencia y represión en el restaurante, y como había reaccionado aterrorizada. Ahora no lo había hecho y eso había sido como leña a mi fuego. Arreglé mi camisa y mi pelo–. Creo que me dejé llevar... por cierto, estás muy hermosa.

Lo decía como el primero comentario sincero que había hecho a ella. Me miró directamente a los ojos y se quedó ahí. El calor en mi pecho creció demasiado, lo mismo que otras partes de mi cuerpo.

–Gracias... –añadió agradeciéndome por el cumplido. La miré tal como ella y me sorprendió ver aun dudas en sus ojos. Me di la vuelta para abrirle la puerta.

Pasó por mi lado y su olor me recordó lo frágil que era mi voluntad.

…...

**Hola! :) Lo que les dije: lo más pronto que pudiese. Creo que tuve algún problema al cambiar los datos sobre los rasgos. Si notáis algo extraño, no dudéis en decírmelo. Ya ha pasado el Año Nuevo, sé que algunas van a trabajar o a estudiar ya y que otras han ido a comprar aprovechando las rebajas (no sé en otros lugares, pero aquí las rebajas empiezan el 7 de enero), quiero decirles que comprendo todo eso, pero (Evelyne se enjuga una lagrimita) me sentí muy triste al revisar mi correo y no ver ningún review :( ¿Es que no les gustó el cap anterior? Ni aunque no les gustara, podrían haber dejado un review señalándome los fallos que le ven. ¡Por fis, por los Reyes Magos y las vacaciones, dejen algún review!**

**Saludos,**

**lady Evelyne**

**P.D. → Recuerden: pinchen el globito y dejen reviewsitos.**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Sakura Card Captor pertenece a CLAMP y la trama pertenece a MaraGaunt (cuyos fics, por cierto, sobre Twilight le gustarán mucho a las que les guste la saga). Yo sólo hago la adaptación, bla, bla, bla...**

…...

**Capítulo VIII**

**Sakura Kinomoto**

**21 Julio 2007**

Shaoran estacionó el auto en medio de uno de los parqueaderos más grandes que había visto, todo lleno de modelos a todas luces finos y de gente igual de cara bajando de ellos.

Algunos se volvieron para mirarnos, esperando ver a alguien que conocían. Yo me sentía positivamente reacia a poner un pie fuera de ese vehículo, y una rápida mirada a Shaoran me confirmó que estaba interpretando correctamente lo que mi cara debía estar proyectando.

–Es una cena solamente, no tienes por qué temer.

Sí, había miedo en mí, pero no temía por mi propia vergüenza sino por la que podía causarle a él. No sabía de cuál de los dos miedos estaba él consciente.

Asentí intentando que no notara que tenía el cuello en tensión, casi como la cuerda de un arco.

Él salió por su lado del conductor y yo me desaté el cinturón de seguridad, que se enredó con el chal. Me sentí demasiado torpe para pensarlo, él alcanzó mi puerta antes de que yo pudiera desenredar la ligera tela del chal.

El frío de la noche toco mi hombro que había quedado muy al descubierto, casi me sentía desnuda. Él iba a alargar la mano para desatar el enredo. Yo no contaba con que se inclinara hacia mí pero cuando sentí que su cabello rozaba la piel de mi frente. mi instinto me hizo retroceder. Pero no estaba retrocediendo con el miedo usual que lo haría si un hombre, cualquier otro que no fuera él, se acercaba a mí de esa forma. Casi recliné mi cuello intentando esconder el fugaz y a la vez fuerte movimiento de retroceso, pero él se había dado cuenta ya. Cuando su cabeza volvió a mirar la mía ya no rocé su cabello sino su propia piel, sus ojos me miraron, sorprendentemente había confusión en ellos. Abandonaron los míos rápidamente y se fijaron en la gran extensión de piel que el vestido dejaba al descubierto. Casi pude ver por mi rabillo de ojo su mano ascendiendo para tocarme. Yo estaba petrificada esperando el contacto, demasiado ansiosamente considerando que se trataba de mí. Pero él se enderezó tan rápidamente como se inclinó. Fui entonces consciente de que mientras iniciaba ese juego de miradas con el único propósito de perturbarme. Su mano había actuado capciosamente sobre el cinturón desatándolo y a la vez desenredando la tela del chal que, por lo que pude ver, había quedado intacta. Me alegré bastante, lo único que me hubiera faltado era que se hubiera roto y solo tuviera sobre mí la protección del vestido contra la mirada ardiente de él, esa que me quemaba siempre que la tenía sobre mí. Sacudí la cabeza tratando de alejarme de ese tipo de pensamientos que no había tenido nunca, pero que en el fondo de mí permanecían dormidos esperando un día despertar… era una mujer… las mujeres tenían instintos, pero no había sido consciente de la existencia de los míos hasta en el momento en que esos ojos de él se habían puesto sobre mí.

Posé el tacón firmemente esperando no caerme ante el brutal ataque de sensaciones de momentos antes. Al parecer mis precarios tobillos me estaban apoyando. Con toda la elegancia de la que fui capaz, dadas las enseñanzas de Rika, esperé a que él cerrara la puerta. Mis zarcillos hacían brillitos de los que nunca había tenido. Él me tomó del brazo con más suavidad de la que estaba acostumbrada tratándose de él, y empezó a conducirme hacia el edificio que se veía a una considerable distancia. Mientras caminábamos solo podía oír el repiqueteo de mis tacones y algunos susurros de las personas que, como nosotros, estaban caminando en dirección hacia el edificio.

Capté tonos de preguntas, pero no me atrevía a usar más allá de lo normal mi sentido del oído, no estaba preparada.

A medida que nos acercábamos se formó en mi campo de visión una hermosa entrada al lobby de lo que inicialmente me había parecido un edificio muy fino. Ante mí parecía haber un hotel, y nos dirigíamos, si no me equivocaba, a un salón de eventos.

Sorteamos a una serie de personas que se acercaron a Shaoran en busca de información, debía admitir que me sorprendía sobremanera la forma en que evitó presentarme ante ellos. Me di cuenta ligeramente de esa talentosa habilidad pero por supuesto preferí no decir nada. Callar era de sabios y quería parecer una persona inteligente.

Cuando cruzamos el umbral del hotel del lobby entramos a lo que parecía ser un gran salón de conferencias. No era que hubiese estado ahí antes, pero había visto fotos en folletos públicos, había lámparas que colgaban elegantemente del techo rediseñado a un estilo colonial, las mesas estaban ordenadas en sendas filas y círculos, y la gran mayoría de ellas ya estaba ocupadas. Los que había allí también nos miraron con dejos de curiosidad que me produjeron incomodidad, aún más. Caminamos entre ellas hasta que llegamos a la nuestra que tenía 4 puestos, al igual que las otras. Me pregunté quienes serían nuestros otros dos acompañantes. Cuando llegamos hasta ella, Shaoran apartó la silla para que pudiera sentarme. Aferraba con ambas manos, incluida con la que aferraba la cartera, el chal sobre mis hombros, en un intento por evitar que se repitiera el evento del auto.

Cuando me senté erguí la espalda cuanto pude tratando de parecer tal elegante y educada como todas esas personas en ese salón. Shaoran se sentó luego en la silla opuesta a la mía e hizo un gesto ligero con el brazo.

–¿Qué quieres tomar? –se inclinó un poco para hacerme la pregunta clavándome los ojos, petrificándome contra la silla.

Sentía como si me estuviera examinando bajo una humana máquina de rayos X. Sacudí un poco la cabeza ante la incomodidad, pero no por él, no por su presencia, estaba incomoda porque el aire a mi alrededor tenía… algo… algo que no me permitía relajarme tanto como a él le hubiese gustado. No pude mantener mi bocata cerrada.

–Creo que quiero irme de aquí –solté sin más, pero mi voz sonó tan baja que brevemente me pregunté si esos eran mis verdaderos deseos.

Una malvada parte de mi, la cual raras veces hacia su aparición, quería quedarse a ver que sucedía en esta noche, pero la más sensata quería poner pies en polvorosa.

Un calor exangüe cubrió la mano que había puesto sobre el intrincado arte del tejido del mantel. Miré hacia abajo y vi la masculina mano sobre la mía, un calor desconocido trepó por mi brazo y se dirigió directamente a mi pecho como un ataque de corriente, como cada vez que estaba en contacto con él. Lo mire a la cara y él me dijo:

–Estás conmigo, todo lo demás no debe preocuparte.

Él no podía clasificar, definitivamente, en la categoría de las personas que me conocían. Asentí, pese a que él podría llegar a sentirse incómodo si ponía cara de velorio en este evento. Después de todo él era el que me había invitado. Cerré la otra mano en un puño haciéndome daño con las uñas. No debí haber accedido a esto.

Escuché unos pasos tras de mi silla. Me di la vuelta porque me dio la impresión de que el destino de ellos era nuestra mesa y cuando levanté la mirada no me equivoqué, porque unos ojos ávidos y demasiado perversos se posaron sobre mí.

Dos hombres caminaban hacia la mesa, parecían sendas aves de rapiña que han visto algún tipo de carne en descomposición demasiado apetitosa para pasarla por alto. Me volví y mira hacia Shaoran pero él ya había posado su mirada en nuestros nada agradables visitantes.

–Li –gruñó el que había visto primero cuando terminó el camino hacia nuestra mesa, Shaoran no se puso de pie, el hombre extendió la mano hacia Shaoran dejando abandonado en su boca un pétreo cigarrillo, cuyo olor empezó a penetrar por mi nariz mareándome al instante. No era un persona versada en el arte de leer expresiones pero cuando vi la de Shaoran algo fue demasiado obvio para mí: le gustaba tanto hombre el que le estrechaba la mano como a una persona le gustaba de ser apuñalada en el corazón.

–Terada… –dijo Shaoran arrastrando el nombre como si le diera pereza apenas pronunciar las silabas.

Soltó la mano de quien entendí que era Terada y después estrechó la del hombre que estaba al lado de él, que parecía un cuervo con unas gafas demasiado grandes.

–Y su apéndice –clasificó Shaoran al segundo hombre.

El segundo hombre pareció estrechar con más fuerza de la necesaria la mano de Shaoran siendo correspondido victoriosamente. Me di cuenta porque los nudillos se pusieron excesivamente blancos y los dedos tronaron como cuando alguien se cruje los dedos **(n/ad: así se dice en España, pero para las que no son de aquí, la autora, que es colombiana, escribió en el original ''sacarse las yucas'' o algo así. Lo he cambiado porque a mí se me hacía raro ¿entienden?)**_**.**_

–¿Cómo va la empresa? –pregunto Terada con una maldad palpable en la voz.

Shaoran lo miró como si quisiera hacerle un montón de orificios con una aguja especialmente gruesa.

–He oído decir que han tenido… –mientras hablaba apartó la silla que estaba a mi lado y se sentó. La brisa trajo hacia mí el olor de sus ropas asquerosamente impregnado de olor a cigarrillo– serios problemas.

Soltó el humo que tenía en la boca en toda mi cara, pero me contuve las ganas de toser y escupirlo, ya que esa no sería la actitud apropiada de un sitio así pero vaya si me moría de ganas. Volvió a sorber del cigarrillo gustoso y el "apéndice" ocupó la silla al lado de Shaoran.

Yo lo miré a él y por unos momentos tuve real miedo: no había en su expresión ni rastro de la serenidad que solía tener, más bien parecía que se había tragado, muy de repente, una gran cantidad de jugo de limón sin diluir.

–Progresando –respondió a Terada entre dientes como diciendo la escíncida palabra "métete en tus podridos asuntos".

Odié a Terada porque, si había yo llegado a pensar en disfrutar un poco de esta velada, él acababa de arruinar cualquier esperanza. Por el rabillo de ojo vi que Terada se volvía hacia mí y miré aterrorizada a Shaoran, no sabía si se había dado cuenta o no.

–¿Quién es esta hermosa jovencita? No me digas que es una de tus tantas zo…

–Es mi acompañante… –dijo Shaoran con una tranquilidad que rayaba en la ironía, y que no concordaba para nada con la vena que yo veía palpitar en su tensa sien.

El apéndice decidió hablar y yo tuve ganas de decirle que ninguna otra parte del cuerpo humano podía hablar salvo la boca pero me contuve. Los apéndices no hablaban, pero sin embargo ese fenómeno se dio en ese momento

–¿Una permanente o la de esta noche? –sonrió maliciosamente, sentí sus ojos picándome por todas partes del cuerpo cuando me dirigió una mirada evaluadora, pero a diferencia de la de Shaoran esta me hacía sentir asco… ganas de vomitar.

Me removí en mi asiento deseando tener una clase de poder que hiciera desaparecer a estas desagradables personas

–Eso no es asunto tuyo –dijo Shaoran igual de calmo, no repliqué ante su negativa de mencionarme en un cargo más alto que el de acompañante… no repliqué porque no lo era… no tenía un cargo más alto. Yo en realidad no era esa novia que él había planteado y si no quería revelar nuestro "status" era porque simplemente no lo éramos.

Eso no tenía porque dolerme y acompañante era, de hecho, la más inocente y suave clasificación que había recibido en toda mi miserable vida. Ambos rieron como si la conversación fuera muy entretenida

–Es muy bonita para ser una acompañante –dijo Terada–. ¿Cómo te llamas chiquilla?

Chiquilla… sí, en cierto modo lo era. Oh no, me estaba interpelando. ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Qué debía decir? Se había dirigido a mí, intenté darme valor y lo miré a la cara ocultado el evidente asco.

–Sakura Kinomoto, señor.

Volvió a sacar su mano del cigarrillo y me la ofreció.

–Yoshiyuki Terada, y no me digas señor, me haces sentir como si fuera tu abuelo.

Dios sabía que en su cara tenía la edad suficiente para serlo, pero un abuelo no tendría esa mirada de perversión que me hizo casi sucumbir a escupirlo y empujarlo lejos de mí.

Puse mi mano en la de él, sentí que su dedo medio se frotaba con demasiada suavidad en mi muñeca y en mi palma antes de apretarla con demasiada firmeza. Aparté mi mano enseguida apretando el chal con fuerza.

–Buenas noches ¿Qué desean ordenar? –dijo una voz.

Levanté la mirada y vi a uno de los tantos meseros que rondaban por ahí.

Reinó el silencio por unos momentos, luego Terada y el apéndice se puso de pie, agradecí al factor que hizo que se fueran.

–Nos vemos –dijo Terada. Yo esperaba que sus deseos no se cumplieran nunca, al menos no conmigo.

Ambos se fueron casi empujando al mesero con su pavonaría, lo miré y le sonreí dándole ánimos. Ser mesero, como muy bien lo sabía, en ocasiones no era nada agradable. Para mi vergüenza y la de él se sonrojó notablemente y me devolvía la sonrisa con cierta vacilación.

–Un vaso con agua –pedí con una voz demasiado aguda bajando la cabeza.

Sentí sobre mí la mirada de Shaoran, quien cerró la carta de vinos con increíble fuerza haciéndola resanas y provocando que las personas alrededor de nosotros voltearan a ver. Le devolví la mirada extrañada por su conducta.

–Un whisky en las rocas –dijo él sin apartar su mirada de mí. Aún seguía en ese estado que yo atribuía al incomodo encuentro de antes.

Mi estómago se contrajo un poco, la verdad era que tenía un poco de hambre pero no me iba a atrever a pedir algo más que eso, ya todo era lo suficientemente embarazoso.

El mesero tomó las ordenes, preferí no mirarlo ya que esto parecía molestar profundamente a Shaoran. No entendía nada ya que en ese campo era una inepta.

El silencio volvió a llenar la mesa sólo que esta vez de manera palpable como la cuerda de un arco. No me atreví a mirarlo y me dediqué a seguir examinando, o fingiendo hacerlo, los diseños del mantel, pero algo me decía que él sí me estaba mirando a mí.

Otros pasos se escucharon mientras se daba la bienvenida a los presentes, pensando que eran ellos de vuelta preferí no mirar pero no pude dejar de mirar a Shaoran cuya expresión se iluminó ligeramente y se puso de pie para saludar a los recién llegados.

Con disimulo levante la mirada y me encontré con un par de monumentos a la feminidad y la belleza, eran dos mujeres ambas parecían modelos de catálogos y pasarelas, y Dios sabía que vestían como unas. Inmódicamente me sentí pequeña y más cuando por el rabillo de ojo vi como Shaoran besaba a cada una de ellas en la mejilla. Al mismo tiempo llegó el mesero que, en silencio, puso los vasos en la mesa y dejó el contenido de una botella de cristal con un líquido ámbar a un lado y una jarra plateada, que debía contener el agua. Al otro lado, lo volví a mirar brevemente y casi creí ver compasión en su mirada por mí.

–Hola Shaoran –saludó una de las mujeres sin sentarse.

Besos en la mejilla.

Una sensación de desconocida posesividad se apoderó de mi cuerpo, quería tener una olla gigante de aceite hirviendo para echarlas a ellas ahí y cocinar modelo frita, algo como eso nunca me había pasado. Era como si un instinto asesino se hubiera apoderado de mí deseando matarlas a las dos por las miradas que lanzaban sobre Shaoran, como si él fuera un apetitoso trozo de carne y ellas unas hambrientas viajantes. Una vez en un libro había leído de una sensación semejante y el autor había descrito eso como celos. Celos… volví a apretar las manos y las uñas volvieron a clavárseme en las palmas.

Ellas no me miraron, como si en esa silla no hubiera nadie más, y yo hubiera matado a la que hubiera osado dirigirme la palabra. Shaoran hablaba con ellas con un ritmo tranquilo pero mi ira ciega ensordecía cualquier otra cosa que no se tratara del pálpito en mis sienes.

Finalmente una de ellas volvió a verme, como si de repente hubiera hecho una señal para que me notaran. De alguna manera sentía que todo esto me lo había buscado, simplemente había olvidado por unas horas cual era mi verdadero lugar y alguien hubiera mandando la señal de alerta en cuanto se habían dado cuenta de que tan peligrosamente alto había intentado volar.

–¡Ah, lo siento! –exclamó con hipocresía, no lo sentía para nada. La mujer miró a la otra y luego a Shaoran–. Shaoran, ¿no nos vas a presentar?

Era la segunda vez en la noche que hacían ese tipo de pedidos, al menos de frente. Sólo que esta ocasión no tenía el más mínimo deseo de ser presentada a ellas, ni de que conocieran mi nombre ni yo el de ellas. Si volvía a negarme tendría lo suficientemente claro cuál era mi verdadero puesto en la lista de prioridades de él. Oh Dios, analicé mi cabeza y me di cuenta de cuán celosos y posesivos sonaban mis pensamientos, cuando en realidad no tenía derecho a sentirme así, de ninguna manera.

–Ella es Sakura… Es mi... –cuando lo dudó, lo supe.

Y la presión dolorosa en mi pecho creció hasta casi dejarme sin respiración, esta emoción de desoladora tristeza desplazó con creces los celos que había sentido antes. No levante mi mirada aun a riesgo de parecer grosera, yo me conocía y sabía que ers un pozo cristalino en donde cualquier persona podía leer en el agua. Ellas se darían cuenta de que tenía la mirada honda en lágrimas de dolor y de traición. Maldita novela en la que acababa de convertir mi cerebro. ¿Traición?, esto no era real, sencillamente no lo era. No era un cuento de hadas en donde el rico se fija en la pobre y se enamora perdidamente de ella, tan solo era la vida real en la que había aprendido a vivir. Por eso me sorprendía lo poco que había previsto de esto, yo no era una princesa encerrada en un vestido de pobre, ni Shaoran era el caballero de armadura escondido tras un traje de empresario, era tan solo un hombre real al que le gustaba la variedad y de vez en cuando salía de sus parámetros a experimentar. Y yo era el experimento.

–Mi acompañante… –una risa histérica pugnó por salir de mi garganta, pero la retuve con valor, con una voluntad que no sabía que tenía–, mi amiga…

No debía afectarme, pero me pregunté si los amigos de ahora incluían besos en sus repertorios de amistad.

Ambas extendieron la mano, y haciendo gala de la educación que había recibido en el orfanatito y de Rika levanté la cabeza y sonreí sentí que cada músculo de mi cara, especialmente los de los labios, tiraban hacia abajo, pero ordené a mi cerebro que obedecieran y sonreí con pasto.

Estreché las delicadas manos pensando en las mías como un pedazo de tela demasiado usado. No escuché sus nombres y me dediqué a decirles con parsimonia el mío cuando mi verdadera conciencia se hallaba a muchos kilómetros de distancia de allí, castigándose por ser una idiota.

Mantuve mi sonrisa forzada hasta que ellas decidieron irse momentáneamente con la promesa de volver, pero yo no iba a estar ahí, no iba a hacer show o tal vez debería actuar un poco sintiéndome enferma, o fingir que lo estaba, hacerlo creíble, fingir lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo, enferma de decepción. Él sonrió un poco y alargo la mano para servirme el agua, yo miraba como el líquido cristal se derramaba en mi copa pero dudaba mucho de que algo pudiera traspasar el nudo en el que se me había convertido la garganta. Luego se sirvió su bebida y bebió un poco de ella, música lenta y de cámara se oía al fondo. Tomé la copa y miré hacia un lado, las dos beldades estaban sentadas en la mesa de Terada y la apéndice, señalaban a la nuestra y sonreían notablemente.

La copa tembló en mi mano, así que la deje sobre la mesa para evitar hacer un desaguisado. Me sentía desnuda e insoportablemente incómoda, pero no quería decirle que deseaba irme. Aun pensaba en el bienestar de él cuando debía estar pensando en mi cabeza que parecía querer explotar. Solté las manos para tocarme la cabeza pero eso conllevó a que el chal se me cayera de los hombros. Quise recuperarlo pero que me quede congelada en mi sitio cuando él me preguntó:

–¿Qué sucede?

–Lo siento –me disculpé pero no me agaché a recoger la prenda, necesitaba lavarme la cara o me iba a dar una apoplejía–. No me siento bien… –me disculpé esa excusa serviría tanto como otras.

–¿Acaso...? –lo que iba a preguntar era una duda que siempre tendría, sin más valor para seguir en su presencia, al menos de momento, me puse de pie

–No… sólo iré a los lavabos –debía huir de él y pensar en mis siguientes movimientos.

Salí de la mesa y caminé lo más rápido que los tacones me lo permitían. Sin mirar por donde iba tropecé con alguien de frente haciéndolo casi trastabillar hacerme preguntar cuál era mi nivel de fuerza. Cuando levante la mirada para disculparme vi que se trataba del camarero. Sonreí disculpándome.

–Perdóname… –me equilibré y con toda la serenidad que poseía le dije– ¿Podrías indicarme donde está el baño? –él me sonrió como si de alguna manera entendiera que debía darme ánimos, aunque no fuera muy efectivo igual se lo agradecía.

–Al fondo, del lado izquierdo –señaló cual era el fondo.

Yo me volví y le dije las gracias antes de casi correr a ese refugio que en ese momento me parecía el mejor de todos.

Al final hallé la puerta la cual, halé y entré a ese baño rápidamente. Entré rápidamente a uno de los cubículos sin siquiera detenerme a reparar lo que parecía ser el lavabo más lujoso que jamás había visto. Cerré la puerta y bajé la tapa de la taza para sentarme en ella y esconder la cara en los brazos, intentaba respirar con dificultad, preguntándome una y otra vez por qué, maldita sea, me dolía tanto, como si me hubiera herido el pecho y este quisiera solo llorar y llorar. Cesé de respirar mal paro aún me sentía como un pequeño insecto ante una buena botella de insecticida.

Después de unos minutos, cuando logré mantener una postura digna decidí salir de ahí e ir a encarar a Shaoran. No encararlo, más bien a cortar por lo sano como solía decir mi jefe. Alargué la mano para girar el pequeño picaporte cuando sentí pasos de tacones y dos voces de mujeres risueñas que entraban al baño. Las reconocí inmediatamente porque esa cadencia era la misma que usaba Nakuru. Demasiado zorra para poderse olvidar.

Dejaron de reír un poco cuando consideré que sus pasos habían llegado lo suficientemente cerca del espejo.

–Madre de Dios, no creí que Shaoran Li fuera a venir... creía que este tipo de eventos no le agradaban para nada.

–Pero de qué te quejas, si es una bendición para los ojos, cada día que pasa se vuelve más atractivo, si es que es posible –ambas gritaron como niñas pequeñas y siguieron riendo atolondraras, la rabia volvió a crecer en mí–. Pero ella... –suspiro pesadamente– ella no hace para nada juego con él... ni con este lugar.

–Qué delgada es ¿no...? –me encogí un poco, pero era mi constitución, ella no tenía por que meterse conmigo–. Si eres tan delgada no deberías ir pregonándolo por ahí... deberías taparte con mucha ropa para aparentar tener un poco de carne –soltaron otra vez carcajadas de desprecio, mis piernas perdieron un poco el centro pero lo recuperé–. Espero que no vayan en serio –continuó otra de ellas hablando como si estuvieran frunciendo la boca, supuse que para pintársela.

–Conociéndolo seguro que será el affaire de esta noche. Ya sabes cómo es, cambia de mujer como de calzoncillos –risas, risas y risas–. Después de todo es bien conocido su fama de su abierta sexualidad, en el ámbito de la variedad.

Una imagen desconocida y que me horrorizó al instante trepó por mi cabeza. Estaba sentado en una silla y miraba hacia el frente. No sabía cómo podía verlo desde atrás, ya que yo estaba caminando hacia un balcón que se veía a lo lejos... luego la imagen cambió a una donde él estaba abrazando a una mujer... con el pelo castaño, estaban abrazados íntimamente... con las piernas entrelazadas... él estaba desnudo...

Sacudí la cabeza y el resto del cuerpo cuando sentí un calor en el centro de mi cuerpo, un calor que nada tenía que ver con el ambiente del lavabo.

–No quisiera estar en el lugar de ella.

Cerré los ojos otra vez armándome de un valor que no tenía, giré el picaporte y fingí que no había oído nada a pesar de que tenía cada palabra grabada como en fuego en mi cerebro.

Apenas me vieron a través del espejo dejaron de reír, pero la maliciosa sonrisa que persistió en la de la derecha me confirmó que tenía perfecta conciencia de que yo había estado ahí todo el tiempo.

Mis tacones resonaron en el piso mientras me acercaba al lavamanos y examinaba mi aspecto sin hacerlo realmente. El agria fue como un hielo en mi piel y nada despojante como había creído al principio.

Sequé las manos aún mirando al espejo pero me sobresalté cuando escuché una especie de sonoro estallido, como el que daban las puertas cuando se golpeaban contra la pared. A través del espejo vi que era Shaoran quien entraba ahí, me di la vuelta lentamente cuando él se quedo de pie unos momentos. Cuando fijé mi mirada en el vi que las miraba a ellas brevemente y que su concentración se dirigía toda y exclusivamente hacia mí.

"No lo hagas" rogué.

Cualquier cosa que él tuviera en mente no quería grabarla en mi cabeza como un amargo recuerdo, pero estaba muy equivocada, especialmente cuando iba a decir algo pero la intensidad de sus ojos me dejó callada. Había autentico fuego en su mirada, del que quemaba y arrasaba todo a su paso, aparentemente se veía sereno pero algo en mi interior me decía que no estaba sereno en absoluto.

Caminó hacia mí dando auténticas zancadas y yo me quedé clavada en mi sitio casi apoyada contra el lavamanos viéndolo avanzar y llenándome de algo que era muy parecido al miedo, pero que sin embargo no lo era tal. Era algo más, algo que casi me hizo gritar de emoción contenida. Cuando estuvo a un cuarto de paso de mí alargó sus brazos y me empujó hacia él por la cintura.

Yo esperaba temblando sin poder anticiparme a ninguna de sus acciones. Sus brazos se apretaron más contra mí y hasta que no sentí el suelo bajo los tacones no me di cuenta de sus intenciones. Sentí que mi trasero y caderas quedaban perfectamente apoyados sobre el lavamanos que estaba seco, estaba sentada sobre él, sus manos calientes se deslizaron de mi espalda y mi cintura y de ahí se quedaron en mis caderas para luego descender a mis piernas. Las manos hicieron fuerza y cuando menos lo pensé lo tenía a él cómodamente entre mis piernas, sin otra dilación apretó su cuerpo contra el mío haciéndome sentir el calor que traspasaba su ropa, era lo más cerca que habíamos estado jamás, tanto ahí abajo como arriba. Estaba petrificada pero mi pánico se debía a otras cosas inexplicables. Al latido pálpito que comencé a sentir en el centro de mi cuerpo en mis pechos y en mis sienes, pausado pero haciéndose más rápido a medida que él se acercaba más y más y más...

Sus labios ardientes me besaron en la boca tragándose cada una de mis débiles protestas.

No tenía miedo de él, no lo aparte de mí. Mis piernas, como por instinto apretaron las caderas del que estaban alojadas en ese íntimo nido que parecían mis piernas, mi cuerpo respondió instantáneamente a él y esta vez no pensé en nada más que en ese excitante latido en mis ijadas y resto del cuerpo. Acomodé mis manos en sus cabellos y sin saber por qué comencé a tirar suavemente de ellos cuando su lengua rozó mis labios cerrados en una silenciosa súplica de que los abriera. Así lo hice y en seguida las sensibles partes de nuestras bocas entraron en contacto.

Ante cualquier hombre hubiera gritado y hubiera hecho cualquier terrible esfuerzo por apartarlo de mí pero... él tenía poder sobre mí... tenía todo el poder sobre mí y sólo hasta ese momento me había dado cuenta, en unos pocos días había vencido... no... se suponía que me iba a ir.

"Cállate, parte racional de mi conciencia" gritó esa parte mala que antes había dicho que solía aparecer.

En esta postura él podía hacer conmigo lo que se le diera la gana, pero saberlo no hizo enfriar el calor que había comenzado a apoderarse de mí. Por todos los cielos lo estaba empujando hacia mí haciendo más fuerza con las piernas, quería sentirlo... por todo mi cuerpo.

Una sensación desconocida de anhelo por él... por él y sus caricias se terminó de apoderar de mi cuerpo. Nunca antes me había permitido sentir ese tipo de pasión, pero ni la poca cordura que quedaba en mi calenturiento cuerpo hizo que lo apartara, cada pasada de su lengua sobre mis labios, cada contacto con la mía arrancaba de mi pecho y garganta sonidos vergonzosos que nunca había emitido, pero que mi cuerpo quería liberar tanto como el calor en mi pecho.

En medio de la bruma de lo que yo definí como deseo se escucharon bufidos de indignación seguidos de pasos rápidos hacia la puerta, pero eso tampoco me impidió nada.

Él fue quien termino el beso, lo cual me produjo algo de vergüenza ya que debería ser yo la que lo hiciera. Él respiro aliento sobre mi boca y sentí los labios palpitantes en hinchados como otras partes innombrables de mi cuerpo.

–Ya te estaba extrañando –dijo brevemente respirando tan agitadamente como yo.

Lo cual me produjo demasiada satisfacción, lo de terminar estaba ahora demasiado lejos de mi cerebro, él hizo esto delante de ellas lo cual quería decir algo... algo.

Abrí los ojos que hasta ese momento habían permanecido cerrados. Los párpados de él, vueltos hacia abajo, hacia donde nuestras caderas y vientres casi se unían. Me devolvieron la mirada, no lo cuestioné si me mirara a mí seguro que confundiría mi cara con la de un tomate. Se quedó ahí, sencillamente de pie ante mí, con las viriles palmas en las extensiones de mis piernas.

No me sentía capaz de mirarlo directamente, volví a ser dueña de mi voz por un momento, lo suficiente para preguntarle:

–¿Por qué hiciste eso?

–Eres mi novia... –respondió él, un chorro de fría sensación de negación se deslizó por mi espalda...– ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

Me pregunté por qué había vuelto a subir al rango de novia cuando hasta donde había entendido era su acompañante, pero no quería discutir. Me sentía mareada y flotante.

Sus dedos volvieron a clavarse en mi carne abrasada sentí sus labios en mi frente, hizo un poco de fuerza en mi cintura y los tacones resonaron con suavidad en el piso cuando volví a caer de pie. Sus manos atraparon las mías, acariciándome los brazos y las manos a la vez.

–A partir de este momento no te quedarás sola –afirmó como si fuera el hecho de la noche.

Empezó a tirar con suavidad de mí y me vi obligada a caminar a pesar de sentir que si no me ataba a algo pronto iba a cruzar los cielos haciendo que extranjeros me dispararan.

No podía verlo pero sentía cada célula de su piel marcando la mía, caminábamos a unísono. Salimos del baño rumbo a ese salón de petardos malignos pero esta vez, el toque de su mano era como el escudo que antes no había tenido, era la protección contra cada una de las lanzas de burla que antes habían pegado hondo en mi carne.

Divisé la mesa y esperé a que él tomara el camino de ella, pero cuando la dejamos atrás, me extrañe demasiado, así que finalmente lo miré esperando que el rabillo de ojo del avanzara lo bastante para contemplarme.

–¿Qué pasa? –dijo finalmente.

Miré hacia el frente en el que él tenía posados los ojos y lo único que divisé fue una elegante pista de baile adecuada al ancho espacio central del salón. Había tres o cuatro parejas bailando allí.

–No estarás pensando en... –transmití mi inquietud con auténtica voz de pánico.

Sí sabía bailar, pero la única pareja de baile que había tenido era una chica y se llamaba Rika.

Me paré ceñida al suelo bajo mis pies, sentí un lento tirón en el brazo signo de que él había querido avanzar y se hubiera visto detenido de repente.

–Oh, no –susurré halando de mi brazo esperando que me liberara.

Él se volvió hacia mí y se hizo tan cerca que tuve que mirar hacia arriba para poder verle.

–Oh, sí –sopló en contra mi frente.

–¡No! –casi había estado a punto de caer en el hechizo de él pero me contuve.

Una cosa era hacer el ridículo disimuladamente, otra era hacerlo tan abiertamente como en una pista de baile en un salón lleno de patéticos esnobs. Los ojos de él me miraban iracundos y a la vez sorprendidos por mi negativa tan clara a bailar, pero él siguió avanzando haciendo más uso de la fuerza hasta que no pude resistirme más. Seguramente me debía ver como una esclava siendo arrastrada por su amo a un destino funesto

–Perdón... –me disculpé sabiendo que era inútil– no puedo hacerlo... –no le ofrecí la patética excusa de que me sentía como una gran y torpe vaca.

–Eso no me importa –dijo sencillamente él hiriéndome un poco–. Tú vas a bailar conmigo.

–Pero... –volví a replicar pero cuando la excusa torpe estaba a punto de salir por mi boca.

Él se volvió hacia mí y me empujó contra el duro muro de su pecho. Ahogué un gemido de protesta, más aun cuando su brazo se clavó en mi cintura y su mano izquierda tomó la derecha mía con fuerza, como si previera que me podía apartar en cualquier momento. Decidí mirar hacia su pecho sin importarme que le diera acceso directo a ver los desordenados pelos de mi cabeza. Él dirigía el baile.

Lo seguí embelesada por la sensación de bailar con un hombre y de agradecimiento tardío con Rika por haber perdido el tiempo enseñándome tal cosa. Como no estaba verdaderamente concentrada di un tropiezo y quise que la tierra me tragara al mismo tiempo que un taco involuntario salía de mi sucia boca. El pecho de él vibró contra el mío cuando soltó una ligera carcajada ante mi clasificación de mí misma. Su brazo apretó y volvió a subir haciendo que mi centro de gravedad volviera a desaparecer, este movimiento ascendente volvió a hacerme gemir. El esfuerzo que él estaba haciendo debía ser enorme. Volví a bajar y moví un poco mis pies en el aire para volver a acomodarlos a la melodía, pero no pisé la dureza del suelo cuando quedé de pie, más bien parecía algún tipo de alfombrado cuero, a través de mi pecho vi que las puntas y la mitad de mi pie enfundado en tacones estaba apoyadas contra los pies de él. Hice un movimiento de rechazo para apartarme y liberarlo de mi peso, negué con la cabeza y mi frente rozó sus labios mientras él me apretaba evitando que me apartara. Dios, los pies se le iban a dormir y le iban a salir morados. Él movió sus pies bajo los míos al ritmo de la música, si por un momento había creído que no iba a hacer el ridículo, acababa de equivocarme dolorosamente. Levanté la mirada para pedirle con los ojos que dejara de hacer esto, y su mirada estaba clavada en mi frente.

–Por fin –dijo.

"¿Por fin qué?" quise preguntarle pero sabía que mi voz sonaría demasiado deseosa para conservar la cara de dignidad. Seguí el camino que sus ojos estaban siguiendo en mi cara y estos se posaron en mi horrible boca, pensé con horror.

Algo me invadió nuevamente recordándome el pálpito sordo que tenía entre las piernas, demasiado parecido a lo que había vivido en el lavabo, un deseo irrefrenable de fundirme con cada parte del cuerpo de él... de estar en contacto con nuestros... a pesar de estar parada sobre él, y en un intento por parecer la sensual seductora que nunca seria, me empine y pegue mi lapa de boca contra la de él en un roce mariposa... que él de inmediato se encargo de apasionar. Su boca presionó con más fuerza y volví a sentir su insistente lengua en mis labios, parecía que quería comerme la boca y yo me hallaba en una situación semejante. Sin importarme lo que él pudiera pensar de mí, un gemido hondo broto de mis cuerdas vocales hacia fuera. No pude soportarlo más, dejé sus labios antes de morirme de una combustión espontánea. Sin poder mirarlo a los ojos a pesar de la inhibición que había ocurrido en mí, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombre y otra vez hice intentos por dejar de pisarlo pero él no me dejo. Esta vez la princesa del cuento quiso evolucionar un poco en mí, al menos esta noche si iba a ser la princesa por unos momentos.

La música terminó, la cena igual, a partir de ese momento fui presentada a toda la gente que se acercó a vernos, y fui catalogada como su novia oficial ¿Cómo había podido dudar de él?

Cuando el hijo del alcalde se puso de pie y se fue de la mesa después de la segunda taza de café tinto después de la cena. No intervení sino ocasionalmente con frases alusivas, aún sentía esa explosiva masa de sentimientos.

El chal volvió a estar sobre mis hombros cuando la velada casi había terminado.

–Creo que conoces a todo el mundo –susurré un poco.

Él bebió el último sorbo de su fina taza y yo observé fascinada el movimiento de los músculos de su garganta.

–Es por la empresa –se excusó él de mi afirmación–. Al ser economistas debemos relacionarnos entre sí.

–¿Me llevarás algún día a tu empresa? –le pregunté impulsivamente.

Me arrepentí al instante.

Él se quedó mirándome por unos momentos luego respondió como si no acabara de estar convencido.

–Sí, por supuesto.

Asentí viendo que su ceño cambiaba un poco.

Para cuando hubo finalizado definitivamente todo el alcalde dio un discurso del cual entendí lo mismo que si hubiera estado hablando en chino. Pero era bastante entusiasta y veraz para tratarse de un político.

Shaoran se puso de pie y me extendió la mano

–Es hora de irnos.

Aferré el bolso y me puse de pie apartando la silla. El calor de su mano envolvió la mía.

Mientras caminábamos hacia el parqueadero se me ocurrió pensar en que cuatro horas antes nunca hubiera creído que saldría victoriosa de todo esto, pero había sobrevivido al ambiente de él. Una vez más.

Me pregunté también cuantas veces más sobreviviría.

Subí a su auto sin hablar una palabra, estaba cansada pero no me sentía triste. Shaoran subió a mi lado y encendió el auto partiendo hacia mi domicilio. Cerré los ojos un momento y cuando los abrí nos habíamos detenido ante mi apartamento.

Este vez desaté el cinturón con premura evitando... ya sabíamos qué. Cuando fui libre me volví y le dije:

–Gracias.

Él me miró impasible pero leí la confusión en su rostro.

–¿Por qué?

–Por permitirme ser mujer –le dije sencillamente, era tal y como lo sentía, una niña no sentía deseo y eso era lo que yo había sentido por él así me costara aceptarlo.

Me incliné y le di un beso en la frente. Él se quedo quieto, no me tomó en sus brazos con fuerza y no me importaba que lo hubiera hecho. Aún así no lo hizo pero no me sentí mal, no después de todo lo que había hecho por mí.

Salí rápidamente del auto y me encaminé hacia la entrada. Tras de mí escuché el sonido del auto arrancar ruidosamente.

En cuanto cerré la puerta del apartamento me dediqué a recordar todas y cada una de las cosas que habían acontecido, las especiales, me fui flotando a la cama, y como una mujer demasiado enamorada soñaba y anhelaba la siguiente oportunidad en la que pudiera ver su cara u oír su voz.

**Shaoran Li**

**21 de Julio 2007**

Habíamos llegado, la noche apenas empezaba y planeaba ser una de esas noches que no olvidaría al menos pronto. Aparqué el auto en medio del amplio estacionamiento y lo apague. Aún en el ambiente se respiraba opulencia y solemnidad. Vi que los ojos de ella viajaban de un lado a otro del estacionamiento que se extendía hacia nosotros como si nunca hubiese visto algo semejante. Seguramente se trataban de impresión mía.

Algunos de los acaudalados miraban mi deportivo último modelo como si nunca hubieran visto algo semejante pero, acostumbrado como estaba, sabía que solo buscaban algún detalle para criticar. La volví a mirar y me di cuenta de que ella estaba nerviosa. Algo en la manera en que sus dedos apretaban la pasmina **(n/ad: creo recordar que la pasmina es un chal de tela parecida al algodón pero más suave; algo como una mezcla de algodón y seda que abriga un poco)** que tenía, y sus ojos nerviosos me dijo que debía estar aterrorizada y para ser sincero no tenía idea de por qué. Traté de darle alguna palabra de consuelo esperando que fuera suficiente.

–Es una cena solamente, no tienes por qué temer.

Ella asintió pero no estaba conforme así aparentara la contrario. Desaté mi cinturón de seguridad y salí para hacer el papel de caballero. Pasé por detrás del auto siendo presa de miradas curiosas aquí y allá. Las ignoré positivamente y abrí la puerta del copiloto.

Cuando abrí la puerta vi que ella estaba inclinada hacia el cinturón y hacía fuerza débil para soltarse. Alargué mi mano y me sorprendí mirando la blanca piel que hacia marcado un contraste con el negro material del vestido. Las puntas de los dedos me picaron involuntariamente, como si necesitan del contacto de esa satinada piel. Sacudí indetectablemente la cabeza y me incliné para ayudarle. En cuanto lo hice me arrepentí, porque del escote recatado del vestido, y en realidad de toda esa condenada piel brotaba el olor que hacía a mis sentidos enloquecer. Sentía su boca tan cerca de mi oído que por un momento pensé en la posibilidad de sentir esa lengua en mi oreja.

"Por todos demonios" la abstinencia sexual me estaba comenzando a hacer desvariar. Aún a esa escasa distancia sentí un suspiro rozar mi mejilla y la piel se me puso de gallina. Malditas hormonas. Mis manos siguieron trabajando en el enredo, ella hizo un ligero movimiento de rechazo y pensé que había algo que la hacía sentirse incomoda. ¿Tal vez mi cercanía? No podía adivinarlo ya que habíamos estado a mucha menos distancia, al menos en una ocasión y ella no había retrocedido. Subí mi cabeza y sus labios rozaron ligeramente mi frente. Entonces, evidentemente confundido, la miré a los ojos esperando leer en ellos la explicación de sus dudas. Si aún desconfiaba eso quería decir que no la tenía tan en mi bolsillo como había imaginado. Descendí los ojos por su cuello y el evidente hueco de su garganta en donde la vena yugular saltaba irregular. La picazón en los dedos fue algo casi incontrolable esa vez, quería comprobar por mí mismo cuán rápido estaba latiendo su corazón pero retrocedí y le levanté. Era mejor no actuar rápido.

Esperé a que bajara, por el rabillo del ojo vi que lo hacía con demasiado cuidado, como su par de pies fueran armas demasiado peligrosas. Cerró la puerta suavemente.

Le ofrecí mi brazo a fin de establecer un hito de confianza, por algo debía empezar esta noche. Con ella era un principio diferente cada vez que nos veíamos y en definitiva encontraba esa experiencia extrañamente interesante.

No rechazo el brazo y me sorprendí bastante, por su actitud anterior casi habría podido jurar que hubiese preferido ir suelta. Cuando enfoqué mejor mi vista percibí que hacia nosotros venían las señoras Azuki, un par de chismosas hermanitas ancianitas que gustaban demasiado de hurgar en la vida de los demás. Empezaron a venir hacia mí con preguntas que me negué cortésmente a contestar, todas ellas relacionadas con el apellido de la persona que caminaba a mi lado. No eran las idóneas para saberlo, sabiendo cómo eran buscarían en las ramas de todos los Kinomoto del país para ver a cuál clan hacía ella parte y si era digna, malditos vejestorios.

Me aparté del camino de ellas y de otros más con una habilidad que hasta a mi me sorprendió, pero este ambiente la mayoría de veces era hostigante y había adquirido la aptitud para evitarlo cuando me convenía, como en ese momento en el que la identidad de Sakura Kinomoto era la historia del momento.

El Hotel Noir, era uno de los más exclusivos y utilizados para este tipo de eventos sociales, porque era fino, perverso y poderosamente elegante.

Avanzando miré a Sakura de hito en hito y observé como movía esos brillantes ojos con rapidez, posándose en cada cosa por unos segundos, como si jamás hubiera tenido oportunidad de admirar algo como eso. En la columna en las mesas y en las personas que nos miraban, sus ojos barrían con todo, pero fue lo último lo que percibí que realmente la incomodaba, la presencia de otros mirándonos. Llegamos a la mesa destinada por invitación, y nos sentamos en ella. Retiré la silla para que ella se sentara intentando pecar de caballero, más por costumbre con mis mujeres, que como un verdadero acto de caballerosidad. Tenía el cuello tenso y la espalda tan rígida como el palo de una escoba, los músculos del cuello que quedaban al descubierto bajo el recatado chal denotaban tensión, la suficiente para que cualquier masajista experimentado quisiera arremeter contra los músculos en tensión.

Me senté yo e hice un gesto para llamar la atención de uno de los meseros, de los pocos que estaban desocupados, para que atendiera nuestra mesa.

Hasta ahora todo transcurría en orden.

–¿Qué quieres tomar? – e ofrecí esperando, al menos, una respuesta sincera.

Para desalivo no me equivoqué para nada cuando ella respondió sin miramientos, y con una voz baja que traicionaba sus determinantes decisiones:

–Creo que quiero irme de aquí –afirmó secundando mis malditamente acertados pensamientos.

Se veía nerviosa, tan fuera del lugar como parecía verse, al mirarla como uno general podía decirse que su figura era demasiado pequeña, lo suficiente para perderse en este mundo del que yo me rodeaba sin tener ninguna posible escapatoria. Me pregunté brevemente que tipo de armamento debía usar para romper la coraza reblar que cubría el frío corazón de esta niñita.

Alargué mi mano y cubrí la de ella en un gesto que pretendía ser de consuelo. Sus ojos me observaron sorprendidos.

–Estás conmigo –repuse esperando que, para ella, eso fuera un consuelo.

Cerró la mano en un puño dándome la discreta señal de que apartara mi mano. Así lo hice sin ninguna intención de molestarla, no era conveniente.

Permanecí sentado tratando de idear un plan para abordarla de la manera correcta, así no habláramos aun estaba aquí y eso era ya decir demasiado. Levanté un poco la mirada y para tragedia mía en mi campo de visión las petardas forma de Yoshiyuki Terada y Haikito Mamoto hicieron a mi cerebro explotar.

Finalmente quedaron a poca distancia, la suficiente para que su presencia incomodara hasta a Buda.

–Li –dijo con desprecio. Extendió la mano y la estreché con desgana.

–Terada... y su apéndice –era el indicativo que todos en el gremio usábamos para con Mamoto, que siempre se la pasaba de los pantalones de Terada. Todos hacíamos alusión a la relación "meramente laboral" que sostenían.

Apéndice Mamoto extendió a su vez su mano para estrechar la mía aplicando fuerza pero no a suficiente para causarme dolor. Le devolví el golpe y tuve la satisfacción de ver como fruncía el entrecejo.

–¿Cómo va la empresa? –preguntó Terada con intención.

Ahí tenía mi prueba de que Terada quería conflicto, como siempre. Además no quería discutir en frente de Sakura acerca de la empresa, no debía mostrarse medianamente interesada. No debían relacionarse si quería seguir cómodamente con mi plan.

–He oído que han tenido problemas –añadió con sorna mientras soplaba sobre ella el humo de su cigarrillo, como si estuviera de alguna manera marcándola.

Eso hizo despertar en mí el instinto de macho, quise apartarlo de ella de una patada pero me contuve: no era el tiempo de hacer espectáculo, seguramente mis ojos debían estar lanzando sendas puñaladas, pero su arcaico cerebro no daba para captar la gran cantidad de indirectas que estaba lanzándole en ese momento.

–Progresando –le respondí presto a que olvidara indagar sobre mi empresa una vez más.

Terada se volvió hacia Sakura y se inclinó sobre ella.

–¿Quién es esta hermosa jovencita? No me digas que es una de tus tantas zo…

–Es mi acompañante –volví a golpear con mis palabras deseando fervientemente estamparlo a él. ¿Qué derecho tenía de llamar zorra a Sakura? ¿Acaso la conocía?

Un irracional instinto protector se apoderó de mí sin pedirlo. Si alguien iba a lastimar a Sakura ese solo iba a ser yo, nada más que yo.

El apéndice decidió meter la cucharada en toda la mierda que estaba siendo esta representación.

–¿Una permanente o la de esta noche? –la miró lascivamente como si saboreara la victoria sobre ella una vez la hubiese utilizado yo.

Estas dos marmotas me iban a hacer retroceder en mis principios y no iba a escatimar en esfuerzos en meterlos por entre un tubo de cañería. Bien me podría poner a maldecir a todos sus ancestros y antecesores.

Casi que Sakura quería pararse e irse y eso no lo podía permitir, tenía el propósito de consolidar algo de confianza pero me iba a ver en dificultades si de verdad quería hacerlo.

–Es muy bonita para ser una acompañante ¿Cómo te llamas chiquilla?

La voz temblorosa de ella me mostró la incomodidad que tenía.

–Sakura K¡inomoto, señor.

Él ofreció su mano a ella.

–Yoshiyuki Terada, y no me digas señor, me haces sentir como si fuera tu abuelo.

Si mirábamos a la larga tenía la edad para serlo. Asqueroso mequetrefe, decidí, positivamente, que si tenía es misma expresión cuando miraba a una mujer, me arrancaría los ojos.

El mesero al que había hecho el gesto antes se acercó a la mesa con el pañuelo para ofrecernos la carta.

–Buenas noches, ¿que desean ordenar?

Al ser invitado podía tomar lo que se me diera la gana de acá no era un gasto pero sabía que a Terada si le podía salir caro si cargaban a su cuenta lo que yo pidiera. Inmediatamente se puso de pie.

–Nos vemos –dijo Terada haciendo un gesto a su apéndice y ambos se dieron a la retirada.

Los visualicé hasta que no siguieron contaminando mis ojos. Cuando los direccioné hacia ella vi que tenía una mirada velada en el rostro. Miré disimuladamente al mesero y me di cuenta de que estaba compartiendo esa sonrisa con el maldito.

"Maldición" pensé, no podía creer que aquel don nadie estuviera haciendo muchos más puntos que yo. Después de todo había intentado muchas cosas para que sonriera medianamente, como lo hacía en ese momento, y ella no lo hacía y ahora estaba ahí…

–Un vaso con agua –repuso ella retirando la mirada como cualquier princesa ruborizada.

"Maldita sea" cerré la carta con fuerza y logré mi propósito, llamar la atención de los dos traidores.

–Un whisky en las rocas –pedí seguro de querer perforarme el hígado de la rabia que tenía.

Ella siguió con la mirada gacha. ''Genial" ahora había logrado que ni siquiera me mirara, debía pensar con claridad.

Quería venganza aunque sabía que esta no era una relación normal, quería lastimarla para que aprendiera a respetarme.

La oportunidad llego como caída del cielo, dos oportunidades en realidad, que no pensaba desaprovechar. Dos modelillos que conocía por fiestas y farras a las que solía asistir, se acercaron con toda la intención de coquetear. Me puse de pie y ellas se acercaron más para darme sendos besos en las mejillas, las correspondí con entusiasmo para que Sakura nos viera, pero también por mí mismo hacía mucho que no gastaba mi tiempo con bellezas de esta categoría. Sus ojos seguían bajos, lo estaba consiguiendo.

–Hola, Shaoran –saludaron después de los besos.

Volví a sentarme viendo como pasaban a Sakura por alto, un placer macabro me inundó "Ahí tienes, traidora".

Los puños a ambos lados de la mesa estaban apretados, pensaba que ella debía aguantar, esto a la larga iba a servirme. Si ella sentía celos era buena señal.

Ellas comenzaron a hablar un poco de sus pasarelas y sus triunfos a nivel del modelaje. Pero yo sólo estaba pendiente de los gestos de la mujer frente a mí.

Una de las mujeres decidió utilizar ese veneno que usaban entre ellas para picarse entre sí, se volvió y miro a la sencilla Sakura, sencilla en comparación con la despampanante rubia.

–Ah lo siento –exclamó poniéndose la boca delicadamente en la boca, fijándose en ella–. Shaoran, ¿no nos vas a presentar?

Tragué en seco cuando me asaltó la duda de si debía continuar con todo esto, era una opción pero me arriesgaba a que me mandara por un tubo. Podía continuar… no la conocía pero era lo suficientemente mente temerario para decirlo:

–Ella es Sakura. Es mi… –dude, pero esa duda murió tan rápidamente como surgió– mi acompañante… mi amiga –la rebajé un poco a pesar de haberle dicho lo contrario.

Se suponía que ese era el cargo que le iba adjudicar esta noche, pero ella debía ser consciente de que me había molestado su flirteo. No era por que estuviera celoso, me molestaba que me ganaran cuando competía por algo que necesitaba y por lo que suponía acababa de perder varios puntos, lo cual no me agradaba en absoluto.

Al mirarla a la cara me pregunté brevemente si había hecho lo correcto. La piel estaba mortalmente pálida.

Las mujeres comenzaron a hablar brevemente con ella y ella parecía a gusto, pero sus ojos muertos mostraban otra cosa. Me hicieron temer por su salud mental.

Sonreía disimuladamente, decidí servirle más agua.

Mientras las mujeres se retiraban, serví whisky en mi vaso y agua en la copa de ella, ella subió sus manos por unos segundos y luego sacudió los hombros levemente.

–¿Qué sucede? –le pregunté haciéndome el inocente.

–Lo siento –dijo ella completamente quieta–. No me siento bien –los celos no eran una enfermedad. ¿O sí?

–¿Acaso…? –¿acaso estás celosa? ¿Qué se siente que juegues con otro mientras miro como pierdo lo que necesito?

–No –dijo ella inmediatamente–, sólo iré a los lavabos.

La escusa perfecta, la dejé hacer solo por el pesar de atormentarla que porque le creyera algo de lo que me decía.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y huyó antes de que pudiera agregar algo más. Mientras se perdía entre las mesas las ondas de sus cabellos saltaron contra sus hombros y sus pantorrillas caminaron rápido.

Volví mi atención al vaso de whisky súbitamente serio. Miré el líquido pensando en mis acciones. ¿Sería que me estaba comportando como un idiota?

Pasaron varios minutos más y ella no regresaba. Bebí el último trago de whisky y en el momento en que mire a través del cristal vi a las dos modelos, sentadas ambas en la mesa de Terada. Este les hizo un gesto con la cabeza y ambas asintieron como si estuvieran concertando algo. Ambas se pusieron de pie y caminaron entre las mesas por el mismo camino, pensé segundos después, que había tomado Sakura. Algo no estaba bien.

Sin pensar en lo que iba a hacer me puse de pie y me dirigí al baño de las mujeres. El impulso de protección volvió a apoderarse de mí. Las heridas de Sakura Kinomoto sólo podían ser provocadas por mí. No importaba cuán oscuro y decadente hubiera sido su pasado. Era mía. El tiempo que transcurriera el traspaso de los fondos. Caminé rápidamente, prácticamente dando zancadas pero con la irrefrenable sensación de que estaba avanzando demasiado tarde.

Cuando me acerqué a la elegante puerta entrecerrada me pareció oír algo muy parecido a las risas de las ratitas cuando querían cometer una maldad. Me paré unos momentos esperando, como si fuera cualquiera de ellas, a enterarme de que era lo que cotilleaban.

–Qué delgada es ¿no? –dijo una de ellas. Sí, estaban hablando de Sakura–. Si eres tan delgada no deberías ir pregonándolo por ahí, deberías taparte con mucha ropa para aparentar tener un poco de carne.

Un amago de sonrisa cruzó por mi cara ante la evidente envidia, escondida en el tono de ironía de su voz. Muchas modelos matarían por tener el cuerpo menudo de Sakura. Ahora estas dos estaban dándome la prueba.

–Espero que no vayan en serio.

Me acerqué unos pasos más para escuchar mejor.

–Seguro que será el affaire de esta noche. Ya sabes cómo es, cambia de mujer como de calzoncillos. Después de todo es bien conocida su fama de abierta sexualidad, en el ámbito de la variedad.

–No quisiera estar en el lugar de ella.

Ella se callaron de repente, con lo que supuse que Sakura aún seguía dentro del lavabo y que había salido al escucharlas. Ya era suficiente de atormentarla, iba a perder la oportunidad, la única, de salvar mi empresa por nimiedades como esa.

Ella estaba inclinada sobre el lavamanos cuando entré haciendo ruido como un completo salvaje. Nuestras miradas se conectaron a través del espejo y aun así pude ver que su piel estaba aún más pálida.

Miré a ambas modelos pero por alguna razón habían dejado de parecerme atractivas. Escuché un suave deslizamiento en el piso y me volví hacia ella quien se había dado la vuelta dando la espalda al espejo y me miraba directamente sin acabar de entender lo que estaba pasando. Sus ojos se veían lejanos como si su verdadera esencia se hallara a muchos kilómetros de ahí.

No me servía. Quería que se concentrara en mí.

Entonces me di cuenta de que había cometido un error garrafal, todo lo que había acontecido había dado pie para empeorar lo poco que había alcanzado. Estaba herida y que lo estuviera no me convenía para nada si mis propósitos eran acercarla a mí y hacer que me quisiera. Si ella me asociaba con el agente que le producía dolor jamás lograría que confiara en mí. Tenía que hacer algo ya.

Caminé hacia donde se encontraba ahora poseído por la necesidad de resarcirme. Apenas estuve a pocos centímetros el calor de su cuerpo desató mis alborotados instintos masculinos. De repente la motivación del dinero había dejado de ser la principal, ahora primaban deseos primitivos más básicos.

Sin meditarlo la acogí en mis brazos deleitándome en su asombrosa fragilidad, sus ojos húmedos me miraban como buscando la explicación que no iba a darle.

La subí rozándola íntimamente contra la longitud de mi cuerpo. Con suavidad la situé en el lavamanos y me acomodé entre el calor de sus piernas. Tal vez la estaba aterrorizando, tal vez había entrado en shock y por eso no reaccionaba, pero esos húmedos ojos no lucían como si estuviera en shock, lo cual me beneficiaba bastante.

Le miré la boca, los labios, antes pálidos, ahora estaban rojos aunque no la había besado. Era como si toda la sangre de su rostro se hallara concentrada en esa carne suave e incitante, eso terminó por enloquecerme más de lo que ya estaba.

La besé sin alargar más el momento. El calor de esa boca hizo saltar por los aires los pocos restos de conciencia que me quedaban.

Me olvidé de todo, de las modelos, de Terada, de mi padre, del dinero. Sólo me concentré en el calor que estaba a punto de fundir mis venas con lava, el calor del cuerpo que me aprisionaba delicadamente.

Sentí unas suaves picadas en mi cuero cabelludo y luego el gentil roce de llenas de dedos. Las manos de ella apretaban mis cabellos como si se tratara de algún tipo de soporte. Lamí delicadamente la apretada línea de sus labios instándola a que los abriera y sentí el contacto aterciopelado de su lengua, distante al principio y luego un poco más atrevido, más intenso. Sentí la presión de unos talones entalonados en la parte inferior de mi espalda, luego mi sexo rozó su calor. Deseaba febrilmente a esa niña, tomarla ahí, encima del lavamanos sin importarme nada más.

Planté mis manos en sus caderas y luego en sus piernas buscando agarrar el borde del vestido y subirlo, pero me contuve por unos momentos, contrario a eso me dedique a explorar formas que no creí que ella poseyera. La estrecha cintura podría ser el sueño de cualquier hombre y tuve la intención de subir las manos por su caja torácica para comprobar cuánta carne había en su pecho.

Y en todo ese tiempo ella no me rechazó y eso, a como había sido todo desde que nos conocimos, significaba un avance demasiado grande. Una sensación de triunfo se asentó en mi cabeza y esa sensación de triunfo dio paso a los verdaderos propósitos de todo esto, los que por un momento había olvidado.

Mi cabeza volvió a llenarse de intereses frívolos que nada tenían que ver con la bestia apasionada que era segundos antes. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero escuché rápidos pasos y cuchicheos alejándose, sonidos traídos de la realidad que me obligaron a reaccionar.

Me separé de ella antes de hacer algo de lo que podía arrepentirme por mucho tiempo, el aliento a vainillas penetró por mi conciencia, mi madre…

Ya basta.

Miré sus labios ahora además de rojos inflamados.

–Ya te estaba extrañando –justifiqué sintiendo, por primera vez en mis manos, el cuerpo excitado de Sakura Kinomoto.

Mire nuestras partes íntimas tan solo separadas por las vestimentas que portábamos, pensé en lo poco que había faltado para haber cometido la peor de las locuras, levemente mis ojos ella se prendió de ellos.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Bueno, era mejor ese tipo de pregunta a que me empujara, me abofeteara y me llamara depravado. Era hora de hacerlo todo al derecho sin importar cuantas más modelos estuvieran allí.

–Eres mi novia… ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

La respuesta estaba a punto de aflorar a sus labios pero prefirió callársela. La besé en la frente por aceptarlo sin obligarme a pensar en una retahíla falsa para recomponer mis estúpidos actos.

Después de ser presa de esa incontrolable pasión me sentía débil tanto física como emocionalmente. La bajé del lavamanos pero no me aparté demasiado rápido de su contacto cálido, a pesar de que me costar admitirlo no estaba preparado para dejar su calor tan repentinamente.

–A partir de este momento no te quedaras sola.

Me di cuenta de que no podía permitir que se enamorara o encaprichara por otro al menos durante el tiempo que la usara.

La conduje hacia fuera esperando que la letanía de las modelos sobre el apasionado encuentro en el baño se hubiera propagado lo suficiente.

Al salir no me equivoqué ya que la mayoría de las miradas se posaron sobre nosotros. Algunos reían compartiendo la lujuria, otros tenían cara de ser acusadores de inmorales. No me importó, en mi vida había peores rumores que un apasionado beso en un baño privado.

La música de fondo empezó a sonar mientras caminábamos hacia la mesa. Bailar no era de mis predilecciones pero sabía que a muchas mujeres les encantaba. Recordaba furtivamente que una tarde mientras ayudaba a mi madre en la cocina a una tierna edad. Hien había entrado en ella y me había saludado besándome la frente luego se había dado la vuelta hacia ella y la había besado tiernamente antes de ponerse a dar vueltas bailando con ella mientras tarareaba algún tipo de canción. La sonrisa divertida de mi madre me había dado a entender que bailar con mi padre era una experiencia que ella disfrutaba mucho y a medida que pasaban los años descubrí que a la gran mayoría de mujeres que frecuentaba les gustaba bailar como en los cuentos infantiles.

En vez de ir hacia la mesa empecé a llevar a Sakura conmigo hacia la improvisada pista de baile adecuando en el gran centro del salón. Caí íbamos llegando cuando sentí que ella se detenía lo cual, asombrosamente debido a su enorme debilidad, me sorprendió un poco, me volví hacia ella y le pregunté:

–¿Qué pasa?

Ella estaba mirando a la gente frente a nosotras quienes habían empezado a bailar antes.

–No estarás pensando en… –dijo ella.

Tiré un poco de su brazo para que siguiéramos avanzad pero ella, obstinadamente, se resistió.

–Oh, no –dijo ella como si la estuviera conduciendo a una ejecución lenta y torturadora.

Tiré con un poco más de fuerza su bracito y su resistencia mermo bastante, sabía quien de los dos era el más fuerte. La acerqué a mí y sentí su cuerpo temblar.

–Oh, sí –amagué soplándole la frente.

Pero ella era un poco más inmune al encanto lo cual no me aventajaba mucho.

–¡No! –gritó en voz baja. Pánico, puro y real, se dejaba translucir en su voz–. Perdón, no puedo hacerlo…

Pero ella no decidía ahora, no después de ese beso que había dejado claro cuan débil era ante mí, lo suficiente para dejar sus miedos virginales atrás. Bailaríamos quisiera o no.

–Eso no me importa –dije corroborando mi afirmación mental–. Tú vas a bailar conmigo.

–Pero… –protestó.

No la deje más, como ya estábamos a unos pasos de la pista no me vi en dificultad de apretara contra mí y caminar disimuladamente hacia una parte del liso piso.

Sus costillas, evidentes no por el vestido sino a través de él, hicieron contacto con mi abdomen. Mi brazo se cerró como un grillete en su cintura y casi le di la vuelta, tomé su mano en la mía y comencé a dirigir el baile antes de darle la oportunidad de resistirse.

Había paz en el baile, debía admitir. A pesar de no hacerlo con frecuencia siempre había encontrado algún tipo de fugaz consuelo en bailar con alguien. Ella lo hacía bien, pero estaba nerviosa y ese nerviosismo hizo que tropezara con sus propios pies. Podía ver claramente que era mi cercanía lo que causaba su torpeza y me sentí extrañamente satisfecho. Ella maldijo en voz baja pero no lo suficiente para que no pudiera escucharla

–Maldito pie de tortuga –masculló completamente airada consigo misma.

Era un insulto infantil pero que sin proponérmelo me arrancó una sonrisa, en parte seguía siendo una niña muy reprimida. Una niña que al menos en este baile debía ser tratada como tal. Evitándole caerse o hacer algo igualmente vergonzoso decidí aplicar con ella un juego que mi madre aplicó sobre mí cuando quería que aprendiera a caminar. Empuñé mi brazo con fuerza sobre la cintura de ella y la alce contra mí una vez más haciendo una fuerza mínima. Sentí un fuerte tirón en la entrepierna.

"Maldito incontrolable". Yo con ganas de jugar y mi sexo con ganas de jugar también pero ese tipo de juego para nada inocente. La levanté un poco más arriba de su peso y luego la hice descender de manera que sus pies estuvieran sobre los míos. No sentí incomodidad alguna ya que era tan liviana como una pluma. Intentó apartarse y le apreté aun más fuertemente, ella exhaló aire fuertemente. Sus párpados sombreados me devolvieron la mirada a cambio de sus ojos. Era presa de la timidez nuevamente. Yo seguía marcando los pasos y ella era como la marioneta de sangre caliente que siempre quise. Sólo que esta marioneta era e iba a ser mía durante unos meses, mi propio juguete. Súbitamente conectó sus ojos con los míos.

–Por fin –le espeté con un gruñido que bien podía ser clasificado de lujuria.

Sus ojos recorrieron mi cara de una manera que encendió aun más todas las partes de mi cuerpo no debían desearla pero, sin poder evitarlo, lo hacía. La pregunta era ¿por qué? La respuesta estaba ahí, ella se había convertido en el blanco de todas mis pasiones por el sexo femenino. Era evidente que, al ser la única mujer disponible por el dinero, dirigiera mi instinto hacia ella. Toda mi frustración sexual.

Sentí presión en mis pies y luego la inflamada boca que me besaba. Pretendía ser un beso de paloma pero de esos no me gustaban. Me pegué a sus labios y la succione hasta que ella abrió los labios, deslicé mi lengua por entre sus dientes y avancé para acariciar su lengua.

¿Quien iba a decir que me divertiría tanto?

Después de ese acercamiento la cena terminó de desarrollarse en total normalidad, ella no habló mucho pero el brillo de sus ojos me confirmó que había logrado mi cometido, ser al menos una parte de ella.

En la mesa, Moritaka, el hijo del alcalde, expresó brevemente algunos de sus propósitos de campaña con su padre, escuché a medias mientras bebía tinto amargo. Cuando se fue ella volvió a hablarme. El susurro de su voz me trajo reminiscencias que, si no quería darme una ducha fría, debía comenzar a reprimir. Bebí lo que quedaba del café y respondí:

–Es por la empresa –respondí a la pregunta que me había hecho–. Al ser economistas debemos relacionarnos entre sí.

En cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca me arrepentí delante de ella no era conveniente hablar de la empresa ni mucho menos que se interesara en ella.

–¿Me llevaras algún día a tu empresa? –era muy tarde.

–Sí, por supuesto –respondí aisladamente esperando que se olvidara de ese asunto.

Después del discurso del alcalde decidí que era hora de irnos. Eran casi las dos de la mañana.

–Es hora de irnos.

Ella asintió y se puso de pie con sus cosas.

Con las manos en los bolsillos haciendo sonar las llaves y caminando hacia el deportivo, medité acerca de todo pero preferí dejarlo para luego. Ahora debía deshacerme temporalmente de la tensión que ella suponía, y de la frustración que me causaba. Abrí la puerta para que ella entrara.

Cuando ocupé el puesto de conductor la miré brevemente y vi que cerraba los ojos. Debía estar agotado después de todo esto, incluida madame René. Hasta que llegamos a su domicilio no me di cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. Estacioné el auto y me quede mirándola por unos segundos, hasta que la falta de movimiento debió despertarla. Enfocó sus ojos alejando el sueño.

–Gracias –dijo después de unos momentos.

No entendí porque me las daba. No recordaba que alguna de mis amantes me hubiera dado las gracias después de una velada.

–¿Por qué? –quise saber.

–Por permitirme ser mujer.

Resultaba difícil creer que yo fuera el primero en despertar su deseo, pero tenía que admitir que era reconfortante.

Se acerco a mí y, a cambio de un beso apasionado, recibí un toque en la frente que sin desearlo me dejó colgado por más. Pero no hice nada. Ella se fue dejando tras de sí la escancia que me hervía la sangre.

Pisé a fondo el acelerador para alejarme de ella al menos durante esa noche y que dejara de atormentarme. Debía irme a tener una larga charla con la ducha.

…...

**¡Hola, hola! Muchas gracias por los reviews (esta vez sí) y tengo que comentarles algo raro que veo: en esta ocasión ha habido muchos más reviews anónimos. Las que han dejado review habrán comprobado que suelo responderlos, para resolver dudas, enviar agradecimientos, etc, etc... Pero no puedo hacer nada para las que preguntan y son anónimas. Si las respondo aquí lo más seguro es que se me olvide responderlos, así que prefiero hacerlo al momento. Os aseguro que no me molestan las críticas, y las que prefieren ser anónimas, a mí no me molestan que lo sean. Sólo que me gusta responderos.**

**Una de las anónimas antes mencionadas, me ha preguntado si aparecerá algún familiar de Sakura, como el bisabuelo de la serie. Debo decirles que no me gusta dar spoilers, pero las que gusten, que lean la respuesta abajo (no estará en negrita y así la distinguen de lo otro ¿OK? Para las que quieran esperar y verlo por sí mismas):**

Bueno, MaraGaunt (la autora), ya va por el cap 28 y por eso puedo adelantarles algo... sí que va a aparecer un familiar de Sakura. ¿Quién? Imagínenselo. La pobre, después de sufrir tanto, no va a quedarse solita, solita ¿no?. Las que sean especialmente impacientes, pueden buscar la respuesta en el fic de MaraGaunt. Y digo una vez más, que no me gusta dar spoilers, pero prefiero que mis lectoras no se mueran de ansiedad intentando adivinarlo =P.

**Por cierto, aunque aún no aparezca (puede que haya aparecido y no lo hayáis notado ¿alguien lo adivina?) Touya va a tener que buscarse una novia. Tengo papeles ya asignados para Mei Ling, Nakuru y Kaho. ¿Prefieren que me invente a la novia o vosotras me proponéis alguna de la serie? La tercera posibilidad es que le quite el papel a Kaho, pero yo creo que está bien asentadita donde está, porque el personaje le va como anillo al dedo. En fin, deberán pasar por mi perfil a votar y las que elijan la segunda posibilidad tendrán que dejarme el personaje mediante un review.**

**Saludos,**

**lady Evelyne**

**P.D. → Recuerden: pinchen el globito y dejen reviewsitos.**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Sakura Card Captor pertenece a CLAMP y la trama pertenece a MaraGaunt (cuyos fics, por cierto, sobre Twilight le gustarán mucho a las que les guste la saga). Yo sólo hago la adaptación, bla, bla, bla...**

**NOTA: Recuerden que deben pasar por mi perfil para votar por la identidad de la novia de Touya. Tienen de plazo hasta que actualice el cap 15.**

**Las (n/a) son las notas de autora originales de MaraGaunt que he decidido no borrar. Las (n/ad) son lo que yo llamo las notas de adaptadora y las he escrito yo. **

…...

**Capítulo IX**

**Sakura Kinomoto**

**22 de Julio 2007**

Durante mucho tiempo me quedé viendo la imagen que se proyectaba en el espejo donde me veía reflejada. Era de noche, muy de noche, y no me importaba que ese mismo día tuviera que trabajar, no me importaba trasnochar aún más. Por ahora, vanidosamente, mi único interés era evaluarme a mí misma y todo lo que, repetían y realmente, había cambiado en mi semblante al menos en el aspecto físico.

Tenía los labios magullados y rojos; llenos, calientes y ardientes.

Finalmente pude atisbar una parte de mí, si era sincera, una parte que permaneció escondida hasta hacía pocas horas antes y de la que no sentía tener algún conocimiento hasta que ardió en mi interior ante el despertar de todas esa emociones nunca antes vividas. Sentía que mi corazón latía en su concavidad torácica pugnando por salir disparado saltando y no podía hacer nada por sosegarlo. La respiración era agitada y el pulso era tembloroso, mis ojos parecían lumbres ante la gran cantidad de brillo que emitían.

Esta era yo, otra yo, una desinhibida y sensitiva que aullaba por liberar ese calor desconocido en todo mi ser.

No tenía un concepto para todo esto que me estaba pasando. A lo máximo que lo podía asociar era al concepto de sensualidad femenina, e incluso ese palidecía ante el verdadero nombre que quería darle. Había tal sensación de calidez y liviandad que parecía tratarse de un globo de aquellos que funcionaban con calor, flotando en cualquier altura que no los congelara.

Sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo cerré los ojos, y evoqué la imagen de Shaoran Li en mi cabeza. Esta acudió a ella como el llamado más ansioso de respuesta que alguna vez en mi vida había hecho.

Él estaba tras de mi mirándose igual que yo en el espejo, solo que no se estaba mirando a si mismo sino a mí, a la otra yo, a la que él parecía desear. La que a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados podía percibir cuán cerca estaba, así fuera su contacto como el resto de mi enardecido cuerpo.

Sus manos se posaron en mis hombros, era consciente de la estúpida fantasía de la que estaba haciendo partícipe a mi ser, pero no podía evitarlo, ya no.

Él se inclinó y sus labios rozaron la piel de mi cuello. Temblé ante la presión que sentí en el bajo vientre y que luego se expandió por el resto de mi cuerpo, como si de un interruptor se tratase. Nunca se había pecado demasiado de ser imaginativa pero esto sobrepasaba todos los límites. Volví la cabeza ciegamente en busca de su boca y ahí estaba, besándome, bebiendo de mi boca tanto como yo quería que lo hiciera. Me besaba como si mis labios fueran ambrosía, como si nada más importara aparte de estar ahí, comiéndose mi boca.

Placer, corría por mis venas como la lava ardiente y a punto de hacer erupción, hacia que cada parte de mi cuerpo añorara con urgencia estar realmente con él en ese momento, hacer realidad esta fantasía, que nada más sino él... y todo él y yo.

Definitivamente me asombré ante el poder recién adquirido de mi imaginación, pero debía darle verdadero crédito a lo que lo merecía: los hechos ocurridos anteriormente. Esto lo pensaba porque en esa cruda fantasía había demasiadas características de una escena pasada, en un cuarto con espejo, pero no demasiado similar.

Abrí los ojos y me descubrí tan sola como al principio, solo que tenía las manos en sendos puños apretando los trozos de tela a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. El vestido tan negro como mi conciencia, como si ese y no los cabellos de Shaoran fueran el anclaje a la libertad.

Aflojé las manos y me crujieron los nudillos muy probablemente por la fuerza que había empleado.

Con lentitud y casi parsimonia comencé a retirar aquello que transformaba mi cara despidiéndome sin promesas de reencuentro de aquella desconocida apasionada. Unos momentos después comencé a ver la verdadera versión de mi misma, casi sorprendiéndome de que los ojos que me miraban tuvieran el mismo brillo de la otra.

El vestido, el peinado, todo fue retirado y oscuramente reemplazado por la pijama que usaba para dormir. Con un último suspiro dejé de darme aires de mujer vanidosa, de lo que no era para nada.

Bajo las mantas sentí otro tipo de calor, pero decidí ignorarlo con el fin de poder permanecer descansada para acudir a trabajar horas más tarde.

El sonido tempranero de los pájaros fue el despertador matutino, al menos de ese día. Me parecía que apenas había cerrado los ojos unos segundos antes. Pero no remoloneé, si algo me enseñó la vida hasta ese momento había sido sacrificar la comodidad por el alimento y sustento de cada día. Así que me levanté sin más protesta que la de mis ojos pidiendo volver a cerrarse.

Me alisté para irme pero cuando terminé vi que a pesar de todo aun era demasiado temprano para acudir al café.

Debía hacer algo para pasar el tiempo, y pensé en las galletas que había prometido a la vecina para la pronta fiesta de cumpleaños de su hijo; lo mejor sería empezar en ese momento.

Con este encargo tuve particular empeño porque ella así lo había pedido.

Hice las galletas rápidamente procurando que me quedara el tiempo suficiente para llegar al café. El día de hoy, que era sábado, debía solo trabajar hasta el mediodía.

Cuando el horno marcó el final del tiempo, saqué la bandeja con las galletas ya preparadas y las dejé sobre la mesa.

Tomé mi bolso luego y salí de mi apartamento con destino al café.

Cuando doblé la esquina para la parada del autobús por el rabillo de ojo me percaté de que había un auto negro estacionado cerca y que no era la primera vez que lo veía. Sacudí la cabeza pensando en que me estaba volviendo paranoica.

Subí al autobús y llegué en casi 20 minutos al café. Saqué las llaves del interior de mi maletín y procedí a abrir los candados.

Para la hora que era hubiera sido lógico que que Nakuru estuviera aquí en la puerta esperando que yo abriera pero la conocía demasiado bien para poder esperar ese lujo. Entré y como era acostumbrado, comencé a ordenar las sillas y las mesas dado que los clientes no demorarían en aparecer.

Minutos después entró el primer cliente al café, Nakuru aún no llegaba. Respiré hondo y sonreí mientras preparaba la libreta para atender el pedido y rogaba porque ella llegara a tiempo para relevarme.

Pasé la barra y caminé hacia la mesa que el cliente escogió para sentarse.

Me sorprendí bastante cuando lo reconocí, no necesitaba que se quedara mirándome como si reconociera mi figura para recordar claramente al mesero de la noche anterior.

Traté de no titubear, aunque me turbé un poco ya que recordaba bien su sonrisa amable y compasiva.

Él también pareció recocerme, ya que parecía recordar que yo le había devuelto la sonrisa amable en esa cena.

Me alisé el delantal y continué caminado hacia su mesa haciéndome la no lo veía realmente. Cuando estuve frontal a la mesa levante la libreta y el lapicero otra vez y mantuve a la punta apoyada en la hojita de órdenes, esperando que ordenara.

–Vaya, no pensé que te iba a encontrar acá –dijo eso pausadamente lo que me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

–Sí... esto... –en muy pocas oportunidades un chico de su edad se había dirigido a mí de una manera diferente a la del tono usual para ordenar algo–. Yo trabajo aquí –interpelé ridículamente dado que era más que evidente que era parte del personal.

–Sí, ya lo veo –dijo él sonriendo otra vez.

No pude evitar mirar esa sonrisa por unos cuantos segundos. Me pregunté si Shaoran se veía tan diferente en el momento de sonreír y me di cuenta de que no había visto sonreír verdaderamente a Shaoran desde el momento en el que nos habíamos conocido.

–Yo... eh... –¿sería que se me había borrado todo el dialecto que había aprendido desde niña?–. ¿Qué vas a ordenar? –aparentemente no, más bien había decidió salir atropellada y rápidamente por mi boca.

–No te vas por las ramas, ¿eh? –preguntó él echándose un poco para atrás y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, como si mi actitud le pareciera profundamente divertida.

No pude dejar de ver que sus brazos eran atléticos y bastante poderosos. Me pregunté brevemente por que se me estaba fijando en eso precisamente ahora.

–No es eso... –dije sonriendo ahora nerviosamente–, es sólo que...

Lo que era no se lo pude revelar pues en ese momento Nakuru irrumpió:

–¡Sakura!

Retrocedí un poco ante su abrupta y para nada esperada presencia aquí, como mínimo había supuesto que se iba a demorar una media hora más. Debía estar demasiado concentrada en el mesero para no haberme dado cuenta de que ella había arribado y con su mal humor a flor de piel, como siempre.

Una especie de alivio me recorrió y como si tuviera en mi mente una lectura de la de ella me aparté por que por eso mismo sabía que ella estaba ahí. Para atenderlo de la manera en que el sabía.

Retrocedí y dando media vuelta, lance en el pecho, bastante expuesto de ella, la libreta y el lapicero con los que se anotaban las ordenes. Inmediatamente escuché que su odiosa voz cambiaba a esa melosa llena de dulce para las personas que le agradaban, las cuales eran casi exclusivamente hombres y nuestra superior.

Me direccioné hacia la barra mientras escuchaba su diatriba llena de miel asquerosa.

En más de una oportunidad sentí la mirada del mesero fija sobre mí.

A mi parecer interpretaba su mirada como alguna clase de sorpresa al ver la gran diferencia que había entre la mujer que era anoche y la que él veía ahora. Sacudí la cabeza y puse en la bandeja los huevos con tocino y panecillos que había sido la orden de él. La dejé sobre la barra sin mirar a ninguno de los dos y me dediqué a los otros pedidos. Esperaba que no hubiera presencia de algún cabello. O algo igualmente desagradable.

Habían pasado cerca de dos horas y el mesero aun no se había ido del lugar, era como si estuviera esperando algo personalmente. Creía que estaba esperando a que Nakuru saliera. Sospeché que ella había logrado algo en concreto con él porque el tiempo en el que estuvo atendiendo las demás mesas pasó en muchas oportunidades por la mesa de él y conversaron de cosas que no alcancé a identificar; tal vez porque no había estado muy pendiente.

La hora de partir se acercaba así que alisté todo para cerrar mientras pensamientos vagos pero más frecuentes de lo que quisiera, respecto a Shaoran y las muchas razones por las cuales no había llamado el día de hoy, rondaban por mi ahora imaginativa cabeza. Decidí ignorar las que yo creía que eran las más posibles, aquellas que incluían hermosas distracciones caminando en dos piernas en la oficina donde el trabajaba, portadoras de excesivo y placentero trabajo...

Cuando estaba sacudiendo el último plato escuché el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta y por un segundo me atreví a imaginarme que se trataba de él, de Shaoran, pero cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia la salida vi que se trataba del mesero quien finalmente había decidido irse.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me di cuenta de que eso era lo que él estaba esperando, que nuestras miradas se cruzaran, para despedirse con un gesto de la mano. Yo no hice nada más que mirarlo aunque por su educación me hubiera gustado despedirme con palabras. Sentí ahora algo de decepción al darme cuenta de que era una de las víctimas de Nakuru.

Volví a mi plato cuando se alejó pero no fui lo suficientemente rápida como para apartarme de Nakuru que estaba esperándome iracunda. Casi suelto el plato en un afán de no tropezarme con ella y su mal humor, lo cual me dio el amargo presentimiento de que no sería la última vez que vería a ese mesero.

–¿¡QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO EN TU CASA, EH! –despreciaba que me gritara pero me contuve de escupirla en la cara como, estaba segura, nadie había hecho nunca.

–¿A qué estupidez te refieres?

–No es estupidez, la única estúpida aquí eres tú ¿Por qué demonios ese pedazo de hombre que esperó sentado hasta que las posaderas no le dieron más? ¿Por qué me preguntó tantas cosas de ti? –dijo rápidamente, completamente llevada por su venenosa manera de ser–. ¿Acaso es tu novio? –me miró de arriba a abajo–. ¿Tu otro novio? ¿Qué clase de perra bruja eres?

Otra vez con el cuento de la brujería... pero más me sorprendía el motivo por el cual estaba tan enfadada. Aún no me podía creer que el único motivo por el cual el mesero había venido tenía que ver con averiguar cosas sobre mí. Lo que no entendía era como había hecho para dar con mi trabajo ni conmigo. A pesar de que sabía que no tenía por que darle explicaciones a ella le dije:

–Ni siquiera lo conozco –aclaré contrariada.

Pensé en que, si este hombre estaba interesado en mí, Nakuru seguramente se había encargado de romper cualquier tipo de ilusión que tuviera conmigo y eso era beneficioso para mí. Eso creía, de todas maneras ella solía hablar mal de todo el mundo.

–Pues él dijo que te vio anoche...

No entendía como era posible que en pocas horas ellos hubieran ganado la confianza suficiente como para que él le revelara que me conocía de la noche anterior, pero no debía extrañarme. Así era ella. Aunque tampoco debía hacerme la desconocida ante la sensación ya que, aunque me daba miedo admitirlo, confiaba plenamente en Shaoran Li a pesar de no conocerlo nada.

Shaoran...

Resignada a soportar la ira de Nakuru aceleré la limpieza de la cocina con la esperanza que el poco tiempo que faltaba para que saliéramos pasara rápido y veloz.

Me daba algo de gracia que Nakuru sintiera envidia o celos o lo que fuera que sintiera respecto a esos dos hombres, ella no tenía ningún motivo más por el que preocuparse que el de partirse una uña. Yo sabía de antemano, tanto como ella, que no representaba una amenaza para sus planes, fueran los que fueran.

Afortunadamente y como era de esperar ella desapareció antes de que fuera su hora, pero prefería terminar con todo, sola antes que continuara rebuznando a mi alrededor...

Salí cuando todo quedó listo, al día siguiente no teníamos que asistir debido a que teníamos un domingo libre cada quince días y este era el domingo que tendríamos libre. Lo cual era beneficioso para el estado de sueño en el que me encontraba.

Saqué la última llave del candado y me volví para caminar a la parada del bus intentando no dejar que los pensamientos sobre Shaoran invadieran mi cabeza. Era imposible que me sintiera desolada por el hecho de no haber escuchado su voz.

Llegué a mi domicilio y entré cerrando la puerta; caminé hacia mi habitación, me quité el vaquero para ponerme una falda y me quité los zapatos y lo calcetines. Mis pies sintieron cierto alivio al entrar en contacto con las baldosas frías. Decidí caminar descalza por un poco más de tiempo.

Iba a tomar un plato para derramar cereal en el cuando escuché el timbre de la puerta. Me sequé las manos en el trapo de la cocina y caminé hacia la puerta sin saber de quién se trataba.

Cuando abrí la puerta casi me voy de espaldas por que Shaoran Li estaba parado en el umbral de mi apartamento, mirando mis fachas y con un ramo de rosas rojas en su mano izquierda.

Por el modo en que se quedó mirándome debía tener los ojos fuera de las orbitas. Traté de serenarme, a pesar de que permanecimos cerca de un minuto solo mirándonos. Por mi cabeza atravesaban una y otra vez imágenes de hacia unas horas, de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo... respira... solo respira.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –le pregunté rápidamente y me quede un poco rezagada por que me pareció que la pregunta había salido en un tono demasiado grosero. Por la manera en que se quedo viéndome supe que tenía razón.

–No... –dijo él un poco detenido–, si quieres puedo irme... –dio un paso hacia atrás.

–¡NO! –casi grité, demasiado ansiosa y emocionada porque él estuviera aquí parado en mi puerta. Así me mirara enfadado, sentí mi cara arder–. No es eso –pensé en mi modesto apartamento y en la mansión en la que debería habitar–, no está presentable –expliqué llena de vergüenza.

Vi que el ceño del se alisaba notablemente.

–¿Puedo pasar? - pregunto después de unos momentos, como si con esas palabras estuviera pidiendo permiso.

Levantó el brazo en el que llevaba las rosas ofreciéndomelas. Las tomé y las acerqué a mi nariz para olerlas, deleitándome en su aroma, e interiormente saltando ante la primera vez que una persona me regalaba rosas. Seguí oliéndolas a pesar de que él se inclinó un poco hacia mí con la, pensé, obvia intención de besarme, aunque tal vez solo quería oler las rosas también, no sabía.

Él avanzó hacia dentro y yo cerré la puerta tras él mientras lo veía caminar hacia la modesta salita. Esperé en mis adentros que no me considerara demasiado humilde.

–Lo siento, es tan pequeño... –me disculpé ante mi propia pobreza.

Él estaba caminando hacia el mueble cuando se quedó parado erguido cerca del sofá de la sala, como si algo lo hubiera perturbado. Rogué para mis adentros que no se tratara de nada referente a mí ni a mi domicilio. Esperando que él se sentara caminé hacia la mesita del comedor. Cuando las puse sobre la mesa y me di la vuelta me di cuenta de que estaba mirándome fijamente, aún de pie.

–Siéntate –ofrecí no muy segura de que él quisiera hacerlo–, por favor –pedí en tono de ruego. Él se sentó sin quitarme los ojos de encima–. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? –pregunté demasiado insegura. La mirada de él paseó por mi cuerpo hacia la mesa del comedor. Miró fijamente hacia la bandeja.

–¿Puedo tomar de esas? –preguntó señalando la mesa.

Pensé en los niños de la vecina y luego sobrepuse a mi "novio" ante ellos.

–¿En verdad las quieres probar? –debía estar segura, podría preparar cualquier cosa más...digna.

Él asintió mansamente y dijo con la voz profunda:

–Te lo estoy pidiendo, ¿no?

Ahora la que asintió fui yo. Caminé hacia los cajones de la cocina, saqué un plato mediano, tomé tres galletas de la bandeja y las puse en el. Caminé hacia la salita y se las ofrecí, luego le pregunté:

–¿Algo para acompañarlas? –no sabía porque lo ofrecía cuando el paladar de él debía estar acostumbrada a las bebidas más exquisitas para acompañar los "manjares".

Por eso cuando me respondió lo que respondió hice lo posible porque mi cara no se mostrara pasmada:

–¿Leche? –su voz parecía la de un crío y no la de un adulto.

Me di la vuelta para ocultar mi turbación y agradecí tener lo que pedía. Me dirigí hacia la cocina y serví al leche de la nevera en un vaso de vidrio. Regresé en mi camino y se la di. Él la tomó en su mano y yo me senté en una de las sillas acolchonadas que había adquirido hacia poco tiempo, al otro lado del sillín donde él estaba sentado.

En silencio lo miré mientras comía y bebía. Observaba, disimuladamente, el juego de los músculos de su cara mientras se alimentaba, pensando que hasta en eso se veía elegante. No dijo nada y yo tampoco me atrevía a hablarle ni preguntarle nada, aunque estaba demasiado presente y demasiado fresco el recuerdo de su contacto.

No parecía darse cuenta de que lo estaba mirando. Solo cuando terminó y dejó el vaso en la mesa del centro se volvió a mirarme.

Solo que esta vez había un matiz de tortura y dolor en su mirada ámbar. Hizo que se me retorciera el estómago de ansiedad por protegerlo...

–Gracias... –dijo después de unos segundos.

Ese gracias, tal como su mirada, sonaba tan diferente de lo que había sido antes, sonaba como a un agradecimiento que iba más allá de los alimentos en si.

Asentí mientras mi leve vena del orgullo se agitaba interiormente.

Súbita y rápidamente él se puso de pie, pensé que se iba a ir y casi me pongo de pie también pero solo pude removerme en mi silla cuando lo vi avanzar lentamente hacia donde yo me encontraba sentada. Lo miré acercarse en el silencio roto solo por el sonido de sus zapatos contra el malgastado piso de madera. Caminó hasta quedar solo a unos pasos de mi silla. Yo estaba paralizada sin saber la razón de sus acciones. Pensé que seguramente era alérgico a algún ingrediente o algo peor que eso cuando cayó de rodillas ante mí. Intentaba leer en su mirada algo que me diera una señal, una señal que me dijera algo diferente a que se había enloquecido.

Me quedé mirando su mano en el momento en que la subió hacia mi rostro, solo que no toco mis mejillas sino que siguió su camino derecho hasta alojarse en la parte posterior de mi cuello, la piel del cual se erizo ante el contacto cálido. Sentí una fuerte presión que me empujó hacia adelante, y sin dejar espacio para cualquier otro movimiento me obligó a inclinarme hacia él. Sus labios entraron en contacto con los míos con un tipo de ansiedad que al menos en esos momentos provenía solo de él.

Tenía las manos tensas por unos segundos, mi cuerpo, interiormente, luchó con pánico ante mi mente con el firme impulso de apartarlo e indagar acerca de lo que hacía, tan impredecible y contradictorio. Pero ganó ese calor que se apoderó de mí y esas tensas manos que tenían voluntad propia se mezclaron con sus mullidos y suaves cabellos. Fue el interruptor, él deslizó su húmeda lengua dentro de mi boca dándome la profunda sensación de que este era el tipo de beso que más le gustaba practicar.

Su mano en mi cuello bajo por mi hombro dejando un camino de ardiente necesidad a medida que bajaba y se alojaba en mi cintura. Sentí luego su otra mano presionándome en el mismo sitio urgiéndome a que me pusiera de pie.

Como una marioneta dejé que lo hiciera y cuando me di cuenta estaba nuevamente entre sus brazos apretada contra él tocándolo con lo único que me permitía, la boca y las manos.

Sentí que me alzaba contra él, cada parte de su duro cuerpo estaba rozándose con el mío. Movía mis manos desesperadamente tratando de abarcar cuanto podía de él.

Gemí con temor y pasión a la vez ante el vértigo entre mis venas mientras el nos guiaba al sillón en donde había estado sentado. Esta situación estaba muy por encima de mal pero me negué a rechazarlo, aún no, porque lo había extrañado, demasiado, como si la distancia con él fuera el asesino de mi alma, lo cual era tan tonto como yo. Todos esos sentimiento en unos pocos días. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Ambos caímos sobre el sillón siguiendo su guía. Él era como mi duro y musculoso colchón, tan tembloroso de pasión como una gelatina, como me sentía yo, tan maleable como la masilla.

Sentí el tacto de sus dedos en mi espalda y luego avanzar hacia el frente bajando un poco más. Luego volvió a mi espalda rozando el sweater que me cubría, sus dedos subieron el sweater la cantidad suficiente para que sus dedos tocaran directamente mi piel y huesos. Atrevidamente mis manos abandonaron el soporte de sus hombros para bajar por su pecho y sentir cada musculo, del cual inconscientemente ya había tenido conocimiento.

Sus manos bajaron por mis caderas hasta posarse en mis piernas. Dejó mi boca para bajar por mi cuello que ofrecí gustosa, casi sintiéndome tan perra como Nakuru, pero curiosamente orgullosa de mí misma por ello. Hasta que esas agarraron partes de la falda y rápidamente la subieron hasta que toda la extensión de mis piernas quedó desnuda, y con las manos del sobre ellas. Cálidas y firmes subiendo hacia...

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan perfecto y a la vez imposible? Cuando sus calientes manos rozaron la ropa interior que usaba no pude contenerme más, cada irregularidad de mi pasado entro en mi mente acribillando cualquier otra sensación diferente al asco por la vida y por mi misma, como una avalancha llena de oscuridad negrura y destrucción. Tenía que apartarme de él. Cuanto antes.

Me impulsé contra sus hombros rozando peligrosamente nuestras partes intimas, sintiendo demasiado cerca la rudeza allí alojada. Abandoné sus labios para posar mi frente sobre la del respirando agitadamente, y rogando con todo mi ser que lo entendiera.

–Detente... por favor... por favor... –rogué como una niña quebrándome con cada latido de mi corazón, esperando el mismo quiebre en mi fuerza de voluntad ante la respiración agitada y excitada de él y sus ojos de fuego.

Frunció el ceño pero no con mal humor, sino como si estuviera meditando la realidad de la situación y de nuestros cuerpos peligrosamente entrelazados.

Me moví un poco y lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba sentada en el sillón al lado de él.

Me acomodé la falda y me quedé mirando el suelo sintiéndome como una tonta, pero a la vez adolorida mentalmente. Por el rabillo de ojo vi que pasaba su gran mano por sus cabellos, acomodando lo que yo había desordenado.

–Lo siento –se disculpó.

No entendía demasiados bien a la razón de su disculpa, aunque supuse que sería por la falta de control. Aunque no debía considerarme demasiado deseable, y menos para un hombre como él. Apreté los puños escondidos en el sweater ahora consciente de que él me estaba mirando con fijeza.

–Yo lo siento más –confesé desinhibida, y demasiado avergonzada de no poder ser como todas las chicas normales a mi edad.

Me arrebujé en el mueble esperando que saliera por esa puerta y nunca quisiera regresar. Si yo fuera diferente estaría en estos momentos en otro tipo de situación. Pero eso no iba a suceder nunca **(n/a: ****eso es lo que crees querida****)**, no cuando era la segunda vez que le rechazaba **(n/a: ****no contaba con la persistencia de Shaoran, así al principio fuera solo por interés****)**.

–Creo que debería irme –dijo él poniéndose lentamente de pie.

Muy consciente de que no lo iba a volver a ver le dije:

–Por favor... –quería hacerle ver que él no era la causa de mi rechazo–. Debo contarte algo –a pesar de todo lo que era yo misma, debía aceptarlo, confiaba en ese hombre, mucho más de lo que confié nunca en nadie, excepto Rika. Confiaba en él con una pasión que me asustaba–, si tienes intención de quedarte a mi lado –aclaré a sabiendas de que después de se lo dijera lo perdería para siempre–. Debes saberlo.

Respiré. Esperó mirándome de frente mientras yo rogaba en mi interior por que no lo hiciera "Por favor Dios mío, no lo apartes de mí".

–Todo lo que sé de mi niñez lo supe en... crecí en un orfanato en las afueras de esta ciudad... no tengo familiares de ningún tipo... en el orfanato decían que mi madre me había abandonado cuando nací, aparentemente estuve en un hospital durante mucho tiempo –me callé por unos momentos mientras en mi conciencia seguía orando por lo que me pareciera imposible, que ese hombre con su categoría sintiera que debía quedarse a mi lado... así... así fuera por lástima.

–Cuando caí al orfanato era demasiado pequeña para entender las cosas que pasaban allí... los trabajos que hacíamos... la manera en la que éramos explotados... golpeados, era demasiado pequeña para entender el maltrato –en un segundo no estaba viéndolo a él sino a esa vida que creía haber dejado atrás, y aunque así lo hubiera hecho físicamente, aún estaba aquí, en mi memoria, atormentándome como siempre. No podía saber si estaba mirándome ahora o si solamente quería dar los pasos que le esperaban de la salida de mi casa y de mi vida. Decidí confiar en que el silencio que oían mis oídos era una señal inequívoca de que aún estaba ahí, preparado para escucharme, conocerme y aun así dispuesto a quedarse conmigo.

–Cuando avanzó nuestra edad también lo hizo nuestra inteligencia... a medida que pasaban los días me daba cuenta de que nada de eso era un juego... al menos no era uno con el que estuviera familiarizada. Todo el maltrato era solo una manera de ganar un techo medianamente decente para vivir y un pedazo de comida aceptable... y muchas otras cosas más...

Recordé a los dos hombres que cambiaron mi vida y mi manera de mirar al frente para siempre. El dolor físico y mental que me inflingieron, y los traumas que anexaron a toda una vida de golpes y sufrimientos a la corta edad de 13 años.

Dudé si debía contarle acerca de ellos... acerca de lo débil y tonta que fui. Claro que él ya debía haberse dado cuenta de cuán tonta seguía siendo...

–En medio de eso conocí a una persona... una a la cual considere un amigo... – mencionar la palabra arrojó a mis ojos las lágrimas que no había derramado desde que Rika había muerto.

Mi vida era demasiado trágica para ser solo mía, nadie tenía que tener la suerte de vivir todo lo que yo había vivido. Y ahora solo tenía 17 años, casi 18, pero me parecía haber vivido la vida de miles de personas y especialmente las partes trágicas de ellas. Vaya quejica era... al menos aún estaba viva, y al lado de él.

–Pero nada de las intenciones de él y de su... amigo tenían poco o nada que ver con la amistad... al menos hacia mí.

En ese punto me di cuenta de que no podía continuar... al menos no ahora... tal vez algún día él supiera la verdad de mí. Era limpia pero manchada a la vez...

Mi silencio no hizo nada por solventar la situación, y mucho menos cuando dijo:

–¿Te violaron? –preguntó secamente él cuando menos lo esperé.

Sentí que me volvía más pequeña conforme las connotaciones de esa pregunta iban penetrando en mi cerebro... Mentalmente... había sido violada un millón de veces...

–Quiero olvidarlo –dije simplemente, sintiendo el deseo de borrar mi memoria hasta hacia dos semanas de toda mi cabeza, particularmente ese desdichado evento en el cuarto del servicio en el maldito orfanato en donde perdí la mitad de mí–. Quiero agradecerte porque me incluyas en sus intereses –sonreí con ironía– aunque no sé que tan interesado estés en mí después de esto... te suplico –las lágrimas eran algo que no podía detener y ahora que había vuelto a la realidad podía mirarlo en medio del borrón de mis lágrimas–, te ruego que me comprendas.

Él apartó las manos de su cabeza. No sabía en que momento las había puesto ahí, la levantó y me miró. Había en sus ojos brillantes algo más que deseo.

Se removió hasta que estuvo más cerca, deslizó el brazo sobre mis hombros y me hizo apoyarme en él.

–Perdóname –pedí mientras los espasmos de los sollozos contenidos hacían que mi cuerpo chocara lentamente contra el de él.

Perdón, pedía perdón por no ser lo suficientemente buena para estar a su lado. Sentí su barbilla tocar la parte superior de mi cabeza mientras me hundía en el pecho que había tocado minutos antes.

–Perdóname tú a mí... no lo sabía –explicó con un matiz de arrepentimiento en la voz. Excepto con Rika no había recibido consuelo de nadie en mi vida, y me aferraba a el lastimosamente como si yo fuera una niña pequeña abrazando a mi almohada.

A la vez estaba anonadada por la paciencia que él tenía conmigo. Era la persona que estaba mi lado y lo estaba porque quería hacerlo. Yo no tenía más que ofrecerle que mis lágrimas y sin embargo estaba. Ahí abrazándome… dándome el consuelo que en ese momento necesitaba. Yo como tal parecía ser lo suficientemente persona para él.

Oh, Dios, ahora como iba a no enamorarme de él, siquiera pensar en dejarlo. Mi conciencia se estaba aferrando demasiado rápido y demasiado profundamente a él, como única antes había pasado, era peligroso… lo sabía pero aun así… aun así…

No supe por cuanto tiempo estuve en sus brazos, sintiéndome protegida, como nunca antes había sido.

Me había quedado dormida…

Mis sueños comenzaron de manera inmediata en cuanto me desconecté, pero en ellos había tanta bruma que lo único en lo que pude pensar fue en salir de ellos, todos plagados de oscuridad y desazón, pero estaba cómoda a pesar de ello así que decidí dejar que la bruma me llevara por donde mejor le pareciera.

En un momento dado comencé a caer sin rumbo en esa oscuridad galopante, y no tuve más remedio que gritar para que alguien me ayudara. Me removí dentro de mi propio cuerpo y traté de salir del sueño.

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue la piel suave de un cuello, y olfateé la suave esencia de un perfume fino y masculino. Escuché una respiración acompasada y tranquila en mi oído. Recordé todo lo que había pasado antes de que me quedara dormida, estaba en brazos de Shaoran anegada en lágrimas y manchando de humedad su fina chaqueta.

Levanté la cabeza de su hombro lentamente esperando no despertarlo, y no lo hizo, debía hallarse tan cansado como yo.

Cuando pude ponerme de pie me dediqué a mirarlo por un buen rato, Tenía el cabello desordenado y parecía demasiado angelical para tratarse de alguien tan serio, me entraron unas ganas locas de besarlo, pero las contuve para dejarlo dormir y descansar. A cambio de eso arreglé mis cabellos y dispuse todo para hacerle una cena deliciosa... para compensar al menos con eso él haberme escuchado y aun así estar ahí, tan cómodamente dormido en mi sillón y sin ninguna intención de irse.

Decidí hacerle un pollo especial que solo había preparado una vez pero que me pareció lo suficientemente fino como para él. Caminé hacia mi habitación, saqué del pequeño armario una de las cobijas limpias y cuando volví a la sala (lo cual me llevo diez pasos) se la puse encima procurando no molestarlo. Al menos así estaría más tibio, lancé una mirada al reloj, eran las siete menos cuarto.

Procurando hacer el menor ruido me dediqué a ello de la cena esperando que cuando despertara nada hubiera cambiado.

Cuando el adobo estuvo listo lo metí al horno y me dediqué a alistar la mesa limpiándola de basura inexistente.

A la hora comencé a olfatear el delicioso olor del pollo. Hice una ensalada de complemento esperando que él la disfrutara. Me incliné y evalué mi trabajo al cual le faltaba un poco de cocción. Cuando me erguí y me di la vuelta me di cuenta de que él estaba completamente despierto y si no me equivocaba llevaba mucho tiempo en ese estado.

–Hola –saludé sonriendo levemente. Esperando... deseando...

–Hola –respondió él completamente serio. Luego se miro la muñeca, al fino reloj–. Vaya... dormi... mos demasiado –dijo conteniendo un bostezo. Un gesto que, en alguien como él lucía un poco extraño.

–Sí... yo... he preparado la cena –dije lentamente.

Él sonrió también y dijo:

–Estoy seguro de que la disfrutaré.

¿Podía la felicidad hacer doler el pecho? ¿Podía la ausencia de rechazo a la vez proveer la mayor sensación de júbilo en el mundo?

No sabía que tan luminosa era mi sonrisa y no me importaba, solo lo miraba dejar la cobija a un lado y acercarse a la mesa en donde ya había puesto los cubiertos, tal como había aprendido con mi única en entrañable amiga.

Me di la vuelta para servirle el plato. Rogué con todo mi ser que todo estuviera en su punto. Cuando serví la cantidad de ensalada que las clases dictaron, el pollo estuvo ubicado en la posición que correspondía en el plato, y la salsera individual estuvo llena para acompañarlo, puse el plato y los complementos en la mesa. Él los miró sin indicar ningún tipo de comentario.

Yo me serví lo mío y me senté en la silla opuesta a la de él, claro que con el tamaño de la mesa no estábamos tan lejos como se creería.

Cuando partió el primero pedazo y se lo llevo a la boca masticó cerrando los ojos, luego después de un momento, en el que iba a llevarme un poco de ensalada a la boca. Él dejó los cubiertos a un lado y me dijo:

–Quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo.

El tenedor hizo demasiado ruido al caer desde mi mano sobre el plato, afortunadamente no hizo ningún desaguisado, nada que ver con el desaguisado en el que se había convertido mi cabeza en ese momento...

¡¿Qué...?

**Shaoran Li **

**22 de Julio**

A pesar de que busqué en mis sueños no pude volver a encontrar a la mujer, y vaya si me esforcé. Me desperté sin haber dormido nada y eso me puso de un humor agobiante, como solía decir la antigua secretaria a la que había despedido. Si debía admitir que me sentía enfurruñado por la incapacidad de encontrarla en mi conciencia, y mucho menos para encontrar imágenes en mi cabeza de mi nueva obsesión.

Por otro lado acababa de concertar una cita con mi abogado, era sábado y tenía que trabajar. Sí un sábado, había concertado en medio de la noche, o por lo menos lo que quedó de ella. Una cita con él porque tenía que darme la información que le había pedido. Él me había dicho que aún faltaba tiempo pero lo obligué a encontrarnos por que, tal como una viejita entrometida, por averiguar los supuestos pormenores de la vida de Sakura Kinomoto.

Con mi humor de perros me bañé y me vestí parsimoniosamente. Era un día más de trabajo después del cual tendría que planear más acercamientos a ella, salida y demás, para no perder todo el avance de la noche anterior.

Cuando estuve listo salí y me embutí en mi auto diciéndole al conductor que se diera prisa.

Llegamos en media hora y aun así me pareció que corriendo me habría ido mejor. Bajé y subí hacia mi oficina. Pasé derecho sin saludar a la nueva secretaria quien por la cara que puso esperaba que lo hiciera. Mi enfurruñe estaba alterándome todo y no me agradaba en absoluto sentirme así.

Abrí la puerta del despacho. El abogado aun no había llegado, solté el maletín con fuerza sobre el escritorio y tomé de este mismo la bola amarilla antiestrés que siempre apretaba y que parecía, más que amarilla, una cara negra de tan utilizada que estaba.

Tocaron la puerta y entró la secretaria:

–El señor Yue se encuentra fuera.

–Hazlo pasar –contesté secamente– y que nadie nos interrumpa.

Ella asintió y segundos después entró Yue, que cerro la puerta tras él.

Solté la bolita sobre el escritorio, esta saltó sobre la superficie y rebotó hacia la parte trasera de la silla.

–Creí que no ibas a venir –dije en mal tono, ni siquiera la ofrecí sentarse.

–Lo siento –se disculpó él–, estaba un poco cansado, estas averiguaciones han requerido un poca más de esfuerzo.

–¿Tienes algo nuevo? –añadí pensando que era por eso que le pagaba.

–Pues sí –suspiró él dándose importancia. Retrocedió un poco y sacó otra de sus habituales carpetas–. Es algo bastante desagradable.

Esperaba que no se tratara de nada que no fuera manejable, no me convenía para nada a estas horas de la vida.

–¿A qué te refieres? –pregunté sin entender nada.

–Donde ella vivió, es el orfanato con más altos reportes de niños con problemas mentadles y abusos en los infantes.

–¿Problemas mentales? –volví a repetir como loro.

A mí, Sakura me parecía bastante cuerda. Retraída, sí, pero cuerda al fin y al cabo. Vi que sus manos abrían la carpeta que traía

–Explícate.

–No han podido recopilar pruebas, yo mismo no he podido, solo cuento con los testimonios de personas que han estado ahí, hijos adoptados y sus padres, y la cocinera…. al parecer es la que más tiempo lleva. Los testimonios certifican al lugar como un ápice del abuso sexual y violencia infantil y adolescente.

Permanecí en silencio mientras el impacto de esa noticia caía sobre mí, luego me decidí a hablar.

–¿Y de ella? –al fin y al cabo era de ella y no del mismo orfanato de quien había solicitado información.

–No hay declaraciones de nadie, al menos respecto a ella, para conseguir lo que conseguí tuve que hacerme pasar por un padre interesado en adoptar.

–Habla –exigí pensando en que ponía trabas con el simple afán de sacarme de quicio.

–La cocinera, bastante olvidadiza, tiene una hija. Es una mujer mayor pero me dijo algo que me llamo la atención. Evidentemente no la mencionó a ella pero dijo que hacia años, específicamente alrededor de la época en la que Sakura desapareció de ese orfanato, que hubo un revuelo leve con las directivas acerca de un caso de acceso carnal violento. Con una estudiante y dos de sus compañeros.

Es decir que podía tratarse de ella, y podía no tratarse, no lo sabía con certeza y al parecer Yue tampoco.

–Intenté recabar todo pero no hay ningún tipo de registro que relacione a Sakura Kinomoto con ese episodio, pero inevitablemente es posible que se trate de ella porque no hay registro de la chica y tampoco de Sakura.

Sin que yo lo ordenara así mi mente comenzó a evocar un recuerdo cercano de la ocasión en la que la sujete del brazo en el gato negro, y la expresión de terror que había corrido por su cara. Me miré la mano, y pensé inevitablemente en ella, tenía ciertos conocimientos de infancias difíciles. Creí comprenderla al menos un poco, había visto la fascinación en sus ojos por mí, pero más que eso había visto miedo, también de mí, como hombre.

Empuñé un poco las manos pero después de unos segundos relajé los dedos. El miedo de ella no era una excusa suficientemente grande para acabar con todos mis planes. Solté una hoja que haya tomado segundos antes en donde estaba más explícitamente especificado la condición de desconocida de Sakura, sintiéndome asqueado de aquel sitio y no de ella.

Ahora que sabía el por qué de su reserva debería andarme con cuidado.

Otro recuerdo acudió a mi mente, el beso en el lavabo.

Si teníamos razón y su infancia no había sido rosa, aun así había respondido a mis animales demandas. Si en algo era bueno era en reconocer cuando una mujer me deseaban ella lo hacia, reservadamente pero lo hacía.

Me crucé de brazos en la silla a pensar un poco… pero aunque lo pensé mucho solo llegue a una conclusión y siendo concluyente de que no era mi asunto no pude evitar decirle:

–Quiero pruebas… quiero que las consigas, anónimamente pero hazlo.

Estaba contrariado, una cosa era abusar de una persona mayor, pero abusar de un niño era un millón de veces peor. La violación como tal era un crimen que merecía ser castigado...

Las imágenes que aparecieron en mis sueños decidieron aparecer en ese momento ante mi vista, y a pesar de no ser de la mujer deseada eran de la otra mujer que perturbaba la tranquilidad de mi vida. Imágenes de Sakura Kinomoto siendo niña treparon por mis ojos, en ellas era una niña siendo víctima de manos instigadoras y obscenas.

La furia que sentí, a pesar de querer disfrazarla ante Yue como una furia pasajera, quemaba mi sobrepuesta intranquilidad. Sabía que no era bueno que me encariñara demasiado con esta mujercilla.

–Eres bueno hallando pruebas, consigue las que hagan falta, no me importa cuanto dinero ni qué métodos sean usados. Mete mano hasta en el gobierno si es preciso pero quiero a ese orfanato en las manos correspondientes.

Sí, sabía que sonaba como candidato presidencial y por unos segundos me sentí como el héroe caballeresco de los de antes, pero rápidamente, analizando mis intenciones reales, las aspiraciones se convirtieron en nada.

Yue se retiró con sus órdenes claras y yo entré a una junta directiva programada para establecer un informe de ingreso y devengo.

Hice lo posible por mermar mi mal humor y trabajar concentrado pero una ligera picada en el pecho durante el día me indicaba que no lo había dejado tan de lado como pensaba, especialmente al pensar en el dinero que se podría perder, de perder yo a Sakura antes de conseguir que firmara los papeles. De todas maneras aun tenía cinco meses para solucionarlo.

Decidí, en el momento en que la secretaria anotaba la bitácora, que iría a la casa de Sakura a visitarla, era sábado y según lo que recordaba ella trabajaría solo medio día.

Mirando hacia el escritorio, luego de que todo el mundo se había ido, pensé que sería la primera vez que visitaba a una conquista en su propio domicilio. Me estaba convirtiendo en el novio típico y la verdad no tenía ningún deseo real de ir a verla, no por ella, sino por la distancia que me tocaba recorrer.

Levanté el teléfono y oprimí la extensión.

–Pide un ramo de rosas a la florería más cercana, de color rojo y con aroma –dije metódicamente.

Rosas… siempre prendaba a mis mujeres con cosas como joyas y abalorios, pero si había llegado a conocer en algo a la chica Kinomoto sabía que apreciaría mucho más algo tan sencillo como las rosas.

Ella tomó el dato y me dediqué a pasar el resto de tiempo cotizando alguna cantidad de dinero en la bolsa binacional.

Después de dos horas, cuando seguramente yo era el único habitante de la empresa junto con la secretaria, ella informó que el ramo había llegado.

–Tráelo y vete.

Así lo hizo, cuando lo tuve al alcance lo tomé y agarré mi saco. Bajé al parking y me metí en el auto sin conductor, como todos, trabajaba solo hasta el medio día.

No la llamé ni en todo el día. Quería llegar de incógnito y que no pudiera negarse, así que estacioné cuando llegué al modesto edificio y me bajé de allí. En el momento en que iba a tocar desde fuera una persona salió sin mirar. Aproveché y entré al edificio opaca quedar directamente frente a su puerta negra.

Toqué una vez, y esperé, por su propio bien, que mi venida no hubiese sido en vano.

Para mi alivio escuché unos pasos seguidos de un cerrojo y de la manija accionándose.

La brisa se proyecto en sus cabellos en el momento en que abrió la puerta, cabellos que estaban recogidos hacia atrás y con mechones lisos sueltos alrededor de su cara, por la expresión de sus ojos no se esperaba esta visita mucho menos que yo.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Arrugué el ceño. No era exactamente el tipo de recibimiento que esperaba, considerando lo que había pasado horas antes.

–No –dije evidentemente, disgustado, con toda la intención de que se diera cuenta de mi mal humor– puedo irme si quieres… –sonaba a reproche pero no me había gustado para nada su manera de hablarme.

–¡NO! –casi gritó ella poniendo las manos al frente por unos momentos–. No es eso –sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y me pareció súbitamente muy hermosa, como si se hubiera quitado un velo con la velocidad con la que se negó a que me fuera. Por alguna extraña razón mi súbita rabia se evaporo a centros–. No está presentable…

Sonreí un poco, ya no me sentía enfadado en absoluto.

–¿Puedo seguir? –pregunté al mismo tiempo que subía el ramo de rosas destinado a ella.

En cuanto lo divisó sus ojos brillaron de un manera especial que solo había visto en ella en un par de ocasiones. La mano de ella se levantó para recibirlas y tan pendiente estaba de sus movimientos que percibí el temblor de esa mano en las mismas rosas. Las acercó a su rostro y las olió cerrando los ojos, representando un tipo especial de vulnerabilidad que nunca antes había presenciado en absolutamente nadie.

–Adelante –susurró unos segundos después, se hizo a un lado aun dudando–. Ah… lo siento… es tan pequeño.

Di uno y luego otro paso observando a mi alrededor, como un critico a un cuadro. No estaba desordenado, se veía acogedor y cómodo. Sí, era pequeño, olía como a mi hogar de la niñez solo que….

Me detuve en seco cuando esa esencia conocida, nunca olvidada y, en este momento, devastadora en toda su extensión, entró por mi nariz hasta mi cerebro y de ahí al resto del los sentidos y órganos del cuerpo. Era absurdo que algo tan sencillo como eso pudiera afectarme aun de ese modo pero lo hacía. Demonios, sí lo hacía.

Me di la vuelta incrédulo y la observé mientras caminaba hacia la mesa y podía las rosas sobre esta. Al lado del ramo desposaba una bandeja con lo que parecían ser galletas y de la cual emanaba ese olor especial.

–Siéntate, por favor –me volví a ella. La miré detallándola, portaba un suéter de color rosa pálido y una falda del mismo color pastel pero azul. Iba descalza, ni una sola gota de maquillaje teñía su rostro triste– ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?

Mi mirada inmediatamente voló sobre la bandeja que contenía las galletas, hacia tiempo que no veía algo como eso, desde que mi madre había fallecido con mi padre.

Ella era quien las había preparado. La miré intensamente y luego señalé la bandeja mientras me sentaba en el mueble limpio.

–¿Puedo tomar de esas?

Ella las miró con algo que identifiqué como nostalgia y luego se volvió hacia mí con una mirada fijamente triste.

–¿En verdad las quieres probar?

Asentí mientras la miraba a ella con fijeza.

–Te lo estoy pidiendo, ¿no?

Ella asintió como si lo estuviera haciendo más para si misma que para mí. Se adelantó a la pequeña y ordenada cocina, yo la observe todo el tiempo sin poder desprender mis ojos de su frágil figura. Se empinó hacia un pequeño platero y sacó un plato blanco. La tela del sweater se constriñó alrededor de su cintura marcándola seductoramente y adiviné las caderas sobre la falda. Ella volvió a caminar, aunque más bien parecía que se deslizaba ya que, al tener los pies descalzos y pesar tan poco no se evidenciaba el sonido en sus pasos. Se detuvo en la mesa y tomó de la bandeja con una servilleta de papel tres de las galletas, las puso con estilo encima del plato y caminó luego hacia mí, pero antes de ofrecérmelas verdaderamente se volvió a detener y me preguntó:

–¿Algo para acompañarlas?

Vacilé por un momento pensando fugazmente en mi niñez en la cual siempre había compartido este tipo de aperitivo con la bebida infantil tradicional por excelencia. Me sentí como un inmaduro e infantil pedazo de crío, pero aun así sin poder evitarlo dije:

–¿Leche?

Ella me miró con sorpresa casi como me sentía yo, luego sonriendo con lentitud dejo el plato en mis manos y se volvió a la cocina por mi petición.

Volvió con la leche… el estómago se me apretó ansioso mientras miles de recuerdos llovían sobre mí como un rocío silencioso. Ella se apartó y se sentó en la sitia del otro lado.

Cuando mordí la galleta sentí que mi lengua se familiarizaba instantáneamente con el pasado conocido. Se me retorció el estomago y el cerebro con la necesidad ridícula y silenciosa de abrazar a mi madre. Casi estuve a punto de cerrar los ojos, nadie nunca había logrado siquiera imitar el sabor de las cosas de mi madre, era infantil y lo sabía pero necesitaba recordarlo para así recordarme a mí mismo que seguía siendo humano, dejándome llevar por el anhelo de estar entre los brazos de ella al menos por una vez más.

Seguí masticándola sin ser consciente del tiempo. No sabía ni me interesaba que estaba haciendo ella, abrí los ojos dándome cuenta demasiado tarde de que sí los había cerrado y había evocado en mi mente una imagen de mi madre nunca olvidada. Acerqué mi mano al vaso de leche agradablemente fría y le di un sorbo.

Sabía que la leche no se hacía manualmente pero incluso esta sabía demasiado igual a la que tomaba en casa de mi madre.

Acabé en tres bocados aún deseando que durara más, luego solo pude decirle la única palabra que sentía en todo mi interior.

–Gracias…

Ella levantó la mirada y la sostuvo con valor como no lo había hecho antes. Había en ella un orgullo que me costó trabajo identificar pero que a la vez me produjo un calor en el pecho diferente al sentido por la nostalgia hacia madre, pero inevitablemente relacionado con ella y el fantástico parecido que había entre ellas, o que al menos yo parecía ver. Había demasiado en ellos, ternura, cariño, compasión, por primera vez me permití perderme en ellos y en todos los recuerdos involuntarios que me traían, no era posible pero era.

Estaba asociándola a un ángel, como lo hacía con mi madre.

Sin desprender la mirada de ella me puse de pie y ella siguió todos mis movimientos mientras me acercaba a donde estaba sentada.

Cuando estuve frente a ella me arrodillé con una pierna para quedar casi a su misma altura alargue mi mano y la pose detrás de su cálido cuello. Sin violencia pero con determinación hice que se inclinara casi sobre mí para poder darle el beso que quería darle, con urgencia.

Solo hasta ese momento me di cuenta de cuanto necesitaba besarla, cuanto necesitaba probar con mis labios que ella era real y que había traído a mi cosas que nunca creía poder volver a ver siquiera. Maldito sentimentalismo y su poder sobre mi, maldita mi debilidad ante los recuerdos muertos de mi familia que, desde el momento en que murieron, debí enterrar con ellos, pero sobre eso tenía que besarla por ser la única que había logrado igualarse a mi madre a un nivel equilibrado.

Ella levantó la mano y por un momento creo que iba a apartarme pero luego se amoldó a nuestra extraña posición y me urgió, hundiendo las manos en mi pelo, a que siguiera besándola. Abrió los sedosos labios y dejó que metiera mi lengua entre ellos hacia el cálido contacto de su boca. La sangre comenzó a arremolinárseme en el cerebro y en otras partes menos inofensivas, palabras más, estaba comenzando a excitarme. Bajé mi mano de su cuello a su cintura y de ahí torpemente hice que se pusiera de pie conmigo, abrazándola y no dejando ni por un segundo que nuestras bocas se apartaran, pero al estar de pie no pude dejar de apretar ese cuerpecito caliente contra el mío hasta levantarla parcialmente del suelo, sintiendo las suaves curvas de este y todo el aroma a vainillas que en ese momento enloquecía cada célula de mi enardecido cuerpo.

Un gemido brotó de su garganta enviando escalofríos de ciego placer por toda mi extensión. Una vez más sentí que estaba empezando a perder el control y a no ser consciente ni de mí mismo. Sentí que cada parte de mi quería saltar contra ella y penetrarla sin control, estaba ahogado de una necesidad sexual animal que me exigía estar dentro de una mujer, pero no cualquiera, sino esta que apretaba contra mi. No sabía con exactitud cuál era el motivo de todo esto pero necesitaba con urgencia estar con ella, más específicamente, dentro de ella.

Abrazándola aun casi alzada caminé precariamente hacia el sillón grande en el cual me de caer con ella como si de una ridícula película de romance se tratara. Ella no se apartó de mí, sino que más bien buscó acomodarse y amoldarse a horcajadas sobre mi endurecido regazo, lo que hizo que la inocente falda que portaba se levantara un poco.

La tela era el agente que me daba más y más fuego, acosándome con el impulso de romper la puritana tela que la cubría y descubrir cada poro de la pasión que escondía tras la fachada de niña buena.

Moví mis manos hacia su espalda buscando regatear el sweater hasta poder sacárselo o por lo menos hasta poder sentir en la punta de mis dedos algo de ese fuego en su piel avainillada. Las corrí hacia el frente por la cintura levantando imperceptiblemente la tela y volví a su espalda pero mi toque se volvió más agresivo al subir la tela y poner mis manos directamente sobre sus costillas y la piel de estas, tan suave como la de un bebé.

Ella se removió pero no con incomodidad, sino como si quisiera algo más, sus manos corretearon por el borde superior de mi camisa y tocaron sobre esta el pecho y los hombros, luego volviendo al pecho. El corazón me palpitaba a la carrera, parecía que iba a estallar de pura excitación y solo por que ella me estaba tocando el pecho.

Tenía que tocarla, si no lo hacia me daría con colapso nervioso. Bajé mis manos sintiendo bajo ellas cada una de sus delgadas formas, hasta que las tuve sobre sus muslos. Abandoné el caliente contacto de su boca por su oloroso cuello sobre el cual dejé una marca de besos húmedos y lengüetazos para degustar el sabor de su olor. Ella se removió hacia atrás, como si me estuviera cabalgando y besé más profundamente su cuello. Verla así solo hizo mi resistencia aun más débil, casi como un violador tomé en puños la puritana falda y la subí rápidamente tan dispuesto a tomarla de esa manera como de cualquier otra. Tenía que tocarla, tenía que ver el estado en que se encontraba y tenía que comprobar cuando deseaba ella esto, y si lo hacia tanto como yo. Pero casi a punto de terminar el camino de ascenso y al rozar con mis dedos una suave ropa interior, ella empezó a empujarse a sí misma hacia atrás haciendo que casi explotara, pero con su frente apoyada en la mía y con los ojos cerrados en tortura pero no de pasión sino de algo más.

–Detente... por favor... por favor... –su respiración agitada y con olor almendrado golpeó suavemente mi rostro. Esa frase penetró por mi acalorada conciencia en cuanto sus débiles esfuerzos por separarnos comenzaron a tomar un poco de fuerza.

"Intenté recabar todo pero no hay ningún tipo de registro que relacione a Sakura Kinomoto con ese episodio, pero inevitablemente es posible que se trate de ella porque no hay registro de la chica y tampoco de Sakura."

Las palabras pronunciadas por Yue entraron por mi conciencia apagando súbitamente mi pasión en cierto grado, y solo hasta ese momento fui consciente de cuan cerca podría estar de la afirmación de que ella había sido violada.

Otra vez imágenes de ella siendo tocada por manos inequívocas hizo mi sangre arder por un tipo diferente de sentimiento.

Apartándose dejé que se sentara en la silla y permanecí al lado de ella, me pasé la mano por los cabellos aplacándolos inútilmente.

–Lo siento –pensé en ese momento ya que era la única palabra que se me ocurría decir en ese momento, y era la primera disculpa verdadera que pronunciaba en demasiado tiempo. Miré su arrobado y casi camafeico perfil.

–Yo lo siento más –dijo ella.

Cuando enfoqué el resto de su cuerpo vi que estaba acomodándose la falda de manera que nada quedara al descubierto, casi me empecé sentir como un verdadero violador.

–Creo que debería irme –dije consciente de que después de esto ella estaría bastante renuente a estar a mi lado al menos un tiempo.

–Por favor... –dijo ella, pensé que me estaba pidiendo que me fuera "por favor". Definitivamente esta visita había empeorado un tanto las cosas.

–Debo contarte algo –dijo después de unos momentos, cuando ya estaba más dispuesto a irme cuando aun podía hacerlo–. Si tienes intención de quedarte a mi lado debes saberlo.

Mi curiosidad se abrió al instante, si me iba a contar lo que sería que me iba a contar esto había sido, opuesto a lo que había creído antes, lo más sencillo que había hecho hasta ahora. Pero no me interesaba saber cuán sencillo o difícil había sido, me interesaba más la historia. Debía admitir que parecía un rabo cotilla y no un empresario de estilo. Intenté no demostrar que la curiosidad estaba brotando de cada parte de mi cuerpo y me acomodé para escuchar la que sería una de muchas otras confidencias.

–Todo lo que sé de mi niñez lo supe en... –tragó saliva, como si tuviera un tapón en la garganta–. Crecí en un orfanato en las afueras de esta ciudad... no tengo familiares de ningún tipo... en el orfanato decían que mi madre me había abandonado cuando nací. Aparentemente estuve en un hospital durante mucho tiempo.

Recordé un episodio similar cuando era niño y había estado enfermo en el hospital. Había escuchado a mi padre y madre hablar de una bebé abandonada, en medio de mi ensoñación escuché algo así.

–Cuando caí en el orfanato era demasiado pequeña para entender las cosas que pasaban allí –continuó relatando y mirando hacia el frente como si su cuerpo ya no fuera su transporte y su espíritu se huera trasladado a lo que parecía ser el peor momento de su vida–. Los trabajos que hacíamos... la manera en la que éramos explotados... golpeados, era demasiado pequeña para entender el maltrato. Cuando avanzó nuestra edad también lo hizo nuestra inteligencia... a medida que pasaban los días me daba cuenta de que nada de eso era un juego... al menos no era uno con el que estuviera familiarizada. Todo el maltrato era solo una manera de ganar un techo medianamente decente para vivir y un pedazo de comida aceptable... y muchas otras cosas más...

El dolor de su perfil tocó una fibra en mí que, hasta ese momento, no sabía que existiera. Aún no sabía que nombre darle, malditos sentimentalismo una y otra vez. Ella siguió hablando:

–En medio de eso conocí a una persona... una a la cual consideré un amigo... –se calló tragando ahora no tan en seco. Había brillo perlado en sus ojos que identifique segundos después comió lágrimas no derramadas pero contenidas–, pero nada de las intenciones de él y de su... amigo tenían poco o nada que ver con la amistad... al menos hacia mí.

Se calló abruptamente cuando sospeché que la histeria silenciosa comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, y lastimosamente era en las palabras claves que seguían a toda esa confesión que no estaba que hiciera sino hasta dentro de aproximadamente dos meses.

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo se me saltó preguntarle:

–¿Te violaron? –cuando lo pregunté identifiqué que tan enfadado sonaba, como si la culpa de mi estúpida sensibilidad fuera la de ella.

–Quiero olvidarlo –dijo sin dar una verdadera respuesta a mi pregunta con lo que quedé igual que al inicio del día–. Quiero agradecerte porque me incluyas en tus intereses –dijo ella sonriendo falsamente, como si dudara de la veracidad de esto… aun no la había ganado del todo y eso representaba un problema.

–Aunque no sé que tan interesado estés en mí después de esto... te suplico –se lanzó a llorar sin control. Las lágrimas en una mujer siempre me hacían prensar en el arsenal mías poderlos de estas y con el que fácilmente podían manipular y conseguir lo que querían–, te ruego que comprendas.

Controlando mi loco deseo me moví un poco hacia ella. Ya sabía parte de eso así que podía darme una idea de lo que me esperaba en la cama con ella y si era sincero conmigo mismo estaba demasiado interesado en ese aspecto, demasiado más de lo que me atrevía a admitir. Acerqué mi brazo e hice que tomara mi hombro de soporte

–Perdóname –dijo ella mientras se sacudía lentamente contra mí.

No temía perder la camisa por su llanto, solo me interesaba ganarla para que todo fuera más fácil.

–Perdóname tú a mí... no lo sabía –ahora me disculpé yo, con toda la sinceridad que era capaz de proyectar, esperando que fuera notoria. La sostuve contra mí hasta que sus sollozos se calmaron y lo que tuve entre mis brazos era un cuerpo inconsciente de sueño, dormida en mis brazos.

El silencio perforó mis oídos acostumbrado a los susurros de la clase alta, pero en este sitio se respiraba un a clase de tranquilidad difícil de igualar. Sintiéndome laxo ahora apoyé mi cabeza suavemente sobre la de ella y oliendo el aroma fresco de sus cabellos caí también en un profundo sueño del que no esperaba despertar hasta haber descansado correctamente.

Y después de unos momentos la mujer comenzó a bailar al rededor de mis pensamientos, trenzando mis neuronas a un nivel insoportable. Aún seguía con la cabeza en las sombras pero podía distinguir, a un sumo nivel, la esencia de su cuerpo, sus manos me tocaban y me pedían a gritos que las tocara, pero cada vez que alargaba mis propias manos ella se alejaba, o pasaban sobre ella como si su etéreo estado se hiciera mayor en el momento en que mi piel se acercaba.

Pero no me importaba por qué estaba ahí, llevándose de plano todo el cansancio que me atormentaba, al menos por el momento. Sentía, en medio de mis sueños, que tenía un preciado tesoro entre mis brazos, uno que debía ser protegido a toda costa, tanto como la mujer que entraba y desaparecía entre mis ojos necesitados.

No supe por cuanto tiempo duró la sensación. Esta fue interrumpida súbitamente por el olor de algo comestible, algo que estaba en el exterior.

Me removí contra el calor que parecía envolverme hasta que, parpadeando varias veces, caí en cuenta del lugar en el que me encontraba y que el calor que sentía no se debía a la mujer sino a una mullida y suave cobija que para mi deleite olía levemente a vainillas.

Escuché unos ruiditos seguidos de una respiración acompasada a lo lejos. Un par de toses. Finalmente abrí los ojos otra vez y me vi en el departamentito de Sakura.

Me moví con lentitud para que no se percatara de que estaba despierto y así poder ver que era lo que estaba haciendo. Me removí en el mueble de manera que ella y sus movimientos quedaron de libre vista a mis ojos.

Seguí cada una de sus delicadas acciones, parecía querer hacer el menor ruido posible y supe que lo hacía porque creía que aún estaba dormido. Se inclinaba progresivamente hacia lo que parecía ser un pequeño horno en donde estaba haciendo cocción lo que sea que desprendía ese olor tan apetitoso.

Ella se daba media vuelta y tomaba cada cosa con un tipo de amor único que me hizo pensar en si alguna vez había visto a una mujer diferente a mi madre cocinar algo de una manera tan especial, como si cada acción mereciera ser digna de la máxima atención.

Me quedé mirándola concentrado, sin poder evitar pensar en todo lo que me había contado antes, y también en lo que no me había contado. Tenía un ansia asesina por saber el resto de la historia, lo que seguía después de que conocido a quien fuera que hubiera conocido.

En un momento dado se inclino para retirar el alimento del horno, pero al ver que aun faltaba se volvió a poner de pie y se dio la vuelta. No estaba preparado para su rapidez así que no tuve tiempo de hacerme el dormido, solo me quedé mirándola fijamente esperando que ella sacara sus propias conclusiones.

–Hola –saludó ella como si fuéramos amigos en vez de algo más.

–Hola –respondí yo también.

Al parecer su falta de palabras se me había contagiado por el aire... traté de identificar la hora que era mirando hacia las ventanas pero estaban cerradas con cortinas semitransparentes. Saqué mi brazo del cómodo cobijo y consulté mi reloj. Me sorprendió ver que tan tarde era al menos para estar aquí.

–Vaya... dormi... mos demasiado –en medio de esto el olor despertó mis instintos comensales haciéndome soltar un inevitable bostezo mientras decía esto.

–Sí... yo... he preparado la cena –dije ella en voz clara pero sombría. Una cena hecha por ella seguramente sería el cielo en la tierra. Sin poder evitarlo sonreí pensando en el bienestar que le produciría a mi estómago consumir algo que ella hubiera hecho.

–Estoy seguro de que la disfrutaré –constaté para que ella supiera.

Al parecer mis palabras fueron algo así como graciosas ya que una esplendorosa sonrisa, que por un largo momento transformó su triste rostro en uno demasiado hermoso. Cruzó por sus blancas facciones.

Apartando la cobija me puse de pie y me acerqué a la mesa dispuesto a dar buena cuenta de la comida. La mesa estaba puesta de manera exacta, tal como hacían en las cenas finas. Me pregunté cómo lo sabía pero debía ser paciente ya que yo mismo había presionado a Yue para obtener al menos la primera parte de la información. Si quería saber más de ella y su educación, la cual a todas luces no podía pertenecer a un orfanato, y el modo en que la había adquirido, tarde o temprano lo sabría.

Ella lo puso todo en el orden exacto, la presencia que ese plato ofrecía era muy apetitosa. Entonces ella se apartó para sentarse en su silla y probar su propio plato, me lleve un buen pedazo del suave pollo a la boca y comprobé alegremente que no me había equivocado. También comprobé que debía dar el siguiente paso, y debía darlo ahora si quería seguir disfrutando de su culinaria y de la confesión de sus secretos, sin inhibirme un poco dejé mis cubiertos un momento y la miré fijamente esperando que me devolviera la mirada.

Ella conectó sus ojos con los mios y en el momento en que lo hizo le dije:

–Quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo.

Ella se quedó quieta un momento, luego pareció perder la fuerza en las manos. A su favor solo pude decir que me sostuvo la mirada pero parecía deberse más a la conmoción que al hecho de que fuera valiente.

Ahora solo me quedaba esperar su respuesta que ansiaba que fuera tan sincera y directa como había sido mi pregunta.

…...

**¡Hola, chicas! Vuelta al cole/instituto/universidad/trabajo, ¿cierto? Y eso conlleva menos tiempo para estar en FF y menos tiempo para actualizar. Estoy viendo ya menos reviews de lo normal, pero de esto ya no puedo quejarme. Hay que saber priorizar las cosas en la vida, y FF no es una prioridad absoluta (excepto para las obsesionadas). Yo misma he encontrado poco tiempo para actualizar, y esta es una advertencia que me veo obligada a hacer: **

**A partir de hoy, voy a actualizar una vez por semana. Preferiblemente sábado o domingo.**

**Sé que a muchas les pasará lo mismo. Recuerdo cómo les echaba prisas, pero ya ven. Experimentar en carne propia lo difícil que es compaginar FF y los estudios me hizo creer que más de una autora a la que le eché prisas pensó: ''Pero qué niña más pesada''. Que conste que yo no pienso eso de vosotras.**

**Les recuerdo así mismo lo del poll que hay en mi review. Muchas gracias, Miko Fleur, por ser la primera en votar.**

**Saludos,**

**lady Evelyne**

**P.D. → Recuerden: pinchen el globito y dejen reviewsitos.**

**P.D.2 → Miren, sé que esto no viene a cuento... pero Haití está viviendo un verdadero infierno. En clase de Religión estuvimos leyendo las cartas que una misionera envió al colegio, y os juro que no podía creer las barbaridades que están sufriendo. Una epidemia de cólera (una enfermad letal por falta de medicinas), el tornado Tomas (que ha dejado muchos destrozos, heridos y unos cuantos muertos) y en plenas elecciones. **

**INITE, que es un partido político, ha hecho trampas, y el candidato es alguien que sólo piensa en sus propios intereses (o al menos, así lo expresaba la carta). Si alguien apoya a INITE, que observe bien si ha obtenido todos sus votos de manera legal, porque yo sospecho que no. Están completamente incomunicados y enviaron la carta en un lapsus en el que Internet volvió. Soy menor aún y no puedo hacer mucho, pero les ruego a las que sí pueden, que hagan todo lo posible, porque el único error que han cometido los niños haitianos para sufrir ese calvario es nacer. **

**POR FAVOR, ÉCHENLE UNA MANO A HAITÍ, ES URGENTE.**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Sakura Card Captor pertenece a las súper-mega-ultra-extra-maravillosas CLAMP. La trama pertenece a MaraGaunt y yo sólo me adjudico la adaptación... **

**¡IMPORTANTE! Lean abajo, ¿ok?

* * *

**

**Capítulo X**

**Sakura Kinomoto**

**22 de Julio de 2007**

"Quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo."

Esa pregunta aún hacía eco en las ahora sensibles paredes de mi oído externo. Era como si todo se tratara de un horrible y a la vez abrumadoramente placentero sueño, y todo ello en medio de ese ambiente que súbitamente se había quedado silencioso, con ese tipo de silencio que hacía incómodo incluso respirar.

Era algo completamente imposible de aceptar, pero la paradoja de mi mente comenzó a imaginarse tercamente una vida al lado de él, juntos...

Muchas más imágenes de mí, vestida de blanco, hicieron aparición excesivamente rápido en mi mente. Las censuré todas tratado de que no se me notara la manera en que me estaba afectado la sola pregunta.

–¿Por qué? –se me escapó responderle mientras que, con las mejillas seguramente como un tomate, levantaba con excesivo cuidado el tenedor que había dejado caer sobre el plato, el cual por fortuna no salpicó nada indeseable. Esa pregunta escapó aunque había otras miles de ellas mismas a punto de ser escupidas por mi boca y por mis ojos.

Él se quedo mirándome por largos momentos, como si de algún modo estuviera pensando la respuesta más apropiada para mí. Luego abandonó un poco su expresión estoica.

–Te necesito –dijo simplemente.

Tan elocuente como yo no quería que fuera. Quería, de hecho, que él mismo se diera cuenta de cuan absurda era su propuesta. Debía ser coherente. El hecho de que me necesitara, para lo que fuera que lo hacía, no ameritaba la acción de vivir con él.

Negué torpemente con la cabeza.

–No es posible... –dije entrecortadamente, dándome cuenta de que había más convicción en un cactus que en mi respuesta.

Una parte de mí ardía por decirle que sí a todo lo que él me pidiera, pero si había sido tonta en el pasado ahora había anexado otra característica a mi estupidez y era un poco de desconfianza.

Algo muy parecido al dolor cruzo sus aristocráticas facciones.

–¿Por qué? –dijo él imitando mi pregunta del inicio. Solo que él no sonaba estúpidamente indeciso cuando lo preguntó.

La lista de razones era demasiado larga para ponerme a enumerarla, pero en ellas primaba el hecho de que no me sentía lista, y no sabía si me sentiría algún día. No estaba preparada para compartir ese tipo de intimidad con alguien.

Alejé definitivamente el plato de mí con los alimentos aún tibios en el. Me puse de pie desesperada por hacer algo más que quedarme mirándolo y tratando de explicarle las millones de razones de mi negativa.

Caminé casi tambaleante hacia mi estrecha sala. Él no me siguió, lo cual me dio unos minutos de alivio, no me era posible pensar con claridad cuando él estaba tan cerca y mirándome de la manera en que lo hacia. Pero la diminuta parte inteligente de mí me estaba mostrando que, si bien él no hablaba, estaba esperando una respuesta por mi parte.

–Es... –balbuceé un poco... me mordí la lengua y otras partes sensibles de mi boca y mejillas internas–. No quieres vivir conmigo... –afirmé estúpidamente.

–Bueno, acabo de pedírtelo... –razonó él tácitamente.

Maldición, era tan testarudo como un caballo.

–¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije?... ¿Lo que te conté? –le informé haciendo referencia a las confidencias acerca de mi pasado–. Aquello...

Ante eso se levantó de la mesa abandonando lo que hasta ese momento consideró su cena y se acerco a mí. Cada paso que daba era como un palpito redoblado de mi débil corazón. Mi mirada estaba en la punta de mis pies, pero no pude hacer menos que mirarlo cuando sentí sus dedos grandes y fríos levantarme el mentón para que lo mirara a la cara, hice lo posible por no volver a llorar como una niña.

–Escuché cada palabra... –dijo refiriéndose a su vez a lo que le había dicho, esta vez, lo que fuera que hubiera en su voz no fue identificable para mí–. No quiero hacerte daño –añadió demasiado lentamente como si quisiera grabar las palabras en alguna parte de mi pequeño cerebro a fuego lento.

Si tan solo comprendiera que la que le podía hacer daño era yo...

–No lo entiendes –dije sin explicar lo que antes había pensado.

Ahora se posicionó a mi lado; la presencia de su calor me hizo estremecer.

–Quiero vivir contigo porque me gustas, mucho, quiero estar a tu lado todo el tiempo –cada palabra era como miel a mis oídos, como medicina para el enfermo–. No he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde que te conocí...

Había monotonía en su tono, pero no era por que fuera una afirmación repetitiva, sonaba más a como si fuera difícil para él hacer ese tipo de admisión.

Me era demasiado difícil concentrarme en mi negativa con él hablándome de esa forma, pero también era demasiado difícil creer que una persona como él necesitara de mí.

Me dediqué a ganar un poco de tiempo.

–Pero tengo que trabajar... yo no podía dejar que él siquiera pensara en hacerme parte de su lista de gastos. Estaba lo suficientemente avergonzada de que siquiera me mirara y determinara por encima de las otras mujeres que tenía a su alrededor, ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera de esa forma.

–En cierta manera trabajarás para mí –dijo él sonriendo de lado–. Solo que el beneficio extra soy yo.

Tenía razón. Él era un premio con el que no me atrevía siquiera a soñar. Quise devolverle la sonrisa, pero solo pude quedarme mirando su boca como tonta, porque mis propias facciones parecían haberse quedado congeladas desde que mencionó la afirmación de vivir juntos.

Quería preguntarle qué era lo que realmente quería de mí, pero temía demasiado se conocedora de la respuesta, o que esta no fuera lo suficientemente satisfactoria. Era una egoísta sin nombre, y una egocéntrica por creer todo el tiempo que todas las acciones del derivaban hacia mí.

¡Por todos los cielos, estaba pensando en decirle que sí! ¿Qué tipo de basura estaba corriendo por mi conciencia?

Pero debía ser sincera conmigo misma al menos, la idea de decirle que sí martilleaba en todo mi ser como algún tipo de enfermedad rápidamente progresiva. El único deseo razonable dudaba en contra de todo lo demás, ardía por él y por decirle que sí a lo que quisiera tomar de mí aunque no fuera mucho. Era algo demasiado tonto, y era demasiado desear para lo que en verdad me podía permitir, era demasiado pronto...

Me aparté de él antes de sucumbir como por milésima vez y caminé hacia la ventana huyendo de su supremo poder de convicción, al menos conmigo.

–Sakura –escuché la voz del tras de mí.

Mi cuerpo quiso reaccionar y darse la vuelta para encararlo pero sabía que al mirarlo la poca entereza que aun me quedaba iba a sucumbir rápidamente, derrumbándose como una torre de sal mojada.

–Sakura –dijo más profundamente, tanto así que esta vez no pude negarme a la demanda que parecía querer transmitir.

Me di la vuelta lentamente para atender a su apasionado llamado quemándome las entrañas.

–Tengo que... –dije esperando que al menos así no me hiciera caer a sus pies como evidentemente iba a hacer– quiero... tengo que pensarlo.

De inmediato me arrepentí de mis vacías palabras, porque debía sonar como una perra interesada, pero para tomar una decisión de esa magnitud necesitaba un tiempo demasiado prudente, así él pensara que lo hacía porque me gustaba el suspense antes de la respuesta afirmativa. Más que eso necesitaba no tenerlo en frente de mí en el momento en que lo pensaba, no lo necesitaba mirándome con esos ojos que prometían indirectamente el paraíso con el que nunca me había atrevido a soñar, pero con el que había fantaseado durante toda mi vida. ¿Por qué sus ojos tenían que ser tan expresivos?

En su mirada había algo desconocido ahora, una expresión de deseo intenso que me hacia dar escalofríos.

Se acercó dos pasos hacia mí, los únicos que verdaderamente nos separaban y me miraba intensamente o por lo menos eso me parecía a mí. No movió sus manos pero aun así sentía cada respiración de su boca chocar contra la mía. Sus ojos estaban demasiado cerca tentándome con ese paraíso que no me atrevía a elegir.

–Te necesito –susurró.

Su respiración acompasada chocó contra mi rostro con suavidad, tal como él hablaba. Sus ojos cambiaron, como si de alguna manera el los hubiera programado, ahora exudaban esa aura animal que era solo suya y que me hacía temerle al mismo tiempo que lo deseaba. Porque solo la había visto cuando me miraba a mí y eso, egoístamente, me hizo sentir exclusiva.

De repente estaba nuevamente atrapada en sus brazos y no hice nada pare liberarme ni para detenerlo.

Su respiración, ahora agitada dio contra mi rostro llenándome de una ansiedad que nunca había sentido.

–No sabes cuanto te necesito –siguió replicando. Cada eco de sus palabras penetró por toda la extensión de mi cuerpo haciéndome quedar sin respiración, sin conciencia, sin razón...

Y su voz transmitía esa necesidad de la que hablaba, de una manera que a mí me parecía brutalmente cierta, sus ojos no podían mentir de esa manera.

No podía saber cual era la causa de esa demanda. Nadie nunca, aparte de Rika, me había necesitado para algo, nunca me habían necesitado con la intensidad que él exhibía...

Mis ojos descendieron sobre su boca ahora tan peligrosamente cerca de la mía, sabiéndome poseedora de la voz ronca y espesa que Nakuru usaba con sus mozos.

–Shaoran...

Esto, la manera en como dije su nombre fue como el interruptor para algo más fuerte, y más pronto de lo que creí posible pensar su boca estaba sobre la mía besándome con urgencia, como si de eso dependiera que dijera que sí o no a su alocada proposición.

Su saliva dulce humedeció mi aliento, mi boca entera. Un gemido de peligrosa necesidad brotó de mi adolorida garganta, adolorida por el llanto previo. Él se lo tragó y dejó escapar de la suya uno parecido al mío pero con las connotaciones masculinas que eran solo de él.

Por orden mía separamos nuestras bocas. Aún tenía su frente caliente apoyada con suavidad sobre la mía transmitiéndome esa necesidad, como odiaba esa palabra...

Pero era esa necesidad insofocable de mandar por un tubo todo mi doloroso pasado y abrir mi corazón a quien se lo merecía, a quien lo parecía quererme tan ardorosamente, quería estar con él... vivir para él... por primera vez en mi vida me sentía en contradicción con todas las convicciones que había establecido tiempo atrás. Esas que incluían no confiar en nadie más que en si misma, esas que incluían no estar al lado de alguien por miedo al daño físico y mental, quería hacer todo esto a un lado y dejar que él entrara totalmente en mi vida sin importar nada más...

–Déjame pensarlo... por favor... –susurré rogando para que me diera la razón y no me hiciera flaquear aun más, que no me demostrara cuan más débil podía ser ante él.

Lanzó su boca sobre la mía una vez más, pero no podía pensar con claridad cuando estaba tan cerca de su cuerpo. Metí mis dedos entre su pelo y luego apreté sin fuerza su cuero cabelludo apartándolo centímetros de mí, siendo presa de un irrefrenable impulso de no ceder... al menos no aún y de seguir penetrando en su boca y enloquecerlo de pasión...

–No hagas esto, por favor dame tiempo –mi voz sonaba temblorosa, como todo mi cuerpo se sentía. Él inclinó su cabeza sobre la mía, con demasiada y torturadora lentitud.

Esta vez no me besó, tan solo se quedó contemplándome la parte inferior de la cara con intensidad.

–No quiero esperar –declaró con insensatez deslizando su lengua tenuemente por la comisura de mis labios.

–Por favor... –estaba dispuesta a suplicarle, que no parara... que me besara...

No quería pedirlo de ese modo pero fue el único que se me ocurrió...

–Por mí... por favor... dame tiempo

Respiré su aliento entrecortado minutos incontables, hasta que esa misma agitada respiración se regularizó.

Completamente embelesada miré sus ojos cambiar a como estaban en su estado natural.

El frío penetró la piel de mi frente cuando con exagerada lentitud se separo de mí. Yo me quedé quieta en la misma posición en la que él me dejó.

Caminó hacia la mesa del centro y se sentó pulcramente a terminar su cena, aquella que yo supuse que estaba helada después de nuestro intercambio de palabras. Permanecí en mi sitio esperando palabras que anteponer antes de que se retirara, pero pareció alargar la cena más de lo normal, como si estuviera saboreando cada pedazo que consumía.

Yo permanecía de pie, como si fuera una estatua, ninguno de los dos decía nada. Él seguía consumiendo los alimentos preparados por mi mano después de la negativa. Algo en mí se movía hacia el desesperado deseo de decirle que sí sin importarme nada más, pero no podía ceder, como había dicho antes... tal vez nunca lo hiciera, mentalmente era una lechuga.

Escuché el ruido de los cubiertos cuando terminó, permanecí estática aún esperando nada más que su reacción, como si respirar normalmente dependiera de todo lo que él hablara. Lo miré con disimulo y vi que se acomodaba los cabellos que en medio de mi rebeldía había desordenado yo, no quería que se fuera, pero lo que yo quisiera o deseara se encontraba en el ultimo lugar en mi lista de prioridades. Así no las tuviera.

Se puso de pie, tomó su chaqueta y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta. No iba a decirme nada...

¿Por qué el corazón tenía que dolerme de esta manera?

Cuando estaba cerca de la puerta se detuvo y soltó un profundo suspiro, con la misma lentitud se dio la vuelta y fijó su mirada en mi quieta figura, mirándome con ojos tortuosos como si estuviera sufriendo por algo. Nos miramos cerca de dos minutos, luego él abruptamente levanto su mano en mi dirección ofreciéndome a que la tomara...

–Dame un beso... –dijo con su voz profunda.

Lo miré llena de confusión. Estaba de pie, recto, tenso con la mano extendida hacia mí.

Avancé medio paso hacia él cediendo a la tentación de manera demasiado fácil, pero era inevitable... con Shaoran Li era inevitable.

Caminé hacia él, mi efigie de Dios, hasta que estuve en frente. Tomé su mano cayendo en el abismo profundo del vértigo que me escocía. Di los pasos que hacían falta hasta que mi frente rozó su barbilla, se inclinó hacia mi boca y depositó en ella un beso casto y suave, nada tenía que ver este contacto con la pasión desenfrenada que en esos pocos días había tenido oportunidad de conocer, con los besos que solía recibir de él, pero este, a pesar de carecer de pasión, era igual de ardiente que los demás. Cerré mis ojos ante las emociones que este desencadeno sobre mi dolorido cuerpo y me sentí extraña deseando la pasional violencia a la que el inevitablemente me había sometido. La echaba de menos y me sentí tan puta por ello como Nakuru.

Él se separó de mi finalmente y dijo:

–Nos vemos.

Tenía mucho miedo de dejarlo, pensé en decirle sí en ese mismo momento pero supe que esa debilidad aun no debía caer a flote.

Tendría mucho más poder sobre mí del que ya poseía.

Cerré la puerta inhalando el perfume caro y fragante que él usaba, me apoyé contra ella y respiré hondo, demasiado rápido como si hubiera corrido alguna especie de maratón.

Cuando logré serenarme me removí un poco para aligerar la tensión presente en mi anatomía, caminé hacia la mesa y después de contemplara por varios segundos, recordando lo que había tenido lugar en este apartamento, me dedique a recoger parsimoniosamente los restos de vajilla para darles un lavado.

Bien podía quedarme despierta toda la noche, después de todo no tenía que trabajar al día siguiente. Dudaba que mi cabeza dejara que me relajara en sueños después de todo.

Me tomó demasiado tiempo hacerlo, tal vez porque le dediqué menos empeño del que se le dedicaba a una tarea demasiado abrumante, como cuando tenías miles y miles de cosas en las que pensar y ordenar se hallaba en el último sitio.

Estaba por poner el último plato en el vajillero cuando el teléfono repicó.

No recordaba haber dado ese teléfono a nadie en particular y menos esperaba recibir una llamada a esas horas de la noche. El miedo del que fui parte me hizo soltar el plato haciendo un desaguisado común cuando un plato de porcelana se rompió.

Caminé hasta la mesilla y levanté el teléfono aun rogando para que el repique que escuchaba fuera, de alguna manera, imaginario, o que el dueño de esa llamada hubiera presionado mal un numero.

–¿Hola? –contesté con voz temblorosa.

Al otro lado de la linea se escucho una respiración entrecortada como si alguien estuviera asfixiado.

–¿Hola? –volví a preguntar no muy segura de si. El corazón comenzó a palpitarme con fuerza, con miedo.

–Sakura... –murmuró la voz al otro lado de la linea, una voz masculina

–¿Quién es? –pregunté algo histérica. Si era una broma era de demasiado mal gusto, tenía pánico, si era de ser sincera

–Sabes quién soy... –dijo la voz, se escuchaba de manera tan distorsionada que me era imposible identificarla, a no ser que...

–¿Qué quieres? –pregunté llena de ira al ver que era Shaoran intentando asustarme.

–A ti... venganza... muerte.

Venganza...

Solté el teléfono sobre su soporte plástico y lo desconecté de inmediato, como había dicho antes, si esto era una broma era una de muy mal gusto.

Respiré hondo tratando de calmarme, me miré las manos que temblaban junto con el latido errático de mi pulso. El timbre de un teléfono repicó en el momento en que estaba intentando calmarme, esta vez se trataba del del citófono del apartamento, salté dentro de mi demasiado angustiada para ser verdad.

Aun así algo en mí me decía que debía contestar esa llamada. Caminé hacia el teléfono y lo levanté:

–¿Hola?

–¿Señorita Sakura Kinomoto?

–Sí, que necesita... –pregunté llena de ese pánico que me había atacado con anterioridad.

–Creo que un familiar suyo acaba de tener un accidente automovilístico a unas manzanas de aquí... –la voz se oía agitada, como si la persona hubiese corrido para llegar.

–¿Familiar? –pregunté, sintiéndome de repente muy débil, yo no tenía ningún tipo de familiar que... a menos que...

–No... no puede ser –negué ante la evidente falta de familia.

–No deja de pronunciar el nombre de Sakura Kinomoto y este número de apartamento, señorita. Por favor, ya llamamos la ambulancia pero debe hacerse presente, se muestra demasiado inquieto.

Cuando mencionó la palabra inquieto me di cuenta de que solo podía tratarse de Shaoran, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, tomé la chaqueta que colgaba del gancho al lado de la puerta, me la eché encima, me puse las primeras pantuflas que encontré, saqué las llaves del aparador, mi billetera y corrí escaleras abajo, cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

Me estaba apuntando la chaqueta cuando salí al frío de la noche.

–¿Dónde está? –pregunté llena de horror, pensando en las desgracias de mi vida y en si esta se sumaría a la larga lista, me iba a enloquecer...

No me respondió más corrimos por donde él me guió, casi hasta el final de la calle y luego, cuando dimos la vuelta mi corazón se paralizó ante lo que vi.

Estampado contra un árbol se encontraba el auto negro deportivo de Shaoran, las luces traseras parpadeaban un poco debido a lo que yo supuse era la magnitud del choque.

Alrededor del auto había personal de uniformes azules oscuros y blancos, deduje que eran personal paramédico intentando sacarlo del auto, que por lo que alcanzaba a ver tenía el capo y la parte delantera destrozada.

Abandoné a quien me había acompañado sin siquiera darle las gracias y me abalancé con fuerza intentando pasar por encima de la gente que comenzaba a arremolinarse curiosa. Me abrí paso como pude para intentar llegar al auto que estaba acordonado.

Cuando llegué al tope del cordón paré y me acerqué con pasos vacilantes pensando estúpidamente que todo esto era culpa mía. Cuando di dos pasos escuché un gemido de dolor de Shaoran, lejano, pero solo podía tratarse de él.

–No se acerque –me dijo uno de los policías cuando me acerqué intentando hacer a un lado del cordón.

–Déjeme pasar, soy su... familiar... –expliqué rápidamente haciendo fuerza contra el cuerpo del policía y el cordón a la vez.

–¿Usted es Sakura ? –preguntó en voz alta, reprendedora y mirándome de arriba a abajo.

–Sí, soy yo, por favor déjeme pasar –dije sin atender a razones.

Así lo hizo, caminé rápidamente hacia el choque mientras que con cada paso que daba, los paramédicos conseguían cargar a Shaoran entre cuatro y lo ubicaban en una camilla. Tenía una herida sangrante en la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, también tenía una pierna algo angulada, extrañamente angulada, de hecho.

–¿Shaoran...? –pregunté llena de confusión, parándome en mi avance, aun sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, cuando minutos antes había visto como caminaba, alejándose de mi. Caminé más despacio hasta que cuando estuvo en la camilla puse mi mano sobre la de él.

La mano que aferraba se dio la vuelta y tomó la mía con fuerza. Abrió los ojos confuso.

–¿Shaoran...? –pregunté otra vez esperando que el golpe que hubiera sufrido no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para haberle hecho olvidarme.

–S... Sa... Sakura –murmuraba entre los labios fuertemente cerrados.

Trataba de pronunciar mi nombre trabajosamente.

–Sakura... –dijo como si de alguna manera me estuviera leyendo el pensamiento.

Sentí como si alguien me apuñalara el pecho, un dolor tan profundo como el que me había inflingido perder a Rika. Supe que me había enamorado ya perdidamente de ese hombre, había vuelto a caer en la ruina de lo desconocido, y sólo pensar en que le sucediera algo malo hacía trizas mis nervios, mi vida entera.

–Aquí estoy Shaoran... –dije inclinándome y besando su frente.

Aferró mi mano con más fuerza aun, así que me vi en la dificultad de caminar al lado de la camilla con ruedas, a la misma velocidad que los camilleros, mientras lo conducían a la ambulancia.

–¿Qué pasó? –le pregunté a uno de los uniformados cuando estaban subiendo la camilla y haciendo un sitio para mi.

–Perdió el control del auto, viró para esquivar algo y se chocó contra el árbol –explicó este metódicamente.

Ojalá, y rogaba a Dios porque así fuera, su distracción no hubiera tenido que ver nada conmigo. Lo esperaba intensamente.

Subí a la ambulancia y seguí aferrando la mano de él, tenía los ojos abiertos y me miraba con fijeza, como si yo fuera alguna especie de punto en la blancura de su mente. Era tanta la fijeza de su mirada que me daba miedo, pero ahora no le iba a pedir que no lo hiciera, ya no podía negarle nada.

Y ahora si era completamente cierto.

Arribamos al hospital quince minutos después, a una velocidad de vértigo, con lo que me di cuenta de que habíamos recorrido una distancia considerable. Bajaron la camilla rápidamente y lo ingresaron a una sala en donde no me permitieron pasar a pesar de que lo rogué con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

Uno de los vigilantes de la, a todas luces, costosa institución, me pidió que me sentara en una amplia y lujosa sala de espera mientras él era atendido.

Me comí las uñas de las manos esperando noticias, no podía ponerme de pie porque la etiqueta que sugería el lugar atribuía otra cosa.

Mantuve cerca de una hora en la misma posición y hasta a mí me impresionó la rapidez con la que el tiempo paso, estaba con la cabeza y el cabello entre las manos cuando un personaje alto y vestido de bata se acercó preguntando por el familiar de Shaoran Li.

–Soy yo –repuse con timidez.

A estas horas no estaba segura de que tipo de parentesco tenía con Shaoran, me parecía que decir su novia era exagerar... ya basta con esa estupidez, en el momento y por lo que sabía era la única persona que tenía.

–Usted es... –pregunto el doctor levantando la mano para presentarse.

–Sakura Kinomoto... su... –empecé a presentarme pero él me interrumpió esbozando una sonrisa amable.

–Novia –dijo tomando mi mano–. Soy Yukito Tsukishiro, médico de turno, estoy tratando a su novio.

–¿Cómo esta él? –quise saber sin intención de ser grosera pero tampoco con intención de irme por las ramas.

–Bien, considerando la magnitud de su accidente. Tiene una laceración en el cuero cabelludo y una luxofractura en su pierna izquierda, por lo demás se encuentra en perfecto estado de salud.

Cuando mencionó esta palabra fue como si dos toneladas de peso fueran retiradas de mi espalda, di mentalmente gracias al cielo por que todo estuviera bien, porque él estuviera a salvo, ya ni siquiera pensaba en la misteriosa llamada de horas antes... solo podía y tenía cabeza para él. Para mi amor.

–¿Tiene algo... en su memoria? –quise saber no muy segura de cómo preguntar.

–Puesto que no ha hecho otra cosa que llamarla a usted, estoy seguro que su memoria, y en realidad toda su cabeza, funciona a la perfección, descartamos cualquier tipo de eventualidad en relación a su cerebro. Por ese lado no debe preocuparse, su pierna por el contrario... –tragué saliva sonoramente cuando escuché eso–, será llevado a una simple cirugía para corregir su luxación y estará perfectamente en un mes a lo sumo.

Respiré aliviada cuando dijo la palabra bien. Él estaba bien... ya podía enloquecer tranquila.

–¿Puedo verlo? –pregunté llena de incertidumbre.

–Claro... creo que él esta ansioso de verla a usted también... –añadió casi pensativo–. Por aquí.

Lo seguí mientras mis ojos observaban todo el entorno, cuando entramos a la sala donde antes me había sido negado el paso, olía a desinfectante y un poco a sangre. Había una serie de camillas ordenadas meticulosamente, cada una con su cortina para ofrecer privacidad a los pacientes, Traté de no mirar a ninguna en especifico, pero mi olvidada memoria de la temprana niñez, de alguna manera me decía que ya había estado en un sitio similar. El médico alto se detuvo frente a una de las camillas que tenía las cortinas corridas.

Visualicé a Shaoran al fondo en la cama, tenía una serie de tubitos delgados y flexibles enterrados en las muñecas y parecía saludable, estaba pálido pero miraba hacia arriba como si estuviera concentrado en algo que no quería revelar.

–Señor Li –anunció el doctor Tsukishiro cuando descorrió la cortina una vez que hube pasado yo–. Adivine a quien he traído conmigo –dijo el medico como si yo fuera la piñata sorpresa de algún chiquillo.

Él se irguió raáidamente, aunque no del todo ya que su pierna enyesada no se lo permitía, y nuestras miradas se conectaron. Era como si de repente me bañara de toda la preocupación que había tenido antes y esta misma fuera sustituida por la profunda emoción que era mirarlo, ver que estaba vivo y que nada de gravedad le había pasado.

–Permiso... –dijo el médico saliendo mientras yo me quedaba quieta esperando que él dijera algo.

Aferraba mis manos con las mangas de la sencilla chaqueta mirando cada cosa que estaba insertada en la piel de sus brazos, aquellos brazos poderosos y salpicados de vello en los que había disfrutado del agridulce sabor de sus besos. El resto de su musculoso cuerpo estaba protegido con una sencilla bata de hospital.

–Ven aquí... –susurró suavemente después de unos momentos, como si estuviera identificando el curso de mis pensamientos sobre sus brazos, su cuerpo...

Avancé con cierta decisión, hasta que quedé cerca de la cabecera de la cama. Sentía un nudo en la garganta que me hacía presión, quería llorar a moco limpio... quería berrear hasta quedarme seca...

–Bésame... –volvió a hablar de esa manera, clavando sus ojos en mi, perforándome.

Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas ardientes se deslizaron por mi cara al verlo en esa camilla. Era una débil, él me hacía débil, y ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de nada.

Me incliné hacia la cama y le di un beso en los labios humedeciendo su cara con mis tontas lágrimas, separé mis labios de él y le dije llorando:

–Lo siento... lo siento mucho –era más un balbuceo que una disculpa y esperaba que le valiera igual.

–Bueno, aún no me he muerto... –dijo él aun con mis ojos cerrados podía sentir que estaba sonriendo.

–No digas barbaridades –volví a besarlo y luego me aparté un poco para mirarle y para tocar levemente la herida que tenía en la frente–. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –le pregunté esperando no incomodarlo con algún recuerdo.

–Creo que aluciné un poco y perdí el control del auto... debió quedar hecho una galleta... –dijo él arrugando su frente, levantó la mano y se tocó la herida suspirando fuertemente.

–Ahora no debes pensar en eso... –seguí acariciando su frente, moví mi mano sobre la suya y lo forcé a que la pusiera encima de la cama. Me incliné sobre su frente y sin poder evitarlo le di un beso en la herida...

Él se estremeció notablemente pero no podía disuadir si se trataba de comodidad o incomodidad. Quise alejarme un poco para darle espacio pero él se irguió atrapándome con sus manos, para haber tenido un accidente automovilístico y estar relleno de suero y analgesia poseía una fuerza titánica.

Me tragué un gemido cuando casi me acostó sobre él sujetándome de los hombros.

–Bésame de verdad –argumentó haciendo presión sobre mi boca... dándome el tipo de beso que había manifestado extrañar.

Metió su lengua en mi boca con ferocidad, no podía rechazarlo porque ante el peligro que había supuesto su vida, la excitación de encontrarlo con vida parecía habérsele contagiado a él. Cuidando de no rozar su herida enterré mis dedos en su pelo e hice fuerza en su cabeza devolviéndole el beso con pasión y frenesí, debía verme ridícula en esta posición: mitad en pijama y mitad vestida de calle besando a un enfermo en camilla con una pierna enyesada, y no me importaba, nada.

Atrevidamente dejé que una de mis manos avanzara por su pecho que ahora casi libre de ropas podía palpar a la perfección, era tonificado, fuerte y suave... escuché un ronco gemido salir de su boca pero aun así no me quité de encima, aunque para él debía pesar una tonelada. A cambio de esto moví mi cara a un lado para que respirara y le mordí con fuerza un labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. La pasión me estaba haciendo arder sin medir mis consecuencias mientras mi propia mano seguía su camino hacia su abdomen. Tracé la forma del labio que había mordido con mi lengua para degustar el sabor de la sangre de Shaoran.

Sentí que la presión en mis hombros se fortalecía pero esta vez quien me aparto fue él. Seguramente lo había hecho todo mal. Intenté erguirme pero él me retuvo, a distancia pero me retuvo. Permanecí con los ojos cerrados mientras su cálido aliento entibiaba mi tez ahora fría ante su rechazo... ahora sabía lo que se sentía ser rechazada... otra vez.

–Mírame... –habló él.

Abrí mis ojos solo porque me lo pidió. Estancó en mí su mirada profunda.

–Ahora tú... no vas a poder dejarme... –dijo relamiéndose los labios, terminando de limpiar la sangre que le había sacado.

De alguna manera sabía exactamente de que estaba hablando, porque no había podido dejar de pensar en eso desde que me lo había dicho.

–Te necesito... –susurró contra mis labios mientras yo asentía débilmente. Sabía de lo que hablaba.

Iba a necesitar de alguien que lo cuidara mientras estaba convaleciente, parecía que todas las estrellas estaban del lado del cuando sugirió la locura de vivir con él... ahora entendía de que necesidad hablaba, no quería sentirme débil pero lo era... ¡Cómo lo era!

Me perdí en sus abismos, en las lagunas ambarinas de sus ojos; el futuro que antes estaba negro para mí ahora parecía querer mostrarme una imagen diferente, una en la que podía ser feliz... una en la que compartía mi vida al lado de alguien querido... No... ¿Quién quería decir que no?

Me incliné mirándolo fijamente y le dije:

–Me voy a vivir contigo... –esperando que eso fuera lo que quisiera ahora.

Él gruñó como si hubiera atrapado a su presa y después me empujó sobre él para besarme intensamente. El sabor de su sangre dio un nuevo cariz a ese pasional beso... uno de oscuras y terribles premoniciones.

**Shaoran Li**

**22 de Julio de 2007**

Aunque esperaba sinceridad por parte de ella no estaba muy seguro de que fuera a obtenerla. De todas maneras esperé en silencio a que mencionara alguna palabra a ver si me libraba de esta incertidumbre que parecía haberse apoderado de mi. Después de casi un minuto ella habló aunque, por supuesto, no respondió lo que yo esperaba.

–¿Por qué? –exhaló como si le costara un esfuerzo enorme hablar.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de color rosa dándole una apariencia de niña pequeña. Movio su también pequeña mano sobre el tenedor que había tirado sorprendida por mi pregunta, ahora me preguntaba: ¿Qué debía responder?

–Te necesito –fue la respuesta que di, la cual salió sin que yo realmente la planease.

Debía admitir que había más verdad ahí de la que quisiera admitir, la necesitaba para un propósito especifico relacionado con el dinero. La miré pero había tal cantidad de duda en su mirada que de inmediato llegué a la conclusión más obvia: no me creía. Estupendo. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

–No es posible... –no tenía claro qué era lo qué era posible y lo que no.

Solo sabía que su voluntad estaba comenzando a flaquear, cualquier tipo de valentía que hubiese alcanzado a ver en ella estaba comenzando desaparecer. Era bueno en parte porque sería más fácil ganarla, pero no tanto porque no se arriesgaría a tomar decisiones nuevas conmigo.

–¿Por qué? –pregunté armándome de paciencia.

Ella dudaba al responderme pero no podía identificar si se trataba de miedo o de alguna otra cosa. Dejó su plato a un lado y se puso de pie con la clara intención de evitarme y tal vez demorar la respuesta. Caminó lentamente el centro del departamento y allí se quedó quieta sin hacer nada más.

–Es... –inspiró hondamente y me percaté de esto solamente por el movimiento de sus hombros, luego predeterminó– no quieres vivir conmigo...

Bueno eso era algo que no sabía a ciencia cierta; por una parte había saboreado a priori sus dotes culinarias y sabía que podía vivir con ellas así no lo quisiera, y por otro lado no sabía cuales eran sus aptitudes como inquilina, en mi caso huésped.

–Bueno –dije sonando meditabundo–, acabo de pedírtelo.

Ella volvió a rehusar.

–¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije... lo que te conté? –sonaba desesperada, como si se tratara de una profesora intentando hacer entrar en razón a un niño díscolo– Aquello... –no podía seguir hablando, la mano invisible de su pasado le tapaba la boca ahora.

Debía ser incómodo intentar repetir lo que me había contado, así me lo hubiera contado a medias.

Siguiendo su ejemplo abandoné la mesa y a la deliciosa cena por ir a buscar más rechazo y negativa de su parte, cubrí la distancia que nos separa en un santiamén, hasta que quede casi frente a ella en la salita. Levanté mi brazo y con mi mano rocé la fría piel de su rostro, de su mentón haciendo un poco de fuerza para que lo levantara del suelo, donde tenía clavada la mirada. Los ojos parecían los de una persona que no ha dormido en mucho tiempo, o de una persona que carga tras de si una oscuridad insoslayable. Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, nuevamente.

–Escuché cada palabra –le dije en un intento de que olvidara sus intenciones de llanto.

Intensifiqué mi mirada tratando de hallar a la vez el camino hacia esa alma oscura y oculta que ella se empeñaba en esconder tras la timidez. Luego pensé en que debía dar confianza y para hacerlo era mejor no presionarla a que me revelara sus secretos.

–No quiero hacerte daño.

Afirmé esto de manera clara y concisa tratando de que me entendiera lo mejor que pudiera. No me consideraba un experto cuentista, pero sabía que algo en mi inspiraba credibilidad, repetir no era lo mío de todas formas y no pensaba empezar ahora.

–No lo entiendes... –siguió afirmando ella cuando parecía ser la que no entendía.

Di un paso más cerca de ella y me mordí la lengua para no preguntarle con grosería qué era lo que no entendía y qué era lo que ella trataba de explicarme.

Aun así hablé, mentalicé mi discurso esperando que sonara lo suficientemente veraz para que me dejara en paz de una vez.

–Quiero estar a tu lado todo el tiempo –toleraría estar a su lado si su presencia y comportamiento eran tan estimulantes como su manera de cocinar, ahora y por ahora me seguía aplicando al libreto–. No he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde que te conocí.

Ella me miraba el rostro, tal vez estaba buscando fisuras a mi aparente verdad, así pues debía poner en práctica todo mi talento para mentir.

–Pero tengo que trabajar... yo... –habló en voz tan baja que me costó trabajo escucharla, pero finalmente entendí parte de lo que quiso decir.

–En cierta manera trabajaras para mí –afirmé rogando para mis adentros que la lógica que le estaba dando a sus palabras fuera la correcta.

No pude evitar medio sonreír ante la placentera idea de saborear cada día un plato diferente que todo lo que hacían era recordarme una etapa de la vida que más había amado. Sonreí también porque pensé en ese momento en las promociones de mercados 2x1.

–Solo que el beneficio extra soy yo –añadí.

Sabía que me estaba comportando como un idiota, pero a las mujeres les gustaban los idiotas como yo, pero encanto era lo que necesitaba.

Ella esquivó mi figura antes de que pudiera acercarme más y se encaminó hacia la ventanilla de la sala, se abrazó a sí misma mientras miraba lo que fuera que capturaba su atención en la ventana.

Plan B. Urgía de todos los modos.

Caminé hacia ella nuevamente, como si de alguna manera estuviera persiguiéndola, como un palomo a su palomita. Quedé detrás de ella a pocos centímetros de sus cabellos y pronuncié su nombre cadentemente con el llano fin de que cayera en mí. Inspiré profundamente y no pude evitar que mis sentidos se saturaran del olor de sus cabellos, aquel que me recordaba a mi infancia.

–Sakura...

Sus hombros débiles se estremecieron ante el tono que utilicé, muy seguramente ronco a causa del deseo reprimido. Se quedó en silencio mas no hizo nada. Estaba casi paralizada, observé su bonito cuello en tensión por lo que me obligué a llamarla nuevamente.

–Sakura... –quise hacer mi voz más profunda aún con el único fin de disuadirla, y al parecer no se pudo resistir en esta ocasión, mi pecho saltó con felicidad. Lentamente, casi tan lento que era exasperante, ella se dio la vuelta, abrió un poco los ojos como si ni hubiera contado con que estaría tan cerca de ella. Sus ojos parecían a punto de echarse a llorar otra vez, la lástima se apoderó de mi conciencia por unos segundos, pero esta volvió a su negrura después de que estos transcurrieron.

–Tengo que... –balbuceó ella ininteligiblemente; estaba mirándome a los ojos– quiero... –debía admitir que me hacía un poco de gracia su tartamudeo, aunque no sabía si se trataba de embelesamiento o estaba petrificada del miedo. Prefería pensar positivamente que se trataba de la primera opción–. Tengo que pensarlo... –soltó rápidamente.

Claro, la típica respuesta de un inseguro. Pensé que debería haberlo sospechado desde un principio pero me estaba convirtiendo de la noche a la mañana en alguien demasiado positivo a como solía ser en el pasado.

Me acerqué todavía más a ella dejando menos de un centímetro de espacio entre nosotros. Me invadió el calor de su cuerpo aunque no fuera mucho, ella irradiaba un tipo de frialdad que no me gustaba, pero estaba seguro de que con el fuego de mi propio calor sexual alcanzaría para quemarnos a los dos. Más verdades que mentiras.

–Te necesito... –tenía su rostro a milímetros del mío.

Me hallaba inclinado dado que era muchos centímetros más alto que ella. Por un segundo me dediqué a mirarle los labios, aquellos que se abrían sin reservas para mí, como había aprendido ella. Me olvidé de todo como siempre que me dejaba ganar por el instinto, ahora solo estaba ella y yo, solos en este sitio...

Mis brazos que hasta ese momento habían colgado inertes a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, procurando no asustarla, cobraron vida y voluntad propia haciendo presa a la delgada figura frente a mi. La apreté contra mi cuerpo con necesidad canina, en pocas palabras y en ese momento no hallaría bienestar en mi cuerpo si no apretaba a Sakura Kinomoto contra mí.

Mi pecho comenzó a saltar por causa del corazón, la excitación me provocaba esta taquicardia insaciable y esta impotencia para actuar como debería tomándola sin preguntarme nada más.

–No sabes cuanto te necesito... –como había dicho antes, más verdad que mentira, pero ahora la necesitaba de una manera que no tenía nada que ver con dinero, ni empresas ni nada más sino mi frustración sexual. Necesitaba liberarme y pronto o colapsaría violando la poca inocencia que debía quedar en ella.

–Shaoran... –murmuró suavemente, con placer.

Mis buenas intenciones se desmoronaron como castillo de naipes, abordé su suave boca con violencia plena con el único propósito de satisfacerme aunque fuera de esa forma. Ella se removió un poco y gimió con lo que parecía ser agrado... sin saber lo que me hacía escucharla así. Respondí con uno igual por que debía hacerle justicia, la excitación de alguien tan frágil ponía mi sangre y partes menos sanas de mi cuerpo en estado deplorable. Separó sus labios de los míos, los vi rojos e irritados por mi culpa, pero aun así quería morderlos hasta saciarme.

–Déjame pensarlo... por favor... –susurró contra mi boca llenándome de ella, de alguna parte de su esencia.

Más. Por favor. Solo un poco más.

Esa era la voz acallada de mi conciencia, ataqué su boca una vez más procurando esta ves grabarme un poco de su dulce sabor hasta que pudiera tenerla en la manera en que quería. Sus dedos entre mi pelo me causaron un agradable cosquilleo hasta que me di cuenta de que quería apartarme una vez más. Por esta vez la obedecí, nunca supe por que lo hice pero obedecí.

–No hagas esto –pidió–. Por favor, dame tiempo.

Tiempo...

La palabra clave que me trajo de nuevo a la realidad haciéndome partícipe de cuán alto había ascendido en esos escasos segundos de contacto con Sakura. Miré su boca tratando de identificar cuál era el aliciente que me hacía perder el control con ella, y si ese aliciente se encontraba en su apetecible y pequeña boca...

–No quiero esperar –confesé más para mí que para ella, pero con las prioridades monetarias otra vez en su sitio. Aún en mi búsqueda lamí el exterior de sus labios notándolos calientes e inflamados

–Por favor... –otra vez la voz de ruego...–, por mí... por favor, dame tiempo.

Por ella..

Me di cuenta en ese momento que creía que me podía manipular con eso, no me estaba pidiendo mucho pero analizándolo concienzudamente solo podía llegar a la conclusión de que estaba convencida de que la quería, de otra manera no me lo hubiera pedido de esa manera.

Era bueno, pero había algo más allá que no me permitía saber por qué no estaba contento como debería. Algo que no podía identificar pero que, en esos momentos, y tal vez nunca, me iba a preocupar por averiguar.

Me aparté de ella lentamente y retiré mis brazos de su cuerpo deslizándolos sobre su forma con deliberada lentitud. Como si nada de lo anterior hubiese pasado ella se quedo estática en el mismo sitio donde la solté. Me volví a por mi cena intentando controlar ahora la ira floreciente que tenía entre las venas.

Tomé el resto de mi cena en medio del incómodo silencio, sabía que ella estaba ahí y me estaba mirando a hurtadillas pero en ese momento solo quería terminar mi cena e irme de aquí para darle el tan anhelado tiempo que ella necesitaba.

Terminé finalmente y decidí poner pies en polvorosa de este apartamento, me puse de pie y ordene un poco mis cabellos para darles un poco de apariencia, no pareciera recién salido de una residencia o algo similar.

Cuando me paré, me incliné a recoger mi chaqueta, y cuando la tuve en mi mano caminé hacia la puerta dispuesto a irme de ahí. Cuando iba a empuñar el picaporte me di cuenta de que esa actitud no mejoraría las cosas, que me comportara como un niño enfadado el cual hace pataleta cuando le negaban algo, no iba a beneficiarme para nada, es más, creo que retrocedería un poco porque ella me consideraría un poco caprichoso, y vaya capricho el que tenía. Me detuve en donde estaba y me di la vuelta para quedar en su ángulo de visión. Y ahí estaba mi lástima de regreso, jamás algo, ni siquiera un animalillo abandonado en la calle me había dado jamás tanta lástima como ella. Extendí mi mano hacia su llorosa figura y le pedí lo que menos quería recibir en ese momento.

–Dame un beso –bueno, más que pedírselo se lo exigí, pero creo que lo hablado ya estaba hablado.

Dio los pasos que nos separaban sorprendiéndome un poco, era como si confiara y desconfiara a la vez, era demasiado fascinante y misteriosa, tan cambiante como...

La bese desapasionadamente solo preocupado por dar una buena impresión. Ella no hizo ningún tipo de referencia al cambio, lo cual me venía la mar de bien en ese momento, ya arreglaría cuentas con ella luego.

–Nos vemos –me despedí locuazmente.

En cuando cerré la puerta caminé lo más rápido que pude alejándome de ella y de los sentimientos de culpa, lástima y compasión que ella había comenzado a inspirarme. Eso no estaba bien, yo no podía sentirme conmovido por la persona a la que le iba a quitar la herencia de mi padre, no me podía mostrar compasivo ni nada de eso.

En cuanto llegué al deportivo que se encontraba frío por la cantidad de tiempo que debía llevar allí sin darme cuenta. Lancé la chaqueta de cualquier manera, abordé el asiento del conductor y cuando lo encendí pisé el acelerador a fondo sin importarme si ella escuchaba o no.

Abordé la carretera sin importarme nada el tipo de velocidad que estaba utilizando, a regañadientes me puse a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido, en mis actos, y en si estos me estaban conduciendo por el camino equivocado. No sabía si estaba haciendo bien las cosas y esto no generaba nada bueno para mis planes esperados, si retrasaba mi plan más de lo debido me estaría metiendo en un gran problema y no quería ni hacer cabeza de los otros más que me esperaban en tanto no arreglara mi situación. Puede que incluso me estuviera apresurando por el afán de tener todo listo rápidamente, puede que cuatro días no fueran suficientes para que una persona a la que no conoces te proponga vivir juntos. A pesar de estar acostumbrado al tipo de mujer que sugería ese tipo de cosas un día después de conocernos. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal?

Mis pensamientos me nublaron la mente, pero no quería estar pendiente de la carretera en esos momentos. Todos esos pensamientos tenían que ver inevitablemente con ella, ahora esa muchachita se había alojado en mi cerebro y tenía un lugar privilegiado como nunca lo había tenido alguna mujer. Ella tenía un objetivo para estar en mi mente y yo me preguntaba: ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Recordé un sueño que había tenido en fechas anteriores, ataúdes... rosas sorprendentemente rojas... labios... pasión... cabellos... viento... aroma... esencia...

Un sonoro pitido de automóvil llamó mi atención y lo próximo que supe de mí es que veía venir hacia mi la oscura corteza de un árbol, haciéndose más y más grande hasta no poder detenerse.

El fuerte impacto, la presión del airbag y un fuerte dolor de cabeza fue lo último que tuve en mi mente al menos por los próximos minutos.

Solo veía negro frente a mí...

Tenía conciencia de sonidos a mi alrededor, pero no podía ver nada. ¿Sería que algún tipo de rama corta había enganchado mis ojos y me había dejado ciego de por vida?

Estaba caminando, era obvio que sí. Avanzaba, pero sin ningún punto de orientación. Parpadeaba, o por lo menos aun guardaba el reflejo de hacerlo a pesar de que lo único que veía era negro.

"Shaoran" murmuró una voz en ese pozo de conciencia que tenía; era una voz que conocía pero que a la vez era confundible en ese estado de confusión en el que me encontraba yo.

Madre... Sakura... Madre... Sakura...

Comencé a ver, en medio de mi oscuridad, imágenes de las dos entrecruzadas sin razón alguna. Mi madre sonreía y abrazaba a una figura que parecía ser yo mismo cuando era niño; Sakura me abrazaba a mí... como adulto...

Quise llamar a alguna de las dos a voces, y creo que conscientemente lo hice, tenía un sentimiento en el pecho que vagamente asocié con soledad. Y solo ellas podían remediarlas.

Sakura no era importante pero de todas maneras era lo único que tenía ahora, mi madre no estaba.

Sin saber por qué realmente comencé a llamar a voces a la única mujer que sabía que podría responder.

Alguien me haló de los brazos sacándome del embrollo de plástico y silla de automóvil en el que me encontraba. Era aliviante y sabía que estaba tratando de ayudarme pero casi pego un alarido como un niño pequeño cuando lastimaron mi pierna un poco más de lo que ya estaba. Aun tenía los ojos cerrados ya que tenía miedo de mirar y saber que definitivamente había quedado ciego de alguna manera.

Fui acostado en una camilla de casi algodón que me pareció el paraíso comparado con lo que apoyaba mi espalda antes.

–¿Shaoran? –escuché una voz suave llamándome, cerca, se encontraba cerca de mí... tal vez mi madre... tal vez había muerto de dolor. Sakura... escuché un susurro de una voz femenina diciéndome ese nombre por un momento... Sakura... un eco... de Sakura...

–S-Sa... Sakura –traté de seguir al eco en mi propia voz con resultados evidentemente desastrosos–. Sakura... –pude pronunciar por fin.

–Aquí estoy Shaoran... –dijo la voz... ahora sí podía identificar la cadencia y la falta de seguridad en esa voz, milagrosamente Sakura estaba ahí a mi lado. Sentí algo tibio, más tibio aun que la sangre fresca que tenía en la frente. Sobre la piel de esta, el alivio que sentí fue casi instantáneo y la imagen de mi madre besándome cuando era niño se implanto dolorosamente en mi cabeza. Ella tenía su mano sobre la mía y me agradó comprobar que aun era capaz de sentir en esta parte de mi cuerpo. Así que le di la vuelta a mi mano y aferré la pequeña de ella para no sentir esa soledad que antes me estaba atormentando.

–¿Qué sucedió...? –escuché que preguntaba. No podía escuchar lo que le respondían y solo la escuchaba a ella, ella debía ser la persona que estaba más cerca de mí en ese momento, por eso no escuchaba a los demás, tal vez solo se trataba de que estaba más relacionado con la voz de ella.

Más sonidos llegaron a mis oídos pero no pude identificar ninguno de ellos, y menos cuando la cabeza comenzó a palpitarme dolorosamente.

Me fui durante unos minutos durante los cuales solo tuve conciencia del calor de la mano en la mía. Luego súbitamente fui despojado de esta y de toda mi otra ropa como me di cuenta después. No abrí mis ojos bajo ninguna circunstancia debido al miedo, me había convertido en una cobarde pero no me importaba. Ahora lo único que quería era que me dejaran descansar.

Después de ser víctima de muchos movimientos sobre mi, los cuales incluyeron sentir algo frío y penetrante en mi pierna y una aguja clavándose en mi brazo, finalmente abrí los ojos cuando alguien puso algo frío en mi costilla.

–¿Quién es usted? –pregunté inmediatamente tras de mirar a la cara al desconocido.

–Me llamo Yukito Tsukishiro y soy médico... estoy examinándolo –dijo mirándome apremiantemente, mientras supuse que escuchaba mi corazón.

–¿Dónde esta Sakura? –pregunté automáticamente sin importarme nada más.

–¿Quién es Sakura? –preguntó a su vez el doctor. Sentí que me sacaba un poco de mis casillas ya que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que me respondieran enseguida cuando hacia una pregunta.

–Mi novia... –contesté a regañadientes cuando el médico hizo presión en mi cabeza haciéndome doler todo el cuerpo.

–Tiene suerte... pudo ser más grave –dijo cuando intenté apartarme de su toque.

–¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

–Tuvo un accidente de tráfico en circunstancias que he visto en muchas ocasiones y ha salido mucho mejor librado de lo que estoy acostumbrado a tratar. Solo se luxó una pierna y no podrá andar por lo menos en mes y medio.

Vaya, si consideraba que eso era una buena noticia estaba demasiado equivocado: entre mis planes no se encontraba yacer como morsa en una cama mientras mi pierna decidía recuperarse.

–Me duele la cabeza –constaté lleno de rencor por mi suerte negra.

–Haré que le traigan un calmante... y a la persona por la que ha estado delirando desde que lo ingresaron.

Intenté mirarlo con odio pero supuse que ese era un esfuerzo extra que me hacía doler la cabeza.

Salió silenciosamente mientras yo replanteaba todo mi cronograma de planes de conquista y dinero, y me hacía a la idea de quedarme mes y medio postrado.

A los pocos minutos alguien abrió la cortina que me separaba de otros cubículos, según pude identificar mientras me aprendía el lugar en donde estaba comprobando alegremente que al menos ciego no había quedado

–Señor Li... – canturreó alegremente el médico–, adivine a quién he traído conmigo.

Me erguí medianamente para enfocar en mi vista a una pálida figura medio vestida, medio empijamada, tenía un puño en la boca y parecía a punto de caerse del cansancio. Miré a Sakura por largos minutos intentando concentrarme en mis planes y no en su frágil figura a punto de desmoronarse. No comprendía la razón de su estado ya que parecía un poco más saludable cuando la había dejado en su apartamento horas atrás...

Luego me di cuenta, demasiado rápidamente, que su cara estaba transida por la preocupación... por mí. Ella estaba preocupada por mí...

La miré por largos segundos mientras una emoción dulzona trepaba por mi cuerpo.

–Ven aquí... –pude decirle antes de inundarme de dulzura. Esto era completamente desconocido para mí, y todo solo por creer que ella estaba preocupada por mí.

Ella se acercó hasta quedar cerca de la cabecera y más cerca de mi. Sus ojos parecían querer gritarme algo... su olor rápidamente penetro por mis fosas nasales haciéndome percatar de su súbita cercanía y de mi habilidad para ponerla nerviosa.

–Bésame... –le pedí incapaz de desear otra cosa en ese momento. Era una prueba más de lo que la falta de sexo podía causarme... ser romántico.

Ella se puso a llorar silenciosamente y se inclinó para darme un casto beso en los labios apenas haciendo presión y dejado que una de sus tibias lágrimas me humedeciera la cara. Nunca había sentido las lágrimas de nadie sobre mi piel, las mujeres con las que había estado y había dejado lloraban cuando lo hacia pero siempre a distancia. El calor de esa humedad calentó otras partes de mi cuerpo...

–Lo siento... lo siento mucho –trataba de decir ella en medio de sus sollozos.

–Bueno... –repuse para tratar de tranquilizarla–, aún no me he muerto.

–No digas barbaridades –dijo rechazando mi frase. Brevemente me pregunte si pensaría así de aquí a un año. Volvió a besarme como pajarito y sentí sus olorosas manos sobre mi cara–. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó suavemente, dudosa.

–Creo que aluciné un poco y perdí el control del auto... –más o menos estaba diciendo lo que había pasado–. Debió quedar hecho una galleta –me dolió levemente la cabeza y levanté la mano para tocarme a ver cuáles serían las secuelas... qué vanidoso... Sentí una mano de ella sobre la mía instándome a moverla.

–Ahora no debes pensar en eso –dijo ella forzando suavemente a mi mano a apartar la mía.

El movimiento hizo que se acercara más a mí haciendo que una brizna de su cálido olor arrasara sobre mi, más cuando se inclinó y besó en donde me dolía... era demasiado tierna... las mujeres con las que había estado no eran tiernas... apasionadas sí, pero no tiernas. Sabía de antemano que en Sakura había pasión y ternura... Me pregunté cómo sería ese paquete junto en una noche de relaciones carnales. Inevitablemente temblé de expectación ante eso gesto, que ella interpretó incorrectamente al intentar apartarse, pero ahora no se lo iba a permitir, no cuando las imágenes de ella desnuda debajo de mi comenzaron a invadir mi atolondrada cabeza. La agarré ágilmente de ambas manos y la insté para que se inclinara aún más sobre mí.

–Bésame de verdad –musité contra el cereza de su boca, atacándola sin misericordia, como el fruto dulce que me parecía.

Enredé mi lengua en su boca en busca de su pasión, sentí sus manos en mi cabeza rozando suavemente la piel y luego haciendo presión para que la besara con más fuerza. ¡Ah! Ahí estaba su pasión, encontró su lengua con la mía dando inicio a esos besos que me sacaban de control, sus manos dejaron mi cabeza y con suavidad comenzaron a acariciarme el pecho, me pregunté fugazmente si su curiosidad le haría tocarme en sitios menos inocentes pero lo deje para luego. Preferí seguir degustando su boca apasionada por unos segundo más. En medio de ese duelo de labios, lengua y dientes sentí que me mordía sensualmente el labio inferior con fuerza y su mano descendía de mi pecho a mi abdomen. Estaba yendo demasiado rápido y la idea no me molestaba pero debía controlarme un poco, así me costara indecibles esfuerzos. Su lengua alivió el dolor de su mordisco de una manera pura e inocentemente sexual que casi acribilla mi voluntad... solo podía pensar en morderle de la misma manera pero otras partes del cuerpo, antes de cometer una locura que no me hubiese molestado nada cometer me obligué a quitármela de encima como había hecho con muchas pero deseando con esta chiquilla exactamente lo contrario. ¡Por todos los cielos! Estaba apartando de mí a una mujer que me deseaba...

Ella bajó la mirada arrepintiéndose tal vez de haberse dejado llevar pero no la iba a reprender por eso y menos iba a dejar que este cambio la afectara.

–Mírame... –pedí mientras seguía sosteniéndola a centímetros de mí y ella hacia débiles esfuerzos por separarse. Me miró y vi su timidez cargada de erotismo joven... solo pude decirle.

–Ahora tú... no vas a poder dejarme –espere tener la condenada razón al menos en esto. Pasé la lengua por mis labios dándome cuenta de que me había hecho un poco de daño. Ella me había relamido cuando me había mordido... había limpiado mi sangre... sangre que en estos momentos hervía dentro de mi... por ella... malditamente por ella.

–Te necesito... –volví a repetirle lo mismo que en el apartamento demasiado consciente de que la situación y nosotros mismos habíamos cambiado desde entonces.

Volvió a mirarme fijamente y ni siquiera las predicciones más acertadas me hubieran podido preparar para lo que me dijo a continuación.

–Me voy a vivir contigo...

Estaba... contento... feliz... eufórico... tenía demasiado sentir en mi... Me había vuelto débil después de esto pero a pesar de ello no pude hacer otra cosa que besarla pensando para mí mismo que había ganado esta otra batalla de la guerra que representaría hacerla completamente mía.

* * *

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... (si los cuentan, verán que lo he escrito 50 veces justas, ni una más, ni una menos XD).**

**En serio que les pido perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar cuando prometí que actualizaría cada fin de semana... pero resulta que tuve muchos problemas con el ordenador con el que suelo hacer el fic (que es el mío) y mis padres no me dejaban utilizar el suyo... y cuando arreglé el problemita (o más bien desde que empezó el curso) tuve una avalancha de exámenes de pre-evaluación que me interesaban aprobar ¿entienden? Y, bueno, la cosa obtuvo sus frutos, porque la nota mínima fue un 9 (Evelyne hincha el pecho de orgullo) y creo que podré actualizar un pelín más deprisa a partir de ahora, porque ya no tengo 10 exámenes la semana que viene, sino que SOLO (*nótese la ironía*) voy a tener 3... **

**En fin, de verdad agradezco su paciencia, a las que aún sigan el fic y les deseo suerte en sus propios exámenes.**

**Saludos =)**

**lady Evelyne**

**P.D. → Recuerden... pinchen el goblito amarillito y dejen reviewsitos... (¡no hace falta estar registrado para dejar un review! Se inventan un nombre y ya está).**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer → Sakura Card Captor no me pertence, le pertenece a CLAMP, y la trama original le pertenece a MaraGaunt. Yo sólo me adjudico la adaptación (y algunas correcciones para adaptarlo al español neutro, que es mejor en FF).

* * *

**

**Capítulo XI**

**Sakura Kinomoto**

**29 de Julio de 2007**

Había pasado una semana durante la cual mi vida había cambiado, aun no podía clasificar si radical o moderadamente, solo podía darme cuenta de las diferencias establecidas a partir del mismo hecho de haber afirmado que me quedaría acá, a su lado.

El primer evento estuvo relacionado con mi renuncia al Café París.

Era cierto que con mi jefe nos llevábamos bien, pero ella no se daba cuenta de lo que Nakuru sentía por mí, ni de lo que yo sentía por ella. Prefería que siguiera siendo de esa manera así que le dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

–Un familiar...

–Pero creí que no tenías familia –afirmó ella cuando efectivamente había llegado con nada más que mi experiencia manual a su negocio, sin ninguna referencia de nada ni nadie.

–Eso creí yo también, señora, pero apareció, verdaderamente tengo algo mío –esas pequeñas frases salieron de la nada pero fueron lo bastante útiles cuando ella suspiró resignadamente.

–Me duele dejarte ir, Sakura –yo sabia que lo que realmente le dolía era el bolsillo de su billetera, pero no podía quedarme. De ninguna manera podía acomodar mis apretados horarios y adaptarlos con la visita y los cuidados de Shaoran.

–Le agradezco por haberme dado una oportunidad, usted me ayudó bastante –continué.

–No te veas en eso criatura, y quien se alegra de que por fin hayas encontrado algo de tus raíces soy yo.

Me sentí positivamente malvada ante sus buenos deseos, a pesar de ello había algo de verdad. Y, aunque no se trataba de mis raíces, era algo de igual o superior valor.

Había encontrado al hombre de mi vida.

Salí del Café París en dirección al hospital.

En esa semana Shaoran había tenido una sencilla cirugía para desluxar la pierna. Aun no podía caminar y el médico aseguraba que al menos en dos semanas podría intentarlo. Probablemente su recuperación estaría completa en un mes.

En medio de todos estos hechos la duda de si había tomado o no la decisión adecuada rondaba en mi cabeza mientras veía los edificios pasar unos tras otros, en el bus en el que me llevaba al hospital. ¿Cuál era mi destino? Antes lo tenía claro, quedarme sola durante el resto de mi vida sin esperar por cosas que al final del camino me producirían apego. Trabajar para sobrevivir y esperar hasta que mi salud se deteriorara y muriera sin haber tenido una familia ni nada que se le pareciera.

No era un panorama agradable, pero al menos ahora lo veía menos lejano y borroso ante la presencia de Shaoran.

Bajé del autobús con mis cosas, las que tenía en el Café, y entré al hospital.

Después de haber permanecido una semana con él sabía exactamente dónde era la habitación a la que había sido trasladado después de la cirugía.

En cuanto entré a la habitación encontré Shaoran semi-sentado tomándose lo que parecía ser el desayuno. Ya me había acostumbrado a ver su ceño fruncido ante la comida que le daban la cual, según el, parecía comida de conejo.

–No puedo esperar a llegar a casa y comer algo de verdad.

Cierto día dijo esas palabras y me miró fijamente. Yo, groseramente, le sostuve la mirada, pero después del último encuentro con la pasión en el que ambos habíamos participado me parecía de doble cara dejarme ganar por la timidez cuando en alguna parte de mi ser, muy dentro de mí, el presentimiento de que iba a pertenecerle hacía eco en todas mis terminaciones nerviosas.

Pero no todavía.

Me acerqué sonriendo levemente y le di un beso en la frente.

Él apartó la cuchara a un lado y me dijo:

–El médico vino a verme hace poco –parecía que le agradaba el médico de la misma manera en que le agradaba el desayuno–. No podré caminar en al menos dos semanas.

Lo miré compasiva, para alguien como él, que yo suponía debía ser un adicto a la perfección y al trabajo, el hecho de quedarse en cama unas semanas no debía satisfacerse en absoluto.

–Al menos tengo el consuelo de tenerte –añadió después de unos momentos de silencio.

Eso me hizo sonreír aún mas y lo miré antes de darme cuenta de que lo estaba diciendo en serio, ningún asomo de sonrisa se pintaba en su cara.

Eran ese tipo de comentarios en él los que me aturdían, hacían que la piel me ardiera y se consumiera en llamas por él. Estaba cegada ante su encanto, el cual parecía encantado de derramar sobre mí.

La sonrisa resbaló por mis labios cuando sentí mi corazón romper contra el pecho. Aparte la mirada antes de saltarle encima y me senté en el mueble que había a un lado de la habitación.

–Acabo de venir del café París –informé esperando que encontrara mi conversación lo suficientemente agradable como para olvidarse de su frustración ante comidas y tiempos de espera por recuperaciones–. Renuncié esta mañana –bajé la cabeza cuando el recuerdo de mi jefa y todo lo que había hecho por mí entró por mi cabeza, me sentía egoísta y para nada justa.

–Gracias –dijo él sencillamente.

Levanté un poco mis ojos para enfocarlo y me di cuenta de que su ceño se había arrugado aún mas, como si la palabra recién pronunciada saliera trabajosamente de su cuerpo. Luego continuó un poco más seguro:

–En verdad aprecio que te quedes conmigo.

Yo sonreí otra vez, solo que con tristeza. Definitivamente se estaba dando cuenta de el poder que ostentaba sobre mí y Dios sabía que quería confiar, pero algo me refrenaba, algo relacionado con él.

–No me lo agradezcas –dije enfocando ahora mis ojos en otro lado–. De todas maneras cambio un trabajo por otro –dije sin pensar recordando que él había prometido pagarme pero sin llegar a pensar realmente en ello. Era demasiado frustrante pensar en que hubiera hecho todo por él y de manera gratuita.

Él se acomodó en la cama para poder quedar en mi misma altura y me dijo con esa voz que solía utilizar:

–¿Acaso es un trabajo para ti cuidar de mí? –debajo de la frialdad de su pregunta creí identificar otro tipo de emoción relacionada con el dolor.

El pulso comenzó a temblarme.

–¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así? –odiaba sentir las lágrimas venir, creí que él había llegado a conocerme un poco mas que eso. Tragué en seco y traté de serenarme–. Creí haberte dicho que no sería una mantenida.

–Cuidarme no te hace una mantenida –replicó él aun con dureza. Su tono de voz, cada gota de saliva en él estaba haciendo que mi cuerpo recibiera su mal genio en forma de profundos latigazos.

Suspiré, conté hasta diez y me volví.

–No quiero discutir... solo pensé que deberías saber que ya no tengo un trabajo con el que sostenerme, y si cambiaste de opinión sólo debes decírmelo... ya me las arreglaré... –me levanté dispuesta a huir como siempre pero él me dijo:

–Ven aquí.

Esta escena me sonaba a eco en los días pasados cuando lo hallé ahí, y una emoción oscura me atravesar el cuerpo. El hecho de haber sentido que lo perdía había despertado en mí los verdaderos sentimientos que albergaba hacia él. Entre los que se encontraban la pasión... y el amor.

Dios, era demasiado ridículo para siquiera pensar en seguir viva.

Me volví y lo miré. Ahí, en medio de la cama y con una pierna enyesada, distaba de ser el ser frío e inamovible que vi la primera vez que nos cruzamos. Mas la expresión en su cara no había cambiado del todo.

Resignada a no poder decirle que no a nada caminé hasta que quedé cerca de la cabecera de su cama. Extendió su mano esperando que yo la tomara, desconocía lo claro de sus intenciones, solo podía mirarlo a los ojos y esperar que me apartara finalmente y dejara de hacerme ilusiones con su persona.

Cuando tuvo mi mano en la suya tiró suavemente de mí hasta que me tuvo sentada a un lado de él.

–Tampoco quiero discutir contigo, no cuando acabas de hacer algo realmente valioso por mí.

No tenía sentido mentirle diciéndole que lo había hecho por una oferta de trabajo mejor, el sabia por completo que me habían movido todos los motivos relacionados con el hecho de que lo quisiera, mas que otras cosas.

–¿Por qué dices que fue por ti? –pregunté sin embargo, esperando que me soltara por mi falta de tacto.

Sus dedos se movieron por mi muñeca produciéndome más escalofríos hasta posarse en la parte posterior de esta.

–Si no hubiese sido por mí... no tendrías el pulso acelerado ni al piel temblorosa... tú no puedes mentirme...

Me molestó sobremanera el modo seguro en que dijo esas palabras. A cambio de eso le dije:

–¿Cómo puedes conocerme tan bien? –sonaba derrotada, lo que hizo que él sonriera con malicia. Su mano subió por mi brazo y tiró de mí un poco más hacia él, hasta que mi rostro estuvo casi al mismo nivel que el suyo.

–¿Crees que te conozco? –murmuró. Incluso a esa distancia sentía el calor mortífero que desprendía de su boca.

–No lo sé... –dije tontamente viendo como sus pupilas se dilataban lentamente.

–Puede que conozca ciertos aspectos de tu carácter... pero no te conozco... a ti.

Como estaba pendiente de sus ojos vi que estos se movían por mi cuello y mi pecho de una manera prestamente lujuriosa.

Tragué más saliva, incluso cuando sentía que la boca se me había convertido en un desierto.

Antes sentía que cuando un hombre me miraba así debía correr, debía huir con todo el asco que esto me producía, pero con él era diferente, como todo. No podía desear que su mirada se perdiera en mí y que su veredicto fuera positivo, pero aun así, lo hacía, ansiaba su aprobación, estar al mismo nivel que su tipo de mujer...

Luego me di cuenta de la inclinación sexual que tenían sus palabras... y su mirada...

El fuego en mí pareció quemar ahora mi pecho, el cual subía y bajaba sin control ante ese poder que había mencionado antes y que él tenía sobre mí.

Bajé mi cabeza y tomé la iniciativa para un beso corto. Los principios de su barba me picaron la mejilla dejándome una sensación de gloriosas cosquillas. Separé mis labios de los suyos y dije:

–Lo siento... por lo de antes... no volverá a pasar.

Luego me aparté antes de cumplir con mis intenciones de saltar encima de él y besarlo hasta que me rogara piedad.

En ese momento entró una enfermera de lo más risueña.

–Buenos días, señor Li, espero que haya dormido bien.

Me puse de pie inmediatamente esperando no entorpecer el trabajo de ella, se dirigió a la ventana y abrió las cortinas del todo haciendo que el cuarto se viera más iluminado. Luego se volvió y me miró sonriente:

–¡Ah! Usted debe ser la señorita que acompaña al señor. ¡Qué bien! Hoy tendré ayuda en el baño.

Cuando mencionó la palabra ayuda no me pareció mal; fue la palabra baño la que puso mi mundo de cabeza.

–Eh... ¿Qué? –pregunté acorralada mientras sentía la sangra bullir en mi cabeza.

–Tengo entendido que cuidará del señor Li en cuanto salga de aquí, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella rápidamente.

–Sí –dije asombrada de que conociera esa información.

–Pues bien, ¿no cree que sería idóneo que lo ayudara en su baño y aprendiera como debe lavarlo evitando mojar su yeso y su herida?

Ella tenía razón pero yo aún me sentía cohibida. Habçía tenido experiencia cuidando de Rika pero ella era una chica, y ella no despertaba las emociones prohibidas que Shaoran despertaba en mí. Ni mucho menos podía avergonzarme de verla cuando ella tenia lo mismo que yo, con él era demasiado diferente.

Asentí aunque no supe muy bien por qué lo hice. En cuanto miré a Shaoran vi que tenía una sonrisa velada en los labios y negaba con la cabeza.

Me entraron ganas de preguntarle de qué se reía pero me di cuenta de que la enfermera estaba ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. Por educación no la dejé sola con Shaoran y su risa, así que me puse a su lado para evitar que se le rompieran sus bonitos dientes.

La enfermera puso su hombro debajo su brazo y me instó a hacer lo mismo del otro lado. Yo era demasiado raquítica así que no se me hubiera hecho raro que él apoyara todo su peso en ella ya que parecía ser la más resistente.

Pero no fue de esa manera. Bien era un hombre demasiado pesado, lo cual parecía ser la excusa mas obvia, o bien quería bromear conmigo cargándome todo su peso. Me volví unos centímetros a su rostro y vi que la velada sonrisa aun no se había ido de su rostro, nada más que por ese pequeño hecho opté por la segunda opción.

Me dieron ganas de darle un golpe, pero contrario a eso me reí de lejos y dejé que se divirtiera a mi costa; sabía que no había tenido demasiadas oportunidades para reírse en esos días.

No había accedido a verlo sin ropas por lo que, una vez estuvo sentado en la silla de la ducha y sin nada mas que su ropa interior puesta, di media vuelta y me retiré sin importarme realmente lo que ellos pensaran de mi condenada inocencia. Me senté en la silla intentando no pensar en lo que me produjo ver sus brazos y su amplio tórax desnudos musculosos y viriles, no había podido dejar de fijarme en la manera en que esos músculos se contraían aceptando su peso en el momento de sentarse en la silla de la ducha. Ni de su estómago ondulado, libre de grasa y con los pectorales marcados. Él era un dios... una simple mortal, como yo, no podía siquiera soñar con estar a su altura.

Enterré mi cabeza en las manos y nuevamente me pregunté: ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?

**Tres semanas después**

Cerré la puerta de mi apartamento en medio del revuelo de mi falda larga. Me di la vuelta con rapidez y bajé las escaleras mientras los tacones medianos hacían todo el escándalo posible.

Iba camino al hospital como cosa rara dado que hoy daban el alta a Shaoran y debía estar con él para su traslado a casa.

No podía hacerme la tonta al pensar que no me había arreglado especialmente para él. En esos días habíamos llegado a una especie de tregua después del desastroso evento del baño, había conservado mi distancia con él porque no quería que creyera que ofrecía mis favores a cambio de algo. Era muy difícil interpretarlo pero eso me parecía a mí.

En cuanto estuve en el bus pensé en lo que me esperaba en los próximos días. No sabía lo que significaba vivir con una persona del sexo opuesto al que no conocías del todo.

Durante esas semanas, cuando me quedé con él cuidando de sus necesidades (evidentemente las corporales no) me dediqué a conocerle un poco mas. Hacía preguntas pequeñas y sin sentido tratando de sondearlo a mayor privacidad pero siempre sabía como detenerme. Había averiguado muy poco desde lo poco que sabía antes. Lo único importante era que le agradaba ser acariciado y abrazado aun cuando no lo demostrara. Eso parecía mostrar algo de sensibilidad en él, algo que me hizo darle mi confianza ciega a expensas de que sería peligroso.

Bajé del autobús y las colaciones de harinas que tenía camufladas en mi bolsa se agitaron un poco. El día anterior me había dicho:

–Si consumo una vez más esta porquería –soltó la cuchara en el interior de un cuenco mediano que parecía contener agua turbia en vez de la deliciosa sopa que decía la enfermera– voy a morir de inanición.

–No debes decir esas cosas –le dije en voz baja– hay personas allí afuera que desearían lo que rechazas ahora.

–Eso es lo que más me molesta –dijo en voz enigmática pero de todas maneras mi argumento no fue lo suficientemente válido como para que tomara la sopa.

Se encontraba más quisquilloso que antes. Soporté con paciencia porque sabía cómo eran los enfermos y porque sabía que si se quedaba un día más iba a enloquecer.

Por suerte el medico le había informado que se le daría de alta al día siguiente, y que tendría que acudir algunos días a terapia y tendría que caminar con un bastón unos días más.

Tratando de animar su estado obtuso le propuse algo:

–Tómate eso y mañana de daré algo que te guste al momento de salir.

Me miró con algo de sorpresa, como si de alguna manera le conmoviera mi infantil subversión. Lentamente tomó la cuchara y continuó bebiendo eso mirándome fijamente.

–Ten cuidado con lo que prometes –me dijo en cuanto terminó. Yo solo tomé su frase como otro de sus juegos.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación sonriendo ante la felicidad que sentía mi pecho al verlo, solo que esta vez estaba acompañado.

Se encontraba en la silla donde yo solía sentarme, era un hombre de edad con ropa elegante. Parecía ser del mismo círculo social de Shaoran.

El hombre se puso de pie y dijo:

–Buenos días señorita.

–Buenos días –contesté yo. Ambos tenían la expresión de que me ocultaban algo.

–Sakura, déjame presentarte a Yue, el abogado de mi familia.

Me pregunté brevemente la razón por la que podía necesitar un abogado pero me contuve: primero porque no era asunto mío, y segundo porque si él estaba ahí debía ser para solucionar los eventos que habían acaecido desde el accidente de Shaoran.

El hombre tendió la mano y me miró de pies a cabeza, luego se fijó en mi cara y asintió levemente.

–Ya estaba por retirarme –anunció el hombre mientras tomaba apresuradamente todos sus papeles y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta–. Te llamaré en cuanto esté todo listo.

–Gracias –dijo Shaoran haciendo un gesto con la mano. Luego se volvió a dedicar toda su atención a mí–. ¿Cómo estás?

Me preguntó tan subrepticia y escasamente que me sentí casi ofendida ya que nunca preguntaba sobre mis actividades tan deprisa, o tal vez se trataba de mí siendo paranoica. Súbitamente me dio la sensación de que estaba ocultando algo, pero yo no era nada ni nadie para andar indagando sobre la vida de él. Además parecía contento de poder abandonar el sitio.

En cuando Yue salió caminé un poco hacia Shaoran y cuidando de no acercarme lo suficiente, le di un beso en la frente y retrocedí con rapidez. Sé que debía sonar y verme ridícula después de que habíamos compartido mucha menos distancia pero mi timidez para con él surgía por momentos como ese, como todas las semanas anteriores en las que me negaba a otro tipo de contacto diferente al de ayudarlo a trasladar al baño.

–Tengo una sorpresa –dije lentamente alanzando la bolsa que colgaba de mi hombro y que ahora estaba siendo posicionada en la silla que había mi lado.

Vi que hacía gestos de ponerse de pie para alcanzaras, pero levanté una mano y le dije:

–Aún no, son para cuando salgas de aquí.

No deseaba parecer su madre pero quería cuidarlo y evitarle problemas. No quería que estuviera enclaustrado más tiempo, porque parecía afectarle sobremanera.

Volvió a acomodarse en la cama y me miró con fijeza, sin ningún tipo de sonrisa compinche en su rostro.

–¿Por qué te encanta torturarme? –preguntó súbitamente haciéndome casi saltar.

No podía creer que por el simple hecho de haberle negado el capricho de los dulces se pusiera de un humor tan tremendo.

–¿Por qué dices eso? –pregunté casi en un susurro buscando que no se enfadara, y menos conmigo.

La intensidad de su mirada no disminuyó, y menos cuando la deslizó crudamente por toda la extensión de mi cuerpo.

–Has estado intentando evitarme desde hace semanas, te alejas cundo quiero tocarte, ¿acaso te produzco rechazo?

¿De qué estaba hablando?

Pero mientras me hacía la pregunta me di cuenta de que tenía razón: había evitado deliberadamente el contacto con él más de lo necesario, pero no era por las razones de rechazo que él imaginaba.

–Ahora mismo –continuó usando _esa_ voz... aquella voz sacada de las cavernas oscuras de los príncipes–, quiero que me toques, que me beses. Solo me das ese casto contacto en la frente y ahora me prohíbes probarte aunque sea por medio de tus alimentos...

Debía confesar que tenia miedo, pero hacía mucho tiempo que mi miedo había dejado de ser por él. Ahora era por todo lo que me producía, temía a lo que nos esperaba una vez cruzáramos esa puerta. Juntos.

–Yo no he tratado de evitarte... –pero mientras las palabras salían de mi boca me daba cuenta de cuán falsas sonaban.

–¿Ah no? –preguntó él irónicamente–. Entonces, ven aquí.

Era un reto, lanzado a la cara, me estaba pidiendo que me retractara de mis afirmaciones anteriores. ¿Acaso tenía que ir siempre a él cada vez que tenía una duda?

–¿Por qué? –me atreví a preguntar.

Él se rió de lado, como si se burlara de sí mismo al decir lo que iba a decir. Enfocó su mirada intensa en mí y me dijo sin ningún tapujo:

–Porque quiero un beso.

Definitivamente debía darle crédito a su sinceridad, de la que pocas personas eran partícipe. Él era de los que no temían expresar sus deseos con palabras.

Me acerqué a su cama como el insecto a la llama en busca de calor. Me senté a un lado lo más alejada posible, tanto así que me tuve que preguntar por qué no me caía.

Levantó una mano en un pedido silencioso de que la tomara con la mía, me encontraba hipnotizada por sus ojos por lo que no vi el momento en el que le di mi propia mano y él tiró de mí, pero no para que quedara acostada sobre él: de alguna manera se las apañó para ponerme de espaldas en la cama y él se puso casi encima mío, sin aplastarme, pero se notaba la gran ventaja que tenía al no tener la escayola en la pierna.

Cerré los ojos incapaz de mirarlo por más tiempo mientras sentía un dechado de emociones conocidas apoderarse de mi ser. Luego sentí su boca ansiosa sobre la mía besándome con fuerza. Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro como buscando el mejor ángulo para meterme la lengua en la boca. Separé mis labios incapaz de detenerlo y profundizó en mi boca aprovechando de la ventaja que le otorgué.

Parecía poseído por algún espíritu urgente que le obligaba a usar la fuerza que no necesitaba conmigo pero que necesitaba para sofocar su pasión.

La palma caliente de su mano cayó sobre mi muslo que se había descubierto bajo la precaria posición en la que me encontraba con las piernas abiertas y con el acomodador entre ellas.

Intenté empujarlo con menos fuerza de la que pretendía, pero él no se retiró. Al contrario, asaltó mi boca con más fuerza aún.

Estaba haciendo lo posible por no dejarme llevar de él y el cúmulo de sentimientos prohibidos que hacía aflorar en mí, pero Shaoran estaba haciendo añicos mi voluntad con su mano subiendo por mi pierna desnuda. Lo agarré de los cabellos y tiré de ellos con fuerza mientras dos conflictos explotaban en mi cabeza haciéndome doler.

Él dejó de besarme unos momentos, mas su mano, que ya se encontraba bastante arriba de mi muslo se detuvo en la región de mi cadera.

– Déjame... –pidió con voz agónica–, por favor, déjame... –gruñía como un animal–. No te puedes imaginar por lo que he tenido que pasar sin ti, sin esto... tienes que dejarme...

Me quedé petrificada ante la abierta ansia de su voz que no había tenido oportunidad de conocer. Él estaba culpándome a mí de su estado... y tal vez tenía razón, yo me había encargado de evitar el contacto entre nosotros, pero no sabía que hacerlo iba a acarrearle este tipo de emoción...

Caí en un abismo con todas mis barreras encima, Shaoran se vino abajo también pero sobre mí cuando se dio cuenta de que mi cuerpo se relajaba contra el suyo.

Volvió a atacarme con su cuerpo y con su boca, me vencí al impulso esperando poder detenerlo cuando sintiera que se me salía de las manos. Me arqueé hacia él y metí mis dedos entre su pelo apretando su cabeza contra mi cuerpo febril, sentí el palpitar de su pulso y cerré los ojos fuertemente aunque no me sirvió de nada. Con los ojos cerrados podía percibir a un grado mas alto cada toque que repartía sobre mí.

Fui consciente del calor abrasador de su mano torturarme sobre mi abdomen bajo la blusa que portaba, de ahí subió más y más hasta cerrarse con fuerza sobre mi seno izquierdo.

Una aguda sensación parecida a la electricidad recorrió mi pecho hacia mi abdomen y espalda, y de ahí bajo por las piernas y volvió al centro de mi vientre. Apreté las piernas entre las que él se había acomodado y escuché que gruñía dentro de mi boca.

Palpé sus hombros fuertes y tensionados en ese momento, mientras seguía sintiendo esa corriente eléctrica.

¿Que seguía ahora? ¿Debía detenerlo? ¿Estaría en posición de hacerlo?

Su mano abandonó mi seno para tocar mi abdomen otra vez, bajó por la cintura y siguió bajando hasta el vientre.

Quité mis manos inmediatamente de su cuello cuando medí cuenta cuál era su objetivo.

Cerré mis dedos débiles sobre su muñeca cuando sus dedos entraron en contacto con el elástico de la falda. Intenté apartarle tirando con todas mis fuerzas de su muñeca mientras gemía desesperada. Volvió a apartar su boca de la mía y me besó en el cuello mientras hacía fuerza contra mis manos.

–Dame algo... necesito que me des algo... –susurró en mi oído, calentándome con sus palabras. No tenía idea de su búsqueda y menos fui consciente de nada cuando me mordió la oreja suavemente deslizando su lengua entre el lóbulo.

Muda.

De repente me había convertido en un ser sin palabras ni nada que pudiera atribuirse. Mi cuerpo había tomado el domino de la situación y de nada valía que mi propio cerebro tratara de dominarme si, al fin y al cabo, deseaba a este hombre con todas mis fuerzas, como nunca había deseado ni amado a alguien...

–Quiero meterme dentro de ti... Sakura...

Mis manos abandonaron su muñeca sin creerlo siquiera... el erotismo de sus palabras solo me hablaba de pecados... de la oportunidad de olvidar la porquería de vida que había tenido, de dejar de lado mis miedos ocultos y entregarme a él y a sus demandas porque me quería, porque quería estar dentro de mí...

Su mano siguió el camino hacia abajo hasta estar enterrada entre mis piernas... Ahora la electricidad se concentraba ahí, en el calor de sus manos y sus dedos que comenzaron a acariciarme lentamente.

Me odié por mi debilidad, si se tratara de otro estaría muriendo en la agonía del asco, pero no con Shaoran... Quería todo lo que pudiera darme y lo que nadie me había dado nunca.

Un gemido se ahogó en mi garganta cuando la electricidad salía del centro de mi cuerpo por el toque de su mano. Sus dedos se movieron insistentemente sobre mí creando esa agonía de la que nunca había sido presa antes. Enterré mi boca en su hombro y mordí fuertemente su piel mientras una tensión demasiado fuerte se apoderaba de mí. Después de morderlo separé mi boca y dije:

–Por favor...

Apártate... hazlo mas rápido... detente...

Pedía por algo que no alcanzaba a entender pero que debía ser tan instintivo como respirar.

–Quiero meterme dentro de ti –volvió a decirme.

Gemí en respuesta mientras pensaba en que pensarían de nosotros si nos encontraban en esa posición, pero a esa altura de las emociones lo que menos me importaba era quien nos vieran... Era un manojo de necesidad desconocida. Él busco mi boca y me besó mientras su mano se movió con más fuerza.

Apreté su cabeza contra la mía mientras miles de pensamientos relacionados con nada bullían en la mía y el calor y la electricidad comenzaban a repartirse equitativamente por toda la extensión de mi ser.

Antes de prever la reacción de mi cuerpo mis caderas se acoplaron al ritmo de su mano siguiendo el instinto animal.

Tenía que hacer algo, y tenía que hacerlo de prisa.

Empujarlo no era una opción...

Repentinamente todo dejó de tener sentido para mí, arrasando los pocos segundos de cordura que me quedaban.

Ahora era primordial sentir esa sensación de vuelo y explosión cálida y agradablemente placentera de la que era mi cuerpo en ese momento. Esa dolorosa sensación estalló en esa parte de mi cuerpo que él tocaba y se repartió por mi columna y todo lo demás en unos momentos.

Volví a morder el hombro de Shaoran con fuerza ante mi primera sensación de abandono, lo hice para no gritar por sentirme perdida, confusa, relajada y, por último, anonadada. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que acababa de pasar en esa cama, solo sabía que no sería la misma persona nunca más.

¿Por qué él me hacía esto?

Su mano se retiró suavemente pero al mirar su rostro me di cuenta de que estaba distorsionado... él... aún no encontraba su placer.

Súbitamente se irguió y se levando de la cama torpemente aún con la pierna resentida.

Como pudo salto de la cama y se dirigió cojeando al baño cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Yo miré hacia el techo de la habitación pensando en los muchos apelativos que podían ser parte de mí ahora.

Pero lo que más me sorprendía era que no me sentía sucia, ni usada, ni nada de lo que sentí cuando estuve a punto de ser violada. No había pensando en eso siquiera y ahora se me cruzó por la mente solo de pasada.

Pero había una respuesta sencilla para todo ese cuestionamiento: Shaoran Li era el único hombre al que alguna vez había deseado pertenecer.

Me senté lentamente en la cama, me arreglé las ropas, baje de la cama y, arreglando también mis cabellos, me senté en la silla a esperar que él saliera... para ver su reacción y decirle que no me importaba que hubiese tocado íntimamente mi cuerpo.

Que solo quería ser de él.

La puerta se abrió cerca de siete minutos después y mentiría si dijera que no los había cronometrado. Shaoran se quedó apoyado en el marco y supe que me miraba impasible.

Sin importarme nada más que su bienestar me puse de pie y me acerqué para auxiliarlo, al fin de cuentas para eso estaba ahí.

Él no opuso resistencia y caminamos precariamente hacia la cama. Una vez estuvo acomodado ahí di dos pasos hacia atrás pensando en que si él no quería decir nada, yo no era nadie para preguntar así hubiera estado implicada en el asunto.

Él detuvo mi mano, llamándome:

–Sakura... –la mano ahora estaba fría.

Miré esos dedos por unos segundos y luego, Shaoran repitió:

–Sakura... –esperé pacientemente a que hablara–. Perdóname... –no tuve las fuerzas necesarias para seguirle mirando, tiré de mi mano sin conseguir que la soltara–. Sé que no querías que esto pasara pero... no pude contenerme... ¿Tienes idea de cuánto de deseo?

Otra vez hablando de necesidad. Moví mi otra mano de manera que la de él quedó entre las mías.

–No debí evitarte y lo siento... es culpa mía –alcé su mano y besé esa mano que me había mostrado hasta donde llegaba la dominación que él ejercía sobre mí–. No... No quiero que te disculpes por lo que pasó... porque... porque después de todo... ambos lo deseamos... –cerré mis ojos con fuerza cuando sentí que mis mejillas se inundaban de sangre.

No hablé en pasado porque aun quería pertenecerle por completo, aun quería hacer mis brutales miedos a un lado.

–Pero tú... en tu apartamento... –dijo Shaoran como si mis palabras le hubiesen desconcertado.

–Las cosas son diferentes ahora –confesé llena de vergüenza, en ese momento incapaz de verme como algo más que una puta.

Solté su mano sin darle ningún otro tipo de explicación. Me di la vuelta y tomé la pequeña bolsa que había traído para el. Con suavidad la puse en su regazo y lo miré finalmente a los ojos.

–Para evitar ataques furtivos –dije esperando que entendiera que hablaba de su salvaje necesidad. Él tomó mi mano antes de que pudiera escapar.

–Gracias... por todo.

Sin poder evitarlo sonreí y me acerqué a besarle la frente.

–Espero que te gusten...

–Todo lo tuyo me gusta –dijo susurrando hacia mi mano, calentándola con su aliento.

Solté mi mano ahora con cierto esfuerzo y me senté a verle comer. Algo que sin duda era placentero como todo lo que él hacía. Pensé que de alguna manera cubría sus necesidades no sexuales como si fuera su madre.

La que no tenía.

En la tarde empujaba una silla de ruedas destinada para Shaoran por el piso de especializaciones hacia el ascensor. Finalmente le daban el alta y parecía estar en la gloria. Yo me sentía en la gloria por él.

Cuando abandonamos el ascensor vi que parqueada casi en la puerta se hallaba una camioneta estacionada con vidrios blindados esperándonos. Esa debía ser la que nos conduciría a su hogar. Yo había traído pocas provisiones porque aún planeaba traer mis cosas con reticencia pero sabía que no habría manera de oponerse. Tarde o temprano todas mis cosas estarían allí.

Subió a la camioneta y el chofer nos ayudó con la silla de ruedas y la maleta que Shaoran había estado manipulando para sus cosas.

El auto avanzó por la ciudad directamente por la vía principal, vi que tras de nosotros un par de motocicletas negras nos seguían el paso. Debía ser muy incómodo andar todo el tiempo con escoltas pero de alguna manera se respiraba seguridad.

Mientras avanzábamos el silencio se hacía patente pero pude darme cuenta de que enfilábamos hacia la zona residencial más elegante de la ciudad.

Los edificios eran altos y las casas en las colinas tenían patios verdes y amplios donde seguramente las mascotas vivían felices y maravilladas por su espacio.

Miré hacia el frente sin tener ningún tipo de diálogo con Shaoran. Estábamos ingresando a lo que parecía ser una mansión, al menos para mi concepto. La edificación se erigía sobre el suelo de hierba. Creí que Shaoran era de esos empresarios que solían vivir en algún tipo de apartamento, y probablemente sí disponía de uno como lo había imaginado pero tener esta mansión era más beneficioso para su recuperación.

El auto enfiló en perfecta simetría al estacionamiento amplio cruzando unas rejas blancas. Miré hacia la parte de arriba de la casa y vi que en dos de las habitaciones que daban hacia nosotros habían un par de balcones amplios, casi demasiado grandes para sostenerse pero aun así la fachada robaba el aliento. Por cada piedra se podía notar lo costosa que era.

Observé con los ojos bien abiertos tratando de no perderme detalle francamente admirada, nunca mis pies habían llegado a pisar semejante lujo y tenía, en ese momento, el lamentable impulso de retractarme en haber aceptado esa propuesta.

–Hermosa, ¿verdad? –escuché la voz de Shaoran detrás de mí, y me di cuenta de que le estaba dando la espalda en mi fiero intento de ver completamente la casa a través de la ventana del auto. Me volví lentamente sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

–Preciosa.

No había otra palabra para describirla, y usar lujosa, cara o elegante no parecían las palabras suficientes para hacer honor a una casa de ese tramado. Cuando lo enfoqué en su totalidad me di cuenta de la resuelta melancolía de su rostro que en esos segundos no aparentaba ocultar. Se me encogió el estomago en el momento en que le vi, sintiendo unas ansias locas de abrazarlo y darle cobijo como si fuera mi hijo.

–Era de mis padres –habló en un tono lejano–. Aquí viví la mayor parte de mi infancia y después de que murieran, luego toda mi adolescencia mientras acudía a la universidad.

Aunque Shaoran no lo quisiera admitir en sus propios ojos podía verse cuanto echaba de menos a su familia.

–¿A qué se dedicaba tu padre? –le pregunté esperando que dejara que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad, fríos pero normales nuevamente.

–Era médico –dijo tosiendo un poco y acomodándose. Evitó mi mirada como si de alguna manera hubiéramos intercambiado de papeles y fuera él el que me estuviera evitando.

–¿Y tu madre? –pregunté ahora llena de curiosidad ya que había empezado a abrirse un poco.

–Era restauradora de interiores y antigüedades –su tono cambió bruscamente. Si lo interpretaba correctamente ese no era un tema que quisiera alargar demasiado.

–Debía ser una restauradora increíblemente buena –comenté paseando mi mirada por el rededor, al hermosos jardín que se abría paso ante mis ojos y a las múltiples estatuas en ese.

Se podían apreciar peculiaridades relacionas con el tiempo y la falta de cuidado pero no por eso dejaba de ser hermosa. Había una estatua griega de una pareja enamorada en una de las asombrosas esquinas de el jardín, era el tipo de estatuas que se reparaban para simple deleite de quien las observaba.

–¿Por qué dices eso? –respondió Shaoran a mi afirmación con una pregunta. Ahora se escuchaba inconstantemente molesto. Señalé a la estatua y al jardín con un gesto de la mano.

–Solo una mujer con talento podría haber dejado un jardín de esta magnitud y una estatua de esa edad en el estado en que se encuentran.

Con Rika había aprendido de floristería, como había mencionado antes, y sabía que de vivir aquí, si me lo permitía, me iba a ocupar de ese hermoso jardín. Él no dijo una palabra más pero a pesar de eso pude ver, por el rabillo del ojo, que no me quitaba ojo de encima como si estuviera sorprendido, o contrariado, no podía saber.

El auto finalmente se detuvo en la magnánima puerta de la entrada. Me salí rápidamente del auto con la intención de ayudar a Shaoran a bajar. El chofer del auto estuvo ahí momentos después con la silla de ruedas que había alquilado para poder movilizarse más fácilmente. En la puerta se hallaba una mujer energética de cara sonriente y vestida de blanco y negro, por lo que veía parecía ser parte del personal de servicios.

En cuanto se subió a la silla el chofer lo empujó hacia dentro dejando que yo caminara a su lado, al pasar por la amplia puerta la mujer saludó:

–Buenas tardes, señor Li –pasamos al frente. Shaoran no le respondió pero ella no se inmuto, no parecía llevar más de una semana trabajando allí pero no podía sacar conclusiones apresuradas–. Buenas tardes señorita –añadió dirigiéndose a mí.

–Buenas tardes – le respondí torpemente.

Cuando cruzamos el umbral hacia el interior de la casa descubrí que mi breve imaginación del interior de la casa se había quedado sin hacerle justicia.

Era una casa muy antigua, y sabía, o por lo menos llegaba a sospechar, que su madre era la responsable de la mayor parte de la restauración del interior. Sí, ella podía haber muerto pero seguramente Shaoran se había encargado de que las cosas se conservaran tal como ella las había dejado aun siendo él un niño.

No pude evitar sonreír torpemente ante la rotunda elegancia de la casa, seguramente me vería como una mosca en crema y nata de la sociedad.

Sentí que Shaoran me tocaba levemente la mano y me decía en cuanto lo miré.

–Vamos, te mostraré tu habitación, y la mía.

Casi dejé salir un suspiro de alivio ya que, si bien no lo hubiera consentido, esperaba que me pidiera que durmiera en su habitación.

La mujer se acercó silenciosamente y tomó de mi mano el maletín de viaje, y también la maleta de ruedas de Shaoran. Él la detuvo antes de que se retirara.

–No es ropa todo lo que contiene esa maleta. Por favor pon todo lo que no sea ropa en mi habitación.

–Descuide señor –dijo ella haciendo una pequeña pero majestuosa reverencia. Luego se retiró, cuando miré nuevamente al chofer me di cuenta de que no era el mismo que me había llevado a donde madame Marie tiempo atrás. Tal vez tenía dos conductores, supuse que alguien como él podía permitírselo.

Entre el nuevo chofer y yo ayudamos a Shaoran a subir las escaleras hasta llegar al todavía más opulento segundo piso. Probablemente necesitara de más de media hora para dedicarme a conocer todo el lugar.

Había un pasillo tapizado de rojo oscuro, más bien negro, y puertas labradas perfectamente a ambos lados del pasillo, se repartían equitativamente revelando la cantidad de habitaciones que esa casa podía poseer.

Rodamos con la silla hasta la segunda puerta del lado derecho, puerta que el chofer abrió para dejar pasar a Shaoran en la silla.

Era una habitación y al mismo tiempo podría ser tomada por una oficina grande. La cama matrimonial y adoselada estaba posada en e centro de la habitación con el cabecero contra la pared, al lado derecho, desde el piso al techo, se hallaba el guardarropas y la mesa de noche. Al lado izquierdo y también desde el piso hasta el techo había un vasto mueble lleno de libros cuidadosamente ordenados. Hacia el frente y cerca a la ventana, desde donde se podía adivinar uno de los amplios balcones, había un amplio escritorio en donde había posado un vaso oscuro lleno de una gran cantidad de variados lapiceros y lápices. Había una computadora portátil fina, un pisapapeles de piedra labrada cuya forma no alcance a identificar y un portafolios de color negro. Si esta era su habitación, no podía llegar a imaginar que aspecto tendría la que él había destinado para mi.

–Gracias, Yamazaki –dijo Shaoran cuando el hombre lo dejó estacionado en el centro de la habitación–. Sakura y yo nos arreglaremos desde aquí.

El chofer se retiró en silencio. Yo me acerqué hacia la amplia ventana desde donde podía verse parte del camino por donde habíamos llegado, también podía verse una parte de la parte trasera de la casa, donde se podía ver parte de una piscina. La luz comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente.

–¿Y bien? –dijo él después de unos momentos.

Lo miré por la confundida por su pregunta.

–Es una casa hermosa –confesé sin pena–. Debes estar orgulloso de ser el propietario.

–Lo estoy; es de los mejores legados que heredé de mis padres.

Él empujó por sí mismo la silla hacia la ventana hasta ponerse casi delante desde donde estaba yo.

Permanecimos así durante un tiempo. Luego, Shaoran empezó a buscar mi mano tocándose indiferentemente los hombros. Posé ambas manos en sus hombros y él las tomó con las suyas. Por un segundo casi me rindo al deseo de apoyar la mejilla en su coronilla, pero no sabía cómo podía tomárselo.

Más tarde, él dijo:

–No sabes cuánto me alegra que estés aquí.

En esta ocasión lo creí plenamente, mas allá de que confiara, no me quedaba otra cosa en la que creer.

* * *

**Shaoran Li**

**29 de Julio de 2007**

Mía.

Eso era todo en lo que podía pensar mientras una oleada de calor me atravesaba las entrañas.

Me hallaba en las postreras de un sueño que ya conocía pero que sin embargo permanecía vedado ante mis ojos.

La mujer, en el balcón de mi casa, con mi camisa puesta, mirando al frente, su rostro oculto, mi frustración corriendo por sobre todo.

Si ella se trataba de una premonición esperaba que no se fuera a volver realidad en estos momentos de mi vida. No necesitaba distracción de semejante magnitud teniendo que cumplir mi deber al estar con Sakura.

Por cómo me tentaba esa ensoñación maligna bien podría abandonar todos mis proyectos por el simple afán de perseguirla; sentía que podía ir incluso al final del mundo con tal de tenerla para mí, solo para mí.

Me froté los ojos para despejarlos y miré hacia el techo del hospital. ¿Quién me iba a decir que el hecho de ponerme en peligro iba a hacer que Sakura cediera a mi deseo de que viviera conmigo? Había logrado que accediera a mis deseos, y de qué manera...

Aun podía sentir el labio palpitándome allí donde ella había hincado sus blancos dientes, aun podía sentir en mi boca su dulce rendición parcial.

"Me voy a vivir contigo".

Solo que después de una semana ese era el encuentro sexual más cercano que había tenido con ella, de hecho se trataba de la última vez que me había tocado realmente. Aún en contra de mi voluntad me había dejado empalmado con la suficiente frecuencia para hacerme perder la paciencia, con verla comenzaba a desear estar encima de su cuerpo. Eso no era bueno, porque me conocía, sabía que se trataba de la única opción disponible dado las circunstancias. De hecho me veía a mi mismo razonando acerca de que por ser el objeto, el único objeto por el que debía mostrar interés, era lógico que se hubiera colado en la mayoría de pensamientos obscenos que tenía si la miraba como la única opción disponible para mí.

Era una locura y sin embargo así me sentía, ella me había, deliberadamente, negado el uso de su placer y yo estaba ahogándome en un charco de necesidad por el cuerpo de una mujer a la que me bastaba olfatear para que todas mis terminaciones nerviosas ardieran.

En medio de mis pensamientos la luz de la mañana llego para terminar de iluminar el color gris de la habitación que en ocasiones me parecía de moribundo. Lo único positivo que podía tomar de todo esto era que ella me visitaba. Con ella al menos podía tener una conversación medianamente inteligente, aunque siempre ardía por poner calor a nuestras conversaciones, a fin de que dejara de apartarse de mí como si yo fuera un leproso.

En ocasiones permanecía callada pero, curiosamente, así tampoco me aburría. Porque haciéndome el dormido trataba de analizar su rostro a fin de saber que pensaba, o si su rostro era lo suficientemente expresivo para mostrarme lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

Mientras seguía mirando al techo procurando volver a dormirme dieron casi dos horas. En ese tiempo escuché la puerta abrirse y vi entrar a una mujer con gorro junto la acostumbrada comida en bandeja, la cual puso en una mesa especial. La acercó a mí de modo que pudiera acomodarla del todo. Le dije "gracias" de todas maneras porque a ella solo le pagaban por repartir el veneno.

Una modelo, de las tantas que había conocido, podría tener el cuerpo esquelético que deseaba siguiendo una dieta programada por este hospital, si consumía lo que servían aquí seguramente alcanzaría el peso pluma en un mes.

Tomé la cuchara y la hundí en esa agua turbia pensando en que no me dejaría morir de inanición así tuviera que sacrificarme bebiendo eso.

Escuché que la puerta se abría nuevamente y levanté la mirada esperando que no se tratara del grandioso chef del hospital preguntándome que qué tal estaban los manjares.

Era mi médico de cabecera. Él, dolorosamente, me recordaba a mi padre por su dedicación y esfuerzo y sobre todo por tener tanta paciencia con un personaje tan huraño como yo sabía que me estaba comportando.

–¿Cómo está, hoy señor Li? –preguntó el doctor Yukito acercándose y frunciendo el ceño al ver mis intentos de ocultar desayuno mientras yo respondía:

–Creo que preferiría no responder –dije patéticamente enfadado.

–Mucho mejor, asumo –dijo volviendo a verificar mis constantes vitales.

–Mi cirugía está bien, quien no está bien soy yo –respiré hondo y traté de calmarme–. No soporto estar un día más en este hospital.

–Va a tener que estar acá cerca de un mes para que podamos supervisar la recuperación parcial de su luxación. No fue algo sencillo y debe recuperarse bajo estricto control médico. No queremos perder su pierna y creo que usted tampoco lo desea así.

Por supuesto que no quería perder mi pierna, era una pregunta demasiado estúpida a la cual se le podía dar una respuesta predecible. Lo curioso es que no me enfadé por demasiado tiempo.

–Bien –rezongué–. Haga lo posible por que solo sean tres semanas.

–Después de ver su ansia por dejarnos, tenga por seguro que así será.

Era un canalla que se estaba burlando de mí.

–Que pase usted un buen día –dijo retirándose.

Ave de mal agüero, chulo.

No podía creer que hubiera esperado la visita de mi médico con la esperanza de que me dijera que me podía largar, y a cambio hubiera recibido la noticia de que debía quedarme en este lugar durante casi tres semanas más.

Seguí tragándome el "guiso".

Quince minutos después termine, ya que miraba cada cuchara que acercaba a mi boca con tanto desdén que me producía ganas de vomitar. Aún tenía un poco en el plato pero no iba a abusar de mis nauseas y arriesgarme a oler el vómito luego de oler la esencia de ese caldo rancio.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, delicadamente esta vez. Por ella entró Sakura quien me hizo un gesto con la cabeza casi imperceptible para saludarme, al cual respondí seguramente con cara de puño. Ese guisado más que alimentarme me hacía querer no ser la olla donde lo preparaban.

–El médico vino hace poco –le comuniqué–. No podré caminar en al menos dos semanas más.

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en la silla del visitante. Me dirigió una mirada que a mí me parecía de casi compasión. Bueno, no todo era tan malo, al menos ella estaba ahí.

–Al menos tengo el consuelo de tenerte –solté tan rápidamente que no me di cuenta de lo que decía.

Para sorpresa mía vi que se sonreía beatíficamente iluminando su rostro con esa súbita belleza que en ocasiones apreciaba de ella. Le daba un aspecto soñador, y soñado.

La miré durante un tiempo preguntándome por qué esa belleza tenía la habilidad de deslumbrarme, era como si de repente se viera bañada por una luz casi celestial. La risa desapareció luego tan rápidamente como había llegado. Seguía media erguida en el sillón de las visitas y como casi siempre negándose a mirarme.

–Acabo de venir del Café París... renuncié esta mañana –me comunicó bajando la cabeza de modo triste.

Evidentemente era una decisión que la indisponía negativamente. Pero a mí, por el contrario, me alentaba en alto grado: estaba descubriendo, una vez más, que ella estaba, o estaría pronto, completamente en mis manos.

–Gracias –dije sin que se me ocurriera otra cosa más que decir.

Ella dirigió sus ojos hacia mí como si no hubiera escuchado bien. Me enfadé un poco, ya que me consideraba altamente como uno de esos hombres a los que una palabra de agradecimiento saldría a puñetazos y a palizas. Ahora lo hacia y ella no se mostraba interesada–. De verdad aprecio que te quedes conmigo.

Su sonrisa volvió, aunque menos fuerte, daría un céntimo por sus pensamientos.

–No me lo agradezcas –me respondió seriamente volvió a quitar sus ojos de los míos–. De todas maneras, cambio un trabajo por otro.

Una duda se asentó en mi ahora que lo decía. Hasta ese momento no había pensado en ella como una mujer interesada pero acababa de darle un ligerísimo vistazo a lo que parecía ser la verdadera personalidad de todos los humanos, incluyéndome. Por mucho que dijera quererme el dinero siempre iba a ser parte de esto, no era que esa afirmación me molestaba, pero por unos días creía que ella era diferente de los demás. No guardaba muchas esperanzas pero ahí estaba.

Me decidí a probar brevemente que tan leal podía ser Sakura Kinomoto al dinero o a mí.

–¿Acaso es un trabajo para ti cuidar de mí?

Rápidamente me di cuenta de que tal vez estuviera un poco equivocado cuando observé su expresión horrorizada, parecía ser verdadera. Su voz tembló cuando me habló.

–¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así? –tosió un poco y continuó–. Creí haberte dicho que no sería una mantenida.

Así que de eso iba todo, quería estar conmigo pero aun así ser independiente, debía darle crédito a eso.

–Cuidarme no te hace una mantenida –dije enfadado con ella por su mentalidad enrevesada, al menos en lo que respectaba a mi propia mente. Escuché que suspiraba y vi que apretaba las manos.

–No quiero discutir –dijo después de unos momentos– solo pensé que debías saber que ya no tengo un trabajo con el que subsistir y si cambiaste de opción solo debes decírmelo, ya me las arreglaré.

Era increíble que siendo tan pequeña, delgada y frágil pudiera irradiar ese halo de dignidad a pesar de que su vida no hubiese sido digna en absoluto. No pensé que fuera a tomarlo de esa manera y no me convenía que se exaltara lo más mínimo.

–Ven aquí –pedí después de unos momentos, los que le di para que se serenara un poco.

Se dio la vuelta desde donde se había puesto de pie para replicar. Esperé haber disfrazado correctamente la expresión de mi rostro para atraerla. Caminó lentamente hacia mí, y cuando estuvo mas cerca le ofrecí mi mano como tabla de salvación a la confusión que veía en su rostro. Cuando tuve su mano en la mía la insté para que se sentara a mi lado.

–Tampoco quiero discutir contigo –confesé "Porque no me conviene"–, no cuando acabas de hacer algo verdaderamente valioso por mí.

La mano que sostenía tembló ligeramente.

–¿Por qué dices que lo hago por ti?

¿Como podía ser alguien tan ingenua y transparente? Moví mis dedos en busca de su ahora alterado y palpable pulso radial. Un viento leve entró desde la ventana semiabierta trayéndome de ella su olor vainillado.

–Si no hubiese sido por mí, no tendrías el pulso acelerado ni la piel temblorosa –añadí algo que para mí, al menos, era seguro–. Tú no puedes mentirme.

Ella me miró tratando de negar mi afirmación, o eso me pareció, a cambio de eso dijo:

–¿Cómo puedes conocerme tan bien?

Ella era un enigma. Sonreí para mí mismo porque jamás me había esforzado tanto por conocer a alguien como ella. Podía ser una chica predecible pero no conocía todo lo quería de ella. Su mano que aun estaba en la mía me dio la ventaja de poder acercarla a mi y poder comenzar a intimidarla.

–¿Crees que te conozco? –pregunte cuando tuve su frágil rostro a un palmo del mío.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron; yo sentí palpitar la parte inferior de mi cuerpo.

–No lo sé –respondió dócilmente ella a pesar de que no era esa la respuesta que quería dar.

–Puede que conozca ciertos aspectos de tu carácter –trasmití un poco de lo que había pensado antes–, pero no te conozco... a ti –estaba haciéndome insinuación puramente sexual.

Sí, ardía en deseos de conocer a Sakura Kinomoto sin una sola prenda sobre su cuerpo. Inevitablemente mis ojos se deslizaron sobre el objeto de discusión, tan cerca de mis manos que las puntas de mis dedos ardían por entrar en contacto por ella.

Ella se inclinó sobre mí, y ya estaba preparado para saltar sobre ella cuando se retiró rápidamente luego de un ligero contacto.

–Lo siento... –disculpas y más disculpas. Estuve a punto de gruñir de frustración–. Por lo de antes –continuó ella, haciendo referencia a la "discusión" de la cual, en esos momentos no podía recordar nada.

La puerta volvió a sonar haciendo que ambos reaccionáramos sobresaltados.

–Buenos días, señor Li, espero que haya dormido bien –decía mientras caminaba por la habitación la alegre enfermera del turno diurno, una mujer rellena que parecía tener pegada una sonrisa siempre en el rostro, y era quien había ayudado a bañarme los días en los que estaba más deplorable.

Ella terminó de abrir las ventanas de la habitación haciendo que la luz hermanara a su vez de bañarlo. Luego se dio la vuelta y se percató de la presencia de Sakura a mi lado.

–Oh, usted debe ser la señorita que va a acompañar al señor –chocó las manos fuertemente y dijo–. ¡Qué bien! Hoy tendré ayuda para el baño.

Hubiera saltado sobre ella para besarla de haber estado completamente recuperado. Fue un placer ver cómo la cara de Sakura se teñía de color.

–Eehhh... ¿qué? –su voz sonaba confusa.

–Tengo entendido de que cuidará al señor Li en cuanto salga de aquí, ¿verdad?

Debía dar crédito a los chismes, sabía que existían pero no sabía que se propagaran tan pronto.

–Sí –afirmó Sakura.

–Pues bien, ¿no cree que sería idóneo que lo ayudara en su baño y aprendiera cómo debe lavarlo evitar mojar el yeso y su herida?

De la nada una imagen mental de mí en una amplia bañera, tomando el baño, y de ella lavándome la espalda con una esponja cruzó momentáneamente por mi imaginación haciéndome rechinar los dientes, sobre todo porque la parte inferior de mi cuerpo ardió aún más.

Sonreí pensando en cuan placentera iba a ser esta primera lección. Sonreí también a Sakura y vi que me miraba con reproche, pero esto se salía del poder de ella o mío, el médico y la enfermera siempre tenían la razón.

**Tres semanas después**

Ese día la ''risitas'' me había bañado más temprano que de costumbre, probablemente lo hacía porque sabía que me iba hoy de este infierno y quería que todo saliera bien. Esperaba no volver.

El día anterior había conseguido hacer que Sakura me prometiera liberarme de la horrorosa dieta que venía siguiendo y que me trajera algo de comida verdadera. Esa que era su especialidad.

El día anterior había llamado a Yue también para que hiciéramos un recuento de todo lo que había pasado con mis activos impecablemente administrados por él, en mi ausencia.

Debía venir hoy y esperaba que no se encontrara con Sakura.

Alguien tocó la puerta y luego entró. Mis deseos por fin cumplidos, Yue estaba ahí, venía cargado con mis papeles y su acostumbrada carpeta negra. Lo único que traía diferente con él, y que no le cuadraba para nada, era una bolsa de papel rosa que cuidadosamente envolvía algo en su interior.

–Buenos días –dijo en cuando cerró la puerta.

–Buenos días –respondí tosiendo un poco–. Siéntate.

–Gracias –se acercó a la cama y comenzó a hacer uso de la mesa donde habitualmente tomaba mi desayuno.

Desde allí comenzó a relatarme lo que había pasado de novedad en la empresa y la constructora. De alguna manera me sorprendía saber que las pérdidas habían sido más bien pocas.

Aun así persistía el problema con los activos que hacían falta, provenientes de las acciones del hospital. Ahora que esto había sucedido disponía solamente de dos meses para terminar de engatusar a Sakura y poder tomar así el proyecto como mando.

Luego de esto dejo los papeles a un lado y se dirigió a la bolsa rosada la cual puso a mis pies.

–Vaya, Yue, no creí que fueras de los tipos detallistas –dije mirando el color femenino de la bolsa con desconfianza.

–No es para usted –aclaró Yue rápidamente.

Abrió la bolsa lentamente y de ella sacó un cuaderno de tapas rojas que tenía un broche dorado. Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

–¿Qué es esto?

–Estaba pensando en que sería bueno que hiciera un detalle a la chica por... por lo que ha hecho. Le gustará, tengo una hija de su edad y hace unos días su tía le regaló algo parecido a eso, y pareció bastante complacida. Parece ser algo que las jovencitas aprecian bastante.

–¿Un cuaderno? –pregunté sin entender realmente.

–Un diario, es donde las señoritas escriben sus... pensamientos y emociones.

No sabía que Yue tenía esos conocimientos, pero caí en cuenta de que teniendo una hija joven debía tenerlos.

Yue me acercó el cuaderno y cuando lo tuve en mis manso vi que dentro del broche había pegada una llave dorada también.

Sin mirarlo verdaderamente y pensando en dárselo cuanto antes a ella le pedí que lo metiera en la bolsa y lo pusiera en un sitio especial dentro de la maleta que estaba usando.

Luego nos concentramos de lleno en los proyectos y en los informes que habían entregado y los que hacían falta. Había ciertas deudillas que debían ser solventadas de inmediato; estábamos discutiendo sobre cuáles eran las mejores opciones para pagar cuando escuchamos otro golpe en la puerta y después esta se abrió dejando entrar a Sakura.

Vi que Yue la miraba notablemente sorprendido, no podía saber lo que estaba pensando en ese momento pero había algo en su rostro que parecía compasión, y extrañamente, tristeza.

–Buenos días, señorita.

–Buenos días –respondió ella sonriendo brevemente a Yue.

–Sakura... –dije mirándola–, déjame presentarte a Yue, es el abogado de la familia.

Ella me miró rápidamente y luego a él. Yue se acercó a ella y le estrechó la mano. Seguí los ojos de Yue y me di cuenta de que tenía la misma mirada que cuando hablaba de su hija. Me miró asintiendo brevemente y luego, soltando su mano, se volvió hacia sus papeles.

–Ya estaba por retirarme, le llamaré en cuando tenga todo listo –dijo.

Supuse que hablaba de la solvente de las deudas y esperaba que la decisión que tomara me complaciera.

–Gracias –contesté. Me despedí manoteándolo y volví a mirar a Sakura que permanecía en silencio–. ¿Cómo estas? –le pregunté a falta de otras palabras.

Ella no me respondió inmediatamente mas me miraba con seriedad y suspicacia. No sabía qué le pasaba ya que no tenía motivos para estar enfadada. ¡Demonios, si hasta había reprimido mi libido para no incomodarla demasiado!

Ella caminó hacia mí y acercándose lo menos que le permitía su cuerpo se inclinó y me besó la frente. Se irguió con rapidez con su mirada incólume. Luego esta desapreció súbitamente.

–Tengo una sorpresa –dijo ella descargando de su espalda el maletín que traía con ella.

En cuanto la abrió el olor de algo cálido inundo mi nariz, de harina cálida. Olía a comida de verdad y no a postreros insultos a esa definición. Ella sacó una bolsa de papel y la puso a mis pies brevemente. Ya casi había yo alcanzado a cogerla y meterle mano cuando ella la apartó de mi camino.

–Aún no –dijo susurrando como si estuviera cometiendo un delito. Sentí una ira estúpida apoderarse de mí.

Había sabido de casos en los que el hombre podía matar por comer, hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de cuánta verdad había en esos relatos, cómo era esa agonía, y más cuando esa misma se combinaba con la excitación sexual frustrada.

Decidí dejar que apartara el paquete y a cambio de eso intenté serenarme para decirle:

–¿Por qué te encanta torturarme?

Había descubierto ahora la faceta de perra vengativa que no conocía de Sakura Kinomoto, esa que naturalmente debían tener todas las mujeres para hacerlas más deseables a nuestros ojos. Ella ocultaba sus ojos de mí, hacía eso constantemente. La ira siguió creciendo dentro de mí pero esta vez no tuve nada que ver con el hambre. Se trataba de otro tipo de ansiedad y frustración que no tenía mucho que ver ante el apetito. A la larga iba a terminar por enloquecerme.

–¿Por qué dices eso? –era demasiado lenta en cuestiones sexuales, y también demasiado inocente.

Si no se daba cuenta de toda la mierda que estaba intentando contener dentro de mi tendría que hacerla partícipe.

La miré lentamente tratando de avergonzarla, marcando cada parte de su pequeño cuerpo con mis ojos ardientemente como si ella pudiera llegar a consumirse de la misma manera en que yo lo estaba haciendo.

–Has tratado de evitarme desde hace semanas –apliqué decidido por la verdad que parecía ser el único elemento posible para salvar la situación.

El hecho de que ella permaneciera alejada de mi persona me hacía arder de ira y enojo, aparte de expiación. No había razón ni espacio para su excesiva timidez, no cuando casi acabamos la noche en que tuve el accidente.

–Te alejas cuando quiero tocarte –seguí reclamando como si de alguna manera tuviera derecho sobre ella, el que aún no tenía–. ¿Acaso te produzco rechazo?

Bah, pensé exasperado, no creía en verdad que fuera a responder a mi pregunta especialmente cuando parecía ser una maestra en el campo del miedo, la transparencia y la timidez.

Si, ella me rechazaba y eso era un golpe duro para mi atolondrado ego masculino, ese que desde hacia un tiempo ella se había encargado de patear con bastante frecuencia. De repente ese enojo que sentía brotó de mi boca en forma de palabras inconexas que no quería pronunciar pero que sin embargo pulsaban en mí como el latido en mi ingle.

–Ahora mismo quiero que me toques –maldita sea si lo quería–, que me beses, solo me das ese casto contacto en la frente y me prohíbes probarte aunque sea por medio de tus alimentos –debía sonar como un chiquillo excesivamente meloso y terco pero todo esto estaba rozando los límites de mi paciencia.

–Yo no he tratado de evitarte –dijo ella para rematar negando lo que yo sabía demasiado bien, lo que era verdad.

–¿Ah, no? –el juego se salió de mis manos rápidamente para ser sustituido por mis necesidades primarias y nada inocentes–. Entonces, ven aquí.

La reté para que se negara y se diera cuenta de que, inconscientemente o no, salvaba las distancias entre nosotros fuertemente, algo que no era bueno para mí ni para ella, ni para mis finanzas.

–¿Por qué? –respondió ella a mi demanda de que se acercara, como una niña.

Sonreí de lado al recordar la ardiente pasión de su respuesta días atrás, también recordé la suavidad de su cuerpo contra el mío y el calor que sentí entonces volvió a llenarme haciéndome sentir traidor conmigo mismo.

–Porque quiero un beso –le contesté antes de poder detenerme.

Pensé que se iba a echar para atrás o algo parecido pero contrario a eso caminó hacia mí, vino hacia mí.

Bueno, no precisamente hacia mí, pero la cama contaba como acercarse a mi perímetro, se encontraba bastante más cerca que antes.

Tendí mi mano hacia ella, sin saber exactamente por qué lo hacía, para que me diera la suya sintiendo la placentera satisfacción cuando me dio la suya.

En el momento en que tomé su mano una corriente eléctrica trepó por mi brazo y se apoderó de todo mi cuerpo en un segundo. Tiré de ella de manera que cayó en la cama y me subí sobre su cuerpo antes de que se negara inmovilizándola y acomodándome febrilmente entre sus piernas entreabiertas. Ella cerró los ojos cuando la miré, tal vez aceptando sumisamente esta nueva posición de nuestros cuerpos y la urgencia de mis demandas. No necesité más invitación que la de un suave y casi imperceptible suspiro de su parte. Atrapé sus labios con mi boca y comencé a succionarlos ávidamente en un intento de abrirme paso por su boca cerrada. Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro para no perderme nada de su sabor, anormalmente dulce, inocente. Ella abrió los labios con lentitud dándome permiso para ingresar el cual aproveché rápidamente tratando de contener a la bestia dentro de mí.

Aplasté sus formas contra la dura cama, el colchón duro al no ceder me permitía apreciar con mis propio cuerpo cuan pequeña era.

Mis manos instintivamente se movieron en busca del contacto de su piel directamente, sus piernas trasmitían el calor de la piel aun a través de tela de mi pijama y sus ropas. Seguí moviendo mis manos hasta que sentí el contacto de la piel que estaba buscando, una piel tan suave que daban ganas de morder sin compasión. Sentí que hizo un débil esfuerzo por apartarme pero que se negara solo hacía que me encendiera más.

Chupé sus labios ansiosamente mientras dejaba que se adaptara al toque de mi mano, ella estaba temblando. El calor de sus dedos invadió mi cabeza seguido con unos aguijonazos de dolor pasajero tras lo cual me di cuenta de que trataba de apartarme de ella.

"NO LO HAGAS" quería gritarle, cada movimiento que hacía debajo de mi cuerpo lo sentía por triplicado en el mío. Subí mi mano y su piel siguió quemándome haciéndome arder en deseos lujuriosos.

Me aparté de su boca a su oído, suplicándole prácticamente sin entender porque nunca había sido de esta manera, porque jamás me había consumido tan rápidamente por alguien.

–Déjame –rogué para mi propio bien y no para el suyo–. Por favor, déjame... –los sonidos secundarios a mi ansia cobraron vida en mi garganta, esto no era actuación, podía ceñirme al libreto pero ardía por la liberación dentro del cuerpo de una mujer–. No te puedes imaginar por lo que he tenido que pasar sin ti, sin esto, tienes que dejarme.

El animal dentro de mí, desbocado, hablaba por todo mi cuerpo.

El de ella dejó de temblar notablemente, me froté exaltado contra su cuerpo delgado cuidando de no aplastarla verdaderamente y besándola con la intención de acabar con el dulce sabor de su boca que parecía interminable.

Maldita.

Se arqueó contra mi respondiendo a mis movimientos, el calor que sentía estando entre sus piernas me estaba sofocando la parte inferior de mi abdomen, subí mi mano trepando por su muslo delicioso hacia la parte de arriba de su cuerpo, sin esperar su aprobación. Se arqueó una vez más dando la oportunidad de que mi mano ansiosa terminara de subir por dentro de su ropa y se cerrara completamente sobre su pequeño seno cubierto con el sujetador. La piel ahí era aun más suave si es que era posible y mucho más apetecible para morder, mordisquear, lamer, saborear hasta consumirla por completo. Apreté la carne suave otra vez y sentí sus muslos apretarme a mi.

Un gemido convertido en gruñido brotó de mi boca cuando una ola de calor bajo por mi espalda y terminó de asentarse entre mis piernas. Aun estaba no me creía todo esto que ella me estaba permitiendo hacer, me encendía y quería ver hasta donde estaba dispuesta a darme.

Empujé contra ella mientras el placer caliente comenzó a palpitarme en las sienes y la ingle. Más que querer descubrir hasta donde estaba dispuesta a llegar, quería saber que tan excitada podía estar por mí. Dejé su seno y bajé por la piel de su abdomen deslizando la punta de mis dedos en sus costillas y su ombligo entreteniéndome en dejar dos círculos sobre éste. Luego seguí descendiendo buscando ese calor que nacía de su centro y se esparcía por las piernas entre las que estaba acomodado.

Cuando mis manos estuvieron sobre la parte superior de su vientre sentí sus manos sobre mi muñeca buscando detenerme pero yo no podía parar. Si no la tocaba sentía iba a explotar en frustración por no decir en otros campos.

Abandoné el buffet de su boca que había estado disfrutando lentamente en ese tiempo, besé su cuello mientras su olor a vainilla terminaba de encender lo poco de mi que quedaba frío en ese momento. Empujé mi mano contra la débil fuerza de las suyas buscando seguir mi camino hacia mi secreto objetivo.

–Dame algo –lo que fuera, un orgasmo suyo, uno mío, lo que fuera que hiciera más tolerable esa rotunda espera por ella, por todo...– Necesito que me des algo –pasé la lengua por su pequeña oreja sintiendo como se convulsionaba levemente–. Quiero meterme dentro de ti... Sakura –murmuré sobre su húmedo oído y esa parecía ser la clave de su rendición. Sus manos dejaron de presionar contra la mía.

Seguí mi camino de descenso hasta acariciar suavemente su carne cálida. El centro de su cuerpo hervía como el mío y aun a través de mis dedos pude notar que me deseaba y ansiaba mi contacto. Froté su carne trémula buscando doblegarla a los placeres del cuerpo. Ella temblaba como si nunca antes hubiera vivido algo así, mordí la piel de su cuello entre la que aun me perdía y sentí sus dientes clavarse en mi propio hombro como una vampiresa. Una ola de deseo casi barrió con mi autodominio y casi logró ponerme de rodillas en busca de liberación.

–Por favor –gimió ella contra mi hombro mientras sus caderas se ondulaban inconscientemente hacia mis dedos.

–Quiero meterme dentro de ti –repetí lleno de lujuria al mismo tiempo que la acariciaba más rápido y enterraba su boca bajo la demanda erótica de la mía buscando extraer su esencia o algo que me permitiera al final hacer lo que quisiera con ella, así solo quisiera engañarla y dejarla sin nada de lo que me pertenecía.

Tocando su carne sentí que comenzaba a apretarse con fuerza y supe que le había dado un clímax, el primero por lo que sabía. Tenía el deseo de enterrar mis dedos en su humedad y averiguar por mi mismo si el orfanato había tenido huella sobre ella, pero me contenté con acariciarla suavemente prolongando su placer como había hecho con innumerables mujeres. Sólo que sabía que con esta mujer era diferente, demasiado diferente para gustarme, seguía tocándola prolongando su placer aun más y ahora ansiando el mío como una bestia. Sus dientes se clavaron nuevamente con fuerza en mis hombros mientras espasmos sacudían su cuerpo mientras la sentía vibrar y nuevamente endurecerse en mi mano. Luego cesó lentamente, saqué mi mano de su cuerpo antes de hacer algo que verdaderamente lamentara. No era que me importara ahora, solo que había aprendido que con ella debía ir más despacio.

Salté de la cama tan rápido como me lo permitió mi lesión y me encerré en el baño.

Llevé mi mano a acariciarme mientras el placer cegaba mi cuerpo y atenazaba mi garganta, levanté los ojos y dejé que la imaginación desbordara aunque realmente no la necesitara. La imaginación me llevó sin saber por qué a la desconocida de mis sueños y a la imagen de su cuerpo contribuyendo a mi pronta liberación, la que no había podido tener desde días atrás.

El clímax que llegó fue demasiado largo, casi rugí ante el placer y cuando pude pensar con claridad me di cuenta, para mi pesar, que habría sido incluso mejor si el momento culminante me hubiera llegado dentro de esa pequeña bruja.

Me limpié antes de salir del baño. Ella estaba sentada en la silla de la visita con la mirada perdida y pensativa. Me pregunté si había logrado traumatizarla; ella me miró. Sin decir nada más se puso de pie y se acercó a ayudarme. No debía sentirme deseoso después de lo anterior pero el sentirla tan cerca de mí... era como si de repente mi piel se hubiera sensibilizado ante ella.

Maldita.

Me llevó hasta la cama aun sin decir nada pero debía admitir que había presentido algo así de ella, nada de palabras, solo encerrarse en su caparazón como una tortuga y pretendiendo que el mundo fuera tan decente como ella.

Me recosté cuando subí a la cama pero antes de que pudiera apartarse de mi la sujeté de la mano.

–Sakura –dije buscando sus ojos con los míos, ella me miró y se rió suavemente llenando nuevamente de deseo mi cuerpo.

No estaba realmente pendiente de sus balbuceos, solo entendí lo primero. Estaba tratando de abordar nuestro asunto desde cualquier espacio que ella me diera.

–Sakura –pronuncié hurtando las palabras que ella parecía decir a menudo–. Perdóname –esto debía quedar bien, no podía dejar que se jodiera por mis deseos sexuales, debía estar por encima del instinto–. Sé que no querías que pasara esto –recordaba aún su débil resistencia pero no tenía la realidad de su confianza–. No pude contenerme –le dije, para aumentar un poco su ego–. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto de deseo?

El silencio me respondió por unos segundos, luego sentí su otra mano sobre las que manteníamos unidos.

–No debía evitarte y lo siento –dijo en su propio tono de disculpa–. Es culpa mía –me besó la mano como yo debería haber hecho con ella, paralizando mi fuego sanguíneo ante el contacto de los pudorosos labios que había tenido en los míos minutos antes–. No quiero que te disculpes por lo que pasó –ella abordó el tema liberándome de la responsabilidad incómoda de tomarlo por mi mano, esa incomodidad que no debía haber sentido–. Porque... después de todo... ambos lo deseamos.

No me paso por alto la conjugación del verbo "deseamos" en presente. Ella aun me deseaba. Una ola de súbita alegría cruzo por mi cuerpo ante ese conocimiento, luego recordé que no había sido de la misma manera la noche de mi accidente.

–Pero tú... –me quedé un poco sin palabras– en tu apartamento...

–Las cosas son diferentes ahora –contestó ella en voz baja. Se soltó suavemente de mi mano y la dejé hacer sin presionarla. Ella se alejó un poco para inclinarse y tomar la bolsa que había traído para mí. La puso con suavidad en mis piernas y dijo en voz baja:

–Para evitarnos ataques furtivos.

Parecía decirme que quería que mis siguientes asaltos no fueran por sorpresa. Sonreí y le dije:

–Gracias por todo.

Ella volvió a acercarse y a besarme la frente en ese contacto que encendía todo lo prohibido en mí.

–Espero que te gusten –dijo ella señalando brevemente a la bolsa.

–Todo lo tuyo me gusta –le dije antes de darme cuenta de cuánta verdad había en mi afirmación. Tomé su mano y se la besé copiando su gesto de antes.

Ella se alejó hasta sentarse en la silla de la visita y me miró tristemente mientras daba cuenta de aquel delicioso mini-banquete.

Cerré mi camisa mientras ella, de alguna extraña y maternal manera cepillaba mis cabellos, luego cuando terminamos, la enfermera del turno de la tarde entró acarreando con ella la silla de ruedas que había alquilado para mi traslado.

Me puse en la silla y dejé que Sakura me condujera hacia fuera mientras la enfermera llevaba mi maleta. No pude esconder la sonrisa que se trepaba involuntariamente por mi rostro al saber que finalmente salía de este sitio, aunque había sido de ayuda ansiaba irme de esa torturante sala.

Salimos del ascensor y después del hospital mientras mi auto esperaba en la entrada en presencia del nuevo conductor, ya que el que tenía antes lo había enviado a hacerse cargo de la plantación de una de las fincas que manejaba la constructora. Miré brevemente a Sakura antes de subir al auto, mientras el chofer ponía la maleta en el baúl y recibía la de ella, que era más grande. Aliviado, pensé que tenía algo de sus pertenencias, para vivir conmigo.

Subí finalmente al auto y ella subió tras de mi sentándose casi al otro lado de donde yo me había sentado. Ella miraba hacia el conductor mientras el auto nos llevaba. Preferí no decir nada mientras mi memoria se llenaba y llenaba de recuerdos de lo que había tenido lugar en mi cama de hospital. No pude evitar comparar a Sakura con las mujeres que había conocido, el cuerpo de ella era delgado, fresco y virgen, formado de manera enternecedora. Para nada el tipo de mujer que siempre tenía conmigo, aquellas putas de pechos y caderas voluptuosas y cuerpos menudos en donde debían ser menudos. Mi palma se calentó ante el recuerdo de su seno en mi mano. Quería haberlo tocado de verdad para sentir como su pequeño pezón se clavaba en la palma de mi mano. Hubiera enterrado mis dedos dentro de ella y le hubiera quitado su protección sin que pudiera darme más peros.

Llegamos hasta mi casa, la casa de mis padres y la cual desde hacía dos semana cuidaba una ama de llaves contratada por Yue.

Ella estaba ahora mirando por la ventana hacia la edificación que habían erigido tanto tiempo atrás y que mi madre con ayuda de los obreros que contrataba mi padre, había convertido en un sitio habitable.

–Hermosa, ¿verdad? –le pregunté mientras veía cómo se perdía su mirada en ella, como había visto a tantas mujeres. Ella se volvió a mirarme sonriendo.

–Preciosa –afirmó con apreciación volviéndose a mirar hacia la ventana.

Se volvió a mirarme, solo que sus ojos se volvieron a algo diferente como si la expresión de mi rostro hubiera cambiado, pero el hecho de recordar a mi familia hacía que mi cara cambiara notablemente aun en contra de mi voluntad.

–Era de mis padres –comencé a hablar sin darme cuenta, como si a ella pudiera interesarle mi vida–, aquí viví la mayor parte de mi infancia tras su muerte, y después casi toda mi adolescencia mientras iba a la universidad.

Había estado en custodia de mi tío pero la casa siempre había estado a mi nombre. Cuando mi tío había fallecido, todas sus posesiones, dado que no había tenido hijos ni familia, habían pasado a mí, aumentando mis arcas monetarias.

–¿A qué se dedicaba tu padre? –preguntó ella ahora mirándome abiertamente.

–Era médico –le respondí removiéndome un poco incómodo por la manera en que mis propios recuerdos se removían.

–¿Y tu madre? –más dolor aun del que me había inflingido al preguntarme por mi padre, especialmente porque cada vez que la olía a ella el amor por mi madre se disparaba en mi cuerpo conminando esa sensación de cariño con la agitación erótica que ella producía.

–Era restauradora de interiores y antigüedades –respondí secamente esperando que dejara de hacerme preguntas personales al menos por el momento. Ella salió diciendo:

–Debía ser una restauradora impresionantemente buena –miró hacia la ventana y hacia el amplio jardín que había sembrado mi madre y que con el paso de los años había estado a cargo de jardineros contratados esperando que intentaran conservarlo de la misma manera en que ella lo hacía, pero nadie podía igualar el cuidado que mi madre tenía por las plantas.

–¿Por qué dices eso? –pregunté secamente otra vez mientras me parecía ver a mi madre entre las platas, como cuando era un niño y me reía de su nariz manchada de tierra.

–Sólo una mujer con verdadero talento podría haber dejado un jardín de esa magnitud y una estatua de esta edad en el estado recuperado en que se encuentran –dijo señalando fuera y hablando con la propiedad de alguien que conocía de plantas y más. Inquietante.

Llegamos a la entrada de la casa sin decir nada más acerca de mi familia o de ella. Bajamos del auto con la ayuda del chofer, luego nos dirigimos a la entrada que conocía bien. Miré hacia el ama de llaves contratada quien a simple vista parecía verse decente.

–Buenas tardes, señor Li –saludó con educación cuando llegamos ante la puerta. Luego se volvió a Sakura–. Buenas tardes, señorita.

–Buenas tardes –respondió Sakura y dejé que contestara por los dos.

Un cansancio que no había tenido antes invadía mi cuerpo y solo quería pensar en descansar.

–Vamos –le dije a ella en cuanto terminó de saludar y vi a Yamazaki, el conductor, sacando las maletas de ambos. El ama de llaves se acercó a las maletas para ayudarle y que el chofer me pudiera ayudar con la silla y las escaleras–. Te mostraré tu habitación y la mía –me volví hacia el ama de llaves que estaba comenzando a retirarse–. No todo lo que hay es ropa –dije antes de que se la llevara pensando en la bolsa roja, debía dársela a Sakura como detalle por permitirme darle lo que le di–. Hay un objeto que quiero que subas a mi habitación en unos momentos.

–Descuide, señor –dijo ella tomando la maleta de ruedas.

Subí las escaleras saltando en un pie apoyado en Yamazaki y Sakura subía la silla. Cuando llegamos al segundo piso volví a abordarla mientras el dolor me hacia rechinar los dientes, aun tenía que hacer terapias para eso.

Entramos a mi habitación mientras Yamazaki me dejaba. Miré a Sakura y vi que estaba admirando el tamaño de mi habitación.

–Gracias, Yamazaki –dije para que nos dejara solos–. Sakura y yo nos arreglaremos desde aquí.

En cuando salió rodé la silla hasta Sakura y le pregunté:

–¿Y bien? –quería saber que pensaba de esto, de haber venido aquí, pero ella respondió.

–Es una casa hermosa, debes estar orgulloso de ser su propietario –dijo lentamente.

–Lo estoy –le respondí sintiéndome orgulloso de lo que ella decía ahora–, es uno de los mejores legados que heredé de mis padres.

Volví a sentirme incómodo mientras me dirigía a la ventana sintiendo otra vez esa sensación de que había ganado otro punto y otra batalla por tener lo que conseguía.

Pero algo estaba mal, y tal vez no supiera de qué se trataba. Tal vez no me importaba saberlo. Levanté mi mano mientras mi mirada se perdía en la tarde que comenzaba a terminar.

Sentí la mano de Sakura en la mía y pensé que aunque no había levantado mi mano con esa intención ese toque me agradaba sobremanera. Cómo me iba agradar conquistarla en esos dos meses que me quedaban.

–No sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés aquí –afirmé más ciertamente de lo que había esperado.

El camino se estaba acortando y en medio de él, la satisfacción de haber conseguido tenerla bajo mi mismo techo me hacía pensar en que mis objetivos estaban cada vez más cerca de ser cumplidos.

* * *

**Os juro que no fue aposta por lo que dejé de actualizar durante tanto tiempo este fic. Resultó que no tenía ganas, y que poco a poco, se me olvidó actualizar. Me encantaba recibir reviews, y cada día que recibía uno (que, tristemente, resultaron ser pocos) adelantaba un poquito más el capi. Aunque el hecho de que este cap tenga 25 páginas de procesador de textos, tampoco me hizo mucha gracia. Ya sabéis que cada cap incluye lo mismo, pero visto desde distintos puntos de vista: el de Shaoran y el Sakura. Y como es una adaptación, no me parecía correcto cortarlo, porque ya he introducido demasiados cambios en el fic.**

**Por otra parte, he aprobado todos los exámenes, de pre-evaluación y trimestrales, (con muy buena nota, además) y creo que a partir de ahora podré actualizar algo más deprisa. **

**Los que hayan empezado a leer hace poco y hayan visto el anuncio que puse unos capis atrás (el del poll), siento decir que he tenido que quitar el poll que tenía sobre la novia de Touya. Tras ver que pasaban SEMANAS y que no votó nada más que una (muchísimas gracias, ) me deprimí (en parte, ya de por sí estaba estresada) y lo quité. Además, sentía que estaba haciendo el ridículo. Así que lo siento mucho por las que intentaron pasar a votar (si es que hubo alguna) y se encontraron con que no había poll, que la autora cruelmente había borrado el poll.**

**Para las que estén decidiendo dejar de leer mi fic porque tardo demasiado (lo repito: lo siento), debo advertirles y recordarles el plan de Shaoran: conquista, novios, vivir juntos y boda. Les aviso que en el próximo cap, nuestro Shao por fin le pedirá matrimonio a Sakura. No les digo más.**

**Y, finalmente, comento un poco el cap (mi opinión): me encantó cómo la autora describe la situación personal de Shaoran (bueno, el del personaje original), sus planes, su frustración, su enfado... y cómo, inconscientemente, empieza a preocuparle lo que piensa y siente Sakura. Aunque lo cierto es que si pudiera, entraría en el fic, y le daría una buena colleja a Sakura tan sólo para que comprenda que no debe de tener la autoestima tan baja. Pese a todo, la baja autoestima de Saku es de gran importancia en la trama, ya verán. **

**Saludos =)**

**lady Evelyne**

**P.D. → Sé que no tengo derecho... ¡pero pinchen en el globito amarillo y dejen aunque sea un ''me gustó''! ¡Ya saben que yo actualizo más deprisa con reviews!**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer → Sakura Card Captor no me pertence, le pertenece a CLAMP, y la trama original le pertenece a MaraGaunt. Yo sólo me adjudico la adaptación (y algunas correcciones para adaptarlo al español neutro, que es mejor en FF).**

**Este capítulo, que muchas habrán esperado con impaciencia, se lo dedico a las que han estado conmigo, con este fic, desde el primerísimo capítulo. En especial a las que, además de leerme, han dejado review en TODOS (bueno, casi todos) ****los capis que han leído:**

**LALA-CHAN**

**MIKO FLEUR**

**DIDI**

**RYA DIE ROSE DER LEIDENSCHAFT**

**BALLERINAROSE**

**HARUKO HINAKO**

**Quiza alguna, al no ser mencionada, se sienta ofendida, pero es que estas lectoras en serio que han estado conmigo, si no desde el primer capi, por lo menos desde los primeros (es decir: empezaron a dejar reviews a partir del... tercer capítulo, por ejemplo).**

**Ahora, las dejo con este nuevo cap. ¡Disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

**

**Capítulo XII**

**Sakura Kinomoto**

**25 de Agosto de 2007**

Después de estar un rato en la ventana con Shaoran, él me pidió que lo dejara solo. Accedí con la condición de que me llamara en caso de que necesitara algo, a lo cual no se opuso, pero antes de salir hizo llamar a Yamazaki para que me mostrara la que iba a ser mi habitación y para que acomodara mis cosas en ella. También le dijo que debía ir conmigo en la mañana a recoger el resto de mis pertenencias.

No había exagerado cuando me imaginé el tamaño de la habitación que sería asignada para mí, cuando la vi.

Seguramente cabrían diez Sakuras, y tal vez más, en un dormitorio de ese tamaño de manera cómoda, pero preferí no hacer ningún comentario. Mis cosas, lo cual implicaba el pequeño morral que había llevado a la clínica, se encontraba encima de la cama.

Recordé el pedido de Shaoran a Yamazaki pero pensé que mis cosas apenas serían suficientes para siquiera llenar un rincón de esa habitación. Intenté razonar un poco acerca de esa imposición por parte de Shaoran; la mayoría de esos pensamientos estaban relacionados con lo poco que estaba quedando de esa independencia que había disfrutado por un tiempo. Prácticamente me estaba llevando a vivir con él, quería que me instalara en su casa y por cómo me lo había dicho quería que fuera de manera permanente.

Me daba la ligerísima impresión de que no estaba tomando en cuenta mis decisiones, pero mirara por donde lo mirara no había decisiones que tomar.

Los temidos cambios estaban comenzando a darse y no podía objetarlos ya que, muy aparte de la paga y de vivir sin pagar una renta, me gustaban. Principalmente porque podía estar cerca de ese hombre que se había robado mi corazón y que, si no me equivocaba, me iba a robar muchas cosas más.

Nunca había habido algo como esto en mi vida y aunque me costara acostumbrarme era algo que iba a aprovechar al máximo. Yamazaki cerró la puerta de la habitación y yo caminé lentamente hacia la cama.

La habitación tenía el mismo espacio y diseño que la de Shaoran, solo que sin escritorio ni ordenador. El guardarropa era esencialmente el mismo y la cama estaba centrada, con los mismos doseles que la suya. La diferencia radicaba en el color de la pintura, exclusivamente femenina de color rosa pastel y blanco.

Saqué la poca ropa que había conseguido llevar y el neceser. Acomodé la ropa el gigantesco guardarropa igual de grande y más alto que yo. Olía a madera de bosque y me hizo pensar en jardines gigantescos.

Cuando terminé (lo cual no me llevó ni diez minutos) llevé el neceser, que contenía todos mis objetos de aseo, hacia el baño cuya puerta se perfilaba en el fondo entreabierto. Cuando traspasé la puerta el tamaño del baño me abrumó.

Había una ventana mediana con un vidrio opaco para que pudiera entrar la luz pero nadie pudiera ver lo que había dentro. La pared era de azulejos, conservados , como pude darme cuenta cuando los vi de cerca y con colores exuberantemente combinados. Darse un baño relajante en ese cuarto de baño debía ser excepcional, especialmente cuando pude ver el tamaño de la bañera. Le pediría a Shaoran que me dejara usarlo de esa manera alguna vez.

Dejé el neceser sobre el amplio mesón que se extendía desde el lavamanos y miré hacia las labradas llaves de la bañera. Eran simplemente exquisitas de formas elegantes y de color bronce.

Me acerqué a ellas y alargué la mano consciente de que nunca había tocado algo como eso en mi vida. Volví a la habitación y me senté en la cómoda cama que se hundió suavemente contra mi peso. No me quedó nada más que admirar el entorno que me rodeaba.

Mis pensamientos me llevaron tan lejos que cuando fui consciente del tiempo la luz solar había comenzado a desvanecerse en la ventana.

No podía quedarme esperando que llegara la noche ya que se suponía que había ido allá a ser parte de la cocina y de cuidadora de Shaoran. Me puse de pie y salí de la habitación en busca de las escaleras.

Me guié por lo que recordaba pero no sabía en donde estaba la cocina. Caminé sigilosamente procurando no alterar a nadie con mi presencia. Finalmente la encontré, había una puerta en la esquina derecha del comedor, una puerta tan labrada como todas las de la casa. La abrí lentamente para no asustar a quien se hallara ahí.

Había una mujer vestida de negro, la misma que había recibido mi maletín y la maleta de Shaoran cuando habíamos llegado. Ella se dio la vuelta y me miró sorprendida, estaba frente a la estufa y parecía estar removiendo algo; había algo de frustración en su rostro.

–¿Sí, señorita? ¿En qué puedo servirle?

Su mirada tenía pintas amables a pesar de la frustración que había descubierto antes. La impresión que me había dado al principio, de que era algo severa, parecía ser incorrecta.

–Eh... –no sabía cómo ofrecerle mi ayuda en la cocina ya que nunca le había ofrecido mi ayuda a nadie.

Sentía que tal vez se pudiera sentir ofendida por mi petición, podía llegar a pensar que estaba interfiriendo en su trabajo o tal vez en robárselo. Había aprendido a ser un poco precavida con los pensamientos de la gente, especialmente teniendo a una compañera de trabajo como Nakuru por tanto tiempo. Pero me obligué a hablarle ya que, de ninguna manera me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados mientras ella lo hacía todo.

–Vengo… ¿Puedo ayudarle con la cena?

La mujer se quedó mirándome como si no me hubiera entendido bien, pero cuando me respondió me di cuenta de que había sido clara:

–No se preocupe, señorita, sé hacer esto –ahí estaba, un deje de irritación. Maldición.

–No tengo la menor duda, pero… –bueno aquí iba– pero una de las razones por las que estoy aquí es para… participar en la cocina siempre que sea posible, aparte de cuidar a Sh… al señor Li. Sé de cocina, me he pasado la mitad de mi vida en ellas y podría ayudarle con lo que usted necesitara, lo que sea –me referí a Shaoran de esa manera porque no quería granjearme algún tipo de prejuicio por parte de esta mujer. Entre más aliados encontrara, era mejor para mi estado mental.

–¿Sabe de repostería? –me preguntó excéptica–. Yo no sé nada…

–Sí, sé de repostería –afirmé.

–¿Y de cremas? –volvió a preguntarme, sólo que el escepticismo desapareció de su voz.

–Sí, señora –respondí sin molestarme.

La mujer dejó lo que estaba removiendo y señaló un libro que parecía ser de cocina, que estaba en la mesa del centro. Lo reconocí dado que era una edición que Rika había tenido que adquirir en sus clases de cocina.

–No logro hacer que la crema de tomates se vuelva consistente.

Sonreí un poco procurando no mostrar nada en mi expresión, aún desconfiaba de lo que la mujer pudiera pensar de mí.

Me acerqué a ella y muy lentamente, sin mirar el libro dado que me lo sabía de memoria, le dije cuál era la cantidad de tomates que debía aplicar. También le dije que podía espesarla bien usando harina de trigo o bien con papas hervidas y vueltas papilla. Le di los consejos que no estaban en el libro sobre el número de especias y la sazón especial que se podía llevar a cabo con esa preparación.

Muy pronto comenzamos a congeniar y de un momento a otro comenzó a pedirme instrucciones para el resto de los platos de una manera muy amable. Se las di encantada de poder ser útil, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a la patanería de Nakuru y este cambio me aliviaba demasiado. En medio de la animada charla me dijo que se llamaba Chiharu y era la esposa de Yamazaki.

Juntas terminamos de preparar los restantes alimentos que conformaban la cena, empanadas de salmón con salsa tártara, ensalada césar, crema de tomate y hierbas, y un delicioso cóctel de naranja y fresa.

Ella suspiró cuando terminamos mirándome sorprendida. Estábamos vigilando el tiempo de cocción de las empanadas que estaban en el horno.

–No sabía que fuera tan experta, señorita, a su edad no parece ser alguien versado en el asunto.

–La juventud no tiene que ver cuando se usa la inteligencia –no me consideraba inteligente en muchos campos pero en los de la cocina podía incluso darme aires de chef.

En ese momento el teléfono color beis que estaba plegado al lado de la gigantesca nevera sonó suavemente. Chiharu se adelantó a levantarlo.

–Señor… –miró en mi dirección y dijo–. Sí, se encuentra conmigo… claro señor, enseguida se lo comunicaré –colgó el teléfono y se volvió hacia mí–. El señor quiere verla, se encuentra en su habitación.

Asentí quitándome el delantal que había tomado en préstamo y lo colgué en donde estaban los demás.

–Debe dejarlas diez minutos más –le dije antes de irme, ella asintió sonriendo–. Luego estarán listas para servir.

Salí de la cocina y me dirigí hacia la habitación de Shaoran recordando nuevamente el camino por donde Yamazaki nos había llevado. Fuera de la cocina sentí un poco de fríó, lo que interpreté por el tamaño de la casa. Una mansión de ese tamaño habitada por solo tres personas debía tener tendencia a la frialdad, no debía albergar mucho del calor de un hogar. No era que alguna vez hubiera sentido algo así, pero había leído libros y podía hacerme una idea ligera.

Cuando ubiqué la puerta de la habitación golpeé suavemente y abrí esperando no interrumpirlo en nada. Se hallaba sentando frente al ordenador, escribiendo rápidamente y al mismo tiempo ojeando algo en el ordenador. Parecía lo que era, un ocupado y elegante hombre de negocios. Me pregunté brevemente que si estaba tan ocupado por qué había querido verme.

–Sakura… –dijo suavemente levantando la vista del ordenador.

Un repentino estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo ante la ronca tonalidad de su voz, la luz del ordenador le daba en la cara dándome la impresión de estar contemplando una preciosa cara de mármol.

–Hola –saludé torpemente mientras daba unos pasos hacia el escritorio.

–Esperaba que no te hubieras encerrado en tu habitación hasta que cayó la noche, podrías haber pedido un libro o lo que fuera.

–No lo hice –conteste rápidamente–. Estuve en la cocina preparando la cena con Chi… con la señora Chiharu.

–Se suponía que hasta el día de mañana no intervendrías en la cocina –dijo seriamente accionando un lapicero retráctil.

–No podía quedarme mirándome la punta de los pies –respondí pensando en que se había molestado por lo que había hecho o dicho.

–¿Participaste en la preparación de la cena de esta noche?

Asentí brevemente intuyéndolo enfadado pero luego dijo:

–Entonces valdrá la pena dejar el trabajo para bajar a cenar.

Arrugué el ceño ante sus humos cuando usó las palabras bajar escaleras.

–Todavía no puedes realizar ese tipo de movimientos –dije pensando en que podría lesionarse la otra puerta andando en solamente en una–. Yo te lo traeré.

Se quedó callado unos momentos y luego comenzó a fulminarme con la mirada.

–No eres mi médico, Sakura –murmuró letalmente.

–No, no lo soy –dije, mientras algo demasiado triste se deslizaba por mi pecho ante la reprobación en su mirada, intentando soportarla–, pero soy quien sigue las indicaciones de él y, si mal no recuerdo, informó que no debías moverte hasta que las terapias comenzaran.

El silencio volvió a reinar. Tras unos segundos él suspiró como resignado y con un movimiento de su mano señaló su cama. Me volví a mirar algo insegura y vi que sobre ella había un paquete envuelto en papel verde oscuro.

–Es para ti –dijo él.

Yo me volví a mirarlo insegura ¿Por qué tenía que darme regalos?

–Lo vi el otro día en una tienda y mandé a adquirirlo para ti –repuso él, mientras tanto yo, sin poder mirarlo ahora y con la curiosidad matándome, caminé hacia la cama y levanté lo que parecía ser un libro de gran tamaño.

Nadie jamás me había hecho un regalo, excepto Rika y él, cuando me dio dinero el primer día que nos conocimos y lo que subsiguió después. Aunque se tratara de un trozo de basura lo acogería ansiosa con el conocimiento de que había sido él quien me lo había dado.

Retiré suavemente la envoltura, y ahí, efectivamente, había algo parecido a un libro, de cubiertas rojas y con una cerradura dorada muy delicada. Tardé dos segundos en darme cuenta de que era un diario.

Lo miré asombrada, y luego, por algún extraño motivo, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. No era que escribiera mucho, pero había deseado algo parecido a eso desde tiempo atrás, como un amigo inanimado al que se le podía contar todo sin temor a que lo revelara, y sin temor a ser juzgado. Acunándolo en mi pecho me di la vuelta y me acerqué al escritorio. Me quedé ahí parada sin atreverme a hacer nada más.

–Es precioso. Muchas gracias –conseguí decir en medio de mi emoción.

Quería besarlo. Demasiado. Me quedé mirándolo a los ojos como una tonta sin atreverme a pedirle permiso dado que parecía enfadado aun. Shaoran se dio cuenta que lo miraba, no sabía que conclusión había podido sacar de mi atolondramiento pero luego extendió una mano, como hacía cada vez que quería que me acercara a él.

Lo hice sin dudarlo esta vez, así que cuando la tomé, él me acercó a su silla para besarme. No me negué en absoluto porque lo deseaba locamente. Cuando nos separamos ambos respiramos agitados. Fui la primera en levantarme, aunque bien sabe Dios que lo que quería era sentarme en su regazo y seguirle besando. Esta vez no tenía la intención de huir, sino de responder a su regalo de la manera que mejor sabía y la que él parecía apreciar bastante, mi habilidad para la cocina.

–Traeré la cena –murmuré poniéndome derecha.

Él asintió acomodándose un poco la camisa que yo, en medio de la pasión de nuestro beso, había sacado de los pantalones. Volvió al ordenador segundos después.

Mientras salía de la habitación una tonta sonrisa pareció plantarse en mi rostro mientras iba a mi habitación y dejaba el diario en una de las mesas de noche puestas a ambos lados de la cama.

Luego bajé y, con la ayuda de Chiharu arreglamos una bandeja para Shaoran.

Se la subí y él decidió tomarla sobre la cama, por lo que, aun cuando no lo quisiera, tuvo que apoyarse en mí.

–Huele delicioso –dijo aspirando lentamente sobre el plato de comida humeante.

La expresión de su rostro se había tornado a una emocionada, como si esos alimentos pudieran hacerlo casi feliz.

–Espero que te guste –dije dándome la vuelta dispuesta a marcharme y dejarlo en privado.

–No te vayas –exclamó cuando se dio cuenta de mis propósitos.

Así que me quedé viéndolo cenar, admirando el envés de sus manos mientras comía, con cada bocado cerraba los ojos y parecía no importarle que yo estuviera ahí mientras lo hacía. Comió con verdadera avidez, recordé lo que opinaba de las comidas de los hospitales y pensé que después de alimentarse de eso se merecía esa cena que, en cualquier otro sitio, se consideraba especial para eventos.

Cuando terminó dio un sorbo al coctel, el cual había preparado yo.

–Hacía mucho que no probaba algo así –dijo mientras continuaba bebiendo. Cuando terminó, se dedicó a contemplarme con demasiada intensidad. Recogí la bandeja creyendo que ese era el motivo de su mirada pero no la retiró de mí ni siquiera cuando la tomé y organicé los platos para que no se me cayera nada. Cuando volví a darme la vuelta escuché su voz como un ladrido–. Deja esa bandeja ahí y ven aquí.

Su tono subyacía a orden y por más que pensé que podía molestarme no lo hizo. Dejé la bandeja y me acerqué a él consiente superficialmente de lo que quería. Parecía que lo que yo preparaba producía una emoción que lo inducía a mostrarse cariñoso conmigo, pero no me atreví a preguntárselo ni siquiera cuando en un segundo pasé de estar de pie a estar entre sus brazos sobre la cama.

Su beso sabía a naranja y a fresas y bebí de su boca como una mujer sedienta sin importarme parecer una puta. Dejé que me tocara el cuello y los senos sin importarme nada más que la sensación que ese toque producía. Luego él se separo de mis labios murmurando una maldición.

–Será mejor que te vayas antes de que haga algo que ambos deseamos.

Comprendí brevemente a que se refería, mi conciencia volvió lentamente al mismo tiempo que volvía mi respiración. Me levanté algo aturdida y tomé la bandeja.

–Buenas noches –me despedí mientras él respondía con un gruñido frustrado.

Caminé con la bandeja con excesivo cuidado esperando no romper nada por el estado de torpeza en el que había quedado.

Lo que ambos deseábamos.

Parecía que se había dado cuenta de que, en el fondo de mi corazón deseaba que me hiciera suya. Pensé por un momento en lo que eso implicaba pero nada más que imágenes oscuras se manifestaban ante mí. Si él quería eso de mí podía intentar dárselo, pero mucho me temía que siempre albergaría ese profundo temor por los hombres y las partes que los diferenciaban de las mujeres.

Cené y luego me retiré a mi habitación con la cabeza aun dándome vueltas.

_**Seis semanas después. **_

_**10 de Octubre de 2007**_

Era increíble la rapidez con la que el tiempo estaba trascurriendo, después de afianzarme y adaptarme al tamaño de mi nueva habitación.

Había ido con Yamazaki y había desocupado el resto de mi apartamento poniéndolo a disposición de sus reales dueños. Había traído todas mis cosas para esa mansión en la que vivía Shaoran, todas mis cosas implicaban ropa, porque los utensilios de cocina, y los electrodomésticos estaban incluidos en el alquiler del apartamento.

Aun me costaba trabajo creer que vivía bajo su mismo techo especialmente cuando cada parte de mi ser y de mi cuerpo ansiaba ser suya.

Había empezado a llenar el diario con notas aledañas a lo que transcurría en el día, pero a veces en las noches me dedicaba a escribir todas las sensaciones que me atenazaba estar cerca de él y cómo ansiaba que de verdad él se enamorara de mí. Parecía que el diario era como lo había intuido cuando me lo dio: una persona invisible con la que hablaba y que escucha en silencio mis escritos sin juzgarme ni hacerme reclamos por las diferencias palpables y existentes entre el mundo de Shaoran y el mío.

El abogado que había visto en el hospital venia todos los días a trabajar con Shaoran. Cada vez que me cruzaba con él me saludaba, pero tenía esa expresión indescifrable en los ojos cuando me miraba, como si de alguna manera se compadeciera de mi.

Había entablado una sincera amistad con la esposa de Yamazaki, Chiharu, era el ama de llaves y encargada de la cocina.

Mi relación con Shaoran había avanzado a cierto grado, ahora era prácticamente su novia y cuando estábamos solos dejaba que me besara hasta que perdía el aliento. Él se aventuraba a tocarme pero nunca llegamos tan lejos como el día del hospital cuando ambos perdimos el control. Parecía que él se estaba conteniendo por alguna razón, tal vez le molestaba ver que conmigo podría conseguir lo que buscaba sin luchar demasiado.

Yo ya no podía detenerlo cada vez que me besaba y me tocaba, pero cada día que pasaba sentía que él quería más y más de mí. No era grosero en ningún modo, era demasiado erótico y estimulante, cada charla que manteníamos tenía un matiz sexual que solo él era capaz de transmitir sin llegar demasiado lejos pero haciéndome ansiar que lo hiciera.

Compartía con él la cena, ese era el momento en el que creía que perdería por completo toda la dignidad que creía poseer. Lastimosamente para mi orgullo, él me había embrujado el cuerpo desde que me tocara tan íntimamente. Este cuerpo traidor me hacía añorar las manos de Shaoran sobre él pero siempre me detenía mentalmente al pensar en lo demás, aunque físicamente le respondiera. Parecía ser que él se había dado cuenta de eso.

Mi vida, debía admitirlo, se había convertido en un idilio en el que no estaba segura de ser parte, pero sin embargo vivía cada día sin importarme nada.

Shaoran había progresado maravillosamente aunque aun tenía que caminar con un bastón. Eso, para mi propia vergüenza no lo hacía ver menos atractivo para mi, estaba locamente obsesionada y enamorada de él. Y ya que lo había aceptado mi propio ser se perdía en los encuentros que teníamos. Él me felicitaba todos los días, porque con Chiharu hacíamos del menú algo especial con cada comida.

Pero en las noches, cuando ella se retiraba y ambos cenábamos a solas era presa de todos los dardos de sensualidad que él me tiraba. Había insinuaciones prohibidas en sus labios cada vez que me hablaba y yo las soportan estoicamente pero sabía que cada una de ellas me marcaba interiormente.

Un mes y medio después había hecho mi propio lugar en la casa y había encontrando mi distracción en el jardín de la madre de Shaoran. Una vez que él se recupero le pedí que me dejara hacerme cargo personalmente del jardín. En ese día temía por que, ahora que se había recuperado del todo decidiera prescindir de mí, pero con cada día que pasaba el me demostraba algo totalmente diferente. Tal vez estaba equivocada con ilusas esperanzas.

Ese día estaba en el jardín arreglando unas rosas, tenía las manos manchadas de tierra húmeda y unas tijeras colgaban de mis holgados vaqueros.

–Buenos días –escuché la voz de Shaoran detrás de mí y me di la vuelta rápidamente mientras el corazón comenzaba su rutinaria diatriba palpitando como si estuviera en medio de una carrera.

–Buenos días –respondí en una especie de chillido mientras él caminaba hacia mí con las manos en los bolsillos. Parecía abatido y la sonrisa con la que lo recibí resbalo rápidamente de mi rostro–. ¿Sucede algo? –le pregunté antes de poder retractarme, era una pregunta estúpida, porque era más que evidente que algo le pasaba. Vi que sonrió de lado.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –el tono de su voz hizo que la piel se me erizara.

Dejé las tijeras a un lado y me lavé las manos en un cubo de agua limpia destinado a regar las matas.

–No lo sé… –dije sinceramente, felicitándome por haber aprendido a medio-leer su mente.

Se quedó mirándome por largos segundos, parecía analizarme y sus ojos ardían como siempre que tenía la mirada sobre mí. Esa expresión en ellos si había aprendido a leerla porque eran sus ojos de lo que más estaba pendiente cuando se acercaba para besarme y acariciarme.

–Estoy pensando en ti… y en mí.

Un miedo oscuro trepó por mi cuerpo cuando hizo referencia a los dos. Por un terrible segundo hice una imagen de lo que podía decirme referente a los dos, la mayor parte de esta tenía que ver con el hecho de que me mandara a freír espárragos.

Bajé la mirada dispuesta a soportar lo que fuera que me fuera a decir. Dio unos pasos hacia mí, caminando con ese andar de tigre que me hacía hervir la sangre, cuando estuvo a dos pasos de mi tomo mi rostro en sus manos y me hizo mirarlo.

Estúpidas lagrimas se anegaron en mis ojos sin poder evitarlo pero al mirarlo y ver los de él acercarse toda mi mente se quedó en blanco.

–Lloras… ¿por qué? –susurró contra mis labios entreabiertos mientras yo hacía lo posible por respirar con normalidad.

–¿Qué… vas a decirme? –le pregunté a velocidad de rayo sintiendo que me estaba partiendo en mil pedazos.

–No sé cómo hacerlo… –volvió a susurrarme–. Antes de decírtelo debes prometerme que me dirás que sí.

Era, hasta el momento, el pedido más extraño que había recibido de él. Cada neurona de mi cerebro se accionaba esperando la frase con la que terminaría para siempre nuestra relación y por consiguiente conmigo. Si él decía que si el pedido podía tratarse de que lo dejara en paz… Dios ayúdame… pensé en medio de todo antes de caer en la bruma en la que me zambullían sus ojos.

–Yo… –¿que debía hacer?– sí…

Miré su boca que en ese momento se abrió sobre la mía para llenarla con un beso caliente y lleno de necesidad, aunque este parecía ser mas diferente de todos cuanto me había dado antes. Respondí a él aunque por dentro me estaba muriendo al pensar en que se trataba del beso de la despedida. Me agarró con fuerza de la nuca y de la cintura, y me acercó más a él hasta que quedé pegada contra su duro cuerpo. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y él me levantó del suelo con un gruñido profundo.

Nos besamos por demasiado tiempo, a esas alturas no me importaba respirar así que le di todo de mí esperando que si su plan era terminar conmigo al menos se llevara un recuerdo medianamente agradable.

Él se separó de mi boca con un sensual sonido de succión, yo tenía la mente obnubilada y no pensaba o veía con claridad. Todas mis defensas habían caído y si me decía que lo dejara seguramente moriría a sus pies.

–Cásate conmigo –sopló sobre la humedad de mis labios acariciándome lentamente la espalda con una mano…

Sus palabras cayeron al vacío por unos momentos, mientras me adaptaba a ellas y las asimilaba lentamente. No podían estar hablando en serio pero sus ojos y la expresión ardiente de su rostro decía lo contrario. El silencio pesó, sólo roto por el sonido de los pájaros y los de nuestras respiraciones agitadas.

No sabía qué responder a eso. No sabía qué pensar de eso. Había estado tan convencida de que me diría otra cosa que apenas podía hacerme a la idea de que nada de eso estaba siendo un sueño.

–Me… –se me habían borrado las palabras que tenía en el cerebro como si hubiera retrocedido mentalmente en el tiempo y volviera a tener el lenguaje de una bebe, todo balbuceos y lloriqueos–. Me… –no, seguramente las rosas tenían algún tipo de sedante o psicoactivo y nada de eso estaba en realidad pasando…– ¿Acabas… de pedirme que… me case contigo? –le pregunté tratando de asegurarme mientras sus brazos se apretaban más y más en torno a mí y sonreía de lado sensualmente.

–Así es... –confirmó besándome las mejillas y retirando sus labios y su cabeza hacia mi oído…– Quiero que seas mi esposa… mi mujer.

Su mujer… La sola idea me sobrecogió intensamente cuando imágenes prohibidas comenzaron a inundar mi mente.

No, no era un sueño. El abatimiento que él tenía era acerca de pedirme que me casara con él, y lo que no sabía cómo decirme era cómo proponerme matrimonio.

Apenas era una adolecente que se había permitido soñar con ese hombre mayor que hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara y al que amaba con locura y no solo porque lo asociara a un sentimiento de transferencia. Jamás había estado más segura de mis sentimientos como en ese momento.

–Yo… no lo sé –admití temblando cuando sentí sus labios en mi oído.

–No sabes… ¿si decirme que sí? –murmuró enviando ondas de placer de mi oído a todo mi cuerpo–. ¿O si decirme que no?

–No sé que responder –admití acariciando su nuca y esperando que no se decepcionara de mi inseguridad.

A aquellas alturas de nuestros encuentros, contactos y todo lo demás, mi inseguridad debería haberse menguado al menos un poco.

No sabía que diría si le pedía tiempo para pensarlo, pero en medio de la bruma de confusión que me producía su cercanía, yo era demasiado manipulable bajo la vista de sus ojos. A pesar de que la mayor parte de mí le hubiera dado el sí sin dudarlo, la pequeña me exigía considerar siquiera una idea semejante. Antes de que el corazón me estallara en el pecho le dije acercándome a su boca:

–Te amo –su expresión se tornó un poco más ardiente de lo que ya era– y lo sabes… pero yo… debo pensar en esto…

La presión de sus brazos se volvió suave abruptamente, como si estuviera negándose a aceptar esa respuesta. La expresión de su rostro se volvió seria y casi corrupta, comenzó a apartarse de mí.

–¡Por favor! –le rogué tratando de retenerlo entre mis brazos–. No estoy negándolo, no te estoy rechazando, es solo… sólo dame un poco de tiempo.

La fijeza de su mirada casi me estaba gritando que no quería tiempo. Quería su respuesta ya, pero a pesar de lo mucho que lo quisiera, no podía aceptarlo así como así. Aún había demasiadas cosas que se interponían entre nosotros, y una de esas era mi genial razonamiento referente a que los hombres como él no pedían matrimonio a chicas como yo. Había leído algunas novelas de harlequín, y estaba también completamente segura de que ninguna de ellas era mi caso. Ese tipo de realidad jamás podría ser parte de mi vida.

Pero se estaba dando en ese momento, contra todo pronóstico por mi parte, un hombre maravilloso me quería a su lado por toda la vida, o al menos por el tiempo que durara. Mas no pude darle el sí, al menos no en ese momento.

–Dame tiempo para pensarlo –le pedí consciente de que él podía cambiar de idea en cualquier momento que quisiera y podría cambiar mi vida con solo una respuesta…

Se apartó definitivamente de mí y se dio la vuelta pasándose las manos por el cabello, parecía desesperado y no sabía qué hacer para calmar la ansiedad que parecía gobernarlo.

Me removí los párpados con ansiedad, nada de esto estaba saliendo bien. Yo había cometido demasiados errores como para dejarme llevar mucho más. Antes de poder detener a mi ahora voluntariosa voluntad, me acerqué con pasos lentos hasta que rocé su brazo con mi mano.

–Shaoran… –lo llamé para que se diera la vuelta.

Había tensión en ese musculoso brazo, pero fue solamente su cabeza la que dio la vuelta para mirarme. Se veía tan alto, magnánimo y sin piedad desde esa estatura.

–Yo… no tengo nada para ti... no soy nada a tu lado… –sentí las lagrimas llenar las cuencas de mis ojos y sentí el estremecimiento de los sollozos copar mi pecho–, y aun así tú… yo…

Antes de poder preverlo él se dio la vuelta hasta mí y me tomó en sus brazos, me besó violentamente alzándome de las caderas al encuentro de su cuerpo con un ansia arrolladora. Gemí entrecortadamente en su garganta cuando las emociones sobrepasaron mis limites, tiré de sus cabellos y él gruñó en mi boca. Cuando nuestros labios se separaron en otro sensual y lento sonido de succión, él murmuró:

–Es la primera vez que le pido a una mujer que se case conmigo, quiero tenerte para mi, por eso quiero que nos casemos, así estaré seguro de que no desaparecerás en cualquier momento. Sabes, como yo sé que me amas, que te necesito, te has convertido en parte de mi vida y… –su voz volvía a sonar desesperada, era como si fuera un secuestrado rogando por su vida a la persona que lo quería matar.

–Me casaré contigo –respiré agitadamente y lo interrumpí antes de que pudiera seguir diciendo esas cosas que parecían tan absurdas, pero que en él sonaban tan… ciertas.

Tratando de controlar el pálpito en mi pecho y la sensación de desmayo por la falta de aire. Contra mi mejilla sentí la piel de la mejilla de Shaoran retraerse formando una sonrisa, pero no estaba nada preparada para lo que dijo a continuación:

–No puedo esperar para que seas completamente mía.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció con anticipación ante lo que sus palabras implicaban, no intenté retroceder aunque esa hubiera sido la reacción más común ante tal sugerencia al menos para mí. Sosegarme no iba a servir de nada porque sus palabras se me habían grabado con fuego en la mente.

Volvió a besarme solo que menos ardor pero de todas maneras vi estrellas tras mis parpados.

–Debo irme ahora –dijo esta vez besándome en la frente y bajándome de sus brazos, entre los que había estado levantada, con los pies colgando. Volví a tierra lentamente mientras lo veía alejarse y empezaba a comprender el alcance de la decisión que acaba de tomar.

Tampoco me había dicho en cuanto se iba a producir ese acontecimiento, estuve a punto de llamarle y preguntarle pero la voz no me salía, aun estaba conmocionada.

Cuando estuve en mi habitación hice una anotación inusualmente larga en mi diario, quise transmitir en la escritura todo lo que había pasado en ese sencillo encuentro y como este iba a cambiarme para siempre. Para bien.

No tuve que esperar mucho para conocer la respuesta acerca de la boda. Al día siguiente después del desayuno, en el cual Shaoran se mostró inusualmente feliz, me informó de cómo iba a ser el proceso. Esperaba que todo fuera tan fácil como fácilmente salían esas palabras de su boca. No tenía idea de cómo iba a ser el desenlace de esto.

Accedí a que se hiciera cargo de todo mientras terminaba con la reparación del jardín y continuaba siendo parte de la cocina con Chiharu. Casi no lo vi en esos días que siguieron, quería hablarle, decirle cuanto me apenaba no poder participar en esa boda que era de los dos, pero nunca podía encontrarlo cuando estaba desocupado.

Me sentí brevemente en una red de manipulación, y en el afán que él parecía tener por que nos casáramos. Casi no había tenido encuentros de índole sensual con Shaoran después de ese día. Debía aceptar que extrañaba que me besara y me tocara pero no me atrevía a buscarlo, temerosa de muchas cosas.

Trascurrió una semana y media más en la cual la víctima del matrimonio fui yo. Madame Marie se presentó en la casa. Hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de que, aparte de arreglar la apariencia de la gente, madame también era diseñadora y modista. Fui víctima del proceso de medición de mis planas formas. Ella era quien iba a diseñar mi vestido y quien parecía feliz por la noticia de que me iba a casar con él. Seleccionó las telas para el vestido y me dijo que yo iba a quedar _tres belle, une enchanteuse.*_

–El _señog_ _Edwagd_ se _tegminaga_ de _enamogando _de usted, _ma belle petite fille._

La duda de si Shaoran me amaba o si solo me deseaba no dejaba de darme vueltas en la cabeza. Por eso cuando madame mencionó la palabra amor, en su acento, la cabeza casi me explotó pensando en cómo podía darme cuenta de eso.

Jamás, hasta ese momento, había estado enamorada y no tenía experiencia en saber cuándo un hombre sí lo estaba. Pero después de meditarlo por casi dos horas me di cuenta de que no me importaba lo que Shaoran sintiera por mí, siempre que sintiera algo. Tal vez con tanto deseo, como parecía sentirlo, podía hacer que se enamorara de mí, inconscientemente pero podía.

Los días seguían pasando, y la hora de mi boda se iba acercando. Yo seguía preguntándome si había tomado la decisión correcta, especialmente cuando una picada ligera de presentimiento comenzó a molestarme en el pecho. Decidí ignorarla a fin de poder dormir en paz, sin hacer caso tampoco a los espantosos sueños en los que me veía envuelta y los cuales escribía en el diario cuando eran demasiado aterradores, cuando en ellos se incluían los ataúdes.

**Shaoran POV**

**25 de Agosto de 2007**

Sakura se retiró a su habitación tan pronto se lo pedí. Contra mi voluntad debía admitir que perfectamente me hubiera podido quedar con ella detrás de mí por mucho más tiempo. Pero debía ponerme al corriente de mis asuntos y debía ordenar lo que, mientras estuve hospitalizado y mientras estuviera en rehabilitación, era mi empresa y la redacción de los documentos que Sakura iba a firmar traspasándome su fortuna.

Antes de meterme en toda la materia, saqué el diario que Yue había comprado para Sakura y lo puse en su envoltura sobre mi cama para dárselo más adelante.

Trabajé duro hasta que todo quedo en orden, al menos de mi empresa hablando. Yue me informó que la redacción de los documentos se haría pero que se demoraría un poco de tiempo porque debía redactarlo de manera que no implicara ninguna ilegalidad.

Estaba terminando de revisar los documentos cuando un olor leve penetró por mi nariz. Comida. Era un olor delicioso que flotaba por el pasillo como me acerqué a comprobar.

Me pregunté cuándo Chiharu se había convertido en una cocinera que pudiera producir ese tipo de olores con los alimentos, pero cuando me acerqué a la habitación de Sakura y comprobé que no se encontraba ahí me di cuenta de mi error. Seguramente ella estaba abajo con Chiharu, admiré su valor y sus ganas de trabajar ya que, aunque parecía cansada, no cejaba en hacer su trabajo. Volví a mi habitacion y usé el teléfono interno para llamar a la cocina.

–Buenas noches, Chiharu –dije apenas levantó el teléfono.

–Señor –contestó ella.

–¿Está contigo la muchacha con la que llegué en la tarde?

–Sí, se encuentra conmigo.

–Dile que necesito verla en mi habitación.

–Claro señor, enseguida se lo comunicaré.

Dejé el teléfono en su sitio y seguí repasando mis informes. Después de unos momentos escuché unos golpes leves, luego la puerta se abrió lentamente y ella entró. Era la misma Sakura que había visto en la tarde, sin embargo una emoción que no tenía nombre me picó brevemente en el pecho al verla.

–Sakura… –su nombre escapó de mis labios y, sin poder evitarlo, con un matiz de deseo. Deseo que seguramente debió manifestarse en mi rostro también.

–Hola –respondió ella con la voz temblorosa.

A metros podía notar eso que notaba en ella siempre que estaba cerca: su miedo.

–Esperaba que no te hubieras encerrado en tu habitación hasta que cayó la noche, podrías haber pedido un libro o lo que fuera –le dije pensando precisamente en eso en ese momento.

Por el olor a comida sabía que ella no se había quedado en su habitación pero no quise que supiera que tenía una manera de identificarla.

–No lo hice –respondió ella de un tirón, por supuesto sabía que no lo había hecho–. Estuve en la cocina preparando la cena con Chi… con la señora Chiharu –añadió confirmando mis acertadas sospechas.

–Se suponía que hasta el día de mañana intervendrías en la cocina –dije aunque no me sentía contrariado de que hubiera pasado allá la tarde. Estaba ansioso de comer comida de verdad desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

–No podía quedarme mirándome la punta de los pies –dijo confirmando mis suposiciones acerca de que no era para nada perezosa.

Me hubiera gustado que lo fuera, así hubiera tenido un motivo válido para sentir fastidio hacia ella, pero no. Ahí estaba además de buena persona, hacendosa y con deseos de ayudar.

–¿Participaste en la preparación de la cena de esta noche? –pregunté para variar.

Ella meneó la cabeza en señal afirmativa.

–Entonces valdrá la pena dejar el trabajo para bajar a cenar –dije pensando en cómo rayos iba a bajar las escaleras apoyándome solo en una pierna y en Yamazaki.

Súbitamente me llené de rabia ante eso, después de todo el accidente había sido por culpa de ella. No directamente pero el solo hecho de haber pensado en ella desencadenó el resto de mis pensamientos desembocando todo en el accidente que me había desprovisto de mis habilidades corporales. Afortunadamente nada era permanente y debía adaptarme a hacer las terapias.

–Todavía no puedes realizar ese tipo de movimientos –comunicó ella en un tono de regañina que me recordó imposiblemente a mi madre. Allí estaba otra vez ella, completamente culpable de hacerme recordar a mi madre y sus cuidados, por su culpa…– yo te lo traeré.

No pude hablar por unos momentos mientras esos pensamientos torvos me rondaban la cabeza. Quería tener a algo más que culpar por mi situación actual que a mi propia y débil carne, pero todo la apuntaba a ella, quien arrepentida quería servirme, aunque lo hiciera inconscientemente. No se lo permitiría, bastante tenía con volverme un estúpido sentimental con sus pequeños detalles que me recordaban lo que había perdido como para que ahora quisiera pasarse de lista haciéndose necesaria para mi, más necesaria de lo que ya lo era.

–No eres mi médico, Sakura –respondí toscamente mientras el rostro de ella se retraía imperceptiblemente en una mueca de dolor.

–No, no lo soy –me contestó–, pero soy quien sigue las indicaciones de él y, si mal no recuerdo, informó que no debías moverte hasta que las terapias comenzaran.

Bueno, debía alabar su memoria excesiva, casi había creído que podía persuadirla de que el médico recomendaba el movimiento. No había contado con que encima de todo tuviera una memoria fotográfica. Así que me iba a confinar en la maldita habitación hasta que la terapia comenzara… maravilloso.

Solté un sonoro suspiro aceptando mi cruel destino de quietud. Incapaz de soportar algo más moví mi mano en dirección al diario sobre mi cama. Ella lo miró impasible y me di cuenta de que no había entendido que era para ella.

–Es para ti –aclaré pensando en por qué no lo había tomado inmediatamente.

Ella volvió a mirarme, la expresión de dolor había sido reemplazada por una de inquietud.

–Lo vi el otro día en una tienda y mandé a adquirirlo para ti –relaté a fin de que, en medio de la explicación, quedara como si yo lo hubiera comprado pensando en ella.

Una mentira no le iba a hacer daño a nadie, y de todas maneras yo iba a llenar la carpeta que correspondía a Sakura Kinomoto de mentiras mucho más creíble que esa. Ella se dio la vuelta lentamente y caminó hasta la cama.

Observe sus pasos dándome cuenta, no por primera vez, que su andar era demasiado elegante para su procedencia.

Ella se inclinó y tomó el diario abriéndolo delicadamente, luego lo sostuvo en sus manos como si se tratara de un objeto demasiado delicado. Ella volvió su delgado cuello hacia mi mirándome con incredulidad, sus ojos brillaban húmedos pero acallé al poderoso impulso de ir y secar personalmente sus ojos ante sus volátiles emociones. Era un regalo simplemente.

Tomó el diario en su pecho como si fuera su hijo y caminó hacia mí.

A medida que se acercaba mi enfado iba retrocediendo como si estuviera siendo arrastrado por una locomotora. Cuando más se acercaba más era consciente de su olor y de su figura cerca de la mía. Definitivamente la abstinencia iba a dejarme una marca poderosa.

–Es precioso. Muchas gracias –dijo ella balbuceante mirándome con sus preciosos ojitos brillantes.

Ojitos inofensivos que de un momento a otro se tiñeron de oscuro con… ¡Santa mierda! Con deseo virgen.

El enfado desapareció del todo tanda paso a sentimientos más primarios, esos que siempre me abordaban cuando ella estaba cerca y que yo asociaba al estado de abstinencia sexual y al hecho de que ella fuera la única mujer que debiera conseguir a mi disposición.

Levanté mi mano recordando en ella el calor de sus partes íntimas, ese calor que parecía haber quemado mi mano literalmente. El calor que cosquilleaba en la punta de mis dedos ante la sola idea de tocarla otra vez. Levanté mi mano hacia ella esperando que entendiera mi petición, y dándome cuenta de que siempre la atraía así hacia mí.

Ella caminó hacia mi mano con una seguridad que no esperaba hasta que la tuve en la mía, la hice inclinarse y aspirando su efímero olor avainillado, besé su boca que parecía estar gritándole a la mía. Degusté el sabor dulce de su piel por unos momentos mientras el deseo me empalmaba otra vez. No debía ser así, no de esta manera, pero no tenia control alguno sobre ello. Pero no podía darme el lujo de abandonarme a mis deseos carnales especialmente cuando la maldita pierna lesionada estaba en medio. Solté sus labios antes que ella y vi que se irguió lentamente.

–Traeré la cena –dijo en voz baja mientras yo tocaba mi camisa la cual descubrí por fuera de mis pantalones.

Había estado tan concentrado en degustar su boca que no me había dado cuenta de cuándo lo había hecho. Decidí no mirarla más porque podía bien levantarme de esa silla sin importarme nada más que penetrar en su cuerpo.

Aunque no parecía darse cuenta del peligro que corría, ella optó por irse de la habitación a traerme la cena. Me concentré en mirar la pantalla del computador y no a ella esperando que me llegara algo de sosiego

Unos momentos después escuche que sus pasos volvían a acercarse, había traído la cena. Miré hacia la puerta mientras ella la abría con cuidado cargando una bandeja con platos en ella. El olor invadió mi habitación ahora si haciéndome casi relinchar. Traté de calmar a mi cerebro que, solo en esta ocasión la enfocó a ella y no a mi madre en los recuerdos. Ella, la primera vez que la vi. Ella se acercó más, parecía pensar que iba a tomar la cena en el escritorio y aunque no me hubiera molestado que fuera así preferí tomarla en la comodidad de mi cama.

–Espera… la tomaré en la cama.

Ella no dijo nada más. Esperó mientras yo rodaba la silla hasta la cama. Sin embargo no pude prescindir de su ayuda la cual me ofreció rápidamente, para apoyarme y poder sentarme en la cama sin caerme. Luego me arropé, ella tomó la silla y la plegó dejándola a los pies de la cama, luego, cuando estuve acomodado, puso la bandeja sobre mis piernas.

–Huele delicioso –comenté sin poder evitarlo.

Mi madre volvió a hacerse presente en mi mente al lado de la imagen de Sakura.

–Espero que te guste –dijo ella.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, sin saber de plano que necesitaba su olor de vainillas para sentirme cómodo comiendo esa comida que tan dolorosamente me recordaba a mi madre… y a ella.

–No te vayas –le pedí en cuanto dio el primer paso.

Parecía pensar que su presencia podía incomodarme. Yo hubiera pensado lo mismo si las cosas no se me hubieran salido de las manos en el hospital y no le hubiera dado su primer clímax.

Ella se sentó a los pies de la cama y se quedó en silencio mientras engullí la cena, con el primer bocado se notado mi hambre, la que había tratado de ignorar mientras estaba en el hospital recibiendo los alimentos disecados que allí proveían.

Cuando se terminó, aunque estaba repleto y pletórico, ansié más y más de lo mismo. Me contuve antes de volverme del tamaño del profesor chiflado.

–Hacía mucho que no probaba algo así –admití.

Una cena de verdad, que me hiciera sentir cómodo y verdaderamente satisfecho, por eso debía darle las gracias a ella.

Seguí con la bebida que era de color rojo claro. Apenas la probé, se deslizó por mi lengua como el más delicioso licor. Esto sí que no lo había probado nunca y estaba seguro que en cuanto lo volviera a probar solo podría tener en mi mente a Sakura Kinomoto.

El ligero toque de alcohol que tenía el coctel encendió las pocas partes de mi cuerpo que aún no lo estaban. Cuando lo terminé y ella se iba a ir, no pude dejar de pensar en darle un beso al menos por hacerme esto. Cuando se dio la vuelta solo pude ordenarle…

–Deja esa bandeja ahí y ven aquí.

Por un instante rogué que algo, lo que fuera, me diera la sensatez en el momento en que la besara.

Antes de que diera otro paso más hacia mí, aferré su cintura y la hice tumbarse sobre mi pecho antes de comenzar a besarla con ansia explosiva, como si jamás la hubiera besado antes.

Ella abrió la boca totalmente y dejó que la degustara con mi lengua sin pararse ni un momento; caso hubiera deseado que lo hiciera, así me daría una excusa para detenerme. Pero, al contrario, se dedicó a lamerme y chuparme como yo a ella sin ningún tipo de inhibición.

Mis manos cobraron vida y aferraron su dulce cuello y luego sus pechos pequeños que se clavaron en mis palmas lanzándole más fuego a mi "leño". Así solo podía meditar en cuán suave era, y en cuanto deseaba comprobar esa misma suavidad en todo su pequeño cuerpo.

No era partidario de la imaginación, pero observar en mi cabeza esos suaves muslos y brazos acariciándome, tomándome, recibiéndome en lo más profundo de su cuerpo bastó para hacerme saber que el control pendía de un hilo. Me aparté antes de sucumbir al deseo y le dije esperando que me entendiera:

–Será mejor que te vayas antes de que haga algo que ambos deseamos.

Ella se apartó con bastante más reticencia que lo que solía hacer. Si antes no estaba seguro de tenerla en mis manos, ahora lo estaba. No solo la tenía en mis manos, la tendría en todo mi cuerpo antes de que la lujuria me pusiera como un cencerro y tuviera que internarme en una clínica de locos.

–Buenas noches –musitó ella roncamente.

No fui capaz de responderle con algo más que un carraspeo, ya que si abría mi boca escupiría el profundo desespero que tenía de hundirme en su cuerpo y envestirla hasta la locura.

Cuando cerró la puerta solté un resoplido exasperado, regañándome por ser tan débil. Ahí estaba otra vez, esa cosita haciéndome desearla sin saber por qué en el fondo. Yo lo atribuía a mi frustración, pero después de esta cena sabía que había algo más, algo más allá del hecho de que ella recordara constantemente a mi madre, algo mas allá del hecho de necesitarla para una transacción monetaria.

Aun no podía definir nada, algo como eso jamás me había pasado, nunca una mujer había demorado tanto conmigo sin que al menos la hubiera tenido en mi cama dos veces. No me había acostado con Sakura Kinomoto, y aunque no era para nada mi tipo de mujer la deseaba con ansia. Tal vez cuando la tuviera pudiera exorcizarme de eso que ella tenía y que yo quería poseer.

Me cambié sin pedir ayuda a nadie y me puse los pantalones de pijama. Luego me recosté a dormir esperando tener sueños más alentadores que la frustrante realidad a mi alrededor.

_**Seis semanas después**_

Durante el tiempo que siguió alterné el trabajo en mi casa con las terapias físicas que un joven médico, asignado desde uno de los mejores hospitales de fisioterapia del país. Realizaba conmigo, debía admitir que pese a su edad (parecía ser menor que yo) se notaba que era un experto; aunque terminaba con el cuerpo como si me hubieran dado una zurra recuperaba rápidamente la movilidad de mi pierna, más rápidamente de lo que me hubiera imaginado.

Al mismo tiempo la carrera contra el reloj había comenzado a correr. Me dediqué a tener en mi palma todo lo que fuera referente a Sakura y a los documentos que ella debía firmar para cederme el control de sus posesiones, las que había heredado. Yue los tuvo listos casi un mes después de que sostuvimos la última conversación aledaña a ese tema, durante ese tiempo manejé una relación con Sakura Kinomoto como nunca lo había hecho con ninguna mujer.

Las diferencias radicaban en que no me había acostado con ella lo cual implicaba gran parte de la diferencia, ya que normalmente lo más largo que había tenido que esperar por meter a una mujer en mi cama había sido una semana. Las otras diferencias constaban del aspecto que presentaba ella, demasiado sencillo. Su inocencia, la que parecía brotar de cada uno de los poros de su piel, tanto la que dejaba al descubierto como la que no.

Había algo que si había cambiado en ella y era lo que me mantenía a raya cada vez que el deseo de poseer su cuerpo se encimaba por lo alto de mis instintos. Ella dejaba que la tocara, había memorizado en la punta de mis dedos varios centímetros de su piel blanca.

Desde el día del hospital no me aventuré a tocarla de la misma manera y debía aceptar que era por miedo, no al miedo en sí de tocarla, sino al miedo que tenía de ser presa de esas emociones primarias que se llevaban por delante todos mis principios. Tenía miedo de convertirme en el animal lascivo y dañar para siempre todo lo que había conseguido con ella, lo que me había costado sangre y abstinencia sexual. Cada día parecía más enamorada de mí y me agradaba mucho que así fuera, más que sobremanera.

Por eso, un mes y unos días después de que saliera del hospital, y una semana después de que los papeles estuvieran listos, había llegado la hora de saber hasta qué punto había calado en ella. Era hora de saber si estaba tan dispuesta a darlo todo por mí como parecía estarlo.

Además solo me quedaba un mes para poder disponer de sus acciones si ella me las daba voluntariamente. El solo pensar en que podía perderlo todo me hizo enfadar. Enfadado y pensando en quedarme sin nada, era una persona sumamente manipuladora y eso era lo que iba a usar: mi habilidad para manipularla a ella.

Bajé del despacho que había convertido en algo parecido a una oficina casera y me dirigí al jardín, donde estaba seguro que ella se encontraba. Después de que volver a ser independiente, le permití, por pedido de ella, hacer las veces de jardinera del olvidado jardín de mi madre, aparte de poner su parte en el menú de todas las comidas de el día. Debía admitir, pensé mientras me acercaba, que había hecho un trabajo admirable, recordándome una vez más a mi madre y el ahínco que solía poner ella en el cuidado de sus flores, aquellas a las que yo llama colorinches.

Efectivamente se encontraba arrodillada frente a lo que parecía ser un rosal y tan concentrada que no escuchó mis pasos llegar.

–Buenos días –anuncié mi llegada.

Tuve la satisfacción de ver el cambio total en su actitud, permitiéndome observar cuánto la alteraba mi presencia.

–Buenos días –dijo ella con la voz curiosamente aguda.

Se puso de pie, tenía machada la camisa y los vaqueros de tierra. Absurdamente la veía atractiva incluso así. El curso de mis pensamientos me hizo enfadarme aún más de lo que ya estaba, pero procuré disfrazar la expresión enojada de mi rostro con una de tristeza, o eso esperaba.

Ella estaba sonriendo pero cuando transformé mi rostro esa sonrisa se descompuso, casi me sentí un criminal, un jodido y estúpido criminal.

–¿Sucede algo? –me pregunto tiñéndose toda de una preocupación, se veía tontamente encantadora.

Sonreí levemente ante mi propia estupidez y mi visión romántica de ella, y también porque me sorprendía realmente el hecho de que fuera perceptiva cuando yo me hacía ver abatido.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –jugué un poco con ella.

–No lo sé –admitió.

Pese a que no parecía sincera, debo admitir que aún así me sentía sorprendido.

La metí entre mis ojos observándola con demasiado detenimiento. Tal vez podía hacer de ella una experta en el arte de leerme. Sabía que era inteligente; no era tan inteligente en el campo de los hombres pero lo era en lo demás.

Tal vez incluso podría vivir con sus maternales características un poco más de tiempo del que tenía planeado antes de terminar con la farsa absurda. Recordé la manera en que respondía a mis caricias. Sí, definitivamente podría decidir conservarla un poco más.

–Estoy pensando en ti… y en mí…

Esa era una de las pocas veces en que era sincero con Sakura. Ella era tan transparente, que en seguida me di cuenta de que, a diferencia de mí, los pensamientos de ella se dibujaban hacia un entorno negativo.

Apartó sus ojos de mi para mirarse los zapatos como una niña regañada. Caminé hacia ella hasta que tuve su olor en mi nariz, la vainilla olía a cálido acentuando aún más esa esencia que me enloquecía.

Alargué mis manos y acuné su pequeña carita en ellas. La suavidad de su piel, como siempre, volvió a traspasar mis barreras. Levanté su rostro hasta que su mentón no pudo retroceder más y pude lograr que volviera a mirarme. Rojos, sus ojos estaban como irritados, y tardé un poco de tiempo en darme cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar. Había un abismo de tristeza en ellos como nunca antes. Cuando la tocaba y acariciaba me gustaba que me mirara a los ojos. Solo con ella tenía esa característica, porque ellos parecían ser el lenguaje por el que ella verdaderamente se comunicaba, ellos eran turbulentos el día en que la conocí y la mayoría del tiempo. Eran más oscuros aún cuando la tenía entre mis brazos, y ahora exudaban una sensación de pena y tristeza que casi me atravesaban.

Me acerqué lo suficientemente como para ver que no me equivocaba.

–Lloras… ¿por qué? –le pregunté en voz baja, conociendo su estado de ánimo por sus ojos pero sin saber la causa de este.

–¿Qué… vas a decirme? –preguntó como un rayo, como si fuera lo que menos hubiera querido preguntar en la vida, y caí en cuenta de el motivo de su tristeza: creía que iba a mandarle a freír espárragos.

"Aún no, muñeca de porcelana", pensé para mis adentros.

–No sé cómo hacerlo… –confesé contra su boca. Mentía, pero sabía que al menos con esta propuesta debía utilizar un poco de tacto–. Antes de decírtelo debes prometerme que me dirás que sí.

Ella me miró extrañada por esa propuesta, como si dudara un cien por ciento en dármela. Podía ver que su cabeza bullía de pensamientos y no podía dar con ninguno de ellos. Esperaba que confiara en mí lo suficiente como para decir que sí.

–Yo… sí… –dijo como la más crédula de las criaturas.

Accioné mi cerebro a pensar, pero sabía demasiado bien que con esa atrayente boca demasiado cerca no daba mucho de mí a la hora de pensar. Quería besarla tanto como quería como hacerla más débil a mí y que pudiera decirme que sí sin mucha coacción.

Sin esperar algo como un permiso me aventuré a besarla dejándome llevar por ese deseo loco que me llenaba y al que malditamente estaba comenzando a acostumbrarme. La acerqué más a mí usando mis dos brazos y ella a su vez con los de ella.

Como estaba inclinado y el instinto me hacía querer hacerla partícipe de mi pasión de manera en que cayera rendida, la levanté contra mí apretando su suave y pequeño cuerpo contra el mío, levantando su frágil peso unos centímetros del suelo, para que quedara al mismo nivel.

No conté los minutos durante los que la besé, pero en cada uno que debía haber pasado ella seguía entregándome una pequeña parte de sí. Hasta que estuve seguro de que no podría decirme que no a nada, cavé en su carnosa boca llenándome y llenándola de ese húmedo y caliente beso. Luego me separé de ella sin soltarla del todo pero poniendo en juego todas mis cartas.

–Cásate conmigo –le pedí no muy seguro de cómo debía pedírselo.

Como nunca antes le había propuesto matrimonio a nadie, ni había pensando en hacerlo hasta que supe lo de las acciones y las condiciones, no estaba muy seguro de cómo debía preguntarlo.

Pude ver por la repentina rigidez de su cuerpo y extremidades, y el frío también repentino de sus ojos, pues se había quedado pasmada. Seguramente eso era lo que le pasaba a todas las mujeres que recibían una propuesta matrimonial inesperada y la solución a varios problemas. Pero, por algo que me lo decía interiormente, sabía que la pastosidad de Sakura tenía más que ver con mi primer pensamiento.

–Me… –tragó en seco– me… –volvió a decir, seguramente recuperándose del asombro– ¿Acabas… de pedirme que… me case contigo?

Evidentemente esa no era la respuesta que estaba esperando a mi pregunta. Había hablado claramente, así que ella no podría haber confundido las palabras. Seguramente el calibre de mi propuesta le había nublado el cerebro.

Sonreí pensando en que nunca había conocido una mujer que se pusiera en estado de trance ante una propuesta formulada por mí. Inconscientemente la apreté contra mi cuerpo sin poder creer en su inocencia. Sonreí ante el pensamiento y le dije, confirmando lo que su obnubilado cerebro no parecía entender:

–Así es... –incliné la cabeza para besarle la suave mejilla y seguir ejerciendo encanto erótico para terminar de convencerla. Me acerqué a su oído para susurrarle en él, algo que todas las mujeres encontraban romántico–. Quiero que seas mi esposa… mi mujer.

La rigidez en su cuerpo no se iba y se estaba tomando su tiempo para responder. Tanto que dudé de que de verdad hubiera ejercido mi, hasta ese momento, efectivo encanto con ella.

–Yo… –"acepto" era la respuesta que esperaba, el silencio era exasperante…–. No lo sé –continuó después, dejándome de una sola pieza. Intenté darle entendimiento, al menos el mío, seguir susurrándole para ello.

–No sabes… ¿si decirme que sí o si decirme que no? –le pregunté comenzando a llenarme de dudas sobre ella.

–No sé que responder –sentí sus fríos dedos en mi cuello mientras esa respuesta terminaba de penetrar en mi cerebro.

Aún no podía admitir que había fracasado cuando nunca antes había ocurrido. Traté de asimilar ese gran golpe a mi ego tan lentamente como me era posible para no ponerme a gritarla y hacerle firmar los papeles quitándole la mano.

Algo de mi estado de ánimo pareció forzarla a hablar.

–Te amo –un calor dulce y para nada conocido se estrelló en mi pecho haciendo retroceder un poco el recelo–. Y lo sabes… –esa frase lo derrumbo todo. Ahora venía la justificación que esperaba que fuera mucho mejor que su débil negativa–, pero yo… debo pensar en esto…

Dejé de apretarla contra mí, decepcionado de ella y de mí mismo. Era como si me hubiera dado un bofetón y me hubiera dejado la piel extremadamente sensible. Así que se estaba negando… la lista razones para su negativa comenzó a plagar mi cerebro pero eso no hizo que me enfadara menos. Seguí soltándola aunque aun así estuvo cerca de mí.

–¡Por favor! –suspiró ella dolorosamente aferrándose a mi cuello con sus delgados–. No estoy negándolo, no te estoy rechazando, es solo… –cuando dudaba eso podía interpretarlo como que sí se estaba negando. Tenía que ser sí o no, blanco o negro; no "no lo sé" o gris–. Solo dame un poco de tiempo.

Otra vez la palabra clave, el tiempo. No tengo tiempo, necesito que te desprendas de la millonaria cantidad de dinero que posees y me la des para financiar mi proyecto… Sí, claro, accedería inmediatamente.

La intenté presionar con mis ojos y traté de mostrarme devastado por el hecho de que me estuviera rechazando ¿Alguna vez una mujer había rechazado una oferta de matrimonio cuando era evidente que tenía todas las de ganar? No podía ver que para mí no era un beneficio voluntario sino una necesidad financiera lo que me impulsaba a hacer todo eso.

–Dame tiempo para pensarlo –volvió a solicitarme.

Aunque podía ver que se estaba oponiendo por una razón que iba mas allá de muchas, aun no había vencido todas sus barreras y eso me frustraba enormemente.

La puse en el suelo y me alejé intentando pensar en algo más que pudiera servirme aparte de tener la desgracia de compartir con ella un matrimonio. Di unos pasos completamente enfermo de la ira cuando cada puerta se cerraba, es más, yo había cerrado todas las puertas imaginando que solo sería cuestión de tiempo que terminaría de conquistarla y ella me daría el sí sin pensar en nada más. Evidentemente me había equivocado al estar tan seguro y ahora ya no tenía tiempo para salvar nada de mi empresa: me estaba dando por vencido.

Sentí el roce de su mano en mi brazo, no la podía ver de espaldas.

–Shaoran… –la miré por encima de mi hombro odiándola por su inseguridad y por haberme hecho dar tantas cosas por sentado–, yo… no tengo nada para ti... –un momento…–. No soy nada a tu lado… –acaso… ¿Eso era lo que creía que era? Sus ojos volvieron a ponerse irritados y temblaba profusamente–. Y aun así tú… yo…

Finalmente entendí la razón de su negativa y el calor volvió a mi pecho como agua caliente en tetera. La inocente mentirosa sí me quería y, curiosamente, sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos a las diferencias sociales entre nosotros.

El alivio fue tal que lo único que pude hacer fue volverla a tomar en mis brazos y alzarla al encuentro de mi boca y de mi cuerpo. Si solamente era esa su negativa estaba convencido de poder sobrepasarla sin mucha dificultad y así me lo propuse en ese momento, derribar con pasión los muros absurdos que ella levantaba. Saboreé la miel de su boca por otros largos minutos luego me obligué a separarme para hablarle:

–Es la primera vez que le pido a una mujer que se case conmigo, quiero tenerte para mi, por eso quiero que nos casemos. Así estaré seguro de que no desaparecerás en cualquier momento. Sabes, como yo sé que me amas, que te necesito, te has convertido en parte de mi vida y…

Vaya discurso, pero no pude pensar en otras palabras sino esas para poder convencerla. Además tenía otro poco de verdad y era en el hecho de que era la primera vez que le pedía a una mujer que se casara conmigo. El hecho de poner en mí toda la desesperación que me atenazaba por no poder conseguir el dinero que necesitaba debía servirme de algo. Antes de que pudiera pensar en más argumentos para seducirle ella habló, ahorrándome así la diatriba que se formó en mi mente con una rapidez que me asombró incluso a mí mismo.

–Me casaré contigo –suspiró ella. Ya estaba dicho, finalmente.

No estaba preparado para la ola de felicidad que sentí en ese momento. Quise pensar en que todo se debía al dinero que iba a conseguir, no me atrevía siquiera a meditar acerca de que la felicidad tenía más que ver con eso que había en mi pecho y a lo que aún no le podía dar nombre.

Sonreí inevitablemente contra la piel de su cara mientras sentía en mi oreja su respiración temblorosa. La apreté contra mí otra vez pensando en los pocos beneficios que tendría mi matrimonio, pero en ese pequeño beneficio de usar su cuerpo podrían verse resarcidos los demás ausentes.

–No puedo esperar para que seas completamente mía –le dije esperando que entendiera que, a pesar de que en el fondo no era un matrimonio real, al menos en la cama yo haría que lo fuera.

Volvió a estremecerse mientras yo pensaba en los últimos ajustes que haría a los documentos y en las cosas de las que tendría que poner a cargo a las otras personas. Mi boda.

No esperaba que resonara, pero siendo quien era no podía evitar hacer pública mi relación con ella. Además la gente se divorciaba todos los días incluso con menos tiempo de casados de los tres meses que yo necesitaba. Hacerlo público terminaría de convencerla de que mi "amor" era real y cuando todo acabara yo llenaría una cuenta a su nombre para que hiciera lo que quisiera con su vida. El dinero que le daría no sobrepasaba ni un poco a todo el que ella me daría a mí firmando los documentos, pero una persona de gustos sencillos como ella seguramente no necesitaría tanto dinero, con lo que le daría seria más que suficiente.

–Debo irme ahora –con el objetivo cumplido, al menos por el momento, no necesitaba estar tan cerca de ella.

La dejé en el suelo besándole la nívea frente. Sus ojos ahora, aunque aún inquietos, sufrían un cambio a soñadores que no me hubiese extrañado que saliera a volar en cualquier momento. Me di la vuelta con un gesto amable y caminé hacia la casa de vuelta controlándome enormemente para no saltar y correr como un futbolista cuando encesta… o mete un gol. Lo que sea.

A partir de ese momento contaría los días que faltaban para que finalmente todo el imperio Li fuera mío. Totalmente.

Con la ayuda de Yue y de la siempre fiel madame Marie pude estar al pendiente de mis negocios sin preocuparme demasiado por cómo iba dándose lo de la boda. Tomé la decisión de permanecer lejos de Sakura en esos días que transcurrieron porque simplemente mi trabajo me obligó. Fue particularmente pesado y no tenía tiempo nada más que para él, los créditos estaban llegando a su tiempo de vencimientos y me vi obligado a anexar solicitudes de prorroga mientras aseguraba que tendría el dinero muy pronto.

Como no vi a Sakura no pude darme cuenta de cómo se sentía acerca de todo esto. Prácticamente me estaba haciendo cargo de todo y esto podía contribuir a su ya nombrada tendencia a menospreciarse. Sabía que debía hablar con ella. Esperaba tener el tiempo necesario para hacerlo y poder quitar de su cabeza cualquier duda que tuviera acerca de este matrimonio.

Sencillo.

* * *

*** →muy hermosa y arrebatadora.

* * *

**

**Antes de nada: muchísimas gracias a todas las que dejaron reviews. Como ven, me he animado precisamente por eso a escribir-adaptar. He tardado mucho menos de lo usual, pero creo que es mejor que no se acostumbren porque no va a ser algo que pase todos los días (colegio, ¿comprenden? =P). Esta vez solo he tardado 8 días *Evelyne salta feliz* ¿os lo podeis creer?**

**Como ya habréis comprobado, la situación se va poniendo dramática. Shaoran le ha pedido matrimonio a Sakura (no de la mejor manera, pero lo ha hecho) y se van a casar en el próximo capítulo... Poco a poco nos vamos acercando a la escena del principio: el suicidio de Saku. Les aseguro que es muy triste, muy trágico, y que las más sensibles deberían tener preparados un paquete de pañuelos a mano. **

**Se habrán fijado que es un fic de rated M, y que hay razones de sobra para que sea así. No quiero que se alarmen, pero la escena de la noche de bodas es algo... ''forzado''. No quiero decir que llegue a violación (palabras casi textuales de la autora), claro que no, pero que es fuerte la escena. Les aviso por si quieren saltarse esa escena y seguir leyendo el siguiente cap.**

**Les deseo suerte a las que aún estén de exámenes (afortunadamente, yo los terminé la semana pasada) y que aprueben todo y sus papis no las castiguen sin ordenador ni FF =P **

**Y sin nada más que decir, les recuerdo que a cualquier duda, sugerencia, bombas virtuales, virus informáticos, felicitaciones y emoticonos tipo ''=)'' o ''=('' existen los reviews y los PM. **

**Saludos XD**

**lady Evelyne**

**P.D. → Bien, bien, bien... les aviso... ¡Que estoy muy loca, que estoy loquísima! Quiero un review de cada una en mi correo, ¡vamos! ¿¡A qué esperas para pulsar el globo ese amarillo y dejármelo! **

**P.D.2 → OK. Venga, Evelyne, recupera la calma *inspira profundo* Tras recuperar mi cordura (siento el lapsus de antes) debo recordarles a las que no tengan cuenta, que no es necesario tener cuenta para dejar review. Solo tienes que inventarte un nombre. Si quieren que se les avise de cuando actualizo, instalen la alerta (se lo digo a las que sean nuevas).  
**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer**** → Sakura Cazadora de Cartas le pertenece a CLAMP y la trama a MaraGaunt. Yo sólo me adjudico la adaptación. **

**¡OJO!**** Este capítulo cuenta con un lemmon (y no muy agradable precisamente) así que las de mente y susceptibilidad sensibles que se abstengan de leerlo. Si lo leéis, lo hacéis bajo pleno uso de vuestra cordura y capacidad mental. Estáis avisados. Para las que no quieran leerlo, pondré un asterisco (*) para señalar cuándo empieza el lemmon, y así pasar directamente al final (porque el lemmon dura desde la mitad del capi hasta el final). Se puede decir que es importante para la trama, porque trae a la luz viejos miedos de Sakura, pero nadie está obligado a leerlo, sobre todo los menores de edad.**

* * *

**Capítulo XIII**

**25 de octubre de 2007**

**Sakura Kinomoto**

"¡O_h, Dios mío! Las manos me tiemblan al escribir en estas páginas que han sido un claro testigo de todo lo que ha pasado desde que eligieron ser mías. Al mirar hacia atrás me cuesta trabajo reconocer el camino que he recorrido y el que no quiero volver a pasar, porque ahora una nueva puerta se va a abrir para mí. Mañana, después de arduos y difíciles días, voy a casarme. Yo, casada. ¿Quién pudiera decirlo? ¿Quién pudiera creerme? ¿Lo harías tú, Rika? ¿O tú, Nakuru? Sí, han sido unos días duros desde el momento en que acepté casarme con Shaoran. Recibí la visita de Madame Marie y ella me tomó las medidas de el vestido de novia. Después me mostró un catálogo donde, bajo su experta tutoría, seleccionamos un precioso vestido que parecía de princesa y que me hizo soñar. Claro que habrá que ver cómo queda hecho a las entabladas medidas de mi cuerpo. Muchas personas entraron y salieron de la casa en ese tiempo, la mayoría de las cuales tenía un aspecto elegante y como de organizadores de eventos, así que asumí que tenían que ver con la boda. _

_Boda. Cielo Santo. Aún me cuesta creerlo, sólo faltan unas horas cuando hace poco eran días, semanas. Soy muy feliz, porque el destino que antes se había ensañado conmigo me muestra una cara amable, lejos de los desastres de mi pasado. Una que no conocía, una a la que no estaba acostumbrada después de todo aquello que viví en el orfanato, la diferencia entre eso y esto era como la que había entre el Cielo y el Infierno. _

_Mi orfanato… aquel sitio donde viví los peores días de mi vida, allí donde experimenté el terror de las mentiras y la fuerza masculina. Allí donde por muchos días y momentos quise estar muerta. Intento no recordar nada de eso ahora porque no quiero que nada se interponga en mi felicidad. Parece como si incluso llovieran flores, y amo a mi futuro esposo, por encima de todas las cosas._

_Tiene dinero, sí, pero nada de eso importa, con gusto me iría a vivir con él a una porqueriza si me lo pidiera. Amo su personalidad sagaz y su mirada felina, especialmente cuando me mira a mí; amo su porte y la inteligencia que brota por cada uno de los poros de su piel; amo sus breves momentos de vulnerabilidad y el descontrol de sus instintos cuando está conmigo. Y amo, adoro, el hecho de significar algo para él. Incluso puedo verme como la madre de sus hijos, envejeciendo a su lado… Dios, no permitas que nada arruine esto, por favor_."

Cerré el diario cuando terminé de escribir y lo dejé sobre la mesa de noche derecha. Ya era muy entrada la noche. Y era cierto. Todo era cierto y no una soñadora fantasía. Al día siguiente me casaría con un hombre maravilloso que, si no me amaba, al menos me quería.

Yue, el abogado de Shaoran, habló conmigo hacía aproximadamente tres días. Me dijo que la ceremonia se iba a dar de manera civil, lo cual sentí un poco. Aunque no me consideraba una fiel devota creía en Dios lo suficiente para haber soñado de niña con casarme en una iglesia como las de los reyes. Al menos en una iglesia. Aparté mis ideas anticuadas y lo escuché mientras explicaba cómo iba a ir todo.

–La ceremonia civil se llevará a cabo sin mayores diferencias, usted firmará y el firmará. Posteriormente se hará una pequeña recepción con los más allegados al señor en el lobby del hotel donde pasaran su noche de bodas.

Lo mencionó todo tan fría y mecánicamente como una máquina. Pero no necesitaba que me lo dijera ya que ese aspecto particular de la "noche de bodas". Era el que más había tenido presente en todo este asunto. El hecho de compartir y entregar mi cuerpo a Shaoran.

–…Luna de miel –dijo Yue.

No le estaba prestando atención por lo que tuve que pedirle que me lo repitiera.

–Lo siento… ¿qué dijo? –murmuré avergonzada.

–En el hotel los recogerá un auto y los llevara al aeropuerto, donde saldrán en el vuelo de la mañana para Brasil, y posteriormente a una isla aledaña. No podrá ser muy larga, porque, como sabrá, el señor tiene demasiado trabajo, a lo sumo tres días.

Asentí con la ligerísima impresión de estar recibiendo un plan anticipado, tan planeado como lo estuvo el ataque japonés a Pearl Harbor. Había tal mecanismo en sus palabras como si fueran ensayadas más que otra cosa.

Ahora, recostada en mi cama, cuando lo recordaba comenzaba a sentir nuevamente esa pesada sensación de presentimiento de que algo, en medio de tanta perfección, no iba nada bien.

Terminé de acostarme en la cálida cama en donde me había acostumbrado a dormir a pesar de los turbadores sueños que poblaban mi inconsciencia.

Cerré los ojos y eleve una plegaria para tener un sueño tranquilo.

_...La bruma se movía al mismo ritmo del viento, de mi respiración acompasada, de la de ellos que había sido cortada antes de ver la luz, luz que en esos momentos no podía estar presente ya que el cielo estaba cubierto por pavorosas nubes grises. Solo podía oír mi propia agitación en aumento, caminando en medio de tanta opacidad. Caminé despacio, cuidadosamente, tratando de evitar caerme. No sabía en donde me encontraba, solo sabía que las nubes en el cielo parecían concentrarse más y más, sumiéndolo todo en una oscuridad cada vez mayor, solo quería… ¿morir? Muerte…_

_Unas lápidas, muchas de hecho, comenzaron a aparecer ante mis ojos, miles de ellas, miles de nombres, hasta que llegué a la última en medio del camino. Era blanca y labrada en forma de fuente, el agua no caía de ella pero en la fuente de piedra había talladas las figuras de dos hermosas palomas blancas. _

_Intenté acercarme, pero mientras lo hacía unas gotas de sangre comenzaron a caer sobre la bella lapida. Me tapé la boca con una mano para no gritar cuando las palomas de piedra comenzaron a volverse de color rojo, sangre… la sangre brotaba de ellas…. ¿qué era esto?_

–_¡NO LO HAGAS! –gritaba una voz femenina mientras yo intentaba retroceder en el laberinto de lápidas y la sangre comenzaba a caer sobre mí…_

_Grité sin control presa de la locura…_

–Sakura… Sakura… ¡Sakura!

Una voz me estaba llamando y fue la única voz que pudo sacarme del pánico. Abrí los ojos y vi que estaba retorciéndome contra las cobijas de la cama y que Shaoran estaba cerniéndose sobre mí con mis manos atrapadas en sus muñecas evitando que le arañara el rostro.

Cuando pude ser consciente de mi entorno, no de la odiosa pesadilla, y solo consiente de el hombre sobre mí comencé a llorar de modo inevitable, jamás mis pesadillas habían sido tan vívidas.

Sentí que las manos alrededor de mis muñecas se tensaban ante mi reacción llorosa.

–Abrázame –le pedí ya que hacía mucho tiempo, desde que aceptara casarme con él, que no sentía sus brazos alrededor de mí. Lo necesitaba en ese momento, para que espantara mis extraños fantasmas.

Me senté y apoyé la cabeza en su pecho mientras lentamente sus brazos se cerraban en torno a mí.

–¿Qué estabas soñando? –susurró intempestivamente mientras trataba de sosegar mi respiración.

–No es nada –le respondí a mi vez pensando que lo que menos debía hacer era importunarle con mi inestabilidad mental. Sus brazos me apretaron suavemente.

–Cuéntamelo –volvió a pedirme.

No se suponía que él debiera estar ahí, así como yo tampoco. Había leído y visto que las noches previas a las bodas, el novio y la novia partían hacia sus respectivas despedidas de solteros. Yo no tenía amigos verdaderos que hubieran organizado algo especial para mí, pero él sí tenía y aun así estaba ahí, conmigo, dándome el consuelo con el que había soñado en mis solitarias horas en el orfanato.

–Lápidas… –comencé a murmurar–, oscuridad… sangre y… olor a muerte.

Su mano derecha que había estado acariciándome las puntas del cabello se detuvo tensamente.

–¿Qué? –me preguntó con la voz como un arco.

–Había lápidas –seguí relatando sin saber realmente en que podía parecerle interesante mi relato, algo tan trivial como mis sueños…– Por favor, no me hagas repetirlo –le pedí sollozando mientras la presión en el pecho palpitaba de forma constante.

Sus brazos se tensaron con aun más fuerza sobre mí y me abracé a ellos como si fueran el ancla que me ataría a este mundo y no me dejarían soñar otra vez cosas tan horribles.

Finalmente pude calmarme, en ese tiempo no escuché una sola palabra de la boca de él. Casi creía que él comprendía que lo necesitaba solamente para que me abrazara, no para que me consolara con palabras tiernas y bonitas que al fin y al cabo, al menos para esas pesadillas, no ofrecerían muy buen consuelo. Tal vez debería consultar a un psiquiatra.

Decidí apartarme de él consciente de que, con el montón de lágrimas que había derramado, bien podría haberle lavado el pecho. Súbitamente me di cuenta de que solo portaba la parte inferior del pijama y que todo ese tiempo mi mejilla había estado en contacto con su pecho desnudo.

Sentí que se me enrojecían las mejillas e intenté apartarme suavemente para que no notara mi excitada respuesta a su contacto. Pero sus brazos no se movieron, el círculo de protección de carne y músculos que ofrecía permaneció sobre mí mientras levantaba mi rostro y lo veía a él, sus ojos estaban cerrados y respiraba de forma irregular. Estar tan cerca de él anuló rápidamente mis inhibiciones, esperaba que él hiciera algún movimiento que me diera la señal que necesitaba…

–¿Por qué hueles de esta manera…? –susurró contra mi frente con una voz ronca y sensual.

Nunca nadie me había hecho esa pregunta y recordaba el perfume que hacía siempre que tenía alguna oportunidad. Ese que había aprendido a hacer con Rika en sus clases y que había diseñado para mí misma encontrando la fórmula para que no fuera exótico ni muy oloroso. Solo él se había dado cuenta de eso, o bien podía estarse preguntando porqué olía a sueño.

–Tu olor me envenena… crea adicción… –sus labios se posaron en mi frente y comenzaron a besarla con lentitud. Yo quería sus labios en mi boca pero no pude pedirle nada, solo podía seguir escuchándolo y esperando lo que fuera que viniera.

–No… lo sé –pude responder a su primera pregunta segura de que no era importante contarle mi anécdota de perfumes infantiles.

Sus labios ahora estaban en mis sienes y se deslizaban de ellas hacia mis mejillas con una lentitud demasiado dulce. Su nariz aspiraba sobre mi piel como si estuviera absorbiendo mi esencia y luego se enterró en mi cuello causándome unas deliciosas cosquillas. Un gemido ahogado escapó de mi garganta cuando sentí su lengua deslizarse suavemente sobre, la piel de mi cuello hacia arriba.

–¿Por qué sabes tan dulce…? –volvió a preguntarme, para esa pregunta no tenía una respuesta coherente porque nunca nadie tampoco había mencionado que mi piel supiera a algo diferente a…piel…

–No lo sé… –volví a contestarle mientras clavaba los dedos en sus hombros, en donde había puesto mis manos en busca de un soporte para no caerme.

La lengua volvió a deslizarse hacia abajo hasta rozar mi clavícula. Miré hacia abajo procurando no mover demasiado el cuello para evitar que el contacto se rompiera y me di cuenta de que el camisón que usaba no era tan recatado como creía, aunque bien podría serlo para algunos. Consistía en una camisa blanca dos veces mi tamaño lo que provocaba que la mayor parte de mi hombro quedara al descubierto. Él aprovechó esa pequeña ventaja y siguió lamiéndome la piel que estaba al descubierto.

Estaba completamente segura que, en caso de que él realmente deseara adelantar eso de la noche de bodas, no tendría ninguna clase de impedimento por mi parte. Lentamente fue recostándome en la cama y fue posándose sobre mí como un caballero posándose sobre su conquista.

La almohada de plumas recibió mi cabeza mientras las manos de él comenzaron a trazar el terreno de mi cintura a mis piernas abriéndolas silenciosamente para acomodarse entre ellas.

Un estremecimiento de calor recorrió todo mi cuerpo mientras él se posaba sobre mí completamente apoyando su pelvis contra la mía y bajando la cabeza para darme un beso abrasador. Enredé mis dedos en su pelo mientras me acariciaba lentamente los muslos. Su respiración al igual que la mía se estaba tornando rápida y agitada, como si estuviéramos en medio de una carrera.

Sus manos subieron por mis piernas y mis caderas llevándose la gran camisa por delante y rozando la ropa interior. Mis manos cobraron vida de repente y comenzaron a tocarle el cuello y la espalda tensa, musculoso allí donde yo era huesuda, calloso allí donde yo era suave. Mis manos llegaron a límite de su espalda donde la tensión se acumulaba más. Sentía el tacto caliente de sus palmas directamente en la piel de mi abdomen y subiendo.

–¿Por qué me haces esto…? –parecía ser el dueño de las preguntas e inquietudes en esa noche cuando normalmente era yo la que las hacía.

Ambas manos se cerraron sobre mis pechos y los apretaron al mismo tiempo que su lengua incursionaba en mi boca y comenzaba a bailar con la mía profundizando de la manera más erótica el beso "francés".

Sentía los pechos tensos contra las cálidas palmas de sus manos no me atrevía a moverme mientras él los seguía estrujando por miedo a hacer algo completamente fuera del lugar. Era cierto que me había tocado antes, pero esta vez ambos parecíamos consientes de que faltaban solo unas horas para hacer de ese contacto algo más real y más comprometido. Mis caderas saltaron instintivamente arqueándose hacia él mientras su lengua se clavaba sin piedad en mi boca.

Su mano derecha abandonó mi pecho para posarse en mi vientre y seguir bajando. Otra vez comenzaba ese toque que había vivido semanas atrás y con el que había soñado en las noches solitarias pensando en él. Quería su mano más abajo, quería que me diera lo que me había dado antes. Él y solo él había tocado mi cuerpo de esa manera; al menos, no por la fuerza.

El sueño había quedado olvidado. Atrevidamente abandoné su espalda para posar ambas manos sobre sus nalgas tensas. Él se sacudió como una cuerda y dejó de besarme para levantar la cabeza y mirarme a los ojos. Jadeé al mismo tiempo que su pelvis embestía suavemente a la mía. Estaba tenso, podía sentirlo, podía sentir que algo más allá del conocimiento o de la conciencia parecía haberse apoderado de él. Respondí a su movimiento sin saber exactamente que hacer mientras volvía a sepultar mi boca en su boca. Luego, cuando conduje mis manos a través de su cadera para explorar íntimamente las diferencias entre nosotros.

Él se aparto de mi toque y de mí, con tanta velocidad que casi se cae de la cama. Sentí que la `parte malvada de mí gritaba enfadada de pura frustración. Luego retrocedió para dar paso a la parte buena, noble y profundamente triste por que el contacto y la conexión entre nosotros se hubiera roto.

A medida que pasaban los segundos y él no se movía del piso, con la cara enterrada entre las manos y sin mirarme, me di cuenta de que era momento de bajar la camisa, que él había subido hasta casi mis hombros, y acomodarme el pelo. Puse las cobijas sobre mis piernas y me senté para poder mirarlo, sintiéndome menos valiente que nunca. Quería hacerme muchas preguntas pero algo había aprendido de él y era que no gustaba de ser cuestionado.

Finalmente levantó su mirada y la clavó sobre mí sin ningún tipo de emoción. Intenté sostenerla con más éxito del que me había planteado. Una parte de mi exigía explicación, otra, de alguna loca manera se alegraba de que, si ése era el caso, él quisiera contenerse hasta que estuviéramos casados. Con su reputación podría decir que era de los que no cejaban a la hora de acostarse con muchas mujeres, más hermosas, mucho más hermosas que yo, y él se detenía.

¿Sería que sentía por mí ese tipo de sentimiento que no incluía más que el deseo y la amistad? Pero había sentido su mirada, sus besos parecían desearme. ¿Acaso me había equivocado? Sentí deseos de llorar pero me los tragué, consiente de que no ganaría nada exponiendo mis sentimientos. Sabía que el que llorara no era algo que a él le agradara tampoco. Me estaba comportando como la típica esposa victoriana que hacía cualquier cosa para complacer a su prometido y casi era así.

–¿Tienes idea de cuánto te deseo? –suspiró él pesadamente.

Negué con la cabeza porque no se me ocurrió que más hacer.

Él soltó una suave carcajada y se puso de pie sin mirarme. Antes de darse la vuelta se volvió hacia mí y me dijo:

–Hasta mañana.

Nada más, conciso y preciso, y a la vez nada esclarecedor. Miles de dudas asaltaron mi decisión pero ya no tenía tiempo para dar marcha atrás. La decisión estaba tomada y nada podría detener todo lo que estaba a punto de acontecer, nada.

Me metí debajo de las cobijas pero me negué a conciliar el sueño por miedo a que la pesadilla se repitiera y se repitiera el consuelo que había recibido.

Cerré los ojos, conté ovejas y estrellitas pero siempre estuve consiente de los segundos que pasaban con lentitud.

* * *

**26 de octubre de 2007**

El sonido de los pájaros trinando en el jardín hizo que quitara de encima de mi cabeza la sábana blanca que había puesto de esa manera en un vano intento de que el sueño me ganara. El cuarto estaba a medias claro.

Miré hacia la ventana y luego al reloj de la mesa de noche que marcaba las seis de la mañana. Me di la vuelta y me quedé acostada boca arriba intentando una vez más hacerme a la idea de que iba a casarme.

Sin poder aguatar más el calor que hacía debajo de mis cobijas me levanté y me senté en la silla que daba directamente a la ventana. Me dispuse a esperar que la hora se acercara enumerando las una y mil razones que había para poder huir, o para poder hablar con Shaoran y decirle que después de esa noche no me sentía tan segura de que pudiéramos hacer de nuestro matrimonio algo real.

Más o menos dos horas después alguien tocó a mi puerta. Murmuré un "entre" que si no hubiera estado al compas el graznido de mi voz seguramente hubiera soñado igual que una pulga saltando.

Era madame Marie y se sorprendió al verme aún en pijama.

–P_ego_ ¿qué hace, _ma petite fille_, que no está en el baño? Vamos, vamos, vamos. S_egé_ la _encaggada_ de _dejagla _como una _pgincesa,_ _levez-lui, tout de suite _**(l****evántese ahora mis****mo)**que debemos _haceg magavillas_ con su _cheveu_…

Presionada por ella no tuve más remedio que obedecer, aunque mi cuerpo respondía parsimoniosamente. Esa era una manera ascua de mostrar mi nerviosismo, el que me estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Parecía una marioneta pero por dentro estaba a punto de explotar de miles de emociones desconocidas.

Me lavé el cuerpo y el cabello usando unos aceites que ella puso en mi mano. Luego, cuando salí envuelta en una bata, ella me hizo sentarme y abriendo el extenso maletín que trajo comenzó a cepillarme el cabello y a secármelo con un secador. Apoyé la cabeza contra la silla mientras ella maniobraba en mi cabello, escuchaba el sonido del secador y sentía mi pelo cada vez más tirante. El calor del secador pronto se apoderó de mi cuello y de la parte superior de mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir algo soñolienta.

Luego, en sus manos, pude conseguir la sutil siesta que me hizo falta en la noche. El calor del secador mezclado con la suave melodía que tarareaba ella entre los dientes hizo que me quedara dormida al instante. Solo que cuando abrí los ojos ella estaba chasqueando detrás de mí instándome a despertar.

–M_ais qu'un sommeil si lourd a_… –murmuró ella dándome un retoque de algo oloroso a polvo para la cara en la punta de la nariz.

–Perdón…. –murmuré abriendo más los ojos e irguiéndome en la silla–. ¿Qué decía usted?

–Dije que tiene un sueño muy pesado –dijo madame Marie rápidamente dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la cama–. _Ahoga,_ mi _pgeciosa _niña, _debeguía_ _pedig _algo a la cocina _paga_ que pueda _deasyunag _y _estag_ lista cuando sea la _hoga_ de _igse._

Negué con la cabeza prometiéndole que lo haría luego, dudaba mucho que algo más que agua pudiera transitar con libertad por mi garganta. Como pareció convencida de que tomaría algo antes de marcharme decidió seguir con parte de la representación.

–Venga a _ponegse _ese _magavilloso_ _tgaje_ que confeccioné _paga_ usted.

Así que ahí estaba finalmente el famoso vestido de novia. Me acerqué a la cama y levanté la tapa de cartón de la caja rectangular posada en ella. Cuando lo descubrí ahí estaba mi vestido, hermoso blanco y con la misma textura y diseño que imaginé. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas pero me obligué a retirarlas por temor a dañar la obra de madame. Aunque el diseño era específicamente para una ceremonia civil no pude evitar pensar que estaría igual de magnánimo en una iglesia, la que había imaginado, y la que lamentablemente no iba a poder llevarse a cabo.

–_En__ marchant ma jeune fille amie_, debe _estag_ lista _paga _cuando lleguen _pog _usted.

Con la ayuda de ella y para no estropear el maquillaje me puse el vestido que me quedó tan perfecto que por un momento creí no ser yo. Cuanto deseé durante tanto tiempo ser la persona que era hoy.

Cuando me miré al espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en una de las puertas del alto guardarropa. Casi creí ver a otra persona, sucedía exactamente el mismo acontecimiento que el día en que tuve la cita con Shaoran en su bufé de empleados. No sentía que fuera yo: sentía como si alguien hubiera puesto una máscara de cuerpo entero sobre la verdadera yo. Los ojos volvían a estar maquillados de esa manera absurdamente profunda haciéndolos parecer unos túneles llenos de secretos y resaltando su forma almendrada haciéndolos casi hermosos. La piel se veía blanca limpia y sin ningún tipo de imperfección, casi como la máscara de una geisha. Los labios estaban pintados de profundo rosa haciéndolos tan apetecibles como una fruta madura. La parte poetisa en mí me hizo pensar en cuán hermosa estaba y por unos fugaces segundos dejé de sentirme tan insegura.

Me volví hacia madame Marie y, tal como hice antes, la abracé dándole silenciosamente las gracias por obrar ese tipo de milagro sobre mí.

–En una _hoga_ más o menos un auto _pasaga_ a _guecogegla_… –murmuró ella contra mi arreglado pelo.

Durante un segundo pensé en preguntarle por Shaoran. Me parecía extraño y triste que ni siquiera hubiera podido venir a decirme buenos días. Si fuera yo habría ido hasta su cuarto hasta desearle buena suerte en su matrimonio. ¡Qué tonta era!

Misteriosamente, ella pareció leerme el pensamiento ya que me dijo sin más:

–El _señoguito_ Li esta alistándose en la casa de su abogado. De ahí _pagtigá_ al _guegistgo_ civil _paga_ la _ceguemonia._

–Gracias, madame Marie, por todo –le dije bastante emocionada.

–_Il__ n'y a pas de problème_, sólo _pgometame_ que va a _seg _feliz –suspiró ella.

Parecía segura de lo que decía, pero no tanto.

Esperaba ser feliz, sí, pero no se lo dije. Tan solo le dirigí una mirada sonriente, luego con cuidado volví a ocupar mi lugar en la silla de la ventana con muchas diferencias en mí en ese momento.

Lo que transcurrió como un segundo para mí debió ser una hora para el resto del mundo, ya que en menos de lo que consideré un parpadeo un nuevo golpecillo retumbó en la puerta de mi habitación.

Me puse de pie y como si fuera una gran dama dije "adelante". Por la puerta cruzó Yamazaki quien me dijo en voz baja que había venido por orden del señor para llevarme a la oficina de registro civil.

Me pregunté brevemente quien entregaría a la novia. En mi caso no tenía padre ni madre. Pero me preocuparía por eso más adelante. Por ahora debía preocuparme por dar dos pasos sin siquiera tropezar, poco acostumbrada como estaba a usar tacones y portando unos un poco menos altos que los que utilice el día en que fuimos al lujoso hotel.

El deportivo negro de Shaoran no era el auto que me estaba esperando. Sonreí un poco cuando vi un vehículo que solo había visto en televisión. Una limosina negra me devolvía la mirada. Miré a Yamazaki que permanecía impasible.

Quise preguntarle por Chiharu de por qué no la había visto ese día pero me contuve. Había algo en Yamazaki que no invitaba a la amistad, al contrario que Chiharu. De hecho era con él con quien menos había tratado desde que llegara a la casa. Subí porque me pareció que era lo mejor para hacer ya que tenía sobre mí el tiempo para llegar al registro civil.

Escuché a bastante distancia que Yamazaki cerraba la puerta del conductor y lentamente encendía el motor. Miré hacia el lado de mi silla y vi que había un ramo de flores blancas, azucenas, cuidadosamente arreglado y cuidadosamente posado en la silla en la espera de que lo recogiera.

Ni el ruido ni las vibraciones se sentían en el cómodo auto de vidrios blindados. Había toda clase de accesorios relacionados con un bar a uno de los lados y televisión frente a las sillas. Las alfombras auto eran abullonadas y podía sentir como los tacones de mis zapatos se hundían suavemente sobre ellas. Miré hacia fuera viendo todo de color distorsionado, pero me di cuenta de que a un día tan soleado no podía hacerle el feo. Traté de serenar mi ansiedad mientras el tiempo pasaba y Yamazaki seguía conduciéndome hacia mi destino ese día.

Cuando se detuvo casi suelto un grito, no podíamos haber llegado ya ¿o sí? La puerta a mi derecha se abrió y Yamazaki estaba ahí con la mano extendida para ayudarme a bajar.

–Hemos llegado, señorita –dijo magnánimamente.

Puse mi mano, envuelta en un guante de seda blanco que me llegaba hasta más arriba de los codos. Me apoye en él para salir rogando por no caerme.

Cuando pude permanecer notablemente erguida me di cuenta de que la oficina de registro era un edificio antiguo muy bien conservado, pensé en que después de todo no fuera tan decepcionante casarse en un sitio así. Yamazaki parecía saber en qué piso se iba a dar todo porque me pidió con su baja voz que lo siguiera para entrar. Su seriedad e insensibilidad comenzó a afectar mi vulnerable estado de ánimo.

Un hombre vestido a la usanza negra abrió la puerta sonriendo y nos dio la bienvenida. Me sentía notablemente incómoda ahora muy por encima de mis nervios.

El hall de techo amplio y antiguo se extendía por muchos metros dando el aspecto de lobby, había un tablero plástico con las oficinas marcadas y el edificio podía notarse algo lúgubre. Había una barra de madera perfectamente labrada y con aspecto casi de hotel. El ambiente olía a madera antigua y fresca. Las luces con lámparas antiguas iluminaban la tenue estancia haciéndola parecer a algo así como el lobby de primera clase del Titanic, de la película.

Cerré los ojos un momento mientras consideraba mis opciones una vez más, pero una vez más me veía con una única salida y era la que me conduciría los pisos que hicieran falta para llegar a la oficina donde tendría lugar mi matrimonio.

No, el trámite. Casi pensé que no podía usar la palabra matrimonio.

Yamazaki se dirigió a un asesor de puerta manual y lo abrió para que yo pasara. Lo seguí intentando igualar sus zancadas con mis torpes tacones, que resonaban contra el piso mientras intentaba no tropezar.

Ajustando el ramo en mi mano y parte de la falda de mí vestido, entré tras Yamazaki y él marcó el número 15, cerró la puerta y el ascensor comenzó su ascenso.

Cada puerta de cada piso iba pasando lentamente y yo las contaba tan lentamente como iban pasando, respirando profundamente y mirando hacia el suelo. Me sentía incómoda al lado de Yamazaki. Era como si él pensara en mí de mala manera, como si yo estuviera cometiendo un mal acto. Esa era la impresión que me daba y solía saber bastante mejor que la mayoría de las personas cuando no le agradaba a alguien.

Cuando finalmente el ascensor se detuvo en la puerta 15, Yamazaki abrió la puerta corrediza y esperó con la puerta abierta a que yo saliera. Cuando lo hice me quedé en mi sitio esperando que él me guiara por donde debería. Él caminó por un pasillo con alfombrado rojo perfecto y paredes de diseños victorianos. Había luces con caperuzas que atenuaban la iluminación y continuaba dando la impresión de ser un hotel demasiado elegante y antiguo.

Las puertas estaban casi todas cerradas excepto una de la esquina, la de la entrada más grande y, por como la veía mientras me iba a acercando, era la oficina más grande.

Yamazaki aguardó en la puerta y supe, mientras daba los pasos que me hacían falta, que había llegado la hora de hacer lo que había venido a hacer. Soltando la cola del vestido y dejando que se arrastrara tomé el ramo con ambas manos como Madame me había dicho que hiciera. Saqué mi mentón y mi poco pecho, y enderecé la espalda. Me detuve en la entrada que era mucho más grande de lo que yo era.

Había poco más de 15 personas entre las cuales solo pude distinguir unas familiares: la de Yue el abogado de Shaoran que estaba parado cerca de la puerta y que sonrió con algo de compasión cuando me vio, aunque podía ver por sus ojos que en esa compasión también haba algo de admiración y la de Madame Marie, discretamente sentada entre los demás.

Yue se acercó murmurando a Yamazaki algo y me ofreció gentilmente su mano dándome a entender así que él iba a ser quien me "entregara" en el corto camino hacia el escritorio. Cuando enfoqué la mesa central vi que Shaoran estaba allí de espaldas y sentado en una silla, aparentemente sin saber que ya había llegado.

Yue tosió sonoramente y Shaoran se puso de pie elegantemente y se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos recorrieron mi figura con expresión insondable, tan lentamente como el tiempo lo permitió. Nada cambió en su cara, ninguna expresión se dibujó en ella, ninguna que pudiera ser interpretada como alegría, o emoción, o ese deseo ardiente que conocía bien. Más bien parecía estar llevando a cabo la conclusión fácil de un contrato.

El hecho de que no me mostrara ninguna emoción me rompió en pedazos el corazón. Intenté que la tristeza no se volviera a mis ojos, esperando que nadie notara que en ese registro parecía más llevarse a cabo un respetuoso velorio que mi matrimonio. Para darme un poco de ánimo me dije que tal vez esa era la manera en la cual él mostraba su nerviosismo. Mi mano tembló en el brazo de Yue quien puso una mano encima de mi brazo y lo apretó ligeramente en señal de apoyo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Aún podía retirarme, él no parecía el hombre contento que yo me imaginé el día de su boda.

Yo había imaginado una gran celebración, no con mis amigos inexistentes pero había esperado que al menos él tuviera a los suyos y pareciera contento de estar con ellos, conmigo.

Mi ojo de gato hizo un repaso de la oficina de registro civil, pensando en que, si algún día hubiera podido ser empresaria, hubiera deseado trabajar en una oficina así, aireada, grande y perfectamente iluminada tanto por la luz del día como la artificial.

Luego, a medida que me iba acercando no tuve más remedio que mirar a Shaoran, o a esa falsa copia de él.

Tuve el brevísimo impulso de preguntarle ahí, delante de todos, si se arrepentía de haberme pedido en matrimonio pero las palabras se me atascaron en la garganta cuando pude ver de cerca cuan atractivo lucía con su traje de novio. Parecía más al príncipe de mis sueños que al hombre real quien parecía estar siendo conducido a la mismísima horca.

Yue abandonó mi brazo a la mano de Shaoran. Cuando la tomó, el contacto de su piel de me hizo temblar, su piel estaba tan caliente que tuve la ligerísima sensación de ser acariciada por fuego aún a través de la tela del guante. Cerré un poco los dedos y él tomó mi mano completamente, casi quemándomela.

Luego nos paramos en frente del juez que llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

Esta empezó como todas:

–El día de hoy nos reunimos en este recinto de ley para celebrar la unión de estas dos personas….

Procuré poner atención pero las palabras entraban y salían de mis oídos de forma metódica.

Todavía tenía en mi cabeza el grito de advertencia de la pesadilla.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirme, no cuando acababa de tomar entre mis dedos la pluma de carísimo linaje y comenzaba a firmar donde el juez y el mismo Shaoran me indicaban. Casi no veía las letras pero eso no tenía nada que ver con mi vista o algo relacionado con usar gafas, era por el profundo mareo que me atenazaba. Era algo emocional y a la vez físico, físico por mi renuencia a tomar algo para el desayuno y emocional porque me sentía imposibilitada para sentir algo más que profunda decepción.

Brevemente fui consciente de que él firmaba muchos menos papeles que yo pero me callé mi súbito entendimiento y me dediqué a prestar atención al final de la ceremonia.

La mano de Shaoran no abandonó la mía en ningún momento y eso me dio un poco de alivio, un brevísimo atisbo de esperanza. Cuando el juez pidió los anillos, Yue se acercó y puso una almohadilla blanca que contenía mis dos anillos: el de compromiso y el de casada, y el tercero de él, sin ningún ornamento.

Me volví a mirarlo cuando nos tocó ponerlos uno en el dedo del otro. Esperé que en mis ojos no se notara lo infeliz que estaba siendo, cuando debía ser al contrario. Pero no podía ver nada en sus ojos que me convenciera de algo diferente.

Era una maldita desagradecida, pensé en medio de mi hondo dolor. Ya sabía que no podía esperar bombos y platillos y aun así estaba ahí sintiéndome mal, tomando el anillo de él y repitiendo como autómata todo lo que el juez me decía que repitiera.

Deslicé el anillo en el dedo de Shaoran y luego fue el turno de él. Vi sus dedos morenos sobre el guante blanco acariciando mi brazo hasta llegar al límite del guante y comenzar a retirarlo para ponerme el anillo directamente en el dedo. Aunque se suponía que tenía que ponérmelo sobre el guante, o eso había dicho madame.

Yo no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Pero si podía ver cada acción de su mano sobre la mía, cada brizna de su voz pronunciando las mismas palabras que yo había pronunciado, luego sus dedos otra vez sobre mi piel subiendo el guante a su sitio. Procuré que no notara cuanto me afectaba su contacto mientras hacía lo posible por no llorar.

Ambos nos volvimos hacia el juez y él pronunció las palabras finales.

Eso había sido todo.

Para esto me había preparado tan emocionada y no había podido pronunciar una sola palabra todo por el simple hecho de que a leguas se notaba que Shaoran no estaba feliz con esto.

Tal vez todo había fluido demasiado deprisa o yo qué sabía.

Tomando mi mano y haciéndome girar hacia él nos dimos el beso de rigor, el beso más frio que había recibido por parte de Shaoran que me recordaba horrorosamente a los besos sin sentido que había recibido a la fuerza de aquel par de engendros de Satán en ese orfanato.

Miré brevemente hacia madame quien me realizó un sosegado guiño y luego salimos por la puerta.

Cuando salimos ambos nos dirigimos esta vez a la limosina. Entre antes de él y luego Shaoran entró para ponerse a mi lado. Suspiré silenciosamente mientras ponía el ramo de azucenas entre nosotros con la íntima intención de conservarlo como el único recuerdo grato. Él lo miró y luego pensó en decir algo solo que, aun dolida como me sentía, lo interrumpí:

–No tenía amiga a quien lanzárselo –no conté con madame porque asumía que ya era una mujer casada–, así que me lo quedo, espero que no te moleste. –vaya, si antes no quería quedar como una niña caprichosa e inmadura acababa de fracasar estrepitosamente.

–Por supuesto que no –murmuró él volviéndose finalmente hacia mí. Soporté su mirada por muchos segundos preguntándome cual sería el siguiente golpe que recibiría de él–. Es un vestido hermoso.

Asentí brevemente pensando en que solo el vestido lo era, y tenía mucha razón, en ese momento había perdido cualquier pensamiento positivo acerca de intentar ser lo que no era, una belleza.

–Pero más lo es quien lo lleva –dijo Shaoran otra vez lanzándome una daga directo en el departamento de la poca autoestima.

Un calor de alegría se incendió en mí cuando lo escuché decir eso. Sorprendente, en unos segundos podia cambiar la perspectiva de nuestro matrimonio con solo decirme que me veía hermosa.

–Tú también te ves muy bien –le dije esperando no sonar demasiado ridícula.

–No sabes lo que ese guante le hace a mi autocontrol –dijo acariciando el guante de seda en cuestión y tomando mi mano para besarla.

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –eso se me escapó tan de súbito que no tuve tiempo de pensar en una pregunta alterna.

–Adelante… –dijo acariciándome los nudillos con los dedos encima de el guante.

–¿Sucedió algo malo antes de que acudieras al registro?

Su expresión se enfrió de una manera notable, volvió a ser la misma calavera de hacía una hora.

–No… ¿Por qué? –preguntó seco.

–Sé que no tengo derecho a… preguntártelo… pero… ¿Acaso hice algo malo anoche?

–Te repito que no se dé que me estás hablando.

–¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que querías que fuera tu esposa? –le asalté deliberadamente esperando su dura respuesta–. Parecía que Yue tenía más deseos de casarse conmigo que tú –me llevé una mano a la boca y me la tapé lanzando un grito ahogado ante mi grosería y ante mi lengua larga.

Él solo una irónica carcajada que me lastimó profundamente.

–Tengo mucho trabajo en el que pensar, Sakura, aun el día de mi boda mi empresa depende de mí –dijo abandonando la risa tan rápidamente como había llegado.

Asentí pero aceptaría cualquier excusa con tal de que no me incluyera en la causa de su mal genio.

–¿Solo por eso? –volví a preguntarle no muy segura de desear saber la respuesta. Abrí mis dedos y los cerré esperando liberar un poco de tensión.

–Solo por eso… Ahora tendremos nuestra celebración, que creo que es por lo que estás penando –susurró volviéndome a tomar la mano. Lo miré seriamente esperando que comprendiera mis palabras.

–No me interesa la fiesta si no quieres asistir. Si en algo ha fallado esto, por favor, dímelo, aun estamos a tiempo de retractarnos.

Su mirada se clavó en mí por largos segundos. Casi creí por un momento que me iba a lanzar fuera del coche pero no fue así.

–Tendrás que perdonarme, pero como te dije antes mi trabajo es agobiante –se excusó hablando como si cada palabra le costara un enorme esfuerzo.

Deseaba creerle, pero algo muy dentro de mí me decía que no estaba siendo sincero, pero como siempre y resignadamente, no me metería en donde no me había llamado, especialmente no en su volátil sentido del humor.

La limosina volvió a detenerse esta vez en las puertas del hotel que conocía bien y en donde se había llevado a cabo la fiesta en la que fui con la vestida de negro. Sonreí internamente en el contraste de vestimentas de la bella anterior y esta. Había más personas ahí, personas a las que asumí que Shaoran conocía. Intenté no desprenderme de su brazo para evitar confrontaciones malvadas.

Entramos al amplio salón que ya había conocido antes, solo que esta vez, al ser de día se podía apreciar un poco mejor el exclusivo diseño y la calidad del material con el que estaba construido. No había tantas luces pero si unas cuantas velas, los asientos estaban decorados de manera diferente a como los recordaba y había una preciosa fuente en una de las esquinas.

Sonreí cuando vi que las flores en las sillas y mesas eran las mismas azucenas que yo cargaba en la mano, había una cantidad menor de mesas y la mayoría de ellas eran hombres, que estaban con sus esposas. En una de las mesas posteriores y largas había un bufete organizado en fila con una serie de camareros detrás vestidos elegantemente. Todo era… demasiado pomposo.

Mi cálculo había sido correcto ya que madame Marie también estaba ahí, y estaba de la mano de un hombre en esmoquin.

Me prendí del brazo de Shaoran esperando que no me dejara sola como ese día.

Pero inevitablemente él se separó de mí cuando comenzó a ser abordado a hablar de negocios con la gente agrupada en el centro de la sala. Algunos me miraban fijamente, como si les costara creer lo que a mí también. Que ese hombre, con su estatus y su riqueza, se había casado con una mujer como yo.

Intenté mantener la cabeza en alto y el temperamento firme encontrándolo sumamente difícil. Quise acercarme un poco a saludar a madame Marie pero me contuve. No sabía qué era lo que él les había contado de mi, ni a ella ni a los demás, el caso es que la cabeza se me llenó de dolorosos recuerdos relacionados con las dos mujeres que difamaron de mí y mi huida al no poder enfrentarlas.

El sitio parecía estar solo lleno de hombres y dado que ninguno de ellos me puso el menor cuidado, si se le podía llamar a eso mirarme fijamente y no hablar ni un poco, me fui caminando hacia la barra del hotel donde resonaba una música muy elegante y distinguida. Sin mirar realmente al camarero le pedí un vaso con agua.

–Usted… –escuché que él murmuró.

Lentamente me di la vuelta y cuál no sería mi sorpresa al encontrarme allí al mismo camarero que había guiado mis pasos oralmente hacia el lavabo de señoras en mi visita anterior a ese hotel, el mismo que había ido a buscarme al Café París. Sus ojos me recorrieron lentamente lanzándome la mirada por la que yo habría pagado pero en ojos de otra persona.

–Hola –saludé débilmente sintiendo esa incómoda sensación cuando ese camarero estaba cerca–. ¿Podría darme, por favor, un vaso con agua? –no me sentía capaz de mayores proteínas.

–¿Se ha casado? –me preguntó abruptamente mirándome a los ojos tan directamente como lo hacía un lince. Recorría mi vestido a todas luces de novia y el ramo que aun sujetaba en una mano.

–Sí… –murmuré cuando bebí un poco de agua.

Vi que el camarero tenía una sonrisa cínica en el rostro.

–Pues no parece como una mujer recién casada –repuso con una confianza digna de Casanova en la voz.

–No creo que usted pueda juzgar el comportamiento de alguien recién casado –me sentí un poco rebelde ante esa evidente provocación.

Moví el vaso que me pasó junto con la botella de agua mineral.

El agua tenía un sabor dulzón muy parecido al del alcohol, así que lo dejé encima mirándolo indignada por su atrevimiento.

–Creo que eso no es asunto suyo… –cuando me iba a dar la vuelta para irme tropecé de frente con Shaoran que parecía haber estado allí bastante tiempo.

Pero estaba tan enfadada con él y en el camarero que lo rodeé y me escapé por un lado a sentarme en la mesa que estaba más decorada y que asumí que sería la que íbamos a ocupar.

Me senté allí perdiendo en control de mis emociones súbitamente y queriendo echarme a llorar como un mar. Nada de esto estaba saliendo como me lo había imaginado, no sabía que de la noche a la mañana las personas pudieran cambiar y decir cosas que no concordaban con lo que vivieron antes. Los ojos de Shaoran escupían fuego mientras miraba al camarero quien le devolvía la mirada sin ningún tipo de temor. Luego se acercó a donde me senté y me miró completamente enfadado.

–¿Qué hacías hablando con él?

–No estaba hablando con él –repuse dolida y con la voz tomada, maldiciéndome por ser tan débil y tonta.

No entendía su actitud beligerante y lo primero que quería era irme a bañar y terminar con todo esto. Limpié la comisura de mis ojos esperando que él no lo notara y tomé el vaso de agua que había pedido.

Pensé en la cantidad de novias que en días como estos lograban estar acompañadas y apoyadas por sus seres queridos, pero yo solo podía estar acompañada por mi mísero humor y por ese hombre que de la noche a la mañana había destruido mis expectativas tontas, aquellas con las que me había atrevido a soñar y creído que podían ser verdad.

–El vals de los novios –anunció una voz elegante, la de madame Marie señalándonos a ambos.

Por un momento creí que Shaoran se iba a negar, tan educadamente como su actitud se lo permitía. Pero cuando se puso de pie y me ofreció su mano, más embelesada por su cambio que enfadada le di mi mano ofreciéndome a que me llevara a donde mejor le pareciera.

Había luces de colores pasteles, mientras ambos caminábamos hacia el centro del gigantesco salón. Luego una música suave comenzó a sonar y pronto me vi envuelta en los brazos de Shaoran bailando al compas de un vals matrimonial.

De repente todo el mal humor se esfumó de mi. Tal era su poder en mi que todo a nuestro alrededor comenzó a remitirse a la nada. Solo podía verlo a él, solo podía sentirlo a él, solo quería sentirlo a él.

Apretó mi mano fuertemente antes de comenzar a dirigir el baile dando vueltas sin parar. Solo podía ver su rostro, y el juego de luces detrás de él pero siendo consciente de su rostro a muy pocos centímetros del mío.

Debía padecer un episodio breve de trastorno de personalidad, y yo con él.

En un momento estábamos más fríos que un iceberg y luego estábamos enzarzados en un beso tan magistral como intenso.

Y aun seguíamos bailando, y nada más importaba porque, como la tonta que era, había caído nuevamente en ese juego de él, en ese juego que sabia que acabaría mal.

Cuando el vals terminó nos aparamos y algunos aplaudieron. Esto, más que una recepción de boda parecía el ligerísimo encuentro entre entes de pocos países, de esas en donde solo se comía maní y se bebía vino.

Shaoran no soltó mi mano hasta que estuvimos en la mesa, una vez sentados ahí levantó su mano para pedir algo al camarero. Cuando miré tras de él me di cuenta de algo que, en medio de mi dolor, no había visto antes. En uno de los lados posteriores de la gran sala se encontraba un pastel de color blanco y de al menos cuatro pisos, tenía la decoración típica en espiral que conocía bien por el curso de repostería que Rika había llevado a cabo, en la punta del estaban los típicos muñecos que nos representaban a nosotros, a distancia podía ver que era un pastel que tenía mano de obra exquisita y me sentí un poco mal.

El camarero llegó… tenía miedo de levantar la mirada por si era ese que al que él había querido armarle bronca así que me quede, recatadamente, mirando hacia la mesa.

–Un whisky –escuché que decía Shaoran…– doble.

La manera en que dijo doble no admitía replicas y su tono volvía a ser el frio de antes. ¿Qué narices le estaba pasando?

Había estado dispuesta a pasar por alto su brevísimo episodio de mal humor pero una vez más volvía a ser la calavera de siempre.

Preferí quedarme callada esta vez antes de ser víctima de sus cambios de humor.

El whisky llegó unos minutos después y cuál no sería mi sorpresa al ver que se lo bebía en dos tragos como si tuviera una sed inmensa, pero sabía, por lo que había leído, que el whisky era una bebida fuerte, así que ¿cómo podía el beberlo de esa manera, como si fuera agua?

Levantó el brazo otra vez y el camarero volvió a aparecer.

–Otro.

Tenía miedo de mirarlo a los ojos. La música de fondo seguía sonando y yo seguía en silencio comenzando a sentir un ligerillo pinchazo de miedo. Unos pasos se escucharon en el exquisito alfombrado y levanté los ojos para ver a Yue acercarse.

–¿Puedo bailar con su esposa? –le preguntó a Shaoran que lo miró con… ¿ceño?

–Adelante –dijo como si deshacerse de mí fuera lo que más quisiera.

Decidí, en ese momento, que no me importaba nada, que todo había sido una farsa y que si él quería continuar representándola por mí no había ningún problema, es más, le ayudaría para que todo se diera de la mejor manera posible. Así, ante los ojos de los demás, como lo había sido ante los míos, seguiría siendo el hombre elegante y distinguido que había parecido desaparecer después de dar el sí en el juzgado.

Tomé la mano que Yue me ofrecía y caminé con él hacia el centro de la sala en donde haya bailado el vals con Shaoran.

No me sentía en la suficiente confianza con Yue como para preguntarle si casualmente sabía algo acerca del comportamiento de él. Así que solo seguí sus pasos esperando no ponerlo en ridículo. Hasta que el habló:

–Se ve, usted, como mi hija el día de sus quince años…

Ante esa afirmación tierna, tierna viniendo de él que siempre parecía ser un hombre tan distinguido y serio, no pude más que mirarlo a los ojos. Era un rostro de edad, un poco ajado por los años, pero aún podía llegar a considerarse atractivo, al menos para una mujer mayor que yo.

–Perdón... ¿qué dijo? –lástima que mientras que él pareciera tan inteligente que siempre que hablaba con él me veía tonta y carente de vocabulario, y encima en las nubes. Vi que esbozó una sonrisa leve.

–Claro que mi hija presta más atención a lo que le digo –no tuve más remedio que sonreírle de vuelta. De pronto la ceremonia me pareció un poquito más amena.

–Va a tener que perdonar que siempre parezca en pleno sueño cada vez que hablamos, le juro que no es mi intención –me disculpé esperando seriamente que no creyera que lo tomaba a juego.

–Es entendible. Unos días antes de casarse las mujeres tienden a ponerse algo histéricas, y en su caso olvidadizas.

Ante eso mi sonrisa se desvaneció un poco. Y él se dio cuenta.

–Señor Yue… –le dije ahora armada de confianza–. ¿Shaoran siempre es tan cambiante? –esa era una faceta que no me había mostrado, tal vez porque antes no había querido apartarme y tal vez después de la boda sí.

Lo que no entendía, y lo volvía a repetir, eran los motivos de su prisa y una vez que había conseguido lo que quería se mostraba tan frío e inasequible como un pavo real.

–¿Por qué lo dice? –dijo olvidándose del tema de mi torpeza.

–Él… no ha cruzado conmigo más que dos palabras y… parece tan inconforme…

Yue pareció meditarlo por minutos mientras seguía llevándome por maestría entre los pocos que bailaban. Lugo habló:

–Debe entender que… tampoco para un hombre no es fácil tomar la decisión de casarse y más encima llevarla a cabo… –podía tener razón pero estaba descargando y sin piedad todo su nerviosismo en mí.

22:36

–No lo sé… creo que es más que eso… al fin y al cabo él era quien quería… es decir –otra vez mi bocaza– no estoy diciendo que no lo quiera, Dios sabe que lo… lo quiero mucho –no me pareció bien decirle que amaba a su jefe por si le daba por decírselo a él, o más bien reconfirmárselo, para hacerme aun más vulnerable–, pero no entendí las razones por las que quiso casarse conmigo tan de prisa…

–Los hombres somos impulsivos, pero el impulso del señor va más allá del simple gusto… usted en realidad significa mucho… para él… lo sabré yo.

Eso me dejó un poco más tranquila, así que él siguió hablándome de nimiedades cambiando tan abruptamente de tema que no tuve más remedio que seguirle el pito.

Cuando la suave música terminó, alguien relevó a Yue de manera inmediata: otro de los amigos de Shaoran, el marido de madame Marie. era un hombre de edad y me asusté un poco pero pronto de mi cuenta de que aunque era austero el hombre en sí, tenía un estupendo sentido del humor negro, que no tuve más que reír ante cada frase sarcásticamente graciosa que se le ocurría.

No me hizo preguntas sobre mí, solo las referentes a mi extrema delgadez pero incluso era la hicieron de manera graciosa y no tuve más remedio que reírme. Cuando terminó seguí bailando con los demás, esperaba sentirme relegada pero a diferencia de mi marido ellos estaban comportando lucidamente. No pude ver a Shaoran en ese lapso de tiempo y no precisamente porque no lo hubiera buscado, parecía haberse retirado de la sala. También busqué a madame Marie y a Yue pero no pude ver a ninguno de los dos.

Shaoran me había dejado sola.

Intentando dejar de sentirme mal por esto acepté la mano de la siguiente persona que la tomó sin prestarle demasiada atención. Con tan mala suerte que cuando menos lo esperé estaba bailando con el camarero, quien estaba vestido diferente. Parecía que su turno había terminado y me apretó en sus brazos lentamente.

Me quedé sin palabras ante su atrevimiento pero bailando como estábamos no podía hacer nada, y menos podía empujarlo lejos porque no quería llamar la atención de nadie.

Cuando terminó el camarero se inclinó y me besó la mejilla brevemente antes de retirarse. Yo me quedé quieta como tonta, como si esperara su siguiente movimiento, pero sólo susurró en mi oído:

–Se ve hermosa… Su marido es un hombre afortunado… y yo también porque no está aquí ahora –luego se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta.

Caminé rápidamente hacia mi mesa en donde yacía el vaso de Shaoran, en donde había tomado whisky, vacío y solo, tal como yo.

Ese camarero era una persona extraña, no podía creer que me considerara atractiva cuando nunca un hombre como él o como Shaoran lo habían hecho. La apreciación brillaba en sus ojos cuando me miraba y cuando tuve la mala suerte de cruzar mis ojos con él en la pista de baile... Sacudí la cabeza ante la dirección que estaban tomando mis pensamientos y vi que el bufete estaba dando inicio.

Todo el mundo debería estar hablando a mis espaldas ante la ausencia de mi marido, pero no tuve oportunidad de comprobarlo realmente. Ni siquiera pude hablar con madame quien, estaba segura, era la única que podría ofrecerme cierto consuelo.

Un camarero se acercó y me ofreció su servicio, por ser la novia, para traerme la comida. Le dije que sí letárgicamente, asintiendo en los platos que sugirió, sin saber siquiera que había pedido. Luego llegó con el plato lleno de comida que solo había visto en fotos y de la cual no quería probar ni el olor.

Acerqué el tenedor y pinché un sazonado mejillón, pero antes de llevármelo a la boca llegó mi afamado esposo. Su aspecto era el mismo pero en sus ojos había un brillo y cierta somnolencia que me hicieron preguntarme cuan ebrio podría estar. Se sentó con mucho ruido frente a mí y dijo:

–¿Puedo comer de eso? –señaló mi plato lentamente y por su voz arrastrada supe que estaba ebrio.

Asentí cayendo más abajo todavía en mi tristeza.

–Por supuesto.

Alargué el plato hacia él ofreciéndole a comer todo lo que quisiera, todo el plato incluso si así lo deseaba.

–¿Te has divertido? –me preguntó masticando una col.

–Claro… tus amigos son muy educados.

Su rostro se ensombreció lentamente, miró a sus espaldas y luego a mí nuevamente.

–¿Y los tuyos?

–No tengo amigos aquí… compañeros, si acaso, tus amigos que bailaron conmigo y Yue, pero no amigos –aclaré ese punto teniendo una ligerísima idea de a quien estaba haciendo referencia.

–Perdóname –dijo súbitamente mirándome a los ojos.

Yo me pregunté por qué volvía a pedirme perdón si se estaba comportando bien.

–No tengo nada que perdonarte –respondí esperando poder lidiar con el estado de su ebriedad.

–Sí, sí tienes… No me estoy portando bien –lo decía como si fuera un niño a quien alguien hubiera regañado.

Luego pensé en si Yue había dicho algo. Seguramente que sí.

–Lo siento yo también –dije tontamente–. Creo que no he sido la compañera más agradable.

–Por mi causa, pero… bueno en fin. ¿En serio vas a comer todo eso? –señaló el plato y yo me reí un poco.

–No estaba muy en mis cabales cuando lo pedí.

Él también rió tratando de aligerar el ambiente. La tarde seguía cayendo y el tiempo seguía pasando, el momento de irnos se iba a acercando y mis manos temblaban cada vez más.

Mientras la gente comía y bebía Shaoran se quedó conmigo, hablando de muchas cosas: de la isla brasilera que íbamos a visitar, del aumento en la bolsa, de muchas cosas, pero no de nosotros. Aunque me sentía un poco contrariada le seguí el cáñamo intentando resarcir las horas anteriores.

Cuando todos terminaron en medio de risas nos llegó la hora de partir el pastel. Los amigos de Shaoran se hicieron en corro y nosotros nos ubicamos detrás de la mesa donde el decorado pastel se levantaba. Un camarero sonriente nos pasó un gigantesco cuchillo y lo puso en la mano de Shaoran, que me lo pasó a mí, sonriendo fríamente. Lo tomé en mis manos y él puso la suya en la mía. Como un rito, enterramos al mismo tiempo el cuchillo en la carne de la torta mientras los demás aplaudían.

Me llegó a la nariz el olor de la crema y me obligué a saborear un poco de esa torta deliciosa cuando un camarero partió para nosotros. Shaoran también aunque dejó mucho, pensé que su nivel de alcohol debía ser bastante alto.

Y el tiempo seguía pasando, la gente se volvía bonachona después de la comida el vino y la torta y todo parecía continuar con alegre ritmo. Madame se acercó a mí y me habló también de nimiedades mientras la noche seguía avanzando. Cuando menos lo pensé el reloj de campana al fondo, en una esquina de la sala, marcó las 12:00, tiempo en el cual la gente comenzó a despedirse. Hasta que solo quedamos él y yo.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó todo.

Cuando echó una mirada rápida me atrajo hacia él y plantó en mi boca un beso cargado de necesidad que no le hubiera negado en ningún momento de la noche si llego a saber que lo deseaba. Solo me enfrasqué en él, ciega e hipnotizada por el sabor de sus labios ligeramente alcoholizado. Sí, estaba ebrio y debería importarme pero volvía a ser el Shaoran de antes y eso era más importante, incluso ahora cuando iba a ser su esposa en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Lo abracé fuertemente y él correspondió a mi abrazo penetrando más y más profundamente en el interior de mi boca.

Luego nos separamos lentamente y él me tomó de la mano llevándome con él. Lo seguí embelesada esperando con ansiedad el próximo de sus movimientos.

Subimos a un ascensor en el que, antes de subir, un botones, o por lo menos alguien vestido como uno, nos deseó una feliz noche.

En el ascensor volvió a besarme y volví a besarlo consciente de que cada vez estábamos más cerca y a la vez sintiendo una especie de pánico que surgía del interior de mi pecho.

¿En realidad iba a ser capaz de hacer esto?

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron Shaoran me tomó entre sus brazos y me aferré a él con miedo de que me dejara caer. Seguía ebrio pero no hablaba y quería que me hablara, tal vez que me tranquilizara un poco antes de entrar en… ¿materia?

Aún conmigo en brazos sacó del interior de su bolsillo una especie de tarjeta y con ella abrió la mecanizada puerta para cruzar el umbral conmigo, la única tradición matrimonial que pareció cumplir en esa noche.

*** Empieza el lemmon**

Suavemente me deslizó por su cuerpo hasta que volví a tener contacto con el piso, pero lo mismo hubiera dado que me hubiera elevado, ya que, en cuanto lo hice, me volvió completamente hacia él de manera un tanto brusca para besarme ardorosamente, mucho más que siempre. Traté de seguir su ritmo intentando no ponerme torpe y tratando de darle todo lo que parecía exigir.

Pero algo pasaba, esa exigencia no era la misma de siempre, era casi animal y no admitía nada contrario. Sus labios comenzaron a machacarme y a lastimarme pero no me opuse esperando que se calmara como hacía siempre y me llevara por sendas menos violentas.

Pero no se calmó, abandonó mis labios y comenzó a besarme fuertemente en el cuello y en las clavículas y comenzó a explorar las faldas del vestido con las manos impetuosas. Le ofrecí mi cuello en señal de que no me opondría y en señal de que si podía tomarme podría ir un poco más despacio, pero recibí un fuerte chupetón seguido por su lengua que comenzó a lamerme sin ningún tipo de dirección, recordándome inevitablemente al pasado.

Con todas las fuerzas de mi alma intenté apartar esas memorias y lo conseguí al menos en ese momento.

Intenté, suavemente apartar su cabeza de mí y lo conseguí un poco. Traté de besarlo más despacio pero él volvió a plantar su boca contra la mía en una manera demasiado apasionada.

Cuando caí a la cama, el suave colchón y las almohadas atenuaron el golpe que debería haberme dado cuando me lanzó a ella con fuerza y se lanzó encima de mí como un animal hambriento.

Esta vez atacó al vestido deslizando las manos y los ojos por él como si pudiera deshacerse de él con magia. Su boca se lanzó por la parte superior de mi cuello y después por la de mi pecho succionándome con fuerza y arrancando de mí en cada uno de esos chupones gemidos ahogados. Quien nos mirara desde fuera podría interpretar que mis gemidos eran de placer o algo más, pero cada succión a mi piel me ardía de manera dolorosa y no apasionada.

Sus fuertes brazos me levantaron hasta dejarme sentada al frente de él pero no se quedaron ahí, se dedicaron a bajar rápidamente la cremallera del vestido como si no pudiera esperar más para verme desnuda. A pesar del miedo, una ligera brizna de calor nació en mi pecho, mezcla de vergüenza y vanidad femenina.

Apartó el vestido con rapidez, y con la misma violencia lo bajó con sus manos hasta mi cintura. El aire frío rozó mi piel haciendo tensar todo en mí mientras él me contemplaba mudamente.

Creí que se había detenido, creí que tanta ansiedad por mí había muerto al contemplar mi cadavérica figura, creí que me pondría a llorar en ese momento ante todo lo que estaba pasando, su mano se acercó y la miré expectante viendo cómo… ¿temblaba...?

Esa mano se posó encima de mi pecho, el calor que transmitía era el mismo que la sensación del fuego y mandó una onda de calor por mi espalda. Se quedó quieta por unos segundos, pero luego se cerró con más fuerza y más y más hasta que volví a gemir dolorida.

Cerré los ojos ante la mezcla de deseo y dolor que sentía mientras el calor que estaba en mi seno derecho cubrió también el izquierdo y fue preso del mismo contacto que bordeaba al dolor.

Sus dedos se me clavaron en la cintura cuando me alzó al encuentro de su cuerpo y apretó más de lo normal casi dejándome sin aire.

Serénate, me dije intentando regular mi respiración por el oxígeno que él me robaba succionando mis labios y mi lengua sin dejar ningún tipo de espacio. El material de la chaqueta de su esmoquin rozaba mi piel haciéndola irritarse, pero seguí devolviéndole el beso tratando de igualar lo que yo consideraba que era su pasión, pero volvió a apartarse de mí y volvió a tomarme del pecho para luego bajar su cabeza y meterse uno entre la boca.

Sentí como si un horno caliente se cerrara alrededor de mi seno haciéndolo presa de una succión demasiado fuerte para ser placentera. Es cierto que la sangre corría por mi piel como un batallón de hormigas concentrándose en las sensaciones que producía su toque pero había algo más en él, algo oscuro, algo siniestro que siguió alimentando mi miedo. Succionó con fuerza mi otro pecho mientras seguía presionando mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

–Shaoran… –susurré su nombre mientras él seguía humedeciendo mi piel y sus manos abandonaban mi pecho para seguir bajándome el vestido hasta dejarlo en mis rodillas.

Más frío siguió rozando mi pecho, pero sus manos cálidas lo hacían tolerable.

Finalmente su boca dejó la piel de mi pecho en un poco elegante sonido de succión. Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados en la ligera oscuridad de la que apenas fui consciente, tenía las mejillas coloradas y en sus ojos había una intensidad demasiado fuerte.

Se apartó de mí un poco para desabrocharse la chaqueta y lanzarla a un lado soltando un gruñido. No me miraba a los ojos exactamente sino hacia el pecho, como evaluándolo, aunque no sabía cuál era su calificación.

Tuve el impulso de taparme y estaba levantando las manos cuando él me cogió de las muñecas y me las apartó negando con la cabeza y sonriendo como un lobo.

–Ya no tienes derecho a esto –dijo apretándome las muñecas con demasiada fuerza– ahora eres mía y puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera…

Me soltó las muñecas solamente para sacarse la camisa y lanzarla también a un lado. Tragué en seco cuando vi la musculosa perfección de su cuerpo, tenía el pecho amplio como había adivinado que era a través de la ropa, la piel era ligeramente bronceada y tan tensa como la piel de un tambor. Su abdomen era plano y marcado y estaba moviéndose agitadamente como la respiración de él.

Lo miré por varios segundos, hasta donde mi innecesario pudor me lo permitió. Luego aparté la mirada esperando su siguiente movimiento no como una novia apasionada sino como una mujer que está a punto de cumplir una sentencia. Volvió a tomarme dolorosamente de las muñecas y esta vez las hizo hacia atrás de manera que no tuve más opción que la de echarme para atrás con ellas para evitar que me dislocara los brazos. Parecía tener esa intención, porque al mismo tiempo que me recostaba la parte inferior de mis piernas aun presas del vestido fueron inexplicablemente libres, hasta que sólo la ropa interior y su pantalón nos separaban de entrar en absoluto contacto.

Cuando quedé completamente apoyada en la cama, con las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza y con él encima mío, de alguna manera erótica y sensual comenzó a deslizar su pecho sobre el mío, ambos desnudos de ropas.

Cerré los ojos al no ser capaz de ver esa intensidad mencionada antes, mientras sentía el contacto por triplicado en esa posición, sin mucha delicadeza una de sus piernas hizo abrir las mías para acomodarse en ellas y profundizar aun más el contacto. Sin casi ropa encima de mí, esta vez sentí su dureza presionar contra mí, gemí esta vez porque me agradaba, porque parecía haber pasado de su etapa de hombre de las cavernas a una persona… normal…

No sabía qué hacer, sus manos no me dejaban libre mientras seguía _frotándose _contra mí y seguía anclándome a la cama. Sentí su cuerpo rozar con más fuerza cuando se inclinó hacia mí, pensé que me iba a besar pero lo que hizo fue seguir derecho hasta mi oído y detenerse allí:

–Eres mía… y de nadie más.

Ira.

Era todo lo que podía sacar del tono de su voz.

Ira consumiéndolo. Su voz me alertó, me tensé en un instante y quise apartarlo de mí…

–No te muevas –me siguió susurrando con una voz ronca, pero no era la que conocía, era otra.

Una que nunca había escuchado en el, una que me daba demasiado miedo, controlé el pálpito de mi corazón mientras él seguía moviéndose sobre mí de manera sinuosa, pero no lo encontraba más agradable, más bien mi pánico se incrementaba.

–Esto es lo que quiero… no puedes negarme que también lo quieres… tú y todas tus miradas de niña ingenua... acechándome… tentándome… no puedes negarte ahora.

La respiración se me atascó en la garganta mientras me quedaba tan quieta como me decía, tensa…No sabía qué hacer.

Con ambas manos subió las mías hasta más arriba de cabeza solo para tomar las muñecas con una sola mano y deslizar la otra contra mi cuerpo tocándome con brusquedad.

Finalmente descubría que si estaba sobrio, él no me haría esto, al menos de esta manera, si fuera la misma persona que fue en los días que nos conocimos.

Lágrimas de dolor y vergüenza penetraron por mis ojos. Quería pedirle tiempo… espacio para respirar, pero de alguna manera sabía que no me lo daría. Su mano siguió tocándome hasta entrar en contacto con la ropa interior seleccionada por madame Marie. La enredó entre sus dedos y comenzó a retirarla sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, cerré las piernas y este movimiento pareció alertarlo.

–No me digas que tienes miedo… –dijo contra mi cara.

Finalmente pude abrir los ojos y no me importó lo que pudiera leer en ellos, le rogaría en cualquier momento que se detuviera, pero esta vez no podía negarme, no cuando era su esposa y había firmado accediendo a todo.

–No llores… –continuó deslizando la lengua por las lágrimas que me resbalaban imparables de los ojos, al mismo tiempo que, con una maestría propia de un hombre mujeriego, terminaba de desnudarme dejándome completa y totalmente expuesta a su mirada iracunda–. No vas a llorar… –murmuró.

Su aliento a alcohol mezclado con su esencia me hizo saltar al mismo tiempo que su mano se enterraba en la piel que había dejado al descubierto.

Intenté apartarme la primera vez, pero él se posicionó sobre mi impidiéndome cualquier tipo de movimiento. El que cayera sobre mí hizo abandonar rápidamente el aire a mis pulmones, el poco que había logrado recoger.

Me besó, mientras su mano se movía allí abajo, con rudeza, con insistencia, dándome un placer que, pese a cómo lo deseaba, no quería en ese momento, más aire fue succionado de mis pulmones al mismo tiempo que su mano y el resto de su cuerpo.

La sensación ardorosa que solo había sentido una vez, cuando me tocó en el hospital, volvió a distribuirse por todo mi cuerpo.

Caí presa de alguna especie de letargo, y solo fui consciente de mi cuando me encontré nuevamente apoyada en la cama con ambos brazos a los ambos lados de la cabeza y con su cuerpo sobre el mío. Lo sentía en todas partes, sus manos vagaban por mi cuerpo sin control y yo no hacía nada, estaba presa de mis recuerdos que en ese momento comenzaron a bombardearme.

Me quedé completamente quieta cuando sentí sus manos entrar en contacto con la parte más íntima de mi cuerpo nuevamente, a esas alturas no quería nada sino darle lo que fuera que estuviera buscando en mi, que terminara rápido, a pesar de lo que había recibido no quería esto, no quería que se realizara así, no así. No tan apremiante… como si estuviera encolerizado.

Se cernió una vez más en mi cuerpo solo que esta vez no había ropa de por medio, la piel suave y dura de su masculinidad rozó mi pelvis mientras el letargo me abandonaba y comenzaba a empujarlo con las manos.

No, quería esto, debía recordar cuanto lo deseaba… pero era difícil recordar el deseo cuando sus manos, antes en mi cuerpo, sujetaron con violencia las que intentaban apartarlo y las enterraba en la almohada a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

Intenté removerlo con el resto de mi cuerpo encontrando la columna inmóvil del suyo.

–Shaoran… no, por favor… no lo hagas… no así… por favor, no…

Por favor, no.

Esas maltitas palabras, el ruego que salió inconscientemente de mis labios terminó por destruir la barrera que intenté erigir contra mis recuerdos.

Me había prometido que no pasaría así, que no la dejaría caer, que mi amor por Shaoran iba más allá de mi pasado. Lo habría cumplido si él no se comportara como los miserables por los que estuve a punto de ser violada y a quien, mis gritos que no pudieron contener, estuvieron a punto de ser descubiertos tratando de violarme… así como él. De repente, él se transformó en ellos y mi mente no pudo establecer la notable diferencia.

Eran iguales en su malicia, tan igual como fue mi horror de entonces como lo era el de ahora.

–Maldita seas… –murmuró contra mi boca mientras sujetaba mis labios con violencia y arremetía contra mi cuerpo fuertemente.

–Shaoran… te lo ruego… por favor… no –me puse a berrear como una niña pequeña pero no me importaba como iba a quedar frente a él.

Un dolor acertante penetró mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que lo hizo él, algo muy frágil y a la vez fuerte se rompió dentro de mí y el dolor invadió mi cuerpo haciéndome gritar.

Intenté rechazar su movimiento, intenté por todos los medios apartarme al sentirme insoportablemente rasgada, rota por dentro, con un dolor que nunca había sentido. Grité sin importar si me oía hasta el papa, quería que saliera, no quería este dolor.

Me estaba… violando.

La realidad de esto traspaso mis entrañas al mismo tiempo que lo hizo él. Puede que al principio de este encuentro pudiera sentirme capaz de darle mi cuerpo de común acuerdo, pero no así, no con esta barrera de ira que lo consumía, no con su cólera que parecía gobernar por todo lo demás.

Lloré y grité; le grité que parara, que me dejara tranquila pero no lo hizo. Su rugido animal terminó de alertarme pero ya era demasiado tarde para nada. Era mucho más fuerte que yo, sentía que me estaba clavando a una cruz desde la parte inferior de mi cuerpo hasta el estómago.

Volví a llenarme de energía positiva, poco, pero lo hice. Tal vez era su instinto el que lo llevaba a comportarse así, tal vez había sucumbido al deseo, tal vez… solo tal vez.

Se removió dentro de mí y sentí cada movimiento que hizo como si un gigantesco guante de agujas se me clavara el vientre.

–Para, por favor… –le rogué en medio de mis sollozos, nulamente.

–No puedo… –fue la única respuesta que recibí de él mientras volvía a moverse contra mí y sus manos apresaban mi rostro para poder mirarme.

Soporté su mirada por muchos segundos, minutos, horas, no lo sabía, solo podía sentirlo en mi interior tan profundamente como podía recibirlo.

–Sakura… –murmuró otra vez. Yo, con mis ojos aun clavados en los suyos solo pude responder con un sollozo…–, soy… yo…

Cerré los ojos y más lagrimas brotaron de ellos, ya no sabía quién era él o quién era yo, o quién era el mundo que me rodeaba.

Si de sentir se trataba todo lo tenía claro.

Dejé que me tocara la cara esperando que el dolor terminara pronto, deseando poder morirme en ese momento.

Él seguía moviéndose, más lento ahora, pero yo estaba ciega de cualquier sensación que no fuera el dolor. A mi nariz llegó el tenue olor acerado de la sangre y hasta que no sentí el flujo cálido entre mis piernas no me di cuenta de que era la mía…

Más pánico, pero sin voluntad de acción, nada podía hacer excepto desear que terminara… que me dejara tranquila para poder pensar con claridad, para saber qué era lo que había hecho mal… no se me ocurría otro motivo más que ese para justificar la actitud de él, su enfado y su rabia.

Yo me estaba echando la culpa, él decía que lo había tentado demasiado y puede que fuera verdad aunque no fuera consciente de que tenía ese _talento_.

–Sakura… –volvió a llamarme al mismo tiempo que llenaba mi cuerpo otra vez–, te necesito….

Me derrumb´e por dentro una vez más, porque de repente reconocí la voz de mis sueños, la voz del Shaoran de verdad… la voz que solo había podido oír en mis momentos más débiles desde que lo había conocido, el estaba de vuelta… solo que el daño estaba hecho, y no veía como podía repararlo, yo, él… quien fuera.

–Shaoran… –susurré dándole el equivalente de su nombre, esperando oír la voz, la única voz que podía sacudirme el miedo, el dolor, el pánico, el horror….

–Entrégate a mí…

Lo había hecho… no, no lo había hecho, él me había tomado que no era lo mismo, no podía esperar aceptación, no cuando el dolor estaba zarandeándome.

Levantó su mano de mi rostro para acariciarme la mejilla con lentitud, llevándose ahora con esa mano las lágrimas secas y húmedas que manaban de mis ojos y se deslizaban por mi rostro. Su mano encontró mi cuello, pareció ver algo allí, algo que yo no podía ver, algo que pareció molestarlo pero eso no lo hizo desparecer como antes.

Ahora en mi estómago, luego más abajo.

Intenté apartarme cuando sentí su mano allí donde él se hundía profundamente, aunque no podía verlo casi podía sentir que su mano se teñía de la sangre que manaba de mi cuerpo aún con él dentro.

Comenzó a tocarme solo que esta vez era demasiado delicado, como la primera vez que me tocó ahí. Con suavidad, como si mi cuerpo fuera un baluarte y esa parte la joya principal. Más pronto de lo que creí posible, un ardor que nada tenía que ver con el dolor de tenerlo enterrado en mí surgió del centro de mi cuerpo.

Con más fuerza, con más velocidad.

Gemí… y esta vez no era por el dolor, ahí estaba la sensación que buscaba, el toque que anhelaba…el Shaoran que amaba.

Luego no pude ser dueña de mí misma. Arqueé las caderas en busca de su contacto lo que lo introdujo más profundamente en mi cuerpo pero no me importó, porque por encima de ese dolor estaba la otra sensación dominante, la otras que parecían tragarme y tragarme mientras él, al mismo tiempo que me tocaba se movía dentro de mi cuerpo una vez, y otra, y otra…

Cada pulgada de mi cuerpo se estremecía, cada sensación invadía de una manera trágicamente maravillosa. Ahí estaba cuando pensé que nunca la iba a ver, cuando el horror había terminado de sepultar mi alma y ahora era rescatada por él, por su cuerpo encima de mi cuerpo, por su boca encima de mi cuello y gimiendo roncamente, por sus caderas embistiendo contra mí al mismo tiempo que su mano me tocaba íntimamente y su carne dentro de mí tocaba un punto desconocido que seguía elevándome y elevándome sin tener nada a lo que aferrarme más que su rostro, su cabello.

Gemía sin control equiparando los movimientos de sus caderas con los míos en una danza que parecía ancestral, una que no conocía pero que estaba llevando a cabo como si la tuviera arraigada dentro de mí.

Lo abracé anclándome a él sin poder hacerlo en nadie más. Arqueé la espalda cuando él me tomó de la cintura haciéndonos sentarse y sentarme encima de él. El movimiento lo condujo profundamente dentro de mí pero ya no podía diferenciar el dolor del placer. Solo podía estar ahí, abrazada a su cuerpo respondiendo a la pasión de una manera que no creía posible, mientras él, que había dejado de tocarme pero que seguía moviéndose dentro de mí, bebía mis gemidos en su boca y yo se los daba completamente entregada al instinto animal, ese que había temido y no temía ya.

El olor de la sangre fue reemplazado por el olor de la pasión, de la entrega.

_La sensación_, más fuerte esta vez más poderosa, comenzó a tragarme entera mientras Shaoran aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos acercándonos a una cima que estaba segura que alcanzaríamos. Eso esperaba.

Lo sentí en mí, en el centro de mi cuerpo, trepando por mi vientre por mi espalda por mis brazos por mis piernas, que se aferraban a sus caderas, cada contracción de mis músculos, cada fuerte embestida…

Y luego caí, sin control alguno, en una manera de sensaciones que nada tenían que ver con el dolor, el sufrimiento, ni pasado. Desde el momento que alcancé la cima y me lancé de ella cada recuerdo de mi pasado, cada angustia, cada sufrimiento, incluso el inicio de este encuentro, fue borrada totalmente, mi promesa en el momento de máximo placer. Olvidarme de mi pasado y concentrarme en todo esto…

Volvía a estar apoyada en la cama y él seguía moviéndose dentro y encima de mí dándome más placer que dolor, lo alenté sin importarme parecer una perra en celo, seguí moviendo mis caderas a pesar de que el dolor debía haberme dejado paralizada.

Pero seguía, seguía, el placer seguía descontrolado ahogando cualquier otra emoción ajena.

Él aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos aun más hasta que otra insoportable _sensación _volvió a ser presa de mi cuerpo, volví a caer sin control dejando que me llenara al mismo tiempo que él me llenaba, me tocaba, me acariciaba, gemía en mi garganta y con un final movimiento llegaba a la cima dentro de mi cuerpo. Algo cálido se vertió en mi vientre y él quedó laxo sobre mí.

Durante mucho tiempo ninguno de los dos pudo hablar o ser consciente de nada.

Luego él se apoyó en los codos y se apartó de mí un poco para poder mirarme. No sabía a que Sakura estaba viendo.

–Lo siento –dijo bajando la mirada hasta donde nuestros cuerpos seguían unidos.

–Lo sé –pude responderle, y creí que era cierto.

Tal vez su descontrol se había propiciado por muchas razones, pero a pesar del dolor había encontrado lo que buscaba, sobre lo que había sentido curiosidad, y lo que tan apasionadamente quise entregarle, así al principio no hubiera sido así.

Sin decirme nada más apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho y, como si fuera mi hijo, lo acuné en él mientras él me abrazaba por las caderas. Siguió murmurando lo siento, y yo seguí respondiéndole lo sé hasta que el sueño venció cada punto de mi cuerpo.

* * *

**Y así termina otro capítulo más. Siento muchísimo la tardanza, os lo juro, pero el colegio pudo conmigo. Ahora, llegó la Semana Santa, y los preparativos de mi cumpleaños me ahogaron por completo. ¡Sí! Voy a tener un añito más. Mis excusas son las mismas de siempre y muchas estaréis ya cansadas de escucharlas. XD **

**En fin, el fic, yo preveo terminarlo para junio (más o menos 1 capítulo cada 2 semanas), empezando el verano. ¬¬ Es largo, y aunque la autora ya lo ha terminado, a mí me gusta más la idea de revisarlo de arriba abajo cada uno de los capítulos que adapto, porque los programas, aunque son muy útiles, también cometen fallos. Por otra parte, corrijo los guiones de MaraGaunt y los cambio por unos guiones largos; además de pequeños arreglos de ortografía.**

**Muchas estaréis protestando ya al ver que solo voy a actualizar un capi por 2 semanas. A veces, incluso menos. Pero el mundo real me absorbe, y mi futura carrera y universidad no van a salir por escribir fanfics, que es, ante todo, un hobbie. Yo tengo mis planes, mis padres pasan por sus propios problemas, mis amigos no me comprenden (aunque empiezo a pensar que es por la tan mencionada ''adolescencia'')... Aunque esto lo tengo algo más fácil, porque es solo una adaptación. ¡Las que estén mordiéndose las uñas que piensen en mi pobre Beta, Ale Witlock, que estará comiéndose HASTA LOS DEDOS! =P**

**Muchas me habéis comentado en vuestro reviews (ya sean anónimos o no) que ''adoráis'' (con todo el sarcasmo del mundo) la parte del POV de Shaoran. En su momento, le comentaron lo mismo a MaraGaunt (yo fui una de ellas 0=D), que dejó al principio del capi nº 13 una nota que a muchas les vendría bien leer (no por nada, sino para que vean la importancia del POV de Shaoran):**

**Sé que el fic fluye lentamente por los pov de los dos protagonistas pero no puedo evitar relatar el fic así. La razón es porque quiero que vean el punto de vista de Shaoran dentro de toda esta historia, sé que bien podría solo hacerla a la imagen y pensamientos de Sakura pero me parece interesante no solo seguir el cambio en la vida de Sakura sino también en la de él, para que nos demos cuenta, en su momento, cuantas oportunidades tuvo de amar a Sakura y cuantas de esas oportunidades rechazó por su enceguecimiento por el dinero. De todas maneras ustedes, quienes me leen, tienen las últimas palabras, si quieren que escriba todo el fic solo desde el punto de vista de Sakura así será, si quieren que continúe como ahora no tengo ningún problema.**

_**MaraGaunt,**_

_**al inicio del capítulo 13 del fic original (por así decirlo).**_

**Tras exponer tan buenas razones, el fic siguió como había sido hasta entonces, sin ningún cambio en la redacción. **

**A muchas (las que hayan decidido leer el lemmon) les asqueará lo que ha hecho Shaoran con Sakura (¡pobrecita!) y a todas nos dan ganas de darle una bueeena patada entre las piernas, en _eso_, a ese hijo de su madre pero les aseguro que sufrirá. ¡JA, JA, JA! (risa malvada). **

**Ahora, les sigo repitiendo que las que no tienen, que se hagan una cuenta. En serio que prefiero recibir reviews de gente a la que les puedo responder. No voy a desactivar los reviews anónimos, porque constituyen más de la mitad de mis reviews (exagero =P) y porque de otra manera, quien quiera preguntarme una duda no podrá. Pero que os vayáis haciendo a la idea de haceros una cuenta, os lo advierto *Evelyne pone un tono de voz amenazador*. Ahora paso a responder ciertos reviews anónimos que he recibido en el último capítulo:**

**Johanna - Te has tomado muy en serio mis indicaciones ¿eh?**

**Didi - Ya ves lo que ha pasado en la noche de bodas. Sé que tendrás ganas de matar a Shao, pero aguanta un poco más, pero ya verás lo que le va a conducir a Shaoran a rescatar a Sakura. Se arrepentirá, ya verás ¡Mua ja, ja, ja!**

**Jisuse chan - ¡Gracias por tus ánimos!**

** - ¡Oh, Dios! Espero que estés bien y que la policía coja a esos idiotas. Es la crisis, la crisis empuja a la gente a hacer estas cosas. En fin, que puedas seguir leyéndome.**

**Moont - Ya verás lo que va a pasar.**

**genesis - Ni la vida ni todos los fics van a ser siempre de color rosa, pero hay que cambiar un poco...  
**

**Saludos =)**

**lady Evelyne**

**P.D.: ¡PROTESTA contra la MATANZA DE FOCAS en Canadá! Id a ver el vídeo que tengo en mi perfil (al principio del todo) y comprenderéis por qué os digo esto. ¡PROTESTA!**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer → Sakura Cazadora de Cartas le pertenece a CLAMP y la trama le pertenece a MaraGaunt. Yo sólo me adjudico la adaptación.**

**¡OJO! Este capítulo también contiene lemmon, y es simplemente, como el lemmon del capítulo anterior visto desde otra perspectiva. Los que sean demasiado sensibles y, especialmente, los que son menores de edad, no les recomiendo leer el lemmon. Están avisados, y yo marcaré el inicio del lemmon con un asterisco (*) para quienes quieran saltarselo y pasar directamente hasta el final del capítulo. Pero aún así, si queréis leerlo, estamos en un país de libre albedrío y podéis leerlo siendo vosotras/os las/os responsables en todo momento. **

* * *

**MÁSCARA DE ODIO**, COMO SU CLASIFICACIÓN BIEN LO DICE, ES DE TRAGEDIA Y ROMANCE. ESTÁ BASTANTE ESPECIFICADO Y TODOS LOS QUE EMPEZAN A LEERLO LO SABEN, ASÍ COMO TODOS LOS DEMÁS. POR ESO REPITO, SI OFENDO LA MORAL, LA AUTOESTIMA O EL ESTADO PSICOLÓGICO DE ALGUIEN POR MI "PROBLEMA" NO ES MI INTENCIÓN, NO ES QUE ESCRIBA POR CONVICCIÓN, PERO USTEDES ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR Y SON LAS ÚNICAS Y LOS ÚNICOS DE LOS QUE DEPENDE QUE CONTINÚE O NO.

LES MANDO UN ABRAZO GRANDE Y ESPERO NO PERDERLAS NI PERDERLOS POR ESTA ACLARACION, USTEDES SON MUY VALIOSOS PARA MÍ. MUCHO MAS QUE EL ENTORNO EN EL QUE ME MUEVO.

Pequeña aclaración de MaraGaunt al inicio del capítulo 14 de su fic.

* * *

**25 de Octubre de 2007**

**Shaoran Li **

Finalmente la espera había acabado, al día siguiente conseguiría lo que con tanto trabajo y tan arduamente había buscado, por lo que tan generosamente había esperado e iba a pagar.

El dinero… y la compensación que este traía consigo, unido. El uso de Sakura Kinomoto como mujer para que saciara ese apetito que ella misma había creado, inconcientemente o no.

Como había explicado antes no pude estar muy cerca de ella durante los preparativos de la boda puesto que me atenazaban dos densas y deseosas voluntades.

Por una parte estar lejos de ella podía calmar al animal en mí, sobre el que ella, como había dicho antes inconcientemente o no, tenía todo el poder.

Por otra parte necesitaba tener y estar al corriente de todo lo concerniente a la legalidad del documento, los documentos, que ahora se encontraban listos para que Sakura los firmara y en el plazo de 3 meses pudiera disponer de su dinero,

Aunque debía admitir que no había estado tan "alejado" de ella como podía parecer, si podía llamársele a eso el hecho de mirarla furtivamente desde la ventana de mi habitación mientras se perdía, sucia y desaliñada, entre los matorrales y las flores del jardín de mi madre. También había probado de sus delicias una y otra vez, no de las de su cuerpo, evidentemente, pero sí de las que sus dedos maniobraban.

Había recibido la prudente sugerencia de Yue de tomar unos tragos y divertirme con algunas mujeres, en lo que él denominó ''despedida de soltero''. Lo rechacé estoicamente y sin miramientos ya que para mí todo esto no era nada para celebrar.

Aparté la vista del computador y la centré en mi oscura habitación. Era ya bastante tarde así que no tenía sentido quedarse más tiempo desolado por lo inevitable.

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia el pijama. Hacía demasiado calor así que decidí prescindir de la parte superior de éste para no sentirme ahogado. Luego me acosté en la cama y me eché solo las sábanas encima dispuesto a descansar un poco y prepararme psicológica y físicamente para lo que me esperaba al día siguiente.

No supe exactamente el momento en el que me quedé dormido. Cuando menos lo pensé estaba soñando con mi parcialmente dudosa obsesión imaginaria.

La mujer. De espaldas solo que esta vez había demasiadas diferencias, las que no incluían en hecho de poder verle la cara. Más bien consistían en su forma de vestir, de negro con unos tacones semi-altos negros también y con un ramo de rosas rojas colgando inerte de su mano derecha, sus hombros se sacudían como si estuviera llorando. Algo parecido a un cráter inundó mi pecho al escuchar el bajo y sensual sollozo.

Hice un trazado mental del entorno que me rodeaba y que curiosamente no había vuelto a ver desde el día en que mis padres murieron.

Estaba en un cementerio, y esta mujer estaba llorando por alguien de una manera demasiado trágica. ¿A quién podía ser?

Di unos pasos hacia ella procurando no asustarla ni que se percatara de mi presencia para que saliera huyendo. Ella permaneció quieta, todo lo quieta que le permitía el llanto que la embargaba hasta que estuve a un paso de ella oliendo el aroma de sus cabellos… vainilla… como Sakura Kinomoto… solo que la mujer del sueño no podía ser ella.

Dispuesto a comprobarlo alargué mi mano y toqué su tembloroso hombro. En el momento en que toqué su piel fría, un profundo alarido, estridente, torturado, de puro dolor, estalló en mis oídos y luego se volvió ahogado como con una almohada. Este grito me devolvió rápidamente a la realidad.

Despertándome todo lo cómodamente que era posible escuché unos ruiditos provenientes de fuera, casi podía oírse que alguien gemía.

–No, por favor –rogaba una voz ahogada igual a la del sueño, pero era la voz de Sakura.

Me planteé solamente acudir a su habitación, no muy seguro de mi mismo pero los sonidos continuaban y parecían tan tristes y melancólicos que se me erizaron los vellos del cuello. Brevemente me pregunté si algún ladrón habría entrado en casa.

Acomodándome un poco el pantalón de pijama y salí caminando hasta entrar en la habitación de ella.

Cuando la divisé estaba retorciéndose en la cama como una posesa, como si fuera presa de una sujeción sin ningún tipo de salida. Me acerqué consiente de cómo el olor de su cuerpo había impregnado completamente la habitación.

Me senté a su lado e hice todo el ruido posible para que se despertara pero no lo hizo así que tomé una de sus manos y la acaricié fuertemente para que despertara.

–¡No…! –gimió ella profundamente a la vez que levantaba rápidamente esa mano que yo tenía y la otra con la evidente intención de sacarme los ojos si no la hubiera detenido.

Seguí sujetándola todo lo gentilmente que me lo permitían sus movimientos. Me puse suavemente casi sobre ella y la llamé quedamente:

–Sakura… –sus ojos continuaban fuertemente cerrados, como si aun no pudiera separar realidad de sueño– Sakura… –insistí con más fuerza esperando ser escuchado pero como tampoco abrió los ojos. La zarandeé un poco y la llamé con más fuerza– ¡Sakura..!

Finalmente sus ojos se abrieron pero la expresión en ese par de abismos verdes casi me hizo retroceder. Jamás había visto el terror en una mirada de esa manera, luego esos ojos se dirigieron rápidamente a las manos que sostenía entre las mías y cuyos dedos se curvaban para hacerlos amenazantes.

Miró a su alrededor y también a mi figura durante lo que parecieron minutos, luego esos ojos se inundaron de cristalinas lágrimas. Por una vez en mucho tiempo no supe qué hacer, inconcientemente mis manos forzaron a sus muñecas en reacción a su miedo.

–Abrázame –susurró suplicantemente y sin esperar mi respuesta se sentó y apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho.

Sin pensarlo solté sus muñecas y la encerré entre mis brazos de una manera que no recordaba haberlo hecho nunca.

–¿Qué estabas soñando? –quise saber impulsivamente teniendo que aceptar que tenía curiosidad por saber qué tipo de sueños producían reacción semejante.

–No es nada –dijo ella terca como solía ser en ocasiones. La mecí suavemente buscando su punto débil.

–Cuéntamelo… –soné algo imperioso pero era la única manera de convencerla.

Durante unos segundos no habló, solo se limitó a estremecerse entre mis brazos. Después comenzó a cantar:

–Lápidas… oscuridad… sangre… y olor a muerte.

Cuando escuché la palabra "lápidas" el recuerdo de mi propio sueño vino a mi cabeza. Coincidían en la oscuridad y lo de las lápidas…y ahora que lo traía a mi recuerdo, también el olor a muerte.

¿Sería posible que estuviéramos soñando lo mismo? Y si era así, ¿por qué?

–¿Qué? –le pregunté incapaz de poder creerlo.

–Había lápidas –volvió a decir ella temblorosa–. Por favor, no me hagas repetirlo.

Su llanto se hizo más intenso e inconcientemente, también esta vez, la abracé con fuerza. Definitivamente parecía haber sido un sueño vívido. Ella respondió, con más fuerza, igualándola en entusiasmo. Fue apoyándose tan lentamente como yo. Me daba cuenta de que la tenía entre mis brazos, con sus pequeñas curvas apretadas contra mí y nuestros cuerpos separados solamente por la tela de su ¿camisón...? De la camisa que usaba como pijama.

La sangre comenzó a calentárseme y a concentrarse en ese lugar que me hacía diferente a ella. Cuando fui consciente del aroma de su pelo y de su piel, ese que siempre lograba sacarme de mi mejor comportamiento, todo se fue al traste. Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse y el deseo se terminó de apoderar de mi.

Nunca me había pasado tan rápidamente y solo con tener a una persona entre mis brazos.

Percibí que su cabeza dejaba de estar apoyada en mi pecho, y comenzaba a levantarse hacia mí. Pero no podía caer en su mirada, sería demasiado tarde si lo hiciera. A cambio, traté de distraerla y distraerme.

–¿Por qué hueles de esta manera? –fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntarle mientras esa escancia que había llegado a conocer demasiado bien comenzaba a nublarme la conciencia.

Ella no se movió, parecía no tener la respuesta a mi pregunta y yo dudaba encontrarla algún día. Seguí perdiendo la poca humanidad que me quedaba mientras casi sucumbía al impulso de deslizar la lengua por su frente y catar el dulce sabor de su piel.

–Tu olor me envenena –respiré sonoramente–. Crea adicción –confesé reprimiendo a medias mi impulso y solo besándole la frente. Ella se estremeció y luego me contestó con un…

–No lo sé –que no me alivio para nada.

Seguía oliéndola y besándola encendiendo el calor del deseo dentro de mí, dejándolo expandirse hasta límites insospechados.

Descendí por su piel hacia donde el olor se concentraba más, en su delgado cuello.

Ella seguía temblando como siempre lo hacía cuando la besaba o cuando hacía nuestro contacto más íntimo. Era la primera vez que me detenía a pensar realmente en eso, y ahora que caía me daba una sensación de poder demasiado placentera.

Volví a olfatearla no muy seguro de querer que ese olor tan familiar desapareciera de mi vida cuando todo esto terminara.

Preferí no pensar en eso ahora, cuando estaba lejos, bastante lejos, de ser un pesado orgulloso.

–¿Por qué sabes tan dulce? –pregunté incoherentemente mientras el ligero tono y textura de su piel volvía a quedar grabada en mis labios a medida que la tocaba.

–No lo sé –seguía contestando estremeciéndose más fuertemente aún que antes.

Ahora, con la libertad que ella parecía ofrecerme comencé a saborear su piel perdiéndome en la longitud de su dulce cuello y hombro, tan blancos como un algodón, como un caramelo blanco y cremoso.

Quise morderla dejándome llevar por el instinto y actuando de una manera muy diferente a como lo hacía cuando estaba con una mujer. No era un partidario muy activo de mordeduras, marcas de dientes y chupetones pero ella me tentaba a hacerlo enormemente, me tentaba a marcarla como, si de alguna manera yo fuera su dueño y ella mi preciada posesión, mi pertenencia, solo mía. Tal era mi convicción que, sin pararme a pensar en lo que hacía, cómo lo hacía, por qué lo hacía, y las consecuencias que podría traer; hice que se recostara en la cama y me subí sobre ella como conquistando mi terreno.

Suavemente me posicioné en el cálido apoyo que ofrecían sus brazos y sus piernas. Luego la besé saboreando el dulce y salvaje sabor de su boca y ella metía sus dedos en mi pelo. Esos dedos mandaban ondas por entre mi cuero cabelludo a mi cerebro y allí se transformaban en inesperados y pequeños dardos de placer que iban acabando poco a poco con mi capacidad de autocontrol.

Luego esas manos, y lo que producían, tocaron mi espalda tan suavemente como si fuera el lomo de un perro consentido. La suavidad de sus palmas pareció marcarme con fuego la espalda desnuda, hasta llegar abajo.

Si ella era un poco atrevida, yo la doblaba en atrevimiento porque el hecho de que me tocara de esa manera tan inocente y a la vez tan… sensual añadía más y más ardor a mis demandas. De repente no era suficiente que estuviera tocando la seda de sus muslos ni el calor invitador de sus caderas. Ahora tocaba su estómago ardiendo por tocarla de una masera más íntima, como no lo hacía desde el hospital.

Bajo mis palmas sentí el tacto del rápido movimiento de sus costillas al llenarse de aire sus pulmones. Era una manera más de saber cuánto se estaba calentando esta situación. El control había terminado de ser arrebatado, al menos en lo que a mi respectaba y lo único que importaba era dejarse llevar por el ímpetu.

–¿Por qué me haces esto? –nuevamente la odiosa y repentina maña de preguntarle la razón de las cosas a las que obviamente no tenía una respuesta, al menos no una oral, y me cegaba a todo menos a la irracional necesidad de enterrarme profundamente en su cuerpo y finalmente marcarla como mía.

Mis manos se agarraron de sus senos cubriéndolos totalmente, sintiendo cada forma, textura, depresión de ellos tallando en la palma de mi mano mientras presionaba la lengua contra su paladar buscando el erotismo en ella que estaba escondido.

Su piel caliente pareció equipararse con la mía de una manera encajante como si ella estuviera, de alguna extraña manera, hecha para mí.

aparté mi cabeza de esos poéticos pensamientos antes de que pudieran hacer mella en mí. El cuerpo de ella se apretó contra el mío inconcientemente o no, haciéndome desear profundamente terminar con esto de una vez por todas, y profundamente dentro de su cuerpo.

El instinto parecía hacerla buscar lo que había probado antes y mis propias manos se movían sin voluntad en un irreverente impulso de complacerla completamente.

Una de mis manos se estiró sobre la suave curva de su vientre y las ligeras contracciones de este, luego más abajo, hasta la secreta parte en donde ardía por estar.

A medida que la tocaba era más consiente de cosas que antes no, como por ejemplo de sus manos en la parte inferior de mi espalda, tocándome el trasero de esa manera tan "pura". Aún no podía creerme la rapidez con la que el descontrol invadió mi cuerpo definitivamente ansiándola más que siempre, más que nunca, tanto así que mi cuerpo, involuntariamente, imitó el movimiento que realizara de haber estado dentro de ella sintiendo rozar la parte inferior de mi cuerpo con mi propia mano y el calor que emanaba de su piel en mis caderas. Era absolutamente sexual e íntimo, más allá de lo tolerable.

Fui consciente de sus manos en mis caderas, y luego más adelante, en la zona inguinal haciéndome aún más salvaje.

De repente me di cuenta de qué era lo que ella quería con su toque y también era consciente de que si ella me llegaba a tocar de esa manera explotaría como una cereza. Así que para ahorrarme la vergüenza de comportarme como un quinceañero, algo que nunca me había pasado ni siquiera cuando los tenía, decidí apartarme de ella y dejarnos a ambos en "este "estado.

Nunca me había sentido de esta manera tan baja. Nunca nadie había encendido mis pasiones de esta manera tan caprichosa, constante e insaciable, incontrolable. Jamás hubiera creído que existiera ese tipo de mujer capaz de eso…

Me quedé sentado completamente anonadado de mi descubrimiento y dejando de sentirme orgulloso de mí mismo en un solo segundo. Dejé de sentirme orgulloso de mi autodisciplina y autocontrol, ambos irremediablemente perdidos en tanto me acercaba a ella o siquiera percibía el olor de su cuerpo.

podía sentir en los suaves ruidos de la cama que ella se estaba moviendo luego todo se quedó tan quieto que pensé que se había quedado dormida.

La miré, pero no me esperaba que me estuviera mirando tan fijamente. Tampoco me esperaba la oleada de emociones desconocidas que me atacaron de pronto, ni tampoco el cuestionamiento interno de que era lo que era ella y si, llegado el caso sería tan fácil deshacerme de ella como quería.

–¿Tienes idea de cuánto te deseo? –era retórico, pero no pensaba en nada más que decir ante esta insólita situación: yo considerando a la mujer con que me acostaba, o me iba a acostar.

Tampoco se me ocurría que más hacer ya que toda la capacidad de raciocinio, y pensamiento, se hallaba en la parte inferior de mi cuerpo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, como le negaría un alumno la respuesta a su maestra. Ella era, en muchos sentidos, pero el solo hecho de haberla tocado y saber lo que ocultaba, no la hacía una niña en absoluto para mí.

Me reí brevemente al imaginarme como un anciano barbudo y a ella como una niña de coletas y mejillas rojas de época de huevos de pascua.

No tenía idea de qué era lo que ella podía interpretar de mi risa así que antes de que pudiera sacar la conclusión errónea me puse de pie pronto a retírame ante de cometer más burradas.

–Hasta mañana –me despedí pensando en que ese mañana estaba bastante más cerca de lo que en realidad había temido.

Cuando salí de la habitación me apoyé pesadamente en la puerta de la mía sintiéndome ta agotado como si me hubieran dado una paliza, pero tenía que aceptar que jamás una paliza había sido tan dolorosamente excitante, ni tan dulcemente emocionante.

Entré a la habitación dispuesto a dormir una gran siesta que reparara en algo mi estado actual. Pero encontré una respuesta negativa a mi petición de sueño, la que le hice a mi cerebro. Parecía que tendría que dormir el resto de la noche algo empalmado.

* * *

_**26 de Octubre**_

Pero al otro día amanecí con un humor de perros, no solo por la frustración sino porque en la noche decidió atacarme el síndrome del Pensamiento y de pronto me encontré meditando acerca de la desgracia que estaba a punto caer sobre mi vida.

Y todo por culpa de esa deseable mocosa.

Si ella se hubiera muerto cuando nació, esto hubiera sido mucho más fácil para mí.

No tendría que comprometer mi deliciosa libertad por una chiquilla virgen y que parecía haberse enamorado irremediablemente de mí.

Tampoco podía pensar en mi madre ni en la manera en que "ella" me la recordaba, porque nunca deseé hacerle a mi madre lo que ahora deseaba hacerle a Sakura.

Si se tratara de una chica normal, interesada únicamente en la ropa de marca, los zapatos caros y el dinero habrían podido deshacerme de ella con facilidad. Solo hubiera tenido que prometerle una cuantiosa suma de dinero y ella habría firmado, y todo hubiera terminado. Pero no, tenía que pasarme esto y, en medio de la refriega, conocer a la única mujer en el mundo capaz de excitarme con una mirada.

Esto era mi ruina, o por lo menos lo iba a ser en los próximos tres meses.

Tan lentamente como fue posible, la madrugada dio paso a la mañana y también pude pensar acerca de Sakura y la curiosidad del sueño brevemente compartido que había tenido con ella. ¿Podía eso llegar a ser una señal de algo?

Cuando separé la oreja de la almohada me dirigí a mi escritorio en donde Yue había dejado los papeles que ella debía firmar encima, ordenados en una pulcra carpeta.

Les eche una ojeada por última vez repasando las líneas.

"_Yo, _Sakura Kinomoto _acepto por el presente documento a que mi cónyugue _Shaoran Li_, sea el administrador de todos mis bienes aquí mancomunados entre los cuales se incluyen las acciones legales y ponderantes del así llamado Hospital Estatal Central. _

Para su legalidad el documento se extendía a cerca de una página o dos más repitiendo lo mismo anteriormente escrito más otras estipulaciones de menor interés. Y estaba escrito en una letra mucho más pequeña que la normal y podía, fácilmente, ser confundida con otro documento más a firmar, de todos los acuerdos prematrimoniales. Esperaba que ella no notara las pequeñas diferencias por que iba a tener que firmar más documentos que yo.

El día anterior había mandado a llamar a Madame Marie, para que se encargara de ser la estilista de Sakura. Ésta aun no podía acabar de creerse que me fuera a casar y así se encargo de hacérmelo saber cuando hablamos por teléfono

J_e le lui ai dit ou un non, monsieur_? Esa _ega_ la muchacha que usted _desposaggía..._

Evidentemente no compartía el entusiasmo de madame ante su acertada suposición, pero sabía que ella haría un buen trabajo con Sakura. Había tenido oportunidad de comprobarlo el día pasado en el que uso el sensual vestido negro que me dejó descubrirla como mujer. Probablemente llegaría en un par de horas así que decidí entrar a bañarme.

Bajo el agua de la ducha era casi posible imaginar que nada de esto en realidad estaba pasando. Pero la realidad era que me iba a casar después de tantos años de libertinaje. La persona que menos debía haberme echado la soga al cuello lo estaba haciendo. La idea no me agradaba, pero curiosamente había dejado de desagradarme en algún punto.

¡Bah! Había podido con peores situaciones, un matrimonio de conveniencia no me iba a hacer caer. Podía lograrlo, pero no pude eximir de mi rostro mi expresión de desasosiego y mal genio, a pesar de que lo intenté innumerables ocasiones frente al espejo de la tina.

Finalmente desistí muy convencido de que tal vez más adelante con el pasar del día y el poco de aire fresco que recibiría conseguiría olvidarme un poco de esto.

Casi lo conseguí, pero en el momento en que Yamazaki interrumpió en mi habitación, portando el esmoquin que madame había destinado para mí y que había visto en otra cantidad basta de oportunidades, pero no sobre mí, todo se me regó encima otra vez . Maldije por lo bajo.

Todo, todo era culpa de ella.

–La señora Marie acaba de llegar, subió directamente al cuarto de la señorita.

–Está bien –le refunfuñe.

No estaba para nada interesado en lo que pudiera pasar con ella, y a la vez demasiado consciente de que ese pensamiento anterior no era del todo cierto. Pero ya era suficiente con tenerla presente en todas mis desgracias.

Yamazaki dejó colgado el esmoquin envuelto en plástico en una de más manijas del guardarropa y me lanzó una mirada inquisitiva. Esa mirada me hizo preguntarme si él sabía de lo que iba toda esta farsa de matrimonio pero se marchó sin llegar yo a decirle nada.

Terminé de secarme el cuerpo, me afeité y me perfumé correctamente. Después desenvolví mi traje y me lo puse con tanta lentitud como si estuviera sucio.

"Resignación, amigo. Recuerda que aún no ha terminado."

Debía canalizar todos mis pensamientos en esa frase, no fuera que llegara a olvidárseme y en el momento en que fuera a dar el "sí" nada decidiera salir corriendo.

Cuando terminé de arreglarme como tal, esperé a que Yamazaki me avisara de la llegada del otro chofer con el auto de Yue, en cuya casa esperaría para irnos a la registradora.

Madame Marie seguramente pensaría que todo estaría listo en casa de Yue y así se lo haría saber a Sakura. Mejor, así no estaría prematuramente nerviosa por la cercanía de mi presencia.

El teléfono interno de la casa sonó y cuando conteste Yamazaki me avisó que había llegado el auto.

Bajé las escaleras inhalando el ligero olorcillo a perfume que flotaba en el ambiente. Luego me fui con el chofer a la casa de Yue que quedaba bastante cerca de la registradora

Yamazaki tenía instrucciones expresas para llevar a Sakura, las cuales no me preocupe en repetir. Si en algo tenía fe en Yamazaki era en su gran memoria.

El tiempo seguía corriendo y yo seguía enfurruñándome aun más. Yue me recibió con un saludo mucho más cálido del que esperaba. Parecía casi contento de que me casara, como si ese matrimonio fuera a marcar alguna diferencia sobre mí.

"Sí, claro".

Después de pasada otra hora llego el tiempo de embarcarme hacia la registradora para llevar a cabo la situación. Cuando llegamos allí no me sorprendió nada que Yue tuviera todo preparado, también era un empleado eficiente.

Sabía que había invitado a algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo que también era compañeros míos, aunque no bastante allegados, pese a que eran de las pocas personas sinceras que aun quedaban en el gremio y en las que podía confiar en que no saldrían pululando sobre "mi boda" a la primera esquina donde cualquiera podía enterarse. Y serían lo suficientemente prudentes en el momento en que me divorciara.

Los saludé con un gesto de la cabeza, al cual todos respondieron de la misma manera. Luego me senté a esperar en la silla que Yue me indicó.

Después de un tiempo no logré conseguir una expresión diferente en mi rostro y lo supe por la rigidez de este. Una pequeña parte de mí, una verdaderamente pequeña, se alegraba por este beneficio de estar con Sakura, pero también debía aceptar que iba a pagar un precio demasiado caro para todo lo que implicaba.

Unas suaves pisadas se sintieron en la alfombra pero no me paré inmediatamente, ni me di la vuelta, creyendo que se trataba de algún otro abogado. Unos segundos después Yue tosió sonoramente y no tuve más remedio que darme la vuelta para ver si tosía de esa manera porque estaba atragantado con saliva. Cuando me di la vuelta completamente supe que lo había hecho para llamar mi atención, que de repente se vio eclipsada por el impacto que sentí al ver a Sakura Kinomoto parada en la puerta como un cervatillo asustado, pero más hermosa que nunca.

Mi cara podía estar rígida, inamovible en su expresión de desazón y aburrimiento, pero dentro de mi sentí que el pulso comenzó a palpitarme entre las sienes y la ingle.

Su aire de inocencia iba tan a la medida de su vestido, de su rostro, con todo lo que la rodeaba en ese momento. Solo pude pensar en Blancanieves el día de su boda, con los labios maravillosamente rojos, la piel tan blanca y el cabello tan oscuro. Solo que, a diferencia de la Blancanieves de los cuentos, a este si la podía ver, tocar, oler y saborear.

Hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no saltar sobre ella, lo que tuvo que haber añadido más hostilidad a la expresión enmascarada de mi cara. Pero también me hizo volver a tomar conciencia, rotundamente, de lo que estaba a punto de pasar y algo parecido a un baldado de agua fría terminó por afianzar mi propia frialdad.

Mientras avanzaba hacia mí algo parecido a una sombra inundó sus facciones pero, lamentablemente, después de eso no se veía menos hermosa y apetecible. No supe interpretar la razón de su cambio pero prometí pensarlo luego, cuando todo esto hubiera terminado y no tuviera la intención de salir huyendo.

Cuando estuvo frente a mí abrió levemente sus rojos labios como si quisiera formular alguna frase, pero los cerro rápidamente. A cambio me dirigió una rápida mirada evaluadora que me hizo sentir como el apetecible manjar de un restaurante, pero tan rápido como me miró, se retiró.

Yue me ofreció su blanca mano cubierta por un guante de seda largo que se deslizaba hasta más arriba del codo y parecía estar diseñado con el único propósito de hacer imaginar deslizar la mano debajo de él y quitarlo del todo. Abarqué su mano con la mía y luego nos volvimos hacia el juez que iba a dictar la sentencia.

–El día de hoy nos reunimos, en este recinto de ley, para celebrar la unión de estas dos personas, Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li, quienes han decidido unir sus vidas bajo el poder que otorga la ley. Siéntense por favor.

Todos así lo hicimos. Por el ojo de gato podía ver a Sakura mirando hacia el frente. El suave perfume que la envolvía volvía a invadir mis sentidos como el ejército de un conquistador. Procuré permanecer frío y mecánico sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias que podía traer ese tipo de actitud. Solo podía pensar en el contrato, en el dinero, y en lo mucho que iba a disfrutar descubriendo a la hermosa Blancanieves de ojos chocolate.

–Sakura Kinomoto, por juramento sobre el tratado de la ley, ¿ha decidido, sin ningún tipo de coacción o forzamiento, a contraer nupcias civiles con Shaoran Li prometiendo así compartir su vida, bienes y demás hasta que decidan que ha llegado a su fin?

No podía decirse que fuera una declaración ni mucho menos romántica. Más bien parecía estar haciendo una advertencia lo cual me hizo rechinar los dientes, no necesitaba que ella dudara de lo que íbamos a hacer especialmente en ese importante momento.

Eran sospechas infundadas. Pero aun así, su tembloroso "sí" me confirmó que más seguro se sentía Hitler cuando se encerró en el bunker.

Pronuncié el mío de manera más firme que ella intentando contagiarla de mi seguridad, pero al parecer eso era algo difícil de lograr.

Cuando llegó la hora de firmar las actas, el juez removió los documentos dejando el último al contrato vinculante que me permitiría hacerme con las acciones, la fortuna de Sakura. Volví a tragar un poco en seco ya que no sabía si el juez conocía de la artimaña. Era lo más probable ya que el juez conocía a Yue y este debió explicarle lo que tenía en mente en especial, esa parte en donde yo no estaba con ella más que para lo obvio.

El turno de firmar fue de ella, pero a pesar de que noté que le temblaba la mano el trazado de su firma fue tan regular y elegante como la de cualquiera de mis allegados. Fue contundente y firmó todo sin apenas pararse a leer.

No sabía si eso lo había hecho por ignorante, porque le daba pereza leer, o porque quería acabar con esto tan rápido como yo.

Luego fue mi turno. Ahí, la sensación de euforia por el hecho de que ella hubiera firmado se desvaneció cuando los papeles aparecieron frente a mí. Iba a firmar un contrato en el que me uniría a ella por tres meses, durante los cuales podría disponer de la totalidad de su capital y, con lo que ella firmaba, me autorizaba a mí, su esposo, a utilizar ese capital como mejor me pareciera.

Pero era el hecho de estar casado con ella durante tres meses lo que me hacía dudar. No esperaba que en ese tiempo la situación con ella cambiara de alguna forma y esperaba, para ese entonces, haber saciado esa necesidad de ella que me achicharraba por dentro.

Finalmente, mi mano respondió a la orden del cerebro y me vi a mí mismo firmando sin ningún miramiento dudando de todo como nunca antes.

La culpa… la tenía ella.

–Gracias –dijo el juez tomando los papeles poniéndolos en sus respectivas carpetas entregándolos a Yue.

–Los anillos, por favor.

A cambio de las carpetas, Yue le entregó en descansillo los anillos, que a la vez que el juez los puso frente a nosotros como si nos estuviera ofreciendo un platillo.

Recordé brevemente que Yue me había preguntado la talla de mi dedo anular y supe que había sido para esto. Los aros de la joya de Sakura eran mucho más pequeños que el mío, habían costado bastante ya que el de compromiso portaba un diamante. Le pedí a Yue que eligiera esa piedra preciosa para ella, al menos para compensar en algo lo mucho que le iba a quitar. Lo demás vendría luego.

La mano temblorosa de ella tomó mi sencilla argolla que, por lo que había dicho Yue, estaba marcada con el nombre de ella por dentro. La argolla encajó bien en mi dedo y luego fue mi turno.

Levanté su mano dejándome llevar brevemente por la sensación de la seda de su guante, tan parecida a la de su piel, como recordaba su tacto la noche anterior.

Cumplí mi pequeña fantasía, la que había imaginado con el largo y principesco guante. Desnudé su brazo como me hubiera gustado desnudarla a ella, lenta y eróticamente. Sus ojos estaban nublados, pero no por las lágrimas, sino por esa sombra que percibí antes

–Sakura Kinomoto, acepta este anillo como símbolo de mi… amor –maldición. ¿Por qué tuve que titubear?– y nuestra unión hasta que la ley lo prohíba o hasta que nuestra voluntad lo disponga –dije mientras deslizaba los dos anillos en su impecable y pequeño dedo.

Ahí fue cuando dejó de mirarme.

Nos dimos la vuelta para terminar con la boda.

–Por el poder que me otorga la ley, los declaro marido y mujer.

Marido. La palabra en sí me era desconocida y por razones netamente actitudinales, no tenía idea más que de relaciones sexuales conyugales en ese rol. No sabía cómo debía comportarse un marido aparté de acostarse con su mujer.

Cuando me giré para besarla recordé lo mucho que estaba entregándole y lo mucho que besarla haría de mí un orate. Así que la besé fría y calculadoramente procurando ignorar el calor de sus labios suaves y jugosos.

Maldije cuando el oscuro velo cubrió sus ojos y me miró a través del como si se encontrara a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Si no se encontraba tan lejos, parecía desear sobre manera estarlo.

Cuando todo se terminó, nuestra siguiente parada fue la improvisada recepción que se llevaria a cabo en el hotel donde también se llevaría a cabo nuestra noche de bodas. El silencio reinó mientras montábamos en el ascensor del registro civil y lentamente salíamos. Uno a uno, los asistentes subieron a sus respectivos vehículo, para llegar a la recepción.

Ella se subió cuidadosa y delicadamente a la limosina con la clara intención de no arrugar su precioso vestido. Puso su ramo, ese que yo pensaba que había dejado en el registro, a un lado de su pierna derecha, con ligerísimo cuidado, entre nosotros.

Cuando abrí la boca para preguntarle por qué parecía cuidarlo tanto ella me interrumpió como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento.

–No tenía amiga a quien lanzárselo –repuso lacónicamente en el momento en que inspiré para hablar– así que me lo quedo. Espero que no te moleste –añadió en un tono extraño. La manera en que protegía las flores la hacía incluso más angelical.

–Por supuesto que no –dije rindiéndome un momento a la suavidad de su perfil respingado. La miraba a ella y ella miraba hacia el frente pero algo me decía que sabía que la estaba mirando.

–Es un vestido hermoso- repuse para justificarme y para hacerle un cumplido que a todas luces se merecía.

Ella asintió rápidamente como cuando recibes las palabras de alguien de manera rápida, como si mi comentario le resbalara. No por las razones normales, aparentemente, y como siempre, no tenía idea de lo hermosa que se veía.

–Pero más lo es quien lo lleva –no fui capaz de morderme la lengua.

–Tú también te ves muy bien –dijo ella en voz baja moviendo imperceptiblemente la mano y atrayendo mi atención inevitablemente a su brazo cremoso cubierto de seda.

Alargué mi mano y la toqué antes de que pudiera apartarse.

–No sabes lo que ese guante le hace a mi autocontrol –parecía que, al menos por el momento, no podía callarme las verdades.

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –inquirió ella súbitamente haciendo que mis dedos se detuvieran por un momento en la sórdida seducción de seda que quería practicar con ella.

–Adelante.

–¿Sucedió algo malo antes de que acudieras al registro?

Sabía que mi rostro había cambiado de expresión. De repente volvía a tener la máscara de rigidez que me afectaba ahora con ella recordándome mi enfado de las horas anteriores y recordándome también lo que había hecho.

–No… ¿Por qué? –repuse frío.

Pensé que no me iba a responder pero tampoco esperaba que me respondiera con otra pregunta.

–Sé que no tengo derecho a preguntártelo –dudó–. ¿Acaso hice algo malo anoche?

¿Por qué insistía? ¿Acaso mi palabra no bastaba?

–Te repito que no sé de qué estás hablando –pero parecía no darse por vencida y algo me decía que no lo hacía precisamente porque estuviera buscando un cumplido.

–¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que querías que fuera tu esposa?

¿Podría alguien haber abierto la boca? ¿Podría haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando? Parecía albergar cierto rencor en el tono de voz.

–Parecía que Yue tenía más deseos de casarse conmigo que tú... –la fuerza de su argumento duró poco menos de tres segundos en los cuales, cuando meditó las palabras que acababa de decir, se tapó la boca con la mano y una expresión de suma vergüenza tiño su blanco rostro. No pude menos que reírme ante su comentario, pero esto tampoco pareció agradarle.

–Tengo mucho trabajo en el que pensar, Sakura, aun el día de mi boda mi empresa depende de mí –puse de excusa a mi empresa a fin de alejarla de sus cuestionamientos sobre mis razones para casarnos.

Ella asintió pero no se veía realmente convencida y no se me ocurría que más decirle para distraerla

–¿Sólo por eso? –preguntó con una inseguridad palpable.

–Sólo por eso –repuse, pero ya mi ánimo para algo positivo parecía evaporarse rápidamente, así que debía empezar a fingir lo que no sentía–. Ahora tendremos nuestra celebración –susurré–, que creo que es por lo que estas penando –tomé su mano pero su mirada no me transmitió más calor que mi propio frío interior.

–No me interesa la fiesta si no quieres asistir. Si en algo ha fallado esto por favor dímelo, aún estamos a tiempo de retractarnos.

Y volvía la burra al trigo. Jamás había conocido a una mujer más insegura que esta, pero no pude decirle nada más romántico en la frase con la que contesté:

–Tendrás que perdonarme, pero como dije antes mi trabajo es agobiante –quería decirle que me diera su dinero y que desapareciera de mi vida, que dejara de ponérmela patas arriba, que despareciera de la faz del planeta para así recuperar mi vida normal.

Aparté mi mirada de ella no fuera que identificara cuánto rencor le tenía por todo.

No volvimos a hablar hasta que llegamos al lobby del hotel, justo como lo recordaba solo que el horario era diferente.

El salón estaba decorado con bastantes cosas blancas dándole a esta farsa el falso aspecto de un cielo paradisíaco cuando no podía ser más lo contrario. Sentí que Sakura se prendía de mí como una lapa y, aunque debería, no me molestó mucho.

Vi por unos momentos en los que la miré que sus ojos vagaban rápidamente por la gente que se nos había adelantado en el viaje y a que su vez la miraban a ella con suma curiosidad.

Intempestivamente, Mishikawa, uno de los abogados dirigentes, se acercó a mí a hablarme de negocios relegándola instantáneamente. Aunque parecía reacia, finalmente dejó de estar prendida de mi brazo. No supe qué dirección tomó hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando pude sacudirme un poco a los múltiples argumentos de leyes y de economía de los que estos hombres hablaban. Cuando finalmente pude volver a enfocarla un sentimiento amargo e inerte me inundó los sesos cuando vi que mi mujercita no había estado perdiendo el tiempo en absoluto. Es más, parecía estar siendo el objeto de la mirada lasciva de ese perro de pelo oscuro al cual creí haber visto antes. La estaba mirando como si fuera el bistec del día. El sentimiento de posesividad al cual no me atreví a darle nombre en ese momento terminó de inundar mis entrañas dejándome en amargo sabor de la furia en la lengua. Furia que, como no lo conocía a él, descargaría sobre ella y su taimada forma.

–Creo que eso no es asunto suyo –decía ella mientras se daba la vuelta y se topaba de frente conmigo.

Sorpresivamente, me evitó y se dirigió a una mesa mientras miraba al perro y este a mí, como si estuviera calibrando a su rival. Me dieron ganas de cargármelo a puños especialmente cuando un bufido de superioridad brotó de sus dientes.

–¿Algún problema con mi mujer? –le pregunté brevemente, recalcando, eso sí, el estatus de Sakura conmigo.

–Su mujer quería agua –dijo él también haciendo hincapié en su mujer.

Su mirada devoró a Sakura aún a la distancia y luego se posó sobre mí sin ningún tipo de sentimiento más que el odio, el cual, sin saber la verdadera razón, era totalmente correspondido.

Me di la vuelta sintiéndome incapaz de seguir ahí de pie sin atestarle un puñetazo al perro ese por atreverse siquiera a mirar a Sakura.

Este ataque de posesividad, el cual había decidido llamar de esa manera, seguramente era por el hecho de que ella podía dejarme en cualquier momento antes de los tres meses llevándose consigo el dinero que salvaría mi negocio. Por eso, enfadado me acerqué a la mesa donde estaba ella sentada y me senté frente a ella, sin ningún tipo de tangentes le pregunté:

–¿Qué hacías hablando con él? –mientras le hacía esa pregunta recordé donde lo había visto antes, lo cual fue algo enervante porque fue esa misma noche, cuando Sakura vestía de negro y yo acababa de humillarla bastante.

–No estaba hablando con él –respondió ella tan seria como un cura.

Se llevó una mano a los ojos y frotó los lagrimales lentamente. Luego comenzó a tomar agua como si fuera alcohol en el que pudiera ahogarse.

Por supuesto que estaba hablando con él. Una mujer que no hablaba con alguien no dejaba que ese alguien la devorara con la mirada ni que se inclinara hacia ella de esa manera tan familiar en la que el perro se había inclinado sobre ella.

Música de cámara comenzó a sonar mientras la taladraba con la mirada que sabía estaba llena de odio, pero ni en ese momento me propuse preguntarme cuánto la estaba lastimando. De todas formas esto podía ser tomado como una lección para ella, no mirar a alguien más, no cuando eras la esposa de Shaoran Li, no cuando acababas de firmar un contrato de matrimonio con él, e ibas a ser su fuente de ingreso monetario durante los próximos tres meses.

–El vals de los novios –escuché la voz de madame Marie amplificada en el micrófono. No me sentía lo bastante animado para humillarla rechazando la petición de baile que debía ser tradición en todos los matrimonios, incluido el nuestro aunque no fuera, técnicamente, real.

Ella tomó mi mano, la que en un principio ofrecí y que ella se demoró tanto tiempo en aceptar que casi bajo para irme de ese infierno.

En tanto nos situamos apreté su cuerpo contra el mío, sintiendo repentinamente una tranquilidad y un alivio casi instantáneo. Como si al tenerla en mis brazos pudiera asegurar el futuro de ambos de una manera que nos beneficiara.

Para acentuar la sensación de tranquilidad, la de posesión una vez calmado, la sensación de ella entre mis brazos otra vez, no pude detener mis labios quienes, por instinto, buscaron los de ella para unirse en un beso febril y cargado de chispas de mal humor y deseo contenido.

Y bailábamos sin importar lo demás, por un momento me convertí en el príncipe de Blancanieves.

Un baño de calor cubrió mi cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies mientras el contacto se extendía tanto como la música y el deseo comenzaba a apoderarse de mí de una manera incluso más atroz que la de la noche anterior. Más aun porque ahora sabía que nada me impediría tomarla, nada me impediría experimentar lo que tan ansiosamente había esperado, lo que tanto había deseado: estar dentro de Sakura Kinomoto de todas las maneras en las que un hombre podía estar dentro de una mujer.

Cuando se terminó el baile ya estaba perdiendo el ceso así que no se me ocurrió otra manera de calmarme que refugiarme en lo que todo el mundo consideraba antídoto para las situaciones difíciles: el alcohol.

En cuanto nos sentamos llamé al camarero más próximo y sin importarme nada le pedí un whisky más fuerte que se podía preparar.

No la miré en los minutos en los que se demoró el alcohol en llegar, no fuera que decidiera destrozar su bonito vestido y la violara sin más contemplaciones.

Me tomé la bebida en el tiempo que requería que no me quemara el hígado, pero aun así fue bastante más rápido de lo que normalmente bebía alcohol. Para mi sorpresa, pareció calmarme un poco, o no sabía si era algo psicológico. Pedí otro nuevamente sin contemplaciones esperando que me brindara aun más sosiego que el anterior.

Estaba terminándome el tercero cuando vi que Yue se acercaba y se detenía al lado de Sakura mirándome con algo de reprobación. ¡Bah! El anciano no tenía derecho a reprocharme nada, él estaba tan hundido como yo en esto.

–¿Puedo bailar con su esposa? –me preguntó.

El solo hecho de pensar en las manos de Yue sobre la tela del vestido de Sakura me hizo hervir la sangre otra vez, pero para lastimarla por su osadía de antes le dije sin importarme nada:

–Adelante.

Cuando se fueron decidí matarme en alcohol. Maldije todo lo que me rodeaba, todo lo que había hecho y todo lo que estaba a punto de hacer. De repente era con si un demonio me hubiera poseído: tenía celos. Increíblemente encontré en nombre, en medio de mi tormenta de alcohol, para la sensación de posesión que no me había atrevido a nombrar. Celos de Yue, del perro, de cualquier persona del género masculino que quisiera acercarse a ella sin mi consentimiento, aún con él. Quería que fuera mía, y la quería encerrada en vidrio para poder romperla cuando no me sirviera más y destruirla para que nadie más pudiera tocarla, tenerla aún después de haberla usado yo.

Estaba maníaco y alcoholizado. Me sentía muy capaz de cometer una locura así que salí al jardín a calmarme un poco haciendo un recuento mental de cuántos whiskys fuertes me había tomado. Definitivamente habían sido muchos, ya que no podía reconocerme y mucho menos pude hacerlo cuando enfoqué mi mirada a través del cristal y vi que Sakura estaba bailando con el perro camarero de una manera tan íntima como yo había bailado con ella.

La canción terminaba en ese momento y pretendía entrar como un bólido para rematarlo cuando se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla tan despacio como si quisiera catar su piel, como yo había querido hacerlo la noche anterior, y con la más intensa de las miradas en esos ojos negros que parecían el infierno al que me estaba viendo sometido solo por esa vista maldita.

Y ella, maldita fuera, mientras él se iba se dio la vuelta completamente sonrojada. Maldita perra manipuladora, ahora que sabía a medias lo que se sentía estar con un hombre de verdad quería ir a probarlo con el primero que le diera palabras lisonjeras. Antes de entrar y llevármela por delante decidí tranquilizarme un poco. A ella le gustaba jugar duro cuando de otros hombres se trataba, recordaba la noche del vestido negro y la manera en la que había respondido después de que la humillara. Bien esto podía repetirse, pero esta vez sería en una cama y conmigo sobre ella castigando su imprudente zorrería.

Me sentía un poco mareado pero lo suficientemente sobrio como para caminar derecho y con dirección hacia la mesa, en donde un minuto antes otro camarero había puesto una asombrosa y gigantesca combinación de comidas que mandaría al baño a cualquiera.

Ella me miró asustadamente mientras me sentaba en el lado opuesto de la mesa de ella. Parecía analizarme aunque quisiera no demostrarlo, qué tonta era.

–¿Puedo comer de eso? –dije arrastrando las palabras en contra de mi voluntad. La sombra de sus ojos cayó sobre ellos una vez más, y la volví a maldecir porque me mirara de esa forma cuando se había sonrojado por la mirada del perro.

–Por supuesto –dijo con esa vocecita de mártir que odié en ese momento.

En mi embriaguez no quería ver la cosa de otra manera diferente a esta: ella creía que lo tendría todo al tenerme a mí y que podía jugar de la misma manera que yo tenía planeado jugar con ella y estaba demasiado equivocada. Maldita fuera si lo estaba.

–¿Te has divertido? –le pregunté dándole la ligerísima oportunidad de que fuera sincera conmigo.

–Claro… tus amigos son muy educados.

Así que mis amigos… por qué no admitía que no solo había bailado con ellos sino con el perro ambulante que la quería seducir y del cual descaradamente se dejaba. Metódicamente deslicé la mirada buscando al que parecía haberse ido, esperando así que me contestara con la verdad.

–¿Y los tuyos?

–No tengo amigos aquí –repuso lentamente–. Compañeros, si acaso, tus amigos, que bailaron conmigo, y Yue, pero no amigos –negando ese baile maldecido una y otra vez.

Al parecer me había encaletado con su cara de falsa molestia a la verdadera mentirosa que parecía ser. Tal vez el alcohol me estuviera nublando la mente, tal vez nada de esto era lo que parecía y estaba cometiendo un terrible error. Me permití pensarlo por unos momentos y se me escapo un:

–Perdóname… –que desgraciadamente para mi amor propio sonó a sincero.

–No tengo nada que perdonarte –respondió ella automáticamente, tan fríamente como un revólver.

–Sí, sí tienes… no me estoy portando bien –esa excusa era tan patética como la cantidad de pensamientos contradictorios que tenía en ese momento.

–Lo siento yo también –dijo ella negando con la cabeza– creo que no he sido la compañía más agradable –sorprendentemente estaba asumiendo la culpa de todo en lo que la había enredado desde la noche anterior.

–Por mi causa –la asumí ahora yo–. Bueno… en fin –dije la palabra aunque sabía que esto no tendría final hasta que estuviera en la cama con ella–. ¿En serio vas a comer todo eso? –ella soltó una suave risita que me erizó los vellos del cuello.

–No estaba muy en mis cabales cuando lo pedí –dijo con voz arrepentida.

También reí tratando de conservar este pequeño humor hasta que se volviera de mayor tamaño.

El alcohol me soltó la lengua como nunca antes realmente con ella, así que le conté muchas cosas sin saber muy bien de qué estaba hablándole pero sintiéndome un poco más cómodo, aún con el alcohol en la sangre. Luego le pedí algo más liviano al camarero, un poco de vino, más vino, mucho más vino. Necesitaba del alcohol en esos momentos en los que sabía previos al encuentro final, en donde descubriría por fin qué era lo que tenía Sakura Kinomoto para mí.

Partimos un pastel en el que no reparẃ mucho y del que solo probé un poco de fina crema. Luego me dedique a hablar con Yue sentados en el sillón amplio.

–Parece que logró lo que deseaba –dijo él levantando su copa hacia mí.

–Todavía no ha terminado –confesé mis actos venideros sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Los celos comenzaron a picarme.

–Es una muchacha muy buena… debe tratarla con cuidado.

–Sabré lo buena que es en la mañana –solté groseramente mientras la expresión del rostro de Yue se endurecía.

–No sabe en lo que se está metiendo, señor Li, cuando se dé cuenta de todo va a ser demasiado tarde.

–No me vengas tú con esas advertencias. Estás hasta el cuello con esta trama, al igual que yo, estuviste de acuerdo así que no vengas a hacerte el bueno defendiendo a la chiquilla porque te caló con su carita de niña buena –escupí estas palabras en la cara de Yue que se alejó de mí lentamente.

–Está enamorada de usted… y ese amor la va a matar.

Hice una mueca ante sus palabras recordando lo que había soñado antes y llenándome de celos nuevamente.

–No me digas que te enamoraste tú de ella, Yue. No creo que a Naoko le guste saberlo –reí por lo bajo mientras el anciano se daba la vuelta.

–Naoko tendría compasión por lo que usted está a punto de hacer y me apoyaría en quitarle de las manos a esa niña indefensa.

–En cuanto la use puedes quedártela, ya no me servirá para nada entonces –dije completamente ebrio.

–Veremos quién se queda con ella cuando todo pase –dijo él enigmáticamente mirándome con algo que nunca había visto en sus ojos, al menos no realmente. Profunda decepción.

Otro bache, la ruptura de mi amistad con Yue. Maldita Kinomoto, me estaba destruyendo la vida.

Cuando fui consciente de mí otra vez parecían haber pasado horas pero debían haber sido minutos porque luego estaba de pie y la tenía a ella frente a mí, al karma en el que el alcohol la había convertido para mí. Un karma que iba a borrar de mi vida esta noche.

*** Empieza el lemmon**

Aplasté su boca con la mía besándola con la fuerza que la furia me proveía y estando tan ebrio como un vagabundo. Moví mi boca una y otra vez tratando de contagiarla de mi locura sin importarme si le hacía daño o no, sabiendo tanto como ella que solo había un final para esta noche.

La tomé de la mano cuando nos separamos y me la llevé conmigo a donde pudiéramos estar solos. Mientras llegábamos la besaba y la besaba, encendiendo así el interruptor que solía encenderse solo y que controlaba todos los movimientos voluntarios e involuntarios de mi cuerpo, los que me urgían a poseerla ya, de una vez sin más esperas ni ansiedades.

Para mi embotado cerebro, embotado de alcohol, deseo, frustración, celos y decepción, fue todo un milagro maniobrar hasta estar finalmente donde quería, a solas con ella en la habitación. Para terminar de una vez por todas con sus dudas de que era mía y que lo sería al menos durante los próximos tres meses.

Comencé a besarla impetuosamente, con fuerza violenta, como siempre había querido hacerlo pero me contenía. Ahora el alcohol había acabado con lo poco que quedaba en mí de un ser pensante para cerrarse a todo menos al monstruo que exigía satisfacción inmediata.

Tan cerca de ella comencé a besarle el cuello chupándolo como había querido hacer la noche anterior y llenándolo de marcas rojas, marcas mías. Entremetí las manos entre las faldas del vestido buscando la manera de arrancárselo definitivamente. Ella se estaba removiendo imperceptiblemente sobre mí, como si quisiera apartarse. No podía permitirlo, no cuando había estado tan cerca del otro y parecía haberlo disfrutado tanto. Después de besarla succionando con fuerza sus labios, ahora rojos de manera natural, me lancé con ella hacia la cama cubriéndola con mi cuerpo tan íntimamente como había querido siempre.

Acostada era más fácil marcarla, y así lo hice, sintiendo las reverberaciones de sus gemidos en mi boca. Mis manos encontraron el borde superior del vestido y con la delicadeza de una bestia lo bajaron hasta la cintura para al fin contemplar por lo que tanto había esperado.

La miré fijamente grabando en mis ojos y en mi memoria nublada cada forma, cada curva y cada textura de color de ese torso delgado y…

¡Dios Mío! ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? Era demasiado delgada y aún así cada centímetro de mi piel ardió por tocarla por marcarla por tomarla y sofocar el ansia sexual que invadía mi cuerpo como una cubeta de agua caliente. Mi mano se levantó por voluntad propia y volvió a tocar ese hermoso seno que había sentido solamente la semana anterior. Lo apreté sin pensar demasiado dejándome llevar por la sensación placentera más intensa de el momento. Ella gimió cuando apreté demasiado la mano y supe brevemente que eso la lastimaba. Luego mi otra mano entró en contacto con el calor de su otro seno, tan tentador como el primero y al cual apreté de la misma manera, como un huno que estuviera viendo algo diferente a matanza y muerte.

Sin poder esperar más tiempo la levanté de la cintura hacia mí y la apreté contra mi pecho escuchado como el aire abandonaba rápidamente sus pulmones y besando su lastimada boca con igual fuerza que antes, imprimándole un beso húmedo y frotándola con fuerza sobre mí, aplastándola contra mí, apartándola de mi, probando lo que antes había tocado y descubriendo otra vez, que su olor a vainilla y su sabor a caramelo era algo que tenía en todo el cuerpo.

Succioné fuertemente su seno tratando de llevarme en la lengua el sabor dulce de su piel aterciopelada. Ella tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y gemía dolorosamente, como si de alguna manera la estuviera torturando, pero estaba ciego, sordo y mudo a otras demandas que no fueran las mías.

–Shaoran –murmuró su voz suplicante mi nombre.

Sin quitar un momento la boca de mi pecho, mis extremidades maniobraron sobre su vestido sacándola, de alguna fugaz manera, de la cárcel que este significaba para mí. Esa que no me daba la libertad de mirarla y de desearla salvajemente.

Dejé de chuparla para dejarla un momento mientras hacía desaparecer mi propia ropa y no apartaba los ojos de ella y de su delgada figura, la que quería poseer hasta que la locura me abandonara. Antes de que pudiera eliminar la camisa de mi cuerpo ella comenzó a taparse de mis ojos con lentitud, como si no quisiera alterarme, pero era demasiado tarde para eso y así se lo hice saber deteniendo los temblorosos movimientos de sus manos antes de que tapara lo que quería ver.

–Ya no tienes derecho a esto –le dije cerrando mi agarre sobre las muñecas que había detenido. Lo decía inconscientemente cegado solamente por la necesidad–. Ahora eres mía y puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera.

Era cierto, así lo sentía, así lo sentí desde el día en que la vi realmente, además no le importaba conquistarme y a la vez conquistar al perro camarero que parecía estar tras ella.

Solté sus manos para quitarme la camisa, sus ojos me recorrieron encendiéndome la sangre más y más. Aunque parecía tener miedo, la embriaguez me impedía tenerlo en cuenta, me estaba excusando y no tenía otro argumento más valido para el animal que había poseído mi cuerpo.

Tomándola de las muñecas otra vez la incliné sobre la cama para tener un contacto más cómodo y con tanta lentitud que me dolía. Retiré el resto del vestido reteniéndola con una sola mano. Ahora estaba casi desnuda, como tantas veces me la había imaginado y podía sentir el roce de sus pechos contra el mío, el calor tentador de su piel abrazándose a la mía.

Presioné una vez más contra ella haciéndonos gemir a ambos, mientras me acomodaba entre sus piernas y sentía cómo le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Dejé caer parte de mi peso contra ella para que asimilara el significado de las palabras que brotaron libremente de mi boca hacia su oído.

–Eres mía y de nadie más –un hecho que en ese momento no le permitiría atreverse a refutar.

Cuando dije esto, el cuerpo de ella pareció cambiar totalmente. Ahora no temblaba pero lo notaba tan tenso debajo de mí que hice una mueca. Luego comenzó a moverse de manera irritante, como si de repente quisiera apartarse de mí. No sabía si era fingido pero el hecho de moverse de esa forma me hacía sentirla con cada parte de mi cuerpo echado sobre el de ella.

Así era como me tentaba, entregándose y luego replegándose como los ojos de un caracol cuando se tocaban... ¿Por qué quería alejarse? ¿Acaso no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella? ¿Acaso me estaba comparando con sus amiguitos del orfanato de donde salió, alguno de ellos había conseguido lo que ella quería negarme? Esa serie de preguntas irracionales comenzaron a invadir mi cabeza una y otra vez, bombardeándome con dudas, ira y mal humor. La deseaba tanto que no iba ponerme a parar a pensar en cuantos hombres habrían poseído ese cuerpo voluntariamente o no. Ella tendría que entender que era mía y de nadie más, tendría que recordarme como el único hombre con el que podía acostarse. El único.

–No te muevas –me estremecí sobre ella cuando su respiración agitó su pecho, el que se rozaba con el mío y el resto de su cuerpo, el que ansiaba poseer de manera salvaje y sin inhibición–. Esto es lo que quiero.

No podía negarme lo que tan fácilmente parecía querer darle al Don Nadie del camarero del hotel, ese que esperaba no encontrarme nunca más en la vida y al que esperaba que un tren le pasara por encima.

–No puedes negarme que tú también lo quieres, todas esas miradas de niña ingenua –tal vez su talento fuera algo consumado, o tal vez me había echado brujería para hacerme deseara de esa manera tan dolorosa– acechándome… tentándome… no puedes negarte ahora.

No podía echarse para atrás cuando la bestia que ella misma había creado había decidido seguir sus instintos. ¿No era eso lo que ella había deseado tan silenciosa a la vez tan demostrativamente?

La mano de la ahora bestia comenzó a marcarla con una mano, no importaba la aspereza con que la tocara, la violencia con que la hiciera, ella respondía con su piel tan sedosa cada vez. Y seguía perdiéndome en ella conociendo por fin lo que escondía bajo la ropa.

Me hice a un lado solamente para dejarla desnuda del todo y poder contemplar y tocar por lo que tanto había pagado. Para eso tuve que salir del calor de sus piernas, lo que ella aprovechó para cerrar persistentemente. La miré a la cara y vi lo que estaba pasando. Lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y parecía tan triste y desolada como una viuda. Me incliné sobre ella incapaz de entender el sentido de su llanto, con el whisky velándome de toda emoción menos las más primarias.

–No me digas que tienes miedo –la frase salió de mi boca alentada por la pérdida de conciencia.

Los ojos que estaban cerrados pero de los que seguían manando cristalinas lágrimas se abrieron finalmente para dejarme ver el maldito velo de sombra. Ella iba a tenerlo todo, al menos todo por lo que podía compensarla ¿y lloraba? Sí, no podía entenderla y mi cuerpo no me daba más tiempo de intentar hacerlo.

Tal vez no me lo perdonara nunca pero ella había querido ser mi esposa, jamás se hubiera entregado a mí de otra manera, jamás hubiera podido quitarle lo que era mío de otra manera.

–No vas a llorar –quise rogarle que no lo hiciera, quise que la desolación de sus ojos pudiera haberme detenido, tampoco quería que el instinto animal prevaleciera sobre el humano, pero no podía, no en ese momento, no cuando mi propia mano buscaba ese calor que conocía bien y que quería tocar al menos una vez antes de hundirme en ella y probar que podía amainar ese deseo absurdo.

Se movió con más fuerza pero esta vez si pude distinguir entre el miedo y sus propios deseos, y esta vez quería apartarse porque tenía miedo de mí. Bien, ese miedo tenía que desaparecer, de lo contrario esta experiencia, a pesar de al nivel de alcohol en mi sangre, quedaría grabada para siempre en mi memoria y no iba a permitir que me atormentara el resto de la vida.

Ella respiraba agitada mientras la besaba apremiantemente buscando la respuesta de su cuerpo. Luego se estremecían notablemente y se quedó tan quieta como una estatua. Como si de repente el alma hubiera abandonado el cuerpo. Interpreté eso como signo de que había perdido el miedo de mí, ya no me tocaba pero eso no lo necesitaba, al menos no en ese momento.

Distribuí el sentido de mis manos por la extensión de su cuerpo deleitándome en cada forma que encontraba y siendo un poco consciente de la fragilidad de este. Mantenía los ojos cerrados cada vez que la miraba, pero estaba intentando grabarme su cuerpo como no lo había hecho con nadie más nunca.

Seguía tocándola porque no podía saciarme de su piel, porque, al contrario de las miles de mujeres con las que había dormido, esta estaba comenzando a penetrar las barreras que había erigido por mi propia seguridad emocional, cuando había entendido por fin que no podía amar a nadie porque mi madre no había terminado de enseñarme lo que necesitaba aprender de la vida.

Esa vulnerabilidad podía destruirme, y si me destruía nunca jamás podría dejar a Sakura Kinomoto lejos de mi vida. Ella era una complicación que no necesitaba, pero que sabía tan mía como lo era mi madre, solo mía.

Cuando mi cuerpo empezó a buscar el de ella para entrar en el más íntimo contacto en que podían entrar un hombre y una mujer, la laxitud de ella se evaporó, como si se hubiera dando cuenta repentinamente de que era lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Intentaba apartarme… pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

La parte racional de mí había sido desplazada definitivamente y aunque en un segundo intenté encontrarla y traerla de vuelta fue inútil, porque ya estaba ahí, porque no podía apartarme, porque la sangre me estaba explotando en las venas y porque quería alcanzar la cima del placer dentro del cuerpo de ella como tantas veces lo había querido.

–Shaoran… no, por favor… no lo hagas… no así… por favor, no –su voz llegó a mi mente desde muy lejos, desde donde no quería escucharla y desde donde no podía observarla.

Sonaba a pánico, a desesperación, a miedo y no la entendía, podía no ser virgen, podía serlo, pero seguía estando lejos de mi capacidad de distinguir entre lo que estaba bien o mal de este evento.

Me hacía sentir como un loco, como un poseso, de eso si podía culparla, de llevarme a este límite de la locura, de hacerme desearla de esa manera, de hacerme celarla como si fuera mía, como si quisiera conservarla por toda la eternidad. La odié por eso. _No lo sabía, que mucho más adelante me odiaría mucho más a mí mismo que a ella._

–Shaoran… te lo ruego… por favor… no –llanto, terror… ¿qué era? Todo me llegaba en forma de ensoñación mientras su calor comenzaba a tocar el mío finalmente.

Finalmente, dentro de su cuerpo abrazándome, sofocándome, dándome tal placer que era casi irreal. No me importaba en donde estaban todas las demás partes de mi cuerpo sino la inferior y mi propia alma. Miles de imágenes de ella se deslizaban por mi moribunda conciencia mientras la sentía moverse debajo de mí y gritar sin sentido. Tenía cerrados los ojos y la sangre corría veloz por mis venas incendiadas.

–¡Detente!... ¡Por favor, no sigas! ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Te lo imploro!

Otra vez esa voz… penetrando más allá del placer, más allá de donde yo estaba penetrando, rompiendo algo que creí que no debía estar ahí, algo que me hizo despertar tan súbitamente del sueño que había tenido y me hizo caer en la realidad de lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando abrí los ojos a la verdad, ella estaba ahí, llorando como una niña lastimada, lastimada de verdad, no con un simple raspón, como una niña que estaba muriendo lentamente, y yo estaba sobre ella, sosteniéndole los brazos, forzándola a mi voluntad errada e inconsciente, y tan dentro de su cuerpo como podía estarlo.

–Para… por favor –decía ahogadamente sin moverse, sometida a mí de la manera más cruel.

Las sensaciones que corrían por mi espalda y por mi cuerpo comenzaron a arremolinarse en donde encontraba el placer, y no tenía excusa más que decirle a ella lo que sentía.

–No puedo… –dije confesando la debilidad de la que era presa, la debilidad que me hacía lo suficientemente fuerte y sádico para forzarla a mis propios deseos carnales y mentales.

La solté, sabiéndome más grande, más fuerte y mil veces menos inocente, y tomé su rostro, quería que me mirara, que me ayudara a recuperar lo que tan salvajemente me había arrebatado. Un poco de control.

– Sakura….- sus ojos me miraban, pero no estaba ahí, ella no estaba ahí, en esos profundos abismos verdes solo estaba yo, yo y mi rostro maldito–. Soy yo… –dije más para mí que para ella. Sí, era yo, pero no lo era unos minutos antes.

Ella sollozó silenciosamente quitándome el espejo de su alma impidiéndome seguirla buscando. Mi mano buscó la humedad de sus mejillas. Y me quemó, tanto como si ahora recuperada conciencia estaba quemándome con el remordimiento, el que luchaba contra el placer de estar en su cuerpo, de poseerla al fin, de hacerla mía de esa manera.

Ella ya no luchaba, aceptaba inertemente las demandas de mi cuerpo como si ese fuera su deber, como si estuviera hecha para nada más que para soportarme. Eso me lastimó profundamente, me lastimó el ego y me lastimó las entrañas, porque quería que fuera como antes, aunque sabía que era demasiado tarde para eso, porque la necesitaba cálida y receptiva como cuando hacía algo para mí en las cocinas, como cuando cuidaba las flores de mi madre como si fueran de ella, como cuando aceptó, mostrándome a su verdadera inseguridad, casarse conmigo. A ella, a la que maldije, incluso así la necesitaba, porque sabía que no conseguiría liberarme hasta que ella me aceptara.

–Sakura… –ondas de placer sacudieron mi cuerpo cuando me moví dentro de ella, buscando la liberación que no podía conseguir–. Te necesito.

–Shaoran –susurró mi nombre en voz tomada y casi imperceptible, mirándome por fin a los ojos y dejándome volver a buscarla.

–Entrégate a mí – "Déjame encontrarte".

Mi mano tocó su rostro húmedo otra vez, dejando la otra mano a un lado. Mis ojos buscaron en su cuerpo la aceptación que necesitaba encontrando súbitamente un moretón, un chupetón en el cuello que recordé haberle hecho minutos antes y del que me arrepentía mortalmente. También veía su piel enrojecida donde mis manos, mis labios y mis dientes también la habían marcado. Su vientre se contraía dolorosamente cuando mi mano paso por ahí, mis ojos seguían los movimientos de mi mano esperando terminar de encontrarla, hasta que finalmente estaba ahí, tan cálida, tan… ¿húmeda? Cuando bajé los ojos, aún a pesar de la tenue oscuridad pude ver que había sangre, demasiada sangre… como si…

Ahora entendía lo que se había roto, ahora comprendía que aun a pesar de sufrir abusos en ese orfanato donde estuvo nunca había sido violada, no hasta que llegué yo… y cuando me había rogado que no siguiera solo lo hacía para protegerse… de algún trauma.

Deslicé mi mano sintiéndome dentro de ella y tocando más y más sangre, la prueba más contundente de que el alcohol, los celos y la sensación de traición, el sentimiento que nunca había tenido y que solo ella despertaba, me habían convertido en algo que nunca imaginé llegar a ser, en algo que desprecié y en lo que me convertí. Un violador.

No, no lo era, y podía demostrarlo, a los dos. Si conseguía que ella me perdonara y me aceptara. Nada de esto iba a cambiar mis principales propósitos, pero podía ayudarla a ella a superar cualquier otro trauma que tuviera, para que pudiera ser feliz, cuando todo esto terminara, al lado de un hombre que no fuera yo.

Toqué su dulce cuerpo de la manera en que sabía que le produciría placer. Y el alivio corrió por mis venas cuando su hondo gemido me traspasó.

Su cuerpo se movió hacia el mío dándome la señal que necesitaba, ahí estaba Sakura Kinomoto la mujer que deseaba placer y la que yo deseaba con locura. Seguí moviéndome dentro de ella enterrándome más profundamente mientras ella me seguía como había soñado que lo hiciera.

Más, más rápido, con cada movimiento la veía bajo mi cuerpo, gimiendo a unísono conmigo, transportándome al mundo del placer de una manera inmediata y abrumadora. No articulaba palabra, solamente gemía y gemía presa del placer, tan presa como yo.

Sentí su cuerpo aprisionar el mío mientras gemía más fuerte. Luego sentí su orgasmo en mi propio cuerpo mientras el placer parecía devorarla a ella. Estuve peligrosamente cerca de seguirla mientras sentía sus contracciones alrededor de mí, pero me contuve dispuesto, solo por ella, a llenarla nuevamente de placer.

El desencadenar el placer de ella me hizo moverme más rápido, para apresurarla y derramando sobre mí mismo más y más estimulación. Sus ojos volvían a mirarme y finalmente la veía a ella otra vez, aparte de mí.

Nos habíamos encontrando nuevamente en medio de esta tempestad, tempestad que, en el momento en que ella comenzó a contraerse contra mí, supe que no tardaría en llegar a su fin. Sus manos se aferraron a mi cuello mientras mis brazos la apretaron contra mí y sus piernas me abrazaban tensándose sobre mis caderas y gimiendo sonoramente. Luego todo terminó al mismo tiempo, ella me recibía y yo llegaba a la cumbre del placer con ella a mi lado, bajo mi cuerpo pero a mi lado. Un profundo gruñido se deslizó fuera de mi pecho hacia mi boca mientras la olía a ella, a su olor de vainillas.

El placer remitió con tanta lentitud como nunca, jamás había durado tanto, jamás había encontrado un clímax tan poderoso y explosivo, y ella me lo había dado, ella y solo ella, y lo que yo había hecho no tenía perdón. Nunca podría compensara y eso lo sabía tan bien como sabía que la tierra era redonda. Me aparté un poco para mirarla, mirar la sangre que había derramado por mí. Para mí.

–Lo siento –gruñí, para nada acostumbrado a pedir disculpas pero tan consciente de que debía hacerlo. Tampoco esperaba que ella me contestara nada.

–Lo sé – así que cuando lo hizo, el remordimiento volvió a asaltarme.

Me apoyé en su cuerpo y al ver que ella me aceptaba me derrumbé en su pecho con ganas de llorar, pero reprimiéndolas como solía hacerlo.

–Lo siento –volví a murmurar mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía su respiración en mi mejilla y su olor entrando por mi nariz y comenzando a arrullarme. Sus dedos estaban en mi pelo y me acariciaban como si yo fuera su hijo.

–Lo sé –murmuró ella moviendo los dedos tranquilamente.

–Lo siento –argumenté una vez más sabiendo que tendría que hacer mucho más que eso para que este hondo placer e inexplicable calma que sentía pudiera volver a repetirse.

–Lo siento… –suspiré una última vez y como una madre que sabía que las travesuras de su hijo merecían ser perdonadas, ella me respondió por última vez.

–Lo sé.

Luego el sueño, el alcohol, el cansancio y demás dejaron mi conciencia en estado k.o.

Al menos hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí os traigo otra capítulo recién salidito del horno. TODAS querréis darle su merecida patada a Shaoran, y os aviso de que, si me dejáis un review, Shaoran recibirá su patada en lo que tiene entre las piernas XD. Pero en el fondo no es tan malo, y quienes piensen así, si dejan un review, Sakura recibirá vuestras condolencias o regañinas (por ser tan ingenua, la pobre).**

**En el capítulo anterior, una muchacha anónima, llamada ''Estrella rosada'' me dijo que le gustaba mucho el fic, pero que si no va a tener un final feliz sxs forever, ella no iba a seguir leyendo (o eso creo recordar que dijo). Mira, a mí también me gustan mucho los finales felices, pero también adoro el drama y la tragedia. A las que tengan la misma duda, os diré que sí, que va a tener un final feliz. Sin embargo, antes de eso, ambos sufrirán mucho =(. De hecho, nos estamos acercando al prefacio, al suicidio de nuestra Saku. Preguntaréis ¿cómo va tener un final feliz si Sakura se suicida? =P Bueno, como se vio en esa frase, Shaoran llegó a la casa, y no iba a quedarse allí mirando cómo Sakura se desangra ¿no creéis? ¿Alguien adivina cómo va a llegar Sakura a ese estado? Bueno, mejor no os destapo nada más. **

**Luego, está el tema de Yue (que en un principio iba a ser Terada). Hace ya un tiempecito, una lectora me comentó que le extrañaba mucho que Yue tuviera una hija, siquiera unos sentimientos tan notorios. Diré que este fic, en realidad, es algo OoC, que exagera mucho los rasgos de los protagonistas. No soy partidaria del OoC, pero es que este fic era tan emotivo... que no pude resistirme a pedirle a MaraGaunt que me dejara adaptarlo =). Aunque en realidad, ''Misión: Proteger Hogwarts'' llevaba más tiempo rondándome en la cabeza, en aquel momento aún estaba buscando una Beta (¡Ay! ¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Ale? =P). **

**Finalmente, está Touya, el camarero de quien Shaoran siente celos y que parece que reconoce a Sakura. ¿Por qué será? ¿Alguien adivina? Tal y como hice la votación hace ya tiempo, como la única que votó fue Miko Fleur (extraño tus reviews, últimamente no me dejas ni uno), voy a hacerle caso y la novia de Touya es... ¡Tatatachán! *música de suspense* ¡Mei Ling!**

**Por si a alguna le quedó alguna duda, siempre existen los reviews y los PMs, tal y como hizo Estrella rosada, que no tiene cuenta, pero que se las arregló para preguntarme.**

**Saludos =)**

**lady Evelyne**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer → Sakura Cazadora de Cartas le pertenece a CLAMP y la trama le pertenece a MaraGaunt. Yo solo me adjudico la adaptación.**

**Este capítulo también contiene lemmon, pero es mucho más suave que el anterior. Aún así, si alguien no quiere, está en su libre derecho a no leerlo, y marcaré el inicio y el final del lemmon con un asterisco (*). Pero no podéis saltaros la escena que viene tras el lemmon, es sumamente importante para el fic. **

**He aquí, algunas canciones que recomienda MaraGaunt para el capítulo.**

* * *

_**SOUNDRACK CD 1**_

_Pale_ - **Within Temptation**

_2) The Swan Song_ - Within **Temptation**

_3)_ **Until the Last Moment** – **Yanni (version cd in my time 1993) **

_4)_**One man`s Dream - Yanni** **(version cd in my time 1993)**

_5) Lovers – _**Kathleen Battle** - **(tiene una serie de sonidos japoneses pero me parece Hermosa)**

_6) New Moon (The Meadow)_ - **Alexandre Desplat** (Creo que es la principal, es de las mejores canciones de piano que he escuchado)

_7) Edward Leves -_ **Alexandre Desplat** _(en este caso el titulo cambiaria por Shaoran kilos Bella. O algo así jijiji, es la canción que sonara en el momento en que la despacha de su vida) _

_8) Tears of an Angel _- **RyanDan**

_9) 9 Crimes_ – **Damien Rice**

_10) Frozen_ **- Madonna **

_11) Take it all away_ – **Red**

_12)Leaving Campus_ - **Michael Kamen and Blake Neely ( **_**ost First Daughter movie**_**) **

_13)Llevame _– **Kudai**

14) _Better than Me_ – **Hinder **

15) My Heart Calling – **Noa **

16) _Possibility _– **Lykke Cullen**

17) _Everytime_ - **Britney Spears**

Para el momento en que Shaoran encuentra a Sakura en el apartamento a punto de morir he seleccionado unas pero aún no me convencen, una se llama **Fields Of Blood de Two Steps From Hell, **otra se llama **Injection de Hans Zimmer.**

**Todos los derechos de la música pertenecen a sus respectivas disqueras, cantantes y productores, yo solo las escucho y admiro una y otra vez sus talentos.**

* * *

**Sakura Kinomoto**

**27 de Octubre de 2007**

No supe por cuánto tiempo me quedé despierta mirando hacia el cielo…

Bueno, en este caso no se trataba de el cielo, específicamente, sino del techo acolchonado, aterciopelado, y alfombrado de la maravillosa cama en la que estaba acostada y que, en medio de toda mi confusión, no había podido admirar correctamente.

Sabía, más que de otra cosa, de la presencia de Shaoran a mi lado, tan dormido como, suponía yo, debía estar un hombre con resaca.

Hice un recuento mental de cada una de las partes de su cuerpo que se hallaban en contacto con el mío. El cual, aunque se hallaba boca abajo y con la cara mirando hacia el otro lado, incluía su dorso izquierdo y su mano posesivamente suelta sobre mi estómago…Y su pierna precariamente montada sobre la mía. Era como si de alguna absurda manera no quisiera que me escapara.

Pero debía escapar… cuanto antes.

Mi vejiga me lo exigía.

Intenté no despertarlo moviéndome tan lentamente como era capaz.

Con suavidad removí mi pierna de la suya y retiré su mano de mi vientre. Me arrastré hasta el final de la cama. Mientras me movía sentía un incomodo dolor entre las piernas y la parte inferior de mi vientre. Miré un poco hacia atrás esperando que no se despertara y el estómago se me contrajo cuando vi sangre en las sábanas.

Esperaba sentirme vacía, usada, arrojada, lo que fuera que se asimilara a lo despectivo, de la manera en que me había sentido cuando tenía 13 años, pero no era así. No me sentía manchada ni aterrada aunque había comprendido, y de una manera demasiado ruda, que aún temía a Shaoran.

Me puse de pie envolviéndome en una de las largas sábanas que se habían arremolinado a los pies de la cama y caminé procurando no hacer ruido, aunque eso no supuso demasiado esfuerzo ya que mis pasos ni siquiera se sentían en la abullonada y costosa alfombra. Hice un esfuerzo sobre humano para no gemir dolorida ante el nuevo escozor entre mis piernas.

Me costó trabajo pero al final logré llegar a al baño, entrar en él y cerrar la puerta tras de mí con un, aparentemente inaudible, chasquido. Sentía las lágrimas en los ojos, pero se trataba del dolor físico más que de otra cosa.

Sin esperar demasiado, y esperando a la vez encontrar un poco de alivio en el agua caliente llegué caminando torpemente hasta la ducha y la abrí lentamente. Aunque no era muy tomada en el arte de saber del alivio del agua caliente para "esos casos" bien no perdía nada con intentarlo. Elegí de entre los múltiples frascos uno de color azul, del cual olfateé el contenido. Sí, era jabón. Había más de diversos colores, pero fue el que más me llamo la atención así que lo usé mientras el agua tibia comenzaba a relajar a mi cuerpo.

Lamentaba profundamente el hecho de quitarme el aroma masculino de su loción, pero debía asearme y limpiarme.

Tenía muchas dudas e imaginaciones acerca de que era lo que pasaría cuando final e inevitablemente viera a Shaoran a la cara después de lo que habíamos hecho. En el fondo de mi conciencia esperaba una disculpa **(nota de adaptadora: ¡es lo que te mereces! Una buena disculpa pedida de rodillas)** pero tampoco sabía que tan viable podía ser eso, empezando porque viniera de su volátil carácter.

Terminé el baño en medio de una voluta de vapor.

Salí de la bañera envolviéndome el cuerpo en una toalla abullonada y calzándome unas pantuflas desechables. Caminé hacia el gigantesco espejo del lavamanos, lo limpié de vapor con una de mis manos y me vi reflejada en el, sintiéndome tan diferente como me veía.

Tenía los labios hinchados y rojos, las mejillas coloradas y los ojos brillantes. Seguí bajando la mirada hasta llegar a mi cuello en donde una sombra oscura sobresalía entre la piel blanca. Erguí la mandíbula y giré mi rostro a un lado para poder vérmela bien. Sí, ahí estaba. Así que esa era la marca que había quedado de la sórdida succión de los labios de él en mi cuello. Me quité la toalla y me miré el resto del cuerpo, hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura, que era hasta donde daba el espejo. Encontré en mis pechos y estómago marcas similares a esa, en las muñecas tenía marcados cada uno de sus dedos por la fuerza con la que me las había apretado.

Esto era una locura, pero me imaginaba que podía vivir con eso. Había pasado por cosas miserablemente peores, como el abandono de mi madre y todo lo demás.

Escuché un clic detrás de mí y a través del espejo vi como la puerta se abría para dar paso a Shaoran, el cual se quedó parado en el umbral y me miraba intensamente a través del espejo.

De nada servía que intentara cubrirme cuando había quedado presa de su mirada ambarina y sentía a esos dos ámbares recorriendo, así como había hecho yo, cada marca que había dejado sobre mi cuerpo.

Tragué en seco cuando dio dos pasos hacia mí. Luego sentí rozar su pecho desnudo contra mi espalda y sus ojos todavía no se habían separado de los míos mientras sentía su estatura dominándome.

Sin quererlo realmente mis manos comenzaron a temblar. Sí, tenía miedo pero no era uno de horror o pánico. Era miedo a lo que él pudiera pensar al verme a la luz del día, o más bien a la luz del baño.

El calor lacerante de sus manos perforó mis caderas cuando las posó sobre ellas acercándome más a él. Luego fueron subiendo más y más, y yo las seguía con mis ojos a través del espejo sumamente tentada a cerrar los ojos cuando una ola de irracional vergüenza y deseo se apoderó de todas mis emociones. Cuando ambas manos estaban sobre mis costillas se inclinó para susurrarme en el oído.

–Quería que me esperaras…

Me besó y succionó lentamente el lóbulo de mi oreja. Tuve que cerrar los ojos para que sus palabras penetraran lentamente en mi consiente.

–Yo… tenía que… –me daba un poco de vergüenza admitir las necesidades naturales de mi cuerpo, más específicamente las que tenían que ver con la parte de eliminación y la vejiga.

Preferí callarme y que él sacara sus propias conclusiones.

–¿No vas a bañarte conmigo… esposa? –me preguntó serenamente y yo abrí los ojos rápidamente ante la profundidad que su acento dio a la última palabra de la pregunta–. Quiero resarcirme por lo que… hice anoche.

Resarcirse sonaba a arrepentimiento y aunque al principio no lo hubiera consentido finalmente lo había dejado hacerme lo que quisiera.

–Aún me duele mucho –confesé rápida y temerosamente.

No quería que intentara poseerme precisamente en ese momento y de la manera tan brutal que recordaba, terminando así de destruir lo que quedaba de mi salud mental. No sabía si esas eran sus intenciones, tener relaciones conmigo de nuevo, pero esperaba que esta vez, que parecía sobrio, entendiera el sentido de mi negativa.

Sentí que ambas manos cubrieron mis pechos y luego la punta de sus dedos trazaron la forma de los cardenales repartidos en estos, para seguir subiendo hasta posarse en mi cuello, que tocó con suavidad.

–Hay otras maneras de complacerte –murmuró otra vez contra mi oreja.

No tenía ninguna duda de que él debía conocerlas bastante bien. Me preguntaba por qué no había hecho uso de ellas el día anterior en vez de tratarme como un objeto sin sentimientos.

–No he dejado de pensar en ti desde anoche –me besó la caracola de la oreja y sentía que su aliento me hacía cosquillas–, ni en lo que hice, no me comporte como debía.

Era un alivio que estuviera hablando de eso. Casi creí que no se arrepentiría de la manera en que me había tratado, y que mi matrimonio, lejos del sueño que había imaginado que sería, se habría convertido en un infierno.

–Lo sé –volví a repetir esa simple frase que le había repetido una y otra vez mientras dejaba caer toda la extensión de su cuerpo sobre el mío–, y lo entiendo… tú... estabas ebrio.

–Eso no es excusa –replicó con suavidad, el calor de su boca rozó el cardenal de mi cuello–. Fui un animal… Ni siquiera… –suspiró como si le costara hablar– usé protección…

Protección….

Ahora que caía era la primera vez que pensaba en eso. Él había derramado lo que los libros solían llamar "semilla" en mí, en el momento en que todo terminó y recordaba ese calor extraño llenándome.

Lo había sentido dentro de mí.

De repente muchas imágenes de bebés de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes llenaron temporalmente mi campo de visión. Pero al volver a verlo a él contemplé su rostro impasible.

–¿Tan malo sería tener un hijo? –se me escapó preguntarle aunque temía tanto a la respuesta como le temía a él.

Sus manos comenzaron a masajearme lentamente los huesudos hombros y el tenso cuello.

–No… no niego que quiera tenerlos algún día, pero creo que es muy pronto para ti.

Sus palabras me lastimaron demasiado, pero no dejé translucir mis emociones. Ni siquiera creía que fuera una mujer fértil teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de mi infancia la había pasado bajo golpes y en avanzado estado de desnutrición. No dudaba que eso podría haber dejado secuelas a largo plazo en mi cuerpo, especialmente en las hormonas que me permitirían concebir. Mientras seguía diatribando Shaoran seguía hablándome al oído, murmurándome para ser exactos.

–Sakura… –me llamó con voz suave. Un estremecimiento de involuntario placer recorrió la extensión de mi cuerpo desnudo de cualquier cosa ante él–. Necesito estar dentro de ti… –recordaba que me había dicho algo como eso unos días antes de casarnos… pero el dolor en mi vientre era aún muy intenso y dudaba que pudiera disfrutar de algo más lejano a unas simples caricias…–, pero sé que debo esperar…

Sí, estaba aliviada, pero algo decepcionada al mismo tiempo. Vaya chica sadomasoquista. Estaba claro que ese masoquismo había empezado a formar parte importante de mi vida.

De repente sentí que me tomaba en sus brazos como si no pesara más que una niña, como aquella vez que me salvó y, desnuda como estaba, podía sentir toda la extensión de su cálido pecho en mi zona dorsal. Me aferré a su cuello silenciosamente y su aroma a hombre excitó todos mis sentidos. Levemente me mi cuenta de que no íbamos hacia la puerta precisamente. Regresábamos a la ducha.

Cuando entró conmigo pude percatarme de que había estado tan desnudo como yo todo el tiempo y que no había sido capaz de notarlo en medio de toda mi ensoñación. Su mano me soltó brevemente para abrir las llaves del agua y graduarla a una temperatura agradable.

Una vez adentro me posó con suavidad en el suelo y cerró la gigantesca puerta de acero y vidrio tras de él. Sus ojos estaban teñidos de algo que parecía deseo y así lo quise creer. Alargó su mano y me tocó la mejilla derecha mientras su otra mano tomaba una de las sedosas esponjas de la izquierda.

Dejó de tocarme para untar la esponja con el jabón azul que había usado antes lo cual me dio una ligera idea de que me había estado observando mientras me bañaba. Luego se volvió hacia mí nuevamente hasta quedar a un solo paso de distancia, llevó la esponja a mi cuello y comenzó a frotar con suavidad.

Yo me quedé quieta esperando cada uno de sus movimientos con una calma que no quería sentir. Quería temerlo, ansiarlo, y lo hice cuando comenzó a lavarme tan metódica y suavemente como una posesión preciada.

La esponja hizo espuma rápidamente, y, con ella y su otra mano, lavó todo mi cuerpo mientras yo le permitía que me tocara, marcándome tan al rojo vivo como la noche anterior.

Me tocaba por todas partes como si quisiera memorizar mi cuerpo a la ahora penetrante luz de la mañana.

Al posicionarse tras de mí y enterrar la cara en mis cabellos se esmeró notablemente al tocarme íntimamente, tan delicada como firmemente.

Tenía razón al decir que sabía como hacer que alguien disfrutara del contacto sin más toque que el de los dedos. En la punta de sus dedos me tenía. Me tocaba y me abrazaba una y otra vez mientras el silencioso placer se abría pasó por mi cuerpo, ahora lejos de ser inocente.

Una silenciosa culminación se abrió paso por mi cuerpo y sentí que su brazo, el que no tenía la mano tocándome de esa manera, me abrazaba y me pegaba al mientras las ondas de suave placer se apoderaban de todo mi ser y yo gemía silenciosamente ante ese ardoroso calor.

Cuando el placer remitió el se apartó un poco para cerrar el grifo, pero antes de que lo hiciera, y sintiéndome demasiado audaz para mi propia paz personal, le tomé la mano y le quité de ella la esponja con la que me había lavado.

Me miró por largos segundos en muda pregunta, pero no me atrevía a pedirle que me dejara tocarlo de la misma manera sin sentir pena de mí misma. Tal vez no quería que lo tocara y yo lo necesitaba demasiado, así que le rogué con los ojos en silencio que no apartara de mí. No lo hizo.

Y lo lavé, de la misma manera en que él hizo conmigo. Lo sostuve en mi mano deleitándome silenciosamente en las notables diferencias de nuestros cuerpos. Sentía que temblaba ligeramente haciéndome percatarme, brevemente, de un tipo de poder que no sabía que poseía.

Mientras lo tocaba, él se apoyó en la pared y yo lo seguí mientras seguía acariciando de la misma manera en que él a mí.

Su liberación fue más larga, cerró los ojos y puso la garganta en tensión como si fuera presa de una tortura innombrable. Luego cuando remitió, abrió los ojos, que brillaban como lumbres, y sin esperar su consentimiento me acerqué y lo abracé debajo del agua.

No podía evitarlo, porque a pesar de todo y de nada él era, aparte de Rika, lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida.

Una vez limpios, me sacó de la ducha en sus brazos y aunque hubiera estado dispuesta a entregarme a él, sin importarme el dolor que sintiera, no me presionó para nada. Cuando entramos a la habitación el silencio todavía reinaba y yo aún lo añoraba locamente. Me secó y me vistió como si fuera mi niñera, y no pude oponerme ni siquiera cuando vi su maravillosa destreza. Sentía que al menos me apreciaba y eso era algo.

Mientras estábamos en la ducha alguien, seguramente alguno de los botones, había dejado un cuantioso desayuno para dos en una mesa redonda y rodante.

Ahora, vestidos, empezamos a comer. Shaoran llenaba mi plato con parsimonia y yo le lanzaba miradas de soslayo esperando que él pusiera el tema para hablar, aunque deseaba que no incluyera entre esos temas lo que había pasado minutos y horas antes.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –finalmente hablé sin pesar preguntando lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

Él apartó lentamente su mirada del café encontrando sus ojos con los míos de esa manera tan intensa y poco natural.

–Nos vamos a Brasil, a nuestra luna de miel.

De miel se llenó todo mi interior cuando dijo esa apalabra y sus ojos acariciaron mi cara de manera evocadora. Jamás creí que esto pudiera pasar después del día de la boda y el infierno que había sido. Sonreí un momento y, tal vez había sido mi impresión, su mirada se quedó en mi boca por mucho tiempo.

Mucho tiempo incluso después de que retirara mis ojos de su rostro. Sin pensar realmente en por qué lo hacía, él se inclinó sobre la mesa para alcanzar mis labios y darme un ligero beso en la boca que quise prolongar pero que por fuerza mayor y de vergüenza no pude.

Después de que termináramos el desayuno un botones llegó por nuestras maletas y para llevarse los platos. Nos lavamos los dientes por turnos. Ninguno de los dos dijo ni una palabra, y después llegó la hora de irnos a Brasil. El botones condujo nuestras maletas hacia donde nos direccionábamos nosotros, es decir, hacia un taxi en la salida del hotel.

Sentí que la cara se me encendió progresivamente en el momento en que recordé las manchas en las sábanas y si alguien había podido verlas, lo cual era lo más probable. Traté de serenarme y que la vergüenza pasara, pero tampoco quería quedar en evidencia y que él lo recordara. Ya bastante tenía con recordarlo yo.

Durante todo el camino hacia el aeropuerto mi mano estuvo sujeta a la de Shaoran. No había sido precisamente iniciativa mía que ese contacto se diera, sino que cuando íbamos bajando en el ascensor él me había tomado de la mano y no me la había soltado para nada más que para entrar en el auto negro que ahora nos dirigía hacia el aeropuerto. El calor que manaba de su mano de ánimo de una manera sorprendente y vivaz.

Sentía el aire de la calle rezumar en mi cuello, alborotándome los cabellos que había recogido precariamente en mi cabeza. Sentí la mirada de Shaoran e incluso de la del conductor sobre mí de una manera extraña y tarde caí en cuenta de que la blusa que llevaba y el modo en el que me había recogido el cabello dejaba completamente a la vista el moretón que me había producido la pasión de Shaoran. Moviéndome lentamente me solté el cabello y dejé que me callera por los hombros a fin de disimular un poco.

Parecía que todo lo referente a mis papeles legales, pasaporte y esas cosas también había sido arreglado a mis espaldas. No encontraba otra explicación a el hecho de que Shaoran, una vez estuvimos en el aeropuerto y en la fila para abordar, entregó mis papeles y los suyos al supervisor. Definitivamente no era nada a su lado, y eso me hacía sentir un poco peor.

Jamás había montado en un avión antes y sentía cierta euforia mezclada con ansiedad, la cual él pareció percibir cuando levantó su mano de la mía y el aire me hizo percatarme de que me sudaban las manos. Vi una sonrisa tenue en los labios de Shaoran cuando me miró. Volvió a tomarme de la mano y me dijo susurrante:

–No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Yo asentí automáticamente pero no me sentía especialmente consolada pos sus palabras. También era mi primera experiencia en esto del vuelo y bien podía terminar de la misma manera que la otra.

Shaoran me guiaba por el pasillo con lo que yo creía debía ser demasiada paciencia. Lo seguía intentando no tropezar mientras miraba la extensión del aeropuerto tratando de grabarlo en mi mente ya que no había visto uno igual.

–¿A qué parte de Brasil vamos? –quise saber mirando a través de un gigantesco vidrio desde donde podían verse los hangares y los otros aviones lentamente en movimiento. Me di la vuelta un poco y vi que uno de los botones se llevaba en un carrito las maletas.

–A una isla privada… –pareció dudar un momento, como si de repente hubiera recordado algo serio…–. Se llama Isla Ieran **(n/a: en el fic original, la isla llevaba el nombre de la madre del protagonista, en este caso Shaoran, y cambié el nombre para que cuadrara... sin embargo, creo que no encaja muy bien...) **…

El nombre no parecía bastante portugués y me pregunté en honor a quién habrían puesto un nombre así a una isla. Tenía entendido, por lo poco que había podido aprender de geografía, que Brasil estaba al otro lado del mundo, así que no sabía cuánto nos iba a tomar llegar allí.

Cuando ingresamos al avión una sonriente y curvilínea mujer nos dio la bienvenida lanzando una honda mirada a Shaoran e ignorándome completamente. Me encogí un poco ante su evidente desagrado pero una satisfacción nada propia de mí me embargó en el momento que me di cuenta de que Shaoran la saludaba sin mirarla siquiera y ella nos conducía ahora con mirada medio hostil, hacia la parte inicial del avión.

Aún a distancia podía notar que hacia donde nos acercábamos era la zona preferencial del avión, lo que en las películas llamaban primera clase.

Había dos sillas y Shaoran me cedió la ventana por algún motivo que solo él sabía, aunque se lo agradecía en silencio ya que me permitiría admirar todo desde la ventana. Me senté mirando todo a mí alrededor, memorizándolo, como todo lo demás, para recuerdos futuros.

–Gracias por volar con Tomoeda Airways. Las siguientes son las medidas de seguridad que se deberán adoptar durante el vuelo para hacer su viaje más seguro…

Escuché cada una de las palabras tratando de memorizar lo que más pude para que en caso de que el avión sufriera alguna avería, lo cual con la suerte que me gastaba era muy probable que ocurriera, no me tomara desprevenida y sin saber qué hacer.

Más o menos media hora después de subir el avión comenzó a moverse, no se sentía más extraño que ir montado en un auto, aunque no sabía lo que se me venía después. La voz nos indicó que abrocháramos nuestros cinturones. Shaoran tuvo que abrochar el mío porque me temblaban tanto las manos que era más estorbo que ayuda.

Cuando tomó velocidad sentí el ligero vacío que se siente cuando te dejas caer de una altura considerable, o cuando algo va a demasiada velocidad. Los colores en mi ventanita pasaban rápidamente mientras yo miraba al frente y esperaba que esa sensación se pasara.

Luego todo terminó y ante mis ojos quedó el cielo azul y lleno de sol que me hipnotizó completamente. Respiré aliviada y volvía a mirara a Shaoran quien hasta ese momento parecía haberme estado viendo todo el rato.

–¿Qué te pareció? – me preguntó, tras unos momentos en los que tampoco despegó la mirada de mí.

Sentí que las mejillas se me llenaban de color ante mi obvia inexperiencia con este tipo de viajes y sonreí avergonzada.

–Rápido **(n/a: en realidad, este tipo de viajes, de una punta a otra del mundo, tardan muchísimo más, aproximadamente casi un día y volando en dos aviones, por lo menos... pero en el fic original, los protagonistas, vivían en los Estados Unidos, que sí está al norte de las Américas)**… –confesé volviéndome a mirar el asolado mar bajo nosotros.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo una de las azafatas se nos acercaba cada vez a ofrecernos diferentes tipos de cosas, desde almohadas, hasta revistas y películas para ver en las pantallas de las sillas del frente. Esto era demasiado al menos para mí, así que seleccioné un libro y Shaoran me pasó una manta. Para él seleccionó una bebida suave y un libro también pero no parecía querer dormir.

Yo por el contrario, en el mismo momento en que me prendí del libro comencé a sentirme somnolienta y cuando menos lo pensé me quede dormida.

_Soñé que vagaba en ese mismo cementerio que antes, solo que esta vez por alguna razón no me sentía aterrada con lo que ofrecía, tal vez porque ya lo había visto antes. _

_Ahora en el centro del cementerio había dos cunas blancas, tan blancas que hacían brillar todo alrededor de ellas, inclusive la terrible oscuridad a su alrededor. _

_Me acerqué a las cunas, de las cuales pendía una paloma blanca de porcelana. _

_Cuanto más me acercaba más luz se abría paso por mis pupilas casi cegándome. _

_En última estancia, cuando terminé de dar los pasos y me asomé, me di cuente de que no había bebés en las cunas y lo único que había dentro de ellas eran dos rosas negras completamente iguales en cada cuna. _

_Luego risas, risas y más risas_.

Abrí los ojos sobresaltándome un poco y dándome cuenta de que estaba apoyada sobre el pecho de Shaoran, quien también estaba dormido. No me había dado cuenta del momento en el que había caído sobre su pecho ni el momento en el que él había pedido cobija para él. Sentía su brazo inerte en mi espalda y permanecía tan dormido como lo había hecho yo hacía unos momentos. Lo miré por largos segundos pero luego el sueño me venció.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos el avión se sacudía un poco y ya no estaba poyada en el pecho de Shaoran sino en su hombro. Me miraba mientras me frotaba los ojos y miraba hacia la ventanilla en donde comenzaba a apreciarse un maravilloso atardecer. Aún no podía creer que ya fuera de tarde.

–¿Estamos cerca? –pregunté con entusiasmo infantil mientras trataba de acicalarme el pelo con los dedos.

–Te iba a despertar en un minuto. Probablemente en 20 minutos más aterrizaremos.

Así que habíamos llegado.

Como él lo predijo estábamos aterrizando tiempo después.

La gente comenzó a bajarse y no pude dejar de notar el ambiente cálido y húmedo que había a nuestro alrededor. Estaba haciendo demasiado calor, más calor del que había sentido alguna vez en mi vida. Y era tan agradable como hermoso. El anochecer caía y la ciudad se veía como si fuera algún pesebre de navidad. Al menos lo que podía ver desde el aeropuerto.

Mi mano volvía a estar dentro de la de Shaoran y esta vez aunque caminaba su lado no me perdía detalle de todo lo nuevo que veía. Shaoran parecía haber estado aquí antes ya que se movía con seguridad y no miraba a sus lados como yo lo hacía.

Volví a ver a nuestras maletas en el momento en que salimos del Aeropuerto Internacional de Brasil. Nos metimos a un taxi de color amarillo pero tan limpio como un auto particular y este comenzó a conducir a través de ciertas calles en dirección a lo que parecía un puerto.

–Sakura… –escuché que la voz de Shaoran detras de mí me llamaba.

Como había estado absorta mirando la ventaba y todo lo que veía en ella me di cuenta de que esa no era la primera vez que me llamaba.

–Lo siento… –dije volviéndome a mirarlo–, es que es tan hermoso…

–Lo sé… –dijo él después de un momento–. Es lo mismo que creía mi padre…

Era la primera o la segunda vez que mencionaba algo relacionado con su familia desde que llegamos a la casa, cuando me fui a cuidar de él.

–¿Tu… padre? –le pregunté sin que se me ocurriera que más decirle.

–Así es… –me tomó la mano inconscientemente y se la apreté. Los rasgos de su cara estaban tensos, como si estuviera siendo atormentado por algún recuerdo–. La isla que vamos a visitar… era de mi padre.

Hice un enorme esfuerzo por no poner cara de sorpresa al imaginar cuán rico podía llegar a ser alguien para tener su propia isla.

–¿Por qué se llama Isla Ieran? –pregunté inconscientemente dándome cuenta demasiado tarde, por el modo en que su cara se volvió a contraer, que Ieran debía ser…

–Por mi madre… le compró la isla a ella cuando se casaron.

Por un momento me dejé llevar por lo extremadamente romántico de la situación. Envidiaba que alguien pensara así en otra persona, tan digna como para darle su nombre a una isla...

–Debió amarla mucho –comenté impasiblemente, mirando como el puerto se iba acercando más y más.

–Yo solo vine una vez estando ellos vivos… de resto siempre ha estado siendo cuidada por arrendatarios.

Se me secó un poco la boca ante la duda que me asaltó y me hizo preguntarme por qué estaba yo aquí si a todas luces no tenía mucho derecho a estarlo. Permanecí en silencio antes de decir alguna estupidez pero me volví sorprendida cuando dijo:

–¿Te importaría mucho besarme ahora mismo?

Jamás había escuchado una petición de él en ese tono. Me volví y enredé los brazos en su cuello antes de que se echara para atrás. Luego acerqué mi boca y le di un casi beso que, como siempre, él se encargó de enfogonar. Unos minutos estábamos besándolos y al otro casi lo tenía encima de mí comiéndome la boca de una manera salvaje. No me importó mucho y le devolví la pasión mientras la sangre en las venas me cocinaba.

Ese fue el momento en que el taxi se detuvo. Me separé de Shaoran lentamente mientras el taxista nos ayudaba a bajar las maletas de la parte del maletero.

Archivé en mi cerebro la información que había recibido de Shaoran de la conducta que tenían su padre y su madre. Y envidiaba, como había dicho antes, el amor que parecían haber compartido.

Caminamos hasta el puerto y de ahí nos subimos en un velero que a mí me pareció de millones de dólares y dólares.

Cada parte de él estaba cuidadosamente limpia y alfombrada y tenía una especie de cuarto macizo bajando por una de las escalerillas de mano izquierda. El ambiente olía a agua marina, a calor y a comida fresca. Inhalé inconscientemente llevando ese olor a mi otra sarta de recuerdos.

El taxista bajó llevándose una buena propina que le dio Shaoran. Nadie conducía y me percaté de que era él quien lo iba a hacer. Parecía tan en su salsa al lado del timón que me quedé mirándolo embobada mientras enfilábamos hacia la bahía extensa y plenamente oscura por la noche.

El velero se balanceaba suavemente en la aguda mientras avanzamos con destino a una luz tenue y lejana que iba haciéndose progresivamente más grande.

–Sakura… –nuevamente ese llamado que me bajaba de mi despiste. Volví a mirarlo y vi que tenía una mano sobre el timón y la otra extendida hacia mí–, ven aquí.

Sonriendo un poco me puse de pie intentando hacer precario equilibrio. Cuando estuve estable aferré su mano para no caerme y me puso delante de él en el timón. Desde ahí la vista no cambiaba mucho pero se sentía casi dominante el estar frente al timón de ese hermoso velero. Puso sus manos sobre las mías haciendo que sujetara el timón. Esperaba que no me soltara porque lo más probable era que acabara hundiéndonos. No lo hizo pero su agarre no era nada fuerte, como si quisiera tomar la dirección suavemente en el momento en que yo la dejara ir.

–Conduce… esposa.

Otra vez ese apelativo que me llenaba de calor el pecho. Sujeté el timón haciéndome la valiente y lo llevé tal como él me lo pedía. Sentía su nariz entre mis cabellos y sus manos acariciándome los brazos desnudos por la blusa sin mangas que había usado para aguantar el calor. Sonreí un poco cuando el aliento abandonó la boca de Shaoran sobre mi cuello y su nariz se enterró en el.

Parecía tan tierno como irreal, me acariciaba lentamente y yo seguía manejando y sonriendo por su audacia.

–Nos vamos a estrellar si no tomas la dirección… esposo –se quedó quieto un momento, como si asimilara el hecho de que lo llamara así. Luego movió las manos sobre las mías y apretó con fuerza.

–Deberás ayudarme.

Estaba anonadada y me gustaba estarlo. Shaoran llevó la dirección, por supuesto, pero todo el tiempo me tuvo las manos bajo las de él.

El velero se estacionó en el pequeño puerto pero no había nadie para recibirnos. De todas maneras no hacía falta ya que con la ayuda de Shaoran bajamos las maletas y caminamos por donde él indicó.

Había una casa frente a nosotros que parecía hecha de cristal y madera, aunque probablemente tuviera muchas más adiciones. Shaoran barajaba las llaves en la mano y miraba hacia la casa de unas manera que parecía nostálgica.

–¿Qué te parece? –me preguntó dubitativamente mirándome de lado.

Yo le devolví la mirada y luego a la casa.

–Es… –no encontraba palabras para describí tal lujo. Si bien era parecida a la mansión donde vivimos había algo que la hacía diferente. Era como si el calor del amor hubiera hecho alguna notoriedad– hermosa… –solo se me ocurrió esa palabra para describirla.

Él caminó hacia la casa y yo lo seguí.

Cuando entramos ahí el interior me dejó sin aire, tan amplio como era y tan iluminado por una lámpara antigua que daba la impresión de estar iluminando con velas reales. Nuestros pasos resonaron en el piso de linóleo tan brillante y bien cuidado como el de su mansión. Había unas escaleras de madera tallada y una sala al fondo con muebles de color blanco perlado.

Shaoran soltó la maleta y se volvió a mirarme intensamente. Yo lo miré e hice otro tanto porque no me quedaba opción. Esperé a que me dijera lo que tenía que decirme.

–Quiero estar contigo –soltó abruptamente sin mediar nada más.

El silencio que siguió a su frase me hizo percatarme de que, tal como lo había sospechado, estábamos solos en este lugar.

–Estoy contigo –le dije devolviéndole la mirada y dándome cuenta aún más tarde de que era lo que quería hacer estando conmigo.

No era necesario que lo dijera pero, aún así, él me respondió:

–Sabes de qué estoy hablando.

*** Empieza el lemmon**

Dio dos pasos hacia mí y enredó sus manos, que por entonces también habían soltado sus maletas, en mi pelo para atraerme la cabeza, y, en realidad, todo el cuerpo hacia el suyo propio. Sus labios invadieron los míos en una súplica muda de que correspondiera a su pasión. Nuevamente la sangre comenzó a arderme y a palpitarme en las sienes cuando ese descomunal deseo que sentía por él, que nunca había sentido por nadie, se apoderaba de todo mi ser, mi cuerpo y mi alma incluida.

Eran ansias de él, de que me amara, de que su deseo pasara a otro nivel. Pero por el momento me conformaría, no sabía que oportunidades me deparaba el destino.

Sujeté su cabeza y, como él me apretó, yo lo apreté igual hasta que no quedó espacio entre nosotros. Me levantó en sus brazos abrazándome con fuerza, sentía que el piso bajo mis pies no estaba.

Saboreé su gloriosa esencia en ese beso febril, palpé cada gusto del deseo que parecía volver a dominarlo. Sin importarme nada más el hecho de conocer la casa, cerré los ojos y dejé que él me guiara. Al diablo con el dolor, podía soportarlo si esta vez él permanecía tranquilo.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos estábamos en una habitación desconocida, tan limpia como el resto de la casa. La cama tenía una cabecera negro de flores de acero y cobijas y sabanas blancas. Aún en sus brazos me condujo dentro y me posó con suavidad en el suelo. Me hizo retroceder hasta que caí sentada en el borde de la cama. Él se quedó de pie frente a mí esperando mi mirada, la cual sepulté en sus ojos esperando que me diera algún tipo de señal.

Mirándonos a los ojos, tal como ambos habíamos querido, sus manos se dirigieron rápidamente a los botones de mi camisa.

Esa pasión que me embargaba parecía quitarme nuevamente las inhibiciones y mientras él me quitaba la camisa yo hacía lo mismo con la de él. Su respiración se había vuelto agitada como si corriera una maratón, como si estuviera enfrentándose a algo más allá de su control.

Prácticamente le arranqué la camisa para posar ambas manos en su musculoso pecho, que se movía bajo mis dedos con rapidez. Él me quitó la camisa y se quedó mirando el inocente sujetador blanco que me había puesto el mismo en la mañana. Sus manos volaron hacia este también para quitármelo.

–Desnuda… –murmuró roncamente–, deberías estar todo el tiempo desnuda.

No era un razonamiento lógico, ya que podría llegar a congelarme. Claro que el frío no era algo en lo que pudiera pensar justo en ese momento. Cuando mis pechos se vieron libres finalmente del sujetador y su agarre fue sustituido por el de un par de manos callosas.

Sólo que esta vez la firmeza de su toque se remitía solo a un roce que me hacía cosquillas y a la vez me daba placer. Las marcas en mis senos habían comenzado a tornarse de color violáceo y él las rozaba con las puntas de sus dedos dándole la forma a mi busto.

Incapaz de retener su mirada sin que viera como ardía por dentro cerré los ojos y suspiré temblorosamente. Él se inclino sobre mí y me dio un beso en la boca mientras con suavidad me empujaba hacia atrás hasta quedar de espaldas y con él encima mío. La diferencia notable consistía en que esta vez no me estaba arrancando la ropa, no estaba saltando sobre mí siendo presa de esa ira que lo consumió la noche anterior y de la que fui víctima sin saber exactamente por qué.

Abandonó mi boca para trazar el contorno de mi cuello con sus labios. Yo permanecía con los ojos cerrados mientras sentía sus dedos rozar la tela de los pantalones de viaje y luego desabrochándolos hasta dejarlos laxos sobre mis piernas para que solo hiciera falta quitarlos lentamente.

Hubiera rogado porque la noche anterior se comportara de esta manera. Mi pecho reaccionaba agitándose al recordar la noche anterior pensando que en cualquier momento pudiera perder su norte nuevamente.

Comencé a temblar en contra de mi voluntad a pesar de que no había hecho ningún movimiento que me alertara de violencia o algo más. Sus labios, que estaban a centímetros de mi seno izquierdo se detuvieron sobre mi piel en un segundo.

Abrí los ojos aterrorizada de repente y me topé con los de él que me habían estado mirando. Pareció ver lo que había en los míos: puro y físico miedo, porque se apartó lentamente y se quedó sentado en la cama mirándome fijamente.

–Lo siento mucho… –le dije con la voz temblorosa, tanto como mi cuerpo.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza y se frotó la frente con las manos.

–Esto es culpa mía… –murmuró fuertemente mientras exhalaba como un toro herido.

–No… –sí era culpa de él pero también era mía. Al final de todo y después de lo que había pasado, no había logrado enterrar los fantasmas de mi pasado, esos que me hacían despreciar al género masculino en general, con excepción de él–, yo… también tengo la culpa…

–Yo… te necesito… necesito tu cuerpo y creo que lo sabes… te deseo ardientemente y no puedo remediarlo… no veo ninguna solución.

Su razonamiento tenía lógica. Después de todo se suponía que era su esposa y debía cumplir con mi deber. Respiré profundamente tratando de calmarme y después vi la solución tan obvia como aterradora.

–Quiero estar contigo –confesé–, pero…

No supe cómo expresar mi deseo con más muestras que la de tomar su rostro en mis manos y darle un suave beso en la frente. Puse mis manos en sus hombros y esta vez la que lo empujó hacia la cama fui yo.

Tal vez si tomaba el mando podía ser más llevadero.

Me incliné sobre él y le besé el cuello como él a mí, le besé el pecho como él a mí. Ese que bajo mis torpes besos parecía contraerse una y otra vez con fuerza. Cuando llegué a su abdomen y planté un beso ahí, él prácticamente saltó.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –me preguntó en un gruñido gutural y completamente fuera de tono a como solía hablar.

Subí mis ojos por la extensión de su cuerpo hasta encontrar los de él. Solo tenía una palabra.

–Amarte…

Mis dedos encontraron el botón de sus pantalones y los desabroché deleitándome profundamente en lo que podía ver. Eso que había temido de él y que ahora no temía, porque de alguna manera poco sabía podía decir que este no era el mismo Shaoran de anoche.

Lo despojé de su ropa hasta que quedó completamente desnudo. No me consideraba una experta en esto, así que me moví como el instinto me lo ordenó y besé cada centímetro de su cuerpo desde los pies hasta la frente en un barrido que me tomó mucho tiempo pero que disfruté de una manera arrolladora.

En todo ese tiempo, él permaneció quieto con los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo los cuales solo se movieron cuando tomé cada mano y las besé cariñosamente, pero se removía y se estremecía cada vez que lo besaba, como si fuera una cortesana estimulándolo cuando no sabía mucho de eso en verdad.

Cuando le besé la frente y volví a sus labios le llevé el sabor de su piel que había grabado en mi boca y que transmití compartiendo la suya en uno de esos besos ardorosos que él parecía disfrutar más. Ahora quien se estremecía era yo, solo que esta vez el miedo se había ido y en su lugar solamente estaba mi necesidad de él, solo de él y por él. Dejé caer el peso de mi cuerpo encima del suyo y suspiré antes de que las fuerzas y el valor me abandonaran.

–Tómame…

Parecía ser la señal que necesitaba, porque se removió lentamente hasta dejarme a mí debajo. Y procedió a terminar de desnudar mi cuerpo para estar a la par con el suyo.

Sus manos me tocaban, insistentemente, pero no como la noche anterior, aunque sí con el mismo ardor. Parecía haber despertado de un letargo, en el que se había sumido mientras lo adoraba con mis besos. Ahora me besaba el pecho libremente como si estuviera alimentándose de él y no del deseo. Yo gemía y me estremecía en sus brazos presa de esa fiebre que me consumía, sus labios, después de entretenerse un rato en mi pecho siguieron bajando por mi abdomen y pelvis y….

Un momento.

Cuando tuve conciencia de la dirección que iba a tomar su boca intenté escapar rápidamente pero él me lo impidió. Sus grandes manos se me clavaron en las caderas y no me permitió moverme apoyó el mentón suevamente en mi vientre y sus hombros entre mis piernas. Nunca sabría cómo demonios le había dejado llegar hasta ahí y me impedían cerrarlas. Me miraba y yo lo miraba en muda interrogación. Una sonrisa vampiresa se cruzó por su rostro.

–Permíteme… –dijo como un caballero haciendo una reverencia.

Solo que estaba reverenciando mis partes privadas, en las que, evidentemente, no tendría por qué tener tan cerca de su boca.

Antes de que intuyera sus movimientos me tuvieran en su boca y el fuego se derramó por mi cuerpo cuando pude sentir todo. Shaoran no tenía por que hacer esto, no tenía por qué hacerme el amor de esa manera tan… ¿sensual? Yo solo esperaba que me hiciera sentir ese placer que solo había conocido con él de la manera habitual, con él encima mío, pero no de esta manera. Mientras me…"probaba" sus manos se deslizaban una y otra vez por mis piernas temblorosas mientras cerraba los ojos, aunque inútilmente ya que con ellos cerrados sentía cada toque y cada sensación húmeda de su boca.

Súbitamente el placer me llenó de una manera demasiado rápida, mucho más de lo que había sentido nunca, y lo conseguí de una manera fiera y mortífera mientras él seguía y seguía.

Yo no tenía derecho a esto y sin embargo lo aproveché el máximo. Seguía grabando en mi memoria cada parte de esto, para que cuando se aburriera de mí yo pudiera sobrevivir de ellos.

Ahora estaba encima de mí, apoyado en los brazos para no aplastarme y mirándome a los ojos que parecían transmitir fuego líquido.

Lo sentí en mi cuerpo, en el momento en que, lentamente, comenzó a ser parte de él. El dolor estaba ahí, pero no era algo que desconocía y cuando lo sentí por completo dentro de mí, la sensación de plenitud fue mucho más alla que la del dolor. Su carne se sentía ardiente al contacto con la mía y me di cuenta tarde de que en esta ocasión tampoco estaba usando lo que Nakuru y él habían llamado "preservativos". No se lo dije y no me importó, porque la sola sensación de su carne rozando la mía directamente era suficiente para hacerme perder la cabeza.

Sus movimientos eran suaves, contenidos, pero su ceño fruncido me decía que quería hacerlo de otra manera, más intensa, más rápida. No sabía, y solo se estaba conteniendo por mí.

Lo amaba… cuánto lo amaba.

Enterré mis uñas en sus hombros y apreté las piernas en torno a sus caderas instándolo a que fuera más rápido, a que me abrazara más fuerte.

–Ámame… –le pedí jadeante mientras respondía con mis caderas a sus movimientos contenidos–, tómame… Ámame… –esperaba que entendiera de esa manera.

Con un gruñido me tomó de las caderas y ambos quedamos sentados uno frente al otro, aunque entrelazados sería la palabra más exacta. Él aún estaba profundamente en mi interior y sus movimientos habían aumentado en intensidad. Jadeaba como yo, sudaba como yo, y ya no se estaba conteniendo. Embestía con fuerza dentro de mí y yo le daba el equivalente de sus movimientos abrazándolo con fuerza cuando la tensión comenzó a apoderarse de mi cuerpo insaciable.

Él también me abrazó con fuerza mientras seguía más y más rápido.

Todo explotó en un sinfín de colores, de formas y de sensaciones. Volví a sentirme viva, había revivido y todo me lo había dado Shaoran.

Sus brazos me aferraban mientras él parecía intentar calmar su respiración. No me separó de él en el momento en que caímos sin fuerzas en la cama. Me apretó con fuerza enterrando la cara en mi cuello y respirando anormalmente rápido.

*** Termina el lemmon**

–Esto es maravilloso –dije sin pensar mientras trazaba las leves heridas que mis uñas habían dejado sobre sus hombros.

Él permaneció en silencio sin responderme nada pero por una vez no me importó. Si me estaba mintiendo lo hacía muy bien aunque dudaba, sin ser experta en el tema, que una pasión como la que él había demostrado, pudiera fingirse.

–Creo que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… tu eres lo mejor que tengo en mi vida y si te perdiera… –no esperaba comprometerlo, pero tenía que decírselo algún día–, si te perdiera me moriría… no tengo nada más por lo que vivir sino tú.

Se puso tenso en mis brazos y eso si lo noté. Ahora si habló:

–¿De qué hablas? –murmuró tenso en mi oído.

¿De qué hablaba? Me pregunté yo también, aunque tenía la respuesta. La vida se había ensañado conmigo y si algún día llegara a perder a Shaoran, la única razón para vivir que tenía, dudaba mucho que el mundo pudiera ofrecerme algo para quedarme, le ofrecí mi razonamiento esperando que me considerara una loca.

–Creo… que cuando no hay más razones para permanecer en este mundo, la vida simplemente debería dejar de existir.

Más tensión. No me explicaba realmente. ¿Acaso él planeaba… dejarme?

–No comprendo –volvió a decir.

No podía mirarlo a los ojos para intentar leer algo en sus expresiones.

–Si no tuviera razones para vivir, yo misma terminaría con mi vida –y lo decía en serio.

No estaba intentando manipularle para que me quisiera realmente, no estaba amenazandolo con hacer algo así, solamente… quería hablar con él de mis sentimientos hacia lo que valía mi vida si él no estaba en ella.

–¿Estás hablando de matarte? –preguntó ahora apartándose un poco y finalmente mirándome.

Parecía buscar en la expresión impasible de mi rostro algo que le dijera que le estaba mintiendo, pero en este caso no podía haberle dicho mejor la verdad

–Sí, es la manera más fácil de acabar con el sufrimiento –morir terminaría de una vez con lo poco que había conseguido en la vida.

Muchas veces había pensado en matarme cuando no tenía nada, pero por los niños del orfanato, por protegerlos, había estado dispuesta a quedarme en el mundo. Lo mismo pasaba ahora, había encontrando una manera de permanecer con vida, una razón para vivir. Si la perdiera, no quedaría nada por lo que quedarme.

–Mírame, Shaoran –le pedí apartándome un poco de su pecho.

Así lo hizo mientras su rostro seguía con la expresión de incomprensión.

–No te estoy contando esto para comprometerte… sé que… sientes deseo por mí, pero… algún día, aunque espero que no pase, puedes aburrirte. Puedes buscar a alguien a quien ames realmente… yo no voy a ser un impedimento. Y tú vas a saber que no vas a tener que preocuparte por mí una vez me dejes, porque no estaré aquí.

–Yo no voy a dejarte –dijo seriamente.

Sonreí con tristeza.

–Yo espero que no… pero tú… tú no me amas, Shaoran.

No esperaba que refutara mi comentario y no lo hizo, solo se quedó en silencio. Luego habló:

–Tú… no estás planeando suicidarte... ¿o sí?

Pensé en su frase de manera lenta. La muerte era algo a lo que no temía porque había temido a la vida.

–No… hasta que no se vaya la última razón para permanecer viva, estaré… aquí.

Era una conversación extraña, y no esperaba que él la recordara. No importaba en esos momentos la muerte… porque planeaba vivir por primera vez en mi vida.

* * *

_**Dos Meses Después**_

_**Diciembre 15 de 200**_7

_Nuestra luna de miel duró quince días, al contrario de lo que el señor Yue me había dicho. Él había manifestado que eran 3 días y que después Shaoran se reintegraría al trabajo. Durante ese tiempo, se dedicó a amar de cuerpo de una manera sobrenatural, todas las noches, todos los días sobre cualquier superficie. _

_Finalmente me entregué a él por completo dándole todo de mí, aunque no esperaba devoluciones. Él devolvía mis atenciones con el simple y casi incierto hecho de desearme. _

_Mis dudas han estado aclarándose una tras otra conforme los días pasan. Es como si después de nuestra luna de miel Shaoran hubiera decidido empeñarse en hacerme feliz, todo lo feliz que no he sido desde que nací. _

_A veces no se encuentra en casa, a veces regresa agotado, pero no pasan dos noches seguidas sin que sienta su cuerpo junto al mío. _

_Después de la segunda vez que estuvimos juntos él comenzó a protegerse. No le pregunté las razones, ya bastante tiene con aguantarme todo el día._

_Con la ayuda de Chiharu he llegado a convertirme en el ama de casa que, tal vez en muchas ocasiones, deseé ser. Ella me ayudó a convertirme en merecedora del apellido Li y ahora me ayuda en todo, menos en el jardín. _

_El jardín, por orden expresa de Shaoran, está a cargo de mí._

_Cada día lo quiero más. Es como si nunca me fuera a cansar de él, como si nunca pudiera dejar de amarlo. Como si él fuera mi aliciente para vivir._

_No tocamos el tema de la muerte nuevamente. Parece ser que pensar en eso le altera demasiado y me hace preguntarme qué tipo de muerte tuvieron sus padres para que reaccione así ante la palabra._

_Todavía me pregunto si algún día llegara a amarme, aún me desea y eso es algo, pero esta profunda tristeza que en ocasiones me alcana… sé que tiene que ver con esto... Con el simple hecho de que nunca me ha dicho que me ama._

Cerré el cuaderno rápidamente cuando escuché unos golpes en la puerta de mi habitación, nuestra habitación. Lo puse en la mesa de noche, en uno de los cajones, mientras Chiharu entraba.

–Buenos días, señora… –saludó brevemente, mientras hacía esa reverencia que me hacía sentir casi medieval.

–¿Qué tal, Chiharu? –le dije sonriendo.

Le había pedido innumerables ocasiones que me llamara Sakura, pero nunca lo había hecho. Decía que eso era como faltarme al respeto y aunque intenté explicarle que no era así ella no se dejó convencer.

–Quería saber si vendrá conmigo al mercado, faltan algunas cosas para la cena –ofreció solemnemente.

Al ser ayudada por Chiharu en líos pormenores de la casa, ambas nos encargábamos de mercar, ella del aseo y yo de parte del trabajo de cocina.

En una ocasión Shaoran me dijo que no era necesario que me pasara todo el tiempo allá. Pero ese era mi vicio y era, de alguna manera, otra de mis formas de distraerme. Tal vez con la ayuda de él podría conseguirme un trabajo de medio tiempo que me permitiera estar con él en la noche y en el día trabajando.

Por el contrario la relación con Yamazaki no había afianzado en nada. Él permanecía impasible y completamente fiel a Shaoran. En una ocasión volví a preguntarle a Chiharu si ella conocía la razón de por qué Yamazaki parecía odiarme.

–No tiene que preocuparse por él, señora –dijo ella–, es huraño hasta con su imagen en el espejo.

Pero sabía que se debía a algo más simple que hurañismo. Él siempre me veía con ojos de juzgamiento y bajo ellos me sentía tan indigna como una indigente de la calle, como lo que casi había sido alguna vez. Pero no me atrevía a preguntarle nada.

Le dije a Chiharu que la alcanzaría en la entrada cuando estuviera lista.

Ella salió y me puse rápidamente de pie para buscar mi bolsa. Seguramente lo había hecho tan rápido que un mareo horrible casi me hace caer de bruces. Me aferré a las columnas de nuestra cama antes de caerme de bruces y esperé a que se me restableciera el ritmo cardíaco.

Qué extraño, jamás había tenido sintomatología similar. Seguramente algo del desayuno me había hecho daño.

Cuando me estabilicé, arreglé un poco mis cabellos y salí a encontrarme con Chiharu.

Una vez en el mercado ella se fue hacia la sección de verduras y yo me quedé escogiendo las frutas y envasados.

Empaqué algo de piña y melones cargando con mi carrito y percatándome brevemente de que en la misma sección donde me encontraba había un hombre, con una cámara fotográfica muy cerca de mí y siguiendo mis pasos desde que ingresé al mercado.

Empaqué algo de moras ácidas y caminé hacia el área de enlatados al final del mismo pasillo.

El menú del día era un arroz asardinado, así que necesitaba algo de sardinas para el complemento.

Cuando alargué mi mano para alcanzar la lata de sardinas en aceite, otra mano mucho más grande me interceptó.

Alcé la mirada para ver a la persona que me había detenido y casi me voy de cabeza cuando las facciones del camarero atrevido se posaron en mis ojos.

Sentí miedo instantáneamente ya que él había sido la causa de muchos de mis problemas, aunque él no lo supiera. Que se quedara él con la lata de sardinas, algo me decía que debía alejarme, aunque no tuviera la culpa de nada. Me removí un poco en mis pies.

–Espere… señora –murmuró contrariado mientras yo trataba de empujar el carrito en otra dirección. Más miedo se apodero de mí ser–. Necesito hablar con usted…

–Lo siento… –dije parándome.

Tal vez estaba reaccionando de forma exagerada, pero tenía mis propios motivos.

No entendía la obsesión de este hombre conmigo, ni por que parecía perseguirme. Era como si fuera un fantasma que se me aparecía en cada parte que lo veía.

–Necesito hablarle… –dijo en voz baja mirándome intensamente.

Sus morenos cabellos estaban casi en desorden y sus brazos musculosos se adivinaban claramente bajo la camisa negra.

–Yo… no lo conozco, no sé de qué podemos hablar –dije tratando de esquivarlo nuevamente.

–Sí, me conoce, no de las veces anteriores que nos hemos visto, aunque debo admirar que la he estado buscando… yo la he visto… de antes.

No lo recordaba de….

Oh, Dios, había dado con un acosador… ¿Acaso era posible que mi mala suerte…?

No… no podía ser.

–¿Quién…?

–En el orfanato de Saint.

Una imagen mental del día en que estuve a punto de ser abusada penetró por mi conciencia, en donde había permanecido sepultado desde la segunda vez que hice el amor con Shaoran.

Ese día estaba encerrada en una habitación con Akio y Yoshiyuki y gritaba sin cesar mientras ellos hacían lo que querían conmigo. Alguien había entrado tirado violentamente la puerta y amenazado con contarlo todo si no me dejaban.

En medio del fragor yo no me había dado cuenta de quién era la persona que había entrado… solo había tenido un atisbo de conciencia antes de desmayarme.

–_N__i para eso sirves –_había escupido Akio después de que se quitaba de encima.

–Soy Touya Amamiya –murmuró él mirándome a los ojos y devolviéndome a la realidad repentinamente.

Touya… sí…

Él era otro de los huérfanos con los que había compartido vivienda, aunque casi ni lo había visto, porque siempre andaba del lado de los muchachos. Más y más imágenes de ese sitio siguieron penetrando por mi conciencia, especialmente esas en las que en ocasiones, más allá de mi flequillo había dado con los ojos oscuros de ese chico mirándome fijamente….

Pero… ¿Qué quería de mí?

–Lo recuerdo… casi nunca hablabas con nadie –murmuré con las manos tensas sobre el mango del carro.

Esperando que eso fuera lo que quisiera solamente, que lo recordara.

–Yo… –se paró por un momento–, no se asuste… –me pidió acercándose–. Yo… –tragó en seco–, he soñado con usted desde la primera vez que la vi cuidando a los de segundo… Después, cuando la encontré en esa habitación… y usted huyó del sitio… usted es la persona más frágil que he conocido y la… me enamoré de usted.

Contemplé su expresion tan seria y decidida como la de un niño que ha optado por lanzarse por primera vez a una piscina. Permanecí quita, casi en estado de shock.

Esto no podía ser verdad, no podía estar pasándome a mí, él no podía ser quien decía ser y estaba tratando de ahuyentarme, pero algo del calor desesperanzado de su mirada me contrajo de compasión.

Finalmente terminé de reconocerlo por ver en sus ojos todo el sufrimiento del que yo también había sido parte.

Yo no había hecho nada para atraer su atención, y aún así, después de haberme medio salvado, estaba frente a mí diciéndome que me amaba, y que me había buscado desde que me fui del orfanato.

Sentí que debía escuchar lo que me decía. Aunque eso significase que Shaoran se enterara.

–¿Aceptaría tomar un café conmigo? –preguntó Touya tristemente.

Asentí tomando el carrito y olvidándome momentáneamente de Chiharu. Touya no venía con malas intenciones y solo quería hablarme. Algo en mi interior me decía que no me haría daño

No vi a la persona que estaba en una de las columnas y que supuestamente me había estado siguiendo.

Ni tampoco vi las fotos que me tomó.

* * *

_**24 días después **_

_**9 de Enero de 2008**_

_He hecho un nuevo amigo, aunque me siento como si estuviera traicionando a Shaoran por no decírselo. Pero me da miedo, miedo de que vuelva a ser el mismo demonio sin alma que fue el día de nuestra noche de bodas. No estoy preparada y creo que nunca lo estaré para afrontar esa parte de su naturaleza volátil. _

_Touya… He entablado una amistad, la primera amistad sincera, después de Shaoran, con una persona del sexo opuesto. Me ha contado que sus sentimientos son sinceros pero que entiende que yo ame a otro por lo que le he agradecido. No tendría sentido arruinar mi vida por algo que considero imposible como lo es el hecho de llegarme a enamorar de él. _

_Sigue repitiéndome una y otra vez que me ama pero él no me conoce y dudo mucho que yo sea de gran ayuda a la hora de que alguien se enamore._

_Aún así me ha contado anécdotas de su vida y hay muchas demasiado graciosas._

_También ha llorado sobre mi hombro y lo he consolado mientras me cuenta sus penas, las que casi igualan a las mías. _

_He estado sumamente tentada de contarle a Shaoran acerca de lo que me vincula con él, pero temo que no lo entienda. _

_De todas maneras Touya no se quedará mucho. Me ha contado que se va a ir de viaje al exterior. Espero que encuentre la fortuna que ha estado buscando y que encuentre a alguien que corresponda sus sentimientos…_

_Las náuseas, el marero y ahora los vómitos han estado haciendo mella en mi estado de salud. Shaoran ha insistido en que vea a un médico. El día de año nuevo, sin más, arrojé el contenido de mi estómago en el baño como si me hubiera intoxicado con algo a pesar de haber comido solo una rebanada de pan fresco. _

_Veré al medico la próxima semana. _

_Aunque… algo ha cambiado en mi situación en esta casa… es, como si… de repente el ambiente no fuera el mismo. _

_Sé que Yue, con quien tampoco he podido volver a hablar, me dijo que Shaoran debía estar al frente de su trabajo pero… ahora casi no estamos juntos y se la pasa enfrascado en su empresa. _

_Siento miedo de que tal vez haya descubierto que me veo con Touya y que lo haya interpretado mal. Solamente lo estoy ayudando a que se olvide de mí. Además, sería demasiado pedir que estuviera vigilándome cuando no soy ni digna de eso._

_También he notado la indiferencia de Chiharu hace unos días, es como si hubiera hablado con alguien y de repente toda la amistad que parecía derramar sobre mí se hubiera evaporado totalmente. Eso me dolió, pero no puedo reprochárselo, siempre he tenido ese ''algo'' que me distancia de la gente, si no es al principio de conocernos, después. Esperaba que tuviera el mismo efecto en Touya y el totalmente opuesto en Shaoran._

_Me siento mal en este momento, pero no molestaré a Chiharu con algún analgésico, parece que se fuera a romper cada vez que le hablo. _

_Nuevamente me empiezo a sentir sola… algo no está bien y no puedo saber qué es…_

Dejé el boligrafo después de escribir sintiéndome tan agotada de repente, que era un milagro que aún pudiera escribir. Eran casi las nueve de la noche y al día siguiente tendría visita al médico para que me dijera de una vez por todas que era lo que tenía.

Cerré el diario y lo puse en la mesa de noche mirando hacia donde Shaoran se acostaba en las noches.

Un vacío me lleno el estómago, porque con cada día que pasaba yo lo amaba más y cada día que pasaba él se apartaba de mí.

Traté de justificar su actitud, incluso echándome la culpa encontrando que ni aún de esa manera podía excusarlo. No me atrevía a reclamarle el por qué de su actitud ni lo iba a hacer. Aún a pesar de esta humillación tenía sentido común y no iba a agitar los brasas.

Me puse el camisón para dormir ignorando las náuseas de las cuales iba saber los orígenes el día siguiente.

Me dormí rápidamente pero fui despertada a la madrugada de manera súbita con Shaoran sobre mi cuerpo haciéndome el amor de manera salvaje y descontrolada.

No entendía nada pero imaginaba que la sobrecarga de trabajo lo hacía actuar así.

Luego me dormí en sus brazos para despertarme al día siguiente y encontrar vacía la cama.

Me arreglé y vestí para ir a visitar al médico.

Entré en la cocina y vi que Chiharu no estaba allí, así que no pude saludarla aunque bien hubiera valido igual que saludara a una piedra. Tomé mi bolso y salí de ahí antes de enloquecer.

El taxi me dejó en la entrada del Hospital Estatal Central.

Cuando llegué a la consulta fui atendida la primera.

Cuando entré al consultorio vi que el médico que me iba a tratar era el mismo que había tratado a Shaoran en su accidente. Era el doctor Yukito…

–Doctor Yukito Tsukishiro… usted debe ser la señora Li. Tuve el gusto de atender su marido cuando tuvo el accidente hace 6 meses –dijo levantándose en el momento en que entré para estrecharme la mano con fervor joven.

Sonreí mientras me sentaba y me seguía comenzando a hacerme las preguntas de rigor, empezando por indagar cómo me sentía.

Le conté de las nauseas matinales y de los vómitos y los mareos, me ponía atención firmemente y su mirada profesional me hizo confiar en él al instante, como antes.

Anotó todo y me dijo que me iban a tomar sangre para pruebas. Cuando estaba esperando mi turno para estas recibí una llamada al móvil que había empezado a cargar dos semanas atrás, también por orden de Shaoran. Me había molestado que no hubiera consultado en dado momento si yo quería tener alguno de esos aparatejos conmigo, pero me hablo de manera fría y cortando diciendo que era por mi "seguridad".

–¿Hola? –saludé ante el número desconocido.

–¿Dónde estás? –me preguntó la voz seca de Shaoran.

Me pegó como un puño en el estómago pero traté de aparentar calma.

–En el hospital… me pediste que viniera a chequearme… –le recordé intentando, casi vanamente, que la voz no me comenzara a temblar al recordar la manera salvaje con la que me había tomado en la noche y el tono de su voz esa mañana.

–¿Yo hice eso? –dijo otra vez con cierta ironía.

Lágrimas de frustración comenzaron a correr por mi cara. Tenía en la punta de la lengua preguntarle qué, en nombre del cielo, le pasaba, pero me mordí para no discutir.

–Sí, lo hiciste… –respondí a cambio, sin recibir ningún consuelo.

–Bien… no recuerdo –dijo como agitando la mano ante un asunto no importante. Me sentí menos querida que un perro de la calle, pero ya estaba lo suficientemente lastimada como para protestar–. Necesito que vengas a mi oficina cuando salgas de allá –ordenó cortantemente.

–¿Sucede algo malo? –pregunté tentativa y casi dudablemente.

En esos momentos no me atrevería a preguntarle nada por si su humor era el mismo de Chiharu y me mandaba al diablo.

–No… en realidad, es algo muy bueno… _para mí_ –terminó de manera enigmática.

Una presión sorda, que solo había sentido dentro de mis pesadillas y que yo asociaba casi imaginariamente a malos presentimientos, me sacudió el pecho. Y por primera vez desde que lo tuve, no pude ignorar el gran dolor que me estaban causando y la desesperación ante esta situación.

Más escalofríos recorrieron mi columna…

–¿Sakura Li? –llamó la voz de la enfermera saliendo de uno de los cubículos.

–Debo irme, Shaoran –le dije al móvil, deseando tan potentemente abrazarlo que me ardía todo.

–Yamazaki pasará a recogerte en una hora –continuó él, cómo finalizando una reunión.

La llamada se cortó, tan rápida y lacónicamente como una de negocios. Esto acabó por convencerme de que nada estaba bien.

Respiré profundamente y entré al cubículo a que la enfermera me tomara todos los exámenes de sangre, más una ecografía.

Más o menos media hora después volvía a entrar al consultorio del doctor Yukito, quien estaba sonriente y me indico que me sentara con él.

–¿Sucede algo malo? –parecía que desde hacía una hora, esa era mi pregunta de rigor.

–No… –dijo él, tomando un sobre del escritorio–. He recibido el reporte de sus exámenes… –me los pasó y debí mirarlo de manera que entendiera que aunque me diera esos sobres no entendía ni papa de lo que decían, y que tenía que decírmelo de manera que pudiera comprender–. Tengo el gusto de informarle de que está usted embarazada. Me parece extraño que no se haya percatado ya que tiene 12 semanas… y…

Mientras intentaba asimilar lo que él acababa de decir, lo acomodaba en mi subconsciente y lo analizaba una y otra vez una serie de desconocidos sentimientos e adueñaron de mi cuerpo. Las lágrimas acudieron sin faltar a mi cara, pero yo sabía en el fondo de mí que no eran lágrimas de dolor o de tristeza, estas eran de alegría, una alegría sin igual como nunca había sentido.

Esto era un regalo, de Shaoran, de Dios… Tal vez quería que fuera a su oficina para disculparse por la manera en que me había estado tratando… Tenía que decirle que estaba embarazada, tal vez así nuestra situación se arreglaría…

Muchos proyectos se fraguaron en esos pocos segundos o minutos que tardé en procesar en mi cerebro la idea de que iba a ser madre.

El doctor Tsukishiro me entregó la ecografía del sobre que me habían tomado en donde estaban señaladas dos bolitas blancas o eso me pareció. No sabía qué preguntar primero, ni qué hacer ahora o después. La hoja tembló en mis manos mientras más lágrimas de alegría salían de mi rostro.

–¿Por qué hay dos? –le pregunté mirando el fondo negro de lo que tenía forma de mi útero.

–Creo que le va a alegrar saber que está usted embarazada de gemelos, o mellizos. Según avancen para saber de qué sexo son más adelante.

Por partida doble.

Ahora sabía que, sin duda, esto era un regalo.

–Creo que debe informarle a su esposo cuanto antes, claro que no tenemos problema en anunciar…

–No –lo detuve alegre. Esta era mi oportunidad–. Por favor, no se lo vaya a decir. Lo haré yo.

Sintiéndome eufórica, tomé mis exámenes y los guardé. Una sonrisa soñadora se plegó de mi rostro y cuando salí del edificio vi a Yamazaki esperándome. Su expresión era la misma de siempre, pero en ese momento, y por primera vez, no me importó. Tenía a mis hijos y denía decírselo a Shaoran cuanto antes.

Yamazaki condujo silenciosamente mientras yo apretaba mi bolso con los papeles en la mano, y comenzaba a imaginar un futuro juntos, los cuatro como una familiar, como la que nunca, ninguno de los dos, había tenido.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina, Yamazaki me anunció con la secretaria de Shaoran.

Subí el ascensor y llegué al piso indicado.

Una mujer arisca me recibió. Luego me condujo a la oficina de Shaoran, esa que nunca había visitado. Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de mí, me volví y vi que Shaoran se hallaba ante su escritorio con los brazos cruzados y su rostro serio.

–¿Cómo te fue? –me preguntó lacónicamente apenas mirándome, como si fuera algo más que un insecto en su visión.

La alarma se prendió en mi interior. No había nada bueno en sus ojos.

Pero sin duda lo habría una vez que le contara la razón por la que vomitaba.

–Bien… tengo algo… –comencé a decirle.

–Siéntate aquí… –señaló la silla frente a él e interrumpió mis palabras.

Obedecí sólo porque así me daba tiempo para poder idear la mejor manera de decirle que iba a ser padre.

–No te imaginas… –comencé en cuanto me senté pero el volvió a interrumpirme…

–Lo que no imagino es qué te hace pensar que me importa lo que te haya dicho el médico –dijo esta frase.

Intenté mantener la expresión insulsa ante lo que parecía ser una trabajada broma, o al menos ese era el consuelo que quería darme. Él permanecía tan serio que era imposible que estuviera jugando.

–Yo… –comencé otra vez pero parecía estar hecho con el propósito de no dejar que hablara.

–Tú… exactamente tú, vas a tener que decirme qué demonios es esto… –dijo con la voz calmada pero tan llena de la ira que yo había conocido horriblemente.

Se descruzó de brazos y tomó una carpeta de uno de los cajones de su escritorio, del lado derecho, me la lanzo al frente sin ningún tipo de educación.

Con dedos temblorosos la acerqué a mí solo para darme cuenta, en el momento en que la abrí, que _mi vida estaba terminada._

* * *

**¡Hola! Bien, este capi no tuvo POV de Shaoran, pero MaraGaunt consideró que era demasiado largo y lo cortó, al igual que los capítulos anteriores. **

**Ya saben la relación de Touya con Sakura. Muchas me dijeron que seguramente era el hermano de Saku que venía a rescatarla del Infierno de Shaoran y a hundirle la empresa. ¡Ojalá! Pero es simplemente un amigo de la infancia. Os extrañaréis mucho al ver que está enamorado de ella, pero es algo pasajero, tranquilas. ¡Si ya os he dicho que hasta tendrá otra novia! **

**Marqué con letras _cursivas_ las frases importantes, para que os fijéis un poco. Sakura ha descubierto que está embarazada, pero, al mismo tiempo, su vida ha caído destrozada. ¡Pobrecita! Y había alguien siguiéndola desde la primera vez que quedó con Touya. ¿Quién creéis que es el misterioso fotógrafo?**

**Saludos =)**

**lady Evelyne**

**P.D.: Cada vez que dejais un review, se salva un foca canadiense.**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer → Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, les pertenece a CLAMP y la trama es de la magnífica MaraGaunt. Yo sólo me adjudico la adaptación. Está escrito sin fines de lucro, siempre pensado en divertir a todos y todas.**

**Este capítulo te lo dedico a ti, Didi, que siempre apareces puntual con un review aunque no pueda responderte. ¡Cuántas preguntas dejaste en el último capítulo! Siento no poder responderte a ninguna porque sí son de importancia en la trama, y creo que es mejor que te quedes con la intriga XD**

**¡Disfruten de este nuevo capítulo!**

* * *

**Shaoran Li**

**27 de Octubre de 2007. **

Dormí como si hubiera estado poseído por algún psicoactivo. Al tener la bizarra seguridad de que no estaba solo el sueño venció todas mis defensas y dormí como un bendito.

Sólo que no merecí ser bendito en absoluto, bajo ninguna circunstancia; más bien maldito.

En medio de la inconsciencia, los atormentadores sueños que podía esperar luego del acto que había cometido no llegaron. Bajo mi casi inconsciencia, y decía casi porque mi cerebro había decidido asimilar la magnitud de lo que estaba haciendo en el momento en que más placer y sensaciones estaba sintiendo, cuando no podía detenerme.

Me consideraba un experto en mujeres, en sus cuerpos y en el preciado auto-control. Pero había rebatido mi propio récord auto-impuesto en ese particular último departamento desde el mismo momento en que la imagen de ella finalmente, tan desnuda, como mis manos y mis ojos habían querido verla y sentirla, apareció frente a mis ojos.

Ahora que despertaba ella no se encontraba ahí.

Un miedo instintivo e irracional, el cual solo había sentido una vez en mi vida, me asaltó por completo ante la sola idea de pensar que ella se había marchado, o de la impresión se había lanzado a las escaleras y se había matado. Todo por culpa de mi insensible actitud.

Ese miedo solo lo había sentido cuando fui informado de la muerte de mis padres. Pero no quise relacionar este momento con la innegable y desagradable sensación de pérdida que se apoderó de mí al no encontrar a Sakura a mi lado apenas abrí los ojos.

Sin preocuparme por vestirme o algo más me escapé de las sábanas y me puse de pie de un salto. Inspeccioné la habitación como un poseso buscando alguna marca o señal que me indicara el camino que había tomado.

Cuando, súbitamente, escuché el sonido del agua correr el alivio me recorrió instantáneamente, echando fuera de mí cualquier miedo que hubiera podido tener al identificar en dónde estaba metida.

Ralenticé mis pasos y movimientos mientras me aceraba a la puerta del baño a fin de que ella no me escuchara llegar.

Durante un segundo dirigí la mirada hacia la cama desecha y me fijé en la evidencia de que había tomado de Sakura Kinomoto mucho más de lo que había imaginado. Me sentí amargamente miserable por todo, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía orgulloso y posesivo como un primate o un león, al saber que había sido su primer hombre.

La idea de que estuviera desnuda en el baño repentinamente barrió con todo el sentido común que había alcanzado a recobrar. Quería entrar pero me contuve un momento a fin de dejarla en paz por un rato.

Pero no pude esperar mucho. Esa ansia me consumía nuevamente y aunque ahora parecía un poco más controlable que la noche anterior aún se encontraba ahí.

Escuché que el agua dejó de correr. Los segundos pasaban mientras otro plan egoísta se formaba en mi cabeza. No, no era egoísta, porque esta vez nos envolvía a los dos.

Cuando tomé la decisión mi mano ya estaba sobre el picaporte, girándolo silenciosa y a la vez intencionalmente para que ella se alertara de mi presencia.

La intensa noche que pasé con ella no me preparó para el impacto de volver a ver su frágil cuerpo, ahora iluminado por la luz de la mañana que se filtraba en el baño. La sangre comenzó a palpitarme y hervirme en los oídos cuando miré al espejo, el cual me daba una perspectiva placenteramente amplia de la palidez de su piel oscurecida por mi propia mano, boca y demás partes de mi anatomía. Tenía los labios hinchados, un moretón se evidenciaba en su suave cuello y marcas de mis dientes y dedos se distribuían por toda la extensión de ella de manera macabramente uniforme. Solo pude pensar en que, aunque su apariencia sugería que había sido maltratada (lo cual era cierto) aún la encontraba tan hermosa como me parecía.

Tenía que hacer algo, tal vez disculparme o no sabía que, solo que tenía que hacer algo que aliviara un poco ese enorme peso que sentía en el pecho al ver su mirada a través del espejo tan teñida de temor que me hacía sentir un criminal.

Me acerqué a ella, porque de repente fue lo único que me parecía sensato hacer. Me acerqué hasta quedar completamente pegado por detrás. Sentía su cuerpo cálido, pequeño y evocador quemándome las manos. Sin poder esperar un segundo más, posé esas manos sobre las sinuosas curvas de sus caderas y la empujé lentamente hacia mí, hasta que la distancia entre los dos fue nula.

Toqué su abdomen y sus ligeramente salientes costillas, palpando bajo ellas la piel imposiblemente suave, como la de un bebé. Me incliné sobre ella queriendo cubrirla con mi cuerpo, necesitando poseerla de esa manera, como si la noche anterior no hubiese sido suficiente. Me cocinaba vivo en deseo incluso más que antes.

–Quería que me esperaras –murmuré en su oído.

Tuve la placentera satisfacción de notar como su suspiro blando y tembloroso abandonaba silenciosamente sus labios y también la indescriptible sensación de estremecimiento en su cuerpo.

Mordí la tierna piel del lóbulo de su oreja siendo excesivamente cuidadoso para no causarle daño, sino para transmitir parte de mi deseo sin palabras. Al no desprender mis ojos de su cuerpo pude ver la silenciosa rendición que me mostró, en el momento en que cerró los ojos. Me ofreció inconscientemente el cuello y no intentó apartarse.

–Yo… tenía que… –pronunció ella, temblorosamente, sus mejillas estaban comenzando a cubrirse de color.

Aquí empezaba mi seducción pasiva, aunque una parte de mi exigía que la hiciera mía sin tanto preámbulo. Pero esta seducción no era premeditada, esta era inventada por mí; no planeada, para mi propio placer y el de ella. Nada aquí, en este momento, podía premeditarse ni planearse.

–¿No vas a bañarte conmigo, esposa? –con sorpresa, sentí la boca placenteramente dulce al pronunciar esa palabra que tanta aversión me había causado en el pasado.

En esos momentos, con los instintos primarios abriéndose paso sin ninguna resistencia dentro de mí, le hubiera dicho esposa, mi dama, mi princesa, mi reina, mi diosa y no me arrepentiría en lo más mínimo.

Como, pasivamente, lo esperaba, al pronunciar la palabra esposa sus ojos volvieron a abrirse para mirarme, viéndose tan sorprendidos que casi me hace hacer una mueca y me hicieron preguntarme también lo lejos que había llegado a lastimar a esa niña.

–Quiero resarcirme por lo que… hice anoche –esta era la primera parte de la seducción, pedir perdón, el que evidentemente no merecía**.  
**

–Aún me duele mucho –articuló ella rápidamente interpretando correctamente mis atenciones.

Sí, era cierto que moría por estar otra vez en su cálido interior, pero cuando asimilé la palabra dolor supe que iba a prescindir de ese placer durante unas pocas horas, en las que esperaba que su cuerpo encontrara alivio.

Pero en esos momentos, y como nunca me había pasado, el placer de ella se había convertido rotundamente en el mío y no podía esperar para tocarla más íntimamente.

Cubriendo con mis manos sus suaves senos, comencé a trazar con mis dedos las marcas que había en ella, las que había producido yo, las que lamentaba un 70%, ya que el 30% restante se regocijaba en saberla mía aunque hubiera sido de ese modo dominante.

Toqué su esternón y sus hombros redondos hasta cerrar ambas manos con delicadeza en su cuello, estas se contagiaron del calor que emanaba de su piel, calor que no hacía absolutamente nada para sofocar el mío.

–Hay otras maneras de complacerte –y vaya si quería practicar con ella todas las que me sabía. La estaba tentando sumergiéndonos a ambos en el placer de las palabras, previas a la acción–. No he dejado de pensar en ti desde anoche –y era cierto, nuevamente esta era una de las pocas oportunidades en las que podía manifestarle la completa verdad.

El saber que ella estaba a mi lado en la noche me dio un tipo de tranquilidad que ni de lejos esperaba.

–Ni en lo que hice, no me comporté como debía –ahí estaba, era la más cercano que había estado jamás de una disculpa y la sensación no era tan temible como había esperado, si contábamos con el hecho de que estuviera demasiado atemorizado para siquiera tocarla.

–Lo sé… –murmuró ella suavemente trayéndome dulces reminiscencias de la noche anterior, después de tener el orgasmo más intenso de toda mi vida, cuando solo pude pronunciar "lo siento" mientras las ondas de placer me terminaban de arrebatar la conciencia y me sumieron en ese sueño tranquilo.

La abracé más cerca contento de poder hacerlo tanto como de respirar, aunque ya dejaría esa ajena emoción para pensarla más adelante.

–Y lo entiendo… tú estabas ebrio.

–Eso no es excusa –repliqué automáticamente.

Aunque en un principio esa hubiese sido mi excusa, repentinamente ya no podía aferrarme a esa mentira. Besé su cuello lastimado pronunciando esas palabras:

–Fui un animal…

Me callé cuando un recuerdo mucho más poderoso rellenó los espacios medio vacíos de mi anterior inconsciencia, y me hicieron quedarme quieto mientras asimilaba la idea. Recordaba su suave y cálida carne envolviéndome sin ningún tipo de barrera ni protección, piel contra piel… yo sumergido tan dentro de ella tan desnudo de alma como de cuerpo… No me había detenido a pensar en la posibilidad de haber hecho un hijo.

Todo eso lo pensé en un segundo y transmití el sentido de mis pensamientos en mi boca sin pararme a meditar.

–Ni siquiera… usé protección …

Me tranquilicé un poco pensando en que a las mujeres, a algunas de ellas por lo que había oído, les costaba mucho más que una simple ocasión el lograr quedarse embarazadas. Además la madre naturaleza no podría haberme bendecido con algún tipo de "tiro fijo" y me hubiera dejado embarazarla.

En cuanto a lo relacionado con algún tipo de enfermedad, sabía que ella era tan inmaculada como una flor joven y no había sido tocada más que por mí. Yo era su dueño y lo seguiría siendo hasta que quisiera. Intento tampoco pensar en eso de los hijos por el momento, pero ella no me dio tregua al preguntar velozmente.

–¿Tan malo sería tener un hijo? –casi no le entendí, pero mi cerebro comenzó a asimilar las palabras llenándome súbitamente de imágenes no deseadas de niños pequeños a mi alrededor.

Nunca en mi vida me había planteado la posibilidad de concebir un hijo. No tenía experiencia y de sobra sabía que los hijos normalmente representaban una carga que no me sentía preparado para llevar, teniendo la vida de libertino que tenía. Si alguna de mis amantes se hubiera quedado embarazada no dudaría en darle dinero para que hiciera lo que quisiera con un hijo que yo no deseara.

Pero con ella, con Sakura era diferente porque mi cabeza, a excepción de todas mis amantes, comenzó a poner en cada niño que atravesaba mi visión sus cabellos, su color de piel y ojos, con rasgos combinados con los míos ...

–No… –no sabía qué decir para no herir sus sentimientos tan importantes para mí en ese momento, más que cualquier contrato y dinero–. No niego que me gustaría tenerlos algún día –por supuesto, tenía que dejar el legado de los Li en el mundo antes de irme, o de envejecer. Debía criar a un hijo para que me sucediera, pero aún era muy temprano para ello. ¿O no?–, pero creo que es muy pronto para ti. –vaya excusa patética cuando ahora las niñas de doce años ya tenían sus propias muñecas de carne y hueso con las que jugar.

Ella no dijo nada más. Solo se quedó quieta dejando que la tocara, dándome en cierta medida la mitad del alivio completo que necesitaba. Pero el fuego en la sangre seguía consumiendo todas mis funciones, menos la específica que la deseaba con locura.

–Sakura.

La llamó mi cuerpo usando mi voz, susurrando su nombre como si fuera el de una diosa amada que podía ayudarme a vivir… Volvía a estremecerse contra mí, que pegado a su espalda podía sentir cada extensión de su cuerpo, cada movimiento, cada dolorosa respiración contenida.

–Necesito estar dentro ti.

Mi cuerpo seguía hablándole, pero me obligué a hacerlo entrar en razón, con gran dificultad ante la mención del dolor que ella había hecho antes. Como dolía contenerse por ella, pero ella lo merecía, lo sabía en el fondo de mi sucia alma. Ella merecía descansar de lo que le había hecho pasar.

–Pero sé que debo esperar…

Esperaría para estar dentro de su cuerpo. Pero no podía esperar para tocarla y tocarla hasta aprenderme su cuerpo para la posteridad, para que al menos ese grato recuerdo se grabara en mi cabeza en el momento de dejarla.

La idea volvió a mi cabeza al lado de las demás circunstancias que me obligarían a dejarla. Yo no la amaba y aún así podía imaginarme atado a ella un año o más además de los tres meses reglamentarios. De repente el pensamiento de separarme de ella se me hizo insulso y algo amargo, O tal vez me estaba convirtiendo en el estúpido títere de una chiquilla manipuladora, o tal vez era el imbécil que me había procurado no ser para no caer frente a los que podían considerarme débil.

Podía ser muchas cosas, pero por sobre todas ellas prevalecía el hecho de que tal vez me acostumbrara por un poco más de tiempo a esta vida de casado.

La tomé en mis brazos para disfrutar de un baño compartido como no lo había hecho con ninguna de mis amantes. Ella se aferró a mí como si de verdad temiera que la fuera a dejar caer cuando estaba seguro de que una muñeca de porcelana, a la que tanto se parecía, pesaría más que ella.

Ella miró hacia la puerta, pero al menos durante las siguientes horas no estaba disponible para nadie más que para ella y yo mismo.

Entramos juntos a la ducha. El suelo aun estaba cálido después de la rápida ducha que ella había tomado. La posé frente a mí mientras abría las llaves para proceder a bañarnos. El instinto me dictaba que debía cuidarla, y más aun después de lo que había pasado; y mi estúpida mente parecía estar completamente de acuerdo con los complejos de imbécil que me estaban atacando, pero aún así, me sentía como un imbécil raramente feliz.

Mis manos no pudieron esperar para tocarla y al menos por ese minuto se contentaron con tocarle la mejilla mientras la otra mano buscaba la suave esponja de masaje que estaba apoyada donde había estado en la noche. El recipiente de jabón azul impregnaba el aire y la piel de ella así que por eso lo escogí. El olor era intoxicantemente erótico combinado con ese olor a vainillas de ella que conocía demasiado bien.

Cuando la esponja estuvo lista volví a hacerle frente acercándome hasta que nos separó un dedo de distancia. Podía respirar su aliento tembloroso y agitado.

Clavé mis ojos en los de ella para no dejarlos escapar mientras mis manos, ambas, buscaban ese calor que manaba de ella. Pasé la esponja con lentitud por su cuello y hombros grabándome la textura de su piel, sin saciarme de ella completamente, sin poder evitar pasar esa esponja. Luego mi mano por cada lugar de su pecho, de su cintura, de sus caderas, de sus piernas…

Me moví de manera que pudiera lavar su espalda. Ya estaba bastante trastornado por la vista y el tacto de su piel desnuda, de sus ojos desnudos de otra emoción aparte de la misma emoción que estaba marcando cada parte de mi cuerpo. No podía esperar más, y no lo hice tampoco, para enterrarme en su delicioso aroma mientras una mano la abrazaba por delante y la otra se abría camino tocando con la punta de los dedos cada centímetro del camino descendente hacia el paraíso donde más deseaba perderme.

Ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras yo cerraba los ojos y me dejaba llevar por el placer de tenerla envuelta en mis brazos en un abrazo de placer, mientras le daba placer tocándola donde más necesitaba estar. Su cuerpo se estremecía contra el mío y sus manos temblaban pero permanecía quieta mientras su respiración comenzaba a agitarse y apretaba los ojos. Era tan hermosa en ese estado como me parecía que lo estaba siempre, solo que esta expresión era para mí, solo para mi, solo yo conocía su placer, solo yo lo conocería…

Cuando finalmente alcanzó el clímax, este remitió en su cuerpo en suaves temblores que absorbí como si de mi droga se tratara.

Cuando finalmente quedó relajada en mis brazos comencé a apartarme de ella. Me encontré con que me quitó la esponja de la mano con una mirada de núbil travesura, tan insegura como parecía sentirse. No supe realmente de sus intenciones hasta el momento en que comenzó a frotarme a mí con la misma esponja, cálida gracias a ella. La miré perdiéndome en el laberinto verde de sus emociones, interpretando correctamente su inseguridad y a la vez su curiosidad. Me quedé tan quieto correspondiendo a la misma quietud que ella había ofrecido para mí antes de que la tomara en mi mano. Parecía haberse grabado el sendero que yo había trazado en ella porque me lavaba de la misma forma en que yo a ella, tan suavemente que me enardecía aun más.

No esperaba ningún final sexual para esto hasta que sentí sus dedos tibios y suaves sobre la dura piel de mi entrepierna. El fuego cruzó raudo y veloz por mi espalda cuando ella me tomó en su mano, tan delicadamente como si fuera algún tipo de pieza artística, como si tuviera curiosidad y a la vez miedo. Copió los movimientos que hice en ella en esa parte de mí que ansiaba más que nada enterrarse en su cuerpo.

Sin poder soportar de pie la dolorosa y placentera sensación me eché para atrás lo suficiente para tener el soporte de la pared y no caer de rodillas ante ella como lo merecía. A medida que el orgasmo se acercaba, una sensación dulce, a la que no quise bautizar, se alojó en mi pecho. Ahora que estaba empezando a conocerlas me daba cuenta de que, a pesar de lo que hiciera no se iría de mí muy pronto.

Y luego llegó mi liberación tan poderosa e inesperada como nunca. Procuré no rugir por el placer de la sensación vertiginosa mientras prácticamente me vaciaba en su mano. Ahora era ella quien me sostenía y, aunque no podía compararse a la fuerza con la que yo la había aplastado a ella, me sentí bajo un cálido y vulnerable escudo protector que me acunó mientras el placer remitía en sendos y lentos corrientazos.

Su abrazo entibió partes de mí que creía congeladas. Mis emociones habían comenzado a abrumar todo lo demás, dejándome tan lleno y no tan vacío como solía estar. Había perdido la virginidad en el campo de las no emociones.

Finalmente y saciado, al menos por el momento, pude cerrar la llave. La inmovilicé con la mirada el tiempo suficiente para coger una de las abullonadas toallas del hotel y envolvernos a ambos en ella. La levanté en mis brazos, viéndome brevemente a mí mismo como algún tipo de héroe que de lejos sabía que no era. La sentía tan cálida y confiada en mis brazos que volvió a hundírseme el estómago.

Cuando ambos estuvimos de pie en el centro de la habitación, como si fuera algún ritual ambos procedimos a secar el cuerpo del otro. Yo aproveché la oportunidad que me dio este hecho para seguir teniendo bajo mis dedos la piel sedosa de ella.

Luego llegó el momento en que me desencanté un poco porque ninguno de los dos podía seguir desnudo, al menos por el momento, así que procedimos a vestirnos.

Fue algo sumamente revelador al menos para mí, ya que solo podía pensar que ni en mis sueños más locos, la experiencia de vestir una mujer sería de esta manera tan seductora y apasionante.

El olor a comida flotaba en el ambiente. Al parecer los personajes del hotel habían estado ocupados mientras nos dábamos el baño. La tomé de la mano y la conduje a una de las sillas de la mesa circular que estaba cerca de la ventana de la habitación. Tomé mi puesto y comencé a servirle de la selección que me pareció más correcta: huevos con tocino, panecillos con mantequilla y algo de café, aunque incluía mermelada de fresas, mantequilla de maní, tostadas, frutas variadas, y chocolate de barra.

Comimos en silencio por más de diez minutos, durante los cuales no pude despegar mis ojos de la manera en que los rayos del sol hacían ver su cabello del color de la miel en el tazón que tenía adelante. Comí también pero no podía dejar de estar pendiente de ello.

Ella dejó la taza de café que estaba sosteniendo y me miró preguntándome:

–¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –no parecía muy contenta de haber preguntado algo como eso.

No entendía la razón. La miré y su belleza volvió _deslumbrarme._

–Nos vamos a Brasil, a nuestra luna de miel.

Tuve la satisfacción de ver como su cara volvía a ponerse de color granate y una débil sonrisa trepaba por sus labios.

Continuamos desayunando y volví a darle un ligero beso al presentar una de esas crisis transitorias en donde no podía estar lo bastante cerca de ella. Pero la contuve y la reduje a ese pequeño contacto.

Más adelante ambos bajábamos en el ascensor para salir al aeropuerto, todo esto había sido dispuesto por Yue, aunque con mi consentimiento y debía admitir que el anciano era bastante ágil.

En mi memoria aún seguía estando la conversación ruda que habíamos tenido en medio de mi boda, esa en donde por esos celos enfermizos había terminado ofendiéndolo. Hice una nota mental de llamarlo a pedirle excusas. No podía pelearme con él, y no solo porque valorara verdaderamente nuestra amistad, sino porque él sabía todo acerca de esta maniobra y en medio del mal genio podía revelárselo a personas que a mí no me interesaba que lo supieran.

Entramos al auto, yo detrás de ella, en ese momento pude ver que tenía el cuello al descubierto y que los mechones de cabello que escapaban de su improvisado peinado rozaban su nuca de una manera que me hizo sentir raro. No pude dejar de mirarla y también pude ver que su cuello aún seguía marcado.

Debía tener una piel realmente sensible para que mi chupetón pudiera haberle dejado eso, o yo era una bestia que casi le había arrancado un pedazo de piel. Me di cuente brevemente que el taxista que nos llevaba se quedaba mirándola de una manera lujuriosa que hizo que los puños me dolieran por lanzarle un puñetazo a la cara y apartar de su cabeza cualquier pensamiento sucio que estuviera teniendo con Sakura, o que tuviera que ver con lo que tenía en el cuello y hacíamos los dos. Me contuve pensando en que de tantos injustificados celos me iba a dar una apoplejía en esas horas.

Cuando arribamos al aeropuerto, como un niño pequeño me abstuve de darle propina al taxista debido a eso. Bajamos y un maître del aeropuerto recibió nuestras maletas en un carrito para llevarlas rodando detrás de nosotros.

Los documentos no fue algo en lo que nos demoráramos y también debía agradecer eso a Yue.

Caminamos en silencio por el aeropuerto en dirección a nuestra sala de abordaje, ella me seguía con la mirada gacha. Había tenido su mano sujeta todo este tiempo y me di cuenta de que esta resbalaba constantemente de la mía, revelando así el estado de humedad en el que se encontraba. Tenía entendido que ese era un signo de nerviosismo y pude percatarme también de que alguien como ella muy seguramente jamás había subido a un avión. Me obligué a tranquilizarla para que ambos pudiéramos disfrutar del viaje.

–No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Era demasiado silenciosa y eso me hizo un poco de gracia, era sorprendente por todo lo que podía pasar y aun así se mantenía en silencio buscando la comodidad de los demás.

Asintió pero su mirada seguía siendo la misma. Sujeté su mano con fuerza y seguimos caminando. Durante un breve momento seguí su mirada que, si no me equivocaba, se paseaba por cada parte del techo del aeropuerto que nos cubría.

–¿A qué parte de Brasil vamos? –preguntó súbitamente sin mirarme directamente, sino hacia donde estaban estacionados en fila unos aviones.

–A una isla privada… –contesté automáticamente.

En un arranque de locura terrenal en donde había soñado brevemente con mi madre en días anteriores me había llegado la inspiración de que, tal vez, a mi madre le hubiera gustado que compartiera con la que era mi esposa ese maravilloso pedazo de tierra que era la isla Ieran, esa isla que mi padre le había regalado como presente de bodas y que solo visité una vez.

Lo mantenía entre mis finanzas para que no se arruinara, pero nunca había tenido el valor de venderla así que me la quedé como una de mis propiedades.

–Se llama isla Ieran… –comenté vagamente esperando que no se mostrara demasiado curiosa o interesada.

No lo hizo, de hecho fue bastante educada para no hacer preguntas y celebré internamente eso, además ese hecho no hizo demasiado ante esa situación que se me presentaba en ocasiones de no poder apartar mis ojos de ella. En ese momento subíamos al avión y había una caliente azafata con la mirada encendida y llena de promesas que solo vi brevemente, solo me interesaba estar con Sakura, sentado en una silla y descansando un poco de tanto alcohol.

Cuando llegamos a nuestras sillas, dejé que Sakura se posicionara en la ventaba, asumiendo que iba a disfrutar bastante, si era cierto que no había subido antes a un avión, de espectáculo del agua y sus colores debajo de nosotros.

No me equivoqué, ya que en el momento en que estuvo sentada su cuerpo se direccionó hacia la ventana y sus ojos se perdieron en ella. Aunque no hubiéramos despegado sabía que tenía motivos de sobra para esa curiosidad.

El altavoz comenzó a dictar las medidas de seguridad que conocía demasiado bien, por lo cual me dediqué más como rutinariamente a abrocharme el cinturón y auxiliar a Sakura con el de suyo.

Mientras despegamos pude ver su mirada perdida al frente y sus manos con los nudillos blancos de tanto aferrar el asiento. Cuando terminó, me ignoró completamente y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana con embelesamiento. Me quedé mirando su emoción dándome la espalda pensando en cuántas veces había viajado yo en un avión y nunca me había detenido a mirar realmente de qué constaba el paisaje. Ella se dio la vuelta en un segundo y me miró:

–¿Qué tal te pareció? –le pregunté al ver la expresión medio relajada de su rostro.

–Rápido –murmuró volviéndome a dar la espalda y mirando hacia la ventana.

A mitad del viaje comenzaron a llegar las comodidades que aplicaba a viajar en primera clase: comida, utensilios de distracción y más. La segunda vez que pasaron con el carrito lo detuve.

–¿Te apetece algo?

Ella miró el carrito, parecía no tener mucha hambre y lo confirmé cuando seleccionó uno de los libros forrados que estaban en el segundo piso del carrito. Alcancé a leer el título: "El Principito".

Fruncí un poco el ceño ante su selección de lectura pero me callé cualquier comentario, quería que estuviera cómoda por encima de lo demás.

Ella comenzó a leer volviéndome a ignorar olímpicamente, y como no quité el rabillo del ojo de ella me di cuenta en el momento exacto en que se quedó dormida.

El carrito de los menesteres pasó otra vez y en ese momento devolví los libros que habíamos tomado y se los cambié a la azafata por mantas. Puse una de ellas cuidadosamente encima de Sakura. En el momento en que me incliné escuché que murmuraba entre los labios. Cualquier otra persona no se habría dado cuenta de ello pero lamentablemente para mi salud mental, estaba dolorosamente pendiente de cada cosa que ella hacía, como si de verdad me importara. Y demonios si lo hacía.

Dejé la cobija con cuidado sobre su cuerpo y me dediqué, como un pervertido, a mirarla y a estar pendiente de cada media palabra que escapaba de su boca. Entre ellas encontré "cuna", "bebé" y "burla''. Se me quedaron grabadas en la cabeza las dos primeras, y éstas a su vez me hacían preguntarme si aquel tema del bebé se le había metido en la cabeza. Algo como eso nunca sucedería, pero en ese momento pude pensar con cabeza fría qué haría en el muy improbable caso de que ella hubiera quedado embarazada.

Pedirle que… abortara no era una opción. Si algo había aprendido era a ser un poco moral, lo que más me parecía aceptable era darle algo de dinero para que desapareciera de mi vida, lo suficiente como para que viviera cómodamente con su hijo por muchos años.

Hijos… No, no podía ni debería estar pensando en eso.

Acuné a Sakura en mis brazos de manera que su cabeza encontrara reposo cómodo en mi pecho y dejé que ese sueño tranquilo que, curiosamente, solo había compartido con ella una vez, me llevara nuevamente a descansar.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos la gente ya murmuraba acerca de los problemas que podrían presentarse en el recogedero de maletas y esas cosas. Sabía que antemano que teníamos ese problema resuelto ya que, gracias a Yue, el equipaje había sido montado como "prioritario" y tendríamos prevalecencia sobre los demás. Ella había comenzado a erguirse de mi hombro donde había estado apoyada, sus ojos verdes parecían cansados. Se desperezó tan decentemente como pudo y luego comenzó a pasarse los dedos por el cabello, antojándome profundamente de hacer lo mismo.

–¿Estamos cerca? –pregunto con emoción, con la que, mirando lo cansados que se veían sus ojos, no debería tener.

–Te iba a despertar en un minuto –era mentira, ya que la comodidad que experimentaba me había tentado profundamente a seguir con ella en mis brazos hasta que fuera nuestro turno de bajarnos–, probablemente, en 20 minutos más aterrizaremos –dije haciendo cálculo mental desde que había escuchado la voz de la azafata por el intercomunicador.

Volví a abrocharle el cinturón de seguridad mientras nos daban las indicaciones para el ahora aterrizaje. Una emoción vaga que se fue convirtiendo en un picor de emoción comenzó a invadirme. Nuevamente visitaba suelo brasileño desde la última vez que había venido con mis padres, y ahora me sentía tan cómodo como ese día, porque estaba acompañado de la chica que parecía querer darme consuelo y que, aún sin proponérselo, lo hacía. Me moría de deseos de estar a solas con ella pero debíamos llegar primero a la casa de la isla antes de todo lo demás.

Concentré mi emoción dentro de mí para que no se me notara en la cara. Cuando bajamos del avión la tomé de la mano y comenzamos a caminar, no quería que se perdiera, como si fuera una niña, así que no prescindí de llevarla de la mano mientras las maletas nos seguían silenciosamente desde detrás llevadas por agentes de este aeropuerto. Era increíble lo que un poco de dinero podía hacer, pero debía aprovecharlo mientras pudiera.

Subimos a un auto amarillo, que debía ser el que nos llevaría. Tenía escrito el nombre de Li en la parte frontal tras el espejo.

Volvía a ignorarme, pero no me molestaba en esta ocasión tampoco. Era evidente que estaba más que emocionada por venir aquí lo cual me venía bastante bien. Volvía tener el ángulo de su frágil espalda y trataba de adivinar que expresión adquiría su rostro cada vez que pasábamos frente alguna casa o calle, que se iban haciendo más angostas conforme nos acercábamos a la costa.

–Sakura… –la llamé suavemente, buscando la emoción inocente de su rostro, para prendarme de ella unos momentos y pensar que podía igualarla en emoción, pero estaba tan concentradamente perdida que no se movió– Sakura… –volví a llamar un poco más fuerte sonriendo para mis adentros al mirarla– Sakura… –esta vez utilicé toda la dureza de la voz y esta vez sí respondió, ya que se dio la vuelta algo avergonzada.

–Lo siento –se disculpó brevemente–, es que es tan hermoso…

Yo no lo describiría hermoso, en realidad. Para mí era un lugar exótico, cálido y tropical, más que hermoso me parecía curioso; pero debía admitir que hermoso era una de las palabras con las que mi madre mencionó el lugar cuando lo visitamos los tres y mi padre la secundaba, por supuesto.

–Lo sé, es lo mismo que creía mi padre –le dije sin poder medir mis palabras. De todas maneras, ella no iba a conocerme tan a fondo.

–¿Tu... padre? –preguntó ella con voz dubitativa.

–Así es.

Pero ahí radicaba mi problema, porque parecía que eso de medir mis palabras estaba vedado a cualquiera que no fuera Sakura, y ella terminaría conociéndome muy a fondo si seguía diciéndole cosas de mi intimidad y de mi pasado de esa manera. Pero era inevitable. Mi mano buscó el calor de la suya encontrándolo a pocos centímetros de mí.

–La isla que vamos a visitar… era de mi padre –era suya, pero él se la había regalado a mi madre. Algunas partes de su piel se contraían brevemente y no pude identificar la razón.

–¿Por qué se llama isla Ieran?

Esa era la pregunta que había temido tanto dentro de todo esto. Más y más imágenes de mi madre en esos días en que estaba conmigo y con mi padre comenzaron a embestir mi cerebro, haciendo de mi expresión facial algo imposible de ocultar siquiera.

–Por mi madre –gruñí demasiado enfadado conmigo mismo por estas cobardicas emociones–. Le compró la isla cuando se casaron.

Los ojos de ella parecieron perderse en las cavilaciones de esa rara mente suya. No podía leer nada de su rostro y eso era algo bastante frustrante.

–Debió amarla mucho –comentó ella en voz baja, sorprendiéndome con esa percepción que tenía de las cosas. Quería quedarme callado, pero comprobaba una vez más que con ella parecía ser imposible.

–Yo sólo vine una vez estando ellos vivos –confesé duramente y aun así cocinándome en tristeza estúpida por dentro–, el resto del tiempo siempre ha sido mantenida por arrendatarios.

Había confesado con anterioridad que me traía demasiados recuerdos el volver a recorrer este camino solo. Pero ahora no estaba solo. Ahora había alguien conmigo, alguien que me recordaba poderosamente todo aquello que había perdido y que me hacía querer recuperarlo de vuelta. Ahí estaba la pequeña mujercita, abatiéndome entre sus pequeñas manitas y haciéndome hacer cosas que no tenía planeado hacer. Como lo que quería pedirle en ese momento y que me atreví a hacerlo.

–¿Te importaría mucho besarme ahora mismo?

No esperaba ese entusiasmo con el que me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y me empujó hacia ella, hacia su boca deliciosa que quería degustar en ese mismo momento. Cerré mis brazos alrededor de ella para forzar a un más el abrazo que ella se había encargado de iniciar. La apreté contra mí, sintiendo esa ola de sensaciones nada mundanas que hacían que volara de necesidad.

Quería estar a solas con ella, quería demostrarle que el placer no tenía nada que ver con el dolor, y quería borrar de su memoria aquello que habíamos vivido en la fatídica noche de bodas para que los siguientes tres meses, al menos en la cama, pudiéramos congeniar.

Tuve que apartarla de mí cuando el taxi se detuvo, así como me entretuve yo por unos segundos admirando la tonalidad rojiza e irritada que adquirían sus labios cuando yo los besaba.

Bajamos del auto amarillo que se había estacionado en el amplio puerto de Bzwara. Allí, flotando entre las aguas tranquilas se encontraba el velero que había adquirido para mis vacaciones y el que seguramente había recorrido un largo camino en los continentes para estar aquí hoy.

Ayudé a subir a Sakura, que lo contemplaba extasiada aunque no tanto como contemplaba el mar bajo nososotros. Parecía perderse y una excesiva preocupación, nada propia de mí, de que cayera al agua casi me hace amarrarla a mi cuerpo mientras llegábamos a la isla.

Mientras yo daba las últimas indicaciones en portugués al que nos había traído, ella se había retirado el sweater con el que se había vestido. Ese que no tapaba su moretón en el cuello, ese que, sin saber realmente por qué, tenía deseos de saborear hondamente. Su piel de porcelana hacía contraste deliciosamente erótico con el color piel del esqueleto. Casi podía decir que estaba desnuda, y sólo porque la inocencia de su rostro la delataba, habría podido jurar que lo había hecho deliberadamente.

Otra vez ardía en deseos y me quemaba en el infierno por causa de ella.

Cuando estuvo todo listo y vi que ella había asumido una posición remotamente segura eché a andar el velero encendiendo el motor y tomando el timón a buen recaudo. Seguía observándola mientras ella, a su vez, observaba el escenario que estaba frente a nosotros.

Su esencia se combinaba con la cálida del agua y la húmeda del ambiente, el calor se duplicaba por mirarla y por pensar en lo mucho que me hubiera gustado tenerla bajo mi cuerpo en ese momento. Volvía a sorprenderme el nivel de deseo que manejaba con esta mujer a la que ni siquiera conocía realmente, pero era tan real lo que sentía por ella que estaba comenzando a asustarme.

–Sakura… –extendí mi mano en busca de su contacto, ese que sabía que no me aliviaría en lo más mínimo pero del que necesitaba con ansias dementes–. Ven aquí –ofrecí mi mano para no prolongar más esa nueva tortura de no estar tocándola todo el tiempo.

Caminó hacia mí, tan confiadamente que se me hizo un agujero en el pecho, aferró mi mano completamente sin hacer demasiada fuerza, aunque no podía esperar mucho para apretarla yo también, pero contra mí. Lentamente, mientras ella caminaba hacia mí la puse enfrente mío haciendo reminiscencias de las horas anteriores, con la ligerísima diferencia de que nuestro espejo ahora era el horizonte del océano.

Su olor se acentuó con la cercanía cociéndome a fuego lento, la olfateé cual perro perdiéndome una vez más en su esencia hechicera mientras mis manos comenzaban a tocar sus brazos, y lentamente posicionaban sus manos en donde habían estando antes las mías, tomando el mando del velero.

–Conduce… esposa –la palabra salió de mi boca tan naturalmente como los sarcasmos, solo que esta vez y tal como la anterior no había nada mal en llamarla así, solo un sentimiento de posesividad que comenzaba a hacerse cómodo.

Volví a olerla presuntamente de dónde demonios conseguía oler de esa manera tan ardiente. Dejé que mi nariz, mi sentido del olfato se impregnara de esa esencia maligna diseñada sólo para perturbarme. Mis dedos tocaban la suave epidermis que ella tenía al descubierto palpando el calor y los estremecimientos típicos de ella. Cuando profundicé mi letargo en su cuello ella se rio suevamente haciendo retumbar con suavidad mi pecho.

–Nos vamos a estrellar si no tomas la dirección… esposo –su instante de duda me sacó de la ensoñación por un segundo mientras asimilaba el hecho de que me había llamado esposo ¿Cómo de cálido podía llegar a sentirme?

–Deberás ayudarme –jugué con ella, así como ella inconscientemente jugaba conmigo.

Tuve el placer de ver su miedo. No era porque el hecho de que tuviera miedo tuviera algún efecto de alegría en mí, era porque así, con miedo solo podía buscarme a mí para que la rescatara y eso implicaba el contacto de los dos, ese porque el que agonizaba.

Finalmente llegamos al muelle de la isla. Todo estaba preparado, pero ni un alma ya se encontraba ahí, estábamos solos, más que solos… el uno con el otro.

Saqué las maletas, lo cual no me llevé mucho tiempo. Las llevaba mientras caminábamos hacia la casa y ella hacía un modesto escrutinio con esos ojos suyos.

–¿Qué te parece? –pregunté innecesariamente, pero con el afán de saber que pensaba ella del gusto de mi madre y padre. Me miró por unos momentos y luego miró a la edificación de madera y cristal ante nosotros.

–Es…hermosa –dijo ella, unas suaves y casi imperceptibles lágrimas, de las que dudaba mucho que ella se hubiera dado cuenta brillaban en sus largas pestañas.

Continuamos nuestro camino sin demasiados sobresaltos, excepto el pequeño tropezón que dio antes de ingresar.

El olor de la casa, a hogar limpio, puro y lleno de amor, terminó por desbaratar todas mis barreras, las que había erigido por razones estúpidas referentes a protección personal. Era el olor del amor, ese que parecía persistir cuando habían pasado demasiados años desde que ellos hubieran partido. Quería que me contagiaran de ese amor, quería sentir el ser amado de esa manera, quería estar amándome con esa muchachita a mi lado.

–Quiero estar contigo –mis palabras matizaban en parte todo lo que quería hacer con ella aparte de estar.

Ella se volvió a mirarme diciéndome:

–Estoy contigo –esa respuesta no era lo que esperaba.

Nuevamente mostraba cuán inocente podía llegar a ser sin proponérselo, esperaba ser lo suficientemente claro en mis deseos.

–Sabes de qué estoy hablando –solté las maletas incapaz de permanecer un segundo más alejado de su tacto.

Enredé mis dedos en sus cabellos como había deseado hacerlo en el avión maravillándome en silencio por la suavidad que tenían y la esencia a vainilla que salía de ellos. La besé paladeando el ligero sabor a paraíso de su boca rosada y tentadora, sus manos en mi cabeza me dieron la clave, al menos por el momento no tenía intención de alejarse. La tomé en mis brazos abrazándola hasta pegarla contra mí como si pudiera soldarla a mi cuerpo de esa manera, mientras seguía degustando el sabor de su lengua y su paladar en la mía y al control comenzaba a partir a pasos agigantados.

A pasos agigantados me dirigía yo a la primera cama que encontrara, antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera arrepentirse. La aparté de mí lo suficiente para que permaneciera sentada en la cama matrimonial del cuarto principal al que la había conducido. Sus ojos estaban brillantes y tenían preguntas mudas que en mi estado no me sentía capaz de responder. Por una vez la decisión era de ella, ella debería decidir si me quería aquí o si no.

La contemplé por largos segundos desde mi estatura evaluando cada expresión de su rostro, leyéndola tan minuciosamente como era posible tratando de hallar la clave. Mis manos cobraron voluntad propia y comenzaron a desabotonar la blusa color carne que tenía ella puesta, lentamente tratando de no asustarla pero buscando su fresca piel con impotencia. No podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos aunque no me hubiera importado mirarle el pecho o todo el cuerpo.

Ella también colaboró, al menos esta vez. Así como yo la desvestía ella comenzaba a desvestirme también, la inocencia de sus dedos parecía cocerme el alma en un nudo de emociones que siempre venía en pos de mí cuando estaba con ella. Era diferente a todo lo que había conocido y sin embargo, una parte de mí quería que fuera igual. Al menos de esa manera no afectaría nada de mí el hecho de dejarla para siempre. Para siempre, eran esas apalabras las que no tenían cabida en este momento.

Sus manos lograron el cometido de sacarme, con una lentitud exasperante, la camisa de viaje que usaba a la vez que su torso quedaba semi-desnudo ante mis ojos, cubierta con un sujetador de color blanco más anti-erótico que jamás había visto y que, sin embargo, encendió partes de mí que ya estaban ardiendo a fuego lento.

Ambos sacamos las camisas a la vez, pero ella debía igualarme y el hecho de que yo no usara sostén no facilitaba las cosas. Mis dedos buscaron el cierre metódicamente dándole tiempo para arrepentirse pero deseando también que no lo hiciera.

–Desnuda… –murmuré gruñonamente mientras la obra de arte que era su torso desnudo saltaba a mis ojos– deberías estar todo el tiempo desnuda.

Rocé sus senos con mis manos, embelesándome en su suavidad y dureza a la vez, en la satinidad de su piel y en su respiración entrecortada. Cerró los ojos mientras yo estudiaba con mis dedos y ojos las marcas de dientes y dedos que tenía ella allí. O parecían ser graves pero la tonalidad amoratada de muchos de ellos parecían atestiguar otra cosa.

Los copé, les di forma, los acaricié palpando lentamente su delicada carne. Dejé sus pechos un momento para tomarla de los hombros e instarla sin fuerza a que se recostara en la cama para facilitarme el trabajo de desnudarla. Me posé lentamente sobre ella buscando no asustarla ni recordarle nada que no fuera este momento, y besé sus labios una vez y otra buscando amainar el latido rápido de mi corazón y lo que esto conllevaba para el resto de mi cuerpo. Luego besé su cuello, ese que también había marcado y que comenzaba a tomar una tonalidad violácea. Era demasiado delicada, como una pequeña porcelana que de repente me veía en la satisfactoria obligación de cuidar.

Mis manos buscaron el cierre semi-elástico de sus pantalones para retirarlos… mientras al mismo tiempo mi boca seguía buscando el tesoro de su pecho mientras el cuerpo de ella comenzaba a casi convulsionar lentamente mientras me acercaba más y más a una punta.

Me detuve consiente súbitamente de que algo había cambiado, no tenía sus manos sobre mí como había supuesto y su cuerpo estaba tan tenso como la cuerda de un arco. Cuando pude mirar finalmente a sus ojos me di cuenta de que no deseaba esto, no iba a volver a desearme por ser un demonio sin sentido de humanidad, por haberla tomado a la fuerza y haber terminado de trastornar su mente débil. Me quité lentamente de encima de ella mientras trataba de dar sentido a esto y a todo lo que me pasaba en ese momento cuerpo incluido.

–Lo siento mucho… –se disculpó ella, como un chiquillo asustado, como lo que era, una niña a la que habían obligado a crecer.

Hice un gesto negativo con la cabeza, debía asumir mi más garrafal error.

–Esto es culpa mía –suspiré apretando las manos en mi pelo.

–No… yo también tengo la culpa.

No se me ocurría como pedirle que me diera consuelo, como hacerlo sin hacerla sentirse un objeto. No podía hacerlo, solo podía transmitirle toda la verdad que albergaba dentro de mí.

–Yo… necesito –¿cómo lo podía decir…?–, necesito tu cuerpo y creo que lo sabes –debía saberlo, debía conocer cada parte de mí en el momento en que perdía el control por su culpa–. Te deseo ardientemente y no puedo remediarlo –ahí va, a confesar debilidades por consuelo no merecido–. No veo alguna solución –la única era que muriera, que dejara de existir, pero aun así no sería suficiente, los infiernos sabían que no lo sería.

–Quiero estar contigo... –ah, ¿acaso un chapuzón de agua fría después de caminar en el desierto podía dar más alivio que eso?–, pero…

La cama se hundió imperceptiblemente cuando ella se acercó a mí y acunó mi rostro en sus manos como si fuera su tesoro. Nadie me había tocado así antes, solo mi madre.

"Pervertido, ¿cómo puedes pensar en tu madre en estos momentos?"

Sí, pensaba en ella, pero deseaba ardientemente a una mujer fuera de lo común que me recordaba el amor materno que me fue arrebatado tanto tiempo atrás.

Sus bracitos hacían fuerza contra mí mientras seguía acunando mi rostro en sus manos. Más adelante comprendí que quería que me echara en la cama. Así lo hice mientras ella comenzaba a desinhibirse de una manera tan inocente que me hacía gracia, pero a la vez me excitaba dolorosamente.

Sentí sus suaves y húmedos labios en mi cuello, en mi clavícula, en mi pecho, en mi cintura… casi podía sentirlos en… cuando me besó el abdomen salté como un colegial mientras soñaba con cosas impuras.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –fui capaz de articular mientras el ardoroso placer comenzaba a abrirse paso por todo mi ser.

–Amarte… –murmuró ella.

El corazón se me encogió ante su sinceridad, y más se me encogió todo (menos lo que tenía entre las piernas), cuando ella comenzó a desabrocharme los pantalones. De repente había pasado de ser la inocente Sakura a la zorra Sakura en un instante y me gustaba demasiado, ambas Sakuras me gustaban más que demasiado.

Dejé que siguiera con su experimento, dándome cuenta de que había cometido un error ya que decidió saborearme de pies a cabeza como nadie se había tomado nunca el trabajo de hacer. Sentía los miembros pesados y un placentero aletargamiento apoderándose de mí cada vez que sentía el tibio contacto de sus labios preciosos. Era como si, extrañamente, con sus besos pudiera calmar un poco la bestia que se había obsesionado con ella y aun así persistía en sus deseos de poseerla de todas las maneras en que la naturaleza lo permitiera.

Se subió a hojarcadas sobre mí y dejó caer su leve peso sobre mi cuerpo. Su boca alcanzó mi oído antes de suspirar un suave:

–Tómame.

Barrió con lo poco que quedaba a de mi cordura. Desnudo como ella me había dejado, comencé a moverme hasta lograr dejarla donde más me gustaba, y no precisamente por sentirme superior sino para no perderme ninguna de las expresiones de su rostro, debajo de mi.

Luego comencé a igualar nuestra posición desnudándola a ella completamente, para luego comenzar a modelar su forma como si fuera una figura de arcilla, a trazar cada delicioso contorno de su cuerpo, a perderme en su rotunda perfección, en los sonidos que hacía cada vez que la tocaba, en los gemidos que se le escapaban cada vez que la probaba. Me gustaba esta mujer, me gustaba mucho y por primera vez me sentía cómodo probando cada parte de su cuerpo, cada privada parte de su inocente y virginal cuerpo.

Dejé de besarla en los pechos para dirigirme a una zona más particular, a una que haría que ella se entregara definitivamente a mí, y en la que me perdería mientras tenía licencia de hacerlo. Cuando mi barbilla tocó su vientre, ella volvió a temblar y comenzó a moverse enérgicamente, supuse que se había dado cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, del modo que había encontrado para darle placer, para terminar de compensarla por lo mal que me había portado. Sujeté sus caderas en mis manos y subí sus piernas y caderas a mis hombros en un solo y suave movimiento, su calor me estaba quemando y tenía toda la intención de dejarme prender fuego.

–Permíteme –le pedí con la voz oscura, esa que habitaba dentro de mí, la de la bestia lujuriosa en la que me había convertido.

Tracé el contorno de su ingle con mi lengua para luego hundirme en el objetivo principal, perdiéndome lentamente en su dulce sabor y en su esencia. Nunca había disfrutado mucho haciendo esto con cualquier mujer, pero con esta era diferente, porque podía ver que cada sonido que escapaba de su garganta, cada temblor de sus muslos era tan genuino como lo era ella misma.

Me dediqué solo a ella hasta que la conduje por la senda del placer al final. El final de ella, pero el principio de los dos. Aparté mi boca de su lugar secreto para posicionarme sobre ella, esperando que me diera luz verde para hundirme en su cuerpo. Sus ojos me miraban, pero ahora no había miedo en ellos, solo profunda aceptación, tan profundamente como estaba metiéndome yo en esos momentos.

Ah, era simplemente el paraíso en la tierra, cada sensación era nueva, como la de la noche anterior solo que esta vez podía percibirlo todo con los cinco o seis sentido alerta, sin nada entre nosotros. Nada de nada. No importaba, la sensación de su piel envolviéndome bien valía el riesgo de engendrar un hijo. Si podía perderme en este placer miles de veces, tendría una guardería con mi nombre.

Me moví hasta quedar profundamente guardado en su cálido interior. Ella respiraba entrecortadamente, pero había aprendido a identificar su miedo y su placer y en esos momentos, tal y como yo, solo estaba siendo llevada por el placer.

Procuré no estrellar mi cuerpo con el de ella. Me costaba, quería mi placer ya, pero ella se merecería mucho más que eso, así que sería moviéndome a velocidad esquimal para no asustarla y contener a mi animal. Sentí que sus piernas me aferraban con fuerza enviando ondas eléctricas a lo largo de mi espalda y hombros. Sus dedos con sus respectivas uñas se me clavaron en los hombros pero ciego como estaba, concentrado en no dañarla y en contener mi placer, no pude leer lo que ese lenguaje corporal indicaba.

–Ámame… –gruñó ella como una gatita levantando las caderas hacia mí, provocándome dolor con ese movimiento–, ámame…

Sí, lo necesitaba, tanto como yo, tal vez esto iba más allá del dolor que le hubiera podido causar la primera vez, pero ella necesitaba de mi, así como yo de ella, como una droga a la que no se podía dejar.

La levanté de las caderas para detenerla, pero a la vez la levanté hacia mí hasta quedar semisentados frente a frente, conmigo dentro de ella y sus brazos acunándome mientras me cabalgaba y yo le respondía.

Ambos escalamos la cima, tan concentrados el uno en el otro que era imposible.

El placer me bañó como una ola ardiente, mucho mejor, más largo y placentero que la vez anterior.

No dejé de abrazarla comprendiendo que solo ella podía sostenerme en esos momentos

Luego ambos nos acostamos en la cama aún en los brazos del otro. Esa paz volvía a hacerse artífice de mi cuerpo, casi podía respirarla y me llenaba de una dicha jamás conocida, coletazos de placer seguían distribuyéndose por todo mi cuerpo mientras la sostenía y remitía lentamente hasta esa lasitud después del orgasmo.

–Esto es maravilloso –comentó ella en un susurro y sí, lo era.

Sentía las puntas de sus dedos tocándome los hombros donde empezó a picarme levemente por ciertos lugares.

–Creo que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…

Hizo una pausa mientras yo asimilaba sus tiernas palabras, en estas alturas del encuentro la mujer de turno con la que me hubiera acostado empezaba a alabar mi habilidad como amante y comenzaba a intentar llegar más lejos respecto a una relación, jamás nadie había descrito un encuentro como "lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida", que yo recordara. Mi ego comenzó a hincharse notablemente.

–Tú eres lo mejor que tengo en mi vida y si te perdiera… –algo no estaba bien en ese argumento, la voz se escuchaba ansiosa y triste, y a pesar de todo no era la típica mujer que comenzaba a querer algo más serio, porque no podía haber nada más serio que el hecho de que fuera mi "esposa"–, si te perdiera me moriría, no tengo nada más por lo que vivir sino tú.

Ese argumento no lo había escuchado nunca, y la verdad no entendía por qué ella lo sacaba a colación.

–No comprendo –le dije esperando que fuera más clara en su diatriba.

–Creo… –parecía dudar pero finalmente siguió–, que cuando no hay más razones para permanecer en este mundo la vida simplemente debería dejar de existir.

Eso no era para nada una explicación, dejé que mis brazos perdieran un poco de fuerza al abrazarla, algo no estaba bien con ella.

–No comprendo –repetí más confundido que nunca y con el cerebro dándome vueltas tratando de encontrarle sentido a sus palabras, y también pensando en si estaba usando esa rebuscada táctica para manipularme para que me quedara con ella.

–Si no tuviera razones para vivir yo misma terminaría con mi vida –había tal decisión en sus palabras que un miedo, un pico en el pecho, comenzó a hacérseme bastante incómodo.

–¿Estás hablando de matarte? –pregunté estúpidamente, consiente de hasta donde parecía querer llegar para convencerme.

La miré a los ojos distanciándome de ella, buscando la mentira en sus rasgos y encontrando tan desgarradora sinceridad que me hizo dudar de mi criterio.

–Sí, es la manera más fácil de acabar con el sufrimiento –aparté mis ojos de ella consciente de algo más nuevo, algo con lo que no había contado y tal vez me afectara a futuro. ¿Ella podría lidiar con el hecho de que la dejara?

–Mírame, Shaoran –pidió ella solemnemente. No tuve más remedio que obedecer.

–No te estoy contando esto para comprometerte –un escalofrío casi imperceptible recorrió mi cuerpo al mirarla y ver tanta sinceridad en sus ojos. No podía hacer nada más que creerle, porque de todas las miradas que había conocido en mi vida, solo la de ellas y mis padres podría reflejar tal grado de sinceridad.

–Sé que sientes deseo por mí… pero algún día, aunque espero que no pase, puedes aburrirte. Puedes buscar a alguien a quien ames realmente –eso no podía ser posible porque yo no sabía qué era el amor y esperaba de todo corazón no llegar a saberlo–, yo no voy a ser un impedimento. Y tú vas a saber que no vas a tener que preocuparte por mí una vez que me dejes, porque no estaré aquí.

Sus palabras comenzaron a marcarme de una manera que no creía posible. mis pensamientos se dirigieron a un futuro cercano el día en que todo esto terminara y como había pensando antes, si las cosas eran así con ella, placenteras, deliciosas, dudaba mucho que tres meses me sirvieran de algo para aplacar esa obsesión que ella me inspiraba. Tal vez podía tener razón en lo de que me cansara de ella, pero no lo sabía, ni lo sabría hasta que el tiempo transcurriera, ahora volvía a la parte en donde ella hablaba de no ser un estorbo, debía aclarar eso.

–Tú… No estarás pensando en suicidarte, ¿o sí? –debía hacerme una idea de lo que podía esperar que pasara con su vida el día que nos separáramos.

La idea de su muerte me causaba una molestia muy incómoda en el pecho. Otra vez. Pero ella solo respondió enigmáticamente:

–No… –un no del todo completo alivio me asaltó–, hasta que no se vaya la última razón para permanecer viva, estaré aquí –seguramente de aquí al tiempo encontraría razones más que suficientes para vivir, y no me contaría entre ellas. No podía pensar en ella muerta por que eso se metía literalmente con toda mi sensibilidad especialmente guardada respecto al tema de la muerte, al que inevitablemente asociaba con mis padres.

Al día siguiente antes que cualquier cosa llamé a Yue.

–Buen día –contestó su hija Naoko.

–¿Qué tal? – gruñí mientras bebía un café oscuro que había preparado en la cocina, Sakura estaba en el piso de arriba aun durmiente–. ¿Podría hablar con Yue?

–Un momento... –repuso la joven.

Sonaron los típicos ruiditos mientras él alcanzaba la bocina.

–¿Hola? –contestó él.

–Yue… –murmuré yo.

–¡Ah! Señor, qué gusto oírlo, espero que todo esté bien en su luna de miel… –su voz también se escucha sincera y me sentí de repente muy mal por la ultima conversación que habíamos tenido.

–Ehh, sí… esto, gracias por tu labor, todo está saliendo de maravilla –contesté.

–Y la señorita, ¿cómo se encuentra? –para ese tipo de relato debía verlo cara a cara.

Me parecía que después de todo sí podía confiar en él lo suficiente para largarle las características menos físicas de mi comportamiento en la noche de bodas.

–Ella está bien… –dije siendo asaltado otra vez por las imágenes de esa fatídica pero a la vez especial noche–, ehh, quería pedirte un favor… –continúe.

–Claro señor, lo que sea –dijo Yue.

–Quiero que alargues los tres días a dos semana más –dije rápidamente esperando que me hubiera entendido.

La línea se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Seguramente, él estaba tan sorprendido como yo acerca de ese pedido, especialmente cuando había sido tan explícito a la hora de que esta luna de miel no se extendiera más de lo tolerable, pero mis razones eran más que obvias: aún no me saciaba de la muchachita y tenía que hacerlo del todo para pode regresar a ser el mismo de antes.

–Claro, señor… sólo debo hacer unas llamadas –continuó él como si nada hubiera pasado.

–Gracias, Yue… yo… –comencé sin saber realmente qué decir.

–No se preocupe, señor –seguramente adivinó mi intención de excusarme por lo que pasaba, pero entendió que no era bueno.

Me conocía bien y sabía que en eso de la palabrería sentimental había perdido el año.

La llamada se cortó y terminé mi café. Saqué un poco de zumo de naranja de la nevera y serví un vaso para llevárselo a ella. No tenía este tipo de atención con nadie con que hubiera dormido, algo más que añadir a los perturbadores sentimientos que se estaban apoderando de mí.

Cuando entré a la habitación vi que aún seguía dormida. Se parecía una niña confiada y volvía a murmurar cosas. Me quedé mirándola durante más tiempo del necesario comenzando a planear lo que haría con ella en las siguientes dos semanas… y meses.

* * *

**Diciembre 2007**

Bueno.

Llevaba dos meses de casado y me descubría ahora pensando en todo lo que había temido sin fundamento.

Caray, si hasta había comenzado a acostumbrarme a la presencia de ella en mi casa, como si pudiera permanecer en ella para siempre.

Parecía que lo que sentía por ella no tenía agotamiento; durante la luna de miel le hice el amor más veces de las que podía contar. Jamás me había acostado con una mujer en más de dos ocasiones, no había tenido una amante permanente, pero con ella compartía todo. Durante los días que duró el viaje en las mañanas la llevaba a pasear por la isla y me llenaba de un gozo alegre el hecho de que se mostrara tan sorprendida por todo lo que veía, era fascinante observar su fascinación.

Cuando regresamos pude hacer todo lo necesario para acomodar el dinero a la cuenta del proyecto. Los movimientos se dieron sin ninguna complicación y el proyecto estaba en marcha. Mi vida era feliz y, como nunca lo había esperando, todo marcha tan en regla y cómodo que me costaba trabajo recordar cuando me había sentido tan bien.

Esa mañana estaba alistando unos papeles de la oficina en el despacho de la casa cuando escuché a Yamazaki golpear la puerta.

–El coche está listo, señor –musitó cuando abrió la puerta para quedarse parado en el umbral.

–Gracias, Yamazaki –dije.

Desde que Sakura había llegado a la casa me había contagiado de una amabilidad que nunca había sentido. Raramente me sentía ahora en la obligación de responder agradecidamente por cada atención que recibía.

Yamazaki me miraba fijamente, como si no comprendiera el sentido de mi cambio. Su cabeza siempre tenía pensamientos extraños, lo había conservado por su eficacia pero era demasiado callado. Me preguntaba si con su esposa era igual. Sacudí un poco la cabeza ante lo absurdo de mis pensamientos.

Ordené los papeles y salí de la casa, ya tendría tiempo de saludar a Sakura desde la oficina.

Yamazaki me condujo hacia la empresa y una vez allí me instalé en el ordenador para comenzar a hacer descargos de valores de materiales de construcción y todo lo referente al nuevo proyecto.

Durante el día estuve bastante ocupado pero me confortaba a mí mismo pensando en que una vez que llegara a casa encontraría lo que me entretendría profundamente.

Me dedicaba a pensar en ella durante muchos momentos en el día, en su manera de sonreír, de proteger el jardín que, después de ser de mi madre, ahora había pasado a ser de ella… Ella se había agarrado a una parte de mi vida que no creía tener. Ella, de pasar a ser nada, de repente y sin proponérmelo realmente había pasado a ser casi todo.

Era casi la hora de salir cuando recibí un correo de último momento.

Era de un remitente anónimo y me pregunté qué tipo de spam sería. No quería perder el tiempo así que lo seleccioné para borrar.

A último minuto decidí abrirlo esperando encontrar alguna encuesta o lotería.

Pero me sorprendí cuando me encontré…

"¿Sabe que estaba haciendo su nueva amante hoy en la mañana?" rezaba el correo. "Si quiere que se lo diga encuéntrese conmigo en la cafetería Orfebre. Lleve dinero, le aseguro que lo encontrara interesante. "

La cafetería se hallaba a unas cuantas manzanas de ahí.

Un sentimiento algo amargo comenzó a carcomerme, y me pregunté si no sería alguna broma de alguien. No entendía realmente de que iba ese mensaje tan críptico y me dieron ganas de mandarlo a la papelera e irme a mi casa a disfrutar de mi esposa.

Pero el problema radicaba ahí. Mi esposa estaba siendo mencionada en el correo, aunque en el estaba clasificada como mi amante.

La curiosidad comenzó a llenarme, como cada vez que me pasaba con ella, parecía que necesitaba estar tan pendiente de ella como podía.

Sacudí mi cabeza un poco. Podía tratarse de algún extorsionador o algo peor, pero si la implicaba a ella y si implicaba el hecho de poder descubrir cuál era la naturaleza de nuestro matrimonio, bien valía el esfuerzo de ir a averiguar y detener lo que fuera que estuviera fraguando el anónimo.

Recogí mi saco y camine hacia la puerta. Ya vería quien se atrevía a irrumpir incluso en mi correo. Ignoré mi propio auto y decidí ir a pie a la cafetería.

Cuando llegué allí descubrí que era sitio perfecto para encontrarse con un vagabundo. Era bastante vulgar.

Busqué con la mirada esperando encontrar algo o alguien a quien identificar. Pero al parecer o no había llegado y si se trataba de alguna broma de mal gusto.

–Señor Li –saludó una alegre voz detrás de mí.

Cuando me di la vuelta vi que se hallaba allí alguien que, si no me equivocaba, había visto el rostro al menos una vez en mi vida, pero no podía saber dónde lo había visto. Lo estudié de arriba abajo tratando de encontrar algo que lo identificara, pero solo encontré ropa raída y sucia.

–No tengo tiempo, así quien sea breve, ¿qué es lo que quiere? –le dije tratando de dejar claro mis intenciones. Y poniendo a prueba lo que fuera que el asno quisiera.

–Por favor, creo que con la información que tengo usted estaría siendo más amable conmigo –dijo el hombre sonriendo de lado mostrando un diente de falso oro.

Lo fulminé con la mirada mientras él señalaba la mesa que estaba frente a nosotros.

Estaba actuando demasiado rápido, pero debía saber de qué iba esta maldita broma.

Me senté en la enclenque silla mientras miraba al tipo y trataba de recordar en dónde lo había visto antes.

–Me llamo Terada y soy fotógrafo del magazine del oficinista –se presentó el personaje, pero no lo había visto nunca ni había escuchado su nombre. No entendía realmente que era lo que quería.

–¿Qué es lo que quiere? –hice saber esperando que me contestara rápidamente.

–Me debido a investigar sobre la vida de las personas y últimamente se le ha visto con esta flacucha deliciosa que me recuerda a una muchachita que conocí… –comenzó a decir el asno, ajeno al hecho de que me estaba comenzando a hervir la sangre.

–¿Qué es lo que quiere? –volví a preguntar impaciente y cabreado de que hablara así de mi mujer.

–Tengo una información que vale dinero, jefe, y dado que lo necesito la intercambiaré por lo que pude conseguir de la flaquita…

–No voy a darle nada hasta que no me diga qué es lo que quiere y tiene –repuse dirigiéndole una mirada que seguramente lo habría matado de poder hacerlo.

Terada se sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta un sobre ruinoso en donde podían adivinarse fotografías.

–Vea, jefe, y juzgue si no tengo buena información –sonrió otra vez el asno.

Abrí el sobre lentamente observando en él a la inconfundible espalda de Sakura, y allí… tomándole la mano se hallaba el perro camarero….

El ácido amargo sabor de la decepción, combinado con el odio y la pura ira, comenzó a envolverme la sangre… ¿Qué demonios hacía Sakura Kinomoto volviendo a hablar con ese perro que en esas fotos parecía devorarla con la mirada?

* * *

**Enero 2008  
**

Era una maldita.

Era todo lo que podía pensar al mirarla de reojo cada vez que nos cruzábamos por el pasillo y por otras dependencias de la casa, lo cual gracias al tamaño de esta había comenzado a resultarme más fácil. Aunque no podía huir de ella en el dormitorio evitaba tocarla para no ensuciarme de perro.

Había intentando encontrar una justificación para su comportamiento, pero todo apuntaba a una cosa: se había convertido en la amante del perro camarero.

Días atrás cuando me había encontrando con el fotógrafo de mala muerte. Había pagado por las fotos y mi impulsivo comportamiento me había llevado a contratarlo como mi fotógrafo personal. Con su ayuda había logrado seguir a Sakura cada vez que salía y se encontraba con su perro como si no estuviera casada conmigo.

Los celos habían remitido; ahora un sentido de venganza se había apoderado de mí.

De repente, ella me había dado una excusa más que verdadera para divorciarme sin que tuviera derecho a nada de mí. Por fin podía deshacerme de ella sin ningún tipo de sentimiento de culpa.

Conforme pasaban los días me alejé más de ella. Si había podido prescindir de la obsesión de la muerte de mis padres bien podía prescindir de esa perra traidora con aire inocente que se acostaba con un perro camarero.

El fotógrafo decía que los veía muy juntos, que solo podía tomar las fotos que no levantaban sospechas, pero ellas eran lo suficiente como para contar la historia completa.

Esa misma semana llamé a Yue y le conté todo lo que había pasado. Él permaneció en silencio escuchando mi historia y la de esa mugrosa.

–¿Está seguro de eso? –preguntó escéptico.

–Pero cómo me puedes preguntar si estoy seguro si semanalmente me llegan las fotografías que lo prueban todo, la gran zorra esta poniéndome los cuernos con el camarero de la recepción… –casi grité por su insistencia en justificarla cuando no había justificación posible.

–Bien podría preguntárselo… –volvió a decir Yue lentamente.

–No me interesa preguntarle nada: sé que lo va a negar. Todas las mujeres son iguales y esa no iba a ser la excepción –respondí yo completamente seguro de mis palabras.

Solo en mi interior podía sentir, demasiado profundamente, cuánto me dolía llamarla de esa manera. Había llegado a apreciar a esa muchachita e inclusive a darle un poco de mi confianza, pero no más era que me descuidara un poco para que se diera la vuelta con el perro. Bien, podía quedarse con él.

–Necesito agilizar los trámites de divorcio. Tengo entendido que solo debo firmar un papel en donde alego infidelidad, y podré rescatar todo lo que ella me hubiera podido quitar.

–Insisto en que debería aclarar esto, podría equivocarse…

–No voy a aclarar nada. Ella me está mintiendo y la voy a destruir como se lo merece –Ese era mi concepto y nadie me iba a sacar de él–. No quiero que hables con ella o vuelvan a tener contacto, creo que te vuelves de mantequilla cuando estás con ella –le comenté maliciosamente, haciendo alusión a la protección que Yue siempre quería lanzar sobre ella.

Cuando corté la línea, llamé a la casa inmediatamente. Solo era cuestión de horas para que toda esta farsa terminara. Días antes había advertido a Chiharu que la señora pronto dejaría la casa. No recuerdo bien que le dije, pero me miró con determinación y decisión así que asumí que le había aclarado que, en lo que respectaba a Sakura Kinomoto, todo iba a terminar muy pronto.

Abandoné la oficina muy entrada la noche, Yue me había llamado y me había dicho que el documento estaba listo, tuvo la fineza de no decirme nada referente a la defensa de Sakura, pero no hacía falta.

Algo me decía que tal vez debería preguntarle a ella pero la ira me cegaba. Cuando llegué a la casa todo estaba en silencio. Como un autómata me dirigí a la habitación que compartía con la traidora esperando, que por alguna obra de magia ella no se encontrara ahí. Pero claro, ahí estaba, durmiendo, sin saber que su mundo, ese de fantasía en el que creía vivir estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Lo merecía, merecía todo y más por el hecho de engañarme. A mí nadie me engañaba y ella no iba a ser la primera.

Me quedé mirándola como hacía demasiado tiempo no lo hacía, desde que recibí las fotografías por parte del fotógrafo Terada. Parecía estar incluso más delgada que antes y un poco enferma, pero su piel a distancia seguía teniendo el maldito aspecto cremoso que me hacía recordar cuán suave era esa piel bajo mis dedos. Recordé que, tonto de mí, me había preocupado por que visitara un doctor ya que no se veía bien de salud. Claro, estaba cansada de representar la farsa de esposa fiel.

Súbitamente el deseo comenzó a despertarse en mí y me sorprendió lo masoquista que podía llegar a ser: ¿cómo era posible que aún deseara a esta aprovechada que me estaba montando los cuernos? Su piel me gritaba que la tocara, que la hiciera mía una vez más, que volviera a tocarla como hacía días no lo hacía, que admitiera que la había echado de menos a pesar de saber toda su porquería.

Ella aún era mía así que podía hacer uso de ella como quisiera, y ahora la necesitaba. Necesitaba descargar mi ira con ella, no me importaba si volvía a repetirse el acto que llevamos a cabo la primera vez que la tomé. No importuna si me volvía a un violador, porque así le haría grabar en su cabecita que nadie, nadie se burlaba de mí.

Aun así dormida tomé su rostro en mis manos y apreté con fuerza sus labios contra los míos. Mis manos comenzaron a buscar su calor debajo del virginal camisón que portaba. Después de unos segundos la tenía bajo mi cuerpo satisfaciendo esa ansia que solo conocía con ella.

Cuando terminé me di cuenta de que había cometido un error porque al volverla a poseer había vuelto a atarme a las necesidades de mi cuerpo, por ella, y para ella. Tampoco en esta ocasión me preocupé por protegerla de un posible embarazo, o de protegerme a mí de lo que sea que ese perro estuviera haciendo con ella.

Dejé que se durmiera para apartarme asqueado de mí mismo. Pero no tenía necesidad, iba a cortar de raíz con esto y al tenerla una última vez estaba sellando mi destino con otras mujeres. No me iba a volver dependiente de Sakura Kinomoto así muriera en el intento.

La dejé y terminé de pasar la noche en la habitación de huéspedes.

Cuando amaneció pedí a Chiharu que, sin que Sakura se enterara, empacara todas sus cosas y las tuviera listas.

–Vendrá por ellas alrededor del medio día. Quiero que las tengas listas y que ella no vuelva a pisar esta casa.

–Sí, señor –dijo ella accediendo completamente.

Recordé súbitamente que la había dicho a Chiharu que Sakura nos había engañado a todos y que se planeaba fugar con su amante. Ella se había horrorizado ya que suponía que ella era su amiga. Falsa maldita.

Me vestí y salí sin tomar nada hacia la oficina. Tenía una junta directiva y estaría libre a media mañana, lo suficientemente libre para despedirme de Sakura como ella más se lo merecía, con las pruebas fehacientes de su traición.

Esperé con ansia ese momento, el momento en que la junta llegara a su fin y pudiera acabar con tanta porquería.

Cuando salí de la junta tomé el teléfono celular y la llamé al de ella, uno que había adquirido recientemente, tan sencillo como su dueña.

–¿Hola? –contestó ella algo agitada, me pregunté brevemente si se encontraba con ese mequetrefe.

–¿Dónde estás? –le pregunté como un autómata sabiendo que no me respondería para nada.

–En el hospital… –dijo ella. Aun a través del teléfono pude sentir que tragaba convulsamente–. Me pediste que viniera a chequearme –y me arrepentía totalmente, dado que ahora conocía el motivo de su lamentable estado físico.

–¿Yo hice eso? –respondí sarcásticamente comenzando a picarla desde ya.

–Sí, lo hiciste –dijo ella en un susurro. Por un momento, su voz perforó la armadura que estaba terminando de ponerme contra ella.

–Bien, no recuerdo –bueno, ya era hora, debía acabar con esto de una vez–. Necesito que vengas a mi oficina cuando salgas del hospital.

–¿Sucede algo malo?

"¿Y aún te atreves a preguntar, perra traidora?" quise decirle pero me contuve.

–No, en realidad, es algo muy bueno… para mí –podré deshacerme de ti sin tener ningún tipo de remordimiento.

–Sakura Li –escuché que alguien la llamaba de fondo. Al menos ahora no estaba mintiendo y no estaba con su perro.

–Debo irme, Shaoran –dijo ella volviendo a hablarme.

–Yamazaki pasará a recogerte en una hora –informé antes de colgar completamente la línea, entre menos hablara con ella era mejor.

Avisé a mi seria secretaria que Sakura vendría a visitarme. A ella también debí hablarle mal de Sakura porque asintió con decisión y se dio la vuelta para esperarla.

Solo tuve que esperar media hora más, el tiempo indicado para que ella entrara por esa puerta con las mejillas levemente arreboladas y una expresión de felicidad tan bien representada que casi le creí, cualquiera pensaría que estaba feliz de verme, pero yo sabía que no era así.

–¿Cómo te fue? –le pregunté por inercia antes de iniciar con el repertorio que había estado imaginando en mi cabeza. Para lastimarla lo más posible.

–Bien… –contestó ella con esa vocecita–. Tengo algo…

–Siéntate aquí –le dije antes de que empezara a decirme lo que los médicos le decían a todo el mundo, que estaba bien.

Ella se calló y siguió mi orden tan sumisamente como sabía hacerlo.

–No te imaginas… –comenzó a decirme, pero ahora era mi turno de hablar. Ahora era la hora en la que la destruiría, como ella lentamente había comenzado a destruirme con su maldita traición.

–Lo que no imagino es qué te hace pensar que me importa lo que te haya dicho el médico.

Su rostro se contrajo aunque no creía que ella fuera consciente de ese hecho, bien, el primer asalto había dado en el blanco.

–Yo… –volví a atacarla antes de que me dijera algo más.

–Tú... exactamente tú, vas a tener que decirme qué demonios es esto –saqué del cajón todas y cada una de las fotos con las que había estado torturándome desde que las recibí. Se las lancá a la cara esperando para ver qué haría ella.

La mano le temblaba según pude ver. Abrió lentamente el sobre y sacó todas las fotos. Por la expresión de su rostro no esperaba algo así. Parecía consternada, pero no lo negaba inmediatamente, como si estuviera planeando que decir para engatusarme. Pero no esta vez.

–¿Cómo…? –preguntó ella sin poder encontrar las palabras.

–¿Cómo lo conseguí? Verás, querida, resulta que conozco gente a la que le gusta descubrir a las lombrices tramposas, y mira que nos hemos encontrado aquí: a la más rastrera de todas.

Algo parecido a un gemido de dolor se escapó de la garganta de ella, pero su actuación no me iba a convencer.

–Shaoran… eso no es… –dijo ella comenzando a sollozar silenciosamente–, esto no es…

–No es… me parece más bien que es… es todo lo que necesitaba para desenmascarme de verdad, y a ti de paso.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó ella.

–No quiero volver a verte –le dije de la manera más educada que podía imaginar para decirle lo que realmente quería hacer con ella.

–No… no entiendo –dijo ella.

Finalmente pudo mirarme a la cara y el dolor en sus facciones me removió un poco, pero debía permanecer firme en mi decisión. Todas las mujeres usaban el arma del llanto, ella no sería la excepción pero sí sería quien perdiera, así su representación fuera mucho más creíble que otras que había oído.

–¿No entiendes? Qué bien, me dejaras explicártelo: de repente me encuentro muy cansado de ti como muy bien lo supusiste ese día que me acosté contigo. Estoy aburrido y quiero acabar de una vez con todo, y que crees, me has dado una perfecta razón para hacerme entender que también te aburrías conmigo, así que te estoy abriendo las puertas.

–No es lo que crees –volvió a decir ella, pero conocía esas excusas.

–Creo que te voy a confesar una cosa –dije respirando hondo–. ¿Sabes por qué me case contigo? –ella negó con la cabeza a pesar de que una vez le mentí diciéndole que me quería casar con ella porque la quería ansiosamente.

–Hace 19 años nació en el Hospital Estatal una niñita sin padres ni nada por el estilo. Vivió hasta los dos meses en ese hospital y ¿qué crees? Un médico cualquiera, que resulta ser mi padre, se encuentra conmovido por su falsa carita de ángel, y le asigna dinero a esa chiquilla incluyendo unas miserables acciones de ese mismo hospital, del que era dueño, acciones que al pasar el tiempo se vuelven dinero en efectivo, mucho dinero. La chiquilla desaparece, para después aparecer a los trece años en un orfanato. Desparecer y vuelve a aparecer cuando tiene 18 años y me entero de que mi padre heredó a la zarrapastrosa con dinero que es mío.

Sakura me escuchaba en silencio.

–Me encuentro con que si quiero acceder al dinero que por ley me pertenece tengo que encontrar a esa niña y hacer que se case conmigo… hacer que firme unos papeles en donde me cede, como esposo, todo el dinero que mi padre le heredó y del que no sabía nada.

Había parado de llorar, pero me miraba tan fijamente que me hizo sentir ligeramente incómodo.

–No habiendo otra opción decido traerme conmigo a la zarrapastrosa a vivir a mi casa a hacerla mi esposa durante el tiempo en que las implicaciones legales así lo estipulan, ahora cuando se cumplen tres meses de casados el documento es válido. Yo tengo todo su dinero y ella quiere irse a pasear a un perro. ¿Es una linda historia verdad? –pregunté sarcástico sacando de el cajón de mi escritorio los papeles de nuestro matrimonio que ella había firmado.

–Tú… no estás hablando en serio –decía ella, aunque a todas luces podía verse que me creía cada palabra que decía.

–En realidad, esto es aburrido para mí. No soporto la idea de estar contigo un día más. Ni andarte repitiendo lo que pareces haber asimilado con la suficiente rapidez.

–Pero… –repuso ella, pero estaba cansado, quería dejar de verla y que siguiera haciendo añicos mi armadura.

–Entiende una cosa: me aburres, no quiero estar cerca de ti un segundo más, ya tengo lo que quería de ti, el maldito dinero que mi padre te heredó, ya no me sirves para nada. Te quiero fuera de mi casa, de mi vida y de este despacho en este momento –finalicé con toda la farsa, con el llanto y con todo lo que tenía que ver con ella–. Chiharu se encargara de entregarte tus cosas cuando salgas de la casa, después de ese momento, lo que pase contigo, no es de mi incumbencia.

Durante largos minutos se quedo mirándome en silencio, tal vez estaba en shock y no tenía por que importarme la palidez casi mortal que se había apoderado de su piel translúcida.

–Sal de aquí en este momento, o me veré obligado a llamar a seguridad –le espeté duramente, tal vez más de lo que ella parecía soportar, pero era tarde para regresar.

–Eso… no será necesario… –aferraba su bolsa como su contuviera algo valioso en ella, pero nada de ella debía importarme ya.

Finalmente tenía lo que quería, pensaba mientras la veía ponerse de pie precariamente y caminar hacia la puerta. Lo curioso es que no me sentía victorioso en absoluto y para mi mayor desgracia no pude sacarla de mis pensamientos desde ese momento en adelante...

"¿_Porque me mataste_?" Me susurró una voz en la cabeza en el mismo momento en que una sensación de frío me recorrió el cuerpo y algo parecido a un presentimiento comenzó a atenazar mi pecho junto con los pensamientos sobre ella.

* * *

**Lady Evelyne aparece temerosa por el lado derecho de la pantalla, y, al ver que ninguno de los tomates lanzados le alcanza, se aclara la voz para una pregunta ante la multitud de lectoras enfurecidas, que alzan los puños y gritan con los ojos desorbitados ante la falta de respeto (de tacto, de todo...) de Shaoran por Sakura (y también, en parte, por la tardanza de la autora).**

–**¿Alguien quiere darle una patada a Shaoran?**

–**¡YOOO! –contesta la multitud enardecida.**

–**¿Alguien quiere quiere que los negocios de Shaoran se queden en banca rota?**

–**¡YOOO!**

–**¿Alguien quiere que Shaoran sufra por lo que ha hecho?**

–**¡YOOO!**

**La multitud empieza a lanzar gritos de guerra y Evelyne alza la voz para decir:**

–**¡Dejadme un review!**

**Todo el mundo se calma y empiezan a preguntar:**

–**¡¿Con eso conseguiremos que Shaoran baje al Infierno y se quede allí siete vidas?**

–**¿Lograremos que tenga un muerte lenta y dolorosa?**

**Las lectoras escuchan atentas la respuesta de Evelyne:**

–**No, desgraciadamente, eso sólo puede hacerlo CLAMP, pero sí conseguiréis que actualice más deprisa y saber qué le pasará a Shaoran (sufrirá, claro que sí ¡MUA, JA, JA!).**

**Bueno, aquí llegó otro capítulo más, de 24 páginas de word. Muchas ya ven el momento del prólogo, y el momento en que muchos de los personajes (Tomoyo, Eriol, la familia de Saku...) se incluirán por fin a la historia. En el próximo capítulo, el embarazo de Sakura y su consecuencia final.**

**Pequeño adelanto:**

–_**¿Sakura? –Tomoyo se acercó corriendo a mí y me sostuvo cuando el repentino mareo me atenazó. La miré a ella y luego a su hombro dándome cuenta de que Yue seguía mirando nuestras formas–. Tienes cara de muerta… ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!**_

_**Intenté responderle pero en ese momento sentí como si algo se desgarrara dentro de mí y me ardiera la sangre y las piernas… ¿las piernas?**_

**Eso es todo por ahora. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!**

**Saludos =)**

**lady Evelyne**


	18. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer → Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, les pertenece a CLAMP y la trama es de la magnífica MaraGaunt. Yo sólo me adjudico la adaptación. Está escrito sin fines de lucro, siempre pensado en divertir a todos y todas.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a todas las que han sabido esperarme desde hace días hasta hoy. Muchas gracias por tener paciencia conmigo. ¡Ah, y también a los que dejaron reviews anónimos! Ya sabéis que no puedo responderlos si no tenéis cuenta ¿OK?**

**Por cierto... A las más sensibles les recomiendo un paquete de pañuelos.**

* * *

**Sakura Kinomoto. **

**09 de Enero de 2008**

El corazón comenzó a palpitarme sin control, el pánico comenzó a apretarme la garganta tan fuertemente que durante aproximadamente 30 segundos me pregunté qué era lo que estaba haciendo para respirar.

En ese sobre, que él había lanzado sobre mí como si fuera alguna clase de escupitajo, había fotos mías y de Touya mientras hablábamos, mientras él pedía su consuelo en mis inútiles brazos, consuelo por la vida injustamente dura de los dos.

Sabía que para cualquiera que lo mirara desde el ángulo en que Shaoran parecía estar entendiendo esto, era algo más simple que una amistad básica. Entendí que había llegado la hora de decirle que era lo que realmente pasaba entre Touya y yo, la manera puramente platónica en la que estábamos unidos. Lo primero era saber quién me había tomado estas fotos.

–¿Cómo…? –no terminé de formular mi pregunta porque la mirada helada de Shaoran me clavó en la silla y se clavó también como una estaca en mi capacidad del habla.

–¿Cómo lo conseguí? –terminó él por mí–. Verás querida, resulta que conozco gente a la que le gusta descubrir a las lombrices tramposas y mira que nos hemos encontrado aquí… –me señaló y luego a las fotos– a la más rastrera de todas.

Cada una de sus silabas comenzó a golpearme sin ningún tipo de piedad, jamás había catalogado de mí misma como una lombriz, y menos una rastrera… Era una ofensa que me dolía hasta el alma. Mi dolor pareció transmutarse en mi voz, pero después de tanto tiempo de aguantar la porquería del mundo solo escapó de mi garganta un gemido entrecortado. Sólo por mi fuerza de voluntad no se convirtió en un estallido de llanto incontrolable.

–Shaoran, eso no es… –quise decir que no era lo que él creía pero algo en su pose, en sus ojos y el gesto de desprecio de su boca me decía que le iba a creer más a un político que a mí. Finalmente, el estallido de llanto no llegó, pero sus consecuencias, las ardorosas y dolorosas lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de mis ojos y no pude hacer nada para detenerlas–. Esto no es… –parecía que nuevamente mi vocablo se había reducido a dos palabras, solo que esta vez era por el miedo, y por el horrible presentimiento que parecía hacerse realidad a medida que los segundos pasaban y la expresión de él no cambiaba.

–No es… –dijo Shaoran sin esperar que le dijera nada–. Me parece que más bien es –su cara volvió a hacer un gesto de sumo desprecio y terminó de matar lo poco que quedaba de vida en mí–. Es todo lo que necesitaba para desenmascararme de verdad y a ti de paso.

¿Desenmascararse? El sentido que parecía tener esa frase optó por aplanarme más el pecho, del cual salían silenciosas plegarias al cielo por que esto no fuera más que una pesadilla que me avisaba que debía ser sincera con él. Esto no podía estar pasándome a mí, la desgracia no podía volver a caer sobre mí ahora que me había vuelto débil.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –pregunté a sabiendas, dura y cruelmente, que él me lo iba a decir de la peor manera posible.

–No quiero volver a verte –cinco palabras, jamás había escuchado que las palabras dichas en orden de frase en ese orden y dirigidas hacia mi pudiera dañarme de esa manera. Shaoran no reía, no había brillo en sus ojos, no había burla en su rostro, solo firme y austera seriedad, como si estuviera pactando algún negocio lícito, lo cual volvió a confirmarme que nada de esto se trataba de una broma, que no podía esperar nada y que yo misma había arruinado todo al no decirle nada a él.

–No entiendo… –repetí a sus palabras y a mi masoquista conciencia, como si necesitara que él me confirmara algo más.

–¿No entiendes? –pregunto él con un tono de burla que me hizo sentirme como la burra de la clase–. Qué bien, me dejaras explicártelo… De repente me encuentro muy cansado de ti, como muy bien lo supusiste ese día que me acosté contigo –sentí que la flecha de sus palabras se me clavaba en la frente.

Luché por seguir respirando por mostrarme tan fría como Shaoran, aunque él era infinitamente mejor, y las lágrimas no sollozadas en mis ojos seguían brotando, haciéndome sentir cuan verdaderamente patética y crédula era–. Estoy aburrido y quiero acabar de una vez con todo –finalmente mis miedos más terribles se confirmaban, así hubiera vivido en el sueño de que nada malo volvería a sucederme mientras estuviera con él–. Y ¿qué crees? Me has dado una perfecta razón para hacerme entender que también te aburrías conmigo, así que te estoy abriendo las puertas.

Estaba hablando de Touya. Así que sí había creído que teníamos algo, aún podía decirle la verdad jurarle sobre el amor que sentía que no tenía nada con Touya, pero algo me detenía. La profunda convicción de que iba a descubrir algo que no debería descubrir, algo que… Podría matarme.

–No es lo que crees –dije sencillamente esperando que él me diera una sola palabra para comenzar a jurarle una y otra vez que no tenía nada que ver con Touya Amamiya.

–Creo que te voy a confesar una cosa –ahí iba, lo que estaba esperando, que me dijera lo que quería decirme para poder comenzar a explicarme yo–. ¿Sabes por qué me casé contigo? –su pregunta volvió a mí como un puño en el centro del estómago…

Meses atrás yo misma me había hecho esa pregunta y la respuesta había llegado erróneamente, tan errónea como podía ser en este momento. Negué con la cabeza volviendo a esperar que me las dijera.

–Hace 19 años nació en el Hospital Estatal una niñita sin padres ni nada por el estilo, y vivió hasta los dos meses en ese hospital. ¿Y qué crees que ocurrió? –permanecí en silencio mientras él casi repetía la información de mí que nunca le había dicho y que, inexplicablemente, sabía–. Un médico cualquiera, que resulta ser mi padre, se encuentra conmovido por su falsa carita de ángel, y le asigna dinero a esa chiquilla incluyendo unas miserables acciones de ese mismo hospital, del que era dueño; acciones que al pasar el tiempo se vuelven dinero en efectivo, mucho dinero. La chiquilla desaparece, para aparecer a los trece años en un orfanato. Desaparece, vuelve a aparecer cuando tiene 18 años y me entero de que mi padre heredo a la zarrapastrosa con dinero que es mío.

Ya no me quedaba conciencia más que para mirarlo a la cara mientras Shaoran derramaba todo eso sobre mis restos. Lentamente mi cerebro comenzaba a asimilar los hechos desde el momento en que le conocí, como se interesó en mí a pesar de ser completamente lo opuesto a lo que parecía ser su tipo de mujer….

"¿Qué he hecho?" Tuve tiempo de preguntarme antes de que él comenzara a hablar de nuevo.

–Me encuentro con que si quiero acceder al dinero, que por ley me pertenece, tengo que encontrar a esa niña y hacer que se case conmigo, hacer que firme unos papeles en donde me cede, como esposo, todo el dinero que mi padre le heredó y del que no sabía nada. No habiendo otra opción decido traerme conmigo a la zarrapastrosa a vivir a mi casa y hacerla mi esposa durante el tiempo en que las implicaciones legales así lo estipulan. Ahora cuando se cumplen tres meses de casados el documento es válido, yo tengo todo su dinero y ella quiere irse a pasear a un perro. ¿Es una linda historia, verdad? –en ese momento había llegado mi etapa de negación, la que seguramente tenía todo el mundo cuando se enteraban de cosas terribles.

–Tú, no estás hablando en serio.

–En realidad esto es aburrido para mí. No soporto la idea de estar contigo un día más. Ni andarte repitiendo lo que pareces haber asimilado con la suficiente rapidez.

Tenía razón, desde luego, mi etapa de negación había cedido en un segundo porque la horrible verdad comenzaba a salir a la luz.

–Pero… –mi propia conciencia parecía manifestarse en mi voz, esperando infantilmente que la cámara escondida saliera de donde estaba.

–Entiende una cosa, me aburres, no quiero estar cerca de ti un segundo más. Ya tengo lo que quería de ti, el maldito dinero que mi padre de heredó, ya no me sirves para nada. Te quiero fuera de mi casa, de mi vida y de este despacho en este momento.

Usada, todo este tiempo, incluso cuando me había hecho el amor, incluso cuando…

Oh, Dios ayúdame, por favor.

–Chiharu se encargará de entregarte tus cosas cuando salgas de la casa. Después de ese momento, lo que pase contigo no es de mi incumbencia.

¿Lo que pase conmigo? ¿Y que de lo que pasaría con lo que estaba creciendo dentro de mí…?

Súbitamente caí en cuenta de lo que había venido a decirle antes de que Shaoran destapara esta olla podrida. Que estaba esperando a sus hijos, que iba a ser padre…

Pero la total convicción de que me ofendería más diciéndome que esos hijos bien podrían no ser de él, lo que probablemente pasaría terminaría por destruirme, y debía ser fuerte, por ellos. Resignada al desprecio de los demás acepté la verdad de todo esto. Había caído en la sucia trampa de un hombre que solo le importaba su propio bienestar, que haya usado mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi capacidad de raciocino y que había esperando a la menor oportunidad para clavarme el cuchillo por la espalda y deshacerse de mí. Lo de Touya no era nada, y él se había agarrado de ello para sacarme de su vida.

–Sal de aquí en este momento o me veré obligado a llamara a seguridad.

Me echaba, como un perro, como una esclava inservible. A fin de cuentas era lo que era, en lo que me había convertido por no tener un poco de voluntad, por esperar que él me brindara ese amor que nunca había recibido ni recibiría de nadie.

No. De nadie no. Yo iba a encargarme de que mis hijos me amaran. Y de que ellos fueran tan amados como yo nunca lo fui. Ahora, y esta vez comprendía que tan lejos había llegado, ellos eran la unida razón que me quedaba, debía dejar atrás a la razón llamada Shaoran… él no iba más.

–Eso… no será necesario –no supe de donde saqué las fuerzas para levantarme. Aferré mi bolsa, la que contenía el secreto más alegre y trágico que alguna vez había guardado, secreto del que él nunca iba a enterarse, porque yo toleraría su desprecio por costumbre, pero no permitirá que despreciara a mis hijos, míos, porque ahora solo eran míos. Serían míos. Lo único verdadero que me quedaría cuando ya no tuviera nada.

Caminé alejándome de toda esa oscura porquería. Traté de respirar profundo y al pensar en mis hijos, el hecho de hacerlo, de respirar, adquiría la suficiente importancia para seguir haciéndolo.

La secretaria me miró toscamente mientras yo salía y tomaba mis pasos con más rapidez. No podía correr pero debía alejarme de allí tan rápido como mi estado me lo permitiera. No pude esperar a que el ascensor llegara, así que con cuidado extremo bajé las escaleras.

Pero a mitad del piso cinco no pude mantenerme más en pie. Desgarrados y roncos aullidos salían de mi pecho y se manifestaban en mi garganta y mi voz. Me senté y me apreté el vientre mientras la cabeza comenzaba a darme vueltas y mi entorno comenzaba a volverse oscuro. No me permití desmayarme, ni botarme por las escaleras como lo fue el primer instinto. Ahora protegía a algo y no sabía como iba a salir adelante en este estado, sin nadie que me apoyara y nada que hacer más que cocinar y cuidar flores.

Calmé mi crisis de ansiedad lo suficiente para volver a ponerme de pie y terminar de bajar las escaleras.

Cuando salí el coche de Shaoran seguía ahí esperándome. Yamazaki me miraba desdeñoso, algo que no podía soportar en ese momento. Sin decirle nada caminé pasando de largo hasta que un taxi paró frente a mí. Hice una cuenta mental de lo que tenía en mi bolsa y decidí que era suficiente para ir hasta la mansión a recoger lo que era mío.

Le di la dirección al hombre que me miró bastante preocupado. Debía saber que era consciente de que debía lucir como un cadáver, pero mi apariencia era lo que menos me importaba ahora.

Cuando entramos por el umbral de la mansión el estómago comenzó a dolerme. Pero era sensitivo, era la trasmutación de mi dolor en el pecho.

Pagué por la carrera y el taxista se marchó. Yo me paré ante la puerta esperando encontrar a la influenciada Chiharu esperándome con las maletas. No me decepcionó cuando abrió las puertas y las vi a su lado. Yo había entrado con una maleta a esa casa. Y ahí había cuatro esperándome, toda la ropa que Shaoran me había dado, toda la parafernalia de la representación vacía de todo.

La expresión de Chiharu parecía más preocupada que enfada, pero no me dijo nada, no necesitaba hacerlo.

Abrí la maleta al azar y descubrí que esa era la que contenía todo lo que era solo mío, no lo que alguien había adquirido para mí. No tenía tiempo de buscar el diario el cual seguramente estaría en el fondo, así que volviéndome a ella y tomando mi maleta en la mano izquierda me retiré los anillos de compromiso y boda y se los puse en la mano.

–Son demasiado valiosos para lo que sirvieron –mi voz sonó pastosa y afónica, para colmo me iba a quedar sin voz–. Haga con ellos lo que quiera.

Le di la espalda a ella, a mi vieja vida, a la casa cuyos jardines había aprendido a amar. Y caminé hacia mi destino sin salida.

* * *

**Febrero…**

Sacudí el trapo en el lavamanos mientras el olor a café recién hecho comenzaba a inundar el ambiente del Café París.

Estaba de regreso a mi vida, a la que había dejado atrás en la falsa convicción de que la dejaba por una mejor.

Con una vergüenza que nunca había sentido no tuve más opción que regresar donde mi antigua jefe y pedirle cacao, o asilo, para ser más exactos. Ella me miró compasiva, aunque con esa expresión de "te lo dije" que había esperado.

Tuve que revelarle el estado en el que me encontraba ya que quería ahorrarle la sorpresa de que me viera creciendo sin motivo. Esto la enfureció aun más, pero le rogué porque me diera trabajo diciéndole que lo hacía por mis hijos, que tuviera compasión de mí. Jamas había rogado realmente por algo en mi vida y si este era el tiempo de comenzar pues así bien lo haría.

Ella, Dios la bendijera, se había apiadado de mí.

No esperé que me dijera que estaba encantada de tenerme de regreso, pero la verdad es que me dijo que desde que me había ido su clientela ya no había vuelto a ser la misma.

Cuando comencé a trabajar, debido a que no estaba de muchos meses pude hacerme cargo de la gran mayoría del quehacer del establecimiento: lavaba pisos y lo demás, buscando ganarme mi sueldo de la mejor manera posible.

Pero después de dos semanas de emplear todas mis fuerzas, cierto día comencé a sangrar sin ningún aviso, y tuve que acudir a un centro de salud que se hallaba cerca. Cuando el ginecólogo me vio, me dijo que era normal en el embarazo pero que tuviera mucho cuidado con lo que hacía ya que de pasar a tener un embarazo normal, como lo había sido hasta ahora, tendría un embarazo de alto riesgo el cual implicaría no poder moverme de la cama excepto para ir al baño.

Yo, que no tenía nada con lo que sostenerme no podía darme el lujo de quedarme acostada, así que manifesté a mi jefe la posibilidad de que pudiera encargarme de las preparaciones y ella estuvo de acuerdo en que no realizara los trabajos pesados y así lo hice.

Contrario al infierno que imaginé que me esperaba con ella, Nakuru no se encontraba allí. Desde que había llegado había esperado encontrármela en cada esquina y me había preparado psicológicamente para enfrentarla cada vez que quisiera meterse conmigo o con lo que llevaba en mí. No indagué a mi jefe de la ausencia de Nakuru, aunque la curiosidad acabó conmigo.

Así fue como me enteré de que Nakuru se había fugado con un hombre casado que tenía dos hijos y que solía ser el visitante leal del Café mientras duró su acercamiento a ella.

Mi jefe había sustituido a Nakuru con una muchacha vivaracha y pequeña a quien había entrevistado en una ocasión y había sabido instantáneamente que era la camarera correcta. La muchacha se llamaba Tomoyo Daidouji y era ágil y atenta, me ayudaba bastante en los quehaceres e insistía en realizar ella los trabajos más pesados diciéndome que debía cuidar a mi futuro.

–Si te esfuerzas por limpiar el piso, eso sufrirá –dijo señalándome la barriga que empezaba a hacerse perceptible por el uniforme, aunque aún me quedaba grande.

Tomoyo hablaba conmigo, me tomaba en cuenta para más cosas de las que estaba acostumbrada y pronto descubrí en ese mes que Tomoyo trataba de ganarse mi confianza. No se trataba de que fuera curiosa y chismosa, ella también era huérfana, pero dos años atrás se había encontrando con la estrella de su camino. Comenzó a relatarme su historia de amor en cuando le pregunté por ello. Me enteré de que estaba a punto de casarse con Eriol Hiragizawa, un militar que se iba a dar de baja por entablar matrimonio con ella. Debía amarla mucho.

Procuraba no pensar en todo mi sufrimiento, el que aun sentía, el que parecía desgarrarme el alma a medida que los días pasaban comiéndose un pedacito de mí.

Él cruzaba de vez en cuando por mi cabeza, pero lo único que podía recordar era el modo en el que había terminado conmigo para siempre.

Ya no veía a Touya, se había ido como me había relatado en su última visita, a buscar fortuna en el exterior. Me pregunté si él hubiera sido mi soporte en este caso, pero no me escribió para darme una dirección de donde se encontraba o un número telefónico al que pudiera llamarlo.

Lo dejé hacer, no podía preocuparme por Touya cuando, a medias por su causa, había perdido todo lo bueno de mi vida. No, no era cierto, él, inconscientemente, había abierto las puertas para que el aire entrara y finalmente echara abajo la venda de mis ojos. La que me tenía cegada de amor por un hombre insensible y déspota que nunca llegaría a amar a nadie tanto como a sí mismo.

El día que volví a mi acostumbrada pensión desempaqué mi bolsa dándome cuenta de que el diario no se encontraba entre mis cosas. Seguramente Chiharu lo habría tirado a la basura al deshacer mi habitación. Contra todo pronóstico y porque de repente había comenzado a amar escribir mis cosas para que no se me quedaran en el interior, comencé a llevar otro adquiriéndolo de segunda mano.

La vida sigue, rezaba un dicho, y yo respondía todos los días: "¿Hacia dónde?"

* * *

**Marzo... **

"_Tomoyo ha ganado mi confianza rota, con dificultad pero ya la veo casi como mi amiga, se parece a Rika. Ella me la recuerda profundamente porque, aparte de que se parecen sobremanera, ella es __vivaz, tan vivaz como debió ser Rika si la leucemia no se la hubiera llevado._

_Rezaba por ella y para ella todas las noches, rezaba porque me diera la serenidad y la calma que necesitaba para seguir adelante cada día. Le ofrecía a cambio mi alma para que protegiera al niño y a la niña que había dentro de mí. _

_Gracias a mi jefe, había solicitado un permiso para Tomoyo y para mí para que me acompañara a realizarme los controles prenatales. Ella sugirió ir al Hospital Estatal, pero al escuchar ese nombre mi estómago se contrajo y sin poder evitarlo casi vomité encima de sus zapatos. _

_Ella me preguntó brevemente por qué reaccionaba así. Pero no me sentía preparada para decirle lo que me había pasado, desde el momento en que nací hasta el momento en el que quede encinta, ambos momentos directamente relacionados con el hecho de haber nacido en ese hospital. _

_Ellos seguían creciendo, fue el reporte de la ecografía particular que me tomaron ese día me enteré de que eran niño y niña y de que ambos parecían sanos a pesar de que no había aumentado mucho de peso. _

_Mi propio dolor me impedía comer y el médico particular me dijo que si no quería dañar a mis hijos lo mejor era que siguiera todas sus indicaciones y me alimentara correctamente. Así que no importaba si cada vez que comía sentía que una sierra me atravesaba la garganta o si me daba náuseas. Ellos eran primeros, y seguramente si pudieran comunicarse directamente conmigo eso sería lo que me pedirían. _

_Entramos con Tomoyo a un sitio particular. Ella me ayudó a pagar la consulta a pesar de que le rogué que no lo hiciera, pero insistió demasiado, parecía bastante acostumbrada a salirse con la suya. _

_El médico de la consulta siguió ordenándome exámenes y exámenes en espera de saber si algo cursaba mal con mis hijos. Esperaba notablemente que no. Al menos no hasta ese momento."_

_Kinomoto_

* * *

**Abril**

El café termino de tostarse para hacerlo polvillo y así preparar un Postre Napoleón. Estaba hecho a base de galletas delgadas azucaradas, dulce de leche, crema de leche y en la superficie debía ir el polvillo de café tostado. Tomoyo estaba terminando de poner las capas del postre cuando sonó el teléfono.

–¿Café París, buenos días? –contestó Tomoyo yendo rauda a contestar saltando como una bailarina– un momento… –se volvió a mirarme–. Es para ti.

Solté súbitamente el cucharón que tenía en mi mano cuando una sensación no deseada de esperanza resonó por mi cuerpo. No debía hacerme ilusiones y pedí a Tomoyo que preguntara quién era.

–Un abogado –me contestó ella entrecerrando los ojos.

¡Oh Dios!, ¿qué iba a pasar ahora, estaba yo preparada para recibir otro golpe? Sentí que las manos comenzaron a sudarme y me las sequé en el delantal mientras Tomoyo me entregaba la bocina y se daba media vuelta para ir a seguir con el postre.

–¿Hola? –pregunté débilmente.

–¿Señorita Kinomoto? –preguntó una voz desconocida.

–S-sí –contesté yo mientras sentía a uno de los mellizos que comenzaba a bailar dance.

–Me llamo Takihiro Takamura y soy el abogado del Hospital Estatal –tragué en seco al oír ese nombre.

–¿Qué… puedo hacer por usted? –pregunté sintiendo que tenía más convicción una patata que yo.

–Estoy verificando una información aportada por uno de los abogados del parcial dueño de este establecimiento, Shaoran Li… –cuando pronunció ese nombre sentí que me noqueaban por la espalda. Dejé de respirar unos segundos, con lo que solo conseguí que ambos bebés se agitaran y comenzaran a jugar a las palmaditas con todo mi sistema digestivo–, el cual informa que usted, de ser la dueña del 40% del hospital ha pasado a ceder sus acciones al señor Li.

Seguramente Shaoran (tragué en seco otra vez sintiendo como la sierra volvía a la vida y comenzaba a quemarme) había enviado a sus abogados a hacer el trabajo sucio de terminar de quitarme lo que no tenía.

–Eso creo –le respondí a Takamura, sin saber muy bien que esperaba de mí.

–¿Se ha divorciado de él? –preguntó el maldito sin ningún tipo de reserva.

No sabía, ya que para terminar nuestro matrimonio yo debería haber firmado algo, pero en esos meses que me dediqué a recordar no había nada en mi memoria más que la salida casi por la puerta de atrás de su casa.

–Escuche –le dije esperando que mi voz no sonara histérica–. Todo esto debe preguntárselo directamente a él…

–Yue, creo que lo conoce, es el abogado de Shaoran y fue él quien me pidió que me comunicara con usted para verificar la veracidad de ciertos documentos relacionados con un traslado de poder –dijo rápidamente.

No podía darle información de mí, Yue era un aliado de Shaoran, y si sabía algo de mi estado iría a contárselo a él y me los quitaría o, como mínimo, los mandaría a matar. Era cruel decir lo que estaba pensando pero me importaba proteger a mis hijos, de cualquier cosa, incluido su malnacido padre.

–Yue sabe arreglar documentos mejor que nadie –le comenté en voz baja recordando de pronto que Yue seguramente debió formular todos esos documentos que me acreditaban como accionista de un hospital y dueña de…, no ahora no era dueña de nada–. Aún no entiendo el sentido de su llamada –le dije.

–Verá… Yue… –parecía reacio a decirme nada pero finalmente volvió a hablar–. Yue está indagando sobre usted, quiere saber cómo está.

La gota que hacía falta para seguir llenando mi vaso. Respiré hondo para tranquilizar a los bebés.

–Puede decirle al abogado que me encuentro perfectamente bien como estoy, y dicho sea de paso agradézcale por todo lo que me hizo –murmuré antes de llevar el teléfono a colgar.

Lo que fuera que Takamura tenía que decirme de Yue, o de quien viniera, no tenía por qué interesarme, y desde luego no lo iba a hacer.

Si quería cortar con esto de raíz más valía acabar con esas emociones estúpidas que me iban a matar. No podía esperar más, Shaoran enviaba a hacer el trabajo sucio a Yue. Era en si una llamada muy extraña.

Me dediqué de nuevo al postre y seguí trabajando.

* * *

**31 de Mayo 2008**

Con el ahorro de tres meses, la ayuda de Tomoyo y el permiso de nuestra jefe nos fuimos a una plaza cerca para mirar ropa de bebés. Pasábamos de tienda en tienda deteniéndonos a mirar las ropas más coloridas y bonitas.

Apenas vi las ropitas de ese tamaño un sentimiento parecido al orgullo golpeó con fuerza todo mi ser. Cada prenda que tomaba (debían ser de segunda mano, pero no importaba si la cuidaba) parecía ser como un pequeño paso que les veía caminar, un ramalazo de protección me dominaba cuando cada vez que los sentía dentro de mí.

El valor salía de una fuente que no conocía, no sabía de donde procedía, pero lo agradecía infinitamente. En ocasiones sentía que me iba a volver loca y solo la mano de Tomoyo podía rescatarme de esas terribles pesadillas, pesadillas tan reales y largas como si en verdad algún problema psicológico me afectara, con niños, con sangre y con cementerios generalmente en el mismo orden. Las mismas que tenía cuando estaba con él, solo que en estas oportunidades eran demasiado vívidas.

Tomamos una canasta cuando entramos a una de las tiendas y Tomoyo comenzó a ayudarme a escoger chupetes, teteros, baberos, unos cuantos pañales, luego comenzamos a escoger la ropa.

–¡Oh, mira este mameluco! –dijo Tomoyo levantando la mínima prenda entre sus dedos, sacándome rápidamente de mi oscura ensoñación.

Me pasó el telar a la mano y lo examiné oliendo su esencia infantil. Me enamoré apenas lo vi, y no importaba si era una despilfarradora de dinero, ya que tenía el suficiente para al menos darle la bienvenida a mis hijitos a pesar de que faltaban casi dos meses para que llegaran.

También compramos patines y mucha ropa diminuta de lana y colores. No pude evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de mis ojos.

Cuando me di la vuelta para decirle a Tomoyo que también me ayudara a buscar un par de teteros más vi por entre la ventana de la tienda a una persona, mirándonos fijamente desde fuera. Por la distancia no podía ver bien su rostro pero algo en su postura me resultaba terriblemente conocido. No se trataba de Shaoran en absoluto, se trataba de alguien mucho peor y no entendía que estaba haciendo ahí.

No entendía la razón por la que Yue estaba ahí afuera. Rogando porque solo fuera una coincidencia e intentando ignorar el repentino dolor que sentí en la parte baja de la espalda me volví a Tomoyo. Debía escapar de ahí cuanto antes, no podía dejar que me viera. Me aferré a la gigante chaqueta que portaba esperando que me ocultara a mí y a mi estado lo suficiente para continuar.

–Debemos irnos –no quería ningún contacto con alguien que conociera a Shaoran y pudiera decirle algo sobre mí.

–Pero si apenas hemos llegado… –susurró ella mirándome desconcertada.

–Tomoyo, por favor… –le rogué. Ella hizo un puchero pero obedeció y comenzamos a hacer la fila prioritaria de la caja por mi estado.

Por favor, rogaba para mis adentros, que no se trate de Yue, por favor, él no.

Finalmente nos empacaron nuestras cosas y salimos. Yo rogaba para que no nos siguieran, para que nadie hiciera nada. Para que Shaoran nunca supiera el estado en que me encontraba.

Me abulloné en la chaqueta y dejé que Tomoyo caminara del lado de la calle.

Sentía, aun a distancia, y sin realmente mirarlo, la mirada de Yue taladrándome, como si estuviera analizando cada parte de mí. Cuando me di la vuelta solo un poco para mirarlo, me di cuenta de que había sacado rápidamente un celular y estaba marcando frenéticamente los números.

Di tres pasos más sin ninguna complicación. No esperaba que en el momento en que levantara la cabeza apareciera ante mí una revista de farándula de la ciudad, ni mucho menos esperaba ver a Shaoran en ella.

La tomé sin hacer caso de Tomoyo, que se quedo mirándome lo mas extrañada que podía. Aferré la revista con ambas manos incapaz de articular ninguna palabra, pero no importaba si no lo hacía, ya que tenía ojos para leer.

Magnate de los negocios, ¿enamorado? rezaba el título de la portada de la revista en donde estaba Shaoran… con una mujer deslumbrantemente bella a su lado tomados de la… mano. Y con la mejor de las sonrisas en su rostro mirándola embelesado.

Sí, esperaba que los celos me llenaran como hicieron, esperaba que la ira comenzara a crecer dentro de mí al recordar que menos de tres meses atrás yo estaba ocupando el lugar de la bella mujer, esperaba que la profunda sensación de decepción y angustia llenara mi cuerpo, pero no esperaba que el pulso me comenzara a temblar de súbito y que el dolor en mi cintura aumentara.

–¿Sakura? –Tomoyo se acercó corriendo a mí y me sostuvo cuando el repentino mareo me atenazó. La miré, y luego por encima de su hombro dándome cuenta de que Yue seguía mirando nuestras formas–. Tienes cara de muerta… ¡Sakura!… ¡Sakura!

Intenté responderle pero en ese momento sentí como si algo se desgarrara dentro de mí y me ardiera la sangre y las piernas… ¿las piernas?

Grité agudamente cuando me di cuenta de que el agua que dentro de mí sostenía a mis hijos había comenzado a abandonar mi vientre y, combinada con mi sangre, había comenzado a formar un charco rojizo alrededor de mí.

En ese momento escuché el sonoro sonido del freno de un auto alquilado, mientras comenzaba a desvanecerme en los brazos de Tomoyo. Escuché que dos personas gritaron mi nombre pero después no pude ser consciente de nada, más que de un par de fuertes brazos levantándome rápidamente del cálido sueño y llevándome a la deriva….

Mis hijos…

Tuve intervalos de conciencia en los que alcanzaba a escuchar parte de lo que decían a mi alrededor, algunas personas chasqueaban con pesar, otras me apretaban el brazo, me pinchaban las venas y me hablaba una y otras vez mientras estaba adormilada. Quería mover los labios, los brazos y las piernas, quería que me dejaran en paz y dejaran en paz a mis hijos.

Más minutos pasaban, más voces, la misma oscuridad de siempre, estaba tan sedada que me sorprendía que pudiera todavía ser consiste de las personas a mi alrededor.

Volví a tener alguno que otro período de lucidez. De repente me sentía vacía, como si hiciera falta algo dentro de mí, solo podía pensar en mis hijos, trataba una y otra vez de levantar mis brazos y tocar mi vientre, pero mi estado neurológico, ya de por sí deplorable, ahora se hallaba completamente inservible.

–Respira con mayor tranquilidad –susurró una voz que, lentamente, comenzó a sacarme de mi anteriormente renombrado ensueño. Reconocí fácilmente la voz de pajarito de Tomoyo.

–Tiene un poco más de color –afirmó la otra voz que se encontraba presente.

Nunca la había oído, solo recordaba haberla oído días o semanas antes cuando la última cosa que tuve la desgracia de ver fue a Shaoran con su nueva mujer.

Gemí lentamente mientras el sopor comenzaba a abandonarme. Esta vez no me iba a dejar pinchar sin pelear, necesitaba saber que había pasado. Antes de que Tomoyo o el otro desconocido pudieran reaccionar me incliné en la cama sintiendo que el dolor en mi estómago me desgarraba por dentro. Grité otra vez con fuerza cuando sentí como si me hubieran rebanado el vientre con un cuchillo mal afilado.

Me llevé la mano que más respondía a las órdenes de mi cerebro inmediatamente a la parte baja de mi vientre descubriendo horrorizada que los bebés no estaban y, a cambio de ellos, una costura bastante precisa surcaba mi abdomen.

–Bebés… –pude pronunciar mientras sentía las manos de Tomoyo en mis hombros y finalmente la vista comenzaba a aclararse–. Mis bebés… –hablé con la lengua pegada a los dientes y al paladar otra vez–. T-Tomoyo… mis bebés –sollocé.

¿Por qué no estaban conmigo? ¿Por qué finalmente y tal como todos los demás me habían abandonado? Comencé a removerme para tratar de ponerme de pie.

–Sakura… no, aún no estás bien.

Tomoyo impidió que me pusiera de pie, cuando enfoqué la sombra que estaba cerca de mi cama me di cuenta de que solo podía tratarse de Eriol Hiragizawa, su bienamado novio, quien seguramente por pedido de ella y nada más, se encontraba aquí en mi… habitación.

Apreté de las manos de Tomoyo que sostenían con fuerza hasta que logré que se inclinara casi sobe mí.

–Tomoyo… –mis manos húmedas se resbalaron en su rostro–. ¿Dónde… dónde… –Oh, Dios, haz que nada malo les haya pasado–. Mis hijos… ¿Dónde están mis hijos?

–Sakura, yo… –Tomoyo me miraba horrorizada, como si no supiera qué decirme o hacer.

En ese momento entró la enfermera con una agujita que parecía que iba a enterrar en el brazo de un gorila, de lo grande que era. Venía dispuesta a sedarme.

Empujé a Tomoyo con todas mis fuerzas y traté de ponerme de pie para salir corriendo cuando sentí que Eriol me hacía una llave de tuerca por detrás. Grité y grité hasta quedarme ronca mientras Tomoyo lloraba en los brazos de Eriol y la enfermera terminaba de llenarme de psicoactivos.

Esta vez el efecto fue demasiado inmediato. Otra vez estaba dormida.

Cuando volví a despertar traté de hacer todo lo posible por no entrar en histeria. Dejé mis manos sobre mi pecho como el cadáver que debía parecer y llamé a Tomoyo con la voz ronca, la garganta completamente en carne viva de tanto gritar.

–¿Tomoyo? –grazné contra mi pijama mientras extendía una mano esperando que ella la tomara.

–Estoy aquí –dijo ella tomándome la mano inmediatamente, volvía tratar de enfocarla ya que su imagen se apartaba de mí por momentos.

–¿Dónde están mis hijos? –pregunté una sola vez tan claro y nítido como podía.

–Sakura… Tienes que ser fuerte –murmuró ella poniéndose de pie y acercándose más a la cama con la silla.

–¿Qué pasa?… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –pregunté esperando que la desesperación no comenzara a llenare.

–Sakura… uno de los bebes… la niña… murió antes de que pudieran sacarla… parece que tuviste una pérdida imprevista de… líquido amniótico y eso los asfixió. Tuvieron que intervenirte de urgencias para sacarlos, pero, Sakura… –Tomoyo sollozó lo que yo no pude sollozar por que la garganta comenzó a dolerme en un grito mudo de negación–. El niño está en la unidad de cuidados intensivos… Sakura… tiene una infección en los pulmones… y los médicos… dicen que… no lo logrará.

Y ahí estaba, nuevamente recibiendo un golpe de frente del destino, ahogándome de tanto dolor como podía hacerlo un ser humano, y aún así tan viva como si mereciera algo de lo que estaba pasando.

–Lo siento mucho, Sakura –sollozó Tomoyo abrazándome con fuerza, pero aunque me moría de deseos de hacerlo no podía abrazarla… No podía, porque me había quedado paralizada tanto como si me hubieran puesto sedante pero este me impidiera moverme a comodidad.

–Tengo que verlos… –dije solamente–. Tomoyo… –levanté su cabeza de mi hombro–. Llévame con ellos.

Tomoyo asintió torpemente y trajo con ella después de unos minutos una silla de ruedas a la que me ayudó a subir lentamente.

Quería llorar, quería morir, pero las lágrimas no salían de mis ojos. ¿Acaso había llorado ya demasiado como para que mis ojos ya no produjeran lágrimas?

Tomoyo me condujo por un pasillo largo y estrecho… Cuando miré hacia el techo, con las últimas secuelas del sedante en mí pensé en que lo había visto antes, yo había estado antes en este hospital… Era el Estatal…

Ahora no podía lamentar nada, no cuando lo único que me quedaba de valor aparte de la amistad de Tomoyo, la única razón que tenía para vivir, estaba terminando de luchar por su vida mientras su otra parte, su hermana estaba ya en el reino de los ángeles.

Divisé una puerta que rezaba Unidad Neonatal. Tomoyo tocó suavemente y una de las enfermeras abrió.

–Señora Kinomoto –dijo con la voz tensa dando un paso atrás. Luego se volvió a Tomoyo–. Yo la llevare desde aquí, solo puede entrar una persona.

Tomoyo obedeció reticentemente, pero mis ojos ya se habían clavado en el que reconocí inmediatamente como mi hijo por el tierna pijama de ositos azules que había comprado para él. Ian.

Tenía un montón de cables por todo su cuerpecito, estaba en una incubadora y respiraba… Oh, Dios, ahí estaban las lágrimas. Un tubo minúsculo respiraba por él.

¿Por qué? Dios mío, ¿por qué a ellos? ¿Por qué no podías llevarme a mí? ¿Cuál es el propósito de que siga aquí estrellándome con cada prueba que pones en mi camino…?

Respiré hondo mientras la enfermera me ayudaba a ponerme de pie y me daba indicaciones para lavarme las manos y meter las correctamente en las ventilaciones de la incubadora, para así tocar a mi bebé.

Era frágil y estaba horriblemente frío… la enfermera me decía que aun respiraba, pero su tono hablaba de algo más… No iba a hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

No supe por cuanto más me quedé allí, viendo sus ojitos cerrados, esos que nunca vería abiertos para saber si habían salido a mí o a su padre….

No, no debía pensar en él ahora, no cuando sabía que él jamás dedicaría un instante de su vida a pensar en mí.

Terminó la hora de mi visita. Me volví hacia la enfermera y le dije sin emoción en la voz:

–¿Dónde está mi hija?

–¿Se refiere a la melliza número 1? –preguntó ella carraspeando al llamar de forma tan impersonal a mi hija.

–¿Dónde está Izumi? –le di el nombre con el que había planeado bautizar a mi hija. Izumi, aquella que ni siquiera había podido respirar el aire de este mundo y a quien jamás podía ver viva de nuevo.

–Se encuentra en la capilla de Santa Aori… Su amiga ha estado coordinando todo lo de sus velaciones.

Me volví a mirarla, sintiendo como los párpados comenzaban a cerrárseme momentáneamente.

–¿Dónde es?

Me dio las indicaciones pero dejé que Tomoyo las escuchara para que me llevara.

Llegamos a la pintoresca pero pequeña parroquia incluida en el hospital y tan cuidada como una casita pequeña. Ahí, en medio de la cálida sala, cálida por las velas que nos rodeaban, se encontraba acostadita en una cuna, la que debió ser mi hija. Me acerqué a pesar de que Tomoyo me dijera que no lo hiciera, pero yo tenía que verla, tenía que hacerlo o si no enloquecería.

Con la ayuda de ella me pude de pie de la silla de ruedas y me acerqué al indefenso montoncito. Frío, tal como en mis pesadillas, esas quien comenzaban a hacerse realidad como una horrible película de terror. Su cabecita pelona brillaba como el cobre, como su padre…

Un sollozo, el que había estado conteniendo se escapó de mi garganta resonando en eco en las paredes de la capilla. Comencé a llorar sin control dándome cuenta de que el dolor afloraba las lágrimas y que no las podía detener mientras gritaba y maldecía al cielo y al infierno por haberse ensañado conmigo sin haber hecho nada. No había matado, no robaba, no corría, ¿Por qué a mí?

–¿¡POR QUÉ! –grité sin control apretando tanto a Tomoyo contra mí que nos hicimos daño–. ¡NOOOO! –gritó mi interior revelándose en mi boca mientras el mareo volvía a apoderarse de mí.

Cerré los ojos cuando sentí que unos fuertes brazos me separaban de Tomoyo y me cargaban en ellos.

–Vámonos, Sakura –esa voz no era la de Eriol, pero ya no me sentía con fuerzas para identificarla, sollocé contra el pecho de quien fuera. Mientras me sacaba de la capilla y me alejaba de mi hija muerta.

Entramos a mi habitación y me recostaron en la cama, me arrebujé entre mis cobijas mientras en mi pecho saltaba mi corazón y mi vida poco a poco terminaba de romperse.

Solo que en esta ocasión era para siempre.

* * *

**03 de Junio de 2008**

Fueron los días más largos de mi existencia, no dormí, comí ni bebí. Tomoyo se hizo cargo del funeral de mi hija pero no se me permitió y por mi estado de salud. Pedí a Tomoyo que tomara todo mi dinero y pidiera que le hicieran en mármol la figura de dos ángeles a la tumba de mi hija, tal como lo había soñado.

Visité a mi hijo todos los días en que se extendió su corta vida.

Pero no podía esperar más cuando el pediatra que los veía vino a verme en horas de la tarde, cuando seguramente Tomoyo estaba terminando de hacer los ajustes de la lápida.

–Señora Kinomoto… Ian… acaba de fallecer.

Eran las crudas palabras que día tras día durante esas 72 horas había temido escuchar, y tal vez estaba tan preparada que se deslizaron sobre mí como una caricia de fuego que seguía consumiendo en constante tortura el guiñapo que había quedado de mí.

Desde ese momento no pude volver a hablar. El cerebro se me había calcinado, no respondía. Tal vez fuera algo psicológico, pero no pude volver a emitir sonido alguno aparte de mis sollozos y graznidos.

Escribí una nota para Tomoyo y pedí que una de las enfermeras se la entregara a Eriol cuando llegara.

Allí le pedía que retrasara la colocación de la lapida de Samanta y así poder enterrarla con su hermano.

Esa noche miré el cielo de mi habitación pensando en que era lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Tenía que ser cuidadosa, nadie podía enterarse de mí. A nadie le importará y así estaba bien.

El plan comenzó a tomar forma en mi cabeza, me ayudaban bastante las palabras de desprecio de Shaoran, las mentiras que me había dicho, el intento de violación de Terada y su amigo, y del hombre en el callejón del que él hipócritamente me salvo. Todo lo que había padecido en mi vida se armó en un rompecabezas que al menos la mía si la dejó de fregada. El conteo subía y subía, cada parte de mí que los demás robaron, cada parte de mí que di sin saberlo y cayó pisoteado por aquellos que nunca entenderían nada.

Hasta ahora me daba cuenta de que no podía vivir en este mundo… No podía, porque estaba cansada, cansada agotada y completamente destruida.

Haciendo caso omiso de la cicatriz mi vientre y el dolor que palpitaba desde ella me senté y me puse la bata del hermoso camisón blanco que Tomoyo había traído para mí.

Sobre una de las mesas una de las enfermeras había dejado el talonario de fórmulas médicas del partiquina.

Puede que me hubiera enloquecido, pero incluso deseaba la locura, perderme en ella antes que en toda esa red de mentiras de la que fui parte desde que nací y de la que nunca deseé nada… La locura podía cuidarme…

No, la locura no podía, yo era la única que podía ayudarme, ¿Cuándo alguien se limitó a intentar averiguar que sentía yo? A quien le iba a importar si dejaba de existir, no dudaba de Tomoyo, pero ella tenía a Eriol. Eso era más que suficiente.

Caminé con los pies descalzos y largándome las botas. Me pasé por enfrente de un estar de enfermería abandonado. Tomé un sello que yacía allí y se lo puse a la fórmula. También saqué un bolígrafo y un libro médico que rezaba "Vademécum".

Mis ojos comenzaron a buscar rápidamente en el hasta que encontré la palabra que era exacta.

"Medicamentos para dormir".

No creía que fuera capaz de tomar dos o tres si fuera otro mi caso, pero ahora me hallaba sola en el mundo. No Tomoyo ni Eriol, no Touya, no nadie….

Escribí el nombre del medicamento y me guarde las llaves. Y dejé todo en su sitio en el preciso momento en que las enfermeras se acomodaban en el estar. Me escurrí hacia el pasillo y me puse las pantuflas que había sostenido en mi mano.

Sin importarme nada más eché a correr y me escabullí por la celaduría hacia la poca libertad que podía albergar.

Troté sin importarme el dolor en todo mi cuerpo, en mis piernas y en mi vientre, para mi era mejor dormir desangrada. Mis deseos de muerte ya se habían apoderado de mí, yo solamente no tenía nada que hacer aquí.

Había tomado algo de dinero, así que tome un taxi para que me llevara a mi departamento. Cuando llegué allí cerré todas las cortinas, eché llave a todas las puertas y ventanas y me encerré en mi habitación esperando que el tiempo pasara y el plan continuara en mi cabeza.

* * *

**05 de Junio de 2008**

"_Me pasé los últimos días preparándolo todo para mi partida, con excepción de hace unas horas, cuando vine de visitar a mis bebés. Tomoyo hizo lo que le pedí. Tal vez aún no sabe que me he fugado del hospital, tal vez piensa que regresaré y me encontraran, pero ya es muy tarde para eso, fui encontrada una vez y desecha como algún juguete que ha perdido sus baterías. _

_Las tumbas rodeaban a mis hijos, me quedaba la satisfacción de que, al menos en su descanso eterno de cuerpos no estarían solos, y en breve yo iría a acompañarlos. Debo firmar con mi pseudónimo mientras la bañera termina de llenarse… Y aquí voy… La que escribe hoy este diario es un compendio de varios pedazos de lo que fue una mujer. Hoy entiendo que mi vida no es más que un ciclo donde la tragedia se me repite de una manera más cruel, es como si no hubiera aprendido de mis dolores, de mis muertes pasadas._

_No tengo alientos para resucitar, no vale la pena, y no solo por que el hombre de mis sueños se convirtió nuevamente en mi verdugo y me condenó otra vez a la soledad y al dolor. Y no es solamente por mi historia con Terada y su apuesta ni la de Shaoran Li y sus engaños por apoderarse de mi herencia. Es la historia que se me repite desde que nací._

_No puedo contar conmigo misma, ni cuento con nadie a mí alrededor, solo puedo contar con el deseo de muerte que en este momento gobierna mi corazón. Mis dos bebés han muerto, mi padre y mi madre… supongo que han muerto… Shaoran Li me ha destruido._

_Siempre creí que había aprendido a ser de goma, pero hoy me doy cuenta de lo poco que se de mí misma y de lo mucho que los demás saben de mí. Me quiero morir, quiero ir con mis gemelos, quiero alejarme del mundo en el que mi vida no ha sido más que el sumidero de la basura de los demás. Lo siento tanto Izumi y Ian, siento no haber sido mejor madre, siento haber sido la culpable de sus muertes, siento no haber sido el recipiente apto para que ustedes crecieran bien, y siento no haber sido lo suficiente mujer para que Shaoran se quedara a mi lado.'' _

_S. Kinomoto. _

Y ahí quedaba, la última transcripción de lo imbécil que había sido. Me merecía esto por crédula, por tonta y estúpida. Merecía caer desde la gran altura a la que pretendí volar.

Firmé por última vez el diario que me había animado a empezar a llenar hace un año. Aquel en donde estaba consignada mi vida desde que lo conocí. Hace un año no podría haber llegado a imaginar que mi vida cambiaría de esta manera. Si antes había sido una mierda ahora era mucho pero que eso. Era basura, basura utilizada y rota, como me sentía yo.

_''No quiero volver a verte"._

_"No… entiendo"._

_"Me aburres, no quiero estar cerca de ti un segundo más. Ya tengo lo que quería de ti, el maldito dinero que mi padre te heredé, ya no me sirves para nada. Te quiero fuera de mi casa, de mi vida y de este despacho en este momento"._

Los ecos de la última conversación que había tenido con Shaoran hacia ocho meses atrás estaba en mi conciencia. Sus sucias palabras silenciaron la noticia que había ido a darle ese día. Que estaba embarazada de él.

Eso no importaba ahora. Nada lo hacía.

Miré el frasco de pastillas que acababa de tomar. Trazodone. Las que había tomado del libro. Todo el frasco de 50 pastillas, que me fue vendido bajo la fórmula falsa que sellé con el nombre de una médica.

El pulso había empezado a temblarme y el mundo ya se estaba cerrando sobre mí en esa pequeña habitación que fue mi hogar durante los seis meses que duró mi embarazo. La bañera estaba llena. Mi cuerpo iba a dejar de funcionar limpio. Para dejar que las llamas del infierno quemaran con menos dolor sobre mí. Mis ojos estaban inflamados. El cuchillo en mi mano palpitaba al mismo lento ritmo de mi corazón.

Izumi y Ian. No los dos fetos. Eran mis hijos. Muertos por un aborto natural. Por culpa del. No, no era su culpa, era la mía, jamás debía haber caído en su trampa pero él supo conquistarme. Destruirme. Aniquilarme.

Miré el cuchillo que había traído de la cocina, una breve lección en wikipedia me había enseñado sobre la anatomía del sistema circulatorio, y de la mejor manera en que podría cortar para que no quedara una sola gota de sangre dentro de mi cuerpo. No esperé más decisiones, las voces dulces de mis hijos comenzaron a llamarme. Al mismo tiempo el frío de la hoja perforo la frágil y azul piel de mi vena y arteria radial derecha y luego la izquierda.

"_Llévame rápido_" pensé.

Con parsimonia mis pasos me llevaron a la bañera, con el camisón me metí allí, el agua caliente me dio la bienvenida, un poco de comodidad antes de que mis venas y mi cuerpo se drenaran por completo. La voz de Shaoran perforó mi cabeza:

_"¿De qué hablas?"_

_"Creo que cuando no hay más razones para permanecer en este mundo la vida simplemente debería dejar de existir."_

_"No comprendo."_

_"Si no tuviera razones para vivir yo misma terminaría con mi vida."_

_"Estás hablando de matarte."_

_"Sí, es la manera más fácil de acabar con el sufrimiento."_

Cuando confesé esa verdad a Shaoran después de nuestras segunda noche de amor nunca imaginé que la iba a llevar a cabo en ese momento. Me parecía tan extraño y a la vez normal el hecho de tenerlo presente justo ahora, pero no debía.

''_Contrólate._''

Un pitido seguido de un sordo adormecimiento se apoderó de mí. El momento estaba llegando y aparté a Shaoran de mi cabeza, solo quería pensar en mis hijos y en el mundo que jamás llegaron a visitar vivos.

Mi cabeza, sin fuerza en el cuello para ser sostenida cayó y se hundió en el agua. No me importaba ya que hacía casi dos minutos antes que había dejado de respirar. La hora de mi muerte había llegado.

Lo último que registró mi cabeza fue el sordo sonido de la puerta del piso de abajo al chocar contra la pared y luego mi nombre en un angustiado grito. Pronunciado por la voz que no quería oír pero que ni siquiera en mis últimos momentos de vida era capaz de sacar de mi cerebro.

La voz de mi propio infierno personal. Mi ejecutor. Mi verdugo.

Mi muerte.

Shaoran Li, irrumpiendo nuevamente en mi vida… para atormentarme.

* * *

**Bueno, antes de mis notas, unas pequeñas aclaraciones de MaraGaunt (la autora):**

**''Para las que no saben la Trazodone es un medicamento que inhibe temporalmente la actividad excesiva del sistema nervioso central y es usualmente utilizada para los trastornos del sueño (son pastas para dormir). Uno de los efectos secundarios de consumirla en grandes cantidades es la depresión de sistema nervioso central, vital para las funciones motoras entre las que se encuentra respirar. (En pocas palabras la persona se queda dormida sin respirar y hace falla ventilatoria y paro cardio-respiratorio). **

**La hemorragia severa produce lo que en medicina se llama shock hipovolémico y también conduce al paro cardio-respiratorio a gran escala si no se trasfunde de urgencia.''**

**Solucionados los temas médicos, pasemos a unas cuantas aclaraciones acerca de mis actualizaciones: la semana que viene voy a estar SÚPER ocupada (más que de costumbre XD). Ahora no son los profesores quienes nos matan de trabajo, son otros, pero en fin...**

**Resumiendo y a fin de cuentas, no voy a actualizar nada más hasta el día 22 de junio, día en que se dan las vacaciones escolares. Es más o menos un semana, pero como es el POV de Shaoran no quiero que os quedéis con la intriga de qué es lo que va a pasar. No quiero que a nadie le dé el ataque de ansiedad que a mí me dio cuando lo leí en el fic original. Si a alguien le carcome la impaciencia, aquí tiene el link del original, que sí está completo:**

http :/ /www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5045894/ 1/ Mascara_de_Odio

**Vamos a ser sinceras. A muchas les parecerá exagerado la falta de estima de Sakura, cuando en el anime es una chica por lo general animosa, que cree que esforzándose conseguirá alcanzar sus fines. Pero tened en cuenta que es algo OoC incluso para el fic original, en el que la protagonista (Bella, de Crepúsculo) es muy dada a infravalorarse. **

**Me tomo mi tiempo entre actualización y actualización, pero no quiero que creáis que esto es un juego para mí. Me lo tomo muy en serio, aunque ahora más de una no me va a creer. **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, espero con ansiedad los de las lectoras que comentan cada capi: Didi, , entre otras (no es por echaros presión en los hombros, pero los de Didi me animan mucho).**

**Saludos =)**

**lady Evelyne**

**P.D.: Si alguna le gusta la música clásica, le recomiendo la película ''Amadeus''. Trata de la vida de Mozart, vista de un modo algo más cómico. ¡Me encanta la risita de payaso de Mozart! Está vista desde el punto de vista de Salieri, quien fue un gran amigo suyo. Los chistes están algo velados, quizá no los entendáis hasta leerlos un par de veces.**


	19. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer**** → Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP y la trama a MaraGaunt. Yo sólo me adjudico la adaptación.**

* * *

**Capítulo XVI  
**

**Shaoran Li **

**Abril**

Habían pasado dos meses desde que aquella conversación tuvo lugar en el despacho de mi empresa: la última vez que había visto a Sakura Kinomoto, cuando la había destruido, porque ella me había destruido a mí. En mi concepto ella se lo merecía más.

Había intentado hacer mi vida de una manera en la que no pudiera dejar que ella se filtrara en mis pensamientos.

Había decidido mantenerme el tiempo que fuera necesario ocupado en mis cosas, intentando ligar con mujeres, dejándome ver con ellas, y llevando la clase de vida que llevaba antes de que ella hubiera intervenido.

Lo primero había funcionado hasta cierto grado, ya que, aún en medio de las importantes juntas, mi mente me hacía jugadas sucias bombardeándome de imágenes, de recuerdos, de sucesos que no debería tener tan claros ni tan precisos. Ninguno debería tener que ver con ella, con su sonrisa triste ni con sus ojos llenos de dolor en el momento en que la mandé a volar.

A lo segundo había descubierto con soberano enfado que, sin saber cómo, había perdido mi toque. Era vergonzoso para un hombre de mi categoría admitir que se había convertido en un mariquita, porque podía ligar con las mujeres pero no podía llevárselas a la cama. En el mismo momento en que cruzaba alguna puerta con cualquiera de las desconocidas de las que me rodeaba, algo le pasaba a mi cuerpo y no podía mandar sobre él, no podía conseguir una mísera erección.

Parecía un quinceañero enamorado de una foto que le había despertado la libido. Con un solo pensamiento sobre Sakura Kinomoto que se cruzara en mi cabeza, especialmente esos que tenían que ver con los recuerdos de cuando yacía junto a ella, bastaba para hacerme sudar y desear estar metido profundamente en su cuerpo.

Respecto a mi vida, aparte de ese humillante paréntesis, había vuelto casi a la normalidad: viajaba, conocía contratos, hacía negocios y relativamente me iba bien. Mis cuentas subían y, superficialmente, parecía ser un tipo normal.

Pero la prueba de que no era tan normal como aparentaba ser, yacía en las noches, particularmente en mis sueños.

Todas las noches la mente se me plagaba de sueños macabros. Sueños de ella y míos juntos, como lo que nunca llegaríamos a ser y los sueños de cementerios y sangre se habían incrementando en los últimos meses. Nunca me había considerado un as de la astrología y la interpretación de los sueños, pero algo muy en el fondo de mi conciencia me decía que esos sueños no eran para nada normales y que muy fácilmente podían estar relacionados con la situación actual de ella, pero no podía, ni debía, importarme.

En ocasiones creía que me enloquecía, y cuando despertaba maldecía a mi cabeza ya que en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en qué estaba haciendo la traidora en ese momento y sudaba frío… La echaba de menos como un niño a su madre… como un amante a su amante.

Quería seguir adelante… Debía hacerlo. Sonaba como a descubrimiento personal y debía hacerlo por mí mismo. Aunque una parte de mí se negara.

* * *

**Mayo**

Y allí estaba, a primera hora de la mañana del último día de mayo firmando el contrato por el que tanto había luchado y sufrido, el que me permitiría por fin llevar mi ambicioso proyecto a cabo.

Hubiera deseado que se tratara de Yue, el abogado que tenía a mi lado, pero no había vuelto a recibir noticias de él desde que le comuniqué que finalmente me había deshecho de Sakura, como se había acordado en un principio. Aún recordaba la conversación que habíamos tenido desde entonces.

–Está hecho –le dije aproximadamente una hora después de haber mandando a Sakura al diablo. Pareció entender de qué se trataba enseguida, parecía estarlo esperando, y no parecía nada contento.

–En ese caso creo que mis servicios no son más requeridos –dijo con voz lúgubre.

–¿Qué demonios quieres decir? –le pregunté desconcertado por su humor.

–Que renuncio, señor Li. No seré más su abogado –me respondió él, con una voz tan seca y cortante como una puñalada.

No sabía de dónde venía tanta moral si él mismo había sido el que me había contactado con ella. Nunca lo entendería de todas maneras y tampoco quería hacer el esfuerzo de hacerlo, porque no tenía tiempo para estupideces. La única respuesta inmediata que había recibido de él después de la ominosa llamada había sido su carta de renuncia con recomendación del abogado que ahora se sentaba a mi lado, Takihiro Takamura. Había resultado ser un sustituto eficaz, pero había extrañado a Yue como un crío, precisamente porque lo conocía desde que era pequeño. Ahora me dejaba por el _ligerísimo_ error que había cometido.

Aún tenía la completa convicción de que me había dejado engatusar por esa mujer que se hacía pasar por inocente. Durante las noches miraba las fotos tratando de ver en ellas lo que no se mostraba, lo que afanosamente buscaba y no encontraba, una explicación. Me sentía como un novio celoso y no tenía derecho ni obligación de sentirme así. Yo no era de ella y ella tampoco era mía, aunque en un principio hubiera sido así.

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que la había visto por última vez. Mi vida no había sido precisamente un idilio, por todo lo que relataba anteriormente y por todo lo que mi trabajo exigía de mí para la realización del nuevo proyecto.

Ahora que toda la preparación llegaba a su fin me descubría, no triste, sino que me descubría solo, porque no tenía a nadie con quien celebrar este nuevo triunfo en mi carrera. Me daba cuenta de que echaba de menos Yue y la echaba de menos a ella, porque, aunque en el fondo no quisiera aceptarlo, hubiera dado uno de mis ojos porque ella estuviera ahí, mirándome con la admiración con la que siempre solía mirarme con la… adoración con la que solía mirarme…

Ya estaba comenzando a divagar nuevamente hacia terrenos que no quería pisar, y erigía mi barrera otra vez diciéndome a mí mismo que la única persona a la que necesitaba, era a mí mismo; depender de los demás hacia débiles a las personas.

Terminé de copiar mi firma en todos los papeles que importaban. El asesor los consultó y los comparó hasta que finalmente todo quedó claro.

Salí sin despedirme de Takamura ni del asesor. Me sentía ahogado en mi propio veneno de soledad de manera inevitable. Definitivamente había terminado por volverme un idiota.

Subí al auto y pedí a Yamazaki que me llevara a uno de los bares cercanos. Si las mujeres no me ayudaban a quitarme esta sensación de desasosiego, podría hacerlo el alcohol, que curiosamente no había probado desde el día en que me casé, bien podía valer.

Yamazaki estacionó frente a un pub discreto en donde bajé, le pedí que no me esperara y que se marchara a la casa. Me pidió que lo llamara en caso de necesitarlo. No sabía si lo iba a hacer pero asentí para que se marchara de una vez.

Entré allí.

Había poca gente, nadie a quien conociera, pero no importaba mucho. Necesitaba desesperadamente relajarme y el sitio parecía ser el ideal, pulcramente iluminado, silencioso y discreto.

Me senté en una de las mesas oscuras y uno de los camareros atendió a mi orden de whisky cargado. Cuando llegó me lo bebí hasta la mitad, llenándome de recuerdos de la última vez que había bebido whisky y lo que esto había provocado en mi actitud, el casi delito que había cometido después.

Pero no me importaba llenarme de alcohol. Mis reacciones, si me emborrachaba, podían ser relacionadas con mi estado de ánimo, que debía ser alegre por haber firmado el contrato, aunque en el fondo nada de esa alegría fuera cierta.

Cuando me di un poco la vuelta para acomodarme en la silla miré hacia la puerta y cuál no sería mi sorpresa al ver al perro que había atormentado mis visiones con Sakura Kinomoto, y no iba solo.

El estómago me saltó cuando quise ver a la chica a su lado porque pensaba que podía tratarse de ella, pero no era ella en absoluto. Se trataba de otra chica diferente, era de cabellos negros y de piel mestiza, bastante atractiva, pero como muchas otras desde hace tres meses, no lo suficientemente bonita para tentarme.

Los miré fijamente mientras entraban y se ubicaban en una mesa, él la miraba con adoración y ella no se quedaba atrás.

O sea que el muy hijo de su madre había usado a Sakura y cuando se había aburrido de ella simplemente la había cambiado por otra. Era un maldito perro.

Y yo no tenía por qué sentir que quería proteger a Sakura de alguien como él cuando ella había acudido a sus encuentros con mucha voluntad.

Vigilé cada uno de sus movimientos rezando ateamente para que la mujer se retirara por unos momentos para aclarar cuentas con él. No debía tener instintos de protección, pero los tenía, así como los celos infernales que me atenazaban la garganta.

Finalmente mi oportunidad llegó cuando ella se levantó, seguramente para ir a los lavabos.

Me puse de pie de mi mesa bebiéndome rápidamente el último trago del whisky. Caminé por entre las mesas y cuando estaba distraído me senté lentamente en la silla que ella acababa de abandonar.

Contuve el impulso de estamparle un puñetazo en la cara de una manera que me pareció digna de medalla. Esta vez, por lo menos, tenía la intención de hablar, no podía permitirme el hecho de convertirme en un animal cada vez que algo relacionado con ella me afectara.

Él se volvió en ese momento y se quedó mirándome fijamente.

–Usted… –murmuró. Parecía serio, pero algo me decía que se sentía presionado.

–Yo… –le respondí estúpidamente mientras ideaba la mejor manera de abordarlo.

Entonces él hizo la cosa más extraña al sonreírme un poco, lo cual me caldeó la sangre.

–Justamente estaba intentando contactar con Sakura… Acabo de regresar de viaje.

El amargo sabor de los celos siguió empañándome la mente al oírle mencionar su nombre de manera tan amorosa. Me mordí la lengua tratando de no comenzar a llamarlo hijo de perra sin mayor contemplación, entre otros insultos menos inocentes, como un infiel guarro.

–Ella ya no se encuentra conmigo –le dije cruzando ambos brazos sobre el pecho.

Seguramente él no sabía que la había botado como la vil basura que era. Su sonrisa desapareció de inmediato con lo que me sentí sumamente complacido.

–Pero, es su esposa… –dijo lentamente como analizando el significado de mis palabras.

–No, no es mi esposa –estallé sin poder evitarlo, aplacando el tono de mi voz, pero sin poder evitar que cada frase se cargara en el veneno de mi ira–. Es la vil zorra que se acostó con usted estando casada conmigo.

–Oiga, espere un momento... –dijo él levantando la mano–. ¿De qué demonios está hablando?

Era un buen actor, debía admitirlo: la expresión de perplejidad en su rostro bien podía pasar por verdadera, pero yo conocía demasiado bien a las personas que fingían, y había conocido a excelentes intérpretes también.

–Nos separamos desde hace tres meses porque descubrí que se estaba viendo con usted a mis espaldas –seguí contándole.

En realidad él debía estar al tanto ya que, si ella se había quedado en la calle por mi causa, la primera persona a la que, lógicamente, acudiría sería a su amante.

–Pero... ¿de qué habla? –volvía a hacerse el desentendido–. Yo no… –y pareció quedarse sin palabras.

–Ahora lo va a negar… –seguí yo riéndome socarronamente.

–Usted debería escuchar primero –dijo él levantando la voz un poco más; finalmente sacaba sus verdaderos orígenes.

–No necesité escuchar nada. Ella quiso explicármelo, pero tuve en mis manos la evidencia de sus encuentros… –seguía replicando involuntariamente. Toda mi mente gritaba que me fuera por mi camino y siguiera intentando recuperar mi vida.

–Cállese –dijo él inclinándose sobre la mesa hacia mí, casi poniéndose de pie–. Usted no sabe nada…

–La verdad, no me interesa saberlo. Solamente quería comprobar el hecho de que cambio muy rápidamente de moza. Claro, las habilidades de Sakura no deben ser nada al lado de las de esa… _mujer_ con la que vino…

No bien terminé de decirle la frase cuando sentí que me daba un puñetazo que, al tomarme desprevenido, provocó que me cayera de la silla y me llevara por delante el mantel de la mesa, rompiendo el adorno que la coronaba y haciendo algo de desaguisado.

Debía darle crédito al perro, ya que alcanzó a dolerme un poco.

–¿Qué fue lo que le hizo? –pregunto él con tal angustia en la voz que me pregunté amargadamente si el maldito estaría enamorado de ella y probando la variedad.

Reí ante mi propia estupidez, nuevamente, y me puse lentamente de pie mientras los demás visitantes del pub miraban el estropicio que habíamos armado y los camareros comenzaban a acercarse.

–Solo lo que se merecía… –refunfuñé como un viejito gruñón.

–Dios mío, pero... ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho? –volvió a preguntarme pasándose las manos por el rostro y generando nuevamente esa angustia que me escaldaba.

En ese momento volvió la mujerzuela y se llevó las manos a la boca cuando vió la escena que se revelaba.

–Touya… ¿Qué...? –le preguntó acercándose un poco más.

–Mei Ling… –le dijo él dándose la vuelta y tomándola de los hombros.

–¿Qué sucede, Touya?

–Toma el móvil que dejé en el hotel, quiero que llames al Café París y que preguntes si conocen el paradero de Sakura Kinomoto –dijo dándome la espalda rápidamente, no tuve mucho tiempo para preguntarme por qué podía creer que ella había vuelto a ese sitio–. Está bien, yo pagaré todo esto –dijo él volviéndose a los camareros.

–¿Le pasó algo? –le preguntó la mujer llamada Mei Ling sin un solo asomo de celos, lo cual sirvió para sorprenderme bastante, y preguntarme si estaban hablando de la misma persona.

–Haz lo que te pido, algo no está bien –murmuró él dándole un beso en los labios.

–Lo haré, nos vemos después –dijo ella dando media vuelta. Salió caminando rápidamente.

No podía entender cómo era que la mujer conocía Sakura si era la amante nueva del camarero, ni mucho menos debía sentir esos celos que me estaban comiendo el alma, que no creía poseer, a trozos.

–Espero por su bien que no le haya pasado nada –gruñó como un perro.

Volví a sonreír inconscientemente. Ahora que estaba listo, bien podía mostrarle quien podía ganar en una pelea.

–Yo no espero nada –le dije escupiendo la sangre que me había sacado al romperme el labio.

–Usted… no tiene idea de qué es lo que me une a Sakura Kinomoto –volvió a hablar, encarándome. Parecía dispuesto a muchas cosas.

–Ni quiero saberlo, con lo que sé, es más que suficiente –me iba a dar la vuelta cuando él soltó la frase que me hizo quedarme helado.

–Pero es que yo no soy amante de Sakura, es solo mi amiga de la infancia –la angustia seguía pringando su voz; la preocupación se percibía muy por encima de la rabia que mostraba.

Me di la vuelta lentamente cuando algo amargo comenzó a recorrerme todo el cuerpo…seguramente no…

–Tengo las fotos –dije despreciativamente recordando ese karma de papel fotográfico.

–Su mujer es un ángel caído del cielo, Li –dijo él mirándome tan fijamente que me sentí brevemente intimidado–. ¿Cree de verdad que alguien tan puro como ella lo engañaría si cada vez que nos encontrábamos no hacía otra cosa más que hablar de usted? De cuanto lo quería… De cuanto la quería… Yo, nunca… –se cayó y se pasó una mano por el pelo, parecía ser un gesto nervioso–. Yo la conocí en el orfanato donde vivimos, ella y yo… Yo la vi crecer a la sombra del maltrato, la adoré en silencio porque sabía que ella nunca podría ser para mí… La volví a encontrar hace poco y finalmente pude confesarle la verdad, pero ella, Dios la bendiga, me dijo que aunque ella no pudiera amarme, había una mujer en el mundo que podía hacerlo, y que más me valía ir a buscarla… Eso era lo que pasaba en nuestros encuentros, ella me contaba de su felicidad y me alentaba a buscar la mía…

Luego se cayó, pero ya estaba todo dicho. De repente, esa explicación fue la única posible al hecho de que en las fotos, aunque se vieran cercanos, nunca estaban besándose ni tocándose, solo abrazándose.

–¿Dónde está Sakura? –siguió hablándome pero yo ya no podía escucharlo, ni mucho menos responder a su pregunta, porque confiaba en su palabra. Cualquier otro podría usar la información para regodearse de haberme quitado la mujer, cuando nuestros encuentros no habían sido precisamente amistosos.

El desconcierto debía reflejarse en mi rostro así como lo sentía dentro de mí, lo amargo había pasado a tornarse oscuro y la vida me estaba dando la vuelta desordenándolo todo.

–No lo sé –dije un segundo antes de darme la vuelta y salir caminando rápidamente del pub. Comencé a buscar un taxi mientras tomaba el teléfono y llamaba a Yue. Él era la única persona que me podía ayudar.

–Buenos días –contestó lúgubremente su voz al teléfono.

–Yue… –dije agitadamente, deteniendo un taxi para que me llevara a casa, desde donde podría analizar bien lo que acababa de pasar.

–Señor Li… ¿En qué puedo servirle? –no parecía complacido de hacer esa oferta, especialmente a mí, pero no lo culpaba, no podía hacerlo. Tenía que verificar la veracidad de lo que el perro había dicho.

–Necesito una copia del informe que hiciste de Sakura Kinomoto hace meses. Con fotógrafos, con todo.

–Creo tener recordarle que no trabajo más para usted –dijo él despacio.

–Yue, necesito encontrar una evidencia; si no me ayudas probablemente habré cometido el peor error de toda mi existencia –dejé salir comenzando a sentirme súbitamente desesperado.

Él se quedó unos momentos en silencio.

–¿Algo más?

–Información… Necesito localizarla y saber… dónde está… –confesé mis deseos de una manera demasiado "profunda". Cualquiera que me escuchara creería que mi desesperación en la voz podía tratarse de… No… Eso no.

–Le enviaré el primer informe al correo, el otro deberá esperar por lo menos hasta dentro de unos días. Intentaré contactar con los mismos puntos que hace seis meses.

–Hazlo, pero rápido –exigí antes de pedirle al taxi que había parado que me llevara a toda velocidad a la casa.

Cuando llegué allí entré corriendo directamente al despacho y abrí el correo nada más encender el monitor, como Yue había prometido el informe se encontraba ahí. Solo que en esta oportunidad lo analicé palabra por palabra dándome cuenta de que el nombre de Touya Amamiya se hallaba en la misma lista de curso que Sakura Kinomoto y que había una foto de todo el curso. Aunque se veía en blanco y negro, se notaba la extensa estatura y los rasgos fuertes del camarero.

Ese fue el primer bofetón con la realidad de lo que estaba pasando ahí. Miré a los demás tratando de localizarla a ella y poder beberme su imagen de niña ingenua, cuando entre las caras sucias vi una que hizo que mi estómago volviera a encogerse.

En uno de las esquinas y en compañía de otra cara despreciable, reconocí ese rostro que creía haber visto, y de quien había recibido la sucia y mentirosa evidencia de un engaño que, ahora me daba cuenta, no existía. No sabía cómo podía relacionarlos pero en esa fotografía se encontraba el fotógrafo del magazine, Akio Terada.

"Por favor, que no sea lo que estoy pensando". Toda la verdad empezaba a resplandecer cuando parecía ser demasiado tarde. Comencé a buscar las informaciones de eventos adversos en la hoja de vida el orfanato, encontrando el suceso de acceso carnal violento y los nombres de los implicados. Yoshiyuki Minamoto, Sakura Kinomoto… y Akio Terada.

Maldito sea. Maldito sea. Maldito sea...

Quería gritar, quería llorar y quería…

Caí sin fuerzas en la silla cuando el macabro plan del siniestro violador quedó ligeramente claro. Seguramente quería dañarla porque no había logrado violentarla, y la mejor manera fue arruinando lo que tenía conmigo. Debía haberme guiado más por mi instinto, pero nuevamente los celos me habían cegado, y nuevamente había hecho algo de lo que me arrepentiría profundamente.

Aún no tenía muy claro qué era verdad o mentira, pero sabía que con la ayuda de Yue lo iba a averiguar.

Terminé de leer el informe, pero era lo suficientemente claro para dejarme las emociones en blanco. Cuando terminé de lo único de lo que ardía en deseos de hacer, era de salir a buscarla yo mismo, pero tenía que ser a través de Yue que la localizaría. Así al menos me daría tiempo para elaborar un plan de acción.

Sabía que había cometido una gran equivocación, pero al menos aún podía hacer algo para enmendar una misera parte de mi error, empezando por llamar a la policía y acusar de fraude y robo de intereses al fotógrafo del magazine.

Cuando corté la línea con los investigadores privados algo de mi tensión se había ido, pero había algo mas, algo que volvió a presionarme el pecho como si tuviera una bota invisible en él. Jamás había sentido una sensación de premonición tan semejante, esa que me decía que algo demasiado grave había pasado con ella en esos meses en que la dejé.

Ahora intentaba recordar cada palabra, cada frase que le había soltado y había descubierto que, cegado por los celos, no había podido ver la verdad en sus expresiones y reclamos.

En sus ojos que nunca me habían mentido.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

La cabeza había comenzado a dolerme, por lo que decidí subir a dormir un poco antes de continuar con esto. Aunque debía hacerlo, dejé que Yue la localizara, pues era más fácil para ella ver a Yue que verme a mí.

Sin poder evitarlo, mis pies me llevaron a la habitación en donde ella vivió y en la que no había entrado ni pensado desde hacía tres meses.

La cama estaba hecha, las cortinas corridas, y su olor había desaparecido completamente. Me había sentando en el colchón comenzando a dudar de mi criterio como persona, y empezando a creer en el de animal.

¿Hasta dónde podía haber llegado para lastimarla? Quería hablar con el perro otra vez, que volviera a decirme lo que me había dicho para confirmar mis más temibles sospechas.

Miré hacia abajo y vi que en el suelo, debajo de la labrada mesa de noche había un cuaderno… Por la ligera capa de polvo que tenía encima, parecía que Victoria tampoco lo había visto.

Mi mano se alargó hacia este cuando súbitamente lo reconocí: se trataba del regalo falso que le había hecho, el cuaderno/diario que Yue había comprado para ella, como si fuera su hija, en mi nombre.

Sentía que lo estaba profanando al siquiera tocarlo, pero ganó mi necesidad de estar cerca de ella al menos de esa manera.

Lo abrí sin más en una fecha al azar.

_25/06/2007_

_¡Oh, Dios mío! Las manos me tiemblan al escribir en estas páginas que han sido un claro testigo de todo lo que ha pasado desde que eligieron ser mías. Al mirar hacia atrás me cuesta trabajo reconocer el camino que he recorrido y el que no quiero volver a pisar, porque ahora una nueva puerta se va a abrir para mí. Mañana, después de arduos y difíciles días, voy a casarme. Yo, casada. _

_¿Quién pudiera decirlo? ¿Quién pudiera creerme? Lo harías tú, Rika? ¿O tú, Nakuru? Sí, han sido unos días duros desde el momento en que acepté casarme con Shaoran. Recibí la visita de madame Marie y ella me tomó las medidas de el vestido de novia. Luego me mostró un catálogo donde, bajo su experta tutoría, seleccionamos un precioso vestido que parecía de princesa y que me hizo soñar, claro que habrá que ver cómo queda hecho a las entabladas medidas de mi cuerpo. Muchas personas entraron y salieron de la casa en ese tiempo, la mayoría de las cuales tenía un aspecto elegante y como de organizadores de eventos, asumí que tenían que ver con la boda. Boda. _

_Cielo santo. Aún me cuesta creerlo, solo faltan unas horas cuando hace poco eran días, semanas. Soy muy feliz, porque el destino que antes se había ensañado conmigo me muestra una cara amable, lejos de los desastres de mi pasado. Una que no conocía, una a la que no estaba acostumbrada después de todo aquello que viví en el orfanato. La diferencia entre eso y esto es como la que hay entre el cielo y el infierno. _

_Mi orfanato… Aquel sitio donde viví los peores días de mi vida, allí donde experimente el terror de las mentiras y la fuerza masculina. Allí donde por muchos días y momentos __quise estar muerta. _

_Intento no recordar nada de eso ahora porque no quiero que nada se interponga en mi felicidad. Pareciera como si incluso llovieran flores, y amo a mi futuro esposo, por encima de todas las cosas. Tiene dinero, sí, pero nada de eso importa. Con gusto me iría a vivir con él a un vertedero si me lo pidiera. Amo su personalidad sagaz y su mirada felina, especialmente cuando me mira a mí; amo su porte y la inteligencia que brota por cada uno de los poros de su piel; amo sus breves momentos de vulnerabilidad y el descontrol de sus instintos cuando está conmigo. Y amo, adoro, el hecho de significar algo para él. Incluso puedo verme como la madre de sus hijos, envejeciendo a su lado… Dios, no permitas que nada arruine esto, por favor_.

Lo cerré por un momento experimentando tal sensación de culpa como jamás me había pasado.

Parecía una fantasía sacada de un cuento de hadas en donde la Cenicienta ha salido de su desgraciado mundo inferior para ser feliz al lado del príncipe. Ese príncipe que no era yo…El príncipe no podía destruir fantasías y al recordar repentinamente todo lo que le había dicho me daba cuenta de que cuando decía que había destruido a Sakura Kinomoto, realmente lo había hecho.

Volví a abrir el cuaderno percatándome de que las manos habían comenzado a temblarme.

* * *

_15/12/2007_

_Nuestra luna de miel duró 15 días, al contrario de lo que el señor Yue me había dicho. Él había manifestado que eran 3 días y que después Shaoran se reintegraría al trabajo. Durante ese tiempo se ha dedicado a amar mi cuerpo de una manera sobrenatural, todas las noches, todos los días, sobre cualquier superficie. _

_Finalmente me entregué a él por completo, dándole todo de mí aunque no esperaba devoluciones. Shaoran devolvía mis atenciones con el simple y casi incierto hecho de desearme. _

_Mis dudas han estado aclarándose una tras otra conforme los días pasan. Es como si después de nuestra luna de miel Shaoran hubiera decidido empeñarse en hacerme feliz, todo lo feliz que no he sido desde que nací. _

_A veces no se encuentra en casa, a veces regresa agotado, pero no pasan dos noches seguidas sin que sienta su cuerpo junto al mío. _

_Después de la segunda vez que estuvimos juntos, Shaoran comenzó a protegerse. No le pregunté las razones, ya bastante tiene con aguantarme todo el día._

_Con la ayuda de Chiharu he llegado a convertirme en el ama de casa que, tal vez en muchas ocasiones, deseé ser. Ella me ayudó a convertirme en la merecedora de el apellido Li y ahora me ayuda en todo, menos en el jardín. _

_El jardín, por orden expresa de Shaoran, está a cargo de mí._

_Cada día lo quiero más. Es como si nunca me fuera a cansar de él, como si nunca pudiera dejar de amarlo. Como si él fuera mi aliciente para vivir._

_No tocamos el tema de la muerte nuevamente. Parece ser que pensar en eso le altera demasiado y me hace preguntarme que tipo de muerte tuvieron sus padres para que reaccione así ante la palabra._

_Todavía me pregunto si algún día llegara a amarme. Aún me desea y eso es algo, pero esta profunda tristeza que en ocasiones me alcanza… Sé que tiene que ver con esto…. Con el simple hecho de que nunca me ha dicho que me ama._

* * *

Volví a cerrar el cuaderno ante su inocente expresión de los sentimientos y ante la poca autoestima que revelaban sus palabras. Nunca me había percatado de cuan bajo era su amor a sí misma y como inconscientemente la había alentado a que se menospreciara más. Sí, el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido, pero estaba siendo sustituido por la más espantosa sensación de culpa, desolación, desesperanza, cosas que nunca había sentido antes y que, tal como mi soledad, mis celos y todo lo demás, comenzó a devorarme interiormente.

Abrí el cuaderno nuevamente:

* * *

_09/01/2008_

_He hecho un nuevo amigo, aunque me siento como si estuviera traicionando a Shaoran por no decírselo. Pero me da miedo, miedo de que vuelva a ser el mismo demonio sin alma que fue el día de nuestra noche de bodas. No estoy preparada y creo que nunca lo estaré para afrontar esa parte de su naturaleza volátil. _

_Touya… He entablado una amistad, la primera amistad sincera, después de Shaoran, con una persona del sexo opuesto. Me ha contado que sus sentimientos son sinceros pero que entiende que yo ame a otro, por lo que le he agradecido. No tendría sentido arruinar mi vida por algo que considero imposible como lo es el hecho de llegarme a enamorar de él. _

_Sigue repitiéndome una y otra vez que me ama, pero él no me conoce y dudo mucho que yo sea de gran ayuda a la hora de que alguien se enamore._

_Aun así me ha contado anécdotas de su vida y hay muchas demasiado graciosas._

_También ha llorado sobre mi hombro y lo he consolado mientras me cuenta sus penas, las que casi igualan a las mías. _

_He estado sumamente tentada de contarle a Shaoran acerca de lo que me vincula con Touya, pero temo que no lo entienda. _

_De todas maneras, Touya no se quedará mucho. Me ha contado que se va a ir de viaje al exterior. Espero que encuentre la fortuna que ha estado buscando y que encuentre a alguien que corresponda sus sentimientos…_

_Las náuseas, el mareo y ahora los vómitos han estado haciendo mella en mi estado de salud. Shaoran ha insistido en que vea a un medico El día de Año Nuevo, sin más, arrojé el contenido de mi estómago en el baño como si me hubiera intoxicado con algo, a pesar de haber comido solo una rebanada de pan fresco. _

_Veré al medico la próxima semana. _

_Aunque… Algo ha cambiado en mi situación en esta casa… es como si… de repente el ambiente no fuera el mismo. _

_Sé que Yue, con quien tampoco he podido volver a hablar, me dijo que Shaoran debía estar al frente de su trabajo pero… Ahora casi no estamos juntos y se la pasa enfrascado en su empresa. _

_Siento miedo de que tal vez haya descubierto que me veo con Touya y que lo haya interpretado mal. Solamente lo estoy ayudando a que se olvide de mí. Además sería demasiado pedir que estuviera vigilándome cuando no soy ni digna de eso._

_También he notado la indiferencia de Chiharu hace unos días. Es como si hubiera hablado con alguien y de repente, toda la amistad que parecía derramar sobre mí se hubiera evaporado totalmente. Eso me dolió, pero no puedo reprochárselo. Siempre he tenido ese algo que me distancia de la gente, si no es al principio de conocernos, después. Esperaba que tuviera el mismo efecto en Touya y el totalmente opuesto en Shaoran._

_Me siento mal en este momento pero no molestare a Victoria con algún analgésico, parece que se fuera a romper cada vez que le hablo. _

_Nuevamente me empiezo a sentir sola… Algo no está bien y no puedo saber qué es…_

* * *

Algo cristalino cayó sobre la letra a de la última palabra.

Algo con lo que no había contado cuando, en medio de la lectura, fue clara para mí una sola cosa.

Unas horas antes me habría negado completamente a esa posibilidad pero ahora no, no cuando leía cada una de estas palabras escritas con más sentimiento que un poema, con más emociones en cada palabra de las que alguna vez dejé seguir y sentir en mi vida.

Sentía los ojos cansados y húmedos no podía ver de dónde salía la humedad…

¿De mí?

Un momento…

Me pasé la mano por la cara descubriendo en último momento que estaba llorando… Llorando como un niño.

Como un niño que ha cometido una travesura, solo que esta travesura se me había salido de las manos.

El infierno comenzó a desatarse sobre mí de manera dramática.

Allí frente a mis ojos, o más bien en mi misma casa, había estado la evidencia que las fotos no podían mostrar. La que busqué inútilmente sin saber que la tenía a tres pasos.

¿Yo… me había enamorado de esta mujer? ¿Era eso posible?

* * *

_**Dos días después**_

Durante ese tiempo no pude salir de la habitación. Durante dos días leí cada anotación y cada palabra me comenzó a marcar como un hierro a una vaca. Leía las líneas, las releía encontrando en ellas la esencia de la mujer que perdí.

Me encontraba a mí descrito en cada página, pero no como era realmente, sino como ella había creído que era. Yo no podía considerarme ni "perfecto", y mucho menos "buena persona". No podía pasar una hoja del diario en donde mi nombre no estuviera escrito. Ahora caía en cuenta de que no solamente me adoraba con su mirada, sino también con sus palabras.

No recibí llamadas, no comí, no bebí; solo estaba esperando que llegara Yue con la información para que me sacara del sopor y me ayudara a encontrarla para pedirle…

¿Que podía pedirle a alguien a quien apuñalé en el mismo corazón, en el corazón que no lo merecía, en la vida que no lo merecía?

Alguien tocó a la puerta.

–¿Qué? –la voz me sonó rasposa.

–El señor Yue se encuentra esperándolo en el despacho –murmuró la voz de Yamazaki.

Esas eran las palabras mágicas que había esperando escuchar mientras me perdía en el diálogo interno de Sakura Kinomoto. Mi Sakura…

Realmente había sido mía, todo el tiempo…

Me lavé la cara en el baño de la habitación. No podía hacer nada por mi camisa arrugada ni mis pantalones en peor estado.

Caminé hacia el despacho y abrí la puerta.

Cuando crucé mi mirada con Yue supe que algo no estaba bien.

Su rostro estaba pálido, casi demacrado, como si de alguna manera estuviera sufriendo por algo.

Una fuerte punzada de miedo cruzó por mi espina dorsal. Frente a él estaban sus conocidas carpetas de investigación. No habló, no me saludó, tan solo miró mi estado como si de alguna manera lo comprendiera, pero la expresión lúgubre de su rostro me decía otra cosa.

Antes de sentarme me serví un vaso de whisky y lo dejé sobre la mesa.

Sin hablarle tampoco me senté en mi silla y alargué la mano a las carpetas.

Comencé a leer.

_Sujeto: Sakura Kinomoto_

_NT: 18_

_Normativa investigación: Fines de búsqueda._

_La susodicha persona mencionada en el inicio del documento fue sometida a investigación encontrando hallazgos significativos referentes a su estado de salud, trabajo, y domicilio actual. _

_Domicilio: Calle Quinta, Sector Rosal._

_Dirección sitio laboral: Calle Central, Esquina Sureste, Casa nº 16, local ''Café París''_

Así que había vuelto allí. Encontrarla sería más fácil de lo que creía, que me perdonara se iba a convertir en el mayor de mis propósitos.

Porque en este momento, después de estos días, no había dinero que valiera, ni contrato que fuera justificado. Es cierto que antes de que todo empezara, que me diera cuenta de lo que creía que era la verdad, había pensado en prolongar mi matrimonio con ella, y en esos dos días había encontrado la razón.

La razón era tan sencilla como enigmática, como nunca había podido imaginarlo, pero con lo que me sentía a gusto y pleno. Con gusto habría dado todo lo que poseía por retroceder el tiempo y guardarme cada palabra que le dije. Todo por el simple hecho de que quería que ella continuara siendo mi mujer. Mía. Solo mía.

La dueña de mi corazón, el que finalmente había dejado de estar en estado congelado. Por la que iba a luchar hasta morir.

La mujer de la que me había enamorado.

Pero ahora debía informarme de ella, así tendría un punto de referencia por el cual beneficiarme para finalmente convencerla de que, al menos ahora, mis sentimientos era sinceros.

_Estado de salud:_

_Post-operatorio inmediato de cesárea iterativa de urgencia por amenaza de parto prematuro. _

Parto prematuro… ¿Parto….?

Levanté la cara de inmediato para fijarme en Yue que sostenía un bolígrafo en sus manos y lo apretaba como si quisiera partirlo.

–¿Qué… es esto? –pude preguntar sin atreverme a hacer ninguna conjetura, pero sin poder detener el rápido trabajo que estaba haciendo mi cerebro.

–Siga leyendo –pidió Yue con voz tensa.

Mis ojos siguieron su orden leyendo el informe completo de su estado de salud, con el corazón palpitándome dolorosamente en el pecho y mis ojos siguiendo ávidamente cada línea de ese… informe.

_Paciente con diagnósticos previos de embarazo de 28 semanas con alto riesgo obstétrico por presentación gemelar de la gestación. Presenta ruptura prematura de membranas espontánea. Ingresa a la institución en estado de inconsciencia, con alto riesgo de muerte fetal por Oligoamnios **(para las que no saben se trata de ausencia de liquido amniótico en el saco placentario)** y es ingresada de urgencias a cesárea por muerte fetal del gemelo 1 y alto riesgo de infección neonatal del gemelo 2. _

_Resultados de cesárea materna en regulares condiciones de salud con muerte fetal de gemelo 1 de sexo femenino, y alto riesgo de muerte por infección pulmonar al gemelo 2, sexo masculino. Sin maduración pulmonar previa. _

_Muerte neonatal del gemelo 2 después de 72 horas de vida. _

La página continuaba a lo que parecían ser los registros de nacido vivo y defunción de ambos bebes. No había fotografías.

La palabra apenas tuvo tiempo de colarse por mi mente antes de que el vaso en donde estaba el whisky se estrellara contra la pared.

–No puede ser… –repetía una y otra vez mi boca mientras mi cerebro apenas podía asimilar toda la información que estaba recibiendo.

Lancé la carpeta contra el escritorio y me puse de pie revolviéndome el cabello mientras todo dentro de mí se revolvía de la misma manera.

–Esto no puede ser… –volvía a repetir mientras los hechos se filtraban en mi cabeza dándome cuenta de que sí podía ser, porque yo la había tomado sin protección y la había dejado embarazada desde la primera vez que estuve con ella. El día que abusé de su cuerpo, el día que tomé su inocencia y la convertí en mía.

El día en que… concebí a dos hijos.

–La señora… Li –comenzó Yue no muy seguro de cómo llamarla, pero después de todo esto ella era mía.

Ella era solo mía y tenía que recuperarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

–Se fugó del hospital antes de ayer –terminó Yue la frase.

Fue como un interruptor dentro de mi cabeza, el que vaciaba los recuerdos de ella que siempre tenía tan presentes. Esos recuerdos de las conversaciones en los meses previos a su destrucción.

Las imágenes dentro de mí se oscurecieron, y solo pude escuchar lo que gritaba en mi cabeza

–_¿De qué hablas?_

–_Creo que cuando no hay más razones para permanecer en este mundo la vida simplemente debería dejar de existir._

–_No comprendo._

–_Si no tuviera razones para vivir yo misma terminaría con mi vida._

–_Estás hablando de matarte._

–_Sí, es la manera más fácil de acabar con el sufrimiento._

Todo fue horriblemente claro en ese momento mucho más que como lo fue antes.

Acababa de darme cuenta de que si no la encontraba ella se iba a morir. Lo sabía porque ella me lo había dicho y lo estaba recordando, porque ella inconscientemente sabía que algo iba a pasar más adelante.

Ella me había dicho en una oportunidad que yo era su única razón para estar viva. Había vivido por sus hijos, por nuestros hijos, ambos habían muerto, ahora no había razones para vivir.

Sin detenerme pensar en lo que había salí del despacho gritando a Yue.

–¡AVISA AL HOSPITAL QUE UNA PACIENTE VA EN CAMINO, ES POSIBLE QUE SE ENCUENTRE EN GRAVE ESTADO DE SALUD!

–Pero, señor… –murmuró Yue poniéndose de pie y siguiéndome desconcertado con la mirada.

–¡HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO, SÉ POR QUÉ LO HAGO, LLAMA AL HOSPITAL AHORA MISMO!

No me quedé esperando a ver si cumplía mi orden.

Bajé los escalones que me comunicaban al exterior, a donde el auto estaba estacionado. Yamazaki estaba detrás de mí.

Sin decirle más entré al auto y lo encendí pisando el acelerador a fondo.

Ahora entendía las preguntas en mi cabeza: "¿Por qué me mataste?"

La vida me estaba avisando que, sin saberlo, me había convertido en un asesino.

Sorteé todos los baches que se me atravesaron incluyendo dos o tres autos que se pararon en mi camino.

La desesperación se apoderó de mí al pensar en lo que le diría cuando llegara a su apartamento, qué excusa sacaría ante el hecho de vigilarla para saber si estaba bien. Desde el momento en que había leído el informe me había dado cuenta de que ella nunca me perdonaría, pero aun así no podía prohibirme que velara por ella. Que velara por lo que quedaba de ella.

Giré a velocidad de vértigo la esquina de la calle que conducía a su apartamento, salí del auto y entré casi llevándome por delante a la mujer que parecía ser la dueña.

–¡Oiga! –casi gritó ella cuando chocamos y casi tumbé al suelo–. ¿A dónde demonios cree que va?

No tenía tiempo para responder y menos si se le ocurría llamar a la policía, el pálpito dentro de mi pecho me decía que de alguna bizarra manera estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Subí de dos en dos los escalones, pues no tenía tiempo de que el ascensor lo hiciera, pero no podía pensar en sentirme cansado, no en ese momento.

Aporreé la puerta en cuando la tuve frente a mí, sin importarme los gritos de indignación de la mujer a la que había atropellado; ella no era importante en esto, sólo Sakura lo era.

El cerrojo de la puerta se hizo añicos cuando le di una patada.

–¡SAKURA! –llamé apenas crucé el umbral de su casa, tan acogedora como antes, como solo ella era capaz de hacerlo. No había respuesta, pero al estar cerrada desde dentro la puerta solo podía indicar que ella estaba ahí–. ¡SAKURA! –volví a llamar, notando la desesperación en mi propia voz, como si perdiera a la posesión más preciada que tenía, y así era.

Ahora, ella se había convertido en todo para mí.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente hasta el dormitorio. Éste estaba abierto, pero la puerta del baño estaba cerrada. Se escuchaba el agua correr lentamente, pero ningún otro sonido que pudiera indicarme que ella estaba ahí.

–¡SAKURA! –volví a llamar, comenzando a aporrear la puerta ahora. La mujer gritaba detrás de mí mientras tenía un teléfono inalámbrico y comenzaba a llamara a la policía–. ¡DÍGALES QUE MANDEN UNA AMBULANCIA, ELLA NO ESTÁ BIEN! –le grité antes de que la puerta también cayera bajo mis golpes.

Entré en el organizado baño inmediatamente, me dirigí directamente hacia la ducha y eché la cortina a un lado. Me quedé de piedra cuando la vi.

Finalmente la había encontrado, había encontrado lo que quedaba de ella, lo que yo había dejado de ella.

El agua estaba teñida de su sangre, la que escapaba de sus muñecas, sus ojos estaban cerrados y tenía el cutis ceniciento. Traté de gritar su nombre pero la voz no me respondía; solo respondía mi instinto, el que me dijo que hacer sin siquiera ponerme a pensar.

Metí las manos debajo de ella y la saqué del agua, que tiñó mi camisa blanca y arrugada de rojo. Alcancé a vislumbrar un matiz de su delgada muñeca derecha antes de echármela al cuello para descubrir un horrible corte, de la cual manaba sangre oscura y cada vez en menor cantidad. Agradecí al cielo por mi instinto y por decirme inconscientemente qué era lo que iba a pasar con ella si no me daba prisa.

Un camisón cubría su cuerpo pero éste también estaba manchado de sangre, y la piel, aunque estuviera en agua tibia, estaba fría y amoratada.

Con ella entre mis brazos pasé a lado de la mujer mientras ella seguía dando explicaciones a la policía pero no tenía tiempo de esperar una ambulancia. Con todo el cuidado que pude senté el cuerpo inerte de ella en la parte trasera de mi coche y la acomodé de manera que no resbalara. La miré buscando algún signo de vida en ella, pero todo parecía indicar que la vida hacía mucho tiempo no tenía sitio en su rostro.

"_¿Qué he hecho?_"

Me subí al auto, volví a arrancarlo a toda velocidad en dirección al hospital y me salté varios semáforos mientras la contemplaba una y otra vez a través del espejo retrovisor.

"_Por favor, no te mueras_" le rogaba en mi mente mientras esperaba por una lucidez que nunca más iba a llegar.

Frené rudamente en el pavimento del hospital. Los doctores estaban afuera, listos para recibirla, y bendije a Yue antes de que ella fuera arrancada de mis brazos tras bajarla del auto. Fue puesta en la camilla de ruedas y direccionada hacia el hospital. Yo corría detrás de ellos escuchando a medias lo que decían.

–Shock hipovolémico, perforación de arteria radial izquierda y derecha, hipotermia. Desaturacion, paro cardiorespiratorio.

Un brazo me detuvo en el momento en que seguía a la ambulancia hacia la sala de reanimación. Peleé con ese brazo, pero era evidente que estaba ahí para hacer exactamente eso, detenerme. Me volví para ver al guardia de seguridad el hospital.

–¡SUÉLTEME! –le rugí al tiempo que casi saltaba encima del guardia, pero él estaba lo suficientemente bien entrenado para este tipo de situación.

–Si no se calma voy a tener que pedirle que se vaya –dijo con la voz sorprendentemente calmada para esta situación.

Me estaba invitando cortésmente a irme o a hacer caso.

Completamente enceguecido por la ira que me comía el alma conmigo mismo, miré hacia la puerta donde había desaparecido. Aún a través de ella, se podían ver ligeros retazos de lo que pasaba dentro, solo se veía rojo y blanco, su sangre y las sábanas donde estaba acostada.

El aire abandonó mis pulmones en forma de grito, de aullido, no parecía el sonido que hiciera un humano y cada nota salió de mi garganta desgarrándomela en dolor. Todo había acontecido tan rápido, y aun así, cada segundo que pasaba parecía demorarse minutos, horas. Di dos pasos hacia atrás antes de caer de rodillas y seguir gritando en medio de la sala de urgencias de ese Hospital que conocía bien. El Hospital Estatal, allí donde ella había estado hacia días, aquí donde habían nacido mis hijos, los que ella me iba a dar, y de los que debería haber conocido desde el día en que le pedí que visitara al médico.

En ese momento escuché que los pasos tronaban detrás de mí, pero no pude levantarme para ver de quién se trataba. Solo cuando alguien me levantó del cuello de la camisa pude ver que se trataba de Touya. No hice nada cuando el rugido provino de él y fui estampado con un puño contra la pared, seguido de otro en el estómago.

Dejé que me diera todo la paliza que quiso, porque me merecía eso y mucho más. Ojalá me destruyera y pasara por la mitad de lo que Sakura había pasado. Si ella moría… yo moría también. Era así de sencillo. Así de egoísta como siempre.

–¡No, Touya! –dijo la mujer que él había llamado Mei Ling, de quien reconocí la voz.

Él se detuvo, como si su voz fuera una varita mágica. Caí en mis rodillas, otra vez lleno de golpes y sangre mientras el celador se acercaba nuevamente y se llevaba a Touya a rastras.

Volví a escuchar pasos nuevamente y vi que una mujercita pequeña se había acercado a mí. Tenía los ojos rojos y llorosos, y parecía odiarme con la mirada y, a la vez, querer ayudarme con las manos. La chica se volvió hacia el celador que volvía en ese momento y le dijo:

–¿Podría, por favor, facilitarme gasas y alcohol?

El hombre miró mi estado, pero no me importaba cuál era su veredicto. Lo único que no podía hacer era sacarme de aquí, porque así tuviera que soldar mis uñas y dedos al piso, no me iba a mover de aquí hasta que no supiera qué sería de ella.

Cerré los ojos evocándola y, sin poder evitarlo, comparándola cómo era antes a cómo la había visto hacia unos minutos. La vida se había extinguido de su rostro y su cuerpo, era solo un despojo de lo que había sido antes, era la consecuencia de mis espantosos actos. Ahí tenía mi recompensa por haberme dado cuenta de que la amaba. Perderla.

Las preguntas sobre qué iba a hacer, qué iba a pasar conmigo seguían rondando mi cabeza. Sentí algo fresco y ardoroso en mi ceja izquierda y cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que la muchacha ya tenía el alcohol y me estaba limpiando la cara.

Ni siquiera esto merecía y no la conocía a ella, pero ella, aparentemente sí sabía quién era yo.

–¿Quién es usted? –le pregunté.

–Tomoyo… –dijo ella sencillamente, con la voz rasposa del llanto–, una amiga de Sakura…

–¿Del orfanato? –le pregunté, aunque no recordaba haber visto su foto en el álbum del cursillo.

–No… del Café París…

Aplicó un poco de fuerza sobre mi herida y me ardió hasta el cogote, pero contuve la palabrota. Esta mujer parecía ser tan decente como Sakura.

Otra vez pasos, esta vez de hombre, aunque no se trataba de Touya. Era un tipo de cabellos negros y alta estatura, quien divisó a Tomoyo y se acercó a nosotros. Me miró por unos momentos antes de volverse a ella.

–Vine en cuanto me avisaste. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

–No lo sabemos. La mujer de la pensión llamó a la policía y luego al Café París a informar que un loco se había llevado el cadáver de Sakura… ¡Oh, Eriol! Creo que ella intentó suicidarse… –las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Tomoyo. Soltó los algodones con los que me estaba limpiando y se aferró a él para consolarse.

Me sentía como el verdadero intruso que era. Quería llorar y acompañarla pero yo era el artífice de esto, así que no merecía ningún consuelo. Antes de poder detenerme hablé:

–¿Qué… qué pasó con los bebés?

Tomoyo demoró un poco en calmarse, se soltó de Eriol y se volvió a mí.

–Tú eres… el padre de los niños, ¿verdad?

No sabía cuánto había hablado Sakura de mí con ella. Tal vez sabía mi nombre, o tal vez, como el sentido de pregunta de su frase revelaba, estaba suponiendo quién era yo.

–Sí –estaba completamente seguro de eso, no podía dudar de la inocencia de mi pobre esposa.

Antes de preverlo, ahora con la cara limpia (al menos de sangre), sentí un amargo y lleno de odio bofetón de la mano de Tomoyo.

–Tomoyo… por favor –le dijo a quien había llamado Eriol. Le detuvo la mano cuando trató de pegarme nuevamente, otro golpe que merecía de sobra.

–Sabes que se lo merece, Eriol, él la abandonó a su suerte, lo sé. Una mujer embarazada y sola solo pudo ser abandonada por quien la dejó en ese estado… ¡Es un maldito!

Ella trató de abalanzarse sobre mí; no le puse mucho cuidado a su reacción. Su amor por Sakura la hacía reaccionar con su instinto de protección y yo no iba a evitar que me arañara o lo que quisiera hacerme. Sabía que lo merecía y no podía odiarla siquiera por el simple hecho de que quería a Sakura; parecía quererla como a una hermana.

Eriol se llevó a Tomoyo mientras ella lloraba por su amiga. Mi interior lloraba por Sakura pero, mis lágrimas, las que habían brotado de mis ojos al leer el diario, ahora parecían estar atascadas en mi pecho terminando de presionar dolorosamente.

–¿Familiar de Sakura Kinomoto? –preguntó una voz taciturna saliendo de la sala a donde había ingresado. Se trataba de un médico que me resultaba familiar, portaba una bata verdosa cubierta casi en su totalidad de sangre. Sangre de ella.

–Soy yo –me acerqué inmediatamente, agradeciendo mentalmente por el hecho de encontrarme solo en ese momento–. Soy su esposo.

–Soy… –cuando el médico me miró de frente pareció reconocerme y a mi pesar también lo reconocí… Se trataba del mismo médico general que me había atendido cuando tuve el accidente de coche.

–Yukito Tsukishiro… –dije recordando su nombre.

–¿Se… Señor Li? –preguntó el doctor Tsukishiro nuevamente, soltando mi mano, la que había levantado para estrechar.

–Así es… un poco golpeado.

–Debería ir a ver a alguien que lo revisara… –comenzó él…

–No, no necesito nada… –inhalé profundamente cuando lo miré a los ojos–. ¿Cómo esta ella?

El doctor se quedó en silencio mirándome, como si evaluara la posibilidad de decirme o no.

–En muy malas condiciones generales –suspiró negando con la cabeza–. Aparte de sus cortes casi imposibles de suturar, tiene un alto riesgo de daño neurológico severo, por haber estado minutos sumergida bajo agua. Hemos intentado drenar lo que más hemos podido de sus pulmones. Además de eso, está siendo transfundida de emergencia y… no sabemos cuáles serán las repercusiones… Si he de serle sincero, las esperanzas de vida son mínimas.

No podía pedirle mas, había sido más claro que el agua. Ella se estaba muriendo, estaba agonizando en medio de su corta vida.

–Cada corte pareció hecho con bastante precisión, supo exactamente donde cortar para que la sangre se drenara más rápido. Sus cortes están suturados, pero debemos tener un tiempo mínimo de espera para saber si la transfusión será eficaz.

–¿Cuánto…? –pude decir–. ¿Cuánto debo esperar para… saber si vivirá? –¿cómo podía llegar a dolerme tanto esa simple pregunta?

–¿Honestamente…? –me preguntó apesadumbrando, con lo que me dio la mitad de la respuesta.

–Sí…

–Todo está en manos de ella…

En manos de ella, cuando ella misma había intentando matarse… Si no creía que había razones para quedarse… ella se iría. Cruzaría la línea, y me dejaría aquí, solo y sin ella. Sin nada.

–¿Puedo verla? –así no me escuchara le iba a decir en la cara y en el oído que me había arrancado el corazón de el pecho, y se lo había llevado con ella desde el mismo momento en que la besé por primera vez.

–Están terminando de proceder con las suturas y los catéteres… yo le avisaré…

Dio media vuelta sin decirme nada más, aunque no necesitaba que me dijera algo más.

Claridad… ahora la tenía… Ahora tenía claro que si Sakura Kinomoto llegaba a morir, no demoraría demasiado tiempo en seguirla.

Y si llegaba a vivir… si llegaba a vivir haría que cada día de su vida fuera el más feliz, con o sin mí.

Era la única promesa que podía hacerle. Era lo único a lo que podía aferrarme para no caer en el abismo de la locura, desesperación y dolor en el que se había convertido lo que solía llamar vida.

* * *

**¡Hola! Creo haber tardado menos esta vez. Habrán sido 1 o 2 semanas, no más, supongo.  
**

**Ya veis lo que ha pasado con nuestro Shaoran. Me da mucha pena lo que ha pasado con Sakura, pero son ''daños menores'' con tal de hacer sufrir a Shaoran. Ella sale ganando tanto si vive como si muere, de modo que... Si muere, vuelve a ver a sus gemelos, y si vive, estará con un hombre que le hará todo lo feliz que puede. **

**Mientras, Shaoran sufrirá todo lo que puede, saldrá perdiendo, así que... A mí se me han quitado las ganas de darle una patada al ver lo que está sufriendo el pobre.**

**A muchas les carcomerá la impaciencia, así que les daré un adelanto a todas las que me dejen un review. Les enviaré un pequeño adelanto. Pero eso sólo podrá ser si tenéis cuenta y dejáis el review conectadas. ¿Vale?**

**¡Muchas gracias por leerme!**

**Saludos =)**

**lady Evelyne**


	20. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer**** → Sakura Cazadora de Cartas pertenece a CLAMP , y la trama a MaraGaunt.**

* * *

**Capítulo XIX**

**Shaoran Li**

**Junio**

Permanecí sentado hora tras hora tratando de no caer en desesperación y estar al pendiente de cualquier noticia que se pudiera presentar, pero el doctor Yukito no salió ni siquiera para autorizarme a entrar a verla, que era lo que más quería y necesitaba de todo esto.

Así que no tenía muchas opciones más que las de esperar, contar los segundos, las horas, todo aquello que se consideraba tiempo, mientras por dentro la desesperanza terminaba a carcomerme.

Vagué por la sala de un lado a otro bajo la vigilante mirada del guardia. Parecía querer decirme algo, pero tal vez la desesperación había en mis ojos lo previno; ni a la fuerza me hubieran movido de allí.

La gente que entraba me miraba. Seguramente, evaluaban críticamente el estado de mis ropas, mojadas y teñidas de sangre; mi cabello enredado sucio de sangre y, mi propia piel, estaba marcada por todas partes de la sangre de Sakura y eso hacía que mi dolor fuera más y más fuerte a medida que llenaba de aire mis pulmones.

¿Qué he hecho? Me preguntaba una y otra vez, mientras miraba fijamente el segundero del reloj de pared que colgaba a un lado de la sala. Con el solo uso de mis palabras y mis influencias carroñeras había producido el deseo de morir en una mujer que solamente había querido vivir… conmigo… feliz… conmigo…

Lágrimas de dolor y desesperación estaban rodando por mi cara y no me importaba… Quemaban y a la vez limpiaban de mi cara lo que yo no quería limpiar: la marca de Sakura Kinomoto, de la sangre de Sakura Kinomoto sobre mí, haciéndome consciente de lo mucho que la había dañado.

Cuando estaba seguro de que el suelo iba a terminar por abrirse de todos mis pasos, tomé asiento y me aferré la cabeza con las manos en un intento de hacerla menos pesada, algo completamente imposible.

Sentí pasos a mí alrededor y vi que el guardia se había acercado y estaba esperando que lo mirara.

Parecía reacio a hablarme pero finalmente me dijo:

–Mucha gente ha venido en una situación similar… –se aclaró un poco la garganta, como si estuviera tratando de dar más veracidad a lo que quería mencionar–. Bueno, no tan similar como ésta, pero cuando se encuentra en peligro la vida de los pacientes, usualmente encuentran algo de paz visitando la capilla.

Mi aspecto debía ser el de un loco para que ese hombre me hubiera recomendado visitar una iglesia, o, bueno, capilla.

Nunca me había considerado un devoto de la religión y dudaba mucho de que, después de la manera en que me había comportado, Dios quisiera escucharme.*** **

Incluso mientras entraba, cruzando la entrada de la improvisada capilla hospitalaria, me sentía como un profanador de ese templo sagrado. Nunca, desde el momento en que mis padres murieron, había visitado un templo de Dios.

Jamás se me había ocurrido que dentro de uno pudiera caber a la vez tanto silencio y paz.

Di tres pasos más hasta que me senté en una de las sillas de madera y contemplé mi entorno con aprensión.

El altar era mediano y tenía a un Cristo casi de la misma altura.

Alrededor había vitrales pequeños llenos de la historia de Jesús, que recordaba por las visitas dominicales de mi madre a la iglesia a las que siempre asistía con ella.

El silencio era casi sepulcral, había una almohadilla que se extendía a lo largo del tamaño de la banca donde estaba sentado, la cual, presuntamente, era para arrodillarse.

¿Tendría el derecho de hacerlo después de mis acciones?

¿Podía siquiera dignarme a mirar al Altísimo sin sentirme avergonzado de haber nacido?

Bien valía la pena intentarlo.

Al menos de rodillas podía humillarme ante la evidente superioridad.

Me puse de pie y luego me arrodille mirando al Cristo nuevamente.

Recordaba cómo se hacía esto: ponía ambas manos en señal de suplica y comenzaba a rezar. Recordaba el Padrenuestro, el Ave María y el Yo Pecador.

Cada palabra que susurraba la sentía indigna de ser pronunciada por mi sucia boca. Aun así las pronunciaba sintiendo tal vergüenza que comenzaba a temblar.

Y ahora comenzaba a llorar. Como un bebé a quien quitan una golosina, pero esta vez algo más valioso, mucho pero mucho más valioso que una golosina, había sido arrebatado de mis manos y yo había colaborado en ello.

Pedía perdón, rogaba perdón, rogaba tener la suficiente entereza para aguantar esto. Rogaba poseer al menos una mínima parte del incalculable valor que Sakura Kinomoto había tenido en la vida. Rogaba por mi madre, mi padre y por mí mismo. Por lo que no merecía, y por lo que no tenía derecho a pedir.

–Señor –murmuré pensando pesadamente que estaba enloqueciendo al hablarle a una imagen. Pero había poder ahí. Se podía notar, esa paz sobrenatural, ese silencio apático dejaba entrever que podía ser oído, y podía expresarme como mejor lo lograra–, necesito ayuda.

Eran las palabras, las dos palabras con las que podía transmitir parte de mi lucha interior. Necesitaba ayuda, la necesité desde el momento en que me quedé sin padres, la ayuda que nunca quise recibir a pesar de encontrarse tan cerca de mí. El milagro que había sido esa mujer, que estaba muriendo en mi vida, seguramente se trataba de obra del destino. Más allá del destino, algo divino que había topado con mi innegable diabolicismo y a quien había manchado con mi propia corrupción.

Más lágrimas, las que nunca había derramado se regaban de mis ojos de manera profusa. Ahora no intentaba detenerlas porque cada una de ellas parecía marcar el hito de diferencia entre lo que fui antes y en lo que me había convertido ahora.

–Sálvala, Señor –pedía una y otra vez de la manera en que recordaba que mi madre me había enseñado–. Ayúdame a reivindicar todo el sufrimiento que ha pasado. Conoces mis intenciones, sabes que si la dejas vivir me voy a encargar de que las palabra dolor, sufrimiento, y mentira nunca vuelvan a cruzarse en su camino. Sabes que si vive la haré feliz, a mi lado o al de quien ella quiera. Sabes que lo merece, ella merece ser feliz. Ahora no importo, aunque nunca lo he hecho; ella, solo ella merece la felicidad que le robé.

Me estremecí de lamentos, como nunca jamás se ha visto un hombre hacerlo.

Cierta vez, cuando tenía trece años había leído un libro de texto en el colegio que se titulaba ''María''. Una novela romántica y trágica que había escrito Jorge Isaacs.

Ya en ese tiempo tenía aversión al romanticismo y al amor por la pérdida que había sufrido. A esa tierna edad sabía lo que era quedarse literalmente desamparado y no encontraba gusto en el romanticismo, ni en esas cosas.

Pero era leerla o reprobar la clase. Había tenido que devorarla completamente antes de suceder el examen, maldiciendo una y otra vez al autor por mentir, por hacer creer a los lectores que era cierto que el dolor por la muerte de la mujer a la que se amaba podía lacerar el alma de maneras mil veces más que dolorosas, que podían llevarte a la locura, hasta desear morir para acompañarla en la muerte.

Lo critiqué y ahora que venía a mi cabeza me hallaba en la misma situación. Efraín, el nombre del protagonista, se moría por su amor hacia María.

Y con mi recién descubierto sentimiento, cuando ya era demasiado tarde para tomar conciencia de él, podía sentir que el alma se me estaba desgarrando, hasta el punto de querer seguirla en la muerte sin importarme nada más que ella.

Yo me moría de amor por Sakura Kinomoto. Qué duro y a la vez dolorosamente apasionante era admitir esa cálida verdad. La amaba y la adoraba.

Yo también quería morir.

Era un maldito animal egoísta, ególatra y sin sentimientos.

Seguí orando y lloriqueando como un niño, ese niño que había escondido dentro de mí al crecer de manera acelerada, al que había enterrado por ser débil, y quien ahora lanzaba las lágrimas que me había empeñado en esconder durante toda mi vida.

Antes no creía que fuera posible ser presa de las emociones, pero el solo pensar en que Sakura moría hacía mi poca tranquilidad añicos.

Escuché unos pasos detras de mí pero no me volví ni me preocupé por secarme la cara demacrada. Había pasado el suficiente tiempo escondiendo mis emociones, y sentía que podía desinhibirlas en este lugar sagrado, sin temor a nada.

Los pasos siguieron hasta posarse detras de mí, alguien se arrodilló como yo y comenzó a orar con verdadero fervor.

Sin poder evitarlo me di la vuelta y vi que se trataba de Touya.

El perro.

Solo que ahora no podía siquiera sentir odio por él, porque me había nublado de todas las emociones menos de las que tenían que ver con el amor hacia Sakura Kinomoto.

Touya estudió mi cara por espacio de dos segundos, pero fue lo suficientemente rápido para darse cuenta de lo que yo tardé en darme cuenta mucho tiempo.

–Siento lo de hace un momento –susurró mientras el sonido de su oscura voz de propagaba en eco por la capilla–. No suelo ser violento…

Había estado tan encerrado en mi propio mundo que no había aprendido a reconocer a las personas que eran en verdad personas.

Como el hombre que se sentaba a mi espalda, cuya expresión facial de desolación, ahora que había abierto realmente los ojos, solo podía tratarse de amor fraternal.

No respondí nada. Me costaba trabajo hablar.

–Nunca… pude hacer que Sakura me quisiera… Desde que estábamos en el instituto… tenía miedo de hablarle, me parecía etérea y tan superior como lo es ahora…

Él me estaba hablando de ella, a pesar de que cada palabra parecía dolerme más seguí escuchándolo, creo que necesitaba hacerlo.

–Siempre la amé en silencio…y siempre la protegí en silencio hasta donde alcancé a hacerlo. Claro que en un sitio como aquel en donde vivimos, mis dotes no alcanzaban demasiado. Había dos chicos en nuestro curso… Eran unos muchachos tan enfadados con la vida que se dedicaban a hacer imposibles las de los demás. Ellos la deseaban, y cada día tenía que luchar contra el ansia de querer matarlos para que no hicieran planes con ella. Si no llega a ser por mí, Sakura hubiera muerto el día en que trataron de violarla y casi lo consiguieron. Yo estaba ahí… vi cómo terminó de ser destruida. Quise ayudarla, pero casi al día siguiente fue puesta en casa de acogida con unas personas hurañas que tenían una hija enferma. Creo que cualquier cosa significaba el paraíso para ella con tal de salir de ahí.

Me puse de pie y me senté a seguir escuchando lo que debía haber escuchado desde el principio: la conclusión obvia que debí sacar antes de emprender a destruir a la única mujer que de verdad me había amado por lo que era.

–No quiero ser su enemigo… –dijo lentamente–. No puedo serlo porque sé que, a pesar de todo lo que le hizo, ella lo ama más que a nada –me preguntaba cuán cierto sería esa afirmación después de lo que había pasado–. Cada gota del amor que siente por usted fue derramada en cada conversación que tuvimos. A Sakura le debo mi nueva vida, esa que ella misma me alentó a buscar cuando me dijo que no podía amarme, porque no se podía entregar el corazón dos veces y el de ella ya tenía un solo dueño. Gracias a sus palabras decidí buscar mi propio destino y lo encontré donde menos lo pensé, y al lado de Mei Ling.

No necesitaba que me dijera que ella era como un ángel. Un ángel que había seducido cada parte de mí tan naturalmente que no me di cuenta.

–El doctor dice que Sakura puede quedar con secuelas neurológicas, hace un momento hablé con él –seguía susurrando pero escuchaba cada palabra como si me la estuviera gritando al oído–, y vine a rezar por que eso no pasara, a rezar como sé que ella hizo por mí. Le debo eso y mucho más.

Me dio una camaradera palmada en el hombro que quemó parte de mi armadura. El único amigo que había tenido era Yue y ahora este lobo decía que no quería ser mi enemigo.

–Si ella vive –dije antes de poder detenerme–, voy a hacer cada cosa que esté a mi alcance y las que no para que ella encuentre la felicidad.

–Eso va a ser muy difícil –dijo Touya suspirando y terminándose de dar la vuelta para salir–, porque creo que ella no será feliz con nadie más que con usted, y usted…

–Yo me encargaré de darle felicidad, conmigo, o sin mí –lo interrumpí antes de que siguiera hablando, ya era lo suficientemente destructivo.

Aunque desde ya me preguntaba cómo iba a acontecer ese milagro de alejarla de mi.

Dejé que Touya se fuera sintiéndome más culpable aún por los trabajos de mi sucia mente, como había pensado antes. Si con anterioridad hubiera tenido el suficiente valor y entereza para buscar esta verdad que parecía escupirme cada vez que la recordaba, para hacerme saber que había sido un rábano con todo, nada de esto estaría pasando en este momento.

No supe por cuánto tiempo permanecí sentado esperando la redención silenciosa que pareció repartirse en la pequeña capilla. Sentí otros pasos pero estos eran más ligeros que los del propio Touya por lo que me volví y vi al doctor Tsukishiro.

–Ya puede pasar a verla… –dijo con lentitud mirándome compasivo.

Me puse de pie lentamente, como si la carga de mi culpa me hiciera las veces de la misma cruz que Jesús, claro que no había punto de comparación y yo merecía algo mucho peor que eso. Seguí a Yukito a pasos lentos mientras me conducía, sin ningún tipo de interferencia, por donde el celador no me había dejado pasar antes.

Olía a químico, a sangre y a muerte.

Era tan penetrante como poderoso y me daba miedo. Yo que siempre me había jactado de tener el valor suficiente para este tipo de nimiedades ahora me estaba desmoronando, porque recordaba dolorosamente que cuando tenía 10 años había entrado precisamente por ese pasillo, que había sido ampliado con el paso de los años, a ver lo que quedaba de mis padres. Yo mismo lo había pedido a pesar de que Yue había tratado de convencerme de que no lo hiciera, pero tenía que verlos, no podía despedirme de ellos de otra manera. Y ahora estaba acá, con el peso de mis propios actos encima, con un dolor que iba más allá de cualquiera que hubiera conocido.

Crucé las segundas puertas que el médico indicó y pude enfocar la vista.

Mi primer impulso fue cerrar los ojos y tratar de hacer de cuenta de que todo esto no era nada más que una pesadilla que podía llegar al fin, que cuando me despertaría me descubriría al lado de mi esposa, acunado por sus brazos, con ningún contrato, ninguna mentira en medio de los dos.

Pero ella, a la que ahora miraba, no parecía una persona viva.

Estaba muerta. O lo estaría.

Todo por mi culpa.

Reconocí algo de lo que mi padre había llevado a casa para prácticas. tenía un tubo oro traqueal que cruzaba sus vías respiratorias y funcionaba por un ventilador mecánico, lo cual me dio la ligera idea de que tan grave era la situación. Si no podía respirar por sí sola las circunstancias eran demasiado complicadas.

Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, circundados por profundas ojeras, la piel era demasiado pálida, pero aún parecía conservar la frescura de la juventud y la suavidad de los pétalos de flores. Decenas de equipos parecían conectados a ella de manera intravenosa, y tenía sendos vendajes alrededor de las muñecas.

En mi interior seguía rogando por que viviera, pero al verla, solo al verla, alguien, cualquier otra persona que no fuera yo, preferiría que muriera antes de verla padecer todo esto. Escuché la puerta cerrarse detras de mí pero hacía mucho tiempo me había olvidado de que Yukito había entrado conmigo. Me acerqué aspirando el aroma que la rodeaba, aquel que, aún a dos pasos de la muerte parecía agudizarse en su piel, como si su sangre también conservara el olor y el sabor de las vainillas, por encima del olor a químico, a sangre y a muerte. Ese que prevalecía en mi mente, estaba su olor natural, ese que me decía que si se encontraba presente quería decir que ella aún tenía una oportunidad.

Tomé entre mis manos afanosamente la suya, tan fría e invalida como un pedazo pequeño de piedra, pero tan suave y etérea como la mano de un niño. De pie a su lado, mis ojos parecían devorar cada centímetro de ella mientras escuchaba el lento y casi acompasado latir de su corazón monitorizado con cables de electrodos.

Levanté esa mano inerte hacia mi nariz y la olí con deleite volviéndome a perder en su olor, del que también me había enamorado. Deslicé suavemente esa mano por mis propias mejillas dolorosamente consciente de que si ella estuviera viéndome apartaría su mano de mí como lo merecía, pero debía aprovechar de que aún no era consiente para empaparme de ella, para que cuando la perdiera definitivamente el golpe amainara un gramo, menos que eso.

Posé mis labios sobre su palma y la besé ansiosamente poseído por la conocida necesidad de posar mis labios en sus labios, de borrar con mis besos cada uno de sus sufrimientos, así no fuera un consuelo con poder.

–Sakura… –mi voz inconscientemente la llamaba aunque sabía que estaba lejos de escucharme. Apreté su mano suavemente rogando para que me escuchara, me incliné sobre ella y besé lo que alcancé a besar de su mejilla para luego dirigirme a su oído–. Sakura… Sé que puedes escucharme –aún no estaba muy seguro de eso, pero una parte de mí trataba de convencerse de que así era, aunque no tenía derecho debía tener fe–. Sé que de alguna manera puedes hacerlo, aunque no sea ahora me escucharas más adelante, porque lo que te voy a decir te lo repetiré una y otra vez así no quieras escucharme. Yo sí insistiré, así tu no lo hayas hecho, como no hiciste conmigo –tragué en seco ante toda mi estupidez pero quería hablarle, de todo lo que sentía en esos momentos, o al menos una parte. No podía explayarme con un monólogo interno cuando no teníamos tiempo para eso–. Debiste obligarme a escucharte… debiste… –un gemido más propio de un niño que de un adulto crecido salió de mi garganta–. Perdón… perdóname… No espero que lo hagas pero necesito decírtelo… Necesito hacer que me perdones porque te amo… te amo Sakura Kinomoto y ahora no me arrepiento de admitirlo, aunque sea tarde… porque necesito decírselo a alguien y quien sería la persona más indicada sino tú… –besé su mejilla mientras las lágrimas que caían de mis ojos se plegaban en su pálido rostro–. Tú… la persona, la única persona capaz de saltar sobre todas las barreras que puse en mi camino para evitar sentir… Me maldigo mil y una veces por lo que te hice… Merezco sentir que el corazón a dejar de latirme en cualquier momento… merezco sentirme como la peor de las bestias… y aún así…. –nunca jamás había pronunciado un discurso sentimental de esa magnitud y descubría que la sensación, más allá de parecerme estúpida, comenzaba a rindarme un poco de paz–. Me has robado algo que no sabía que tenía –me incliné más a su oído, pero la frialdad de su cuerpo casi me congela–, algo que ahora es tuyo y que no quiero ni pienso recuperar… Te llevaste mi corazón, Sakura Kinomoto…

Todo esto eran palabras, pero la palabras no podían resarcirme de lo que había pasado.

–Perdóname… –le repetí una y otra vez en el oído mientras mi propia cabeza parecía estallar de sufrimiento. Pero, ¿qué podía ser esto en comparación con lo que ella había sufrido?

En ese momento vinieron a mi cabeza los… bebés.

Aquellas almas inocentes a las que sin saberlo también destruí… ¿Por qué Sakura no me lo había contado? ¿Por qué antes de que yo comenzara a hablarle ella no me había dicho que estaba embarazada?

Pero desde ahora surgían otras dudas… cegado, como me encontraba, por los celos y la envidia, la ira… ¿hubiera sido capaz de escucharla sin poner en duda mi propia paternidad?

La respuesta a mis anteriores preguntas llego tan rápido como estúpidamente. Ahora me daba cuenta de que eso era lo que la había detenido de decírmelo… Sakura, después de mi horrible confesión… cualquier cosa que me dijera referente a ese embarazo, yo la rechazaría sin más… Ella llego a conocer mi verdadera personalidad en esos minutos en que la apuñalé verbalmente una y otra vez… Había sabido que, en el estado en que me encontraba, adjudicaría esa concepción al perro… A Touya…

Qué injusta podía ser la vida, no tenía derecho a quejarme, pero, ¿tenía que ser de esta manera?

¿Cuándo me había dado cuenta de que en realidad podía llegar a amar?

La persona que amaba sufría por mi culpa.

No pude contar cuanto tiempo me quedé, escuchando la cadente música de su corazón, calentando con el calor de mi mano las de ella. Hablándole una y otra vez de las razones por las que debía quedarse conmigo…

Ahora solo restaba que ella quisiera volver. Esperaba que mi voz tuviera el efecto que quería. No quería manipularla pero quería quedarme con ella, quería que volviera a ser tan mía como antes, y sabía que en algún momento tendría que jugar sucio para eso… Porque era mi joya y no podía vivir sin ella.

Salí después de unos momentos, cuando pude encontrar la suficiente entereza para dejarla un rato. Cuando salí vi que Tomoyo se encontraba apoyada en la pared. Sabía que tenía que hablarle pero pensaba que tal vez jamás hallara el momento preciso para hacerlo, especialmente cuando me miraba de esa manera tan fija. Dio dos pasos hacia mí y prepara mentalmente mi cara para recibir el bofetón que pronostiqué que vendría pero a cambio de eso ella levantó una de sus manos, en donde se hallaba una fotografía.

Alargué la mía para recibirla sin saber exactamente qué era, pero cuando la vi se me encogió el estómago. Ya la había visto una vez, en mis sueños, y por eso esta sensación de _dèja vu_ me hizo dar vueltas la cabeza.

Era la fotografía de una tumba… con una fuente y dos ángeles en ella… Aún a distancia en la que estaba tomada la fotografía podían verse los nombres.

Ian Hien Kinomoto y Izumi Ieran Kinomoto…*****

Cuando leí el nombre de los dos niños corrí el grave riesgo de caer de rodillas otra vez y echarme a berrear nuevamente.

¿Por qué ella me hacía esto?

¿Acaso no era ya suficiente con que la culpa me golpeara desde todos los ángulos?

No, no lo era. Ahora era mi turno de saber que mis propios hijos habían portado el nombre de mis padres… Esos que en solo una oportunidad mencioné a Sakura y esos que ahora me devolvían la mirada… incluso aunque pudiera odiarme ella habían pensado en mí…

No la merecía, esto lo tenía más que claro.

Miré a Tomoyo que me contemplaba impasible. Con un gesto me pidió que le diera la vuelta a la fotografía, así lo hice para luego descubrir que en ella había anotado el nombre del Cementerio Jardines de Paz. (**nota de MaraGaunt:** **e****n honor a la tumba de mi tía, que fue enterrada en este cementerio**).

–A ella…, Aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente… hubiera dado su propia… vida –sonrió tristemente cuando mencionó esa palabra–, para que los conocieras… nunca… nunca me habló de usted, pero sé que… en el fondo pensaba en ti en todo momento…

Asentí con un nudo en la garganta y el valor volvió a mí solo para decirle a Tomoyo:

–Gracias… por ser su amiga…

–Ella es la que se las merece… es la mejor amiga que nunca tuve… aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

Se dio la vuelta y se secó los ojos, dando pasos para alejarse de mí.

Me volví a sentar en la sala de espera mientras el tiempo seguía pasando. Sabía que en algún momento debía ir a cambiarme la ropa y todo lo demás, pero temía que ella despertara y no llegara a saber que me encontraba aquí, dispuesto a jugármelo todo por ella, como debí hacer desde el principio.

El móvil sonó pausadamente. Era Yue. Y sabía lo que había pasado.

–Lo siento mucho, señor…

–Tú lo sabías –le dije con la voz tomada, aunque no enfadada, no podía culpara a Yue por mis propios errores, aunque él no hubiera insistido más en advertirme

–Una mujer tan inocente… No podría hacer otra cosa que enamorarlo… no puedo ofrecerle consuelo ya que calladamente fui partícipe de esta locura… pero debo pedirle que reconsidere lo que va a hacer ahora.

–Lo único que me importa es ella, Yue… Sé que dejaste de trabajar para mí hace tiempo, pero te pido que vuelvas y te hagas cargo de mi empresa… Te necesito, tú la conoces mejor incluso que yo… por favor.

Nunca había pedido nada a Yue por favor. Se lo estaba rogando, le aumentaría el sueldo si era eso lo que le preocupaba, pero en esos momentos no podía ocupar mi cabeza en nada más que en Sakura.

–No se preocupe, le mantendré al tanto –dijo.

–Gracias Yue… –suspiré aliviadamente.

–No tiene nada que agradecer. Yo sí debo agradecerle a usted –comenzó él a hablar rápidamente.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunté sin entender.

–Apenas ahora leo una de las revistas que Naoko me envió para que la viera en su fiesta de cumpleaños. No sabía que la había acompañado usted precisamente.

Seguramente había visto la foto que nos habían tomado, ese día, solamente me había dejado ver públicamente para hacerle un favor a Naoko, la hija de Yue, a quien habían plantado y no tendría con quien celebrar su fiesta de cumpleaños. No le había dicho nada a Yue porque sabía que, al no trabajar más para mí, por los motivos que ambos conocíamos, no dejaría que asistiera y Naoko tendría que arreglárselas sola, le debía a Yue mucho más que una noche acompañando a su joven hija.

–No tienes nada que agradecer –copié la frase de él mientras una sonrisa compichemente débil se trepaba por mi cara casi apergaminada.

–Si me permite sugerirlo, creo que debería ir a la casa a descansar. Puedo pedirle a Yamazaki que…

–No,Yue –dije rotundamente–. Gracias, pero no. Yo… simplemente no puedo moverme de aquí –confesé.

–Bien. Cualquier cosa no dude en llamarme.

Corté la línea sintiéndome un poco mejor conmigo mismo, pero no podía apartar de mi mente, ni de mi mano y mucho menos de mis ojos, la fotografía de su tumba.

De repente me entraron unos profundos deseos de ir a donde se encontraban. Pero temía que al irme ella también se fuera con los bebés y no pudiera verla una última vez con vida. Me hallaba entre la espada y la pared y solo se me pudo ocurrir una cosa.

Esperé un tiempo determinado para ver avanzar a Touya hacia la sala de espera con un café en sus manazas. Me miró y me hizo un gesto de cabeza a modo de saludo, con un gesto de mi mano le pedí que se acercara. Se sentó en la silla que se encontraba a mi derecha y me obligué a mirarlo a la cara para el pedido.

–Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, y puedes negarte en el momento que quieras. Yo… –levanté mi mano, la que tenía la fotografía, y se la mostré dándome cuenta de que mi aspecto era patético–. Es la tumba de mis hijos. Quiero ir a verles pero temo que… temo que si me voy… Sakura…

No pude seguir hablando más, asociar a la palabra muerte con Sakura estaba comenzando a afectarme mucho más que antes. Touya asintió comprendiendo el sentido de mis palabras y la razón de mi falta de estas en ese momento. Sacó una tarjeta y me la dio.

–Ahí se encuentra el número de mi móvil. Puede llamarme cuando quiera.

Qué mal había juzgado a Touya, todo por dejarme llevar por mis volátiles emociones. Hubiera podido granjearme su amistad, pero ya era demasiado tarde. No podía retractarme de mis errores, excepto por Sakura.

Me puse de pie y me dirigí al baño a arreglar un poco mi apariencia, como había sugerido Yue.

Cuando me miré al espejo, cosa que siempre hacía por simple vanidad, descubrí ante mis ojos a un yo que no conocía. Casi toda mi vida mi expresión facial se limitaba al desdén y a las cosas importantes. Ahora en el espejo se reflejaba el claro ejemplo del desastre, mi rostro se venía demacrado, como nunca lo había estado. Estaba pálido, ojeroso…

Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a un kiosco que vendía ropa para los enfermos. Allí compré algo más o menos decente, parecido a una sudadera deportiva para hombre. Luego salí de la institución y detuve un taxi para que me condujera a los Jardines de Paz.

Demoramos aproximadamente una hora en llegar; al parecer era bastante retirado. Con cada kilómetro que me alejaba del Hospital Estatal sentía más y más que el cráter en donde debía estar mi corazón se hacía más grande y más grande dándome tal sensación de vacío que por un momento pensé en decirle al del taxi que se detuviera y lanzarme desde un puente para acabar con esa sensación tan desagradable. Pero me obligué, me forcé a soportarlo, porque como había dicho antes, esto me lo había buscado solo, y solo debía soportarlo.

Estacionó en la entrada y le pagué lo correspondiente a la carrera. Fuera del cementerio había varios puestos con ventas de flores.

Nunca me había dedicado a admirar el color de las flores, excepto en el jardín de mi madre, y después de Sakura. Eran tan delicadas como una brizna de aire, y compré con las que más hice conexión, unas azucenas, según las nombró la vendedora.

Cuando las tuve en mí poder entré en el cementerio. Había una paz parecida y a la vez diferente de la capilla del hospital. Una calma sobrenatural, más aún por saber que cientos de personas descansaban allí. Embotaba los sentidos con olor a naturaleza pero con un deje demasiado perceptible de muerte y tierra.

Me acerqué a una cabina de madera en donde había un guarda.

–Buenos días –me saludó apenas me acerqué, le devolví el saludo y luego me dijo–. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

–Necesito encontrar esta tumba –respondí con voz sombría y le mostré la foto que me había dado Tomoyo.

El conserje, o el cargo que fuera el que desempeñara, la observó por unos momentos y después me señaló con el brazo en dirección oeste.

–Las tumbas están marcadas por números a la derecha; es la tumba 26 por todo el pasillo este.

Me di la vuelta y continúe caminando mirando cada nombre y acercándome cada vez más a la tumba número 26.

Mis recuerdos eligieron ese momento para hacer acto de presencia y traerme la horrible sensación que había experimentado antes, la de _dèja vu._ Esto lo había vivido en un sueño que había tenido una noche antes de casarme con Sakura. Era el mismo sueño que ella misma había descrito cuando me lo contó. Cuando aún confiaba en mí. Casi creí que los sueños de ella podían tener el don de la precognición, el que había funcionado incluso en mí.

Finalmente encontré la tumba 26, aunque esta vez no se trataba de frío mármol manchado de sangre, sino puro, limpio y sano. Era un pequeño y hermoso monumento adornado de detalles corrientes ubicados estratégicamente perfectos alrededor de una pequeña fuente. Había dos querubines alrededor de la fuente, cada uno de ellos perseguido por una paloma. Había flores de piedra y alrededor para complementar el hermoso cuadro.

Era tan hermoso que encogía el alma y a la vez tan horrendo para lo que contenía. Miré la lisa piedra viendo en vivo y directo los nombres de los ángeles que yacían allí.

Me arrodillé sin importarme nada y puse las flores, repartidas en dos paquetes, en el espacio del nombre de cada uno.

Cerré los ojos y durante un segundo me dediqué a imaginar cómo serían vivos, grandes y jugando conmigo, con ella, con todo el mundo. La niña sería igual de etérea y hermosa como su madre. El niño sería como yo, un pequeño don Juan dispuesto a defender a su inocente hermana cara a cara…

Mi mente se explayó por mi infancia, y más lejos, cuando incluí imágenes de hijos imaginarios en ellas corriendo a mi lado…

Abrí los ojos dándome cuenta de que había pasado más de una hora arrodillado ante ellos. Lo que para mí habían sido minutos, habían sido horas en el mundo real. Les recé pidiendo algo que no merecía.

–Si están cerca… –murmuré pasando los dedos fuertemente sobre el nombre de cada ángel–. Quiero pedirles que me ayuden. No lo merezco, y lo sé tan bien como que para respirar se necesita una nariz. Pero quiero a su madre… Necesito a su madre… y me voy a enloquecer si no estoy con ella. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirles nada tampoco. No debería tener la vergüenza siquiera para venir a darles flores… Pero tenía que hacerlo, ustedes, a fin de cuentas, también son míos. Lo que hubiera dado por conocerlos a los dos… Sí, sé que lo arruiné todo, pero quiero una oportunidad para reivindicarme. Sé que no la merezco, sé que mejor me muero y dejo de parlotear, y así será…. Cuando tenga la plena seguridad de que su madre se olvidó de mí. No volveré a molestarlos, pero por ahora les pido que... la ayuden a salvarse, que la traigan a mí de vuelta, y juro con cada gota de sangre de mi ser que haré lo que sea necesario para que Sakura sea completamente feliz…

Elevé una plegaria nuevamente para que ambos estuvieran en el paraíso, donde estaban los ángeles como ellos. Deposité un beso en mi mano y acaricié ambos ángeles de mármol, las duras réplicas de lo que una vez fueron…

En ese momento sonó mi móvil, lo aferré enseguida completamente asustado de que fuera el augurio de malas noticias.

–¿Diga? –contesté apenas levante la tapa.

–¿Shaoran? –me preguntó la voz que reconocí como la de Tomoyo.

–Tomoyo… ¿Qué...? –no me atreví a formular la pregunta presa de una horrorosa desesperación cuando ella no habló de inmediato.

–Sakura… Tuvieron que trasladarla a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. El doctor Yukito dice que debe permanecer en estricta observación.

–¿Dijo… cuánto?

–No –negó Tomoyo lastimosamente–. La información sigue siendo la misma… hasta que no pueda respirar por sí sola, no sabremos hasta dónde evolucionó el daño neurológico.

Suspiré con desgana y volviéndome a sentir como la más miserable de las criaturas vivientes.

–Gracias, Tomoyo… No esperaba que llamaras… –dije sinceramente, ya que he establecido más "compañerismo" con Touya.

–Touya me convenció. Piensa que… aún puedes hacer algo por Sakura.

Me callé por unos segundos cuando comprendí eso que me decía. Luego le dije sin poder quedarme callado.

–Y tú, ¿qué crees?

–Creo que Sakura merece la felicidad por encima de los intereses de otros.

Sí, eso era lo que yo deseaba también… Debía conservar la ligera tregua con Tomoyo, ella podía hacer mucho o poco en mi beneficio y necesitaba toda la ayuda posible. Puede que sonara como el mismo interesado de antes, pero me movían intereses mucho más que terrenales en esta ocasión. Debía recuperar a mi Sakura.

Seguí con mis hijos por espacio de media hora más, curiosamente me dio por relatarles las historias que recordaba haber escuchado de mi madre y que habían permanecido guardadas en mi cerebro hasta el momento.

Luego tuve que irme, porque me ganó más la ansiedad por saber en donde había sido trasladada Sakura y si se había presentado un cambio en su estado.

Pero debía ir primero a la casa. Necesitaba una ducha y tal vez un poco de comida, aunque sentía que si comía, bien podía empezar a pensar en volverme anoréxico…

Dos horas después y listo para enfrentarme a otra ronda de horas de desasosiego entre al Hospital Estatal nuevamente.

Uno de los vigilantes me guió hacia la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos.

Cuando llegué allí me topé con el Dr. Tsukishiro; parecía salir de turno.

Sus noticias no retrocedieron ni avanzaron. Aún se encontraba en estricta observación en espera de salir del trauma al que se había visto sometida.

No la apresuraría, al menos en esto podía ser tan paciente como ella quisiera demorarse.

* * *

**Julio **

Había pasado un mes.

Un largo, desastroso, maquiavélico y desesperanzador mes.

Sakura había sido sometida a todos los exámenes de rigor que se pudieran imaginar. Permanecí a su lado como su fiel sombra. Ella recibía a menudo visitas de Tomoyo y de Touya. Me fue permitido por ellos, quienes en esos momentos tenían más derecho sobre ella que yo mismo. Dejaron que me quedara con ella, que fuera su acompañante permanente y no me incomodaba en lo más mínimo desempeñar esta tarea. Parecía hecho para ella, me sentía el guardián de la rosa y esperaba que todo terminara pronto, no porque me aburriera, ni mucho menos, era solo que la incertidumbre era cada vez mayor.

Cuatro semanas de desdichas, dolor, tristezas y más dolor.

Estaba en la cafetería tomándome algo cuando vi que Yue se aproximaba. Daba la impresión haber perdido un poco de peso desde la última vez que lo había visto, parecía cansado y agotado. Sabía que esto era en parte por mi culpa por qué le había obligado a cargar con mis funciones ya que mi cabeza no estaba funcionando correctamente. Aunque en esta oportunidad no parecía desagradable.

–Buenos días, señor –dijo sentándose elegantemente.

–Hola –lo saludé. Señalé con un gesto el surtido de la cafetería–. ¿Quieres algo?

–Un café, para empezar… El tiempo dirá.

Cuando se lo trajeron, comenzó a contarme sobre la empresa. Parecía que el negocio hecho recientemente estaba dando frutos, lo escuché solo a medias mientras la otra mitad de mi cerebro se pegaba a la última imagen de Sakura que tuve hacia media hora. Mucho más delgada que de costumbre al verse alimentada por sonda y líquidos de suero, pero viva… viva esperando por algo… Por su propia alegría ¿Yo que podía saber?

–Creo que le agradará saber que aún se encuentra usted casado con la señorita Kinomoto.

La noticia me cayó como un balde de agua tibia después de vagar por un polo.

–¿Cómo?

–Creo que… inconscientemente se negó a firmar usted los papeles y ella nunca llegó a recibir los que debía firmar. Parece que creyó que yo lo arreglaría todo, según comento el directriz de este hospital.

Al parecer, por alguna razón, yo no había firmado mis papeles y ella tampoco a pesar de que se los escupí en su cara como el más cerdo de los hombres. Sacudí mi cabeza con desgana cuando inevitables memorias de ese fatídico día, en donde había sellado mi propia condena, asaltaron mi mente.

Pero era algo bueno, algo beneficioso para mí. Si ella aún era mi esposa sería más fácil tenerla a mi lado… Después solo era cuestión de convencerla… solo que me haría falta mucho más que un contrato para retener a Sakura a mi lado en caso de que quisiera marcharse, lo cual sería exactamente lo que sucedería.

En días previos, y tan tarde como todo lo demás, descubrí que la mujer de mis sueños no era sino Sakura Kinomoto.

Aquella figura etérea, hermosa y deseable que se cruzaba por mis sueños había tenido nombre desde el principio y yo solamente me había dejado llevar por la cantidad de sensaciones que me producía soñar con esa mujer. Ahora que la veía de frente comprendía que la había amado mucho antes de darme cuenta. Había descubierto toda su belleza sin detenerme a pensar realmente. Hubiera dado mi propia vida por la mujer del sueño y allí estaba ella… A mi lado pero tan lejana como una vez lo estuvo la otra, y aquí estaba yo, tan imposibilitado para ayudarla como antes.

Escuché unos pasos rápidos y vi que Tomoyo se asomaba a la cafetería. Parecía eufórica, algo dentro de mí se removió terriblemente. Traía noticias.

–Tomoyo… –dije apenas se acercó.

–Parece que está comenzando a rechazar el respirador –dijo solamente.

Pero después de tanto tiempo eso era como decir que un bebé había aprendido a caminar a los dos meses.

Una gran sensación de alegría trepó por todo mi cuerpo ante los avances de ella. ¿Me habría escuchado?

¿Sería que Dios de verdad podía darme otra oportunidad para retenerla junto a mí?

Dejé a Yue, aunque sabía que él verdaderamente comprendía y subí hacia la unidad tan rápido como fue posible. Me puse mis medidas de seguridad de manera torpe y rápida ante el afán de poder verla moverse siquiera un poco. Cuando estuve listo avancé hasta la unidad 3, en donde llevaba todo el tiempo acostada. Estaba pálida aunque había recibido la última transfusión necesaria 15 días atrás. Por lo demás todo parecía ser lo mismo.

Súbitamente su cuerpo se sacudió como si quisiera toser, y luego se quedó completamente quieta. Para ella, era como el avance de un güines récord, y una alegría jamás conocida, solamente cuando ella había estado conmigo, se adueñó de todo mi ser…

La enfermera me pidió que saliera, casi tuvo que forzarme pero el doctor Yukito entró en ese momento y me pidió con la mirada que saliera para que atendiera a Sakura y dispusiera de la conducta a seguir.

Cuando salí vi que Tomoyo se acercaba corriendo y sin pedirlo siquiera, sin imaginarlo, se lanzó a mis brazos y me abrazó con alegría. Yo la abracé también porque sabía que esto era buena señal, tenía que serlo.

Cuando me soltó, se secó las lágrimas y me dijo:

–Avisé inmediatamente al doctor Tsukishiro, acerca de las reacciones de Sakura y me dijo… –sonrió llorosamente–, me dijo que si empezaba a respirar por sí sola, quería decir que aún conserva sus funciones motoras y el nivel del daño neurológico retrocede… ¡Oh, Dios! Espero que se encuentre bien.

Quince minutos después Yukito salió de la unidad quitándose sus protecciones. Nos localizó con la mirada y se dirigió a nosotros. Tomoyo y yo nos pusimos de pie.

–Tuvimos que sedarla nuevamente ya que intentó desentubarse… pero dado el estado de agitación podemos decir que sus funciones motoras están estables…

Suspiramos aliviados pero la mirada de Yukito no estaba diciéndolo todo.

–Aún así debemos esperar su evolución. La manera de proceder en estos casos es realizar el destete del ventilador y dejarla sedada lo suficiente para que respire por sí sola, pero sin que llegue a alterarse. Gradualmente, continuaremos destetándola de la sedación y podemos comprobar si quedaron secuelas cerebrales.

Todavía tenía que seguir con esta incertidumbre, pero me aliviaba sobremanera que Sakura no tuviera un daño físico permanente. Aunque de todas maneras podía quedarse inválida de por vida, nada haría que la amara menos de lo que lo hacía ahora.

* * *

**Agosto**

Otro mes pasó, y los avances de Sakura continuaron aunque no de manera consciente. Seguía bajo efectos de la sedación por orden médica, aunque había sido desconectada del ventilador y ahora lo hacía por sí misma.

Verla respirando normal, como si se encontrara solo dormida me producía un bienestar enorme. Era como si cada vez que entrara la viera dormir y pudiera despertar en cualquier momento y mirarme como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

Pero había hecho grandes avances, sus movimientos cuando la sedación terminaba, semejaban a los de alguien lleno de salud, agitaba los brazos y piernas. Aunque Tomoyo temía que se debieran a convulsiones, Yukito nos había tranquilizado informándonos que los pacientes neurológicos tenían ese tipo de reacción a lo desconocido. Sakura no podía ser la excepción dado que había tenido un trauma muy grave a nivel cerebral por la hipoxia producida bajo el agua.

Desayuné en mi casa bajo la vigilante mirada de Chiharu que había empezado a ser rigurosa en mi alimentación. Había bajado un poco de peso debido a todo el estrés manejado a partir de la hospitalización de Sakura.

Había hablado con Chiharu y con Yamazaki acerca del error que había cometido. Parecía que las palabra salían solas cuando les comentaba todo lo que había pasado por mi culpa, por la nuestra. Yamazaki me había mirado impasible y me había dicho que sospechaba que la "niña" era la indicada para cambiarme, pero que siempre la había mirado recelosos por pensar que podía tratarse de una caza fortunas. Chiharu solo había dicho, con lágrimas en los ojos, que debería haber sabido que esa alma de Dios jamás sería capaz de engañarme. Más observadores que yo, mucho más, pero tan manejables como su condición se los decía.

Subí al auto y conducí hasta el hospital.

Mi dolor, mi ira, y mi desesperación habían convencido a Tomoyo de que estaba arrepentido hasta la médula por lo que había hecho, y habíamos forjado una amistad tan sana y llena que en ocasiones sentía que ella era la hermana pequeña que en el fondo siempre había querido tener.

Con Touya era algo similar. Aún sentía una punzada de celos pero era algo que podía controlar. Él también se había convencido de mi amor hacia Sakura y hacia lo posible por alentar cualquier situación tensa.

Estacioné en el parqueadero y me bajé. Subí al ascensor, este era mi recorrido matutino, casa, hospital, casa. Había llegado a la conclusión de que mi presencia constante no ayudaba ni hacía daño a Sakura, y todos incluyendo Yue me habían convencido de que podía ir y venir. Había accedido siempre y cuando ninguno de ellos dejara sola a Sakura en mi ausencia.

Cuando entré, me topé de frente con Touya, que tenía en la cara una expresión seria.

–¿Qué... qué pasa? –le pregunté por instinto cuando leí preocupación en su seriedad.

–Se… ha despertado.

Cuando pronunció las palabras, mi cuerpo reaccionó al instante para ir a con ella, pero Touya me puso una mano en el hombro para detenerme.

–Hay algo más…

–¿Qué? –le pregunté exasperado ante sus largas.

–No ha pronunciado palabra desde que le quitaron la sedación. Parece que está en trance…

Algo parecido a un yunque me golpeó la cabeza…

Todo lo que decía Touya parecía indicar que había daño neurológico. La pregunta era… ¿Cuánto?

* * *

***→ en el fic original, los personajes están en un país donde la religión mayoritaria es el cristianismo. Sin embargo, los japoneses son, principalmente, budistas o sintoístas. Debido a la influencia china, también confucianos o taoístas. Los cristianos (protestantes y católicos) son una minoría. Preferí dejar el cristianismo para no cambiar mucho la trama, además de que (soy vaga, lo sé) hacer las averiguaciones lleva su tiempo.**

***→ los ingleses ponen 2 nombres a sus hijos, además del apellido paterno, pero no vi adecuado quitar los siguientes párrafos, así que lo dejé con los nombres correspondientes cambiados.**

* * *

**¡Hola, aquí estoy! He tardado muy poco ¿eh? Sigo ofreciendo un adelanto al que me deje un review. Hablando de reviews, Iveth y Fran me dejaron sus correos, pero no recordaron que debían separarlos para que FF me permitiese leerlos. Por ejemplo, aquí os dejo mi correo personal para cualquier duda (aunque existen los PMs y los reviews): lady _ evelyne (arroba) hotmail . com**

**Si sois tan amables de volver a dejarme vuestros correos en otro review, estaría encantada de mandaros el adelanto del próximo capítulo, o contestar vuestras dudas. ¡Gracias! **

**¡Ha despertado Saku! Pero ¿por qué no habla? ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido? El próximo es un POV de Saku, así entenderéis mejor lo que ocurrió durante su coma y lo que sintió. Además, Terada hará su última aparición.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Saludos =)**

**lady Evelyne**


	21. Capítulo 20

**Disclaimer**** → SCC le pertenece a CLAMP, y la trama a MaraGaunt. Yo sólo me adjudico la adaptación.**

* * *

**Shaoran Li**

**Agosto**

Luché por controlarme para no saltar encima de ellos, para entrar a la unidad de Sakura. Estaba desesperado por verla despierta y ver sus ojos volviendo a mirarme. Escuchar su voz volviendo a hablarme.

Sentía que podía estar preparado para que esos mismos ojos se pintaran de odio, del odio que merecía, pero el que iba a cambiar tan pronto como pudiera hablarle de mis sentimientos.

Ella podía pegarme, podía lanzarme cosas, podría llamarme cualquier cantidad de guarradas y aún así permanecería frente a ella, soportando estoicamente hasta que se ablandara, aunque tardara años, ella lo valía.

Por Dios que lo hacía.

Tomoyo me miraba como si comprendiera lo que pasaba por mi mente, de pie casi a mi lado pero en una posición que dejaba claro que quería interponerse. Touya aun tenía una de sus manazas en mis hombros evitando que avanzara hacia donde se encontraba ella. Lo miré exasperado y suplicante a la vez. Él dejó caer su mano y controlé nuevamente el infantil impulso de salir corriendo, esto debía pensarse y hacerse con cabeza fría.

Tomoyo asintió lentamente, pero ahora fue mi turno de leerle la expresión del rostro y tal vez un poco de la mente. Ella temía por cómo pudiera reaccionar Sakura al verme y si eso la afectaría. Por lo que podía leer de Touya, él pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

Intenté serenarme a pesar de que sabía que ellos tenían razones de sobra para creer lo peor. Yo mismo lo hacía, pero esto iba mas allá de los sentires y los pensamientos pronósticos de otros, yo simplemente no podía dejar de entrar a verla, aunque fuera solo un vistazo.

No, no sería solo un vistazo y me conocía lo suficientemente bien para afirmarlo. Tenía que hablarle, tenía que escuchar su voz, después de privarme de ella por cinco meses, yo debía…

Respiré profundamente. "Cálmate" pensé para mí mismo.

–Ella estará bien –afirmé a Tomoyo y Touya–. Intentaré… No haré nada para perturbarla.

No parecía que eso les valiera, pero yo no podía esperar más, no podía perder más tiempo, tiempo valioso, tiempo en el que podía hallar mil maneras de decirle que la amaba, que la necesitaba, y que estaba dispuesto a todo por recuperar su amor.

Me di la vuelta y enfilé mis pasos hacia la unidad de Sakura.

Abrí lentamente la puerta, era un vestigio de las miles de visitas anteriores que le había hecho en donde procuraba hacer el menor ruido para dejarla tranquila.

Debía cruzar una pared que hacía las veces de pequeño lavamanos para poder verla directamente, así que di los pasos restantes sintiendo como mi propio corazón volvía a saltar a la vida de manera fuerte y rápida.

Estaba tenuemente iluminado, como siempre, parecía que este tipo de luz daba alguna relajación.

Apreté mis manos en sendos puños cuando una ráfaga de su olor penetro por mi nariz como siempre lo hacía, mientras más me acercaba.

La pared dejo de ser un obstáculo…

Y allí estaba ella, tan pálida y delicada como siempre, con los ojos abiertos mirando hacia el techo de la habitación.

Las grandes lagunas de color verde no tenían el brillo característico que recordaba demasiado bien en mi memoria, de los días en los que habíamos sido felices, porque si lo habíamos sido, así yo no pensara de esa manera en ese entonces, ahora eran solo dos lagunas verdes frías... Sin vida… vacías.

Los ojos permanecían fijos, como si de alguna manera algo absolutamente interesante estuviera pasando en el techo… como si hubiera enloquecido.

Su nombre se me atoró en la garganta y solo pude verla y como había hecho miles de veces, empaparme de su mirada, y sentirme aliviado, profundamente aliviado de que se encontrara en ese estado de salud, viva, con el corazón palpitando.

Di unos pasos más para acercarme más a su olor, a su figura… a su misma esencia.

Lentamente, como si de alguna manera estuviera poseída, los ojos se movieron hacia mí, de pie a los pies de su cama.

Ninguna emoción se entreveía en ellos, era como si se tratara de un cuerpo sin alma… un zombi.

–Sakura… –murmuré.

Apreté el nombre entre mis labios con ansiedad contenida. La fijeza de su mirada era incómoda. Hubiera dado todo lo que tenía por poseer el don de leerle la mente, así podría saber que estaba pensando en esos momentos y si me estaba reconociendo, o si estaba empezando a orientarse, a recordarme… y a odiarme.

Pero no decía nada, solo me miraba así, como si no reconociera a nadie y a nada.

Me acerqué más intentando buscar una reacción más definitoria, algo que me dijera más que el hecho de que estaba despierta, algo que me dijera que podía reconocerme, que me odiaba, que había intentado suicidarse por la pena de perder a nuestros hijos… algo.

Me incliné en la cama y puse mi rostro a centímetros del de ella, muriendo lentamente por besar sus labios y acariciar su rostro, pero refrené mis impulsos primarios mientras volvía a tener su rostro a un palmo de distancia. Tenía sus ojos clavados en los míos.

Subiendo mi rostro, deseando demasiado inclinarlo para besarla como realmente quería hacerlo, posé mis labios en su frente, con todo el amor que sentía por ella desbordándose de mi cuerpo, tratando de transmitírselo a ella de manera brutalmente poderosa, pero que solo se concentraba en el gesto que estaba teniendo lugar.

–Sakura… –volví a susurrar mientras la boca se me llenaba del dulce sabor de su nombre–. No sabes… cuánto… cuánto me alivia que estés bien, cuanto necesitaba verte… sentirte –rocé nuevamente su frente con mis labios–, saber que estás viva.

Ella siguió sin moverse, y pensé que tal vez estuviera dormida, con los ojos abiertos…

–Te amo… Te amo… –repetí esas palabras en su cara dispuesto a repetirlas durante el resto de mi vida si era necesario.

Erguí mi estatura sin retirar mis ojos de ella, intentando hacerle saber por medio de esa mirada que esas dos palabras eran tan ciertas como precisas. Más adelante pediría perdón…tanto como le diría que la amaba.

Escuché un movimiento detrás de mí. Se trataba de Tomoyo que se puso a mi lado y soltó un casi imperceptible gemido de angustia al mirar la expresión totalmente confundida y perdida de Sakura…

Sus ojos nos miraron otra vez y siguieron su entorno de manera lenta y detallada, como si no supiera la razón de su estancia aquí.

Cuando terminó cerró los ojos y su pecho comenzó a agitarse con espasmos casi dolorosos, me encogí ante su acción dando por sentado que a su mente habían vuelto los recuerdos que vivió la última vez.

Los sollozos continuaron en aumento como en desesperación. Tomoyo se volvió hacia mi suplicante…

–Ve a llamar al doctor Yukito… –sus ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas aunque no sabía la razón.

Estaba desolado, y mi felicidad se había esfumado un tanto ante esto, aún debía aclarar con el médico cual era la situación de Sakura….

Mientras salía escuché que Tomoyo le decía:

–Sakura, cálmate –en tono maternal ante los desgarradores sollozos de esta.

Cerré la puerta con la misma suavidad con la que la abrí, pero sintiéndome infinitamente peor. Al final todos los miedos de Tomoyo se cumplían.

Touya esperaba en la estancia y supuse que al ver mi cara sacó sus propias conclusiones.

Le encargué mi labor porque, como me había pasado muchas veces antes, no tuve el valor de irme lo bastante lejos así sus reacciones hacia mí fueran de repulsa. Enterré la cabeza en las manos y sentí mis pensamientos fluir con toda la rapidez que podían, haciéndome sentir ligeramente mareado.

Me encontraba demasiado atado de manos, no se me ocurría que hacer para manejar esta situación. Pocas eran las veces que las situaciones se me salían de las manos, pero esto había sobrepasado los límites desde la primera vez que la vi.

Escuché los pasos de Yukito un momento después. Me miró de manera que me pareció algo reprobatoria, pero ¿qué podía saber él de mi perniciosa necesidad y de las ansias que me consumían?

Tomoyo salió de la habitación. Por la expresión de su rostro me pregunté si sería prudente siquiera hablarle. Pero ella se acercó; parecía entender, también esta vez, cada uno de mis pensamientos.

–Se ha tranquilizado en cuanto saliste… pero… no ha mencionado ni media palabra.

–¿Se lo dijiste a Tsukishiro? –le pregunté aclarándome la garganta un segundo.

–Sí, la está revisando. Creo que no tardará en salir a darnos noticias.

Parecía que habíamos retrocedido en el tiempo, en aquel mes en donde todo fue negro y oscuro y la vida de Sakura estaba tan en peligro como al principio, y dependíamos enteramente de lo que Yukito Tsukishiro pudiera encontrar de positivo en la situación de Sakura.

Volví a negar con la cabeza mientras esperaba que el médico saliera pronto.

Solo hasta después de media hora hizo su aparición el doctor Yukito.

–¿Qué paso? –preguntó Tomoyo inmediatamente sin darme tiempo para hablar.

–Físicamente todo parece estar bien, aunque tendremos que hacer algunos estudios complementarios para su cerebro. El caso es que… no pronuncia palabra… se expresa en silencio. Pareciera ser esa, al menos por el momento, la única secuela neurológica a gran escala, pero debemos estudiarla y también consultarla con psiquiatría –su voz pareció alterarse un momento al mencionar esa especialidad, pero se repuso rápidamente–. Ellos también deben valorarla. Es posible que, debido a su intento de suicidio, se encuentre en un estado grave de alteración emocional y pueda atentar contra su vida nuevamente.

–¿Volverá a hablar? –pregunté sin poder evitarlo, aunque eso no me importaría demasiado si en realidad ocurriera.

–De acuerdo a cómo salgan los estudios y su avance, y la valoración con el psiquiatra, podremos identificar si su mudez nace a partir de alguna secuela fisiológica por la hipoxia cerebral o si su trauma se manifiesta de esa manera, quedándose sin habla. En ambos casos, se estudiarán todas las posibilidades para dar solución al problema de la manera en que más la beneficie. Pero debemos tener en cuenta que la mudez puede ser uno de muchos signos de que su respuesta neurológica se haya alterado.

Estudios y más estudios. ¿No se suponía que los médicos lo sabían todo?

¿Para qué más estudios?

Debía controlar mi propia necesidad de más antes de estropearlo todo con mi volátil carácter. Asentí en silencio tan resignado como era posible, pero teniendo grabada a fuego la expresión de Sakura al mirarme por primera vez. Me bañé en el verde bosque de su mirada. Aún a pesar de su carencia de brillo, sus ojos tristes volvieron a atraparme.

–Tienes que tener fe… –susurró Tomoyo mirándome de frente–. Creo que ha pasado lo peor…

Lo peor para ella, pero para mí empezaba. En esos momentos comenzaba mi lucha para rescatar nuestro amor. Debía pegarme de su recuperación y convencerla de mi amor por todos los medios posibles.

Media hora, más tarde pudimos entrar a verla de nuevo. Estaba sedada para evitar agitaciones y ya había sido partícipe de otro examen. Según Yukito. estaría sedada hasta que el psiquiatra pudiera valorarla.

Me senté en la silla que se encontraba en el cabezal, el aspecto de Sakura había mejorado un poco. Tal vez tuviera que ver el hecho de que las enfermeras habían hecho lo suyo para que ella ingiriera algo de comer desde que había despertado, yacía nuevamente dormida, como la Sakura durmiente de mis sueños infantiles, tan real y física que podía tocarla... pero debía abstenerme, aunque el ansia por ella comenzaba a regresar con refuerzos después de nuestros meses de separación.

Me quedé mirándola durante mucho, mucho tiempo, en ocasiones sus párpados de movían rápidamente, como si estuviera soñando con algo, o alguien… Seguramente soñaba con nuestros hijos perdidos… aquellos a los que pensaba repetir la visita por la paz que me traían.

Tomoyo dio media vuelta para retirarse entendiendo que necesitaba estar con ella a solas.

No era algo bueno el hecho de que Sakura no pudiera hablar ya que suponía que ella esperaba descargar todo su dolor gritando y más. Levanté mi mano y la deslicé suavemente por su mejilla sintiendo cosquillas y picor en los dedos como sensación alterna. Toqué su frente y palpé delicadamente cada contorno de su rostro volviendo a llenar mi mente de rezos para que ella se pusiera bien del todo, para que pudiera escucharme y pudiera recuperar su confianza… y su voz.

Salí casi una hora después por respeto a Tomoyo. En el momento en que salí ella se encontraba con Eriol; parecía estar contándole los avances de Sakura.

–Touya llamó hace unos momentos –comentó cuando me vio acercarme. Recordé que después de haber entrado a ver a Sakura, bajo su tutelar mirada, no había vuelto a verlo cerca–. Tuvo que hacer un viaje de urgencia con Mei Ling, pero regresará en unos días.

Asentí sin mayor entusiasmo preguntándome qué habría hecho Sakura si hubiese sido Touya la persona a la que vio acercarse a su cama.

De pronto volvía a la vida mi faceta de celoso pendenciero, pero no tenía derecho a sentirme celoso así estuviera muriendo por dentro.

Tomoyo volvió a la habitación de Sakura y yo esperé que saliera. Eran casi las cinco de la tarde cuando lo hizo.

Era mi turno de quedarme esa noche. Lo eran todas las noches. Momentáneamente, había olvidado mi propio concepto de casa, a la cual acudía solo a bañarme y cambiarme de ropa. Mi hogar ahora estaba al lado de Sakura.

Sentía una sensación de paz infinita cuando entraba a la ahora habitación, perfumada con su esencia, combinada con los medicamentos que tomaba y el aire que circulaba por una ventana enrejada. No me importaba quedarme atado a una silla siempre que pudiera verla.

–¿Sabes? –susurré lentamente dejando mi mirada sobre ella de manera obsesa–. Desde que te fuiste de mi oficina no he dejado de pensar en ti en un solo momento. Hice algo de lo que me arrepiento –podía estar hablando conmigo mismo, ella podía no estar escuchándome pero sentía que podía contarle todo. Tal vez nunca me perdonara a mí, pero sentía que podía al menos justificar mis actos con mis sentimientos–. Encontré el diario que te regalé hace algunos meses… Aquel en donde decías en cada página lo mucho que me amabas –sonreí tristemente al recordar sus hermosas palabras–. Te eché de menos… de una manera compulsiva… me di cuenta de la verdad demasiado tarde… y aquí estamos… tú, tan cerca de la muerte y yo… –no había poder o inteligencia humana que pudiera definirme. Al fin de cuentas me había convertido en un animal, en un cuervo sin alma.

Escuché un ligero toque en la puerta. Volví mi mirada procurando esconder las traicioneras y bienvenidas lágrimas de mis ojos.

Entró una doctora que no reconocí… una muchacha joven y pálida, pelirroja y angelical.

–¿Es usted familiar de la señorita Kinomoto? –preguntó con voz suave.

–La señora Li –corregí como un autómata, sonando un poco grosero–. Lo siento... –me disculpé. Mi personalidad había cambiado demasiado–. Ella es mi esposa –no pude abstenerme de señalarle. Al menos a los ojos de la ley, ella aún me pertenecía.

La mujer no se inmutó por mi falta de serenidad ni de buenos modales, solamente extendió la mano y estrechó la mía.

–Mi nombre es Kaho Mitzuki. Soy la psiquiatra de este hospital. Su esposa fue pasada a mi lista de consulta. Tengo entendido que tuvo un intento severo de suicidio… –la mirada de la doctora se tornó demasiado suspicaz para mi gusto. Era como si, mágicamente, tuviera el conocimiento de que el intento de suicidio de mi mujer había sido mi real culpa.

Me amedrenté un poco ante la frialdad que adquirieron los que, hasta ese momento, me parecieron angelicales ojos. Tuve la necesidad de justificarme.

–Fue un malentendido –ok, esa era una excusa demasiado patética, pero no conocía lo suficiente a la doctora Mitzuki como para relatarle los pormenores, esos que no se podían poner en las historias clínicas–. Tuvimos unas palabras y…

Pero de repente no pude justificarme, porque en el fondo no había justificación posible. Negué con la cabeza y volví a sentarme. Pero debía ser demasiado obvio que mis sentimientos habían cambiado. Solo bastó con que la doctora Mitzuki presenciara el momento en que deslizaba sobre Sakura la mirada que contenía mi amor, el deseo de protegerla, el deseo por ella, y la tristeza que sentía por su actual situación, para que su mirada volviera a ser la del principio.

–Lo siento mucho –murmuró ella después de un momento.

Se acercó a la cama de Sakura. Pude ver que vestía una bata que ocultaba un cuerpo menudo y bien formado. Levantó los párpados de Sakura para iluminarlos con una luz, valorando sus reflejos oculares. Luego miró la dosis de sedación que estaba siendo aplicada.

En ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella entró el doctor Tsukishiro. Se quedó quieto, parado en la estancia mirando con demasiado calor a la doctora Mitzuki.

Vaya, vaya.

–Ah, doctor Tsukishiro –dijo Kaho mirándolo brevemente–, justamente iba a buscarlo. Necesito que disminuya, o retire, la dosis de sedación de la paciente. Vendré en una hora a verla nuevamente y requiero que esté consiente –hablaba muy profesionalmente, tal como Yukito.

Este asintió silenciosamente, ante las frías palabras de la doctora Mitzuki.

Lo que Yukito no vio fue que en el momento en que Mitzuki salió, la mirada de la doctora se enfocó en él mientras caminaba hacia la recepción d

el hospital.

Me sentía un poco incómodo ante ese intercambio de voluntades que parecía, por lo poco que había podido ver, bastante frecuente.

Sonreí un poco al pensar en el amable y práctico doctor Yukito, seducido por la angelical y bastante fría doctora Mitzuki.

Sacudí un poco la cabeza ante mi recién descubierta habilidad observadora. Antes jamás se me hubiera ocurrido pensar en la atracción existente entre dos médicos, y sí en lo atractiva que me parecería la doctora Mitzuki si no estuviera enamorado de Sakura.

Nos quedamos en silencio por espacio de 10 minutos. El médico me miraba regularmente; era como si quisiera decirme algo pero no se atreviera. Me atreví yo a mirarlo a la cara y preguntarle:

–¿Sucede algo?

–Creo que es más que obvio –dijo acercándose a Sakura y comenzando a modificar el goteo que le estaba pasando a una cantidad mínima. Supuse que ese sería el sedante… Se me oprimió dolorosamente el pecho al pensar en que estaría consiente otra vez, pero lo reprimí un poco para no quedar tan en evidencia.

–No comprendo –dije aunque creía saber de qué iba el asunto.

–Sé que no tenemos la suficiente confianza…

–Usted salvó la vida de mi mujer –dije rotundamente sin dejarlo hablar, para aclarar cuán agradecido estaba–. Creo que la confianza se forjó desde que me trató a mí.

Sonrió de lado, se notaba algo deprimido.

–Vio a la doctora que salió hace un momento, ¿verdad? –cuando asentí, él continuó hablando, aunque al mismo tiempo posó su estetoscopio sobre el tórax de Sakura para examinar su corazón y pulmones–. Hemos trabajado en este hospital desde hace aproximadamente tres años… y… estoy perdido por ella… y… ella no lo sabe… –suspiró el doctor, decepcionado.

Me sentí un poco intimidado ante lo que me estaba diciendo, aunque lo había podido ver desde antes.

Como era de esperarse, no era un as con eso del romanticismo, ya que había tenido muy poco tiempo para aprender lo que Sakura pudo haberme enseñado, pero de una cosa estaba seguro ahora. Si pudiera hacer algo para que Sakura Kinomoto escuchara algo de mis labios lo haría sin dudar, por eso el único concejo que pude aportar al doctor Tsukishiro fue:

–¿Por qué no le dice lo que siente? Míreme a mí… mírela a ella –señalé con un gesto de la mano a Sakura–. Mire lo que su silencio, y el mío propio, hicieron con nuestras vidas. Ella me va a odiar toda la vida por el dolor que le causé… nada volverá a ser lo mismo por habernos quedado callados. Nunca volveré a mirarme a un espejo sin sentirme como un monstruo por lo que hice… –tragué en seco ante la continua opresión de mi pecho–. ¿Y qué si el día de mañana la doctora Mitzuki sube a un autobús y este se accidenta? La doctora Mitzuki pensará que su vida pasó sin tener a alguien que la quisiera. Dígaselo, es todo lo que puedo decirle.

El doctor Tsukishiro me miraba fijamente como si estuviera sopesando cada palabra que pronunciaba. Luego sonrió otra vez, solo que esa sonrisa estaba plagada de emoción. Asintiendo y tragando el salió de la habitación sin decirme nada más.

Me sentí brevemente como el buen samaritano. Si mi nueva observación era correcta y la doctora Mitzuki correspondía a los sentimientos del doctor Tsukishiro, acaba de cerrar el círculo de un idilio no consumado.

Que sensación de bienestar podía llegar a producir esa simple acción.

"¿Ves?" pensé para mí mismo. "Aún puedes ser bueno".

Salí de la habitación pero no vi a Tomoyo cerca, así que supuse que estaría tomando algo con Eriol. Mis pasos volvieron a llevarme inequívocamente al sitio que había erigido como templo de desahogo y donde podía sentirme un poco en paz consigo mismo.

El mismo Cristo volvió a darme la bienvenida, me recibía en silencio, con los brazos abiertos, como si de verdad me considerara un hijo más, aunque estaba lejos de ser un hijo ejemplar.

Me puse de rodillas y bendije mi cuerpo para empezar a orar devocionalmente. Recé con tanto fervor como siempre desde que había descubierto esta nueva modalidad de alcanzar algo de paz. Después comenzaba a pedir. Como siempre. Como no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

"Señor. Debo agradecer todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora por Sakura, no por mí, por ella. Y agradezco ínfimamente que la hayas seleccionado para seguir viviendo. Te pido, ahora que se que interviniste por ella, que no la dejes caer, no la dejes sufrir, ha tenido bastante con todo lo que le ha pasado. Por favor. Que no tenga nada en su cuerpo ni en su mente que pueda perjudicarla."

Cerré los ojos y seguí orando por ello. Mi madre estaría contenta. Decidí que el día que visitara nuevamente a mis hijos iría a verlos a ellos, a mis padres.

Como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

Volví a perder la noción del tiempo como ocurría a menudo, así que para cuando me levanté de la silla era casi de noche. Realicé a Yue una llamada de rigor en donde me volvió a comunicar que todo marchaba bien. Por este espacio de tiempo invité a Yue a que viviera en la mansión con su adorada hija. Confiaba en Yamazaki y en Chiharu, pero por encima de todo confiaba ciegamente en Yue.

Me puse de pie dando gracias silenciosamente por ser recibido. Caminé hacia la salida y enfilé, como costumbre, hacia el piso donde se encontraba Sakura.

En el momento en que iba pasando por el estar de las enfermeras escuché brevemente que la figura masculina que se inclinaba allí estaba indagando por la habitación de Sakura Kinomoto. Completamente intrigado y sin poder verlo directamente seguí derecho esperando no ser reconocido y me escondí en la pared opuesta asomándome brevemente para mirar.

Me quede de piedra cuando reconocí la cara del periodista. El mismo hombre que había tratado de violar a Sakura en el orfanato. Akio Terada. Ojeroso, pálido y con ojos de rata. Indagando por ella como lo haría un familiar.

Una ira corrosiva, como jamás había sido presa de mí, recorrió cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, exigiendo que matara a ese maldito de una vez, para que dejara en paz a mi mujer.

Lo seguí lentamente mientras caminaba, con ese aire despreocupado de delincuente hacia la habitación de Sakura, la que había señalado la enfermera. No entendía que hacía ese hombre ahí, pero planeaba averiguarlo y torturarlo, a la vez lenta y dolorosamente. Parecía que la estancia en la cárcel no había hecho nada por aplacarla al malnacido.

Vi que la puerta se cerró y me adelanté antes de que nadie me viera por el pasillo. Empujé el picaporte pero estaba cerrado con seguro, maldita sea.

Corrí hasta donde la enfermera y le dije que un delincuente acababa de colarse en la unidad de Sakura Kinomoto. Ella activó la alarma silenciosa de código azul y llamó inmediatamente a los de seguridad. Camine rápidamente hacia la puerta sin esperar a los de seguridad y la aporreé con tanta fuerza que se rompió a la primera. No me importaba pasar por encima de las estúpidas reglas lo único que me importaba era lograr que de una vez por todas Akio Terada dejara de rondar a Sakura Kinomoto.

Para siempre. Muerto.

En el momento en que entré como un bólido lo primero que vi fue a Akio, con una almohada en la mano y casi subido encima de la cama sobre ella.

Ella tenía la mirada perdida y parpadeaba sin comprender nada, aunque el horror que súbitamente tiñó su cara al mirar lentamente la cara de Akio, me dio lo que necesitaba. Sus manos temblorososas subieron a ocultar su rostro, mientras se agitaba silenciosamente.

Aunque supuse que la lentitud de sus movimientos era efecto de la sedación, no me iba a quedar parado para averiguarlo. Sin mediar más y antes de que el celador pudiera llegar y detenerme me abalance sobre él, el culpable de toda mi desgracia, el culpable de que hiriera de la manera en que lo hice a Sakura. Él había destruido todo lo que quería y consideraba mío, con mi inestimable ayuda, ahora era tiempo de vengarme como en la cárcel seguramente no hicieron.

–¡Aparta tus manos de ella, cabrón! –rugí antes de lanzarme hacia él y tomarlo de la camisa, botarlo contra el piso al mismo tiempo que descargaba toda la fuerza de mi puño en su mandíbula de rata.

Aulló como un perro pero no podía importarme menos. Al fin y al cabo, Terada era mucho más animal que yo, y solo quería cobrar venganza por no haber podido tomar el cuerpo de mi esposa. Supuse que sería el único que no había podido tomar y por eso estaba obsesionado, el muy puerco.

Lo levanté de la camisa otra vez para estrellarlo contra el lavamanos de la pared nuevamente, haciendo que se le rompiera la nariz.

Yo había violado a Sakura, sí, pero yo la amaba. Este lo hacía por el simple hecho del miedo que inspiraba en las mujeres a las que violaba; su perfil desde el orfanato había sido el de un perturbado mental.

Volví a lanzarle un puñetazo mientras él empezaba a lloriquear como una niña. Cuando estuvo en el piso comencé a patearlo sin piedad mientras cobraba por cada golpe las lágrimas que le había hecho derramar a ella, por su culpa, por mi culpa, pero yo podía seguir pagando, al lado de ella. Este animal ni siquiera quedaría de una pieza, cuando acabara con él terminaría respirando por una pajilla.

–¡DETÉNGASE, MALDITO, SOY AMIGO DE SAKURA! –rugió el muy miserable, sin haberme reconocido.

–Sé quién eres, pedazo de mierda inservible –lancé otra patada que casi me hizo trastabillar–. Eres el maldito que viola muchachas, eres quien destruyó mi matrimonio por no haber podido violar a mi mujer. Eres el piojo más sucio y vil que una vez pisó la tierra, y voy a acabar contigo… por el simple placer de ver cómo te retuerces como un mariquita.

Parecía que hablar como un hombre de la calle canalizaba mi ira un poco, pero nada podía detenerme de querer acabar con este malnacido sin más reservas. De repente un par de brazos se aferraron a mí y muy a mi pesar fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para apartarme.

–Suéltame –gruñí a quien fuera que me tuviera sujeto–, tengo que acabar con esta mierda… –dije escupiendo hacia la figura de Akio que parecía estar riendo un poco al mismo tiempo que se toqueteaba la nariz que había comenzado a inflamarse.

–Está loco –dijo mirando a todos en la habitación y luego a mí desde el piso–. Solo me equivoqué de habitación…

–Mientes, maldito pedazo de mierda , ya lo sé todo, periodista de pacotilla. Tú… tú tuviste la culpa de todo.

Hice el mayor esfuerzo que pude para soltarme pero debía darle crédito a los brazos que me sostenían.

Se escucharon unos pasos a tropel y entró la policía apuntándonos con armas. Terada levantó los brazos lanzando a gritos que era inocente.

–¡Miente! –dije desde la cárcel que suponían los brazos de Yukito, como me di cuenta tiempo después–. Intentaba matarla… –señalé la cama en donde Sakura no se encontraba. En esos momentos se hallaba en los brazos de Eriol que la había tomado para protegerla. Parecía hallarse confusa, y no retiraba sus ojos de mí a pesar de tener la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Eriol.

Grité a todo pulmón todo lo que sabía de ese perro y de su cómplice Yoshiyuki Terada, el que supuse que se encontraría con él y hacía las averiguaciones para enterarse de los paraderos de Sakura.

El policía me dijo que me llevaría a la comisaria a declarar y yo le dije que tenía todas las pruebas y que tenía que llamar a mi abogado para corroborar la situación.

Cuando me esposaron me sentí como un criminal, pero sabía que no debía haber hecho esto…dentro la habitación de Sakura, enferma.

Cuando me volví hacia ella para llevarme su imagen en la memoria, vi que ella susurraba algo a Eriol y que este volvía a mirarme completamente extrañado. Ardía en deseos de preguntarle que pasaba pero el policía ya estaba llevándome tras de Akio, quien gritaba que necesitaba atención médica inmediata.

–Te será provista en la estación de policía –murmuró uno de ellos.

Seguía gimiendo y diciendo que él no había hecho nada, pero algo me decía que esta vez no iba a escaparse tan fácilmente.

Me metieron en una patrulla. A una estación de policía. Nunca había provocado estropicios y nunca había visitado una, pero soportaría cualquier cosa con tal de defender a Sakura.

Cuando llegamos a la comisaria fui enjaulado como un canario en una celda que olía a mierda y estaba más sucia que un vertedero.

Me vi separado de mis objetos personales por los policías para que no se extraviara. Al perro lo pusieron en otra.

Vagué por la celda poniéndome cada vez más nervioso y ansioso por saber que había pasado con Sakura.

Pasaron más de tres horas sin que pudiera hacer la llamada a la que sabía que tenía derecho. Grité e hice bulla pero solo me gané las miradas reprobatorias de los policías y los abucheos de los que se encontraban en la siguiente celda.

A las casi cuatro de la madrugada escuché que alguien abría la reja.

–Li… –dijo la voz oscura del guardia–. Está libre.

Parpadeé un poco cuando me iluminó con una linterna y lo seguí después de salir de la celda.

–¿Dónde esta… el hombre que entró conmigo?

–Está en una celda de alta seguridad. Ha sido denunciado en más de 7 estados por homicidio y violación en serie.

Ojalá fuera condenado a cadena perpetua. Eso sería menos que suficiente.

Fui conducido a la entrada de la comisaria a que me devolvieran mis cosas cuando vi que Yue se encontraba ahí. Me dirigió una mirada de divertida reprobación mientras señalaba que tenía en su poder mis cosas y me llamaba para que fuera a su lado para salir de ahí.

–¿Cómo supiste? –le pregunté simplemente. Él me dirigió una mirada socarrona.

–El señor Hiragizawa me llamó al móvil. Se metió usted en un buen lío.

–¿Sabes de quién se trata? –hice un gesto con la cabeza hacia la comisaria.

–Sí, reconocí la cara en el informe que le envié. Agregué esa información con la que aportó el departamento de policía de Kyoto, Nara y Osaka. Parece que ha estado haciendo de las suyas allí y no habían podido capturarlo.

Eso me dio un poco de alivio, pero no el que quería.

–¿Te dijo Eriol cómo se encontraba Sakura?

–Todo parece indicar que bien, no se alteró porque está algo confusa todavía.

–Debo ir inmediatamente –dije bajando las escaleras y dejándolo atrás.

–Con todo el respeto que merece, señor, creo que debería ir a la casa a arreglarse un poco, asearse…cualquiera que lo viera, y no solo la señorita Kinomoto, creería que es usted un… indigente –tosió ocultando una risa irónica.

Solo me bastó con una mirada rápida sobre mí mismo para saber que tenía razón. Suspiré exasperado ya que no me importaba en lo más mínimo, quería regresar al hospital ya.

Yue condujo el auto de vuelta a la mansión. Cuando entramos Chiharu nos recibió mirándome de reojo, a ella también se le escapó una risita y supe que Yue la había hecho participe de todo.

Todos en contra mía. Genial.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar a mi habitación. Allí saqué del armario la ropa que usaría y me metí rápidamente a la ducha sin importarme si el agua se calentó de prisa.

Salí, me medio sequé y bajé rápidamente.

–He, he, he, –dijo Chiharu cortándome el paso cuando estaba a punto de saltar los dos últimos escalones de la escalera principal, casi saltándole encima. No entendía por qué demonios estaba despierta a estas horas–. Siento mucho tener que hacer esto pero si no come usted algo haré que Yamazaki cierre todas las entradas de esta casa para que usted no pueda salir.

–No te comportes como mi madre –le susurré mirándola receloso. El comentario pareció dolerle un poco, pero ni por eso se amilanó:

–Ya quisiera haber podido tener hijos, y si así hubiera sido, si fuera como usted, lo tendría con la rienda más corta que la de un poni. Desafortunadamente, a veces las cosas no son como queremos, y aun a riesgo de que me eche usted de esta casa como perro, no dejaré que siga alimentándose como lo hace.

Su comentario, aunque no quería admitirlo, me recordó un poco a mi madre y a Sakura. Ambas habían intentado cuidar de mí y yo no había querido que lo hicieran, y aun así la sensación era bastante cómoda. Volviendo a mirarla de manera exasperada ralenticé finalmente mis pasos y me dirigí al comedor, donde estaba sentado Yue. Volvió a reír y me senté a la cabecera de esa mesa que solo recordaba haber compartido con Sakura.

En el momento en que íbamos por lo que en una cena normal, y no esta hora, hubiera significado el postre, sonó el teléfono.

Chiharu me lo acercó.

–¿Hola? –dije.

–¿Shaoran? –escuché la voz de Tomoyo al otro lado del teléfono–. Creí que estabas en prisión.

–Mi abogado pagó una fianza, no era yo quien debía estar en prisión.

–Qué bien –dijo ella suspirando–. Creí que debías saber que… Sakura acaba de terminar sesión con la psiquiatra, finalmente pudo valorarla.

–¿Qué le dijo? –pregunté súbitamente ansioso.

–No… es fácil decirte esto, pero la doctora Mitzuki dice que Sakura necesita ser hospitalizada en una clínica de reposo.

Me quedé callado por unos momentos, sin saber que decir luego solo pude preguntarle.

–¿Por qué?

–Dice que… se encuentra en un alto riesgo de autoagresión… y cree que los niños aún están vivos.

Se me retorcieron las entrañas ante la mención de ese hecho.

–¿Perdió la memoria? –pregunté, ya que era la única justificación que se me ocurría para ello.

–No exactamente –dijo Tomoyo. Al parecer ella había estado presente en toda la valoración de la psiquiatra, y esta se había dado precisamente cuando yo no podía estar cerca–. Dice que se encuentra en la etapa de negación, de su diagnostico y del trauma que supuso la pérdida de los bebes. Dice que no sabe cuánto más pueda durar, y que por eso necesita reposo y tranquilidad, para asegurar que no… lo tome tan mal… como la primera vez. El resto de los exámenes de su cerebro salieron bien. Todo parece indicar, como dijo el doctor Tsukishiro, que el hecho de que no hable se trata de algo psicológico.

Su cerebro y toda ella se encontraban bien, al menos físicamente se encontraba bien.

Respecto a lo primero saqué la ligera conclusión que lo que Tomoyo quería decir era que no querían que intentara matarse nuevamente y esta vez sí lo lograra.

Ahora si no pude hablar, Tomoyo entendió y me dijo que me contaría el resto de la información, que no era tan importante, en cuanto llegara a la clínica. Dijo que la doctora Mitzuki quería hablar conmigo.

Había comido pero querría no haberlo hecho. No sabía cuáles eran las posibilidades de calidad de vida para Sakura, cuando finalmente aceptara que se había quedado sin nuestros hijos. Me di cuenta tardíamente que no le pregunte a Tomoyo si ella… me había mencionado. Me llené de ansiedad otra vez y dejé el plato del postre, Chiharu podría perdonarme que dejara ese final.

–Volveré al hospital –informé a Yue, quien me miró interrogante–. Luego te pondré al tanto.

–Claro, señor –dijo asintiendo.

–Hasta pronto –me despedí de él y su hija y corrí hasta el auto estacionado en el antejardín de la casa.

Conduje como un loco, afortunadamente sin encontrarme con nadie de tránsito. Estacioné de la misma manera en el hospital y casi volé hasta el piso siguiendo mi trayecto matinal.

Vi que Tomoyo, como siempre, se encontraba en la sala de espera de visitantes.

–Hola –saludé apenas llegué–. ¿Qué paso?

–Nada nuevo, aparte de lo que dije –señaló las bolsas que tenía a un lado de su cuerpo–. Espero que no te moleste.

–¿Qué es eso? –dije sin comprender.

–Es ropa de bebé, la que adquirimos con Sakura. La doctora dice que es bueno para ella verla, para que así pueda… asimilarlo. Dice que tenemos que llevarle la idea…

Parecía como si estuviera hablando de una pasada mental, una loca.

Pero yo sabía que era muy probable, ahora que Tomoyo lo mencionara, que el dolor, la traición y todo lo que le había hecho hubiera contribuido a que Sakura perdiera la razón.

Con un nudo en la garganta metí una de mis manos en la bolsa y saqué lo primero que toqué, un pequeño, diminuto pijama de lana de color rosa.

Era impresionante darse cuenta de cuan pequeños éramos cuando nacíamos, cuan imposible parecía que en algún momento de nuestra vida fuéramos capaces de caber en algo tan pequeño como ese pijama que sostenía entre mis manos.

Lo apreté inconscientemente contra mi pecho sintiendo un dolor muy agudo, por los cuatro, por Sakura, los bebés y yo; por la oportunidad que habíamos tenido de ser una familiar y la manera en que la habíamos perdido. Luego de ese ligero ensueño me volví hacia Tomoyo y le pregunté lo que más me moría por saber.

–¿Ha… ella ha… mencionado mi nombre? –no parecía lógico que hubiera preguntado por mi teniendo en cuenta el tiempo en el que parecían haberse detenido sus recuerdos... cuando sabía que iba a tener dos hijos.

Tomoyo me miró con ojos tristes, luego negó con la cabeza.

Quise entrar, pero caí, repentinamente, en cuenta de que no sabía que haría Sakura si me viera. No debía forzarla. Y no lo haría, por más que lo deseara. Primero debía hablar con la psiquiatra, ella seguramente me ayudaría a abordar a Sakura de la mejor manera posible….

Eso esperaba.

* * *

**He tardado un poco más de lo esperado, pero no ha sido culpa mía, ¿vale? Con esto de la crisis, mi familia lo está pasando fatal, y he tenido que echar una mano en los negocios de mis padres. Vuelvo cada día súper tarde a casa, y no hay ganas de nada.**

**Además, he tenido varios problemas porque he localizado varios plagios en FF, pero me han ignorado. En el peor de los casos, he sido insultada. Me siento algo más que frustrada, me siento ofendida. Ofendida porque la gente roba trabajos de otras personas, y aún así, no recapacitan. Estoy indignada, pero como hacer caso a las provocaciones tampoco sirve, no hay otra forma de canalizar el enfado. No he tenido ganas de sentarme frente a un ordenador, ¿OK? He estado por ahí con mis amigas los fines de semana, esperando que la vida real me calmara un poco. **

**Perdón, Iveth, que no he contestado pese a que me dejastes tu correo. No estaba de humor, pero he tratado de dar una respuesta corta a vuestros reviews. **

**Sin más, espero subir otro capi antes de irme de campamento. El fic tiene 30 y pico capítulos. **

**Saludos =)**

**lady Evelyne**


	22. Capítulo 21

**Disclaimer**** → SCC pertenece a CLAMP, y la trama a MaraGaunt. Yo sólo me adjudico la adaptación.**

* * *

**Sakura Kinomoto **

–_¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!_

_Mi cabeza, sin fuerza en el cuello para ser sostenida cayó y se hundió en el agua. No me importaba ya que hacía casi dos minutos antes que había dejado de respirar. _

_La hora de mi muerte había llegado._

_Lo último que registró mi cabeza fue el sordo sonido de la puerta del piso de abajo al chocar contra la pared, y luego mi nombre en un angustiado grito. _

_Pronunciado por la voz que no quería oír pero que ni siquiera en mis últimos momentos de vida era capaz de sacar de mi cerebro_

_La voz de mi propio infierno personal. Mi ejecutor. Mi verdugo._

_Mi muerte._

_Shaoran Li, irrumpiendo nuevamente en mi vida… para atormentarme._

Pero ¿qué podía ser peor que ese dolor que me consumía el alma?

¿Por qué el hecho de notar que su voz estaba teñida de la misma desesperación de la que fui presa cuando él mismo me mandó al diablo hacía que me sintiera casi amada, casi como si esta muerte no fuera la tortura que estaba siendo?

Pero no.

No había amor en mi vida, eso estaba más que comprobado. Sentía dolor en el pecho cada vez que me atrevía a intentar respirar, así que no lo hice. El dolor siguió en aumento, por lo que deduje que respirara o no allí se quedaría. No quería vivir, pero mi cuerpo, por voluntad propia, instinto de sobrevivencia, pensé irónicamente, quería salir a la superficie, pero no podía moverme con desesperación porque las pastillas para el sueño habían hecho lo suyo, relajando cada parte de mi pero no mi sensibilidad a todo lo demás.

Morir ahogado era una cosa terrible… Sentía que la cabeza me daba vueltas mientras el pecho parecía estarse destrozando. Sentía frío, mucho frío, pero era algo que había buscado voluntariamente.

Así que tenía que soportar todo en silencio.

La muerte.

El dolor en la cabeza, en los ojos, en los pulmones llenándose de agua con una última y profunda respiración; mi corazón también doloroso golpeando en mis oídos y mi pecho como si quisiera vivir y quisiera abandonar mi cuerpo para salir solo a flote… tanto como mi cuerpo… y la voz, la voz que creí que se encontraba solo en mi conciencia.

Él no podía estar ahí… No tenía porqué estar ahí, como me había dicho millones de veces antes, todo había terminado.

Al menos para mí.

Grité en mi inconsciente rogando por que terminara pronto y tuviera que irme a donde sea que tuviera que ir. Al infierno. Al cielo. Al medio. Algún sitio.

Luego, de un momento para otro todo fue silencio.

Silencio absoluto, demoledor, y oscuridad, como en la peor de mis pesadillas. Esperaba que por lo menos tuviera oportunidad de ver a mis ángeles una vez más antes de irme al que consideré mi destino cuando entendí la gravedad de lo que había hecho… El infierno por lo que había hecho con mi propia vida.

En mi ingenuidad pensaba que Dios podría perdonar mi acto en pago por todo lo que había tenido que soportar, pero que incauta y crédula era. Eso era menos que posible.

Había enloquecido, eso era seguro.

Pero estar en el mundo de los vivos era una tortura demasiado poderosa como para soportarla y yo, que siempre había puesto la cara para todo en esto, me desvanecí cuando el último castigo cayó sobre mí.

Como si estuviera maldita había perdido lo último y único que me había importado de verdad desde que me separé de Shaoran. A mis hijos.

Que doloroso podía llegar a ser pensar en su nombre. Porque pensar en ese nombre en esos momentos solo me traía mas oscuridad. Más desesperanza y desolación.

Seguía dando pasos ciegos hacia donde estos me llevaran. Podía estar inconsciente, o Tomoyo podía estarme enterrando en este momento.

¿Que más daba?

Pasos y más pasos, ¿que más podía hacer?

Ah, sí…

Dios…

No pedí por mí… a pesar de todo daba gracias por mi corta existencia, porque había vivido….

Había amado…

Y había muerto… aunque desde principio a fin todo hubiera sido una mentira.

Oré en silencio por la salvación de mis hijos. Yo ya estaba condenada, creí estarlo desde el día en que nací. Mi madre no me quiso, me dejó abandonada. Estuve a punto de morir bajo manos corruptas, Rika, mi primera y única amiga antes de Tomoyo, también se fue. Fui el juego de pasar de un hombre que fingió amarme y al final de todo me dejó también… y por último mis hijos.

Querida Tomoyo, espero que me perdones. Espero que no llegues a sufrir por que yo haya dejado de existir, eres una buena persona y te deseo lo mejor en la vida al lado de tu amor, Eriol.

Shaoran… espero que tengas la vida que siempre quisiste.

Espero que todos consigan la felicidad que a mí me fue negada.

La que me… robaste.

Touya…. Que feliz hubiera podido ser con él si no hubiera caído en la trampa de Shaoran.

Cuán diferente hubiera sido todo si me hubiese inclinado un poco por él. No sería totalmente feliz, pero me habría evitado otra humillante decepción como la que tuve.

Una claridad invadió mi espacio personal haciéndome casi daño en los imaginarios ojos. En esta luz tampoco podía ver así que era casi lo mismo que seguir dando pasos en la oscuridad. Luego la claridad fue atenuándose y mis ojos intentaron enfocar en entorno.

Un mareo desconocido me invadió y me di cuenta de que ya no me encontraba de pie sino acostada. Mis ojos estaban abiertos solo a la mitad por lo que intuí que quien me viera desde fuera pensaría que estaba drogada o algo por el estilo, y la luz estaba sobre mí.

–Está entrando en paro nuevamente… –murmuró alguien.

–¡CARGA A 200! –decía una voz desconocida y que se escuchaba como si estuviera a mil kilómetros de distancia. Luego sentí que algo parecido a la corriente me golpeaba en el pecho y se distribuía a todo mi cuerpo de manera casi uniforme pero rápidamente.

Un pitido se escuchaba parecido a cuando te encuentras viendo películas y el que está muriendo tiene el pulso muy débil.

–No responde, doctor –el pulso sigue descendiendo, lo siento en mis oídos completamente saturados de agua… Lo siento en mi cuerpo laxo y cayendo… cayendo…

–¡Llame a terapia respiratoria enseguida! ¡La secuencia de reanimación continúa! –la voz estaba preocupada.

Luego esa voz se me hizo un poco más conocida, pero no podía recordar dónde la había escuchado antes.

Sentí que alguien me manipulaba los brazos pero no podía sentir que estaba haciendo porque el cuerpo lo sentía y tenía adormecido. Un roce en mi brazo derecho y los ojos, por voluntad propia terminaron de cerrarse. No sabía si estaba respirando o no, no sabía si la sensación de que estaba viviendo todo desde fuera era real o no, no sabía nada…

Esperaba estar presenciando la reanimación de otra persona y no la mía; yo no podía sobrevivir a esto, no podía. Mi propósito debía ser cumplido quería morir y Dios no poda negarme esto. No después de todo por lo que había pasado.

Que no se escuche como un reclamo, pensé rápidamente. No tengo derecho a reclamar nada, pero lo pido Señor, por favor no dejes que me lleven de vuelta… Si quedo viva… no podría soportarlo.

Y luego otra vez de pie otra vez. Caminando por el paisaje negro, sin nada que se atravesará y nada que ocurriera. Y luego luz, nuevamente. Solo que esta vez sí estaba de pie y lo que se visualizó ante mí fue un campo. Hermoso, debía admitirlo lleno de verdor y las plantas…

Algo parecido a un golpe volvió a pegarme en el pecho pero lo asocié vagamente a la emoción más que otra cosa, aunque aún así seguía preguntándome si, ya que había muerto, ¿por qué tenía que tener emociones y sensaciones?

Era mi jardín, estaba en mi jardín… Bueno, en realidad nunca fue mío, era el jardín de la madre de…

Shaoran… El jardín por el que velé y el que me trajo tanta alegría transitoria. Me acerqué dando unos cuantos pasos solo para percatarme de que había alguien allí, alguien vestido de blanco. Enfoqué mis ojos en medio de la luz que despedía cada flor de color hasta que pude distinguir formas de cuerpo. Era una mujer… Una niña.

Miré alrededor escuchando los sonidos naturales que rodeaban esta escena tan extraña, extraña porque no sabía qué demonios hacía allí, principalmente, porque no veía ese jardín desde hace meses.

Lo que no reconocía tampoco era a la niña vestida de blanco. Me acerqué más para tener una mejor perspectiva pero cuando ella se dio la vuelta y vi el rostro perlado de Rika casi me da un infarto. Técnicamente ya que según lo que había escuchado, y si se trataba de mi, había tenido un paro cardíaco menos de diez minutos antes.

Di un paso hacia atrás y casi me caigo porque alargué demasiado las piernas para dar la zancada. Cuando miré hacia abajo vi que mis piernas tenían menor longitud y… me toqué el pecho y las caderas dándome cuenta de que tenía el mismo cuerpo que tenía cuando era de 13 años. Era como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo.

Bueno, esto si era algo loco. ¿Pero qué más daba? Sería mejor no hacer nada para saber a dónde me llevaría esto. Volviéndome hacia donde Rika me miraba me acerqué hasta quedar casi al lado de ella.

–Mira Sakura –rió ella señalando una flor particularmente blanca que crecía en medio de los rosales, y la cual sobresalía por su color.

–Rika… –murmuró mi voz de niña, sin poder creer que me reunía con ella después de que había muerto… y menos con estos aspectos–. Rika… –no sabía qué decirle, no sabía qué hacer, qué preguntar–. ¿Eres tú? –bueno, la pregunta era demasiado obvia.

–Tonta Sakura –rio ella otra vez poniéndose de pie, lo cual también me sorprendió porque, aunque tenía el mismo aspecto que cuando la conocí su condición decía que no estaba enferma en absoluto como ese entonces–. Ven aquí… Tenemos mucho que hacer –dio un par de saltos en mi dirección.

No sabía que decirle, cómo abordar el tema de nuestra muerte. Tal vez ella se había quedado en el limbo y yo la seguía… Dios, solo estoy pensando sandeces.

¿Debería decirle que ambas estábamos muertas?

–Rika –volví a decir sin poder contenerme–. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

La cara de ella cambió súbitamente a una de seriedad, como si le hubieran asestado un golpe invisible, pero no parecía enfadada conmigo, parecía absorta y muy decepcionada.

–No deberías estar aquí, Sakura –murmuró luego de un momento.

–¿Por qué? –pregunté nuevamente sin entender y sintiéndome, de pronto, tan rechazada como hacía seis meses no me sentía.

–No deberías estar aquí… Creí… Te pedí que no volvieras atrás… que vivieras… que no volvieras a mirar cuando yo me iba… ¿Y ahora estas aquí? –lágrimas de cristal llovieron sobre los ojos de Rika y me sentí tan mal como si hubiera sido yo misma la que hubiese provocado su muerte.

Luego ella cambió súbitamente a como la última vez que la vi.

El dolor que me produjo ver el cambio de su porte saludable al casi moribundo fue algo tan aterrador que me obligué a caer de rodillas y taparme la cara con las manos mientras irrefrenables sollozos comenzaban a brotar de mi garganta y boca.

–Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento –lloraba yo mientras entendía de repente lo que ella quería preguntarme de verdad y lo que en su voz parecía estar reclamándome: yo había tenido oportunidad de vivir… ella no. Había dejado el mundo involuntariamente y yo había aportado mi propia muerte.

Sí, aunque lo sentía no me arrepentía, de mil amores le hubiera dado a Rika mi vida de haber sabido lo que me esperaba…

La mano de ella se posó en mi hombro de manera suave. Yo seguía llorando como la desalmada que era sin sentirme mal por mí, sino por ella.

–No llores… Has llorado lo suficiente en toda la vida… –dijo con esa voz, la misma voz con la que me dijo que me fuera de su lado y la dejara morir sola.

–Pero… –balbucí sin poder contener un hipido infantil de sollozo.

Ella no dijo nada mas, dejó que llorara a mis anchas hasta que me sentí tan seca como una piedra. Luego me hizo levantar el rostro hacia ella.

–Ven… Hay algo que debes ver –dijo ella ofreciéndome la mano para levantarme.

Me puse de pie con la ayuda de ella. Así enferma como se veía, venía a ayudarme, solo que aunque parecía enferma sus movimientos seguros y decididos atestiguaban otra cosa, esa era la única diferencia que podía notar.

Me apreté el estomago mientras los sollozos remitían de manera lenta. Se suponía que en la muerte el dolor se iba, pero el mío seguía allí, como si nada hubiera pasado. La tragedia de mi vida seguía atormentándome de la misma manera en que hubiera hecho si hubiese decidido quedarme viva. Seguí a Rika por donde me llevaba, sobre la extensión de jardín que conocía bien. Pasando por el mismo recodo donde Shaoran me había pedido que me casara con él, ahí donde había estado recibiendo su falso beso había otra rosa de color blanco.

No entendía ni esperaba que esas rosas representaran algún tipo de simbolismo. Había dejado de creer en muchas cosas desde que había empezado mi lucha contra el mundo que me atacaba. Sí, necesitaba ayuda… Tenía demasiada autocompasión en mí pero… Era algo inevitable.

Después de un rato y cuando estaba a punto de decirle a Rika que a dónde íbamos unas puertas blancas de materializaron de la nada. Al otro lado había más pasto, era como si estuvieran en medio del jardín pero postradas como si alguien debiera cruzarlas.

Ella las abrió y se puso a un lado para esperar que yo siguiera adelante.

Esto bien podía ser la engañosa entrada al infierno, o al purgatorio. No sabía qué hacer excepto seguir y confiar en alguien por primera vez después de meses. La última traición que podía llegar a soportar era la de Rika.

El escenario cambió en el mismo momento en que puse un pie cruzando la entrada blanca. Ahora me hallaba en el mismo baño en donde había perpetrado mi muerte y yo estaba ahí. Mi otra yo. La que parecía contemplar todo desde fuera como un espectador crítico.

La miré impasible mientras tomaba una tras otra las pastillas, tomaba el cuchillo abría sus manos y con ellas sangrantes se perdía en el agua.

Luego todo fue bruma y mi visión se hizo borrosa.

Nuevamente aparecí en el jardín solo que esta vez había dos sillas y sentado en una de ellas estaba un hombre al que no conocía, de mediana edad, o eso decían sus rasgos. Lo que no podía concordar con la treintena que podía ponerle era la larga y blanca barba que cubría la mitad de su rostro.

–¿Sakura Kinomoto? –preguntó con voz profunda y de barítono.

Asentí sin saber qué más hacer, escuché pasos detras de mí y me di cuenta de que Rika había entrado tras de mí y permanecía de pie esperando que me sentara.

Así lo hice mirando fijamente a la persona sentada frente a mí y perdiéndome en la sencillez que parecía emanar de cada poro de su tez.

–¿Qué te trae por aquí?

¿No lo sabía? Podía estar mintiendo. Moví mis manos nerviosamente sin saber exactamente qué contestar y con miles de pensamientos taladrando mi cerebro de manera profusa. El hombre volvió a hablar.

–No deberías estar aquí. Tu vida no terminó en ese baño.

–Yo… ¿Morí? –pregunté sin saber exactamente qué preguntar y sin saber qué respuesta esperar, deseando que fuera afirmativa, pero sospechando dolorosamente que no lo sería.

–No… –dijo el hombre sonriendo–. Pero qué cantidad de deseos de muerte tienes en tu espalda, muchacha.

–Tengo… mis motivos –dije no muy segura.

–Ah, sí –volvió a hablar el hombre. Era la conversación más extraña que había iniciado hasta ese momento, moría por comenzar a vomitar las preguntas que comenzaban agolparse en mi cabeza–. Y si… ¿vivieras? –inquirió levantando una ceja de color blanco.

–No tengo nada por lo que vivir… yo… he perdido todo… –confesé con ese dolor en el pecho nuevamente como si me estuvieran dando ahí con una maza.

–Es un sonido bastante incómodo el que traes contigo –dijo el hombre sacudiendo la cabeza con incomodidad.

–¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –pregunté sin entender y siguiendo la conversación sin siquiera preguntarle quién era.

–Los sonidos de los que tratan de salvar tu vida –en ese momento me miró tan fijamente a los ojos que sentí que podía leer desde los recodos de mi cerebro hasta las venas de mis pies y dedos.

Esa percepción sí me hizo callarme y sentirme algo extraña, como si algo tirara de mí en una dirección desconocida.

–No debes estar aquí –volvió a decir el hombre, repitiendo las palabras de Rika, mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

El patio volvió a dejar de existir, la oscuridad volvía a reinar, solo yo estaba iluminada... y luego él estaba de pìe y yo también. Él estaba de pie al lado de un par de cunas de color blanco parecidas en muchas cosas a un sueño, una pesadilla que circundó mi cabeza una vez.

El horror volvió a hacer que retrocediera sin miramiento cuando él empezó a mecer a lo que sea que hubiese en cada cuna arropado con sendas cobijas.

Los bebés que tenía a su lado… que de repente se me antojaron tan parecidos a los míos, al menos como lo debieron ser si hubieran nacido bien.

Las lágrimas ahondaron mis ojos otra vez… ¿Qué era todo esto?

–Pero… pero... –las palabras no salían, no salían porque no podía pronunciarlas. Esto era demasiado extraño para ser cierto, y ni sabía si era cierto o no.

–No debes preocuparte. Ellos están bien. Tú, por el contrario… No debes estar aquí… –seguía diciendo eso y yo seguía perdiéndome más en la confusión.

–¿Qué es este sitio? –pude preguntar antes de ahogarme en la tristeza.

–Es la ''o'' del más o menos, el slash en la mitad de cada palabra, el espacio existente entre todo, el ni aquí ni allá… –por su tonada bien parecía que podía seguir definiendo con símiles qué era ese lugar en donde nos encontrábamos en ese momento.

–Y… ¿qué hago aquí? –la primera pregunta que debí hacer.

–Francamente no lo sé… Yo custodio las puertas blancas y tú… No puedes cruzarlas si llevas consigo esos sonidos… Técnicamente estás viva y no puedes cruzar si lo estás...

No entendí ni papa, pero decidí echar atrás mis sollozos y preguntarle lo que me parecía más importante en esos momentos.

–Esos… son mis… mis… –no pude pronunciar la última palabra.

–Sí, son unos bebés muy interesantes... Te quieren aquí, pero al mismo tiempo quieren que vuelvas.

¿Qué? No… ¿Mis hijos también estaban rechazándome?

–No, no lo están haciendo… –dijo leyendo mis intrincados pensamientos–. Pero debes volver porque... No mereces morir…

Eso no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero no ahondé en el asunto. Como había pensando antes, tenía cosas más importantes que atender…

–¿No… puedo quedarme con ellos? –pedí en voz baja.

–No –negó él rotundamente–. Lo siento. Tú debes volver.

–No tengo a nadie ni a nada… Mis… amigos sabrán como superarme… –rogué apasionadamente comenzando a sentirme tan mareada como cuando estaba en la tina muriéndome.

–Nadie los mencionó a ellos. Tú estás destinada a una persona y debes volver de inmediato o serás oficialmente declarada muerta y las consecuencias serán severas… Te estamos dando la oportunidad de no ser parte de… el infierno…

–Espera, por favor, ¡por favor! –rogué dando un paso hacia él, que no se movió de su sitio–. ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué tienes a mis hijos?

–No… recuerdo mi nombre, aunque muchos lo han preguntado. Creo que nunca lo he dicho realmente.

–Todos lo saben, pero igual no lo pueden decir –murmuró Rika detrás de mí.

Me había olvidado olímpicamente de su presencia, pero me di la vuelta para mirarla y ella me miraba a mí.

–¿Qué hago? –le pregunté esperando que me diera una respuesta que fuera coherente. Me volví hacia el "sin nombre" cuando Rika susurró detrás de mí…

-D_espedirte..._

Repentinamente supe que debía volver, pero no entendía de donde salía tanto empeño si al fin y al cabo lo que había hecho era luchar para morir. ¿Qué podía llevarme de vuelta a todo el sufrimiento que había vivido? Me acerqué al "sin nombre" y me incliné para quitarme un poco de estatura y poder mirar a los bebés.

Qué hermosos eran… Ambos de cabellos castaños como los de Shaoran... color de piel como la de Shaoran…

El de la derecha abrió los ojos y los fijó en mí. Mis mismos ojos me devolvieron la mirada de manera inocente y trágica a la vez. Las lágrimas seguían desbordando mis ojos mientras la pequeña manita se levantaba de esas mantas blancas y suavemente dibujaba el trazado de mi nariz.

–Apresúrate –murmuró el "sin nombre". Su voz me golpeó como un latigazo enorme.

–Perdóname, Izumi –susurré mientras la bañaba en mis lágrimas–. Siento no haber sido más fuerte… Haber sucumbido al deseo de muerte… Perdóname…

Izumi desapareció en cuanto murmuré el último perdóname. Esta vez me volví hacia Ian quien hizo exactamente el mismo movimiento que su hermana. Solo que sus ojos, a diferencia de los de ella, manaban de color ámbar, ligeramente dorados... Tan parecidos, tan iguales a los de su padre….

Y desapareció… el ''sin nombre'' me miraba con compasión pero yo no necesitaba eso, deseaba desaparecer con ellos.

–Tu destino es vivir Sakura –dijo él mientras retrocedía–. Encontrarás que tu amor por tus hijos te ha salvado de una condena muy alta. Ya te dije a donde irías si no regresabas.

No dije nada, la voz se me había ido y no sabía que hablar.

La luz se fue dejándome a oscuras. Solo se venía un pequeño cuadro de claridad al que corrí sin dudarlo esperando, por fin, conseguir el poco de paz que siempre quise… desde que nací.

* * *

Un sonido tenue, constante y bastante molesto penetró por mis orejas de modo claro y altamente doloroso.

Tenía los oídos sensibles y ese ruidito, como de pasos, estaba haciendo lo suyo conmigo.

Intenté abrir los ojos pero me resultó tan pesado que pasé de la tarea a cambio de tratar de mover el resto de mi cuerpo. Mis manos no respondían como tampoco lo hacían mis piernas.

Intenté forzar a mi memoria para lo que había ocurrido, pero no podía recordar nada que no fuera tener a un par de pateadores dentro de mi barriga…

Qué extraño… Me sentía extrañamente vacía, sin peso como si… ellos ya no estuvieran allí, intenté inhalar pero me di cuenta de que algo estaba obstruyendo la entrada de aire a mi garganta… Aún así estaba respirando solo que con la cadencia equivocada….

Desesperadamente comencé a mover mis brazos y manos para tratar de sacarme esa cosa tan incómoda que estaba comenzando a ahogarme. Mis manos seguían sin responder, mi cuerpo se movía, despaciosa y pesadamente pero se movía. El pitico insistente comenzó a sonar más rápido, como atestiguando mi desesperacion por respirar con normalidad. Seguí retorciéndome contra la cama esperando que la lasitud de mis miembros se resolviera antes de que el aparato que tenía en mi boca y garganta terminara por ahogarme. Apreté los ojos con fuerza preparándome físicamente para abrirlos y lo que estuviera frente a mí me diera la cara.

Abrí los ojos, pero estos se encontraban tan pesados como el resto de mi cuerpo, aunque seguía liviana.

Quise gritar por ayuda, pero lo que tenía en la garganta me hizo admitir que no podría pronunciar ni un suspiro. Decidí quedarme quieta mientras el tórax se me expandía sin voluntad llenando de aire mis pulmones sin yo ordenarlo. Que incómoda sensación de llenura. Mis respiraciones, seguramente, no eran tan profundas.

Seguí quieta mientras la lasitud se iba tan lentamente como una tortuga con muletas. Intenté levantar mi mano para tocarme la panza y acariciar a mis hijos cuando algo parecido a una sensación de presentimiento me asaltó.

No, la última vez que fui consiente estaba tan liviana como ahora, como si algo hubiera sido arrancado de mi ser sin más preámbulos.

¿Qué era esa extraña sensación?

Ya basta con que algo más respire por mí. Volví a sacudirme sin pronunciar palabra, necesitaba respirar por mí misma.

–Hay que sedarla –murmuró una voz que creía haber escuchado antes, como si conociera de algo al portador.

Forcé a mi memoria a conectarse con el pasado pero vagamente la podía asociar a algo que estaba en un hospital… Un hospital… ¿Conocía yo este hospital?

Algo parecido a un piquete me "picó" en el pliegue del brazo derecho y la lasitud volvió por más que intenté luchar con ella. Con ella llegó la inconsciencia otra vez.

Risas, muchas risas de niños pequeños perlaban mis oídos. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero bien esperaba que no muchos… Aún tenía que tocar a mis hijos.

Unas imágenes no pedidas comenzaron a plagarme la mente, de manera intermitente pero clara.

¿Dónde estaba Tomoyo? ¿Y su novio? ¿Por qué estaba aquí?

Hacía seis meses… Unos meses atrás había tenido…

Shaoran.

Poca claridad ofreció el hecho de recordar que era Shaoran cuando no tenía sino… imágenes vagas de él… ¿Habíamos...?

Ah, sí… Shaoran, era él…

"_¿No entiendes? Qué bien, me dejarás explicártelo. De repente me encuentro muy cansado de ti como muy bien lo supusiste ese día que me acosté contigo. Estoy aburrido y quiero acabar de una vez con todo, y qué crees. Me has dado una perfecta razón para hacerme entender que también te aburrías conmigo, así que te estoy abriendo las puertas."_

Esa cantidad de palabras penetraron por mi conciencia en el mismo momento en que comencé a respirar y me di cuenta de que no tenía la obstrucción en la garganta. Más bien algo me estaba haciendo presión en el pecho mientras la cabeza terminaba de llenárseme de recuerdos vagos y precisos a la vez de quién era Shaoran y el impacto que había tenido en mi vida.

Y en medio de la inconsciencia porque antes de que pudiera evitarlo volvieron a pincharme el brazo, me aferré a lo que mi cerebro estaba tratando de mostrarme tan soberanamente. Yo estaba en un hospital… porque había… atentado contra mi vida….

¿Pero qué locura había hecho? ¿Cómo podía haber hecho lo que hice si… tenía a mis hijos…?

Pero no podía tocarme el vientre para corroborar que así fuera.

Quise llorar cuando finalmente pude recordar cada retazo de la última conversación que había tenido con Shaoran y cuando recordé los motivos que me habían llevado a…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había tratado de suicidarme…?

Finalmente pude abrir los ojos sin nada que me lo impidiera, mas me quedé quieta por si algún sinónimo de movimiento alertaba a quien fuera que me pinchaba el brazo quien parecía deseoso que me quedara en la inconsciencia. Miré a cada cosa que me rodeaba sintiendo súbitamente como si hubiera acabado de salir de un útero, como si el mundo que viera fuera nuevo y debiera aprender desde caminar hasta mirarme.

Al menos todas mis extremidades funcionaban. Hice un repaso mental de todas ellas mandando órdenes de movimientos sencillos desde mi cerebro. Todos los músculos parecían funcionar bien.

Quise comenzar a gritar, quise empezar a pedir por información fuera la que fuera, necesitaba saber de todo… pero aún me sentía demasiado soñolienta para hacerlo, aún sentía la fuerza de lo que sea que me pusieran viajando por todos mis tejidos y aunque podía sentirlo todo, apartemente todo no me podía sentir a mí.

Miré hacia el techo blanco de lo que parecía ser la habitación en la que me encontraba. Otra vez volvía a sentir los párpados pesados y con ganas de dormirme pero algo me mantenía atada a la realidad. Tal vez era mi deseo de saber de una vez por todas qué era lo que había pasado y que dejaran de mandarme al mundo de los sueños cada vez que se les diera la gana.

Seguí mirando hacia el techo encontrando fascinantes y a la vez obtusas imágenes en el. Casi quería levantar las manos y apartarlas de un tirón para comenzar a hacer diseños de mi propia creación.

Mis miembros nuevamente se quedaron laxos cuando lo que me mantenía quieta volvió a vagar por ellos. Debía salir de allí pronto pero primero debía descifrar los dibujos del techo….

–¿Señora Li? –preguntó una voz cerca de mi oído pero no pude direccionar mis ojos hacia él.

Podía sentir que de haberlo deseado realmente mis ojos responderían. No había nada mal con mi cerebro excepto tal vez que definitivamente me había vuelto loca y los dibujos en el techo me parecían más interesantes que cualquier cosa que se me pudiera atravesar. Parecía que me había vuelto niña otra vez… pero era imposible.

Una luz, como de linterna, iluminó mis ojos, y con esta novedosa recepción casi pude sentir como mis pupilas se contradilataban para alejar esa luz.

El hombre que hablaba me puso algo frío y redondo en el pecho, solo tuve percepción de su temperatura. Luego con un pequeño martillo comenzó a pegarme en las articulaciones de las rodillas, ambas saltaron voluntariamente, por lo que dejó de hacerlo.

Quise decirle que me dejara tranquila y que quitara lo que sea que había hecho que me tuviera en este estado. Quise hablarle y preguntarle en dónde estaban mis hijos, porque me sentía tan vacía como si ellos no estuvieran aquí.

Era como si supiera que algo les había pasado, algo malo, pero me negaba a indagar mas allá de los dibujos… Aquellos que curiosamente estaban tomando la forma de dos bebés hermosos.

Loca.

¿Había perdido la cabeza?

Sí, podía ser.

Debí volverme a quedar dormida porque cuando volví a abrir los ojos la luz detrás de la ventaba se hallaba más oscura. Y los dibujos en el techo seguían siendo los mismos… de niños. Los miré fijamente hipnotizándome con la perfección de sus formas, recordando vagamente haberlos visto una última vez en sus cunas al lado de un barbudo que no conocía… Debía ser algún tipo de médico excéntrico, yo qué sabía…

Unos pasos lentos, largos y pesados doblaron su sonido hacia mis oídos, súbitamente alerta, como si de alguna manera esa parte de mi cuerpo reconociera la cadencia de esos pasos. Un olor también demasiado conocido, a loción de hombre también entró por mi sentido del olfato trayéndome una esencia que no había olido en mucho tiempo pero que, sin embargo, cada parte de mi cerebro conocía como si la hubieran marcado con fuego…

Esta vez, como si ellos ahora también tuvieran voluntad propia, se volvieron a mirar a quien sospechaba, por todo lo que había identificado, era el portador del olor. Los mantuve quietos en su rostro… Demasiado perfecto, masculino y tenso de algo parecido a la preocupación mezclado con la ansiedad.

Bebí esa imagen como una sedienta en un desierto, como si esta pudiera darme alivio aunque algo, muy en el fondo de mí, sabía que él no era alivio para mí en absoluto… No era ningún alivio… Más bien era algo malo… demasiado malo… ¿Dónde estaba mi memoria?

–¿Sakura?

¡Oh, Dios!

Esa voz, había soñado con esa voz miles de veces. Eso estaba mi memoria saludándome, trayéndome más y más imágenes recuerdos de esa voz y lo que había vivido con ella. Mis ojos no podían desprenderse de él porque temía que hubiera tres y no dos personas en esa habitación, temía haberme vuelto loca de remate…

Él dio más pasos hacia mí, y quise pedirle que se detuviera, que no se acercara, que no me mirara así como lo hacía, pero sentía que no podía pedirle nada porque yo misma estaba mirándolo con demasiada fijeza para ser educada.

Podía ver cada arruga de preocupación de sus ojos cuando se inclinó lentamente sobre mí; podía contar cada cabello que crecía de color castaño en su cuero cabelludo; podía ver cada poro de su límpida piel deseando poder tocarlo, pero refrenándome de hacerlo porque tenía miedo. Él me producía miedo… Él había hecho algo conmigo… Algo imperdonable… aún tenía que recordar que era. No podía apartarlo, esa cercanía me ayudaría a recordar porque sentía que él era peligroso para mí…

Sus labios me besaron la frente, estaban fríos y tensionados como si los hubiera tenido apretados demasiado tiempo… Cuando sus labios hicieron contacto más imágenes y recuerdos comenzaron a acentuarse en mi memoria.

Yo había besado a este hombre… lo había abrazado… lo había…

–Sakura… –dijo él con voz baja, pronunciada y ronca–. No sabes cuánto… cuánto… Me alivia que estés bien, cuanto necesitaba verte… sentirte… –volvió a besarme y yo me comencé a preguntar acerca de esa necesidad que describía, esa misma que parecía sentir en el interior de mi cuerpo de una manera anodina y a la vez nada pacífica–. Te amo… te amo…

Alguien más entró a la habitación mientras él se erguía y yo seguía mirándolo mientras las imágenes más oscuras comenzaban a obrar claridad en mi cerebro, que me decía que no debería haberlo dejado acercarse tanto… Él era Sh… Shaoran…

Mis ojos aunque abiertos no pudieron evitar que mi mente retrocediera al día cuando lo vi por última vez… Cuando casi sentí haber muerto en vida…

–_¿Cómo lo conseguí?_ _Verás__, querida, resulta que conozco gente a la que le gusta descubrir a las lombrices tramposas y mira que nos hemos encontrado aquí… a la más rastrera de todas._

Era como si alguien estuviera describiéndome la escena en el oído de tanta claridad con la que la recordaba… El dolor era el mismo… La sensación de pérdida y decepción…. Podía haber sido esa la razón de mi muerte… No, aún tenía a mis chicos… ¿Dónde estaban?

–_Shaoran, eso no es… Esto no es…_

Yo… Era yo… Mi voz se oía desesperada… necesitada… pero era una voz que no podía reproducir en esos momentos… No podía hablar… Temía que si lo hacía comenzaría a morirme nuevamente en el mismo momento en que abriera la boca…

–N_o es…_ M_e parece que más bien es_, _es todo lo que necesitaba para desenmascararme de verdad y a ti de paso. No quiero volver a verte. _

–N_o entiendo…_

–¿N_o entiendes_? Q_ué bien, me dejarás explicártelo…_ D_e repente me encuentro muy cansado de ti como muy bien lo supusiste ese día que me acosté contigo_, _estoy aburrido y quiero acabar de una vez con todo_, _y ¿Qué crees? Me has dado una perfecta razón para hacerme entender que también te aburrías conmigo, así que te estoy abriendo las puertas._

Estaba hablando de Touya… Ahora lo comenzaba a recordar… Pensaba que teníamos algo y yo había tratado de explicárselo.

–N_o es lo que crees._

–C_reo que te voy a confesar una cosa_ _¿Sabes por qué me casé contigo?_ _Hace 19 años nació en el Hospital Estatal una niñita sin padres ni nada por el estilo, vivió hasta los dos meses en ese hospital. ¿Y qué crees? Un médico cualquiera, que resulta ser mi padre, se encuentra conmovido por su falsa carita de ángel, y le asigna dinero a esa chiquilla incluyendo unas miserables acciones de ese mismo hospital, del que era dueño, acciones que al pasar el tiempo se vuelven dinero en efectivo, mucho dinero. La chiquilla desaparece, para aparecer a los trece años en un orfanato. Desaparece, vuelve a aparecer cuando tiene 18 años y me entero de que mi padre heredó a la zarrapastrosa con dinero que es mío._

Ahí estaba la razón por la que mi instinto quería que me alejara de él… Él me había besado… habíamos estado juntos… y me había destruido y usado de la peor manera posible.

–M_e encuentro con que si quiero acceder al dinero que por ley me pertenece tengo que encontrar a esa niña y hacer que se case conmigo, hacer que firme unos papeles en donde me cede, como esposo, todo el dinero que mi padre le heredó y del que no sabía nada. No habiendo otra opción decido traerme conmigo a la zarrapastrosa a vivir a mi casa y hacerla mi esposa durante el tiempo en que las implicaciones legales así lo estipulan. Ahora cuando se cumplen tres meses de casados el documento es válido, yo tengo todo su dinero y ella quiere irse a pasear a un perro. Es una linda historia, ¿verdad?…_ E_n realidad esto ese aburrido para mí. No soporto la idea de estar contigo un día más. Ni andarte repitiendo lo que pareces haber asimilado con la suficiente rapidez._

A alguien, en algún momento de esa inconsciencia le había prometido no llorar, pero no pude evitarlo porque mi mente traía los recuerdos como si me lo hubieran acabado de echar todo encima y era demasiado difícil de soportar, como lo fue contener el nudo en mi garganta que explotó en un doloroso sollozo elevándome el pecho e manera alarmante. Era demasiado doloroso, casi como si…

–S_al de aquí en este momento o me veré obligado a llamara a seguridad._

Mis hijos… Dónde estaban mis hijos…

Más recuerdos continuaban cayendo sobre mí, pero una sola cosa permanecía en mi mente, una que iba más allá de Shaoran… ¿Dónde estaban ellos?

–Ve a llamar al médico Yukito… –dijo una voz femenina, la que segundos después reconocí como la de Tomoyo.

Miré a Shaoran por unos momentos, ya que mirarlo era tan doloroso como recordar lo que me había hecho. Había tal expresión de dolor y tortura en su rostro que por unos segundos, solo por un segundo me sentí conmovida… pero todo pasó a segundo plano. Comencé a retorcerme en la cama mientras mis manos buscaban afanosamente la curva de mi vientre inexistente, y en medio de eso comenzaban a halar todos los cables a los que estaba conectada.

–Sakura… Cálmate.

Ni siquiera la cadencia calmante de esa voz femenina consiguió realizar lo que me había pedido. No podía calmarme ya había estado dormida demasiado tiempo. Si esas cosas que se conectaban a mi eran las causantes de estar dormida pues hacía bien en quitarlas.

Unos momentos después entraron cuatro personas a la habitación. El que parecía ser más grande y quien me pareció más conocido me miró a los ojos como pidiéndome el silencio, pero seguí retorciéndome contra lo que me mantenía sujeta sin esperar nada más que salir de ahí a buscar a mis hijos….

El resto eran enfermeros, los cuales comenzaron a sujetarme mientras el mayor de ellos se acercaba con una aguja…

Mi silencio bocal continuó, quería gritarles que pararan, que no me hicieran eso por favor, que no tenía la culpa de nada, pero mi boca permaneció cerrada, porque en el fondo sabía que nada iba a conseguir. Había vuelto… pero había vuelto para seguir sufriendo… Me quedé quieta de repente entendiendo que era lo que querían calma… calma… calma…

Comencé a tararear una nana para mi mente mientras la fuerza que me sujetaba comenzaba a flojearse y el personaje de la aguja, quien parecía querer estar en cualquier otra parte menos aquí, comenzó a alejarse… Parecía que su intervención no sería necesaria… pero depositó el contenido de la aguja de lleno en la bolsa de suero a la que estaba conectada…

Me quedé mirando el techo, lo único que me ofrecía tranquilidad. Pero ya lo sabía todo… ya lo había recordado todo… excepto a mis hijos, por los cuales planeaba averiguar tan pronto como estuviera sola.

Lo que sea que me hubieran puesto hizo lo suyo. Seguía concentrada en el techo pero solo la mitad de mis ojos estaban abiertos. Y luego volví a dormir.

Soñé que estaba en un estrado, de esos en los que se juzgaba a los presos, los que había tenido oportunidad de ver esporádicamente en las también esporádicas películas las que alguna vez había asistido. A mis oídos llegaban las voces casi censuradas, y casi entendibles de los que supuse que estaban rodeándome.

aún seguía grogui y estaba más dormida que despierta. Qué fuerte era lo que me daban que me desconectaba del entorno incluso más de lo que normalmente pude hacerlo cuando dormía de corrido.

Aún seguía sin poder calcular cuánto tiempo pasaba entre cada retazo de conciencia que tenía, podían haber pasado años desde la última vez que desperté, podía ser una anciana cuando finalmente el letargo terminara por irse de mi cuerpo. Estaba angustiada, sí, pero físicamente no podía mostrar mi angustia…

Solo podía retorcerme en la cantidad de recuerdos que estaban pasando por mi cabeza, todos relacionados con mi intento de suicidio y con el hecho de que algo muy grave había pasado algo que me negaba a creer pero que sin embargo sabía que estaba ahí, aún no podía recordar qué era y eso era lo más frustrante, era como si mi propio inconsciente se negara a creerlo…

Después de más y más tiempo sentí que volvía a tener dominio de mi cuerpo nuevamente. Era una sensación lenta y a la vez esperanzadora porque pensaba nuevamente en las mil maneras en la que se podía evitar ser drogada de nuevo. Intenté sacudir mi cabeza la cual respondió de manera autómata, pero la estaba moviendo lo que me confirmó que mis actividades motoras estaban recuperándose nuevamente.

Cuando abrí los ojos enfoqué el conocido techo, solo que esta vez, sobre él no había ni dibujos ni nada que se le pareciera. Oscuridad si había esa que luego se fue transformando en luz y luego en la tenuidad de mi habitación, la misma que había visto la última vez que estaba despierta…

–Ah, está despierta. Qué bien. Eso lo hará mucho más interesante.

La voz penetró por mi conciencia como lo hacían las de todos los demás, trayendo consigo recuerdos a mi memoria que estaba tratando de aferrarlos todos. Pero esa voz, tal como la de Shaoran solo me hablaba de cosas malas, cosas que no debieron pasar pero que, sin embargo, ocurrieron, y todas ellas eran tan dolorosas como si una aplanadora pasara una y otra vez sobre mí.

Esta persona que hablaba me había causado un daño casi irreversible. Mis peores temores se confirmaron cuando mis ojos retrocedieron hacia la derecha y enfocaron al hombre que se inclinaba sobre mí… Tenía cara de… me daba pena admitirlo, pero parecía un ratón, y en medio de mi temor me entraron unas estúpidas ganas de reír, pero de alguna manera conocía sus intenciones. Para este hombre me había convertido en una obsesión desde que me negué a tener relaciones con él de manera voluntaria…

¿Acaso había sido salvada para que él me matara? Podía seguir siendo todo así de injusto… pero, bueno, ¿qué sabía yo de justicias de la vida?

Mi boca se preparó para gritar pero en el momento en que sentía el temor terminar de inundar cada parte de mi cuerpo. Mi voz retrocedió como si ella mandara… como si el gritar no fuera a ser suficiente, porque no lo sería. Si esa almohada que se veía tan burdamente letal en las manos de ese hombre tenía la intención de ahogarme mi voz no serviría de nada. Estaba segura que la expresión de mi rostro no cambió, pero el centro de mi cuerpo, mi corazón se apretó con angustiante resignación…

–Ya que no me diste tu apreciada virginidad… Me darás tu vida… maldita perra…

Yo escuchaba sus palabras pero no podía actuar más que quedarme quieta esperando y rogando porque algo pasara, algo diferente a lo que él había planeado para mí. Ya conocía la sensación de ahogamiento y aunque no temía a la muerte, temía a esa particular manera de morir.

Mis manos actuaron como protección involuntaria tapándome el rostro aunque seguía sabiendo que no servía de nada. Pero mis oídos captaron un movimiento diferente a lo que debió ser el hecho de que Akio… El desgraciado y desventurado Akio me plantara una almohada en la cara.

–¡APARTA TUS MANOS DE ELLA, CABRÓN!

Después de escuchar esa explosión de palabras y sonidos de lucha no pude quitar mis manos de mi rostro. Era demasiado ruido para que mi recién encontrada tranquilidad lo lograra asimilar. Quería salir de ahí, quería irme lejos y no enterarme de nada mas, quería saber tantas cosas…

Estuve escuchando los sonidos por varios minutos cada vez más desesperada por salir corriendo pero sin lograr que mi cuerpo respondiera del todo. Hice un intento para sentarme pero caí pesadamente contra la almohada mientras escuchaba el sonido de puños y gruñidos con gemidos….

–¡DETÉNGASE, MALDITO, SOY AMIGO DE SAKURA!

Amigo… No, eso era imposible. Si él fuera mi amigo yo no tendría pánico de mirarlo a la cara… No me hubiera sentido tan miserable y vulnerable como unos minutos antes…

–Sé quién eres, pedazo de mierda inservible… –un sonido seco–. Eres el maldito que viola muchachas, eres quien destruyó mi matrimonio por no haberte podido acostar con mi mujer, eres el piojo más sucio y vil que una vez piso la tierra y voy a acabar contigo… por el simple placer de ver cómo te retuerces como un mariquita…

Había tal vehemencia en esa voz, que tarde reconocí como la de Shaoran, que por un momento casi creí que se trataba de otra persona, pero ni esa pasión que mostraba podía aislar de mis recuerdos todo lo que él había hecho conmigo antes. Solté un sollozo cuando el eco de su voz se coló por mis sentidos haciéndolos ansiarlo de una manera desconocida y brutalmente poderosa, pero esta vez me iba a contener… Si caía en sus redes nuevamente iba a morir, y esta vez sí sería completamente.

Los gruñidos se duplicaron, lo cual me dio la ligera idea de que alguien más entraba a la habitación. En un segundo estaba con los ojos cerrados y con las manos sobre el rostro retorciéndome en la cama y dos más tarde alguien me tomó en brazos y me apartó de la cama. Aún con los ojos cerrados la esencia de la persona me resultó vagamente familiar pero no podía asociarla a nada de mi memoria, y luego seguía escuchando a medias lo que decían…

–Mientes, pedazo de mierda, lo sé todo, periodista de pacotilla. Tú… tú tuviste la culpa de todo…

La culpa… ¿Estaría hablando de mí? Por unos breves segundos me permití dudar, pero un nuevo sentido común me ayudó a no hacerlo… nunca más.

Pasos pesados, ruidos desconocidos. Abrí los ojos finalmente y me encontré con una escena de lo más peculiar, y tan peliculesca como lo había imaginado oyendo todo el tropel en mi cabeza. Una serie de personas uniformadas entraron a la habitación apuntando con armas a todo aquel que estuviera moviéndose… Miré hacia arriba antes de concentrar la vista en ellos otra vez y vi que quien me sostenía era el novio de Tomoyo, Eriol. ¿En dónde estaba ella?

–¡NO HICE NADA, NI SIQUIERA LA CONOZCO, ENTRÉ AQUÍ POR EQUIVOCACION Y ESTE DESQUICIADO ME COMENZÓ A GOLPEAR SIN MOTIVO! –gritaba el cara de ratón, Akio.

Lo miré intensamente, llenándome de una ira y odio que jamás había conocido, quise gritarle que deseaba que me hubiera matado cuando tuvo oportunidad pero mi voz se negaba a obedecerme. Luego Shaoran volvió a hablar y su voz volvió a causarme demasiados estremecimientos como para sentirme cómoda….

–¡MIENTE! Intentaba matarla –Shaoran tenía las manos en la nuca pero hizo un gesto para señalarme y sus ojos conectaron por unos momentos con los míos. aún desde la protección de los brazos de Eriol sentí tantas emociones mezcladas que comenzó a darme miedo–. Hace años, desde que ella era pequeña, ha intentado contactarla… estuvo en un orfanato e intento violentarla en una ocasión, lo tengo todo documentado y puedo probarlo. Tiene conductas homicidas y violentas y al no poder cumplir con el cometido de violarla a ella se dedicó a buscarla todos estos años, pasivamente, para tomar venganza en cuanto pudiera encontrarla…

Mi estómago se encogió cuando Shaoran reveló toda esa información que se detallaba en mi sistema nervioso. ¿Cómo había podido él saber todo eso? ¿Cómo había podido conocer cada detalle de esa horrible etapa de mi vida?

–Será llamado a declarar, señor, su información será tomada en cuenta para juzgar al detenido con las pruebas que manifiesta usted tener –dijo uno de los uniformados dirigiéndose hacia Shaoran y abriendo lo que supuse que eran sus esposas.

Él estaba de espaldas, pero al momento se dio la vuelta y clavó los dos ámbares que tenía por ojos en mi figura arropada en los brazos de Eriol. Había demasiada tortura en su mirada, según pude leer, pero también había ansiedad, preocupación y algo parecido al… deseo.

Sin poder evitarlo mi cuerpo ardió, pero hice lo posible por evitar que la sensación se diseminara aún más.

Lo miré de vuelta y me empiné en los brazos de Eriol para que me escuchara claramente lo que quería decirle… Me esforcé al máximo por encontrar mi voz, la que no quería dejarse usar, y la que inexplicablemente en ese momento, decidió aparecer…

–No quiero… –me escuché a mí misma gangosa y lengua de sopa, pero intenté seguir hablando. Sentía el aire a través de mis cuerdas vocales, pasando, creando sonido… y aún así… no entendía nada– volver a verlo… –me mordí la lengua y la moví en círculos para intentar que me facilitara el habla– en mi vida… –esperaba que entendiera que estaba hablando de Shaoran. Pudo haber entrado en mi defensa, pero de ninguna manera podía resarcir lo que había pasado…

Para ser las primeras palabras que lograba articular… no estaba del todo mal.

Ahora quería saber donde estaban mis hijos, y en cuanto salieron y Eriol comenzó a depositarme en la cama me desprendí de su cuello para hablarle… pero… no pude encontrar en mi cerebro el nervio que me había hecho hablar antes.

–¿Estás bien, Sakura? –su inquirir se escuchaba con sincera preocupación.

Lo miré a los ojos esperando que entendiera lo que quería decirle: que sí estaba bien, pero que necesitaba saber algo más. Moví mis dedos en dirección hacia uno de sus bolsillos, desde donde sobresalía un lapicero de color negro, el cual tomé sin su permiso, pero no me dijo nada de ello.

Busqué algo con los ojos contorsionándome en la cada hasta que hallé una servilleta…

Antes de que me arropara como si fuera mi hermano mayor, conseguí escribir en una letra espantosa la palabra "¿_Dónde…_" pero las manos comenzaron a temblarme sin control, como si no las hubiera usado en demasiado tiempo, quizá años. Aún no había preguntado a nadie cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que…

Mis manos parecieron no lograr reunir el suficiente valor para preguntarle, escribirle o dibujarle en dónde estaban mis hijos pero… Continué intentándolo mientras los dedos comenzaban a dolerme….

Alcancé a dibujar de manera precaria la palabra "_hijos_" sobre la servilleta.

La mirada le cambió a una de pánico, avasallador… y supe que definitivamente algo andaba mal, en el momento en que Eriol abrió la boca para contestarme, cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente y entró por ella una mujer de aspecto cansado, pero increíblemente hermosa…

–Doctora Mitzuki… –dijo Eriol apartándose de mí.

–Señor Hiragizawa –respondió ella asintiendo con la cabeza. Luego su rostro se contrajo al ver todo el desaguisado en mi habitación–. No se preocupe… el doctor Tsukishiro tuvo la amabilidad de explicarme que pasó. ¿Era por eso todo ese alboroto de hace unos momentos?

–Sí, una riña entre… –Eriol se detuvo e hizo un gesto a la doctora Mitzuki que, en medio de mi ya casi superado sopor, no pude entender.

–Su esposo... Comprendo. Me pareció bastante territorial. Ya le dije que el doctor Tsukishiro me contó… –dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza.

–Ese hombre no es mi esposo –solté rápidamente como un acto reflejo cuando la palabra ''esposo'' me perforo las entrañas y con ellas cada una de las memorias de los días en los que creí que había sido feliz.

Me volví a ella mirándola a ella fríamente, ella correspondió mi mirada con otra casi igual lo que me quitó nuevamente mi pobre valor. Eriol y la doctora Mitzuki se volvieron a mirarme como si no hubiera comprendido por qué había comenzado a hablar tan de repente. Yo también me hacía la misma pregunta si veníamos al caso, pero era algo desconocido, como había dicho antes. Era como si mi voz tuviera voluntad propia, y en los momentos menos pensados decidiera salir a flote, de manera gangosa y casi inentendible, como unos segundos antes.

–Señor Hiragizawa, ¿cree que podría dejarnos solas? –murmuró ella después de un momento dándole una de sus miradas.

Estuve a punto de rogarle a Eriol que no lo hiciera, pero él se retiró sin más dejándome aún con mis dudas.

–Buenas noches nuevamente, señorita Kinomoto –noté la ligereza de su tono a cuando hace un momento me había interpretado como... señora Li…–. Me llamo Kaho Mitzuki y soy doctora psiquiatra.

Genial, justo lo que me había imaginado. Aunque me desagradara la idea de hablar sabía que lo necesitaba, vaya si lo hacía. Miró el lapicero que sostenía en mis manos y luego a la servilleta. Después se llevó una mano a uno de los bolsillos delanteros de su bata y sacó una libreta de apuntes que me alargó de manera amable, algo que contrastaba profundamente con su mirada de hace unos momentos.

Moviendo mis dedos, cada vez con menos dificultad, escribí mi pregunta con ortografía impecable, pero con el pulso temblándome como si tuviera cinco años

"¿_Q__ué hace aquí?" _escribí. Luego le pasé lentamente el cuaderno de notas a ella para que leyera mi pregunta.

Aunque creía tener idea de por qué una loquera me estaba hablando en ese momento, pero aún sentándose en una de las illas que había quedado indemne de la pelea y mirándome fijamente a los ojos, la charla iba para largo. Sacudí inconscientemente mis manos mientras cada vez me sentía más libre para moverme a voluntad.

–Fui llamada a interconsultarla porque usted trató de quitarse la vida.

Perdí todo sentido de la ironía y cualquier cosa que se me hubiera ocurrido cuando empleó ese tono suave, y esas palabras también suaves para describir lo que había hecho días antes, ¿o meses? Mi rostro debió cambiar porque ella comenzó a hablar repentinamente.

–No estoy aquí para cuestionar sus actos, querida, ni regañarla, ni mucho menos intentar justificarla. Cada persona es librepensadora y dueña de sus actos hasta ciertos puntos.

Le hice un gesto para que me pasara la libreta y seguí escribiendo sintiendo picazón y cosquillas dolorosas en los dedos de la mano derecha.

"_S__í, creo ser uno de esos"_ escribí lentamente mirándome las manos mientras lo hacía… intentando moverlas con más ligereza… pero sintiendo los dedos tan pesados como una piedra y tan temblorosos como una gelatina. El lapicero resbaló de mis dedos en dos oportunidades.

–¿Por qué no empieza por decirme cuál es su edad?

Hice trabajar a mi cerebro para recordarlo. Mi cumpleaños no era algo que hubiera celebrado nunca y no sabía si la información de mi partida de nacimiento, acerca del día era siquiera cierta. Que extraño que solo ahora me percatara de eso…

"_18 o 19 años. No lo sé._"

El hecho de que no supiera exactamente mi edad podía hacerla pensar a ella que no quería decírselo vi la necesidad de explicarle.

–No se preocupe –dijo ella cuando leyó mi escrito sonriendo tan luminosamente y de repente que me quedé mirando su bello rostro por mucho tiempo más–. Vamos a dejarlo en 18 y medio, para evitar confusiones –quise seguirla en la sonrisa pero no tenía motivos para hacerlo.

Alargué la mano en un gesto suave para que me devolviera el cuaderno y escribí: "Y, _usted, doctora Mitzuki, ¿cuántos años tiene_?" quise saber antes de que ella siguiera hablando. Sus ojos hablaban de sabiduría pero su físico hablaba de juventud.

–Tengo 25 años… –dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza, mirando mis letras, como si no se esperara que yo le preguntara eso.

Asentí pensando en cuán inteligente debía ser. Si hubiera tenido una educación privilegiada hubiera podido seguir sus pasos. A mí siempre me había gustado ayudar a la gente, pero estaba claro que era otra de las muchas injusticias de la vida… y qué necesitada sonaba para mí misma.

–Bueno, ya que nos conocemos un poco mejor. Dado que soy médico y puede estar segura de que contarme cosas a mí será como contárselas a un sacerdote en secreto de confesión. Podría empezar a escribirme cómo fue la infancia en su orfanato, lo que recuerde, no tiene que contármelo todo, solo lo que quiera…

Alargué mi mano lentamente hacia la libreta y aferré el lapicero de Eriol. Por confiar estaba donde estaba así que me sentía bastante reacia a dar por terminada la sesión de confesión. Por otro lado yo no conocía a la doctora Mitzuki y ella a mí tampoco. Podíamos ser un par de desconocidas que comenzaban a decirles sus secretos así sin más...

Mis dedos se movieron por voluntad propia y comenzaron a relatar mi vida en escritos de la manera en que comenzaba a recordar…

Escribí y escribí sin detenerme a pensar. La doctora Mitzuki acercó la silla a mí de manera que a medida que yo escribía ella iba leyendo, supuse que para ahorrar tiempo. Aunque no me parecía una historia digna de ser leída continué escribiendo sin detenerme a pensar en consecuencias ni en dolores…

Escribí y escribí, y antes de lo que tenía planeado le escribí todo lo que me había pasado con Shaoran, desde el día en que lo conocí hasta el día en que me enteré de todo. Parecía como si el hecho de estar escribiendo mi propia historia fuera la terapia física que necesitara mi mano, porque en cuanto seguí escribiendo las palabras parecieron fluir del lapicero de manera más rápida y ordenada.

Finalmente llegué a los puntos suspensivos en donde mi vida, tal como la recordaba, se había detenido, donde mis recuerdos se habían detenido… desde donde no podía recordar nada… de lo que llevaba dentro de mí… Podía recordar a Shaoran llamándome lo peor, podía recordarme a mi misma cortándome las venas, tomando medicamentos y hundiéndome en la oscuridad de mi propio dolor y miedo… pero no podía recordarlos a ellos... ¿por qué?

Así lo escribí en la libreta como última pregunta, la doctora Mitzuki bien podía saber, o no saber. Me miraba impasible, como si sospechara algo que yo no sabía, como si ella supiera más. Esa era la impresión que me daba de todo el mundo pero no por eso era algo agradable de sentir. Quise girtarle que me dijera todo lo que sabía.

–No sé donde se encuentran en este momento –dijo ella con su mirada impasible.

Bajé los ojos y comencé a llorar silenciosamente. Nadie me iba a decir nada; era algo que tenía que descubrir por mí misma.

–Lo siento, no puedo ser de más ayuda. A menos que usted de autorización a algo.

No escribí ni hice ningún movimiento. Seguía matándome las neuronas tratando de recordar que había pasado con ellos.

–¿Me autorizaría a enviarla a una clínica de reposo mientras recupera la memoria?

Mi subconsciente procesó la información de manera más rápida cuando entendí a que se refería, pero por más loca que pudiera parecer la idea, no me molesto en absolutó. Era como si me estuviera convenciendo a mi misma que necesitaba un tiempo a solas, para pensar para poder recordar sin la intervención de nadie…

No supe qué responder, y así lo escribí en la libreta para que ella leyera.

–No se preocupe. No la voy a presionar y tenga por seguro que lo que pasó entre nosotras se quedara así, pero debo insistir en que piense y reflexione sobre mi propuesta. Le ayudara a aclarar su mente y a descubrir las cosas por sí misma…

Mi temor más grande era descubrir que aún después de haber sobrevivido tuviera que pasar por más tragos amargos, pero suponía, casi llegaba a concluir que para eso había sido hecha mi vida… para ser llenada de tragos amargos.

Por ahora debía comenzar a tranquilizarme y buscar en mi memoria todo lo que pudiera… algo que me trajera las respuestas que necesitaba.

La doctora Mitzuki se despidió.

Yo volví mi mirada hacia la ventana mientras miles de pensamientos bullían en mi cabeza. Me parecía que la decisión más sabia para mí era irme a donde la doctora Mitzuki me estaba recomendando, pero por otro lado no sabía que pudiera pasarme ahí. ¿Podían llegar a autorizarme para vivir allí eternamente?

Escuché que la puerta se abrió y por ella entró una sonriente Tomoyo. Intenté sonreírle de vuelta pero no me funcionaron los músculos.

Se sentó en la silla y me tocó el revés de la mano suavemente.

–Espero que estés mejor –comentó señalándome.

Asentí porque no tenía nada más que decirle. Miré lo que tenía en la mano y sentí que la garganta se me contraía un poco cuando recordé el contenido de esa bolsa. Tomoyo, entendiendo mi silencio me la acercó a las manos y las mías seleccionaron al azar un par de sweaters de lana, uno rosa y uno azul.

Sentí mucho dolor, y mucha pena, porque algo me decía que no iba a poder volver a verlos. Pero aún tenía esperanza… aún podría encontrarlos. Aún podía buscar en mi memoria el sitio exacto donde los había dejado.

Me volví hacia Tomoyo y la contemplé en silencio. Luego tomé la libreta que me dejó la doctora Mitzuki y escribí esperando haber tomado la dirección correcta de mis decisiones.

''_Me voy a una clínica de reposo. No quiero saber nada más.''_

* * *

**¡He tardado mucho menos! ¡Ha sido casi un récord! Aún tengo una agenda algo apretada, y quizás en los días no suba nada, pero esto es lo que hay. Me voy el 17, subiré todo lo que pueda antes de irme, por supuesto. **

**No me importaría subir algo en el campamento, pero no creo tener tiempo, y estaré en el campo. Cero Internet, cero contacto informático, cero ¡MÓVIL! ¡Sacrilegio! Mi adorado móvil... ¡Buaaaa! :'( **

**Aparte de eso estoy algo mejor (soy bipolar) y muchas gracias por tu apoyo moonlight-Li. Como ya te dije, es muy importante para mí.**

**Cainat06**** perdona, pero con los todos los mensajes de la bandeja de entrada, se me pasó contestar a tu review. De todas maneras, tú pedías una actualización. Aquí la tienes ¿OK?**

**Saludos =)**

**lady Evelyne**


	23. Capitulo 22

**Disclaimer**** → SCC pertenece a CLAMP y la trama a MaraGaunt. Yo sólo me adjudico la adaptación.**

* * *

**Sakura Kinomoto**

**Agosto, Septiembre, Octubre. **

Parecía que después de que le había escrito aquella nota decisiva a Tomoyo, el tiempo comenzó a correr más de prisa que lo normal. En un momento estaba empezando terapia con la doctora Mitzuki mientras le comunicaba que había tomado la decisión de irme. Por otro recibía visitas periódicas de Tomoyo y su novio y, de quien me acordé después de que mi mente rescatara los recuerdos, de Touya.

Él se mostraba más reservado que nadie pero cuando se lo pregunté me dijo, en un muy buen tono, que mi salud mejoraría bastante si comenzaba a recordar las cosas por mí misma.

También había comenzado a hacer un uso más frecuente de mi voz. Parecía alguna especie de rehabilitación porque al final del mes podía hablar normalmente, aunque mi interior me decía que a quien no quería hablar era a él, a Shaoran.

Solo se me dificultaba el escribir porque las manos me dolían y mover los dedos también. El doctor Tsukishiro me dijo de que debido a la profundidad de las heridas que me había causado. Algunos nervios y tejidos que habían sido reparados aun debían adaptarse a sus curaciones.

Así que en mis tiempos libres, aparte de ponerme a escribir, me dedicaba a excavar en mi memoria en busca de la información de la que él hablaba la cual encontré aproximadamente una semana antes de que me dieran salida del Hospital y fuera remitida a la clínica psiquiátrica Tomoeda. Era, según la doctora Mitzuki, la mejor clínica psiquiátrica y de reposo que había. Me pregunté esporádicamente como haría mi seguro médico para cubrir una clínica como esa pero la doctora Me dijo que no me preocupara, y al menos ahora, le iba a hacer caso. De nada servía preocuparme cuando podía usar mi tiempo para recordar.

También hacía terapia en las manos y en las piernas pero más que todo en las primeras por lo anteriormente mencionado.

Pero no era una sensación agradable darme cuenta de que Touya había tenido trascendencia en mi vida a raíz de mi relación con Shaoran y más saber que había sido la causa de al menos el treinta por ciento de todo lo que había acontecido después. Sin embargo recordaba también que él había sido mi amigo y que no podía odiarlo por eso, jamás podría odiar a alguien que me hubiera dado su amistad.

Lo que nos llevaba a Shaoran, a él si podía odiarlo porque su amistad y su amor habían sido solo mentiras. Aun me anegaba en lágrimas con el recuerdo de ese suceso, todo lo que me había marcado, y todo lo que aun me faltaba por recorrer.

Desde el día del incidente con el matón no había vuelto a verlo, cada día que pasaba me venían a la cabeza más imágenes y hechos que había vivido con él, inclusive la detestable sensación de que aun después de todo podía seguir amándolo sin importarme nada más.

Sí, era vergonzoso de admitir, después de todo lo que había pasado, de lo que me había hecho y de la marca que me había dejado aún podía sentir amor por él, pero era algo definitivo que no íbamos a estar juntos nunca, principalmente porque no había amor de parte de él y segundo, porque si daba mi brazo a torcer me estaría mostrando incluso más débil que antes y eso no lo podría consentir. Tercero, porque tenía bastas razones para creer que Shaoran se había olvidado de mi desde que dije que no quería volver a verlo…

¡Que rápido se había dado por vencido! Seguramente la culpa que debía sentir había sido eximida cuando supo que deseaba tenerlo lejos de mí. Pero vaya si comenzaba a extrañarlo. Me obligaba a no pensar en él, pero en algún momento siempre acudía a mi memoria, inevitablemente.

Recordaba también retazos de hechos relacionados con mis hijos, pero aun no podía esclarecerlos y esperaba que me sirviera de algo la ida a esa clínica para esa y muchas otras cosas más.

Trataba de pensar en eso más que en nada pero mi mente siempre me llevaba a ellos y estaba comenzando a desesperarme.

El día indicado llegó. Con la ayuda de Tomoyo empaqée las cosas que había ido recopilando a la largo de mi hospitalización. En una pañalera aparte empaque, con todo el cuidado que requería, la ropa que supuse que había comprado para los niños, aunque no me embargaba el entusiasmo que debería, lo cual me daba cierta idea de que era lo que había pasado. Aún me negaba a aceptar algo malo a pesar de que todo mi ser así lo dictaba pero armándome de una fuerza que salía de no sabía dónde, seguí respirando y haciendo uso de mi memoria.

En el momento en que estaba sentada en mi cama doblando un babero minúsculo la puerta se abrió y entró la doctora Mitzuki, tenía una sonrisa tenue en los labios y parecía sonrojada.

–¿Cómo amaneció hoy? –me preguntó tomando la silla en donde habitualmente se sentaba Tomoyo a leerme.

–No lo sé –dije secamente, no por incomodidad sino porque tenía una sed terrible que no se me pasaba con nada, pero sabía que era por los medicamentos que había tenido que ingerir para dormir, ya que había sido presa de un insomnio bastante anormal de un mes para acá–. Creo que… con deseos de conocer lo que será mi hogar por un tiempo.

–Me alegra que piense en el sitio de esa manera, de ningún modo queremos que se vaya a sentir presionada o intimidadada por internarse en un sitio que puede hacerle bien.

–Eso espero –asentí cerrando la cremallera de la pañalera.

–¿Es la ropa de los niños? –preguntó ella mirando lo que hace unos segundos tenía en la mano.

Su pregunta me cayó como un dardo en el alma, especialmente por el tono de comparecencia que parecía haber en él. Ella también estaba enterada, pero no quería decírmelo. En ese segundo dude mil y una veces antes de poder abrir mi boca, pero la desesperación de la que fui presa y mencioné antes pudo más que mi débil voluntad. Todos los instintos que poseía me decían que no debía tener esta conversación.

–¿Puedo preguntarle algo? –le dije mirándola a los ojos. Me devolvió la mirada con creces.

–Adelante –asintió.

–Como psiquiatra que es, ¿cree que es sano para la mente de un paciente mentirle para recuperar su salud? –ella se turbó un poco pero debía darle el crédito de que se recuperó en menos de dos segundos.

–Ya veo a donde quiere ir con su pregunta –la suspicacia mezclada con algo más tiñeron sus rasgos.

–Es solo que la incertidumbre me está matando… y quiero saber con qué cuento para recuperarme. –explique intentando no sonar desesperada y fallando estrepitosamente.

–¿Y qué hará si se lo digo? –me sondeó lentamente.

Me puse a pensar en mis posibilidades pero solo había una salida: morir cada día con mi dolor e irme a esa clínica a hallar el poco de paz que siempre añoré.

–Si se refiere a que algo me hará cambiar de opinión sobre ir a la clínica, pierda cuidado, creo que nada podría evitar que fuera allá, aunque me enterara de que están muertos…

Iba a seguir hablando pero fui consciente de cuanta verdad había en mi frase no acabada, y como mi memoria, que había jugado conmigo desde que fui consiente nuevamente, atraía a mi boca la verdad no mencionada.

Finalmente en medio segundo descubrí lo que en un mes fui incapaz de recordar, más que todo, incapaz de aceptar, lo que mi mente me había estado diciendo desde que recupere la conciencia.

Ellos se habían ido… para siempre.

El conocido golpe de dolor invadió cada célula de mi cuerpo.

Bajé la mirada mientras las insoportables lágrimas inundaban mis ojos y mi mente continuaba haciéndose más clara.

Pero no sollocé infernalmente como cualquiera en mi lugar habría hecho. No lo hice, porque recordaba ya haber pasado por esta emoción vacía e infame, ya había vivido el dolor de esa noticia de una manera trágica… Ellos habían sido la razón de mi intento de suicidio, eso junto con Shaoran.

La soledad y el dolor que sentía al enterarme por fin eran algo con lo que ya me encontraba familiarizada.

Quería volver a llorar, quería hacerlo, pero parecía haberme quedado seca y fría, tomaba esta noticia con tanto estoicismo que me pregunté si yo sería la misma persona de entonces… si algo había cambiado en mí.

–Lo siento mucho –murmuró la doctora Mitzuki conmovida con mi reacción–. En la mayoría de casos negar los hechos hace más llevadera la situación cuando la verdad llega… y queríamos que fuera usted misma quien lo descubriera y se diera valor para continuar.

Quise pensar que estaba equivocada, casi lo creía, valor para continuar… quise reírme de su ingenuidad y de la mía… Quise hacer tantas cosas, pero por unos momentos me había quedado en blanco… seca… fría… rota.

–¿Podría decirme que pasó? –le pregunté esperando que su concepto medicinal no me hiciera tanto más daño.

–Sufrió lo que se llama Ruptura Prematura de Membranas, lo cual provocó que el líquido en donde sus gemelos estaban flotando saliera de su cuerpo, antes del tiempo debido conduciéndola a una cesárea como procedimiento de urgencia… pero eran unos bebés muy pequeños así que las probabilidades de vida no eran muchas.

Así, tan técnico y a la vez tan exacto…

–¿Fue… mi culpa? –le dije en un hilo de voz mirándola nuevamente a los ojos, los míos debían estar rojos por las lágrimas contenidas y no lloradas.

–No, señora –afirmó ella con tal seguridad que no tuvo que repetírmelo dos veces–. Los casos no son comunes pero tampoco son extraños… En el 20 % de los embarazos suele presentarse y la mayoría de ellos con deceso del bebé.

Respiré hondo, me sentía aliviada y al mismo tiempo sin fuerzas para seguir… solo tenía una frase en mi cabeza que empezaba a repetirse constantemente "Tú estás destinada a una persona".

No recordaba habérsela escuchado a nadie y sin embargo permanecía dentro de mi cerebro haciéndome rechinar los dientes.

Miré hacia la pañalera que había estado alistando como si perteneciera a una extraña, con cuanto amor había esperado su nacimiento, con cuanto fervor había intentado negarme a mi misma lo que en el fondo siempre estuvo más claro que el agua.

La aparée de mi cama como si estuviera despidiéndome de un recuerdo amargo, pero no podía despedirlo, no, porque a pesar de todo el tiempo que pasara, a pesar de que existía la posibilidad de recuperarme siempre iba a tener este dolor en el alma y parecía no haber nada en el mundo capaz de hacerlo soportable o llevadero.

Volví a pensar en que cualquiera en mi situación actuaría diferente pero ya estaba llena de ciega resignación. Ya había leído sobre esto, primero llegaba el golpe, luego la etapa de negación, en la que nos cerrábamos a todo menos a lo que nosotros mismos creíamos, ahora venía lo demás… aprender a vivir con ello.

Sequé las únicas dos e involuntarias lágrimas que brotaron de mis ojos porque caí en cuenta que de nada me serviría llorar, ya lo que tenía perdido lo estaba para siempre y si quería seguir luchando tenía que armarme de valor. Tal vez lo que pasó con los bebes fuera culpa de Shaoran o mía, tal vez no, eso no importaba ya, lo único que quería era sentarme a divagar por un buen tiempo, sola.

¿Qué mejor terapia que quedarme en una clínica de reposo?

–¿Puedo pedirle un favor? –mi voz, por unos momentos, volvió a escucharse como cuando desperté.

–Por supuesto –dijo ella apoyando su mano en la mía.

–¿Podría pedirle a la ambulancia que me va a trasladar que me lleve primero a una floristería, y luego hacia donde mis bebés… –no podía pronunciar una palabra que fuera coherente así que solo se me ocurrió– reposan…?

–Creo que podemos arreglarlo…

Ella se quedó callada un momento, como si hubiera hecho un comentario imprudente, pero no quise ahondar, una vez viera a mis hijos iba a tener paz.

Tomoyo entró después de unos minutos cuando la doctora se marchó. Supuse que le había contado que ya sabía lo que había pasado con mis hijos y por eso no se venía tan entusiasta como antes. Solo se acerco a mí como dudando, yo temí desmoronarme nuevamente así que solo la dejé que me abrazara y le devolví el abrazo sin fuerzas, porque así me sentía después del nuevo golpe.

Tomoyo sacó una foto del bolsillo de su bolso.

–Estaba esperando que…te enteraras.

Así que ella lo sabía… No pude enfadarme con Tomoyo por habérmelo ocultado. Después de todo sabía que ella lo había hecho por mi bien, recibí la foto de sus dedos mientras le daba la vuelta y veía una fotografía de una tumba.

Solo que, a diferencia de cualquier tumba que hubiera visto, esta se asemejaba más a la fuente de un hermoso jardín de algún edén. Estaba blanca y reluciente y tenía a dos ángeles tomados de la mano…

Hice un esfuerzo enorme por volver a tragarme las lágrimas cuando recordé que, transida y rota del dolor, cuando me entere de que habían muerto la primera vez, había hecho entre sollozos este pedido a Tomoyo, invirtiendo en ellos todo lo que había ahorrado, para darle al sitio de su ultimo descanso lo mejor que ellos se merecían, un sitio donde ese par de ángeles pudieran acercarse a jugar… a saltar.

–Gracias, Tomoyo –dije apretando la foto contra mi pecho–. Seguiste mis indicaciones muy bien… no tengo palabras…

–Todas las semanas Sh... es decir… se le cambian las flores para que permanezca así, y dos hermosas plantas de azucenas comenzaron a crecer alrededor.

Azucenas… las flores me sonaban de algo pero no podía recordar de que, aunque no importaba demasiado. El simbolismo de que creciera algo alrededor de la fuente me daba el suficiente consuelo de saber que, fuera donde estuvieran, se encontraban muy bien… Tal vez mucho mejor que la vida que yo hubiera podido darles.

Horas más tarde, finalmente, había llegado mi turno de partir. La doctora Mitzuki me dijo que lo de la ambulancia había quedado arreglado así que pedí a Tomoyo prestado algo de dinero y subimos a la ambulancia, ella en la silla y yo en una camilla.

Paramos en una de las tiendas de flores más colorida que jamás había visto. Mi mano se arrastró como si tuviera voluntad propia, hacia un ramo precioso de azucenas, que pensé que serian perfectas para completar el hermoso cuadro de los dos Ángeles de la lápida y lo que crecía a los bordes de esta.

Me trasladaron en una silla de ruedas aun dentro de la ambulancia aunque después de advirtieron que a la clínica debía llegar acostada y posiblemente sedada. No me opuse porque tal vez en la sedación podía encontrar descanso. No era que planeara volverme adicta a los medicamentos que podían sacarme de la realidad, solo quería olvidarme por unos días o unos años de todo lo que tenía a mi alrededor, cosas malas, buenas, no importaba.

A la ambulancia solo le fue permitido entrar al estacionamiento del cementerio, de ahí tuvieron que bajarme en la silla de ruedas. Tomoyo venía a mi lado mientras uno de los enfermeros me llevaba por detrás. El ambiente olía a un sueño que tuve una vez, a muerte y a tierra, pero en medio de todo casi podía sentir los susurros de las muchas personas que nos rodeaban, las que no se encontraban en otra forma que de manera espiritual.

Tomoyo nos condujo hacia el camino correcto.

En el momento en que llegamos se me oprimió el pecho con fría anticipación, pero luego al tenerlos frente a mí, solo pude dejarme llevar por la asombrosa mezcla de emociones entre las que se colaban la felicidad y la tristeza combinadas. Al fin me encontraba con ellos fuera de mi vientre, y aunque era muy diferente al encuentro que una vez me había imaginado, me producía la misma nostalgia y la misma desazón. Había tal sensación de paz en el ambiente que no pude sino dejarme contagiar por ella.

No supe si tenía tiempo de espera o si ellos se impacientaron por mi demora, nadie me dijo nada y si por mi hubiera sido me hubiera plantado como esas matas al lado de esa lapida sin mayor dilación, pero algo, ellos quizá, sus espíritus me decían que todo estaba bien y que debía continuar adelante así no supiera que me deparaba el destino.

Otra vez.

Me puse de pie luego de estar todo el tiempo mirando la lápida sentada. Tomoyo me ayudó a estabilizar mi pobre equilibrio y tuve que mirar un poco alrededor para orientarme, solo que cuando enfoqué mi vista hacia la derecha, cerca de un monumento a lo que supuse que sería un personaje importante había parada una figura masculina. Tenía gafas oscuras y estaba algo alejado por lo que no pude identificar bien quién era, aunque su pelo se me hacía conocido prefería no sacar conclusiones, pero me sentía intensamente observada por él, así estuviera a bastante distancia.

Preferí hacer caso omiso de mi incomodidad y me senté con la ayuda de Tomoyo en la silla de ruedas. Sus dedos tocaron las cicatrices que tenía en ambas muñecas y aun alejada de mi pude sentir como se estremeció, las miré. Era la primera vez que analizaba detenidamente mis cicatrices que se extendían hasta un cuarto de la mitad de mi brazo. Eran dos líneas gruesas y blancas, pero no desagradables a la vista, aunque poco me importaba, no estaba en mi eso de exhibirme y no me iba a acobardar por unas simples cicatrices físicas cuando las que tenía por dentro estaban en riesgo de desangrar.

Tomoyo me llevó supervisada por el enfermero hacia la ambulancia nuevamente. Ninguno objetó cuando tuvieron que cargarme de vuelta a la camilla.

Uno de los enfermeros me dio un vaso con agua antes de acostarme, sabía raro pero no hice ningún comentario.

Más adelante caí en cuenta de que debía ser el sedante, porque así debía ingresar a la clínica

Quince minutos después, o bien pudieron ser quince horas, la ambulancia se detuvo, mantuve mis ojos cerrados en todo momento aunque no habría tenido mucho que ver ya que todo lo que me rodeaba era equipo médico y Tomoyo, y a ella ya la conocía demasiado bien.

Bajé de la camilla sintiéndome tan adormecida que me pregunté si el lugar no tendría algo así como sedación en el aire. Aún consiente podía respirar el aire que circundaba, el silencio roto solamente por el sonido de los pájaros cantando.

Escuché muchos buenas tardes, luego seguidos de adelante y finalmente cuando volví a abrir mis ojos, vi que aun acostada en la camilla estaba siendo conducida hacia mi nueva habitación.

Extendí mi mano en un gesto silencioso para que Tomoyo la tomara y ella se adelantó a sujetarla a raíz de mi gesto.

–Tranquila, Sakura, todo va a estar bien.

Sinceramente así lo esperaba, después de todo no era que hubiera tomado ninguna decisión enteramente correcta en toda mi vida.

Miré a mi alrededor. Había más enfermeros que en la ambulancia y todos parecían bastante preocupados porque me sintiera bien y cómoda, aunque me sorprendió cuando llegamos a mi habitación, grande, aireada y con una primorosa vista del jardín exterior.

–Señorita Kinomoto, si es tan amable…

Uno de los enfermeros se acercó a la camilla y me sujetó en sus brazos para llevarme, con todo el cuidado del mundo, hacia la espaciosa cama, la cual desprendía un ligero olor a madera y ropa de cama nueva.

–En unos momentos vendrá el personal de admisiones para hacerle su ingreso y posteriormente vendrá la coordinadora de la clínica para darle las indicaciones y normas de la institución.

–Muchas gracias –respondió Tomoyo por ella y por mí. Cuando cerraron la puerta Tomoyo miró todo alrededor como si no pudiera creer que existiera tanta comodidad.

–No pensé que este lugar… es decir… ¿Crees que el seguro médico cubrirá algo como esto? –le pregunté desprendiéndome de los últimos retazos de la sedación.

Tomoyo se quedó callada unos segundos, como si dudara en contestarme. Luego habló, pero había tal inseguridad en su tono que me hizo plantearme seriamente la posibilidad de que me estuviera mintiendo.

–No te preocupes, ya hicieron todos los arreglos…

–Pero mi seguro médico… No creo que… –insistí con terquedad, pero ella me interrumpió.

–No te preocupes, Sakura, todo estará bien.

Parecía querer convencerse y convencerme pero como antes, decidí no ahondar en el asunto.

Alguien tocó la puerta en ese momento, Tomoyo dio permiso para el paso.

Se trataba de una mujercita enjuta de y de cabellos rojos que tenía en su mano una tabla con lo que parecía ser un formulario.

–Buenas Tardes, me llamo Sonoko Suzuki* y necesito tomar todos sus datos para hacer su ingreso a la base de datos de la clínica.

Dejé que Tomoyo hablara por mí. A la señorita Suzuki pareció no molestarle así que ella respondió todas sus preguntas y los datos míos.

Cuando salió Tomoyo me sonrió y me dijo:

–Debo irme, Sakura, pero vendré a verte en la noche antes de que se acabe el horario de visitas.

Asentí por que no me sentía con fuerzas para mayores entusiasmos, correspondí a su beso en la mejilla y ella salió.

Miré hacia el atardecer que se erigía hacia la noche en todo su esplendor. Tampoco supe cuanto tiempo pasó, solo llevé mi mirada hacia la puerta por donde en ese momento entro la doctora Mitzuki.

–Pero… –dije sin comprender porque suponía que ella estaría en el Hospital Estatal haciendo su consulta.

–Sí, creo que olvidé mencionárselo… –dijo ella permitiéndose sonrojarse por habérmelo ocultado–. Yo soy la coordinadora de esta clínica psiquiátrica. Reemplacé a mi madre cuando falleció…

La observé bastante sorprendida de que alguien tan joven tuviera un cargo que parecía ser tan importante e interesante. Además ella no había mencionado nada en el Hospital Estatal.

–Por regla recomiendo el sitio, pero está en cada paciente y familiares el escogerlo. Aunque me alegra que haya venido aquí. Sé que se encontrará a gusto, o al menos lo espero.

–Gracias, doctora Mitzuki –dije mirándola.

Luego las preguntas comenzaron por parte de ella. Me dijo antes de eso que iba a ser mi psiquiatra de cabecera y que las terapias iban a ser con ella y con alguien llamado doctora Yanashizawa. Ambas iban a tomar mi caso y en el momento en que yo lo decidiera, podía retirarme de la clínica ya que había decido voluntariamente acudir allá.

Le pregunté en el momento en que estaba a punto de irse:

–Por supuesto, creo que podemos arreglar algunas visitas programadas –dijo sin darse la vuelta.

–Gracias –musité.

Cuando se marchó, me puse de pie, precariamente claro. Aún tenía que volver a acostumbrarme a usar mis pies.

En el momento en que salía Tomoyo entró. Venía cargada con unas flores en las manos, las que puso en la cama rápidamente para acudir a ayudarme.

–Pero... ¿qué estás haciendo? –dijo cuando me acomodó en la cama nuevamente.

–Evitando que me dé una cistitis –le contesté sonriendo levemente ella me devolvió la sonrisa–. ¿Y esas flores?

–Son de parte de Eriol. Dijo que las encontró fascinantes y que pensó en ti, para alegrarte el día. Le pediré a una enfermera que nos consiga un florero.

–Son muy hermosas. Debes decirle a Eriol que se lo agradezco un montón –dije observando sus colores y matices como si pensara hacer un cuadro con ellas.

–No hay problema, también tengo algo…

Otra vez se daba el mismo incómodo silencio que había con la doctora Mitzuki, cuando ambas hablaban, al parecer sin pensar. Sentía que algo muy grande volvía a estar siéndome ocultado y no era una sensación agradable, porque tenía el ligero presentimiento de que no me iba a gustar saber la verdad.

Ella sacó de su bolso una bolsita pequeña de color rojo, parecía bastante fina.

–Creo que te va a gustar –dijo acercándola a mí.

La miré sin comprender porqué me daba un regalo, pero me miraba de una manera tan ansiosa que no tuve más remedio que abrir la bolsita y extraer la cajilla de tela que había en el interior.

–¿Qué es esto? –le pregunté señalándola.

–Es para ti… Es un regalo… –su voz estaba teñida de mucha, mucha emoción.

–¿De quién? –le pregunté sin comprender y sin abrir la caja.

–De… de mí. Sakura, por favor, ábrelo –rogó.

Así lo hice, bastante confundida. Cuando vi lo que guardaba en el interior me quedé muy sorprendida.

Era una joya, una que a leguas se podía notar que era exquisita. Se trataba de un rosario de oro, la cadena era delgada y cada gema, las que representaban los ave maría, era una perla también pequeña. Una cruz dorada adornaba la punta del rosario y brillaba tenuemente con piedrecillas incrustadas en ellas asemejando la forma de un Cristo. Era una joya sencilla pero al mismo tiempo magnánima, no supe que decir excepto lo normal que esperaba en mí:

–Tomoyo… No puedo aceptarlo...

–Ay, por favor –dijo ella cerrándome la mano en la cajilla–. Sé que vas a rezar mucho en estos días, y me pareció un regalo perfecto para ti. Te hará compañía y quizá, solo quizá, me hará presente en tus pensamientos –la voz de ella sonaba, de alguna extraña manera, ensayada, como si hubiera oído esas palabras antes y las estuviera repitiendo–. Es como un pequeño suvenir, algo con lo que alguien se hace presente… Así no sea de manera real.

Asentí aun sin comprender su lógica. Tomé el rosario entre mis dedos, que de alguna manera se sentía cálido y reconfortante pero había algo en el que no me recordaba a Tomoyo en absoluto. Entre las gemas que formaban el Cristo, había unos diminutos ámbares. En vez de pensar en Tomoyo, irremediablemente comencé a pensar en Shaoran…

Sacudí mi cabeza un poco y mis manos por voluntad propia aferraron la primera perla.

–Iré a hablar con una de las enfermeras para que me consiga una cobija, si quieres que me quede… –dijo ella mirándome con los ojos acuosos y grandes (**háganse una imagen de Tomoyo con los ojos de Gato, el de Shrek**).

–Eso no necesitas preguntarlo –le dije lentamente.

En cuando salió me puse lentamente de pie. No debía hacerme dependiente a la entera ayuda de Tomoyo si quería recuperar algo de mi normalidad. Caminé hacia la maleta y saqué de allí una pijama que ella me había comprado, una de pantalón blanca y de osos azules y conejos grises, de premamá…

Me la puse encima despachando la anterior y fui al baño que la habitación tenía incorporado a lavarme los dientes. Cuando volví a salir de baño Tomoyo aun no había vuelto, así que me quité las pantuflas, me recosté en la cómoda cama y miré hacia fuera dejando que la noche siguiera cayendo sobre la habitación oscura.

Mi mano viajó a la mesa de noche, allí mis dedos se cerraron sobre el rosario cálido, y sin más comencé a rezar uno tras otro los avemarías y padrenuestros mientras algo de la paz que buscaba se colaba por entre el silencio que me rodeaba. Mientras oraba comencé a llorar sin proponérmelo, porque aun sin terminar de abrir la puerta a mis pedidos, sabía por quienes y por qué iba a pedir…

Cuando la última avemaría salió por entre mis labios, susurrado, comencé a recitar en mi mente.

"_Querido señor, sé que no he sido una hija ejemplar, y vaya que no lo he sido, pero aun así quiero pedirte algo. No dejes que mis pecados afecten a lo que más quise y quiero en el mundo así no estén aquí. No dejes que por mis culpas, temores y malas acciones, mis dos ángeles sucumban en el infierno que debí padecer. Admite su entrada al cielo y dame un poco de serenidad, de calma para admitir cada error que he cometido, para poder comenzar a enmendarlos sin caer en el proceso, __para comenzar a vivir la vida que nunca me he atrevido a conocer, sin la interferencia del dolor, del daño, de los hombres… de ese hombre. Ya que no morí, permiteme conocer un modo de existir diferente al otro. _

_No me condenes, sabes que he sido condenada desde el momento en que nací. Ayúdame a sobrevivir con este dolor que me está carcomiendo el alma, ayúdame a salir adelante, si por cosas del destino, tuyas o del mismo infierno no pude abandonar este mundo, ayúdame a que el hecho de quedarme signifique algo. Ayuda a Eriol y Tomoyo, para que encuentren la felicidad uno en el amor del otro; ayuda a Touya, para que también puedas ser feliz al lado de la mujer que escogió. Ayuda a todos los que me rodean. Ayuda a Shaoran… ayúdalo a encontrar su verdadero camino… no dejes… No dejes que sufra''._

Mis pensamientos boquearon con dolor al mencionarlo a él en mis oraciones, pero como había dicho antes no podía guardarle rencor… Sencillamente no podía, no estaba en mi naturaleza odiar, a pesar de que bien tenía motivos para hacerlo. Debía ser ruda, fría y sin sentimientos, pero aun por el contrario, oraba por él. Oraba por la salvación de nuestras almas, por la condena a la que ambos nos sometimos: él, por traicionarme y hacerme lo que me hizo, y yo, por caer en su juego y tratar de matarme. Por eso debía ponerme la **máscara de odio**, porque tal vez así pudiera hacer esto mucho más soportable.

_''Solo mantenlo alejado de mí. No soy nadie para pedir tu voluntad, pero no creo que pueda soportar mirarlo sin recordar todo lo que perdí por él, lo que siento por él. O por lo que haya sido, por la naturaleza, por el destino, por tu voluntad… Te respeto, y sé que siempre tienes algo planeado para tus hijos, si no debí morir por designio tuyo. Muéstrame solo una señal, una sola señal que me haga ver lo que está siendo planeado para mí…_"

Me quedé dormida con el rosario en mis manos. Tomoyo aún no volvía y me sentía tan cansada que casi aluciné cuando sentí pasos en el interior de la habitación.

Unos labios cálidos me besaron en la frente, pero no se trataba de Tomoyo. Era una esencia masculina que conocía demasiado bien, pero que debía ser producto de mi imaginación. Tenía que serlo.

No sabía si esa podía ser la señal. Pero de algo estaba segura, y me prometía a mi misma estarlo, cuando volviera a cruzar esas puertas de la clínica, viva o muerta, no volvería a ser la Sakura Kinomoto de antes.

Así que esta nueva vida comenzó. Al día siguiente, con la ayuda de Tomoyo, me bañé, me vestí y seguí ejercitando mis dedos. Los pájaros hacían una esplendorosa serenata en mi ventana y ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a estar ahí, le pedí a Tomoyo que cuando saliera me trajera algo de comida para ellos. Me puse otra de los pijamas de premamá y recibí la primera visita de la otra psicóloga colega de la doctora Mitzuki.

–Buenos días… –dijo entrando en la habitación.

Me encogí un poco ya que, si bien no era tan hermosa como la doctora Mitzuki, era con mucho muy hermosa. Tenía el pelo rojizo y los ojos de color café, cubiertos por unas gafas redondas.

–Debo irme Sakura –dijo Tomoyo besándome la frente–. ¿Cómo le va? –saludó alegremente a la doctora. Como Tomoyo sabía que las terapias era algo que debía pasar entre la doctora y yo supo que era su momento de no estar.

En cuanto Tomoyo cerró la puerta la mujer dio unos pasos hacia la cama, en donde me hallaba sentada escribiendo en mis piernas.

–Me llamo Naoko Yanashizawa, y seré la segunda al mando en su tratamiento.

Le sonreí para que entendiera que no debía tener reservas conmigo, y vi en ella a una potencial amiga, casi como a la doctora Mitzuki.

Ella comenzó con unos ejercicios de reposo mental, luego comenzó a trabajar con mi memoria haciéndome preguntas al azar y otras relacionadas con episodios de mi vida.

Cuando terminó me sentía tan agotada que la cabeza comenzó a dolerme. Nunca me había preciado de ser una quejica, pero parecía que estas eran las consecuencias de los actos prohibidos que cometí. Ella se despidió y partió.

Cuando salió, me di cuenta de que no había algo parecido a un reloj en toda la habitación, luego me percaté de que estar pendiente del tiempo no ayudaba a relajarse en absoluto.

Los días que prosiguieron a este fueron casi iguales, solo que la terapia cambiaba constantemente y aunque me agotaba luego de un tiempo comencé a apreciarlas, y a sentirme bien… bien conmigo misma.

Como nunca había hecho.

Justo como había prometido, visitaba la tumba de mis hijos cada semana, orando con el rosario de Tomoyo sobre sus tumbas y llenándolos de más y más azucenas.

Salía a caminar todos los días por los alrededores de la clínica y alimentaba a los pájaros que parecían quererme más que a otros pacientes.

Ninguno congenió mucho conmigo, pero no era porque yo o ellos no quisieran. Se debía a que las patologías de ellos diferían de la mía en un campo bastante abierto que incluía el ensimismamiento y las vidas en otros mundos paralelos que no eran compatibles con la realidad.

Aun así ayudaba a unos a pasear en sus sillas, particular cariño por un hombre que de alguna manera me recordaba a algo… Estaba en silla de ruedas y una profunda cicatriz, de lo que parecía ser una operación impedía que creciera pelo en su cabeza dándola la extraña sensación de que estaba usando una diadema de color piel. Su cabello se parecía al mío de muchas maneras y curiosamente se apellidaba Kinomoto.

Indagué a la doctora Mitzuki por él y me dijo que su familia venía a visitarlo constantemente. Había tenido un muy serio accidente de tránsito con su esposa Nadeshiko después de que la hija de ambos, un bebé recién nacido, fuera robada de la clínica donde su madre la dio a luz. Su esposa había muerto y él había quedado invalido y con una contusión cerebral que tenía como secuelas alteraciones constantes de su estado de conciencia. También me dijo que se llamaba Fujitaka y tenía 44 años.

Así que sorprendentemente en este sitio hice mi amistad… Fujitaka me contaba muchas cosas de las cuales aun recordaba, pero en ocasiones dejaba de hablar y se perdía en ensoñaciones imaginarias a las que lo seguía por ayudarlo. Aunque me hacían reír bastante.

Gané peso, comía muy bien y cuando menos me di cuenta, en la última terapia de la doctora Yanashizawa, la cual consistía en mirarme de cuerpo entero en un espejo y comenzar a enumerar en voz alta las cosas que me gustaban de mí, vi que había ganado curvas que no tenía antes. Tenía el pecho ligeramente más redondeado, la cintura se me veía mucho más angosta a causa de mis caderas las cuales estaban también más redondeadas.

Me quedé mirando mi imagen comparándola a como recordaba que me veía antes. Era la primera vez que me miraba en un espejo sin sentirme mal… La única vez que me había mirado en un espejo y había disfrutado con ello había sido… el día siguiente a mi luna de miel.

Cuando la terapia acabó, le pedí a la doctora Denali que dejara el espejo en mi habitación. Cuando salió me dirigí al guardarropa quien estaba incorporado en el cuarto y saqué al azar algo de la ropa que me había traído Tomoyo.

La mayoría eran pijamas, aun así rebusqué hasta que mis manos encontraron un vestido negro. Al tocarlo inmediatamente recordé que era Rika quien me lo había dado y que lo había usado una vez, hacía ya mucho tiempo, cuando soñaba con tener una vida diferente.

Me lo puse y cierta satisfacción femenina comenzó a asaltarme cuando me miré al espejo. Lo que me había hecho falta la primera vez que lo usé ahora se veía compensado. Me quedaba como un guante y mi vanidad, la que casi nunca salía a flote hizo de las suyas en todo su esplendor en ese momento.

En esas estaba, recordando cómo me veía con maquillaje encima cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente… y cruzó por el umbral de la habitación la persona que nunca había esperando volver a ver.

Temblé al sentir su mirada sobre mí, un fiero impulso de salir corriendo, de esconderme en un sitio donde no me pudiera encontrar, asaltó mi voluntad, pero me quedé patéticamente quieta, en estado de shock, como si, malditamente, él aun gobernara mis emociones.

Estaba más atractivo que antes, aunque algo más delgado y con muchas ojeras… pero parecía, como siempre había creído, un príncipe salido de cuento, solo que los cuentos no podían relatar el calor que emanaba de sus ojos cuando deslizó la mirada lentamente por mi cuerpo, y luego ascendió para posarse sobre mis ojos, que a su vez lo contemplaban a él. Quise usar mi máscara de odio en ese momento… quise hacerlo, pero la impasibilidad y muchos sentimientos más me gobernaron en ese momento.

Laxa, quieta, como una gelatina en la nevera… solo que el calor de su mirada podía derretir cualquier hielo, quise hacer de cuenta que conocía esa mirada, que sabía cuán cargada de mentira podía estar…pero ¿podían unos ojos mentir tan bien?

¿Qué hacía él ahí?

* * *

**Shaoran Li**

**Agosto, Septiembre**

Durante las siguientes horas me quedé esperando a que la doctora Mitzuki terminara de hacer sus consultas. Estuvo con Sakura nuevamente una gran cantidad de tiempo luego salió de su habitación y me informó que ya podía pasar a verla.

Cuando entré al consultorio, me senté en la silla, ella me miró intensamente, como si estuviera evaluándome. Me sentí incomodo pero preferí no decir nada. La mirada de esa mujer era muy intensa y por un segundo pude comprender la fascinación que tenía el doctor Tsukishiro por ella.

–¿Quería hablar conmigo? –dijo ella abriendo un cajón y sacando de él una computadora portátil.

–Sí… yo... –no sabía como abordarla, ni tampoco estaba seguro de hacerlo con ese tema en particular–. Quería saber… qué debía hacer, cuál era la mejor forma de hablar a Sakura sin… repercusiones.

La mirada de ella era compasiva, pero a la vez dura.

–Ella necesita estar tranquila, para pensar, aceptar lo que le ha pasado y aprender a vivir con ello. Creo que su presencia entorpecería bastante estos procesos.

Me sentí bastante descompuesto porque sabía que tenía mucha razón. Después de todo, y aunque tal vez estuviera siendo egocentrista, yo era una de las causas por las que Sakura había actuado como lo había hecho. Y suponía también que estaba esperando demasiado si quería que ella aceptara mis disculpas.

–No voy a mentirle, señor Li. La situación de su esposa es bastante crítica desde el punto de vista psicológico. Cualquier cosa que pase alrededor de ella la puede alentar a hacer lo mismo que hizo antes, y dado que con lo anterior no tuvo éxito, puede confiar en mí si le digo que si ella decide atentar contra su propia vida nuevamente, no podremos hacer nada para ayudarla.

El solo pensamiento de que Sakura muriera hacía que mi cabeza comenzara a dar vueltas. Era cierto que había tenido esa horrenda sensación los primeros días que estuvo en la UCI, pero estaba tan psicoceado acerca de que ella había vivido, que no tomaba en cuenta la nata fragilidad que la rodeaba y pensaba que ya iba a estar a salvo. Por lo que decía la doctora Mitzuki, el hecho de que Sakura pudiera intentar un suicidio acarrearía su muerte sin más preámbulos. Me sentía miserable al pensar que incluso verme podría ser el aliciente para desencadenar otra crisis como la que tuvo.

–Tomoyo me dijo que ella… No sabe que los bebés murieron.

–Tiene razón, aunque yo no diría que no es que no lo sepa; ella aún no lo ha aceptado. Se encuentra en un lapso que comúnmente llamamos negación. Ante noticias de tal magnitud solemos entrar primero en la etapa de negación intentando hacerlo más llevadero, porque en profundidad aun somos incapaces de aceptarlo.

–¿Y qué pasará cuando se dé cuenta?

–Tendremos que tener cuidado cuando hablemos con ella. Si ella lo descubre por sí sola el impacto va a ser menor que si se lo dijera alguien más.

Asentí pensando en cuando tiempo tendría que pasar antes de poder sentir a Sakura enterrada en mis brazos, cuánto tiempo tendría que transcurrir antes de poder confesarle la verdad de mis sentimientos, y, más aun, cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar antes de que me creyera.

–Su esposa tiene temple, aun cuando lo esconda tras esa barrera de fragilidad. Ella sabrá salir adelante –dijo ella reclinándose un poco en su sillón.

–¿Qué me aconseja? –pedí tras un momento de silencio.

–Paciencia, mucha paciencia y comprensión. No puede esperar que en medio de nada ella recupere los sentimientos hacia usted, o cualquier otra emoción distinta al dolor y la tristeza.

–Eso lo entiendo –dije tercamente–. Quiero decir… –ahora me sentía como un mariquita confesándole mis sentimientos a una desconocida, mis preocupaciones, pero no pude evitarlo. No tenía a nadie que me guiara y aunque esta mujer era una desconocida, podría pronosticar qué pasaría con Sakura. Tal vez ella pudiera ayudarme–. Cree que algún día ella pueda… ¿perdonarme?

El silencio que siguió me dio casi toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

–Eso depende total y absolutamente de ella.

Estuvo en la punta de mi lengua pedirle que intercediera por mí, pero luego me percaté de que, siendo una profesional, y siendo doctora de Sakura, no podría hacer algo como eso. Y de nada valía el dinero, aunque había prometido jugar sucio si era necesario, no podía hacerlo, al menos no por ese lado. No quería presionar a Sakura, aunque así me diera una ventaja.

–Ha tomado la decisión de internarse en la clínica psiquiátrica que me heredó mi madre.

La contemplé en silencio pensando en que podría hacer Sakura en un sitio semejante.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque yo se lo sugerí.

Eso no respondía mi pregunta, ¿acaso ella había enloquecido, o sentía que lo había hecho? ¿Podría haber llegado mi maldad a tanto?

–¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarla? Lo que sea, y ella no tiene porqué enterarse.

Ella sonrió tenuemente.

–Aunque quisiera atender a todos mis pacientes de manera gratuita, debo velar por la subsistencia de la institución que fundó mi madre. La internación de su esposa no alcanza a ser cubierta por el seguro médico que posee.

–Le pagaré lo que sea. Dígame usted a qué banco se debe girar y la cantidad que requiera.

–Por el momento veremos hasta que punto cubrirá su seguro médico. Posteriormente le haré una inmediata notificación con los requerimientos.

–¿Y cuáles son las condiciones del traslado?

Ella comenzó a explicarme que para preservar la salud de Sakura y para prevenir cualquier tipo de eventualidad ella debía ser trasladada en un transporte ambulatorio médico, una ambulancia para mayores entendimientos. Le dije que la pagaría y volví a ofrecerme para cualquier cosa que necesitara. Ella me dijo que más o menos en un mes, cuando la salud de Sakura hubiera terminado de estabilizarse del todo, tendríamos todo listo.

Los días pasaron, me parecían a mí tan lentos y faltos de vida, tan vacíos y tan poco atractivos que me hacían preguntarme si no estaría yo también listo para irme a un psiquiátrico convencional.

Entre esos días visité la clínica de la doctora Mitzuki. Allí un guía me mostró las instalaciones y me dije que si Sakura buscaba un poco de descanso este sería el mejor lugar para proveérselo. Pagué por adelantado la cuenta de ella en el Tomoeda para que tuviera todas las comodidades y demás. Esto no solo se lo debía, sino que me correspondía hacerlo como su esposo, así ella pensara que yo había dejado de serlo hacía mucho tiempo.

Ahora mis días se dividían entre visitas regulares a mi empresa, cuyo último proyecto conjunto, por el que jugué con la vida de Sakura, sarcásticamente iba viento en popa, abrí una cuenta personal a nombre de ella, siendo su esposo y por los malditos papeles que me había firmado. Tenía patria potestad sobre cualquier bien material que ella tuviera, el dinero de este fue recaudado en la cuenta de ella, cada ganancia iba a parar allá y ella podría disponer de él en cuanto quisiera hacerlo.

En conjunto con Yue solventamos las ligeras deudas que tenía la empresa a raíz de mi ensimismamiento en el cuidado de Sakura. Luego aparte de contratarlo nuevamente como mi abogado Yue se convirtió en mi asistente personal y su hija Naoko en mi secretaria.

Ese mes que mencionó la doctora Mitzuki llegó después de lo que para mí, como decía antes, fue mucho tiempo. Pedí a Yue que se hiciera cargo de todo y vigilé de cerca los preparativos para la partida de Sakura. Para ello conté con la discreción de Tomoyo, Eriol, Touya y los doctores Mitzuki y Tsukishiro. Ninguno de ellos mencionaba mi nombre ante ella, y aunque me dolía terriblemente no mencioné nada. Si esto era por el bien de la mujer que amaba no podían quejarme de nada.

Con la ayuda de Yue contratamos un servicio de ambulancia Premium cuyo modo era "lo que el paciente requiera".

Un día antes tuve una conversación con la doctora Mitzuki. Parecía compungida y temí lo peor, me acerque a preguntarle, obviando con mucha dificultad el impulso de ir a la habitación de Sakura y ver como estaba, impulso que había obrado en mi desde que me diera cuenta de que cuando estaba dormida eran las únicas ocasiones en las que podía acercarme a ella,

–Ha averiguado lo de los pequeños –dijo ella apretando los labios.

–Maldita sea… –dije antes de poder contener mi lengua. Me pasé la mano por los cabellos empezando a preocuparme enormemente por Sakura y casi corriendo a reunirme con ella sin importarme nada.

–Lo está tomando bastante… con mucha resignación. Creo que en el fondo y, tal como muchos, lo sabía, solo que se negaba a aceptar la verdad.

–¿Ha afectado esto su decisión? –pregunté.

–Eso es exactamente lo que se me ocurrió pensar, y créame, se lo pregunté, pero no debe preocuparse. Ella piensa que alejarse de todo un poco la ayudara a sobreponerse.

Quería alejarse de todo, de mí principalmente. Cada día la sentía más lejos a pesar de que trataba de hacer todo para acercarme, silenciosamente pero acercarme, ayudarla. Enterré las manos en la cara y comencé a meterme de lleno en una crisis de no sabía qué. Otra vez volvía con la odiosa sensación de estar atado de mano sin saber qué hacer. Nunca había pasado algo semejante.

–No puedo estar alejado de ella, usted lo sabe.

–Créame, si no lo expresara usted tan profunda y abiertamente ya le hubiera dado un bofetón y le hubiera escupido en lacara.

Su lenguaje en esa oportunidad fue rudo. Tal vez se tratara de una feminista aunque bien sabía yo que feminista o no me hubiera merecido eso y más.

Ella se despidió y se fue, luego Tomoyo se apareció en mi campo de visión.

–Saldrá en una hora, será mejor que no estés por acá para ese entonces.

Se la veía triste. Parecía que había hablado con Sakura. Yo estaba ansiando poder ir a ofrecerle consuelo pero sabía que podía lanzarlo a mi cara, y verla haciendo eso estaba más allá de lo que podía soportar.

Así que mientras Tomoyo se devolvía a la habitación para terminar de ver a Sakura, yo bajé por el ascensor hacia el parqueadero y me estacioné dos autos más allá de donde se encontraba la ambulancia que habíamos contratado.

Media hora más adelante la ambulancia dejó el estacionamiento y se ubicó en la parte frontal del hospital. La seguí a prudente distancia mientras mis ojos supervisaban la valiosa carga que ellos iban a trasladar.

En cuanto partieron, mis nervios se pusieron de punta por cualquier cosa que pasara. Parecía una mujer demasiado preocupada por su hijo, solo que no había nada de fraternal en la preocupación infernal que sentía hacia Sakura. Aun a lo lejos pude ver su rostro delgado y con ojeras de cansancio y preocupación. Su salud aún no estaba recuperada, pero ella había tomado la decisión, y aunque no estuviera totalmente de acuerdo, debía apoyarla.

Conocía el camino hacia la clínica desde el hospital, así que cuando la ambulancia se desvió un millón de razones por las cuales podía haberlo hecho me asaltaron la precaria tranquilidad. No era suficiente consuelo que Tomoyo fuera con ella cuando deseaba hacerlo yo, y cuando estuve a punto de enterrar el pie en el acelerador y obligarlos a detenerse, vi que se estacionaban al frente de una floristería que me hizo recordar la que había visitado la semana pasada para llevar flores a los niños.

Sakura bajó de la ambulancia en una silla de ruedas, su aspecto cansado pareció atenuarse más, contuve el impulso de saltar del auto e ir tras ella pero al parecer solo estaba seleccionando flores. Cuando vi de lejos en su mano el ramo que había seleccionado, una emoción clandestina y agradable recorrió todo mi cuerpo y alma. Recordaba bien esas flores ya que el día de nuestra boda, así en ese momento no me sintiera de la misma forma, ella había llevado un ramo similar, lleno de azucenas y hermosamente decorado. Tal vez ella no las seleccionara en particular, pero se habían convertido en las flores favoritas, las que ponía cada semana en la tumba de mis hijos, excusándome una y otra vez por todo lo sucedido.

Sakura regresó a la ambulancia, las flores cerca de su rostro la hacían parecer un ángel hermoso, enfermo, frágil, como una palomilla de la paz. Solo que aun a esa distancia podía ver que aun no había paz en esos ojos antes brillantes, ahora turbios. Yo era el causante, me sentía lo suficientemente culpable como para desear estar muerto. Pero no estaba muerto, estaba vivo y aguantándome lo que me merecía…

En verdad esperaba que todas mis plegarias, la costumbre de visitar a la capilla lo cual hacía más seguido que nunca en mi vida. Esperaba que todo hubiera sido escuchado, que ella encontrara la felicidad, conmigo a su lado o sin mí, ya nada de eso importaba, pero como había dicho antes, no me iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, podía ser que aun tuviera tiempo.

Subí a mi auto rápidamente cuando la ambulancia siguió su camino, continuaba desviándose del camino normal, y solamente cuando vi la familiar senda para llegar al cementerio me di cuenta a donde quería ir ella.

Y volví a sentirme como un pedazo de suela. Yo debería estar ahí con ella, lamentando ambos la pérdida que habíamos sufrido, pero al tiempo sintiéndonos felices de poder estar juntos, uno apoyando al otro y viceversa.

Dolía, cuanto dolía.

Me hice bajo la estatua de un libertador antiguo en cuyo honor se había hecho el monumento, desde ahí podía contemplar la escena que más dolor me había causado alguna vez, aparte de verla a ella en el estado en que la encontré cuando la fui a buscar a su casa. Me puse unas gafas de sol sobre los ojos por si acaso.

A leguas pude ver sus lágrimas, su dolor, la resignación de la que la doctora Mitzuki había hablado, todo combinado en sus dedos rozando la fría piel de la doctora. Me preguntaba en esos momentos si ella encontraba que sus dedos deseaban acariciar la piel suave y lozana de los bebes, si ansiaba tenerlos en sus brazos como yo, si pensaba en mí en ese momento y solo podía recordar todo lo malo que le había dicho.

Era una indagación tonta, claro que hacía todo eso. Ella los había tenido dentro de suyo varios meses, había conocido de ellos un poco. Yo no tuve la oportunidad, así me sintiera más cercano a ellos cuando visitaba su tumba. Quería estar al lado de ella, quería que ella me consolara y quería consolarla a ella. Quería apretarla entre mis brazos, besarla en el rostro y respirar en su boca, decirle cuanto lo sentía y cuanto la amaba, prometerle el cielo mil veces y cumplírselo cada día.

Pasó hora y media antes de que Sakura tuviera el suficiente valor para retirarse. Había demorado casi exactamente el mismo tiempo que había hecho yo la primera vez que los visite.

En cuanto se puso de pie no tuve tiempo de esconderme detrás el ídolo y sus ojos conectaron con los míos de una manera profunda.

Casi podía apreciar la confusión en sus ojos, pareció no reconocerme pero aunque las distancias nos separaban. En ese momento, con esa mirada, me sentí más cerca de ella de lo que me había sentido desde el día en que hice la falsa conclusión sobre ella y Touya.

"Adiós por ahora, mi amor" le dije con el pensamiento mientras ambos dejábamos de mirarnos. Ella siguió hasta la silla de ruedas y una vez allí se devolvió a la ambulancia. Yo caminé hacia mi carro y lo encendí, al ser pequeño podía transitar por el cementerio sin problema, pero supuse que la ambulancia sería otra cosa.

En cuanto la subieron, esta vez se tuvo que recostar en la camilla, supe que estaba en buenas manos si algo malo le pasaba pero eso no evitó que siguiera preocupándome.

Finalmente retomaron la carretera que conducía hacia la clínica.

Al llegar allí permanecí rezagado hasta que la ingresaron, solo en ese momento me permití bajar del auto y caminar por los alrededores antes de entrar. Cuando iba doblando una esquina, por donde supuse que habían conducido a Sakura me encontré con la doctora Mitzuki.

–Señor Li, es un gusto tenerlo acá. Asumo que su esposa acaba de llegar.

–Así es –dije solemnemente.

–¿Tuvo algún inconveniente?

–Fue a visitar a los niños.

–Ah, sí. Ella mencionó haber tomado esa decisión.

–No fue algo… muy alegre de ver… –dije, aunque era más que obvio que ver a tus hijos enterrados era algo que iba más allá de cualquier alegría o tristeza.

–Ya verá que pronto estará bien. Si ella pone de su parte la vida… va a ser mucho más fácil para ella.

Pero no para mí. Si permitía que Sakura se olvidara de mí estaba perdido para siempre. Volvía a la dependencia de ella solo que esta vez alababa a esa dependencia, me ahogaba en ella y algunas veces me anticipaba a los hechos. Cuando volviera a sentirla a mi lado, amándome como solía hacerlo y como yo la amaba ahora.

Me despedí de la doctora Mitzuki y salí hacia mi auto dispuesto a darme una vuelta por la casa a ver como estaba todo antes de volver y ver a Sakura una última vez. Ahora que iba a permanecer despierta más seguido, me sería imposible seguir al lado de ella de la manera en que lo hacía antes.

Cuando iba camino a la casa detuve el auto de repente cuando vi lo que tenían en exhibición, especialmente mi mirada se perdio, de manera inexplicable, en un rosario perlado que estaba al frente.

Los ámbares que componían el Cristo se parecían tanto a mis ojos que casi me sentí cursi. Era los ojos que había heredado de mi padre, castaños, casi ámbares. La blancura y suavidad de las pequeñas perlas me recordaban a las lágrimas que Sakura había derramado por su sufrimiento, supe que tenía que ser de ella, algo me decía que parte de la redención que Sakura deseaba sería buscada en la oración, y porque quería que ella tuviera algo mío así no supiera que provenía de mí. Antes de que la dependienta me diera el precio o algo más le dije que me lo llevaba.

Me lo empacó a modo de regalo y pagué la cantidad de la joya.

Tomoyo me iba a ayudar a dárselo a ella.

Cuando llegué a la casa ya casi había oscurecido del todo. Chiharu me recibió con una sonrisa tenue en los labios a la que respondí sin saber exactamente por qué. Luego me dijo que debía cenar antes de salir otra vez y no la contradije por lo que me ofreció, bien sabía que no tendría éxito. Vi el puesto vacio de Yue y pregunté si no había llamado.

–Dijo que iba a cenar fuera con su hija.

Me había acostumbrado a la presencia de Yue en la mesa así que sin pensarlo realmente le pedí a Chiharu que se sentara conmigo.

Ella permaneció reacia en un principio pero la convencí de que la echaría si no obedecía.

–Siendo así –dijo con un tono ligeramente gélido. Trajo su plato de comida y lo puso en uno de los puestos de comida.

–¿Y por qué no te sientas aquí? –dije señalando la silla a mi izquierda.

–Porque es el sitio de la señora –respondió ella rápidamente concentrando su atención en la comida. Yo sonreí ante su sutileza y comí un poco alegando que me sentía un poco indispuesto.

Luego salí rumbo a la clínica. Por la doctora Mitzuki sabía que no podía quedarme con ella, así que la visitaría una última vez. Y aprovecharía para dar a Tomoyo el regalo para Sakura.

Cuando estacioné en la entrada de la clínica, precisamente me topé con Tomoyo, llevaba en las manos un ramo de flores muy hermoso y llamativo.

–Buenas noches, Tomoyo –dije mirándola a travez de las flores.

–Ah, Shaoran… Lo siento…

–¿Qué es esto? –dije señalando las aromatizadas plantas.

–¡Ah! Es un ramo para Sakura, para adornar la primorosa habitación que pagas para ella –cerró la boca de repente ante la imprudencia de su comentario–. Lo siento –dijo después de un segundo.

–Desde que no mencionasteis algo así frente a Sakura todo está bien… Creo que mencionarme la perturba – la sonrisa de Tomoyo se apago.

–Debes comprenderla.

–Si lo hago… –dije pensativamente, luego recordé el regalo en mi bolsillo–. ¿Ya que vas de regalos con Sakura podrías darle esto?

Ella soltó uno de los lados del ramo cuyas flores oscilaron casi peligrosamente sobre su coronilla.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó mirando la cajilla que había seleccionado para él.

–Un regalo, de mi parte. No debes decirle de quien viene.

–No lo haré, pero no creo que Sakura lo acepte. Es bastante quisquillosa con que le regalen cosas. Sí, Tomoyo tenía razón. Sakura era la sencillez en persona. Sabía que era así porque había tenido tan poco en su vida que no tenía nada que anhelar, no deseaba anhelar nada porque debía creer que no serviría de nada desearlo.

–Haz que lo acepte. Es un regalo mío, quiero que ella lo tenga. Creo que va a rezar mucho en estos días y esta joya podría hacerle la compañía que ella desea mientras lo hace. Tal vez incluso, si tengo suerte, piense en mí –las mejillas de Tomoyo se sonrojaron primorosamente cuando dije esto.

–Estoy segura de que lo hace –comentó en voz baja.

–Peor no como yo quisiera. No piensa en mí con amor; piensa en mí como la sabandija que arruinó su vida.

–Te repito que no puedes culparla.

–No lo hago, solo me autocastigo como un maldito mártir, aunque no sirva técnicamente de nada. Quiero hacerme presente con Sakura, así sea con esto –señalé la caja–. Entrégaselo, por favor.

–Así lo hare, descuida, Shaoran.

–Gracias. Pasaré a hablar un momento con la doctora Mitzuki.

Tomoyo siguió su camino, pero yo no iba a hablar con la doctora, yo quería espera a que Sakura estuviera dormida para despedirme de ella.

Estuve vagando por la clínica hasta que se hizo entrada la noche. Era aun temprano pero supuse que era tarde para un sitio en donde los pacientes acostumbraban a dormir a las nueve de la noche.

Después de una o dos vueltas más me dirigí hacia la que la doctora Mitzuki me dijo que sería la habitación de Sakura. Bajo mis órdenes había quedado acordado que sería la más amplia, en donde ella tuviera libertad de movimiento y no se sintiera atrapada. La doctora Mitzuki había seguido mis indicaciones al pie de la letra. Le pedí que no dijera nada de esto a Sakura y ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Esperaba que ella ya se hubiera dormido y cuando crucé el umbral confirmé mi sospecha. Estaba arropada hasta la mitad y en su mano derecha, aun dormida, apretaba el rosario que había comprado para ella unas horas antes. Aún con esos pocos hechos me sentí muy tranquilo y extrañamente feliz. Gracias a Tomoyo ahora Sakura tenía algo mío, aunque técnicamente no supiera que provenía de mí. Eso no importaba, si yo lo sabía era suficiente, no mucho pero lo era.

Me acerqué con sigilo hacia la cama, admirando el envés de su rostro sumido en el sueño. Quería besarla, moría por hacerlo, pero corría el riesgo de despertar así que en lugar de plantar en su boca el beso que anhelaba, cargado de toda la pasión que había guardado por ella y para ella. Deposité un suave beso en la frente percibiendo el aroma jamás olvidado que desprendía su tersa piel, ahora combinado con el de las azucenas…

"Gracias, Dios Mío" pude decir en mi mente.

Finalmente, y solo gracias a Él, Sakura estaba viva y, si Él lo permitía, estaría recuperada en poco tiempo.

No sabía cuanto más debía esperar.

* * *

***→ Sonoko Suzuki es un personaje de Detective Conan, que tomé prestado para el nombre de esa coordinadora.**

* * *

**¡Hola, chicas! He tardado lo menos posible, teniendo en cuenta que estoy súper emocionada con el estreno de Harry Potter y que vuelvo a tener problemas con los plagios. Moonlight Li, gracias por interesarte, en serio, pero no me plagian a mí. Plagian a autoras que han escrito sus novelas para el mundo, no para que una persona vaya, y use sus obras a placer. Lo aclaro por si a alguna os ha pasado lo mismo que a moonlight-li ¡Muchísimas gracias, guapa!**

**Ahora me entra prisa terminar este fic porque quiero subir otro en cuanto termine este. Se titula ''Un ángel en mi vida'', y es un fic de amatista1986. Es precioso, léanlo. Lo adaptaré a Twilight, y ya que a la autora no le gustó la idea de que lo copiara y le cambiara los nombres, hemos llegado al acuerdo de que lo escriba con mis palabras. ¡A quienes les guste Twilight, les invito a pasarse por ese fic! Y a quienes no, que lean el de amatista1986. Vale la pena. Aquí tenéis el summary:**

**Edward desea de manera sarcástica que un ángel entrara en su vida. Al cumplirse su deseo, ¿Qué es lo que ocurrirá? Léan y averigüenlo. **

**Saludos =)**

**lady Evelyne**


	24. Capítulo 23

**Disclaimer**** - SCC no me pertenece, pertenece a CLAMP y la trama pertenece a MaraGaunt. Yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

**Capítulo XXIII**

**Shaoran Li**

**Mes subsiguiente **

El tiempo… cosa misteriosa y a la vez llena de muchas cosas, positivas negativas… cosas al fin y al cabo.

Transcurría como una bruma lacerante que abría con cada segundo mis heridas más y más profundamente. Me cegaba a actividades cotidianas como trabajar, comer… _vivir_. La vida seguía pasando y lo mejor de mucho… Sakura seguía progresando.

Como familiar incógnito, para ser más preciso, como legítimo esposo de Sakura, pude obtener legalmente, por medio de la doctora Mitzuki, información de primera mano de Sakura y su tratamiento.

Creía que le había empezado a caer mejor, ya no parecía _tan_ fría conmigo. Ella también parecía haber encontrando parte de su felicidad y lo decía porque cierto día había visto al doctor Tsukishiro visitando la clínica. Él no me vio; quería preguntarle si había seguido mi consejo, pero por lo que veía, por la expresión de regocijo en su rostro, en el de ella, fácilmente podía concluir que las cosas iban viento en popa.

Todas las noches, cuando venía de visita, y antes de irme a mi casa veía a Sakura en su habitación mientras dormía. Todos los días besaba su frente mientras ardía en deseos de hablarle y de besar otras partes menos inocentes, aunque igual de tersas de su rostro, de su cuerpo…

Casi nunca podía verla caminando porque la doctora Mitzuki insistía en que aún era demasiado peligroso, pero por lo que podía leer de su rostro en las noches, las cosas estaban marchando mejor, y eso me hacía más feliz.

Mi vida empresarial seguía su curso como hasta el momento, saliendo adelante en su proyecto y la cuenta personal de Sakura aumentando sus ingresos.

Sí, la vida seguía, pero había algo que marcaba la diferencia y que, como rara cosa, estaba comenzando a pasarme a mí. A ella no podía afectarle nada de lo que me pasaba aunque se viera profundamente involucrada en todo a lo que me refería. Mis pasados deseos… esos que estaban comenzando a resurgir con el paso de los días. Ahora comenzaban a crear ese tipo acuciante de necesidad que solo había experimentado con ella, para ella, y por ella.

Cada día este amor, combinado con la pasión, el deseo frustrado y la obsesión parecía crecer más con cada minuto de esos días que pasaban. Yo era hombre y, para mi propia tortura y regocijo, ella era la única mujer para mí. De nada servía que intentara mirar a otras si la única que despertaba lo mejor y lo peor de mí era ella. Sakura Kinomoto… mi mujer aunque no lo supiera y no quisiera serlo. Ni siquiera tenía necesidad de mirarla, bastaba con evocar un pensamiento sobre ella, lo cual pasaba todo el tiempo, para que todo mi cuerpo se incendiara y añorara a Sakura más que a nada en el mundo.

Era curioso. Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace ocho meses que mi vida iba a cambiar rotundamente, que me iba a arrodillar por amor ante una mujer, que planearía rogar por perdón a esa mujer, y ardería de dolor y deseo por ella, habría pensando que me estaban jugando una muy poco sutil broma. Ahora, debido a que todo eso se había hecho realidad no tenia más remedio que terminar de adaptarme a la situación.

Todas las noches, después de grabar en mi memoria la sensación de su frente en mis labios me recostaba en mi cama y seguía recordando.

Solo que los de ese día fueron mucho más poderosos que nunca, pero no eran memorias, aunque casi podía recordar todo. Era solo un sueño, una fantasía más, pero se sentía tan real, como si de verdad estuviera ahí, como si ella estuviera de verdad llamándome.

"_Shaoran." _

Cerré los ojos, o tal vez ya los tenía cerrados, sin darme cuenta, todo lo que hice fue volverlos a abrir, pero en el sueño.

Ella estaba de pie, de espaldas a mí, como la mayoría de las veces, solo que, a diferencia de los sueños anteriores, en este tenía la bendición de poder tocarla y olerla.

Era el mismo sueño de siempre, es decir, el escenario era el mismo, ella en el balcón de mi habitación, su oloroso y avainillado cabello caía en ondas sobre su espalda. Seguí caminando hacia ella porque me parecía imposible detenerme, porque había anhelado que este sueño se hiciera realidad desde que ella se fue de mi lado. Aunque era la primera vez que se manifestaba de esta forma, tenía la intención de aprovecharme de la deliciosa fantasía para hacerme menos dolorosa mi espera por ella.

Mis manos viajaron por voluntad propia hacia su estrecha cintura, allí, durante casi siete meses se había gestado la vida que ambos habíamos creado y a la que yo había dado la espalda por comportarme como un rematado celoso e imbécil. La abracé y casi pude sentir que me transmitía el calor de su cuerpo. Mi mentón se apoyó en su cabeza mientras mi nariz inhalaba ávidamente el aroma, tan familiar y apreciado.

Ella se quedó quieta y grité para mis adentros rogando para que este hermoso sueño no se convirtiera en las pesadillas que me atormentaban con frecuencia.

Cerré los ojos y seguí respirándola, tan real y etérea cultivando aun más el amor que le tenía. Unos dedos pequeños y suaves rozaron mis antebrazos, los que la rodeaban como si nunca quisieran dejarla ir, como era en realidad. Luego las manos se apoyaron en ellos y comenzaron a acariciarlos rítmicamente.

El corazón comenzó a golpearme con fuerza en el pecho mientras la lumbre del deseo se encendía de manera súbita pero no inesperada.

Mis labios pugnaron por abrirse y pedirle permiso para poder besarla, pero antes siquiera de poder pensar en la orden para que mi cerebro la transmitiera a mi boca ella, lentamente, se dio la vuelta entre mis brazos y se quedo mirándome de una manera fijamente antinatural.

Luego sus manos se enredaron en mi pelo y murmuró algo sobre mi boca mientras se empinaba para alcanzar mi estatura.

–_Shaoran_… –el soplo de su aliento envió ondas de placer desde mi boca hasta el resto de mi cuerpo–. _Shaoran_…

Mis brazos le sirvieron de apoyo, así que en las puntas de los pies con sus manos entre mi pelo y rozando el cuero cabelludo una y otra vez sentía que estaba cayendo en el abismo oscuro al que ella podía arrojarme con solo una mirada.

Me acerqué a su boca aun con todas mis dudas golpeándome el cerebro, pero no podía dejar de acercarme aun a riesgo de que esta ilusión se desvaneciera y ella me rechazara. No podía y estaba completamente perdido cuando finalmente, aun cuando no fuera real, y después de mucho tiempo de desearlo, mis labios probaron los de ella.

Un estremecimiento nada propio de un ente masculino me sacudió mientras su boca comenzaba a moverse sinuosamente contra la mía. Deslizó la lengua aterciopelada entre mis labios y la acogí gustoso pensando en cuanto había echado de menos este placer. La abracé con fuerza empujándola contra mi deseo, acrecentando la tortura y los ruegos para que este sueño se volviera realidad, cuando mis manos aferraron la tela del vestido que la cubría, sintiendo a través de la tela su piel ardiente, el sueño terminó.

Abrí los ojos y me topé con el dosel de la cama devolviéndome la mirada. Estaba sudando y el resto de mi cuerpo no se encontraba mejor. Lo único que había similar al sueño y a la realidad en la que acababa de caer, era la presión del deseo en el centro del mi pecho, presión que me avisaba, que me gritaba que si no reaccionaba en ese momento y hacía mi primer intento por hablarle a Sakura, me iba a arrepentir. Tal vez no estuviera preparada, tal vez la lengua se me secara y no pudiera hablarle, tal vez me quedaría en silencio esperando que ella socavara su ira conmigo, tal como lo merecía, pero si no la veía en estos momentos, no iba a ser el mismo de siempre. Tal vez que me estuviera quemando de deseo y quisiera verla para constatar una vez más que, aunque había estado a punto de hacerlo, no se había ido, aún vivía, y aun podía recuperarla sin dar mi brazo a torcer.

Me vestí rápidamente escogiendo ropa al azar, combinaban todos los colores así que no había ningún problema, saqué las llaves del auto y bajé corriendo las escaleras hacia el garaje. Miré mi reloj, no era demasiado temprano así que no estaría, técnicamente, transgrediendo las reglas de la doctora Mitzuki. Esperaba no encontrarme con ella ni que tratara de persuadirme de que no viera a Sakura. A estas alturas del día no era dueño de mi voluntad, apagué el móvil y lo dejé sobre la mesa al pasar por la sala rumbo al garaje.

Salté al auto y lo encendí pisando el acelerador a fondo. Este acto me recordó misteriosa y a la vez dolorosamente al día en que la encontré en la bañera. Era algún tipo de emoción y ansia similar solo que esta vez tenía la certeza de encontrarla y encontrarla bien.

Con suerte, no me topé con ningún agente de tránsito en mis voladas de los semáforos, solamente conducía como un loco mientras la presión en el pecho no hacía sino aumentar. Parecía sufrir del capricho de un imberbe obsesionado, pero esto ya se había salido de mis manos.

Cuando llegué a la entrada de la clínica no tuve más remedio que parar y conducir con mesura, porque el ruido de los neumáticos podía alterar la paz del lugar y no iba a hacerle eso a los demás pacientes que se encontraban ahí.

Bajé del auto cuando lo estacioné y mostré mi identificación al celador. Él me conocía, sabía que venía aquí todos los días.

–Vengo a hablar con la doctora Mitzuki –mentí solamente para que no me hiciera indagaciones tontas. Cuando entré, subí corriendo las escaleras pasando de largo el piso en donde estaba situada la oficina de la psiquiatra y subí directamente a la habitación de Sakura.

Cuando estuve frente a ella me quedé parado unos segundos planteando la situación en la que había pensado desde que supe que algún día tendría que confrontarla.

Al demonio, que fuera lo que el destino y… Dios quisiera. Si, Dios, en sus manos ponía todo lo que pasara de aquí en adelante.

Accioné el picaporte de la puerta y empujé para entrar lentamente esperando que no estuviera dormida.

Pero no estaba dormida en absoluto y estaba haciendo algo que me dejó helado y al mismo tiempo terminó por encender cada parte de mi cuerpo que aun se resistía a la fantasía anteriormente soñada.

Finalmente estaba frente a ella, cara a cara, mirando como había pasado ese tiempo sobre ella, dándome cuenta de que al menos de salud se encontraba bien… más que bien.

Mis ojos viajaron por la extensión de su cuerpo, que inexplicablemente en esos momentos estaba cubierto por ese vestido infernal que me había enseñado a desearla cuando lo usó en la visita a ese restaurante. Parecía que eso había sido en alguna especie de vida pasada, porque la mujer que lo portaba, aunque parecida, no podía ser la misma que hacía unos meses. Un millón de sucesos brillaban en sus ojos, su cuerpo era maduro y de proporciones preciosas… ella estaba preciosa, arrebatadora… y mía.

La convicción hizo retroceder a la inquietud inicial. Aunque ella no lo supiera, seguía siendo mía, cada centímetro de ese cuerpo que ahora me devolvía la mirada era mío, cada pensamiento que ella tenía _debía_ ser mío.

Mis ojos hicieron por fin el esperando contacto con los de ella, pero esta vez sus ojos eran ilegibles. Había demasiado bruma y dolor escondidos en ellos y mi habilidad para leerla en sus ojos estaba perdida para siempre.

Me miraba fijamente, podía interpretarse como que estaba sorprendida de verme, amilanada o temerosa. Cerré mi boca antes de que hiciera algo y esperé que ella tomara la iniciativa de cualquier cosa a partir de aquí, pero no podía quitarle los ojos de encima mientras volvía a admirar en la mujer en la que se había convertido, en una mujer sana que había vivido demasiado en la vida, y de la que me ocuparía yo de resarcir con mis sentimientos hacia ella. Ahora restaba ver que quería ella hacer.

Los minutos pasaban y la tensión seguía haciéndose palpable. Mis pies reaccionaron por instinto buscando el calor del que había sido parte en el sueño dando tres pasos en su dirección, ella no se movió mas pude ver el latido rápido de su corazón en su cuello, pero esta vez no sabía si era provocado por mi o por la aversión a mí.

–¿Qué… –ella habló, lo hizo, escuchar su voz fue como algún tipo de calmante, saber que hablaba, constatar, una vez más, que estaba viva, quemó mi pecho de emoción–. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Súbitamente sus ojos se tiñeron de una pena que sí pude leer. Era el único y amargo sentimiento que se podía apreciar, no había amor, odio, nada… solo pena…

La había dañado, podía verlo ahora de cerca, podía constatarlo ahora que estaba parada a pocos pasos de mí, pero tan intocable e inamovible como una estatua de diosa.

–Vine a hablar contigo… Necesito hablar contigo… –necesitaba que me escuchara, que me dejara decir todo lo que tenía guardado en mi pecho para ella.

–Debes marcharte –dijo ella retrocediendo dos pasos sin darme la espalda, tal vez pensando que si lo hacía podía atraparla–. Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Había implicación de dureza en su voz, una que ni siquiera tenía cuando hablamos la ultima vez, aquel fatídico día.

Su pecho comenzó a subir y a bajar a más velocidad conforme sentía que la miraba.

–Te equivocas. Tengo mucho que hacer. Tengo que hablarte…

–No voy a hablar ni hacer nada contigo, no tengo nada que decirte… No tengo…

Parecía de repente asfixiada por sus propias palabras, pero se contuvo y volvió a respirar con normalidad. Quise acercarme, preocupado porque mi comportamiento volviera a afectara, pensando que era más fuerte ahora y fallando estrepitosamente en mis suposiciones.

–Sakura… por favor.

–Cállate… no digas mi nombre... no –negó con la cabeza y se pasó las manos por la cara desesperadamente.

En desespero me encontraba yo. Tal vez finalmente si hubiera cometido un error y ella nunca volvería a estar lista para escucharme.

–Tengo que hacerlo, mencionar tu nombre en mi boca, en mis pensamientos, es lo único que me ha mantenido cuerdo desde que…

No sabía que tan sensato podría ser revelarle el hecho de que había sido yo quien la había encontrado medio muerta. Ahora caía en cuenta que nadie debía habérselo dicho pues no recordaba habérselo oído mencionar a la doctora Mitzuki.

–Tú solo sabes decir mentiras, ahora mismo mientes… yo no debo ni tengo por qué escucharte, escuché suficiente de ti el día en que me mandaste a la basura; nunca jamás deseé escuchar el sonido de tu voz otra vez, y aunque me torturo en mi mente, estoy haciendo lo posible por olvidarlo… Si en algo valoras mi cordura... no vuelvas a venir aquí.

Respiré hondo tratando de serenarme, tratando de calmar todo el dolor y las heridas que sus palabras me causaban. Aquí estaba, el tazón de mi propia medicina, solo que yo no había usado palabras tan claras, tan transparentes y educadas. Yo la había mandado al diablo sin contemplaciones hiriéndola y rebajándola una y otra vez.

–No me voy a dar por vencido… hasta que me escuches –insistí.

Su mirada se tiñó del más sincero odio… jamás había podido pensar que los ojos de ella podrían transmitir tal emoción, pero ahí estaba, ahí podía leerla, como antaño leía el amor que me profesaba ahora solo leía el odio.

–¿Qué voy a escuchar? ¿Acaso la culpa no te deja dormir? ¿Esperas que te compadezca cuando mataste cada cosa positiva que alguna vez llegue a sentir por ti? Lo siento, Shaoran, pero ya te dije que no voy a escucharte nunca más –comenzó a caminar lentamente al rededor de la habitación con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en actitud de auto conservación. Las ondas del vestido acariciaban sus piernas dándome una vista demasiado tentadora.

Tenía que concentrarme, aunque la seguía deseando ardientemente, y más después de ese sueño, había llegado la hora de poner las cosas un poco en orden.

Mis oportunidades se estaban agotando, ella me estaba atacando y sabía que me lo merecía, sabía que cada palabra era dicha con fiera justificación.

–Aún no comprendo qué haces aquí. Si te sientes culpable te libero de cualquier obligación que sientas por mí. Eres libre de hacer tu vida como te plazca, solo te pido que me dejes en paz, no voy a incomodarte, no soy tu esposa y no voy a pedirte ningún dinero, con esto claro creo que puedes irte…

La austeridad la rodeaba. Parecía una reina que no se dejaba vencer, la vulnerabilidad que había en ella estaba presente pero muy bien disimulada. Yo quería esa vulnerabilidad aunque ella me gustara de todas las maneras en que era.

–No siento culpa, aunque sí remordimiento. No vine aquí a que me eximieras de nada sino a que me escuches –mi voz se endureció, quería hacerla entender y que me escuchara pero esto se iba a ir de más palabras.

–Tú no me escuchaste cuando más lo necesitaba, simplemente te sentaste en tu trono y blandiste tu látigo contra mi sin importarte nada. Tú solo piensas en dinero, en fraguas para manipular a los demás, no voy a escuchar nada que venga de tu boca –finalmente dejó que le mirara la espalda al volverse para intentar ignorarme. Así me parecía aun más hermosa y deseable.

–Lo siento –solté sin saber que decir, ella se volvió a mirarme lentamente–, por todo lo que dije, lo que hice, por nuestros hijos… por todo… –sin poder remediarlo mi voz se quebró pero ella no cambió de expresión, simplemente se quedó mirándome.

Su semblante se volvió aún más frío. Dio tres pasos hasta acercarse a mí, hasta que solo nos separó un palmo de distancia, así podía verla desde arriba y aun así me parecía que era incluso más alta que yo. La palidez de su rostro contrastaba con su cabello, la piel resaltaba contra el negro del vestido… Miré sus ojos… vacíos de toda emoción. Me vi reflejado en ellos y la imagen era por demás abrumadora…

–Un lo siento no va a traer a mis hijos de vuelta –puntualizó cada palabra en mi cara, la sensación de placer de tenerla tan cerca comenzó a nublar todo lo que era cuerdo en mi cabeza–. Un lo siento no hará que olvide que me usaste como a una vil prostituta para tus propósitos malignos y luego de desechaste sin dejarme decirte que estaba esperando hijos tuyos… un lo siento no va borrar esto de mi piel ni de mi alma –hizo un leve gesto hacia sus manos y cruzó el paso que nos separaba–. Un lo siento no va a hacer que deje de odiarte como te odio en estos momentos.

Levantó una mano para abofetearme y la dejé hacerlo, pero cuando dio un paso atrás para alejarse la tomé del brazo sin poder pensar en nada más que su espíritu de fuego, su olor de vainillas y ese odio que decía sentir por mí. Una persona que amaba tan profundamente como Sakura Kinomoto no podía dejar de hacerlo tan fácilmente y estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo.

Me olvidé de todo, me olvidé por unos momentos de que ella decía odiarme, de que la deseaba con locura a pesar de que mis actos se impulsaran por ese mismo deseo. Me olvidé de que estos actos que cometía podían volver a dañar nuevamente su mente, de lo único que no podía olvidarme era de sus besos, de sus caricias y del amor que una vez sintió por mí.

Tiré de su brazo con fuerza hasta que no tuvo más remedio que apoyarse en mí, la miré a los ojos nuevamente y le comuniqué en silencio cuáles eran mis intenciones. Encerré un brazo en su cintura y la abracé contra mí besándola con la fuerza que la pasión me hacía impulsar.

Fue el cielo y en infierno a la vez porque el sabor nunca olvidado de sus labios invadió cada sentido, cada neurona que poseía, cada célula de mi cuerpo se concentraba en este hondo placer de tenerla nuevamente en donde pertenecía, en mis brazos, a mi lado; fría su actitud, cálido su cuerpo.

Penetré en su boca una y otra vez tragándome la angustia que parecía manar de ella, nuevamente volvía a ser el animal en el que ella me convertía, nuevamente quería poseerla para demostrarle que era mía.

Sus lágrimas humedecieron mis mejillas, así que no tuve más remedio que separarme de ella. Sus ojos, esos que antes vibraban con odio estaban llenos de algo más, algo que podía ver en mí mismo, desesperación. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos aún sin apartarme de ella y murmuré contra su boca.

–Te amo… siempre te amé… nunca lo supe… nunca caí en cuenta de que todo lo que sentía me llevaba al centro de ese sentimiento… yo te amo… no puedo vivir sin ti…

Las lágrimas seguían manando de sus ojos mientras los cerraba y negaba con la cabeza. No me creía, nunca lo haría, de repente eso era claro. Las palabras no eran, ni serían nunca, suficiente…

Deposité otro beso violento en su boca perdiéndome en la emoción mientras ella lentamente correspondía… Sí, Dios, estaba correspondiendo a mi beso, de manera lenta, negándose a aceptarme… negándose a todo pero cediendo… cediendo…

El cielo volvía a abrirse para mí, el infierno en el que se había convertido mi vida parecía retroceder un poco ante la admisión de ella.

Volví a apretarla contra mí sintiendo la extensión de su cuerpo con cada parte del mío. Sus brazos y manos, temblando, con algún sentimiento sin nombre rodearon mi cuello mientras se dejaba llevar por el beso.

Pero luego, súbitamente, se quedó rígida y en vez de empujarme hacia ella comenzó a tratar de alejarse. No estaba preparado para dejarla ir, pero solo ahora, solo ese día, pude controlar mi instinto de posesión hacia ella. Me empujó lejos y retrocedió trémulamente dos, tres pasos, hasta quedar en una esquina de la habitación. Se tocó la boca con los dedos mientras yo seguía parado en mitad de la habitación devorándola con mi mirada. Había logrado muy poco, pero algo de esto me daba aliciente para salir adelante… porque después de esto, mucho menos me iba a dar por vencido.

–Te lo ruego… vete… –dijo entre sus dedos que atrapaban su boca–. No vuelvas más… no vuelvas…

Di un paso hacia ella pero por la manera en que retrocedió supe que no me dejaría acercarme sin resquebrajarse, y, aunque, lo deseaba no podía hacerle eso a ella. Esto, estar en esta clínica, pretendía hacerla fuerte…

Era un estúpido. Todo esto, presionarla, besarla, sentirla, había estado mal, me bastó solo con ver la expresión torturada de sus ojos para entenderlo.

Quería abrazarla, moría por hacerlo, por volver a hacerlo. Había cumplido parte de mis sueños y había vuelto a mis brazos, fría pero había vuelto. Algo me decía que debía presionarla, pero mi recién descubierto sentido común me dictaba más y más ordenes todas ellas incoherentes y brutalmente relacionadas con convertirme en un hombre de las cavernas y llevármela en hombros a mi hogar y nunca dejarla marchar.

–Está bien, me iré, pero no olvides lo que te dije.

-¿Por qué tendría que recordarlo? No sabes qué más quitarme… no tengo nada para ti… –un sollozo desgarró su alma–. Te di todo lo que tenía para dar, a mi misma, a mis sentimientos enterrados y tú… tú solamente querías dinero… Lo siento, Shaoran… ya no valgo nada para nadie, solo para mi… no tengo nada más que puedas quitarme –volvió a repetir.

–Siento contradecirte, pero hay algo que tienes y que no me cansaré hasta que vuelvas a dármelo.

–Cualquiera te serviría… Déjame en paz… Te lo ruego…

Cuando suplicaba de esa manera, despedazaba mi sentido común, quería darle todo, quería cumplir cada deseo, pero no podía alejarme… no podía perderla…

–Me iré ahora… pero voy a volver –ella cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza–. No voy a perderte otra vez…

Sus ojos me miraron por largo tiempo, como si estuviera tratando de descubrir lo que quería decirle… pero luego volvió a ser el mismo rostro desencajado. El contraste con el rostro que tenía cuando llegué era demasiado desolador.

Sabía que pagaría por esto a la doctora Mitzuki, sabía que me ganaría una bronca con Tomoyo y con los demás, pero no me importaba… no me importaba haber saciado parte de mi deseo como un monstruo, no me importaba seguir diciéndome a mí mismo que era mía.

No sabía cómo actuar…

Di media vuelta y salí de la habitación. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí controlando el impulso de echarla abajo y sacarla para llevármela conmigo. Contrario a eso di tres pasos y vi que la doctora Mitzuki estaba apoyada en una de las columnas del piso, negaba con la cabeza y parecía estar conmovida, pero enfadada.

–Le dije que debía esperar –murmuró.

–¿Sabe usted lo que es despertar amando a alguien tan profundamente que si no lo ve aunque sea unos segundos siente que se va a morir? ¿Sabe usted lo que se siente amar a alguien de tal manera que no le importaría arrasar con todos y con todo con tal de estar al lado de la persona amada? ¿Sabe usted que me estoy muriendo de desesperación, de amor, de locura, de deseo por esa mujer que está ahí y a la que casi mato por mi estupidez?

Ella me miró fijamente mientras mi propio desasosiego se transmutaba en mi voz.

–Sí, lo sé, al menos lo supe –la miré por largo tiempo, pero parecía sincera–. Le pedí que la comprendiera, aun está confundida, consigo misma, su autoestima y usted. Acaba de retroceder dos pasos de los uno y medio que había avanzado; no debió venir.

Ella tenía razón, debía haberme contenido hasta que las barreras de Sakura estuvieran erigidas y pudiera mantenerme a raya, pero no había podido hacerlo, mi débil voluntad había primado nuevamente sobre mí.

–Yo la amo. No puedo dejar que se olvide de mí, no puedo dejar que deje de amarme, porque siento… siento que voy a morir si ella decide no estar a mi lado.

–Están de por medio las vidas de dos hijos perdidos, y aunque nada se pueda hacer, ella nunca lo olvidará.

–Usted dijo que le diera tiempo, puedo ser paciente si me lo propongo.

–Eso no es lo que acaba de demostrar.

–Esto es… –¿qué era esto? Un ataque de pasión, un ataque de sobredosis de amor hacia Sakura–. Yo la amo –fue lo único que pude decir antes de desplomarme en una silla.

La doctora Mitzuki se marchó sin decirme nada más, parecía querer comprender que quería estar solo, así estar solo implicara estar a sendos pasos de la habitación de ella.

-Sakura… no voy a renunciar a ti.

* * *

**Sakura Kinomoto**

¿Qué hacía él aquí? Volvía a preguntarme una y otra vez mientras una emoción desconocida comenzaba a invadirme, una mezcla de muerte: el amor que aun le profesaba y el dolor que su sola vista me producía.

Sus ojos seguían recorriéndome como si en verdad me anhelara, me necesitara, pero yo conocía, o creía conocer esa parte de la actuación. Él tenía que estar aquí por algo… no por alguien.

–¿Qué… –la voz se me escapó ya que lo único que quería era volverme insensible, de piedra, ni siquiera hablarle para no comprometer mi nueva resolución de no mostrar nada de mis sentimientos a nadie que pudiera aprovecharse de ellos–. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –era la única pregunta coherente que se me ocurría, aunque muchas más vinieran a hacer de las suyas con mi cerebro.

Recordé la penúltima vez que lo había visto y las palabras indelebles que permanecían en mi y que él me había dicho. Sentí que mi propio ser transmitía parte de ese dolor, y curiosamente la expresión de él también cambio, de una manera alarmantemente diferente.

–Vine a hablar contigo… necesito hablar contigo…

¿De qué podíamos hablar él y yo? Me preguntaba mientras una ira desconocida comenzaba a invadirme. Ira conmigo misma por sentirme de esta manera tan estúpida frente a él, por ser una tonta por dejar que aun se afectara aunque hiciera lo posible por que no se me notara.

–Debes marcharte –y yo debía protegerme a toda costa de todo el daño que con una sola palabra él podía hacerme, debía recordar todo lo malo para que me sirviera de armadura para soportarlo todo. Por instinto me alejé de su leonina mirada–. Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí –y era cierto no se me podía ocurrir una razón excepto que tal vez hubiera venido para decirme algo más, algo que se hubiese olvidado decirme el fatídico día en que todo acabó.

Mi respiración se hizo pesada por lo que me obligué a tragar aire más rápidamente, su sola presencia alteraba todo lo que no debía ser alterado, todo lo que hasta hace unos momentos había estado tranquilo. ¿Por qué él tenía que hacerme esto? ¿Acaso no había tenido yo suficiente? Finalmente esta era la señal que había estado esperando, pero ¿la señal me indicaba que tenía que sufrir aún más?

–Te equivocas… –dijo volviéndome a taladrar con la mirada. Le tenía miedo pero era esencial que no lo demostrara, no podía mostrarme débil ante él–. Tengo mucho que hacer… tengo que hablarte… –y volvía con lo mismo y seguía yo igual de perdida sin saber de qué hablaba.

–No voy a hablar ni hacer nada contigo… No tengo nada que decirte… No tengo… –¿qué podía decirle? Si era cierto que no tenía nada que hablar con él, no quería hablar con él, no deseaba que mi cuerpo despertara nuevamente ante su presencia, no deseaba… tantas cosas…

–Sakura… por favor –oh, Dios. Ese tono volvía hacer que todo en mí se erizara inevitablemente, ¿De nada habían servido estos meses tratando de olvidar que alguna vez él existió en mi vida? Odio, mi máscara debía continuar puesta, no podía dejarme caer en ese momento. No importaba si mencionaba mi nombre como si estuviera envolviéndolo en fina seda.

–Cállate… no menciones mi nombre... no –pero por más que intentaba evitarlo la sensación no se iba, sentía el estomago vacío y dolorido de emoción. Qué tonta era, parecía que no había logrado aprender nada. Le pedía que se callara, porque sabía que si seguiría hablando nada podría protegerme del nuevo daño que podía hacerme. Negué más para mí que para él. Mi negativa se transmitió en el meneo de mi cabeza, y la desesperación con que mis manos se aferraron a mi rostro tratando de ocultarlo de emociones a él.

–Tengo que hacerlo –su voz se hizo aún más profunda como si con eso pudiera constatar un hecho–. Mencionar tu nombre en mi boca, en mis pensamientos, es lo único que me ha mantenido cuerdo desde que…

Se cayó, ya no sabía que mentira inventar, y aun me encontraba en la incertidumbre, no saber que se proponía era un golpe bajo para mí.

–Tú solo sabes decir mentiras, ahora mismo mientes… –quería jurarlo, quería creer que lo hacía pero él se veía diferente… Fuerza, por favor, dame fuerzas–. Yo no debo ni tengo por qué escucharte. Escuché suficiente de ti el día en que me mandaste a la basura, nunca jamás deseé escuchar el sonido de tu voz otra vez, y aunque me torturo en mi mente estoy haciendo lo posible por olvidarlo… Si en algo valoras mi cordura... no vuelvas a venir aquí –internamente estaba rogando por que tuviera en cuenta mis débiles palabras… No, no débiles, esa palabra no debía existir en mi vocablo, tenía que eliminarla. Ser débil me había llevado hasta el límite al que había llegado, ser débil había terminado por arruinar mi vida pasada, no iba a dejar que pasara lo mismo con esta.

–No me voy a dar por vencido… hasta que me escuches –que terco y cínico era, hasta en eso lo era.

Aún creía tener poder sobre mí; puede que si lo tuviera, pero a diferencia de antes yo debía encararlo y lo iba a hacer, mi dignidad rota no iba a ser pisoteada de nuevo.

Traté de trasmitir mi desconcierto y enfado en una mirada que pudiera intimidarlo, luego comencé a escupir veneno rogando por que se apartara de mí para siempre...

–¿Qué voy a escuchar? ¿Acaso la culpa no te deja dormir? ¿Esperas que te compadezca cuando mataste cada cosa positiva que alguna vez llegué a sentir por ti? Lo siento, Shaoran, pero ya te dije que no voy a escucharte nunca más –en acto reflejo me cubrí el pecho con los dedos tratando así de ocultar que la respiración comenzaba a fallarme de lo rápido que iba. Aún me preguntaba de dónde estaba sacando fuerzas para hablar, caminé para distraerlo y distraerme mientras hacía lo posible por controlarme un poco.

Sentía sus ojos sobre mí, recorriéndome, evaluándome y no sabía su veredicto. Tal vez ahora podía ser un poco menos deseable para él, ya había visto todo lo que había que ver de mí.

–Aún no comprendo qué haces aquí. Si te sientes culpable te libero de cualquier obligación que sientas por mí. Eres libre de hacer tu vida como te plazca, solo te pido que me dejes en paz, no voy a incomodarte, no soy tu esposa y no voy a pedirte ningún dinero, con eso claro creo que puedes irte… –agarré la válvula de escape que primero se me ocurrió esperaba que fuera la correcta.

–No siento culpa –respondió él–, aunque sí remordimiento. No vine aquí a que me eximieras de nada sino a que me escuches –me sentía atada de manos. ¿Qué podía hacer? Si lo escuchaba estaba en riesgo de creerle. Tal vez aparentara ser fuerte pero no sabía hasta qué punto podía detenerlo.

–Tú no me escuchaste cuando más lo necesitaba –le repliqué sacándome poco a poco la espina que sentía clavada en todo el corazón– simplemente te sentaste en tu trono y blandiste tu látigo contra mi sin importarte nada. Tú solo piensas en dinero, en fraguas para manipular a los demás, no voy a escuchar nada que venga de tu boca.

Me di la vuelta sintiéndome un poco incapaz de soportar que me mirara de la manera en que lo hacía. Miré hacia fuera deseando poder teletransportarme hacia el jardín, lejos de él, donde no pudiera alcanzarme.

–Lo siento –escuché en voz baja. Era una disculpa cargada de sentimiento pero me negaba a creerla, me negaba porque si no lo hacía estaba en fatal riesgo de caer en la red nuevamente. Lo miré esperando que me explicara qué era lo que sentía, y si sentía estar acá dándome la lata. ¿Por qué lo hacía?–. Por todo lo que dije, lo que hice, por nuestros hijos… por todo… –no fue hasta que mencionó a mis ángeles cuando todo mi muro se resquebrajó sin dejar a nada más que a mí misma tratando de proteger mis defensas.

Maldito animal sin corazón, cómo se atrevía siquiera a mencionarlos como podía creerse digno siquiera de lanzar un pensamiento sobre ellos cuando el mismo los había rechazado sin consideración

Tuve la necesidad de acercarme y escupir en su atractivo rostro cada uno de los sentimientos que me estaban devorando el ama. Me acerqué consciente de que podía caer en cualquier comento pero llena de una ira renovada que parecía darme el valor que antes me había fallado. Su estatura no me permitió avanzar más, pero para lo que tenía que decirle no importaba si se lo gritaba desde lejos.

–Un lo siento no va a traer a mis hijos de vuelta –mencionarlos abría cada puntada con la que había cosido mi alma, partida en mil pedazos, tratando de recuperar un poco de lo que había perdido, él no tenía derecho a nada–. Un lo siento no hará que olvide que me usaste como a una vil prostituta para tus propósitos malignos y luego de desechaste sin dejarme decirte que estaba esperando hijos tuyos… –escuchar sus sucias palabras en mi cabeza me alentaron aun más a seguir despotricando–. Un lo siento no va borrar esto de mi piel ni de mi alma –señalé las cortadas aunque técnicamente él no tuviera que ver realmente con ellas, pero había sido parte de todo el artífice, la gota que había colmado mi vaso. Ahora venía en lo que debía ser más convincente, debía apartarlo de mi vida a como diera lugar. Si quería compasión no se la iba a dar, solo quería que me dejara en paz, inconscientemente me acerque más a él para intentar que entendiera–. Un lo siento no va a hacer que deje de odiarte como te odio en estos momentos.

Sí, ya estaba dicho, el valor volvía a galope mientras en un gesto inconsciente, algo que interiormente había querido hacer desde que me trató tan mal, mi mano se alzó contra su rostro y se dejó caer con su débil fuerza sobre su mejilla derecha. No fui yo misma en ese momento pero poco me importó, quería que sufriera al menos una pequeña parte de lo que yo sufrí.

Después de que mi mano empalmó su mejilla mi instinto me dijo que retrocediera, porque él era dañino, él podía herirme todavía de muchas maneras más, antes de que pudiera dar un paso, su mirada volvió a teñirse de esa lujuria que había sentido sobre mí la segunda vez que estuvimos juntos y que justo en ese momento decidió aparecer para hacer flaquear con seguro pie de quiebra toda la voluntad que me había llevado a encararlo.

Su mano de acero se cerró sobre mi muñeca cuando el paso estuvo dado completamente, pensé que bien podía pegarme lanzarme contra el piso u otra cosa peor, pero luego empujó su mano hacia atrás haciéndome trastabillar contra él, luego su otro brazo terminó por apresarme en un abrazo de desesperación que me traía dolorosos recuerdos pero que al mismo tiempo encendió todo lo que creí que había muerto en mi respecto a él.

Si sabía que iba a besarme, sabía que quería hacerlo para demostrar algo, lo que no sabía, ni imaginaba, era el porqué. Sentí sus labios poderosos sobre los míos, más débiles y traidores y por un segundo estuve a punto de ceder. Todo en mí gritaba perdón hacia él pero una pequeña parte de mi cerebro, la que me incitaba a la fuerza, me decía que esto debía parar aquí, antes de que terminara por cometer la locura de caer a sus pies nuevamente.

La fuerza salida de desconocidos lugares inundó mi cerebro, terminando por convencerme de que esto estaba más que mal, que el calor que sentía dentro de mi debía ser congelado con indiferencia, lloré, lloré de rabia y desenfreno por no aprender de mis errores. ¿Qué sabía yo de sus intenciones? Bien, no importaba, no importaba porque todo lo que viniera de él era maligno. Sollocé contra su boca y él se apartó de mí sin liberarme del todo. Cuando me miró a los ojos hice auge de todo lo que me estaba carcomiendo sin importarme lo que mis ojos pudieran revelarle o como podría interpretarlo, sus manos me dejaron libre pero ni aun así tuve la suficiente entereza para apartarme. Sentí su voz en cada limite de mi cuerpo, susurrando con esa cadencia especial que solo la voz de el podía producir.

–Te amo… siempre te amé… Nunca lo supe… Nunca caí en cuenta de que todo lo que sentía me llevaba al centro de ese sentimiento… yo te amo… no puedo vivir sin ti…

Una y otra vez, cada punta de esa lanza de mentira perforó mi corazón arruinando la coraza que creía haber levantado en dos segundos, lloraba, pero ahora ya no con sentimientos hacia mí, sino hacia él, Me negué a mi misma y a él cualquier verdad que pudieran tener sus palabras, cerré los ojos para no seguir cayendo, para no seguir desfalleciendo.

Cuando presionó mi boca contra la suya no pude detenerlo o pintarme del disfraz de desprecio, solo podía mover mi boca contra la de él llenándome de recuerdos, esos que tenía de cuando creía que podía llegar a ser feliz, que podía llegar a hacer que él amara mi sencillez sin saber lo que él tenía en el interior de su alma, nada.

Me permití, por unos segundos recordar y vivir de nuevo cómo era esa sensación de sentirme apreciada, amada, deseada y volvía a lo mismo. Cuando cedía a él y solo a él, al único hombre al que nunca temí, al único hombre al que entregué mi corazón ciegamente, mis manos volaron a su cuello mientras me abrazaba contra él y me levantaba del suelo.

Pero ya nunca sería lo mismo, podía, por unos segundos olvidarme de todo, pero siempre íbamos a volver a lo mismo, porque ya nunca me parecería que alguien me besaría a cambio de nada, ya nunca creería en mi misma así hubiera recuperado una parte de mi autoestima, ya nada volvería a ser igual, porque no podía creer en sus sentimientos, porque él había arruinado mi vida, porque seguía amándolo y no podía dejar que se aprovechara de eso para terminar de destruirme.

Obligué a mis brazos, mis manos, mi debilidad retroceder nuevamente, luchando a brazo casi partido con todo lo que sentía. Comencé a empujarlo recordando brevemente su fuerza y su tamaño y como estos habían doblegado todo en mí la primera vez que estuvimos juntos. Temblé rudamente y como si esto fuera alguna especie de catalizador él me soltó y retrocedí inmediatamente hasta donde mis pies me llevaran. Me toqué la boca sintiendo su sabor. Quería limpiarlo, no darle la satisfacción de saber que me había vencido pero no pude hacerlo, solo pude tocarlos y sentirlos calientes e hinchados por la pasión.

–Te lo ruego… vete… –caso no pude encontrar las palabras para hablar pero estas parecieron salir solas de mi boca manifestando mis sentimientos encontrados en esas palabras–. No vuelvas más… no vuelvas…

Avanzó hacia mí y yo salté lejos de cualquier distancia que pudiera cortar entre nosotros. La cabeza había comenzado a darme vueltas y solo quería tener un sitio donde tenderme para dejarme ir. Tal vez pidiera un sedante a la doctora Mitzuki, tal vez eso me convencería de que esto no era nada más que un sueño y que nunca, jamás, volvería a ver a Shaoran Li de nuevo.

–Está bien, me iré, pero no olvides lo que te dije.

Ahí iba de nuevo. ¿Por qué no podía solo… ¿dejarlo estar? Volví a mis argumentos iniciales esperando que estos me sirvieran para hacer un poco de diferencia.

–¿Por qué tendría que recordarlo? No sabes qué más quitarme… no tengo nada para ti… –sorbí sonoramente sin poder evitarlo–. Te di todo lo que tenía para dar, a mí misma, a mis sentimientos enterrados y tú… tú solamente querías dinero… lo siento Shaoran… ya no valgo nada para nadie, solo para mí… No tengo nada más que puedas quitarme –debía, y tenía que entenderlo.

Puede que no sonara con toda la convicción que quería darle, pero estaba comenzando a tener suficiente de todo esto. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerme terriblemente y sabía que era por el estrés que este encuentro estaba produciendo en mí. Finalmente, él estaba acabando también con lo poco que me quedaba de salud.

–Siento contradecirte, pero hay algo que tienes y que no me cansaré hasta que vuelvas a dármelo.

¿De qué demonios podía estar hablando? Sexo… lujuria… deseo… ¿Por qué tenía que buscarme a mí cuando sabía perfectamente que nunca fui su tipo de mujer?

–Cualquiera te serviría… déjame en paz… te lo ruego… –le pedí una vez más, sintiendo en lo profundo de mi ser que estaba echando mis ruegos en saco roto.

–Me iré ahora… pero voy a volver –había olvidado lo terco podía llegar a ser y ahí nada más, a diez pasos de mi, podía ver que no iba a ceder.

El agua podía corroer el hierro, pero tenía por delante un largo camino antes de que él cediera. ¿Así seríamos nosotros? Volví a cerrar los ojos y a negarnos a ambos cualquier posibilidad, creía que ya cada uno había tenido suficiente del otro. O ¿podía estar equivocada?

Después lo miré grabándome otra vez su imagen, y tratando de enterrar en mi cualquier sentimiento positivo que pudiera tener hacia él, pero no lo lograba y eso era lo más degradante. Finalmente se dio la vuelta para irse y tal como cuando lo conocí, algo dentro de mí me dijo que no sería la última vez que lo vería...

Pero no podía permitírselo, no podía cuando acababa de darme cuenta de que siempre sería igual. Él iba ser el único siempre al cual me doblegaría, él siempre iba a dominar en mí sin importar lo que hiciera…

No podía permitirlo. Planeé confrontarlo y me salió el tiro por la culata. Si lo único que podía hacer para conseguir una vida tranquila era no verlo más, huir. Aunque no quisiera hacerlo, era la única opción que tenía.

Corrí al baño a retirarme el vestido y a doblarlo como recuerdo de Rika. Luego caminé rápidamente al guardarropa y comencé a empacar alocadamente todo lo que tenía ahí. Sabía que debía mucho dinero a la clínica, pero, después de esto, no podía arriesgarme, ni quedarme un minuto más aquí.

Lo sentía por Tomoyo, por mis amigos, y por la doctora Mitzuki, y sus intentos por hacer que me recuperara, pero si debía huir como una convicta de esta clínica para volver a mi alterada paz, más valía intentarlo pronto.

La maleta estuvo cargada media hora después. Esperaba que Tomoyo no llegara para que intentara persuadirme de lo demás, no sabía que tan poderoso era Shaoran en esta clínica, ni como había logrado entrar. Debía tener poder y no podía arriesgarme a que me tuviera en sus manos nuevamente.

Salí lentamente de mi habitación con la maleta al hombro y vestida con una sudadera. Tenía el rosario de perlas debajo de la blusa para que me protegiera como lo había hecho hasta hacía dos horas. Mi cerebro corría a grandes velocidades pensando en cómo demonios iba a salirme de este sitio, cómo podía pasar a seguridad y cómo podría…

–¿A dónde vas, hija?

La voz de mi mejor amigo Fujitaka interrumpió mi huida. Estaba en el estar con su silla de ruedas y me miraba fijamente y con tristeza.

No sabía que decirle, no quería que se alterara porque pensara que lo dejaría, bien sabía yo que Fujitaka odiaba sentirse solo.

Pero debía pensar en algo rápido. No podía quedarme aquí un minuto más.

* * *

**¡Hola a todas! He vuelto de mi viaje a las profundidades de la montaña XD En cuanto he regresado, he tenido que superar las diferencias de altitud (qué mareo...), deshacer las maletas, revisar el correo (30 mensajes, aparte de los vuestros, 26). Y justo cuando me iba a poner con esto ¡nació mi prima! ¡Hola, Vicky! Una nena preciosa, lo digo en serio. **

**Aunque antes de lo vuestro, he estado con mi beta, que ahora se llama Alelara, y le he enviado el capi correspondiente para que lo revise. **

**La pobre lleva esperando no sé cuántas semanas, y ya era hora de que le enviara algo. **

**Con respecto al capi: ¡me ha encantado esta Sakura tan fuerte! Shaoran se ha vuelto un romántico, pero no ha convencido a nuestra Saku. ¡Ánimo, chica! **

**El próximo es sólo 3 páginas más largo que este, por lo que espero terminar pronto. **

**Saludos y buenas noches desde España, 21:21 horas, horario español,**

**lady Evelyne**


	25. Capítulo 24

**Disclaimer**** → SCC me pertenece, la trama me pertenece... ¡NO! ¡El sedante otra vez no!**

* * *

**Sakura Kinomoto**

Me quedé muy quieta tratando de no alterar la débil tranquilidad de Fujitaka, pero este parecía haber entrado en uno de esos pocos momentos de lucidez. Me miraba intensamente, como si supiera que podía mentirle en cualquier momento, e intuyera que lo iba a hacer.

–A… a… –mi lengua detenida nuevamente. Esta era mi mejor manera de admitir que, evidentemente, sabía de mentiras tanto como de maternidad de gallinas.

–No te irás a ir de aquí, ¿verdad? –preguntó él inmediatamente, como si solo leyendo los movimientos de mi cuerpo pudiera saber lo que me proponía, como si me conociera de muchos años.

Como no dije nada, mas me quedé mirándolo como una tonta, los ojos de Fujitaka comenzaron a brillar de comprensión. De repente, ante esos ojos, no pude disimular más, encogí mis hombros y dejé que mi mirada vagara por las baldosas del piso como una niña traviesa que se niega a dar la cara por haber cometido un error.

–Tengo que hacerlo –dije sin más, esperando lo que él quisiera decirme para irme sin sentirme mal por no haberlo escuchado, pero sintiéndome terriblemente mal sometida a su mirada calculadora.

–¿Puedo saber la razón? –me preguntó espiando mi propia mirada desde su silla, forzándome inexorablemente a mirarlo. Sonreí tristemente de lado y me senté en el suelo.

–Si me quedo, sufriré mucho –confesé en voz baja.

Aún no me sentía preparada para decirle a mi amigo lo que me había pasado, aunque de poco serviría. Su memoria iba y venía como una promoción y dudaba mucho que en una hora recordara siquiera que habíamos mantenido esta conversación.

–¿Acaso hicimos algo que te disgustó? –preguntó ansiosamente. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me sentí tan mal, como si yo fuera un monstruo y me hubiera comido a la hermosa mariposa.

–No, Fujitaka, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo –dije negando enérgicamente con la cabeza, no quería que Fujitaka sintiera cosas desagradables por mi causa.

–Entonces… ah –dijo él apartando la mirada de mí, como si no quisiera intimidarme–. ¿Es algo que no me puedas contar? –Asentí con la cabeza al tiempo que me sorprendía el hecho de que Fujitaka aún continuara lucido después de algún intercambio de palabras–. Me preocupas, niña. ¿A dónde piensas ir? –dijo copiando mi gesto anterior, ese en el que negaba con la cabeza.

Adonde iría…

Lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue pensar en irme con Tomoyo, pero deseché rápidamente la idea, no por que pensara que ella no me iba a recibir. Tomoyo estaría encantada, sino porque interferiría en la organización de su vida con Eriol. No quería hacer un mal tercio, ya que, al fin y al cabo, se sentirían incómodos si yo estaba cerca de ellos todo el tiempo.

También pensé en Touya. Estaba segura de que él no me fallaría, como tampoco lo haría Tomoyo, pero había también problemas con él y con Mei Ling, de lo poco que había llegado a conocer. Sabía que Mei Ling era una mujer celosa, e intuía que no se sentiría cómoda sabiendo que la mujer de la que su amor creyó estar enamorado estaba en el mismo techo que él. Dudaba mucho que en el Café Paris me pudiera prestar ayuda ahora, cuando sería la tercera vez que pedía cacao.

No tenía dinero y si me iba a la calle… Mi miedo a las calles aún estaba en mí. Era como si tuviera una agorafobia***** arraigada en mí. No me sentía con ánimos, ni fuerzas para enfrentarme de nuevo a la calle. Aun no estaba preparada para ese tipo de afrenta.

–No… No lo sé –dije.

Si le decía que no tenía a donde ir, lo preocuparía innecesariamente, y no me perdonaría por alterar emocionalmente a Fujitaka; había llegado a significar mucho para mí.

–Hagamos un trato –me dijo ofreciéndome la mano. Yo la tomÉ sin dudar y sentí que el calor que me brindaba era casi satisfactorio–. esperas hasta el fin de semana, que mis hermanos vengan a visitarme, y hablamos para que te puedan recibir en casa.

Sentí alivio, aunque me sentí extraña ante tal pedido, pero luego me puse a pensar también en todo lo que vendría si me iba a vivir con la familia de Fujitaka. Dudaba mucho que por el hecho de que él se los pidiera ellos fueran a aceptar.

–Ellos no me conocen. Seguramente no aceptaran que yo vaya a vivir con ellos solamente porque somos amigos –dije volviendo a negar con la cabeza y cayendo inconscientemente en mi etapa de auto-compasión.

–¡Bah! Patrañas, seguramente les vas a caer muy bien, tienes un muy alto parecido con mi madre cuando era joven. Seguramente con ese aire de madre que tienes no van a hacer otra cosa que adorarte –se rió con todo el rostro, lo cual me hizo sonreírle de vuelta. Fujitaka sabía como halagarme, casi podía sentirlo tan cerca de mi corazón como si en verdad fuéramos familiares.

Repentinamente caí en cuenta de que el impulso de irme estaba perdiendo una fuerza absolutamente considerable. Y todo gracias a Fujitaka, un desconocido que me apreciaba.

Ahora que él me había detenido de irme me puse a pensar en todo lo que me había llevado a este punto, movida por la desesperación y, debía admitirlo, por la cobardía. Me había propuesto huir sin mirar atrás, haciendo caso omiso de todo el progreso que había logrado y esperando sumirme en total soledad para ver si esta me hacía fuerte, pero sabía de antemano que la soledad no hacía fuerte a nadie a pesar de que así lo creyera firmemente.

–Así que… ¿qué dices, hija? –insistió él interrumpiendo mi diatriba mental.

Algo se sacudía dentro de mí cuando él me llamaba de esa manera, como si de verdad fuera algo más que mi amigo, lo cual era virtualmente imposible. Lo miré a los ojos y él me miraba a los míos. De alguna manera, me sentí conectada con él, y de repente me sentía confiada. Me sentía con la suficiente entereza para quedarme y hacer frente hasta donde pudiera con mis problemas.

Asentí y me levanté de mi sitio para darle un abrazo osuno. Cuando nos separamos mi campo de visión se llenó con la imagen de la doctora Mitzuki, quien estaba parada en la puerta de mi habitación y miraba de manera seria la maleta que había empacado.

Retiré mis brazos del cuello de Fujitaka y este se dio media vuelta tarareando una canción de extraterrestres y de cómo visitarían la tierra mientras rodaba en su propia silla. Volví sobre mis pasos borrando lo que tenía planeado hacia unos momentos.

–¿Qué estabas haciendo, Sakura? –me preguntó cuando traté de esquivarla para entrar.

–Yo… nada –dije sin mirarla a los ojos, esperando que empezara a reprenderme por mi estúpida conducta. Salté su obstrucción agachándome y entrando finalmente a la condenada habitación.

–Sé que él estuvo aquí, pero lo que no sé es por qué empacaste las cosas como si tuvieras intención de fugarte… –dijo ella entrando detras de mí.

–Entré aquí libremente, puedo irme cuando quiera –respondí groseramente, mientras lanzaba la maleta sobre la cama. Respiré hondo después pasándome las manos por el rostro y sintiendo contra mi piel el temblor que no las había abandonado desde que estuvieron en contacto con Shaoran Li–. Lo siento –murmuré.

–Sí, estás en el derecho de irte cuando te venga en gana, pero no me gustaría que lo hicieras, no cuando las cosas están empezando a mejorar –su tono fue frío, como no lo era desde hacía mucho tiempo. Me hacía caer en cuenta de que estaba siendo bastante grosera y que mi afán de protegerme afectaba mis modales de una manera basta. Me sentí terriblemente mal, porque ella solo trataba de ayudarme y yo trataba de hundirme nuevamente en esa depresión que parecía querer tragarme toda siempre que se asomaba para ver si podía invadirme.

–Lo siento… yo… –inexplicablemente los ojos comenzaron a llenárseme de lágrimas. Me sentí tan desolada que solo quise que la tierra me tragara. Las enjugué sin prisa esperando un consuelo que yo sabía que no llegaría jamas–. De repente me encuentro tan perdida como al inicio –confesé mi debilidad casi sin voz.

–No cometas el error de creer que la visita de él puede afectar de algún modo los maravillosos progresos que has realizado desde que iniciaste tu tratamiento –ella se acercó a mí e inclinándose cerca me tomó de la mano–. Lamento que pasara, pero si no confrontas los sentimientos que aún albergas por él, de nada servirá el deseo de recuperarse.

Ella tenía razón y eso era de lo más chocante, puede que fuera cierto, pero lamentablemente para mi propio concepto aun no estaba preparada para eso. Asentí cuando finalmente se disuadió de mi mente la idea de huir. Ahora lo que tenía en mente era la extraña ocurrencia de Fujitaka y su deseo de que conociera a su familia.

La doctora sonrió y se puso de pie para irse. Parecía sentirse orgullosa de mí lo cual me hizo sentir alguna especie de alivio en el centro del pecho, nada comparable con la profunda decepción que tenía de mi misma.

Desempaqué parsimoniosamente todas mis cosas pero me era inevitable pensar en que pasaría sobre mí la próxima vez que Shaoran decidiera acercarse. Eso era lo que había dicho que haría y si pensaba que lo conocía una pizca, sabía que no se iba a dar por vencido, aunque no le veía la utilidad de perseguirme, nada de lo que pudiera decirme me haría considerar que decía la verdad.

Suspirando me senté en la cama y enterré mi cabeza entre las manos.

No esperaba nada más… no debía esperar nada más.

* * *

Los días parecieron transcurrir de manera más rápida, cuando menos lo esperaba llego en bastante-aclamado-fin-de-semana de Fujitaka. Cerré los ojos ante la perspectiva de conocer gente nueva, algo a lo que no había podido acostumbrarme nunca. Siempre tenía la manía de ponerme a pensar si les caería bien o si haría algo mal y un millar de cosas más.

Me puse un sencillo vestido de flores y peiné mis cabellos hacia atrás con una diadema. Luego bajé las escaleras para estar con Fujitaka mientras llegaba su familia. Era sábado, día en el que teníamos libre para hacer lo que se nos antojara, la mayoría de estos, cuando estuve lo suficientemente recuperada, consistían en alimentar a los pájaros que sobrevolaban cerca del arrollo en donde también podíamos alimentar a los peces, o bien paseando con Fujitaka y escuchando sus historias.

Estaba esperándome en su silla de ruedas mirando como las palomas se arremolinaban en torno a las migas de pan que estaba esparciendo para ellas.

–Ah, mi niña –exclamó cuando me vio llegar. Me incliné y le besé la frente mientras respondía.

–Hola, Fujitaka.

–Mis hermanos no tardarán en llegar. Espero que te gusten –dijo mirando hacia el cielo.

Sonreí esperando más bien que yo les gustara a ellos.

–Anoche soñé con mi Nadeshiko –dijo Fujitaka mientras su mirada volvía a las aves riñendo tiernamente por picotear entre las migas–. Soñé que me decía algo así como… ''Estás cerca de encontrarla…''

Había mencionado antes que, gracias a la doctora Mitzuki y al mismo Fujitaka, me había enterado de que había sufrido un terrible accidente de tránsito que lo había dejado en el estado en que se encontraba ahora y se había llevado a su esposa. El accidente había ocurrido solo días después de que la hija que ambos habían tenido fuera raptada del hospital en donde nació. Ese parecía haber sido el factor determinante para que Fujitaka hubiera caído en depresión, anexando a esto la pérdida de su mujer. Luego había quedado con la cordura alterada y por eso sus hermanos lo habían traído a este centro.

–¿Encontrar a quién? –pregunté sin entender.

–A quien perdimos mi Nadeshiko y yo… –dijo él sombríamente.

–¿Te refieres a… tu hija? –pregunté no muy segura de la tonalidad que debía poner a mi voz.

No estaba muy segura de cómo hacerle entender a Fujitaka que muy posiblemente, por su estado, alucinaba con una esposa que le decía que encontraría a su hija que tenía posibilidades nulas de volver a reencontrarse.

Además, en el muy improbable caso de que eso pasara, ¿cómo podría siquiera reconocerla si apenas era una recién nacida cuando la raptaron?

Pero Fujitaka, a pesar del mutismo se veía tan optimista, que me di cuenta de que no estaba en mis manos hacerle caer en la realidad. Me partía el alma pensar en el herido de alguna manera. Si hubiera querido un padre, en toda mi vida, me habría gustado que fuera él.

Continuamos hablando de naderías cuando una de las enfermeras que trabajaba cada fin de semana se nos acerco diciendo que los hermanos de Fujitaka, Eizan y Hajime (**sí****, sé que Fujitaka no tiene hermanos, se que sabrán perdonarme**) llegarían en un momento.

Fujitaka aplaudió como un niño porque sabía que sus hermanos le traerían algo de contrabando para comer. Me había relatado en tono de confidencia siempre que hablábamos que sus hermanos eran los amos de cargarse de cosas sin que nadie lo notara.

Evidentemente las doctoras sabían de este subversivo intercambio pero como sabía que los hermanos no perjudicaban a Fujitaka, les permitía hacerlo. Lo hacía para que Fujitaka encontrara regocijo y no cayera en depresión por su situación.

Me encontraba de pie en el pasto con la silla de Fujitaka a mi lado cuando escuché unas risas seguidas de saludos efusivos hacia Fujitaka, que se vio envuelto en un abrazo colectivo.

Los hermanos se le parecían bastante, casi como si fueran alguna especie de trillizos. Me ignoraron involuntariamente en su afán de saludarlo. Cuando los miré detenidamente, y escuché el regocijo en su voz un sentimiento extraño cayó sobre mí, me daba la impresión de haber oído sus voces antes.

Me rezagué un poco, tal como lo había sospechado, dando dos pasos hacia atrás. Dejaron sobre el regazo de Fujitaka una guarnición completa de dulces sin azúcar y panqueques integrales, Fujitaka rio nuevamente y supe que las visitas de sus hermanos le hacían bien. Se dijeron cosas aquí y allá, yo los miraba algo extasiada ya que me sorprendía un poco la camaradería entre ellos.

Debía ser algo hermoso tener una familia así.

Después de un momento Fujitaka volvió a la lucidez recordando que aun me encontraba alejada de ellos, luego llamó la atención de sus hermanos hacia mí.

–Hermanitos –les dijo, aunque bien podrían haber nacido como mínimo con un año de diferencia–. Les presento a mi amiga del alma, Sakura.

Ellos finalmente se volvieron hacia mí. Sonreí para darles a entender amabilidad de mi parte, levanté mi mano derecha para estrechar las de ellos, pero la sonrisa resbaló de mis labios cuando ambos se quedaron mirándome tan fija y seriamente que me hicieron preguntarme si el odio a primera vista existía.

No entendí nada, aunque lo que emanaba de ellos iba más allá del odio, no era odio en absoluto, realmente…

–¿Qué…? –dijo uno de ellos. Miré a Fujitaka sorprendida pero él tampoco parecía comprender nada.

–¿Qué sucede, hermanos? –preguntó seriamente.

–Fujitaka, ella… –comenzó Eizan.

Ninguno de los dos habló por otros segundos hasta que finalmente el que respondía al nombre de Hajime pareció salir del extraño trance y levantó su mano para estrechar la mía. Me sentí extrañamente familiarizada con él a pesar de no habernos visto nunca. Se miraron entre Hajime y Eizan y luego este ultimo también se volvió hacia mí, la sensación desconocida no desapareció tampoco con él.

Sonreímos a medias y ellos se dispusieron a hablar de sus cosas, yo permanecí al lado de Fujitaka porque así él me lo pidió, aunque hubiera preferido irme ya que, aún en medio de la conversación, ambos hermanos me dirigían sendas miradas.

La extraña visita duró más tiempo del esperado. Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde y ambos hermanos debían irse.

Se despidieron cariñosamente de Fujitaka con la promesa de que se verían pronto, la intensidad de sus miradas cuando se despidieron de mí no había disminuido un ápice.

–Espero que te hayan gustado –dijo Fujitaka estrechándome la mano cuando ellos ya casi no se veían mientras se alejaban en el campus a la salida oriente.

No tenía nada en contra de ellos pero seguía sintiéndome "incómoda" si podía describirlo de esa manera.

Nos volvimos con Fujitaka hacia el edificio y cada uno partió a su habitación.

Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con Tomoyo sentada en mi cama leyendo una revista, la que lanzó a un lado cuando me abrazó.

–¡Tomoyo! –exclamé y me encaminé hacia allá para abrazarla.

–¿Cómo estas? –me preguntó ella dándome un beso en la mejilla. Luego se quedó mirándome la cara seriamente como si tratara de ver algo en ella

–No lo sé –respondí sin saber muy bien lo que ella quería oír.

–¿Estás… bien? –dijo.

Su escrutadora mirada me hizo pensar en si lo decía y preguntaba por qué se había enterado del hecho de que Shaoran había estado aquí. No atinaba a especular cómo había hecho para enterarse.

–¿Lo dices por… él? – dije dudando.

–Por supuesto que por él… no… sé cómo te haya abordado y me preocupé bastante por lo que pudiera suceder –lo que no sabía yo era cómo Tomoyo podía enterarse de estas cosas. No era que me molestara en absoluto, pero me hacía preguntarme si Tomoyo estaría haciendo contacto indirecto con Shaoran sin decírmelo.

–Bueno… aún respiro –dije suspirando, pero sabía que iba más allá de eso, desde algún punto de mi cabeza, así intentara apartarlo ferozmente, aun se encontraban frescos, demasiado frescos los recuerdos del día anterior.

–Y ¿qué… te dijo? –se alejó un poco para tomarme de la mano.

Que me ama, eso había dicho y era lo que más me daba vueltas en la cabeza.

–Dijo que lo sentía… y que me amaba –admití con algo de vergüenza.

Seguramente, Tomoyo, de común acuerdo conmigo, me diría cuán improbable era esa afirmación, pero, por el contrario, sonrió tenuemente.

–¿Y qué piensas tú?

No tenía respuesta para eso. No sabía que pensar excepto en sus palabras, aquellas que parecían tan veraces como aquellas que había creído una vez, con consecuencias desastrosas.

Ante mi silencio Tomoyo siguió hablando:

–Sakura… yo creo que… deberías escuchar lo que Shaoran tiene para decirte –susurró.

No esperaba que Tomoyo me dijera eso, aunque tampoco sabía qué tipo de relación podía haber entre Tomoyo y Shaoran si se conocieron en medio de mi inconsciencia. Tal vez ella no conociera los pormenores de por qué me negaba a escuchar cualquier cosa que Shaoran pudiera decirme, pero por otro lado eso era algo entre él y yo…

Él y yo. Me estremecí cuando al pensar en esa frase recordé el ardoroso beso de hacía horas y la indeseable reacción de mi cuerpo y mis sentimientos tan vulnerables a él como antes. ¿Acaso el hecho de aun sintiera algo por él era la señal que me decía que, neutramente por supuesto, debía escucharlo? Me sentía confundida, demasiado confundida.

–No sabes… cómo se vivió todo esto que paso desde este lado de la realidad… –los ojos de Tomoyo se alejaron, como también parecían estarlo haciendo sus recuerdos.

–¿De qué estás hablando? – dije sin comprender.

-Sakura… Shaoran… –arecía dudar si decírmelo o no, pero algo más había ahí–. Él… –sacudió un poco la cabeza y tomó una lenta respiración, suspirando rápidamente decidió hablar lo que fuera que tenía para transmitir–. ¿Recuerdas algo de… de ese… ese momento cuando… tú sabes... –dijo ella sin saber cómo preguntarme sobre el suicidio, eso me parecía a mi–. ¿Recuerdas algo más aparte de… de…?

–No... –respondí secamente. Solo recordaba haber escuchado la voz de Shaoran cuando la conciencia estaba dejándome.

–Yo… yo no estaba ahí… pero tu casera nos contó… fue Shaoran quien te encontró en tu casa… minutos antes de que… de que… Él fue quien te sacó de la bañera… –se estremeció visiblemente y sentí pena demás propios actos y que Tomoyo pudiera haberse enterado de la sórdida manera en la que, en ese momento, decidí morirme–. Él fue quien te trajo al hospital, yo... lo abofeteé y lo llamé muchas cosas… nunca decía nada ni me cuestionaba nada… parecía como si entendiera mi enfado ante lo que te hizo –volvía a sentirme inquieta por lo que Tomoyo podía saber o no de mi historia con Shaoran, pero no se lo iba a preguntar–. Lo de abandonarte a tu suerte con tus hijos… él… nunca había visto una expresión así en los ojos de nadie. Parecía dispuesto a cruzar miles de infiernos… por ti.

No miré a Tomoyo en esos momentos convencida de que si lo haría me desmoronaría y le confesaría que aún, a pesar de todo, mis sentimientos hacia Shaoran no habían cambiado… pero saber eso… saber que él había estado ahí, que había presenciado mis actos, que había… visto el estado en que seguramente me encontraba… Eso me daba mucho más, mucho más en qué pensar… de tanto pensar se me iba a explotar la sesera.

–Puede que se sienta culpable… –dije sin saber qué más opinar.

–Por eso… creo que deberías escucharlo. No pierdes ni ganas nada… solo escucharlo….

Miré hacia la ventana, el zendo paisaje que se abría ante mí. ¿Qué debía hacer? Me preguntaba una y otra vez, porque todo apuntaba a que si debería escucharlo y esa terquedad que había adquirido me impedía a la vez pensar siquiera en oírle pronunciar una sílaba.

–No lo sé… tengo que pensarlo muy bien –sonaba como si fuera a tomar la decisión de jugar una lotería o no, pero no importaba como lo dijera, ni en que tonalidad, la realidad llana y lisa era que… tenía que pensarlo.

–Eso ya es algo –dijo ella sonriendo–. Ahora… creo que te alegrará saber algo.

Aparté mi mirada de la ventaba y la volví a Tomoyo, cuyos ojos resplandecían de un modo especial.

–¿Qué sucede? –pregunté ante su alegría.

–Eriol… Creo que quiere pedirme que me case con él –dijo en un susurro cargado de emoción.

La calidez ante las buenas noticias me invadió levemente. Me sentía feliz por Tomoyo, pero amargada por mí misma, al recordar, sin poder evitarlo, cuan emocionada había estado yo respecto a mi propia boda y como todo había sido tan… horrible.

Me obligué a sonreír por ella intentando no dejar que mis amarguras la afectaran. Estaba claro que, aun a pesar de que la doctora Mitzuki me decía que había avanzado en mi tratamiento, aun tenía que batirme con muchos demonios para estar un poco mejor.

–Me alegro mucho, Tomoyo, a leguas se nota que son el uno para el otro –comenté para dar más veracidad a la cara que tenía.

–Espero que sí… Amo a Eriol… –dijo Tomoyo con los ojos brillantes.

–Y él te ama a ti. No hay más que ver la manera en que te mira –admití advirtiendo, muy dentro de mí y casi inconscientemente, que la mirada de Eriol cuando veía a Tomoyo se parecía demasiado a la de Shaoran el día anterior.

Ella se quedó mirándome a mí cuando dije eso… como si quisiera decirme algo pero luego negó con la cabeza antes de hablar.

–Eso creo –se secó una lágrima que asomó a su ojo izquierdo y el estómago se me encogió un poco al pensar en… en Shaoran.

Para cuando Tomoyo se fue, me cambié en el baño a un pijama y me senté en la silla próxima a la ventana como una autómata.

Mirando la noche caer esforcé a mi memoria a que retrocediera al día en que intenté morirme y la voz, la ultima voz que escuché antes de quedarme en silencio. Así que había sido real, él era quien había llamado mi nombre con esa desesperación que creí sentir, que creí imaginar al pensar, ilusamente, que él podía quererme.

Enterarme de que tal vez esa desesperación era cierta volvía a llenarme de dudas que no quería tener, pero que sin embargo se posesionaban en mi cabeza para no abandonarme pronto.

No sabía cómo proceder. Nuevamente volvía a encontrarme como al inicio, sin tener una idea de qué camino tomar, qué dirección seguir. Me avasallé con la posibilidad de ceder y escuchar lo que Shaoran tenía para decirme, pero por otro lado…

Podía ser débil y perdonarlo, creer en que de verdad estaba arrepentido, eso sí podía creerlo. Lo que no me parecía correcto creer, o siquiera pensar en ello, era en la segunda parte de todo. Allí donde él decía que me amaba.

El pecho se me llenó de calor cuando mi mente evocó el recuerdo del beso y las palabras que murmuraba con desesperación.

Aunque fuera contraproducente para mi salud mental, mi memoria retrocedió a ese momento y a lo que sentí entonces. Volví a preguntarme si esa era la señal que, quien quiera que fuera, me daba para ceder.

Cerré mis ojos, aferrando mi rosario de compañía y me permití relajarme en ese cómodo sillón, encogí las piernas y dejé que el sueño me venciera.

Tuve un sueño extrañamente real. Aún dormida parecía consiente de todo lo que pasaba en la habitación, parecía conectada a la realidad, pero al mismo tiempo inconsciente en el sueño.

Shaoran estaba en el, lo cual no era raro teniendo en cuenta que no había podido sacarlo del todo de mi cabeza desde que lo volví a ver. Me miraba desde la puerta de mi misma habitación como si dudara de entrar. Escuchaba sus pasos lentos, largos y pesados, como los de una presa al acecho, yo era esa presa, solo que en su mirada podía ver que más que presa… yo era su deseo más ferviente.

Maldita imaginación.

Sus dedos rozaron mis hombros descubiertos por la manga corta de la blusa de pijama. Parecían palpar mi tacto con tanta fascinación como yo sentía su toque.

–_Sakura_… –murmuraba en mi oído, su susurro acarició todo mi cuerpo partiendo desde ese punto–, _te amo_…

Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo mientras sus labios ardientes cayeron con suavidad en donde sus dedos mi habían rozado antes.

–E_res mía… y voy a luchar por ti…_

Había convicción en ese susurro, me daba cuenta de que la visita de Shaoran había vuelto a afectarme en más de un sentido. Volvía a imaginarme cosas que no debía.

Esto me hizo sacudirme un poco y volví a la realidad suavemente, solo para escuchar como el pestillo de mi puerta se cerraba suavemente.

Seguramente la enfermera había pasado a hacerme ronda. Sacudí mi cabeza lentamente tratando de apartarme de la imaginación, con tan desastrosos resultados que solo pude soñar con mis recuerdos de él toda la noche, lo que quedó de ella.

Al día siguiente recibir la visita de Hazumi, una enfermera del tercer piso, era bastante temprano, lo cual me pareció extraño.

–Señorita Kinomoto, buenos días, la doctora Mitzuki me mandó por usted. Quiere hablar unos momentos.

–¿Sucede algo? –pregunté no muy segura por su tono de seriedad.

–No, señorita, solo necesita hablar con usted.

Pedí a Hazumi que me diera tiempo de arreglarme, así que me cambié de pijama porque parecía impaciente.

Me llevó por una serie de túneles hacia el ala B de la clínica, en donde se manejaba toda la especialización administrativa, parte de la clínica que yo no había visitado.

Cuando entré lo primero que vi y que me sorprendió sobremanera fue a los hermanos de Fujitaka sentados uno al lado del otro en el lado opuesto del escritorio de la doctora Mitzuki, y a esta misma con una expresión demasiado seria en el rostro.

Me hundí en una desesperación desconocida cuando mi voz se obligó a preguntar.

–¿Le pasó algo a Fujitaka? –me tembló todo al imaginarme lo peor.

–No –dijo la doctora Mitzuki–. Adelante, siéntate. Creo que necesitamos hablar.

No comprendí nada, especialmente cuando ambos hermanos de Fujitaka volvieron a mirarme de esa manera tan extraña.

Me senté en una silla cercaba a la esquina del escritorio retorciéndome las manos nerviosamente.

–Los señores… Kinomoto… –dijo el apellido de una manera también extraña, ese era el apellido que, curiosamente, me habían puesto en el hospital. En un principio me había parecido que la coincidencia entre el apellido de Fujitaka y el mío era algo encantador, pero ahora… había más–. Están consternados por algo que sucedió el día de ayer… entre tú... y ellos –dijo la doctora Mitzuki mirándolos y mirándome. Tomó una respiración rápida y nos miró a los tres detenidamente, luego se detuvo en mí–. ¿Recuerdas la historia de Fujitaka y la desafortunada razón por la que se encuentra acá? –preguntó ella.

–Sí, lo recuerdo –dije asintiendo sin saber a qué venía eso.

–Bien… ha surgido algo que me tiene, positivamente debo admitir, admirada –dijo ella volviendo a tomar una respiración profunda.

–¿De qué… está hablando? –volví a sentirme fuera del lugar y no era algo agradable.

–Existe –hablaba lentamente, como si quisiera que entendiera todo al pie de la letra–. Existe la remota posibilidad de que… –volvió a pararse, como si no creyera de verdad lo que estaba diciendo, pero luego se dio valor y volvió a hablar–. Hay una alta probabilidad de que seas la hija que Fujitaka perdió hace 19 años.

Esa intransigente afirmación hizo que la sangre me bullera primero de desconcierto y luego de malhumor. Eso no era ni remotamente, como muy bien lo decía ella, posible.

–¿Es una broma? –dije antes de poder callarme mientras miraba los serios rostros de las tres personas restantes en esa habitación. Sus rasgos inalterables me dieron a entender rápidamente que no estaban de chiste–. Quiero decir… por… no… no es posible, todos sabemos que no –afirmé con un tono que parecía ser obvio.

Me dolió el pecho de siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad, pero traté de contenerme.

–Ni es una broma y tenemos cómo sustentar nuestras sospechas –afirmó Eizan mirándome fijamente.

Acercó su mano a una carpeta que se encontraba sobre el escritorio sin retirar sus ojos de mi, como se me encontrara, de alguna manera, fascinante. Miré a la doctora Mitzuki en busca de apoyo y ella me miró a su vez como desafiándome a tomar yo la iniciativa.

No sabía qué iba a encontrar en esa carpeta. Recordé vagamente que una carpeta similar había sido lanzada a mi cara cuando Shaoran se deshizo de mí. ¿Y si esa carpeta contenía algo igual de terrible?

Cuando la abrí tampoco esperaba verme a mí misma en ella, o al menos a una mujer demasiado parecida a mí en una foto cuarteada por el tiempo y firmada en la parte de abajo con "Haruko Kinomoto"

–Era nuestra madre –dijo Hajime mirando cómo me temblaban las manos y dándose cuenta de mi expresión de desconcierto.

Era la madre de Fujitaka cuando era joven, lo que era demasiado extraño era su notable, su… completo parecido con…migo.

Sentí que me faltaba el aire en el pecho.

Vi mi vida en un santiamén frente a mis ojos, como si hubiera muerto, aunque era una reacción exagerada. Estaba llevándolo todo por el camino que no era… esto sencillamente no podía ser.

–No… no se qué significa –dije devolviendo la carpeta a su lugar, cerrándola para que esa imagen de… mí… no me devolviera la mirada.

–La gente no es tan parecida la una a la otra, tan demasiado parecida, cuando no son familiares –dijo Hajime pasándose las manos por la cara, luego habló con un tono de súplica–. Durante años organizamos la búsqueda de la hija que fue arrancada del seno de su madre horas después de nacer por una enfermera corrupta del hospital donde nació. Pero nunca pudimos encontrar una pista, nunca pudimos hallar a nuestra sobrina. Poco después de esa terrible perdida, Nadeshiko y Fujitaka tuvieron ese aparatoso accidente en el que ella murió y él quedó como se encuentra ahora. Aún así nunca perdimos las esperanzas de encontrarla hasta que la enfermera volvió a aparecer. La capturaron pero reveló que había abandonado a la bebé en un basurero porque lloraba demasiado… creíamos que había muerto… y ahora apareces tú…

–Pero eso es… es absurdo, no existe la más remota posibilidad de que sea yo. Quiero decir, podría ser cualquiera… no… no puedo ser yo –dije en voz baja.

–Tienes la edad que tendría ella de haber crecido con nosotros… Necesitamos… Necesitamos probar que no nos equivocamos… Tu regreso podría significar la cura de Fujitaka.

Me puse de pie negando con la cabeza. Eso era improcedente por no decir absurdo nuevamente, yo no podía ser la hija de Fujitaka… Mi madre no podía… estaba muerta.

–¿Qué...? –dije, pero no me sentía en la capacidad de articular palabra alguna.

–Necesitamos hacerles las pruebas a Fujitaka y a ti… Necesitamos saber si eres nuestra querida sobrina, aquella que perdimos de esa manera tan terrible –había desesperación paternal en su tono, jamás alguien me había hablado de esa manera.

–¿Qué…? –no sabía ni que estaba diciendo, era estúpido e increíble.

–Pruebas de compatibilidad… o de ADN, como se le llama en la medicina actual –fue la doctora Mitzuki quien habló–. Los señores Kinomoto están aquí porque quieren que Fujitaka y tú se sometan a una prueba de paternidad.

No me atreví a emocionarme por eso. Había aprendido a controlar el exceso de emoción para que la decepción cuando la verdad saliera a la luz no fuera tan dolorosa, pero esto era algo mucho más serio.

–Pero yo… –aún me preguntaba como podía hablar.

–Por favor –suplicó Eizan.

–Te lo pedimos de rodillas, jovencita. Si sale negativo sabremos que nos hemos equivocado y no te molestaremos más –dijo el otro hermano de Fujitaka con el miso tono de súplica en su voz.

–Usted no lo entiende –dije yo sin poder contenerme dándome la vuelta, aun de pie, y enfrentándome a su súplica con lo que fuera que me inundara los sentimientos en ese momento–. He sido huérfana toda mi vida, no puede esperar que acceda así no más a comprobar si soy hija de alguien o no.

Ellos se quedaron en silencio contemplándome con lo que posiblemente seria lástima.

Estaba notando cierta tendencia a que me cayeran las noticias más intempestivas de la nada, me golpeaban una tras otra como obligándome a reaccionar. Ahora tenía esto por delante, no tenía nada que perder, o bueno si tenía, perdería la vaga ilusión de verdaderamente pertenecer a un lugar, tener una familia.

Pero era una ilusión salida de la nada, no era algo que tuviera desde siempre, desde muy pequeña me había acostumbrado a estar sola. ¿Qué podía cambiar?

Los minutos pasaron mientras yo caminaba lentamente de un lado a otro en el despacho. Quería ganar un poco de tiempo para asimilar la posibilidad, solamente sería necesario un poco de mi sangre y la noticia fatal caería otra vez sobre mí.

Pero, contrario a lo imaginado, ahora me sentía más fuerte. Sentía que podía soportar una decepcionante noticia sin echarme a la pena, volvía a ser la Sakura de años atrás, la que, a pesar de todo, seguía mostrándole la cara a la vida.

Antes de siquiera meditarlo asentí con la cabeza, aunque me pareció más un gesto que obedecía a que la misma cabeza parecía estarme dando vueltas y no dando una afirmación, pero cuando vi sus rostros, con tal alivio como si les hubiera dado la noticia de que iban a vivir eternamente, no pude refutarme. Resultaba extraño que sintiera que a esos dos, como a Fujitaka, no pudiera negarles nada.

Cuando se marcharon no pude discernir si se trataba de una sensación agradable o no, lo único que esperaba era… que no sabía qué esperar.

Salí de la oficina de la doctora Mitzuki y sin necesidad de que Hazumi me acompañara me devolví a mi habitación en donde no me esperaba nadie más que una bandeja con el desayuno.

Mi mente comenzó a divagar sobre la remota posibilidad de que Fujitaka fuera mi padre y de que Hajime y Eizan fueran mis tíos.

Una familia. Antes nunca se me hubiera ocurrido siquiera planteármelo, huérfana y sola como era no había tenido tiempo ni deseos de soñar con una familia que nunca tendría, pero ahora todo estaba cambiando, poniendo en paréntesis mi situación actual con Shaoran, las cosas parecían comenzar a mejorar, Y todo parecía que para bien.

Otra señal, yo creía que me gritaba que escuchara a Shaoran…

Pensar en su nombre seguía rememorando miles de imágenes. Y también sendos pensamientos sobre lo que estaría haciendo en ese momento, si se encontraría bien, si estaría pensando en mi y todo lo más absurdo que una volátil imaginación puede crear.

Sí que era una estúpida.

Suspirando levanté el cubierto del plato en donde me esperaba un plato de fruta fresca y cereales para combinar con leche.

Miré mi elegante entorno preguntándome, no por primera vez, como era que mi modesto seguro medico cubría estas cosas. Este servicio al cuarto como si fuera un hotel, el hecho de salir de la habitación y al regresar encontrar sábanas cambiadas limpias y almidonadas…

Aparté eso de mi cabeza archivándolo a un lado para retomarlo después. Volví a mis pensamientos sobre la paternidad, si tuviera una familia y ellos me aceptaran, sería capaz de adaptarme a esa nueva vida.

Cada vez me arrepentía más de haberlo decidido, tal vez…

Permanecí el resto del día encerrada sin asistir a terapia. La doctora Mitzuki no me obligó, casi pensaba que se compadecía de mí por todo lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos.

En medio de la tarde una enfermera se acercó a mi habitación con una serie de papeles que debía firmar, consentimientos para estar de acuerdo con la toma de la prueba.

Los firmé como una autómata, todavía preguntándome si había tomado la decisión correcta. Así lo esperaba.

La misma enfermera me dijo que vendría a recogerme en horas de la mañana, para tomarme la sangre necesaria para hacer las pruebas de compatibilidad.

Esa noche soñé con Shaoran, inevitablemente, me soñaba en sus brazos, con sus besos en su vida, como debió ser… como hubiese sido si él no hubiera hecho lo que hizo. En los sueños sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos de siempre, tan llenos de ese sentimiento que no podía identificar.

Mas después no pude dormir y me dediqué a pensar una y otra vez en lo que había dicho Tomoyo, lo que me había contado y como cada acto cometido por Shaoran hablaba de contradicción, no podía asociar al hombre que me desprecio, con el que ella describía, desesperado por salvarme la vida.

Yo decía culpa, pero, conociendo a la vida, podía tratarse de algo más. Como podía no tratarse de nada en absoluto.

Su frase de que me amaba se cruzaba por mi cabeza haciendo de todo lo demás un caos, me desordenaba pensar siquiera en esa posibilidad, en creerle…

Pero luego lo recordaba todo y eso me daba maña para retroceder.

Curiosamente estaba pensando más en Shaoran que en lo que le esperaría a mi vida de ser verdad que, de alguna u otra manera, estuviera emparentada con Fujitaka. Y lo que diría él, en medio de su enfermedad, si las pruebas eran compatibles.

En la madrugada, porque no hallé más que hacer, me bañé y me puse un pijama limpio. Me dediqué a cepillarme el cabello, trenzado y listo, volví a sentarme en mi silla habitual a rezar con el rosario por un nuevo día, una nueva oportunidad, y un nuevo… ¿destino?

Tal como lo había prometido, la enfermera vino a verme temprano. Me llevó a la zona médica del hospital, allí, después de una dolorosa pinchada que me recordó _dolorosamente_ mi estadía en el Hospital Estatal, me tomaron las pruebas de sangre que definirían si tenía relación con la familia de Fujitaka.

Después de esto solicité a la enfermera que me llevara ante la doctora Mitzuki, a la cual pedí que me consiguiera un medio de transporte para ir al cementerio a ponerles flores a mis hijos.

Ella accedió diciéndome que en aproximadamente dos horas tendría las flores y a la ambulancia de manera presencial.

Me puse ropa formal y me arreglé los cabellos. Iba a visitar a Fujitaka antes de irme pero la enfermera Hazumi me dijo que Fujitaka había amanecido indispuesto del estómago y que se encontraba en hidratación. Seguramente se había atiborrado de los dulces de sus hermanos y debía estar con dolor de panza, como un niño. Volví a sentir una inmensa ternura por él.

La ambulancia arribó. Por obligación tuve que ir sentada en una silla de ruedas, por mi solicitud la doctora Mitzuki había solicitado que las flores fueran las conocidas azucenas. Subí allí sintiéndome un poco mejor al saber que iba a visitar a mis niños.

Cuando llegamos allá pedí amablemente que me dejaran a solas con ellos.

–Hola –dije posando un beso en cada lápida y dándome cuenta de que estaba rodeada otra vez de flores frescas. Aun no encontraba explicación a este hecho salvo que se tratara de Tomoyo, era lo que parecía más lógico–. Han pasado tantas cosas desde la última vez que nos vimos –continué hablando a pesar de que solo el silencio me respondía–. Su… padre fue a verme a la clínica. No sé realmente porqué, pero dice que quiere hablarme, que quiere aclararme las cosas… como si fuera tan fácil –suspiré y me miré las manos–. No sé qué hacer, no sé qué consejo seguir. Algo en mí se pelea por la decisión de escucharlo o no, quisiera…. –no sabía que quería, quería consejo, quería que ese consejo me dijera que escucharlo no me iba a lastimar, que saber la verdad no iba a acabar con lo poco que había recuperado.

Una brisa extraña inundó el ambiente, pero no me dio miedo… parecía anormal y tenía ese olor particular con el que solo había soñado. Cerré los ojos y dejé que esa brisa me envolviera y me revolviera los cabellos.

Parecía hablar, parecía decir algo.

Otra señal.

¿Acaso era posible? ¿Me decía que lo escuchara o que finalmente me fuera? ¿Que huyera como había sido el primer instinto, o que me quedara e hiciera frente a la oportunidad de vivir que tenía?

Abrí los ojos, pero la brisa se había ido.

Miré hacia el frente dejando las flores sobre cada tumba y derramando las lágrimas que visitar este sitio siempre traía a mis ojos. Recé lentamente esperando que el personal de esta ambulancia no se molestara por mi demora, pero en verdad necesitaba estar ahí.

Mis sentidos se pusieron alerta cuando escuché ese sonido en particular que hacen las hojas al crujir cuando alguien se para sobre ellas. Eran pasos, largos, lentos, y se dirigían inexorablemente hacia mí.

El perfume de la loción de Shaoran Li penetró por mi nariz tan pronto como sentí que sus rodillas rozaban casi mis hombros. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con locura cuando sentí su presencia y tan cerca de mí y de mis hijos.

No entendía como había llegado hasta ahí, o que hacía específicamente ahí. De nada valía ocultar los nombres que rezaban las lapidas, ni tampoco las fechas de nacimiento y... muerte. Ese sencillo hecho podía darle cierto poder sobre mí, porque sabría que aún a pesar de todo había pensado en él cuando estaba embarazada.

Apreté los puños intentando prepararme para lo que fuera que quisiera.

Sentí que me sobrepasaba y se arrodillaba a mi lado. Su perfume fue más intenso en ese momento. Me sentía traicionada, violada en la intimidad que suponía la visita a mis hijos, extrañada de todo. Permanecí callada obviando, al menos por el momento el impulso frenético que me atenazaba de salir corriendo.

–Buenos días –dijo él en esa voz grave que me podía doblegar. Pensé que se refería a mí, pero cuando en mi campo de visión apareció su mano, con las mismas azucenas que yo había llevado, caí dolorosamente en cuenta de que el hecho de que la tumba siempre tuviera flores frescas a pesar de que yo solo venía cada semana, se debían a que él también la visitaba. Este hecho me hacía especular… tanto–. Buenos días, Sakura.

Había en mi nombre, pronunciado por su voz, un dejo erótico. No se me ocurría otra palabra para describirlo.

Oh Dios, me había saludado, ¿qué debía hacer? Pararme, irme, correr, huir, responderle… gritarle…

–Hola… –dije sencillamente mientras el viento volvía a atacarme con más fuerza.

–¿Cómo estás? –me preguntó él, seguramente animado porque le había respondido.

Parecía querer tener intenciones de iniciar una conversación y yo no sabía qué hacer salvo intentar no masticarme la lengua y rumiar alguna respuesta vacua.

Parecía tener todo el tiempo del mundo para esperar mi respuesta. Atrapé mis manos una en la otra para que Shaoran no notara que me estaban temblando. Miré hacia el frente, dolorosamente consiente de que la mirada de él estaba fija en mí.

–Yo… –¿De dónde había salido ese graznido? Me aclaré un poco la garganta, pensando miles de cosas a la vez mientras mi boca actuaba por sí sola–, bien…

Que grandísima mentirosa podía llegar a ser.

Me encontraba en una debate terriblemente contradictorio. Mi cuerpo entero quería saltar sin control sobre él y emprenderla a patadas; la mitad quería hacerlo, la otra mitad quería devolverle la mirada y escuchar su voz solo por el placer que producía.

–¿Qué… qué haces aquí? –pregunté esperando que su respuesta fuera tan sincera como yo lo deseaba.

–Vine a ver a… –parecía dudar de a quien venía a visitar, podía haberse enterado de la existencia de esta tumba… claro que sabía de ella, las flores y la limpieza… todas eran de él– nuestros hijos.

Que la frase nos incluyera a los dos me dolió demasiado, pero entre ese dolor había también una emoción poderosa que surcó mi pecho cuando la reconocí… no podía… pero sí, lo era… era compasión, ternura porque nos uniera a los dos en una misma frase, la misma emoción que no debía sentir cuando me dijo que me amaba.

–Y vine a esperarte a ti.

Ya, ahí estaba confesada su segunda intención. Mi rostro se obligó a mirarlo porque ya no podía tratar de ignorar su presencia a mi lado tan fácilmente.

–¿Desde cuándo sabes que vengo aquí?

Sus ojos me devolvieron la mirada imperturbable, como si quisiera decirme muchas cosas pero sin atreverse a hacerlo sin mi consentimiento.

–Desde que supe que ellos existían.

Esta respuesta me llevaba a preguntarle desde cuando lo sabía, pero eso significaría alargar la conversación y yo… ¿Qué era lo que quería?

Dejé de mirarlo para que dejara de embrujarme con su mirada y me volví hacia mis hijos. Antes de poder contenerme la pregunta abandonó mis labios.

–¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

Él se quedó en silencio un momento, como si dudara en decírmelo, aunque no sabía la razón.

–Un día antes de que… intentaras suicidarte.

Parecía que había sido ayer, pero ya casi se cumplían cuatro meses y eso era una cantidad considerable de tiempo. Cuatro meses…

Me quedé callada un momento, pero después supe que era el momento de partir, aun no había tomado una decisión, no podía discernir entre escucharlo y mandarlo al diablo para que regresar otra vez….

–Quiero… –dijo él, por el rabillo de ojos su mirada me taladraba toda–. Necesito hablar contigo, Sakura –murmuró.

Yo no sabía que decir o que hacer salvo intentar, fracasando enormemente, que su voz no penetrara en mis sentidos y desordenara todo en mi.

–Lo sé –dije antes de poder detenerme. Las manos comenzaron a temblarme otra vez, pero las aquieté nuevamente… que no se diera cuenta, por favor–. Yo… –un quejido abandonó mi boca.

De repente tenía el impulso de echarme a llorar nuevamente, pero decidí resistirlo con estoicismo. Si me derrumbaba ahora sería capaz de decirle que lo escucharía hasta el final del mundo. Si me aseguraba que me amaba tanto común decía, pero no podía hacer ese ridículo nuevamente ante él.

–Necesito… necesito tiempo…

El silencio reinó entre nosotros, parecía que hasta el mismo ambiente se encontraba en incertidumbre por cada palabra que pronunciábamos. En verdad estaba manteniendo una conversación con Shaoran, el hombre que me había dañado completamente la vida. Pero el hombre al que, aun a pesar de eso, podía seguir amando con la intensidad del principio, sin dejar espacio para mi orgullo.

–No voy a presionarte, te daré mil años si con eso puedo aspirar a que me escuches. Pero quiero que sepas algo –su voz se endureció un ápice y me sorprendió saber que estaba tan pendiente del que me había percatado de ello.

Cuando se movió para acercarse a mí supe que había empezado a jugar sus cartas de seducción nuevamente conmigo, y me quedé paralizada completamente consciente de que llevaba todas las de perder.

–Tú eres mía… –susurró contra mi oído. No lo miré, no podía hacerlo, apenas si era capaz de mantenerme sentada sobre mis talones y apoyada en mis rodillas, cuando su esencia me envolvió a mi–. No voy a dejar que nadie te aparte de mi lado, no voy a renunciar a ti. Y te pido una vez más, que me escuches, solo escúchame y después de esto… decide lo que quieras –dudó, pero aun en esa duda cada palabra pronunciada exhibía una convicción como pocas cosas en la vida–. Escúchame y decide tú misma si no es suficiente para siquiera contemplar la posibilidad de perdonarme.

Mis ojos volvieron a los suyos inexorablemente, permanecí con el rostro impasible mientras él se acercaba y… tiernamente rozaba sus labios contra los míos.

Petrificada, sí, eso estaba, ya lo había dicho antes, su cercanía me hacia torpe e hipoactiva. Respirar su aliento contenido era mi perdición, tener su rostro y sus ojos tan cerca de mí era demasiado perturbador, tanto como lo eran sus palabras. Era como si supiera muchas cosas de mí que no debía saber, él no debía…

–Te amo –susurró contra mi boca, volvieron mis recuerdos de los días anteriores, el mismo susurro, el mismo hecho en el que él seguía insistiendo.

Que débil era, sí, lo era. Cuando se apartó lo único en lo que podía pensar era en cómo hacer que volviera a donde estaba. Qué masoquista podía llegar a ser.

Pero no me sentía dolida, no sentía nada más que una profunda ansia de volver a estar en sus brazos, lo cual no estaba nada bien. Quería pedirle consejo a Tomoyo, quería que ella me enseñara a controlarme, quería…

Él se puso de pie dejando las flores al lado de las mías.

Quise llamarlo a gritos. En cambio me salió un sonoro suspiro de entre los labios.

Mucho tiempo después de que él se fuera, lo que yo suponía que había hecho, me llegó el turno a mí de marcharme.

Una cosa era segura, pensé cuando me subí a la ambulancia y me sentía intensamente observada, y no precisamente por la tripulación que me transportaba. El tiempo de mi resistencia a escuchar lo que fuera que Shaoran insistiera en decirme, estaba llegando rápidamente a su fin.

* * *

***→ Agorafobia: miedo a los espacios abiertos.**

* * *

**¡Hola! Otro capi recién salido del horno. Este fic tiene 32 capítulos, sin contar el prólogo, pero incluyendo el epílogo... mmm... haciendo cuentas, y si este el vigésimo quinto capítulo que subo... ¡Quedan 7 capis y el epílogo! ¡Estoy súper emocionada! Este fic se acaba, y estoy muy contenta con los reviews recibidos, los favoritos y los alertas. **

**Tengo poco que decir, así que... ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capi!**

**Saludos =)**

**lady Evelyne**


	26. Capítulo 25

**Disclaimer**** → SCC pertenece a CLAMP, la trama pertenece a MaraGaunt, la adaptación me pertenece a mí...**

**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

**Shaoran Li**

Las palabras de la doctora Mitzuki seguían resonando en mi cabeza pero más que eso, aun más si era sincero, no podía sacar de mi cabeza a Sakura. Ya sabía que eso era un estado constante de mi cerebro pero hoy, después del encuentro, era aun más intenso que antes porque por fin, después de tanto tiempo, me había acercado a ella.

Sabía que, al menos por esa noche, tenía vetado todo acercamiento a Sakura antes de retirarme de la clínica, pero la tentación había sido casi insoportable. Con la frustración saliendo a flote y sin demasiado entusiasmo, finalmente me retiré de la clínica.

Conduje hasta llegar a mi casa con los mismos pensamientos dándome vuelta en el cerebro, tanto así que creí que si no se me tostaba era porque me había alimentado bien desde niño. Suspiré cual poeta cuando enfilé el auto al estacionamiento de la entrada de casa. Probablemente en una semana o más tendría el medio visto bueno de la doctora Mitzuki para volver a ver a Sakura.

Entré por la puerta de atrás a pesar de haber estacionado en frente, lo hacía a escondidas para que Chiharu no me viera, ni me obligara a entrar, lavarme las manos, y sentarme a la mesa para engullir la cena.

No quería desairarla pero todo lo acontecido ponía mi apetito, al menos de comida, en el último lugar de cosas pendientes.

Cuando estaba en mi habitación me encerré en el baño, me di una ducha de mucho tiempo, hasta casi convertirme en una pasa, sin poder ser capaz de contabilizar. Sentía que me estaba volviendo reiterativo pero si eso significaba nunca sacarla a ella de mi cabeza, bienvenido fuera.

Cuando estuve listo para ir a dormir bajé las escaleras y tomé rumbo hacia el despacho de mi padre, sitio que casi nunca visitaba debido a los profundos recuerdos que me traía. Al tener el mío propio no lo visitaba a menudo, pero encargaba que estuviera limpio y dispuesto a cualquier oportunidad, nada había sido movido de su sitio pero se conservaba limpio. Serví un vaso de whisky y me senté en la silla de espaldar alto.

Cuanto hubiera dado por tener una charla de hombres con mi padre… pero naturalmente no era posible, así que tenía que confirmarme con mi auto consuelo.

Cerré los ojos y me recliné en la silla dejándome llevar por el silencio.

No supe por cuánto tiempo me quedé allí, solo que cuando volví a abrir los ojos, todo estaba claro y tenía una cobija puesta sobre mí, detalle maternal que adjudiqué a Chiharu.

Me puse de pie y volví a mi habitación. No tenía nada que hacer ese día excepto pensar en Sakura y en que podría estar visitándola clandestinamente, pero como había supuesto antes no me sería permitido hasta que la doctora Mitzuki lo decidiera.

Suspirando abroché mi camisa y me senté a estudiar los nuevos proyectos a los que estábamos apuntando gracias al principal.

Demoré ahí todo el día luego, cuando fue evidente que mi pobre concentración no daba para más me puse de pie, tomé las llaves del auto y con él me fui al cementerio a verlos.

El sitio pareció traerme parte de la paz perdida el día anterior, de alguna manera me sentía más cerca de Sakura visitando a los pequeños, como si este delgado lazo que nos conectaba se activara para mí dándome la serenidad que la ausencia de Sakura en mi vida me producía.

No dejé flores en esta oportunidad porque las últimas aun se conservaban frescas, pero dejé mi cariño y mis pedidos a ellos, por si de alguna manera me podían brindar la ayuda que necesitaba con su madre.

El día se terminó sin mayores sobresaltos y volví a sumirme en la noche en inquietantes sueños de Sakura y yo.

El lunes, el día que siguió, debía visitar personalmente la empresa para realizar ajustes de presupuestos y contables. Yamazaki tuvo el auto listo en cuanto salí por lo que no me llevó mucho tiempo llegar a la oficina.

Llevaba allí unas horas cuando recibí una llamada al móvil.

–¿Sí? –contesté por la blackberry.

–¿Con el señor Shaoran Li? –preguntó la voz que identifiqué inmediatamente como la de la doctora Mitzuki, al mismo tiempo que un pánico nada normal se apoderaba de mi. El hecho de que ella llamara solo podía significar que su llamada misma tenía que ver con Sakura y con algo que le hubiera sucedido, y estaba más que predispuesto por mi culpa. Miles de escenarios escabrosos cruzaron por mi mente, todos ellos profundamente relacionados con pensamientos sobre huidas, intentos nuevos de suicidios y otros que la imaginación me seguía planteando.

–Él habla –respondí pesadamente esperando que el irracional acceso de temor pasara.

–Habla con Kaho Mitzuki del…

–Sé quién habla –la corté inmediatamente deseando que se apresurara en decirme lo que demonios pasaba, estaba completamente paralizado en mi silla.

–Se ha presentado una situación que… –pareció cortarse un momento, es más, lo hizo–. ¡Vaya! No sé ni siquiera como explicarlo… Una situación con la que ninguno de nosotros estaba contando.

–¿Qué…? –tosí un poco–. ¿A qué se refiere?

–No sé cómo le vaya a parecer esta noticia pero… parece que… hay indicios bastante cerca de ser acertados sobre la posibilidad de que la señora Li tenga… familia.

Se hizo silencio en la línea mientras dijera esta nueva situación. Efectivamente era algo que ninguno esperaba, especialmente yo, porque mi parte egoísta la hacía solo mía, sin compartirla con alguien más, pero esto… esto era diferente porque quería decir que no era huérfana y que…

Surgían millones de opciones pero todas ellas me llevaban al mismo lugar, a la posibilidad de perderla completamente a manos de su… familia.

–¿Cómo… cómo es posible? Yo… se realizó una investigación exhaustiva sobre ella y nunca…nunca se reveló algo similar –revelé aquella parte del informe que ordené a Yue realizar sobre ella antes de embarcarme en su búsqueda.

–Pues… aún no es nada seguro, se realizarán unas pruebas de compatibilidad de ADN para probar la teoría.

–¿Y cómo surgió todo esto? –pregunté.

–Hay una persona, un muy cercano amigo de ella, Fujitaka Kinomoto, creo que le hablé de él en una oportunidad.

Recordaba esa conversación porque me mostré particularmente interesado en los progresos de Sakura. Él era un hombre que había perdido la razón posterior a un accidente de tránsito.

–Sus hermanos están altamente convencidos de que la señora es la hija que Fujitaka perdió hace 19 años.

Era algo disparatado, pero en medio del disparate podía ser verdad. Dios sabía que antes nunca me hubiera atrevido a creer en las coincidencias pero después de haber salvado por los pelos la vida de Sakura debido a una del destino me sentía más crédulo ahora.

–¿Basados en qué? –pregunté moviéndome un poco en mi silla al descubrir que, después de todo, no eran malas noticias.

–No es, en verdad, una prueba fehaciente pero es sorprendente… la madre de Fujitaka… tienen una fotografía de ella y podría ser la hermana gemela de su esposa.

Bien, era una teoría algo apresurada basándose solamente en ese hecho, pero sabía por experiencia propia que el cariño hacia un ser amado, y perdido, nos predisponía a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir que ese ser perdido regrese, y más uno que se perdió desde que era niño.

Durante unos momentos me puse a pensar en lo que eso significaría… en si Sakura realmente resultaba ser la hija perdida del tal Fujitaka. Inmediatamente todas las conclusiones me llevaron a que esto implicaría que ella se iría con su familia y yo me quedaría sin ella definitivamente.

–En su condición de esposa suya y como única persona responsable de ella, usted también debe dar la autorización para que estos exámenes sean realizados, este era el motivo de mi llamada.

La parte egoísta de mi quería negarse rotundamente a esto, por las consecuencias que traería de ser verdad. Podía perderla y no quería arriesgarme a esto, pero por otro lado, ante esa parte sensible, pensadora y sensata que ella había despertado en mí, me parecía totalmente injusto negarle a Sakura la posibilidad de encontrar a su familia después de ser testigo y sabedor de todo por lo que había pasado. Nuevamente me encontraba en una situación de elección lo cual no me agradaba en absoluto, pero era tanto lo que la quería que cuando menos lo pensé estaba dando la autorización a la doctora Mitzuki para que realizara los exámenes correspondientes para saber si Sakura era o no hija de Charles.

Cuando corté el teléfono tenía la firme intención de hablar con Sakura lo antes posible así no tuviera la autorización de la doctora Mitzuki. Tenía que hacerle saber que aunque resultara ser hija o no de Fujitaka iba a seguir siendo mía. Aún no estaba lista para decirle que continuaba siendo mi esposa, pero debía reiterar lo que le había dicho con anterioridad y dejar claro que no me iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.

Horas más tarde debieron llevarse a cabo los exámenes, después recibí una llamada de la doctora Mitzuki, comentándome cómo había ido todo. En contra de su voluntad o más bien sin querer, me dio un chivatazo que no esperaba y que sabía que ella no había querido darme, ella mencionó el hecho de que Sakura iría a visitar a los mellizos. Terminé de hacer, en realidad a medias, el resto de trabajo que me quedaba y salí corriendo hacia el estacionamiento para tomar el auto y dirigirme rápidamente al cementerio, parando en la floristería.

Mientras iba camino allá me pregunté sobre cómo confrontaría Sakura nuestro nuevo encuentro. Ella debía continuar demasiado dolida conmigo y tenía todo el derecho. Ahora caía en cuenta de que si ella hubiera tenido todos los cuidados psicológicos y físicos que necesitó, tal vez las vidas de nuestros hijos se hubieran salvado.

Estacioné con cuidado para que la tripulación de la ambulancia no me viera llegar y alertara por radioteléfono a la doctora Mitzuki.

Me metí por la entrada lateral y enfilé hacia el número de tumba correspondiente.

Así que el chivatazo había sido cierto, efectivamente ella estaba ahí. El viento agitaba su cabello haciéndola parecer casi irreal. Estaba de rodillas frente a la tumba, en una posición que yo también había asumido innumerables veces.

Caminé hacia ella deseando con todo mi ser que en esta oportunidad el encuentro saliera, si no bien, con mucho lo suficientemente aceptable para que ella accediera a verme de nuevo.

Ella no se movió, no se dio la vuelta, tan solo miraba fijamente hacia la tumba, pero tendría que estar dormida o… muerta para no sentir que estaba cerca de ella, tan cerca ahora que sus hombros acariciaban mis rodillas.

Aún a esa distancia, y lo sabía porque conocía bien su cuerpo, sentí como se tensó completamente. No la quería tensa, pero me obligaba a entenderla porque la amaba, y porque tenía toda y mucha razón al odiarme.

Esperando y rogando con todo mi ser para que no huyera de mí, me arrodillé a su lado y me senté en mis tobillos.

–Buenos días –saludé hacia la tumba, hacia los mudos y angelicales testigos que eran los niños allí enterrados. Por primera vez recibían la visita de ambos padres… suponía que desde donde quiera que estuviera, esto les agradaba, oraba porque fuera así. Alargué mi mano y dejé las flores que había traído a un lado de las que había traído ella, las de ella merecían el puesto de honor en esa hermosa tumba. Luego la saludé a ella esperando, tal vez infructuosamente, que me saludara de vuelta–. Buenos días, Sakura.

Pronunciar su nombre hacía que cada parte de mí reaccionara, porque tanto su nombre como toda ella, los sentía míos, tan solo para mí.

El silencio reinó por segundos, con lo que confirmé que ella no iba a hablarme, luego súbitamente, aun mirando hacia el frente dijo:

–Hola… –una brisa poderosa removió nuevamente sus cabellos y los míos.

–¿Cómo estás? –le pregunté esperando que también me respondiera.

No quería que ella malinterpretara esta conversación, no quería presionarla, como tampoco lo había querido antes. Pero debía insistir, persistir era la única oportunidad que me quedaba, persistir hasta que ella flaqueara tan solo lo suficiente para oírme.

Hubo un sonido seco en su regazo y vi que una de sus manos estaba estrujando a la otra que parecía moverse convulsamente. Me preocupé inmediatamente por si algo le pasaba pero luego me percaté que todo su cuerpo emitía ese movimiento imperceptible, ese que recordaba sentir cuando la abrazaba, cuando la apoyaba contra mí, era el temblor del miedo a caer.

–Yo… –dijo ella casi imperceptiblemente para cualquiera que se hallara lejos, o cerca, no muy cerca como me hallaba yo y tan pendiente de todo lo que hacía como me encontraba en ese momento–. Bien…

Sabía que estaba mintiendo pero no por eso la admiraba menos, escuchar su voz, hablándome neutramente, era más de lo que podía pedir.

–¿Qué… qué haces aquí? –dijo ella abruptamente, no me inquirió con odio, o nada más, tan solamente era una pregunta con tono de circunstancias o quizá así era como yo quería verlo.

–Vine a ver a… –ahora que estaba ahí era obvio que sabía que la existencia de esas dos criaturas y el destino que les había tocado seguir–, nuestros hijos.

No podía más que decirles así, incluso aunque supiera en el fondo de mí ser que, mientras vivieron dentro de ella, fueron precisamente de ella. Yo nunca tuve que ver nada con ellos excepto después de que me enteré que habían muerto.

–Y vine a esperarte a ti –ok, era una mentira, pero de nada valía pintarla de colores cuando era evidente que la estaba esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo antes.

Finalmente sus preciosos ojos volvieron a verme, y me pareció que estaban un poco menos "muertos" que la última vez que los había mirado. Quizá algo hubiera cambiado, quizá no.

–¿Desde cuándo sabes que vengo aquí? –preguntó ella. No podía darle sino una respuesta totalmente sincera, mirándola a los ojos, siendo preso del hechizo que de ellos emanaba como siempre me pasaba cuando la miraba.

–Desde que supe que ellos existían.

Quitó su mirada de mi sin mayor dilación, pero lo que para ella fue fácil para mí implicó un golpe más.

–¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

Se mordió inconscientemente la mejilla como si en realidad no quisiera haber hecho esa pregunta. No supe que responderle durante unos momentos, no quería traer a su memoria hechos dolorosos y verme inevitablemente relacionado con ellos, y más encima lograr que este breve intercambio de palabras acabara en nada.

–Un día antes de que… intentaras suicidarte –contesté volviendo a mi etapa de sinceridad.

El silencio volvió a hacerse protagonista como la brisa que volvía a envolvernos a ambos y que me parecía demasiado irreal, casi mágica, para tratarse de algo natural. Esa brisa parecía darme ánimos para el propósito inicial de este encuentro el cual, aparte de verla a ella, implicaba insistir en ser escuchado.

–Quiero… –comencé no muy seguro de cómo continuar o de siquiera empezar, tenía bajo mis ojos el camafeo de su perfil que permanecía firme mirando hacia el frente sin ceder un momento, los ojos concentrados en la nada mientras yo hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no ceder al deseo de tocarle la mejilla–. Necesito hablar contigo, Sakura.

No dijo sí, no dijo no, solamente permanecía quieta, como una estatua adorada e imperturbable.

–Lo sé –dijo susurrando.

Su respuesta fue como un puñetazo de casi alivio, aun tenía que aclararme si accedía con ese "lo sé" o si de plano preferiría pudrirse antes que oírme decirle mi verdad. Su regazo volvió con el sonido seco y las manos volvieron a estar una dentro de la otra.

–Yo… –era curioso como cada palabra, cada sílaba o letra pronunciada por su boca era como si me diera un trago de agua después de vagar diez años sin ella, cada murmullo era como un alivio a mi alma, un alma atormentada por el remordimiento y la culpa–. Necesito… –dime, mi amor que necesitas y con gusto lo haré realidad para ti, pero por favor no me apartes ahora… Te necesito tanto…, cada parte de mí clamaba por ella–. Necesito tiempo…

No había dicho sí, ni tampoco no, pero pedir tiempo era algo que podía considerarse como que lo estaba pensando, y era más de lo que podía esperar a llegar conseguir. Ella era buena conmigo cuando no lo merecía y aunque me sentía miserable por ella debía aprovechar esa debilidad de ella para adueñarme de su ser y de su amor para siempre.

–No voy a presionarte –confesé, no podía presionarla después de esto… ¿o sí?–. Te daré mil años si con eso puedo aspirar a que me escuches. Pero quiero que sepas algo –me acerqué un poco más hasta que el tenue y jamás olvidado olor de su piel estuvo a centímetros de mi sentido del olfato.

Debía aclarar el punto en el que su familia parecía hacerse presente en su vida… ellos no iban a ser impedimento para que yo siguiera intentando recuperarla. Y así trate de transmitírselo en palabras, ocultando el hecho de que sabía lo que estaba pasando.

–Tú eres mía… –dije contra su oreja, tan cerca de mis labios que casi sucumbía al deseo de besársela.

Ella seguía rígida mirando hacia el frente, a simple vista imperturbable pero a la mía completamente tensionada y nerviosa por tenerme cerca. Ese poder, algo que no había sentido desde que estaba conquistándola al inicio de esta fatídica historia, cuando la abrazaba, era el mismo temblor, la misma debilidad hacia mí. La sangre se me encendió inevitablemente.

–No voy a dejar que nadie te aparte de mi lado, no voy a renunciar a ti. Y te pido una vez más, que me escuches, solo escúchame y después de esto… decide lo que quieras –le estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de irse pero escuchándome primero. Si no podía convencerla de que me perdonara, o al menos que no me odiara, tendría más de lo que tenía derecho a esperar–. Escúchame y decide tú misma si no es suficiente para siquiera contemplar la posibilidad de perdonarme.

Su cabeza volvió para mirarme, sus ojos más cerca ahora que siempre, envolvieron a los míos con su poder, volvía a tenerla tan cerca, tan a centímetros de mis labios, de mi rostro, de mis manos… sin poder evitarlo, y sabiendo que esto podía arruinar todo lo que había avanzado hasta aquí besé levemente la suavidad de su boca entreabierta.

Ella estaba quieta, no se movía, como si temiera hacerlo, yo seguía deleitándome levemente con el sabor de su boca, con el hechizo de su mirada, con la cercanía de su cuerpo

–Te amo –volví a confesar a sabiendas de que ella no me creería.

Consideré que ya había sido suficiente por el día de hoy, al menos para ella, para mí nunca nada que tuviera que ver con ella sería suficiente. Sus ojos me miraban, como si estuviera, inconscientemente retándome a conquistarla, como bien quería hacer, pero debía parar ahora que aun estaba a tiempo

Me aparté de ella finalmente acomodando brevemente mis flores y poniéndome de pie.

"Adiós" murmuré en mi cabeza dándome la vuelta y sintiendo que era lo más duro que había hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo: apartarme de ella otra vez.

Caminé casi a trompicones hacia mi auto aun sintiendo el tacto de sus labios contra los míos, su olor aún en mi nariz, la calidez de sus ojos aun vibrando en todo mi cuerpo.

Ahora sí podía volver a casa con apetito y esperar a que las cosas mejoraran.

* * *

**Sakura Kinomoto. **

Volví muy entrada la noche a la clínica. No podía sacarme a Shaoran de la cabeza y ya no sabía si eso estaba mal o bien. Pedía consejo al Altísimo, que me ayudara a tomar la decisión correcta, que me enseñara el camino que debía seguir, el camino que debía seguir para el resto de mi vida, el camino de creerle, o dejar todo así e irme sin mayor dilación.

Ahora tenía pendientes los resultados que demostrarían si tenía una familia, pero egoístamente eso no era tan importante como lo demás. Algo me decía que si escuchaba a Shaoran estaría sellando mi destino inexorablemente y no sabía si para bien o para mal.

Caí sobre mi cama y cerré los ojos inmediatamente para sumirme en el mundo de los sueños.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, como un alma que ha perdido su norte, como un vagabundo sin dirección a la que seguir, como una persona sola y desamparada.

Creía haber pasado por este lugar antes, creía conocerlo aunque no sabía decir exactamente de donde. Aunque curiosamente no me sentía mal por estar perdida, más bien me sentía reconfortada porque estando así no tenía que preocuparme de ser encontrada o de ser…

–Sakura –murmuró una voz femenina detrás de mí.

Me di la vuelta y sentí como todo en mí saltaba cuando vi a Rika mirándome. Nunca se me había aparecido en sueños pero algo me decía que ya nos habíamos encontrado antes, no terrenal, sino espiritualmente.

–Emm… –murmuré sin poder evitar llorar al verla otra vez, era tal y como la recordaba solo que ahora se veía como una mujer, como un ángel… como lo que era.

–Es bueno verte nuevamente, y tan recuperada –dijo ella con esa voz que parecía un susurro y que sin embargo entendía a la perfección. Quise abrazarla pero me contuve, no sabía hasta qué grado de contacto ella podía ser tocada.

–Puedes abrazarme –murmuró ella extendiendo los brazos.

Corrí hacia su forma sin detenerme y la abracé con toda la fuerza que me sentí capaz.

–¡Oh, Dios! No sabes cuánto te echo de menos –dije contra su pelo que se sentía curiosamente frío.

No era que Tomoyo no fuera mi amiga, pero había conocido a Rika primero, y nuestras existencias habían tenido un tono similar.

–Y yo a ti… –dijo ella.

Cuando finalmente me di la fuerza para apartarme ella dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se quedó mirándome un buen tiempo.

–Creo que quieres decirme algo… –dijo ella.

Recordé mi elucubración anterior cuando decía que quería el consejo de alguien. Sobre qué hacer ante mi precaria situación.

Era curioso que estuviera teniendo un sueño que parecía tan real, como si ella de verdad me fuera a escuchar y no fuera solo una imaginación de mi cerebro que planteaba en ella lo que yo quería ver.

Susurré entre líneas todo lo que pasaba esperando no haber obviado nada. Ella no me preguntó nada, tan solo se quedó parada como yo mirándome alternativamente.

–No sé qué hacer… tengo miedo de escuchar, tengo miedo de… amarlo aun más…

Rika me miró nuevamente.

–Tienes que escucharlo y después de esto pensar muy bien sopesando tus opciones. Es hora de dejar el miedo a un lado, no eras así antes, Sakura, antes enfrentabas todo con la entereza que yo admiraba.

–Pero en el fondo tenía miedo –confesé–. No soy tan valiente.

–Creo que hay alguien que piensa lo contrario.

Ella se dio la vuelta y camino, la seguí esperando que no me fuera a dejar. Cuando estuve más cerca me di cuenta de que había algo adelante. Algo que se iba haciendo más claro a medida que nos acercábamos.

Había dos niños de aproximadamente cinco o meses, cada uno acostado en una cunita. Ya los había visto antes, de eso estaba completamente segura, pero no así de grandes. Qué cruel era mi imaginación.

La niña tenía el cabello castaño, tal y como el de Shaoran, era pelona y tenía mis ojos, ellos estaban abiertos y miraban curiosos su propia mano derecha, era ella… era mi niña.

Recordé remotamente que había presenciado un encuentro similar pero cuando ellos estaban más pequeños… pero no podía asociarlo a nada que recordara.

El niño estaba dormido pero aferraba inconscientemente una de las barritas del corral.

No me atrevía a tocarlos por si el sueño terminaba.

Me volví a Rika y ella me miraba impasible.

–¿Qué debo hacer? –le dije a ella.

–Escuchar a Shaoran, y tomar la mejor decisión. Ellos están de acuerdo conmigo –dijo ella señalando a los niños. Yo los volví a mirar, ahora Ian también estaba despierto y ambos me miraban fijamente, como si quisieran corroborar lo que decía Rika.

Mi consiente e inconsciente cedieron… cedieron finalmente al deseo no consumido… a la añoranza de las palabras que Shaoran tenía que decirme, al aferrarme a la decisión que debía tomar cuando finalmente hubiera escuchado lo que debía escuchar.

Mis ojos finalmente se abrieron, matando los últimos restos de tan particular sueño. Debía ser mi imaginación y mi subconsciente que me decía que en el fondo de mi mente quería escucharlo… quería saber su versión de los hechos así esto no solucionara nada.

Me senté en la cama, ya era de noche. Miré hacia el reloj de la mesilla y vi que eran las dos de la mañana.

Me levanté descalza y saqué unas monedas de una de mis chaquetas, me las había dado Fujitaka en una oportunidad diciéndome que con ellas podría llamar a los cielos. En realidad estaba haciendo referencia al teléfono de monedas que había en el otro lado de la Clínica en el ala A.

Al no ser una paciente problemática y más bien tranquila, la puerta de mi habitación no estaba cerrada todo el tiempo, aunque no sabía que contrariedad pudiera surgir si alguien descubría que mientras caminaba mis pasos silenciosos me llevaban hacia el ala administrativa del Hospital.

Pasé a centímetros del vigilante de ese piso, pero milagrosamente se encontraba en la quinta esfera del sueño por lo que lo pasé pisando como una pluma. Era el piso de los tranquilos así que asumí que el guardia se confiaba en que nadie iba a hacer lo que yo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Seguí el camino por el que la enfermera me había direccionado y finalmente llegué al despacho de la doctora Mitzuki. Los archivos de pacientes debían contener nombres y si corría con suerte el mío debía tener el nombre de Shaoran registrado, así lo esperaba aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas.

Encontré, con una suerte que antes no me había cargado, que el archivo se encontraba también abierto por lo que fue fácil desliar mi mano sobre las carpetas que contenían apellidos con la letra K. Pero a pesar de que busqué mi nombre en todas ellas no aparecía por ninguna de ellas, me parecía extraño ya que mi apellido era Kinomoto…

A menos que…

Súbitamente mis manos se deslizaron por los folios de los apellidos empezados en L. Encontré mi carpeta en el numero 3 de orden.

La sostuve en mis manos por unos momentos preguntándome porque en esa carpeta aparecía como Sakura Li y no como Sakura Kinomoto, si, si la memoria no me fallaba, Shaoran había tramitado nuestro divorcio mucho antes.

Abrí la carpeta ya sin nada más que esperar cuando vi todo el historial médico.

Lo leí palabra por palabra dándome cuenta de los muchos errores que había cometido. No podía detenerme mucho a analizar cada uno de ellos porque sabía que no tenía tiempo y que si la recién encontrada suerte me abandonaba el vigilante iba a encontrar que mi habitación estaba vacía.

Luego del historial había más cosas, había recibos de pagos millonarios a los que no entendía mucho, leí cada uno de ellos en donde especificaban varios de los detalles que rodeaban a la habitación donde me encontraba. Las cantidades eran cuantiosas y todas estaban giradas desde la cuenta personal de Shaoran Li. De hecho el pago de la hospitalización en este lugar no la estaba cubriendo en nada mi seguro médico. Todo, desde el último miserable vaso con agua, había sido pagado por Shaoran.

Sentí un vacío en el estómago seguido por una sensación de pesadez irreverente. Enterarme de esto ahora no me beneficiaba nada, especialmente cuando terminé de pasar las hojas y encontré ella última la certificación de matrimonio que yo misma había firmado en donde constataba que era la esposa de Shaoran Li.

Cerré la carpeta lentamente y me deje caer en la silla mientras miles de sentimientos encontrados comenzaban a desvendarme los ojos.

¿Por qué él había hecho todo esto? ¿Por qué había pagado mi hospitalización en este sitio y había aportado tanto dinero para que me mejorara? ¿Por qué seguía casada con él?

Lo más chocante y a la vez curioso es que, el único que podía responder a estas preguntas era Shaoran. Preguntarle algo como esto a la doctora Mitzuki revelaría que andaba husmeando en su despacho y eso no sabía lo que acarrearía. Suspiré pesadamente dándome cuenta de que esta era el pequeño empujón que necesitaba para… para escuchar lo que Shaoran tenía que explicarme o al menos lo que tenia para decirme, tal vez eso aclarara algunas cosas.

Finalmente encontré lo que buscaba al final de la ultima pagina, allí estaban los teléfonos del "cónyugue". Tomé el teléfono que había a la derecha y lo anoté en una hojita de papel, luego devolví la carpeta a su lugar y salí del despacho silenciosamente. Caminé hacia el teléfono que había comentado antes y marqué los números que había anotado.

Timbró cerca de tres veces hasta que finalmente contestó una mujer. Reconocí la voz de Chiharu, la mujer que me había querido y me había odiado después, parecía somnolienta y bastante enfurruñada por mi llamada a esa hora de la madrugada.

–¿Casa de Li? –dijo tosca.

Yo me quedé petrificada, sin saber realmente que decir. Sopesé miles de opciones en ese segundo, o esos segundos que pasaron mientras Chiharu inquiría lentamente al que había llamado para que respondiera.

–¿Cree que estas son horas de jugar? –dijo más severamente.

–Chiharu… –murmuré mientras cerraba los ojos y me dejaba caer al destino que pareció llamarme en ese sueño que tuve antes–. Soy… Sakura.

–Señora… –dijo Chiharu y pareció despertarse del todo–. Señora, lo siento mucho, yo… no la reconocí.

Entendía por el mote de señora que ella también sabía que continuaba casada con Shaoran. Intenté no molestarme ni sorprenderme por este hecho, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

–Necesito hablar con Shaoran –dije tan rápidamente como fui capaz. Pensé que ella no me había entendido porque se quedó en silencio mucho tiempo. Luego, como si hubiera reaccionado de repente, dijo:

–Por supuesto, lo comunicaré en un momento.

En el tiempo en que se demoró en pasar la llamada pensé en si debía cortarla, si debía quedarme en silencio y no decir nada, en…

–Sakura, ¿eres tú? –pregunto la voz ronca de Shaoran, parecía bastante preocupado por el tono de su voz, me recordaba a la misma voz que había escuchado cuando llamaba mi nombre a gritos cuando estaba en la bañera–. ¿Estás bien? –volvió a preguntar más alto.

–Estoy bien –dije solamente. No sabía cómo expresarme en ese momento, no sabía cómo decirle que necesitaba hablar con él cuanto antes sin derrumbarme–. Yo… yo… necesito…

Él se quedó en silencio dándome la prerrogativa de que explicara la razón de mi llamada y a estas horas.

–Tú… te debes estar preguntando qué… qué hago llamándote… creo que sería mejor que… –estaba comenzando a divagar sin sentido lo cual no era lo que esperaba, porque si de esta manera era telefónicamente, no sabía lo que podía pasar si se acercaba a mi nuevamente.

–Puedes llamar a la hora que te plazca… esta casa es tuya también.

Cerré los ojos cuando evoqué su rostro intentando imaginármelo diciendo estas palabras. Suspiré intentando aligerarla presión en mi pecho luego dije sin más preámbulos esperando haber sido lo suficientemente clara y concisa.

–Voy a escucharte, pero nada más que eso –al menos por el momento… un momento, ¿acaso yo acababa de pensar eso? Esperaba no haberlo manifestado en voz alta–. Te dije en el cementerio que… necesitaba tiempo. Y aun lo necesito, pero quiero tomarme ese tiempo en… sabiendo lo que tienes que decirme.

Él se quedó callado unos momentos, como si no pudiera creer lo que le estaba diciendo, ni yo misma podía creerlo. Luego tosió un poco y me dijo:

–¿Cuándo podremos hablar? –su voz sonaba tan impaciente como yo me sentía. Quería decirle que si podía llegara acá ya lo hiciera pero me llené de sentimientos de compasión y antes de poder pensarlo más le dije:

–Mañana, a primera hora.

–Estaré allá –dijo prometiendo solemnemente. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo pensando en un niño haciendo promesas, pero esperaba no ablandarme tanto como para… muchas cosas.

–Yo… estaré esperando –y vaya si lo haría.

Cuando la línea se cortó sentí una especie de vacío en mi interior al dejar de escuchar su voz, con lo que confirmé nuevamente que mis sentimientos por él continuaban impolutos.

Debía avisar a la doctora Mitzuki de su visita, ella debía saberlo y debía autorizarme para verlo. Me sentía preparada pero sabía que ella era la que daba la última palabra.

Salí de el pasillo lo más ligeramente que pude, pensando en demasiadas cosas la vez e imaginando también muchas veces como se desarrollaría ese encuentro. Las manos volvieron a temblarme como un gesto convulso cuando pensé en si se daría ese tipo de cercanía que hacía que mis defensas auto impuestas cayeran como moscas ante el insecticida.

El resto de la noche la pasé sentada en la cómoda mecedora que ahora sabía que él había pagado también, como todo lo demás. Pedí a la enfermera que dejó el desayuno en mi mesa móvil que le dijera a la doctora Mitzuki que debía hablar con ella urgentemente.

No me cambié el pijama, no tenía intención de lucir nada que pudiera… ¡Ah! ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Finalmente estaba haciendo caso a Tomoyo e iba a escucharlo, no iba a hacer nada más ¿o sí?

Aproximadamente una hora después la doctora Mitzuki entró a mi habitación. Pero antes de que pudiera hablarle ella me habló a mi primero.

–No voy a ondear sobre cómo es que pasó esto, pero allí afuera está el señor Shaoran Li diciendo a gritos que necesita verla porque usted se lo pidió, ¿es eso cierto?

La miré reposadamente queriendo serenarme un poco al saber que él ya estaba ahí… tan pronto…

–Es cierto –murmuré más para mí que para ella–. Yo le llaée y le pedí que viniera a hablar.

Ella me contempló por varios segundos como sopesando la situación.

–¿Cree que se encuentra lo suficientemente bien para confrontar esta situación? –también había preocupación en su voz y eso me sobrecogió un poco.

–Creo… tener la suficiente para no desvanecerme ante él, sí –respondí.

–Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba –dijo ella taladrándome con los ojos.

–Yo… –pero, ¿qué podía decir…

–Escúcheme, Sakura, no tiene que hacer esto…

–Pero quiero hacerlo… debo hacerlo… usted no lo entendería –dije llanamente.

–Inténtelo.

Finalmente la miré a los ojos y me di valor para contarle lo que había soñado horas atrás.

–Nunca había tenido un sueño tan vivido… y sé que está tratando de decirme algo… no me está forzando a tomar una decisión, solo quiere darme más opciones de las que ahora tengo… –dije explicándome. Explicando mi repentino cambio de decisión.

–Como profesional en la psicología entiende que no puedo creer que un sueño pueda ser una señal de cómo actuar. Tal vez un aliciente para lo que queremos profundamente, pero no una señal.

–Yo… quiero tomarlo como tal… necesito hacerlo… –mis hijos me lo pedían, calladamente, desde donde estaban, pero lo hacían, y el llamado de ellos, ese si nunca podría ignorarlo–. Por favor déjeme hablar con él. Necesito que él me hable.

La compasión se dibujó en el angelical rostro de la doctora Mitzuki. Luego asintió lentamente finalmente aceptando mi decisión.

–En un momento estará aquí.

Quise vestirme con mi manto de dignidad, quise mostrarme dura y fría, inconmovible, dispuesta a escuchar pero a seguir pensando lo peor de él. Pero apenas pude lograr que dejara de temblarme todo el cuerpo sobre la mecedora.

Escuché que la puerta detrás de mí se abría y se cerraba con suavidad. No lo miré. Solamente le pedí que se sentara en la cama, que estaba, por la magnitud del cuarto, prudentemente alejada de la silla mecedora en la que estaba sentada.

–Te escucho –dije solamente, pero incluso en mi voz era evidente que estaba demasiado nerviosa.

–¿Puedo pedirte algo antes de hablar? –dijo él. Hice un amague involuntario de voltear a verlo pero persistí con la mirada fija en los prados de la clínica.

–Si está en mis manos darte lo que pides –respondí irreflexivamente esperando que no se le ocurriera tomarse al pie de la letra lo que tan fácilmente le estaba ofreciendo.

–¿Podrías mirarme mientras te hablo?

El simple pedido consiguió golpearme con la fuerza de un cañón. Si lo miraba no sería capaz de mantenerme rígida y erguida ante las posibles consecuencias de escucharlo… no sabía qué hacer salvo dejar que los segundos pasaran posteriores a su pedido extraño.

Me pregunté si podía perder algo, aparte de mi propio orgullo al mirarlo, y como si mi cabeza tuviera voluntad lo miré desde mi mecedora, deteniéndome por deleitantes segundos en su atractiva figura. Intenté mantenerme fuerte y lo conseguí pero debía darme crédito ya que fue demasiado difícil.

–Gracias –dijo él sencillamente mientras acomodaba su trasero sobre mi colchón. No dejé de mirarlo y esperaba que mis ojos no me traicionaran hablando por ellos mismos.

–Creo que debo iniciar por… por lo que me hizo ser como soy –suspiró pesadamente y continuó–. Cuando tenía diez años mis padres fallecieron en un accidente de tránsito… desde ahí fui criado por un tío lejano que me mandó a un internado militar masculino en donde crecí mientras él administraba la fortuna de mi padre, mientras me volvía lo suficientemente mayor y preparado para hacerme cargo.

"Fueron años… difíciles, aún era un niño y el verme privado de… del amor de una madre, de la guía de un padre me hizo volverme callado, frío y serio. Adquirí conocimiento sobre todo lo que necesitaba ser para conquistar el imperio de mi padre. En los estudios era igual. La ambición me movía y no conocía nada más que el hecho de hacer más y más dinero cada día"

"Hasta que tuve edad suficiente para heredar el imperio de mi padre. Desde ahí la vida cambió un poco, administré mis propios negocios. Tenía mujeres en variedad'' –se me escapó una carcajada sarcástica que trate de disfrazar de tos al parecer consiguiéndolo, me sentí un poco estúpida por sentir esos celos quemándome las entrañas al imaginarlo a él con "variedad" de mujeres, pero que callé, mas no lo hicieron así las hondas pinchadas en mi piel, debía comprender que eso era pasado… o así debía ser– ''y consideraba mi vida perfecta, hasta que un día… descubrí que no todo lo que tenía era mío, mi padre tenía otro capital con el que no había contado y necesitaba de ese capital para llevar a cabo un proyecto que sería generador de empleos y mucho dinero. Pero no podía invertir un capital que necesitaría mas adelante como era el mío en esos momentos, así que ese capital serviría, pero me entender que no era de mi padre, por consiguiente no era mío. Mi padre había legado una parte pequeña de su fortuna a una niña sin siquiera nombre que, según creo haber llegado a la conclusión correcta, había llegado a su hospital el mismo día en que me enfermé de gastroenteritis'' –sabía que mi propia mirada había tomado una tonalidad neutra, y seguía escuchándolo recordando que hacía diez meses me había contado la misma historia, pero en el momento en que quería destruirme y con muchas palabras diferentes y dolorosas– ''Debía buscarla, en esos momentos esa avaricia que poseía por tenerlo todo me impulsaba a buscar a la forajida y quitarle lo que no le pertenecía. Puede que mi padre en pleno uso de razón así lo quisiera, pero pensé que él había muerto y que ahora todo era mío, el proyecto era muy ambicioso, tanto o más que yo, necesitaba llevarlo a cabo cuanto antes. Por eso pedí a mi abogado de confianza que encontrara el paradero del o de la heredera de mi padre, en su momento lo que tenía la persona en su poder no valía nada, pero con el paso del tiempo llego a valer media fortuna".

"Finalmente la encontré, pero ella no era nada como la había imaginado, no era nada…'' – trató de medir sus palabras pero seguía hablando, me había sentido como nada durante mucho tiempo atrás, por eso su definición de mi en esos momentos no me afecto–. ''No era nada en ese momento. Yue dijo que la única posibilidad de hacerme con la fortuna era casándome con esa persona y siendo por tanto el portador legal de esos bienes por ser su esposo. Consultamos en muchas situaciones jurídicas pero esa fue la única opción, y no estaba dispuesto a ceder, la avaricia me cegaba y no podía ver mas allá."

"Así que lo hice, contra mis principios, contra todo pronóstico, encontré a la heredera, me acerqué a ella, la seduje y me hice con el dinero que tanto ansiaba'' –las palabras sonaban frías, pero en todas ellas parecía brillar la lumbre de la explicación y no del desdén–. ''Aun mientras la seducía, algo en el fondo de mí me decía que iba a cometer un error de gravedad, pero la avaricia me ensordecía, me cegaba."

"Entonces ocurrió algo con lo que no contaba. La heredera tenía algo que nunca había visto desde que mi madre murió, algo que echaba de menos terriblemente y que, egoísta como era, también quería tener. Todos los días me decía que era por el dinero, pero más tarde comprendí que era el grito callado de todo lo que extrañaba desde que mi madre se murió. Ella me sedujo… caí en sus brazos libremente sintiéndome más cómodo que nunca. Comencé a desearla sin control alguno, como nunca me había pasado antes, ella no era el tipo de mujer que solía gustarme, pero de repente dejé de mirar a las demás por solo verla a ella, la tocaba y ardía. La tenía en mis brazos y sentía que un pedacito de la felicidad que me había sido robada se compensaba con ella. Todo estaba planeado para que durara tres meses. Luego de esto podría abandonarla sin ningún remordimiento por haber cumplido mi cometido, pero las cosa se me complicaron, porque por encima de lo que tenía que hacer puse lo que quería hacer. Quería seguirme perdiendo en ella por más tiempo, quería terminar de saborear los placeres entre los que me revolcaba feliz, placeres que solo ella era capaz de darme''

Tuve el mal gusto de sonrojarme ante sus palabras. Sabía, evidentemente, que estaba hablando de mí, pero aun así se sentía raro que estuviera hablando de "la heredera" como si no se tratara de mí sino de otra persona.

–''Pero entonces recibí un aviso anónimo, desconocido, en donde era advertido de que ella me estaba engañando. Me dio más duro de lo que siquiera llegué a imaginar, tal vez porque, inconscientemente, le había dado a ella todo de mí, mi confianza, mi amor, aunque en ese momento tampoco lo sabía, mi vida entera. Y ella lo destruía todo viéndose a escondidas con un camarero que habíamos conocido con anterioridad. No tenía idea de quién mandaba las imágenes que llegaron por correo, solo supe que la ira, los celos y la decepción hicieron una pesada combinación en mí, tan pesada que me cegaron ante lo que podía hacer en el estado en que me encontraba, lo que podía lastimar…'' –bajó la cabeza un momento mientras, sin poder evitarlo, ambos rememorábamos ese fatídico momento, cuando él derribó todas mis esperanzas de ser feliz con sus atroces palabras–. ''No podía ver nada más allá de ellos dos abrazándose, no podía ver que, mirándolo de cerca, era un abrazo de amistad. Todo lo que podía ver era a ella, a quien inconscientemente había dado todo, traicionándome. Quise herirla, así como me sentía yo, sin importarme las consecuencias decidí revelarle crudamente la verdad del matrimonio, la verdad de ese momento, porque la situación de ese matrimonio era lo más perfecto que me había pasado nunca. Le dije palabras horribles, y en ese fugaz y maldito momento me sentí orgulloso de ver como su rostro se contraía de dolor ante cada palabra que pronunciaba. Luego ella se fue, creí que había sido lo mejor, pero gracias a ella me había vuelto un eunuco, ella y solo ella podía encender el deseo en mi sangre, un pensamiento sobre ella y todo mi cuerpo clamaba por su regreso. Quise saber de ella en muchas oportunidades pero me negué a volver a ser débil. Quise retomar mi vida en el punto en que se había detenido por haber forjado la idea de seducirla'' –comenzaba a entender lentamente los motivos que habían llevado a Shaoran a tratarme como lo hizo, no quería decir que lo estaba justificando, aunque todo mi cuerpo así lo quería, solo que comprendía un poco–. ''Pero a pesar de que se sentía igual, nada ya era lo mismo. –se cayó por unos momentos y se pasó las manos por el cabello, aproveché ese breve momento de pausa para mover mi cabeza y cuello, el ultimo se había entumecido por la incómoda sensación de escucharlo desde la silla volteando el cuello para verlo, así como lo había pedido–. Unos meses después me topé con quien había contribuido a mi desgracia, con el camarero que me dijo la verdad, me dijo la realidad de lo que había pasado entre los dos'' –sacudió la cabeza–. ''Me sentí como la rata más miserable del mundo, como un asqueroso ruin, arruina vidas que había casi matado verbalmente a la única persona que me había importado tan profundamente".

"Pedí a Yue que la encontrara por mí, porque no me sentía con la suficiente entereza de buscarla yo mismo, porque no tenía derecho ni siquiera a pensar en ella. Cuando la encontró me reveló la verdad, algo que, si mi instinto no me fallaba ella había tenido intención de contarme solo minutos antes de que yo diera por terminado todo. Me enteré que había quedado embarazada, de mí, y que ambos hijos habían muerto. Luego mi mente trabajó más rápido que nunca después de esos meses lentos y torturadores, recordé en una ocasión, cuando le hice el amor apasionadamente, momentos después, ella me dijo que si no había razones para vivir, ella misma terminaría con su vida - su mirada viajó hacia mis brazos y muñecas, sabía que estaba tratando de mirar lo que tenía en ellas muñecas, las huellas de mi fallido intento de suicidio, el que había llevado a cabo por mi desgracia– y supe que tenía que buscarla y pedirle perdón de rodillas, corrí a la que sabía que seguía siendo su casa, corrí como si mil demonios me persiguieran solo para encontrar el despojo de mujer en que yo la había convertido, metida en una bañera con agua manchada de sangre y más pálida que la muerte misma. Sabía que la había conducido a esto, o al menos tenía el mayor porcentaje de la justificación de sus actos. Sin pensarlo el saque de allí, la llevé en mi auto a ese hospital donde nos conocimos sin saberlo, allí la dejé en las manos de los médicos rogando por que se salvara, rogando por que los cielos me dieran una oportunidad de enmendarme. Pero casi muere, casi pierdo la única posesión pura y cristalina que había tenido bajo mi dominio. – sus ojos no podían mentir, no era el mismo lenguaje que había visto tiempo atrás, antes estos ocultaban algo…ahora estaban abiertos en todo el esplendor de la sinceridad, llenos de algo torturante - Y supe que me iba a odiar toda la vida, indirecta y directamente a la vez yo era la causa de todo su sufrimiento e iba a ser la causa de su muerte. El camarero me reitero en ese momento la verdad de su relación con ella, y fue clara en ese momento como no lo había sido antes, había dejado que los celos me llevaran y había destruido una vida". "Intente encontrar mis contactos perdidos con la iglesia, con Dios, obtuve cierto grado de paz, peor sabia que nunca seria redimido de todos los horribles pecados que había cometido. Pero sería escuchado…en mis manos callo el artífice responsable de todo… un hombre que había intentado violentarla cuando pequeña…y que se obsesiono por hallarla y destruirla por no haber logrado su objetivo… fue el de quien recibía las fotografías que acabaron con todo lo que teníamos… el llego a buscarla para asesinarla y pude vengarme de sus intenciones, no como realmente habría querido…- sus ojos se oscurecieron con algo que interprete como deseo de venganza, de muerte – pero eso no era suficiente, nada lo seria nunca- súbitamente, la voz se le quebró en ese instante y quise saltar de mi silla a abrazarlo pero me contuve de ese acto, aun no estaba preparada para perdonarlo. – ella vivió, y supe que dedicaría cada segundo de mi vida desde ese momento a hacerla feliz, a ayudarla a conseguir la felicidad que durante tanto tiempo le fue negada. Pero la parte egoísta en mi quiso lo imposible, recuperarla, decirle que después de todo eso que había pasado, desde mucho antes incluso que yo lo supiera, había caído en su red, me había conquistado, había caído en sus brazos…me había enamorado de ella- Sus ojos volvieron a buscar los míos en ese momento y fui incapaz de retirarle la mirada, y supe que estaba diciendo la verdad… - luego decidió recuperarse…se fue a una clínica que yo pague, porque me parecía lo menos, mucho menso que podía hacer por ella. Por que estuviera bien habría dado hasta lo que no tenia. La anhelaba en secreto todos los días, ansiaba que el tiempo retrocediera a esa época en la que ambos, ambos fuimos felices, ansiaba poder retractarme de todo lo malo que le había dicho y poder habérselo hecho saber de manera en que no sufriera, me entendiera y se quedara conmigo. Pero sabía que nada de eso era posible y que ella nunca iba a olvidar que había perdido dos hijos míos, dos hijos que he llorado tanto como he podido hacerlo, nunca llegaría a los talones de tu sufrimiento, Sakura… pero me han dolido casi tanto o más como cuando perdí a mis padres. Eres todo lo que tengo – ahora se dirigía a mi… pero se detuvo a un par de pasos y antes de que yo pudiera prever lo que estaba haciendo cayó sobre ambas rodillas, humillándose. – te pido de rodillas que me perdones, no te pido que olvides, solo que aprendas a perdonarme…que vuelvas a amarme como solías hacerlo…nunca nadie me dio tanto como tú y tan desinteresadamente, y yo no supe aprovecharlo, te pido una segunda oportunidad, una para demostrarte…que he cambiado… y que te amo y te amare toda la vida, y que me gastare esta compensando todo lo que has tenido que sufrir.

Permanecí en silencio mirándolo desde arriba, pero lo curioso es que no me sentía superior, ni con deseo de venganza satisfecho, solo sentía una profunda compasión que no estaba segura como lo lograba. Ahora muchas cosas que antes no habían sido quedaban claras.

–¿Por qué sigo casada contigo? –pregunté tratando de modular mi voz a una neutra y también saliéndome un poco de contexto.

Él no se levantó desde su posición, tan solo me miró y negó con la cabeza.

–Quería divorciarme de ti, quería acabar contigo, no sé cómo explicarlo pero nunca pude firmar los papeles que anulaban el matrimonio. Luego, cuando pasó todo lo que paso me apoyé en esos papeles para ser tu protector legal sin necesidad de acuerdos jurídicos ni nada por el estilo, con este certificado de matrimonio podía poner a tu disposición tu propio dinero, el mío y mis influencias para que tuvieras lo mejor y tu recuperación fuera pronta y satisfactoria. Pero todo eso era en segundo plano… no me divorcié de ti porque mi propia alma, aunque se negaba a aceptarlo, te amaba, te ama con locura.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente, pero esta vez no estaba cargado de frialdad, estaba cargado de una pasión desconocida, bajé las piernas de la silla y volteé todo mi cuerpo hacia la figura del, que permanecía arrodillada a unos metros de mi. Volvía a morir por abrazarlo, y estaba sucumbiendo, lo supe cuando me puse de pie sin detenerme y quede parada frente a él, con mi regazo a centímetros de su cabeza. Sabía que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y sabía que todo este dolor que de repente volvía a mi era porque a pesar de todo, y a pesar de nada a la vez, sentía el perdón, la compasión creciendo dentro de mí. ¿Por qué solo con sus palabras podía derrumbarme? Volvía a mirarlo, ahora desde mucho más arriba, y no me atrevía a abofetearlo, a desdeñarlo como él lo había hecho conmigo, no sentía ningún deseo de lastimarlo como él me había lastimado, venganza… ¿para qué? Si al fin y al cabo seguía amándolo como el primer día. Volvía a estar en una encrucijada y no sabía cómo salir, como responder, tenía el presentimiento de que iba a cambiar algo en mi cuando lo escuchara y así había sido… necesitaba… tiempo.

Sonaba estúpido y rebuscado, pero necesitaba tiempo… no sabía cuándo, no sabía cómo, las lágrimas abandonaron mis ojos mientras él, sin habérselo permitido yo, o sin poder contenerse rodeó mis caderas con sus brazos y enterró su cabeza en mi regazo…

¿Eran sollozos lo que escuchaba? Antes de poder evitarlo mis propias manos se perdieron en sus cabellos como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía… conservaban esa suavidad masculina que siempre lo había caracterizado, y si, su cabeza temblaba… estaba llorando… lloraba por mí, como un niño pequeño, como un hombre sufriendo… como un hombre enamorado.

No supe por cuánto tiempo permanecimos allí, él abrazándome por las caderas y yo sosteniendo su cabeza en mis manos. Luego, su llanto cesó… no así el ansia que me consumía por dentro, algo que me obligaba a actuar sin pensar en las consecuencias, antes de preverlo me puse de rodillas para estar a su mismo nivel y tomé su rostro entre mis manos para poder besarlo con voracidad.

Estaba traicionando a mis principios, pero así como él decía haberme echado de menos yo lo había echado de menos a él mucho mas. Succioné su labio inferior con fuerza mientras las lágrimas de debilidad volvían a correr por mi cara y se mezclaban con las de él inexorablemente.

Tampoco pensaba de él como menos hombre por llorar, al fin y al cabo estaba siendo presa de sus emociones y sospechaba que alguien como Shaoran, tan frío y educado así, no estaba acostumbrado a dejarse llevar de esa manera.

Él soltó un gruñido bajo y oscuro antes de meterme las manos entre el cabello y empujarme aun más hacia él.

Comenzó una danza salvaje entre nuestras bocas, es cierto que había recibido besos apasionados de él, pero me parecían contenidos, como si nunca se dejara ir del todo, este era diferente, estaba cargado de muchas cosas y ninguna de ellas era sanamente educada. Me colgué de su cuello aun de rodillas y casi nos caemos, pero él recuperó rápidamente el equilibrio tanto así que no sé cómo se puso de pie llevándome consigo.

No podía pensar en nada más que en su boca luchando contra la mía, en sus manos sosteniéndome con fuerza contra él, ni en mi propio cuerpo aferrado con pierna y brazos contra el suyo.

Sus manos me sostenían la espalda, esta que sin saber cómo choco contra una pared de mi habitación suavemente, ambos gemíamos extasiados pero no importaba nada más que los dos sofocando eso que sentíamos.

Ahora, solo ahora entendí que Shaoran si me quería, pero tenía que pensar en lo que pasaría en el futuro… con mi padre… si lo tenía… con nosotros, si había futuro.

Todo parecía carecer de sentido cuando ambos caímos sobre mi cama, él encima mío. Sus manos me tocaban con fuerza, como si no pudiera contenerse, como si echara de menos todo esto. En mi mente no había cabida para los recuerdos amargos porque solamente tenía en la cabeza las palabras que el había pronunciado hace poco, la palabra, amor.

Luego súbitamente todo se detuvo, y curiosamente no fue por mí sino por él. Sentí su frente apoyándose contra la mía y su aliento agitado golpeándome la cara.

–Sakura… –murmuraba mi nombre con pasión–, Sakura….

No supe por cuánto tiempo escuché mi nombre en sus labios, pero cada uno de ellos me parecía un bálsamo que se derramaba por mi piel ardiente, calmando el deseo y a la vez encendiéndolo aun más. Era sorprendente que aun después de todo lo deseara de la misma manera en que lo amaba, y que tuviera tan presentes como tenía sus palabras, sus caricias a mi cuerpo y su devoción a él.

Finalmente se retiró de encima de mi cuerpo pero mantuvo un brazo sobre mi cintura sin duda temiendo que me levantara y me alejara, y aun había partes de mi que querían hacerlo, pero definitivamente esto ya se había salido de todo mi control.

–Lo… lo siento –dije aunque sabía que tenía mejores argumentos que presentar pero las palabras que eran simplemente se negaban salir de mi.

–No lo hagas… porque yo no lo siento en absoluto –susurró contra mi oído acostado a un lado de mí.

–No sé… qué decir… qué decidir… –pensé en voz alta pero finalmente trasmitiéndole mi miedo.

–No tienes que decir nada… las cosas van a darse si así tú lo quieres… No te voy a presionar ni voy a hacer nada en contra de tus deseos.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras concentraba mi mirada en el techo e intentaba ignorar el calor de su mano que me sostenía presa contra la cama.

–¿Sabes? –pregunté como si esto que estábamos haciendo fuera algo cotidiano–. Ayer me hice unas pruebas de paternidad con uno de los internos de esta clínica que puede llegar a ser mi padre.

Él permaneció en silencio, como si estuviera sopesando mis palabras luego escuché su voz nuevamente en mi oído.

–Ya lo sabía –parecía que confesarlo le daba un poco de vergüenza.

–¿Cómo? –dije mirando todavía hacia el techo.

–Tenía que dar la autorización como tu representante legal.

Así que él lo sabía... no supe que concluir de este hecho especialmente cuando le había escuchado decir que era de él y que no iba a dejar que nadie me apartara de él.

–¿Qué va a pasar si resulta ser cierto?

Él volvió a quedarse en silencio unos momentos.

–No lo sé –contestó después de unos momentos–, solo que… nadie va a impedirme acercarme a ti.

No entendía cómo podían enterarse ellos de lo que había vivido con Shaoran, en cuyo caso sería seguro que no lo dejarían acercarse a mí… y si resultaban ser mis parientes el nivel de consanguinidad con ellos era más alto, no importaba si era la esposa de Shaoran aun…

Permanecimos así mucho tiempo ambos respirando acompasadamente. Retiré su mano de mi cintura y me senté en la orilla de la cama alisando mi ropa. Él hizo lo mismo que yo solo que se quedó mirándome sentado, volvía a quedarme sin palabras inexorablemente.

–Yo… debo irme –dijo él quitándome el peso de encima, pero nada pude hacer con la sensación de pesar en mi pecho ante su marcha–. No quisiera malentenderte pero… aun no sé si decidiste algo.

¡Ay! vaya que me dio duro en la tranquilidad. Suspiré pesadamente y le dije:

–Ahora que… sé las razones de tu… de lo que pasó, creo que… necesito pensar qué decisión tomar. –él me miró ya de pie y antes de darse la vuelta me dijo algo aunque en su voz se podía leer que le costaba bastante decirme algo como eso.

–Entonces volveré cuando me lo pidas.

No sabía si volvería a armarme del valor necesario para pedirle algo así pero asentí irremediablemente.

–Antes de irme… ¿puedo pedirte algo más?

Volví a asentir porque no me sentía capaz de hacer nada más.

–¿Podría darte un beso?

Las mariposas comenzaron a revolotear entre mi estomago ante el inusual pedido. Pero sabía que ahora, con todo lo que había pasado, no tenía sentido negarle algo tan simple. Aunque me cocinara entera con solo hacerlo.

Lo miré y él se acercó se arrodilló en una pierna y acercó su rostro al mío, hasta que nuestros labios y solo ellos estuvieron en contacto. Fue un beso lento, embriagador y apasionado, ninguna otra parte de nuestros cuerpos entro en contacto. Luego se fue y yo me quedé sentada en mi cama durante más tiempo del que podía imaginar pensando… pensando… En qué criatura tan pensante me había convertido.

Creo que hasta casi me dormí con los ojos abiertos por que a media tarde una de las enfermeras me despertó y me dijo que estaban esperándome en la oficina de la doctora Mitzuki.

Cuando entré vi que los hermanos de Fujitaka se encontraban ahí. El escritorio de la doctora Mitzuki estaba vacío salvo por el sobre que resaltaba entre la madera.

Saludé con lo que esperaba que fuera cortesía esperando que mi corazón, después de mi encuentro con Shaoran fuera lo bastante fuerte para soportar otra emoción de este calibre.

La doctora Mitzuki llegó en ese momento y se sentó saludándonos a todos. Los hermanos de Fujitaka decretaron que fuera ella quien abriera el sobre, lo cual se limitó a hacer lo más rápido posible para evitarnos la incertidumbre. Luego se tapó la boca con las manos mientras leía el resultado. Me pasó el sobre primero a mí, aunque me pareció una falta de educación con ellos que eran los primeros interesados… claro que a mí también me interesaba pero me parecía que ellos…

"Prueba de compatibilidad cruzada" Se cotejaban una serie de números y luego nuestros nombres… y en la parte de abajo, la que tarde más tiempo en leer y mucho más tiempo en asimilar antes de que el sobre se me cayera de las manos decía:

"98% Compatibilidad"

Intenté respirar mientras miles de emociones me atravesaban el cuerpo… Según ese resultado existía un 98% de probabilidad de que Fujitaka fuera mi padre…

Los hermanos de Fujitaka tomaron el resultado… ambos se miraron y luego me miraron… Yo me senté en la silla sin poder mantenerme un minuto más en pie. Pero fue mi más fiero deseo que Shaoran estuviera ahí conmigo lo que casi me hace colapsar, no tenía idea de que hacer y por extraño que pareciera quería que él estuviera ahí… lo necesitaba ahí, acababa de darme cuenta de que estaba a menos de medio paso de perdonarlo.

Mis "tíos" no hicieron nada para acercarse a mi aunque podía ver aun a distancia que ese era su más fiero deseo. Ahora que sabíamos que lo eran ellos se iban a enterar de que estaba casada y que mi marido era quien pagaba mi estancia en esta clínica, anexo a esto sabrían que tenía una herencia brindada por un hombre desconocido y… tantas cosas.

Después de tantos sentimientos encontrados el último de ellos me sobrecogió más.

¿Cómo íbamos a decírselo a Fujitaka?

* * *

**¡Hola! Sé que a algunas les prometí tardar uno o dos días. Quiero terminar el fic cuanto antes, para empezar otro proyecto. No quiero entremezclarlos, así que... No quiero empezar otro fic (a no ser que sean los de mikki) antes de terminar este. Es importante para mí, mi primer fic. **

**Por cierto, gracias a moonlight-Li por avisarme de mi pequeño error con el nombre de Eriol. Son pequeños detalles, pero me gustaría corregirlos (ya está hecho el cambio, ¡gracias!), sólo para que no os confundáis.**

**Cada vez queda menos, y queda menos para mi viaje a Francia (sí, yo voy a todos lados). Me iré en septiembre, y estoy segura de tener este fic terminado para entonces. **

**Saludos =)**

**lady Evelyne**


	27. Capítulo 26

**Disclaimer**** → SCC pertenece a CLAMP, la trama pertenece a MaraGaunt, la adaptación me pertenece a mí...**

**¡Disfrutad de este capi!**

* * *

**Shaoran Li**

Aun seguía noqueado por el impacto de haber estado tan cerca de Sakura otra vez. Había sentido nuevamente su olor cerca de mí, tan real y cálido como ella misma.

Había visto en ella un foco de ligera rendición en sus ojos, esperaba que no tardara demasiado en escucharme pero tampoco la obligaría, conocía las consecuencias en caso de que lo hiciera.

Hice el paso normal hacia mi casa, me había aprendido cierto camino siguiéndolo como una rutina sin salida en mi vida, no me arrepentía de haber creado el esquema de Casa–Clínica–Empresa, y nuevamente casa. No quería nada mas en mi vida que regirme por ese orden, no deseaba otra cosa.

Aparqué el auto mientras la noche terminaba de caer.

Chiharu me recibió con la correspondencia. Cuentas y algunas promociones de predios, nada fuera de lo común, deseché las que no eran necesarias y las demás las dejé encima de la mesita del pasillo para ojearlas cuando tuviera tiempo y deseos de hacerlo.

Esa noche, como lo había decidido anteriormente, decidí dejarme agasajar por la cena preparada por Chiharu, y comí más seriamente de lo que lo había hecho en los últimos meses.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que ella no tenía que insistirme para hacerlo y eso pareció complacerla.

Una vez hube terminado me dirigí a mi habitación, igualmente dispuesto a dormir como hacía demasiado tiempo no lo hacía. Me cambié al pijama y me metí entre las cobijas cerrando los ojos.

Me pareció que había pasado menos de una milésima de segundo cuando escuché un golpeteo en la puerta.

–Adelante –murmuré esperando ser escuchado, más que un murmullo había sido un gruñido.

Escuché que la puerta se abría con el típico chirrido.

–Disculpe, señor –escuché la voz de Chiharu en la penumbra.

–¿Qué pasa? –pregunté sin poder evitar enfadarme un poco.

–Señor, no lo interrumpiría… sé que no ha tenido muchas oportunidades de…

–¿Qué pasa, Chiharu? –volví a preguntar.

–Se trata de la señora Sakura, señor –ese nombre penetró por mi conciencia inmediatamente llenándome de un miedo visceral por ella, por Sakura, por si le había sucedido algo y estaban llamando de la clínica para notificármelo. Abrí los ojos inmediatamente y me encontré con Chiharu y el teléfono en la mano de ella–. Necesita hablar con usted –dijo antes de que le quitara el teléfono de las manos. Escuché lo que dijo, y supe que al otro lado de la línea, sin lugar a dudas, se encontraba Sakura Kinomoto, llamándome…

Tragué en seco cuando la emoción me invadió como un crío ante un buen regalo.

–Sakura, ¿eres tú? –pregunté tontamente, pero aun sin poder creerme lo que estaba pasando–. ¿Estás bien? –no podía pensar en otra excusa para su llamada, y no quería llenarme de ilusiones pensando que ella había decidido escucharme.

–Estoy bien –murmuró ella contra el teléfono, escuchar su voz fue demasiado estimulante y tuve que acallar mi hombría, demasiado consiente de ella al otro lado de la línea–. Yo… yo… necesito… –decía ella, parecía no saber que palabras usar para transmitirme su necesidad. Dejé que se explicara sin presionarla, cualquier cosa que pidiera, si estaba en mis manos, le sería concedida inmediatamente–. Tú… te debes estar preguntando qué… qué hago llamándote… creo que sería mejor que… –el espacio entre cada palabra que pronunciaba delataba el nerviosismo, casi podía sentir como le temblaba la voz a pesar de que seguía susurrando. Luego medité en lo que me estaba diciendo, estaba, inconscientemente, disculpándose por llamar a las… mírela hora en el reloj de mi mesa de noche, percatándome de que hacía varias horas había estado dormido y de que Chiharu me había interrumpido el sueño en medio de la madrugada, pero eso no era importante, al menos para mí. Lo importante era que estaba hablando con ella, cuando todo en mí me gritaba que serían pocas las ocasiones en las que tendría oportunidad de hacerlo, pero ahí estaba.

–Puedes llamar a la hora que te plazca… –le aclaré para que no se sintiera incómoda, tampoco pude callar la frase que salió a continuación–, esta casa es tuya también.

Escuché el casi imperceptible sonido de un suspiro y sentí que me estremecía todo.

–Voy a escucharte, pero nada más que eso –dijo ella susurrando pero con un tono de profesora de jardín que no pudo sino terminar de enternecerme. Luego capté el significado de sus palabras y no pude mover ni un músculo… acababa de decirme que me iba a escuchar–. Te dije en el cementerio que… necesitaba tiempo. Y aún lo necesito pero quiero tomarme ese tiempo en… sabiendo lo que tienes que decirme.

Volví a quedarme sin palabras, sin saber exactamente qué decir, o qué hacer para evitar que la cálida y poderosa sensación de esperanza se apoderara de mí. Ella me estaba ofreciendo la posibilidad de escucharme, podía tomar una decisión a partir de eso. Confesaba que tenía previsto que esto se iba a demorar más tiempo, que iba a tener que esperar e insistir poderosamente para que ella siquiera escuchara una sílaba de mis palabras, y ahora esto, no estaba nada preparado para lo que pasaba en ese momento. Hablé antes de que cambiara de opinión.

–¿Cuándo podremos hablar? –me maldije cuando mi voz transmitió su desesperación, me di una silenciosa palmada en la cabeza por que también había trasmitido exigencia y eso era lo último que ella necesitaba, que yo le exigiera nada.

–Mañana, a primera hora –dijo ella terminando de sorprenderme. Apreté los ojos mientras una inevitable sonrisa de alivio y felicidad se apoderaba de mis dientes.

–Estaré allá –dije pensando en que si quería dormir el resto de la mañana, lo iba a tener difícil, ya que sabía que no podría pensar en otra cosa que encontrarme con ella, hasta que fuera la hora.

–Yo… estaré esperando.

El susurro, y la promesa de su espera, aunque no para lo que yo quería realmente, hicieron mella en todo mi cuerpo llenándolo de calor. Suspiré sin poder evitarlo cuando el tono de llamada terminada se dejó escuchar en mi oreja.

Me encontraba perplejo y no era para menos, jamás, en mis sueños más locos desde hace tiempo, se me hubiera ocurrido siquiera imaginar que Sakura me había llamado para acceder a escucharme, y encima de todo, en unas horas.

Tal como lo predije no pude volver a dormir, pero curiosamente no me sentía cansando ni con menos energía, es más, estaba pletórico de ella y no necesitaba descansar ni lo haría si eso implicaba siquiera la posibilidad de llegar tarde a la clínica para hablar con ella o algo más.

Intenté que las emociones no me dominaran, pero fue una tarea difícil. Aun así lo hice, había aprendido a controlarme gracias a ella, aunque técnicamente fuera ella quien socavara mi control.

En menos de lo que pensé, tal vez estaba tan ansioso que así quise creerlo, los primeros visos del amanecer dieron su luz a mi habitación, de la cual había corrido las cortinas precisamente para vigilar el avance de la madrugada.

Como si se tratara de un crío pendiente de su primera cita, entré a mi baño, me afeité, más cuidadosamente que de costumbre, la barba de un día, me bañé concienzudamente, y me apliqué loción para después del afeitado. Escogí la ropa más decente que tenía pero después cambié a una menos pulcra pero igual de limpia. Miré al reloj y me di cuenta de que inconscientemente había hecho esto en la mitad del tiempo en que solía hacerlo. El reloj apenas había marcado una hora y yo seguía de pie caminando de un lado a otro y desordenándome el cabello que con tanto empeño había peinado.

Sonreí para mí mismo sin poder evitarlo, pensar en ella, en encontrarla nuevamente, en olerla y en percibir su presencia a pocos pasos de mí me hacía feliz, inmensamente feliz, claro que estaba nervioso por lo que pudiera pasar, por lo que ella pudiera decidir, podía mandarle al diablo, al menos debía contar con eso.

Mas tiempo pasó y cuando fue la hora de partir corrí hacia el garaje a por el carro sin hacer caso de la, parcialmente repetitiva, expresión de exasperación de Chiharu, pero sabía que aunque me mirara así ella comprendía realmente lo que motivaba mi actitud beligerante. Sabía por lo que había pasado a pesar de no ser una testigo directa.

Apreté a fondo el acelerador y me encaminé hacia la clínica verdaderamente rápido, hasta para el tráfico ligeramente congestionado. Era evidente que iba con afán, porque nadie se atrevió a cruzarse en mi camino.

Estacioné cuando llegué a la clínica, di un suspiro fuerte dos o tres veces. "Serénate, Li" pensé una y otra vez, parecía una chica en ese aspecto, estaba más ilusionado que niño ante un juguete.

Bajé del auto y en tres zancadas llegué a la recepción.

La cosa se complicó cuando el celador me dijo que tenía orden de no dejarme entrar.

Sin poder evitar sentirme completamente amenazado por eso comencé a levantar la voz sin importarme la educación, el decoro, ni que me encontraba en la recepción de una clínica psiquiátrica haciendo barullo cuando se suponía que debía mantener el orden y el silencio y encima de todo podía irme a la cárcel por escandaloso. Continúe exigiendo que se me permitiera ver a la doctora Mitzuki, seguí gritando mi inconformidad y amenazando a toda la familia del vigilante, hasta la que seguramente yacía bajo tierra.

En medio de mi griterío ambos paramos cuando escuchamos el repiquetear de unos tacones sobre las rocas del adornado pasillo, me volví para ver a la doctora Suzuki.

–Doctora –dije inclinando la cabeza.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó con voz inquisitiva mirándome tan fijamente que de repente volví a sentirme como niño regañado.

–Lo siento… yo vine a ver a Sakura –dije. Ella me miró extrañada.

–Hablé con Kaho, y ella me dijo que usted tenía prohibida la entrada a esta clínica hasta que ella lo considerara conveniente.

–Lo sé, pero Sakura... ella me llamó, me dijo que quería hablar conmigo y yo tengo que hacerlo, necesito hacerlo –dije sonando consumadamente desesperado, tanto como me sentía.

–Tendremos que confirmar esa información, mientras tanto le sugiero que se calme y deje de hacer eso que hacía hace un momento, hay pacientes que se alteran con el más ligero ruido.

Cuando se alejó tuve que contenerme para gritarle que se apurara, que corriera con esos primorosos tacones que tenía y que corroborara que mi venida acá tenía que ver única y exclusivamente con Sakura… con Sakura y conmigo.

Pasó media hora más y ya sentía que volvía a desesperarme cuando vi que nuevamente se acercaba por el pasillo la doctora Suzuki.

–Puede seguir, ella lo está esperando en su habitación.

Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no correr subí las escaleras y no en ascensor pensando en que me darían un poco de tiempo para tranquilizarme.

Cuando finalmente estuve frente a su puerta el corazón me palpitaba con fuerza contra el pecho y sabía de antemano que no tenía nada que ver con el ejercicio que acababa de realizar.

Accioné el picaporte y entré abriendo la puerta lentamente, mis ojos instintivamente la buscaron y la encontraron sentada en una silla que a luces se veía bastante cómoda. Permanecía concentrada mirando a la nada que se extendía en la ventana, la nada verde ya poblada de pasto.

–Siéntate –dijo en voz baja sin saludarme, pero sabía que no tenía derecho a esperar mucho. Como la única superficie en la que parecía que me podía sentar, aparte de su regazo, era en la cama, lo hice así, sentí que el colchón se hundía con el peso de mi cuerpo, y también con el peso de mi insoslayable culpa–. Te escucho –volvió a hablar, pero por la manera en que miraba la ventaba parecía más concentrada en los milímetros que creía el pasto a diario

–¿Puedo pedirte algo antes de hablar? –dije sin detenerme a pensar mucho en lo que decía, casi creí que iba a volver a mirarme y me iba a privar del privilegio de pedirle que lo hiciera, pero finalmente me lo cedió, inconscientemente o no.

–Si está en mis manos darte lo que pides –creo que se dio cuenta, al igual que yo, que lo que había ducho daba pie a ser interpretado de muchas formas, estaba en manos de ella perdonarme, estaba en manos de ella librarme de parte de esa culpa que me carcomía por dentro, estaba en manos de ella convertirme en el hombre más feliz o más desgraciado del planeta.

–¿Podrías mirarme mientras te hablo? –dije revelando mi petición, a pesar de que quería hacerle unas menos inocentes y más comprometedoras, como un reloj, empezaba a contar los minutos, las milésimas de segundo que faltaban para que comenzara a prenderse todo en mi…

Y luego, como si nada, su lánguido cuello dirigió su cabeza y su mirada hacia mí, sentado en su cama, mirándola amargamente, deseablemente. Por lo demás la, mirada de ella no tenía ninguna expresión, seguía siendo vacía como el primer día, pero no me dejé amedrentarme como mariposa, tenía que tener los pantalones bien puestos para hacer de esto algo que valiera la pena.

–Gracias –exclamé realmente sorprendido, y haciendo lo posible para disimularlo, de que hubiera accedido a algo que yo había pedido.

–Creo que debo iniciar por… por lo que me hizo ser como soy –mirándola a los ojos fue demasiado fácil abrir el resto de mi corazón a los de ella, a ella misma, las palabras abandonaban, claras y sonantes, mi boca tratando de revelar en ellas nada más que la verdad, la verdad de mi vida desde que nací hasta que la encontré a ella.

Sentí que cada palabra abandonaba mi boca sin tregua para quedarse en el aire que ella respiraba, parecía atenta, no sabía que estaba consciente de que me había abierto como un libro a ella sin contemplaciones, confiando en ella, como se lo merecía, ella era digna de confianza, de amor, de muchas cosas que sentía por ella.

Hacía alguna que otra pausa mientras ordenaba los eventos de mi vida y se la contaba a ella tal como la sentía, como la vivía a pesar de que había tratado de maquillar esa verdad con cinismo, dolor, y mentiras, y no me había llevado a nada.

Hubo un segundo, en donde inevitablemente le hablé de las conquistas a las que había sometido.

Pero, tal como en el resto de las situaciones, solo me detuve lo estrictamente necesario para continuar con los detalles que no querían escapárseme.

Y luego comenzó la historia de ella en medio de la propia historia de mi vida, en ella Sakura tenía un lugar demasiado especial para siquiera nombrarlo, quería que lo supiera, tal vez si lo entendiera un poco estaría en su gran corazón la posibilidad remota de perdonarme un poco por todo.

Relaté lo escabroso del plan que forjamos pensando en que más valía decir la verdad que intentar camelarla con mentiras a medias que a la larga, y porque nada estaba oculto completamente en esta vida, acabarían por ser descubiertas y eso la alejaría aun más de mí de lo que ya estaba. Confesé todo lo que me hizo débil, en el momento de caer, todo lo que consideraba que ella debía saber, lo cual abarcaba la mayoría del relato.

"Entonces ocurrió algo con lo que no contaba. La heredera tenía algo que nunca había visto desde que mi madre murió, algo que echaba de menos terriblemente y que, egoísta como era, también quería tener. Todos los días me decía que era por el dinero, pero más tarde comprendí que era el grito callado de todo lo que extrañaba desde que mi madre se murió. Ella me sedujo… caí en sus brazos libremente sintiéndome más cómodo que nunca. Comencé a desearla sin control alguno, como nunca me había pasado antes, ella no era el tipo de mujer que solía gustarme, pero de repente deje de mirar a las demás por solo verla a ella, la tocaba y ardía, la tenía en mis brazos y sentía que un pedacito de la felicidad que me había sido robada se compensaba con ella.

Todo estaba planeado para que durara tres meses, luego de esto podría abandonarla sin ningún remordimiento por haber cumplido mi cometido, pero las cosa se me complicaron, porque por encima de lo que tenía que hacer puse lo que quería hacer. Quería seguirme perdiendo en ella por más tiempo, quería terminar de saborear los placeres entre los que me revolcaba feliz, placeres que solo ella era capaz de darme.''

Mentalicé esa parte de mi confesión como la más dura, la que me llevo más tiempo aceptar, y la cual terminó por encantarme en el trascurso de su evolución. Allí estaba parte de la maravillosa emoción que ella producía en mí.

Confesé también lo que había sucedido con Terada y en donde se encontraba ahora con su secuaz, no porque quisiera que ella me viera como el héroe que le salvo la vida, solo quería decirle la verdad de todo.

Plasmé en palabras lo que sentí en el momento en que me creí traicionado, trataba de justificarme inconscientemente o no, pero no sabía si sería suficiente. Hablé de mis celos enfermizos y de mi amor descubierto una y otra vez, y ella solo me miraba, parecía digerir cada palabra que pronunciaba sin siquiera inmutarse, pero yo sentía que no podía parar la locomotora de mi boca así que seguí y seguí hablando. Llegando a la parte de mi fatídico descubrimiento de mí mismo, de mi amor por largo tiempo negado y la desesperación silenciosa que finalmente me hizo pasarme las manos por el cabello en gesto inconsciente.

En un momento dado mire hacia sus manos dobladas hacia arriba y por entre las cuales se distinguían, más claras incluso que su propia piel, las cicatrices que de las heridas que ella misma se había producido, y las que, contrario a lo que harían muchos, tuve el inmediato impulso de besar con fervor, intentar borrar algo del dolor que ellas mismas habían producido.

Desde esa perspectiva me parecía que mi boca seguía moviéndose por voluntad propia haciendo uso de mi voz.

–Pero la parte egoísta en mí quiso lo imposible, recuperarla, decirle que después de todo eso que había pasado, desde mucho antes incluso que yo lo supiera, había caído en su red, me había conquistado, había caído en sus brazos… me había enamorado de ella.

Mientras confesaba esto no pude evitar mirarla directamente a los ojos, para que los de ella vieran que al menos en los míos podía ver la verdad así no me creyera del todo. Me encendí como una llama cuando no aparto los de ella devolviéndome la intensidad de la mirada, igualándola.

Seguí hablando hechizado por su mirada, me parecía que había empezado a relatar todo esto desde hacía horas y realmente no habían pasado sino minutos, tenía el infantil impulso de echarme a llorar pero lo contuve, al menos hasta que lograra terminar mí.

–Pero sabía que nada de eso era posible y que ella nunca iba a olvidar que había perdido dos hijos míos, dos hijos que he llorado tanto como he podido hacerlo, nunca llegaría a los talones de tu sufrimiento, Sakura… pero me han dolido casi tanto o más como cuando perdí a mis padres. Eres todo lo que tengo.

Sin poder evitarlo mis propias piernas y cuerpo, instintivamente se intentaron acercar a ella, de hecho lo hicieron, quería mirarme a los pies y reprenderme por su atrevimiento, quería hacer demasiadas cosas a la vez, pero la que menos esperaba y la que se apodero de mi a cualquier precio que quisiera pagar, fue la sencilla y tal vez más reveladora acción a la que podía llevarme mi conciencia, di dos pasos más hacia ella y sentí luego el duro piso bajo mis rodillas, no tenía nada que ganar y sí mucho para perder poniéndome en esta posición, que en cualquier otra situación diferente a esta me habría parecido completamente ridícula, pero con ella era diferente y valía cada esquirla de polvo que se clavaba en mis rodillas, valía cada lágrima que estaba ahogando en mi pecho tratando de no sentirme como un mariquita, a pesar de que había llorado por ella antes, y en varias oportunidades.

–Te pido de rodillas que me perdones, no te pido que olvides, solo que aprendas a perdonarme… –"Dios, haz que me perdone" pedía para mis adentros, rogaba para mis adentros– que vuelvas a amarme como solías hacerlo… –"que vuelva a darme esa pasión y ese amor que nunca conocí con nadie sino con ella" –nunca nadie me dio tanto como tú y tan desinteresadamente, y yo no supe aprovecharlo, te pido una segunda oportunidad, una para demostrarte… –"déjame hacerle ver que he cambiado, que puedo ser mejor que el remedo de hombre que ella conoció y que casi la destruyo"– que he cambiado… –"por favor"– y que te amo y te amare toda la vida, y que me gastaré esta compensando todo lo que has tenido que sufrir.

Ella me miraba desde su silla, parecía la reina de ese trono limpio y cuidado, ella era la reina de esta habitación, era la reina de mi vida, era "mi reina".

Sus ojos seguían mudos de expresión mientras el silencio hacía eco en mis últimas palabras, pensé que tal vez debía perder toda esperanza, después de todo nadie me había asegurad que ella me iba a perdonar, había dado por hecho que cuando me escuchara iba a… que idiota era.

–¿Por qué sigo casada contigo? –escuché su voz de repente.

Me alerté un poco ante su pregunta pero sabía que en esto, como en todo lo demás que había confesado, debía hablar con la verdad, sin moverme de donde estaba, de rodillas ante ella, seguí confesando otra debilidad más. Otra referente a ella.

–Quería divorciarme de ti, quería acabar contigo, no sé cómo explicarlo pero nunca pude firmar los papeles que anulaban el matrimonio. Luego, cuando pasó todo lo que pasó me apoyé en esos papeles para ser tu protector legal sin necesidad de acuerdos jurídicos ni nada por el estilo, con este certificado de matrimonio podía poner a tu disposición tu propio dinero, el mío y mis influencias para que tuvieras lo mejor y tu recuperación fuera pronta y satisfactoria. Pero todo eso era en segundo plano… –ojalá comprendiera el sentido de mis palabras sin sentir que de alguna manera me había aprovechado de mi estatus de esposo para hacer algo que la contrariara–. No me divorcié de ti porque mi propia alma, aunque se negaba a aceptarlo, te amaba, te ama con locura.

Casi creía que de tanto silencio escucharíamos amplificado al por mayor el ruido que hacían las escasas pintas de polvo en la habitación levemente iluminada por el sol, podía cortarse con unas tijeras, podía sentirlo en el ambiente, ese silencio que había aprendido a devorarse mi alma en esos pocos minutos.

Entonces ella se movió, al principio dudé de sus intenciones, pensé que se retiraría, o se levantaría para pedirme cortésmente que abandonara su habitación, cualquiera de esas reacciones hubiera sido plenamente normal. Ahora la tenía casi frente a mí, tan cerca que si alargaba la mano podía rozarla con los dedos, tan cerca, lo suficiente para dejarme envolver por su esencia característica intoxicándome de deseo. La miré a los ojos, húmedos y ya no carentes de expresión, había demasiada ternura en ellos algo que no me esperaba, así a centímetros de mi, sin poder pensar en nada más que su cercanía. Nuestros ojos volvieron a encontrarse desde esta posición de sumisión por parte de mía ante ella, ante sus deseos, podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo y aun así no parecía consciente de ello. Cuando la primera lágrima cristalina broto de sus ojos, deseé estar debajo de ella para atraparla con mis dedos, deseé ser el receptor de su tristeza manifestada en lágrimas de… ¿de qué?

Me moví sin que ella me lo hubiera permitido, porque estar tan cerca de ella y no tocarla era algo que iba mas allá de mi propio entendimiento. Alargué la mano hasta posarla en su estrecha cintura y abracé la parte inferior de su cuerpo con la fuerza que movía a mis sentimientos.

Y sí, lloré, lloré por lo que había perdido, por haber sido un imbécil, por haber destruido lo único bueno que tuve en la vida desde que mis padres murieron, por mi infancia, por mi adolescencia solitaria y sin sentido, y por mi adultez aprovechada en nada más que en nimiedades cuando le había dado la vuelta a lo más preciado que esa misma vida podía ofrecerme.

Y no me importaba que ella me escuchara, y que tomara mis lágrimas como una mentira, nada, ni siquiera ella, a pesar de cuanto la amaba, me hubiera impedido sacar, finalmente, de mi todo ese desdén, ese odio por la vida enterrado profundamente en mi y disfrazado de superioridad y de mentiras, todo eso brotaba en forma de lágrimas, como si hubiera vuelto a retroceder a mi edad púber y llorada cuando me lastimaba o cuando algo que alterara mi paz infantil hubiera sido roto. Como me sentía, roto, sin ella no era nada, era algo más que una mancha en toda la humanidad. No era nada.

Quise trasmitírselo pero no tuve más remedio que abrazarme a su regazo como un niño pequeño queriendo protección debajo de las faldas de la madre.

Sentí la punta de unos cálidos dedos entre mi pelo y después en mi propio cuero cabelludo, la sensación derramó por sobre mí la más deliciosa sensación erótica jamás sentida, hacía demasiado tiempo que no sentía las caricias de Sakura, las verdaderas, porque en mi imaginación seguía siendo mía en cada uno de los aspectos en los que me atrevía a soñarla.

Cuando me calmé, cuando fui capaz de hacerlo dejé de apretarla con tanta fuerza, aun no me sentía listo para alejarme pero ella no consideraría eso, para ella aun seguía siendo el infame que la había destruido, y estaba más que en lo cierto.

Unos centímetros más y volvería a ser la ruina de hombre en la que me había convertido.

Estaba presto a levantar la rodilla para poner de pie cuando sentí sus manos cálidas nuevamente en mi cara, en mi cuello, cuando la pude mirar vi que se inclinaba hacia mí, presa de algo que no podía identificar, cayó de rodillas y ahora fui más alto que ella nuevamente, aun me sostenía, sus fríos dedos recorrían mi piel caliente poniéndome los pelos de la nuca de gallina. Usando sus manos me acercó débilmente a ella y unió sus labios a los míos sin mayor dilación.

Su cálida y deliciosa boca hizo estragos conmigo, destruyó mi débil muro de auto-control, minó mis esfuerzos por ser un caballero amable y no un hombre de las cavernas.

Sentí las cálidas lágrimas que se mezclaban con las mías, y este sencillo acto apuntaló tanto placer a todo mi cuerpo que casi me separo de su ávida boca para soltar un gruñido, uno que no creo haber podido evitar cuando ella succionó con fuerza uno de mis labios impregnándome de su esencia, de su aliento, de toda ella. Rompí la frágil barrera que nos separaba, la invisible donde aun le pedía perdón, eso, sin quererlo realmente había pasado a un segundo plano, ahora importaba el ahora, nada más.

Mis manos viajaron a su nuca y se enterraron en su cabello sedoso y oloroso a vainilla, la apreté contra mi consciente de que en cualquier momento podía apartarme, abofetearme y pedirme que no volviera jamás, pero si ella había iniciado este beso, eso quería decir algo, no podía ser de otra manera, no debía serlo…

Gruñí otra vez cuando empujé su cuello más cerca de mí. Dejó que mi lengua se enredara y se encontrara profundamente con la de ella que parecía huir presurosa de mi fogosidad, pero seguía sin estar preparado para dejarla ir.

Con las rodillas Sakura se empujó aun más contra mí y casi pierdo el equilibrio al intentar evitar que nos tirara a la alfombra y mi instinto animal decidiera poseerla nuevamente sin más. La abracé contra mí, si iba a disfrutar un poco mas de esto que ella me daba tan libremente no lo haría sobre el piso de su habitación, así la idea me pareciera excitante. Apreté su frágil figura contra mí al tiempo que me podía de pie, su peso no había variado a pesar de que tenía aún más curvas en él, estaba deliciosa.

Cuando estuvimos de pie la apoye sin miramientos contra una pared, ansioso de sentir toda la extensión de su cuerpo con el mío, sentí sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas y sus pies anudándose en mi trasero y casi veía chispas, sus brazos me apretaban débilmente pero sabía que era por la fragilidad natural de su cuerpo. De no ser así estaba seguro de que ella habría usado la fuerza bruta para pegarme a su ser, y lo hubiera hecho demasiado gustoso.

Recorrí la extensión de su cuerpo y sus adorables piernas con una mano mientras que con la otra la sostenía contra mí sin ningún esfuerzo.

Cuando me cansé de tocarla, pero solo por esa posición, inevitablemente me asalto el imp0ulso de llevarla a la cama y poseerla sin contemplaciones, ambos caímos sobre esta, sentí cada porción de su delicioso cuerpo, me removí por mi propio placer al descubrir que esto era real y no era otra de mis frecuentes fantasías, Sakura en verdad estaba dejando que la besara, que la tocara como un salvaje, como un indigente que había estado demasiado tiempo sin comida.

Dios… Gracias…

–Sakura… Sakura… –su nombre escapaba de mis labios como una oración a este momento tan maravilloso.

Disfruté aún más tiempo de tocarla, pero después supe que debía detenerme, ella no me perdonaría si la seducía sin haberme perdonado ella a mí, Sonaba ridículo, yo controlándome de no hacerle el amor cuando era evidente que ella así lo deseaba, yo lo deseaba, pero ella debía estar consiente de que si le hacia el amor… me habría perdonado para siempre y permitiría que intentara hacerla feliz.

Necesitaba oír que me perdonaba, que me autorizaba a cortejarla, a ganarme su amor.

Apartarme fue la cosa más terrible que tuve que hacer nunca, aun sin pensarlo siquiera una vez estuve recostado a su lado mi brazo seguía sosteniéndola en la posición en la que se encontraba, para evitar que huyera, o siquiera se arrepintiera de este momento mágico, recién ocurrido.

Pasaron varios minutos y ninguno de los dos decía nada. Hasta que ella finalmente tomó la prerrogativa.

–Lo… lo siento –dijo, la voz le tembló de tal manera que supe que en primera estancia no era eso realmente lo que había querido decir, o tal vez si lo sentía y yo me estaba ilusionando como un estúpido.

–No lo hagas… –no solo le pedía que no lo sintiera, sino que no dañara esto que había pasado ni lo tiñera de algo que no tenia. Mentira. Nada podía haber sido más verdadero que esos pocos minutos antes–. Porque yo no lo siento en absoluto –no pude evitar acercarme para decirle estas palabras, desde mi vista tenía su hermoso perfil cerca y me entraron las ganas absurdas de besarle la nariz solo para comprobar cómo reaccionaba.

–No sé… qué decir… qué decidir… –tartamudeó ella, parecía tan tímida e insegura como si aun fuera una virgen, una virgen recién ofrecida en sacrificio. Pensé que lo era, era una criatura lejos de la vida normal, ella no era normal, era como un ángel corpóreo que había salvado mi destruida vida.

–No tienes que decir nada… –dije, tampoco a mí se me ocurría que decir, mentía, si se me ocurrían pero aun era demasiado pura para escuchar mis confesiones más profundas–. Las cosas van a darse si así tú lo quieres… no te voy a presionar ni voy a hacer nada en contra de tus deseos –aunque también me preguntaba como sobreviviría de aquí en adelante sabiendo que, aunque tal vez me siguiera odiando, aún respondía a las demandas de su cuerpo y del mío de una manera tan apasionada.

Ella sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de asentimiento, como si me creyera ciegamente lo cual hizo estallar un globo de felicidad en mi corazón.

–¿Sabes? –dijo ella después de un momento, mientras sentía su cintura subir y bajar debajo de mi mano, aun tras la ropa la piel se sentía tan caliente que por poco cedo al impulso de meter la mano debajo del jersey que portaba para tocarle la piel otra vez. Pensé en lo que quería decirme así de decidí callarme y escuchar–. Ayer me hice unas pruebas de paternidad con uno de los internos de esta clínica que puede llegar a ser mi padre –me sorprendió bastante que ella quisiera confesarme algo tan privado como eso y sin poder evitarlo mi ser siguió esperanzando cada vez mas alto, intenté que no se notara en el ligero temblor que me recorrió. Vaya idiota sensiblero estaba hecho, pero no podía sentirme mal por serlo simplemente no podía. Como tampoco podía seguirle mintiendo, así que le dije nuevamente acercándome a su oído, una patética excusa para oler su escénica.

–Ya lo sabía –dije apesadumbrado, aunque seguía gustándome la sensación de ligera confianza que ella parecía querer depositar en mi de manera voluntaria.

–¿Cómo? –supuse que ese como se refería a como lo había sabido y seguí soltando verdad como un calamar soltaba tinta.

–Tenía que dar la autorización como tu representante legal –aun me carcomía algo en el alma haber dado consentimiento a eso, porque lejos o cerca, era una implicación de alejar de ella que no necesitaba y no quería en ese momento.

–¿Qué va a pasar si resulta ser cierto? –volvió a decir ella después de unos momentos. Un sendero de amplias proporciones y posibilidades se abría ante este nuevo evento, me pregunté si los hombres querrían saber sobre la historia de Sakura, se enterarían que estaba casada conmigo, se enterarían de todo lo demás e intentarían quitármela de las manos.

–No lo sé –dije por matar tiempo, pero por dentro la preocupación seguía corroyéndome como el oxido–, solo que… –no quise que sonara como una amenaza pero no pide evitar que el tono posesivo abandonara mi boca junto con las palabras–. Nadie va a impedirme acercarme a ti.

Ella siguió dejándome que la aprisionara por mucho más tiempo, hasta que finalmente algo la obligó a retirar el peso de mi brazo, por un vago momento sentí que quedaba desprotegida. Pero sabía que al menos mientras no me perdonara del todo el verdadero contacto con ella estaría restringido. Observe su grácil espalda mientras se deslizaba por encima de la colcha de la cama hasta quedar en la orilla, mirándose los pies. Seguí su ejemplo para mantenerme cerca de ella pero pude ver que se tensaba un poco, aunque no como antes lo cual me daba un margen de posibilidad bastante amplio. Sonreí interiormente.

Ahora llegaba el momento en que debía irme, por la actitud de ella parecía ser lo que deseaba.

–Yo… debo irme –dije moviéndome un poco al estar sentado a su lado, la inseguridad seguía dentro de mi así que no pude evitar seguirla incordiando–, no quisiera malentenderte pero… –me sentí un poco tonto al tratar de explicarme, tal vez no había sido lo suficientemente rápido al captar la voluntad de ella–. Aún no sé si decidiste algo.

Se quedó bastante más rígida que antes, pero luego siguió hablando aunque lo que dijo tampoco fue de mucha ayuda.

–No sé qué decisión tomar –me puse de pie y me volví a observarla esperando que dijera lo que tenía que decir, no se estaba negando pero tampoco me daba ninguna pista sobre cómo actuar, me sentía como si estuviera pisando sobre cascaras de huevo. Nuevamente concluí que lo mejor era irme con viento sano.

–Entonces volveré cuando me lo pidas.

Sentí deseos de darme cachetadas al ofrecerle siquiera esa opción, darle la oportunidad de ignorar lo que acababa de pasar, lo mucho que había avanzado. ¿Por qué no podía pensar un poco antes de hablar? Pero nuevamente era ella la que me nublaba cualquier razonamiento.

Ella asintió aunque parecía que su cabeza estuviera actuando por voluntad propia

Mi instinto podía fallar nuevamente antes de irme…

–¿Puedo pedirte algo más? –mis deseos oscuros tomaron la prerrogativa en ese momento y mi boca siguió moviéndose manifestando mis traicioneros deseos. Ella asintió otra vez, automáticamente–.¿Podría darte un beso?

Mi propio cuerpo se encendió ante esa maravillosa expectativa, besarla nuevamente, sentir sus labios contra los míos. Suspiré internamente preparado para su rechazo, así que la miré a los ojos, al rostro y no vi en ellos ningún signo de que quisiera negarse. Mis pies, por voluntad propia caminaron hacia ella, y asumí la posición que merecía, a sus pies. Me acerqué aun esperando que ella levantara su mano y de un manotazo apartara mis avances, y sellé sus labios con los míos sintiendo su suave textura. Casi amarro mis dedos cuando casi sucumbía a la necesidad de tocarle nuevamente. Di por terminado el contacto, aunque ella respondió todo el tiempo, lanzando más leña a mi fuego.

Darme la vuelta nuevamente, pero sabiendo que la iba a dejar nuevamente, me dolió mucho más de lo que creía, cruzar esa puerta hizo todo aun más difícil.

No quise pasar por la oficina de la doctora Mitzuki a hacerle un repaso de lo que había pasado, que ella sola sacara sus propias conclusiones, las cuales, si no me equivocaba, iban a estar encaminadas muy lejos de lo que en realidad había pasado, es decir ella no se iba a imaginar siquiera que casi había hecho el amor a Sakura sobre su cama y en su clínica.

Me pasé las manos por el cabello mientras salía al jardín, a lo lejos vi la figura en silla de ruedas del que reconocí como compañero de Sakura, Fujitaka , el inválido, era en quien se estaba cociendo la posibilidad de perder a Sakura a manos de su familia. No quería iniciar una batalla legal por ella, aunque si así lo hiciera no estaba seguro de poder pelearla, por la sencilla razón de que su línea de consanguinidad tenía más poder que la línea conyugal.

Mejor, pensé, debía prepararme para alguna afrenta, de esas que presentía estaba pronta a hacerse presente.

Conduje hacia mi oficina y trabajé con ahinco. Eran casi la cinco de la tarde cuando decidí salir y dejar algo del trabajo acumulado para el día siguiente.

Cuando iba en el auto, el móvil vibró.

–¿Diga? –contesté por el auricular.

–¿Shaoran? –dijo una suave voz.

Di un volantazo y casi choco contra el auto que me pasó a la derecha maldiciendo lo que debió pensar que fue algún bache en mi habilidad para conducir. Me estacioné de cualquier manera en la acera y aferré mi celular, tan fuertemente, que casi lo rompo.

–Sa... Sakura –dije aun sin poder lograr comprender o entender por qué en unas horas que habían pasado desde que no nos veíamos, y ella volvía a llamarme–. Sí, soy yo –aclaré estúpidamente.

Luego llegaron miles de incógnitas a mi cerebro que mermaron cada palabra que tenía en mente pronunciar, solo salió la pregunta de rigor, la que siempre me preocupaba cuando tenía una llamada acerca de ella:

–¿Sucede algo?

–Shaoran… yo… No sabía a quién más llamar –la posibilidad de que me considerara aun por encima de Tomoyo, Touya o Eriol, no hizo otra cosa que llenarme de orgullo, aunque el tono desvalido de su voz, ese que casi nunca había escuchado de ella hizo que mi miedo sobre lo que pudiera estar pasándole se exacerbara–. Tomoyo está planeando su boda con Eriol y Touya no ha vuelto del exterior, no tengo a nadie más –aclaró ella su solicitud.

–No importa… cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, lo que sea… –"mi amor, vas a contar conmigo hasta el día en que me muera", pensé para mis adentros deseando poder decírselo sin predisponerla y en voz de grito.

–Fujitaka… ¡Oh Dios! En resultado es… él es… –parecía estarse quedando sin aire y maldije no poseer la habilidad de teletransportarme a donde estuviera ella para sostenerla, tanto como lo necesitara, y por el estado de su voz parecía ser urgentemente–. Ven, por favor –dijo ella después de tomar una respiración profunda.

–En diez minutos estaré allá –prometí pensando en que a la velocidad con la que había cambiado la palanca y la fuerza con la que había aplanado bajo mi zapato el acelerador, lo haría en menos de cinco minutos.

Aun sin poder entender y sin poder creerme esto le di la vuelta al auto cual película de James Bond y me metí por entre el tráfico maniobrando y esta vez bendiciendo mi habilidad al conducir, sabía que era demasiado tarde para hacer visitas a la clínica pero sabía que por Sakura la doctora Mitzuki haría una excepción.

Frené en la entrada y el celador pareció saber porque de mi presencia nuevamente acá, subí las escaleras de dos en dos. Estaba mirando a un lado cuando sentí algo blanco chocando contra mí, abrí los ojos entre el cabello castaño, y el olor inconfundible de Sakura, ella me estaba abrazando como si me necesitara desesperadamente. Le di el abrazo de vuelta completamente anonadado, sorprendido, fascinado con sus emociones, esas que la direccionaban hacia mí… esas que me permitían que la abrazara fuertemente contra mi pecho y quisiera brindarle mi apoyo incondicional. La levanté del suelo por la fuerza con que la aferraba pero ella no se quejó, se sentía maravillosamente bien entre mis brazos, donde debió estar siempre.

Entre el cabello de Sakura distinguí a dos figuras paradas en la entrada de la oficina de la doctora Mitzuki, y a ella misma detrás. Miraban la escena con expresiones insondables en sus ojos, no sabía a qué atenerme porque tampoco sabía si ellos habían sido informados de la verdad, de la verdadera historia entre Sakura y yo.

Acaricié el cabello de Sakura suavemente mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras al oído.

Finalmente ella se calmó y se alejó.

–Lo siento –susurró contra mi camisa, negué con la cabeza y la hice mirarme.

–¿Qué es lo que pasa? –pregunté suavemente, sumamente tentado por él, nuevamente, extraño impulso de besarle la nariz.

–Fujitaka… –por como lo decía me hacía pensar en que tal vez algo le hubiera pasado a su amigo y me sentí rematadamente mal–. Fujitaka… él es… –nuevamente y tal como en el teléfono estaba en el aire.

–Cálmate, pequeña, respira profundo y dime que está pasando –intenté tranquilizarle.

–Él es mi padre –soltó ella en un suspiro cargado de ansiedad mirándome con una expresión entre desesperada y feliz que nunca había visto en alguien alguna vez.

Mis peores temores se veían así confirmados, la legión de decisiones, posibilidades y posibles acciones comenzaron a brotar en forma de sinfín de preocupaciones de mi cerebro a todas las partes racionales de mí ser. Sostuve a Sakura contra mí, pidiéndole silenciosamente que esto no la fuera a apartar de mí.

–Eso es… bueno, pequeña –dije por intentar decir algo aunque por dentro estaba demasiado preocupado para siquiera pensarlo, la voz me salía en un susurro porque quería que solo fuera ella la que escuchara.

–No sé qué hacer… –sus ojos miraron todo alrededor de nosotros, como si algo le fuera a dar una guía sobre cómo actuar.

Después esos ojos velados por esas pestañas, esa expresión de vulnerabilidad que, en ese momento, volvió en todo su esplendor. Aunque todo mi ser me exigía lo contrario debí dejarme llevar por los instintos porque de mi boca salieron estas palabras.

–Debes decírselo, a él le alegrara saber que su hija se encuentra viva… –aunque eso significar en gran medida que tendría que separarme de ella, al menos temporalmente, podía ser, podía no ser.

–Tú… –ella parecía no saber qué más decirme, se había quedado sin argumentos–. ¿Eso es lo que crees que debo hacer?

–Nunca me atrevería a decirte, al menos ahora, lo que debes hacer, Sakura. No importa la decisión que tomes, yo estaré aquí… –bajé la voz para que solo ella me escuchara–, no voy a dejar que nadie te aparte de mí…

Ella me miró fijamente, luego se volvió hacia los dos hombres parados frente a la oficina de la doctora Mitzuki.

–Yo… no sé como decírselo a Fujitaka –dijo ella mirándolos.

–¿Quién es él? –preguntó el más alto, me miraba… celosamente, como si el descubrimiento de que era familiar de Sakura le hubiera otorgado el derecho a controlarla. Intenté serenar el calor de mal humor que comenzó a apoderarse de mi pecho.

–Es el esposo de la señorita Kinomoto, se llama Shaoran Li –dijo la doctora Mitzuki. Ambos hombres la vieron sorprendidos, parecían tampoco creer que yo estaba casado con ella.

–¿Esposo? Pero si solo tiene 19 años...

–Es mayor de edad –dijo el hombre más bajo, apreté el hombro de Sakura inconscientemente.

–De todas maneras, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? No es como si fuera parte de esta familia ¿verdad? –dijo agresivamente el otro.

Esta vez fue Sakura la que lo miró.

–Señor… –parecía que no quería llamarlo con el título que tendría si fuera su familiar–, yo… no tengo a nadie más en este momento, no va a ser fácil cuando se lo diga a Fujitaka… y quiero que… él esté ahí… conmigo –soltó esto último en un suspiro.

–Pero…

–Ya basta Hajime… debemos pensar como decírselo a Fujitaka y no alterarlo.

El que se hacía llamar Hajime asintió lentamente, pero no quitaba sus ojos de mí, parecía que me estaba juzgando como algo y por su mirada me encontraba absolutamente deficiente.

Entramos todos al despacho, aun me sentía anonadado de que Sakura hubiera defendido mi presencia y aun más que me permitiera abrazarla del hombro cuando días atrás apenas podía tolerar que la tocara.

Me pregunté si la reacción de Hajime se debería a que ya sabía parte de lo que me involucraba con Sakura y este lugar, pero algo me decía que si fuera así, no estaría de pie al lado de ella sino en el piso retorciéndome en cualquier charco de sangre.

–Se darán cuenta de que se presenta una situación de lo más… peculiar –dijo la doctora Mitzuki cuando todos estuvimos sentados, ellos no quitaban los ojos de encima a Sakura, me estaba inquietando, pero no podía moverme de su lado, no cuando ella se mostraba tan de acuerdo a tenerme cerca–. Señores Kinomoto… –comenzó ella, por una extraña coincidencia Sakura portaba ese apellido… que según el informe que había recibido sobre ella, le había sido puesto en honor al hecho de haber sobrevivido en el hospital. Era curioso que también lo portaran ellos… debían ser los tíos de Sakura–, aunque la señora Li…

–¿Quién? –preguntó el alto apartando su mirada de Sakura.

–La señora Li… es la señorita Kinomoto –aclaró la doctora Mitzuki confundida–. La señora Li, vamos a llamarnos por los títulos que corresponde –terminó, al parecer zanjando la cuestión–. Aunque es ella una paciente de este centro de ayuda psicológica, comprenderán que debe dejar de serlo un momento para dirigirse al señor Kinomoto y darle esta noticia. La salud de un paciente psiquiátrico es sumamente delicada, puede recaer en crisis o avanzar según tenga estímulos. Sabemos por qué se encuentra Fujitaka en esta institución, y sabemos que una noticia de esta magnitud puede tanto estimularlo a que mejore, como a que empeore.

–Fujitaka siempre ha dicho que encontrar a su hija aliviaría todas sus penas –dijo el más joven–. Siempre pensamos que sería duro aceptar para él que su hija había desaparecido y también que su destino estaba más que abierto a posibilidades de muerte y otras cosas. Creo sinceramente que el hecho de que se entere de que su hija, su amada hija, se encuentra viva, aliviará su salud, lo suficiente para que podamos tenerlo en casa.

Permanecimos en silencio unos momentos. Sabía que tenía razón, podía tenerla, era lo más probable, una noticia que hacía feliz a alguien no podía influir negativamente en la salud, pero ¿qué sabía yo de esas cosas? No era psicólogo al fin y al cabo.

–Me gustaría decírselo a Fujitaka –escuché la voz de Sakura a mi lado, seguía aferrando mi mano inconscientemente–. Creo que… espero… deseo que esta noticia sea para bien, conociendo a Fujitaka como lo conozco, sé de lo que hablan, él siempre me ha hablado de su… hija como si fuera su más preciado… tesoro –cuando la miré vi que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y eso perforó mi corazón al instante, no quería verla llorar, bajo ninguna circunstancia, ni siquiera de felicidad, había sufrido demasiado en la vida como para llorar por esto… esto que podía cambiarla para siempre–. Yo se lo diré...

El que respondía al nombre de Hajime asintió lentamente.

–¿Cuándo? –preguntó el más pequeño. La doctora Mitzuki suspiró pesadamente, sabía que ellos debían ser los familiares a cargo de Fujitaka y que eran ellos quienes decidían si la noticia debía ser o no revelada, ellos se mostraban de acuerdo así que ella no podía hacer nada más.

–Cuando los señores Kinomoto lo dispongan –dijo la doctora Mitzuki.

Me hubiera gustado que Sakura fijara la fecha pero estaba claro que yo no podía opinar ni nada por el estilo aquí.

–Mañana, a primera hora –dijo Hajime asintiendo y mirando a Sakura después–. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

–Lo que ustedes decidan –dijo ella asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza.

Así que el acuerdo se dio de esa manera. Ellos se pusieron de pie, Sakura hizo igual pero seguía cogida de mi mano. Estrechó con la otra la mano de sus supuestos tíos y después salimos de ahí. Tal vez seguía aferrándome la mano en un gesto inconsciente pero ahí estaba, cuando llegamos a la puerta de su habitación, como si hubiéramos llegado a la puerta de su casa, ella se dio la vuelta y me miró a los ojos.

–Siento haberte hecho volver tan pronto –dijo.

–No me importa, te dije que vendría cuando me lo pidieras –contesté con seguridad.

–Sí… –dijo ella soltando definitivamente mi mano. El frío comenzó a invadirme sin más y conocía muy bien la razón. Pero traté de no demostrar nada, pero en mi cara debió reflejarse la incomodidad porque ella volvió a mirarme–. Shaoran yo… necesito hablar contigo, sígueme por favor.

La seguí cuando entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de ella. Me di la vuelta en el centro de la habitación y me quedé mirándola, volviendo a esperar que ella tomara la iniciativa.

–He… he estado pensando en lo que me dijiste… –dijo ella entrecortadamente. El corazón volvió a iniciar su carrera loca–. En lo de tu arrepentimiento… y en todo lo demás.

Asentí tragando en seco.

–Yo… te amo, Shaoran… nunca he dejado de hacerlo… –bajó la cabeza–. Sé que no es el momento más indicado para decirlo, pero debía hacerlo…

¿De qué estaba hablando?

–Ni siquiera pude dejar de amarte cuando perdí a mis hijos, ni cuando estaba muriendo… incluso en esos momentos estabas ahí… Estaba rezando porque te encontraras en mejor situación que yo.

Sabía que le estaba costando decirme esto, sabía que le dolía por la profunda expresión en su mirada.

–Sakura, yo… –quise decir algo pero ella me detuvo con un gesto.

–Déjame terminar… ya sabes que te amo, creo que lo has sabido siempre –no estaba seguro de eso, aunque sabía que podía confiar ahora en sus palabras, jamás nada había sonado tan perfecta y verdaderamente dicho–, pero, yo debo… debo reconciliar mi relación con mi padre… debo saber quién es realmente mi familia… yo quiero…saber lo que se siente una familia, necesito que estés ahí… y que me apoyes aun si me piden que me vaya con ellos…

–¡NO! –grité sin poder controlarme, la sola idea bastó para sacudirme el mundo–. Yo no puedo dejarte ir… entiéndelo… no quiero ser egoísta… no quiero… no quiero perderte... quiero –quería demasiadas cosas y ahora, cuando me había confesado que aun me quería, y que estaba bailando claqué internamente. Me sentía en libertad de confesar mis sentimientos y temores–. Quiero vivir contigo… quiero que seas mi esposa, mi mujer… mía… quiero tener hijos contigo, quiero hacer mi vida contigo, no, te ruego que no me dejes.

–Shaoran, aún no es nada seguro, solo estoy hablando de opciones… –dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

–No me importa –dije caminando hacia ella hasta que la acorralé contra la puerta, enterré la nariz en sus cabellos y comencé a oler como un obseso–. Creí que comprendías que no puedo vivir sin ti, no soy nada sin ti. Yo también te amo, tanto como tú me amas a mí… más que a mi vida, más que a todo, estoy dispuesto a todo por ti… no me dejes.

Ella respiraba agitadamente, como si estuviera corriendo una maratón, sentía sus brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, la sentía en medio de una lucha contra sí misma. "Abrazame,mi amor, no tengas miedo" pedí dentro de mí, sus brazos estaban a medio camino de abrazarme…

Sus manos se cerraron en torno a mi cintura y su cabeza se apoyó en mi pecho. Comenzó a llorar, se desmoronó completamente y me sentía bien sosteniéndola… demasiado feliz para imaginarlo siquiera.

–Sakura… déjame estar a tu lado… perdóname, no dejes que te alejen de mí –le susurré en el oído mientras ella seguía llorando abrazada a mí.

Finalmente había destruido la coraza de Sakura, pero curiosamente no me sentía orgulloso, me sentía más feliz, como el hombre más feliz que pisó alguna vez la tierra, pero entendía, diablos si lo hacía, lo que significaba esas puertas que se estaban abriendo para Sakura, una posibilidad con la que no contaba yo, tener una verdadera familia, de regreso.

Los sollozos se hicieron menos fuertes, ella despegó la cara de mi pecho y sentí que sus lágrimas habían humedecido completamente mi camisa. El frío ambiente reemplazó a la calidez de su humedad. Levanté su rostro entre mis manos y la hicé mirarme, siempre había amado mirarla y ahora, con los ojos rojos e inflamados por el llanto me parecía tan pura y hermosa como un ángel no terrenal. Bajé mi propio rostro hasta sus labios y sellé la unión con un beso, cálido, húmedo, tan apasionado como nosotros dos. Encerré en ese beso muchas de las cosas que antes hubiera guardado para mí, pero no para ella. A ella podía darle todo, ella estaba dispuesta a recibirlo, porque me amaba… como yo a ella. Como nunca creí poder amar a alguien.

Esta era una lección de vida que en la que, en todos los años de vida que me quedaban, nunca iba a dejar de pesar en algún momento.

Ella volvía a devolverme el beso con creces, con toda la pasión inocente que no había perdido, algo de la niña inocente aún se conservaba.

Nos separamos lentamente, aun sostenía su rostro entre mis manos, las cuales ahora estaban tan empapadas como mi camisa.

–Quiero que nos volvamos a casar… –dije musitando contra su boca y dándole suaves besos en las mejillas, en la nariz y en la frente–, quiero ser tu esposo de verdad… por la iglesia…

Ella se quedo muy quieta parecía están pensando en mis palabras como si fueran algún tipo de sentencia. Me obligué a permanecer quieto y a tratar de no sentirme decepcionado.

–Shaoran… yo… –dijo ella, nuevamente sin palabras.

–No tienes que darme una respuesta ahora –dije rápidamente, pero en realidad quería que me dijera sí sin contemplaciones–, solo tenlo en cuenta. Sakura, yo te amo… no te voy a privar de esta oportunidad pero… no te olvides de mí… no vayas a olvidar que te amo… y que… estaré esperándote –estaba dando mi ultimátum, aunque técnicamente no lo fuera.

En ese lapso de tiempo me daba cuenta de que no podía cortar las alas de Sakura una vez más, comprendía que debía dejarla ir, y debía ser libre de escoger su propio camino, conmigo o sin mí.

La epifanía llegaba con mi comprensión del amor que sentía hacia ella, del amor puro y sincero que leían en los sermones de la biblia. Amar era dar a tu compañero libertad para amarte a ti, o a otro. Para permanecer feliz a tu lado o buscar la felicidad lejos, y aun así te sentirías feliz de que esa persona amada fuera feliz.

Sakura asintió mirándome a los ojos, luego me dio un ligero beso y me dijo:

–No, nunca podría olvidarlo.

Y curiosamente, eso fue suficiente para mí.

* * *

**Pido perdón por la tardanza, pero he estado alejada de los ordenadores por problemas de salud. Prescrito por el doctor, pero yo me he sentado en el escritorio en cuanto me sentí mejor =P Con la salud no se juega, pero era una simple migraña, nada importante. **

**De todas maneras, ya estamos más cerca del final. Me ha parecido lógica la reacción del tío de Saku, después de todo, es su sobrina recién encontrada. Ya sólo queda ver cómo se lo contarán a Fujitaka ;) Espero tardar menos la próxima vez, estoy muy emocionada con muchas cosas XD No os interesa así que aquí lo dejamos. **

**Gracias a todas las que han dejado review o me han añadido a favoritos o alertas. Mis peores días son cuando no recibo notificaciones en el hotmail. Por supuesto, gracias a las que me leen. Ya me ''habéis leído'' 15.879 hits, según FF. Claro que el número de lectores es siempre menor que el de los capítulos que leéis (es decir, FF registra los capítulos que leéis, no las personas que los leéis). Aún así, seremos alrededor de unos 600 o 500... ¡Y estoy muy contenta, súper orgullosa! **

**Saludos =)**

**lady Evelyne**


	28. Capítulo 27

**Disclaimer**** → Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP, y la trama a MaraGaunt. Yo sólo me adjudico la adaptación.**

**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

**¡OJO! → Fanáticas de Harry Potter mirar abajo (no sé si habrá alguien a quien le guste HP, pero entre 600 y pico lectores seguro que hay alguien).**

* * *

**Shaoran Li**

No me sentía aun con la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para marcharme, así que después de que ella respondiera a mi ayuda incondicional con esa frase tan enigmática no pude retirarme como lo había planeado. Al contrario.

Se presentó un cambio tan notable como loable y cuando menos lo esperaba, en lo que quedó de la tarde, me dediqué a hablar con Sakura de muchas cosas.

Me contó, aunque sin lujo de detalles, (sabía que le era doloroso recordarlo), todo lo que había pasado con su embarazo, todo lo que había pasado durante esos seis meses y lo que recordaba que había pasado desde entonces. Aun me sorprendía, me anonadaba, me admiraba que volviera a confiar en mí de esa manera cuando a todas luces no debía hacerlo, no por que estuviera pensando siquiera en traicionarla sino porque después de lo que había pasado, de cómo la había tratado y de lo que le había hecho, debía odiarme para la eternidad. Pero ahí estaba, contándomelo todo, con su voz, que aún conservaba un tinte infantil, pero inclinada levemente a la melancolía. La escuchaba en silencio porque sabía que no tenía nada que decir, ya todo lo que tenía que decirle se lo había dicho. Ahora solo me dedicaba a tocarle la mano o el cabello y a decirle cuánto lo sentía, cuánto lo lamentaba y cómo me arrepentía, silenciosamente.

Me hubiera gustado besarla, amarla hasta el cansancio pero no me atrevía a pedirle más de lo que me daba libremente. Esperaba que si las cosas continuaban así ella finalmente accediera a casarse conmigo y tener una relación marital real.

El tiempo pasaba de prisa mientras las palabras seguían fluyendo de sus labios y la escuchaba demasiado complacido. Después, de alguna manera, ella estaba acostada en la cama con la cabeza sobre mi pecho, hablándome todavía, yo la acunaba en mis brazos dándonos calor mutuamente, seguía oyéndola y podría seguir haciéndolo por meses, años, toda la vida.

Cuando dejó de hablar supe que se había quedado dormida, quise levantarme para arroparla y colocarla en una posición mas cómoda, pero era demasiado placentero tenerla así, conmigo, como siempre quise estar. Tal vez en paz no fuera la definición correcta, pero tranquilos, cómodos el uno con el otro, con el odio fuera, con las recriminaciones inexistentes a pesar de merecerlas enormemente.

Gracias, Dios mío. Repetía una y otra vez dentro de mí a medida que la respiración de Sakura se había más profunda. A pesar de todo lo que hice, cosas que me condenarían para siempre, ella había tenido la gentileza de perdonarme, tal vez de darme una segunda oportunidad, y eso sin duda era algo que debía ser agradecido. Sabía también que el haberles pedido este milagro a mis hijos había influenciado al destino, recordaba en algún momento haber dicho que no era de los que creían en predestinaciones y esas cosas, pero volvía a estar en contradicho cuando miraba a Sakura y descubría, para mi profundo deleite, que el destino sí había influenciado a mi vida, que el hecho de volver a tener a esa mujer en mis brazos, después de todo, no podía ser otra cosa sino eso, el destino.

No pude dormir, porque el tenerla junto a mi extinguía cualquier sensación de cansancio y porque había esperado por esto demasiado tiempo para desaprovecharlo ahora. Por eso cuando los primeros toques de sol en la mañana empezaron a pegar por mi cara me aseguré de que Sakura estuviera cómoda y seguí mirándola y velando por su sueño como un obseso.

Sabía que la doctora Mitzuki no aprobaría esto, pero en mi concepto Sakura estaba mucho mejor, ya ahora mi presencia no podía dañar sus emociones, eso esperaba.

Se removió un poco, parecía que el sueño estaba abandonándola.

Cuando parpadeó dos veces para aclarar su mirada, recorrió la estancia con sus ojos y finalmente me vio directamente.

No hizo ningún movimiento para retirarse, tan solo se quedó mirándome a los ojos de una manera fija, me sobrecogía como podía esa mirada dar vuelta a todo lo mío. Su mano que había estado en mi pecho se levantó y rozó mis labios con sus dedos.

–Pensé que te habías marchado –dijo susurrando.

–No pude hacerlo –confesé sin pena–, no quería hacerlo.

Ella sonrió un poco y todo en mi se estremeció.

–Me alegro… hacía tiempo no tenía una noche tan tranquila –tampoco esperaba esta confesión.

–Elevas mi ego de una manera peligrosa –dije esperando que lo encontrara gracioso y me sentí levemente orgulloso de mí mismo cuando volvió a sonreír.

–Es verdad –dijo después de un momento.

–Lo sé… –corroboré deseando que no pensara que me burlaba de ella en absoluto.

Ella se quedó pensativa, pero como si pudiera leerla, los acontecimientos del día anterior, y lo que estaba por venir penetraron en su ensimismamiento.

–¿Tienes miedo? –le pregunté esperando que esa fuera la interpelación correcta en ese momento, y esperando, de alguna manera poder tranquilizarla acerca de eso.

–Sí… y no. Tengo miedo por como pueda reaccionar, y no lo tengo a la vez porque… sé que estarás ahí –volvió a mirarme, y había tal vulnerabilidad en ese rostro que tuve el fiero deseo de protegerla de todo–. Estarás, ¿verdad?

–Tanto como me quieras –dije besándole la frente.

–Te voy a querer siempre… –dijo después de unos momentos–. No sé lo que me haces… Sé que debería odiarte, pero no puedo hacerlo –odio. Eso me dolió, pero la entendía a sobremanera, lo que había pasado daba pie para que ella quisiera matarme nada mas verme, pero el corazón de Sakura era demasiado grande para odiar, demasiado inocente, demasiado puro…

–Sé que merezco que me odies y sé que deberías hacerlo. Siento decirlo así, pero me alegra demasiado que no lo hagas. Sakura, durante todo este tiempo me di cuenta de lo mucho que te dañé, pero también de cuanto te amo, tú me embrujaste el alma con tu ternura, tu amor hacia mí. Estoy enamorado de ti, y voy a estarlo siempre –algo que, sin duda alguna no me arrepentiría nunca de decir. Ella cerró los ojos, como si de pronto pudiera saborear esas palabras que le decía.

–Cuando todo terminó… –comenzó ella, seguramente haciendo referencia a cuando la eche de mi vida, fue lo único que se me ocurrió–. Soñaba con este momento, con que volverías a decirme que todo era una broma, que cada cosa que me habías dicho no era sino invento. Después todo se terminaba y seguía ahí… –había supuesto bien, después de todo, pero no tenía derecho siquiera a pensar mal porque ella lo recordara, sabía cuan marcada estaba.

–¿Sabes cuando me duele escucharte hablar así? –susurré contra su frente sintiendo dolor en el pecho.

–No más de lo que a mí me duele recordarlo… –suspiró quedamente–. Shaoran… no va a ser fácil olvidar… todo lo que pasó… –dijo ella, negando con la cabeza.

–No te estoy pidiendo eso, lo único que quiero es compensar con recuerdos alegres cada una de las experiencias oscuras de tu vida –por un segundo me sentí perdido ante la idea de que ella, después de todo, decidiera no perdonarme, me sentía como un niño ante la expectativa–. ¿Me has perdonado, Sakura? ¿Accederás a casarte conmigo, a ser mi esposa de verdad? –quise saber, era sorprendente que aún no me sintiera seguro.

El silencio de ella fue exterminador, pero después soltó un suspiro, casi como si se viera resignada a decirlo.

–Sí, lo he hecho , y… Sí, acepto casarme contigo… otra vez.

Alivio. ¿Que podía ser mejor que eso? ¿Felicidad? Pura y llana.

Levanté su mentón rozando sus labios con mis dedos, la miré a los ojos y bajé la cabeza para besarla.

Comenzó lentamente, aun me costaba trabajo creer que volvía a hacer esto, volvía a besar su boca, a tocar su rostro.

El beso cobró intensidad después de unos momentos, sentí las manos de ella tirando de mis cabellos. La agarré por la cintura y la apreté contra mi mientras rápidamente me movía hasta quedar encima de ella. Me apoyé en los codos para seguir besándola sin incomodarla con mi peso, abrió las piernas y me acomodé gustoso entre ellas saboreando, paladeando su boca como un poseso ante una visión esplendorosa. Descendí mis manos por su torso, sintiéndola temblar contra mí, era una sensación que recordaba muy bien de ella cada vez que hacíamos el amor, como si siempre que la tocara algo la recorriera de arriba abajo.

Abandoné sus labios por su dulce cuello y lo besé ansiosamente mientras ella comenzaba a gemir pesadamente. Sentí fuego en las ingles pero sabía que esto no podía prolongarse hasta donde yo quería hacerlo, y no era por falta de voluntad, dentro de poco tiempo ella sería requerida por sus tíos y para todo lo que quería hacerle necesitaría al menos tres cuartos de día.

Dejé que mis manos se cerraran sobre sus pechos y descansé mi cabeza entre ellos mientras recuperaba la cordura. Era sorprendente que aún encendiera mi deseo de esa manera. Sabía que sería así por toda la vida.

Cuando pude regular mi respiración me levanté lentamente, ella volvía a mirarme fijamente, pero ahora no me sentía incomodo. Casi creía que ella estaba tratando de leerme y ver si todo lo que hacía o decía era verdadero. Aún seguía teniendo parte de la inseguridad de antes, o eso me pareció, bajo mi mano derecha sentí el latido frenético de su corazón y no pude evitar reírme, me hacía sentir demasiado, demasiado bien.

–Te amo… –le dije, era algo que repetiría constantemente hasta que se le grabara.

–Te amo… –respondió aun con sus ojos clavados en mí.

–¿Qué me miras? –le pregunté mientras le besaba la punta de la nariz.

–Eres… muy hermoso –dijo ella dudando, pude ver que las mejillas comenzaban a tener más color que el normal–. Nunca te lo dije, ¿verdad? –dijo mirándome otra vez–. Insoportablemente perfecto…

–No, nunca lo hiciste –dije apoyándome nuevamente en ella, sus manos seguían en mis cabellos, nuestras miradas fijas en el otro, como si una conexión hubiera sido forjada.

–Te lo digo ahora –se irguió besándome la frente, sus labios me ardieron la frente y encendieron fuego en mi sangre.

Iba a empezar a derramarme en elogios para ella, unos que equipararan y sobrepasaran los de ella hacia mí cuando escuchamos que alguien tocó la puerta.

Sakura soltó una risita traviesa, tan nada propia de ella que no fui capaz de quitarle la vista de encima.

–No deben enterarse de que estás aquí –dijo empujándome suavemente para que me quitara de encima.

–Tienes miedo de que nos descubran… –le dije tomándola de la mano mientras se sentaba y se calzaba unas pantuflas de lana.

–No… –dijo volviéndose a mirarme, se lanzo levemente hacia mí y me dio un beso ligero–. Tengo miedo de que la doctora Mitzuki no te deje regresar.

Se puso de pie mientras yo me bajaba hacia el otro lado de la cama para quedar oculto.

–Buenos días, señora Li. Los señores Kinomoto y la doctora Mitzuki la están esperando.

–En un momento iré –dijo ella.

Luego de unos segundos la voz de Sakura se escuchó repentinamente alterada, oscura y medrosa. Maldije internamente a la portadora del mensaje. Había tratado de distraerla un poco de su preocupación principal en esos momentos pero todo había vuelto nuevamente.

Me puse de pie cuando escuche que la puerta se cerraba, ella se volvió lentamente a mirarme, su rostro denotaba miedo.

–No tienes nada de que preocuparte, todo irá bien –le dije mientras me acercaba y le tomaba de las manos.

–Sí, todo estará bien –dijo en voz baja asintiendo, más para sí que para mí–. Yo... creo que me bañaré. Debes hacer lo mismo… –se dio media vuelta soltándome las manos y yendo a su ropero.

Me fascinó ver cómo pasaba de un vestido a otro, irracionalmente, no podía creer que considerara casi erótica la manera en que buscaba lo mejor que tuviera para vestirse. Me quedé de pie mirándola completamente deslumbrado.

Escogió un par de jeans de color oscuro y una blusa blanca que me recordó a la primera cita que tuvimos en El Gato Negro. Luego se volvió, ignorándome completamente y se metió al baño que había en la habitación sin cerrar la puerta.

Podía ser una invitación, o podía no serlo, lo cierto es que cuando menos lo pensé mis pasos me llevaron a el baño.

Abrí la puerta mientras el vapor acumulado en esos minutos fluía hacia el exterior, cerré la puerta tras de mí para que el frío no entrara.

Adiviné su forma a través del vidrio que cubría la entrada a la bañera, había una serie de tubos de acero que supuse que estaban diseñados para que en la habitación también se albergar a alguien con problemas fisiológicos.

El baño olía irremediablemente a ella, cerré los ojos y aspiré su esencia concentrándome en ella para tranquilizarme.

El silencio con el que se bañaba parecía casi palpable, detrás de él, adivinaba, estaba todavía la preocupación de ella, debía estar estresada, no quería que lo estuviera quería que estuviera completamente bien para esto que se le avecinaba.

Sin pensar en lo que hacia abrí lentamente el vidrio del baño y me bebí la figura de su espalda, desnuda del todo.

La recorrí incansablemente con la mirada, desnudé su alma con mis ojos marcándola lentamente, tal como la recordaba: más fina, más grácil, más mujer.

Ella se dio la vuelta lentamente cuando sintió mi presencia, pero no me echó ni nada por el estilo, tampoco hizo nada más que mirarme. De repente me sentía como si nunca nos hubiéramos mirado realmente desde su intento de suicidio, ella parecía ver cosas en mí que antes no había hecho, y yo, tal vez inconscientemente hacía lo mismo.

Lentamente ella separó la mano que estaba cruzada sobre su pecho y la extendió hacia mí.

Creí entender su mutismo, lentamente comencé a desabrochar los gemelos de mi camisa, y luego a la prenda hasta retirarla de mi cuerpo. Ella seguía mirándome mientras terminaba de desvestirme y extendía mi mano para tocar la de ella.

Era más atrevida que la Sakura que recordaba, pero aun era ella, esa que ni mis más viles maldades pudieron corromper.

Cerré mis brazos a su alrededor imaginando que esto era lo que necesitaba, alguien que la sostuviera y pudiera soportar sus miedos con ella.

El agua cayó sobre nosotros como testigo de ese momento de unidad, me sentía unido a Sakura, atado de por vida.

Hundí mis dedos en su cuello y comencé a masajear lentamente los nudos de tensión que había en él. Ella se estremecía a cada contacto, pero sabía que estaba intentando relajarse.

Le susurré palabras tranquilizadoras en el oído y seguí intentando relajarla.

Aún abrazada a mi apoyo su cabeza en mí pecho y dejó que la siguiera mimando sin importar cuánto tiempo pasaba y cuanto pudieran demorarse esperándola.

–Quisiera quedarme aquí toda la vida –hablé descubriendo mis pensamientos en ese momento.

Sentí que sus mejillas se contraían en una sonrisa. Abandoné el masaje en su cuello para levantar su rostro entre mis manos.

–Todo estará bien, ya verás que él te va a querer, mereces ser amada por encima de todas las cosas –no lo decía por querer congraciarme con ella, lo decía porque así era, nada más que la verdad.

–Yo también espero eso… –dijo ella mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, aun a pesar de la humedad las pude notar–. Es curioso que me sienta aprensiva por estar a punto de conseguir lo que siempre soñé con tener –sorbió un poco–. Es que no sé… Han pasado tantas cosas, tantas decepciones, tantos eventos adversos que… Tengo miedo de que sea uno de esos –me sentía mal, sabía que parte de esos miedos de ella no eran sino culpa mía.

–Sakura, ¿cómo podría no quererte? Eres su hija, eres con lo que ha soñado desde que tuvo ese accidente –¿cómo podía negarse a querer a una mujer tan buena como ella?

Asintió nuevamente y volvió a apoyarse en mi pecho.

Nunca supe como hice para bañarme y bañarla ya que la mayoría del tiempo permaneció abrazada a mí, como una niña temerosa, no me incomodaba pero realicé maniobras que ni siquiera sabía que fuera capaz de hacer.

Cuando la saqué en brazos no protestó, recordé amarga y a la vez apasionadamente cuando había hecho algo similar en nuestra luna de miel, cuando a pesar de haberla amado realmente esa noche, aun tenía sobre mí el velo, la ceguera de la ambición. Ahora estaba limpio de cualquier pensamiento insano sobre Sakura, excepto aquellos en donde la poseía una y otra vez sin control alguno.

Nos vestimos nuevamente en silencio, me cepillé los dientes como pude y usé el cepillo de cabello de Sakura para acomodarme un poco la apariencia.

Cuando estuvo lista se volvió hacia mí y me dijo:

–No importa lo que haga o suceda, no te alejes de mí.

Asentí nuevamente mientras ella se daba la vuelta y salía, seguida de cerca por mí.

Caminamos en profundo silencio hasta la oficina de la doctora Mitzuki, que supuse no estaría nada contenta con nuestra demora.

–Buenos días –saludamos apenas cruzamos la puerta. Ellos estaban ahí, y me miraron algo hostiles, al parecer seguían sin asimilar que Sakura fuera mi esposa. Nos quedamos de pie a un lado mientras la doctora Mitzuki comenzaba a hablar.

–Creo que los señores Kinomoto deben decidir la manera correcta de hacer esto, le dicen ustedes la verdad, o se las dice la señora Li. No podemos plantearlo de otra manera, y creo que no tengo el derecho de decirle algo así a Fujitaka.

–Lo sabemos, estuvimos dialogándolo con la familia –sentí que Sakura a mi lado se sobrecogía.

–¿Ustedes… –habló en voz alta– su _familia _ya sabe que… estoy viva?

–Sí, ayer se lo confirmamos a nuestros padres, están fuera de sí del alivio y la felicidad, quieren conocerte.

Ella se volvió a estremecer, y una sonrisa, que sabía que ella en verdad no quería plasmar, se dibujó en su cara.

–Ellos estuvieron de acuerdo que en fueras tú misma quien se lo dijera.

Sakura permaneció en silencio, sentía que me apretaba la mano, esto parecía ser demasiado para ella.

–¿Yo? –preguntó ella–, pero… ¿no sería mejor que lo hicieran ustedes? Al fin y al cabo, él… los conoce.

–A ti también te conoce, siempre nos dice buenas cosas de ti –dijo Hajime.

–No lo sé… no me siento con el derecho a hacerlo –dijo ella negando con la cabeza

–Tienes todo el derecho del mundo… Eres, después de todo, su hija legitima.

El silencio que llegó tras esta afirmación. Llenó toda la estancia, apreté la mano de Sakura en un gesto mudo de apoyo y ella me devolvió el apretón.

–Está bien… –dijo aunque parecía estar más segura de que las vacas volaban.

Mi preciosa muñeca… sabía que estaba muriendo de ansiedad y de nervios, pero estaba casi completamente seguro de que nada de esto iba a ir mal, al menos para ella. Merecía esto, merecía ser feliz.

Nos dimos la vuelta para salir, la doctora Mitzuki informó que esta era la hora en la que la enfermera sacaba a Fujitaka a tomar el sol.

Los pasos resonaban en el piso de madera mientras nos acercábamos más y más al jardín, al destino que aguardaba a Sakura.

Divisé a lo lejos la figura encorvada en la silla de Fujitaka. Estaba encorvado porque miraba de cerca de una paloma que se le acercaba a pasos lentos y cautelosos. Este se irguió nada más aparecimos en su campo de visión, sentí los pasos de los tíos de Sakura cerca de nosotros, detrás.

Ella miró por unos momentos y le sonreí para darle ánimo. Lentamente solté mi mano de la de ella para que fuera al encuentro de su padre.

Ella me volvió a mirar, como si estuviera rogándome que no la dejara sola.

–Estoy contigo… pero es un momento en el que no debo intervenir –dije quedamente.

Ella asintió lentamente y se dio la vuelta para dar los pasos que la separaban de su destino.

La vi alejarse, como si estuviera alejándose de mí, volvía a esa parte que detestaba en la que sentía que podía perderla por todo esto. Recé porque se obrara algún milagro, la vi arrodillarse frente a la silla de Fujitaka y comenzar a mover los labios.

Pedí por ella, porque esto significara cosas buenas; pedí por él, porque se recuperara pronto y pudiera ser la familia que quería ser al lado de su hija perdida y recién encontrada.

La expresión del hombre era seria mientras miraba a Sakura a sus pies hablándole, parecía que lentamente su cerebro, que se había fundido en la locura para escapar de la realidad dolorosa volvía en sí lentamente ante lo que ella le estaba diciendo.

Después de unos momentos los labios de ella dejaron de moverse, hasta en esa distancia sentía ese silencio incómodo que seguía después de que la gente contaba un secreto, o decía la verdad y el resto de la audiencia debía asimilarlo.

Y luego, como si algo hubiera hecho reaccionar al hombre, extendió sus brazos lentamente y Sakura, después de unos momentos se refugió en ellos como hacía conmigo, solo que en esa ocasión el amor que se veía en ese abrazo era puramente fraternal. De amor de familia.

Aun a distancia podía escuchar los sonidos de los sordos sollozos de Sakura, se me encogió el estómago. Jamás, nunca la había escuchado llorar de esa manera, como si estuviera desgarrándose por dentro, di un paso para acercarme y ayudarla pero sentí una mano suave en mi brazo y vi que era la doctora Mitzuki, deteniéndome.

–No… aún no –dijo como si comprendiera que Sakura necesitaba ese momento a solas con su padre.

La volví a mirar, seguía abrazada al hombre llorando sin misericordia, sin control…

La compadecía, y la comprendía enormemente, yo estaría clamando igual si en algún momento de mi vida se presentara la oportunidad de recuperar a mis padres de la muerte, envidiaba de una manera inocente a Sakura, me sentía solo… intruso en esa reunión familiar.

Sé que le había prometido estar a su lado, pero sentía que ella no me necesitaba ahí, no en esos momentos, así que di un paso para retroceder e irme a pasar este apretón de pecho en un sitio en donde sus sollozos no me lastimaran como lo estaban haciendo.

Ya había dado la vuelta cuando escuché un sonido ahogado, más un graznido que un grito, pero audible a distancia, perforó mis entrañas con un anhelo absurdamente insoportable.

–¡Shaoran!

Era Sakura, me di la vuelta y la vi de pie, al lado de la silla de ruedas de su padre, mirándome, la cara completamente hinchada, las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos sin control, tan hermosa y pálida como un hada… llamándome, tentándome con su canto.

Sus ojos me rogaron que me acercara. Quería hacerlo pero sentía que algo me detenía, no sabía que era, seguía con el conocimiento de que, de algún modo, no tenía nada que hacer aquí, negué con la cabeza.

–Por favor –dijo ella en la distancia solo moviendo sus labios.

Maldije para mis adentros, ¿dónde estaba la promesa de que no la dejaría sola?

Mis pasos comenzaron a llevarme lentamente hacia ella, hacia su llamado, hacia ese al que acudiría sin más tregua.

Cuando estuve a unos metros de distancia los ojos del hombre, éstos, me miraron evaluadores.

–Acércate, hijo –dijo el hombre anonadándome completamente. Di los pasos que faltaban y estreché la mano del hombre, arrugada y ajada, pero aún fuerte y amable.

–Papá… Él es… mi esposo… Shaoran Li.

El hombre asintió, parecía que en su locura me aceptaba, parecía….

–Acércate, hijo, déjame abrazarte.

Me quedé petrificado cuando los brazos se abrieron para recibirme como si de verdad me considerara parte de la familia. Me sentía completamente desorientado, ¿qué debía hacer?

Miré a Sakura quien a su vez me miraba interrogante, como esperando que yo tomara el siguiente paso.

Los brazos del hombre no bajaron ni un ápice, parecía tener toda la paciencia del mundo para esperarme. Me acerqué, aun no podía creer en lo que hacía cuando me incliné y sentí que sus brazos cansados y enfermos me rodeaban sin tregua.

Muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza en ese momento, todas ellas relacionadas con recuerdos olvidados de mis padres y mi niñez, súbitamente aplastada por su desaparición, este hombre me aferraba y me decía gracias una y otra vez. No entendía por qué, supuse que Sakura le había dicho algo relacionado conmigo, a juzgar por la entrega del abrazo, debió haberle dicho alguna mentira.

Después de unos momentos nos separamos, me enderecé como si un gran peso hubiera sido removido de encima de mí.

Miré a Sakura que me observaba con una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

Escuché pasos tras nosotros, eran los tíos de Sakura que permanecieron a un lado mientras él los miraba.

–Hermanos… encontré a mi hija –dijo mientras lágrimas de felicidad se escapaban de sus ojos–, y está casada…

Los hermanos se abrazaron efusivamente mientras Sakura volvía a mirarme, solo que ahora su mirada estaba teñida de algo que me pareció reproche. Debía estar así después de mi intento de escapar de lo que no podía comprender.

Sakura debía estar feliz, su padre la aceptaba sin reservas y ese debía ser su principal miedo. Ahora nos encontrábamos en la encrucijada sobre lo que iba a pasar después de esto.

Los tíos se retiraron después de unos momentos, querían dejar a Sakura sola con su padre. Me acerqué a ella para despedirme.

–Sakura… –la llamé, estaba sentada en el suelo sosteniendo la mano de Fujitaka que hablaba sin parar. Se volvió hacia mí–. Debo irme –no era cierto, pero ya había hecho aquí lo que tenía que hacer.

–Sí, claro… Fuj... papá, permíteme unos momentos.

El hombre asintió y Sakura se puso de pie. Cuando llegó a mi lado sin previo aviso me abrazó con fuerza, y correspondí a su abrazo con creces.

–Gracias por estar aquí, siempre lo recordaré.

–No hay problema –le respondí, ya me había dicho que no quería importunar a Tomoyo ni a Touya mientras ambos preparaban sus bodas.

–¿Debes irte en verdad? –dijo mirándome aprensiva.

–Sí –mentí–. debo ir a la empresa a arreglar unos asuntos.

–Sí… perdón por retenerte tanto tiempo… gracias otra vez.

–Estaré ahí cada vez que lo necesites –le besé la frente porque no me parecía correcto besarla como quería hacerlo frente a su padre.

–Gracias.

Me di la vuelta y lentamente me marché.

Cuando subí al auto me quedé mucho tiempo mirando hacia el frente, sin esperar nada de nada, pero con esa tranquilidad que se apoderó de mí en el momento en que el abrazo con Fujitaka terminó.

Era como si hubiera sido, de alguna bizarra manera, purificado de tantas cosas. Nuevamente el tener a Sakura en mi vida aportaba cambios tan notables que me era imposible acostumbrarme.

Partí rumbo a la oficina, aunque mi presencia allí no era necesaria del todo, pero necesitaba alejarme de todo lo que este encuentro de sentimientos había producido en mí. Era como si no estuviera preparado para enfrentarme a esta nueva realidad, esa que incluía vivir apasionadamente para que en el momento de perder todo supiera que había aprovechado mi vida del todo.

Aparqué en la oficina y traté de embadurnarme de trabajo para así poder pensar más tarde y con más detenimiento todo lo que había acontecido el día de hoy.

No sabía cómo procedería al día siguiente, pensaba mientras la última hora de la tarde se cernía sobre mi oficina. No sabía si ir a ver a Sakura. Si, en caso de que no fuera, ella se enfadaría; me sentía tan perdido y desorientado.

Cuando llegué a la casa seguía pensando. Parecía que la cabeza se me iba a sobrecalentar. No era una sensación agradable pero tampoco me desagradaba. Contradictorio.

Cuando finalmente estuve acostado, no pude pegar ojo, a pesar de que sentía los párpados cansados debido a mi insomnio de la noche anterior al ver dormir a Sakura. Cerré los ojos por distracción, para sentir así un poco menos cansancio.

Quise levantar el teléfono muchas veces, quise hacer muchas cosas, pero nada surgía más que el sonido del segundero de mi reloj de mesa pasando el tiempo.

Así que cuando llego la mañana seguía igual que el día anterior, sin ningún tipo de propósito.

Estaba tomando el desayuno cuando escuché que el teléfono sonaba.

–Señor, es para usted –dijo Chiharu pasándome el teléfono.

–¿Diga? –pregunté pensando que era un poco temprano para llamadas.

–¿Señor Li? –escuché del otro lado la voz de Yue.

–¡Ah! Yue, buenos días, ¿sucede algo? –dije, el día anterior no había sido notificado de ninguna anomalía.

–Señor, recibí una llamada de la Clínica Tomoeda.

–¿Qué pasa? –dije rápidamente. Era la clínica de la doctora Mitzuki.

–Los señores Kinomoto… se han ido, con el señor Fujitaka y con… la señora Li.

–Se… ¿se han ido? ¿A dónde?

–A su residencia en Tokyo.

Cerré los ojos lentamente mientras la realidad se abría paso entre mis pensamientos. Ahí estaba, lo que había temido, se la habían llevado con ellos tal como lo había supuesto desde el principio.

–¿Cómo pudo salir de la clínica? Soy su tutor legal… –dije desesperado por ostentar un poder sobre Sakura que a todas luces ya no tenía más.

–Sus tíos dieron la autorización para que pidiera una salida voluntaria, se han marchado a donde se encuentra toda la familia Kinomoto… todos quieren conocer a la muchacha.

Eso lo entendía, 19 años creyendo a alguien desaparecido y posiblemente muerto y que de repente apareciera vivo frente a sus ojos era algo descomunal.

–Ella le dejó una carta, la doctora Mitzuki pidió que le fuera entregada inmediatamente, debe estar por llegar por el servicio postal.

–Sí… –dije sin saber exactamente que decir.

Una carta… eso no solucionaba nada. Si ellos querían quedarse con ella… si la convencían de dejarme…

Sentí una tristeza tan profunda como hacía demasiado tiempo no sentía. La sensación de pérdida de Sakura era demasiado, mucho más de lo que podía tolerar. Había estado cerca, había logrado convencerla de que fuera mi esposa otra vez… y ahora ellos se la llevaban, la arrancaban de mi lado sin mayor contemplación.

Yue cortó al otro lado de la línea al mismo tiempo que mi secretaria irrumpía en la oficina informando que había llegado una carta con el postal.

Firmé el recibo y ella me la trajo tiempo después.

Estaba en una hoja blanca con la impecable letra de Sakura impresa en cada línea. Parecía que ese trozo de papel aún contenía parte de la esencia de su piel que se había grabado en el momento en que la había escrito.

La abrí lentamente, como si estuviera seguro de que era una carta de despedida.

"_Shaoran:_

_Sé que cuando recibas esto ya habrás tenido noticias sobre mi partida con Fujitaka y mis tíos. Fue una decisión de último momento, ellos vinieron temprano, me dijeron que la familia no podía esperar para conocerme y querían ver a Fujitaka también. Es increíble que en unas pocas horas haya presentado tal mejoría, como si enterarse de que existo le hubiera dado la energía que necesitaba para salir adelante. _

_Me siento orgullosa de él, tanto como de ti._

_Comprendí que eres un hombre bueno, un hombre al que los golpes del destino han vuelto duro y frío pero que en el fondo sigue siendo ese niño que perdió a sus padres, ese niño que necesita ser amado, ese niño al que le costó aprender las lecciones de la vida pero que ahora… ahora esta resarciendo sus errores, conmigo. _

_Yo te amo Shaoran, ya te lo dije, y esto no se trata de un adiós ni mucho menos, se trata de descubrir si soy algo más que esa alma vacía que vagaba sin tener donde pisar seguro. _

_Sé que comprendes mi necesidad de descubrirme, así como quiero pedirte que te descubras también._

_Quiero que medites, que pienses seriamente en todo, y decidas después de eso si en verdad quieres vivir conmigo… si quieres que sea tu esposa. _

_También sé que te prometí que nos íbamos a casar, te pido ahora por esa promesa que me des tiempo para conocer esta nueva realidad que la vida me ofrece, tiempo para asimilarla, y tiempo para volver a ti. _

_Nunca dejaré de amarte y eso está escrito con sangre, solo dame tiempo… Espérame…_

_Si no puedes esperarme comprenderé perfectamente, después de todo no tienes necesidad de hacer ningún sacrificio aunque me ames. _

_Si puedes espérame… te prometo que volveré._

_Sakura"_

Cerré la carta mientras las lágrimas abandonaban mis ojos lentamente, no era una carta de despedida, después de todo, pero podían pasar muchas cosas en ese tiempo que ella me pedía.

Ella aun dudaba que la esperara cuando desde hacía mucho tiempo había decidido esperarla hasta volverme anciano sin nada que desear salvo a ella y su compañía. Dejé la carta a un lado y me abandoné al llanto que había estado conteniendo desde el día anterior. Volvía, como la carta lo decía, a ser ese niño desorientado y sin propósito que era cuando mis padres murieron.

Pero una cosa era segura.

Esperaría a Sakura incluso desde el más allá si era necesario.

* * *

**Sakura Kinomoto **

Me sentía completamente fuera del lugar, desesperada, patética, emocionada, ilusionada y muchas otras cosas más.

Se abría ante mí algo con lo que no contaba realmente, algo que tenía pinta de querer cambiar mi vida de una manera poderosa.

Seguía asimilándolo mientras las palabras, ahora más lentamente, se me colaban en el cerebro junto con su implicación. En un momento estaba tranquila, aceptando lo que había pasado, y al siguiente sentía que me faltaba el aire, como si tuviera alguna reacción alérgica a las noticias. Lágrimas de emoción acudieron a mis ojos en sin fin de cantidades. Lloraba lentamente, como casi nunca había hecho desde que crecí.

–Señora Li… ¿se encuentra bien? –me dijo la doctora Mitzuki mirándome a los ojos.

Quise responderle con algo más que esos sollozos ahogados que brotaban sin control de mi garganta pero no fui capaz de ir más allá de unos sordos balbuceos.

Uno de los señores Kinomoto se acercó a mí, no tuve voluntad de alejarme, ni siquiera cuando su brazo me instó a sentarme para no caerme ante el profundo mareo que me atenazaba.

Resultaba imposible de creer que algo como esto pudiera suceder, tener a mi padre, a la familia que había deseado desde que era una niña abandonada en ese orfanato, a dos pasos de mí y en la misma clínica psiquiátrica a la que había acudido para tratar de organizar lo poco que me quedaba en la vida.

Respiré hondo para tranquilizarme mientras terminaba de asimilar esta nueva situación. Esperaba con ansias una señal que me guiara, alguien que me entendiera, alguien con quien contar sin necesidad de molestar. No podía con Tomoyo, aunque sabía que me había ofrecido su ayuda incondicional, pero no me sentía con la fuerza moral para pedirle que interrumpiera su felicidad por mi causa, Touya había salido de viaje con Mei Ling y tampoco podía regresar pronto.

De repente la solución fue tan obvia como atemorizante. Él estaba ahí, había dicho que estaría ahí, y diablos si lo necesitaba, enormemente, ya no importaba si lo perdonaba o no, no importaba nada de nosotros, al menos no ahora. Por el momento lo más importante era lo que tenía yo en este momento, unas profundas ganas de apoyarme en alguien que no fuera mi médico de cabecera, me sentía tan sola y frustrada que hice lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

–Necesito un teléfono… y el número de móvil de Shaoran…

–¿Quién es Shaoran? –preguntó Hajime mirándome.

–Necesito un teléfono… –parecía que era lo único que podía pronunciar, la doctora Mitzuki señaló el de su escritorio y me pasó una libreta.

–Encontrara el nombre de su esposo en la letra L.

Asentí lentamente sin sentirme capaz de mayores entusiasmos, marque rápidamente el numero mientras mi pecho seguía doliendo de esa manera tan…"dolorosa"

–¿Hola? –escuché la voz de Shaoran al otro lado de la línea.

Sentí un vértigo en el estómago difícil de describir y soportar. Su voz, era lo único que parecía necesitar para escuchar, para ser capaz de pedirle que acudiera a mí una vez más. Para hacer a un lado todos mis miedos y mis inseguridades y pedirle a él, precisamente a él, la persona a la que más debería odiar en la vida, que viniera a mi "rescate".

–¿Shaoran? –pregunté aunque era más que obvio que se trataba de él.

Escuché por el auricular como si un auto frenara estrepitosamente y temí haberle provocado algún accidente. Esperé unos segundos.

–Sa… Sakura –parecía tan sorprendido como yo por esta llamada tan intempestiva pero debía actuar de prisa, no quería hablar con nadie más que con él. Aun no comprendía como podía ser eso–. Sí, soy yo –dijo él después de unos momentos–. ¿Sucede algo?

–Shaoran… yo… –hasta pronunciar su nombre me llenaba de una emoción desconocida–. No sabía a quién más llamar –confesé completamente anonadada de mi propio atrevimiento. Decidí explicarme para que no pensara nada más que lo correcto–. Tomoyo está planeando su boda con Eriol y Touya no ha vuelto del exterior, no tengo a nadie más –y resultaba tan verdadero como todo lo demás.

–No importa… cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, lo que sea… –dijo casi en un suspiro.

Luego no pude contenerme más y empecé a explicarle entrecortadamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

–Fujitaka… ¡Oh, Dios! El resultado es… él es… –respiré hondo volviendo a tratar de calmarme. Pude ver que la doctora Mitzuki estaba bastante preocupada y mis tíos me miraban impasibles. Aunque también podía adivinarse preocupación bajo esa máscara–. Ven, por favor –dije sin poder retrasarlo por más tiempo.

–En diez minutos estaré allá –respondió él apresuradamente.

Esperé que fuera cierto y tuve que morderme la lengua para no decirle que viniera en incluso menos tiempo. Puse el teléfono en su sitio mientras todos me miraban.

–Necesito que él esté acá… por favor, no me pregunten nada.

Los tres, la doctora Mitzuki y los Kinomoto, me miraron fijamente, casi como si creyeran que definitivamente me había vuelto loca, pero ahora eso no me importaba. Ahora lo único que quería era que alguien me dijera que hacer, yo, que nunca había dependido de nada, sino de mi propio ser, necesitaba de otra persona que me soportara, y nada menos que el hombre que había acabado con mi vida meses atrás.

Me quedé sentada en la silla abrazando mis rodillas, nadie decía nada, parecía que habían comprendido mi necesidad de estar en silencio mientras miles de ideas cruzaban por mi cabeza sin control alguno. Escuché sonido de pasos, me puse de pie rápidamente y salí corriendo sin importarme nada más. Cuando lo vi a lo lejos me lancé sin pensarlo a sus brazos y allí, solo allí hallé el consuelo que estaba necesitando, en brazos de él nada malo podría pasarme.

Sentí que sus brazos se cerraban en torno a mí y eso me dio aun más seguridad. Mis píes subieron unos diez centímetros del suelo y no me importó, solo sabía que así me sentía confortada.

–Tranquila…Tranquila, estoy aquí… estoy aquí, no pasa nada –decía él despacio mientras sentía sus dedos tocándome la espalda. Su voz parecía el calmante que me daban al inicio de mis sesiones, me sentía pesada, preocupada, asustada, pero laxa.

No pude hacer cuentas del tiempo que trascurrió, pero me parecieron días cuando decidí apartarme un poco para darle espacio, seguramente él sí que pensaba que ahora si me había vuelto loca.

–Lo siento –fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, no pude darle la cara excepto cuando sus manos me rodearon el rostro y me hizo inclinarme hacia atrás para poder mirarlo directamente.

–¿Qué es lo que pasa? –escuché su pregunta, esa que me trajo a la realidad nuevamente.

–Fujitaka… –comencé–. Fujitaka… él es… –suspiré tratando de decirlo aunque me costara aún más aceptarlo.

–Cálmate, pequeña, respira profundo y dime que está pasando –"pequeña"… nunca me había llamado así y lo encontraba tan… tranquilizador… tan enternecedor que quise abandonarme a sus brazos sin importarme nada más.

–Él es mi padre –terminé con esa frase que ni yo misma me podía creer. Shaoran se quedó mirándome en silencio mientras parecía asimilar la información que le había dado.

–Eso es… bueno, pequeña –escuche su voz pero todo lo que decía me parecía que tenía significado contrario, al menos para él.

–No sé qué hacer… –confesé en ese momento mi inseguridad.

Miré hacia la doctora Mitzuki y hacia donde los Kinomoto pensando en que realmente todos ellos eran unos desconocidos.

–Debes decírselo, a él le alegrara saber que su hija se encuentra viva… –volví a mirarlo mientras lo escuchaba hablar.

Realmente parecía estar de acuerdo en que le dijéramos a Fujitaka la verdad, yo no sabía nada acerca de qué decisión tomar.

–Tú… –comencé no muy segura de cómo interpretar su expresión–, ¿eso es lo que crees que debo hacer?

–Nunca me preciaría de decirte, al menos ahora, lo que debes hacer, Sakura. No importa la decisión que tomes, yo estaré aquí… –lo que dijo a continuación lo dijo en un susurro–. No voy a dejar que nadie te aparte de mí…

Lo miré a los ojos esperando encontrar algo más en ellos aparte de esa profunda determinación y la verdad en cada palabra que había dicho. Realmente pensaba que algo podia pasar con todo esto que haría que dejáramos de vernos. Miré hacia donde los Kinomoto

–Yo… no sé como decírselo a Fujitaka –dije hablando para él pero mirándolos a ellos, algo que podían interpretar igual.

–¿Quién es él? –la pregunta brotó de repente de la boca de Eizan, miraba a Shaoran de una manera demasiado hostil.

–Es el esposo de la señorita Kinomoto, se llama Shaoran Li –contestó la doctora Mitzuki.

Los Kinomoto la miraron cuando comprendieron que se trataba de mi marido, de quien habíamos hablado hacia unos momentos.

–¿Esposo? Pero si solo tiene 19 años –cuando habló Hajime me hizo sentir como si fuera una niña de 14 años y no una chica de 19, como si no hubiera estado a punto de ser madre. Pero claro, él no podía saber eso, sospechaba que si alguno de ellos llegaba a enterarse de la naturaleza de mi vínculo con Shaoran no dejarían que me acercara a él a menos de 10 metros.

–Es mayor de edad –dijo Eizan, sentí que Shaoran usaba un poco más de fuerza en la mano que tenía en mi hombro.

–De todas maneras, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? No es como si fuera parte de esta familia ¿verdad?

Sí, puede que fuera verdad, pero Shaoran, durante mucho tiempo fue la única familia que tuve.

–Señor… –no me atreví a decirle tío ni nada por el estilo, aun no me sentía preparada para ese tipo de intimidad–. Yo… no tengo a nadie más en este momento, no va a ser fácil cuando se lo diga a Fujitaka… y quiero que… él esté ahí… conmigo –expliqué justificando la presencia de Shaoran en este momento.

–Pero… –iba a discutir.

–Ya basta, Hajime. Debemos pensar como decírselo a Fujitaka y no alterarlo –dijo Eizan y en silencio apoyé su moción enormemente.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el despacho de la doctora Mitzuki. Una vez ahí dejé que ellos se sentaran y me quedé como una estatua al lado de Shaoran quien no se separaba de mí y a quien no tenía ningún deseo de pedirle que hiciera lo contrario.

–Se darán cuenta de que se presenta una situación de lo más… peculiar –la doctora Mitzuki comenzó a hablar pero solo podía escuchar la mitad de lo que decía, lo único que entendí y que me hizo volver a estremecerme de miedo fue el peligro que esta situación suponía para la salud mental de Fujitaka, y no quería eso por ningún motivo pero no me atrevía a hablar, no en ese momento..

–Fujitaka siempre ha dicho que encontrar a su hija aliviaría todas sus penas –dijo Eizan–. Siempre pensamos que sería duro aceptar para él que su hija había desaparecido y también que su destino estaba más que abierto a posibilidades de muerte y otras cosas. Creo sinceramente que el hecho de que se entere de que su hija, su amada hija, se encuentra viva aliviara su salud, lo suficiente para que podamos tenerlo en casa.

Eso ultimo si lo escuché y pensé que no sabia cuanto de cierto tenía eso que él había dicho.

–Me gustaría decírselo a Fujitaka –dije, aunque pensé que alguien más estaba usando mi voz–. Creo que… espero… deseo que esta noticia sea para bien, conociendo a Fujitaka como lo conozco. Sé de lo que hablan, él siempre me ha hablado de su… hija como si fuera su más preciado… tesoro –confesé que conocía esta fase de Fujitaka, la que más me había enternecido y compadecido de él–. Yo se lo diré... –dije más segura de lo que en realidad me sentía, ya que no sabía si ellos estarían de acuerdo en esto de que fuera yo quien lo dijera.

–¿Cuándo? –indagó Eizan.

–Cuando los señores Kinomoto lo dispongan –respondió la doctora Mitzuki.

–Mañana, en la mañana –informó uno de los hermanos de Fujitaka con decisión, una que me hizo desistir en mi idea de sugerir una fecha no tan aproximada–. ¿Estás de acuerdo? –casi no respondo a esa pregunta ya que me hallaba elevada, demasiado pensante.

–Lo que ustedes decidan –respondí sin pizca de carácter.

La reunión dio por concluida en ese momento, ellos decidieron marcharse pero no se despidieron con besos ni abrazos, con un simple adiós que me decía que eran tan poco prestos a expresar las emociones, las verdaderas emociones, como yo.

Cuando se marcharon y me sentí más segura me volví hacia Shaoran dispuesta a disculparme por lo intempestivo de mi llamada. Caminamos en silencio hasta mi habitación, todo en mí gritaba que le pidiera que se quedara pero empecé a hablar para ahorrarme la vergüenza.

–Siento haberte hecho volver tan pronto.

–No me importa, te dije que vendría cuando me lo pidieras –la confianza de su voz me amedrentó un poco a pesar de que a la vez me dio seguridad.

–Sí… –abandoné su mano, finalmente no me sentía en capacidad de invitarlo a seguir acompañándome, pero su mirada me decía que si de él dependiera no habría nada que nos separara.

En ese momento llegué a la conclusión más obvia, a la que no pude llegar en el fragor de saber que Fujitaka era mi padre y todo lo demás. Shaoran, finalmente, había sido sincero conmigo, sus palabras, la verdad que parecía venir de ellas, ni siquiera en los pocos minutos que duramos separados pude dejar de pensar en ellas, su significado, lo que se escondía tras de ellas, lo que Shaoran decía acerca de amarme, todo eso se confabulaba para hacerme débil, y era débil con él. Él era la debilidad que nunca debí tener, la que a la larga casi me mató, la que en este momento estaba haciendo estragos con mi habilidad de controlarme.

–Shaoran yo… necesito hablar contigo, sigue por favor –así lo invite a entrar, estaba a un paso de confesarle mi verdad, la que escucharía de mis labios, deseaba que fuera la que él esperaba.

Él entró y cerré la puerta ya que esperaba que nadie interrumpiera este momento. Sentí que el corazón comenzaba a palpítame sin control, reacción debida única y exclusivamente a él.

–He… he estado pensando en lo que me dijiste… –empecé a decirle lentamente, era todo lo que podía hacer, pensar y pensar, por esto, por lo que pensaba de él en ese momento, por eso había sido mi súbita necesidad de tenerlo a mi lado en el momento en que todo se derramaba sobre mi sin control alguno–. En lo de tu arrepentimiento… y en todo lo demás –hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

Busqué en mi cabeza las palabras que debían continuar con estas frases anteriormente pronunciadas, pero solo una me vino a la cabeza y solo una se materializó en mi boca sin poder detenerla y sin siquiera querer hacerlo.

–Yo… te amo, Shaoran… Nunca he dejado de hacerlo… –escondí mis ojos ante esa vergonzosa situación, nunca en toda mi vida me había planteado la posibilidad de decirle a alguien que lo amaba, pero son embargo ahí estaba diciéndoselo a él, sin mirarlo pero hablando con toda la verdad–. Sé que no es el momento más indicado para decirlo, pero debía hacerlo… –sí, no era el más indicado, acababa de enterarme que tenía un padre y tendría que confrontarlo a él y confrontar el momento en que le diría la verdad–, ni siquiera pude dejar de amarte cuando perdí a mis hijos, ni cuando estaba muriendo… –recordaba tal vez demasiado bien como su voz había llamado mi nombre y como pude comprobar después que no había sido mi imaginación, que él realmente había estado ahí, intentando ayudarme, eso era algo que ofrecía mucha más claridad de la que estaba dispuesta a admitir–. Incluso en esos momentos estabas ahí… estaba rezando porque te encontraras en mejor situación que yo.

–Sakura, yo… –él iba a decirme algo, pero una vez que había tomado el carrillo no quería que nada me detuviera, no quería flaquear y quedarme con algo que sabía que debía manifestarla.

–Déjame terminar… Ya sabes que te amo, creo que lo has sabido siempre –sí, se lo había demostrado de todas las formas que sabía cuando habíamos estado juntos en ese período de tiempo que, aun bajo engaños, fue el más feliz de mi vida–. Pero, yo debo… debo reconciliar mi relación con mi padre… debo saber quién es realmente mi familia… yo quiero… saber lo que se siente una familia, necesito que estés ahí… y que me apoyes aun si me piden que me vaya con ellos… –apenas ahora surgía dentro de mi esa posibilidad, tal vez ellos querrían que conociera a alguna familia que pudiera encontrarse en el exterior o yo que sabía…

–¡NO! –la vehemencia de su grito hizo que retrocediera asustada un paso, sabía que su genio podía ser volátil y no sabía cuando de este había cambiado en todo ese tiempo–. Yo no puedo dejarte ir… –decía mientras se acercaba imperceptiblemente a mí–. Entiéndelo… no quiero ser egoísta… no quiero… no quiero perderte... Quiero… quiero vivir contigo… quiero que seas mi esposa, mi mujer… mía… Quiero tener hijos contigo, quiero hacer mi vida contigo, no, te ruego que no me dejes –su discurso hizo que se me encogiera el pecho, especialmente porque de alguna manera deseaba exactamente eso que él estaba deseando.

–Shaoran, aún no es nada seguro, solo estoy hablando de opciones… –dije esperando tener un poco de razón, y esperando también que él se calmara un poco.

–No me importa –dijo acercándose, ahora de manera deliberada hacia mí, hasta que la única cosa que se interponía entre él y la puerta era yo. Inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a olerme el pelo como si fuera la esencia mas deliciosa del mundo, respiraba profundo la vez que se acercaba mas y lo sentía cada vez mas apoyado contra mí–. Creí que comprendías que no puedo vivir sin ti, no soy nada sin ti. Yo también te amo, tanto como tú me amas a mí… más que a mi vida, más que a todo, estoy dispuesto a todo por ti… no me dejes.

Cada palabra que salía de su boca era como un bálsamo uniforme que cayó sobre mí llenándome de ese placer cálido que solo sentía cuando estaba cerca de él. Comencé a respirar agitadamente cuando una excitación que no sentía hacía tiempo se apoderaba de mí. Levanté los brazos por instinto y lentamente, tan lentamente que hasta a mí me dio miedo cortar la tensión, se cerraban en torno a él, a la figura en la que hacía unos momentos había apoyado cada una de mis preocupaciones sin importarme las consecuencias. Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho e inevitables lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de mí. Parecía que llorar se había vuelto algo cotidiano en mi, tal vez todas las lágrimas guardadas desde que era niña empezaban a cobrar a hora su cuenta resolviendo fluir en cualquier momento de debilidad y de manera profunda y dolorosa.

–Sakura… déjame estar a tu lado… Perdóname, no dejes que te alejen de mí –sentí su aliento en mi oído y escuché el latido de su oscuro corazón a través de su pecho en donde tenía apoyada la cabeza.

Me mantuve allí, dejando que esas traicioneras lágrimas siguieran haciendo lo suyo, dejándome en una posición aun más vulberable, pero no me importaba, bastante había tenido que aguantar por todo.

Separé mi rostro de su pecho y lo miré a los ojos, esperaba con ansias que me besara, más que nada en el mundo, y él pareció leer mi mente cuando bajó su cabeza hacia mí y capturó mis labios en los suyos sin ninguna contención. Sentí su lengua abrirse paso por entre mis labios y la acogí gustosa dándole la mía, ya sentía que la cabeza comenzaba a darme vueltas sin control. Cuando fue necesario separarnos por la falta de aire él tomó mi rostro en sus manos y prosiguió a que lo mirara.

–Quiero que nos volvamos a casar… –su aliento rozo mis labios cuando dijo esas palabras, sus labios rozaron la comisura de mis labios y después cada parte de mi rostro que estuvo a su alcance–. Quiero ser tu esposo de verdad… por la iglesia…

Su esposa… Durante mucho tiempo ese que mi sueño de vida, ser la esposa de ese ser al que amaba incondicionalmente, pero en un pequeño instante todas las cosas dolorosas que viví desde el momento en que me casé con el hicieron dudar cada propósito que tenía en mente aceptar de él.

–Shaoran… yo… –¿que podía decirle? No quería rechazarlo, pero por otro lado tampoco me sentía capaz de decirle que sí a la ligera, no después de cuanto había sufrido la primera vez

–No tienes que darme una respuesta ahora –dijo él atropelladamente–. Solo tenlo en cuenta. Sakura, yo te amo… no te voy a privar de esta oportunidad pero… no te olvides de mí… No vayas a olvidar que te amo… y que… estaré esperándote.

Y de alguna parte me llegaba la convicción de que estaba hablando seriamente, con compromiso, con una verdadera promesa que empapó mis entrañas de mucho júbilo, lo miré a los ojos durante mucho tiempo y después le dije:

–No, nunca podría olvidarlo –en respuesta a su oferta de antes, aquella en la que decía que estaría esperándome.

De otra parte llegaba también la seguridad de que estaba hablando en serio.

* * *

**¡Hola! No creo que haya tardado... demasiado. He tenido una de esas épocas en las que encuentro fics buenos todas las noches, y he estado algo ocupada leyéndolos (a las que no les interese HP, que se salte el siguiente párrafo). **

**De eso quería hablar justamente con las fanáticas de HP, que habrá alguna, sin duda. ¿Nunca os habéis preguntado cómo fue la huida de Sirius con 16 años de edad? ¿No os ha entrado la curiosidad? Rosario Aliaga nos presenta ''Declaración de la Independecia, por Sirius Black''. Un pequeño fic de 7 capítulos (algo cortos, pero muy buenos), que nos cuentan cómo fue la huida de Sirius, con un toque de humor muy original, bastante sarcástico. Tiene buena ortografía y gramática, y maneja a la perfección el español neutro. Es una pena que sólo tenga 6 reviews. Si alguna de vosotras (lo siento, muchachos, las chicas abundan más en FF) se interesa por ella, aquí tenéis el link del fic: **

**www. Fanfiction .net/s /7270928 /1 /Declaracion_ de_ la_ Independencia _por_ Sirius_ Black (sin los espacios, claro)**

**Espero sinceramente que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. El próximo es uno de mis favoritos, es cuando Sakura le dice a Fujiaka que es su hija, creo, y Shaoran se vuelve loco de la espera. ¡Qué romántica la carta! **

**Si no hay bueno o interesante que decir, es mejor no decir nada, así que me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Saludos =)**

**lady Evelyne**


	29. Capítulo 28

**Disclaimer**** → SCC no me pertenece, es propiedad de CLAMP, y la trama pertenece a MaraGaunt. Yo sólo me adjudico la traducción (desgraciadamente).**

**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

**Sakura Kinomoto**

Cuando terminé con esa palabra no pude musitar en mi propia boca una que le comunicara que debía irse. Simple y llanamente no podía pedirle que se fuera como tampoco pude detenerme de hablar con él.

Me escuchaba en silencio, parecía que escucharme fuera lo único que se hubiese propuesto y eso, en esos momentos cuando tenía tanto por decir, me venía de perlas. Era como si alguien hubiera encendido un interruptor y todo lo que no había podido hablar en toda mi vida se disparara para caer directamente sobre el, que parecía tan dispuesto a escucharme.

Percibí sus ojos sobre mí todo el tiempo, ellos me estimulaban a seguir fraseando, confesé mis miedos, los que me habían asaltado cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada y todo lo que había pasado en ese entonces. Me parecía que en esos momentos no era ya "tan" doloroso hablar de mis hijos, de mi fase de aceptación y las implicaciones que habían llegado con ella. Aunque doliera sabía que hablar de ellos me haría bien.

Dejé que la situación se volviera íntima lo suficiente como para que él se acostara en mi cama y yo usara su cuerpo de soporte para el mío.

Lo último que recordaba era haberme quedado sin palabras, dividida entre el mundo real y el de la imaginación, y saber que él estaba ahí desencadenó en mí un sueño más tranquilo. Podría decir que hasta placentero.

No supe realmente por cuánto tiempo dormí, solo que cuando abrí los ojos lo encontré inclinado sobre mí, mirándome de esa manera tan intensa que conseguía que cada parte de mi cuerpo clamara por él. Levanté mi mano y rocé sus labios tan suaves y masculinos. El calor que desprendían traspasó todas mis barreras limpiamente.

–Pensé que te habías marchado –dije esperando no haber soñado demasiado ansiosa, me alegraba sobremanera que aun se encontrara aquí.

–No pude hacerlo –confesó él–. No quería hacerlo.

Sentí calor en el pecho ante su confesión y me sentí extrañamente poderosa por unos momentos. Sonreí satisfactoriamente sin poder evitar que la expresión de orgullo personal se me plantara en el rostro.

–Me alegro, hacía tiempo que no tenía una noche tan tranquila –eso era algo que tampoco me importaba confesarle.

No se trataba de que tuviera las pesadas pesadillas que me atenazaban al principio pero, en ocasiones, mis sueños se volvían algo inquietantes y prefería pasar la noche descansando y no durmiendo.

–Elevas mi ego de una manera peligrosa –dijo él susurrándome, la sonrisa seguía pegada a mi cara.

–Es verdad –dije recordando pedazos de mis pesadillas de antes y eliminando súbitamente cualquier rastro de risa de mi rostro.

–Lo sé- dijo el imitando mi seriedad. Nos quedamos en silencio mientras los eventos del día anterior volvían a cobrar cuota en mi cerebro–. ¿Tienes miedo? –me preguntó él repentinamente y me percaté de que, de alguna manera, sabía en que estaba pensando.

–Sí y no –respondí bastante insegura–. Tengo miedo por como pueda reaccionar y no tengo miedo a la vez porque… –sentí que el rubor que hacía mucho tiempo no se veía en mis mejillas flotaba en ellas con verdadero fulgor–, sé que estarás ahí.

Fijé mis ojos en él esperando, de alguna manera, que se negara a estar presente en ese momento especial de mi vida.

–Estarás, ¿verdad? –pregunté volviendo a hacer gala de la inseguridad.

–Tanto como me quieras –respondió él enigmáticamente.

Pensé en contestarle de muchas maneras pero solo se me ocurrió vocalizar una de ellas.

–Te voy a querer siempre –la que más me comprometía de todas. Ya no tenía sentido ocultárselo cuando ni yo misma podía con todo ese amor que se derramaba de mí hacia el–. No sé lo que me haces, sé que debería odiarte pero no puedo hacerlo –tal vez era y seguiría siendo la misma débil de siempre o tal vez se trataba de que él era mi mayor debilidad.

–Sé que merezco que me odies –respondió él–, sé que deberías hacerlo y, siento decirlo así, pero me alegra demasiado que no lo hagas. Sakura, durante todo este tiempo me di cuenta de lo mucho que te dañe, pero también de cuanto te amo, tú me embrujaste el alma con tu ternura, tu amor hacia mí, estoy enamorado de ti y voy a estarlo siempre.

Cerré los parpados por que por unos momentos me sentí incapaz de contemplarme en lo profundo de sus ojos mientras me decía esas hermosas palabras que se deslizaban sobre mí como un bálsamo sanador y a las que creía sin poder dudar. Me entraron ganas de seguir hablándole de mis desavenencias a pesar de que sabía que no tenía por qué hacerlo, y arriesgándome a que él las encontrara repetitivas y aburridas.

–Cuando todo término… –comencé recordando levemente como me sentí cuando cada una de sus palabras me azotó sin piedad–, soñaba con este momento, con que volverías a decirme que todo era una broma, que cada cosa que me habías dicho no era sino invento. Después todo terminaba y seguía ahí –percibí como su cuerpo se tensaba ante cada una de mis palabras.

–¿Sabes cuánto me duele escucharte hablar así?

Sí, lo sabía o al menos creía saberlo, pero podía sentir su dolor emanar de su cuerpo y me sorprendía estar tan conectada, hasta ese punto, con él, para ser capaz de percibir sus emociones tan correctamente.

–No más de lo que me duele a mí recordarlo –dije y después quise que fuera clara mi posición respecto a nosotros–. Shaoran, va a ser difícil olvidar todo lo que pasó –negué insistentemente con la cabeza aunque sabía que él iba a rebatir mi punto.

–No te estoy pidiendo eso –dijo suavemente–. Lo único que quiero es compensar con recuerdos alegres cada una de las experiencias oscuras de tu vida –se demoró segundos en continuar hablándome, como si le costara mucho continuar–. ¿Me has perdonado, Sakura? ¿Accederás a casarte conmigo, a ser mi esposa de verdad?

Me hice la misma pregunta. ¿Había perdonado a Shaoran? ¿Me sentía en la capacidad de intentar pasar por alto todas y cada una de las cosas que había vivido, la mayoría de ellas por su causa?

Luego me sentí estúpida por esas preguntas y cuestionamientos. Sabía que mi perdón había surgido a partir del momento en que me reveló la motivación de sus celos, aunque eso en realidad no justificara nada. En el fondo de mi corazón donde él se había plantado, había crecido y se había apoderado de todo, ahí sabía yo que él, antes de mi perdón, había conseguido algo millones de veces más grande: había conseguido mi amor y eso eclipsaba con creces cada duda que tenia respecto a perdonarle. Lo amaba y contra eso no había acción que valiera.

Suspiré cansadamente luego de esa diatriba mental.

–Sí, lo he hecho y… –una vez mas me dominaban sensaciones de felicidad que no había experimentado desde nuestra luna de miel–, sí, acepto casarme contigo, otra vez.

Él soltó una sonrisa de alivio muy diferente a la que había tenido cuando acepté casarme con él la primera vez, en medio del jardín de su madre. Esa sonrisa era tan hermosa ante mis ojos que estos se vieron moralmente obligados a quedarse mirando. Era como si con mi "sí" le hubiera dado un pasaje de entrada al cielo. Sentí sus dedos cálidos en el bajo de mi quijada, con un movimiento suave me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos y alzar un poco mas mi rostro.

Sabía que iba a besarme antes de todo ello y por esa vez no me resistí. Necesitaba tanto de ese contacto como de tantas otras cosas que echaba de menos de él.

La palma de su mano se abrió completamente sobre mi mejilla derecha, mis manos se levantaron en su búsqueda propia de contacto, desordenándole el cabello sin contención alguna. Su mano bajó por mi cuello y se deslizó lentamente por la curva de mi cuello y luego siguió descendiendo rozando mi pecho hasta detenerse en mi cintura cerrándose como un grillete de placer y empujándome hacia él con fuerza.

Luego lo tenía encima de mí, haciéndome recordar dolorosamente lo que sentía cuando él se encontraba en esa posición, completamente desnudo y profundamente enterrado en mi cuerpo. Percibí sus besos ávidos y llenos de fuego con mi propia boca mientras su cuerpo seguía moviéndose con destreza sobre el mío. No me importaba estar en esa posición con él, después de todo, él me conocía íntimamente.

Sus manos me agarraron con fuerza las costillas al principio pero suavemente después. Apartó su boca con renuencia de la mía para sembrar un camino de roce de labios sobre la piel de mi cuello. Gemí cuando la conocida sensación de vértigo planeó sobre cada parte de mi cuerpo como un pájaro para asentarse sobre la parte baja de mi vientre. Luego todo se detuvo, sus manos se amoldaban a mis senos y su frente descansaba entre ellos como si no hubiera cobijo y apoyo más delicioso.

La quietud de su cuerpo me causó inquietud pero hice lo posible por no manifestarlo físicamente. Lo vi a los ojos cuando levantó la frente de mi pecho, una sonrisa amplia e inocente transformó notablemente su rostro de atractivo a uno todavía más.

–Te amo –le dije como si fuera lo más normal de mundo. Su sonrisa se ensanchó aunque no sabía si él se daba cuenta de ello.

–Te amo –me respondió de vuelta.

Nuestras miradas seguían conectadas, casi íntimamente. Admiré el envés de su rostro de facciones perfectas y masculinas, él debió haber sido hecho con mucho amor para alcanzar esa perfección física con la que soñé desde que lo conocí.

–¿Qué me miras? –me preguntó suavemente enviando cosquillas de placer por todo mi cuerpo.

–Eres… –dudé un poco al pensar en si decirle a un hombre lo que me parecía que era resultaría ofensivo para él, pero no me pude contener– muy hermoso.

Sentí la sangre distribuirse sobre mis mejillas, casi podía sentir el calor que desprendían.

–Nunca te lo dije, ¿verdad? –me pareció casi cruel que una nimiedad así se me hubiese pasado por alto–. Insoportablemente perfecto –recorrí los rasgos con mi mirada y tuve la satisfacción de leer en ellos algo parecido a la sorpresa.

–No, nunca lo hiciste –dijo volviendo a apoyar su mentón en mi pecho.

–Te lo digo ahora –dije acercándome para besarle la frente inocentemente.

Luego, repentinamente alguien tocó a la puerta.

Un miedo rápido y visceral se apoderó de mí ante lo que parecería que estábamos haciendo si alguien miraba la escena desde fuera. No pude menos que ver mi propia estupidez, hice fuerza para que se levantara aunque debía admitir que lo que hubiera querido era que se quedara ahí, si se podía para siempre.

–No deben enterarse de que estás aquí –me senté despacio mientras sentía que mi mano era presa de la de él, me calcé mis pantuflas con una mano.

–¿Tienes miedo de que nos descubran? –su voz se escuchaba algo contrariada por lo que me vi en la obligación de confesarle el verdadero motivo de mi miedo

–No… –lo besé para hacer énfasis en mi afirmación–. Tengo miedo de que la doctora Mitzuki no te deje regresar.

Liberé mi mano y me terminé de poner de pie. Escuché un ruido, algo sordo y me volví para ver a Shaoran rodar a un lado de la cama y caer hasta quedar cubierto al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría.

–Buenos días, señora –era una de las enfermeras del turno de la mañana, los señores Kinomoto y la doctora Mitzuki la están esperando.

Cuando dijo esto sentí que mi estomago dio un salto mortal y para nada usual. Cualquier alegría o tranquilidad que hubiera llegado a sentir estando con Shaoran se esfumó como vapor en el aire.

–En un momento iré –dije para intentar ganar el tiempo suficiente para serenarme.

Me quedé parada olvidándome por unos segundos de la noción del tiempo, pero fui lo suficientemente consiente para darme la vuelta y mirar a Shaoran, que se había levantado de su posición y me miraba.

–No tienes nada de qué preocuparte –me decía mientras acortaba las distancias entre nosotros y tomaba mis manos en las suyas.

–Sí, todo estará bien –lo secundé no muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo. Me solté de sus manos y como una autómata comencé a buscar entre mis cosas algo de ropa decente para ponerme pero no sabía cuál era el protocolo de vestir cuando tenías que conocer a tu padre después de 19 años de creer que no existía–. Creo que me bañaré, debes hacer lo mismo –casi sentía que había comenzado a desvariar. Me volví a comportar como una autómata y sin sentido y avancé hasta el baño cerrando la puerta sin fuerza.

Miles de cosas se cruzaban por mi cabeza mientras mis manos trabajaban por cuenta propia para quitarme la ropa y meterme desnuda a la bañera.

Abrí los grifos y me sumergí sin pensar en el agua helada que me recibió mientras se acoplaba a la temperatura normal. Mientras el agua caía pensaba en las miles de manera en que le hablaría a Fujitaka y también en las miles de manera en que él podía responder.

Escuché como la puerta de la bañera se abría lentamente. Sabía que se trataba de Shaoran aunque no podía imaginar que hacía. ahí.

De nada valía intentar ocultarse cuando él conocía mi cuerpo incluso mejor que yo misma. Sentí sus ojos clavarse como dagas ardientes en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo al descubierto. Sí, él me miraba pero lo necesitaba cerca de mí para sentirme completamente confortada. Levanté mi mano hacia él.

Vi que miró mi mano por muchos segundos en los que nuestros ojos tampoco pudieron dejar de mirarse. Él se quitó la ropa lentamente y me sentí profundamente aliviada de poder volver a verlo así y tan cerca de mí.

Cuando nuestros dedos se rozaron sentí las chispas correr por todo mi cuerpo, cuando fui cubierta por él me sentí nuevamente protegida y sin miedo a lo que pudiera pasar fuera de sus brazos. Sentí que lentamente tomaba mi cuello y hacía la presión necesaria para relajar los músculos forzados y tensos de este y de los hombros. Yo me relajaba con tan solo contar con su presencia pero lo que hacía también ayudaba

–Todo estará bien, ya verás –me decía mientras yo simplemente me aferraba a él sin importarme nada mas, ni siquiera nuestros mutuos estados de desnudez. Luego después de unos momentos continuó–. Quisiera quedarme aquí toda la vida.

No pude sino reírme porque estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo, sus manos me tomaron el rostro y lo levantaron hacia él.

–Todo estará bien, ya verás que él te va a querer, mereces ser amada por encima de todas las cosas.

Había tal sinceridad en sus palabras que no sino percibir como mis ojos se humedecían por encima del agua y que vapor que nos rodeaba.

–También espero eso –respiré hondo cuidando de no inhalar agua–. Es curioso que me sienta aprensiva por estar a punto de conseguir lo que siempre soñé con tener… Es que no sé –pero sí sabía. Se trataba de mi inseguridad saliendo para no sorprenderme–. Han pasado tantas cosas, tantos eventos adversos que… tengo miedo de que sea uno de esos.

Él secundó mi respiración profunda.

–Sakura, ¿cómo podría no quererte? Eres su hija, eres con lo que ha soñado desde que tuvo ese accidente.

No era que me hubiese convencido del todo, pero asentí intentando llenarme de un poco de confianza. Lo abracé nuevamente mientras él acariciaba mi espalda.

Lo tuve cerca de mí todo el tiempo mientras lavaba lentamente mi piel el calor de sus manos volvió a trasmitirme confianza, la que nunca había esperando encontrar en él y menos desde que me había rechazado.

Tampoco opuse resistencia cuando me sacó del baño en sus brazos ni mucho menos cuando me secó y me vistió como si yo fuera su muñeca. Dudaba mucho que, en el estado en que me encontraba, fuera muy capaz de siquiera abrir el broche de un sostén. Sus ardientes ojos estuvieron sobre mí todo el tiempo, ellos también me trasmitían calor, pero era uno muy diferente al que me trasmitían sus dedos pero igualmente inquietante y placentero. Quise intentar hacer caso omiso pero había admitido que él había vuelto a meterse en mi piel y en mi corazón como una debilidad absolutamente abrumadora.

Pero la parte curiosa llegó cuando le llegó el turno a él de ser vestido y todo mi letargo desapareció ante la inexplorada experiencia de vestirlo a él, como si a cambio de que yo fuera su muñeca él se convirtiera en mi muñeco. Así que le devolví el favor consintiéndolo con demasiada ternura, aun para mí.

–No importa lo que haga o suceda, no te alejes de mí.

Él afirmó y tomándome de la mano nos dirigimos hacia la oficina de la dirección.

Con cada paso que daba me parecía como si de repente comenzara a rejuvenecer por año. Para cuando estuvimos frente a su puerta me sentía como si volviera a ser la niña desorientada y perdida que era cuando comencé a tener uso de razón.

La puerta se abrió, no sabía si esa puerta se abría al cielo o al infierno para mí.

La doctora Mitzuki se encontraba frente a su escritorio y los hermanos de Fujitaka se encontraban sentados en la sillas de visitantes. Saludamos educadamente pero no me senté y Shaoran tampoco lo hizo. La doctora Mitzuki comenzó a indagar sobre si serían Hajime y Eizan los encargados de darle la noticia a Fujitaka sobre mi existencia.

–Creo que los señores Kinomoto deben decidir la manera correcta de hacer esto. O le dicen ustedes la verdad o se la dice la señora Li. No podemos plantearlo de otra manera y creo que no tengo el derecho de decirle algo así a Fujitaka.

–Lo sabemos –respondió Hajime–. Lo hemos dialogado todo con la familia.

Cuando mencionó la palabra ''familia'' la seguridad con que lo hizo y la intensidad con la que me miro me hicieron sentir demasiado confusa. El término familia y yo nunca habíamos estado relacionados y sin embargo ahora producía en mí estas sensaciones contradictorias de miedo y esperanza, de tener un lugar al que pertenecer realmente.

–¿Ustedes… –me había quedado sin argumentos–... su familia ya sabe que estoy viva?

–Sí, ayer se lo confirmamos a nuestros padres, están fuera de sí del alivio y la felicidad.

Querían conocerme, no me estaban rechazando por mi ausencia involuntaria… Tenía abuelos…

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo pero por un lapso corto de tiempo al imaginarme una versión mío pero con muchas canas y arrugas encima. Era demasiado incongruente y tuve que parar de reírme de mi propia estupidez cuando ellos dejaron caer la noticia bomba.

–Ellos estuvieron de acuerdo en que fueras tú misma quien se lo dijeras.

Mi mano se aferró a la de Shaoran enseguida e inconscientemente cuando me enfrenté a este nuevo reto que ellos estaban planteando. Y más aun cuando personas a las que no conocía querían que una noticia de tamaña magnitud fuera comunicada por mí.

–¿Yo? –respiré hondo–. Pero, ¿no sería mejor que lo hicieran ustedes? Al fin y al cabo, él los conoce…

–A ti también te conoce, siempre nos habla cosas lindas de ti.

Sentí un poco de vergüenza cuando dijo eso:

–No lo sé, no me siento con el derecho… –dije lentamente.

–Tienes todo el derecho del mundo. Eres, después de todo, su hija legítima.

Sentí que Shaoran me devolvía el apretón de mano en un gesto de apoyo. Lo sabía porque mi propia mano dejó de temblar como lo estaba haciendo cuando él hizo la presión.

Aun no sabía lo que debía decir pero una cosa era cierta, si no le decía eso pronto a Fujitaka la situación me iba a matar de un ataque de angustia.

–Está bien –accedí antes de poder detenerme y echarme para atrás.

Salimos de la oficina. Aferré con mi mano la de Shaoran para que no me dejara mientras mis pies caminaban por voluntad propia. No quería que me soltara… no quería nada.

Mis ojos capturaron la forma de Fujitaka entre el verde de los prados de esos terrenos vastos, como tantas otras veces, solo que en ninguna de ellas tenía lo que en esta ocasión. Saber que quien se hallaba ante mis ojos no era otro que mi padre casi me hacía querer gritar.

Percibí que Shaoran me soltaba la mano, pero estaba tan ensimismada que solo me di cuenta del hecho cuando ya había dado unos cuantos pasos lejos de él. Lo miré dándome un poco la vuelta pero él solo tenía una media sonrisa enigmática en su rostro.

–Estoy contigo –''Lo sabes" parecían gritar los orbes castaños–, pero es un momento en el que no debo intervenir.

Tenía razón aunque se me hiciera más difícil hacerlo sola, sin él. Meneando la cabeza inconformemente volví mi mirada nuevamente hacia Fujitaka y conseguí alejarme de Shaoran y del suplicio emocional en el que había convertido su presencia a mi lado.

Cada paso me llevaba más lejos, sentí el corazón palpitarme en la garganta, pero traté de serenarme. No iba a dejar que mis miedos alteraran este momento y aunque no tenía un monologo ni un discurso ensayado en la punta de la lengua intentaría hacer lo mejor para los dos.

Finalmente estaba frente a Fujitaka, quien al verme iluminó su rostro con una hermosa sonrisa. De repente pude ver en él cosas que no había visto antes, rasgos de su cara que me parecían vagamente familiares y que solo podían ser míos y de él. En ese corto lapso de tiempo no tuve ninguna duda de que él era mi padre.

Me arrodillé para estar un poco más a su altura y de mi boca comenzaron a brotar las palabras.

–Fujitaka… –quería llamarle papá, y quería pedirle que me abrazara pero me contuve solemnemente, no quería que esto fuera confuso para él–. Una vez me contaste la historia de tu vida… La historia de la muerte de… –un sollozo pugnó por atravesar mi pecho al pensar en la manera en que él había hablado de Nadeshiko, la única mujer que había amado y la cual había muerto en el accidente que le nubló la salud a él. Mi propia madre. Tragué en seco y continué hablando, luchando contra la presión en mi pecho que me impedía respirar con normalidad–. La pérdida de tu esposa… y de tu hija… –la expresión de Fujitaka era inamovible, parecía haberse quedado en blanco pero algo me decía que me estaba escuchando atentamente, no sabía que tanto bien le estaba haciendo lo que le estaba diciendo–. Tú siempre hablabas de tu hija como si estuvieras describiendo a la razón de tu existir aunque ella no se encontraba contigo… Su pérdida… había contribuido a lo que eres ahora… aislado de tu vida, de tu familia… –sentí la primera lágrima deslizarse por mi mejilla, ardiente contra mi piel fría por el miedo, el peso que sentía en el pecho no se equiparaba a nada que hubiera experimentado antes… Era demasiado parecido a la presión cuando se respiraba bajo el agua: una sensación que conocía y había vivido demasiado bien–. Yo…solo lo supe hasta ayer… y… –algo me impedía seguir pero saqué valor y lo hice a un lado para continuar–. Soy esa… yo soy… yo soy la hija… tu hija perdida… –los ojos de Fujitaka volaron a los míos como si quisiera ver en los míos un atisbo de mentira en lo que estaba diciendo–. Tus hermanos me encontraron –me apresuré a explicar antes de que creyera que lo estaba engañando–. E hicieron unas pruebas…Decían que me parecía a su bisabuela, pero yo no lo sabía. Las pruebas dieron positivas… –sé que estaba hablando sin pensar y sin saber si él me estaba escuchando siquiera, pero no me podía contener, no podía parar en mi intento de explicarle todo y que no me hallara como algo hostil.

Cuando terminé, cuando esperaba que todo hubiera quedado claro para él me callé y dejé que el hiciera el siguiente movimiento, lágrimas brotaban una tras otra de mis ojos inconteniblemente.

El silencio se alargó por interminables segundos, minutos, podían haber sido horas, ya no tenía noción del tiempo en mi cerebro. Luego, como si nada los brazos de Fujitaka se levantaron para que me refugiara en ellos. Él había hecho este movimiento muchas veces antes pero ahora que ambos sabíamos la verdad este acto cobraba una importancia que no tenía antes, algo muy diferente, algo que rayaba en el fondo del amor fraternal.

Comencé a llorar mas fuerte mientras lo abrazaba atesorándolo en mi corazón como las más preciada de mis posesiones al lado de Shaoran. Lloré por nuestros años perdidos, por el hecho de habernos separado y por el hecho de encontrarnos ahora, lloré por mi madre a la que nunca tendría oportunidad de conocer, pero que sabía que estaba bien en donde fuera que estuviera, porque sabía que nos estaba viendo y se sentía orgullosa de que al fin mi padre y yo, y nuestra "familia" estuviéramos unidos de nuevo.

Cuando la situación se calmo un poco levante mi rostro de su húmedo hombro y lo miré a los ojos tan llenos de amor para mí, tan faltos de la enfermedad que lo aquejaba antes, tan lleno de vida como nunca lo había estado.

–Mi hijita… Hermosa –dijo lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos y murmuraba un "Gracias, Dios" que estaba cargado de emoción. Me acarició la mejilla y dijo–. ¿Cómo pude no darme cuenta…? Aquí estaba yo perdido en mi propia tumba de dolor y casi dejo escapar la oportunidad de tenerte en mis brazos… como cuando eras del tamaño de un duendecillo.

Reí y lloré al mismo tiempo ante su descripción de mí cuando era bebe. Me estaba demostrando con sus palabras que me aceptaba con los brazos abiertos, literalmente… si él me aceptaba, ¿quién podría estar en contra de nosotros?

Lo primero que mi instinto me dicto era que tenía que compartir esto con la persona más cercana a mi ahora, Shaoran. Esta felicidad debía compartirla con él… no podía negarme eso… lo había prometido.

Cuando miré hacia donde él se encontraba vi que tenía la evidente intención de marcharse, caí lo podía deducid por la postura de su cuerpo y la expresión de su rostro aun a distancia. Mi alma comenzó a llamarlo en unos segundos, completamente segura de que si él no estaba ahí para compartir esto conmigo, ¿con quién, aparte de mí misma, compartiría esto? ¿Acaso me quería dejar?

–¡Shaoran!

Sentí que se me salía el mismo espíritu en ese llamado por él, después de todo era el hombre que amaba.

Él negó lentamente aunque aun a esa distancia podía ver que quería acercarse, lo que no entendía ni sabía era porque se negaba a acercarse cuando le había pedido, le había rogado que no me dejara sola en esto. Le pedí mudamente que se acercara una vez mas y cuando avanzó hacia nosotros, demasiado lentamente para mi tranquilidad mental, el alivio me invadió poderosamente mientras se acercaba.

Me volvió hacia Fujitaka le dije:

–Papá… –sentí un cosquilleo de ternura al poder llamarle así, la sonrisa de él me confirmó que no le molestaba en absoluto que lo hiciera, me miraba bondadosamente y a la vez perspicazmente, seguramente había escuchado la manera en que yo llamaba a Shaoran y estaba comenzando a sacar conclusiones, aunque no sabía cuáles podrían ser–. Quiero presentarte a alguien… alguien muy especial y querido para mi… –lo miré a los ojos y él asintió tranquilamente, de repente parecía como si le hubieran quitado diez años de encima y se mostraba casi sagaz, me sentí extrañamente orgullosa de que ese hecho fuera causado por mí. De hecho parecía hallarse mucho más tranquilo de lo que yo debería estar al confesarle lo que me unía con esa persona especial de la que le estaba hablando. Definitivamente no había heredado la solemnidad de mi padre–. Él… salvó mi vida y es mi…

Aunque había sido el artífice de terminar de destruirme, también sabía que le debía mi vida, por el estaba presente en este momento conociendo a mi padre y no ahogándome en el fuego del infierno…

Fujitaka miró por encima de mi hombro y cuando me terminé de volver vi que Shaoran ya había andado todo el camino y nos miraba a ambos en silencio, creo que ninguno de los dos esperaba que fuera Fujitaka quien hablara primero ni menos que dijera:

–Acércate, hijo.

Pensé que la alusión de hijo podía afectar a Shaoran ya que seguramente nadie le había llamado así desde que sus padres habían muerto, pero contempló a Fujitaka tan impasiblemente que me era demasiado difícil sacar un veredicto a su expresión, como también fue difícil encontrar las palabras para explicarle a Fujitaka porque, aparte de ser quien me salvo la vida, Shaoran era tan importante para mí.

–Papá… –comencé no muy segura–. Él es mi esposo… Shaoran Li.

Fujitaka no hizo más que mirarlo por unos momentos, pero algo me decía que no estaba sacando ningún juicio apresurado de él, ni la mirada se le había teñido de odio al enterarse de que su hijita estaba casada… pero lo que sabía que él no sabría nunca era que estuvo a punto de ser abuelo y que por esa circunstancia en su mayoría había acabado internada en la misma clínica psiquiátrica que el.

Luego Fujitaka hizo el más extraño de los actos al levantar sus brazos, casi de la misma manera en que había hecho conmigo y extenderlos en un gesto mudo para que Shaoran se refugiara en ellos, aunque también lo expreso con palabras.

–Acércate, hijo –le dijo otra vez–. Déjame abrazarte.

La petición era tan extraña como intrigante y no podía sino preguntarme lo que haría Shaoran en ese momento, lo miré. Parecía haberse quedado de piedra y al estar tan cerca del sentí con su cuerpo se tensaba, era como si no pudiera creer en lo que estaba pasando. Para mí tampoco era fácil y debía aceptar que no esperaba eso de Fujitaka.

Cuando me miró sentí sus dudas fluir a través de su mirada directamente hacia mí, pero hice un gesto para alentarlo a que aceptara el abrazo que mi padre le ofrecía, esperando que no lo rechazara y lo lastimara. Sabía de antemano que no había recibido muchos abrazos, posiblemente los míos eran los únicos que había recibido desde que ellos se habían ido aunque no podía estar segura. Si se trataban de abrazos de cariño de esos había tenido míos para rato, pero si se trataba de estar en brazos de muchas mujeres, de esos si había tenido bastantes, pensé con un dejo de incomodidad. Decidí dejar el tema de los abrazos a un lado y esperar yerta que era lo que Shaoran iba a hacer.

Cuando Shaoran se inclinó al abrazo pensé que con eso estaba aceptando esta parte de mí y volví a sentirme aliviada. Fujitaka murmuraba gracias una y otra vez y supuse que era por lo que le había contado y la acción de Shaoran al salvarme la vida meses atrás.

Los observé durante el tiempo que el abrazo duró, por las emociones que parecían manar de la postura de Shaoran, tal como lo había supuesto, ese abrazo le hizo mucho bien.

Cuando percibí sus ojos sobre mi nuevamente, mis tíos consideraron que ya podían acercarse para compartir la alegría que ellos mismos habían conseguido al traerme de vuelta a la familia.

–Hermanos… encontré a mi hija –dijo Fujitaka con un tono de melancolía y felicidad que volvió a arrancar lágrimas de mis ojos–, y está casada –pronuncio mi estatus como si tuviera algo de lo que sentirme orgullosa y tenía razón. Yo misma me sentía orgullosa de ser la esposa de Shaoran Li, así hubiera sucedido lo que hubiera sucedido, por causa de él… por decisión de él aun seguíamos casados, porque me amaba…

Miré a Shaoran mientras ellos compartían la felicidad sintiéndome mal porque él hubiera estado a punto de irse.

Cuando esta parte del encuentro también llegó a su fin mis tíos hicieron comentarios sobre el bien que nos haría hablar a Fujitaka y a mí. Debía admitir que tenían razón, aunque me doliera separarme de Shaoran, él también tenía una vida, y no podía supeditarlo a mis exigencias de su compañía, no fuera que decidiera aburrirse de mí.

Había permanecido un tiempo arrodillada al lado de la silla de mi padre cuando escuché a Shaoran llamándome quedamente. Míos tíos habían cumplido con dejarnos solos pero Shaoran aun continuaba ahí.

–Sakura… –dijo él acercándose un poco–. Debo irme –durante un momento pensé en decirle que no se fuera, que se quedara conmigo así tuviera que presenciar la conversación que teníamos Fujitaka y yo, pero debía sobreponerme a la tristeza de no verlo más, al menos por unos días.

–Sí, claro –dije no muy convencida, esperaba no ser demasiado notoria en mi tristeza, para evitarle que se sintiera mal por ir a atender los asuntos que le atañían–. Fuj… papá…permíteme unos momentos.

Nos alejamos lo suficiente para que papa no escuchara nuestra conversación. Me lancé a abrazarlo sin mayor pensar, porque necesitaba agradecerle, de alguna manera, por haber estado ahí, por haberme soportado cuando más lo necesité, a pesar de ambos saber que no estaba permitido que permaneciera conmigo tanto tiempo.

–Gracias por estar aquí… siempre lo recordaré –él me abrazó de vuelta y me volví a estremecer por su cercanía.

–No hay problema –contestó.

–¿Debes irte en verdad? –pregunté no muy segura.

Si hubiera dependido de mí lo hubiera guardado en el bolsillo de mi pantalón para tenerlo siempre conmigo y a mi alcance.

–Sí –contestó él categóricamente–, debo ir a la empresa a arreglar unos asuntos.

–Sí… –respondí yo algo disipada–. Perdón por retenerte tanto tiempo… gracias otra vez.

–Estaré aquí cada vez que lo necesites –sentís sus labios en mi frente como si de alguna extraña manera fuera el preludio de una separación.

Me entraron unas estúpidas ganas de llorar pero las contuve, no quería pensar en eso pero al meditarlo se hacía imposible, yo debía conocer a mi familia y ellos a mí, aceptarme y tal vez aceptar el hecho de que estaba casada. No sabía cuando pasaría eso.

–Gracias –pronuncié.

Cuando se fue sentí un vacío demasiado grande para describirlo pero tuve que contener mis emociones para no abrumar a Fujitaka con mi tristeza, lo que él menos necesitaba era que su hija recién encontrada llorara en su hombro por la marcha de la persona que amaba.

Escondí profundamente mis sentimientos intentando sustituirlos, casi con éxito, con la felicidad que me había supuesto encontrar a mi familia y así intenté pasar el resto de la tarde.

Conté a Fujitaka cada pormenor de mi vida, evitando hablar de mí intento de suicidio, aun mientras lo hacía me preguntaba si mis tíos sabían la razón por la cual había acabado en la clínica psiquiátrica de la doctora Mitzuki. Pero decido dejar ese tema para cuando tuviera más confianza con ellos, a pesar de que fueran mi familia seguían siendo desconocidos para mí.

Cuando terminó todo Fujitaka se encontraba agotado por lo que se marchó a descansar llevado por su enfermera personal, llamada Sonoko. Ella le dijo que se alegraba mucho de su mejoría pero que tenía que dormir mucho para no verse afectado en su salud. La secundé, aunque mi padre no quería separarse de mí le dije que estaríamos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas para contarnos todo así que teníamos tiempo para que se fuera a dormir.

Me hizo caso como un niño pequeño pero abrazándome como un hombre mayor que tiene en sus manos su tesoro más valioso.

Cuando entré a mi habitación descolgué el teléfono y marqué el numero de Tomoyo, no respondió por lo que le dejé un mensaje en la contestadora para que me llamara. Seguramente se hallaba en alguna boutique terminado de comprar los adornos y las estrafalarias cosas que me había mostrado con anterioridad para el ajuar de su boda con Eriol. Esperaba estar presente en ese momento, aunque también había llegado la hora de contarle a Tomoyo todo lo que me había pasado en estos últimos días, cuando ella no había estado aquí.

Por parte de Touya aun continuaba de viaje con Mei Ling, sabía que estaba bien, pero no tenia donde llamarlo porque en la ciudad no tenia teléfono y no sabía el número de su móvil. Esperaba que se reportara pronto, casi creía que tenía la obligación de contarle todo así como había hecho el conmigo a su tiempo.

Cuando estaba terminando de cambiarme alguien toco la puerta de la habitación, invité a pasar a quien quiera que fuera el que estuviera tocando, me sorprendí al ver a la doctora Mitzuki.

–¿Cómo se encuentra? –preguntó mirándome evaluativamente mientras ingresaba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

–No sabría cómo responder… –dije sinceramente invitándola a sentarse en mi silla mecedora–. Atónita… abrumada… agradecida de que me hubiera pasado a mí, entre todas las personas.

–Me alegro por usted, después de todo lo que ha vivido se lo merece.

Asentí agradeciendo sus palabras pero evidentemente su intención era otra al venir a verme tan tarde.

–Se ha presentado una situación… –comenzó ella lentamente como si estuviera evitando asustarme–, con sus tíos y con su padre.

–¿Pasa algo malo?

–Al contrario… ellos quieren viajar con Fujitaka hacia donde se encuentra el resto de la familia.

Me quedé en silencio asimilando la información, me iba a apartar de Fujitaka nuevamente.

–Creo que no me ha entendido –dijo la doctora Mitzuki al ver mi expresión facial–. Quieren viajar lo más pronto posible con Fujitaka… y con usted.

Me quedé en silencio asimilando esa información. Ellos querían que me fuera con Fujitaka para conocer a la familia. Sacudí la cabeza lentamente y me acomodé mejor en mi cama para no caerme.

–¿Ellos le pidieron que me lo comunicara?

–No sabían cómo pedírselo, saben que usted no confía mucho en ellos.

–Tiene que entender… no los conozco en absoluto… no sé… –no sabía ni qué decir.

–Los señores Kinomoto son personas respetables, créame cuando se lo digo, ellos son buenas personas, no es algo de lo que tenga que preocuparse.

La vida me había enseñado a ser precavida, pero algo en los ojos de la doctora Mitzuki me animaba a confiar en ella lo suficiente.

–¿Qué me aconseja? –le pregunté al dudar de mi propio criterio.

–Ellos quieren que la familia la vea por fin, la decisión está en usted.

El silencio volvió a proseguir esa afirmación de ella. Miré hacia todas las direcciones posibles menos hacia donde se encontraba ella, pero al final, y solo al final, admití para mí y para ella que ardía en deseos demasiado profundos para nombrarlos por conocer a mi verdadera familia.

–¿Y dónde viven? –pregunté dándome cuenta de que no conocía tan bien como quisiera de la vida de Fujitaka.

–En Tokyo. Tienen un pequeño helicóptero personal y saldrán de acá mañana en la mañana.

Me sentí presionada pero solamente por mis propios miedos y confusiones. Traté de hallarle lógica a tan precipitada manera de ingresar en una familia que no tenía idea de mi existencia, pero sabia cuan atolondrados podían llegar a ser los familiares de Fujitaka si se lo proponían.

Si no me salía humo de la cabeza debía ser una suerte, no sabía qué decisión tomar. Debía sentirme aliviada, pero no quería dejar a Shaoran, me horrorizaba siquiera imaginarlo, sin él, sería una completa desconocida…

Pero lo había sido siempre, con todo el mundo, no era nada nuevo.

Pero Shaoran seguía dominando mis pensamientos, la promesa y muchas más cosas

–¿Tokyo? –pregunté para ganar algo de tiempo, calcular la distancia a la que se encontraba y devanarme los sesos.

Aquí era cuando hubiera llamado a Shaoran para pedirle consejo, pero sabía que él, por su postura hacia mí, nunca me dejaría ir y se negaría a aceptar así le prometiera volver. Pero algo estaba claro ahora: tenía la necesidad de entrar en contacto con mi familia.

Tampoco podía pedirle que me acompañara, a pesar de que sabía que me había pedido que le hiciera saber cualquier cosa que necesitara, pero no podía pedirle que dejara al garete su empresa, su patrimonio y el de su familia, olvidados solo por estar conmigo. Él me decía que me amaba, pero sabía que debía hacer muchos sacrificios y no tenía tiempo para dejarlo todo listo antes de irme, no sabía si mis tíos esperarían más días…

Dejé de divagar, ya era suficiente. Aceptaba que no quería alejarme de Shaoran pero necesitaba hacer esto, comprendí, sola, por mi misma, debía comenzar a ser independiente… o al menos un poco mientras me quedaba definitivamente a su lado. Así que decidí tomar esta decisión sin consultarle a él… sin decirle nada.

Hablé con la doctora Mitzuki. Oficialmente, como ella misma lo había aclarado, no tenía autorización de darme salida, pero al saber que necesitaba esto, y bajo su concepto de medico fui dada de alta de la Clínica por recuperación de mi trastorno. También ayudó un poco el hecho de que ellos, mis tíos, eran los parientes en segundo grado de consanguinidad, lo cual les daba cierto grado de autoridad sobre mi "custodia" a pesar de estar casada con Shaoran y que la mayoría de los derechos sobre mi le pertenecieran a él. Con esto estaban librándose de la trifulca legal que seguramente Shaoran emprendería al enterarse de esto, pero esperaba que con la carta que planeaba escribirle evitara armar ningún tipo de problema hasta que yo volviera. Porque estaba segura de que iba a regresar.

Mientras empacaba mis cosas pensaba en lo impetuoso de este acto y en la promesa que estaba rompiendo, yo que nunca había roto promesas, las pocas que había hecho, en mi vida.

Cuando todo terminó de estar listo me senté en el escritorio y comencé a escribir la carta para Shaoran. No me consideraba muy versada de en asunto de escribir pero esperaba que con estas letras, que sentía salir desde el fondo de mi de una manera casi dolorosa, fueran lo suficientemente claras y explicitas para él, para que no creyera que iba a dejarlo, y para que no emprendiera ningún tipo de acción en contra de mi familia.

La cerré en un sobre y la dejé lista para entregársela a la doctora Mitzuki.

Mientras escuchaba el sonido del motor de la avioneta encenderse elevé una plegaria a Dios por todo lo que estaba pasando y porque fuera tan bueno como se veía a simple vista.

Nuevamente estaba confiando en algo y esperaba no golpearme demasiado dolorosamente con la realidad una vez esta tocara mi puerta, rogaba por que no… Lo rogaba como rogaba por tener entereza y valor para enfrentar todo lo que se me venía encima.

Fuerza… ¿a quién le importaba?

Aferré la mano de Fujitaka, nerviosamente, y lentamente sentí que el vacío se apoderaba de mí estómago.

* * *

**Shaoran Li**

Se había ido… se había ido… se había ido…

Esas eran las únicas palabras que daban una y otra vez vuelta en mi cerebro, mirase por donde lo mirase no había más verdad que esa, después de que lo había prometido ella me había dejado.

No podía reprochárselo, aunque quisiera hacerlo, yo había arruinado su vida y en estos momentos no podía arruinar la única felicidad genuina que parecía haber tenido desde que nos conocimos.

La carta que me había dejado yacía ajada y casi rota encima de la mesa del despacho de mi padre, yo sentado en una silla, me hallaba en un estado igual o peor de destroce que la hoja de papel. La había releído una y otra vez intentando encontrar alguna clave oculta, algo que manifestara diferente a cada una de las palabras que ella había escrito, pero nada salía, todo estaba lo suficientemente claro para que lo entendiera, ella iba a volver, pero eso no me consolaba, no podría estar tranquilo, convencido de ello hasta que no la tuviera frente a mí.

Había pasado un mes desde que se marchara, y yo estaba pudriéndome lentamente en mi auto-compasión y sufrimiento. ¡Vaya mártir! Pensaba mientras bebía mi décimo vaso de whisky… ¿O era el onceavo? ¡Bah! Quién sabía… A estas alturas de la vida no me importaba saber cuánto alcohol había ingerido desde que sucumbiera a la desesperación lo cual paso una semana después de que se fue. Solo fui capaz de esperar una semana antes de sumirme en la depresión que me estaba comiendo el alma, si es que alguna vez la tuve.

Quise llamar a la policía, acusar a los Kinomoto de secuestro, emprender acciones legales, duras y completamente absurdas con tal de que me la devolvieran pero me daba cuenta de que eso la lastimaría a ella y todo se iba al traste porque sabía que me quitaría la piel sin anestesia antes que hacerle más daño a ella.

Pero la pregunta millonaria era… ¿Por qué demonios tardaba tanto en regresar? ¿Había conocido a alguien? ¿Sus tíos la estaban reteniendo contra su voluntad? ¿Debía llamar a la CIA, FBI o CSI?

Era un rematado estúpido. Probablemente ella estaba ahora en su casita urbana tomando té y…

Alto ahí.

¿Qué demonios me pasaba? ¿Acaso estaba celoso de la familia de Sakura?

Por supuesto que lo estaba y esto era lo más frustrante del asunto. Era un imbécil egoísta y manipulador.

Tomé la hoja de papel tan arrugada y grasienta por haber sido aferrada en mis manos tantas y tantas veces, y la apreté contra mí como si fuera… un oso de felpa, eso era lo único que ella había dejado para mí, para permanecer conectados.

Casi lloré ante el dolor que sentí, definitivamente una cosa era segura. Sakura Kinomoto tenía mi corazón con ella, y lo podía pisotear, abandonar, congelar, calentar a su antojo sin mayor compromiso… porque era de ella.

Solté la carta lentamente y salí del despacho subiendo lentamente las escaleras.

Me lancé con ropa encima de la cama siendo presa de un cansancio arrollador. Cerré los ojos inmediatamente después sin importarme estar incomodo y oliendo a whisky.

La cabeza me dolió toda la noche pero me consoló saber que en la mañana se pasaría.

Cuando desperté me dirigí inmediatamente al baño antes de orinar la cama, había bebido tanto que sentía la cabeza del doble del tamaño que realmente era.

Me metí en la bañera sin importarme nada y me bañé para quitar los restos de sueño de mi cuero y el olor del alcohol.

Me aseé y hasta me afeité la barba que había acumulado en ese mes. Yue había tenido que hacerse cargo, nuevamente, de todos mis asuntos, pues la angustia no me permitía pensar claramente y no quería cometer aun más errores. Aunque era un día como cualquier otro me sentí un poco renovado y con un poco de ganas de ver algo más que las cuatro paredes de mi habitación.

Me enredé una toalla en la cintura y llamé por el teléfono a Chiharu, quien no contestó. Bien, supuse que debía esperar un poco más para llamarla y pedirle un desayudo no muy sustancioso pero si con algo que contuviera una bebida excelentemente fría para ayudar a pasar la resaca.

Caminé hacia el balcón y abrí lentamente las puertas del mismo. La luz de la mañana no fue especialmente bienvenida ante mis ojos por los que los cerré mientras me acostumbraba a ella, y tras unos segundos el dolor en los ojos fue tolerable. Lo suficientemente para abrirlos y enfocar hacia el frente.

Solo que no estaba preparado, física, emocional y psicológicamente para lo que vi.

Inclinada sobre la baranda, como si estuviera admirando el paisaje se hallaba inclinada la figura femenina más impactante de toda mi existencia, este era el sueño que se me había repetido en muchas ocasiones y que nunca se había hecho realidad, y de tanto haberlo aceptado ahora me preguntaba si el licor que me había tomado anoche estaba haciéndome efectos secundarios.

Parpadeé dos veces enfocando la vista en las armoniosas piernas, siendo rozadas por los bordes de un diáfano vestido blanco, las caderas curvilíneas, la grácil curva de su espalda, sus hombros delicados… su pelo…

¡Por todos los demonios!

Era ella… Ahora que lo sabía no había confusión alguna, la mujer de mis sueños, a la que había descubierto desde antes su identidad, ahora se materializaba ante mí sin dejar lugar a dudas.

Sakura había regresado.

Me quedé de piedra, no sabía que decir, que hacer, había esperando ese momento durante tanto tiempo, pensando en todo lo que le diría, en como la reprendería por hacerme lo que me hizo…

Y en cambio, tal y como con la mujer de mi sueño, solo podía decirle que se diera la vuelta para que terminara de encender mi pasión de esa manera en que solo ella, la mujer de mis sueños, la ahora mujer de mi realidad podía hacer.

No me daba vergüenza admitir que no había sentido eso por nadie más, la lujuria volvía a apoderarse de mí como en mi sueño solo que esta vez, por su fuerza, fue completamente devastador… catastróficamente hermoso….

"Date la vuelta" pedí ahora como lo había hecho innumerables veces antes…Y como la mujer de mi sueño lo hacía lentamente solo para torturarme. Solo que ahora se descubría en todo su esplendor, confirmándome una vez mas lo que ya sabía. Sakura Kinomoto fue, era y seguiría siendo la mujer de mi vida por toda la eternidad.

Una sonrisa deliciosa trepaba por su rostro, como si estuviera tan feliz de verme como yo a ella. Me quedé paralizado por su belleza sin nombre… por su sola presencia…

–Sakura… –pude pronunciar antes de lanzar a un lado la mesa que nos separaba y tomarla rudamente entre mis brazos para que no volviera a irse jamás, y aun así temiendo que se evaporara entre mis brazos como había pasado en mis sueños.

Sentí algo ardiente deslizarse por mi pecho, eran sus lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad, o eso quería creer.

La abracé con tanta fuerza que ella soltó un gemido por la falta de aire, pero más adelante le pediría disculpas. Ahora solo me interesaba tenerla donde estaba para toda la vida. La apreté contra mi hasta que la ropa resultó incómoda, la de ella, ya que mi pecho estaba desnudo y solo una toalla y su vestido nos separaba de estar completamente unidos, piel con piel.

Sakura levantó la cabeza sonriendo y llorando a la vez y me miró con ojos tormentosos.

–Espero que la vacante para ser tu esposa aún esté libre… –dijo con voz ronca.

–Nunca estuvo vacante… –contesté seriamente poniéndole amabas manos sobre el rostro–. Es un empleo para toda la vida… y es solo tuyo…

–Me alegra escucharlo… –dijo ella antes de empujar mi cuello hacia ella para darme un beso intenso.

Jamás había tomado la iniciativa de esa manera y eso me caía muy bien en este momento, cuando ardía de deseos por ella después de esos meses de abstinencia… deseada. No había otra manera de decirlo, desde que había hecho el amor a Sakura no había podido volver a acostarme con nadie más. Y no era algo de lo que me arrepintiera a pesar de que muchos pensarían que me hacía menos hombre, que mis deseos, mi voluntad y mi propia hombría habían sucumbido a una sola mujer. Pero ahora que la besaba, ahora que probaba el gusto de su aliento, de su carne suave no podía sentirme menos que orgulloso ante mi propia masculinidad, esa que ahora solo reaccionaba con ella y que pulsaba por encontrar nuevamente un lugar dentro de ella… con ella.

Llevé mis brazos a su espalda y las bajé lentamente por ella hasta tomarla por las nalgas y apretarla contra mí. Un suave gemido escapó de la boca de ella dentro de la mía y me hizo arder como mil infiernos.

Bebí de su boca lenta y rápidamente a la vez, como si nunca antes la hubiera besado, como si fuera nuestro último beso. Bebía y bebía y no hallaba la manera de parar, porque no quería hacerlo.

Enredé en mis manos la tela de su vestido hasta subirla por encima de sus piernas, luego la levanté hacia mí hasta que sus piernas estuvieron rodeándome la cintura.

Dios, como había echado de menos esto, esta cercanía, este poder, a esta mujer.

Caminé lentamente de vuelta a la habitación mientras nuestras bocas seguían unidas degustándose una a la otra sin ningún orden, control o mesura. Y lo prefería así, con mucha diferencia.

Sus manos me tocaban lentamente los hombros como si estuviera siendo acariciado por plumas, era increíble que considerara completamente erótico ese simple toque pero así era, el fuego corría por mi sangre y se reunía en mi sexo clamando por ella, solo por ella. Siempre por ella.

–Sakura… –la llamé porque necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba sentir que podía ser hombre así fuera solo con ella, si ella no me dejaba hacerle el amor en este momento moriría de combustión espontanea–. Te necesito… –susurré contra sus labios entreabiertos mientras nuestras agitadas respiraciones se combinaban entre sí–. Te necesito tanto…

Ella asintió leyéndome el pensamiento, sabia de que manera la necesitaba, y ella parecía necesitarme de la misma manera.

Sin decir una palabra más, me despojé de la toalla y la dejé caer a un lado mientras percibía los ojos de ella recorriéndome lentamente, añadiendo más leña al fuego.

Acerqué mis manos a ella lentamente mientras ambos nos dejábamos caer lentamente sobre la cama de mi habitación, en la que ella nunca había estado y en donde más la deseé durante todo ese tiempo. Acerqué mis manos al cierre frontal de su vestido y lenta, muy lentamente, dolorosamente desabroché cada botón exhibiendo más y más de su hermosa y apetitosa piel. Hasta que quedar abierto desde los hombros hasta la cintura…

La besé en el cuello deslizando lentamente la lengua hasta la mitad de su cuerpo. Mis manos apartaban la tela del vestido mientras ella me miraba fijamente a los ojos. A pesar de que durante el corto tiempo que duró nuestro matrimonio había hecho algo similar muchas veces, era como si esta fuera la primera vez que fuera a venerar su cuerpo y la sensación era lo más placentero que había sentido hasta entonces. Deslicé mi lengua lánguidamente en su ombligo haciendo que la piel de su estómago se estremeciera. Sentí una textura diferente y un poco más fría en su vientre. Miré hacia allí, una cicatriz casi perfecta se dejaba traslucir entre la blanca piel… Me estremecí al recordar el motivo por el cual ella tenía esa cicatriz. Ella percibió que me había quedado súbitamente quieto.

–¿Shaoran…? –me llamó lentamente, y toda la seguridad que creía haber visto en ella desde que e la vi en el balcón sucumbió en su tono. Mi quietud estaba lastimándola, pero esto no tenía nada que ver con ella, aunque fuera ella quien llevara la cicatriz, era conmigo y con mis miserables actos. Qué idiota había sido al no darme cuenta de lo que produciría.

Tracé la forma de la cicatriz con mi lengua muchas veces. Su vientre temblaba lentamente mientras le sacaba el vestido totalmente y luego la ropa interior hasta dejarla tan desnuda como yo. Como habíamos llegado al mundo.

–Mi Sakura… – murmuré sobre sus piernas besándolas repetidamente, besaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo expuesto a mí, expresando mi devoción, mi afecto, mi amor, mi aceptación ante cualquier cosa que viniera de ella–. Te amo –susurré esta vez contra el interior de su intimidad dejándome llevar por el erotismo del momento,

Su sabor nunca olvidado volvía a hacer mella en mis sentidos como un recuerdo demasiado dulce, demasiado cálido y apasionado. Como lo que era.

Ella se estremecía y gemía con cada caricia como si hubiera echado esto de menos tanto como yo. Sus manos me rodeaban el cabello mientras le daba placer a su cuerpo, un trabajo que encontraba de lo más gratificante…

Cuando llego al clímax pude sentir cada vibración contra mí. Ella susurraba mi nombre una y otra vez llamándome, alentándome, llevándome al cielo, clamando por mí como creí que nunca iba a volver a pasar.

Yo susurraba que me perdonara y que la amaba alternando cada caricia con cada frase, con cada toque sobre su cuerpo con cada roce de sus dedos sobre mí.

Cuando la penetré todo dejo de tener sentido para mi, casi sentía que mi propia existencia se había reducido a esto, a la mujer debajo de mi, quien gemía mi nombre como si solo yo pudiera llevarla al cielo… como si solo yo fuera su único.

La sentí apretarse a mí alrededor un segundo antes de perder el control totalmente y llegar al clímax con ella nuevamente. En mi liberación dejé atrás ese año lleno de pesares, de engaño, de celos, de decepción, de dolor provocado… Dejaba atrás todo para abrir los brazos a un mundo nuevo, con ella. Solo con ella.

Fue la liberación más larga que nunca había experimentado, el placer que esta me produjo era equivalente a un clímax del alma, del espíritu, del cuerpo, de la esencia de la existencia misma, y ella me lo había mostrado, solo ella podía hacerme esto. Solo ella dominaba mi espíritu.

Ella había dominado mi corazón.

Nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron lentamente… Levanté mi rostro de su pecho, en donde lo había puesto a descansar mientras las oleadas continuas de placer dejaban un eco cada vez más débil.

–Sakura Kinomoto… –dije su nombre lentamente, mirándola a los ojos y aun profundamente enterrado en su cuerpo–. ¿Me harías el extraordinario honor de ser mi esposa?

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y sonrió gloriosamente mientras me agachaba la cabeza para besarme la frente.

–Sí… –susurró antes de besarme el cabello y hacerme descansar la cabeza nuevamente en su pecho. Todo rastro de resaca había pasado completamente.

Sentí que la felicidad me embargaba…

–Pero no sé como podernos casarnos de nuevo si se supone que ya lo estamos.

–Por la iglesia… –dije besándole lentamente un seno–. Como debió ser desde el principio…

–¿Con un vestido blanco? –repuso ella hablando casi como una niña–. Con velas… sacerdote y… ¿de verdad?

–Sí, mi amor… como la boda que debimos tener… como la boda que te mereces.

Había llegado la parte de cumplir mi promesa, esa que había hecho meses atrás cuando casi la había perdido a causa de la muerte….

Haría que cada momento de la vida de Sakura Kinomoto estuviera plagado de felicidad, tanto que casi creía que se cansaría de sonreír.

* * *

******Cada vez más cerca del final... me da mucha nostalgia, llevo más de nueve meses con este fic. Llevamos 28 capítulos (29 con este), y me ha dado la sensación de que el tiempo ha pasado volando. En serio. **

******Sé que aún no es hora de las despedidas, que llegarán con el capi final... pero... quiero dar las gracias a todas las que alguna vez me han dejado algún review, y a todas las demás anónimas que os habéis molestado en leer esta locura. Somos ya más de 600 lectores en este fic, y os doy las gracias de corazón: ¡GRACIAS! Sobre todo a moonlight-Li, que me ha acompañado mucho a lo largo de estos capis. Por todo esto y todo lo demás, quiero tener el honor de llamarte ¡amiga!  
**

******Hablando de algo más alegre, me voy a Francia. No se preocupen, aunque no creo que vaya a tener mucho tiempo, me llevo el ordenador conmigo y, aunque no subiré nada, procuraré dejar varios capis listos para subirlos en cuanto vuelva. **

******Saludos a todos y todas =)**

******lady Evelyne**


	30. Capítulo 29

**Disclaimer**** – SCC pertenece a CLAMP y toda la trama a MaraGaunt. Yo sólo me he encargado de cambiar los personajes, lo cual no justifica que tarde tanto... pero en fin, ¡disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

**Sakura Kinomto **

El cielo azul era lo único que podía ver desde la ventanilla de la avioneta, nos habían situado en las sillas dándonos la bienvenida, luego nos habían entregado unas cobijas y nos habían ofrecido algo de comer. Eizan y Hajime pidieron vodka, por lo que alcancé a escuchar, Fujitaka dijo que solo quería agua, su enfermera pidió agua mineral para ella y él, y yo preferí quedarme seca porque tenía una emoción que me impedía tener apetito u otra cosa que se le pareciera.

Ya empezaba a sentir el frío del clima en el ambiente, me arrebujé en mi cobija, aferrando la mano de Fujitaka, quien se encontraba a mi lado en la silla y mirando por la ventanilla.

Recordé mi viaje en avión con Shaoran, cuando nos marchamos a nuestra luna de miel y la diferencia con el ambiente en ese momento, hacía frío mientras que en esa ocasión lo templado del clima era reconfortante.

Este era mi segundo viaje, y hacerlo sin él, y teniéndolo presente no lo hizo más llevadero. Ya estaba comenzando a sentir su ausencia, y probablemente él estaría completamente disgustado conmigo por haberme ido así. Intenté no pensar en que estuviera enfadado y más bien en que entendería por lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos.

Me di la vuelta y vi que la cabeza de Fujitaka se había apoyado en mi hombro, tenía una expresión de tranquilidad demasiado vistosa y me sentí bien por él. Me recosté en la silla y cerré los ojos dispuesta a disfrutar de lo que quedaba del viaje y lo que vendría después.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos la mujer que acompañaba al piloto nos pidió que nos abrocháramos los cinturones pues íbamos a aterrizar; comprendí que me había quedado dormida todo el tiempo que duró el viaje. Me pareció apropiado porque no sabría que había podido hacer durante esas horas.

Abroché el cinturón de Fujitaka, este sonrió y tomó las manijas de la silla, su silla de ruedas había sido incluida en el equipaje y se hallaba sentado en una de las sillas de la avioneta sin ningún signo de incomodidad.

Abroché el mío recordando que Shaoran me había enseñado a hacerlo y comenzamos a descender.

Nos llevó 20 minutos, pero al fin tocamos tierra, todo parecía indicar que era una pista de aterrizaje privada.

Hacía un frío terrible.

–Recuerdo esto –dijo Fujitaka mirando por la ventanilla.

Sonreí. Estaba empezando a recuperar su memoria y todo se debía a mí, sin proponérmelo estaba influenciando positivamente en la recuperación de Fujitaka.

La silla de ruedas llegó 20 minutos después junto con el saco más grueso de mi padre. Lo trasladamos a ella y descendimos de la avioneta.

Como dije, estaba haciendo un frío que calaba, me aferré a mi sweater y llevé la silla de Fujitaka. Hajime y Eizan descendieron detrás de nosotros. Fujitaka volvía a decir que comenzaba a recordar cosas y lancé una mirada de comprensión hacia mis tíos. El vaho salía de su boca lentamente.

Una furgoneta negra nos esperaba con dos personas vestidas de negro. Había visto unos así cuando estaba con Shaoran y él les había llamado guardaespaldas. Me pregunté lo importante podía ser una persona para tener guardaespaldas que lo protegieran. Nuevamente me avergoncé por no conocer estos detalles de la vida de Fujitaka, pero supuse que ya tendría tiempo.

Subimos a Fujitaka en la parte de atrás, aseguramos su cuerpo y nos subimos nosotros.

Hajime nombró al conductor Ian, lo cual me recordó a mi hijo ya que tenían el mismo nombre. Le dijo que íbamos a casa. A casa.

A medida que avanzábamos por la ciudad me maravillada por las cosas que veía, las estructuras entre moderna y antiguas de lo desconocido para mí. A lo lejos se veía la torre de Tokyo, una torre que no había visto jamás en Tomoeda. Me pregunté qué otras cosas podían tener de diferentes.

Nos llevó cerca de una hora detenernos, una hora durante la cual intenté registrar en mi memoria cada cosa que veía para recordarla más tarde y deleitarme con ellas.

Estacionamos frente a una casa que se parecía en esencia a la mansión de Shaoran, tenía un antejardín enorme y la entrada era magistral.

Los que estaban vestidos de negro y conduciendo salieron primero, parecían asegurar el perímetro pero no podía estar segura.

Fujitaka estaba emocionado, parecía que cada cosa que veía le traía nuevos recuerdos y supuse que la doctora Mitzuki se sentiría orgullosa de él si lo pudiera escuchar.

Luego nos llegó el turno de descender. Uno de los hombres, el más fuerte, tomó a Fujitaka en sus brazos mientras la enfermera descendía por el otro lado y sacaba la silla de ruedas para acomodarla y que el hombre pudiera poner a Fujitaka en ella. Esperaba, tal vez demasiado, que la condición que hacía que Fujitaka usara esa silla fuera suprimida pronto y volviera a caminar con normalidad.

Una mujer de mediana edad nos abrió la puerta, la mirada de ella se dirigió inmediatamente hacia mí, que seguía llevando la silla de Fujitaka.

–Señores Kinomto… Es un placer volverlos a ver –dijo la mujer estrechando la mano de Hajime, Eizan y Fujitaka. Este la miró algo desconcertado y la mujer solucionó su error con mucho tacto, me atrevería a decir–. Me llamo Sonoko y soy el ama de llaves de esta casa.

–Hola, Sonoko –saludó Fujitaka. Al parecer su memoria no abarcaba a las personas, aparte de sus hermanos y supuse que mis abuelos. Suspiré con miedo cuando el ama volvió a mirarme a mí.

–Así que usted es la señorita… –su mirada parecía corroborar cuan feliz se veía de verme. Yo, por supuesto no la reconocía. Ella debió ver fotos mías cuando era bebe o eso pensé–. Cómo ha crecido… y tan hermosa –Shaoran también me había dicho que era hermosa, lo que no podía saber era por que las personas me consideraban tal si yo no me veía así. Shaoran… casi suspiré al pensar en su nombre pero decidí controlarme un poco más–. Sigan, por favor, tenemos el té preparado.

Nos invitó elegantemente a entrar.

La casa, por dentro, era igual de imponente, tenía varios grabados y artesanías que daban la impresión de ser costosos. El vestíbulo era alto y antiguo, lo mismo que las mesas que adornaban el frente de una chimenea enorme que había sido convertida en otra mesa de estar sobre la cual reposaban porcelanas de formas y tamaños diferentes.

Era todo tan… medieval y moderno a la vez como no lo era en Tomoeda, que tenía un aire más hogareño y familiar. Me resultaba difícil comprender que hacían mi padre y mi madre en Tomoeda cuando me perdieron… aun tenía que conocer la parte de esa historia, supuse que todos la sabían, aunque bien podía estar equivocada.

Se escuchó el repiqueteo de un bastón sobre el piso, lento, a velocidad de paso, venía desde el pasillo que se dejaba traslucir a la izquierda de nosotros.

Cuando enfoqué la vista, lo mismo que los demás vi que un señor de edad, que estaba acompañado por una enfermera, caminaba enérgicamente hacia nosotros. Ella le sonreía solemnemente y parecía pedirle que fuera más despacio.

–No puedes pedirme eso, Aiko –dijo el anciano mirando noblemente a la muchacha mientras parecía querer aligerar el paso. Cuando estuvo a una distancia menor se quedo parado mirándonos a todos–. Hajime, Eizan… los han traído –dijo dando el resto de pasos que le faltaban para estar ante nosotros, se parecía asombrosamente a Fujitaka así que deduje que era su padre, mi abuelo.

Miró a Fujitaka acercándose para darle un beso en la frente que este recibió gustoso.

–Padre –dijo Fujitaka con una seriedad que nunca le había escuchado.

Luego llegó mi turno, sentí que me miraba de arriba abajo y me llegó el irracional pensamiento de que tal vez estaba intentando asegurarse de que yo me parecía lo suficiente a su esposa para ser parte de la familia, intente dejar mi inseguridad a un lado y dije:

–Buenas tardes, señor –esperando no sonar demasiado… temerosa.

–¡Oh, Dios! Incluso su voz es la misma –comentó el hombre dando unos pasos hacia mí–. Acércate, hija, déjame… déjame abrazarte –la enfermera soltó su brazo suavemente para que pudiera ofrecérmelo.

El alivio corrió por mis venas mientras dejaba que el anciano me abrazara con fuerza.

–Me llamo Fujitaka Kinomto… el padre de Fujitaka, Hajime y Eizan. Soy tu abuelo –se presentó él aunque no lo necesitaba, tenía una expresión tan bondadosa que se me derritió el corazón.

–Soy Sakura… Kinomto, señor –dije yo sin saber exactamente que mas decir. Él sonrió.

–Tienes un nombre precioso… Quien te encontrara hizo una elección perfecta.

Volvieron a asaltarme recuerdos en donde Shaoran decía mi nombre mientras hacíamos el amor, y cuando me decía que le gustaba. Intenté no sonrojarme con el recuerdo y a cambio de eso miré a mi abuelo que nos hacia seguir hacia la espaciosa sala mientras más personas, todas vestidas de negro y blanco, comenzaban a entrar y subir las escaleras con el equipaje de todos.

Nos sentamos mientras él se dejaba ayudar por la enfermera, Fujitaka se quedó en su silla sin manifestar ningún signo de incomodidad, aferraba mi mano y yo la de él, porque era al único que, en realidad conocía, no era que desconfiara de mis tíos, ni de la amable mirada del abuelo, era solo que… en mi inconsciente seguían siendo desconocidos.

–Aiko –llamó suavemente la enfermera. Susurró unas palabras que mi abuelo antes le había susurrado y la ama asintió retirándose educadamente. Eso me recordó súbitamente a las clases de etiqueta de las que Rika me hizo partícipe. Sentí un impulso nuevo de reír, pero lo contuve y me quede con la boca cerrada.

–¿Y cómo te encuentras Fujitaka? –preguntó el abuelo.

Fujitaka comenzó a hablar inmediatamente comentándole, sin faltar a una sola palabra, como se había encontrado en los últimos meses y comenzó a hablar también de cómo nos habíamos conocido. Mencionó la clínica psiquiátrica y en ese momento el abuelo me miró intensamente, como si estuviera preguntándose las razones por las cuales yo había parado en un sitio semejante, pero luego de unos momentos comenzó a hablar con Fujitaka. Explicó que su esposa Haruko estaba arriba descansando un poco y que no se había enterado de que habían llegado.

–Es quien más ansias tiene de conocerte –explicó. Esa era la mujer que se parecía tanto a mí. Y era a quien, curiosamente yo también tenía más ganas de conocer.

El abuelo Kinomto presentó a sus sirvientes quienes parecían tan contentos como el de que yo estuviera acá, jamás me había sentido tan bienvenida en un lugar como acá y comenzaba a relajar la tensión bajo la que me encontraba, reacción refleja ante lo desconocido.

La conversación se hizo amena entre los hombres, la enfermera guardaba silencio al lado de Fujitaka y yo escuchaba con atención esperando no perderme nada.

Aproximadamente una hora después Fujitaka habló:

–Creo que debo acostarme, me siento muy agotado.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –le pregunté, me encontraba sentada al lado de él y le tomé la mano que estaba tibia.

–Estoy bien, hija, solo que permanecí muchas horas despierto en el viaje y me temo que me están cobrando cuentas.

Sonreí, la enfermera de él se adelantó a tomarlo de la silla de ruedas y llevarlo hacia el que había sido designado como su dormitorio. La casa, tan antigua, a la vez tenia la sofisticación que exigía el hecho de que dos ancianitos vivieran en ella y tuvieran que subir escaleras tan grandes y amplias, por eso el abuelo había hecho que parte de la escalera fuera diseñada mecánicamente para subir sin necesidad de fatigarse, añadiendo alguna especie de ascensor a la escalera, el ama de llaves indicó a la enfermera como usarlo y la acompañó, supuse que para que fuera en la dirección correcta.

–Nos vemos, hija –me dijo apretándome la mano y marchándose, no dijo nada sobre que me quedara a solas con el abuelo. Parecía que sabía que tenía demasiadas preguntas para ser resueltas por él.

Cuando se marcharon, el abuelo me invitó a sentarme en la sala con él. Así lo hice aun cohibida pero su sonrisa de complacencia me obligó moralmente a devolvérsela esperando no ser grosera.

En cuando me senté, y antes de siquiera ponerme a pensar en ello comencé a hacerle preguntas al abuelo Kinomto, entre ellas la razón por la que mi padre y mi madre estaban en Tomoeda cuando nací.

Él, tranquilamente me explico que de hecho todos eran de allá, todos vivían allá, mi padre y mi madre se habían conocido en el instituto y al poco tiempo se habían casado. Ambos se fueron a vivir juntos, la familia Kinomto la aprobaba y no tuvieron ninguna objeción por ello.

–Nadeshiko se quedó embarazada y ambos muchachos eran más felices de lo que podía decirse con palabras –sus ojos brillaban tristemente–. Nadeshiko entro en trabajo de parto antes de tiempo y la ingresaron a el Hospital Obstétrico de Tomoeda. Tenía buena fama, nunca había pasado nada, pero en esa única oportunidad una mujer, vestida de enfermera sustrajo a un bebe de la unidad. A ti. Luego desapareciste sin dejar rastro y ella también, emprendimos una búsqueda completa, de cada sitio de cada cosa, pero nunca logramos hallarte, nunca cejamos. Poco tiempo después, cuando Nadeshiko aun no había superado la depresión por tu pérdida, ella y Fujitaka decidieron hacer un viaje para alejarse de todo un poco, el viaje acabó en tragedia, en una curva de la carretera un auto trató de adelantarlos y tuvieron un accidente en el que ella murió. Nunca vi a mi Fujitaka sufrir como en ese momento. Sufrió unas fracturas menores, no se lesionó la columna ni nada parecido, pero psicológicamente quedó traumatizado y es por ello que ahora no camina. La búsqueda de nuestra nieta se prolongó durante años, creíamos que si la encontrábamos Fujitaka iba a poder volver a caminar, pero cada vez perdíamos más las esperanzas, quince años después de lo ocurrido decidimos venirnos a vivir a la capital. Mis otros hijos se quedaban en Tomoeda por sus empresas y trabajos, así que podían hacerse cargo de Fujitaka mientras nosotros nos alejábamos de la presión. Compramos esta casa y el terreno y vivimos aquí desde entonces, pasando nuestra vejez solos.

–¿Y mis otros abuelos? –pregunté no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

–Nadeshiko no tenía familia. Había salido de un orfanato, progresando y trabajando para pagarse sus estudios en la universidad, allí donde conoció a Fujitaka. Cuando él la trajo a la casa en Tomoeda vimos que era una buena muchacha y no una caza fortunas que quería a Fujitaka solo por su dinero, su amor por él era sincero y era algo que podía apreciarse millares de distancia. Lloramos su muerte como si se nos hubiera ido otra hija.

Tenía más en común con mi madre de lo que creía, ambas habíamos estado en orfanatos.

–Nos recomendaron la Clínica Tomoeda y allí residió Fujitaka, no podía viajar a vernos así que desde acá enviábamos todo lo necesario para él y su recuperación, con la ayuda de sus hermanos. Queríamos alejarnos del ambiente de tristeza y es por eso que vinimos aquí.

Miré hacia la casa nuevamente.

Luego el abuelo se dedicó a contarme lo que hacían en la casa y a que se dedicaba, era economista como Shaoran, de ahí a que tuviera tanto dinero. Luego me contó de la abuela y su sutil talento para cocinar. Me estremecí pensando en que tal vez había heredado ese rasgo de ella, hacía mucho tiempo que no tocaba nada de una cocina, pero esperaba no haber perdido el talento irreparablemente. Con mi ayuda se puso de pie y juntos comenzamos a caminar hacia el ascensor que nos llevaría al segundo piso. Seguramente me llevaba con mi abuela y me sentía realmente emocionada. No me había hecho preguntas sobre mí, probablemente sabiendo que me sentiría incomoda al responderlas, sabía que aun no estaba lista para esa clase de intimidad.

El piso de arriba tenía en el ambiente un olor de vainillas que me parecía oler todo el tiempo en mí, mi abuelo aferraba mi mano mientras caminábamos por el que parecía un interminable pasillo, tan parecido al de la mansión de Shaoran. Se detuvo frente a la puerta más grande y tocó.

–Adelante –dijo una voz juvenil.

Mi abuelo abrió la puerta y me hizo seguir ante él, en la habitación, con una cama para dos, había una enfermera, a ambos lados de la cama había dos balas de oxigeno, en uno de los lados de la cama había una mujer, de cabellos blancos, de espaldas a nosotros, pasándose un cepillo por el cabello, y la enfermera estabas sosteniendo un espejo frente a ella.

–Debo estar bien… –decía la mujer de edad.

Luego súbitamente nuestras miradas se conectaron a través del espejo, me vi en esos ojos porque eran los míos, demasiado parecidos en forma y color. La mujer se dio media vuelta y se puso de pie con ayuda de la enfermera. Me miraba fijamente, evaluaba cada cosa de mí como habían hecho los demás y ya estaba comenzando a acostumbrarme. Intenté no parecer grosera al devolverle la mirada y preguntarme si cuando fuera abuela también luciría como ella.

–Mi niña –dijo la anciana con voz ronca por la emoción–, mi preciosa niña.

Sonreí de lado mientras unas lágrimas tracioneras se apoderaban de mí. Era curioso que solo con ella mi sensibilidad hubiera rebasado los límites, me había sentido desolada y feliz con mis tíos, me había sentido en la gloria con Fujitaka, pero con esta mujer… me parecía que podía ser mi madre no presente, como si lo fuera de verdad.

Extendió los brazos y no pude sino refugiarme en ellos mientras finalmente me ponía a llorar como la niña que ya no era.

–¡Por Dios! –decía ella entre sollozos–. Tanto tiempo… y ahora estás aquí… cuando creímos haberte perdido para siempre.

Detrás de nosotras podía oír los sollozos silenciosos del abuelo, por fin, después de mucho tiempo de no sentir nada semejante, estaba en casa.

* * *

_**Un mes después**_

Cuando realmente disfrutas de algo, el tiempo se pasa demasiado rápido. Durante ese mes, desde que me di a conocer a la familia que había estado esperándome y a la que yo había estado esperando durante 19 años, conocí todo mi árbol genealógico, aprendí los nombres de mis primos, bisabuelos, los empleados de la casa, conocí cada recodo de esa casa que mis abuelos tenían y que tenía el calor de hogar que siempre busqué. Conocí la empresa de mi abuelo, y lo mejor de todo, la mejoría de Fujitaka era tan notoria que el mes que seguía empezaría la terapia física para volver a caminar con pronósticos a corto y largo plazo bastante alentadores.

La vida no podía ser mejor en esos momentos para mí, me sentía feliz por Fujitaka, feliz por todos… feliz por mí… pero no completamente.

En medio de toda mi felicidad, había algo que hacia la diferencia y estaba clavado tan profundamente en mi corazón como una espina en una rosa.

No era que el recuerdo entorpeciera mi tranquilidad, pero innegablemente influía en ella de manera alarmante. Porque aun en medio de cada matiz que estaba tomando mi vida mis recuerdos, mi memoria e incluso en gran medida mi cuerpo volvía al centro de todo… a Shaoran Li.

Era como si de alguna manera estuviera conectada a él y supiera que no se encontraba bien, lo cual me llenaba de una preocupación enorme, en mi carta le había dicho que le daría tiempo para pensar y bien cabía la posibilidad de que cambiara de opinión respecto a casarse conmigo, por eso no lo llame ni le envié nada de mi parte excepto mis pensamientos, para que fuera libre de decidir pero ahora, cada parte de mi lo extrañaba de una manera aterradora, urgente. Nada había cambiado respecto a mis sentimientos hacia el excepto que se hacían más intensos cada día.

Mi padre había notado mi deferencia, y me lo preguntó un día que nos encontrábamos juntos en el jardín.

–Notó que no estás feliz en casa, Sakura –me miraba intensamente y sentí que me sonrojaba.

Definitivamente esta era de las cosas que me daba vergüenza hablar con Fujitaka. Lo hubiera comentado con la abuela, todos de hecho en la familia sabían que era una chica casada y sabían quién era mi marido, había decidido que nunca se enteraran de lo que había pasado entre él y yo, las cosas oscuras de nuestra historia. Creía que mis tíos lo sabían pero nunca dijeron nada ni me preguntaron nada más. La abuela al ser mujer tal vez comprendería mejor por lo que estaba pasando, pero se encontraba realizándose unas pruebas de refuerzo en la ciudad, acompañada por mis tíos, nos encontrábamos solos en la casa.

–No… –quise decir que no pasaba nada pero sabía que él se daría cuenta de que estaba mintiendo y se sentiría mal así que sin darle preámbulos y esperando no morir de vergüenza en el intento le dije–: Extraño a mi esposo. Demasiado.

Fujitaka asintió con la cabeza y me levantó el mentón para que lo mirara, inclinándose hacia mí como si fuera una niña pequeña.

–No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, el amor es un sentimiento apasionado y ustedes son jóvenes enamorados, eso se ve a simple vista –la compasión en su mirada hizo aflorar lagrimas en mis ojos.

–Quería darle tiempo para que pensara bien las cosas, para que decidiera si quería quedarse conmigo… pero cada día que pasa siento que muero un poco, en medio de toda esta felicidad, esta que jamás creí poder tener… soy una desagradecida… –dije avergonzándome de mi propia fogosidad.

–Te repito, no es algo de lo que tengas que avergonzarte… Somos tu familia, pero a él lo conociste primero, nosotros te arrancamos de su lado sin pedir permiso y aunque quisiste complacernos, hay algo que no podemos cambiar: el hecho de que estés enamorada de él… –dijo afirmando con la cabeza.

–Así es. Cada día que pasa se hace más oscuro… tan lejano –dije corroborando mi afirmación y mirando hacia la espesura del bosque detrás de nosotros para no tener que enfrentarme a su cálida inquisición.

–¿Y tú? ¿Estarías dispuesta para él? –dijo Fujitaka después de un momento.

–No comprendo… –dije volviendo la mirada hacia él.

–El hecho de que estés aquí, con nosotros, no quiere decir que tengas que olvidarte de él. Ahora que te tenemos y te hemos tenido este tiempo, sabemos que existes y solo podemos pensar en tu felicidad. Y tu felicidad, aunque somos nosotros, también lo es él –su voz estaba teñida de una compasión que pensé que no merecía.

–No quiero irme… pero quiero verle… Quiero quedarme a su lado para siempre –confesé mi verdad, seguía sintiéndome avergonzada por los deseos de mi corazón y, por qué no decirlo, de mi cuerpo.

–Siempre existe la palabra "visita" –dijo Fujitaka abriendo mucho los ojos y haciéndome sonreír.

Miré la expresión que me invitaba a ser impulsiva nuevamente, como cuando lo abandoné todo por seguir a Shaoran, como cuando abandoné a Shaoran por seguir a mi padre, como ahora quería abandonarlo todo para estar con él de vuelta.

Me puse de pie y le besé la frente sonoramente, sintiéndome llenar de una energía casi explosiva que Fujitaka, por supuesto, notó. Mirándome confianzudamente se inclinó hacia delante y me dijo en voz de susurro:

–Llévame a mi habitación, te haré un regalo especial.

Llevé la silla de ruedas por el patio casi como en una carrera, subimos el ascensor rápidamente, Fujitaka reía a carcajadas por la velocidad a la que lo llevaba, se aferraba a la silla y parecía ser un crío disfrutando de la velocidad.

Llegamos al frente de su puerta y abrí entrando los dos rápidamente.

–En la mesita de noche –dijo señalándola.

Abrí el cajón, en el estaban todos los documentos legales que habían sido necesarios para mi llegada y estadía acá, mi pasaporte, documento de identificación. Y unas libras esterlinas fuertemente enrolladas en un manojo. Mis tíos y sus contactos eran realmente efectivos, no sabía cómo habían hecho para tener estos documentos míos aquí, pero se los agradecía enormemente, no sabía cómo pilotar una avioneta y no se me ocurría qué más hacer para viajar lo más pronto posible.

Miré a Fujitaka y sonreí:

- Un regalo de tu padre. Creo que tendré que poner la cara por tu ausencia –dijo fingiendo una cara de preocupación.

Sabía que me iba a escapar, sabía que partiría inmediatamente hacia Tomoeda para encontrar a Shaoran.

–No tendrás oportunidad de perderte, hay dinero suficiente para que compres un billete.

Aún no podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto, me había enloquecido completamente.

Llevé a Fujitaka corriendo hacia mi habitación y comencé a sacar mi ropa como loca para ponerla encima de la cama.

Me ayudó a doblarlo todo y meterlo ordenadamente en una maleta, hablábamos entre susurros riendo de nuestra descarada manera de hacer planes.

Bajamos silenciosamente y me acompañó a la puerta principal, aferré mi maleta y me di la vuelta para despedirme, un taxi que habíamos llamado en medio de nuestras prisas esperaba pacientemente a que lo abordara.

–Gracias –dije, no se me ocurría otra palabra para expresar lo que sentía en esos momentos–. Volveré, lo prometo, haré que Shaoran me traiga.

–Lo sé, de otro modo no te dejaría marchar y estarías encerrada bajo llave.

Sonreí y me incliné para abrazarlo.

–Te veré pronto, papá –dije besándole la frente cariñosamente.

–Ten mucho cuidado, y mucha suerte, hija –dijo el acariciándome el cabello. Fujitaka justificaría mi partida, esperaba que no le fueran a armar problema por lo que estábamos haciendo.

Pedí al taxista que me llevara al aeropuerto, Fujitaka se despedía desde la entrada.

* * *

_**Horas después**_

La emoción no me había dejado comer, solo dormir. Nada. Por cada minuto que pasaba me decía a mí misma que pronto vería a Shaoran y eso hizo la espera más llevadera.

Para cuando arribamos al aeropuerto, mi corazón parecía a punto de salir del pecho. Era de noche así que me sentí un poco temerosa de andar por ahí, pero mi propósito parecía hacer superar cualquier miedo que pudiera atravesárseme, así que aborde otro taxi, con equipaje en mano y le di la dirección de la casa de Shaoran.

Cuando el taxi se estacionó frente a la mansión, tan conocida, tan recordada, parecía que la boca se me había secado.

Pagué lo que tenía que pagar y con maleta en mano me detuve frente a la puerta de rejas que se encontraba cerrada. Presioné el timbre.

No sabía que me esperaba, no sabía qué pensaría Chiharu ni Yamazaki al verme aquí. Podrían no saber por lo que había pasado y seguir pensando lo peor de mí. Miré incómodamente mi dedo mientras presionaba el timbre una vez más.

–¿Si? –dijo una voz oscura y dramáticamente seria.

–Ehh –dije, sentía nervios y me sentía estúpida por ello, no podía cejar en mi intento por ver a Shaoran nuevamente, si debía pasar por encima de los que me odiaban, bienvenidos fueran–. Soy Sakura… Necesito ver a Shaoran.

La bocina al otro lado se quedó en silencio, esperé minutos, pensando en comenzar a gritar el nombre de Shaoran pero súbitamente la reja, con su sistema automático, se abrió para darme paso.

Caminé sobre el empedrado que recordaba bien, al frente de la fuente se hallaba estacionado el coche de Shaoran, el deportivo y el Volvo. Reconocí la marca porque era casi igual al auto que tenía el tío Hajime para la oficina (y porque rezaba VOLVO en la parte trasera tal como el de Shaoran).

Llegué ante la puerta principal con el corazón latiéndome en la garganta, levanté mi mano y percibí que estaba temblando, presioné el timbre victoriano y supe que había resonado en toda la casa.

Esperé y pensé en irme demasiadas veces pero luego escuché los pasos que se acercaban y abrían la puerta. En el rellano se encontraba Chiharu, detrás de ella estaba Yamazaki y ambos me miraban con distintos matices de sorpresa.

–Señora… –dijo Chiharu haciendo una inclinación como si yo fuera de la realeza–. No sabe cuánto me alegro de que este aquí –su voz así lo atestiguaba.

Recordé la última vez que la había visto y lo que había , parada en esa misma puerta negándose a dejarme entrar y con mis maletas al frente esperando que las tomara, por la expresión de su rostro sabia que ella también lo recordaba bien pero en su expresión había arrepentimiento, el cual pude percibir sin ningún problema. Yamazaki por otro lado seguía teniendo su ceño fruncido pero no me miraba como antes, eso si podía decirlo, había en su rostro una expresión de resignación mezclada con… ¿alivio?

–Buenas noches –saludé a ambos sonriendo levemente para dar a entender que no guardaba rencor. Después de todo eran los leales sirvientes de Shaoran.

–Por favor, siga –dijo ella haciéndose a un lado.

La casa seguía siendo la misma que recordaba, grande, ostentosa y ordenada. Esperé no notarme demasiado ansiosa por subir hacia el pasillo del segundo piso en pos de la habitación de Shaoran.

–Qué bueno que ha vuelto –dijo Chiharu detrás de mí, cuando me di la vuelta para mirarla vi que una expresión de preocupación circundaba su rostro, no pude callarme antes de preguntar.

–¿Sucede algo? –aunque hice lo posible porque no lo hiciera, mi voz sonó bastante preocupada.

–Pues… ya que lo menciona, tiene que ver con el señor.

Un acceso de pánico me inundó por completo pero traté de reprimirlo preguntándole:

–¿Qué le pasa?

–No se encuentra muy bien –miró a Yamazaki y le pidió en voz baja que fuera al despacho del señor a ver si aun estaba ahí, quise seguirlo pero Chiharu me retuvo–. No creo que esté en condiciones de verla ahora.

Aun no entendía que quería decir con eso, pero ella me indicó que la siguiera hacia la cocina, así lo hice, me ofreció una de las sillas y ella se sentó en la otra, comenzó a relatarme lo que había sucedido desde hacía un mes con la vida de Shaoran.

Cuando terminó sentía ganas de llorar, jamás se me hubiera cruzado por la cabeza que él estuviera sufriendo así. Sí, es cierto que me había dicho que me amaba, pero no creí que mi ausencia pudiera ser la causa de todo lo que Chiharu me contaba.

–Dios bendiga al señor Yue, ha estado a la cabeza de todos los negocios del señor. Es de confianza y el señor Li sabe que puede contar con él, lo delegó para todas las funciones importantes.

Eso no estaba bien, Shaoran no podía abandonar sus empresas de esa manera… pero al parecer eso era lo que había hecho. Suspiré pesadamente mientras me frotaba las sienes, un incómodo dolor de cabeza se había apoderado de mi. Me sentía culpable, tonta e inmadura. Me levanté lentamente.

–Esto es mi culpa… debo verle ahora –Chiharu sonrió mirándome comprensivamente.

–Estaba en su despacho bebiendo, lo más probable es que haya subido a su habitación y esté allá demasiado inconsciente, lo suficiente para no reconocerla.

Estaría ebrio, sabía lo que el alcohol podía hacer con Shaoran, así que asintiendo me senté y la miré.

–Debo verlo –dijo después de un silencioso momento.

–En la mañana se encontrara mejor, puede subir a verlo si Yamazaki se cerciora de que está en su habitación.

–Mis cosas… –dije señalándolas.

–No se preocupe, las acomodaré en el cuarto del señor en la mañana. Suba a su habitación, el señor pidió expresamente que se mantuviera limpia pero tal y como usted la dejó.

Tanto tiempo desde aquello…

Yamazaki entró y nos dijo que el señor había subido a su habitación y que se hallaba dormido allá.

Subí las escaleras despidiéndome de ellos y caminé lentamente hacia la habitación de él.

Cuando entre el olor a alcohol penetró por mi nariz, sentí un poco de nauseas pero mis ojos inmediatamente comenzaron a buscarlo a él. Estaba tirado de cualquier manera en la cama y respiraba profundamente, la barba de varios días poblaba su rostro, pero ni siquiera por eso se venía menos atractivo de lo que era. Su ropa estaba arrugada y en su rostro se podían ver varios días sin dormir. Me acerqué sigilosamente y me senté a un lado, mi mano, sin poder evitarlo, se acercó y le tocó la frente.

–Lo siento –murmure para los dos, yo le había perdonado todo, podía decirlo con certeza, ahora él tenía que perdonarme a mí el haberlo convertido en esto.

Apreté fuertemente los ojos luchando contra el impulso de zarandearlo y hacerle saber de una vez que estaba ahí, pero me contuve, necesitaba descansar. Me levanté enviándome un beso imaginario y salí en dirección a mi habitación.

Ya que había dormido en el avión no me tomó el sueño y me quedé mirando hacia la noche o lo que quedaba de ella. Tomé el teléfono y marqué el número que debía para llamar a Tokyo.

Sonoko fue quien levantó el teléfono.

–¿Casa Kinomto?

–Hola Sonoko, soy Sakura.

Sonoko se quedo en silencio y luego comenzó a reír.

–Vaya, señorita, pensábamos que había desaparecido para siempre, el señor Fujitaka estaba demasiado preocupado.

–Tuve que volver de improviso… ¿Cómo están todos? –pregunté ansiosamente.

–Bien, considerando que en el momento en que volvieron del hospital con la señora Kinomto y descubrieron que usted se había ido se armó el alboroto del siglo.

–Lo sé… Lo siento, pero… Tenía que hacer esto.

–No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, sus tíos estaban reacios al principio pero después de una bonita charla con su padre y sus abuelos desistieron de la hostilidad.

Mis tíos eran bastante sobreprotectores, parecían bastante preocupados de que algo similar a lo ocurrido 19 años atrás, pero había crecido, y aparte de ellos tenía a otras personas cuidando de mí, Shaoran entre ellas.

Le pedí a Sonoko que saludara a todos de mi parte y que les dijera que me encontraba bien, ella riendo por la línea dijo que no me preocupara, que lo dejara todo en sus manos.

Corté la línea y me senté en uno de los sillones a mirar hacia la ventana.

Eran casi las seis de la mañana cuando me removí en esa silla y estirando mis huesos me dirigí hacia el guardarropa.

Tal como lo había dicho Chiharu, estaba como lo había dejado, suponía que aquella maleta que estaba al lado de la mía cuando me marché contenía esta ropa que estaba acomodada acá. Elegí un vestido de color blanco y una ropa interior nada convencional, me metí al baño y me di una ducha rápida.

Cuando estuve lista caminé hacia la habitación de Shaoran.

Al entrar me percaté de que aun estaba dormido por lo que me dirigí hacia el balcón para esperar a que se despertara y hacerle saber de mi presencia.

Debía admitir que me sentía realmente violenta por hacer esto, nunca me hubiera imaginado en ningún momento "buscando" a Shaoran.

Sentía una excitación en el pecho nada propia de una mujer decente y me importaba poco, estar donde estuve me había dado la fuerza suficiente, tal vez no la confianza necesaria, pero si la fuerza para intentar ir tras mi felicidad. Ya tenía la mitad de la completa felicidad, ahora hacía falta mi otra mitad para compensarla. Faltaba él, el hombre al que amaba, a quien había perdonado y quien, a pesar de todo, había salvado mi vida.

Algo dentro de mí me decía que estaba haciendo bien perdonando a Shaoran, no quería pecar de ilusoria pero sentía casi a mis hijos pidiéndome que diera una segunda oportunidad a su padre, incluso sentía dentro de mí la fuerza y la presencia de Rika, y ella estaba de acuerdo con esto.

Me senté en una de las sillas blancas que estaban en el balcón. Desde allí el sol empezaba a despuntar dando una imponente vista. Me concentré en ello, en los sonidos que manaban de la naturaleza a mí alrededor… en nada.

No supe por cuánto tiempo permanecí soñando despierta, me puse de pie y me asomé por el balcón para sentir la brisa de la mañana, acompañada por los rayos del sol que le daban un toque de calor como no podía ser en la casa de Tokyo.

Escuché que tras de mí se abrían las puertas del balcón. Me quedé quieta esperando oír su voz, sabia por el repentino silencio que debió haberse percatado de mi presencia.

Me di la vuelta lentamente cuando se hizo casi obvio que él no iba a realizar el primer movimiento, seguramente no esperaba encontrarme ahí.

Cuando estuve completamente frente a él miré su rostro contraído por la sorpresa, había tal expresión de incredulidad en su rostro que casi hago una mueca de disgusto…

Sonreí lentamente mientras la emoción de verle nuevamente después de ese mes se apoderaba de mí.

–Sakura –murmuró él roncamente.

Sentí que se me contraía el vientre, sus ojos ardían, como siempre, parecía tener ese efecto en él y me sentía placenteramente orgullosa.

Avanzó rápidamente hacia mí y deseé que volara, apartó la mesa que se encontraba frente a la silla donde me había sentado y fui presa de sus brazos unos segundos más tarde.

Mi felicidad era tal que comencé a llorar silenciosamente, tenía la mejilla apoyada contra la cálida y húmeda piel de su pecho, él se removió un poco y supe que se había dado cuenta de mi llanto. Sus brazos se cerraron sobre mí con más fuerza y suspiré rápidamente al sentirme un poco asfixiada pero no se movió y yo tampoco quería que lo hiciera. Cuando aflojó un poco la presión me separé un poco para mirarle el rostro, tan diferente de cómo lo había visto en la noche, con las mismas ojeras y expresión de preocupación, pero no con las secuelas de estar bebido.

–Espero que la vacante para ser tu esposa aún esté libre –murmuré mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo.

–Nunca estuvo vacante –me dijo él, sus manos acunaron mi cara–. Es un empleo para toda la vida… y es solo tuyo –suspiré cómodamente.

–Me alegro –dije.

Lo impulsé a besarme, mis labios habían extrañado los de el de manera obsesiva, cada contacto era bienvenido así fuera un beso una caricia, una relación sexual.

El beso estaba cargado de promesas y puse mi alma en él. Sus manos me acariciaron lentamente hasta empujarme nuevamente hacia su cuerpo, gemí ante el intimo contacto, conocía esta parte del temperamento de Shaoran: entre más cerca, mejor.

Sus manos me tocaron los muslos subiendo el vestido lo suficiente para apretarme contra él y darme la señal de que podía treparlo sin restricciones y fue exactamente lo que hice, enredé mis piernas en sus caderas y estuvimos aun más cerca si es que eso era posible.

Él comenzó a moverse, con los ojos cerrados imagine que me llevaba hacia la habitación, planeaba tomarme en su cama y estaba de acuerdo, lo echaba de menos, extrañaba su manera de tocarme, de amarme…

Me apoyé en sus hombros tensos esperando no ser demasiado pesada para sus brazos, aproveché para volver a archivar en mi memoria la forma de su espalda y de sus músculos.

–Sakura… –susurró él contra mis irritados labios. Su hálito cálido me hizo temblar, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y su frente se apoyaba contra la mía mientras ambos respirábamos agitados–. Te necesito… te necesito tanto…

Sabía de qué manera me necesitaba, mi confianza había vuelto a renacer. Shaoran me amaba, y amaba también la parte física de nuestro amor, y yo, con mi pasado, amaba solamente estar con él, solo con él. La decisión estaba en mis manos y no me podía sentirme más feliz de tomarla, había llegado la hora en la que debía dejar atrás mi antigua vida, esa de sufrimientos y desazón para tomar con mis propias manos a mi familia y a mi marido.

Asentí esperando ser lo suficientemente clara, con movimientos ágiles, como los de un felino a la caza se desnudó completamente no sin antes haberme dejado en el piso, estudié su cuerpo sin timidez reconociendo cada parte de él, como lo consideraba de mi propiedad, y como estaba diseñado para hacer a una mujer feliz, para hacerme a mí feliz. Dio un paso hacia mí y ambos caímos suavemente hacia la cama, él encima mío apoyándose para no aplastarme. Comenzó a desatar los botones del vestido que portaba, tan sencillo pero que él parecía disfrutar enormemente.

Luego sentí sus labios en mi sensible cuello, intentábamos no apartar la mirada del otro mientras seguía descubriendo más y más de mi piel. Luego cortó el contacto para trazar una húmeda línea con su lengua desde la base de mi cuello pasando por entre mis senos hasta detenerse en el ombligo, temblé ante la erótica sensación mientras seguía marcándome en camino descendente. Se detuvo allí donde tenía la cicatriz de la cesárea y súbitamente se detuvo.

–¿Shaoran…? –aun tenía rastros de inseguridades en mí.

Sentía que esa cicatriz era algo que me hacía diferente ante sus ojos, temí que por ella ya no me deseara. Luego su ardiente lengua trazó la cicatriz haciéndome estremecer casi hasta el punto de las cosquillas, apoyé la cabeza en la cama incapaz de mirarlo hacer eso sin desmoronarme de placer. Sus manos rozaron mis caderas mientras el vestido pasaba por ahí retirando lentamente la ropa interior que había usado esa mañana. Ahora sentí un poco de frío cuando finalmente quedé en el mismo estado que él. Desnuda y dolorosamente excitada.

–Mi Sakura… –susurró calentándome la piel de los muslos y besándolos lentamente cada roce de sus labios era como una oración hacia el cielo, como una caricia de una pluma. Sus manos me tocaban lentamente, me alentaban a recibirlo, a abrir mi cuerpo nuevamente para que él lo tomara y lo amara–. Te amo –su hálitó rozo la piel desnuda de mi sexo y una placentera sensación subió por todo mi cuerpo, luego cuando lo sentí allí, probándome todo se desvaneció en una bruma de éxtasis seguido, parecía adorar cada recoveco de mi intimidad como si no fuera a hacerlo nuevamente, quería pedirle que parara. Era una caricia demasiado íntima, pero me callé ante el placer, el placer que hacía sucumbir al más fuerte, y mataba lentamente al más débil, lo llevaba a la muerte… a la pequeña muerte.

Sentía mi garganta arder con cada gemido que me arrancaba su lengua acariciándome, temblaba cada vez que me rozaba y casi lloraba por llegar al final, a ese único final que él y solo él me había mostrado alguna vez.

Estallaba sin previo aviso llenándome de calor y de suspiros, lo sentía en cada parte de mi cuerpo como si estuviera pegado a mí, aferraba su cabello esperando no hacerle daño en medio de la pasión.

–Shaoran… –dije una y otra vez perdiéndome en esa sensación nunca olvidada.

–Lo siento… –dijo él mientras los espasmos se hacían cada vez más lentos–. Perdóname, por todo, por haberte privado de la felicidad, por no tener a nuestros hijos aquí, por ser un imbécil y no saber valorar lo que tuve frente a mí… por no haberte dado todo lo que te merecías –cada una de esas frases se detenía cuando me besaba el vientre una y otra vez, y perdonaba cada una de sus acciones confiando en él otra vez, abriendo mi corazón una vez más.

Luego todo dejó de tener sentido cuando entró en mi cuerpo y comenzó a moverse lentamente, llenando de placer cada parte de mí, me abrazaba desesperadamente mientras se movía contra mí, sus caderas enterrándose entre mis piernas y el roce de su piel haciéndome casi gritar. Encajábamos de una manera perfecta, cada poro de mi piel clamaba por el placer que estaba recibiendo, el placer del alma, del espíritu.

Sentí el orgasmo acercarse una vez más, me sorprendía ser capaz de sentirlo nuevamente cuando hacía poco había tenido uno, no me importó y dejé que la sensación comenzara a invadirme al mismo tiempo que la esencia de Shaoran.

Fui consciente de que se quedaba sin fuerzas y apoyaba su cuerpo delicadamente sobre el mío, con la cabeza contra mi esternón, él se estremecía con su propio clímax y gruñía bajamente.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que finalmente cada recuperó su propia cadencia de respiración, el se levanto apoyando los codos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo.

–Sakura Kinomto… –hacía tiempo que no me llamaba por mi nombre completo. Tenía una expresión demasiado solemne en su rostro, lo miré fijamente mientras él seguía estando dentro de mí–, ¿me harías el extraordinario honor de ser mi esposa?

La diferencia con la primera proposición de matrimonio que me hizo era demasiado notable, pero no por ello tuvo menos efecto en mí. El corazón comenzó a palpitarme violentamente mientras la alegría me bañaba como un cálido chorro de agua, sentí que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas y comenzaban a manar de ellos, me incliné hacia arriba para poder besarlo en la frente mientras le respondía con la única respuesta que podía.

–Sí… –lo acaricié como a un hijo y su cabeza volvió a descansar sobre mi pecho mientras de sus labios escapaba un masculino sonido de alivio. Luego decidí jugar un poco con él–. Pero no sé como podernos casarnos de nuevo si se supone que ya lo estamos.

Él se movió un poco de manera que su boca quedo sobre mi seno izquierdo, comenzó a besarme el pezón lentamente.

–Por la iglesia… –susurró contra mi piel caliente y plena de sensación– como debió ser desde el principio…

Me imaginé como una princesa, con un vestido enorme, largo, blanco y hermoso, con una catedral también enorme y con muchas personas, adornada primorosamente, un sacerdote… la presencia de Dios… Era demasiado para soñarlo.

–¿Con un vestido blanco? –mi propia boca manifestó mis deseos–, con velas… sacerdote y… ¿de verdad? –pregunté una última vez pensando que tal vez estaba explayándome demasiado.

–Sí, mi amor… –sentí que las mejillas se me llenaban de color cuando uso ese apelativo, su amor…Sí, eso era–, como la boda que debimos tener… como la boda que te mereces.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, así pareciera frívola, supuse que era el sueño de cualquier mujer tener una boda de cuento, debía hacer a un lado los recuerdos de mi primera boda por lo civil y lo que había pasado después. Sentí sueño, ahora el cuerpo me cobraba lo que no había dormido en la noche, parecía haber invertido mis horarios de sueño en esa ocasión, me quede dormida sin saber realmente en qué momento ni cómo.

Cuando desperté sentí sobre mí una sábana gruesa que daba calor a mi cuerpo desnudo, abrí los ojos y los cerré para quitarme de encima los últimos rescoldos de sueño. Los froté suavemente y deslicé la mano a mi lado esperando encontrar a Shaoran ahí, pero no estaba.

Me incorporé lentamente y vi que el vestido no estaba en el piso, donde lo había visto la ultima vez, sino apoyado suavemente sobre una silla, el sol se desvanecía lentamente lo cual me hizo pensar que era de avanzada tarde. Miré hacia el buró y vi que el reloj marcaba las 16:30.

Miré por toda la habitación pero se hacía evidente que Shaoran no estaba en ella. Agarré la sabana y me envolví con ella el cuerpo, salí de la cama admirando a la luz de la tarde, la espaciosa y ordenada habitación de Shaoran, tal como lo había visto antes, muchos libros y CD's de música, me acerqué un poco más y en ese momento se abrió la puerta.

Shaoran entró por ella, y se quedó en el umbral mirándome fijamente. Yo lo miré y sonreí de lado.

–Pensé que te habías ido –dije mordiéndome el labio.

–Me fui –dijo él cerrando la puerta suya–. Pero volví mas pronto de lo esperado, iba subir a despertarte.

–Llegaste tarde –dije caminando hacia él.

Cuando estuve frente a frente me empiné y le di un beso corto como saludo.

Él se inclinó hacia mí y me besó con un poco más de fuerza.

–Vístete, vamos a ir a cenar –dijo en voz baja cuando nos separamos. Asentí mientras me daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia el baño de su propia habitación.

Sabía que me seguiría, sabía que me haría el amor en la ducha, sentía sus pasos tras de mí y lo vi reflejado en el espejo de su baño mientras apartaba de mi cuerpo la sábana.

Recordé como un mes antes habíamos compartido un baño similar, pero en esta ocasión hicimos el amor, bajo el agua escuchaba su respiración entrecortada, sentía sus dedos sobre mi cuerpo, sentía su aliento en mi frente, su cuerpo contra el mío, su voz enronquecida y estremecida por el deseo.

Cuando terminó todo, y tal como esa vez, me secó, me mimó y me ayudó a seleccionar un precioso vestido de la ropa que Chiharu había ordenado en esa habitación mientras yo dormía.

Cuando estaba cepillándome frente al espejo él se hizo detrás de mí y me miró a través de él.

–Estás hermosa… tanto o más que antes –me besó el hombro que el vestido de color rosa pálido dejaba al descubierto.

–Gracias –susurré tomando la mano que estaba en mi cintura y llevándola a mis labios para besarla.

–Tengo algo para ti –dijo moviendo su otra mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, me di la vuelta para ver qué era.

Era la típica caja de joyería, yo lo miré sonriendo y la abrí lentamente para ver en ella un precioso anillo de esmeraldas y diamantes, un anillo de compromiso.

–Me fui por él. Lo adquirí pensando en ti, no en una transacción, o en tener el dinero que te corresponde. Lo compré porque pensé en tu pasión, en tu corazón y en tu valor, y con él quiero pedirte ahora, una vez más, pero genuinamente, que seas mi esposa, mi compañera para toda la vida, la madre de mis hijos… la dueña de mi alma –dijo poniéndose de rodillas.

Yo lo miraba de rodillas anonadada y pensando inevitablemente en cuan diferente era esto de la primera vez que lo hicimos. Cuando me pidió matrimonio casi obligándome y al cual cedí solamente por los sentimientos que albergaba hacia él. Silenciosamente tomándolo de las manos le pedí que volviera a ponerse en pie mientras sentía que las hermosas palabras hacían que se me llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

Él sacó la sortija de la cajita y tomándome de la mano delicadamente me puso el anillo en la mano izquierda. Me besó los nudillos y luego lo abracé.

–Te espero abajo –me dijo separándose de mí después de un momento y dándome un beso en la nariz para después salir de la habitación.

Suspiré y miré mi mano en donde ese anillo brillaba especialmente. Ni en mis sueños más locos me imagine que algo así podría pasar, y aquí estaba… siendo feliz.

Me volví hacia el espejo y comencé a cepillarme nuevamente.

Estaba mirándome distraídamente, cuando un destello de color rojo llamo mi atención entre los libros de la estantería detrás de mí, un rojo particularmente conocido. Dejé el cepillo a un lado y me volví para encararlo de frente, di los pasos que faltaban para llegar a la estantería y confirmé mis sospechas cuando tuve entre mis manos el diario rojo en donde había consignado mis memorias mientras estaba con Shaoran, un diario que, en medio del dolor y la desesperación de los meses anteriores, había dejado abandonado en esa casa, un diario que él había encontrado.

Lo abrí lentamente sintiendo como si el tiempo retrocediera y estuviera abriéndolo para consignar en el algo de lo que me había pasado. Mi duda residía en la razón por la que Shaoran lo tenía y en si debía sentirme enfadada, avergonzada o algo más.

Leí un poco de lo que había en él dándome cuenta de que no me afectaba leer sobre lo que había escrito respecto a mis sentimientos por Shaoran. Nada había cambiado excepto tal vez yo, un poco, y para bien.

Seguramente Shaoran había leído esto y me preguntaba que había concluido después de leer sobre mi fiera adoración por él. Lo cerré nuevamente y lo puse en su sitio.

–¿Sakura…? –la puerta volvió a abrirse y él volvió a entrar, parecía que me había tomado más tiempo del que creía leer mis escritos, la mano aun la tenía en el diario y la aparté lentamente cuando me di la vuelta para mirarlo.

La mirada del paso por encima de mí ardientemente para luego posarse en donde mis manos habían estado antes.

La expresión de su rostro se volvió inescrutable, como si le hubiera descubierto algo personal, cuando técnicamente había sido él quien había violado mi privacidad.

Pero por más que hice un pequeño esfuerzo por enfadarme no lo hice, él dio los pasos que nos separaban, parecía, por la mirada preocupada que tenía, que temía que me enfadara.

–Lo siento… –dijo cuando estuvo más cerca–. Sé que no debí hacerlo, pero de alguna manera me ayudo a permanecer cuerdo… y a darme cuenta de cuánto daño te hice sin proponérmelo. Saber que habías escrito todo lo que escribiste fue como… como tener una atadura a este mundo… como saber que estabas viva aunque fuera por medio de esas tristes palabras.

Lo miré fijamente mientras la garganta se me cerraba, la intensidad de sus ojos no podía ser fingida y de alguna manera agradecía que sintiera eso tal hermoso por algo que yo había hecho.

Me acerqué más y le tomé de la mano.

–No estoy enfadada –dije para que dejara de fruncir el ceño con preocupación–. Solo... ¿sorprendida? –aun no sabía si esa era la palabra correcta para lo que sentía, aunque no creía que estuviera sintiendo nada en particular–. Lo leí y recordé muchas cosas… pero –dije al ver que volvía a verse mal–, creo que es hora de dejarlo todo atrás… de vivir la vida, la segunda oportunidad de vida que me han dado… contigo… la persona que a fin de cuentas salvó esa vida.

Lo abracé y él me abrazó de vuelta como si aun no pudiera creer lo que le había dicho. Sonreí pensando en que en ese momento tenía la sensibilidad de un niño de tres años y que se alteraría por cualquier cosa negativa que le dijera.

Cuando me separé él me tomó de la mano y me condujo fuera de la habitación a darme la sorpresa que había dicho que tenía para mí.

Bajamos las escaleras con su brazo protectoramente en mi cintura y despacio para no caernos, ya era prácticamente de noche así que las luces de las lámparas antiguas hacían brillar el estar de una manera especial. Dijo a Yamazaki que él iba a conducir esta noche y se despidió de Chiharu. Yo hice lo mismo y me pareció ver que ambos, Chiharu y Yamazaki, nos miraban con aprobación. Prometía ser una velada hermosa.

Y en realidad lo fue.

Cenamos en un restaurante que no había conocido nunca, hablamos de muchas cosas, él me habló de sus proyectos a futuro y me preguntó muchas cosas sobre mí, sobre lo que pensaba hacer y lo que planeaba siempre que él estuviera implicado.

Realmente conocí mas de Shaoran en esa cena de lo que creí, incluso me habló de sus padres y de cómo, de alguna manera yo le recordaba a su madre. Me habló de cómo había sido su infancia, adolescencia y adultez antes de conocerme, también me preguntó por las amigas que había tenido que lo que había hecho cuando era pequeña. Esa parte de la conversación no se extendió demasiado, no porque no confiara en él ni nada parecido sino porque no había mucho que contar y era un episodio que, a excepción de Rika, no quería recordar.

Me contó que Tomoyo le había ayudado indirectamente a escucharla y que estaba pronta a regresar del último viaje que hizo para planear su boda con Eriol. Recordé con remordimientos como le había olvidado de Tomoyo pensando solo en mí y en lo que pudiera pasar con Shaoran pero él me dijo que habían hablado y que estaba sinceramente feliz de que pudiéramos estar juntos de nuevo.

–Me alegro de que se case con Eriol, es un buen hombre –dije pensando en aquellos dos jóvenes amantes.

–Sí, yo también… también he hablado con Touya. Se encuentra en Venecia con Mei Ling… pero vendrá para la boda –dijo él mirándome fijamente.

–Me alegro también por él, fue un buen muchacho y me libró de una terrible experiencia, siempre le estaré agradecida –dije recordando cosas repentinamente…

–Yo también –dijo él, continuaba mirándome a través de la vela–. Sentí mucho no haber podido ver la relación que los unía desde el principio y... haber hecho lo que hice… pero estas aquí conmigo, es lo que mas importa –dijo él leyendo mi expresión pensativa correctamente.

–Lo sé –dije yo acariciando sus nudillos.

Luego la conversación se hizo más amena y mencionó la cuenta bancaria que estaba a mi nombre y en donde había depositado todos los activos que su padre me había heredado y lo que él había estado depositando allí como me correspondía por ser su esposa.

–No tengo idea de cómo manejarlo –dije dejando la taza de café negro a un lado después de haber terminado de cenar–, deberías seguirlo administrando.

–Quiero que lo tengas presente en caso de que llegues a necesitar algo.

–Todo lo que necesito y quiero esta frente a mí, y en Tokyo.

Sonrió. Estaba algo agotada así que apenas terminamos de hablar nos dirigimos hacia la casa nuevamente. Pedí prestado el móvil a Shaoran para llamar nuevamente a mi padre.

–Me alegro que te encuentres bien, hija –dijo él, cuando le conté, intentando no pormenorizar demasiado, lo que había acontecido desde que había regresado y que me encontraba bien para que le trasmitiera mis saludos a la abuela y a los tíos. Los había mandado con Sonoko pero me gustaba más que mi padre fuera el que llevara mi recado. Su voz incluso se escuchaba más sana.

–Nos vamos a casar por la iglesia, papa, quiero que vengan todos… ¿crees que será posible? –dije después de un momento pensando en un viaje de esas magnitudes, me había emocionado en demasía.

–Por supuesto que es posible, siempre y cuando nos den tiempo de ir, ¿cuándo es? –dijo mi padre alegremente.

–Eeehh... –bueno, no le había preguntado esa parte a Shaoran, me volví y lo miré mientras conducía.

–Papá quiere saber cuándo es la boda –dije después de suspirar un momento.

–En una semana –contestó Shaoran rápidamente, tan rápidamente como estaba conduciendo...

–En una se… –iba a repetir lo que había escuchado pero luego en mi mente se procesó la frase. Me quedé callada cuando escuché eso, seguramente no esperaba organizar toda una boda en ese corto lapso de tiempo… ¿o sí?–. ¿Es-estás seguro? –dije después de unos momentos.

–Completamente –dijo, asintiendo sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

–En una semana, papá –dije finalmente volviéndome a poner el móvil en la oreja, seguía pensando que era demasiado poco tiempo.

–Vaya… No pierde el tiempo, ¿verdad? –dijo mi padre riendo al otro lado de la línea–. Me parece perfecto, el tiempo suficiente para darte una sorpresa que te tengo, que tengo para todos.

No podía imaginarme qué sorpresa era pero preferí dejarlo estar.

–No te preocupes, les contaré a todos y planearemos nuestro viaje.

–No sabes cuánto lo aprecio, papá… Estaré esperando ansiosa.

Cuando cortó la comunicación miré a Shaoran nuevamente, tenía una expresión compasiva en su rostro.

–Shaoran… ¿por qué? –sabía que él adivinaría qué era lo que quería preguntarle

–No quiero que cambies de opinión… ni quiero que nadie tenga la oportunidad de intervenir.

–¿Estás seguro? –volví a preguntarle.

–Más que nunca, no debes preocuparte. Todo estará listo para entonces. Mañana mismo vendrá Madame a tomarte las medidas. Arreglará cualquier vestido que escojas.

En ese campo, en donde quería tenerlo todo bajo control, no había cambiado nada. Sonreí pensando que esa semana me daría la razón respecto a que una boda no podía planearse de esa manera tan rápida.

Estaba bastante equivocada.

* * *

**¡A quién no le gustaría que Shaoran tuviera esa prisa por casarse! XD A mí me encantaría que alguien hiciera algo así por mí, la verdad. Queda ya muy, muy poco... y eso me pone triste. Espero que sigáis leyéndome, pero ya sabéis que no espero nada. Antes leía mucho del fandom de SCC, pero ahora ya no tanto. Espero que tras terminar mi proyecto, el de otra adaptación, pueda adaptar otro fic a SCC... ¡pero no prometo nada! Avisaré publicando una pequeña nota, pero la borraré enseguida... Así que, a quien le interese, que no quite la Alerta todavía, aunque puede pasar un buen rato hasta que publique mi próxima adaptación.**

**¡Todo lo hago por vosotras!**

**Atentamente =)**

**lady Evelyne**


	31. Final Parte I

**Disclaimer**** – SCC pertenece a CLAMP y la trama a MaraGaunt. Yo sólo hago la adaptación, ya lo sabéis.**

**¡Disfruten de la lectura! (y ya de paso traed un paquete de palomitas, que esto va para largo).**

* * *

**Final Parte I**

**Shaoran Li**

Sakura sonrió de una manera tan real que me pareció estar contemplando un milagro. Hacía mucho, demasiado tiempo no la veía sonreír de esa manera, como si fuera demasiado feliz.

Me llené de orgullo cuando me supe el artífice de esa felicidad. Finalmente estaba cumpliendo mi promesa, esa que había hecho y que me sentía muy complacido de cumplir. Era un deber por el que gustoso daría mi vida y más.

Le besé la frente y la abracé contra mí sintiendo como su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente con el mío.

Era un hombre con suerte, debía admitirlo, y debía dar las gracias a la Santa Deidad por haberme perdonado ser lo que fui y haberme dado la oportunidad de estar con la única mujer que había capturado mi alma, corazón y cuerpo. Con la única mujer de la que me había enamorado realmente.

Agradecía por ella también, porque se le hubiera dado una oportunidad de conocer la felicidad a pesar de haber pagado el alto precio de perder nuestros hijos, de perder tantas cosas que mirándolas detenidamente parecían irreparables, pero aun estaba ahí, aun de pie, tan fuerte y a la vez tan frágil…

Minutos después, aun estaba perdido oliendo su aroma, amándola silenciosamente, escuchando su respiración acompasada y los suspiros que salían por sus labios.

Ella se quedó dormida unos momentos más tarde. La miré por largo tiempo, encontraba su rostro tan fascinante como mucho tiempo atrás, relajado, blanco, puro y delicado. Moví mi mano en su espalda palpando con las yemas de mis dedos su piel traslúcida. Parecía tranquila, como si no se sintiera atormentada por pesadillas o sueños, parecía completamente recuperada…

No tenía sueño así que continué haciendo lo que hacía por mucho tiempo más. Luego caí en cuenta de que tenía ciertas diligencias que hacer, algunas de ellas inaplazables. Cuidando de no despertarla, retiré mi brazo lentamente de su cabeza y me salí por un lado de la cama. La arropé completamente y dejándola en una posición cómoda en la cama, salí de la habitación.

En cuanto estuve fuera cerré la puerta y respiré profundamente apoyándome en la pared mientras una sonrisa estúpida trepo por mis labios. Finalmente la tenía donde quería, donde ella pertenecía, y donde se quedaría si el destino así lo quería.

Cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente vi a Chiharu parada en el pasillo mirándome con una expresión de completa tranquilidad como hacía mucho tiempo no le veía. Parecía para ella normal encontrarme en esta posición, casi desnudo contra la puerta de mi habitación y sonriendo tontamente.

–Llegó anoche –dijo después de un momento, como si estuviera sopesando las ventajas y desventajas de revelarme esa información. Estaba hablando de Sakura por supuesto.

Así que la noche anterior, cuando había penado y había ahogado esas mismas penas en alcohol ella había estado allí, la había tenido cerca y habría podido evitarme ese dolor que me consumió hasta hacía unas horas, pensé algo fuera de mí…

–¿Por qué no me llamaron? –pregunté intentando no sonar déspota, y casi consiguiéndolo, pero aun así mi tono podía ser tomado de grosero.

–Dudaba mucho que hubiera estado lo suficientemente consciente para diferenciar la realidad de la fantasía –dijo ella mirándome suspicazmente. Sentía que sus ojos me atravesaban lentamente y lo curioso y a la vez enervante era que habría tenido razón. Si la hubiese visto habría pensado que se trataba de una fantasía y habría cometido cualquier locura.

–Ella quería despertarlo –continuó ella–, pero le pedí que lo buscara en la mañana –Chiharu me conocía demasiado bien para saber o al menos intentar adivinar lo que hubiera pasado si me hubiese encontrando con Sakura en el estado en que estaba la noche anterior–. Debo decir que me alegra mucho que ella se encuentre bien. Aun después de… todo.

Sí, ella estaba bien. Parecía que había recuperado parte de su espíritu y había ganado una familia que, si no me equivocaba, era la perfecta para ella.

Si ellos la amaban, ¿de qué tenía que preocuparme?

Caminé hacia Chiharu y le pedí que le dijera a Yamazaki que alistara mi coche, debía ir a la ciudad cuanto antes, a organizar unas cosas y a adquirir algo para Sakura.

Debía comprarle un regalo. No se trataba de que quisiera recompensarla porque estuviera de vuelta, solo quería hacerlo. Se trataba simplemente de que quería regalarle algo de mi parte, algo mío, el primero de muchos regalos que le haría a lo largo de nuestra vida juntos.

También debía adquirir para ella un anillo de compromiso.

Uno escogido por mí, no algo que le pidiera a Yue hacer por mí. Había sido así la última vez y no quería que nada de esta nueva boda se pareciera en algo a ese remedo absurdo que fue, por mi culpa, y para tormento de ella.

Entré a la habitación nuevamente y escogí la ropa para vestirme haciendo el menor ruido posible para que no despertara.

Saqué mi ropa de la habitación y me bañé en el otro baño.

Cuando estuve listo volví a mi habitación, la miré y vi que no se había movido de la posición en que la había dejado. Me incliné sobre ella y le besé la frente arropándola aún más y protegiéndola del posible frío que pudiera llegar a sentir.

Salí cerrando la puerta y pidiéndole a Chiharu, cuando crucé el salón, que la dejara dormir el tiempo que quisiera. Ella asintió eficientemente y sonrió cuando me vio marcharme.

Yamazaki tenía el coche listo, lo único que tuve que hacer fue montarlo y pisar el acelerador para direccionarlo a la ciudad.

En cuanto entré en su poderoso tráfico, me dirigí hacia mi primer objetivo: el establecimiento de madame Marie.

Estacioné el auto y salí rápidamente. Ella se encontraba en recepción diciéndole algo a la recepcionista.

–"_Señoguito_" Li, es un "_vegdadego_" _milago_" que esté aquí –dijo ella mirándome y hablando con ese particular acento suyo–. Hacía bastante tiempo que no pisaba mi "_hogag_".

Me acerqué y ella a mí para darme dos besos en cada mejilla, como se acostumbraba a la francesa. Comencé a contarle, obviando algunos detalles que ella no necesitaba saber, que me iba a casar por la iglesia con la petite que había conocido hacía meses.

Ella levanto una ceja inquisitivamente diciéndome que sabía que esa muchacha era especial y que se me notaba a metros de distancia que estaba enamorado de ella. Hasta ella había parecido saber que me había enamorado de Sakura antes incluso de saberlo yo mismo.

Solicité su inestimable ayuda pues aparte de ser una costurera, un ama del maquillaje también era organizadora de eventos y sabía que podía contar con ella para que organizara algo sin precedentes, tan diferente de cómo había sido la primera vez, para mi matrimonio con Sakura.

–_"Pondgé"_ todo mi personal a disposición. Déjelo en mis manos, no "_tendgá_" nada de que "_pgeocupagse_".

Le creí porque sabía que ella era la mejor en sus campos. Le di un abrazo agradeciéndolo y ella me dijo que en una semana estaría listo todo.

Era precisamente el tiempo que necesitaba, durante esa semana no iba a dejar que absolutamente nada se interpusiera entre mi propósito de casarme con Sakura, entre menos tiempo mejor.

Salí de donde madame y seguí conduciendo hasta llegar a la joyería más grande y más fina de la ciudad.

Antes de bajar llamé al móvil de Yue.

–Señor Li –la voz de Yue se escuchaba sorprendida.

Sabía que hacía demasiado tiempo que no le llamaba, que no me interesaba por las cosas de la oficina, sabía que había dejado a un lado el legado que mis padres me habían dejado y lo había puesto todo en manos de Yue, pero sabía también que a pesar de todo podía confiar en él. Sabía por lo que había pasado y sabía que me había enamorado por primera y única vez en la vida. Y también sabía que por ese amor había y aún estaba dispuesto, a mandar todo al diablo.

Comencé a explicarle a Yue que Sakura había vuelto y que nos íbamos a casar, que quería reunirme con él para ultimar los detalles del dinero que le pertenecía a ella y que lo iba a asignar como el vicepresidente de mi empresa.

Pareció sorprendido pero bastante complacido con mis determinaciones. Quedamos de vernos en dos días en la empresa para ultimar los detalles. Me dijo que el último proyecto iba viento en popa y que estaba dando muchas ganancias.

Seguía y seguiría sintiéndome orgulloso de mi decisión de dejar todo sus manos.

Cuando dejamos todo listo para citarnos y arreglarlo todo finalmente me encaminé hacia el sitio que más quería ir.

La joyería.

Conduje rápidamente hasta donde sabía que estaba ubicado el sitio. En cuanto llegué, aparqué y bajé presurosamente del auto. La joyería tenía una entrada grande y muchas hermosas joyas en exhibición, tanto dentro como fuera.

En cuanto crucé el umbral fui recibido por una mujer de mediana edad a quien confesé mis propósitos de matrimonio en una semana y a quien dije que estaría dispuesto a pagar por adelantado si podía conseguir el anillo preciso para Sakura y tener lista la medida para el menor tiempo posible.

Ella sonrió ante mi impaciencia y me condujo hacia una vitrina que tenía en exhibición varios modelos de anillos, unos más lujosos que otros, todos evidentemente hermosos. Los miré uno a uno buscando algo acorde con Sakura. Pero por más que miraba no veía algo que llamara mi atención lo suficiente o alguno que fuera compatible.

–Estas son las sortijas de compromiso que tenemos ahora en stock –dijo ella señalando las que ya había visto y otras más.

Las seguí mirando una y otra vez sin poder decidirme si un anillo de tamaño colosal o una sencilla argolla valdrían para ella. Después de unos momentos no podía asociar a ninguno y me parecía extraño siendo esta una de las mejores joyerías.

–¿Cómo es ella? –me preguntó la dependienta al ver que no podía decidirme, aunque no sabía en que podía ayudarnos el hecho de que le describiera a Sakura.

–Es valiente, hermosa, y valiosa. Fuerte y vulnerable a la vez –dije rápidamente describiendo en esas pocas palabras lo que Sakura significaba para mí, aunque si seguía describiéndola probablemente nos quedaríamos ahí mucho, pero mucho tiempo.

–¿Cómo es su nombre? –dijo ella después de un momento mirándome compasivamente.

–Sakura… Kinomoto –dije sin comprender realmente el sentido de su pregunta.

Pero pareció ser suficiente para ella ya que comenzó a hablar para sí misma mirando tal como yo los anillos, no solo los de exhibición sino otros más allá del estante.

Luego lanzando una exclamación de alegría metió su mano delicadamente en una de las vitrinas más pequeñas y seleccionó un anillo dorado ni delgado ni grueso, entrelazado en oro, con piedras de esmeraldas y diamantes combinadas entre sí.

Era una joya esplendida, ni muy fina ni muy sencilla, simplemente perfecta. Me sorprendió no haberla visto y al admirar su brillo, inexplicablemente me recordó a Sakura y supe, por eso, que ese anillo sería el perfecto para pedirle que fuera mi esposa, mi verdadera esposa.

La mujer era una experta en joyas, pensé mirándola mientras ella a su vez debía verme a mí y a mi expresión al mirar la sortija, sabía que había hecho una elección correcta.

–¿Cómo lo hizo? –pude preguntarle sin disimular mi tono de sorpresa.

–Los nombres, especialmente las iniciales y algunas consonantes, pueden ser asociados con las piedras preciosas y los elementos terminantes. El nombre de su futura esposa, así como la describió me dio las pautas para seleccionar ese anillo. Esmeraldas por la fuerza, la valentía, el temple, Diamantes por su vulnerabilidad y valor.

Tenía tanta razón que me obligué moralmente a mirarla con sorpresa una vez más.

Ella siguió sonriendo ante mi asombro.

Sacó la delicada joya y la puso en una caja pequeña de seda. Iba a sacar una caja y me di cuenta de que la iba a envolver como regalo a lo cual me negué inmediatamente. Quería que Sakura lo tuviera en su dedo en el menor tiempo posible. La dependienta me llevó a la caja para que realizara el pago y me entregaran la joya.

Una vez la tuve en mí poder, agradecí con bastantes sonrisas y, por qué no aceptarlo, una generosa propina por toda la ayuda que me habían prestado. Salí hacia mi auto y subí en él para direccionarme hacia la casa.

Comenzaba a echar de menos a Sakura y el saber que podía verla en unos momentos me llenaba de alegría.

Cuando estaba llegando a casa, antes de entrar y detenido en una parada de semáforo, saqué el móvil e hice una reserva en el restaurante más fino de la ciudad.

Conduje con cuidado el resto del camino y llegué a él casa cuando la tarde estaba a punto de terminar.

Saludé a Yamazaki que esperaba para estacionarme el auto, bajé de él y subí las escaleras rápidamente.

Chiharu estaba quitando el polvo de una de las mesas de estar, la miré interrogante y en silencio. Ella sabía qué era lo que quería saber porque en seguida respondió a mi silencioso pedido.

–Entré a organizar su ropa en su habitación. Parecía bastante agotada ya que no se despertó, creo que debe estar por hacerlo –dijo sacudiendo delicadamente otro poco de inexistente polvo.

Subí las escaleras casi de dos en dos y caminé rápidamente hacia mi habitación.

Accioné el picaporte y entré. La vi de pie, desnuda a excepción de una de las sábanas de mi cama, estaba parada frente a la colección de CD´s que tenía.

La admiré pensando en las mil formas que podía llevar a cabo para quitarle esa sabana y hacerle el amor sin control.

Dándose la vuelta ella sonrió y sentí ese gesto viajar por todo mi cuerpo en diferentes matices de lujuria.

–Pensé que te habías ido –dijo, en el fondo de su voz pude captar un dejo de alivio.

–Me fui –confirmé su sospecha dando unos pasos y cerrando la puerta de la habitación detrás de mí–, pero volví más pronto de lo esperado, iba subir a despertarte –dije, aunque sabía bastante bien que lo que había querido hacer una vez entrara en la habitación era muchas cosas aparte de despertarla.

–Llegaste tarde –afirmó ella caminando hacia mí.

Cuando estuvimos a un palmo de distancia ella se acercó y me dio un inocente beso en los labios pero antes de que se separa de mí, la tomé de los hombros desnudos y apreté sus labios con los míos con un poco más de fuerza, la suficiente para quedar satisfecho de su sabor por unos minutos. Pero solo por ese tiempo.

–Vístete –le pedí en voz baja mirándola intensamente, y queriendo, en el fondo de mi ordenarle que se desvistiera y no que se vistiera–, vamos a ir a cenar.

Ella afirmó accediendo y me dio la espalda para caminar hasta el baño, aun envuelta en la sábana como si fuera una toca romana. La vi alejarse para, después de unos segundos dar unos pasos hacia ella siguiéndola pesar de que lo que hubiera dicho antes sonaba a que quería que tomara su ducha sola, pero era incapaz de mantenerme apartado por más tiempo.

Era como si estuviera adherido a ella de una manera especial.

Lo sabía perfectamente y lo sentía así dentro de mí.

Ella cruzó la puerta y yo crucé detrás de ella. Cuando ambos estuvimos en el baño ella retiró la sábana de su cuerpo completamente y se dispuso a bañarse.

Se quedó quieta durante unos momentos, parecía escuchar cada uno de mis movimientos mientras retiraba la ropa de mi propio cuerpo.

Cuando me supuso desnudo entró a la ducha y me miró desde allí.

La seguí y en segundos la tuve pegada a mi cuerpo tocándola, marcándola y poseyéndola una vez más.

Otra vez volvía a la exploración desenfrenada que me obligaba a buscar en ella ese factor siempre nuevo, siempre no descubierto que me hacía desearla de la manera en que lo hacía. No tenía suficiente nunca, siempre deseaba más, conocía cada centímetro de su cuerpo y aun así siempre me mostraba ávido en volver a explorarlo como si no lo hubiese hecho antes.

El clímax que me envolvió volvía a ser como el cielo en mis manos, siempre era así con ella, devastador, poderoso, satisfactorio y duradero. No había mujer como ella y eso lo sabía bien, lo tenía lo suficientemente claro y adoraba el hecho de que fuera así.

Y adoraba el hecho de que volviera a ser mía. Permanecimos abrazados durante unos minutos recuperando nuestras propias y agitadas respiraciones. Luego la tomé entre mis brazos en una toalla y salimos ambos del baño.

Sequé su cuerpo con sumo cuidado recordando que había hecho esto por ella antes. Era similar, ella se dejaba cuidar tímidamente, sonrojada, como si de verdad sintiera vergüenza de estar desnuda delante de mí.

Eso me enternecía de una manera desconocida y era uno de los muchos factores que me hacían amarla y desearla como lo hacía.

Una vez seca la ayudé a vestir su ropa interior, sencilla, pero como cosa rara no importaba si era sencilla ya que elevaba la temperatura de mi cuerpo y mi sangre de una manera absoluta.

Entre ambos seleccionamos el vestido que portaría esa noche, lo suficiente provocador para mí, pero también lo suficientemente elegante para lucirlo como la reina que quería yo que fuera siempre.

Seleccioné mi propia ropa mientras ella estaba arreglándose el cabello.

Jamás me hubiera imaginado que esas actividades tan cotidianas podían llegar a ser tan excitantes y más en compañía de ella.

Cuando solo me faltaba la chaqueta del traje la miré mientras seguía cepillándose el cabello como una autómata.

Me acerqué por detrás y la miré a través de la superficie plateada.

–Estás hermosa –no pude evitar decirle con tanta sinceridad como me sentía capaz, así la veían y adoraban mis ojos perdiéndose en sus formas más redondeadas y curvilíneas, en su cabello brillante, en su piel trasparente y en la expresión de felicidad de sus ojos–, tanto o más que antes –incapaz de resistir a la satinada piel que el vestido dejaba al descubierto, incliné mi cabeza y rocé con mis labios su hombro frío.

–Gracias –dijo ella tocándome la mano que había apoyado en la sinuosa curva de su cadera, la tomó entre la suya y la llevó a sus labios para besarla.

Mirándola intensamente y planeando tener el valor suficiente para volvérselo a pedir, ahora genuinamente, le dije:

–Tengo algo para ti –busqué en el bolsillo de los pantalones que usaba, había cambiado el anillo del pantalón que usaba antes así que saqué la cajita mientras ella se daba la vuelta con una expresión de infantil interés en su rostro.

Recibió en sus manos pequeñas la cajita y sonriendo la abrió con lentitud.

La expresión de su rostro cambio a una de sorpresa mientras los destellos de la joya brillaban en su piel pálida ayudados por la tenue luz de la habitación.

–Me fui por él –expliqué, también me pareció importante que supiera que había sido yo personalmente quien lo había buscado para ella, para que supiera o siquiera fuera consciente de que estaba presente en todos mis pensamientos todo el tiempo–. Lo adquirí pensando en ti, no en una transacción, o en tener el dinero que te corresponde, lo compré porque pensé en tu pasión, en tu corazón y en tu valor, y con el quiero pedirte ahora, una vez más, pero genuinamente, que seas mi esposa, mi compañera para toda la vida, la madre de mis hijos… la dueña de mi alma –me puse en una rodillas cual caballero medieval y la miré desde mi posición admirando su belleza y su grandeza.

La expresión de su rostro sorprendido no cambiaba más me miraba fijamente desde arriba, como si aun no pudiera acabar de creérselo.

Alargó sus manos aún con la caja del anillo entre ellas y las estrechó en las mías tirando suavemente de mí hasta que estuve de pie. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y la hacían parecer aun más vulnerable si es que eso era posible.

Tomé el anillo de la cajita y se lo puse en el dedo correspondiente. Sabía la medida de sus dedos pues había tenido en mi poder los anillos que ella dejo con Chiharu, era un dedo delgado y pequeño, así se lo describí a la joyera y este anillo que había seleccionado para ella, misteriosamente era de la talla exacta del dedo anular de Sakura.

Deposité un beso en su mano suave y ella me abrazó con fuerza, le devolví el abrazo con creces hasta que tuvimos que separarnos. Besé la punta de su respingada nariz y me aparté para darle espacio y que pudiera alistarse sin más interferencias.

–Te espero abajo –dije dándome vuelta para salir de mi habitación.

Bajé las escaleras y avisé a Chiharu de nuestra ausencia para cenar. Ella asintió complacida, tan diferentemente de cuando le decía que no quería cenar.

Hice algo de orden en mi propio despacho, digité algunas cartas y envié algunos correos. Después de una medida de tiempo volví a subir para ver si Sakura estaba lista.

–¿Sakura…? –accioné el picaporte al mismo tiempo que la llamaba y mi mirada inmediatamente la localizó en las estanterías de mis libros, una de sus manos blancas estaba apoyada contra uno de los libros de tapa roja. Hacía un contraste bastante marcado entre los dos colores, pero a través de sus dedos pude ver las marcas doradas y me di cuenta de que tipo de libro era.

Había leído esas memorias una y otra vez intentando no caer en la desesperanza y en el infierno al que me sumí por la ausencia de quien las escribió.

Ese diario había evitado que me perdiera, pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella cuando se enterara de que yo lo tenía, y que había leído algo de ella que se suponía era privado, abusando una vez más de lo que ella me había dado.

Después de perderla durante tanto tiempo, que algo como esto me la fuera a quitar nuevamente era algo que hizo que mi corazón comenzara a martillarme en el pecho sin control y un temor funesto se apoderara de mí.

Me acerqué a ella intentando contener cualquier estallido de humor que pudiera estarse gestando en ese hermoso cuerpecito.

–Lo siento… –dije cuando la tuve frente a mí y la estantería estaba detrás de nosotros–. Sé que no debí hacerlo –dije justificando mis acciones–, pero de alguna manera me ayudó a permanecer cuerdo… y a darme cuenta de cuánto daño te hice sin proponérmelo. Saber que habías escrito todo lo que escribiste fue como… como tener una atadura a este mundo… como saber que estabas viva aunque fuera por medio de esas tristes palabras.

Ella me miraba en silencio, sus ojos volvían a humedecerse. Intenté decirle toda la verdad por medio de mis ojos esperando que la entendiera, necesitaba que lo hiciera y rogaba por ello.

Supliqué para que no albergara ningún sentimiento negativo ante ese descubrimiento

Después de unos minutos angustiantemente largos ella dio un paso hacia mí y me tomó la mano.

–No estoy enfadada –dijo mágicamente, haciendo que una ola de alivio me recorriera completamente, pero no lo suficiente para que la tensión de mi rostro se aplacara lo suficiente–. Solo... ¿sorprendida? –no parecía ser muy segura sobre si era esa la palabra que quería utilizar–. Lo miré y recordé muchas cosas… –recuerdos… Esa palabra, tan buena y mala al mismo tiempo. No quería que recordara nada de los pasados meses en los que casi muere por mi causa, no quería que recordara nada que pudiera incitarla a arrepentirse de estar conmigo otra vez, de retractarse de estar a mi lado y volverse total y completamente mi esposa–. Creo que es hora de dejarlo todo atrás… de vivir la vida, la segunda oportunidad de vida que me han dado… contigo… la persona que a fin de cuentas salvó esa vida.

Ella no podía ser tan maravillosa, yo no podía tener tanta suerte, pero ahí, mientras ella se refugiaba en mis brazos y yo la protegía en ellos supe que sí era posible que la tuviera aunque técnicamente no la mereciera.

Aún quería estar conmigo, aún quería ser mi esposa. La realidad de esto me golpeó alegremente.

Permanecimos uno en brazos del otro durante mucho tiempo.

Cuando nos separamos, ella tomó un chal oscuro que había en el espaldar de una silla y lo deslizó delicadamente sobre sus hombros, que el vestido dejaba tentadoramente al descubierto.

La tomé de la mano y caminamos juntos hacia la puerta para después bajar las escaleras e ir hacia la salida.

–Ahora iremos hacia tu sorpresa –murmuré en su oído cuando abrí la puerta principal y dejé que pasara.

El auto estaba perfectamente estacionado en la entrada, obra de Yamazaki, abrí la puerta para Sakura y cuando estuvo ubicada subí a mi sitio.

Mantuvimos nuestro trayecto en silencio pero no teníamos nada que decirnos al menos por el momento. Ella miraba hacia la ventana silenciosamente, pero el silencio no era tenso. Ambos sabíamos que cuando no teníamos nada que decir, al menos en el momento: no teníamos necesidad de llenar vacíos silenciosos con palabras adherentes.

Llegamos al restaurante, recordaba por partes una cena similar en un salón de recepción de un hotel, ella sintiéndose sobrepasada por la gente que la rodeaba y yo, en ese momento de meses antes, enfadado conmigo mismo por sentir atracción hacia ella después de que hubiese estado una tarde en el salón de Madame Marie.

Estacioné el auto y bajamos.

En la entrada un mesero nos indicó cual era la mesa que habían reservado para nosotros. Tenía una esplendida ventana desde donde se podían ver las diversas y elegantes formas de un acuario gigantesco con la cantidad justa de peces para parecer completamente elegante.

Cuando nos sentamos nos pasó la carta y seleccionamos la comida.

Ella seleccionó uno de esos platos especiales que supuse había aprendido cuando era mucho más joven, lo cual me orientó en la conversación que siguió.

Comencé preguntándole por cosas que nunca le había preguntado y sintiendo que la curiosidad por conocerla, que unos meses atrás no había sentido, se veía satisfecha ahora cuando comenzaba a conocerla por ella misma y no por algo que estaba escrito en un informe. Descubría, para mi enorme satisfacción que escucharla hablar de sí misma era una experiencia mucho más satisfactoria.

Alternamos la conversación sobre ella conmigo y lo que le conté de mi vida personal, la muerte de mis padres y la empresa que llevaba bajo mi mando y muchas cosas más.

Ella me escuchaba en silencio y con toda atención, no había cambios en sus expresiones cuando le contaba de mí, solamente una profunda concentración en mis palabras que me hacía sentir, de alguna manera, bastante halagado.

Después de un tiempo de hablar de mí, hablamos de sus planes. No parecía tener una visión futura muy definida y así me lo confesó, luego reveló también que hubiera querido estudiar algo relacionado con gastronomía que era en lo que mejor se desenvolvía. Sin saberlo acababa de darme una idea sobre lo que podía ser, para ella, el regalo de bodas perfecto. Sabía que podía llenarla de joyas, de atenciones materiales, y ella los aceptaría humildemente, pero lo que en mi mente se había forjado era mucho mejor para ella que tener joyas o dinero.

Después de unos segundos de hablar se hizo un silencio algo tenso, como nunca antes entre nosotros desde que volvió. Supe que iba a entrar a hablar de un tema que aun la afectaba y permanecí en silencio, corroborando su atención anterior con la mía y escuchando atentamente cada detalle que me servía para terminar de descubrirla.

Habló de una amiga que había muerto cuando era más pequeña, una amiga a la que había considerado su hermana y que había fallecido hacía más de un año por una enfermedad terminal.

Aferré su mano mientras me contaba pormenores de esa muchacha a la que cuidó y por lo que pasó mientras estuvo con ella.

Después de eso continúo hablando un poco más libremente.

A cambio le hablé de mí, de mis propios secretos y de mi propia vulnerabilidad, aunque fuera diferente a la de ella. Le confesé que había sido Tomoyo quien me había aconsejado que tuviera paciencia al intentar acércame a ella cuando supimos que no iba a morir.

Pareció sospechar, por la suspicacia de su mirada que Tomoyo había tenido algo que ver con su decisión de escucharme, algo más que le debía a esa pequeñaja saltarina.

También la puse al tanto de las últimas novedades sobre Tomoyo y Eriol.

Había acudido a Tomoyo en ese tiempo en el que Sakura había estado ausente, a pesar de estar desconectado de casi todo había recibido llamada de ella y sin abismo de nada le había contado lo que había pasado. La llegada de la familia de Sakura y los progresos de ella en el hospital psiquiátrico, también su marcha, esa que Tomoyo me decía acertadamente que no iba a durar demasiado.

Sakura parecía contenta de que Tomoyo estuviera por casarse.

También había hablado con Touya en medio de mi inconsciencia. Había relatado más o menos la misma historia que Tomoyo. Él había agradecido mi llamada y me había dicho que prometía volver para nuestro matrimonio, lo que sabía que haría feliz a Sakura. A él también le preocupaba, que ella alcanzara la felicidad y eso lo convertía, sin duda, en mi mejor amigo.

–Hay otro tema que me gustaría hablar contigo –dijo ella sacándome ligeramente de mis propias elucubraciones. Sentía sus dedos cálidos rozar mi mano, el calor que desprendía su piel me hizo sentir unas agradables cosquillas.

Mencionó el dinero que había destinado para ella y el que le correspondía por derecho de las acciones del hospital. Aclaré sus dudas.

–Los activos que representan las acciones del Hospital Estatal. Eres la dueña del cincuenta y cuatro por ciento de ese hospital. Cuando nos casamos pasé a ser el dueño, pero están bajo tu nombre desde hace unos meses, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellas.

–No tengo idea de cómo manejarlo –me respondió ella sonriendo tenuemente–, deberías seguir administrándolo tú.

–Quiero que lo tengas presente en caso de que llegues a necesitar algo –dije aunque no quería ser muy abierto en la cantidad de opciones que ella tenía con ese dinero. Ya sabía por qué.

–Todo lo que necesito y quiero esta frente a mí, y en Tokyo –dijo ella solemnemente. Yo y su familia éramos todo lo que quería.

No pude evitar sonreír estúpidamente por la sensación de comodidad que me invadió al saber que me consideraba como tal.

Pero de todas maneras ese capital seguiría siendo de ella. Yo no lo necesitaba. Había sacado adelante todo, con ayuda expresa de Yue, al darme cuenta de que lo que hice había sido lo más equivocado, la decisión menos apta que había tomado en mi vida.

Después de intercambiar unas palabras más decidimos regresar a casa, se veía algo cansada, supuse que no había descansado mucho en parte gracias a mí, así que sonriendo propuse que nos retiráramos.

Pagué la cuenta y caminamos hacia el parking.

Llevábamos algunos kilómetros andando cuando ella habló.

–¿Podrías prestarme tu teléfono? Es para llamar a papá –dijo. Asentí pensando en que tendría que adquirir un nuevo móvil para ella.

Lo manipuló y después de unos segundos comenzó a hablar.

–Hola, papá –un momento de silencio–. Sí, ya sé que acordamos que te llamaría, pero yo… –sonrió como si él le estuviera diciendo algo gracioso. Más silencio–. El viaje fue un poco pesado, pero estoy bien, estoy con Shaoran en su casa. No, papá, ningún problema, es más, todo está perfectamente. No quiero que la abuela se preocupe innecesariamente, sabes que ha estado enferma.

Él le dijo algo más y ella siguió respondiéndole con ese tono que pedía tranquilidad. Luego la conversación se hizo más interesante cuando ella dijo:

–Nos vamos a casar por la iglesia, papá, quiero que vengan todos… ¿crees que sea posible? –preguntó con la voz teñida de ansiedad. Por lo que él le respondió la contestación debió ser afirmativa–. Eeehh… –dijo ella dubitativa, por el rabillo de ojo vi que estaba mirándome, no me desconcentré de la carretera. Tenía ese habito de conducir como un animal pero más cuidadosamente, lo había adquirido tiempo después del accidente de mis padres.

–Papá quiere saber cuándo es la boda –dijo como si no estuviera muy segura de preguntarlo.

–En una semana –dije automáticamente recordando el límite de tiempo que madame Marie había dado para tenerlo todo listo. Seguía con mi dicho, entre menos tiempo, mucho mejor.

–Una se… –iba a decirle a su padre cuando se quedó parada procesando el tiempo que le había dado. Se quedó en silencio, como si no acabara de creérselo, esperaba que fuera eso y no algo relacionado con que estuviera pensándose mejor la decisión de casarse conmigo–. ¿Es… estás seguro? –dudó ella.

–Completamente –dimos una vuelta algo cerrada, la cual tomé con cuidado extremo. Hice un gesto con la cabeza para secundar mis palabras y que no le quedara duda.

–En una semana, papá –contestó al móvil aun no muy segura, o por lo menos eso era lo que dejaba traslucir su respuesta modesta–. No sabes cuánto lo aprecio, papá. Estaré esperando ansiosa –dijo ella después de que él le contestara.

Se despidieron y ella puso el móvil al lado del radio del coche. Pude ver que su cuerpo y su rostro se volvían hacia mí.

–Shaoran… ¿por qué? –quería que le explicara porque estaba actuando tan precipitadamente y no pude sino contestarle con la verdad.

–No quiero que cambies de opinión, ni quiero que nadie tenga la oportunidad de intervenir –dije secamente aunque no fuera mi intención.

–¿Estás seguro? –dijo ella después de unos momentos. Dudaba de mí y mis motivos pero no podía enfadarme con ella. Dios sabía que tenía razones suficientes para desconfiar.

–Más que nunca, no debes preocuparte –dije intentando serenar su preocupación, meses atrás había actuado con la misma precipitación pero esta situación era, de lejos, más diferente de lo que había pasado antes–. Mañana mismo vendrá Madame a tomarte las medidas. Arreglará cualquier vestido que escojas.

Entre otras cosas todo el evento, pero no se lo dije, como la conocía sabia que pensaría que estaba recargando a Marie con exceso de trabajo y por ende tomaría más tiempo todo.

No podía arriesgarme y lo sabía.

Llegamos a la casa, ella ya estaba dormida cuando lo hicimos, así que la saqué en mis brazos y caminamos hacia la entrada. Por instinto o eso me pareció a mí, ella envolvió sus brazos amorosamente alrededor de mi cuello y se apoyó en mi hombro suspirando suavemente.

Su agotamiento la llevó a que no protestara o chistara o siquiera se moviera mientras le sacaba la ropa y tal como en la tarde volvía a atenderla como si fuera mi muñeca personalizada, actividad que de lejos me parecía muy atractiva.

Le puse un camisón blanco que encontré en el guardarropa y cuando estuvo lista la metí debajo de las sábanas y proseguí a cambiarme yo.

Una vez listo me metí entre las sabanas con ella y abrazándola como si tuviera miedo de perderla me quedé dormido con excesiva rapidez.

El olor a tostadas y a algo más penetró por mi nariz obligándome a sacudirme los restos de sueño.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y ante mí estaba la cara sonriente de Sakura.

–El bello durmiente. Levántate, dormilón –dijo ella dándome un besito en la mejilla y enderezándose para tomar algo a su lado.

Abrí los ojos y me apoyé en los codos para ver lo que hacía, en sus manos tenía una bandeja con el desayuno, uno que, si mi instinto no fallaba, había preparado ella.

–Vaya –dije mirándola nuevamente, esa sonrisa de completa felicidad le daba a su rostro un aire de hermosura que contrastaba profundamente con su propia hermosura habitual–. Con estos desayunos en la cama nunca me voy a aburrir de ser tu esposo.

Ella sonrió más abiertamente y dijo:

–Espero que al menos una vez a la semana sea yo la agasajada, sino te pediré el divorcio.

La miré fijamente pensando en que algo así se presentara.

–Hace un tiempo hice una promesa, una que planeo cumplir hasta que la vida se me acabe.

La sonrisa de ella fue reemplazada por una expresión de sincera preocupación al captar la seriedad de la mía.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó aunque sus ojos me decían que sabía en parte de que estaba hablando.

–Cuando estuve a punto de perderte para siempre –su rostro me dijo que sabía que hablaba de su episodio tan cercano a la muerte–. Prometí al Cielo y a ti que si te tenía de vuelta a mi lado haría cada cosa que estuviera en mis manos para hacerte feliz. Es una promesa que tengo la firme intención de cumplir.

Ella volvió a dejar el desayuno en la mesa y se inclinó hacia mí.

–Ya soy feliz… Tengo una familia, tengo a un hombre que me ama y al que amo. Tengo dos hijos que me miran desde el cielo y saben que soy feliz así no estén conmigo y tengo una amiga que está al lado de ellos. Soy más feliz que nunca… No cambiaría nada –dijo en voz baja.

–Haré que esa felicidad dure para siempre para ti, Sakura. No tendrás tiempo, deseos o motivos para estar triste –dije pendiéndome en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Sonriendo se apoyó en mi pecho y me abrazó con fuerza. Yo le devolví el equivalente oliendo su cabello y sabiéndola mía.

Se levantó después de unos momentos y secándose las lágrimas me ofreció la bandeja del desayuno.

–Anda, comételo antes de que se enfríe.

En la bandeja había un omelet con varias especias que me abrió el apetito de inmediato, un vaso de jugo de naranja, un plato de tostadas, a un lado mermelada y mantequilla y unas tazas con café y leche respectivamente. Adornando el espacio final de la bandeja había una flor abierta y hermosa, una flor que poblaba el jardín de mi madre.

–Gracias –dije antes de morder con hambre una tostada.

Cuando terminé nos bañamos y antes siquiera de poder pensarlo las funcionarias de madame Marie comenzaron a invadir la casa.

Seguía apreciando las notables diferencias más que todo en el ambiente, de la primera vez que preparaban mi matrimonio, la felicidad era algo que ase podía respirar, no había presión, ni nada que alterara el rumbo habitual de las cosas, todo por la sencilla razón de que se trataba de un matrimonio que a todo el mundo hacía feliz.

Una de las ayudantas comenzó con Sakura y su ajuar de bodas. El catálogo era impresionantemente grueso. La dependienta no me dejó ayudar en ese campo puesto que decía que no debía ver el vestido de la novia antes de la boda, así que no pude hacer nada más que esperar a que tomaron mis propias medidas y escoger el modelo que quería lucir para ese día. No me importaba mucho pero la ayudanta dijo que los esmoquin eran de buena calidad y que cualquiera de ellos combinaría con el vestido de la novia así que escogí al azar de entre cuatro que me gustaron, para lucir ese día.

Como Sakura aun no terminaba llamé por el móvil a Yue mientras otra dependienta estaba hablando con Chiharu de la recepción, que en esta ocasión sería en mi casa, en el jardín explícitamente, con una decoración apoteósica y romántica.

–Buenos días, Yue –dije cuando contestó–. ¿Cómo va todo?

–En perfecto estado señor, la empresa entera sabe que su ausencia es producto de su boda por la Iglesia. No lo creerá pero todos se ven positivamente contentos de que se case, otra vez.

Sonreí por la valoración de Yue. Sabía que él había inculcado muchos de los valores que tenían los empleados que trabajaban para mí.

Me reportó los estados de bolsa y me dijo que el último conjunto ya tenía todos los apartamentos y estudios vendidos.

Tenía junta directiva al día siguiente para hacer oficial el nombramiento de Yue a su nuevo cargo y de encomendarle, una vez más, toda mi empresa mientras me iba de luna de miel, la cual, después de todo, seria posiblemente la más larga de la historia.

Él estuvo de acuerdo, como siempre, aún no sabía cómo era que todavía podía contar con él.

Terminamos de hablar, salí al jardín y contemplé a varias del ejército de madame hablando entre ellas, parecían discutir sobre la distribución de todo en el gigantesco jardín. Las miré por un rato.

–¿Traicionándome? –preguntó una voz en mi oído. Cuando me di la vuelta vi a Sakura apoyada en la puerta que daba al jardín mirándome divertida.

–En absoluto –dije volviendo a mirar a las mujeres que daban grandes pasos y movían las manos en gestos de decisión–. Esperando que te soltaran.

–No me demoré tanto –dijo ella. Escuché sus ligeros pasos en la hierba. Se puso a mi lado y al igual que yo contempló a las mujeres.

–Aún no puedo creer que les vaya a tomar tan poco tiempo hacerlo todo.

–Si fuera por mí me casaría contigo en unas horas, pero quiero hacerlo especial para ti, ya lo sabes.

Ella asintió y tomó mi mano.

Los días que siguieron fueron los más ajetreados que había tenido nunca. Durante ese tiempo no tuve muchas ocasiones de estar cerca de Sakura, a excepción de las noches, pero acabábamos tan agotados que caíamos a la cama como piedras y nada nos interrumpía hasta el día siguiente cuando todo volvía a empezar.

Madame Marie estaba cumpliendo su promesa de manera perfecta, por cada día que pasaba la casa se veía organizada de una manera diferente y el jardín comenzaba a adquirir la apariencia de salón al aire libre.

Sakura se había apuntado a la tarea de Chiharu y Anaïs, una de las soldado de madame Marie, a escoger y ayudar en la preparación de todos los platillos que se prepararían en el banquete de la recepción.

Recibí una llamada de madame en donde me decía que nos encontráramos en una de las calles de la ciudad. Quería que viera la iglesia que había seleccionado para que se llevara a cabo la boda, estuvo reservada desde el principio para que no se presentaran inconvenientes y me dijo que ya estaba lista, con todos los adornos y demás.

También contrató a uno de los cardenales más eminentes del medio del sacerdocio para que oficiara la ceremonia, dijo que era amigo de ella así que su tarifa se disminuía notablemente pero en el fondo sabía que ella no hablaba en serio y también que sabía que yo no me estaba mirando en gastos en esta boda.

El día miércoles la actividad se vio interrumpida por el arribo de la familia de Sakura.

Tocaron la puerta y ella bajó las escaleras corriendo mientras yo tenía una videoconferencia con Yue.

–¡Papá! –gritó Sakura.

Cuando llegué a la puerta vi al padre de Sakura de pie en la puerta y flanqueando la silla de ruedas de un anciano que se le parecía mucho. Pero lo que había sorprendido a Sakura y a mí evidentemente era el hecho de que su padre estaba caminando.

–¿Cómo…? –preguntó Sakura quedándose sin palabras mientras se inclinaba y besaba a su abuelo en la frente–. ¿Cuándo…?

–Estoy en un programa intensivo de terapias físicas –explico Fujitaka recibiendo el beso de su hija mientras Chiharu se acercaba y les pedía que siguieran.

Detrás de ellos entró otra silla de ruedas pero portaba a una mujer, de edad, muy parecida a Sakura en los ojos. Sakura se inclinó y con lágrimas en los ojos le dio un amoroso abrazo.

–Me alegra que estén aquí –sus dos tíos, los hermanos de Fujitaka también recibieron abrazos y besos de su parte.

Me quedé parado ahí, sintiéndome algo incomodo y aparte. Cerrando a los tíos se hallaban las dos enfermeras que supuse serían de los ancianitos.

Sakura abrazó a Fujitaka y soltándose de el camino hacia mí con una sonrisa.

–Abuelo, abuela, él es mi prometido… Shaoran Li –me tomó de la mano y me hizo caminar con ella hacia donde estaban las dos sillas de ruedas, debí dirigirle una mirada tan cargada de amor a Sakura que cuando miré hacia la anciana vi que me estaba observando con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa en la cara. Me acerqué y tomando una de sus suaves y arrugadas manos la besé como un caballero.

–Es un placer, señora –dije cuando la volví a mirar.

La anciana sonrió más abiertamente y miro a su esposo que me miraba a mi mucho más serio que ella. Le solté la mano suavemente y la extendí hacia el patriarca de la familia de Sakura.

–Mucho gusto, señor –dije pensando en mis propios abuelos y su deseo cuando no era más que un niño. De mi familia solo quedaba mi tío lejano, pero después de criarme no quiso saber nada más de mí y se marchó a pasar los días que debían quedarle en retiro.

Pero me di cuenta de que el señor no tenía suspicacia en la mirada, sino que parecía ser su expresión habitual, extendió la mano y estrechó la mía con más fuerza de lo que sugería su condición de uso de silla de ruedas.

–El gusto es mío, joven –dijo con voz ronca.

No sabía qué cosa le había contado Sakura de mi a esa pareja, pero se mostraban amables, tan dispuestos a recibirme y a que me casara con Sakura que lo demás no importaba. Tendría bastante tiempo para conocerlos mejor y para que se hicieran una imagen correcta de mí.

Los invité a seguir a la sala mientras Sakura cotorreaba con su padre en susurros. Chiharu ofreció algo de beber y solo los abuelos pidieron algo para refrescarse.

Mencionaron que no se quedarían mucho tiempo pues tenían que ir a descansar al hotel donde habían reservado las habitaciones a registrarse.

–Pueden quedarse aquí si lo desean, hay suficientes habitaciones –ofrecí inmediatamente pero Fujitaka se negó.

–No queremos incomodar, además ustedes necesitan privacidad para organizar todo. Eso sí, espero que nos pases al menos la cuenta de al menos la mitad de lo que has gastado en organizar todo esto, y lo que falta, se dice que la tradición es que el padre de la novia pague por todo.

–No hay necesidad… con que estén aquí, con Sakura, es más que suficiente.

Hubo una dispersada discusión acerca de quien asumiría los gastos, pero la conclusión a la que llegamos fue la misma, repartiríamos los gastos en la mitad y nadie tuvo objeción. Fujitaka decía, y toda su familia lo secundaba, que yo parecía saber más de eso que ellos y que si estaba cómodo con ello preferían dejarlo todo en mis manos. Les agradecí sobremanera que lo consideraran de esa manera, además por qué no podíamos echarnos para atrás en esto, faltaban menos de tres días y la mayoría de las cosas ya estaba preparada.

La abuela de Sakura le pidió que le mostrara el modelo de vestido que había escogido mientras nosotros nos dedicábamos a conversar de naderías. Finalmente hablaba con los tíos de Sakura en términos en los cuales nosotros, los hombres, parecíamos congeniar entre sí. Mi empresa, la de ellos y más adelante, en el futuro, alguna posible fusión para algún negocio.

Fujitaka se estaba empapando de todo ya que cuando estuviera recuperado del todo iba a asumir un cargo en la empresa que dirigían sus hermanos. Tenía estudios en marketing y estaba seguro de que cualquier empresa lo contrataría.

Sakura había ido con su abuela al lado de la chimenea y le había pedido que la esperara mientras bajaba con el catálogo que Marie había dejado en casa. Se cuidó sonriendo que no lo viera por ningún motivo, ni yo ni el resto de los hombres en la sala, el vestido que había seleccionado para que madame lo confeccionara para ella.

Por la expresión de satisfacción de ambas, parecía que la abuela aprobaba el vestido y le parecía hermoso.

Quise hacerme muchas imágenes mentales de Sakura portando cualquier vestido de novia que mi imaginación conjurara pero hasta que no la viera no estaría contento con esa imaginación mía.

Cuando cerraron el catálogo la abuela susurró algo a Sakura y esta se enderezó lentamente mirándome a los ojos.

–Creo que están muy agotados, el viaje... –dijo Sakura acercándose a mí. Seguramente su abuela le había pedido que me lo dijera para no incomodarme. Sonreí y ella me miró diciendo:

–Gracias por haberles pedido que se quedaran acá, aunque no hayan aceptado fue un gesto muy amable.

–Lo que sea para hacer feliz a mi dama –dije haciendo una pantomima de medio reverencia.

Ella rió y dándome un suave beso en los labios se volvió hacia su abuelo quien pedía excusas pero decía que el viaje les había dado más duro de lo que creían.

Llamando a Yamazaki hice que trajera a la puerta de la casa dos de los autos que tenía aparcados en el garaje para ponerlos a disposición. Yamazaki ayudó a los abuelos y a sus enfermeras a subir a unos y Sakura sus tíos y su padre subieron al otro. Conduciría al que llevaba a los abuelos y Yamazaki iría con Sakura, con sus tíos y su padre.

Los abuelos permanecieron en silencio todo el viaje, pero no me incomodé, no querían hablar para no agotarse demasiado. Sentí ternura hacia ellos, en sus miradas había demasiado amor para Sakura.

Las enfermeras dieron las indicaciones de llegada al hotel y las seguí conduciendo cuidadosamente por el enrevesado tránsito de la ciudad.

Cuando llegamos, con ayuda de las enfermeras, trasladamos a cada abuelo a la silla para que pudieran entrar al hotel y registrarse. Cuando estábamos cruzando la puerta escuché el otro coche, en donde venían los demás.

Entraron y se registraron, Sakura y yo esperamos a un lado mientras terminaban, los abuelos dijeron que podíamos irnos sin problemas y que nos veríamos el día de la boda, cada uno subió con su enfermera.

Los tíos, Fujitaka, Sakura y yo nos quedamos hablando un poco mas hasta que también llegó la hora de despedirnos.

Había sido un día especial para Sakura, así lo confirmó cuando llegamos a la casa y Chiharu nos esperaba con la cena servida.

El día de la boda desperté mas temprano que Sakura, estaba apoyada en mi pecho y dormía profundamente. Me dediqué a mirarla durante unos minutos pensando en que uniría mi vida a la de ella de manera temporal, para siempre si teníamos licencia.

Pensé en cuanto había cambiado yo desde que la conocí, y en todo lo que había pasado para tenerla donde estaba, pensaba en ella y en sus deseos, en ella y en su familia, en ella, siempre en ella.

Me preguntaba si este amor mermaría con el tiempo; si tendríamos la crisis matrimonial algún día; si tendríamos más hijos y cuántos más serian.

Millones de cosas se paseaban por mi cerebro pero ninguna de ellas me hacía dudar en mi propósito, porque al final de cada pensamiento, de cada duda o cualquier otra cosa, al final siempre estaba ella. Ella y su amor por mí, algunos podrían no considerarlo suficiente pero para mí lo era. Después de toda una vida sin amor, tenerla a ella era una bendición, un regalo que iba a atesorar durante toda mi vida. Puede que le llevara años de diferencia y puede que aun fuera una niña en muchos aspectos, pero nada de eso importaba siempre que la tuviera en mis brazos.

Juntos podíamos contra todo, aunque técnicamente no nos conociéramos tan bien… o al menos ella no me conociera también, claro que conocer a una persona no necesariamente era leer su vida en un informe detallado. Pero si podía considerarse poco lo que conocía de Sakura seguía pensando que el tiempo me daría más cosas de las que enamorarme, y nunca tendría suficiente. Y ella también tendría tiempo de conocerme realmente, aun cuando conociera la peor parte de mí, que yacía muerta junto con mi rencor y mis resentimientos con la vida. Nunca tendría motivos para dudar de mis sentimientos hacia ella fueran los que fueran, pero el amor siempre iría a la cabeza. Sakura había sufrido ya todo lo que le correspondía sufrir en la vida. Ahora llegaba su época de felicidad.

Estaba tan concentrado en mis diatribas que no me di cuenta de que ella estaba despierta y que la estaba mirando fijamente tal como ella lo hacía en ese momento.

–Te ves pensativo… –dijo besándome la barbilla y poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro otra vez.

–Yo siempre estoy pensando… en ti, en nosotros…

Ella suspiró y me abrazó. Permaneció en silencio y parecía no querer levantarse muy pronto…

–El cura debería venir a casarnos acá… me siento falta de energía –dijo sonriendo.

–Creo que lo consideraría un sacrilegio. Probablemente pensaría que estamos pecando incluso antes de casarnos.

Volvió a suspirar, debía estar cansada de la semana ajetreada, yo me sentía un poco agotado, pero estaba alentado por el resultado final y ella también debería estarlo.

Alargando la mano tomé el teléfono de la mesa y marqué a la extensión de la cocina. Pedí el desayuno para los dos en la cama para así tener más tiempo de descansar. La boda estaba programada para el medio día.

Nos acomodamos debajo de las sábanas y abrazados más fuerte descansamos por al menos una hora más.

Una vez terminado el desayuno cada uno tuvo que irse con algún soldado a arreglar su propia apariencia.

Me zambullí mientras el soldado dejaba en mi cama mi traje envuelto en una capucha plástica y perfectamente planchado. Dejó los gemelos para la camisa y todo lo demás y salió.

Afeité mi rostro cuidadosamente, cuando estuve listo me vestí con parsimonia. Sentía que estaba listo demasiado rápido, seguramente Sakura tardaría más horas, sucedía siempre con las mujeres.

Sonriendo para mí mismo terminé de alistarme y salí de la habitación, fuera me estaba esperando una ayudante de madame Marie.

–Perfecto –murmuró mirando el ajuste de la ropa a mi cuerpo y mi cabello algo desordenado, pero asumí que supuso que no podría hacer nada al respecto. Me pasó un cepillo por el traje varias veces murmurando para sí y vi que, tal como Madame Marie era una obsesa de la perfección.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente presentable para su concepto caminé hacia las escaleras de la casa y las bajé esperando que nada dañara mi apariencia.

Encontré a Yue en la sala esperándome.

–Vaya –dijo mirándome y poniéndose de pie–. Luce mejor que la última vez –su tono estaba teñido de burla y a la vez de realismo.

Sí, porque en esta ocasión me estaba esmerando para que todo fuera perfecto, para los dos. Sonreí y le di un abrazo a Yue, antes de ayer le había nombrado oficialmente vicepresidente de la empresa. Él sonrió cuando me separé y miró hacia la escalera.

–Creo que demorará aún más tiempo.

Hice lo mismo que él, aunque mi mirada estaba teñida de deseo reprimido.

–Yo también, será mejor que vayamos yendo a la iglesia.

Él iba a ser mi padrino de boda junto con Tomoyo. Sakura tendría a Touya y a Mei Ling y su padre la entregaría en el altar.

Partimos con Yue hacia la iglesia para supervisar todo. Cuando llegamos allí madame ya estaba en ella ultimando los detalles de la iglesia que se veía, me percaté cuando entré, francamente esplendorosa.

Cada fila de sillas al final, tenía un ramo pequeño de rosas blancas. El camino hacia el altar en el centro de las sillas tenía una alfombra no roja como se acostumbraba sino de color blanco perla. En cada arreglo de flores de la silla hacia una pequeña vela encendida, lo cual le daba a la iglesia un aspecto tan medieval que me sobrecogió.

En el altar había más y más rosas blancas, miré hacia el enorme Cristo que reposaba tras la mesa del cura. Esa imagen me recordó al Cristo al que había orado en la capilla del hospital estatal.

"Gracias… por todo" pude decir en mi mente mientras escuchaba las órdenes en voz baja de madame.

Mientras me perdía en cada detalle de esa iglesia también me fui percatando de que más y más gente entraba. Reconocí a algunos de ellos como los funcionarios de mi empresa, a la familia de Sakura y a transeúntes que acudían a la misa en esa hora y que se topaban con nuestra ceremonia. Permanecí al lado de Yue mirando hacia la puerta, tan ansioso por dentro como interprérito por fuera. Había algo de personalidad contrastante en ese momento, por dentro la emoción no me dejaba casi ni respirar con normalidad, por fuera aparentaba tranquilidad y serenidad, a muchas luces lejos de lo que se gestaba en mí.

Pensaba en todas y cada una de las razones por las cuales Sakura podía no acudir, pero decidí apelar a mis ruegos internos y pedirle a Dios que nada de lo que imaginaba o se cruzaba por mi cabeza, se hiciera realidad nunca.

No conté por cuánto tiempo permanecí ahí, solo supe que cuando fui consiente la iglesia ya estaba llena, y la música de un piano había comenzado a sonar.

Miré hacia la entrada que súbitamente se iluminó con la presencia de Sakura en un precioso vestido blanco de falda amplia y perlada, un corsé de color blanco se aferraba casi inútilmente a su estrecha cintura y ahormaba su busto de una manera demasiado sensual, una solitaria y enjoyada perla descansaba en el hueco de su garganta, tan blanca como el vestido que portaba. Tenía los hombros descubiertos y un velo primoroso cubría su rostro y caía hacia atrás en una amplia cola.

Sencillamente espectacular, no encontraba palabras para describir esa belleza que fluía de ella hacia mí.

"Amor mío, ¿qué pruebas más necesito para saber que eres la mujer de mi vida?"

Me pregunté en mi fuero interno mientras me imaginaba muchas escenas en las cuales le quitaba ese vestido de varias y diferentes maneras.

Sentí un acceso de lujuria nada propio de una iglesia cuando la vi caminando hacia mí. Cada vez estaba más cerca por lo que alcanzaba a percibir ese aroma natural de ella, de vainilla, mezclado con el buque de flores que tenía en la mano y realzado por el perfume que traía puesto, obra de madame Marie seguro.

Cuando finalmente la tuve frente a mí hice lo posible por concentrarme en lo que su padre me decía y no en su precioso rostro cubierto por el velo.

–Te llevas un tesoro de valor incalculable –dijo el hombre poniendo la mano de Sakura en mi brazo.

–Lo sé –dije mirándola con lo que yo sabía que a los ojos de los demás debía ser adoración incondicional.

Luego me vi presa de un abrazo osuno por parte del padre de Sakura, y de alguna manera sentí que aparte de Fujitaka también era abrazado por mi padre, algo me decía dentro de mí que él y mi madre se sentían orgullosos de mí, estaban felices porque yo era feliz.

Le devolví el abrazo con fuerza controlando el impulso de ponerme a llorar nuevamente como un crío.

Cuando nos separamos él me dio unas palmadas en la espalda y dejó a Sakura a buen recaudo mío.

Podía ver a través del velo que ella estaba sonriendo y eso me hizo sonreír a mí también. Apoyando su delicada mano en mi antebrazo, continuamos caminando hacia el altar mientras la música del piano retumbaba en cada rincón de la iglesia y la gente, cercana y no cercana nos miraba y sonreía, tal vez porque el amor que nos profesábamos era tan grande que los demás notaban que este era uno de los pocos matrimonios en el que ambos participantes estaban realmente enamorados.

Cuando llegamos al altar Sakura se puso delante de la silla de color beige con madera labrada y pintada de dorado. Con la ayuda de Tomoyo acomodó el velo que caía en su espalda para poder sentarse sin inconveniente.

Tomoyo tenía el vestido de la dama de honor, otra de las damas de honor era Kaho quien misteriosamente había aparecido ese día vistiendo el mismo vestido de Tomoyo de color lila pastel. Yukito la observaba de lejos embelesado. Él fue otra presencia que pude notar en la iglesia, era su pareja. Finalmente estaban juntos tal como lo había sospechado. La tercera dama de honor era Mei Ling, el vestido contrastaba hermosamente con el color de su piel pálida.

–Estamos reunidos en este recinto sagrado para celebrar la unión en matrimonio de esta pareja, Shaoran y Sakura, quienes han decidido unir sus vidas ante los ojos del altísimo. Oremos.

Todos se pusieron de pie mientras el sacerdote comenzaba a rezar, mencionaba partes de la biblia y daba su discurso, de pie, sentado o en cualquier posición mantuve la mano de Sakura entre la mía mientras, bajo las palabras del sacerdote, uníamos nuestras vidas sagradamente.

Primero llegó la pregunta de rigor, esa que me sentía más que seguro de contestar.

–¿Shaoran Li, aceptas a esta mujer, Sakura Kinomoto, como tu legitima esposa, para amarla, cuidarla y respetarla durante todos los días de tu vida?

–Acepto –dije. La seguridad de mi voz retumbó en los muros de la iglesia.

La pregunta se repitió a la inversa con ella quien respondió más suavemente pero con igual seguridad.

Luego llegó el turno de los anillos. El sacerdote se salió del estrado desde donde dirigía la ceremonia, en el altar, y se puso frente a nosotros con un libro en las manos.

–Los anillos por favor –pidió el sacerdote. Una pequeña niña, parecía asombrosamente a Yukito pero con rasgos suaves e infantiles (debía ser su hermana, si no estaba equivocado) se acercó llevando los anillos en una almohadilla de color blanco y de encaje. La puso frente al sacerdote en un gesto muy humilde.

El sacerdote levantó su mano y bendijo ambas sortijas, levantó la mano y las roció con agua bendita. Luego a nosotros.

–Deberá repetir esto mientras le pone la sortija –dijo señalándome el libro ajado que sostenía en su mano.

Miré las letras que se dibujaban frente a mí como un juramento puro a realizar.

"Sakura Kinomoto, con este anillo te desposo, prometo serte fiel en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la abundancia y la adversidad hasta el fin de mis días"

Y más allá, si me era permitido.

Escuché las palabras con su cadencia de voz y dirigidas a mí, sentí un calor extraño y placentero en el pecho al escucharla.

Cuando ambos nos pusimos nuestras respectivas sortijas la ceremonia continuó.

Organizada de manera magistral, esperaba no olvidar agradecer enormemente a madame Marie por todo esto, la iglesia se veía hermosa, no tan hermosa como ella, claro estaba, pero era un recinto que inspiraba paz, y parecía congeniar perfectamente con la hermosa ceremonia que se estaba llevando a cabo.

–Si hay alguien que tenga una razón por la cual este matrimonio no se deba llevar a cabo que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

El silencio reinó en la iglesia, casi podía oír mi propio corazón retumbar en mi pecho, esperando…rogando porque no…

–En ese caso –continuó el sacerdote levantando su mano para bendecir nuestra unión–. Por el poder que me otorga la ley divina, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a su esposa –dijo terminando de hacer el símbolo de la cruz.

Me volví hacia Sakura demasiado ansioso de poder probar sus labios. Acerqué mis manos a su delicado velo y lo retiré hacia atrás para descubrir su hermoso rostro sonrojado y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, una maravillosa sonrisa cruzaba su rostro dándome a entender que esas lágrimas eran de alegría.

Enmarqué su rostro con mis manos y me incliné para posar mi boca sobre la suya presionando suavemente y sintiendo su tacto aterciopelado y jugoso. Quise profundizarlo en el mismo momento en que hicimos contacto pero sabía que tenía tiempo de sobra y eso me beneficiaba con la convicción de que más adelante sería más que mía, más mía de lo que era en este momento.

Me separé sonriendo a la par con ella y abrazándola fuertemente. Ella apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y se sacudía temblorosamente, seguramente llorando en silencio.

La apreté contra mí, sabía que debía estar en medio de alguna crisis emocional, y la dejé así hasta que ella misma se levantó sin esfuerzo. Pudieron haber pasado fácilmente dos segundos.

Se escucharon aplausos lejanos que luego fueron contagiando a toda la congregación que nos acompañaba. Volvimos el rostro para mirar a toda la gente que aplaudía nuestra unión.

El sacerdote nos llamó para firmar una documentación para lo cual también tuvieron que firmar los padrinos de la boda.

Firmé en donde me correspondía y observé a Sakura hacer lo mismo.

Cuando terminamos apreté la mano de Sakura con la mía y comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida.

Íbamos hacia la recepción que había organizado madame en mi casa, allí le daría su regalo de bodas a Sakura y ella me daría el suyo, así me lo había comunicado en un susurro momentos después.

Caminamos por el pasillo de la iglesia a través de los bancos iluminados con mini antorchas. Cuando llegamos al límite, fuimos recibidos y ovacionados con una lluvia de pétalos y granos de arroz lanzados desde fuera.

Protegí a una sonriente Sakura con mi brazo y caminamos hacia nuestro coche nupcial, mi deportivo en realidad, conducido por un Yamazaki con esmoquin y arreglado con cintas y cosas que lo hacían parecer como el coche de una pareja de recién casados.

Yamazaki nos abrió la puerta y entramos aún sonrientes.

Abracé fuertemente a Sakura una vez estuvimos dentro y dejé que descansara su cabeza en mi hombro.

Yamazaki nos llevo rápida y a la vez cuidadosamente hacia la casa de mi padre. Tuve la esencia de Sakura en mi nariz todo el tiempo y me daba algún grado de tranquilidad y paciencia hasta que llegara la noche. Nuevamente me controlaban las hormonas y no podía evitarlo.

Cuando llegamos ayudé a Sakura a descender del auto a costa de la larga cola de su vestido.

Chiharu nos esperaba en la puerta con una sonrisa compasiva.

Entramos en el silencioso vestíbulo y me volví hacia ella.

–Te amo, Sakura Kinomoto, más que a mi vida, y estoy orgulloso de que seas mi esposa, mi mujer, mi amante, y lo estaré durante todos los días de mi vida.

–También te amo, Shaoran Li, y haré todo lo que me sea posible para hacerte feliz.

Besándola en la frente y secándole un par de lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, caminamos hacia la salida al jardín.

En cuanto cruzamos volvimos a ser presas de la lluvia de elementos comestibles y de la naturaleza.

La luz del sol brillaba sobre cada mesa ordenadamente dispuesta, el ambiente limpio y agradable le daba a la recepción un toque, volvía a utilizar el término, medieval.

Había una especie de tarima en el centro de la mesa, donde deberíamos bailar nuestro primer vals, juntos.

Miré hacia Sakura al mismo tiempo que fuimos amorosas víctimas de muchos abrazos dados y nos vimos separados por la gente que quería darnos sus propias felicitaciones. Recibí abrazos de hasta quienes no conocía, y cada uno de ellos me trasmitió algo nuevo y alegre. Busqué a Sakura con la mirada sin querer perderla de vista. Hasta ese límite, y tal vez más allá, iba mi sentido de posesión con ella.

Estaba con su familia. Tomoyo, seguramente, había retirado el velo dejándola solo con el peinado, una trenza daba vueltas sobre sí misma, formando un moño grueso. Era un peinado casi medieval, entre los cabellos había incrustadas perlas pequeñísimas que hacían que brillara hermosamente, unos rizos salían de su peinado y rozaban sensualmente sus hombros haciéndome desear reemplazarlos con mis dedos, con mi lengua o con cualquier parte de mi cuerpo.

Otro acceso de lujuria se apoderó de mí y tuve algún tipo de convicción respecto a que, tratándose de Sakura y de mí, la lujuria siempre iba a ir acompañada de la pasión y del amor. Esto éramos nosotros.

Ella me miró a distancia y sonrió beatíficamente mientras me hacia un gesto con la mano desnuda ahora del guante de encaje.

Le hice un gesto con la cabeza al responder su saludo porque sabía que si movía un musculo más saltaría sobre ella y me la llevaría en hombros como todo un neandertal.

Me volví hacia Yue que me hablaba de naderías, luego el tema se volvió más interesante porque me dijo que ya había dejado toda la documentación en la mesa de los regalos y que solo ella tenía que firmar.

Sonreí de lado pensando en que mi regalo le encantaría.

Una serie de meseros impecablemente ataviados paso con innumerables bandejas para que la gente tomara su copa y se preparara para el primer brindis.

Eran eficaces, pues en menos de diez minutos cada integrante de la recepción tenía su copa en la mano.

Me acerqué hasta donde estaba Sakura y su familia y la tomé de la mano.

–Un brindis –anunció Yue de pie al lado del padre de Sakura. De alguna extraña manera sentía que Yue estaba representando a la parte patriarcal de mi familia y Charles de la familia de Sakura. La gente en las mesas, dispuestas y de pie, esperaron a que Yue dijera lo que fuera que tuviera planeado decir–. Por los novios… porque en alguna parte del mundo alguien se esté casando con verdadero amor, como estas dos personas aquí, quienes a pesar de cada obstáculo y desavenencia que se presento, siguen aquí, demostrándonos una vez más que el verdadero amor si se puede conseguir.

Temblé silenciosamente ante las palabras de mi abogado, tanta razón tenía.

Luego llegó el turno del padre de Sakura.

–Por mi hija, y su esposo, porque Dios les conceda toda la felicidad que se merecen, el uno en brazos del otro, tan unidos y cercanos como deben ser un hombre y una mujer

Levanté mi copa hacia Sakura y ella hacia mí, entrelazando las manos bebimos de nuestras copas al mismo tiempo que los presentes chocaban entre si y brindaban por nuestra felicidad.

Mirando fijamente a Sakura, transmitiéndole con mis ojos lo que no podía con la boca, bebí de mi copa sintiendo que era el mejor elixir que había probado en mi vida, porque estaba saborizada con esa mirada que me ponía de rodillas sin pensarlo. Ella también bebió de la suya mirándome fijamente.

Todos volvieron a aplaudir.

–"Ahoga" es tiempo de el vals de los novios –dijo Madame acercándose a nosotros y aplaudiendo delicadamente.

Sonriendo, Sakura me miró y me tendió su pequeña mano. La tomé y la seguí a la pequeña tarima redonda en donde había una pequeña orquesta que comenzó a tocar la típica marcha del vals.

Sakura se detuvo y se volvió hacia mí, puso sus manos en mi cuello y yo en su cintura. La aferré hasta que no quedó una milésima de espacio entre nosotros. Sonriendo, Sakura se empinó hacia mí y con la punta de sus zapatos pisó los míos, la ayudé a subirse completamente en mis pies y comenzamos a bailar al ritmo que yo marqué. Ella cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro mientras yo dirigía el vals de nuestro amor.

Allí, con ella, comprendí que las puertas de nuestras vidas pasadas se cerraban definitivamente. Ahora se abría un nuevo futuro, uno en el que nos amaríamos hasta que ya no pudiéramos pronunciar nuestros propios nombres y estuviéramos juntos en un geriátrico.

Bailamos toda la canción y algunas parejas se nos unieron. Cuando terminó, llegó la hora de partir el pastel. Una montaña de crema ligera y mazapán tierno, obra de Sakura y Chiharu.

Nos acercamos cogidos de la mano mientras una serie de flashes sobresalían por encima de la luz del sol que nos iluminaba.

Sakura cogió el cuchillo y puse mi mano sobre ella. Ambos dimos la primera cortada, los flashes seguían y me sentía demasiado alegre para que me incomodaran.

Alargué la mano detrás de la cintura de Sakura cuando una canción comenzó a sonar y todo el mundo fue hacia la pista de baile.

–Tengo algo para ti –susurré a su oído mientras veíamos a varias personas retirarse hacia donde se podía bailar.

Ella me miró sonriente y alargué la mano hacia la mesa en donde estaba un sobre manilado en donde había puesto mi regalo para ella. Ella abrió el sobre lentamente y sacó lo que había preparado para ella.

Yo había llenado unos datos pero había otros que solo le concernían a ella, se trataba de una inscripción a una de las mejores escuelas de gastronomía del país. Ella leyó el formulario en silencio mientras una gloriosa sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Cuando terminó de leer el formulario y el folleto se volvió hacia mí y me abrazó fuertemente. Le devolví el abrazo pensando que estaba comenzando a hacer las cosas bien, bien para ella.

Nos llamaron en ese momento para que Sakura lanzara el ramo de novia a la siguiente mujer en casarse. Caminamos de la mano hasta que estuvimos en el centro de la multitud.

Vi a Yukito y Touya esperando a sus mujeres. Tomoyo no estaba entre ellas dado que sabía de antemano que se casaría con Eriol y no necesitaba del ramo para saberlo. Me miró unos momentos y negó con la cabeza pacientemente al ver a las mujeres casi arremolinadas para participar.

Mantuve mi mirada sobre Sakura todo el tiempo. Su sonrisa brillaba de felicidad, me contagiaba a reír y a animar como algunos de los hombres animaban a sus parejas, pese a que al final el ramo lo cogió una estupefacta Naoko, la hija de Yue, que saltó inmediatamente a los brazos de su novio. Me reí disimuladamente al ver la cara cercana al desmayo de mi abogado.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y me dijo:

–También tengo algo para ti –dijo ella tomándome de la mano–, pero vamos a tener que irnos por unos momentos.

Mi cabeza se llenó de imágenes eróticas inmediatamente. Me sentía como un completo pervertido, pero era un pervertido feliz y aunque me importara lo que dijeran los demás, me importaba aún más lo que ella tenía para darme. Aunque no me hubiera importado que no me hubiera dado nada, con ella a mi lado y sabiéndola prácticamente de mi propiedad me bastaba y me sobraba.

Caminamos con lentitud hacia la casa mientras el resto de las personas disfrutaba de una casi cena frugal. El Sol aún podía verse y el jardín tenía un aire bastante acogedor y alegre.

Ella me llevó de la mano hacia el despacho de mi padre. Me tensé un poco al verlo; aún me hería un poco recordarlos, pero me llené de valor, aún no sabía lo que ella había planeado.

Cuando entramos el despacho estaba a oscuras. Incluso así ella no encendió la luz, solamente me llevó hasta el centro del despacho. Permanecí quieto esperando hasta que finalmente la luz se encendió.

Estaba en la pared contraria a la ventaba, mirando un asombroso y hermoso cuadro de mis padres, nunca había tenido uno así, por lo que me pregunté de donde había salido. Miré hacia la puerta, allí estaba Yue mirándonos sonriente y supe que él tenía algo que ver.

–¿Qué…? –pude preguntar mientras la voz aun podía salir de mi boca, volví a mirar hacia el cuadro sin poder apartar la vista de este, era magnífico y muy bien detallado.

–No sabía que regalarte que no tuvieras ya, así que le pedí ayuda a Yue, tuvo esta maravillosa idea y la compartió conmigo… –dijo Sakura a mi lado mirando el cuadro también–. La fotografía me la mostró Yue, me llevó con uno de los mejores pintores y con ayuda de él pudimos reproducir la foto en este cuadro… Sé cuánto los echas de menos y me pareció hermoso que tuvieras este cuadro aquí, para que los miraras siempre que quisieras y no tuvieras que recordarlos solo de memoria.

El pintor había hecho un maravilloso trabajo a pesar del corto tiempo. Debía ser un experto. Miré hacia Yue y solo pude decir.

–Gracias –luego me volví hacia la delicada figura a mi lado y la besé en la frente abrazándola luego y dejando que unas incontenibles y rebeldes lagrimas se deslizaran por mis mejillas y cayeran sobre su pelo. Yue se retiró silenciosamente y me aparté de Sakura para mirarla a los ojos.

–Creo que todo el crédito se lo debes a Yue, ya te dije que soy mala regalando cosas.

–El hecho de que estés aquí, ahora, a mi lado, es más que suficiente. Después de haberte tenido y perdido, volver a tenerte es una bendición, un regalo que va más allá de cualquier cosa material que puedas regalarme.

Ella sonrió cándidamente y me incliné para besarla con ternura.

–Le pedí a Yue que mandara al pintor a hacer otra copia…

–¿Para qué? –pregunté sin comprender.

–Para la casa de la isla Ieran. Allí donde pasamos nuestra primera luna de miel, allí donde nos quitamos la máscara y donde nos amamos realmente…

Asentí tomándola de las manos y besándola, tenía mucha razón en eso. Y sabía de antemano que allí, a esa isla, era donde volveríamos a pasar nuestra verdadera luna de miel.

Volví a besarla pero esta vez más íntimamente, aunque sabía que había un centenar de personas esperándonos me permití disfrutar de él, como alguna especie de aperitivo antes de esta noche, esta maravillosa noche que me esperaba al lado de ella.

Cuando nos separamos ambos respirábamos agitadamente. Sonriendo levante mi mano y arreglé mis cabellos por donde ella había pasado sus manos, ella por el contrario solamente estaba marcada en los labios, rojos por mi beso.

Me ayudó a peinarme y luego salimos nuevamente a encontrarnos con nuestra fiesta.

La recepción se extendió hasta bien entrada la noche, bailamos, bebimos, reímos, jugamos, y volvimos a bailar. Ningún capricho de Sakura le fue negado y en general parecía que todo el mundo la estaba pasando bien.

Cuando las estrellas hacían contraste con las velas de las mesas, madame Marie anunció que todo estaba por terminar, se habían tomado fotos, se habían grabado videos, cada momento había quedado consignado para la posteridad, nada más satisfactorio.

Sakura bailó con su padre, con Yue, con sus tíos, con Touya y casi la gran mayoría de la población masculina bajo mi vigilante mirada.

Finalmente llegó la hora de irse para todo el mundo, la despedida era algo que había planeado Marie. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio y esperó que pasáramos hacia la casa para salir hacia el coche que nos llevaría al hotel, en donde pasaríamos la noche y de ahí saldríamos directamente hacia la isla Ieran. Esta vez no habría ningún velo ocultando intenciones, solamente ella, yo y nuestro amor.

Volvió a llover sobre nosotros, más comestibles. Pedí a Yamazaki que se quedara con Chiharu y los demás celebrando. Un conductor disponible nos iba a llevar a el lujoso hotel donde pasaríamos la noche y desde donde en la mañana nos esperaría otro trasporte para llevarnos a Brasil.

El viaje hacia el hotel no duró mucho tiempo porque era bastante cerca de donde yo vivía, un hotel lujoso y bastante bueno en donde pasaríamos nuestra noche de bodas.

Un botones nos recibió sonrientemente. Parecía congraciarse, de alguna manera con nuestra felicidad y nos indicó el camino hacia la habitación. Informó que nuestro equipaje llegaría en la mañana y que sobre las 10:00 estaría todo listo.

El ascensor subió hasta el piso once. El botones tuvo la gentileza de acompañarnos solo hasta que el ascensor se abrió en ese piso, después nos dijo que disfrutáramos la velada en un tono marcado y a la vez inocente.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, tomé a Sakura en mis brazos y con ella crucé el umbral hacia nuestra nueva y hermosa vida.

* * *

**¡OHH! Adoré el final de este capi. Bueno, me encantó en capítulo entero. ¡Yo quiero una boda así! Siento la tardanza , pero estaba de viaje (en serio). **

**Ya sólo queda la boda desde el punto de vista de Saku y el epílogo. **

**¡Hasta luego y gracias!**

**Lady Evelyne**


	32. Final Parte II

**Disclaimer**** – SCC pertenece a CLAMP y la trama a MaraGaunt. Yo sólo me encargo de hacer la adaptación.**

**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

**Final Parte II**

**Sakura Kinomoto **

No tuve mucho tiempo para razonar si Shaoran estaba diciendo la verdad acerca del tiempo en que se demoraría preparar nuestra boda pero, como lo dije antes, y a pesar de que alguna parte pequeña de mi dudaba, dejé todo en sus manos, tal como él quería.

Cerré los ojos mientras las casas y otros autos pasaban por delante de mis. Me sentía cansada y sabía la razón por la que lo estaba, ya que había viajado y había permanecido despierta unas horas en la mañana. Seguramente a la madrugada se me quitaría el sueño pero no importaba, los ojos me pesaban demasiado como para preocuparme por algo más.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue que estaba en sus brazos y sentía cada paso que daba suavemente, como si no quisiera despertarme. Escuché los sonidos lejanos, ya que parecía que estaba a punto de quedarme sin conciencia, llevé mis manos para asegurarme contra él y no ser una carga tan pesada.

Volví a ser medio consiente cuando sentí que me posaba casi sentada en la cama y comenzaba a desvestirme, pero al estar en el limbo del sueño no me importó que me desnudara y me empijamara, aunque me dio algo de vergüenza parecer tan perezosa.

Sentí sus manos tibias poniéndome el camisón y aunque mis ojos se morían por verlo solamente estaban capacitados para mirar la piel rojiza del parpado ya que no se abrían por mucho que les ordenara hacerlo.

Nuevamente volvió la conciencia y cuando finalmente me abandonó del todo fue cuando sentí a Shaoran abrazándome bajo el calor de las sabanas. Lo demás fueron sueños.

El sonido de los pájaros tempraneros me trajo a la realidad nuevamente, después de un sueño lo suficientemente reparador. Tenía el brazo de Shaoran sobre mi cadera y escuchaba su respiración tranquila en mi oído. Sonreí socarronamente al pensar en él, pero lo aparté despacio para que descansara un poco más; si estaba en lo correcto no debió haber tenido muchas oportunidades de descansar en este mes que estuve ausente. Dejé su brazo acomodado y me levanté de la cama al baño.

Lavé mis dientes y secándome la boca salí de la habitación hacia la cocina.

No tenía frio por lo que no me puse la bata del pijama, eran las 06:00 am.

Abrí la cocina, Chiharu aun no estaba allí lo cual me daba la oportunidad de hacer un desayuno magistral para todos. Hacía mucho que no practicaba mis dotes culinarias y temía perder mi toque, una de mis más preciadas habilidades.

Decidí no exagerar mucho, pero puse empeño especial en las hierbas y la sazón del omelet y usé el sartén más grande para que alcanzara para todos.

No había perdido mi toque, las cosas me quedaron lo suficientemente deliciosas o así lo saboreé.

En el momento en que estaba terminando entro Chiharu. Retrocedió un paso al verme.

–Buenos días, señora –dijo llevándose una mano al pecho disimuladamente. No había tenido verdadera oportunidad de hablar a Chiharu.

Recordaba las palabras que habíamos cruzado la última vez que nos vimos. Como cuando llegué en la noche anterior. Pensé en muchas cosas para decirle, no quería pelear, sabía que me odiaba pero por el bien de Shaoran podíamos intentar ser amigas…. Tantas cosas, y muda como siempre, solo espere a que ella dijera la siguiente palabra para poder sacar un pronóstico de lo que iba a ser nuestra relación de entonces.

–Hola –dije al ver que ella no decía nada más–. Siento haber invadido su cocina, pero quería darle una sorpresa especial a Shaoran… y ya que estaba, pues preparando el desayuno del resto de nosotros.

–Por supuesto –dijo Chiharu entrando en una actitud contrita que me hizo extrañarme en demasiado–. Ésta es su casa, puede usted hacer cuanto quiera….

–Chiharu, espero que tengas algo de comer listo porque me muero de hambre… –la puerta del servicio se abrió para dar paso a un poco desaliñado Yamazaki, que se estaba pasando el cepillo por su traje de chofer y estaba mirándose sin darse cuenta de que yo estaba ahí–. Buenos días –dijo cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia, deteniéndose tan abruptamente que parecía una escena de novela en donde desde el control se le hubiera puesto pausa.

Él también recordaba, tal vez como yo, que no nos habíamos separado en buenos términos. Había pensado que yo me había aprovechado de Shaoran y desde el inicio no le había caído bien. Yamazaki era un ente que no lograba descifrar, pero no pensaba esforzarme demasiado. Me había preocupado durante mucho tiempo lo que la gente pensara de mí y ahora que era feliz por lo que era y tenía, solo podía esperar entablar una sincera relación con estas personas. Después de todo, y si así Shaoran lo quería, iba a vivir con ellas lo que me quedaba de vida.

–Buenos días –dije asintiendo con la cabeza–. Estaba contándole a Chiharu que estaba preparando una sorpresa especial para Shaoran y que ya que estaba aquí había aprovechado para preparar el desayuno de todos nosotros, antes que de empiece este día –por lo que sabía y recordaba que me había dicho Shaoran la noche anterior, el día de hoy iba a ser un poco pesado para todos–. Siéntese, por favor, que una vez esté listo le serviré.

Yamazaki se quedó mirándome en silencio por muchos segundos. Pensé en si iba a decir algo a Chiharu o a mí, o si definitivamente pensaba que me había enloquecido, por lo que, apelando a la realidad me di la vuelta y continúe vigilando la evolución del omelet relleno de jamón y hiervas y espere a que el matrimonio tomaba la decisión de aceptarme o rechazarme.

Escuché que la banqueta de la mesa de la cocina era corrida y que Yamazaki seguía pasándose el cepillo por la ropa.

Sonreí ante el silencio, aunque no era señal de algo bueno ni malo, al menos estaba dando su voluntad un poco a torcer al recibir algo de mi comida.

Eran casi las ocho cuando finalmente todo el desayuno estuvo listo. Serví las porciones para todos y dejando la de Shaoran a fuego lento y para que no se enfriara, me senté a la mesa de la silenciosa pareja a comer el desayuno.

Puede que no fuera ese día, pero de alguna manera tenía que ganármelos, así no lo lograra realmente.

Cuando terminé puse a tostar el pan fresco para Shaoran mientras escuchaba como Chiharu levantaba los platos de la mesa y Yamazaki salía pronunciando un casi imperceptible "gracias" que sonó a gloria para mí. Esperaba afianzar mi relación con él con el paso del tiempo, tal vez no confiara en mí, pero en algún momento de la vida, cuando viera que hacía feliz a su patrón, podía empezar a aceptarme.

Alisté la bandeja con el desayuno de Shaoran y sonriéndole a Chiharu salí hacia la habitación con bandeja en mano.

Cuando entré a la habitación vi a Shaoran removiéndose bajo las sábanas y al parecer despertándose. Era atractivo hasta con restos de sueño encima de él. Dejé la bandeja silenciosamente en la mesa y di los pasos que faltaban para quedar al pie de la cama al tiempo que él abría los ojos y me miraba extrañado. Sonreí para hacerle saber que no había nada extraño en esto.

–El bello durmiente –se me escapó decirle pero en mi interior sabía que, al menos para mí misma, estaba diciendo la verdad, dormido era igual de hermoso que despierto–. Levántate, dormilón –me incliné y le besé la mejilla con barba crecida de un día, luego moví mi mano para remover un poco la leche del café y que no se llenara de nata.

Él miró la bandeja que tenía frente a mí y dijo:

–Vaya –sonreí nuevamente ante su tono de sorpresa–. Con estos desayunos en la cama nunca me voy a aburrir de ser tu esposo.

"No te acostumbres" tuve la tentación de decirle pero sabía que, tal como yo, me estaba gastando una broma.

–Espero que al menos una vez a la semana sea yo la agasajada, sino te pediré el divorcio –intenté enseriarme al decirle eso pero no pude, era demasiado feliz como para hacerlo.

Aunque no parecía enfadado por mi comentario, se puso un poco rígido con lo que dije, no sabía que la palabra relacionada con separación podía alterarlo de ese modo tan tangible.

–Hace un tiempo hice una promesa, una que planeo cumplir hasta que la vida se me acabe –sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos y la seriedad de su rostro arrancó mi sonrisa a un lado para dejarme algo alerta.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –aunque se lo pregunte recordé sus confesiones y las promesas que había hecho al cielo meses atrás si mi vida era salvada.

–Cuando estuve a punto de perderte para siempre prometí al cielo y a ti que si te tenia de vuelta a mi lado haría cada cosa que estuviera en mis manos para hacerte feliz. Es una promesa que tengo la firme intención de cumplir –dijo él confirmando mis acertadas sospechas.

Removí la bandeja de mi regazo y me moví hacia él para sentir su calor.

–Ya soy feliz –le aclaré mirándolo directamente a los ojos para que no tuviera ninguna duda de que decía la verdad–. Tengo una familia, tengo a un hombre que me ama, al que amo, tengo dos hijos que me miran desde el cielo y saben que soy feliz así no estén conmigo, tengo una amiga que está al lado de ellos. Soy más feliz que nunca, no cambiaría nada… –el discurso me salió de una manera tan efusiva, sincera, y nada planeada que me sorprendía en ocasiones no ser poeta.

–Haré que esa felicidad dure para siempre, para ti Sakura. No tendrás tiempo, deseos o motivos para estar triste –sus ojos atraparon los míos en una nube de posesión y amor que me sobrecogía placenteramente.

Volví a sonreír al sentirme capaz ahora de ver ese amor en los ojos de él, y comprobar una vez más que en esta ocasión sus sentimientos eran sinceros. Me incliné hacia él y, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho cuidando de que no notara unas rebeldes lágrimas que escaparon de mis ojos, permanecí abrazada a él unos momentos. Sentí sus manos en mi pelo y su respiración profunda en él también.

Limpiando mis mejillas moví la bandeja hacia él para que desayunara sin problemas.

–Anda, cómetelo antes de que se enfrié –le pedí sonriéndole como si se tratara de mi hijo.

Él miró con verdadero apetito la bandeja y supe que había hecho bien.

–Gracias –dijo.

Permanecí a su lado hablando de naderías, distrayéndolo mientras comía. Me daba risa como escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que decía, como si lo que yo hablara fuera de vital importancia, me daban cosquillas de amor a ver su mirada fija en mí y en cada palabra que salía de mi boca.

Terminó el desayuno completo y luego se puso de pie rápidamente para llevarnos a ambos a la ducha.

Sonriéndonos mutuamente y mojándonos completamente incluso antes de entrar a la bañera terminamos nuestro travieso baño en un tórrido beso que casi acaba en otra cosa pero que finalmente no pudimos llevar a cabo. Shaoran creía que los organizadores de la boda estarían arribando temprano y no se equivocó. Tan pronto como estuvimos listos salimos e inmediatamente fuimos abordados por una legión en masa de mujeres uniformadas que parecían expertas en cada área de organización.

En medio del caos que su presencia fomentaba se respiraba cierto orden y una atmósfera de tranquilidad, sosiego y, porqué no decirlo, felicidad que hacía que, aunque pareciera que había mucho trabajo, cada persona se concentrara en hacerlo bien sin importar cuánto fuera. Había empeño y creatividad, ideas seguras y novedosas en las cuales me veía incluida de una manera tan diferente a la primera vez que me preparaba para una boda que me hizo preguntarme si de alguna manera yo seguía siendo la misma persona o si definitivamente todo en mi había cambiado.

Aunque sabía que había algo en mí que no había cambiado, y era mi adoración a Shaoran.

Fui abordada momentos después por una mujer sonriente y bajita que me llevó a una de las habitaciones de estar y comenzó a hablarme tranquilamente de todo mi ajuar de bodas. Me pasó una serie de catálogos que espero que yo mirara con bastante paciencia. No quería nada realmente opulento, ya que aun en medio de todo seguía siendo una persona de gustos más bien sencillos, pero la mujer insistió en que eligiera un modelo.

–Si le gusta la sencillez escoja cualquiera y lo haré sencillo para usted.

Sonriendo escogí un traje vaporoso de hombros descubiertos.

Cuando lo hice ella me pasó un catalogo que rezaba "interior".

Cuando lo ojeé me di cuenta de que era el catálogo de la ropa interior que debía llevarse debajo del vestido.

–Para un vestido como el que ha escogido sugeriría este elemento fundamental –era una especie de corsé de encaje que abrazaba los pechos sin ningún tirante para no "arruinar el descubierto de los hombros del vestido". Tenía unas bragas encajadas y unos ligueros blancos francamente…provocadores.

No quería sentirme tentada a tener esa ropa debajo de mi vestido, pero una parte de mí que no conocía, una que sentía, ansiaba y deseaba a Shaoran de una manera brutal, parecía hacer mella en mí en ese momento dándome una idea de cuan atractivo podía ser ese conjunto de lencería para Shaoran… sobre mí.

Cuando menos lo pensé le dije que si a todas las sugerencias atrevidas que hizo ella, pensé que era la experta y que hacía bien poniéndome en sus manos. Ella me dijo que no me iba a defraudar y supe que debía y podía confiar en ella.

Me tomó cada mínima medida de mi cuerpo haciendo gestos de aprobación cada vez que el metro se deslizaba por mi piel. Parecía creer que tenía unas medidas perfectas para lo que tenía en mente y no me atreví a contradecirla por la confianza que revelaba su voz.

Cuando terminamos ella salió conmigo siguiéndola diciéndome que iba a ser la novia más hermosa que alguna vez había pisado una iglesia.

Sonreí ante su amable comentario y me dediqué después a buscar a Shaoran por la casa para estar un rato con él, el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido y había comenzado a echarlo de menos.

Lo encontré en el patio con la mirada sobre unas mujeres de uniforme que se movían "uniformemente" sobre el jardín hablando y tal vez haciendo algún tipo de ajuste que solo ellas sabían.

–¿Traicionándome? –dije después de haberme acercado sigilosamente a la puerta haciendo mi voz de susurro.

–En absoluto –contestó él mirándome y después dirigiendo su atención nuevamente a las mujeres–. Esperando a que te soltaran –dijo con humor.

–No me demoré tanto –caminé hacia donde él y seguí mirando a las mujeres, no discutían pero cada una de ellas parecía querer dejar su punto claro–. Aún no puedo creer que les vaya a tomar tan poco tiempo hacerlo todo –dije después de unos momentos.

–Si por mí fuera me casaría contigo en unas horas, pero quiero hacerlo especial para ti, ya lo sabes –contestó él en voz baja haciéndome estremecer. Sí, yo también opinaba lo mismo ahora que lo pensaba.

Toqué su mano con la mía y entrelazamos nuestros dedos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras las mujeres seguían arreglándolo todo imaginariamente.

Podía vernos a ambos en muchos años, en esa misma posición, uno tomado de la mano del otro y observando no a mujeres de uniforme sino a hijos y más hijos…

Cuando entramos ya era casi la hora del almuerzo, el cual tomamos relativamente rápido. Shaoran me dijo que estaría ocupado supervisándolo todo y que si no quería acompañarlo podía esperarlo en la sala o haciendo lo que quisiera.

Como no quería estar lejos de él le pedí que me dejara estar con él en cada organización de nuestro evento, a lo cual no se opuso y accedió con libertad.

Aunque lo había hecho para estar cerca de él, la verdad no tuvimos realmente muchas ocasiones para estar juntos ya que cada rincón de la casa requería de una opinión y cada mujer buscaba tanto a Shaoran como a mí para comentar algún posible cambio o adjuntar algún otro detalle que haría que todo luciera _enchanté._

Cuando terminaba no me quedaba más fuerza que la que se requería para meterse en una cama y a Shaoran le pasaba igual. Dormía en sus brazos cada noche y despertaba cada mañana para un nuevo ajetreo.

Pero era un ajetreo que me reportaba mucha alegría y gustosa lo haría durante mucho tiempo.

La casa fue adquiriendo la apariencia blanca y sedosa de las rosas, el patio era frondoso y tenía detalles francamente hermosos.

No tuve tiempo de ver la iglesia y lo que se estaba organizando allá, tenía la casa para distraerme en cada adorno y cada minúsculo detalle que se ponía en ella.

Cuando la casa había quedado relativamente lista me zambullí de lleno con la mujer encargada del catering a realizar, dejar escrito y empezar a llevar a cabo el menú de la cena. En esa área no tuve que pelear con nadie ya que tenía conceptos bastante similares con la encargada y cada una estuvimos de acuerdo en cada sugerencia de la otra encontrando armonía respecto a la comida que se serviría ese día.

Las colaciones y preparaciones que llevaban más tiempo, días, las más finas, comenzaron a ser preparadas días más tarde. Enseñé a Chiharu (retomando ese seudónimo de amistad que compartíamos) junto con la encargada, a preparar alimentos refinados y pasa bocas extranjeros que la mujer se mostró bastante dispuesta a aprender.

Al día siguiente me topé de frente con Yue, el abogado de Shaoran, no había hablado mucho con él desde mi regreso, parecía sorprendido de verme, aunque supuse que Shaoran ya le había contado que yo estaba allí, se veía algo reacio y no me miró a los ojos. Me saludó con un cortés pero bajo saludo y estaba yéndose cuando lo llamé.

–¡Señor Yue!

Se quedó quieto y se dio la vuelta lentamente.

–¿Cómo le va? –me dijo mirándose los zapatos–. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

Me quedé en silencio por unos momentos, luego recordé el motivo que me había llevado a intentar contactarlo, antes de este encuentro.

–Sé que usted conoce a Shaoran mejor que mucha gente… Usted es muy cercano a él y yo quería saber, es decir, si no es mucho pedir… –me sentía algo extraña pidiéndole algo a este hombre, pero necesitaba concejo, aunque tenía una ligera idea en mente sobre lo que iba a pedirle–. Yo… necesito pensar que regalar a Shaoran de bodas, y, puesto que usted lo conoce tan bien, pensé que podría ayudarme a decidir que sería bueno y que él pudiera utilizar para regalarle.

Dejó de mirarse los zapatos y me miró a la cara.

–¿Quiere mi consejo? –preguntó como si no pudiera creerlo.

–Sí –respondí un poco atontada por su tono–, pero si no es mucho pedir me gustaría que no se lo dijera a Shaoran… no quiero que se entere… Quiero que sea una sorpresa.

Tuve el alivio de ver como sonreía.

–Puede estar segura de que no le diré nada, respecto a lo demás… El señor siempre ha sido amante de los cuadros artísticos, podríamos ir a su despacho y ver qué tipo de cuadros le gustan, usted podría seleccionar alguno y podríamos regalarle una obra del mismo artista.

Me pareció una buena idea, así que seguí sus pasos hacia el despacho de Shaoran. Él no se encontraba en casa pues había salido después de recibir una llamada de madame Marie. Debía ser algo relacionado con la boda.

Yue abrió la puerta que tenía a su derecha y me invitó a pasar al despacho de Shaoran que había visto en una oportunidad.

No había cambiado mucho, nada estaba fuera de su sitio y varios libros seguían presentes en estanterías.

Miré hacia los cuadros de gusto exquisito. No era una experta en arte pero era evidente que esos cuadros eran de la más alta calidad.

–Tenemos a Claude Monet, Pierre-Auguste Renoir, Edgar Degas, entre otros –dijo Yue mirándolos conmigo–. Aunque ninguno es original, por supuesto. Son meras imitaciones, pese a que están muy bien hechas.

Yo estaba admirándolos cuando mi mirada se desvió al escritorio de Shaoran, en donde yacía una fotografía, a luces, de hace un tiempo, pero bastante hermosa, de sus padres.

Su madre era hermosísima, con un aire autoritario y severo. Su padre era atractivo, idéntico a su hijo, con un aspecto menos severo que el de su esposa. Ambos se abrazaban mutuamente y parecían hallarse en el jardín de la mansión.

–Yo… –dije mientras Yue seguía dándome los nombres de los artistas, se detuvo cuando escuchó mi voz.

–¿Si? –dijo mirándome.

–¿Sería posible… plasmar esto en un cuadro? –dije señalando el portarretratos. Yue miró la dirección en la que se orientaba mi mano y sonrió en seguida que se percató de lo que quería hacer.

–Por supuesto, cuento, casualmente, con un amigo pintor que podría plasmar esto en un cuadro.

–¿Cómo la sacamos sin que Shaoran se dé cuenta? –pregunté cuando asimilé que sí era posible.

–Yo tengo una fotografía igual a esa en mi álbum, se la puedo prestar a mi amigo pintor sin problemas.

–Y podrá tenerla lista para el día de la boda –dije sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

–Por supuesto –dijo Yue sacando su celular.

–Usted maneja las finanzas de Shaoran…

–...y las suyas, si es lo que me quiere preguntar –dijo él mirándome comprensivamente.

–¿Habrá dinero suficiente para pagarle a su amigo?

–Usted tiene dinero suficiente como para ese cuadro y treinta mas de estos –dijo señalando a los otros cuadros en la estancia.

La cabeza me dio un poco de vueltas, controlé mi mareo cuando me hizo partícipe de esa inquietante revelación. No sabía que la suma que su padre me había dado fuera tan alta. Sacudí la cabeza pensando que más adelante vería que hacer, aunque le había pedido a Shaoran que manejara mis finanzas jamás pensé…

–Gracias, se lo agradeceré toda la vida.

–Al contrario. Creo que merezco retribuirla por todo lo que paso. No he encontrado ocasión para decirle… –parecía reacio a hablar de lo que quería hablar, aunque ya tenía sospecha de las razones por las cuales quería disculparse. Pero no encontré palabras para decirle que no era necesario–, cuánto siento haber sido parte activa de… de todo lo que pasó.

Me acerqué a él y le di un abrazo, casi como si fuera mi padre.

–No tiene nada por qué disculparse. Lo que pasó, pasó. No hay nada que podamos hacer para devolver el tiempo. Ahora solo puede haber regocijo ya que… voy a estar con Shaoran, y vamos a ser muy felices.

Él me devolvió el abrazo con reticencia pero asintiendo se separó de mí.

–Prepararé todo con mi amigo para que la pintura esté lista para ser entregada el día de la boda, no se inquiete por nada, yo me ocuparé de todo.

–Usted siempre se ocupa de todo, me agrada saber que Shaoran cuenta con usted.

–Él es como el hijo que nunca tuve, aunque eso no quiere decir que Naoko no sea mi amada hija, pero me ha gustado llevarlo por el camino del bien. Lo he hecho desde que su tío lo dejó en mis manos –se calló unos momentos como si estuviera pensando en algo, luego dijo–. Aunque me parecería apropiado que el cuadro le fuera entregado no en este despacho sino en el de su padre, allí no hay una fotografía, y sé que entra ahí en muy pocas ocasiones. El cuadro lo haría ir a ese despacho con más frecuencia y llenarse del recuerdo de su familia, la verdadera familia que tenía.

–Sí, tiene razón –si podía hacer en algo más feliz la existencia de Shaoran, lo haría así. Pensé en muchas cosas pero al final tuve que decírselo a Yue. No quería que él, Shaoran, se enterara de que había sido idea mía lo del cuadro, no me sentía lo suficientemente atrevida como para tomar crédito de la idea por una razón, y era que yo no sabía cómo eran sus padres realmente, cuál era su personalidad, y me parecía un abuso de confianza que Shaoran supiera que había sido yo la de la idea del cuadro–. Por favor, cuando se lo demos a él no le diga que la idea fue mía.

–¿Por qué no? A él le agradaría saberlo…

–Tengo mis propias razones. Pero por favor no se lo diga.

–Está bien –dijo él sacudiendo un poco la cabeza–. Como usted diga.

–Su amigo… ¿él podría hacer más de un cuadro? –le pregunté pensando en otra estancia en la cual podríamos tener un recordatorio más de sus amados padres.

–Estaría listo unos días después, pero sí, por supuesto que sí.

–Haremos dos cuadros, quiero que uno esté en la casa de su padre en la isla cerca de Brasil.

Pensé en la isla Ieran por muchas razones, pero la principal seguía siendo él y sus sentimientos. Cuando habíamos ido allí la primera vez me había dijo que no la visitaba a menudo, y era un sitio tan hermoso, tan relajante, que pensé en que si tenía un cuadro de sus padres allá, la tentación de visitar esa casa a menudo arraigaría en él, y visitar ese sitio sagrado de sus padres le haría bien a su paz mental.

Sonriendo me volví para salir y hacer frente a mis otras obligaciones con la boda, las que tenía pendientes para ese día.

A mitad de la semana recibí una llamada al número fijo. Cuando contesté me quedé casi de piedra cuando escuché la voz contenta de mi padre.

–Hola, Sakura –me dijo melodiosamente mientras me quedaba estupefacta de que su voz se escuchara tan cerca, lo cual no había pasado la noche en que hablé con él desde el móvil de Shaoran.

–¿Papá? –pregunté aunque sabía que era él.

–¿Qué tal estas, pequeña? –dijo él mientras escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de mi abuela diciendo que me saludara una y otra vez.

–Bien… –dije suspirando y mirando por la ventana–, más que bien.

Relaté a Fujitaka, ahora más despacio y con más detalles lo que había hecho desde que había llegado, le conté más detalladamente la proposición de matrimonio de Shaoran y le conté que la casa era un caos desde hacía unos días y lo que sería, ya que Shaoran seguía empeñado en que nos casáramos en una semana.

Recibí risas de casi todos en el móvil cuando dije sobre la impaciencia de Shaoran. Parecían encontrar graciosísimo que él quisiera casarse con tanta celeridad y ninguno parecía oponerse a nuestra unión y eso era algo muy significativo para mí.

–Estamos en la ciudad, Sakura –dijo mi padre luego de un ataque de risa.

–¿Qué? –dije sin entender.

–Arribamos esta madrugada, te prometí que iría y estoy cumpliendo... estamos cumpliendo, nadie quería perderse tu boda, mi niña –sentí lagrimas en mis ojos cuando lo escuché decir eso–. De hecho en este momento, si no me equivoco, estamos cruzando por el camino de entrada a la mansión Li… –dijo lentamente como si estuviera leyendo algo.

Oh, Dios, estaban aquí realmente.

Escuché el timbre antiguo y dejando caer el teléfono a la cama salí en carrera de la habitación y bajé las escaleras a la misma velocidad.

Apenas tuve tiempo de atisbar, por mi rabillo de ojo, la presencia de Shaoran en la sala antes de ganarle la carrera a Chiharu y abrir la puerta, para ver efectivamente a mi padre estacionado en ella

–¡Papá! –dije aun sin poder creerlo a pesar de que lo tenía frente a mí, y de pie ni más ni menos, el abuelo estaba delante de él, pero era Fujitaka quien sostenía la silla y quien, si no me equivocaba, había estado empujándola–. ¿Cómo…? –pude articular con mi boca mientras saludaba al abuelo pero sin poder quitar la mirada de mi padre, de pie cuando hacía menos de unas dos semanas lo había dejado en una silla de ruedas–, ¿Cuándo…? –volví a hablar no muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

–Estoy en un programa intensivo de terapias físicas –confeso él mientras me aceraba sorteando un poco la silla del abuelo para besar a mi padre. Miré sus piernas que no tambaleaban y comprendí que esta era la sorpresa de la que él estaba hablando.

Lo enfundé en un efusivo abrazo mientras sentía su presencia tranquilizadora en mí.

Saludé a mis tíos y a mi abuela. Ella lloraba al verme, cosa que me sacó lagrimas a mí también, la abracé cuidadosamente mientras ella me besaba en la frente y me susurraba que me había extrañado.

Les pedí que siguieran, y esperando no estarme tomando atribuciones por hacerlo.

Cuando estuvieron adentro vi que Shaoran había dejado lo que estaba haciendo y miraba la invasión de mi familia con una expresión que no pude identificar. Todos nos miramos algo incómodamente, me obligué a romper el hielo porque tenía el ligero y tal vez acertado presentimiento de que Shaoran iba a ser muy bien recibido en la familia.

–Abuelo, abuela, él es mi prometido… –mientras hablaba me acerque a Shaoran y tomé de su mano para llevarlo más cerca de mi familia, al menos de los que no lo conocían–, Shaoran Li.

La abuela miró a Shaoran de manera que, de no tener la edad que tenía, me habría parecido apreciativa, pero lo evaluó educadamente mientras sonreía a su vez al abuelo.

Shaoran se acercó a la abuela y le tomó la mano besándosela caballerosamente.

–Es un placer, señora –la abuela miró nuevamente al abuelo con una sonrisa brillante en los labios. El abuelo, conocía su expresión, parecía querer asustar en juego a Shaoran por haber besado la mano de la abuela pero conocía esa expresión de él que oscilaba entre el enfado y la risa cuando no podía aguantar reírse por una broma.

Shaoran levando su mano para estrechar la de mi padre.

–Mucho gusto, señor.

El abuelo continúo en su postura estrechando la mano de Shaoran de manera educada.

–El gusto es mío, joven.

–Esta es su casa, sigan por favor –dijo Shaoran haciendo un gesto con la mano para que todos pasaran a la sala.

La enfermera de mi abuelo tomó la silla para conducirla a la sala, mi padre se quedo rezagado un poco y supe que quería hablar conmigo. La comitiva siguió a mi abuelo y su enfermera a la sala que tenía un acceso en rampa pequeño, lo cual venía al pelo para bajar las sillas sin necesidad que bajar a los abuelos de ellas.

–Aún no puedo creerlo –dije mirando a mi padre de pie una vez más.

–Dado que soy quien va a entregarte en la iglesia, me pareció lo más conveniente, aunque ya estaba bastante agrio en esa silla de ruedas todo el tiempo. Papá y mamá lo hacen porque deben, pero me riñeron para que levantara mi propio cuerpo de la silla y por obedecerles mira donde estoy.

–Es sorprendente que en tan poco tiempo hayas logrado tanto. Me alegro de veras, papá.

–Yo me alegro de estar acá, Sakura, aunque me duela separarme de ti, por lo que he oído y visto, estarás en buenas manos –mientras decía esto le dio una significativa mirada a Shaoran.

–¿Les puedo ofrecer algo de beber? –preguntó Chiharu entrando silenciosamente a la sala, en donde cada uno de mis parientes había tomado educadamente su lugar.

–No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo –dijo el tío Eizan negando educadamente con la cabeza–. Debemos ir a registrarnos en el hotel, además no estaría bien abusar de la hospitalidad de el novio de nuestra sobrina –el tío mencionó novio porque mis padres no sabían realmente que yo, oficialmente, ya estaba casada con Shaoran, al menos de manera civil.

–Pueden quedarse aquí si lo desean, hay suficientes habitaciones –dijo Shaoran mirando a mis tíos comprendiendo, con el ligero toque que el tío Eizan había dado a la palabra novio, que mis abuelos no sabían mas allá de muchas cosas, y que yo prefería que siquiera siendo así.

–No queremos incomodar –dijo Fujitaka mirando a sus hermanos quienes asintieron al igual que los abuelos–. Además ustedes necesitan privacidad para organizar todo. Eso sí, espero que nos pases al menos la cuenta de al menos la mitad de lo que has gastado en organizar todo esto, y lo que falta. Se dice que la tradición es que el padre de la novia pague por todo –comentó mi padre mirando inquisitivamente a Shaoran.

–No hay necesidad… Con que estén aquí, con Sakura, es más que suficiente –dijo Shaoran haciendo que se me encogiera el pecho ante esa generosidad.

–Aún así, Shaoran, no podemos permitir que cargues con todos los gastos que esta boda, sea económica o no, constituye. Podemos hacernos cargo de las cuentas del catering, de la decoración, de los vestidos… lo que sea.

Shaoran comenzó a enumerar lo que yo sabía que había costado menos para darle el cobro a mi padre, pero mi padre no era tonto y sabía que Shaoran estaba diciéndole solamente de las cosas que eran más económicas.

–He estudiado marketing, muchacho –dijo mirándolo entre mordaz y divertido–. Lo que me estás diciendo apenas constituirá el 10% de lo que está costando la organización de esto. Vamos, vamos no permitiré que pasemos de cerrados en la boda de mi propia hija, serás el encargado de organizarlo, porque pareces saber bastante de eso, pero no nos echaremos a las petacas con los costos.

Shaoran tuvo que admitir su derrota y mencionó todas las cosas mientras mí padre asentía y miraba a sus hermanos quienes asentían también.

–Sí, creo que podemos hacernos cargo de esos gastos –dijo el tío Hajime mientras seguían hablando.

Sentí que alguien tocaba suavemente mi mano y vi que era Sonoko, una de las enfermeras, me dijo en el oído que mi abuela quería hablarme.

Como sabía de antemano que en la conversación que estaban teniendo todos los hombres de la sala estaba más que sobrando caminé hacia la silla de la abuela y me arrodillé a su lado.

–Niña, tienes un prometido bastante apuesto... Te olvidaste de ese pequeño detalle al mencionarlo en la casa –mi abuela movió las cejas especulativamente de un modo muy gracioso.

–Sí, tuve mucha suerte –dije mirándolo sin que él se diera cuenta.

–Pero, ¿de qué hablas? Tuvieron suerte los dos. Tú eres una muchacha adorable y él un adonis, son la pareja perfecta.

Mi abuela no era realmente imparcial pero no iba a discutir con ella por eso.

–Ahora… ¿serías tan amable de mostrarme el vestido de novia que has escogido?

Asintiendo me puse de pie y llevé a la abuela hacia la otra parte de la sala de estar con la ayuda de Sonoko para bajar la foto del catálogo que la mujer que estaba arreglando el vestido me había dejado.

–Es muy hermoso… –dijo la abuela admirando lo que había escogido, me dio un poco de vergüenza su admiración pero la dejé pasar–. ¿Y la ropa interior? –preguntó después de unos momentos mi abuela de manera demasiado desinhibida.

Sonrojada le mostré también lo otro que habíamos escogido con la mujer. Mi abuela se rió de mi desconcierto pero también hizo comentario positivo sobre la ropa interior, dijo que mi esposo no me dejaría nunca si lo recibía en la noche de bodas con esa ropa. Ambas nos reímos de los comentarios de ella y cuando finalmente terminamos volvimos a la otra parte de la sala en donde los hombres todavía continuaban hablando.

–Niña, deberías decirles a tus tíos que debemos irnos ya. Me siento un poco agotada y aunque sé que Fujitaka se está divirtiendo como hacía mucho no lo hacía con tu casi esposo, sé que está agotado también por el viaje. Debemos interrumpirlos por ahora, sé que tendremos tiempo de sobra para conocernos.

Asintiendo la dejé con Molly y di los pasos que me separaban de Shaoran.

–Creo que están muy agotados, el viaje... –dije esperando no haber interrumpido algo importante. Shaoran sonrió comprensivamente y antes de que hablara le dije–. Gracias por haberles pedido que se quedaran acá, aunque no hayan aceptado fue un gesto muy amable.

–Lo que sea para hacer feliz a mi dama –comentó él en voz baja haciendo un gesto de reverencia que en otra ocasión habría interpretado como de caballero medieval. Le besé cortamente y me volví a mi abuelo.

–Hemos pasado un tiempo agradable pero creo que mi esposa me secundará en que fue bastante agotador.

–No se preocupen en llamar a un taxi –dijo Shaoran cuando vio que el tío Hajime abría su móvil–. Puedo llevarlos y mi chóferr puede manejar el otro auto. ¡Yamazaki! – dijo llamando educadamente.

–¿Sí ,señor? –contestó este llegando silenciosamente.

–Llevaremos a los Kinomoto a la ciudad, alista el otro coche.

–Sí, señor.

Salimos hacia la parte frontal de la casa. Una vez estuvimos acomodados partimos hacia la ciudad. Al saber que Yamazaki no era dado a las charlas, por su actitud o por lo que fuera, preferimos quedarnos en silencio solo un par de comentarios y nada fuera de lo normal.

En cuanto llegamos al hotel los tíos hicieron todo el registro, el tendero parecía enormemente feliz de que esta cantidad de personas fueran a alojarse en el hotel.

–Estaremos en contacto mi niña –dijo Fujitaka besándome la frente, le di un abrazo.

–Estoy tan contenta de que estén aquí, todos –dije mirándolos a todos con todo el amor del que me sentía capaz de trasmitir con una mirada–. Nos veremos pronto –dije quedándome un momento al lado de Shaoran mientras terminaban de registrarse.

En cuanto nos despedimos del todo regresamos a la casa, al final de un día entre caótico y feliz. Cenamos hablando de naderías. Y nos fuimos a dormir.

El día señalado se acercaba, debía admitir que me sentía nerviosa, excitada, abrumada y orgullosa de mí misma.

Había pasado por cerca de la muerte, de la locura, de tantas cosas que aun aquí, de pie, mirando a la noche caer, con el que iba a ser mi esposo dormido en la cama de su habitación, me sorprendía estar aquí.

Nunca había pensado en mí como una persona de fortaleza, pero aquí estaba, de pie, después de haber librado la batalla más dura que la vida me había puesto en frente, y había salido victoriosa, contra todo pronóstico estaba ahí. Vivía.

La luna iluminaba ciertas partes de la habitación. Me traía recuerdos de mis largas noches en la clínica de reposo, cuando mi cabeza se llenaba de tantas cosas que me era imposible definir algo.

Aparte mi cuerpo de la ventana. Era la madrugada del día de mi boda, me casaba en la mañana y sabia que no debía estar despierta, pero una necesidad de mirar la noche me había ganado contra el sueño. Pero debía dormir. Los días anteriores aun me tenían cansada y aun faltaba más. Pero no podía haber otro motivo más feliz para mi agotamiento. Finalmente y después de toda una vida, tenia lo que había anhelado y con lo que había soñado siempre.

Me puse debajo de las cobijas y use a Shaoran como mi almohada acomodándome suavemente para no despertarlo, el se removió, no sabía si inconsciente o conscientemente, de manera que quede abrazada a él y mi cabeza descansando en su pecho. El sueño atrapo mis tribulaciones más pronto de lo que habría creído.

Cuando el sonido de pájaros penetró en mi conciencia abrí los ojos lentamente adaptándome a la brillante luz de la mañana, ya que había olvidado cerrar las cortinas en la noche. Cuando pude enfocar mis ojos hice conexión inmediata con Shaoran, que me miraba con una fijeza sobrecogedora. Pensé en decir algo, pero parecía tan concentrado que no quería interrumpirlo. Hasta que sentí que las mejillas se me coloreaban, nunca iba a ser lo bastante valiente para soportar esa mirada suya por mucho tiempo.

–Te ves pensativo… –no se me ocurría otra apalabra para describirlo. Lo besé en la parte baja de la mejilla y me apoyé en su pecho nuevamente.

–Yo siempre estoy pensando… En ti, en nosotros… –dijo susurrando con voz ronca.

Me estremecí ante ese acento y esa voz que eran mi perdición. Suspirando, más enamorada que el tonto de la luna, acomodé mis brazos en la posición en que nos encontrábamos para que entendiera que quería abrazarlo.

–El cura debería venir a casarnos acá… me siento falta de energía –pensé en mi agotamiento físico y en la cantidad de actividades inverosímiles que habíamos hecho en estos días.

–Creo que lo consideraría un sacrilegio. Probablemente pensaría que estamos pecando incluso antes de casarnos –dijo él riéndose de mi sugerencia.

Se me volvió a escapar un suspiro de cansancio mientras seguía mirando su piel bajo mi mejilla.

Él se movió un poco para llamar a Chiharu y pedir algo de comer. Cerré los ojos y dejé que el sueño mañanero me invadiera por más de los cinco minutos reglamentarios.

–Sakura –la voz de Shaoran me despertó lentamente, aunque me parecía que mis ojos se habían cerrado unos segundos antes–. Despiértate, mi amor. Ya está el desayuno.

Refunfuñando entre las sábanas y su pecho hice lo que me dijo mientras intentaba sacudirme en silencio la lasitud de mi cuerpo.

–Buenos días –dije mirándolo y frotándome los ojos para que no se cerraran de nuevo.

Él se sentó apartándome suavemente y me ayudó a terminar de despertar. Luego señaló la bandeja que contenía nuestros desayunos.

El teléfono de la habitación sonó en tono bajo cuando estábamos terminando.

–Está bien. Sí, ya casi.

Cortó la comunicación y se volvió hacia mí.

–Ya están aquí.

Sabía a quien se refería, Gemí sonoramente pensando en lo que me esperaba a manos de la perfeccionista ama que madame había seleccionado para que se encargara personalmente de todo lo referente a mí.

Cuando tocó la puerta me acomodé el camisón y besando a Shaoran a modo de despedida me uní a ella en la puerta, desde donde me llevó a mi antigua habitación y en donde me dijo que me bañara. Había un tocador allí que no había antes, cargado de todo el arsenal que una mujer moderna podría desear. Cremas, sombras, perfumes, polvos faciales, lacas, pintura de uñas. Y lo más asombroso, mi vestido de novia calzado por un maniquí.

Antes de que ella pudiera detenerme me acerqué a admirar esa obra, para haberse alistado en tan poco tiempo era sencillamente perfecto y me sentía orgullosa de haberlo escogido.

La mujer me dijo en tono condescendiente a la vez que rígido que ya tendría tiempo de admirarme en el vestido que primaba que estuviera lista pronto.

Me bañé con la esencia especial que me dio ella, embadurné mi cuerpo con jabón de cereza y mi pelo con champú del mismo olor.

Fui cuidadosa y cuando terminé me sequé de igual manera, me puse una bata y salí hacia la habitación en donde la mujer seguía esperándome y me indicó que me sentara frente al tocador con toda esa parafernalia que había descrito antes ahí encima.

Me senté, ella me puso una especie de capa sobre los hombros, de esas que se usaban en las peluquerías. Cerré los ojos, como aquella vez que una mujer similar me había trasformado en otra persona hacía ya meses.

Escuché las tijeras moviéndose ligeramente por todo mi pelo, el aroma familiar a ese fijador volvía a envolverme.

No conté mucho el tiempo, tan solo permanecí con los ojos cerrados mientras ella trabajaba ahora en mi rostro empolvándolo. Un denso y delicioso olor a cosméticos se mezclo con el del fijador y de mi propio baño.

La mujer tarareaba de cualquier manera mientras me daba retoque es y retoques.

–Mírese, ha quedado espectacular.

Abrí los ojos y tal como aquella vez me llevé una sorpresa enorme al contemplarme. Definitivamente el maquillaje hacía maravillas.

No me dio mucho tiempo de contemplarme tanto como quise, en cuanto pasaron unos segundos comenzó a meterme prisa para que me pusiera la ropa interior y el vestido.

Comencé por el corsé con sostén sin tirantes que ahormó mi figura perfectamente. Los broches estaban en el frente y la mujer me ayudó con unos mientras yo hacía el trabajo con los otros, me quedaba perfectamente a la medida y me daba un aire… demasiado sensual.

Recordaba a algún tipo de vestido interior de época antigua. Me sentía…voluptuosa.

No tenía otra palabra para describirlo. Me puse las bragas y ella me ayudó con las medias y los ligueros y después me ayudo a calzar el sobrecorsé del vestido que me quedo como un guante, y la amplia falda.

Volví a mirarme en el espejo y no pude reconocerme unos segundos, pero se hacía evidente que era yo. Bastaba ya de inseguridades, era la segunda vez que veía a una mujer similar en el espejo y sabía que era yo, y que yo poseía esa belleza que hacía bella a la mujer en el espejo.

Sonriendo dejé que me pusiera el velo encima del peinado, elaborado firme y para nada incómodo. Me puso unos pendientes plateados, con pequeñas perlas que colgaban en forma de lágrima, en las orejas y me ató una al cuello con una cadenilla plateada.

Bajé las escaleras con ella detrás de mí sosteniendo la cola del vestido. Dando una profunda respiración salí de la casa para encontrarme con mi padre esperando en la puerta de un auto antiguo adornado la boda.

–Estás preciosa, hija –dijo mi padre cuando me acerqué. Me besó las mejillas y sentí un profundo deseo de llorar pero lo contuve por el maquillaje. Sabía que la mujer titular de esta obra que había hecho conmigo se pondría histérica si el maquillaje se corría un poco.

Papá me abrió la puerta del auto y entré cuidadosamente en él. La mujer me ayudó con la cola del vestido y el velo y acercó a mis manos un ramo de rosas y flores blancas. Con una emoción que me oprimía el pecho, salimos camino a la iglesia.

Nos tomó menos tiempo del que creía, pero el suficiente para impacientarme, emocionarme y atemorizarme aun más. Estaba a punto de unir mi vida, ante Dios, al hombre, al único hombre que había amado como mujer.

Un hombre vestido de negro me miró y luego caminó hacia la iglesia; mi padre dijo que era el encargado de avisar cuando llegara la novia.

Aferrando el brazo que mi padre ofrecía, comenzamos a caminar hacia la empedrada entrada de la iglesia mientras sentía la danza marital resonar en mis oídos, tocada desde un piano.

Mi padre me llevaba despacio, yo seguía sus pasos y me dí cuenta de que debíamos entrar tan lentamente como la música estaba sonando. El vestido hacía que cada uno de mis pasos pareciera fluir en lugar de caminar.

Levanté la vista de mis pies y a través del velo vi lo primero que sabía que vería una vez entrara ahí: Shaoran. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí, aun con el velo puesto podía sentirlo, y casi podía percibir los sentimientos de él a través de su intensa mirada.

Continuamos caminando, Shaoran estaba en mitad del pasillo esperándome. Mi padre debía entregarme a él.

El corazón me palpitaba rápidamente a medida que me acercaba mas a él, era como si mi piel misma percibiera la presencia de ese hombre para que se erizara inmediatamente.

Cuando estuve frente a él tragué en seco ante la perfección de su ser. El traje le quedaba perfecto, parecía un príncipe de cuento y, aún a pesar de todo, no podía sentirme sino afortunada de saber que era mío, que estaba enamorado de mí y que íbamos a ser uno del otro para siempre.

–Te llevas un tesoro de valor incalculable –dijo mi padre tomando mi mano delicadamente de su brazo y poniéndola en la de Shaoran, de la cual manaba un calor que me traspasó entera.

–Lo sé –respondí él con sus intensos ojos conectados a los míos. Mi padre se acercó a Shaoran y lo abrazó de la misma manera en que lo había hecho el día que se conocieron dos meses atrás y mi padre estando en silla de ruedas.

Shaoran le devolvió el gesto con fuerza y se dieron sonoras palmadas en las espaldas. Mi padre soltó mi mano y me dejó, finalmente, en manos de Shaoran.

Una sonrisa de felicidad que, por supuesto, no pude esconder, trepó por mi rostro. Shaoran me sonrió de vuelta y tomando mi mano y poniéndola en su brazo comenzamos a caminar hacia el altar.

Cuando nos acercamos vi que de pie, al lado derecho del altar había tres mujeres, a las que más adelante reconocí como Tomoyo, Mei Ling y la doctora Mitzuki. Tomoyo me sonrió efusivamente y me dieron ganas de ir a abrazarla después de no verla tanto tiempo, pero me contuve. Al lado izquierdo del altar estaban las respectivas parejas de ellas: Eriol, Touya y el médico que había atendido a Shaoran y a mí tiempo atrás.

Shaoran me llevó con cuidado hasta la silla que me correspondía, Tomoyo se adelantó y me ayudó a poner la cola del vestido de manera que pudiera sentarme y levantarme sin problema.

La música del piano se detuvo en cuanto estuvimos acomodados. El sacerdote inició la ceremonia bendiciéndola.

Mientras el sacerdote hablaba sentí un ligero frío que me recorrió la espalda y me hizo estremecer casi imperceptiblemente. Cerré los ojos cuando escuché una voz llamándome, una voz que conocía bien.

Abrí los ojos y enfoque mi vista a través del velo en la figura blanca que estaba al lado del Cristo detrás del sacerdote. Achiqué mis ojos y casi suelto un grito cuando reconocí la perlada figura de un espíritu… una mujer, con dos niños sujetos en cada brazo.

Sentí las lágrimas tras mis ojos cuando reconocí de quien se trataba. Tal vez solo era mi imaginación, tal vez estaba un poquito loca después de todo. O tal vez Dios me había dado la oportunidad de verlos en este día, este día que cambiaba el curso de mi vida para siempre y para bien.

"Sé feliz, Sakura. Te lo mereces. Por ti, por nosotros… por ellos..." mientras escuchaba esas palabras en mi cabeza miré a los niños con ella, una niña y un niño. Ambos me miraron y sonrieron como solo unos bebés podían hacerlo.

"Te mereces ser feliz, mami, lo diste todo por nosotros. Nunca pienses que no fue suficiente… Te amaremos y te protegeremos siempre. Siempre estaremos contigo…"

Mi interior rió felizmente, los había perdido en este, mi mundo real, pero los tenía, los tendría siempre en mi corazón. A mi hermana, aunque no fuera de sangre, y a mis hijos, aquellos ángeles por los que había luchado contra todo.

"Debemos irnos… pero volveremos a vernos" Rika hizo que los niños agitaran las manitas en gesto de despedida. Intenté levantar la mía para hacerlo pero Rika, burlándose cariñosamente de mi me dijo. "No querrás que de esta iglesia te lleven a un sanatorio, sabemos que te estás despidiendo… ¡Nos vemos, Sakura!"

Desaparecieron. Tan rápido como llegaron desaparecieron, pero sentía sus presencias en mi corazón.

–Sakura Kinomoto, ¿aceptas a este hombre, Shaoran Li, como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo, cuidarlo y respetarlo durante todos los días de tu vida?

–Acepto –respondí, de manera tan diferente en la que respondí la primera vez que me formularon una pregunta similar. Ahora no había dudas. Solamente yo como persona y una seguridad nacida del amor.

El sacerdote se acercó a nosotros y una chiquilla, que tenía los anillos, se acercó a él. Derramó gotas de agua bendita sobre ellos, salpicando accidentalmente a la niña que rió angelicalmente.

–Deberá repetir esto mientras le pone la sortija –dijo el sacerdote mirándonos con ojos amables y brillantes…

–Shaoran Li, con este anillo te desposo, prometo serte fiel en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la abundancia y la adversidad hasta el fin de mis días.

Puse el anillo en el dedo de Shaoran y él en el mío. Me besó la mano aunque eso no estaba pactado en el curso de la ceremonia. Me aferré a su mano y miramos al sacerdote dándole aval para que continuara oficiando

El calor de la mano de Shaoran volvió a traspasarme, pero ahora, sabiendo que estábamos unidos por un vínculo más poderoso que el civil, ese calor pasaba a otro nivel, uno irrompible. El mejor de todos.

–Si hay alguien que tenga una razón por la cual este matrimonio no se deba llevar a cabo que hable ahora o calle para siempre –dijo el sacerdote mirando inquisitivamente, como si con su mirada desafiara a cualquiera de los presentes a hacer que nuestra boda se detuviera–. En ese caso –sonriendo socarronamente, como si supiera algo que nadie más sabía, levantó su mano e hizo el gesto de la cruz sobre nosotros–, por el poder que me otorga la ley divina, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a su esposa –ahora lo era. Ahora era oficialmente la esposa de Shaoran Li, por la Iglesia y por lo civil. La convicción de esto me llenó los ojos de lágrimas de emoción nuevamente.

Shaoran se volvió hacia mí rápidamente, parecía ansioso, desesperado, y aunque no se notaba en sus movimientos se sentía manar de él. Sus manos se acercaron a mi rostro y lo descubrieron de la tela del velo. Le sonreí cuando tuve su rostro finalmente cerca del mío sin nada interponiéndose. Sus manos cálidas me tomaron el rostro y me acercaron a él al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba. Aun con tacones puestos él seguía siendo bastante más alto que yo, así que hice delicadamente mi cabeza para atrás para conectar nuestros labios en un beso que sellaba toda la ceremonia.

El beso duró segundos, pero fue lo suficiente para que me ardiera la sangre en las venas y la piel de la cara se me escaldara. Shaoran me empujó hacia sus brazos para envolverme en ellos. Me apoyé en su fuerte pecho y sentí el aroma de su piel mezclado con el del perfume masculino que usaba. Lloré, no pude evitarlo, finalmente ya cuando había terminado todo me sentía lo suficientemente aliviada de que el maquillaje se corriera por el desbordamiento de mis emociones. Ninguna de ellas era triste, pero lloraba manifestando así mi alegría. Ni en mis sueños más desesperados, locos o irreales me había imaginado que mi vida iba a ser de esta manera, que iba a tener un esposo, una familia, seres a mi alrededor que me quisieran y se preocuparan por mí. Ahora estaba acá, ahora tenía todo. Era rica, no materialmente, eso no importaba, era rica del corazón, rica en cariño, en amor, en muchas cosas que jamás creí posibles.

Durante unos minutos dejé que saliera de mí ese exceso de emoción en forma de lágrimas. Después me separé de Shaoran esperando no haber manchado su camisa. Él me miró y yo lo miré, no había nada más perfecto que eso.

La gente comenzó a aplaudir entusiastamente y nosotros nos dimos la vuelta para recibir esos aplausos que eran en nuestro honor.

Sonrisas, miradas de aprecio, de amor, de esperanza, de tantas emociones bonitas nos devolvieron la vista.

El sacerdote nos llamó suavemente para firmar los documentos que acreditaban nuestro matrimonio.

Tomoyo y mi tío Hajime, Yue y madame René firmaron como nuestros correspondientes padrinos.

Luego nos dirigimos hacia la salida, tomados de la mano y tan felices como pueden estar una pareja de recién casados que se amaban como nosotros.

Cruzamos el umbral y los asistentes que habían salido antes que nosotros nos rociaron con arroz y pétalos, simbólicamente nos deseaban prosperidad y suerte en nuestra unión. Sabía que así seria, desde ahora tendría esa convicción. El coche que nos esperaba era diferente al que me trajo aquí. Era el auto de Shaoran pero estaba adornado de la misma manera.

Me abrió la puerta sonriendo de lado como nunca lo había visto hacerlo. Subí al auto con la ayuda de Shaoran para acomodarme el vestido, luego él subió detrás de mí y Yamazaki, subiendo al asiento del conductor, arrancó hacia la casa, en donde se daría la recepción.

Shaoran me abrazó con fuerza, aunque lo deseaba enormemente no me besó la boca, solamente me besó la frente.

–No quiero arruinarte el maquillaje. Ya tendremos tiempo para eso –dijo levantando rápidamente las cejas ante lo cual solo pude reírme sonoramente. Tenía razón, por supuesto, así que descanse mi cabeza en su hombro y esperamos a que Yamazaki llegara a la casa.

Una vez estuvimos allí Shaoran descendió primero y me ayudó a bajar después. Luego tomándome de la mano y dándole las gracias a Yamazaki, me llevó suavemente al interior de la casa.

Íbamos camino hacia el gigantesco patio cuando me dijo que me amaba, que estaba orgulloso de que fuera su esposa y muchas cosas más que me hicieron estremecer. Le devolví el gesto mirándolo fijamente a los ojos para agregar veracidad a mis palabras.

Cuando llegamos al jardín volvimos a ser víctimas de los mismos deseos simbólicos que en la iglesia.

La gente hablaba y reía, el ambiente era de tranquilidad, paz y felicidad, no había podido pedir una boda más perfecta si así lo hubiera querido.

Cuando recibimos abrazos de felicitaciones tuve que separarme de Shaoran para ir a hablar con mi familia.

–Fue hermoso, hijita –dijo mi abuela recibiendo mi beso en la frente, sentada en una de las mesas blancas.

–Gracias, abuela –me volví hacia mis tíos sentados en la mesa consiguiente y después a mi papá, que me esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Lo abracé para luego traer a Tomoyo y presentárselas a ellos, que no la conocían.

Se cayeron bien inmediatamente, Tomoyo era vivaracha y risueña y encontraron eso muy acogedor.

Sentí la mirada de Shaoran sobre mí y se la devolví con un gesto de la mano.

Dejé a mis padres a buen recaudo de Tomoyo y Eriol quienes se sentaron en la mesa con ellos y de Touya y Mei Ling quienes se unieron a la de mis tíos para charlar.

Unos momentos después comenzaron a repartir copas con champagne dorado y burbujeante a cada uno de los presentes. Tomé la mía y al darme la vuelta casi me doy de cara con Shaoran que se había acercado a mí. Sonriéndonos nos tomamos de la mano y nos quedamos de pie mientras todo el mundo se ponía de pie de sus sillas.

Yue dio unos pasos y se acercó a la mesa de mis padres y abuelos.

–Un brindis –dijo mirando hacia los demás–, por los novios… porque en alguna parte del mundo alguien se esté casando con verdadero amor, como estas dos personas aquí, quienes a pesar de cada obstáculo y desavenencia que se presento, siguen aquí, demostrándonos una vez más que el verdadero amor sí se puede conseguir.

Las palabras de Yue aflojaron más lágrimas a mis ojos, lágrimas, dos de las cuales no pude contener. Limpié mi mejilla al tiempo que mi papá se adelantaba también aclarándose la voz.

–Por mi hija, y su esposo, porque Dios les conceda toda la felicidad que se merecen, el uno en brazos del otro, tan unidos y cercanos como deben ser un hombre y una mujer

"Salud" se escuchó el saludo colectivo del brindis y después los múltiples entrechoques de las copas unas con otras, a nuestra salud. Entrelacé mi brazo con Shaoran y bebí de mi champagne mirándolo a los ojos...

–_A__hoga_ es tiempo de el vals de los novios –escuché el melodioso acento de madame Marie mientras todo el mundo se sentaba y nos miraba. Levanté mi mano hacia Shaoran, recordando tanto como creía que él lo hacía, mis penosos intentos de baile, la última vez que lo hicimos.

Nos acercamos hacia donde era indicado. Shaoran me abrazó por la cintura y yo por su cuello aunque creía saber que la etiqueta decía que debíamos estar yo con una mano en su hombro y otra en su mano y el con una mano en mi mano y la otra en la cintura, pero no éramos convencionales y en esta posición podía estar todo lo cerca de él que quería. Vals. Evitándonos una vergüenza y sonrojándome y riéndome y tal vez trastabillando o algo peor, posé la punta de mis tacones sobre los pies de Shaoran esperando, tal como la primera vez que lo hicimos, que no le molestara mi peso. Al contrario me aferró más fuertemente de la cintura y ahora en lugar de las puntas de mis tacones tenía casi todos los pies sobre los de él. El vestido cubría nuestra travesura mientras él comenzaba a moverse llevando el ritmo del vals con facilidad. Me apoyé en su hombro y permití que la felicidad volviera a fluir por mi cara.

Unos minutos más tarde terminó, el orden a seguir era partir el pastel. Quería que Shaoran lo probara, lo habíamos inventado entre Chiharu y yo. Nos acercamos hacia el pastel de múltiples pisos que nos llevó casi todo un día elaborar.

Chiharu se acercó y me dio la herramienta de cortar. Estaba siendo tonta, quería burlarme de mi misma porque así le habíamos bautizado a el cuchillo/pala que servía para partir este tipo de masa.

Hundí la pala con la mano de Shaoran encima de la mía, en la cremosa superficie, justo al lado de las figuras que nos representaban, demasiado exactas y pequeñas.

Nos volvieron a aplaudir y volvimos a brindar.

Luego comenzó a sonar música, la cual aligeraría un poco más el ambiente mientras en la cocina, según sabía, estarían dando los últimos retoques al banquete se serviría de buffet.

El brazo de Shaoran se tensó un poco en mi cintura cuando la música cambió a una mas bailable y la gente presente comenzó a animarse también.

–Tengo algo para ti –me dijo. El aire hizo cosquillas en mi oreja, me volví a mirarlo pensando en qué más podría darme que yo necesitara que no fuera él mismo y su amor.

Le di mi mano y me condujo hacia otra parte del jardín en donde había una mesa con unos documentos, todos los cuales estaban, al parecer, metidos en un sobre.

Me acerqué y los tomé en mi mano pensando en que podía ser, si era algo relacionado con… Había visto documentos similares de parte de él, pero no me asaltó el miedo de entonces. Él me convidó con una sonrisa a que abriera el sobre y así lo hice.

A primera vista tenía la pinta de ser un formulario de inscripción a algo.

Tenía el encabezado de "Scottsdale Culinary Institute". Seguí leyendo hasta dar después del segundo dato con lo que eso podía ser.

Le di la vuelta al formulario en donde había una serie de fotografías de platillos de cocina, ahí terminé de entender de qué se trataba esto.

Shaoran me había dado un formulario de matrícula para un instituto de cocina, algo que había querido hacer oficialmente desde que aprendía a hacer cenas caseras con Rika.

Abracé a Shaoran con fuerza por su regalo. Sería una profesional en la cocina, o como Rika solía llamarnos, una chef junior.

Le agradecí en silencio, con la fuerza de mi abrazo y él me lo devolvió con creces.

–_S__eñoga_ –dijo una voz tras de nosotros, me volví para ver a madame con una sonrisa en el rostro–. Es _hoga_ de que lance el _gamo_ hacia las _mujegues_ _soltegas_ de la boda, _paga sabeg_ quien _segá_ la siguiente en _casagse_.

Asintiendo fui tomada de la mano de Shaoran hacia el centro de la tarima en cuya parte interior había muchas jovencitas riendo emocionadas por lo que se avecinaba. En esta ocasión no necesitaba penar por mi ramo de novia y su belleza porque ahora sí tenía amistades que lo recibieran.

Shaoran me dejó para que subiera a la pequeña tarima y me di la vuelta mientras madame pedía orden y me decía que ella me avisaría cuando pudiera lanzarlo.

Tomoyo me sonrió desde una esquina abrazada a Eriol. Supuse que, dado que la doctora Mitzuki ni Mei Ling estaban ahí, se encontraban atrás de mí esperando recibir mi premio. Esperé que alguna de ellas lo recibiera, pero si no, no me preocupaba. Sabía que Touya adoraba a Mei Ling y que no necesitaría de un ramo para que le dictara que se casara con ella, y había la suficiente adoración en los ojos de Yukito hacia la doctora Mitzuki como para que ella lo necesitara.

Lancé el ramo hacia atrás y todas gritaron, hubo un momento de silencio, luego la mujer que lo había recibido grito, me di la vuelta y vi que era una hermosa chica bajita y de pelo castaño, que no conocía. Salió de entre las buenas perdedoras quienes aplaudían contentas y la veían correr hacia otro chico, también atractivo quien la abrazó en el aire. Otra pareja amante, que se notaba en su mirada cuanto se querían. Aplaudí con las demás y después me volví para bajarme de la tarima. Mientras bajaba capté por unos momentos la mirada de Yue, que me hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

Supe en seguida que el regalo de Shaoran estaba en la posición en que lo quería, completamente nuevo en su despacho.

Sonriendo tomé la mano que Shaoran me ofrecía y me acerqué para decirle.

–También tengo algo para ti, pero vamos a tener que irnos por unos momentos.

Lo guié lentamente alejándonos de la animada fiesta por unos momentos.

Entramos a la casa y lo llevé hacia el despacho de su padre, parecía que no sabía nada así que Yue debía haber cumplido su palabra.

Abrí la puerta, las cortinas estaban cerradas y la estancia estaba lo bastante oscura para que no notara la presencia del cuadro hasta que yo encendiera la luz.

Lo llevé cerca del escritorio. Ahí vi la forma del marco dorado pero él no, porque me estaba mirando a mí. Cuando vi que estaba perfectamente situado para verlo, me solté de su mano y caminé hacia el interruptor. Lo accioné y la luz tenue y educada iluminó la estancia.

Miré cada expresión de su rostro esperando identificar cualquier signo que me mostrara o que había ido demasiado lejos o que de hecho había dado en el clavo con el regalo que él necesitaba.

Escuché pasos tras de la puerta y miré hacia Yue, que se había detenido en ella y estaba mirándonos sonriente. Parecía que también tenía curiosidad por saber cómo reaccionaría Shaoran ante nuestro regalo, decía nuestro porque a fin de cuentas yo había aportado la idea pero todo lo demás había sido obra de él.

–¿Qué…? –dijo Shaoran en voz entrecortada y sorprendida. Miraba hacia nosotros y hacia la pintura alternativamente.

–No sabía que regalarte que no tuvieras ya, así que le pedí ayuda a Yue, tuvo esta maravillosa idea y la compartió conmigo… –dije quintándome el crédito de la idea ya que no sabía cómo iba él a reaccionar–. La fotografía me la mostró Yue, luego me llevó con uno de los mejores pintores y con ayuda de él pudimos reproducir la foto en este cuadro. Sé cuánto los echas de menos y me pareció hermoso que tuvieras este cuadro aquí, para que los miraras siempre que quisieras y no tuvieras que recordarlos solo de memoria.

Yue no reveló la verdad de la hechura del cuadro y se lo agradecí. Tal vez más adelante, cuando termináramos de conocernos bien, cuando tuviera la confianza de hablarme más a fondo aun de sus padres, le diría de quien había sido la idea del cuadro.

Tal vez fuera un razonamiento estúpido, pero desde más joven sabía que mi mente no funcionaba en la misma sintonía de los demás, y hasta hacer relativamente poco tiempo había comenzado a aceptarlo.

Shaoran miró sonriendo complacido hacia Yue, que seguía parado en la puerta.

–Gracias –le dijo con la voz cargada de emoción.

Había dado unos pasos hasta quedar al lado de Shaoran, él se volvió hacia mí y me abrazo después de besare castamente la frente.

Sentí humedad en mis mejillas cuando apoyé la barbilla en su hombro, y me asombró ser testigo nuevamente de la sensibilidad de Shaoran. Me halagaba ser parte presencial de esa sensibilidad.

Escuché la puerta cerrarse y comprendí que Yue se había retirado dejándonos solos. Shaoran acunó mi rostro en sus manos y solo pude decirle:

–Creo que todo el crédito se lo debes a Yue. Ya te dije que soy mala regalando cosas –sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

–El hecho de que estés aquí, ahora, a mi lado, es más que suficiente. Después de haberte tenido y perdido, volverte a tener es una bendición, un regalo que va más allá de cualquier cosa material que puedas regalarme.

Mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia e hice la cabeza hacia arriba para que me besara suavemente.

–Le pedí a Yue que mandara al pintor a hacer otra copia…

–¿Para qué? –preguntó sin comprender.

–Para la casa de la isla Ieran, allí donde pasamos nuestra primera luna de miel… Allí donde nos quitamos la máscara y donde nos amamos realmente… –iba a decirle el resto de razones que encontré para que tuviera un cuadro allá pero me detuvo besándome más apasionadamente que antes.

Sentí que volaba por unos momentos, mientras el beso duró, pero después él supo, tanto como yo, que aun no podíamos estar enteramente juntos. No hasta que cumpliéramos nuestra obligación social. Claro que no era una obligación realmente; estar con esas personas era más que agradable.

Nos arreglamos un poco, ya que en medio de la pasión las cosas se habían desacomodado un poco del lugar, especialmente su pelo.

Luego nos devolvimos a la fiesta.

Shaoran bailó conmigo la mayoría de las piezas, aunque también pude bailar con los demás hombres, especialmente con los de mi familia.

Cambié mis zapatos de tacón por unos planos para no agotarme y porque no estaba acostumbrada a usar zapatos altos.

Shaoran retiró la liga de mi pierna, la típica liga. Bebimos un poco más, y comimos mucho.

Reí. Mucho más de lo que había reído en mi vida, hablé con mi familia, con personas a las que no conocía, posé para interminables fotos y jugué muchos juegos típicos de parejas en ceremonias matrimoniales.

Finalmente se hizo de noche y la recepción se dio por terminada.

La gente se despidió cordialmente de nosotros.

Despedí a mi familia también.

–Sé feliz, hijita, como nosotros –dijo mi abuela.

Me incliné para abrazarla en la silla de ruedas. Mis lágrimas eran algo que ya no podía ocultar y las derramé ya gustosa, mientras me despedía de ellos, todos ellos, aunque sabía que no era un adiós para siempre, daba la ligera sensación. Pero los vería pronto, y en circunstancias igual de felices.

La gente nos ovacionó con granos de arroz y lo demás. Creo que mi vestido pesaría unos gramos más por todo el arroz que recibimos.

Salimos con todos detrás despidiéndose y deseándonos buenas cosas para el futuro. Subimos a un auto que manejaba un conductor diferente a Yamazaki.

Los nervios que siempre me asaltaban en esos momentos previos a estar íntimamente con Shaoran, volvían a hacerse presentes en mi pulso y en mi piel. Una mella de la inseguridad que siempre había tenido sobre mí y que sabía que de nada valía para eliminarla, porque estaba demasiado arraigada. Había aprendido a vivir con ella, pero esperaba que en el futuro, cuando siguiéramos juntos, pudiera hacerla desaparecer para ser lo bastante valiente para seducir a mi marido.

El conductor se estacionó en las puertas gigantescas de un hotel a todas luces costoso. No me molesté, sabía que Shaoran estaba acostumbrado a lo mejor y que si tenía el suficiente dinero para aprovecharse de sus gustos pues lo hacía. Me abrumé un poco pero seguí en pie. La noche, con todo lo que podía traer, se abría ante nosotros.

Entramos pasando frente a un hombre, implacablemente uniformado que nos dio una cálida bienvenida al hotel.

No tuvimos necesidad de registrarnos con lo que supe que Shaoran había hecho la reservación y el registro anteriormente.

El uniformado nos guió por el ascensor, una vez se detuvo en nuestro piso nos dijo que esperaba que disfrutáramos la noche, luego cerró las puertas del ascensor sonriendo complacido.

El mundo me dio, literalmente, una vuelta de 180 grados cuando Shaoran me tomó entre sus brazos. Solté una carcajada entre nerviosismo y emoción mientras él caminaba por el alfombrado pasillo. Me aferré a su cuello tratando de aligerar mi peso.

Él se detuvo en la puerta abierta de una habitación tenuemente iluminada, de la cual salía una esencia de vainillas suave, nada empalagosa.

Shaoran entró conmigo en brazos, respetando una tradición sobre la cual había leído en los libros.

Cerró la puerta suavemente empujando mis pies hacia la madera. Luego entró conmigo y caminó, dando la vuelta lentamente una vez para que observara cómo estaba decorada la habitación.

Había una ventana grande con una cortina tenue que daba una vista algo borrosa pero espectacular hacia la ciudad, había una mesa con una botella de champaña en un cubo de hielo y dos copas largas. La cama tenía un cubre lecho asombrosamente blanco y estaba rociada con pétalos de rosa también blancos. Las lámparas eran de cristal y las luces atenuadas hacían brillar las luces dando la impresión de que había estrellas mismas en la habitación.

Shaoran me puso con suavidad en la cama para que quedara sentada. Luego me besó los labios y fue a servir mas champaña.

Miré hacia la cama nerviosamente como si esta fuera mi primera vez. Evidentemente no lo era, pero sentía que si lo era en parte, era la primera vez que haríamos el amor estando completamente casada con él.

Tomé la copa que me ofrecía mirándome intensamente, se sentó a mi lado y ofreció su copa para que la chocara con la mía.

–Por nosotros –dijo antes de acercarla a su boca–, por una eternidad juntos.

Bebí de mi copa porque no se me ocurría qué más decir para acompañar el intimo brindis, mis pensamientos eran los mismos que los de él así que no tenía por que añadir nadas.

Bebí otro sorbo. Después él recibió mi copa, las puso ambas en la mesa y se volvió hacia mi nuevamente.

Levanté mi rostro intentando hacer a un lado mi estupidez y lo miré a los ojos, como tantas veces antes él me lo había pedido.

Nos miramos durante mucho tiempo, podía haber pasado la noche y aun seguiría mirando extasiada sus bellos ojos.

Su mano se posó en mi mejilla y acercó su rostro a mí lentamente.

Me besó suavemente, imprimiendo mis labios de su esencia, moldeando mi boca con la suya. La mano bajó de la mejilla hacia el cuello y me acercó aun más a él para profundizar el contacto.

Cerré los ojos y lentamente me fue empujando hasta que estuve bajo su cuerpo encima de la cama.

Me desnudó lentamente, aunque tuve la satisfacción de ver que su mirada se teñía aun más de fuego al ver el complemento que tenía el vestido, sus acciones se hicieron más bruscas a partir de ahí, pero sabía que era presa de la pasión así que no me molesto que terminara de desvestirme más rápidamente que antes.

Hice lo mismo con el desatando el nudo de la corbata de su esmoquin, quitándole el saco, sacando la camisa de los pantalones y después el resto.

Toqué su piel lentamente al mismo tiempo que él tocaba la mía. Cada suspiro encendía mi sangre enormemente, me permití explorarlo como un juego previo, aprendiéndome la forma de su cuerpo una vez más, experimentando con mi toque, aprendiendo que era lo que le complacía, aunque parecía ser que todo lo que le hacía, cualquier sitio donde lo tocara, lo complacía enormemente, pues gruñía y se estremecía de una manera muy sensual.

Yo también ardía bajo el contacto de sus manos, los nervios del principio habían dado paso a la excitación de su toque, a las palabras ardientes que susurraba en mi oído cada vez que me tocaba en un sitio diferente, íntimo, erógeno.

Cuando ambos tuvimos suficientes del juego previo lo que siguió fue el acto de amor más apasionado, furioso y salvaje que habíamos tenido. No me importó que me tomara con rudeza, ya que acogía cada uno de sus fuertes movimientos con mi cuerpo, que había aprendido que Shaoran se dejaba dominar por la pasión cada vez que estábamos juntos, y que eso era un poder que amaba tener. Y porque sabía que unida a esa pasional devastación había un amor profundo y sincero que se gestaba y que nacía en nosotros siempre que hacíamos el amor.

Fue implacable, hicimos el amor durante toda la noche, parecía que nunca era suficiente y no me sentía agotada, me sentía extrañamente poderosa al ver que podía dar la talla y estaba a la par con él en cuanto a eso se refería.

Al día siguiente, siendo las 10:00 partimos hacia Brasil con todo nuestro equipaje.

Partíamos hacia una vida que, si Dios, quería, estaría llena de felicidad.

* * *

_**Cinco años después **_

–¿Estarás bien? –dijo Shaoran mientras tomaba mi mano y caminaba a la misma velocidad en que caminaban las enfermeras que llevaban mi camilla.

Apreté la mano de Shaoran mientras escuchaba el monitor de bebé cuyos electrodos tenía en mi panza bastante abultada y cuyos latidos tenían un ritmo marcado, constante, y rápido.

–Lo estaré si te tranquilizas –dije intentando no pensar en nada más que en el latido que escuchaba y no en lo que ese hospital me recordaba las anteriores visitas que había hecho a él.

–Perdóname… pero no puedo hacerlo –dijo mirándome intensamente, su mano se apretó con la mía nuevamente.

–Claro que puedes. Debes hacerlo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

–¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Te van a hacer otra cesárea… –dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

–Sí, pero ésta está programada y no estoy corriendo ningún riesgo

Shaoran negó con la cabeza pero su ceño disminuyó un poco.

Entramos al quirófano. Shaoran estaba vestido de rigor y nos habían dado la autorización para que me acompañara dentro del procedimiento. Vi que le pusieron un tapabocas, una bata y unos guantes en las manos, al mismo tiempo que una especie de polainas en los pies. Yo tenía un gorro y tenía una bata también, pero a diferencia de él estaba desnuda debajo de ella ya que me iban a hacer una cirugía.

Shaoran se puso a la cabecera de la camilla a donde me trasladaron en el quirófano. Me tomó ambas manos y esperó mientras las enfermeras me daban las instrucciones, esas que no había podido seguir en mi primer alumbramiento.

Me pusieron en posición, poniendo campos estériles sobre mi abdomen. Yo miré hacia Shaoran mientras me ponían anestesia y comenzaba a sentir dormido todo desde mi pecho hacia abajo.

Tomé las manos de Shaoran y esperé hasta que la doctora que me iba a intervenir dio la orden de empezar.

Miré a los ojos de Shaoran todo el tiempo y él hizo lo mismo conmigo. Ambos nos dábamos apoyo mutuo, casi espiritual mientras escuchaba sonidos en los que no quería, pensar, el único sonido que quería escuchar era el del llanto de mi bebé.

Pasaron los minutos, sentía todo lo que me hacían en el abdomen pero no me dolía, sabia que el dolor venía una vez hubiese pasado el efecto de la anestesia, pero un bebé lo valía, pensé, nuestro bebe lo valía.

Di un vistazo a mi vida, hacia esos cinco años que habían pasado desde que nos habíamos casado, había entrado a la escuela de cocina, había terminado el curso de chef, había hecho una especialización y ahora por ahora administraba la más importante cadena de restaurantes de la ciudad.

Habíamos esperado para quedarme embarazada por eso, pero ahora, cuando todo estaba en su sitio y los restaurantes podían prescindir de mi atención por unos meses, decidimos que era hora de encargar un retoño. Una preciosa niña, indicó la ecografía de los cuatro meses.

Durante esos cuatro meses hicimos una lista de los posibles nombres que esta podría tener pero me mantuve en mis trece bajo el único nombre que aporté yo y que me parecía el más apto y a Shaoran el más raro del mundo.

Nadeshiko, el nombre que orgullosamente llevó mi madre. Toda mi familia quiso hacerme cambiar de idea, no porque les pareciera feo, sino más bien raro, ya que era un nombre muy poco común. Pero al final los convencí a todos, así que Nadeshiko se había quedado desde que supimos que era niña.

Hicimos traer los restos de nuestros gemelos, para enterrarlos en la mansión de Shaoran, en el gigantesco patio, con la misma fuente como lápida y las flores y el más precioso jardín alrededor.

Touya se casó con Mei Ling unos meses después que nosotros. Vivian en Estambul y parecían felices cada vez que recibía un mensaje o llamada de ellos. Tenían dos hijos, dos niños que eran traviesos y sanos.

Tomoyo estaba casada con Eriol, también secundaron nuestra boda, unos meses después. Vivían cerca de la mansión por lo que eran unos visitantes constantes y más que bien recibidos.

La abuela Marie había fallecido dos años después de nuestro matrimonio, tuve la bendición de verla en los últimos minutos, en donde me dijo que moría feliz, porque su más grande anhelo desde mi abuelo, había sido encontrarme, conocerme y saber que yo era feliz. Pidió que hiciéramos una fiesta para despedirla, porque no quería irse con nuestras lágrimas, y complacimos su deseo, haciendo una celebración de su descanso y rememorándola en cada una de las vivencias que sus hijos recordaba.

El abuelo Fujitaka la siguió con un año de diferencia y sus últimas palabras y deseos fueron similares a los de ella.

Ahora mis tíos y mi padre regían el imperio de los Kinomoto. Ambos tíos se habían casado y Fujitaka vivía en unión libre con Sonomi Daidouji, una viuda de un amigo empresario del abuelo Fujitaka, que se había enamorado perdidamente de mi padre y que era completamente correspondida.

Todo el mundo había alcanzado la felicidad, algo que no se conseguía tan fácilmente. Habíamos sido bendecidos.

El aullido infantil interrumpió mis memorias y mi contemplación de los ojos de Shaoran, parecían los pulmones de un soprano bebe. Miré hacia abajo para ver salir a un bebe húmedo y llorando de en medio de todos los campos estériles que me cubrían. Escuché que un cuerpo pesado caía detrás de mí y al mirar hacia arriba Shaoran no me devolvía la mirada, una de las enfermeras sofocó una risita y la doctora me miró. Pude ver que sonreía bajo su tapabocas.

–Por más valor que muestren siempre les pasa a todos… –miró hacia abajo, a donde adivinaba que Shaoran había caído desmayado–. Tenga cuidado de no pisarlo enfermera, recuperará la conciencia dentro de poco.

Le pasó el bebé a una de las enfermeras que lo puso en una cunita y comenzó a limpiarlo y a moverlo. No paraba de llorar y eso era buen indicio, dijo la enfermera.

Sentí que seguía manipulando mi piel pero yo solo podía mirar al bebé que se dejaba ver a través de los movimientos de la enfermera.

Me la devolvió en cuanto la tuvo vestida y con pañal. Se acercó a mí con el bultito en las manos y la puso cerca de mi pecho.

–Nadeshiko… –susurre moviendo la cobijita y viéndola por primera vez, fuera de mí.

Era hermosa, aunque sabía que estaba siendo imparcial porque era mi hija, pero aun así me pareció lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, igual de bella que mis bebés perdidos.

Se calmó inmediatamente le di mi pecho para alimentarse.

Movieron la camilla y comenzaron a llevarme con ella.

–¿Shaoran…?

–No se preocupe –dijo la enfermera sonriéndome y mirando hacia atrás–. Estoy segura de que nos alcanzará en un momento.

Sonreí para mí misma, era sorprendente que se hubiera desmayado ya que si había sido por la vista de la sangre, él había visto más sangre que esa, aunque no quería pensar en ello.

Me llevaron a una habitación que tenía una cunita al lado y me dejaron allí mientras Shaoran me daba alcance.

Por el curso psicoprofiláctico supe cuando el bebé había dejado de alimentarse y la puse en mi hombro para sacarme los gasecitos.

Lanzó unos que podrían haberle hecho competencia a un bebedor de cerveza.

Cuando se durmió el bebé en mi pecho, me dolía todo el cuerpo una vez la anestesia se había ido, pero no me importó. No quería separarme de mi hija.

Cuando levanté la vista vi a Shaoran en la puerta. Me miraba seriamente y parecía contrariado por algo.

–Lo siento –dijo en cuanto lo miré interrogante.

–Ven aquí –le susurré.

Dio los pasos hacia mí y se quedó contemplándome mucho tiempo. Me acarició el cabello y me besó la frente, solo después de eso miró hacia el montoncito apoyado en mi pecho.

Como él había asistido al curso conmigo, sabía exactamente como sostenerla así que se la di completamente confiada.

La miró a ella también por largos minutos, sus dedos acariciaban delicadamente la carita de la niña dormida mientras yo dejaba escapar unas lágrimas de emoción.

–Gracias… –me dijo apartando la mirada de ella y volviéndola a poner en mí–. Gracias por todo.

Le sonreí a través de mi llanto y él se inclinó para que lo abrazara. Los abracé a los dos y le susurré en el oído.

–Te amo.

Cada persona es tan feliz como quiere serlo. Yo quise ser feliz desde el momento en que tuve uso de razón, y tuve que pasar por mucho para conseguirlo, aun cuando perdí las esperanzas, al final de todo siempre estaba ese deseo. Un deseo que se hizo realidad y que cada día seguía siéndolo. Cada día lo seguiría siendo. Hasta el día de mi muerte.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Esto es un adiós. ''Máscara de Odio'' ha llegado finalmente a su fin, tras casi un año de todo tipo de peripecias entre Saku y Shao. =( Estoy entrando en depresión post-terminación de un fic. Aún queda el epílogo, pero es muy corto y estoy segura de poder tenerlo aquí mañana. **

**No quiero alargarme. Después de este fic, es poco probable que vuelva a hacer uno de SCC, tengo proyectos más bien enfocados en los fandoms de Twilight y Harry Potter. **

**Atentamente y por siempre vuestra,**

**lady Evelyne**


	33. Epílogo

**Disclaimer**** – SCC pertenece a CLAMP y la trama a MaraGaunt. Yo sólo me encargo de hacer la adaptación.**

**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

**Shaoran Li. **

El viento azotaba mi cabello, bastante cubierto de canas ahora, mientras depositaba las flores en la tumba de nuestros hijos. El tiempo había hecho poco con la lápida ya que entre Sakura y yo nos encargábamos de mantenerla limpia.

Aunque no se podía notar el paso del tiempo en ella, estaba segura que en nosotros sí. Y no podía importarme menos.

Miré mis manos, esas que habían depositado las flores, manos que habían cometido actos deplorables con solo una firma, pero que al mismo tiempo se habían esforzado al máximo por redimir cada uno de ellos.

A lo lejos se escuchaban los villancicos que venían de la casa, esa noche iba a ser Nochebuena y en unas horas Nadeshiko llegaría de la universidad para pasar las fiestas con nosotros.

Ese viento traía susurros del bosque detrás de la casa, risas, solo podía identificarlas como eso, risas de niños, niños felices.

Como los míos.

El día que nació Nadeshiko juré que no haría pasar a Sakura por otra cirugía para traer a algún niño al mundo, pero el amor que le tenía, la lujuria que me despertaba, y otros muchos factores hicieron mucho en mí contra por ese deseo.

Cuando Nadeshiko cumplió cinco años, diez años después de que nos casáramos, Sakura quedó nuevamente embarazada.

Cuál fue nuestra sorpresa y regocijo cuando en la ecografía del segundo mes se reveló que Sakura no estaba embarazada de uno, sino de dos bebés.

Tuvo un breve episodio de depresión y alegría a la vez por todos los recuerdos, pero me dejó estar a su lado, en esa oportunidad. Pude acompañarla durante todo el embarazo y la cesárea posterior.

Igual que los dos ángeles que ahora estaban en el cielo, un niño y una niña.

Sakura los bautizó como mis padres, y en esta ocasión tampoco hubo poder humano o familiar que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Su familia la visitaba constantemente, en todo ese tiempo, lo cual era algo bueno para ella, su padre, después de varios años de vivir en unión libre con una mujer muy fuerte y hermosa, se casó en una ceremonia sencilla a la que solo asistieron los familiares más cercanos.

Nuestros hijos, ahora, tenían casi 18 años y pronto terminarían la escuela para entrar a estudiar a la misma universidad en donde Nadeshiko estaba por terminar la carrera que había escogido. Trabajo social.

Había heredado de Bella esa tendencia a ayudar a todo el mundo y era la mejor de su curso.

Hien e Ieran reían en el interior de la casa. Seguramente Nadeshiko acababa de llegar. Contrario a muchas relaciones entre hermanos, las de nuestros hijos era perfecta. Claro habían tenido sus conflictos infantiles pero los menores adoraban a Nadeshiko y ella a ellos.

Sentí unos dedos fríos y delgados entrelazarse con los míos.

Miré hacia el lado y vi a mi esposa sonriendo bondadosamente a mi lado.

–Pensé que te habías ido a la empresa –dijo ella mirando hacia la lápida–. Hola –saludó a nuestros hijos suavemente.

–No, todo quedó listo. Al menos hasta inicios de año nadie irá a trabajar, todos podrán pasar fiestas con sus familiares.

–Me alegra oír eso, hice lo mismo en el restaurante. La junta pensó que había enloquecido porque esta época es bastante más productiva que las demás del año, pero les dije que si les gustaría estar en el lugar de los trabajadores y pasar las fiestas alimentando a personas ajenas que están celebrando, y nadie dijo nada. Creen que soy una jefa demasiado blanda.

–Eres una jefa de lo mejor, dímelo a mí –dije riéndome.

Ella me dio una palmada juguetona en el hombro. Se arrodilló y rezó una oración para nuestros hijos.

Me quedé hasta que terminó, momento en el cual se puso de pie y me dijo:

–Nadeshiko ya esta acá, está preguntando por ti.

–Me alegra que los exámenes la hayan dejado el tiempo suficiente para venir a pasar las fiestas con nosotros.

–Sabes cómo es, no iba a permitir que alguien o algo le impidiera venir a casa a comer las delicias de su madre, así que presentó todos los exámenes antes que los demás.

–Esa hija… –dije negando con la cabeza.

A su edad yo estaba más preocupado por hacer mi carrera completa y aprender todo lo que pudiera asimilar mi cerebro para hacer dinero y más dinero. Mi hija hacía lo mismo que yo, pero no por dinero, sino para estar con nosotros. No podía sentirme más orgulloso.

Respecto a mis dos diablillos, cada uno de ellos tenía claro lo que quería ser en la vida. Ieran quería ser médico, e Hien quería ser artista.

Lo opuesto a sus abuelos, pensaba constantemente.

No era nadie para arrebatarles sus sueños así que estábamos de acuerdo en todo. Ellos sabían cuales eran las condiciones: esforzarse por ser los mejores cada día. No podían mostrarse más de acuerdo.

Dando un último adiós a mis otros ángeles, al menos por ahora, tomé la mano de Sakura y ambos caminamos lentamente hacia la casa.

Era feliz.

Y mi felicidad había durado mucho tiempo, y seguiría durando siempre. Me había realizado como hombre, como padre, y si Dios me daba vida me realizaría como abuelo.

Después de hacer un recuento de todo solamente podía concluir una cosa.

La felicidad no se logra con grandes golpes de suerte, que pueden ocurrir pocas veces, sino con pequeñas cosas que ocurren todos los días.

Yo había tenido esos pocos golpes de suerte, pero por obras del destino había sabido hacer de cada uno algo grande para mí.

Suerte, era tener una mujer que me amaba, aun a pesar de haberme comportado mal con ella. Tenía una familia que, aunque no fuera mía sino de ella, me había acogido como un hijo más dándome la aceptación que involuntariamente siempre había buscado.

No podía ni quería pedir más.

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Gracias a MaraGaunt, por haberme dado su permiso para comenzar este fic. Espero sinceramente que no le hayan molestado los cambios que introduje en el fic y que todo marche estupendamente con su nuevo proyecto (Dinastía Li, a quien le interese).**

**Gracias a Ale W, mi Beta, por tener la paciencia de esperar a que terminara con este fic primero antes de actualizar lo suyo.**

**Gracias a Stellar Bs, a amu824, a Makaomi Cullen Ishida, a Cata06, a moonlight-li, a saki25, a Mininahermosa29, a Didi y a todos aquellos que me han acompañado desde el principio, y a los que se unieron después (siento no recordar todos los nombres). **

**Espero sinceramente que todo os vaya bien, que me echéis de menos (XD) y que os lluevan muchos lectores ;)**

**Atentamente, **

**se despide,**

**lady Evelyne**


End file.
